Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet
by Nick-West
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire 'Rise To The Top' de Blue Bongo. Sacha est invité à un tournoi composé des 100 meilleurs dresseurs du monde entier. Néanmoins avec la participation de Régis, Paul ainsi que plusieurs autres dresseurs très puissants, peut-t-il accepter son destin et atteindre le sommet? Sacha X Flora
1. Les Invitations

Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet.

Chapitre 1. Invitations.

Sacha Ketchum sortit l'enveloppe de la fente. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'il avait ouvert son propre courrier, mais depuis qu'il est récemment revenu au Bourg Palette, d'un voyage pour trouver un Crefollet à Sinnoh, il en avait l'occasion. Son fidèle ami, Pikachu, assis sur la table, bailla et se gratta.

"Voyons ce que nous avons là, Pikachu." Dis Sacha en ouvrant la lettre.

Sacha commença à lire à haute voix.

"Cher Monsieur Ketchum. En raison de votre compétence et de votre reconnaissance en tant que dresseur Pokémon, vous avez été sélectionné comme l'un des concurrents pour participer à un grand tournoi, mettant en vedette les 100 meilleurs dresseurs à travers les quatre régions. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette opportunité, rendez vous au port de Carmin sur mer dimanche le 23. Les bateaux partiront pour ce lieu secret. Félicitations pour votre sélection. Charles Goodshow. Président de la Ligue Pokémon."

Sacha replia la lettre, et la mit dans sa poche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda-t-il à Pikachu. "Tu te sens prêt à relever le défi?"

"Pika!"

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin

Régis Chen ouvra la lettre.

"Cher Monsieur Chen. Bien que vous ayez abandonné les matchs compétitifs il y a plusieurs années nous espérons qu'un dresseur talentueux tout comme vous revienne de sa retraite pour un grand tournoi, mettant en vedette les 100 meilleurs dresseurs à travers les quatre régions. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette opportunité, rendez vous au port de Carmin sur mer dimanche le 23. Les bateaux partiront pour ce lieu secret. Félicitations pour votre sélection. Charles Goodshow. Président de la Ligue Pokémon."

Régis sourit.

"Je pourrais juste faire cela."

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Hoenn.

Max Maple prit la lettre qui lui était offert par le Roucarnage et l'ouvra.

"Cher Monsieur Maple. En raison de votre compétence et de votre reconnaissance en tant que dresseur Pokémon, vous avez été sélectionné comme l'un des concurrents pour participer à un grand tournoi, mettant en vedette les 100 meilleurs dresseurs à travers les quatre régions. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette opportunité, rendez vous au port de Nénucrique dimanche le 23. Les bateaux partiront pour ce lieu secret. Félicitations pour votre sélection. Charles Goodshow. Président de la Ligue Pokémon."

Max envoya la lettre dans son sac à dos, et commença à chercher le chemin le plus court pour Nénucrique sur son Pokénav.

* * *

À Sinnoh

Paul était dans les montagnes, lorsque le Roucarnage descendit devant lui et lui donna une lettre.

"Cher Monsieur Reed. En raison de votre compétence et de votre reconnaissance en tant que dresseur Pokémon, vous avez été sélectionné comme l'un des concurrents pour participer à un grand tournoi, mettant en vedette les 100 meilleurs dresseurs à travers les quatre régions. Si vous souhaitez accepter cette opportunité, rendez vous au port de Joliberges dimanche le 23. Les bateaux partiront pour ce lieu secret. Félicitations pour votre sélection. Charles Goodshow. Président de la Ligue Pokémon."

Paul se frotta le menton, et jeta la lettre, avant de commencer la longue descente vers le bas de la montagne.

* * *

Partout à travers le monde plusieurs dresseurs recevaient des invitations de ce genre.

* * *

**Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui viendra. Le mérite revient à Blue Bongo, moi je ne fais que traduire l'histoire.**


	2. Des Vieux Amis

Chapitre 2. Des Vieux Amis.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Régis, Paul et Max ont tous reçu une invitation pour participer à un tournoi composé des dresseurs les plus puissants du monde entier._

* * *

Quelques jours avant qu'il ai besoin de partir pour Carmin sur mer, Sacha décida de partir de bonne heure.

_Je vais d'abord passer par Argenta et voir si Pierre veut faire route avec moi. Ensuite je passerai par la caverne de Taupiqueurs jusqu'à Carmin sur mer._

Cela faisait longtemps depuis que Sacha était passé par cette route. Il en gardait des mauvais souvenirs.

_Je me souviens quand j'ai été attaqué par une bande de Piafabecs. Pikachu a été gravement blessé mais depuis j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'expérience._

Pourtant, s'il se faisait attaquer cette fois, il avait d'autres Pokémons pour se défendre.

_Excepté Pikachu j'ai Boskara,_ _Hericendre, Carapuce et Lucario. Je devrais m'en tirer._

* * *

Après s'être déplacé à travers Jadielle, Sacha sortit finalement de la forêt de Jade.

_J'ai des bons souvenirs de cet endroit. C'est là où j'ai attrapé mes deux premiers Pokémons. Chenipan et Roucoups. Je me demande si Roucarnage vit toujours ici. Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil pour ça. Mon Papilusion me manque toujours, je me demande ce qui lui arrive en ce moment._

Sacha marchait, avec Pikachu sur son épaule comme toujours.

"Tu te souviens de cet endroit, Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha. "Tu te souviens de Roucoups et Chenipan?"

"Pika!"

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures, Sacha prit conscience de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui le suivit. Il était sur le point de tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait quand Pikachu fut arraché de son épaule.

"Hé." Cria-t-il en se retournant pour voir la Team Rocket s'enfuir avec Pikachu.

"Oublions la devise."

"On s'enfuit de nouveau."

"Rendez-moi Pikachu." Hurla Sacha tout en les chassant. "J'en ai vraiment marre de ça."

La Team Rocket avait disparu dans un buisson. Pendant que Sacha avança vers le buisson, leur ballon sortait de derrière les arbres.

"Nous sommes encore une fois de retour."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais…"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." Dit Sacha en prenant une Pokéball. "Lucario je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son Lucario, qui rugit à la vue de la Team Rocket.

"Le morveux veut se battre." Dit Jessie.

"Devrions-nous lui faire ce plaisir?" Demanda James.

"Non espèce d'imbécile." Rompit Miaouss. "Notre plan est d'attraper Pikachu et de ficher le camp d'ici."

"Lucario, Aurasphere." Ordonna Sacha.

Lucario évoqua une sphère énergétique bleue.

"Pika Pikachu Pika." Cria Pikachu.

"Cario." Répondit Lucario en chargeant son énergie.

"Vite Lucario." Dit Sacha.

Lucario libéra l'attaque, et la regarda naviguer atrocement loin.

"Non." Dit Sacha, alors que le ballon vola hors de la portée.

_Si Seulement j'avais pris Heledelle, Etouraptor, Noarfang ou Dracaufeu avec moi._

Sacha tenta de les suivre à travers la forêt dense, mais fut déjouée.

"Hé, rendez-moi Pikachu!" Cria-t-il.

Sacha entendait les rires de la Team Rocket, ainsi que l'appel d'un Pokémon qui lui semblait très familier.

_Est-ce que ce serai… ?_

Sacha courra et aperçu un grand Pokémon oiseau blanc et brun qui attaqua le ballon.

"Roucarnage!" Hurla-t-il. "Attaque Tornade sur eux."

Roucarnage secoua ses ailes et envoya plusieurs coups tranchants d'air sur le ballon de la Team Rocket, déchirant plusieurs trous dans le matériel.

"Génial. Maintenant utilise Vive-Attaque pour attraper Pikachu."

Il y alla très vite et attrapa la caisse retenant Pikachu avec ses griffes. Il descendit aussitôt et rendit Pikachu à Sacha.

"Merci." Dit-t-il avant de se retourner vers Lucario. "Et si on détruisait le ballon avec Dracochoc."

Lucario chargea un rayon énergétique bleu-gris et le tira sur le ballon de la Team Rocket le faisant ainsi exploser.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux." Criaient-ils en volant très loin.

"Merci Roucarnage." Dit-t-il en caressant le Pokémon. "C'est génial de te revoir. Je te présente Lucario, je l'ai eu en tant que Riolu dans la région Sinnoh."

Roucarnage et Lucario se souriaient l'un à l'autre.

"Hum." Commençait Sacha. "Je vais participer à un tournoi spécial Roucarnage, et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi."

Roucarnage approuva et regarda Sacha sortir la Pokéball vide de son sac.

"Merci." Dit-t-il en rappelant Roucarnage dans sa Pokéball.

Sacha rappela également Lucario et commença à courir en direction d'Argenta.

* * *

Il faisait presque noir, lorsqu'il arriva dans la ville de Pierre. Sacha se dirigea instantanément vers la maison de Pierre, où il l'avait vu la première fois qu'il avait été à Argenta. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y soit pas allé depuis plusieurs années, il retrouva facilement le chemin.

Sacha fut bouleversée de constater que Pierre n'était pas chez lui, seulement sa mère et son père.

"Sacha." Dit Flint, surpris. "Ça faisait longtemps."

"En effet." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne crois pas vous avoir revu depuis que vous m'avez aidez à gagner le Badge Roche."

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Lola.

"Je vais très bien." Répondit Sacha. "Beaucoup de matchs et d'entraînement Pokémon. Toujours en quête de devenir maître Pokémon."

"Alors continue comme ça." Dit Flint. "Si tu prends la décision à faire quelque chose, alors tu réussiras inévitablement."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha. "Est-ce que Pierre est dans le coin?"

"Il est au Centre Pokémon." Répondit Lola. "Depuis qu'il est rentré, il passe beaucoup de temps là-bas pour toutes sortes de raisons."

Sacha pouvait penser à un certain nombre de raisons pour lesquelles Pierre pourrait passer beaucoup de temps au Centre Pokémon.

"Alors je crois que je vais y aller." Dit-il.

* * *

Sacha trouva son ami au Centre Pokémon, observant l'infirmière derrière le comptoir.

"Hé Pierre." Dit silencieusement Sacha.

Pierre regarda toujours derrière le comptoir.

"Tu peux arrêter de regarder L'infirmière Joëlle maintenant." Dit Sacha.

"Hein?" Répondit Pierre. "Non je regardais Leveinard."

Sacha regarda de plus près et y trouva un Leveinard derrière le comptoir qui lui semblait familier.

"Est-ce…?"

"Mon Ptiravi a évoluée et j'ai décidé de la laisser prendre de l'expérience ici." Expliqua Pierre.

"Oh." Réalisa Sacha. "Hé, Pierre, je peux te parler une minute?"

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon?"

"Quoi?"

"Le tournoi des 100 dresseurs."

"Oh, oui. En effet." Dit Sacha. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça?"

"Les organisateurs du tournoi ont envoyé des lettres à chaque champion d'arène des quatre régions, cherchant des recommandations. Mon frère m'en a parlé, et m'a demandé des conseils."

"Alors un dernier voyage sa te dit?" Demanda Sacha

"Ouais." Répondit Pierre. "J'aimerais beaucoup découvrir ce lieu secret."

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Je comptais passer par la caverne des Taupiqueurs pour atteindre Carmin sur mer."

"Attends." Dit Pierre. "J'ai une meilleure idée."

* * *

"Cela fait encore plus longtemps depuis que je suis venu à Azuria." Dit Sacha, après que Roucarnage les ai fait traverser le Mont Sélénite, lui et Pierre.

"J'y pense." Remarqua Pierre. "Puisque le bateau ne part pas avant plusieurs jours, pourquoi ne pas prendre la route panoramique pour Carmin sur mer."

"Ça serait cool de pouvoir revoir Ondine." Dit Sacha.

"Bien sûr."

"Pierre, comment comptes-tu monter à bord, si ce n'est que pour les dresseurs?"

Pierre prit un badge de sa poche.

"Représentant officiel d'Argenta. Chaque arène peut envoyer un représentant pour regarder le tournoi."

"Je ne le savais pas."

"Ce n'était pas dans ta lettre." Dit Pierre.

* * *

Aussitôt que Sacha et Pierre entrèrent dans l'arène d'Azuria, ils découvrirent rapidement que c'était très silencieux.

"Est-ce que c'est aussi silencieux d'habitude?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pika Pika." Répondit Pikachu.

"Je me demande où sont passées Ondine et ses sœurs." Dit Pierre

Sacha poussa la porte de l'arène ouverte, et fut surpris de voir ce qui les attendait.

Le grand chien bleu et violet flottait à la surface de la piscine, il semblait les attendre.

"Est-ce que c'est…?" Commença Pierre.

"Suicune." Dit sombrement Sacha.

Suicune les aperçu et commença à rugir.

"Il n'a pas l'air content." Remarqua Pierre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ondine?" Demanda Sacha au chien légendaire.

Suicune regarda Sacha légèrement amusée, avant de se diriger vers lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…?" Commença à dire Sacha, avant que Pikachu saute devant Suicune et le frappe avec de l'électricité.

Suicune se secoua facilement et continua à ce rapprocher.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer." Hurla Sacha.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller et il sauta vers Suicune. Suicune baissa la tête, et repoussa Pikachu hors du chemin.

"Non Pikachu!" Cria Sacha avant d'atteindre une autre Pokéball. "Boskara, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Boskara.

"Eco-Sphere."

Boskara chargea une sphère énergétique et l'envoya vers Suicune, qui le contra avec un Hydrocanon.

Suicune chargea ensuite vers Boskara et le mit KO en un seul coup.

"C'est quoi son problème." Hurla Sacha en rappelant Boskara. "Lucario je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Lucario pour combattre Suicune.

"Lucario, Forte-Paume."

Lucario sauta sur Suicune et envoya son poing sur le Pokémon légendaire.

"Maintenant, utilise Dracochoc."

Lucario chargea un rayon énergétique bleu-gris et le relâcha vers Suicune.

"De plein fouet." Hurla Sacha triomphant.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Suicune était toujours debout. Après avoir encaissé l'attaque de Lucario il commença à briller avec une lumière argenté.

"LUCARIO ESQUIVE." Cria Pierre, effrayant à la fois Sacha et Lucario.

Suicune lança une attaque qui mit Lucario KO.

"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Sacha, confus.

"Voile Miroir." Répondit Pierre.

Sacha rappela Lucario.

"Carapuce je te choisis." Dit Sacha, envoya sa troisième Pokéball et son quatrième Pokémon.

Carapuce apparut.

"Carapuce, Pistolet A O."

Carapuce frappa Suicune avec de l'eau, qui ne ressentait visiblement rien.

"Essaie d'utiliser Hydrocanon."

"Prends garde au Voile Miroir." Avertit Pierre.

Carapuce se replia dans sa coquille et commença à frapper Suicune avec de l'eau. Suicune sembla aimer cela.

"Coud'Krane." Dit Sacha.

Carapuce se dirigea vers Suicune et tenta de le frapper avec son crâne. Suicune sauta paresseusement hors du chemin, et lança une attaque glace à Carapuce. Une fois touché, Carapuce se retrouva congelé.

"Non Carapuce." Cria Sacha tout en le rappelant.

"Suicune est trop fort." Dit Pierre. "Il faut ficher le camp d'ici."

"D'accord." Répondit Sacha, mais avant que lui et Pierre ne parviennent à s'enfuir, Suicune bloquait déjà la sortie.

"Nous sommes piégés." Dit Pierre. "On ne pourra pas s'en sortir."

* * *

**Pourquoi Suicune est il à l'arène d'Azuria? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Sacha possède un Lucario. Il provient d'un œuf qui a été donné par Armand sur l'île de fer.**

**Les événement de l'histoire prennent place 5 ans après la fin de la ligue Sinnoh.**


	3. Prendre Le Bateau

Chapitre 3. Prendre Le Bateau.

* * *

_Résumé. Après avoir retrouvé Pierre à Argenta, et recapturé son Roucarnage dans la forêt de Jade, Sacha se dirigea vers l'arène d'Azuria pour rendre visite à Ondine. Néanmoins après leur arrivé à l'arène d'Azuria, Sacha et Pierre ont été attaqués par Suicune, le chien légendaire d'eau. Il a rapidement vaincu tous les_ _Pokémons de Sacha et empêcha les deux dresseurs de s'échapper._

* * *

"Lumières."

Sacha et Pierre levèrent les yeux, et virent qu'aussitôt que les lumières furent allumés, Suicune s'immobilisa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Sacha, alors qu'Ondine entra dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle. "Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était encore en marche."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?"

"Il s'agit d'un dispositif d'entraînement. Programmé pour tester la puissance des Pokémons, en encaissant les attaques pour ensuite les contrer. Je croyais l'avoir éteint."

"Et bien non." Répondit Sacha furieusement, avant de s'adoucir. "Comment m'en suis-je sorti?"

Ondine se dirigea vers Suicune et vérifia un panneau sur son dos.

"Pas mal." Dit-elle. "L'afficheur est fendu."

"Désolé." Répondit Sacha. "Ça a dû se produire lorsque mon Lucario l'a attaqué."

"Tu as un Lucario?"

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "Dommage qu'il soit KO maintenant."

* * *

Alors que Sacha soigna ses Pokémons sur le site du Centre Pokémon, lui et Pierre rattrapèrent Ondine.

"Alors tu es venu pour le CCP?"

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "C'est bien ça. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous?"

"Je voudrais bien." Répondit Ondine. "Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir persuader mes sœurs de veiller sur l'arène de manière responsable."

"Bon point." Dit Pierre. "Néanmoins, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être te donner un coup de main."

* * *

Cela fut rapidement accordé que Lola la mère de Pierre aurait temporairement le contrôle de l'arène d'Azuria jusqu'au retour d'Ondine.

"J'aimerais voir la tête que mes sœurs vont faire quand elles rencontreront ta mère." Ricana Ondine, alors qu'ils quittaient les limites de la ville.

* * *

Pour au moins deux jours, le trio avait voyagé. Ils passèrent plusieurs points de repère qu'ils avaient vu la première fois qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble à travers Kanto, y compris les endroits où Sacha avait capturé Salameche et Carapuce. Pikachu semblait également profiter de la chance de voyager sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que Sacha et Pierre racontèrent à Ondine leurs aventures à Hoenn et à Sinnoh. Ondine leur avait parlé de l'assortiment des dresseurs, qu'elle avait combattu, et les Pokémons eau étranges et merveilleux qu'elle avait acquise. Ondine avait également amené certains d'entre eux avec elle, et commença à montrer son Stari, Tarpaud, Corayon, Azumarill, Leviator et Maraiste. En retour Pierre lui montra son Steelix, Leveinard, Cradopaud, Flobio, Nostenfer et Ludicolo. Ondine était particulièrement intéressée par Ludicolo et Flobio, les deux Pokémons eau que Pierre avait acquis à Hoenn.

* * *

Finalement, durant le Samedi, ils atteignirent le port de Carmin sur mer.

Sacha se souvenait de sa dernière visite dans cette ville. Pikachu avait été battu jusqu'à perdre connaissance par le Raichu du champion de l'arène, et on lui avait offert la chance d'évoluer. Une chance que ni lui ni Pikachu avaient envie de tenter. Il y eu également le voyage dangereux à bord de L'Oceane ce qui avait résulté par une combinaison de noyade, de Leviators furieux et de Pokémons mécaniques géants.

_Un jour, je serai capable de revoir ceci et d'en rire._

* * *

Puisque le bateau ne partait pas avant demain, Sacha et ses amis avaient décidé de tenté une vie nocturne Carmin. Les trois dresseurs relâchaient leurs Pokémons et leur laissaient profiter de la fête et de l'atmosphère. Sacha et Pikachu étaient à un café, lorsqu'une voix familière apparu derrière eux.

"Hé!" Dit le Major Bob. "Je me souviens de vous deux."

"Bob." Répondit Sacha. "Je me souviens de vous aussi."

"J'ai fait une grande impression sur toi, n'est ce pas?"

"Bien, j'ai appris quelque chose de vous." Dit Sacha.

"Et qu'est que c'est?"

"Ne pas faire évoluer mes Pokémons pour qu'ils puissent devenir plus forts."

Bob Ria à la réponse de Sacha.

"Ouais, j'imagine que j'ai été très stupide, de ne pas laisser Raichu apprendre des attaques de vitesse qu'il aurait pu apprendre en tant que Pikachu. Je n'ai pas fait cette erreur avec mon autre Pikachu."

"Vous avez un autre Pikachu?"

"J'ai plusieurs Pokémons électriques. Les champions d'arènes de différentes régions envoient leurs Pokémons du même types pour aider à chacun de nous à nous adapter à différentes conditions. En ce moment mon Raichu est à Rivamar, et mon Magneton est à Lavandia. Néanmoins, j'ai emprunté un Elecsprint et un Elekable en échange."

Sacha était surpris d'apprendre ceci.

"Je vois que tu as toujours ton Pikachu." Remarqua Bob. "Tu l'as clairement très bien élevé."

"Merci." Dit Sacha.

"Ça te dirait de faire un match rapide?" Demanda Bob. "Pour le bon vieux temps, de plus si tu es là pour la raison que je pense alors tu aurais besoin de t'entraîner."

"Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant pour le CCP?" Demanda Sacha, exaspéré.

"Ouais." Sourit Bob. " Ils passent l'info sans arrêt depuis ces derniers jours. Cela doit coûter cher, mais bon ce n'est que de l'argent, et ils vont probablement en récupérer par les chaînes payantes.

"Bien, bien, bien." Dit une autre voix familière. "Sacha Ketchum."

Sacha se retourna pour voir son ancien rival, Régis Chen debout devant lui.

"Régis." Dit Sacha "Hé vieux, comment vas-tu?"

"Bien."  
Répondit Régis. "Je suis parvenu à résoudre le mystère de l'évolution Pokémon."

"Vraiment?"

"Non."

"C'est parfait." Déclara Bob, alors que Pierre venait de rentrer. "Nous pouvons faire un match en double."

"Nous?" Demanda Sacha, confus.

"Moi et Régis contre toi et Pierre." Expliqua Bob. " De cette manière, vous prendrez tous les deux de l'expérience."

"Je suis partant." Remarqua Régis.

"Moi aussi." Dit Sacha. "Hé Pierre."

* * *

"Nous allons utiliser un Pokémon chacun pour combattre." Dit Bob. "Je vais utiliser Electrode."

"Steelix, je te choisis." Dit Pierre.

"Noctali, en avant." Cria Régis.

"Hericendre, je te choisis." Dit Sacha.

Les quatre Pokémons apparurent dans les champs d'herbes isolés qu'ils avaient trouvé pour combattre.

Electrode était une énorme sphère blanche et rouge, qui ressemblait à une Pokéball, à l'exception des deux yeux vers le milieux de son visage.

Noctali était un petit Pokémon noir à quatre pattes avec de longues oreilles et des yeux rouges.

Steelix était un grand serpent gris métallique avec une tête qui ressemblait à une pelle.

Hericendre était facilement le plus petit Pokémon sur le terrain. Il avait un long nez et le haut de son corps était noir, tandis que le bas de son corps était d'un jaune crémeux.

"Allons-y." Hurla Bob.

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre sur Hericendre." Ordonna Régis.

"Electrode, Sonicboom sur Steelix."

Noctali tira une balle d'énergie noire sur Hericendre. Electrode envoya une onde de choc.

"Hericendre contre le avec Lance-Flamme."

"Steelix attaque Tunnel."

Hericendre contra l'attaque avec un feu explosif. Steelix plongea sous terre.

"Maintenant vas-y avec Roue De Feu." Dit Sacha.

"Noctali, Belier." Contra Régis.

Hericendre se couvrit de flammes et roula vers Noctali. Noctali courra vers Hericendre et ils entrèrent en collision l'un l'autre dans les airs.

"Electrode, attends que Steelix refasse surface." Commanda Bob.

Steelix refit surface derrière Electrode.

"Utilise Flash."

Electrode illumina le terrain d'une lumière aveuglante, qui aveugla temporairement Steelix.

"Maintenant Utilise Roulade."

"Hericendre, utilise Danseflamme sur Electrode pour aider Steelix."

Hericendre tira un vortex de feu sur Electrode qui fut surpris d'être attaqué par derrière.

"Steelix, Machouille." Ordonna Pierre.

"Noctali, Jet De Sable." Dit Régis.

Noctali envoya du sable vers les yeux de Steelix l'aveuglant d'avantage. La puissante de l'attaque Morsure était raté.

"Hericendre, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Electrode."

"Contres-le avec Roulade."

Electrode roula dans les flammes, et les dispersa du même coup. Il s'écrasa par la suite sur Hericendre.

"Steelix, utilise Queue De Fer sur Noctali."

Steelix tenta de frapper Noctali, mais échoua misérablement.

"Pierre j'ai une idée." Dit Sacha.

"Je te fait confiance." Répondit Pierre, avec prudence.

"Hericendre utilise Groz'Yeux sur Steelix et essaie de te concentrer sur sa vue."

Hericendre commença à regarder Steelix, qui sembla être en mesure de récupérer une partie de sa vision sous le regard perçant.

"Génial." Cria Sacha.

"Roulade encore une fois."

Electrode frappa de nouveau Hericendre, mais cette fois en le renversant sur son dos.

"Non." Hurla Sacha.

"Steelix, utilise Dracosouffle sur Electrode."

Steelix foudroya Electrode d'énergie verte, le mettant KO.

"Electrode!" Cria Bob, pendant qu'Hericendre avait finalement réussi a se relever.

"Bien joué." Dit Sacha, alors qu'Hericendre commença à briller d'une lumière étincelante. "Hé!"

"Hericendre évolue." Remarqua Pierre, alors que la lumière se dissipa. À la place d'Hericendre se trouvait un grand Pokémon noir et crémeux qui se tenait maintenant sur ses quatre pattes.

"Feurisson." Dit Sacha "Wow."

"Hé." Hurla Régis. "On est en plein match ici." Mais il souriait encore à ce qui s'était passé.

"Feurisson, attaque Meteores sur Noctali." Ordonna Sacha.

"Contres-le avec ta propre attaque Meteores." Dit Régis.

Feurisson et Noctali se lançaient des étoiles l'un sur l'autre.

"Steelix, utilise Coup D'Boule sur Noctali." Lança Pierre.

"Noctali, utilise Retour sur Steelix." Contra Régis.

C'était le tour à Noctali de briller d'une lumière étincelante, ayant sauté pendant l'attaque, il frappa Steelix avec énergie.

"Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda Sacha.

"Retour est une attaque qui cause plus de dégâts lorsque l'amitié entre le dresseur et le Pokémon est très forte."

"Feurisson, utilise Roue De Feu." Cria Sacha.

"Steelix, utilise Morsure."

Feurisson se couvrit de flammes et commença à rouler vers Noctali.

"Esquive." Dit Régis.

Noctali sauta avec agilité hors de la voie de l'attaque, et Feurisson frappa Steelix.

"Désolé." Hurla Sacha.

"Ça va aller." Répondit Pierre. "Cela fera plus de mal à Noctali qu'à Steelix."

"Hein?"

"Relâche ton énergie." Dit calmement Pierre.

Steelix relâcha son énergie de son corps qui fit instantanément en sorte que Noctali s'effondre.

"Et c'est ça qui est ça." Murmura calmement Pierre, tout en rappelant Steelix. Il marcha vers Noctali pour voir de plus près. "Désolé si j'ai blessé ton Noctali Régis."

"Ah, t'en fais pas." Dit-t-il. "Cela arrive dans les matchs."

Sacha avança vers son nouveau Feurisson.

"Hé." Dit-t-il. "Tu n'avais pas à évoluer, mais je suis ravi que tu l'ai fait."

"Feu."

"C'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau dans l'équipe."

Sacha rappela son Feurisson et sourit.

* * *

Régis se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon avec Sacha et Pierre, où Ondine et leurs Pokémons les attendaient.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais repris à nouveau les matchs." Dit Sacha à son ancien rival.

"C'est juste pour le tournoi qui approche." Répondit Régis. "Je pensais que je pourrais sûrement te voir ici."

"Eh bien." Dit Ondine. " Tu as pensé juste, n'est-ce pas."

"Ondine Waterflower." Murmura Régis. "Oh quelle joie s'abat sur moi de te revoir."

Sacha sourit à plaisanterie de Régis, mais Ondine le foudroya du regard.

"De toute façon." Dit rapidement Régis. "Je vais me coucher."

"Bonne idée." Dit Sacha alors qu'il rappelait ses Pokémons, et se dirigea en haut.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sacha fut réveillé par Pierre qui frappa à sa porte. Il répondit alors encore à moitié endormi.

"Qu'est-ce...qu'il y a?"

"Sacha, je suis tellement excité, je dois absolument le dire à quelqu'un." Dit Pierre, plus heureux que Sacha ne l'a jamais vu. "Et Ondine m'a dit qu'elle me nourrirai à son Leviator si je la réveillais."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Dit Sacha, plus fort, réveillant Pikachu.

"Mon Leveinard a évoluée en Leuphorie." Dit Pierre, en bondissant de joie sur les murs.

"Va t'en!" Dit Sacha, en fermant la porte tout en retournant vers son lit. Il regarda le cadran et voyait qu'il était 4h du matin.

* * *

Lorsqu'il descendit le lendemain matin, il trouva Pierre et son nouveau Leuphorie. Pierre alla se montrer à chaque jolie fille dans le Centre Pokémon avec son Leuphorie qui parada autour de lui.

Sacha roula des yeux et alla chercher le petit déjeuner, à la fois pour lui-même et ses Pokémons. Alors qu'il erra près de l'aire de restauration, il vit Régis nourrir ses Pokémons.

Il aurait deviné que Régis aurait acquis certains Pokémons puissants tout en faisant ses recherches à Sinnoh, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Tortank, Noctali, Elekable, Arcanin, Bouldeneu et Nidoking tous assis là à manger tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

"Hé Sacha!" Hurla Régis. "Tu dois essayer cette nourriture, les Pokémons l'adorent."

Sacha marcha vers lui et sortit tous ses Pokémons. Régis les regarda avec intérêt.

"Tu as de très bons Pokémons." Dit-t-il. "Surtout ton Lucario."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha "Beaucoup de gens m'ont complimenté sur mon Lucario."

"C'est parce que tu l'as très bien élevé." Dit Régis "De toute façon j'ai intérêt à me diriger vers le bateau. Je ne voudrais pas le rater."

"D'où part-il?" Demanda Sacha, réalisant soudainement qu'il ne le savait pas.

"Du quai 22." Répondit Régis. "J'ai vérifié hier, avant que je ne passe à la vie nocturne."

S'il s'agissait d'une fouille à la préparation de Sacha, Régis ne montra pas de signe de profiter du manque de ses anciens rivaux, surtout de celui-ci. "Si tu te dépêches, je vais te montrer où il est."

* * *

"Merde, est-ce que c'est Lance?" Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils marchèrent vers le Quai 22.

"Je dirais que oui." Répondit Pierre. "Peu de gens peuvent se montrer en portant une cape aussi bien, et croyez-moi, j'ai essayé."

"Trop d'informations." Ria Ondine. "Je ne peux pas t'imaginer dans une cape."

"Le plus proche que j'ai eu était une blouse de laboratoire." Sourit Régis. "Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle bouge quand je marche."

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Je t'achèterai une cape pour ton anniversaire, maintenant allons à bord du bateau."

Il y avait seulement une petite quantité de dresseurs à bord du bateau. Excluant Sacha et ses amis, il y avait probablement environ seize autres personnes à bord, y compris Lance, deux filles qui semblèrent vaguement familières ainsi qu'un garçon habillé comme un Ectoplasma.

"Je croyais qu'il y aurait plus de gens que ça." Remarqua Sacha.

"Certains dresseurs doivent sûrement venir des autres régions." Nota Régis. "Il ne fallait pas s'attendre que chaque dresseur vienne de Kanto."

"J'imagine." Remarqua Sacha. "Hé Pierre, as-tu une idée pourquoi ces filles semblent si familières?"

Sacha regarda partout et remarqua que Pierre avait de nouveau disparu.

"Pourquoi est ce que je perds mon temps avec ce gars?" Dit-t-il, alors qu'il entendait un cri et vit que Cradopaud tira Pierre vers le pont.

* * *

**Sacha retrouve finalement Régis, et ils sont en route pour leur destination secrète.**


	4. Un Pas De Plus

Chapitre 4. Un Pas De Plus.

* * *

_Résumé. Après être arrivé à Carmin sur mer, Sacha et Pierre se sont engagés dans un match en double contre le Major Bob et Régis. C'était un match intense, mais l'Hericendre de Sacha a fini par évoluer pour leur aider à donner l'avantage, permettant à Steelix de vaincre Noctali avec Morsure. Ensuite, le lendemain, ils sont montés à bord du bateau qui est en route pour leur prochaine destination._

* * *

Max monta à bord du bateau, en se demandant à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il sera arrivé à sa destination. En toute honnêteté, il était un peu surpris de sa sélection, car il n'avait été un dresseur que depuis seulement quelques années.

_Je me souviens que je ne m'en étais pas très bien sorti à la ligue Hoenn... Être finaliste n'était pas si mal puisque à l'époque je n'étais classé qu'en tant que recrue._

Max avait encore des rêves à propos de ses performances lors de la compétition, mais sa défaite en finale avait été très dure pour lui à avaler.

_J'ai affronté ce gars, Tony, qui semblait se préoccuper plus de la victoire que de la santé de ses Pokémons. D'abord j'avais utilisé Monaflemit contre son Seleroc, et il a réussi à s'en sortir avec une victoire serré. Ensuite son Magmar a envoyé au tapis mon Carabaffe et mon Tygnon, avant qu'Elekid ne parvienne à le vaincre. Il a alors utilisé son Laggron pour éliminer Elekid et faire match nul contre Monaflemit. J'ai par la suite utilisé Massko contre son Altaria, pour ensuite le rappeler. Gardevoir a alors mis son Altaria KO avec une attaque électrique. Il a par la suite envoyé Charmina contre Gardevoir, qui n'a pas pu faire grand chose j'ai donc du renvoyer Massko. Charmina a alors fait match nul avec Massko. Il a par la suite envoyé son Spiritomb pour faire face a Gardevoir, qui n'a pas pu attaquer du à sa défense psychique. Quelques attaques Ténèbres et Spectre plus tard et Gardevoir était vaincu._

Max avait été inconsolable pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit secoué et qu'il se soit dirigé vers Johto.

_Pourtant, je suis ici, aujourd'hui, même si je suis éliminé au premier tour, je pourrais aussi bien m'amuser._

Max était appuyé contre le rail, en remarquant que plusieurs dresseurs montèrent à bord.

_Hé, je reconnais certains de ces dresseurs. Il y a Marc, le champion. Je me rappelle, que les champions de chaque région sont invités. Je me demande qui d'autre va se montrer. Peut-être que je vais finalement avoir ce match contre Sacha qu'il m'a promis il y a longtemps, s'il est invité._

"Eh bien, regardez qui est là." Ricana quelqu'un derrière lui.

Max regarda derrière lui et apercevait Tony près de lui.

"Je croyais qu'il fallait être décent pour avoir une invitation." Rit Tony.

"Si c'était le cas, tu n'en aurais pas toi." Renvoya Max, faisant en sorte que les joues de Tony rougissent de colère, même à travers sa peau noire.

"Tu n'es qu'une sale merde, Maple." Grogna t-il de colère. "Je te planterais un couteau dans la gorge si je le pouvais."

"Qu'est que t'as Antonio?" Max sourit gentiment. "Tu n'as pas ton frère pour te retenir quand tu veux frapper."

"Je vais te botter le derrière." Cria Tony en le prenant d'assaut. "Je n'ai pas besoin de mon frère."

Personne ne sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si une main n'avait pas retenu Tony.

"Un conseil." Dit la voix dans son oreille. "Réfléchit avant d'agir."

"Qui...?" Demanda Tony avant de se retourner.

La dernière chose qu'il s'attendit à voir, c'était la grande femme avec une petite cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle portait une longue robe bleue et une paire de bottes, tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en une queue de cheval.

"Des comportements menaçants peuvent t'exclure du tournoi." Continua-t-elle. "Alors je ferais attention, si j'étais toi."

Tony marmonna quelques mots avant de partir.

"Max Maple." Dit la femme. "Tu as grandi."

"Est-ce que je vous connais?"

"On s'est rencontré avant." Ria-t-elle. "Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je suis Elektra Aragon."

Max fit une chute.

"Oh ouais." Répondit Max. "Maintenant je me souviens. Vous êtes la fille du chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn."

"C'est moi."

"Je me souviens quand vous êtes venue à l'arène de mon père pour demander un match d'entraînement, et que vous avez utiliser Cornebre et Draby contre Parecool et Vigoroth."

"J'ai perdu." Dit Elektra. "Si je me souviens bien."

"Ouais, mais vous avez gagné le match retour."

"C'est vrai."

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Bien." Répondit Elektra. "Je suis ici avec mon fiancé."

"Il participe lui aussi?"

"Oui en effet." Dit Steven Stone, en marchant vers eux. "Salut Max."

"Steven." Haleta Max, avec excitation.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps..._

* * *

Paul monta à bord du navire. Cela lui avait pris quelques jours de marche pour redescendre du Mont Couronné pour atteindre Joliberges et il n'en n'était pas heureux. Pourtant, il avait au moins une chance de faire face à de puissants dresseurs à travers le monde. Qu'ils les aient rencontrés ou non, ses normes seraient ouvert à un débat.

_Ce qui va se passer risque d'être intéressant. Je me vois déjà contre un de ses dresseurs à cœur sanguinaire autour de moi._

Alors que le bateau partait de Joliberges, Paul pensa à quelles machines de combat grandement entraînés qu'il devrait utiliser.

_Torterra bien sûr, Elekable définitivement, Je pourrais avoir Rhinastoc de la part de mon frère, Maganon possiblement, Dimoret serait une bonne option, je peux avoir Mackogneur, Nostenfer, Cizayox, Corboss, Scorvol, Moufflair, Grolem ainsi que Barbicha si j'ai besoin d'eux, alors je suis très bien préparé._

Paul était justement en train de penser à mettre la main sur le trophée, quand quelque chose le fit sursauter.

"TOI!"

Il se retourna et vit un enfant familier qui le visait du regard. Le dresseur n'était pas très grand, et il avait les cheveux bruns pâles, et aussi les yeux bruns, il portait des pantalons cargos noirs et une chemise bleue à manches longues.

"Que veux-tu?" Répliqua Paul. "Je croyais qu'ils n'acceptaient que de puissants dresseurs puissants."

"Oh ha ha ha." Ria le dresseur. "Depuis quand est-tu devenu aussi drôle Paul?"

"Le même jour que ton Macronium est devenu un Pokémon pitoyable." Répondit Paul. "Jim."

"N'insulte pas mon Macronium."

"Pourquoi?" Demandait Paul. "Tout le monde fait des blagues sur ton Macronium. Ils se moquent de ton Macronium qui refuse d'évoluer en Meganium."

"La seule chose qui vaut la peine de se moquer ici, c'est toi." Gronda Jim Jacobs.

"Prouve-le." Ria Paul. "Si tu en as le courage."

"Macronium, je te choisis."

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Jim envoya un Pokémon jaune avec plusieurs feuilles autour de son cou, ainsi qu'une grande feuille sur sa tête.

Paul envoya son Torterra. L'énorme Pokémon qui fut son premier Pokémon.

Plusieurs dresseurs commencèrent à regarder. En fait les seuls qui ne regardaient pas étaient trois dresseurs sur une table qui jouaient aux cartes.

"Macronium, attaque Tranch'Herbe." Dit Jim.

Macronium tira quelques feuilles de la grande feuille de sa tête.

"Pathétique." sourit Paul. "Utilise Tempeteverte."

Torterra contra les feuilles, en tirant une plus puissante explosion de feuilles de l'arbre sur le dos de sa carapace dure.

"Essaie de tirer à travers ça." Dit Jim. "Utilise Giga-Sangsue."

"Réplique avec Vege-Attak."

Macronium tenta d'absorber l'énergie de Torterra, qui répondit en envoya plusieurs lianes vers son adversaires.

"Esquive." Hurla Jim.

Alors que Macronium esquiva l'attaque, l'une des lianes alla jusqu'à atteindre la table où les trois dresseurs jouaient aux cartes, alors que l'un d'entre eux était sur le point d'obtenir d'énormes gains.

Le dresseur ce leva, enragé, et se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'attaque.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain.

"Rappelez vos Pokémons. Vous dérangez tout le monde." Dit-t-il, d'une voix calme. "Où je vais les envoyer tous les deux au Centre Pokémon."

"Fais-moi rire." Rit Paul.

"Je n'en fais pas des singes. Je les entraîne." Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui faisait croire qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Macronium, retour." Dit Jim. "Désolé monsieur."

Paul refusa de rappeler son Torterra.

"Ton ami a pris la bonne décision." Dit le dresseur, avant de se retourner.

"Torterra, utilise Vege-Attak sur lui." Dit Paul, agacé. "Remets ce crétin à sa place."

Jim l'aurait averti en criant, mas ça aurait été vain, puisque les lianes sortaient de la table.

L'attaque n'a jamais atterri.

Un flou d'orange courra sur le pont et se positionna dans la voie des lianes. Jim remarqua qu'il bloqua les lianes avec ses ailes.

"Eh bien." Dit-t-il. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Dracolosse."

"Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part, n'est ce pas?"

"Ça n'était pas sensé l'être."

"Les Pokémons ne devraient pas être utilisés pour régler des cas personnels."

"C'est la voix d'un imbécile pathétique, qui se cache derrière un Minidraco surdimensionné."

Dracolosse regarda Paul. Son dresseur regarda Torterra.

"C'est un bon Pokémon." Dit-t-il. "Voila pourquoi ça me fait mal de devoir faire ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Dracolosse, Dracocharge."

Dracolosse se dirigea vers Torterra transformant son corps en arme. Il frappa Torterra, qui froissa sous l'impact, mais qui parvint à rester debout.

"Maintenant utilise Blizzard." Dit-t-il.

"Torterra, réplique avec Ultralaser."

Dracolosse ouvra sa bouche et la température fut soudainement abaissée de quelques degrés tout en frappant Torterra avec de la glace. L'Ultralaser est sorti large, alors que la glace recouvrit Torterra.

Torterra gémit, alors qu'il encaissa le double de dégâts de l'attaque. Jim se sentit désolé pour lui, ce n'était pas de la faute de Torterra s'il avait été donné à un humain mauvais.

"Ton Torterra à l'air refroidi." Dit le dresseur. "Réchauffons-le avec Surchauffe."

Dracolosse ouvra de nouveau la bouche, mais cette fois pour couvrir Torterra de feu.

Torterra hurla à l'agonie, alors que l'arbre sur son dos prenait feu.

Paul rappela rapidement son Pokémon, et fixa l'autre dresseur avec quelque chose qui ressembla à un mélange de colère, de haine, de venin et même d'un peu de peur dans ses yeux.

"Désolé pour ton Torterra." Dit le dresseur. "Je ne t'avais pas prévenu."

Il prit une potion de ses poches et la lança à Paul.

"Donne-ça à ton Torterra et il devrait être rétabli d'ici quelques heures."

Il regarda son Dracolosse.

"Merci Dracolosse, ton aide est apprécié, comme toujours."

Dracolosse lécha son dresseur, avant qu'il ne soit rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

Il se retourna et remit la table sur pied, avant de collectionner ses gains.

Jim décida d'aller lui parler.

* * *

"Que veux-tu?"

"Invitation seulement."

Les deux dresseurs ne semblaient pas contents qu'il soit là.

"Laissez-le s'asseoir."

L'ordre vint du dresseur qui venait de vaincre Paul. Jim alla s'asseoir.

"Tu as pris une sage décision tout à l'heure."

"C'était vraiment un match stupide." Répondit Jim. "Il disait des choses méchantes sur mon Macronium."

"J'ai vu ton Macronium combattre. Il avait l'air très fort à mes yeux."

"Hum merci." Dit Jim. "Je m'appelle Jim. Jim Jacobs."

"Eh bien ravi de te rencontrer Jim Jacobs. Je m'appelle Olly. Le gars à ta droite c'est Jonny et celui à ta gauche c'est Mark."

Olly devait avoir environ vingt ans, et il portait un long manteau noir, avec une chemise noire et une paire de jeans bleu. Il avait aussi une paire de yeux verts, et des cheveux bruns désordonnés.

Jonny était probablement du même âge qu'Olly, mais quelques pouces plus grand. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et portait des lunettes. Il portait un T-shirt rayé rouge et blanc et une paire de jeans.

Mark était plus jeune que les deux autres, mais tout comme Olly, il avait les cheveux bruns. Ils étaient également plus courts que celui des deux autres. Il portait un chandail blanc et vert et une paire de pantalons cargo gris.

"C'est tout un Dracolosse que tu as." Remarqua Jim.

"Merci." Répondit Olly. "Est ce que tu connaissais le gars contre qui tu te battais?"

"Ouais, c'était Paul." Dit Jim. "C'est une ordure. Il pourrait être un dresseur puissant, pourtant il rejette cette possibilité en traitant ces Pokémons comme des esclaves."

"C'est pas bien." Nota Mark.

"Ouais, personne ne devrait traiter ces Pokémons de cette façon." Dit Jonny.

"Alors comment vous vous êtes connu?" Demanda Jim.

"On est connu en tant que le Trio De Bonaugure." Répondit Jonny.

"Nous avons tous eu notre premier Pokémon en même temps." Dit Mark.

"Et sommes devenus rivaux." Poursuivi Jonny.

"Maintenant nous avons une rivalité amicale." Dit Olly. "L'une des meilleures façons de gagner de la perspective envers tes rivaux est de les respecter, je respecte les capacités de ces deux gars, et comme résultat, nous arrivons à rester fort ensemble."

"Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant." Dit Jim. "Pas sous cet angle. Cependant, ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu as été en harmonie avec Dracolosse. Je veux dire, tu ne lui as même pas donné un ordre et il t'a sauvé de cette attaque."

"Un lien très fort." Répondit Olly. "Dracolosse était un des derniers Pokémons que j'ai capturé. Élever un Minidraco en passant par le stade de l'évolution est une des choses les plus dures que j'ai fait en tant que dresseur, mais c'était également la plus récompensée. J'avais aussi déjà eu une expérience d'élevage de Pokémon Dragon, puisque j'ai également un Carchacrok."

"Hé, J'ai aussi un Drattak." Dit Mark. "Si tu élèves un Pokémon comme ça, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Je me souviens quand il a évolué en Drackhaus. C'était une des plus grandes expériences de toute ma vie."

"Quels Pokémons as-tu?" Demanda Jonny.

"J'ai mon Macronium, qui fut mon premier Pokémon. Givrali, Heledelle, Chimpenfeu, Absol et Luxio."

"J'avais l'habitude d'avoir un Luxio." Dit Olly distraitement.

"Que lui est-t-il arrivé?"

"Rien." Répondit Olly. "Il a évolué en Luxray. Ouais, ça semble une équipe très bien équilibrée."

"J'ai également un Rapion, mais il est dans mon PC." Dit Jim.

"Ah, le PC à portée de main." Nota Mark. "Cela nous a aidé à plusieurs reprises."

"Eh bien, ça m'a sauvé de laisser mon Lockpin à la maison." Répondit Olly.

"Tu as un Lockpin?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais, mais pas avec moi."

"Quels Pokémons avez-vous les gars?" Dit Jim, hors d'intérêt.

"Nous ne voulons pas donner trop d'informations aux autres dresseurs." Dit Mark.

"Mais nous nous ferons un plaisir de te les montrer quand nous arriverons à destination."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire?"

"Eh bien, j'ai un Scarhino, un Raichu, un Torterra, un Galopa, un Ronflex et un Musteflott." Répondit Jonny.

"Qu'en est-t-il de vous deux?"

"Il faut le voir pour le croire." Ria Olly. "Tu sais déjà que j'ai un Dracolosse, un Lockpin et un Luxray."

"Très bien, je vois ton point." Dit Jim. "Peut-être que j'aurai une chance d'affronter l'un d'entre vous au tournoi."

"Peut-être."

"Attention." Dit une voix dans le haut-parleur. "Nous sommes sur le point de jeter l'ancre au point de rendez-vous. Si vous regardez sur l'océan, vous pourrez voir les bateaux en provenance des trois autres régions. Une fois que nous serons tous sur la terre, il vous sera demandé de monter à bord d'un autre bateau de l'autre côté de l'île. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération."

"Ça ne semble nécessaire." Murmura Mark.

"Beaucoup de choses ne semblent pas nécessaires." Dit Jim en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua Paul qui s'appuya aux rails du navire. Alors qu'un regard de colère sur son visage n'était pas inhabituel de voir, l'éclat colère qui fut dirigé vers Olly n'était rien de moins que du poison pur.

* * *

**Les autres personnages qui participent au tournoi seront présentés dans les prochains chapitres. **


	5. Réunion Au Point De Rendez Vous

Chapitre 5. Réunion Au Point De Rendez-Vous.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'il monta à bord du bateau, Max rencontra son rival amer, Tony, qui l'a presque battu, mais il évita la bagarre grâce à l'aide d'Elektra Aragon et de Steven Stone, pendant qu'à Sinnoh, Paul rencontra un de ses rivaux, Jim Jacobs. Paul et Jim se sont affrontés, mais après avoir dérangé le trio de Bonaugure, le Torterra de Paul a été vaincu par un Dracolosse._

* * *

Sacha, Ondine, Pierre, Régis et Pikachu regardaient tous l'océan.

"Et à votre droite se trouve le bateau qui vient de Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh." Dit Sacha. "Hé Pierre, as tu des nouvelles d'Aurore récemment?"

"Ouais, elle participait aux concours de Johto la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé." Répondit Pierre.

"Est-ce qu'elle traine toujours la Coupe du Ruban avec elle?" Demanda Sacha, référant à quand Aurore avait gagné le Grand Festival, et qu'elle refusa de déposer son trophée pendant six jours.

"Non." Ria Pierre. "Te souviens-tu le nombre de fois que nous avons eu à lutter contre la Team Rocket durant ces six jours?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Treize fois en une journée était trop excessif même pour eux."

"Est-ce que ces gars-là vous suivent encore partout?" Demanda Ondine. "N'est-ce pas vraiment pathétique?"

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "Ils ont tenté d'enlever Pikachu dans la Forêt De Jade, mais Lucario et Roucarnage sont parvenus à les arrêter."

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais." Sourit Ondine.

"Et nous allons accoster." Dit Régis, alors que le bateau s'approcha du quai.

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Bientôt, nous serons là où nous devrons être."

"Où sommes-nous au juste?" Demanda Ondine.

"Je crois que nous sommes sur les Îles Sevii." Répondit Régis. "Une séries d'îles se situant entre Kanto et l'archipel Orange."

"Est ce qu'il y a...?"

"Non, il n'y a pas d'arènes ici." Dit Régis. "Ou de nouveaux Pokémons."

"Es-tu déjà venu ici avant?"

"Une fois." Répondit Régis. "Rien, de spécial."

"Oh." Dit Sacha, en sautant vers le sol.

"Il y a une rumeur disant que Sulfura vivrait ici." Continua Régis. "Il y a des sources chaudes, une salle de jeux, un entrepôt abandonné, une forêt rempli de baies et une tour de matchs. Comme je le disais, rien de spécial."

"Alors, où est ce bateau?" Demanda Pierre, voulant éviter que Sacha et Régis se disputent.

"De l'autre côté de l'île." Dit quelqu'un.

Sacha regarda d'où venait la voix et vit une des filles de tout à l'heure.

"Merci." Dit-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sacha."

_"Sacha!"_

"Bon, ça suffit." Dit Sacha. "Qui êtes-vous? Vous m'énervez plus que des insectes."

"Ne parle pas d'insectes." Dit Ondine, avec un frisson.

"Marie Clearwater." Répondit Marie. "Et elle c'est ma meilleure amie Cristal."

"Tu habitais à côté de chez moi." Dit Sacha, à Cristal, en se souvenant de tout maintenant.

"Nous étions également des amis d'enfance, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Sacha était sur le point de répondre quand il sentit une rafale de vent sur son cou.

"Si j'étais votre ami d'enfance, alors je me souviendrais de vous jusqu'au jour où la Terre s'arrêtera." Déclara Pierre à Cristal. "Et quand la Terre s'arrêtera, je serais...argh!"

Cradopaud et Ondine avaient sauté sur lui et l'entraînaient loin.

"Désolé, je ne me souvenais pas de vous deux."

"Ah, c'est pas grave." Dit Marie.

Elle lui rappelait un peu Aurore, avec ses longs cheveux bleus et ses yeux. Les vêtements étaient différents, malgré, le fait que Marie portait un débardeur jaune avec un jean et des chaussures jaunes.

Cristal d'autre part, ne pas lui rappelait pas Aurore. Elle avait les cheveux blonds courts, avec des yeux noirs, tout en portant, une veste en jean et une mini jupe, des bottes d'hiver marron et un chapeau marron et rose.

"Joli Pikachu." Remarqua Marie.

"Merci." Dit Sacha.

"Regarde un de mes Pokémon préférés." Dit Marie, alors qu'un petit Pokémon jaune et noir sauta sur son épaule. Il ressembla un peu à Pikachu, mais la queue était noire, tout comme les bords de ses oreilles.

"Pichu." Remarqua Sacha.

Pikachu sauta de son épaule et commença à parler à Pichu. Pichu répondit de même.

Pierre avait récupéré cette fois, et était en train de marcher avec précaution.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Cristal.

"Quand je suis confronté à votre beauté incommensurable, alors toute ma douleur disparait." S'écria Pierre, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol à cause d'une autre attaque de Cradopaud. "Mais...elle semble...revenir...peu à peu."

Cradopaud l'entraîna loin.

"Est-ce sain?" Demanda Marie.

"Le sol ne peux pas lui faire de faveurs." Railla Régis.

"Régis Chen." Dit Cristal. "Je me souviens de toi aussi."

Régis lissa.

"Vaguement."

Régis coula sur le sol dégonflé.

"Sérieusement, je suis navré, Cristal." Dit Sacha. "Cela fait tellement longtemps."

"Je suppose que je vais laisser passer." Répondit Cristal. "Cette fois, Ketchum. Je suis une putain de bonne dresseuse de Pokémons Psy maintenant et je ne vais pas te ménager si on s'affronte en combat."

"Quelles sont les chances que cela se produise?" Dit Sacha, en riant.

"Tu peux rire, mais je vais tout donner contre toi."

"Et il y a moi qui ne possède aucun type Ténèbres." Plaisanta Sacha.

"Ce n'est pas une tâche facile d'entraîner des Pokémons Psy." Dit Pierre. "Ce qui vous rend à la fois talentueuse et très belle. Comment ai-je pu m'abaisser dans votre...argh!"

Cradopaud utilisa Direct Toxik de nouveau sur lui.

"Ça commence à devenir ennuyeux." Murmura Régis. "Je suis sûr que je parle pour tout le monde ici, quand je dis cela."

"En effet." Dit Marie.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'île, Sacha chercha constamment des dresseurs qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il croyait avoir vu Harisson dans la foule, aussi bien que Didier des Îles Oranges.

_Aller. Il doit sûrement être ici._

Il apercevait alors celui qu'il cherchait. Les vêtements étaient les mêmes, aussi bien que son regard dans son visage.

"Paul." Murmura Sacha. "Cette fois je vais te battre."

"Toujours contrarié à cause de la dernière fois?" Dit Pierre.

"Hein."

"Sacha, il a peut-être eu de la chance de t'avoir battu à la Ligue Sinnoh, mais cette chance s'est vite envolé bien avant qu'il atteigne la finale. Et qui est le véritable gagnant dans cette situation. Tu as toujours l'amour et le respect de tes amis et de tes Pokémons. Qu'est-ce que Paul a? De la haine et de la rancune."

"Tu as raison." Répondit Sacha. "Je veux juste le battre cette fois."

"Tu veux le battre plus que tu veux me battre?" Sourit Régis, alors que Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha et courra vers la foule.

"Hé, Pikachu." Cria Sacha, alors qu'il courra vers lui. "Restez là pendant que je vais chercher Pikachu."

* * *

Max cru entendre une voix familière. Il était tout seul, et il pensait qu'il pouvait entendre une voix familière.

Il avait vu Tyson dans les files pour boire un verre alors qu'il était sur le bateau, mais fut incapable de s'approcher suffisamment pour lui dire bonjour.

_De toute façon, qui sait si Tyson se souviendrait de moi. Je l'ai rencontré seulement lorsque je voyageais avec Sacha._

Max regarda autour et aperçu un Pikachu debout près de lui.

"Salut." Dit-t-il, alors que le Pikachu sauta sur son épaule. "Est-ce qu'on se connait?"

"Pikachu." Il entendit quelqu'un hurler dans la foule.

_Encore cette voix. Qui est-ce?_

"Te voilà." Dit Sacha, en s'arrêtant devant Max. "Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit comme ça?"

"Sacha?" Demanda Max.

Sacha regarda longuement et durement Max, avant d'abandonner.

"Qui es-tu?"

"Max."

Sacha avait l'air un peu gêné.

"Max." Dit-il. "Désolé l'ami, j'oublie les visages de gauche à droite, et même au centre aujourd'hui."

"C'est pas grave." Répondit-il. "Je ne me souvenais pas de ta voix, alors j'imagine qu'on est quitte."

"Tu es ici pour combattre?"

"Ouais." Dit Max. "Tu as l'air surpris."

"Je le suis, un petit peu." Remarqua Sacha. "Es-tu venu seul?"

"Je ne suis jamais seul." Dit Max. "J'ai mes Pokémons avec moi."

"Non, je veux dire est ce que ta sœur est avec toi, ou ton père."

"Je suis la de mon plein gré." Poussa Max. "J'en déduis que toi et Pikachu êtes ici pour combattre."

"Oh ouais." Dit Sacha. "On se dirige vers le bateau à présent, donc tu es libre de nous accompagner si tu le désires."

"Génial." Dit Max, alors qu'ils s'en allèrent retrouver la bande.

* * *

"Ça doit être le bateau." Remarqua Régis.

"Excellente observation." Dit Max, sarcastiquement. "Je comprends pourquoi tu es devenu un chercheur Pokémon."

Le bateau devait être d'au moins une centaine de mètres de long, et fut peint d'un noir de jais qui se détachait sur l'eau bleu clair.

"Le Wave Hopper." Dit quelqu'un à proximité. "Je me demande où ils vont nous emmené pour avoir besoin de cela."

"Qui sait."

Les deux dresseurs s'en allèrent, laissant seuls Sacha et son groupe.

"Je me demandes où nous allons." Réfléchit Sacha. "Je veux dire, ils vont à une multitude de problèmes dans le but de garder le lieu secret."

"Jusqu'à ce que le tournoi commence." Dit Pierre. "S'ils le diffusent à travers les quatre régions, alors quelqu'un va sûrement remarquer où nous sommes."

"Ne parie pas là-dessus."

Sacha se retourna et vu son ancien ami et rival, Ritchie, s'approchant d'eux.

"Ritchie?"

"Hé Sacha."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres."

"Je ne voulais pas être trouvé, voilà pourquoi."

"Oh."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai mieux de monter dans le bateau." Dit Ritchie, en rompant la conversation gênante.

"Bien sûr, je te vois à l'intérieur." Répondit Sacha, et regarda Ritchie disparaître à bord.

"Allons-y dans ce cas." Dit Régis. "Pas la peine de le mettre hors tension."

"Pourquoi voudrais-je de le mettre hors tension." Plaisanta Sacha. "Le dernier arrivé est un Noeunoeuf pourri."

* * *

Alors qu'ils montèrent à bord, on leur disait de se diriger vers le pont principal. Une fois que tout le monde arriva là, il y avait probablement environ 150 personnes. Il y avait un microphone à l'avant, et alors que tout le monde attendait, une femme s'en approcha et commença à parler.

"Bienvenue à la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon. Je suis heureuse de voir que la grande majorité des dresseurs qui ont été invités ont participé. C'est un honneur incroyable de participer à ce tournoi qui ne se produit que tous les 100 ans. Avant d'aller plus loin, est-ce qu'il y a des questions?"

"Où allons-nous?" Hurla quelqu'un.

"Sur L'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Répondit la femme. "Une Île spécialement conçu à cet effet. Il y a trente stades, une partie de la meilleure nourriture dans le coin, de grands hôtels, des plages luxueuses et essentiellement quelques-unes des meilleures installations dans les coin. Tout est gratuit à votre disposition."

"Qu'en est-il des parents et des amis qui voudraient venir?"

"Ils peuvent venir voir les matchs gratuitement, mais s'ils veulent profiter des installations et rester ici, ils devront payer."

"Comment fonctionne le tournoi?"

"Il y a 100 dresseurs ici. Lorsque nous accosterons sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, on vous demandera de vous inscrire au Centre Pokémon. Le tournoi débutera dans trois jours. Vous serez répartis en 25 groupes de quatre, selon le rang, la région et la capacité générale. Les données seront facilement accessibles sur n'importe quel PC autour de l'île, ainsi qu'à chaque stade, de l'endroit où sera votre prochain match. Seuls les deux meilleurs dresseurs de chaque groupe continueront la compétition. Tous les combats seront à trois contre trois durant l'étape des groupes. Cependant, une fois que vous serez à la phase d'élimination directe, tous les matchs seront à six contre six. Ceux d'entre vous qui sont habiles aux maths remarquerez qu'il y a un léger écart dans le nombre de correspondances qui peuvent avoir lieu. Une fois que nous arriverons aux 25 derniers, le dresseur avec la pire performance sera éjecté. Ensuite, il deviendra un 24 derniers."

"Comment est-ce jugé?"

"La plupart des KO de leurs propres Pokémons, moins de KO des Pokémons adverse, des substitutions, le comportement général du dresseur."

"Donc nous serons constamment jugés?"

"Oh oui. Il y a certaines règles. Il ne doit y avoir aucun combat en dehors des matchs, à l'exception des entraînements. Il ne doit y avoir aucun comportement menaçant envers les autres dresseurs ou du personnel."

"Qu'en est-il du logement?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, des grands hôtels."

* * *

"Si vous mentionnez les grands hôtels."

"Alors qu'en est-t-il de notre devise."

"Hein." Sacha regarda vers le haut et aperçu une montgolfière en tête de Miaouss flottant près d'eux.

"Nous sommes de retour, pour vous menez en bateau."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, votre tournoi est à l'eau."

"Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation."

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière."

"Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

Sacha n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Hurla Jessie.

"Rien." Répondit Sacha. "Vous venez juste d'attaquer un bateau de puissants dresseurs Pokémons avec l'intention de voler leurs Pokémons, mais vous n'avez aucune chance."

"C'est ce que tu crois?" Dit James.

"Ce morveux n'a clairement pas vu notre grande machine absorbante."

"J'ai vu ce truc avant." Dit Sacha. "Et quand vous croyiez que c'était une idée brillante, c'était..."

"Permets-moi." Dit un dresseur, coupant la parole en face de Sacha. Il était environ du même âge que Sacha, mais était plus petit. Il avait les cheveux courts et à jet de pointes noir, et portait une paire de jeans et un chandail à capuchon avec le symbole de la ligue Pokémon sur elle.

"Dégagez, ou moi, Élias Mao, fils de Lucio de l'Élite Quatre va vous détruire."

"Voilà qui est plutôt mignon." Remarqua Jessie.

"Vantard sur la façon dont son père est rude." Dit James.

"Je vais vous montrer." Hurla Élias, en prenant une Pokéball. "Carchacrok, au combat."

Le Pokémon Supersonic apparaissait sur le pont et rugit de manière étonnante.

"Utilise Draco Meteor sur ce ballon."

Carchacrok claqua une griffe dans le pont du navire, et plusieurs météorites vinrent en volant du ciel. Elles frappèrent la montgolfière de la Team Rocket et envoya les criminels vers d'autres cieux.

"Je déteste les voleurs Pokémon."

* * *

Il commençait à faire sombre, lorsque le Wave Hopper atterrit sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Puisqu'ils furent parmi les derniers à embarquer, Sacha et ses amis furent les premiers à descendre.

"Et bien. Nous y voila Pikachu."

* * *

**Un fin un peu abrupte, mais le tournoi va commencer dans les deux prochains chapitres.****  
**


	6. Cérémonie

Chapitre 6. Cérémonie.

* * *

_Résumé. Après avoir rencontré Max au point de rendez-vous, Sacha et ses amis sont montés à bord du Wave Hopper, se dirigeant vers l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pont, ils ont été informés de la structure du tournoi, avant d'être attaqué par la Team Rocket. Néanmoins, grâce à l'intervention d'Élias et de son Carchacrok, ils ont été envoyés vers d'autres cieux._

* * *

"Alors c'est l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Remarqua Régis. "Comment une île aussi grande ne peut être sur aucune carte?"

"On s'en fiche." Dit Sacha. "Peut-être que c'est un secret."

"C'est beaucoup moins un secret maintenant." Murmura Max.

"Ce n'est qu'un secret que si une seule personne le sait." Plaisanta Jim, en s'approchant. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais invité Sacha."

"Jim Jacobs?" Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je prends du bon temps dans les sites, afin de prolonger mon bronzage, le magasinage de Noël en avance, et oh ouais. Il y a un tournoi en cours."

"J'imagine que c'était une question stupide." Concéda Sacha.

"Hé Jim." Trois personnes que Sacha ne connaissaient pas s'approchèrent. "Qui sont tes amis?"

"Ouais, Sacha Ketchum, je te présente Olly, Jonny et Mark."

"Bonjour." Dit Sacha. "Je vous présente Régis, Max, Ondine et Pierre."

"Très ravi de tous vous rencontrer." Répondit Jonny.

"Ouais." Poursuivit Mark. "Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas croisé de dresseurs coriaces."

"Hé Sacha." Dit Max. "Je viens de me souvenir. Devine qui est ici?"

"Qui?"

"Steven Stone."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais."

"Génial." Cria Sacha. "Je voulais combattre Steven depuis des lustres."

"Qu'est-ce que tu préfères faire?" Dit Olly. "Gagner le tournoi, ou combattre Steven?"

"Idéalement, les deux." Répondit Sacha.

"Les vœux sont peut-être des chevaux d'où tu viens, mais pas ici." Dit Mark.

"Tu seras peut-être éliminé lors de l'étape des groupes." Plaisanta Jonny.

"Je ne compte pas laisser ça arriver." Hurla Sacha.

"Peu importe." Dit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sacha se retourna pour voir Paul.

"Paul."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as été invité." Ricana Paul. "Y a t-il eu une masse de mort de personnes à Kanto pour te permettre d'entrer?"

"Répète un peu!" Hurla Sacha.

"Tu t'es écrasé et humilié dans la Ligue de Sinnoh, et tu as encore la grosse tête ici. Toi et tous tes amis pathétiques ici." Pointant la foule qui commença alors à se former autour de Sacha.

Olly sortit de derrière Sacha.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire?"

Paul sembla quelqu'un qui voulait commencer a se battre, mais pensa à mieux que ça.

"Non" Grogna-t-il, avant de disparaître dans la foule.

* * *

Alors qu'ils continuèrent vers l'hôtel, Jim dit à Sacha ce qui s'était passé entre Olly et Paul sur le bateau.

"Pas étonnant que Paul semblait avoir un peu peur." Remarqua Sacha.

"Excusez-moi." Hurla la femme devant avec le mégaphone. "Je suis désolée, j'ai oubliée de mentionner ceci plus tôt, mais une fois que nous serons à la station, les compétiteurs iront vers l'hôtel Safrania Blanc, tandis que les représentants iront vers l'hôtel Frimapic Bleu."

"On dirait que l'on ne restera pas ensemble." Dit Sacha.

"Eh bien." Répondit Pierre.

"C'est une honte." Dit une adolescente, qui passait par là.

Pierre était plus qu'un simple coup de feu.

"Tu as raison." Dit-t-il. "C'est une terrible honte que deux âmes brulantes de passion ne soient pas ensemble dans le même lieu, mais je suis sûr que...argh."

Cradopaud utilisa Direct Toxik sur lui, et l'emmena loin.

"C'est génial d'avoir Cradopaud avec nous." Remarqua Ondine. "Je n'ai plus à intervenir désormais."

Olly regarda Cradopaud, avant de se pencher.

"Salut toi." Dit-t-il. "Tu es un gars un peu fougueux n'est-ce pas? J'ai quelqu'un que je veux que tu rencontres."

Olly prit une Pokéball de sa poche.

"Sors de là."

Olly envoya un Pokémon qui ressembla à une grosse grenouille bleue avec une grande corne sur sa tête, et un sac gorge rouge épais.

"Je te présente mon Coatox."

Coatox et Cradopaud se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Coooooooa."

"Cra Cra Cra."

"Coooa."

"Cra."

"Wow." Dit Sacha. "Il a un Coatox qui ne donne pas envie a Cradopaud de se battre."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Ondine.

"Eh bien, quand on étaient à Sinnoh, il y avait un gars appelé Saturne qui avait un Coatox. Le Cradopaud de Pierre le détestait."

"Bien bien bien." Remarqua Olly. "On dirait que tu aimes bien mon Coatox n'est-ce pas?"

Cradopaud lui lança un regard étrange, et prépara un Direct Toxik.

"Attention." Hurla Pierre. "Il va utiliser Direct Toxik sur toi."

"C'est peu probable." Dit Olly. "Coatox, Attraction."

Coatox regarda Cradopaud et lui envoya une onde d'énergie en forme de cœur. Cradopaud pris l'attaque, avant de devenir désorienté.

Olly rappela son Coatox.

"C'était quoi le but dans tout ça?" Demanda Max.

"Cradopaud évolue en Coatox." Répondit Olly. "Rencontrer les parents, la famille, ce que tu veux."

"Les Pokémons de la même espèce pourraient ne pas s'aimer l'un à l'autre." Dit Max. "Certes, tu devrais le savoir."

"Si j'étais si dense, alors je n'aurais sûrement pas remarqué que le Cradopaud de Pierre ne semble pas trop déçu d'avoir rencontré mon Coatox." Lâcha Olly. "Occupe-toi de tes putain d'affaires."

"Hé, c'est déplacé." Dit Sacha.

"Écoute Max." Dit Olly. "Je suis un dresseur depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, donc garde ça à l'esprit. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans l'Aire De Survie, donc je suis un peu court sur les compétences des personnes pour le moment. Désolé si j'ai crié après toi. "

Max était un peu surpris de l'humilité dans sa voix.

"Très bien alors." Dit-t-il. "Si ça peut te consoler ton Coatox avait l'air très fort."

"C'est la meilleure chose que tu as dit depuis un moment." Sourit Olly. "Maintenant, nous allons jusqu'à l'hôtel et je vais t'acheter un milk-shake pour une offre de paix ou quelque chose. Non pas que c'est un pot de vin, plus que des excuses."

Olly et ses amis partaient en avance.

"Il n'a pas l'air si mal." Remarqua Ondine.

"Il a l'air plus gentil que l'autre gars." Dit Max. "C'était qui au juste?"

"Qui, Paul?" Répondit Sacha. "C'est une longue histoire."

* * *

Aussitôt que tout le monde arriva à l'hôtel, le groupe décida de se séparer. Pierre et Ondine partirent pour l'hôtel Frimapic Bleu, tandis que Marie et Cristal s'en allèrent faire leurs propres affaires, laissant Sacha, Jim, Régis et Max seuls.

"C'est bizarre." Murmura Jim.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Régis. "Je vais m'inscrire, on se voit plus tard."

"Hé, je viens avec toi." Remarqua Jim. "Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Au revoir Sacha. Au revoir Max."

Jim et Régis s'en allèrent.

"Hé, tu veux aller manger quelque chose?" Demanda Sacha. "Je meurs de faim."

"Avec plaisir." Dit Max.

Sacha, Pikachu et Max trouvèrent rapidement un restaurant, et commandèrent de la nourriture.

"Alors quels Pokémons as-tu?" Demanda Sacha.

"Bien, j'ai choisi Arcko pour commencer mon voyage." Répondit Max. "Ensuite je suis retourné sur l'île d'Izabe pour tenter de trouvé Tarsal."

"As-tu réussi?"

"J'ai réussi mais ça m'a pris plusieurs jours. Pendant que j'étais là, j'en ai profité pour bien entraîner mon Arcko. J'ai finalement capturé Tarsal et je suis rentré à Clémenti-Ville. Mon père m'a donné un Parecool pour m'entraîner. Pendant que je voyageais à travers les défis d'arène, je suis parvenu à acquérir d'autres Pokémons incluant mon Tygnon, Elekid, Carapuce, Fantominus et Magmar. J'ai également capturé un Melofee mais je l'ai échangé à Flora contre son Goinfrex, qui semblait préférer les matchs au concours. J'ai participé à la Ligue Hoenn mais j'ai été vaincu en finale."

"Je suis désolé." Dit Sacha.

"Pas moi." Répondit Max. "Cela a fait de moi un dresseur plus fort. Qu'en est-il de toi?"

"Je suis allé à Sinnoh." Dit lentement Sacha. "J'ai gagné les huit badges, et j'ai participé à la conférence. Ça ne c'est pas bien passé."

"À quel point?" Demanda Max.

"J'ai été vaincu au premier match du top 32 par quelqu'un que je déteste physiquement."

"Paul?" Demanda Max.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Paul."

"Pourquoi tu le détestes?"

"J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort." Réfléchit Sacha. "Détester est peut-être un mot trop fort. Paul est quelqu'un qui est un dresseur puissant, mais la façon dont il s'y prend est mauvaise. Il traite ses Pokémons comme des esclaves. Ce qu'il fait c'est qu'il capture tout un tas de Pokémons entre eux, il vérifie qui est le plus fort, et puis les libèrent s'ils ne répondent pas à ses exigences. "

"C'est terrible." Haleta Max. "Ce serait une parodie s'il gagne ce tournoi."

"Il n'y arrivera pas." Dit Sacha. "Parce qu'il va devoir passer à travers moi."

"Tu ne l'affronteras peut-être pas." Fit remarquer Max. "Quoi qu'il en soit, quels Pokémons as-tu obtenu dans la région Sinnoh?"

"J'ai quelques-uns d'entre eux avec moi." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai attrapé un Tortipouss, qui a évolué en Boskara, un Ouisticram, j'ai échangé mon Capumain pour un Mustebouee, j'ai attrapé un Etourmi qui est maintenant devenu un Etouraptor, un Scorplane qui est désormais un Scorvol et Lucario."

"Comme celui du Seigneur Aaron?"

"Ouais, excepté qui ne parle pas notre langue." Répondit Sacha.

"C'est une honte." Dit Max. "Je crois que ça pourrait être utile."

"Comment va ta sœur?" Demanda Sacha, changeant de sujet.

"Elle va bien." Répondit Max. "Sur le bon chemin pour devenir une Top Coordinatrice."

"Parfait." Dit Sacha, distraitement "Je l'ai vu à la Coupe Marc à Sinnoh il y a quelques années."

"Et comment vas-tu, Pikachu?" Demanda Max. "Est ce que ce gars te traite bien?"

"Kachu." Répondit Pikachu, avec un sourire.

"Pikachu et moi serons toujours amis." Dit Sacha , en caressant le Pokémon jaune.

"On devrait aller s'inscrire pour le tournoi." Dit Max, en regardant l'horloge. "Je veux vérifier si mes Pokémons sont en état de se battre avant que ça ne commence."

"Et je me souviens avoir lu que le Centre fermait bientôt." Remarqua Sacha. "Allons-y."

Sacha et Max levèrent et sortirent en courant.

* * *

"Nom?" Demanda L'infirmière Joëlle.

"Sacha Ketchum."

"Région?"

"Kanto."

"Ville d'origine?"

"Bourg Palette"

"Professeur régional?"

"Samuel Chen."

"Licence de dresseur je vous prie."

Sacha l'a remise. Elle fut scannée.

"Pokédex."

Sacha l'a également donné ainsi. Il fut scanné ainsi.

"OK, Monsieur Ketchum. Ce sera tout. Essayez d'être au Stade Un d'ici demain midi pour la cérémonie d'ouverture et le tirage au sort pour la phase de groupes."

"Merci, Infirmière Joëlle." Répondit Sacha, en reprenant ses affaires.

Il attendit que Max s'inscrive, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'hôtel Safrania Blanc.

Sacha parvint à obtenir sa clé pour sa chambre, qui était au dernier étage, et ce dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

L'hôtel Safrania Blanc avait au moins quarante étages, et ça a pris du temps à Sacha pour atteindre le dernier, surtout après que Max soit sorti au quatrième.

_Ça aurait été plus rapide si Roucarnage m'y avait emmené. Ces ascenseurs sont lents._

Sacha trouva rapidement sa chambre, et après avoir jeté son sac sur une chaise, et, enlevé son veston et ses pantalons, il s'endormit.

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs, garçons et filles. Bienvenue à la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon." Cria l'annonceur. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, les flammes de Ho-oh ont été allumés afin de confirmer le début de cette merveilleuse compétition. Maintenant donnez une salve d'applaudissements pour l'homme qui a organisé cet événement. Monsieur Charles Goodshow, président de la Ligue Pokémon.

Goodshow s'avança sur scène.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit-t-il dans un micro. "Il est bon de voir autant de dresseurs ici, et comme il y a tellement de dresseurs talentueux ici, alors je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous attendre à quelques matchs passionnants. Alors que nous attendons pour le tirage au sort pour la phase de groupes, je voudrais juste vous rappeler que les deux meilleurs dresseurs se qualifieront dans chaque groupe en fonction d'un système de points, trois points pour une victoire, un pour un match nul et aucun pour une défaite, et même si vous ne pouvez pas gagner le tournoi à ce stade, vous pouvez perdre en faisant de votre mieux, et nul ne peut demander plus."

Un Alakazam entra en scène.

"Et voilà Alakazam pour faire le tirage au sort."

"J'espère que cet Alakazam n'est pas déréglé." Sourit Jonny dans la foule.

"Maintenant, cela peut prendre un certain temps, mais la patience est une vertu accordée sur les dresseurs Pokémon, alors profitez-en."

"Et dans le groupe B, les participants seront composés de Paul Reed, José Laz, Annie Whiteshadow et Max Maple."

"C'est pas vrai!" Haleta Sacha.

_Max Contre Paul._

"Eh bien." Dit Max, en haussant les épaules "Quelqu'un doit lui faire face."

"Ouais, mais sa me semble un peu excessif."

Plusieurs autres groupes ont été établis, jusqu'à ce que Sacha entende son nom.

"Et dans le groupe G, les participants seront composés de Sacha Ketchum, Lullaby Jackson, Carlos Rui et Olly Lowe."

Sacha regarda par-dessus et voyait qu'Olly croisa ses bras de manière nonchalante.

"Ça va être dur." Dit-t-il. "Mais on peut y arriver Pikachu."

"Groupe J, Mark Meadow, Régis Chen, Kitti Summers et Elektra Aragon."

"Un groupe intense pour Régis." Murmura Sacha.

Mark ne sembla pas trop contrarié par le tirage au sort.

"Groupe L, Steven Stone, Jonny Hawk, Ritchie Speed et Bryan McBones."

_Et voila Ritchie!_

"Groupe N, Manuel Goldstone, Dany Tanner, John Dickson et Tyson King."

_Tyson?_

"Groupe P, Jim Jacobs, Cynthia, Marc et Lance."

"Le groupe de la mort!" Hurla quelqu'un.

"Tu ne plaisantes pas." Dit Jim. "Eh bien, quand j'aurai fini en 1ère place ce sera plus enrichissant."

"Tu fais face à trois dresseurs qui ont été des champions de leurs régions." Souligna Olly. "Tu vas avoir besoin de chance."

"Tu peux y arriver, Jim." Dit Sacha.

"Groupe S, Faith Montgomery, Élias Mao, Mario et Tony Chazzer."

"Ce groupe est composé de mon rival!" S'exclama Max.

"Tu as un rival?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Max.

Les dresseurs attendirent près de s'ennuyer, jusqu'à ce que le tirage au sort fut terminé. Aussitôt que l'Alakazam termina de tirer les noms, Sacha et Max firent leur chemin vers l'endroit où Jim, Olly, Jonny et Mark étaient debout.

"On dirait qu'on va se battre." Dit Sacha.

"On dirait." Répondit Olly. "Faisons-en un bon match."

"Et le premier match commencera demain." Dit Goodshow. "S'il vous plaît référez-vous à l'ordinateur, les conseils du stade ou le Centre Pokémon pour savoir où les matchs sont détenus. Merci encore une fois d'être venu."

Goodshow et Alakazam quittèrent la scène, à quelques applaudissements en sourdine, principalement de la foule.

"Ce fut une bonne réception." Dit Max en plaisantant. "Hé Sacha, peux-tu me donner quelques conseils sur la façon de combattre Paul?"

"Je pense." Répondit Sacha.

"Soit mon invité." Dit Paul, en apparaissant de la foule. "Tu ne m'as jamais battu, alors comment veux-tu savoir comment le faire."

"Battre son Torterra complètement merdique." Remarqua Olly. "Cela pourrait faire l'affaire."

"Tu as de la chance de m'éviter." Rompit Paul.

"On ne pouvait pas s'affronter l'un contre l'autre" Répondit Olly. "On vient tous les deux de Sinnoh."

"Pratique." Ricana Paul. "Eh bien, si tu continues à traîner avec ces perdants, alors ils t'abaisseront à leur niveau en peu de temps, et puis je te battrai."

Paul s'en alla.

* * *

**Le tournoi commencera au prochain Chapitre.**


	7. Le Trac Des Matchs d'Ouvertures

Chapitre 7. Le Trac Des Matchs d'Ouvertures.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et ses amis arrivèrent sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, ou ils ont rencontré Jim et le Trio de Bonaugure. Néanmoins, lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, il a été révélé que Max affronterait Paul lors de son premier match du tournoi. Est-ce que le jeune dresseur pourra surmonter un adversaire beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui et commencer avec trois points?_

* * *

Max ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit. Il avait vu les deux premiers matchs plus tôt aujourd'hui, qui s'étaient terminés par deux matchs nuls. Il était sur le point d'affronter un dresseur expérimenté dans la matinée, et avait vraiment de la difficulté à décider quoi faire, ou même quels Pokémons choisir. C'en était assez, Max sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Il erra dans les rues en train de penser à ce que Paul pourrait ou ne pourrait pas utiliser. Il fut plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était arrivé à la plage.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici?" Se demanda-t-il. "Je devrais être au lit."

Max était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

"Dracolosse, Colere. Gallame, utilise Coupe Psycho. Luxray, utilise Machouille. Coatox, Casse-Brique. Dracaufeu, utilise Tranche."

La voix sembla familière, et Max erra immédiatement pour voir Olly entraîner ses Pokémons. Ils étaient à côté de l'océan. Il y avait plusieurs blocs de glace dans l'eau, et ses Pokémons utilisèrent leurs attaques sur eux.

Max pouvait voir un Dracolosse, un Luxray, un Gallame, un Coatox et un Dracaufeu. Olly dirigea ses Pokémons d'une distance assez sécuritaire.

"Wow." Murmura Max, tandis que Dracolosse coupa à travers un bloc de glace avec l'extrémité de l'aile. Coatox l'entendit.

"Qui est là?" Hurla Olly.

Max sortit.

"Salut Max." Dit Olly. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir." Répondit Max.

"Inquiet pour demain?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Paul est un dresseur puissant. Il a des Pokémons très forts, et plus d'expérience que moi." Dit Max.

"Tu veux quelques conseils?" Demanda Olly.

"Hein."

"Arrête de regarder ce que Paul a, et commence à regarder ce que TU as." Dit Olly. "Fais-moi voir tes Pokémons."

Max ouvrit ses Pokéballs et y envoya Magmar, Gardevoir, Jungko, Carabaffe, Elektek et Monaflemit.

"Tu peux définitivement y arriver avec eux." Remarqua Olly. "Match d'entraînement?"

"Ouais, j'imagine." Dit Max. "Vas-y Carabaffe."

Carabaffe s'avança.

"Hmmm." Réfléchit Olly. "Coatox, allons-y."

Coatox sauta en avant.

"Après toi." Dit Olly.

"Carabaffe, Pistolet A O."

Carabaffe aspergea Coatox avec de l'eau. Le Pokémon Poison ne ressentait même pas l'attaque.

"Pourquoi ça n'a rien fait?"

"Tu ne peux pas compter uniquement que sur les attaques pour blesser ton adversaire." Olly dit. "La capacité joue également un rôle. Coatox a la capacité Peau Sèche qui rend les attaques de type eau inutile. Toutefois, cette même capacité rend Coatox faible contre les attaques de type feu. N'oublie pas, le type n'est pas le seul moyen de gagner. Si tu consultes les Pokémons de Paul, tu verras qu'il s'en remet à la puissance pure et à la force pour surmonter son adversaire. Comment peux-tu l'utiliser contre lui?"

Olly rappela ses Pokémons.

"Penses-y."

Olly s'éloigna tard dans la nuit, laissant Max perplexe.

* * *

"Max Maple. Fils de Norman Maple, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville, et frère de Flora Maple la Top Coordinatrice va affronter Paul Reed de Voilaroc."

_Belle façon de mettre de la pression à Max. _Pensa Sacha, en regardant des gradins avec Pierre, Ondine, Pikachu et Jim.

"C'est le premier match du Groupe B, alors si l'un de ses deux dresseurs veut se qualifier alors il aurait un énorme avantage en commençant par une victoire. N'oubliez pas que les deux dresseurs n'utiliseront que trois Pokémons chacun, et que le match prendra fin que lorsque tous les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Ce match prendra place sur un terrain roche."

"Dresseurs, choisissez votre premier Pokémon." Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Magmar, je te choisis." Cria Max, en tirant une Pokéball.

"Et Max a choisi Magmar. Qui Paul va-t-il choisir?"

"Ça ne sera pas long." Sourit Paul. "Rhinastoc, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya un grand Pokémon brun et gris avec une grande corne.

"Paul choisit un puissant Rhinastoc pour affronter Magmar. Comment Max parviendra-t-il à contourner le désavantage du type?"

"Magmar, Brouillard." Hurla Max.

Magmar rempli l'arène de fumée, rendant difficile à Rhinastoc d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

"C'est un bon début, mais Max va devoir travailler sur comment attaquer Rhinastoc." Remarqua Pierre.

"Surtout avec la capacité de Rhinastoc." Dit Jim. "Solide Roc fait en sorte qu'une attaque super efficace cause moins de dégâts, alors même si Magmar connaît des coups qui sont super efficaces, il reste désavantagé."

"Rhinastoc, repousse cette fumée avec Empal'Korne." Ordonna Paul. "Et si tu peux frapper Magmar avec, alors vas-y."

La corne de Rhinastoc commença à tourner, dispersant toute la fumée.

"Magmar, Onde Folie." Ordonna Max.

Magma frappa Rhinastoc avec un rayon sinistre violet. Rhinastoc devint alors confus.

"Attaque Marto-Poing." Commanda Paul.

Rhinastoc secoua sa tête, avant de lancer un point mortel vers Magmar.

"Esquive." Hurla Max. "Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Magmar sauta hors de portée de l'attaque, et envoya une rafale de feu vers Rhinastoc. L'attaque ne donna rien.

"Pas très efficace." Dit Ondine.

"C'est le Solide Roc pour sûr." Remarqua Jim.

"Rhinastoc, Roc-Boulet." Ordonna Paul.

Rhinastoc percuta ses mains dans le sol et en tira un énorme rocher hors de la terre.

"C'est pas bon ça." Dit Sacha.

Rhinastoc envoya l'énorme rocher vers Magmar.

"Attaque Casse-Brique." Cria Max.

Magmar sauta en l'air et tenta de casser le rocher avec un coup de poing lumineux. Il réussit dans une certaine mesure, mais fut dépassé par l'ampleur du rocher. Magmar s'écrasa au sol et fut épinglé par les restes de l'énorme rocher.

"Non Magmar." Hurla Max.

Magmar pouvait encore bouger, mais était pris au piège. Rhinastoc lui ne pouvait pas bouger du tout.

"Aller, Magmar." Dit Max. "Tu dois te libérer."

Magmar lutta à déplacer le poids de l'attaque.

"C'est ça." Dit Max. "Tu n'est peut-être pas en mesure de te déplacer, mais tu peux toujours attaquer. Utilise Ebullilave."

Magmar envoya une vague de chaleur blanche de feu à Rhinastoc.

"Vise la corne."

Magmar ajusta son tir, et tenta de viser la corne de Rhinastoc.

"Tunnel, vite." Cria Paul.

Rhinastoc plongea sous terre, évitant l'attaque.

"Magmar, essaie de te libérer de cette roche." Cria Max. "Vite."

Magmar tenta de se libérer, mais en vain.

"Magmar, utilise Zénith."

"Pourquoi il utilise ça?" Dit Sacha.

"Je pense le savoir." Remarqua Jim.

"Surface, maintenant." Ordonna Paul.

Rhinastoc émergea dessous Magmar et l'envoya en l'air pour ensuite s'écraser au sol.

La bonne nouvelle était que Magmar était libre. La mauvais c'est qu'il était KO.

"Magmar est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur."

"C'est vraiment dommage." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais. On dirait que Rhinastoc était trop puissant."

Max rappela Magmar. "Tu as été génial, l'ami."

"C'était pitoyable." Dit Paul de travers. "Ton Magmar a été mal dressé."

"La ferme!" Rétorqua Max.

"Qui Max va-t-il utiliser ensuite?"

"Jungko, je te choisis." Cri Max.

Max envoya son grand lézard vert.

"Cela pourrait être intéressant." Dit Paul. "Dommage. Rhinastoc, attaque Megacorne."

Rhinastoc chargea en direction de Jungko, avec une corne brillante.

"Esquive et utilise Lance-Soleil." Ordonna Max.

Jungko sauta par-dessus le Rhinastoc chargeant, tout en absorbant la lumière du soleil. Il tira alors une explosion d'énergie à Rhinastoc qui envoya le Pokémon Perceur s'écraser sur les rochers.

Paul sourit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Max.

"Roc-Boulet."

Rhinastoc se retourna et jeta un des rochers à Jungko. Jungko pris l'attaque et fut envoyé par terre.

"Excellente récupération par Rhinastoc, afin d'envoyer un coup puissant sur Jungko."

* * *

Sacha était encore en train de regarder le match, lorsqu'il prit connaissance de deux personnes derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la mère et le père de Max, Norman et Caroline.

"Sacha." Dit Norman. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici."

"C'est réciproque."

"Comment se débrouille Max?" Demanda Caroline.

"Eh bien, Rhinastoc a battu son Magmar, mais Jungko semble faire du bon boulot." Répondit Sacha, tandis que la foule hurla.

"Jungko vient d'encaisser un grand coup du Direct Toxik de Rhinastoc, et ça pourrait être la fin pour le Pokémon Forêt."

"Jungko." Dit Max. "Réplique avec un autre Lance-Soleil avant que la lumière ne se dissipe."

Jungko frappa Rhinastoc avec un autre Lance-Soleil, le mettant KO.

"Rhinastoc est hors combat. Jungko, vainqueur."

Paul rappela Rhinastoc.

"C'était terrible. Comment n'as-tu pas pu vaincre ce Jungko?"

Paul prit une autre Pokéball.

"Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya le Pokémon noir avec une crête rouge et des griffes très pointues.

"Ça ne va pas être du gâteau." Dit Pierre. "Dimoret à l'avantage, en plus d'être fort et rapide."

"Aller Max." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver."

"On t'aime!" Hurla Caroline.

* * *

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque."

"Dimoret, Blizzard."

Jungko traversa le terrain, en essayant de décrocher un coup sur Dimoret. Dimoret réagit en créant une tempête de glace hurlante, qui arrêta Jungko dans sa voie.

"Jungko!" Hurla Max. "Si tu peux m'entendre, tente d'utiliser ta queue pour bondir hors du Blizzard."

Les vents glacés continuaient à hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'un lézard vert éclata à partir du haut de la Maelström.

"Maintenant utilise Lame-Feuille."

Les feuilles sur le poignet Jungko grandirent et commencèrent à s'allonger.

"Contre le avec Tranche-Nuit." Ordonna Paul.

Jungko continua à charger. Dimoret se lança vers son adversaire.

"Je ne peux pas regarder." Dit Caroline, alors qu'ils entrèrent en collision avec un bruit sourd écœurant. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Dimoret est à terre." Hurla Sacha. "Oh attendez, il se relève."

"Oh."

"Dimoret, Vibrobscur"

"Jungko, Tempeteverte."

Dimoret tira des vagues énergétiques obscures à Jungko, qui répondit par l'envoi d'une vague de feuilles à Dimoret.

Les deux Pokémons encaissèrent les dommages causés par l'attaque, et alors qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder, les deux semblèrent fatigués de leurs efforts.

"Je t'interdis de céder de ce match." Ordonna Paul. "Ce lézard sans valeur est à prendre. Utilise Laser Glace."

"Jungko, Lance-Soleil."

Jungko chargea son énergie, des rayons de soleil estompés. Dimoret relâcha un laser de glace.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision, créant ainsi une explosion.

"Jungko!" Cria Max. "Tu vas bien?"

"Si tu passais moins de temps à t'inquiéter au sujet de tes Pokémons, et plus de temps à réfléchir sur l'attaque que tu utiliserais ensuite, tu serais capable de me battre." Railla Paul.

"La ferme!" Dit Max, alors que la fumée s'était dissipée.

"Dimoret et Jungko sont hors combat."

Max rappela Jungko.

"Merci, tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui."

Paul rappela Dimoret.

"Tu n'as pas pu vaincre quelque chose contre quoi tu avais l'avantage. Tu devrais avoir honte."

"Hé, ça te tuerait de dire quelque chose de sympa à tes Pokémons?!" Dit Max.

"Tais-toi." Répondit Paul. "Cizayox, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya un grand insecte rouge avec des pinces énormes.

"Cizayox." Dit Max. "Alors, je choisis Elektek."

Max envoya le grand Pokémon Électrique noir et jaune.

"Et c'est le dernier match du jour. Elektek contre Cizayox. Que le match commence."

* * *

"Je crois savoir pourquoi Max a choisit Elektek." Remarqua Pierre. "Il pense que Cizayox est un type Vol."

"Mais il a tort." Dit Norman. "C'est à la fois un type Insecte et un type Acier, mais, étant ce dont il disposait, il était probablement le meilleur choix."

"Il peut s'en tirer." Observa Pierre. "S'il se bat de la bonne façon, Elektek peut venir à bout de Cizayox."

* * *

"Poing-Eclair."

"Esquive et utilise Griffe Acier."

Elektek essaya d'envoyer un puissant coup de poing, rempli d'électricité, sur Cizayox, qui s'envola hors de portée. Il frappa alors Elektek avec une griffe en métal solide.

"Attaque Tonnerre." Ordonna Max.

"Vive-Attaque." Sourit Paul. "Attrape-nous si tu le peux."

Elektek tenta d'envoyer de l'électricité sur Cizayox qui l'évita assez facilement.

"Elektek, utilise Hâte." Dit Max.

Elektek commença à chasser Cizayox autour du terrain.

"Retourne-toi et utilise Plaie-Croix." Ordonna Paul.

Cizayox réussit à se tourner vers Elektek et le frappa avec des griffes croisées. Elektek décala vers l'arrière.

"Cizayox, Ultralaser."

Cizayox ouvra la bouche et envoya une lumière d'orange pure vers Elektek.

"Mur Lumiere." Cria Max.

Elektek essaya de construire un bouclier pour se protéger de l'attaque. Il réussit à prendre une partie de l'énergie hors de l'attaque, mais fut encore prit par certaines parties de l'énergie.

"Elektek parvient de justesse à survivre à l'attaque, mais maintenant Cizayox est immobilisé."

"Elektek, Fatal-Foudre."

Elektek lança un vaste coup de foudre à Cizayox, qui grogna de douleur.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Poing De Feu."

"Quoi!" Dit Sacha. "Il connaît Poing De Feu."

"Elektek peut apprendre tous les poings élémentaires." Remarqua Norman. "C'est ce qui rend en partie certains Pokémons très utiles."

Elektek frappa Cizayox avec un poing rempli de feu. Cizayox rugit de colère.

"Maintenant achève-le avec une attaque Tonnerre." Dit Max.

"Pas si vite." Remarqua Paul. "Utilise, Bourdon."

Cizayox sortit de lui un horrible son qui empêcha Elektek de se charger d'électricité.

"Giga Impact."

Cizayox se chargea d'énergie et se transforma en une sphère d'énergie mauve et doré.

"Elektek, utilise Electacle."

Elektek se pencha à quatre pattes et se recouvra lui-même d'électricité. Il commença ensuite à foncer en direction de Cizayox qui s'approcha.

"Couvrez vos yeux les amis, il va bientôt y avoir un énorme..."

Elektek et Cizayox se frappèrent l'un à l'autre, créant une explosion.

"...boom."

"Je crois qu'on y est." Dit Pierre. "Peut importe qui est debout après ça, c'est lui qui l'emporte."

La fumée se dissipa.

"Incroyable." S'exclama Sacha.

"Et on dirait qu'Elektek et Cizayox sont toujours debout."

"Cizayox ne peut pas bouger." Dit Max. "Utilise Poing De Feu."

Elektek pouvait à peine bouger, lorsqu'il essaya de s'approcher de Cizayox.

"Elektek semble gravement atteint." Dit Sacha.

"Mais il essaie toujours de se battre." Nota Pierre.

"C'est de la détermination." Dit Norman. "Mais si Elektek encaisse trop de dégâts, alors il risque d'être dans de beaux draps."

"Dépêche-toi, bouge." Hurla Paul à son Cizayox, qui battait des ailes pour répondre "Utilise Plaie-Croix."

Cizayox s'envola de l'Elektek laborieux, avant de décrocher une attaque griffe. Elektek tomba à genoux.

"Il est temps d'engranger une certaine expérience." Remarqua Paul en passant. "Utilise Bourdon."

Cizayox émettait de nouveau un son horrible de ses ailes, faisant en sorte que Elektek hurle de douleur.

"Maintenant utilise Faux-Chage."

Cizayox vola vers Elektek et le frappa avec une griffe.

* * *

"Paul essaie de faire souffrir Elektek autant qu'il le peut." Dit Sacha.

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais." Remarqua Pierre.

"Quel genre de dresseur peut faire ça à un autre Pokémon?" Demanda Caroline.

"Paul." Répondit Sacha. "Il essaie de faire en sorte que Max déclare forfait."

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?" Demanda Norman.

"Parce qu'il a tenté le coup avec moi." Affirma Sacha. "J'étais dans la Ligue Sinnoh, et j'utilisais Ouisticram contre son Ursaring. Il avait Ouisticram à sa merci, tout comme Elektek en ce moment, et il utilisait des attaques qui causaient le plus de douleur possible sans pour autant l'abattre."

"C'est terrible." Dit Caroline.

"Terrible ou pas, Max est le seul qui peut y mettre fin." Dit Sacha, en se levant. "Excusez-moi."

* * *

"Cizayox, utilise Force Poigne."

Cizayox attrapa Elektek par la gorge.

"Serre plus fort." Ordonna Paul.

"Max!" Cria Sacha de la limite latérale. "Paul essaie de te faire déclarer forfait. Ça veut dire qu'il a peur de toi. Tu dois t'en servir à ton avantage."

"Compris." Répondit Max, un peu incertain. "Elektek, utilise Fatal-Foudre."

Elektek se chargea d'électricité et parvint a utiliser le restant de son énergie pour électrocuter Cizayox. Les deux Pokémons tombèrent par la suite due au stress de l'attaque.

"Est-ce la fin?"

"Cizayox et Elektek sont hors combat. Par conséquent je déclare un match nul."

Max sauta immédiatement sur le terrain pour voir Elektek.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Vous êtes nul, tous les deux." Gronda Paul, en rappelant Cizayox. Il sortit ensuite de son secteur en direction du tunnel.

Sacha sauta du haut du stade jusqu'au terrain.

"Est ce qu'Elektek va bien?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Max en rappelant son Pokémon. "Je vais l'emmener au Centre Pokémon."

Tandis que Max s'éloigna, Sacha sentit une profonde nuance de regret.

"Max." Dit-t-il. "Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute."

"Je crois que Paul et Cizayox sont les seuls responsables." Répondit Max, avant de courir.

"J'aurais du te prévenir de quoi Paul est capable." Murmura Sacha.

* * *

**Pauvre Elektek, c'était vraiment cruel pour lui.**


	8. Le Retour d'Une Amie

Chapitre 8. Le Retour d'Une Amie.

* * *

_Résumé. Max a affronté Paul lors des matchs d'ouvertures, néanmoins il est devenu rapidement clair que Paul prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les Pokémons de Max aussi humainement que possible. Malgré les grands efforts de Paul, Max est parvenu à s'en sortir avec un match nul, mais son Elektek était sérieusement blessé._

* * *

_Max marcha sur la route entre Poivressel et Lavandia. Il était en route pour son match contre Voltere. Il était en train de passer tout simplement sous la route de cyclisme, lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur ou de colère. Max regarda autour et vit un Elekid être attaqué par un Grahyena. Il pensait que Grahyena allait faire du mal à Elekid, il envoya donc Arcko au combat. Arcko réussit à effrayer le Grahyena en utilisant Balle Graine, mais Elekid sembla très blessé. Max amena Elekid au Centre Pokémon à Lavandia, où il fut soigné. Cependant, une fois qu'il essaya de le retourner à l'état sauvage, Elekid refusa d'y aller. Max décida de l'attraper à ce moment-là, et ils étaient devenus de bons amis._

"Max." Dit quelqu'un dans son oreille."Max. Maxxxxxxxxxx!"

Il se réveilla au Centre Pokémon. Il regarda plus haut pour voir que l'Infirmière Joëlle le secouait.

"Nous venons d'amener ton Elektek aux soins intensifs."

"Est ce qu'il va s'en tirer?"

"Oui." Répondit Joëlle. "Je te recommande de ne pas le faire combattre pendant au moins une semaine."

"Donc, il va rater les deux derniers matchs du groupe." Dit Max. "Dois-je le garder avec moi, ou je peux l'échanger pour un autre Pokémon."

"Tu es libre de le laisser ici." Dit Joëlle. "Tu peux me donner ta Pokéball et en obtenir une autre de chez toi."

"C'est ce que je vais faire alors." Répondit Max. "Merci pour tout."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là." Dit Joëlle, avec un sourire.

* * *

Sacha entra dans le Centre Pokémon, et trouva Max en train de dormir.

"Je me sens toujours mal." Dit-t-il à Pikachu. "Mais j'ai un match plus tard aujourd'hui, alors je vais attendre ici et lui parler."

"Pikapi."

"Je pourrais aussi bien voir qui je vais affronter." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. "Juste avant qu'il se réveille."

"Lullaby Jackson de la Ville Griotte." Lu Sacha.

Il regarda la photo. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui recouvraient son épaule droite, et les yeux bleus.

"Je crois que ce sera trois points faciles." Sourit Sacha, en éteignant l'ordinateur, et en retournant voir Max.

Norman et Caroline arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, pour voir si Max était là.

"Je me sens toujours mal." Dit de nouveau Sacha. "J'aurais du le prévenir de quoi Paul était capable."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que Paul allait faire." Dit Caroline.

"J'aurais du deviner." Cria Sacha. "Paul était mon rival, et j'aurais du..."

"On s'en fiche de ce que tu aurais du faire ou pas." Dit Norman, d'un ton sévère. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, en pensant que ça l'est. Maintenant, je veux que tu t'en ailles et que tu te concentres sur ton match d'aujourd'hui."

Tout ce que Sacha pouvait faire était de s'abstenir de saluer, alors qu'il s'en alla.

* * *

Max se réveilla pour trouver ses parents ici.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda-t-il.

"On est venu regarder ton match." Répondit son père.

"Vous n'étiez pas obliger de le faire." Dit Max.

"Nous le voulions." Répondit sa mère.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Norman. "Nous avons vu la deuxième partie du combat, et..."

"Comment va Elektek?"

"Il va au moins rater les deux prochains matchs." Répondit Max. "J'ai besoin d'un autre Pokémon de la maison."

"Flora s'occupe de l'arène de Clémenti-Ville." Dit Norman. "Je vais lui demander de t'envoyer celui que tu veux."

* * *

"OK tout le monde, je vous choisis." Cria Sacha, en envoyant ses Pokéballs en l'air.

Carapuce apparut et envoya un jet d'eau en l'air. Boskara sortit et lança plusieurs feuilles. Feurisson alluma sa fourrure sur le feu. Roucarnage éclata ses ailes, et Lucario prit une posture de combat.

"Êtes-vous prêt pour le match d'aujourd'hui?"

Ses Pokémon applaudissaient.

"Bien, alors je vais vous utiliser lors de mon premier match, alors allons le gagner."

* * *

"Coatox, attaque Casse-Brique."

Coatox sauta sur le visage de Kaimorse et claqua sa main griffue sur lui. Kaimorse gémit de douleur et tomba au sol.

"Kaimorse est hors combat. Coatox, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly de Bonaugure."

"Eh bien c'était un match bref, et Olly remporte trois points pour atteindre la première place de son groupe. Cependant, Sacha Ketchum et Lullaby Jackson vont disputer le deuxième match dans quelques heures."

"Wow." Dit Sacha, en regardant le match sur la télé du Centre Pokémon. "Ce Coatox est fort."

"En effet." Dit Jonny, alors qu'il marchait par là. "Coatox est l'un des Pokémons de combats préféré d'Olly. Il a une capacité qu'il adore utiliser contre les Pokémons eau. Bon, à plus tard."

Jonny se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Sacha un peu confus.

* * *

"Et bienvenue au second combat de ce groupe. Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette, vainqueur de la Ligue Extrême va faire face à une nouvelle venue Lullaby Jackson de la Ville Griotte à Johto. Peut importe qui l'emportera s'élèvera haut dans le classement du groupe, et le terrain sera un terrain plante. Que chaque dresseur choisisse son premier son Pokémon."

Sacha regarda son adversaire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ douze ans, et portait une chemise rose avec l'image d'un Germignon sur elle, et une paire de shorts noirs. Sur son épaule, elle avait un Germignon.

"Est ce que tu es prêt?" Dit-elle, avec un air défiant.

"Oh ouais." Répondit Sacha.

"Glitz, en piste." Dit-t-elle, en lança une Pokéball.

Lullaby envoya un Papilusion. Sacha était étonné de son choix.

"Parfait, Feurisson, je te choisis." Cria Sacha.

Sacha envoya Feurisson.

"Lullaby commence avec un Papilusion, tandis que Sacha y va avec un Feurisson."

"Feurisson, commençons avec Lance-Flamme."

Feurisson ouvra la bouche et envoya une vague de flammes vers Papilusion.

"Attaque Tornade." Sourit Lullaby.

Papilusion commença à battre des ailes, et dispersa le feu.

"Oh non." Dit Sacha.

"Et Feurisson ne peux pas utiliser sa principale méthode d'attaque."

"Ça va aller, Feurisson." Hurla Sacha. "Enchaînons avec une attaque Meteores."

Feurisson tira plusieurs étoiles vers Papilusion.

"Glitz, utilise Choc Mental." Dit Lullaby.

Papilusion renvoya l'attaque vers Feurisson.

"Relâche ta Poudre Dodo."

Papilusion couvrit Feurisson d'une poussière, qui fit en sorte que le Pokémon s'endort.

"Non Feurisson!" Hurla Sacha. "Debout."

"Finissons-en avec Charge."

Papilusion chargea vers Feurisson et l'envoya plus loin. Feurisson s'effondra par la suite.

"Feurisson est hors combat. Papilusion, vainqueur."

"J'y crois pas!" Dit Sacha, tout en rappelant Feurisson.

* * *

"Ça n'aurait pas du arriver." Remarqua Ondine dans les gradins.

"N'oublie pas, le type ne veux rien dire." Dit Pierre. "Lullaby a utilisé parfaitement les attaques de Papilusion pour contrer un bien plus dangereux adversaire. Sacha doit faire attention."

"Roucarnage je te choisis." Hurla Sacha, en envoyant une Pokéball.

"Et dans cette manche, Sacha continue avec son Roucarnage. Est-ce que ça suffira à contrer la capacité vol de Papilusion?"

"Roucarnage, attends le bon moment avant d'attaquer."

"Glitz, Choc Mental."

"Vas-y fort avec Aeropique."

Roucarnage chargea son attaque, et frappa Papilusion. Papilusion tomba au sol, et ne parvint pas à se relever.

"Papilusion est hors combat. Roucarnage Vainqueur."

* * *

Régis s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Ondine et Pierre.

"Alors Sacha a fait le choix parfait, éventuellement." Remarqua Régis. "Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un Roucarnage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le laboratoire de mon Grand-Père."

"Il l'a relâché dans la Forêt de Jade." Expliqua Pierre.

"Avant qu'on se dirige vers les Îles Oranges" Poursuivit Ondine.

"Oh."

* * *

"Glitz, retour." Dit Lullaby en rappelant son Pokémon. "Tu as été excellent. Prancer, en piste."

Lullaby envoya un Kirlia.

"Lullaby réplique avec un Kirlia pour faire face à Roucarnage."

"Roucarnage, Vive-Attaque."

Roucarnage traversa l'arène, et décrocha un coup direct sur Kirlia.

"Prancer, Rafale Psy."

"Évite-la."

Kirlia lança un rayon de couleur arc-en-ciel vers Roucarnage, qui l'évita de justesse.

"Aeropique."

"Attends qu'il se rapproche, et utilise Choc Mental."

Roucarnage s'approcha de Kirlia, qui l'attaqua avec une onde d'énergie psychique. La force repoussa Roucarnage et le rendit confus. Roucarnage descendit et commença à frapper sa tête sur le sol.

"Roucarnage, retour." Appela Sacha, en tenant la Pokéball. "Merci pour tout. Prends un bref repos."

_Je ne peux pas utiliser Lucario contre un type Psy. Carapuce serait également un mauvais choix, puisqu'elle a Germignon. Feurisson et Roucarnage sont déjà hors jeu. Qu'en est-t-il de Boskara? Non, il n'y a qu'un seul Pokémon à qui je fais suffisamment confiance pour me tirer de se pétrin. Même si c'est risqué._

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu.

"Je te choisis, l'ami."

Pikachu sauta sur le terrain.

"Sacha continue avec Pikachu pour faire face à Kirlia."

"Pikachu allons-y avec Vive-Attaque." Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu se dirigea vers Kirlia.

"Arrête-le avec Rugissement."

Kirlia lâcha un rugissement, qui arrêta Pikachu.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu commença à se charger d'électricité, avant de l'envoyer vers Kirlia.

"Dévie-la avec Choc Mental."

Kirlia repoussa l'attaque avec une attaque Psy.

"Poursuis avec Rafale Psy."

Kirlia envoya un rayon de vagues psychiques vers Pikachu, qui fut renversé par l'attaque.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha. "Utilise Electacle"

Pikachu se leva et se recouvrit lui-même d'électricité, avant de charger vers Kirlia. Il décrocha un coup direct sur le Pokémon Psy, qui rebondit dans l'arène, avant de s'arrêter dans un tas au milieu du champ. Elle ne bougea pas.

"Kirlia est hors combat. Pikachu, vainqueur."

"Oui!" Cria Sacha.

"Merci Prancer." Dit Lullaby, tout en rappelant son Pokémon. "Tu leur as montré l'arrêt."

Lullaby regarda son Germignon.

"Tu te sens prêt?"

"Germi!"

"En piste." Dit Lullaby, tandis que Germignon sauta de son épaule.

* * *

"Pikachu a un léger désavantage." Dit Régis.

"Mais du même coup, Papilusion en avait un aussi." Répondit Pierre.

"Pikachu peut battre Germignon." Remarqua Ondine, avec confiance.

"Pikachu contre Germignon. Quel est la suite de ce match excitant?"

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer." Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu sauta en l'air et sa queue commença à briller.

"Arrête-le avec Fouet Lianes."

Germignon lança deux lianes des graines de son cou et envoya Pikachu au sol.

"Poursuis avec Tranch'Herbe."

Germignon envoya quelques feuilles s'écraser sur Pikachu.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu parvint à se redresser et à frapper Germignon avec de l'électricité.

Le type plante réussit à secouer les effets de l'attaque hors tension.

"Germignon, utilise Fouet Lianes pour envoyer Pikachu au sol."

Germignon entoura ses lianes autour de Pikachu, L'empêchant de bouger. Il envoya ensuite Pikachu s'écraser sur le sol, causant une incroyable souffrance.

"Maintenant retiens-le et utilise Tranch'Herbe."

Germignon tenait Pikachu en l'air, et envoya quelques feuilles tranchantes sur le Pokémon électrique.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha.

"Maintenant envois-le de nouveau au sol."

Germignon le fit, et mit Pikachu KO.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Germignon, vainqueur."

Sacha sauta sur l'herbe et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Merci de tes efforts." Dit-t-il, en ramenant Pikachu vers son côté. "Mais maintenant c'est à Roucarnage de gagner ce match."

Sacha renvoya Roucarnage. Roucarnage haleta, mais semblait s'être débarrassé de la confusion.

"Commençons avec Aeropique." Ordonna Sacha.

Roucarnage chargea en direction de Germignon et le frappa de plein fouet, renversant Germignon.

"C'est une belle façon de commencer." Hurla Sacha.

"Systhese." Ordonna Lullaby.

"Oh non!" Grogna Sacha, tandis que Germignon absorbait les rayons de soleil et les convertit en énergie, guérissant ses blessures causés par les attaques.

"Germignon, attaque Tranch'Herbe."

"Arrête-le avec Tornade."

Germignon envoya quelques feuilles vers Roucarnage, qui les repoussa avec une puissante attaque Vol.

"Germignon, utilise Rugissement."

Germignon rugit après Roucarnage.

"Si c'est comme que tu veux jouer." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Danse-Plume."

Roucarnage commença à tourner dans les airs, et couvrit Germignon de plumes.

"Roucarnage, Aeropique." Ordonna Sacha.

Roucarnage chargea vers Germignon.

"Attrape-le avec Fouet Lianes."

Germignon attrapa Roucarnage dans les airs, arrêtant ainsi l'attaque.

"Constriction."

Germignon serra Roucarnage très fort.

"Roucarnage, utilise Rapace." Cria Sacha.

Roucarnage parvint à se libérer des lianes avec un grand effort, et fonça vers Germignon.

"Vas-y avec Charge."

Germignon courra vers le Roucarnage approchant.

"Couvrez vos yeux les amis, ça va faire mal."

Roucarnage et Germignon s'écrasèrent l'un à l'autre.

Germignon tomba durant l'impact et ne s'en releva pas. Roucarnage parvint à rester debout quelques secondes, mais tomba lui aussi.

"Incroyable. Roucarnage s'est assommé avec sa propre attaque. Cette Rapace était suffisante pour assommer Germignon, mais les dégâts de recul ont blessé également Roucarnage. Maintenant quelle sera la décision finale?"

"Roucarnage et Germignon sont hors combat. Ceci est un match nul."

Sacha soupira, tout en rappelant Roucarnage.

"Merci quand même." Dit-t-il. "Tu as été génial."

Lullaby marcha sur le terrain et prit Germignon dans ses bras.

"Bravo Germignon, tu as été exceptionnel. J'apprécie beaucoup tes efforts."

* * *

"Tes Pokémons seront prêts d'ici quelques heures." Dit L'infirmière Joëlle.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha. "Ils étaient vraiment fatigués après ce match."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas." Dit Joëlle. "Ils ont tout donné pour tenter de t'aider durant le match."

Joëlle s'en alla, laissant Sacha seul avec ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ce montre.

"C'était pitoyable." Remarqua Paul. "Un Roucarnage ne devrait pas perdre contre un Germignon."

"La ferme." Dit Sacha. "Tu ne t'en n'es pas très bien tiré non plus."

"Vraiment?" Sourit froidement Paul. "J'ai réussi à mettre un des Pokémons clés d'un de mes adversaires hors du tournoi."

"Je savais que c'était ce que tu faisais." Dit Sacha.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Railla Paul, avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'alla pas très loin, avant que quelqu'un autour de lui le frappe en pleine figure.

Sacha avait du mal à croire de qui il s'agissait.

"Flora!"

* * *

**Pour l'instant Sacha n'a qu'un seul point**

**Voila quelque chose que j'aurai du mentionner. Pour cette histoire, les Pokémons connaissent tous plus de 4 mouvements à la fois.**

**Et voila enfin de retour celle que j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous attendaient.**


	9. Chen et Stone

Chapitre 9. Chen et Stone.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha commença le tournoi d'une manière décevante, en faisant match nul avec Lullaby Jackson. Néanmoins, certains commentaires de Paul après le match l'a conduit à ce faire frapper par Flora._

* * *

"Salut Sacha." Répondit Flora.

"Espèce de salope folle." Murmura Paul en se prenant le visage. "C'était pour quoi ça?"

"C'est pour avoir blessé l'Elektek à mon frère." Rompit Flora.

"Ton frère est pathétique." Railla Paul, alors que du sang coula de sa bouche. "Envoyer sa sœur pour se battre à sa place."

"Fiche-le camp." Ordonna Flora. "Ou je vais faire en sorte mon Brasegali s'occupe de toi."

"À qui crois-tu parler?" Gronda Paul. "Je ne suis pas une sorte de coordinateur faible que tu peux intimider."

"Intimidante ou pas, je vais te faire très mal si tu ne t'en vas pas." Menaça Flora.

Paul regarda comme s'il voulait aller plus loin, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

Il s'éloigna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Sacha.

"J'ai amené à Max son Tygnon." Répondit Flora, en passant. "Le transporteur était en panne, donc j'ai pris le Wave Hopper jusqu'ici."

"Wow." Dit Sacha. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. C'est génial."

"Même chose." Dit Flora.

Il y eu un silence gêné.

"Je devrais amener à Max son Tygnon."

"Je devrais aller retrouver Pierre et Ondine."

Sacha et Flora se séparèrent.

* * *

Sacha marcha ainsi.

_Wow, c'était génial de revoir Flora. De plus la façon donc elle s'est occupé de Paul était amusante. J'aime bien quand Flora se montre avec ou sans préavis._

* * *

Flora marcha ainsi, tenta de retrouver Max.

_Aller, où est-t-il? Max n'est jamais dans les parages quand j'essaie de le retrouver. D'autre part, Je suis contente d'avoir revue Sacha. Surtout ce sourire mignon sur son visage quand il m'a vu frapper le gars qui a blessé les Pokémons de Max. Il m'a manqué._

Flora pensa toujours à Sacha, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, elle eu un aperçu de qui elle avait percuté.

"Sacha?"

"Non, mais beaucoup de personnes trouvent qu'on se ressemble." Sourit Ritchie en l'aidant à se relever. "Salut, je m'appelle Ritchie."

"Moi, c'est Flora."

_Il ressemble beaucoup à Sacha. Il a même un Pikachu sur son épaule._

"Et elle, c'est Sparky." Dit Ritchie, en caressant son Pikachu sous son menton.

"Wow." Dit Flora.

"Alors tu connais Sacha?" Remarqua Ritchie. "Je l'ai vu combattre plus tôt aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Flora."

Ritchie et Sparky s'en allèrent.

"C'était bizarre." Dit Flora, avant de continuer à chercher Max.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Dit Norman. "Je t'avais dit de t'occuper de l'arène."

"Il y a quelqu'un qui s'en charge en ce moment." Répondit Flora.

"Qui?"

"Drew. Et Harley."

"Jésus Christ!" S'exclama Norman. "Drew et Harley!"

"Ouais." Dit Flora. "Le transporteur de Clémenti-Ville était en panne, alors j'ai amené moi-même à Max son Tygnon."

"Merci Flora." Dit Max.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Flora. "J'ai été heureuse de le faire. Surtout depuis que je viens de voir Sacha."

"Eh bien, tu peux oublier l'idée de rester ici." Dit Norman. "Je ne fais pas confiance à ces deux-la pour mon Arène Pokémon."

"Pourquoi? Ils sont excellents avec les Pokémons."

"Non, ce sont d'excellents coordinateurs. Il y a une différence."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Flora. "C'est juste une façon différente de combattre."

"Flora." Dit Norman. "Est-ce que tu crois réellement que ces deux-là sont capables de s'occuper d'une Arène Pokémon pendant une période de longue durée?"

"Oui." Répondit Flora. "Au revoir."

Flora donna à Max une Pokéball, avant de s'enfuir.

"Hé!" Hurla Norman.

* * *

Flora courrait toujours, lorsqu'elle percuta de nouveau quelqu'un.

_Ça commence à être agaçant. _Pensa-t-elle, en regardant plus haut pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle avait percuté mais un Pokémon.

Flora ouvrit son Pokédex.

**Lockpin. Le Pokémon Lapin et la forme évolué de Laporeille. Il est extrêmement prudent. Il couvre son corps de ses oreilles pelucheuses en cas de danger.**

"Hé Lockpin." Hurla quelqu'un, avant de venir dans le coin. "Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. Je sais que tu es resté dans mon PC pendant longtemps, mais..."

Il remarqua Flora à terre.

"Oh, je suis désolé." Dit-t-il, en tendant sa main. "Mon Lockpin persiste à s'enfuir lorsqu'elle rencontre de nouveaux endroits. C'était un trait oublié bien avant qu'elle évolue."

"C'est un beau Pokémon." Remarqua Flora. "Une très belle fourrure brillante."

"Merci." Répondit le dresseur. "Je garde majoritairement mon Lockpin pour les concours, mais parfois j'aime l'utiliser pour les matchs."

"Wow, tu participes également aux concours." Demanda Flora.

"Bien sûr, parfois. Cela offre une perspective différente des matchs."

"As-tu gagné des rubans?"

"Quelques uns dans ma région natale."

"En passant, je m'appelle Flora."

"C'est pas vrai. Flora Maple, la princesse d'Hoenn."

"Oh je t'en prie." Répondit Flora, un peu embarrassée. "Ce n'est que mon nom de concours."

"Un joli nom en passant. De toute façon je suis désolé pour mon Lockpin."

Il rappela son Lockpin dans sa Pokéball, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

"Attends." Appela Flora. "Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom."

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit." Répondit-t-il. "C'est Olly."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sacha retrouva Pierre et Ondine dans l'un des stades.

"C'est le premier match de Régis?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Répondit Pierre. "Régis nous a personnellement demandé si on allait être présent."

"Ça ne lui ressemble pas." Dit Sacha.

Jim passa par là.

"Jim." Dit Sacha. "Je t'ai pas vu depuis un moment."

"Je m'entraînais avec mes Pokémons. J'ai trois matchs durs qui m'attendent et je veux être à mon 110%." Répondit Jim. "Régis m'a demandé d'assister à son match."

"Est-ce que Régis souffrirait d'un manque de confiance?" Remarqua Ondine.

"Quoi?"

"Eh bien, Régis a abandonné les matchs pour devenir un scientifique, et c'est sans doute son premier tournoi depuis la Conférence Argenté. Ainsi, les nerfs auraient entrés en jeu."

"J'en doute." S'exclama Sacha. "Aller, Régis peut vaincre n'importe quel adversaire."

* * *

"Et Régis Chen du Bourg Palette va affronter Kitti Summers de Doublonville. Ce match prendra place sur un terrain eau. Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Dresseurs, choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

Kitti Sourit.

"Je choisis Oniglali."

Kitti envoya un Pokémon de type glace, qui ressemblait à une sphère avec deux cornes noires.

"Noctali, je te choisis." Dit Régis, en envoyant son Noctali, qui sauta sur l'une des calottes glaciaires.

"Noctali contre Oniglali. Commencez."

"Oniglali, utilise Laser Glace."

"Noctali, esquive et utilise Ball'Ombre."

Noctali sauta hors de la voie, et lança une boule d'énergie à Oniglali, qui recula de douleur.

"Poursuis avec Belier."

Noctali sauta en l'air, percuta Oniglali, le forçant à reculer.

"Oniglali, attaque Coup D'Boule."

C'était le tour à Oniglali de charger en direction de Noctali.

"Rendons ça intéressant." Dit Régis. "Vibrobscur."

"Contres-le avec Blizzard."

Noctali envoya des vagues énergétiques noires à Oniglali. Oniglali envoya un vent glacé vers Noctali.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et causèrent une explosion.

Aussitôt que la fumée fut dissipé Oniglali et Noctali étaient tous deux KO.

"Noctali et Oniglali sont hors combat."

Régis et Kitti rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Merci Noctali." Dit Régis. "J'apprécie tes efforts et ton dur travail."

"Bien joué Oniglali." Remarqua Kitti. "Et bien joué Régis, mais est-ce que tu tiendras le coup contre mon prochain Pokémon? Luxray, en avant."

Kitti envoya un grand Pokémon bleu dorée qui ressembla à un lion.

"Je crois que je pourrais." Répondit Régis. "Bouldeneu, je te choisis."

Régis envoya un Pokémon bleu couverts de plusieurs lianes, à l'exception de la zone autour de la face d'où une paire de yeux pouvait être vu.

"C'est un peu dégoutant." Remarqua Kitti.

"Hé!" Hurla Régis. "N'insulte pas mon Bouldeneu. Soit ravie des lianes qu'il y a."

"Peu importe. Luxray, Coup d'jus."

Luxray envoya une explosion d'électricité sur Bouldeneu, qui ne sembla même pas remarquer l'attaque.

"C'est le mieux que tu as à offrir?" Demanda Régis. "Poudre Dodo."

Bouldeneu relâcha une poudre sur Luxray, qui l'endormit aussitôt.

"Bouldeneu, Giga-Sangsue."

Bouldeneu envoya deux de ses lianes sur Luxray et commencèrent à absorber son énergie.

"Luxray, réveille-toi." Hurla Kitti. Il ne répondait pas.

"Bouldeneu, Lance-Soleil."

Bouldeneu commença à absorber les rayons de soleil, avant d'envoyer un puissant rayon énergétique sur Luxray.

"Excellent Bouldeneu." Dit Régis. "Maintenant achève-le avec Ultralaser."

Bouldeneu tira un rayon d'une lumière orange au Luxray qui dormait toujours, et le mit KO.

"Luxray est hors combat. Bouldeneu, vainqueur."

"Oui." S'exclama Régis.

Kitti rappela Luxray.

"C'était bien. On a encore des choses sur lesquelles on va devoir travailler, mais c'était bien. Maintenant Gardevoir, à toi de jouer."

Kitti envoya un Pokémon élégant à regarder avec un corps blanc et une tête verte.

"Bon, pendant qu'il récupère, attaque Bouldeneu avec Psyko."

Gardevoir envoya une vague d'énergie à Bouldeneu, qui le repoussa dans la piscine. Bouldeneu commença à s'agiter autour de l'eau.

"Hé, Bouldeneu ne sait pas nager." Hurla Régis, en le rappelant. "Maintenant pour la grande finale, Tortank, vas-y."

Régis envoya son Tortank, qui rugit à la vue de Gardevoir.

"Tortank, Hydrocanon."

Tortank envoya un puissant torrent d'eau vers Gardevoir.

"Bloque-le avec Psyko."

Gardevoir arrêta l'attaque.

"Renvois-le vers Tortank."

Gardevoir renvoya l'attaque vers Tortank.

"Je me disais bien que tu tenterais ça." Ria Régis. "Attaque Blizzard."

Tortank gela l'eau réfléchie.

"Maintenant renvois-le avec Hydro Blast."

Tortank tira une attaque eau encore plus puissante sur le bloc de glace congelé, le renvoyant s'écraser sur Gardevoir. Gardevoir était KO après avoir encaissé la puissante attaque.

"Gardevoir est hors combat. Tortank, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Régis Chen du Bourg Palette."

"Et j'appelle ça l'Hydrocanon glace." Sourit Régis. "La partie est terminée."

* * *

"Il a volé mon idée." Gémit Sacha des gradins. "J'ai eu cette idée en premier, seulement c'était avec Aqua Jet."

"Je considèrerais que ce serait un honneur si quelqu'un utilisait mon idée de manière gracieuse et confiante."

"Tu dis ça simplement parce que c'est Tortank." Remarqua Sacha.

"QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT?!" Cria Ondine.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Sacha, d'un air penaud.

* * *

Sacha et Pikachu allèrent vérifier certains des bâtiments dans la station plus tard, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent de nouveau Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Sacha.

"Du magasinage." Répondit Flora. "Tu devrais essayer parfois."

"Ha ha." Répondit Sacha. "Pourquoi restes-tu ici?"

"J'ai décidé de rester dans les environs et de regarder tes matchs."

"Eum, merci...je crois." Dit Sacha. "Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Répondit Flora, avec un petit sourire. "La saison des concours ne commence pas avant quelques mois, et j'ai toujours aimé regarder tes matchs."

Flora s'éloigna, laissant Sacha se sentir très chaud tout d'un coup.

"Wow, ça ne pourrait pas être plus inconfortable." Dit quelqu'un derrière Sacha.

Sacha se retourna et aperçu Ritchie.

"Ritchie. De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Si tu n'as rien vu Sacha, alors loin de moi l'idée de te le dire."

"De. Quoi. Est-ce que. Tu. Parles."

"Laisse tomber." Sourit Ritchie. "Hé, je vais affronter Steven Stone demain. Tu pourrais assister au match?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha, en oubliant les commentaires de Ritchie.

"Sacha." Dit Ritchie. "J'ai vu ton match contre Lullaby. Je peux t'offrir un conseil sur la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas gagné?"

"Si ça te fait plaisir." Dit Sacha.

"Tu étais trop confiant. Tu t'attendais à gagner sans efforts et tu as été puni."

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes?" Dit Sacha. "Ça te laisse un avantage, et il me reste encore deux matchs."

"Je te le dis parce que je suis ton ami, et qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ton groupe qui est incroyablement fort. Je l'ai affronté une fois et il a vaincu cinq de mes Pokémons sans substitution. Tu dois gagner ton prochain match."

"Merci Ritchie." Répondit Sacha. "Peut-être que j'étais trop confiant."

"Hé, à quoi servent les amis?" Sourit Ritchie. "On se voit demain après le match."

* * *

Sacha fit son chemin au stade où Ritchie allait affronter champion d'Hoenn. Il trouva un siège, mais il était à côté de l'étrange garçon qui avait envoyé la Team Rocket vers d'autres cieux sur le bateau.

"Hé, est-ce que ce siège est pris?" Demanda Sacha.

"Non." Répondit le garçon.

"Ça t'ennuie si..."

"Non."

"Tu attends le match?"

"Ouais."

"Mon ami en bas va bientôt se battre."

"Vraiment."

"Tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler, hein?"

Il se retourna et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça." Il tendit la main. "On s'est rencontré sur le bateau. Je suis Élias Mao, fils de Lucio de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Pour voir Steven." Répondit Élias, avant de se pencher en arrière.

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, Le match du groupe L opposant Steven Stone à Ritchie Speed est sur le point de commencer. Ce match aura lieu sur un terrain roche. Comme d'habitude, les deux dresseurs ne pourront utiliser que trois Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Que le match commence."

"Pyro, je te choisi." Cria Ritchie, en envoyant un Dracaufeu.

"Un excellent choix." Remarqua Steven. "Et en voilà un que tu auras du mal à affronter. Armaldo, je te sélectionne."

Steven envoya un grand Pokémon bleu qui avait le cou rempli de feuilles.

"Steven a fait un excellent choix." Remarqua Élias. "Armaldo est un type roche, et n'aura aucun problème à encaisser les attaques feu de Dracaufeu."

"Dracaufeu peut également voler." Dit Sacha. "Ça peut lui donner un avantage."

"Normalement oui, mais contre les types roches cet avantage devient sa grande faiblesse. les types feu et vol sont faibles contre les types roches, mets-les ensembles et tu as un gros problème."

"Wow." Remarqua Sacha. "Tu connais tes affaires."

"Mon père me l'a dit."

"Pyro, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu envoya une rafale de feu vers Armaldo.

"Vibraqua."

Armaldo évoqua une sphère d'eau et coupa droit à travers le souffle de feu, blessant Pyro.

"Boule Roc."

Armaldo prit une roche et la lança sur Pyro. Pyro encaissa l'attaque et s'écrasa au sol. Il ne se releva pas.

"Dracaufeu est hors combat. Armaldo, vainqueur."

* * *

"Incroyable." S'exclama Sacha. "Ça n'a pas pu se produire."

"Cela vient d'arriver." Dit Élias. "Steven est sans aucun doute un des dresseurs les plus coriaces ici. Il est un des dresseurs que j'ai respecté pendant longtemps. Lui et mon père utilisent le même type de Pokémons."

Il y avait une femme assis devant Sacha et Élias. Elle se retourna.

"Je lui dirai plus tard." Sourit-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que Steven va apprécier tes compliments."

"Wow, vous connaissez Steven." S'exclamait Élias.

"Plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis sa fiancé, Elektra Aragon."

"Ravi de vous rencontrez, Madame Aragon." Dit Élias, son visage était positivement ravi. "Je suis Élias Mao, Steven s'est entraîné avec mon père et je suis grand fan de ça, et..."

Elektra l'arrêta avec sa main. "Et vous êtes?"

"Bonjour." Dit Sacha. "Je suis Sacha Ketchum."

* * *

La foule gémit lorsque Armaldo sortit le Pikachu de Ritchie.

"Je pense que ce match est effectivement plus comme un concours."

"Pas tout à fait." Dit Ritchie. "Cet Armaldo a peut-être vaincu deux de mes Pokémons, mais je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Cruise, je te choisis."

Ritchie envoya son Tyranocif.

"Je suis impressionnée." Remarqua Elektra. "Cela prends du talent pour entraîner un Embrylex et évoluer en un Ymphect, mais faire évoluer un Ymphect en Tyranocif est encore plus impressionnant."

"Pourquoi votre nom me semble si familier?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je suis la fille de Morgan Aragon, le chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn." Répondit Elektra. "Tu veux connaître la différence entre moi et Élias."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon nom de famille pour impressionner les gens."

Elektra se leva et s'en alla.

* * *

"Cruise, attaque Seisme."

Tyranocif claqua un coup de poing dans le sol et envoya tremblement vers Armaldo, qui sembla à l'aise sur le terrain.

"Armaldo, retour." Dit Steven en tenant une Pokéball. "Airmure, je te sélectionne pour ce match."

Steven envoya un grand oiseau argenté.

"Cruise, utilise Eboulement."

"Esquive et utilise Aile d'Acier."

Tyranocif frappa à coups de pied plusieurs rochers et les jeta à Airmure, qui s'envola hors de portée. Ces ailes commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il vola dans Tyranocif, qui s'écroula sous la force de l'attaque.

"Tyranocif est hors combat. Airmure, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Steven Stone."

Ritchie rappela son Tyranocif vaincu, et quitta le stade.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela vient d'arriver." S'exclama Sacha. "Pas question. Je refuse de l'accepter."

"Refuse-le ou pas." Sourit Élias. "Ça vient de se produire."

Sacha se leva et courra pour essayer de rattraper Ritchie.

* * *

Il le trouva effondré à l'extérieur du stade.

"Hé, Ritchie." Dit Sacha. "C'était...pas mal."

"Je suis nul." Dit Ritchie. "Je me suis laissé tomber, et mes Pokémons aussi."

"Ritchie, tu as été vaincu par un dresseur puissant." Faisait remarquer Sacha. "Cela arrive."

"Je croyais être préparé." Dit Ritchie, presque en pleurant. "Mais on dirait que non."

"Ritchie." Dit une voix familière.

Sacha et Ritchie levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Steven.

"Ritchie, ce n'était pas un match très représentatif." Dit Steven. "Tu m'as eu durant une journée exceptionnelle, et je t'ai eu à un niveau très bas. Ça ne veut pas dire de mettre en doute ta capacité en tant que dresseur. Je veux que tu reviennes plus fort et que tu fasses de ton mieux pour sortir de ce groupe. Si tu restes assis ici à te morfondre, alors tu auras vraiment laissé tomber tes Pokémons. Et est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?"

Ritchie secoua sa tête.

"Excellent." Répondit Steven. "Maintenant j'en déduis que tu vas t'entraîner dur pour ton prochain match."

Ritchie se leva

"Oui monsieur."

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Sourit Steven. "J'espère te voir qualifié dans ce groupe."

* * *

**Alors Ritchie a été vaincu par Steven. Est-ce que ça compte pour quelque chose? Non, parce que Steven est un dresseur puissant. Au moins Régis a gagné.**


	10. Le Duel Aux Dragons

Chapitre 10. Le Duel Aux Dragons.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha retrouva de nouveau sa chère amie Flora, avant de regarder Régis se diriger vers la victoire dans son premier match de Groupe contre Kitti Summers, pendant que Ritchie a été humilié par Steven Stone. Son Dracaufeu, Pikachu et Tyranocif n'étaient pas de taille contre l'Airmure et l'Armaldo de Steven. Cependant, Steven s'est avéré être gracieux dans la victoire et a offert quelques conseils Ritchie après le match._

* * *

"Boskara, Eco-Sphere."

"Delcatty, bloque-le avec Blizzard."

Sacha grimaça alors que le Delcatty de Flora bloqua le coup de Boskara.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit Sacha, en encourageant son Pokémon. "Tu peux gagner, maintenant utilise Tranch'Herbe."

Boskara envoya quelques feuilles à Delcatty.

"Berceuse."

Delcatty ouvrit la bouche, et une douce mélodie envoûtante commença à se faire entendre.

"Boskara, Vampigraine."

Boskara bombarda Delcatty d'un éventail de graines, avant de s'endormir.

"Je vois ce que tu essaie de faire." Dit Flora. "Delcatty, utilise Blizzard sur Boskara pendant qu'il dort. Ne lui laisse pas la chance de récupérer."

Delcatty envoya un vent de glace hurlant à Boskara, qui était impuissant pour l'éviter. Il s'évanouit sous la contrainte de prendre une attaque super efficace.

"Boskara." Dit Sacha, en le rappelant. "Je suis désolé."

"Prêt pour un autre châtiment?" Sourit Flora, en rappelant son Delcatty.

"Quel châtiment?" Répondit Sacha, avec un petit sourire. "Lucario, je te choisis."

* * *

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire un match pratique?" Demanda Olly.

"Absolument." Répondit Jim. "Je vais affronter Lance dans moins de cinq heures et je veux être prêt."

"Est ce que tu sais qui tu comptes utiliser?"

"Eh bien, Lance utilise des types dragons, donc mon Givrali pour sûr."

"Qui d'autre?"

"Je n'en sais vraiment rien."

"Veux-tu te pratiquer contre des dragons?"

"Ouais, pourquoi pas."

Olly lança deux Pokéballs en l'air, et son Dracolosse et Dracaufeu sont apparus.

"Alors, on le fait ou pas?"

* * *

"Forte-Paume."

"Repli."

Lucario tenta de frapper Tortank sur la tête, mais le Pokémon Carapace se cacha dans sa coquille.

"C'était rapide." Remarqua Sacha.

"Mon Tortank est plus que rapide." Répondit Flora. "Il est fort. Attaque Surf."

Tortank créa une énorme vague d'eau de nul part et l'envoya s'écraser sur Lucario.

"Lucario!" Cria Sacha. "Tu vas bien?"

Lucario se releva de colère.

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant utilise Forte-Paume."

"Repli." Contra Flora. "Même résultat qu'avant."

"Ah ouais?" Sourit Sacha. "Tire une Aurasphere dans sa coquille."

Lucario évoqua une sphère énergétique bleue et l'envoya dans la coquille de Tortank. Le Pokémon fut forcé de sortir par l'attaque.

"Maintenant utilise Dracochoc."

Lucario frappa Tortank avec une vague énergétique bleu-gris.

Tortank tomba.

"Merci Tortank." Dit Flora en le rappelant. "Tu as été parfait."

"Toi aussi Lucario." Dit Sacha.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix." Hurla Flora. "J'y vais avec Brasegali."

* * *

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Absol, contres-le avec Vibraqua."

Les attaques se rencontrèrent en l'air et l'orbe d'eau traversa le feu, blessant Dracaufeu. Le type feu rugit, mais parvint a conserver son équilibre.

"Attaque Cru-Aile." Ordonna Olly.

Dracaufeu chargea en direction d'Absol et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol.

"Attaque Tonnerre." Dit Jim.

Absol créa un éclair de foudre dans sa corne et l'envoya à Dracaufeu.

"Esquive, et utilise Rafale Feu."

Dracaufeu vola autour de l'électricité et envoya un énorme mur de feu à Absol, qui fut grièvement brûlé par l'attaque, pour ensuite s'effondrer instantanément.

Olly et Jim savaient instantanément à quel point Absol était blessé.

"Il faut emmener ton Absol au Centre Pokémon." Dit Olly.

Jim mit sa main sur le cou de Absol pour le caresser, mais l'enleva rapidement en raison de la chaleur extrême.

"Dracaufeu." Appela Olly. "Prends Absol et vole jusqu'au Centre Pokémon."

Dracaufeu se sentait obligé, tandis qu'Olly et Jim coururent après lui.

* * *

"Pied Bruleur."

Brasegali lança un puissant coup de pied de feu en direction de Pikachu.

"Esquive et attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu bascula loin et électrocuta Brasegali d'électricité. Il ressentit à peine l'attaque.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé." Remarqua Sacha.

"Utilise Danseflamme."

Brasegali envoya un vortex de feu vers Pikachu

"Coupe à travers avec Queue De Fer."

Pikachu sauta et coupa l'attaque avec sa queue. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, puisqu'elle fut brûlée au contact.

"Brasegali, Double Pied." Dit Flora.

Brasegali sauta sur Pikachu en difficulté et le frappa deux fois. Pikachu fut jeté sur l'herbe, mais Statik réussi à paralyser Brasegali.

"On est quitte désormais." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, lance Fatal-Foudre."

"Brasegali, Surchauffe."

Pikachu envoya une explosion d'électricité concentrée à Brasegali. Brasegali répliqua avec une explosion de feu blanc chaud. Les deux Pokémon furent frappés par les attaques en même temps, et furent deux été KO. Sacha courra pour voir si Pikachu allait bien.

"Tu as été fantastique." Dit Sacha à la petite souris jaune. "Merci pour le coup de main à l'entraînement Flora."

"Pas de problème." Répondit-t-elle. "N'importe quand."

* * *

"J'ai bien peur que ton Absol soit gravement brûlé." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse combattre aujourd'hui."

"Je suis désolé." Dit Olly. "J'aurai du mentionner à Dracaufeu que nous étions en entraînement."

"Hé, oublie ça." Répondit Jim. "Les accidents ça arrive, et je suis convaincu que ce n'était pas volontaire. D'ailleurs Absol serait dans un bien plus gros pétrin si Dracaufeu ne l'avait pas amené."

"C'est vrai." Dit Olly. "Écoute, ce n'était pas volontaire."

"Je dois trouver un autre Pokémon pour mon match." Réalisa Jim. "Je dois l'inscrire pour le match."

"Je vais t'aider." Dit Olly. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

* * *

"Et maintenant, pour l'épreuve reine. L'un des matchs les plus attendus du tournoi jusqu'ici. Ce match montre les débuts de l'ancien chef de l'Élite Quatre et le champion de Johto Lance, et le challenger consistant, Jim Jacobs. Ce match va avoir lieu sur un terrain glace, et pourrait donc donner à Jim un léger avantage contre le Maître Dragon. Mais c'est sûrement Lance qui est destiné à repartir avec trois points qui, compte tenu du résultat de Cynthia ayant vaincu Marc plus tôt aujourd'hui, pourrait être vital. Comme d'habitude, chaque dresseur utilisera trois Pokémons chacun, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons du même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Que chaque dresseur s'il vous plaît choisisse son premier Pokémon."

Lance se tenait impassiblement à une extrémité du terrain, avant de choisir une Pokéball.

"Leviator, bats-toi pour l'honneur."

Lance envoya un intimidant Leviator, avec une différence. Il était rouge.

"Un Leviator rouge?" Réfléchit Jim. "Je me demande si...Non, oublie ça, Luxio, je te choisis."

Jim envoya son Luxio, qui regarda Leviator aussi intensément qu'il était regardé.

"Je vois que l'intimidation s'est annulé." Ria Lance. "Alors, je crois que nous allons commencer avec un Hydrocanon."

Leviator rugit et envoya un puissant torrent d'eau vers Luxio.

"Esquive." Ordonna Jim. "Ensuite utilise une attaque Tonnerre."

Luxio réussit à se mettre hors de portée de l'Hydrocanon, et frappa Leviator avec de l'électricité. Leviator rugit après avoir été électrocuté, mais à l'exception qu'il ne sembla y avoir aucun signe qu'il soit blessé.

"Tu crois réellement que tu es le premier dresseur à tenter un coup de ce genre sur Leviator?" Demanda Lance. "Brise la glace."

Leviator claqua dans la glace et créa un gouffre, assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler.

"Soit prudent Luxio." Avertit Jim. "Il peut littéralement sortir dessous toi."

Luxio regarda nerveusement autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Leviator fracasse son chemin par la glace en dessous. Luxio fut envoyé voler en l'air par la force de l'attaque. Il fut également tamponnée par les petits morceaux de glace.

"Maintenant utilise Hydrocanon."

Leviator lança une nouvelle attaque eau vers Luxio.

"Utilise Electacle de là-haut." Hurla Jim.

Luxio se couvrit d'électricité et se lança vers Leviator. Il écrasa l'Hydrocanon et frappa Leviator dans la figure. Le grand serpent s'écrasa sur le sol et resta immobile.

"Leviator est hors combat. Luxio, vainqueur."

Lance rappela Leviator.

"Une magnifique performance."

Lance sourit, tout en prenant une autre Pokéball sous sa cape.

"Libegon, en avant."

Jim soupira aussitôt que le dragon vert est apparu.

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment Luxio, retour." Dit-t-il, en le rappelant.

"Kranidos, à l'attaque."

* * *

Régis était assis près de la plage. Il prenait une pause de quelques heures, avant de retourner s'entraîner. Ses Pokémons étaient tous assis autour de lui. Tortank profita de l'océan, tandis que Bouldeneu, Noctali et Elekable dormirent. Il garda également un œil sur Nidoking et Maganon qui restèrent loin de l'eau complètement. Régis ne pouvait pas les blâmer, car l'eau n'allaient pas vraiment avec leur type.

Il était sur le point de faire un somme rapide lorsqu'il prit connaissance d'une personne qui s'approcha de lui. Régis ouvra les yeux, et vit la jeune fille qu'il avait combattu la veille se tenir devant lui.

"Salut." Dit-elle.

* * *

Libegon s'écrasa sur Kranidos, et envoya le Pokémon glisser sur la glace.

"Utilise Coup D'Boule."

Kranidos sauta et chargea en direction de Libegon. Il frappa son adversaire directement dans l'estomac, faisant reculer Libegon.

"Poursuis avec Belier."

Kranidos décrocha un autre coup, mais grogna puisqu'il fut frappé avec le recul.

"Libegon, Dracosouffle."

Libegon fondit vers Kranidos et tira une explosion d'énergie verte vers lui.

"Contres-le avec Dracochoc."

Kranidos tira un rayon d'énergie bleu-gris vers Libegon, et parvint à contrer l'attaque.

"Ultrason." Dit Lance.

Libegon ouvrit la bouche et envoya une onde sensible de son se précipitant vers Kranidos. Le Pokémon de Jim était confondu par l'attaque.

"Kranidos, retour." Cria Jim, en prenant vite une autre Pokéball. "Givrali, en avant."

* * *

Pierre et Ondine se dirigèrent vers la plage. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu Sacha ou Pikachu de la journée, alors ils se dirigèrent vers la plage pour savoir s'ils étaient là. De plus cela pourrait laisser à leurs Pokémons un peu d'exercice.

"C'est pas Régis là-bas?" Dit Pierre.

"Où?" Répondit Ondine.

"Par là." Répondit Pierre. "En train de parler à quelqu'un."

"Qui?" Demanda rapidement Ondine, un peu plus fort qu'à la normale.

* * *

"Laser Glace."

"Libegon, Tempetesable." Dit Lance.

Libegon commença à battre des ailes et créa une tempête de sable. Ça parvint à arrêter l'attaque glace.

"Putain." Dit Jim. "Utilise Vive-Attaque."

Givrali chargea autour de la tempête et s'écrasa sur Libegon, qui sembla à peine s'en apercevoir.

"Queue De Fer." Dit calmement Lance.

"Ah merde." Dit Jim, tandis que la queue de Libegon commença à briller. "Essaie de le contrer avec Blizzard."

Givrali lança l'attaque, mais fut déséquilibrée par l'attaque. Le Blizzard navigua vers la droite de Libegon, et près de congeler une bande de spectateurs.

"Givrali, je t'en prie, relève-toi." Supplia Jim.

Givrali lutta pour se redresser sur ses pattes.

"C'est terminé." Dit Lance, qui ressembla à une voix de fait. "Utilise Ultralaser."

Libegon commença à se charger d'énergie.

Jim scanna rapidement le terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée qui pourrait marcher lui traversa l'esprit.

"Dirige-toi dans ce trou." Dit-t-il en pointant le trou de glace, fait par Leviator.

Givrali parvint à se relever et à courir vers le trou, tandis que Libegon relâcha son attaque. Le rayon passait à travers la glace, se dirigeant directement sur Givrali.

* * *

"J'étudie des Pokémons légendaires." Dit Régis.

"Vraiment." Répondit Kitti.

"Ouais, à Sinnoh."

"C'est mon ambition absolu d'attraper un Pokémon légendaire." Dit Kitti, avec un regard étoilé dans ses yeux.

"Ça risque d'être difficile." Remarqua Régis. "Je ne peux penser qu'à un dresseur qui a réussi à attraper un Pokémon légendaire, mais il en a attrapé trois d'entre eux."

"Est-ce que tu fais référence au Roi de la Pyramide Brandon?"

"En effet."

"Je suis ravi de t'avoir affronter en premier." Dit Kitti. "Tu m'as convaincu que j'ai besoin de m'améliorer pour mes deux prochains matchs. Et pour ça je te remercie."

Kitti sourit à Régis, pour ensuite partir. Régis était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'il aperçu que quelqu'un était là. Il ouvra ses yeux.

"Qui est-ce maintenant?" Demanda-t-il, avant de voir Pierre et Ondine. "Oh salut."

* * *

"Givrali!" Hurla Jim. "Peux-tu m'entendre?"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, mais aussitôt qu'il n'y avait plus de fumée Givrali n'était nul part.

"Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Givrali?"

"Sois prudent, Libegon." Dit Lance. Libegon ne pouvait plus bouger après avoir utiliser Ultralaser.

Jim chercha son Pokémon, quand quelque chose éclata de la glace sous Libegon.

"Et Givrali fait un coup semblable à ce que le Leviator de Lance à fait tout à l'heure."

Givrali atterrit sur le dos de Libegon. Libegon n'était toujours pas en état de bouger.

"Voilà ta chance." Dit Jim. "Utilise Blizzard."

Givrali couvrit Libegon, le congelant, et l'éliminant ainsi.

"Libegon est hors combat. Givrali, vainqueur."

* * *

Sacha ouvrit le PC. Il était épuisé, après sa journée d'entraînement avec Flora.

_Je devrais vraiment traiter cela comme une bénédiction. S'entraîner avec une coordonnatrice peut offrir une perspective différente. Si je ne m'étais pas entraîné avec Aurore à Sinnoh, je n'aurais pas certains de mes tours les plus puissants._

Pikachu sauta sur la table à côté de lui. Il s'était battu avec Brasegali pendant la plupart de la journée, et était couvert d'un guérisseur de brûlures partout.

"Tu as été parfait aujourd'hui." Dit Sacha, en grattant les oreilles de Pikachu. "Maintenant devrions-nous connaître notre prochain adversaire?"

* * *

"Tu t'es bien battu." Dit Lance à Jim. "Mais c'est là que le match prend fin. Tu as peut-être encore tes trois Pokémons, mais dans quel condition sont-ils pour combattre? Je crois que le moment est parfait pour envoyer Dracolosse."

Lance lança une Pokéball, et son Pokémon le plus puissant est apparu.

Jim avala, aussitôt que l'arbitre leur donna le signal de commencer.

"Givrali, Eclats Glace."

"Contres-le avec Lance-Flamme."

L'attaque de Dracolosse éclata facilement l'attaque de Givrali et la heurta avec une puissance incroyable.

Givrali était brûlée par l'attaque, mais était toujours en état de bouger.

"Givrali, si tu ne peux pas continuer, alors arrête." Dit Jim, mais Givrali le foudroya du regard. "D'accord, mais si tu encaisses un autre coup, je te rappelle immédiatement. Blizzard."

"Pas bon." Dit Lance. "Contres-le avec Lance-Flamme."

Dracolosse envoya une explosion de feu.

"Change pour Vibraqua." Dit Jim.

Givrali arrêta l'attaque glace et envoya une sphère d'eau s'écraser dans les flammes, les éteignant.

"Impressionnant." Remarqua Lance. "Mais inutile. Dracolosse, Fatal-Foudre."

Dracolosse lança une attaque électrique des cheveux de sa tête et électrocuta Givrali. Le Pokémon glace tomba finalement, et ne se releva pas.

"Givrali est hors combat. Dracolosse vainqueur."

* * *

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha, tout en regardant en même temps les dresseurs dans son groupe. "J'ai encore une grande chance de passer à travers. J'ai un point à ce jour, avec Lullaby. Ce mec, Carlos Rui est le prochain. Si je veux sortir du groupe, je dois le vaincre. Maintenant, voyons de quels Pokémons il dispose. "

* * *

Jim réfléchit durement. Il avait encore Kranidos et Luxio, donc il avait encore une chance de gagner. Mais Lance avait raison. Ils avaient tous les deux combattu, et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Et Dracolosse avait une endurance incroyable.

"Luxio, j'ai besoin de toi." Dit Jim, en lançant une Pokéball.

_Kranidos est probablement un peu plus fort. Espérons que Luxio peut affaiblir grandement Dracolosse, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse gagner. De plus Kranidos à ses deux tours disponibles si nécessaire._

"Luxio, Coup d'jus."

* * *

"Voyons voir." Dit Sacha. "Tygnon, Kaimorse, Brasegali, Arbok, Munja et Tropius. Cela pourrait être difficile. Mais bon, je vais y arriver."

Sacha pressa un autre bouton, et une charge venait du match qui se déroulait actuellement.

_C'est vrai, c'est Jim contre Lance. Oh non._

Un Luxio, qui était prématurément à Jim fut gravement blessé par une attaque Casse-Brique de Dracolosse. Il ne s'en relevait pas.

Il n'y avait aucun son de l'écran mais Sacha pouvait voir l'arbitre élever son drapeau, et devina ce qu'il allait dire.

* * *

"Luxio est hors combat. Dracolosse vainqueur."

Jim rappela Luxio

"Merci de ton aide."

Il remit sa Pokéball avec les autres, avant d'en prendre une autre.

"Kranidos, en avant."

Il renvoya Kranidos. Au moins il n'était plus confus.

"Très bien, commençons avec Belier."

Kranidos chargea à travers la glace en direction de Dracolosse.

"Attaque Casse-Brique." Dit Calmement Lance.

Dracolosse vola hors de portée, avant d'envoyer son poing sur le dos de Kranidos.

"Reprends-toi avec Dracochoc."

Kranidos réussit à récupérer à temps pour lancer une attaque vers le haut, qui envoya Dracolosse sur la glace. La glace craqua sous son poids et Dracolosse se retrouva dans l'eau.

"Maintenant utilise Fatal-Foudre."

Kranidos parvint à relâcher une explosion d'électricité dans l'eau qui endommagea énormément Dracolosse.

"Poursuis avec Fraccass'Tete."

Kranidos chargea vers Dracolosse, qui avait tout juste réussi à sortir de l'eau. Il fut surpris par l'attaque, mais il fut jeté sur la glace par la force de l'attaque. Jim fit la grimace au craquement fait par l'impact, mais il retrouva rapidement son calme.

"Termine-le avec Laser Glace."

Kranidos se secoua après avoir pris un grand dommage de recul du Fraccass'Tete et envoya un rayon de glace gelé vers Dracolosse.

Dracolosse hurla tandis qu'il encaissa de lourds dégâts de l'attaque.

"Dracolosse!" Dit Lance. "Oublie ça."

Lance rappela Dracolosse, avant de se retourner vers l'arbitre.

"Je déclare forfait. Je ne veux pas que mon Dracolosse se blesse d'avantage."

Lance s'éloigna, laissant Jim légèrement étourdit.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je gagne?"

* * *

Lance marcha hors du stade, quand Jim le rattrapa.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Fiston." Dit Lance. "Mon Dracolosse est mon Pokémon le plus précieux. C'était mon premier Pokémon, et aussi mon ami le plus proche. Je n'étais pas disposé à lui faire subir toute cette douleur, pas pour un match que tu allais clairement gagner, et que tu méritais de gagner. Bien joué."

Lance continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce que Jim lui cria quelque chose après lui.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis le champion de Johto?"

* * *

Sacha regarda l'écran en état de choc.

"Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer?"

* * *

**Je pari que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Pour mettre une chose au clair, il est vrai qu'il y aura parfois quelques fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse.**

**La cause? Mon clavier a presque 5 ans, donc il est usé et ne marche pas à la perfection.**


	11. L'ajustement

Chapitre 11. L'ajustement.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a commencé à s'entraîner avec Flora pour son prochain match. Néanmoins, durant le tournoi, il y a eu une grande surprise que Lance ai déclaré forfait pour éviter que son Dracolosse soit gravement blessé par le Kranidos de Jim Jacobs._

* * *

Le réveil-matin n'arrêta pas de sonner.

Sacha le frappa plusieurs fois, mais cela a juste fait en sorte que sa main soit blessée, alors il sortit de son lit à la place.

"Cet entraînement me fatigue." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il attrapa ses nouvelles Pokéballs, et réveilla Pikachu.

Il semblait être si tôt qu'aucune des lumières n'étaient allumées, alors qu'il trébucha dans le couloir de l'ascenseur.

"Je dois être fou." Dit-t-il, alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur.

Il attendait toujours cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton.

"Je suis fou."

* * *

Flora l'attendait dans un parc proche.

"Prêt pour l'entraînement?" Demanda-t-elle, joyeusement. Plus joyeusement que quelqu'un avait le droit d'être à cette heure du matin.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture, avant de se frotter les yeux. "Dit Flora, comment tu sembles si réveillée le matin?"

"De la pratique." Répondit Flora avec un sourire. "Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, je peux à peine bouger, et tu sembles si vivante, et heureuse. Tu es superbe, et je suis à moitié mort."

"Merci." Sourit Flora. "Ravi de savoir que mes efforts ne sont pas vains."

Flora prit une Pokéball.

"Tu es prêt à rencontrer mon nouveau Pokémon?"

"Plus que jamais." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

Il trébucha dans l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard, couvert de boue. Son Grotadmorv était vraiment heureux de le voir. Sacha aimait son Grotadmorv, mais souhaita parfois qu'il soit un peu moins affectueux. De plus l'odeur était vraiment coincé là lorsqu'il fut touché par un Metronome qui donna un Lance-Flamme par le Melodelfe de Flora. Sacha se dirigea droit vers le restaurant. Il avait un peu plus besoin de nourriture que de sommeil pour le moment.

Sacha prit un toast, un fruit, et un peu de lait d'Ecremeuh, il trouva Jim assis dans un stand près de la pièce.

Sacha s'approcha.

"Hé." Dit-t-il. "Cette place est prise?"

"Non." Répondit Jim. Alors que Sacha prit place, il plissa le nez avec dégoût. "Bordel, tu sens comme si un Grotadmorv t'avait roulé dessus."

"C'est drôle que tu dises ça." Dit Sacha. "Hé, j'ai vu une partie de ton match hier. Bravo."

"Merci." Répondit Jim. "Je suis fier de mes Pokémons, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Je dois toujours affronter Marc et Cynthia."

"Tu y arriveras." Remarqua Sacha.

"Je l'espère." Dit Jim. "J'ai entendu dire que ce drôle de gars Élias va combattre aujourd'hui. Tu sais celui qui se vante d'être le fils de Lucio."

"Vraiment?" Répondit Sacha. "Je pourrais faire une pause et regarder ça."

"Il y a des rumeurs disant qu'il a des Pokémons puissants." Remarqua Jim. "Comment tu t'entraînes pour ça?"

"Je m'entraînes avec une vieille amie." Dit Sacha. "Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Qu'en est-t-il de toi?"

"Je me suis entraîné avec Olly." Répondit Jim. "C'était une mauvaise idée. Son Dracaufeu a presque transformé mon Absol en cendres."

"Oh non." Dit Sacha le souffle coupé.

"Ce n'était pas le but, mais je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire d'entraînement."

* * *

"Es-tu prêt?" Demanda Flora.

"À peu près." Grogna Sacha. "Quel est le but de tout cela?"

"Ça t'aide à travailler une situation à travers une montée de sang à la tête." Répondit Flora.

"Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux demander à Brasegali de me déposer?"

"Tu l'as entendu." Dit Flora à son Brasegali, qui lâcha Sacha sur un monceau sur le sol.

* * *

"Élias envoi son Togekiss pour affronter le Laggron de Chazzer. Ce sont les derniers Pokémons de leurs dresseurs."

"Laggron, Hydrocanon."

"Esquive, et Utilise Aurasphere."

Togekiss vola loin de la puissante explosion d'eau, avant de frapper Laggron avec une sphère composé de la puissance de l'aura. Laggron était désorienté par l'attaque.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Pique."

Togekiss commença à briller d'une lumière brillante et chargea vers Laggron qui fut projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

"Termine avec Giga Impact."

Togekiss se transforma en une boule de pulsation d'énergie rose et or avant de défoncer Laggron qui s'évanouit sous les assauts répétés.

"Laggron est hors combat. Togekiss, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Élias Mao."

* * *

"Faith fait face à Mario. Elle a éliminé deux des Pokémons du dresseur non identifié, en utilisant son Grahyena. Camerupt et Sablaireau ont été vaincus, et qui le mystérieux dresseur choisira-t-il?"

"Grand-père Boris, allons-y." Déclara Mario, d'une voix étrangement ambiguë, en envoyant un très ancien Grolem.

* * *

"Et après leurs victoires aujourd'hui, Faith Montgomery et Élias Mao ont tous les deux terminés leurs premiers matchs de groupe avec trois points." Dit Carlton Bond à la caméra. "D'après ce que j'ai vu de ses deux dresseurs aujourd'hui, ils seront très durs à détrôner."

Carlton reprit place sur sa chaise dans le studio.

"Eh bien après cette courte pause, nous allons avoir une interview exclusive avec Lance suivant sa décision surprise d'avoir déclaré forfait à son match il y a quelques jours, suivit par le reste des grands moments des matchs de groupes qui ont eu lieu dans les derniers jours. Ensuite, M. Goodshow pour avoir un aperçu de la prochaine série de matchs."

* * *

"Bien comme je l'ai expliqué à mon adversaire hier." Dit Lance. "Il était clair que mon Dracolosse se débattait, et mon adversaire avait l'avantage. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que Dracolosse soit blessé, parce que, bien qu'il était en mesure de se déplacer facilement, il aurait fallu plusieurs attaques de plus pour être KO, alors j'ai fait la meilleure chose pour mon Pokémon."

"Pensez-vous que cela diminuera vos chances d'atteindre les matchs d'élimination?"

"Non, parce que deux victoires peuvent me sortir du groupe. Si je gagne mon prochain match, contre Cynthia, alors je serai de retour en lice. Je ne serai peut-être que finaliste, mais je vais faire de mon mieux."

"Êtes-vous inquiet d'une sorte de contrecoup après ce match?"

"Non." Répondit Lance. "J'espère que la plupart des dresseurs auraient fait la même chose."

"Eh bien, c'est un sentiment que nous aimerions tous en miroir." Dit Carlton. "Merci à Lance d'être venu dans le studio. Après la pause, les faits saillants des groupes T et U."

* * *

"Donc, M. Goodshow, nous avons vu plusieurs dresseurs de haut niveau et des matchs passionnants dans ce tournoi jusqu'ici." Dit Carlton. "Croyez-vous que nous pouvons nous attendre à plus du même pour les prochains matchs?"

"Sans aucun doute." Répondit Goodshow. "Je crois sincèrement que cela va être le meilleur CCP jamais vu, mais, étant donné le manque de séquences d'événements antérieurs, il va être difficile de contraster le tout. Cependant, nous pouvons définir une référence sans précédent pour les futurs tournois."

"Des sages paroles du président de la Ligue Pokémon." Fit remarquer Carlton. "Maintenant, je voudrais juste vous rappeler de vérifier nos faits saillants qui se montrent tous les soirs à partir de dix heures, alors que le week-end comme celui-ci, nous avons notre spectacle à midi, où nous allons interviewer les dresseurs et une prévisualisation des matchs. Merci d'avoir regardé. Je suis Carlton Bond."

* * *

"Grotadmorv, Gaz Toxik."

Grotadmorv couvrit Melodelfe d'un terrible gaz mauvais qui empoisonna le Pokémon.

"Poursuis avec Bomb-Beurk."

Grotadmorv tira des balles de boue empoissonné sur Melodelfe, qui s'effondra après l'attaque.

"Génial Grotadmorv." Dit Sacha. "Tu es vraiment devenu puissant pendant que tu t'es entraîné avec le Professeur Chen."

Grotadmorv sauta et lui fit un câlin.

"Doucement." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il était étouffé par Grotadmorv.

"Hé, Grotadmorv t'aime." Remarqua Flora, tandis que Sacha était plaqué au sol.

"Je sais." Répondit Sacha, pendant que Grotadmorv le lécha. "Hé, je ne savais pas que tu avais une langue."

"Ça semble inconfortable là-dessous." Dit Flora.

"Tu veux le savoir." Sourit Sacha, pendant qu'il saisissait le bras de Flora et la tira vers le bas.

"Hé!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle atterri sur le dessus de Grotadmorv, et par extension, Sacha.

"Dit Bonjour à Flora, Grotadmorv."

"Grotadmorv!"

"Salut Grotadmorv."

Grotadmorv décida de les laisser tous les deux se libérer, et ils finirent déposer sur l'herbe.

Sacha regarda dans les yeux de Flora. Elle le regarda.

Il essaya frénétiquement de penser à quelque chose à dire, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

"J'aurai du me douter que tu perdais ton temps."

Sacha connaissait cette voix, et il leva les yeux pour voir Paul, avec un ricanement familier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Dit Sacha, en se levant.

"Je ne fais que passer." Répondit Paul. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Pokémons puissants de l'autre côté de l'île, et je comptais aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi."

Sacha aida Flora à se relever, avant de rappeler Grotadmorv.

"Envie d'une promenade sur l'autre côté de l'île."

* * *

Il commença à faire noir, tandis que Sacha et Flora avaient finalement atteint l'autre côté de l'île.

"C'était une idée stupide." Dit Flora. "Il commence à faire noir."

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit Sacha, de manière confiante. "Roucarnage peut nous ramener."

"Tu n'avais pas échangé Roucarnage pour quelqu'un d'autre hier?" Demanda Flora.

"Merde!" S'exclama Sacha.

"Hé, c'est quoi ces trucs?" Demanda Flora, pointant des étranges structures, quelques pieds plus loin.

"Je ne le sais pas." Répondit Sacha. "Allons voir de plus près."

Tandis qu'ils avancèrent, ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelque chose les observaient derrière les buissons.

* * *

"On dirait des ruines." Remarqua Flora.

"Je me demande pourquoi elles sont ici." Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu sauta sur une petite table et commença à renifler. "Ou qui les a mis ici."

"J'imagine qu'on ne le saura jamais." Répondit Flora.

"Il semble y en avoir plus par ici." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il essuya un peu de terre sur le mur. "Il semble y avoir une certaine forme d'écriture."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Demanda Flora.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Sacha. "C'est écrit dans une autre langue."

Sacha regarda de plus près, mais alors qu'il le fit, l'écriture s'illumina d'une lumière mystérieuse bleue. Le vent se glissa vers le haut.

"Putain, il commence à faire encore plus froid ici." Fit remarquer Sacha. Il bougea dans le milieu des ruines.

"ATTENTION!" Hurla Flora, pendant que quelque chose tomba du ciel et alla s'écraser près de Sacha.

Sacha fila et se tourna, mais il glissa. Tandis qu'il s'écrasa au sol, Flora prit une vue claire de la chose qui venait d'atterrir.

"C'est impossible." Murmura-t-elle, en prenant une Pokéball. "Brasegali, je te choisis."

Brasegali apparu. Le Pokémon mystérieux la regarda, avant de saisir Sacha et de percuter ses bras à travers sa poitrine. Alors qu'il cessa de bouger, Flora pouvait dire qu'il était mort.

"Tu l'as tué!" Dit-t-elle au Pokémon, avant de tomber à genoux. "Il est mort!"

* * *

**Juste au moment ou vous croyiez que ça ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique, quelqu'un meurt. Ou est-ce le cas? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre.**


	12. Une Grande Remontée

Chapitre 12. Une Grande Remontée.

* * *

_Résumé. C'était la fin de la première manche des matchs de groupe. Cependant, durant l'entraînement avec Flora, Sacha a eu ouïe dire de Paul qu'il y avait un Pokémon rare qui vivait de l'autre côté de l'île. Après y être allé jeter un coup d'œil, Sacha et Flora ont été attaqués par un mystérieux Pokémon, et Sacha a été supposément assassiné._

* * *

"Aller Flora, réveille-toi!" Hurla quelqu'un. "Je t'en prie!"

_Cette voix me semble familière, mais qui est-ce. Je ne m'en souviens pas._

"Laisse-la mourir ici." Dit une autre voix. Celle-ci était plus rude, et n'était pas aussi familière.

"La ferme, Paul." Dit la première voix. "Je ne la laisse pas ici."

"Bien. Reste ici et fais-toi attaquer par ce truc. Comme si ça me dérangerai."

"J'en attendais pas plus de toi, sale connard."

"Les insultes ne te mèneront pas loin dans la vie."

"J'imagine que tu n'iras pas chercher de l'aide quand tu rentreras à l'hôtel."

"Va chercher ta putain d'aide toi-même."

"Paul." La voix devenait plus suppliante. "Je t'en prie."

"En fait, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un match qui m'attend plus tard dans la journée, alors je devrais aller me reposer."

Il y a eu une brève pause.

"Tu vas t'en sortir Flora. Reste forte."

* * *

Sacha prit sa veste, et l'a mise sur Flora. Il n'était pas content qu'il ai baissé sa garde.

"Si je n'avais pas regardé ces mots, je l'aurai vu venir."

_Si je n'étais pas tombé dans le piège de Paul, si je n'avais pas traîné Flora ici, si je n'avais pas demandé à Flora de m'entraîner, si je n'avais pas voulu voir ces ruines, elle irait bien._

"Je suis désolé." Dit doucement Sacha.

La forme inconsciente de Flora ne répondait pas.

"Je n'aurais pas du te faire venir ici. C'était stupide et irresponsable. Non seulement cela, mais si Darkrai se montre encore, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te protéger."

Sacha regarda Pikachu. Son ami le plus proche avait été frappé par une attaque Trou Noir. Pikachu était profondément endormi.

"Désolé, Pikachu." Dit-t-il, doucement. "Cela fait changement d'avoir été sauvé par Paul."

Sacha grimaça au souvenir.

_Darkrai est apparu de nulle part, et a réussit à atteindre Flora et Pikachu avec ses attaques. J'étais sur le point de l'attaquer, quand Paul et son Mackogneur sont apparus de nulle part et ont réussi à l'effrayer. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Darkrai voulait m'attaquer de toute façon? Je l'ai rencontré à Alamos, et il avait l'air gentil, eh bien aussi gentil qu'un légendaire type Ténèbres puisse être. À moins que ce soit un autre Darkrai, dans ce cas, je pourrais avoir des ennuis s'il revient._

Sacha prit ses Pokéballs de sa ceinture. Bulbizarre, Grotadmorv, Heledelle, Ouisticram et Tauros. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait utile contre Darkrai. Il avait précisément choisit ses Pokémons pour son prochain match. Pas pour combattre un Pokémon légendaire.

Pikachu commença à bouger. Sacha s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Aller Pikachu." Dit-t-il en suppliant. "Réveille-toi."

L'air se refroidit de nouveau. Sacha regarda autour et aperçu Darkrai se matérialiser du sol.

"Encore toi!" Hurla Sacha, d'une voix teintée de colère. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques?"

Darkrai ne répondit pas, mais choisit de charger une Ball'Ombre.

"Ça suffit!" Hurla Sacha. "Si tu veux te battre, alors je vais t'envoyer au tapis! Tauros, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Buffle qui piaffa et sembla prêt à attaquer.

_"Ça ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Je suis de l'étoffe dont sont faits les cauchemars. Tu ne peux pas espérer me vaincre."_

"Je peux essayer." Répondit Sacha, avec un air de défi. "Tauros, Belier."

Tauros chargea vers Darkrai, qui attaqua avec une Ball'Ombre. L'attaque passa à travers Tauros, et Darkrai fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'impact.

_"Bien sûr, j'avais oublié que les Pokémons de types Normal ne sont pas affectés par les attaques de types Spectres. Tu as de la chance Ketchum."_

Avec ses mots, Darkrai disparut vers le sol.

"Pikapi."

Sacha se retourna et aperçu Pikachu enfin réveillé.

"Pikachu." Dit-t-il, en allant câliner la petite souris jaune. "Tu vas bien?"

La réponse de Pikachu était de l'électrocuter.

Sacha cria, alors que l'électricité coulait à travers son corps.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller, tandis qu'il sauta en l'air et l'écrasa sur son visage.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'il entendit était le son d'un rire. Un ricanement étrange de rire qui était en quelque sorte familier. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu un Pokémon violet flottant, qui avait l'air d'être coiffé d'un chapeau pointu ou quelque chose de semblable.

"Magireve!" Hurla Sacha.

Alors qu'il parla, le fantôme fut aplati par une force invisible, puis aspiré dans une Pokéball. Sacha décala vers l'avant, pour voir Paul et son Dimoret debout à quelques mètres. Dimoret haletait, comme s'il avait combattu quelqu'un.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

"Magireve a utilisé ses incantations pour faire en sorte que toi et ta petite amie commenciez à halluciner." Expliqua Paul, alors qu'il scanna la Pokéball avec son Pokédex. "Et vous êtes tombés dans le panneau."

"Flora n'est pas ma petite amie." Répondit Sacha. "Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Magireve ici."

"Tu es si ignorant, que c'en est presque irréel." Dit Paul. "J'aurais du te laisser te vautrer dans tes propres souvenirs."

Paul mit la Pokéball dans sa poche, et marcha en direction de l'hôtel. Sacha se retourna, pour voir si Flora allait bien. Elle avait l'air bien, mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas une autre hallucination." Dit Sacha, pendant qu'il se dirigea vers elle. Il vérifia son pouls, juste pour être du bon côté, et fut soulagé d'en trouver un. Ce qui l'a vraiment surpris était à quelle point Flora était froide. Sa peau était froide et moite.

_Elle doit être en train de faire tout un_ _cauchemar._

Sacha se retourna, pour voir Pikachu entrer dans les ruines.

"Où étais-tu passé?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Vint la réponse.

"Est-ce que Magireve t'as fait peur?" Demanda Sacha. Pikachu approuva. "Ça va aller, je vais bien. Il faut sortir Flora d'ici."

Pikachu le regarda de manière étrange.

"Quoi?" Dit Sacha. "Magireve lui a peut-être fait quelque chose pendant qu'elle hallucinait, et je ne vais pas rester ici à savoir ce que c'est de la manière forte."

Sacha prit une Pokéball pour ce qui sembla un deuxième succès rapide.

"Tauros, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son Tauros.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." Dit-t-il. "Tu peux m'aider à ramener Flora à l'hôtel?"

Tauros approuva et se pencha.

"Merci." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il caressa le taureau sauvage sur la tête. Il s'accroupit ensuite, pour prendre Flora dans ses bras, et l'a mise doucement sur le dos de Tauros.

"Allons-y."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sacha, Tauros et Pikachu poursuivirent leur chemin à travers la forêt.

"Hé, Max va combattre aujourd'hui." Réalisa Sacha. "Je me demande si je pourrais aller le voir."

* * *

"Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour le deuxième tour des matchs dans le Groupe B. De ce point, comme vous le savez sans doute, les matchs auront lieu en même temps, afin que nous puissions avoir une idée de qui va se qualifier après que le dernier Pokémon soit mis hors combat. Bien sûr, étant donné que tout le monde a un point dans ce groupe, personne ne peut se qualifier pour le moment. Nous allons assister au match opposant Max Maple à Anne Whiteshadow, donc si vous vouliez voir Paul Reed contre José Laz, alors vous êtes au mauvais stade. Ce match aura lieu sur un terrain eau, et chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons. Dresseurs, veuillez choisir s'il vous plaît votre premier Pokémon."

Max tenu tête à son adversaire. Elle avait les cheveux noirs malpropres, avec des yeux verts. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et délabrés et elle portait une paire de longs gants. Elle avait également plusieurs cicatrices.

"Carabaffe, je te choisis." Dit Max, décidant de prendre avantage du terrain.

Sa tortue bleu apparut et plongea dans l'eau.

"Arcko, à toi de jouer." Dit Anne, en lançant une Pokéball.

Max était consterné de voir le Gecko de bois apparaître à partir de la Pokéball et d'atterrir sur l'une des plates-formes. Mais au moins, il savait comment s'occuper d'Arcko.

"Carabaffe, reste dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que je t'ordonne d'attaquer."

"Ça ne marchera pas." Dit Anne. "Arcko utilise Lame-Feuille sur la surface de l'eau."

Arcko créa une lame sur son bras et se prépara à courir à travers l'eau.

"Contres-le avec Aqua Jet." Dit Max.

Carabaffe fit éruption de l'eau et décrocha un coup solide sur Arcko, le jetant en arrière.

"Poursuis avec Morsure."

Carabaffe serra sa mâchoire sur Arcko, qui cria de douleur.

"Arcko, utilise Vol-Vie."

Arcko commença à absorber de l'énergie de Carabaffe, qui le lâcha immédiatement.

"Attaque Balle Graine."

Arcko bombarda Carabaffe de graines, causant un malaise.

"Maintenant, utilise ta Lame-Feuille."

Arcko créa une lame énergétique sur son bras, et l'envoya s'écraser sur Carabaffe, qui atterrit sur le dos.

"Carabaffe, tu peux bouger?" Demanda Max, avant de le rappeler.

* * *

"Il semble assez bon." Dit Sacha, en regardant l'hôtel du haut de la colline. Il examina ensuite Flora, qui était toujours dans le coma sur le dos de son Tauros. "On y est presque."

* * *

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque."

Jungko chargea vers Arcko et décrocha un grand coup.

"Poursuis avec Lame-Feuille."

Jungko créa sa propre lame énergétique, qui était plus longue que le corps entier d'Arcko, et l'envoya sur sa forme pré-évoluée. Arcko s'effondra.

"Arcko est hors combat. Jungko, vainqueur."

* * *

Sacha, Tauros et Pikachu chargèrent dans l'hôpital. Il y avait une réceptionniste ennuyeuse à regarder derrière le comptoir.

"Vous devez aider mon amie!" Cria Sacha. "Elle a été attaquée par un Magireve, et elle ne bouge plus!"

* * *

"Capidextre est le prochain choix d'Anne pour affronter Max."

"Capidextre, Mitra-Poing."

"Contres-le avec Vive-Attaque."

Jungko chargea après Capidextre et le repoussa, arrêtant ainsi l'attaque.

"Poursuis avec Giga-Sangsue."

Jungko envoya des rayons énergétiques de sa bouche, qui absorbèrent la force de Capidextre.

"Et maintenant la grande finale avec Lame-Feuille."

Jungko décrocha une de ses lames sur Capidextre qui s'effondra dans l'eau.

"Capidextre est hors combat. Jungko, vainqueur."

* * *

Norman et Caroline étaient appelés du Stade, pour vérifier la santé de leur fille. Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés, Norman prit place aux côtés de Sacha.

"Alors que s'est-t-il passé?" Demanda-t-il.

"Flora et moi sommes allés de l'autre côté de l'île pour essayer de trouver des Pokémons rares, mais de ce que je sais, nous avons été attaqués par un Magireve. J'ai eu une hallucination que Flora était dans le même état qu'en ce moment, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse électrocuter par Pikachu, pour ensuite me réveiller."

Norman le regarda.

"Ça ressemble à un mensonge." Dit-t-il, avant d'élever son poing et de frapper Sacha en pleine figure. "Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille."

"Arghh!" Hurla Sacha, tout en prenait son nez. Une lumière brilla dans ses yeux et il était de retour dans les ruines.

"Tu es réveillé." Remarqua Flora. "Et également le bienvenu."

"C'était quoi l'idée de me frapper?" Cria Sacha, avant de réaliser qui l'avait frappé. "Flora!"

* * *

"Lucario, c'est le moment." Dit Anne, en lançant une Pokéball. Lucario apparaissait sur l'une des plateformes dans l'eau.

"À votre service, Maîtresse Anne." Dit-t-il d'une voix plaisante.

Max le regarda.

"Il parle?"

"Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, qui te passe à l'esprit hein?" Dit Lucario. "Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

"Utilise Dracochoc sur Jungko."

Lucario rugit, et créa une vague d'énergie bleu-gris qui était lancé sur Jungko. Jungko était surpris de la puissance de l'attaque.

"Forte-Paume, s'il te plaît."

"À vos ordres." Répondit Lucario, tandis qu'il décrocha son poing sur le cou de Jungko.

"Achève-le avec Ball'Ombre."

Lucario créa une sphère d'énergie mauve et rouge, qui alla s'écraser sur Jungko, qui s'effondra sous la force de l'attaque.

"Jungko est hors combat. Lucario vainqueur."

* * *

"Je croyais t'avoir perdu." Dit Flora.

"Je croyais t'avoir perdu." Répondit Sacha.

"Je croyais que tu avais été tué par un Deoxys." Continua Flora.

"Je croyais que tu étais piégée dans un Cauchemar par un Darkrai." Dit Sacha.

"C'est quoi un Darkrai?" Demanda Flora.

"Un Pokémon légendaire qui vit dans les cauchemars."

"Que s'est-il vraiment passé?"

"J'ai eu une deuxième hallucination qui était Magireve qui nous jouait des tours, mais peut importe ce qui est arrivé ou pas, je ne le sais pas." Dit Sacha. "Mais je sais une chose."

"Laquelle?" Demanda Flora.

* * *

"Carabaffe, utilise Pistolet A O."

Carabaffe lança un jet d'eau vers Lucario.

"Forte-Paume."

Lucario arrêta l'attaque avec une puissante poussée de sa patte.

"Très bien alors, utilise Laser Glace." Dit Max, en se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il a vu à la Coupe Marc il y a plusieurs années.

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas." Dit Lucario.

"Faux." Rompit Max. "Utilise Aqua Jet dans la glace."

Carabaffe le fit et créa un grand pilier de glace en formation.

"Aqua Jet Glace." Dit Max, tandis que Lucario était lancé dans l'eau. "Compliments d'un de mes amis."

"Tu vas me le payer!" Rugit Lucario, tandis qu'il créa une Aurasphere et qu'il l'envoya sur Carabaffe.

C'était le tour de Carabaffe d'être repoussé très loin par la force de l'attaque.

"Il faut en finir maintenant." Dit Max. "Attaque Hydrocanon."

"Contres-le avec Dracochoc."

Carabaffe se replia dans sa coquille et commença à lancer de puissants jets d'eau. Lucario envoya plus d'énergie puissante de l'Aura vers Carabaffe, causant une explosion.

"Carabaffe!" Cria Max.

"Lucario?" Dit Anne.

* * *

"Le sentiment que j'ai eu quand tu étais inconsciente dans mon hallucination, c'est que tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de moi que tu l'étais à ce moment. Pendant le temps quand tu étais à Johto, et que j'étais à Sinnoh, j'ai toujours gardé la partie du ruban de Terracotta avec moi pour me souvenir de toi. Je pouvais me souvenir de ton sourire, de ta voix, mais rien de tout ça était là. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur, et j'ai une histoire où je fais face à un Pokémon légendaire dérangé."

"Je connais ce sentiment." Déclara Flora, en s'approchant vers lui. "Quand je pensais que tu étais mort, je suis passée par une gamme d'émotions. D'abord la colère et la rage au Deoxys qui t'avais tué, alors je suis tombé dans une épave inconsolable. Je pensais que la personne que j'aurais pu aimer n'était qu'un douloureux souvenir."

Sacha approuva, avant de réagir.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!"

* * *

"Carabaffe est hors combat. Lucario, vainqueur"

Lucario sembla épuisé, mais Carabaffe était vidé.

Max rappela son Carabaffe. Il sourit ensuite, puisqu'il avait le remède parfait pour Lucario.

"Tygnon, je te choisis." Dit Max.

Le Pokémon brun avec des gants de boxe apparu.

"Un choix intéressant." Remarqua Lucario.

"Gnon!"

"Oui, je peux parler c'est quoi le gros problème?" Dit Lucario

"Ty Tygnon Gnon Ty."

"Je ne suis pas un monstre, je vais te botter les fesses."

Lucario courra vers Tygnon.

"Esquive et utilise Poing De Feu." Cria Max, déterminé de ne pas perdre à ce point là.

Tygnon frappa Lucario avec un poing soutenu par le feu. Lucario grimaça.

"Poing-Eclair."

Lucario était frappé par un poing qui l'électrocuta.

"Et si on utilisait Onde Vide."

Lucario fut frappé par l'attaque, et projeté en arrière dans l'eau.

"Tygnon, Poing-Eclair."

Tygnon envoya son poing vers Lucario qui était amplifié par l'eau.

Lucario rugit de douleur.

"Je suis presque à bout, Maîtresse." Haletait-t-il. "Qu'en est-il de la dernière tactique?"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire!" Dit Anne.

"Pour votre honneur." Dit Lucario. Il sauta hors de l'eau, et commença à envoyer poing après poing sur Tygnon.

"C'est quoi cette attaque?" Demanda Max, tandis que Lucario continuait à frapper Tygnon.

"Close Combat." Répondit Anne. "La Dernière Tactique."

"Attends." Dit Max. "Tygnon, utilise Onde Vide."

Tygnon réussi à jeter Lucario loin, avant d'envoyer une puissante vague d'énergie à son adversaire.

Lucario était à l'agonie, tandis la dernière tactique avait épuisé ses moyens de défense. Il s'effondra à genoux.

"Tygnon." Dit Max. "Finissons-en avec Mitra-Poing."

Tygnon s'avança près de Lucario et le mit KO avec un puissant coup de poing.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Lucario est hors combat. Tygnon vainqueur. La victoire revient à Max Maple de Clémenti-Ville."

Max sentit un grand soulagement sur lui. Il avait gagné et n'était pas loin de la réussite.

Il remercia Tygnon, et il le rappela, avant de marcher vers son adversaire pour la remercier pour un bon match.

Max leva les yeux vers le tableau de bord, tandis qu'il montra maintenant le groupe.

**Max Maple. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Paul Reed. Matchs 2. ****Points 4.**

**José Laz. Matchs 2. Points 1.**

**Anne Whiteshadow. Matchs 2. Points 1.**

Cela rendait tout cela intéressant. Tout ce que Max devait faire est de faire au moins match nul pour son dernier match et il serait qualifié. Tandis qu'il entendit la foule l'acclamer, il se demanda si sa famille ou ses amis l'avaient regardé.

* * *

Rien n'était plus éloigné que les pensées de Flora à ce moment. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigna de Sacha, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rougir.

"C'était génial." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il était étendu sur l'herbe. "Était-ce tout ce que tu espérerais que ce soit?"

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, puisqu'elle était surmontée de bonheur.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté Sacha." Dit-t-elle, pendant qu'elle l'embrassa. "Je suis contente que nous soyons venus ici."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il passa son bras autour d'elle, et qu'ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil.

* * *

**Une fin vraiment heureuse.**

**Juste pour éclairer certaines choses. Sacha se faisant tuer par un Deoxys était une hallucination. Sacha et Flora qui se faisaient attaquer par un Darkrai était également une hallucination. Norman qui frappe Sacha était aussi une hallucination. Le match de Max ne l'était pas heureusement.**


	13. Retour En Piste

Chapitre 13. Retour En Piste.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora ont été attaqués par un Magireve qui a fait en sorte qu'il ont tous deux halluciné. Cela les a mené à découvrir leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Max a gagné son match._

* * *

Sacha et Flora marchèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour notre amitié?" Demanda Sacha. "Juste par curiosité."

"C'est loin derrière maintenant." Sourit Flora. "Après ça, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière."

"Génial." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il entendait Pikachu ronfler. "Alors j'ai un match aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux aller boire un truc après ou quelque chose comme ça, alors..."

"J'adorerais." Flora sourit. "Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es nerveux."

Sacha tendit nerveusement la main et Flora l'a prise. Sacha était toujours étonné de la chaleur qui se propagea à travers sa peau quand s'est arrivé.

* * *

"Où pensez-vous qu'ils sont?" Demanda Régis.

"Je n'ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis deux jours." Répondit Max. "Ils ne se sont même pas montrés pour mon match."

"Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître de la surface de la terre." Dit Pierre.

"Mais ils ne sont pas là." Conclu Ondine. "Alors où sont-ils?"

"J'en sais rien, mais Sacha a un match aujourd'hui, et s'il ne se présente pas pour ça, il risque de s'attirer des ennuis." Remarqua Régis, alors qu'il se leva du lit de la chambre de Pierre. "Je m'en vais, je vais voir cette fille, Kitti pour discuter des Pokémons légendaires."

"Wow, quelle excuse." Grommela Ondine. "Ton ami est dans le pétrin, et tu veux prendre du bon temps avec un de tes adversaires."

"Tu sais quoi." Cria Régis. "J'en ai marre de tes conneries envers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que j'aille à me justifie à tous les coups?"

Et avec cela, Régis sortit, laissant Ondine stupéfiée.

"Il marque un point, tu sais." Dit Pierre.

* * *

Sacha et Flora marchèrent vers l'hôtel, après avoir été de ce qui semblait être une éternité.

"Bien." Dit Sacha. "Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, et ensuite je vais me diriger au stade. Je te retrouve dehors après."

"Parfait." Sourit Flora. "Tu es encore plus mignon lorsque tu essaies d'être autoritaire."

Sacha tenta de sourire, mais son gargouillement d'estomac l'interrompit.

"On se retrouve plus tard." Dit-t-il, faiblement.

Sacha et Pikachu se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé au restaurant, Sacha s'effondra sur une chaise.

"Je suis épuisé." Murmura-t-il à Pikachu. "Et je ne peux même pas aller me coucher."

"Pika."

"Enfin, où étais-tu?" Demanda quelqu'un.

Sacha se retourna et vit Régis assis pas loin.

_Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt?_

"De l'autre côté de l'île." Répondit Sacha, en baillant.

"Pourquoi étais-tu sur l'autre côté de l'île?" Demanda Régis.

"Je cherchais des Pokémons." Répondit Sacha, mal à l'aise.

"Et ça t'as pris deux jours?"

"Ouais, quelque chose s'est produit."

"Quoi?" Demanda Régis.

Sacha l'ignora. "Écoute, je suis fatigué et affamé, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me chercher à manger."

Régis sourit, alors que Sacha se leva, laissant Pikachu sur la table.

"Que s'est-il vraiment passé Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il.

Pikachu tenta d'expliquer, mais Régis ne comprenait pas ce que la sourit jaune dit.

"Merci quand même." Répondit-t-il, avant de se lever et de partir.

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs. Bienvenue au deuxième tour des matchs dans le Groupe G. Nous avons déjà vu du drame à ce jour, nous avons vu l'excitation, mais nous voyons une victoire. Nous avons Sacha Ketchum qui a fait match nul à son match d'ouverture, avec Lullaby Jackson, qui va affronter Carlos Rui, qui a été vaincu d'une manière tout à fait convaincante dans son match d'ouverture par Olly Lowe. Avec les deux matchs en cours en même temps, que va-t-il arriver. Ce match aura lieu sur un terrain glace, et chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons."

Carlos prit une Pokéball de la poche de ses jeans.

"Je ne comptes pas perdre." Dit-t-il, avec un fort accent espagnol. "Kapoera, en piste."

Carlos envoya un Pokémon brun et bleu qui tournait sur sa tête.

"Un Kapoera." Remarqua Sacha. "Heledelle, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya le type vol qu'il avait acquis à Hoenn.

"Commencez."

"Heledelle, Vive-Attaque."

Heledelle fonça vers Kapoera.

"Contres-le avec Mawashi Geri."

Kapoera commença à frapper l'Heledelle venant en sens inverse à plusieurs reprises, l'arrêtant dans sa charge.

"Oh non." Grogna Sacha. "Heledelle, lance l'attaque Cru-Aile."

Heledelle récupéra et tenta de frapper Kapoera avec ses ailes.

"Tour Rapide."

Kapoera commença à tourner, repoussant Heledelle.

* * *

Flora regarda dans les gradins, lorsque Pierre, Ondine et Max s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Oh, tu es là." Dit Max, avec colère. "Où étais-tu passé?"

"Quelque part." Répondit Flora. "J'étais avec Sacha."

* * *

"Heledelle est en difficulté. Carlos a envoyé son Kapoera qui se défend bien contre les types vol, et puisque Heledelle ne connait pas des attaques comme Tornade ou Cyclone, alors il pourrait avoir de la difficulté."

Sacha savait exactement quoi faire.

"Heledelle, retour." Dit-t-il en tenant la Pokéball. "Bulbizarre, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son Bulbizarre pour affronter Kapoera.

"Alors Sacha change pour Bulbizarre, et qu'a t-il planifié pour vaincre Kapoera."

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

"Repousse-les avec Tour Rapide."

Bulbizarre tira un barrage de feuilles vers Kapoera qui les repoussa avec un barrage de pieds tournants.

"Vive-Attaque."

Kapoera s'écrasa sur Bulbizarre, qui se frappa sur la glace.

Sacha eu soudain une idée.

"Utilise Tranch'Herbe encore une fois."

Bulbizarre envoya plus de feuilles vers Kapoera.

Carlos sourit.

"Tour Rapide."

C'était au tour de Sacha de sourire, alors que Kapoera commença à tourner.

"Utilise Fouet Lianes pour l'attraper."

Bulbizarre envoya ses lianes sur Kapoera et l'arrêta de tourner.

"Maintenant fais-le tourner de l'autre côté."

Bulbizarre envoya Kapoera dans le sens inverse, le désorienta.

"Finissons-en avec Charge."

Bulbizarre chargea vers Kapoera et le frappa avec une charge du corps. Kapoera tomba.

"Kapoera est hors combat. Bulbizarre, vainqueur."

Sacha envoya son poing en l'air en triomphant, tandis que Carlos rappela son Pokémon.

"Bien joué." Dit-t-il. "Mon prochain Pokémon sera Tropius."

Carlos envoya un grand Pokémon brun avec un long cou, et quelques feuilles sur son corps. Il avait également des ailes.

Sacha commença à transpirer. Tropius avait un avantage sur Bulbizarre, et il avait vu ce qu'un Tropius pouvait faire quand son Massko avait évolué en Jungko.

"Tropius, Tornade."

Tropius commença à battre ses ailes et créa une énorme vague d'air. Bulbizarre tenta de se dresser contre lui, mais fut repoussé vers l'arrière par l'attaque.

"Bulbizarre!" Cria Sacha. "Essaie de l'attraper avec Fouet Lianes."

Bulbizarre sortit ses lianes, et attrapa le cou à Tropius.

"Maintenant lance-le."

Bulbizarre envoya Tropius dans les airs.

"Pas suffisamment fort." Sourit Carlos. "Giga Impact."

Tropius étendit ses ailes, et se transforma en une boule d'énergie rose et or. Il chargea ensuite vers Bulbizarre et l'envoya s'écraser sur la glace.

Sacha tenta frénétiquement de voir si Bulbizarre allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas voir en raison de fragments de glace partout.

"Bulbizarre!" Cria-t-il. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Alors que la glace se libéra, Sacha pouvait voir Bulbizarre debout sur la glace clairement dans la douleur . Il se déplaçait toujours bien.

"Bulbizarre, retour." Cria Sacha, tenant une Pokéball. Bulbizarre fut rappelé, à son désagrément évident.

"Heledelle, je te choisis." Cria Sacha en renvoyant Heledelle.

Heledelle apparu et s'envola vers le ciel.

"Tropius ne peut pas bouger!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise Aeropique."

Heledelle chargea vers Tropius et décrocha un coup vicieux. Tropius hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il devint capable de se déplacer à nouveau.

"Heledelle vas-y avec Picpic."

Heledelle vola vers Tropius et le piqua avec son bec.

"Tranch'Herbe."

Tropius commença à battre des ailes et envoya quelques feuilles à Heledelle, qui fut surpris par l'attaque.

"Tropius, poursuis avec Belier."

Tropius s'écrasa sur Heledelle et le mit KO.

"Heledelle est hors combat. Tropius, vainqueur."

Sacha soupira alors qu'il rappela Heledelle.

_Maintenant qui? Bulbizarre serait probablement gravement blessé si je le renvoyais. Ouisticram serait efficace, mais il pourrait le contrer avec un type eau. Pikachu n'est pas doué contre les types plantes. Alors ça ne me laisse que Tauros ou Grotadmorv._

"Je te choisis, Grotadmorv!" Cria Sacha, lançant une Pokéball.

Grotadmorv apparut sur la glace.

"Grotadmorv, commence avec Bomb-Beurk."

Grotadmorv ouvrit sa bouche et tira quelques balles de boue empoisonné vers Tropius, qui fut surpris par l'attaque. Tropius s'écrasa sur la glace, et lutta pour se relever.

"Utilise l'attaque Plaquage."

Grotadmorv se glissa vers Tropius, et se laissa tomber sur lui. Tropius poussa un malheureux gémissement et s'évanouit.

"Tropius est hors combat. Grotadmorv, vainqueur."

* * *

"Sacha se débrouille bien." Remarqua Ondine.

"Je ne pense pas que son adversaire soit trop mal." Dit Max. "Je l'ai vu combattre contre Olly lors de son premier match et il était sans espoir."

"Ce n'est pas très gentil, Max." Gronda Flora à son frère.

"Quoi? Je ne fais que donner mon opinion honnête."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive dans l'autre match de toute manière?" Dit Pierre.

"Probablement rien du tout." Répondit Ondine.

* * *

"Brasegali, en avant." Cria Carlos.

Le cœur de Sacha sombra alors que Brasegali apparu. Juste celui qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

"Eh bien." Dit-t-il. "Grotadmorv, utilise Toxik."

Grotadmorv lança une explosion de poison à Brasegali.

"Contres-le avec Lance-Flamme."

Brasegali tira une explosion de feu de sa bouche qui arrêta l'attaque.

"Maintenant utilise Pied Bruleur."

Brasegali sauta vers Grotadmorv et le envoya un pied brulant vers son adversaire.

"Grotadmorv, utilise Gaz Toxik."

Grotadmorv couvrit le terrain de gaz, qui empoisonna Brasegali.

"Génial, Grotadmorv." Cria Sacha. "Maintenant utilise Bomb-Beurk."

Grotadmorv lança plusieurs balles de boues empoisonnées vers Brasegali, qui n'était pas content d'avoir été frappé par l'attaque.

"Brasegali, utilise Surchauffe." Ordonna Carlos.

Brasegali inspira, avant de lancer une explosion de chaleur extrême à Grotadmorv.

* * *

"On dirait le morveux." Murmura Jessie.

"N'oubliez pas que ce morveux a encore son Bulbizarre." Nota Miaouss.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce malingre de Bulbizarre peut contre un puissant Brasegali?" Demanda James.

"Si se Bulbizarre est si malingre, alors comment cela nous rend mauvais?" Répondit Jessie.

"C'est vrai." Dit tristement James. "Ce Bulbizarre nous a envoyé vers d'autres cieux tellement de fois dans le passé, que j'en ai les fesses qui brûlent."

"Vous ne croyez pas que le moment serait idéal pour essayer de voler ce Brasegali." Dit Miaouss.

"Oublie ça. On a des hot-dogs à vendre." Répondit James.

* * *

"Grotadmorv, utilise Acidarmure." Cria Sacha.

Grotadmorv se transforma en un liquide violet, évitant l'attaque.

_La première Surchauffe est toujours la plus puissante._

Grotadmorv apparu de nouveau.

"Maintenant utilise Tir De Boue."

Grotadmorv tira une explosion de boue sûr Brasegali, qui causa beaucoup de dommage. Cela aussi fait en sorte que la glace soit encore plus glissante, alors la vitesse de Brasegali fut réduite.

"Brasegali, Vive-Attaque."

Brasegali tenta de lancer une attaque rapide, mais glissa sur la boue.

"C'est ça!" Réalisa Sacha. "Grotadmorv utilise l'attaque Plaquage."

Grotadmorv sauta sur le Brasegali au sol.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Grotadmorv semblait soudain souffrir, alors qu'il fut soufflé par le feu d'en dessous.

"Grotadmorv!" Cria Sacha.

Grotadmorv semblait soudain dégonflé, alors qu'il glissa hors de Brasegali.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha. "Tu peux battre Brasegali."

Grotadmorv sembla gravement brûlé, mais était toujours en état de combattre.

"Très bien alors, utilise Bomb-Beurk."

Grotadmorv ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un barrage de boue empoisonné vers Brasegali, qui commença à se pencher décidément mal après toutes les attaques poison qu'il avait encaissées.

"Brasegali, utilise Danseflamme."

Brasegali lança tornade tournante de flammes sur Grotadmorv le piégeant.

Grotadmorv semblait alors se concentrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Sacha.

Grotadmorv ne répondit pas. Il continua d'essayer et de forcer quelque chose à sortir de son système.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que Grotadmorv fait?" Demanda Flora.

"Je crois qu'il essaie d'utiliser Souvenir." Répondit Max.

"Tu as sans doute raison." Dit Pierre.

"Qu'est-ce que Souvenir fait?"

"Le lanceur se retrouve K.O, mais abaisse les capacités de l'ennemi en échange."

"le Grotadmorv de Sacha tente de se sacrifier." Dit Ondine.

* * *

Grotadmorv força quelque chose hors de son corps qui explosa après Brasegali. Alors que rien ne se passa, Carlos et son Pokémon regardèrent de manière confuse. La confusion devint vite de la joie alors que Grotadmorv s'effondra.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Grotadmorv ne bougea plus.

"Grotadmorv est hors combat. Brasegali vainqueur."

"C'était Souvenir, les amis. Lorsqu'un Pokémon utilise un coup comme ça de son plein gré, cela montre à quel point il aime son dresseur."

"Merci Grotadmorv." Dit Sacha, en le rappelant. "J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait. Mais maintenant, une seule personne peut l'emporter, et Bulbizarre est mon dernier espoir."

Sacha lança une Pokéball, espérant évidement que Bulbizarre serait en meilleur posture que lorsqu'il l'a rappelé.

Bulbizarre explosa de la Pokéball, et regarda Brasegali, qui semblait en très mauvaise posture, du à toutes les attaques poison qu'ils avaient encaissé.

"Ça ne devrait pas être un problème." Dit Carlos. "Lance Flammeche."

Brasegali ouvrit sa bouche d'un air las et tira plusieurs petites boules de feu à Bulbizarre. Elles n'ont jamais pris contact, puisqu'elles pétillaient à quelques mètres du type plante.

"Voila notre chance." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Vampigraine."

Bulbizarre lança une graine de son bulbe sur son dos, qui enveloppa Brasegali. Après quelques secondes, Bulbizarre commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

"Maintenant attrape Brasegali avec Fouet Lianes." Dit Sacha.

Bulbizarre attrape Brasegali avec ses lianes, le serrant étroitement. Brasegali tressaillit pendant qu'il était écrasé par les lianes, avant d'aller boiter pour ensuite tomber.

L'arbitre leva son drapeau.

"Brasegali est hors combat. Bulbizarre vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

Sacha envoya de nouveau son poing vers le haut, et sauta sur la glace pour câliner Bulbizarre.

"Merci l'ami." Dit-t-il. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Bulbi." Répondit Bulbizarre.

"Et nous attendons la confirmation des résultats de l'autre match, mais on dirait que Lullaby Jackson a été vaincu par Olly Lowe dans l'autre match, alors si cela s'avère exact, alors Olly serait déjà qualifié pour le prochain tour. Nous aurons la table de groupe d'ici peu."

Sacha rappela son Bulbizarre, avant de marcher vers Carlos.

"Merci pour le grand match." Dit Sacha, en tendant sa main.

"Si, c'était génial, mec." Répondit Carlos, en prenant la main et la secoua légèrement. "Il faudra refaire un match un de ces jours."

"Bien sûr." Dit Sacha. "Pas vrai Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Et nous avons maintenant la table de groupe disponible."

**Olly Lowe. Matchs 2. Points 6.**

**Sacha Ketchum. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Lullaby Jackson. Matchs 2. ****Points 1.**

**Carlos Rui. Matchs 2. Points** **0.**

"On dirait que c'est fini pour moi." Murmura Carlos. "Je n'ai aucune chance de me qualifier."

"Je suis désolé." Dit Sacha.

"Fait simplement en sorte de gagner." Grogna Carlos, avant de marcher dans le tunnel.

* * *

Après avoir visité le Centre Pokémon pour aller soigner Grotadmorv, Bulbizarre et Heledelle, Sacha alla à la rencontre avec Flora à l'extérieur du stade. Il était nerveux, alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, mais cela a rapidement disparu quand elle se retourna et qu'il vit son sourire.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ça?" Dit-elle, avec un grand sourire qui le rendait instable.

"Je crois." Répondit-il. "Alors où veux-tu aller?"

"Prenons simplement une marche romantique autour d'un des parcs." Dit Flora.

Sacha en profitait effectivement. Il n'aurait probablement jamais avoué à la lumière du jour, mais le sentiment d'être seul avec Flora était enivrante. Il remarqua également que les objets du quotidien prenaient de nouvelles significations. Même les bacs semblaient briller d'une lumière nouvelle et inhabituelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" Demanda Flora. "Tu n'as presque rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté le stade."

"Désolé." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis fatigué, ce match m'a vidé de toutes mes forces."

"On peut réarranger ce rendez-vous si tu veux." Dit Flora.

"Non." Répondit Sacha. "Si tu apprécies, alors je vais sourire et le supporter. De plus, le sentiment d'être avec toi me tient éveillé."

Flora sourit, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Sacha.

"Excusez-moi." Dit quelqu'un.

Sacha détourna les yeux de Flora, et vit un homme et une femme vaguement familiers qui se trouvaient à proximité.

"Oui toi." Dit l'homme.

"Nous nous demandions si tu voudrais acheter une rose à ta charmante petite amie." Dit la femme.

Sacha regarda Flora, et ensuite les vendeurs.

"Ouais, je crois." Dit-t-il, alors qu'il sortit de l'argent de ses poches. Puis dans un élan romantique. "J'en prends une demi-douzaine."

"Eh bien, tu es une demoiselle très chanceuse." Dit la femme, alors qu'une autre personne sortit de derrière les arbres, apportant des roses.

"Prenez-en soin." Continua l'homme.

"Et n'oubliez pas de bien les sentir." Dit la troisième personne, qui ressembla à un Miaouss, avec un sourire à peine réprimée.

Sacha prit le paquet de l'homme, et les donna à Flora.

"Elles sont pour toi." Dit-t-il, en devenant tout rouge.

Flora les prit.

"Merci Sacha." Dit-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Puis elle l'embrassa. "J'apprécie."

"Est-ce qu'elles sentent bon?" Demanda-t-il.

"Hé, voilà une idée." Dit un des vendeurs après eux. "Et pourquoi pas une photo."

"Quoi?" Répondit Sacha.

Ils tenaient un appareil photo.

"De précieux souvenirs."

"Es-tu partante pour ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais, Pourquoi pas?" Répondit Flora.

La femme prit une boîte.

"Et nous pouvons mettre ton Pikachu dans cette boîte spéciale à massage pendant que vous attendez."

"En fait je ne suis pas confortable..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant que lui et Flora soient bousculés à côté d'un arbre.

L'homme prit Pikachu de son épaule et le mis dans la boîte. La boîte était fermée.

"Très bien alors, souriez pour la caméra." Dit l'homme.

"Faites-vous un gros câlin." Continua la femme, avant de presser sur un bouton sur la caméra. Une épaisse fumée jaillit de la lentille et engloutit Sacha et Flora.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire." Hurla Sacha.

"Nous sommes de retour, pour une toute nouvelle aventure."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et vous faire de nouveau la vie dure."

"Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation."

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière."

"Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre."

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket." Hurlèrent Sacha et Flora.

"Merci pour le Pikachu, abruti." Dit James.

"Hé, rendez-le moi." Cria Sacha.

"Bien sûr... que non." Répondit Jessie.

"On a travaillé si dur à attendre l'opportunité idéale pour voler Pikachu, et c'est là où notre dur travail nous a mené." Railla Miaouss.

"Je vais vous montrer." Dit Sacha, en cherchant une Pokéball. Il réalisa alors qu'il les avait tous laissés au Centre Pokémon. "Ou peut-être pas."

"Moi oui." Dit Flora. "Brasegali, Tortank, entrez en scène."

Flora envoya ses deux puissants Pokémons.

"Oh oh." Dit Miaouss. "Ça risque de faire mal."

"Je ne crois pas." Dit Jessie. "Seviper, en avant."

"Toi aussi, Vortente." Dit James.

Seviper et Vortente apparurent. Vortente fit rapidement demi-tour, et commença à câliner James.

"Tu...es...sensé...les attaquer...eux...pas...moi." Dit James alors qu'il repoussa Vortente.

"Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Vortente, Tortank, attaque Hydrocanon sur Seviper."

Brasegali couvrit Vortente de feu, Tortank écrasa une explosion d'eau sur Seviper, les mettant tous deux KO.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé." Dit Jessie.

"C'est pire que d'habitude." Remarqua James, avant que Pikachu sauta sur sa tête.

"Oh non, les attaques ont dû casser la boîte." Dit Miaouss avec inquiétude.

"Pikachu, utilise Fatal-Foudre." Cria Sacha.

Pikachu chargea de l'électricité dans ses joues, avant de la relâcher sur la Team Rocket qui fut envoyé en l'air par la force de l'attaque.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux." Crièrent-t-ils, alors qu'ils s'envolèrent loin.

Sacha courut pour prendre Pikachu, avant de se retourner vers Flora.

"Je me demande où ils sont passés."

"Qui sait." Répondit Flora.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "J'ai été stupide de laisser mes Pokémons au Centre Pokémon."

"Tu as seulement fait ce que n'importe quel dresseur attentionné ferait." Lui rassura Flora. "Aller, rentrons. La Team Rocket a gâché l'ambiance."

* * *

Sacha ramena Flora à l'hôtel Frimapic Bleu.

"Merci pour les fleurs." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils marchèrent vers la porte.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Sacha.

"J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée." Dit Flora. "Merci Pour tout."

"Hé, on pourrait remettre ça." Dit Sacha avec un sourire. "Je ne peux pas te garantir que nous ne serons pas dérangés par la Team Rocket, mais on peut toujours espérer."

"Tu es si génial." Sourit Flora. "J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré."

"Je ressens la même chose." Répondit Sacha. "Je sais à quel point je suis génial."

Flora ria, et le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

"Sans blagues, ne fais rien de stupide avant que j'ai la chance de te revoir."

"Serai-je ton genre?" Dit Sacha, faisant en sorte que Flora rit encore plus fort.

* * *

**Ouais, Sacha a gagné et tout semble parfait pour lui.**


	14. Un Goût De Défaite

Chapitre 14. Un Goût De Défaite.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a combattu Carlos Rui lors de son deuxième match, et gagna de justesse, assurant presque sa chance de passer au prochain tour. Cependant, la Team Rocket a trouvé moyen de gâcher son rendez-vous avec Flora._

* * *

Sacha se réveilla à midi, se sentant plus vivant qu'il l'avait été depuis un certain temps.

"Je me sens mieux après ça." Dit-il à Pikachu, qui semblait furieux contre lui. "Quoi?"

"Pikachuchuchu Pikapikachu."

"Oh, je suis désolé." Dit Sacha. "Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas."

Pikachu approuva.

"OK, laisse moi m'habiller, et on va aller chercher à manger."

Sacha entra dans le hall de l'hôtel, pour apprendre que le restaurant était fermé.

"Putain." Dit-t-il, en frappant les volets. "C'est pas grave Pikachu, allons trouver un vendeur quelque part, et chercher un Hamburger ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il trouva son chemin vers le stade, où il avait combattu la veille, où il réussit à obtenir de la nourriture pour lui et Pikachu.

"Hé, est-ce qu'on regarde quels matchs sont en cours?" Dit-t-il à Pikachu, qui approuva.

"Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous avons Régis Chen du Bourg Palette contre Mark Meadow de Bonaugure. Un combat titanesque entre deux puissants dresseurs."

Sacha trouva son siège.

"Je ne savais pas que Régis allait combattre." Dit-t-il à Pikachu qui gratta sa tête avec sa queue. "Tu as envie de regarder?"

"Pika."

"Ce match prendra place sur un terrain plante, et chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons. S'ils veulent bien choisir leur premier Pokémon maintenant."

"Arcanin, je te choisis." Cria Régis.

Régis envoya son Arcanin, qui hurla en sortant de sa Pokéball.

Mark sourit.

"Mangriff, à toi de jouer."

Mark envoya un Pokémon blanc avec des marques rouges autour de son corps, Il se tenait debout sur ses deux jambes, et avait de très grandes griffes.

"Commencez."

"Arcanin, Vitesse Extreme." Ordonna Régis.

Arcanin traversa l'herbe et frappa Mangriff avec un puissant coup qui envoya le Pokémon tituber.

"Maintenant utilise Danseflamme."

Arcanin envoya un vortex tournant de feu vers Mangriff.

"Tunnel."

Alors que le feu se dissipa, Mangriff n'était plus là. Il éclata ensuite à partir du sol au-dessous d'Arcanin, et envoya le Pokémon légendaire voler en l'air.

"Utilise Eclategriffe."

Mangriff sauta sur Arcanin et envoya ses griffes sur lui, envoyant Arcanin au sol. Arcanin gémit, puis s'évanouit.

"Arcanin est hors combat. Mangriff, vainqueur."

* * *

"C'est pas croyable!" S'exclama Sacha.

_L'Arcanin de Régis est puissant, mais Mangriff l'a vaincu si facilement._

"C'est un Mangriff plutôt puissant." Dit quelqu'un qui était proche.

Sacha regarda et aperçu Olly en train de regarder.

"Est-ce que ce gars est ton ami?"

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "J'ai vu ton match hier."

"Tu es le prochain que je vais affronter." Dit Sacha.

"Je sais." Répondit Olly. "Faisons-en un beau match."

"Tu n'es pas inquiet que je pourrais te battre?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Olly. "Je suis déjà fort."

* * *

"Nidoking, en avant." Cria Régis, envoyant le grand dinosaure violet.

"Mangriff, Vive-Attaque." Ordonna Mark.

Mangriff chargea en direction de Nidoking.

"Poing-Eclair."

Nidoking envoya un puissant poing sur Mangriff, qui recula.

"Double Pied."

Nidoking se tourna, et lança deux coups de pied à Mangriff, qui était projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

"Mangriff, Laser Glace."

Mangriff se tourna et tira un rayon de glace à Nidoking.

"Esquive et utilise Exploforce."

Nidoking sauta hors de porté de la glace, avant de lancer une explosion d'énergie mentale qui rendit Mangriff inconscient.

"Mangriff est hors combat. Nidoking, vainqueur."

"C'était un coup risqué." Dit Olly.

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Exploforce est un mouvement très puissant, mais il n'est pas très précis. Régis a eu de la chance avec ce mouvement, sinon ça aurait signifié que Nidoking aurait pu être dans le pétrin."

"Alakazam, à toi." Dit Mark.

Mark envoya son grand Pokémon brun et jaune qui avait deux grandes oreilles, et même une plus grande moustache.

"Nidoking retour." Dit Régis, en tenant une Pokéball.

* * *

"Un coup brillant." Remarqua Olly.

"Noctali, je te choisis." Cria Régis.

"Pas si brillant." Dit Olly.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Sacha. "Noctali à l'avantage du type sur Alakazam."

"C'est ce que tu crois." Répondit Olly.

* * *

"Noctali, Vibrobscur."

Noctali lança des vagues énergétiques obscures vers Alakazam. Aussitôt que l'attaque approcha Alakazam disparut aussitôt.

"Hein?"

Alakazam réapparu derrière Noctali.

"Derrière toi!" Cria Régis.

Avant que Noctali puisse se retourner, il était frappé par un coup qui ressemblait à un Mitra-Poing.

Noctali fut jeté sur le terrain, et sembla être ébranlé par la puissance de l'attaque.

Alakazam se téléporta devant Noctali, et semblait préparer un autre Mitra-Poing.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'Alakazam lit dans son esprit et voit quelles attaques il devrait utiliser?"

"Oui."

"Comment contrer quelque chose de ce genre?"

"Il y a certaines façons."

"Comme quoi?"

"Séparer le dresseur de son Pokémon, distraire le dresseur, des stratagèmes habituels quoi."

"C'est pas de la tricherie?" Demanda Sacha.

"Techniquement non, moralement oui. Mais quand tu affrontes un Pokémon psy qui peut faire ça, tu dois prendre toutes les solutions possibles en main."

* * *

"Noctali, utilise Vive-Attaque pour arrêter l'attaque."

Noctali chargea vers Alakazam, arrêtant l'attaque Mitra-Poing.

"Maintenant lance Vibrobscur."

Noctali tira plus de vagues d'énergie obscure, qui sont parvenus à atteindre sa cible cette fois. Alakazam ne sembla pas être content d'être frappé par cette attaque.

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre."

Noctali créa une balle énergétique, et la lança sur Alakazam, qui s'évanouit sous la force de l'attaque.

"Alakazam est hors combat. Noctali, vainqueur."

"Bien sûr, Alakazam a toujours les déficiences de la plupart des Pokémons psy. Les faiblesses contre les attaques de type Spectre et Ténèbres."

Mark rappela Alakazam.

"Félicitations Régis." Dit-t-il. "Tu te débrouilles mieux que la plupart des dresseurs le gèrent. Mais cette fois s'est terminé, Simiabraz, gagnons ce match."

Mark envoya un grand Pokémon rouge, brun et blanc qui ressemblait à un grand singe. Il avait le feu en éruption de différentes parties de son corps. Il avait l'air également légèrement plus grand qu'un Simiabraz normal.

* * *

"C'est le Ouisticram que Mark a pris comme premier Pokémon il y a de ça plusieurs années." Remarqua Olly. "Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier."

"Est-ce que c'est quand tu es devenu un dresseur toi aussi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oui."

"Qui as-tu choisi comme premier Pokémon?"

* * *

"Noctali, Vive-Attaque."

"Simiabraz, Mach Punch."

Noctali essaya de décrocher un coup rapide sur Simiabraz, mais Simiabraz était un peu plus rapide. Noctali gémit de douleur, alors qu'il fut jeté sur le terrain par la force de l'attaque. Il lutta pour se relever, avant de s'effondrer en un tas.

"Noctali est hors combat. Simiabraz, vainqueur."

Régis rappela Noctali, avant de prendre la Pokéball de Nidoking.

"C'est un excellent Simiabraz que tu as là." Admit-il. "Nidoking, en avant."

* * *

Flora se réveilla par les coups frappé à sa porte. Elle jeta les couvertures hors d'elle.

"Attendez une minute!" Hurla-t-elle, en cherchant sa robe de chambre. Elle le trouva, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

De l'autre côté se trouva Pierre.

"Ça te dérange si j'entre?" Demanda-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Répondit Flora.

"Eh bien, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'entrer." Dit Pierre. Flora lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

"Je vois que tu t'installes." Remarqua-t-il, en voyant que la chambre était un peu en désordre.

"J'étais occupée à m'entraîner avec Sacha." Répondit Flora.

Pierre remarqua les Roses dans l'évier, où elle les avaient mis le soir précédent.

"Alors je vois." Remarqua-t-il. "Je voulais justement te parler de ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Flora, ce que tu fais avec Sacha est ta préoccupation, je m'en fous, mais..."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Ne m'y force pas." Dit Pierre.

"Je ne le fais pas, Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es ici."

"Max." Déclara Pierre, à contrecœur.

"Pourquoi Max?" Répondit Flora.

"Il est inquiet pour toi."

"Je vais bien."

"Flora tu as disparu pendant deux jours avec Sacha, on t'a à peine vu avant ou après ça, et pour couronner le tout, ton frère croit que tu essaies de l'éviter."

"Pourquoi il croirait ça?"

"Tu essaies d'aider un de ses compétiteurs à remporter le tournoi, tu rates ces matchs pour la même raison, tu veux que je poursuive?"

"Max sait très bien que je veux qu'il s'en sorte aussi."

"Vraiment, parce que je dois te le demander." Dit Pierre. "Si à jamais il y avait un match où Max et Sacha devraient s'affronter, qui encouragerais-tu?"

Flora ne répondit pas.

"Je sors." Dit Pierre, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"J'ai toujours voulu que Max s'en sorte bien, parce qu'il est mon frère." Dit Flora. "Mais je suis amoureuse de Sacha."

Pierre fit volte-face pour ensuite aller s'écraser contre le mur.

* * *

"Nidoking, Double Pied."

"Simiabraz, Boutefeu."

Nidoking tenta d'envoyer deux coups de pieds sur Simiabraz, mais fut endommagé par la charge du corps enflammé qui fut lancé.

"Simiabraz, Deflagration maintenant."

"Esquive avec Tunnel."

Simiabraz lança une puissante explosion de feu à Nidoking, qui s'enfouit sous terre pour éviter l'attaque.

"Simiabraz, utilise Marto-Poing sur le sol."

Les bras de Simiabraz commencèrent à briller, alors qu'ils frappèrent le sol avec suffisamment de puissance pour forcer Nidoking à sortir de sa cachette.

"Simiabraz, Lance-Flamme."

Simiabraz lança une rafale à Nidoking, qui fut gravement brûlé par l'attaque.

"Nidoking, Exploforce."

Nidoking réussit à se ressaisir et à frapper Simiabraz avec une sphère d'énergie bleue. Simiabraz fut frappé de plein fouet par le choc, mais ne sembla pas être trop mal.

"Nidoking, Toxik."

Nidoking lança, une balle de poison mortel à Simiabraz, qui fut atteint par l'attaque.

"Simiabraz, Vive-Attaque."

"Nidoking, Belier."

Simiabraz et Nidoking foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, causant des dégâts.

"Ça va faire mal."

"Simiabraz, Ultralaser."

"Toi aussi Nidoking, Ultralaser."

* * *

"Excuse-moi?" Dit Pierre. "Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé ça?"

"Depuis que j'ai voyagé avec lui. Quand j'étais avec lui, je l'ai pris pour acquis qu'il était là, mais quand je suis parti à Johto, il m'a énormément manqué. Chaque jour, je me réveillais en espérant voir le sourire sur son visage, mais j'avais tort. Quand je vous ai vu à la Coupe Marc, c'était le plus beau jour que j'avais eu depuis longtemps. Ensuite, j'ai dû partir. J'ai été horriblement seule depuis les cinq dernières années, jusqu'à ce que Max ai finit par mentionner que Sacha était ici, quand il m'a demandé son Tygnon. J'ai instantanément pris le bateau, pour ensuite venir le retrouver."

"Est-ce que Sacha le sait?"

"Qui crois-tu qui m'a acheté les fleurs?"

"Je ne pensais jamais que Sacha t'en aurais offert." Remarqua Pierre.

"Il l'a fait." Déclara indignement Flora.

"Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire." Dit Pierre. "Tu dois aller dire à Max, que tu n'essaies pas de l'éviter, autrement, il pourrait avoir une mauvaise impression."

"Max a treize ans." Explosa Flora. "Combien d'impressions différentes peut-t-il se faire?"

"Flora." Dit Pierre. "Je comprends l'amour."

"C'est la compréhension du siècle." Murmura Flora.

"Mais es-tu sûre à 100% que Sacha ressent la même chose?"

* * *

Nidoking et Simiabraz se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Nous avons une impasse. Les deux Ultralaser se sont annulés l'un à l'autre, et les deux Pokémons font une pause pour reprendre leur souffle."

"Nidoking, utilise Mania."

Nidoking chargea vers Simiabraz, et le frappa avec sa queue, repoussant Simiabraz. Il saisit alors Simiabraz avec sa longue queue épaisse.

"Simiabraz, Deflagration."

Simiabraz réussit à ouvrir la bouche et le souffla avec une flamme chaude qui fit rugir douloureusement Nidoking, alors qu'il tomba au sol.

Simiabraz arrêta d'attaquer pour qu'il puisse récupérer. Le poison commençait à faire effet, et il sembla épuisé.

"Nidoking!" Cria Régis. "Voila ta chance d'attaquer. Utilise Seisme."

Nidoking commença à marteler le sol, envoyant des ondes de choc super efficaces à Simiabraz, qui n'a pas pu l'éviter.

Simiabraz hurla alors que l'attaque l'atteignit, l'arrêtant ainsi.

"Simiabraz, tu peux battre Nidoking. Lance Surchauffe."

Simiabraz se leva d'un bond, mais plus lentement qu'à l'habitude. Il ouvrit sa bouche et tira une salve rouge ardente de feu qui traversa l'arène vers Nidoking.

"Contres-le avec Ultralaser."

Nidoking lança un rayon pur d'énergie orange vers Simiabraz. Les deux attaques explosèrent et remplient l'arène de fumée.

* * *

Max s'entraîna. Il lança des objets en l'air, et regarda ses Pokémons les abattre avec leurs différentes attaques. Il regarda Gardevoir les ralentir, avant de les anéantir sur le ciel. Magmar les abattaient par le feu. Carabaffe et Jungko utilisèrent respectivement Pistolet A O et Balle Graine pour les abattre dans le ciel. Faute d'attaque à distance, Monaflemit et Tygnon s'entrainèrent l'un avec l'autre. C'était très amusant de regarder Monaflemit envoyer un coup de poing, pour ensuite s'écraser au sol pendant quelques minutes, tout en étant sans cesse matraqué par Tygnon.

Max était sur le point de tous les rappeler, et d'aller déjeuner, lorsqu'il aperçu sa sœur entrer dans le bâtiment.

"Alors, comment trouves-tu le Centre d'Entraînement Ultime?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'extérieur.

"Quoi le Match Ultime?" Répondit Max. "Il est bien. Tu devrais le recommander à Sacha."

"Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Sacha."

"Alors, tu m'honores de ta présence de ton plein gré." Dit ironiquement Max. "Je suis honoré. Je veux dire, le fait que son altesse royale est venu ici-bas pour voir son cher petit frère, c'est tout simplement fantastique."

"Tu veux que je t'aide à t'entraîner?" Demanda Flora.

"Non mais l'offre aurait été sympa." Hurla Max, ne se préoccupant pas de tous ceux qui les regardaient. "Tu aides un rival, plutôt que ton propre frère. Quel genre de sœur es-tu?"

Max se leva et s'en alla en courant.

"Max, attends!" Dit Flora, mais il l'ignora.

* * *

La fumée se dissipa, et tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Pokémon debout.

"Nidoking est hors combat. Simiabraz, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Mark Meadow de Bonaugure."

Régis s'effondra sur le sol pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de rappeler Nidoking.

"Incroyable!" Dit Sacha le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point le Simiabraz de Mark était fort.

"Si tu crois que c'était puissant." Dit Olly. "Tu n'as encore rien vu."

Olly se leva et s'en alla du stade.

Sacha se sentit un peu inquiet par ce commentaire, avant de voir le tableau de groupe apparaître à l'écran.

**Elektra Aragon. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Mark Meadow. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Régis Chen. Matchs 2. Points 3.**

**Kitti Summers. ****Matchs 2. Points 0.**

Sacha fit quelques calculs dans sa tête. Il était toujours possible pour Régis de se qualifier. Lui et Pikachu se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Il trouva Régis assis sur un banc dans le hall du stade.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je n'ai même pas pu le vaincre." Admis Régis. "Toute mon expérience. Tout mon savoir, et c'était le mieux que j'ai pu faire pour tenir la cadence."

"Vois le bon côté." Dit Sacha. "Tu n'es pas hors jeu."

"Pour qui je me prenais?" Répondit Régis. "Je n'étais pas suffisamment doué pour venir ici."

"Pas avec ce comportement." Dit Sacha. "Régis, tu ne peux pas laisser une défaite t'abattre. Tu dois rassembler tes forces et faire un retour pour ton dernier match. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te vaincre en finale."

Régis regarda plus haut, et réussit a créer un sourire.

"Tu rêves, petit Sacha."

* * *

Sacha chercha Flora, quand il percuta Ritchie.

"Hé Ritchie." Dit-t-il. "Comment se passe l'entraînement?"

"Superbe." Répondit-t-il. "Je me sens excité pour mon match contre Jonny Hawk dans quelques heures."

Sacha commença à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Je viens de voir le match d'un de mes amis. C'était très instructif."

"Alors, tu crois que je peux gagner?"

"Si ton adversaire est aussi doué que le dernier gars que j'ai vu, alors tu pourrais avoir du fil à retordre."

"Mais est-ce que tu crois que je vais gagner?"

"Tu vas gagner." Répondit Sacha. "Je sais que tu le peux. Je cherche une fille."

"Est-ce que ce serait cette belle demoiselle Maple?" Sourit Ritchie. "Je l'ai vu dans le Match Ultime tout à l'heure."

"Le Match Ultime?"

* * *

Sacha fit son chemin vers les installations d'entraînement à travers les bois, lorsqu'il aperçu Max qui se trouva dans une clairière. Il s'approcha.

"Hé Max." Dit-t-il. "As-tu vu Flora?"

Max se retourna. Il fit une drôle de tête.

"Elle est partie." Dit Max. "Elle est rentrée à Clémenti-Ville."

Sacha essaya de ne pas montrer de déception sur son visage, mais certaines d'entre elles se montrèrent involontairement. "Elle va revenir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Répondit Max.

"Oh."  
Dit Sacha. "Alors je crois que l'on se verra plus tard."

"Au revoir." Dit Max, en regardant Sacha marcher vers l'hôtel.

Sacha était en train de marcher, lorsqu'il prit connaissance que quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la Team Rocket qui le suivait.

"Ce morveux nous a vu." Dit Miaouss.

"Oh non." Répondirent Jessie et James.

"Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu sauta de son épaule et commença à charger de l'électricité. Il lança l'attaque sur le trio. Ils furent électrocutés et expédiés vers d'autres cieux.

"Je les avais prévenu que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur." Dit Sacha a personne en particulier.

* * *

"Ritchie n'a plus qu'un Pokémon en réserve. C'est son Dracaufeu, Pyro, contre le Torterra de Jonny."

Sacha regarda son ami, mais ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Il pensa à ce que Max lui avait dit, lorsqu'il prit connaissance d'une personne s'approchant de lui.

"Hé Sacha." Dit Ondine. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien du tout." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais bien."

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien." Dit Ondine.

"J'espère que Ritchie va s'en sortir." Mentit Sacha. "Je suis nerveux pour un vieil ami."

"Menteur." Dit Ondine.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Sacha. "J'espère sincèrement qu'il gagne."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'ennuie."

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" Demanda Sacha. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis six ans, et maintenant tu veux que je m'ouvre à toi. Fais ton choix."

"Tu sais quoi!" Répondit Ondine. "Tu as raison, alors je vais sauter le petit entretien."

Sacha s'attendait à un diatribe énorme, mais ce qu'elle a réellement dit l'a surpris.

* * *

"Pyro, Rafale Feu." Dit Ritchie.

Dracaufeu fondit et frappa Torterra avec ses flammes, qui mirent le Pokémon Continent KO.

"Torterra est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Ritchie Speed."

Ritchie envoya son poing en l'air et rappela Pyro.

Le tableau de groupe s'afficha à l'écran.

**Steven Stone. Matchs 2. Points 6.**

**Jonny Hawk. Matchs 2. Points 3.**

**Ritchie Speed. Matchs 2. ****Points 3.**

**Bryan McBones. Matchs 2. Points 0. **

Sacha regarda le pointage, et ne pouvait pas penser aux scénarios possibles. Il était encore un peu surpris de ce qu'Ondine lui avait dit. Il était heureux de constater que Ritchie avait gagné, et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel.

* * *

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Il mit sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

"SURPRISE!"

Tandis que l'onde sonore le frappa, Sacha regarda autour de lui, il aperçu ses amis et sa famille à l'intérieur de sa chambre, ainsi que une immense banderole on pouvait lire. "Joyeux Anniversaire".

Sacha sourit. Comment as-t-il pu oublier. Il regarda la pièce et y trouva Flora et Max qui semblèrent heureux. Pierre, Ondine et Régis. Sa mère était là, tout comme le professeur Chen. Il y avait également des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, comme Tyson, Didier, Cynthia et Steven.

Flora s'approcha de lui.

"Bon anniversaire Sacha." Dit-t-elle, en l'embrassant.

* * *

**Toute une surprise pas vrai.**


	15. Les Vents Aquatiques

Chapitre 15. Les Vents Aquatiques.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha assista aux matchs de Régis et de Ritchie qui se résumaient par une défaite pour Régis et une victoire pour Ritchie, tout en causant apparemment une querelle familiale entre Max et Flora. Mais dans toute cette confusion, il avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire._

* * *

"Je croyais que tu avais quitté l'île." Dit Sacha, confus.

"Non." Répondit Flora. "C'était une surprise élaborée pour ton anniversaire."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Eh bien, depuis que je t'ai revu, Pierre m'a rappelé que c'était ton anniversaire. J'ai vu Max et nous avons organisé une surprise entière. Max et moi nous sommes embarqués dans une grande dispute à l'extérieur du Match Ultime, de sorte que cela ressemble au fait que j'ai quitté l'île. Je pensais que ça allait te rendre triste, donc nous avons envoyé Ondine pour voir à quel point tu étais bouleversé."

"Et par la suite je suis revenu et vous avez criez surprise." Termina Sacha.

"Eh bien, nous avons dû rassembler quelques amis d'abord." Admit Flora. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Max et Régis ont arrangé quelque chose avec le personnel de l'hôtel, et nous étions en affaires."

Steven, Didier et Tyson s'approchèrent.

"Félicitations pour avoir l'âge que tu as." Dit Steven. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Dix-neuf." Répondit Sacha.

"Hé Sacha." Dit Tyson, en mettant la main sur son épaule. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien." Répondit Sacha. "Comment va ton Miaouss?"

"Bien." Répondit Tyson. "Bon anniversaire."

Sacha se tourna vers Didier.

"Je vous ai pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Non en effet." Répondit Didier. "Mais tu as été la première personne à me vaincre, alors je me souviens très bien de toi. Bon anniversaire."

Didier s'éloigna, suivant Steven, avant que Délia Ketchum et le Professeur Chen ne s'approchent.

"Sacha." Dit sa mère, avant de le câliner. "Bon anniversaire."

"Merci maman."

"Oui, félicitations pour tes dix-neuf ans." Dit le Professeur. "J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es devenu un jeune dresseur qui est parti avec un Pikachu."

"Merci."

"Et comment vas-tu Pikachu?" Demanda Délia.

"Kachu."

"Je vais me chercher à boire." Dit Sacha. "Je meurs de soif."

Il se dirigea vers le lit, qui avait été converti en un lieu pour la tenue de boissons. Il ramassa une bouteille de quelque chose, et en but une gorgée. Il toussa instantanément.

"Bon sang, ça goûte mauvais." S'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

Pierre prit la bouteille. "De l'eau de source naturelle."

"Ça goûte plus comme si quelque chose avait nagé là-dedans."

"Tu dis ça sur toute l'eau que tu bois." Railla Pierre.

"Peut-être parce que c'est vrai." Répondit Sacha.

"Bon anniversaire." Dit Pierre, en changeant de sujet. "Ondine, Régis, Max, Ritchie et moi-même avons tous été d'accord pour aller te chercher un cadeau. Steven nous a également filé un coup de main."

Pierre lui donna un paquet, enveloppé dans un papier d'emballage brun clair.

"Merci." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il déchira le papier. Il ouvrit la boîte en carton à l'intérieur. "Oh mon dieu, ces trucs sont très rares n'est-ce pas?"

Sacha prit la Master Ball.

"Cela peut attraper n'importe quel Pokémon à coup sûr." Dit Pierre. "Utilise-la avec sagesse."

Sacha glissa le Master Ball dans sa poche.

"Merci l'ami. Je vais aller remercier les autres."

Sacha fit son chemin autour de la salle, remerciant Ondine, Max et Régis. Il vit également Ritchie qui est venu après son match, et l'a remercié ainsi.

Après plusieurs circuits de la salle, il s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

"Je suis épuisé Pikachu." Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit une émeute à la porte, et aperçu Jim, Olly, Mark et Jonny qui entrèrent.

"Et c'est reparti."

Sacha obtint pas mal de cadeaux. Le Trio de Bonaugure lui donna une boîte de petites baies, qui ne pouvaient être trouvées que dans une partie reculée de Sinnoh. Jim sembla assez embarrassé, alors qu'il lui remit une bouteille de lotion après-rasage pas cher, qu'il avait sans doute trouvé à l'un des stands. Sa mère lui donna un foulard bleu maison, et le Professeur Chen lui donna un Pokéradar, et une grande photo de tous ses Pokémons.

"C'est une pièce d'équipement sophistiqué qui peut repérer l'emplacement des Pokémons à proximité." Dit le Professeur, de manière excitée. "Peu de dresseurs en possèdent."

L'atmosphère de la fête tourna un peu au désastre, surtout lorsque le Dracaufeu d'Olly et le Simiabraz de Mark s'échappèrent de leurs Pokéballs, et commencèrent à tenter d'offrir un spectacle de feu d'artifices de leurs plein gré.

* * *

Sacha était content de s'échapper vers le balcon, où il trouva Flora qui l'attendait.

"Merci pour la surprise." Dit-t-il, bien que Flora sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est quoi le problème?"

"J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais quitté l'île."

"Ça faisait partie de la surprise." Répondit Flora. "Je suis ravie que ça ai fonctionné."

Sacha était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais elle l'interrompit.

"Ne dit rien. Je voulais te donner ton cadeau en personne."

Alors que Flora s'agenouilla devant lui, Sacha commença immédiatement à se demander ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Cependant, cela fut vite révélé lorsqu'elle se leva. Dans ses bras, elle avait un œuf Pokémon. Il était d'une couleur gris foncé, et avait quelques taches rouges sur elle.

"Quel genre d'œuf Pokémon est-ce?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Flora le remit dans son contenant.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je suis retourné à cette ferme à Kanto pour l'obtenir, et la femme m'a dit qu'il était rare."

"Merci Flora." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il prit le contenant.

Il était sur le point de rentrer avec l'œuf.

"Sacha!"

Il se retourna.

"Ce n'était pas tout ce que j'avais."

L'œuf était presque écrasé contre sa poitrine, alors que Flora jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément.

* * *

Lorsqu'il est finalement rentré dans sa chambre, la plupart des gens n'étaient plus là, il y avait des dégâts partout et quelqu'un avait fait une descente dans le minibar. Ça l'agaça un peu. Il y avait aussi plusieurs brûlures sur le tapis, sans doute de la part de Simiabraz ou Dracaufeu.

"Oublions le nettoyage." Dit Sacha, et alla se coucher, en frappant plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Alors qu'il s'en approcha, il alluma la télé, et ça avertissait les matchs de groupe qui auraient lieu plus tard aujourd'hui. Lance Contre Cynthia et Marc Contre Jim.

"Je pourrais assister à un de ces matchs." Murmura-t-il, avant de retomber endormi. "Mais pas tout de suite..."

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, je pourrais arriver à une meilleure introduction un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour un match très attendu. Le maître des concours et ancien champion d'arène d'Atalanopolis Marc Waterfall contre un challenger de Johto, Jim Jacobs, qui a gagné trois points contre Lance lors de son match d'ouverture. Dans un choix un peu controversée, ce match prendra place sur un terrain eau. Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Luxio, je te choisis." Cria Jim, en envoya un Pokémon qui s'est bien débrouillé contre le Leviator de Lance.

"Un excellent choix." Dit Marc. "Mais celui ci fera en sorte qu'il ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Barbicha, éclaire la scène avec ta grâce."

Le cœur de Jim sombra, alors que Marc envoya le gros poisson bleu. Barbicha était en partie de type sol, et donc immunisé à l'électricité.

"Luxio, Machouille."

Luxio chargea vers Barbicha avec ses crocs.

"Prévisible, mon cher garçon." Dit Marc. "Repousse-le avec Hydroqueue."

Barbicha se tourna et frappa Luxio avec sa queue, l'envoyant valser dans l'eau.

"Attaque Surf." Dit Marc.

Barbicha nagea rapidement vers Luxio, créant un raz-de-marée. Luxio fut lancé contre l'une des plateformes par la force de l'attaque.

"Retour." Cria Jim, en tenant une Pokéball. Il était inutile de voir Luxio se faire battre à maintes reprises.

"Et Jim choisit de rappeler Luxio à un moment précoce du match."

"Macronium, à l'attaque." Dit Jim.

* * *

Sacha se fit réveiller par les coups à la porte.

"Qui est-ce?" Hurla-t-il.

"Femme de ménage." Dit la voix.

"Donnez-moi quelques minutes." Hurla-t-il.

"D'accord."

Sacha réveilla Pikachu, et enfila des vêtements. Il s'enfuit rapidement de la chambre avant que la femme de ménage ne se plaigne du désordre.

* * *

"Macronium, Tempeteverte."

Macronium envoya un puissant barrage de feuilles vers Barbicha qui soufra clairement de l'attaque. Il gémit avant de flotter à la surface de l'eau.

"Barbicha est hors combat. Macronium vainqueur."

Jim sentit un sentiment de fierté. Macronium était son premier Pokémon, et celui à qui il se sentait le plus attaché, même si tous ses Pokémons étaient formidables.

"Merci, Barbicha." Dit Marc, en le rappelant. "Tu t'es très bien battu. Et toi aussi Jim. Mais peux-tu tenir le coup contre ça? Lokhlass, séduis-nous."

* * *

Flora regarda Marc, en espérant avoir de nouvelles idées, lorsque son petit ami se montra, toujours à moitié endormi.

"Bonjour." Dit-t-elle, joyeusement.

Sacha grogna comme réponse, avant de se frottant les yeux. "Bonjour."

"Tu es prêt pour un peu plus d'entraînement?" Demanda-t-elle. Sacha était encore stupéfait par la façon dont elle avait l'air charmante, même quand elle faisait les choses occasionnelles. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à un mot pour la décrire ce matin, et c'est qu'elle était rayonnante.

"Je crois." Répondit Sacha. "Je veux aller chercher quelques nouveaux Pokémons avant mon dernier match. Alors, si tu veux en faire plus tard, je suis partant."

Flora rigola.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai quelque chose de mieux planifié à faire pour nous plus tard."

* * *

"Macronium, attaque Plaquage."

Macronium sauta sur Lokhlass, en espérant décrocher un coup écrasant.

"Plonge dans l'eau, et utilise Laser Glace."

Lokhlass plongea sous la surface de l'eau, évitant l'attaque, avant d'envoyer un rayon de glace gelé vers Macronium, qui encaissa l'attaque à pleine puissance.

"Non!" Cria Jim, alors que Macronium s'écrasa sur la surface de l'eau. Il eu par la suite du mal à s'échapper.

"Achève-le avec un autre Laser Glace."

"Macronium, contres-le avec Giga-Sangsue."

Macronium envoya un rayon énergétique vert vers Lokhlass, qui en retour lança un autre Laser Glace.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans le milieu du terrain, et explosèrent. La force des deux attaques envoya de l'eau partout, mais les deux Pokémons semblèrent sains et saufs.

"C'est une défense incroyable" Admit Marc. "Maintenant, ressens la puissance de l'attaque Blizzard de Lokhlass."

Lokhlass ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un coup hurlant de vent froid glacial à Macronium.

"Sous l'eau!" Cria Jim, en perdant un peu son sang-froid.

Macronium plongea sous l'eau, évitant l'attaque.

"Lance-Soleil."

Macronium tenta d'absorber les rayons de soleil sous l'eau, pour augmenter la puissance de l'attaque. Marc ne comptait pas laissé cela se produire.

"Utilise Giga Impact sous la surface."

Lokhlass plongea dans l'eau et nagea près de Macronium qui absorbait les rayons de soleil, quoique à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Lokhlass commença à prendre de la vitesse, avant de se transformer en boule d'énergie rose et or.

"Relâche le Lance-Soleil." Cria Jim, en espérant que Macronium pourrait l'entendre.

Sous la surface, Macronium relâcha l'attaque en même tant que Lokhlass le frappa. Il y avait une gigantesque cascade d'eau jeté en l'air, alors que Lokhlass et Macronium furent jetés dehors sur des plateformes.

L'arbitre prit sa décision.

"Lokhlass et Macronium sont hors combat."

Jim rappela Macronium. Marc rappela Lokhlass.

Ils apprécièrent tous deux les efforts de leurs Pokémons, juste au moment où il commençait à pleuvoir.

* * *

"C'est bizarre." Dit Sacha. "Il n'a pas plu depuis longtemps."

La pluie, dans un premier temps était une bruine et commença à descendre dans un écoulement collectif.

"Souhaitez-vous continuer?" Demanda l'arbitre.

"Essayez de m'arrêter pour voir!" Dit Marc.

"Je crois." Dit Jim, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Luxio, en avant."

"J'avais prédit que tu allais faire ça." Sourit Marc. "Voila pourquoi mon dernier Pokémon est Ludicolo."

Marc envoya son Ludicolo, un Pokémon jaune, avec un bec orange, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plat vert sur sa tête.

Jim avait envie de hurler. Ludicolo avait la capacité Cuvette, aussi bien qu'une légère résistance aux attaques de type électriques.

"Luxio, attaque Tonnerre."

Luxio chargea une explosion d'électricité, et la lança à Ludicolo, qui fut à peine déconcerté par l'attaque.

"Hydrocanon!" Ordonna Marc.

Ludicolo arrêta de danser suffisamment longtemps pour lancer une puissance explosion d'eau à Luxio.

"Esquive, et utilise Machouille."

Luxio sauta par dessus l'attaque, et ferma ses crocs sur la peau de Ludicolo.

"Maintenant utilise Crocs Eclair."

Luxio réussit à décharger une grande quantité d'électricité par le biais de ses crocs, électrocutant Ludicolo.

"Repousse-le avec une pirouette gracieuse, et utilise Giga-Sangsue."

Ludicolo commença à tourner, repoussant Luxio très loin, et l'étourdissant du même coup. Il envoya par la suite plusieurs vagues énergétiques vertes vers Luxio, qui siphonnèrent son énergie, et lui permit de récupérer.

"Termine avec Pistolet A O."

"Luxio, Electacle."

Luxio parvint à se relever et à charger vers Ludicolo, directement à travers le jet d'eau, et parvint à décrocher un coup direct sur son plus grand adversaire.

"Sabotage."

Ludicolo fila et envoya Luxio s'écraser sur la surface de la plate-forme, avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Il ne bougea pas.

"Luxio est hors combat. Ludicolo vainqueur."

* * *

"Je crois que Marc va gagner." Dit Sacha. "À moins que Jim ail quelque chose qui puisse prendre avantage de la pluie, il est fichu."

"Il n'a pas gagné la Conférence Argenté sous une grande pluie?" Demanda Flora.

"Oui, mais il n'affrontait pas un maître de type eau."

"Heledelle, remportons la victoire." Cria Jim, en envoyant son dernier Pokémon.

Sacha regarda instinctivement sa Pokéball de Heledelle.

"Heledelle, Vive-Attaque."

"Esquive et lance Hydrocanon."

Ludicolo évita l'attaque à une vitesse incroyable, avant de frapper Heledelle avec de l'eau. L'oiseau trempé fut frappé dans une plate-forme.

"Reprends-toi avec Aeropique."

Heledelle vola vers Luxio et parvint à décrocher une puissante attaque sur lui.

"Sabotage."

Ludicolo tourna autour et envoya une attaque rapide sur l'Heledelle qui battit en retraite, l'envoyant vers le sol.

"Ecrasement."

Ludicolo sauta sur Heledelle, jusqu'à presque l'écraser.

"Attaque Cru-Aile."

Heledelle frappa Ludicolo avec ses ailes, le repoussant loin. Il parvint à revenir lentement dans les airs.

"Reprends de la vitesse avec Hate."

"Controns-le avec Reflet."

Heledelle vola autour de l'arène, essayant de récupérer de la vitesse. Ludicolo créa des clones de lui-même.

"Laisse tomber!" Cria Jim. "Achève Ludicolo avec Aeropique."

Heledelle chargea vers Ludicolo avec une vitesse grandement amélioré s'approcha du Pokémon, et son attaque rebondit du Pokémon Insouciant.

"Hydrocanon." Ordonna Marc, sentant une défaite de son plein gré.

Ludicolo ouvrit la bouche et frappa Heledelle avec une attaque eau à bout portant, le mettant KO.

"Heledelle est hors combat. Ludicolo, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Marc Waterfall d'Atalanopolis."

Jim s'effondra à genoux en état de choc. Il avait gagné lui aussi.

Tandis que Marc sauta sur le terrain et commença à célébrer avec Ludicolo, il rappela Heledelle, et s'en alla sans même s'arrêter pour les applaudissements de la foule.

* * *

"Ça du être dur." Remarqua Sacha, alors que le tableau de groupe s'afficha à l'écran.

**Cynthia Jacobs. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Marc Waterfall. Matchs 2. Points 3.**

**Jim Jacobs. Matchs 2. ****Points 3.**

**Lance Stevens. Matchs 2. Points 1.**

"Ouvert à tous ceux qui veulent gagner." Dit Sacha. alors qu'un grêlon le frappa. "Bon sang, c'est quoi le problème avec la température."

Sacha et Flora regardaient le ciel, et il semblait que les cieux s'ouvraient.

Le terrain eau commençait déjà à déborder.

"Il faut sortir d'ici!" Cria Sacha, alors que Flora approuva. Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie, avec tous les autres dans le stade.

Sacha envisagea à moitié d'envoyer son Tauros pour les aider à passer à travers la foule, alors qu'il saisit la main de Flora très fort. Il décida de ne pas le faire, car il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit blessé inutilement.

La foule de gens qui essayèrent de s'échapper était déjà assez mauvais comme ça l'était. Il y avait un réel danger de se faire écraser si quelqu'un tomba, et Sacha aurait souhaité qu'il ai Roucarnage, Dracaufeu ou Etouraptor avec lui, afin qu'il puisse sortir Flora de la zone par la voie aérienne.

"SACHA!"

Il se retourna et vit Flora être entraînée loin de lui par les gens qui essayaient de se diriger vers d'autres sorties. Elle tenait sa main, et cria son nom. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Flora disparu de sa vue, et en ce moment, Sacha devint inquiet. Pas pour lui, mais pour Flora. Il espérait que l'hallucination induite par le Magireve n'allait pas se réaliser.

"FLORA!"

* * *

**Est-ce que Sacha va retrouver Flora, ou va-t-elle mourir écrasée par la foule?**

**Alors Sacha a reçu une Master Ball, un œuf Pokémon et pleins d'autres choses pour son anniversaire.**

**J'imagine que vous vous demandez tous de quel Pokémon il s'agit. Voici deux indices, ce Pokémon vient de Sinnoh, et il évolue deux fois de sa forme d'origine.**


	16. Vision Souterraine

Chapitre 16. Vision Souterraine.

* * *

_Résumé. Durant l'anniversaire de Sacha, il a reçu un œuf Pokémon et une Master Ball. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée, alors que son ami Jim a été vaincu par Marc lors d'une pluie assez forte, ce qui a conduit à une panique générale dans le stade. Alors que tout le monde essayait de partir, Sacha a été séparé de Flora dans une bousculade._

* * *

Sacha sauta dans la foule. Tandis que les gens s'écrasèrent sur lui, il essaya de forcer son chemin à travers eux, avec peu de succès.

"Dégagez de mon chemin!" Cria-t-il, alors que quelqu'un s'écrasa sur lui.

Sacha tomba à genoux, avant de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait rencontré, écrasant un genou dans son nez. Avant que sa vision ne soit rempli de sang, il eu un aperçu de quelques cheveux violets, et d'une veste bleue.

"SACHA!"

Il essaya de voir à travers le sang et la pluie, lorsqu'une personne attrapa sa main, et le leva sur le dos de quelque chose. Sacha essuya le sang de ses yeux avec son autre main, et lui et Pikachu se trouvèrent sur le dos d'un Dracolosse.

"Tu vas bien?" Dit Flora, alors qu'elle prit un tissu de sa poche et essuya le sang restant.

"Quelqu'un m'a attaqué dans la foule." Répondit Sacha, en sentant son nez.

"Qui ferait une chose pareille?" Demanda Flora.

"Où as-tu dégoté un Dracolosse?" Demanda Sacha.

A ses mots, Dracolosse toucha le sol dans une partie isolée du stade. Flora aida Sacha à descendre.

"Je suppose que tu l'as retrouvé, alors." Dit une voix familière.

Sacha regarda par-dessus et aperçu Olly appuyé contre une chaise.

"Merci, je l'ai fait." Répondit Flora.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Sacha.

"J'étais sur le point de quitter le stade sur Dracolosse, quand j'ai entendu crier." Répondit Olly. "J'ai regardé et j'ai vu Flora être repoussée par la foule. Je me suis empressé de la traîner dehors, faute d'un meilleur terme, et elle voulait revenir pour toi. Je suis descendu ici, et je l'ai envoyée avec Dracolosse pour te trouver."

"Je suis content que tu ailles bien." Dit Sacha à Flora. "Merci." Dit-t-il à Olly.

"Y a pas de quoi. Maintenant, il faut ficher le camp d'ici."

* * *

Olly, Sacha et Flora réussirent à grimper sur Dracolosse. C'était un ajustement serré, mais Dracolosse parvenait toujours à décoller, malgré la tempête qui s'aggrava.

"As-tu déjà connu un temps pareil?" Cria Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Y a quelque chose qui cloche."

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu un temps pareil, c'était quand j'étais sur les Îles Orange." Dit Sacha.

* * *

Une mystérieuse personne les regardait d'une autre partie du stade. Il fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit une Pokéball. Il l'ouvra, et un Dimoret est apparu.

Il pointa vers Dracolosse, et Dimoret lança un vicieux Laser Glace sur le Pokémon.

* * *

Dracolosse fut frappé par le laser, et commença à tomber.

"Nous sommes en train de tomber!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il attrapa Flora et Pikachu près de lui.

"Dracolosse, remonte. Remonte. REMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNTE!" Cria Olly mais en vain, puisque l'une des ailes de Dracolosse avait été gelé par l'attaque.

Le Pokémon dragon s'écrasa dans le terrain eau, qui remplit la moitié de la municipalité de palier inférieur du stade. Olly le rappela rapidement, avant de refaire surface.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sacha et Flora réapparurent sur le dos d'un Tortank.

"Tu vas bien?" Cria Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball. Il l'ouvra, et son plus vieil ami est apparu.

Il sauta rapidement sur le dos de celui-ci, et lui dit de nager jusqu'à Tortank.

"J'avais donc raison." Sacha fait remarquer. "Tiplouf était ton premier Pokémon."

Olly caressa son Pingoleon vers l'arrière de la tête. "C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la fête. Sacha, Flora, voici Pingoleon. Pingoleon, Sacha et Flora. Maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici."

* * *

"Videz la piscine." Commanda le superviseur de l'entretien. "Cette tempête est une catastrophe, et c'est la meilleure façon d'en venir à bout."

"Mais les égouts pourraient se remplir." Protesta un des employés.

"Ils se retrouveront dans la mer." Dit le superviseur. "Maintenant faites-le."

* * *

Sacha sauta sur la terre ferme, et était sur le point d'aider Flora à descendre de Tortank, quand le trio entendirent un puissant rugissement. Une seconde plus tard, Flora et Olly étaient repoussés de la terre.

"NOOON!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il essaya de les suivre à travers l'eau qui diminua rapidement. Pikachu réussit à sauter dans ses bras, mais alors que Sacha était sur le point d'attraper Flora, elle et Olly disparurent dans un trou de drainage.

Sacha était sur le point de les suivre vers en bas, quand l'écoutille claqua.

"Merde!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il tapait son poing sur la couverture de fer.

* * *

Max, Pierre, Ondine et Régis étaient inquiets. Cela faisait des heures, depuis qu'ils avaient vu Sacha Flora.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils disparaissent." Remarqua Régis.

"Mais nous n'étions pas au beau milieu d'une tempête." Fit remarquer Max. "Et ça semble dangereux."

* * *

Sacha était déterminé à trouver une façon d'ouvrir l'écoutille.

Ouisticram avait tenté de le brûler, et aussi de creuser en dessous. Bulbizarre avait essayé de l'ouvrir en tirant avec ses lianes. Tauros s'était écrasé dessus, et toujours rien.

En dernier recours, il avait essayé d'envoyer Grotadmorv là-dessous, mais en vain.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner, lorsqu'il aperçu une personne qui se déplaça dans les tribunes.

_Peut-être qu'il sait comment descendre là-dedans!_

Sacha commença à courir après la personne.

* * *

La tête de Flora faisait mal, alors qu'elle reprit conscience.

"Aïe." Gémit-t-elle.  
"Tu vas bien?"

"Ma tête me fait mal." Répondit-t-elle.

"C'est parce que tu as atterri dessus." Dit Olly.

"Où est Sacha?"

Olly pointa vers le haut.

"Oh."

"Eh bien, je ne suis peut-être pas Sacha, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on trouvait un moyen de sortir d'ici." Dit Olly, alors qu'il aida Flora à se relever.

"Ça me semble parfait."

* * *

Sacha réussit à rattraper la personne. Alors qu'il se rapprocha, il se rendit compte que c'était Paul.

"Paul?" Dit-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Et en quoi ça te regarde?" Répondit Paul.

Quelque chose vint soudain à l'esprit de Sacha.

"As-tu quelque chose à voir avec ce Laser Glace de tout à l'heure?"

"Franchement, pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps après toi?"

"Sais-tu où les canalisations finissent?"

"Non."

* * *

Olly envoya son Luxray pour éclairer le chemin à travers le système d'égouts. Les murs étaient à peu près la seule chose à voir. Ils étaient d'une couleur noire mat avec des traces de mousse qui poussèrent sur eux. Il y avait également aucune pénurie d'eau. Alors qu'Olly et Flora marchèrent, l'eau commença à ballotter sur leurs chaussures. Flora commença à grelotter de froid, alors Olly lui donna son long manteau noir.

"Tu n'en as pas de besoin?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je vais m'en tirer." Olly a répondu. "Pour deux raisons, primo, mon père m'a toujours appris à faire la bonne chose, et secundo, j'avais l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un à Frimapic, donc je ne suis pas inquiet pour le froid. Tu ne t'attendais pas à aller dans une piscine d'eau froide, alors tu ne t'es pas habillée en conséquence. Ça arrive. "

"Nous pourrions errer là-dedans pendant des jours." Remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir.

"J'en doute." Répondit Olly. "Nous allons probablement mourir avant que cela n'arrive."

"C'est rassurant." Dit Flora.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, si on doit en arriver là, nous allons sortir nos Pokémons et essayer de faire une course folle vers le haut de la surface."

* * *

Sacha couru à l'hôtel. Il fut instantanément rassuré, en trouvant Max et Pierre.

"Sacha!" Cria Pierre, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent.

"Où est Flora?" Demanda Max.

"Ils sont pris au piège dans...le système d'égouts." Haleta Sacha.

"Ils?"

* * *

"Est-ce que c'est de la lumière?" Demanda Flora.

"En effet." Répondit Olly, alors qu'ils commencèrent à courir vers la lumière. "On est presque sorti d'affaire."

* * *

Sacha, Pierre et Max arrivèrent au bureau d'entretien.

Sacha frappa à la porte. "Hé, ouvrez."

La porte fut ouverte par l'un des employés. "Je peux vous aider?"

"Il y a deux personnes prises au piège dans les égouts!" Cria Sacha. "D'où vont-ils sortir?"

"C'est impossible. Comment sont-ils tombés là-dedans?"

"C'est une longue histoire." Dit Sacha. "Qui s'est terminé avec vous qui avez vidé la piscine."

"Maintenant écoutez bien." Dit l'employé, avec indignation. "Si vos amis ont été assez stupides pour aller nagez là-dedans alors vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre."

"Nous n'étions pas en train nager." Cria Sacha. "Quelqu'un a abattu le Dracolosse, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'eau."

"Tu pourrais baisser le ton. Tu déranges les gens."

L'employé ferma la porte en face de Sacha.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à frapper à la porte de nouveau.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit Olly.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Suivi Flora.

Le Pokémon était pris au piège dans les tunnels ne devrait pas être là. Mais il l'était. Alors les deux dresseurs regardaient, ils ont soudainement compris qui était la source de la pluie.

Il n'était pas près de la taille d'un adulte de son espèce, mais il avait les mêmes traits. Les grandes nageoires, un corps d'un bleu profond avec un menton blanc. Les deux taches sous chaque œil, et les marques sur les nageoires. Les deux petites nageoires sur son dos étaient également là avec les deux bandes horizontales ci-dessous. La queue semblait en lambeaux avec quatre sentiers, mais l'intérieur était plus petit que l'extérieur.

C'était un bébé Kyogre.

"Il ne devrait pas être ici." Remarqua Olly.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il a le contrôle de sa capacité." Dit Flora. "Nous devons le sortir d'ici."

"Comment, en le poussant? Parce qu'il doit peser au moins 200 livres."

Flora jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour.

"Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez d'eau ici. Si il y avait plus d'eau, alors il pourrait être en mesure de se libérer, et de sortir de son plein gré."

"Eh bien, que dirais-tu de remplir le tunnel d'avantage." Dit Olly, en prenant une Pokéball. "Ou du moins, créer une glissade d'eau."

* * *

Après beaucoup de hurlements et de claquements de porte, et Tauros qui a inutilement abattu la porte, Sacha, Pierre et Max avaient finalement réussi à convaincre les travailleurs de l'entretien à les écouter. Ils avaient appris que la sortie des égouts était à quelques kilomètres de la plage principale. Sacha était allé dans le hall principal où s'étaient réunis plusieurs dresseurs, et demanda de l'aide. Jim et Mark se sont portés volontaires, ainsi qu'une fille qui avait vu Sacha combattre dernièrement.

Elle se présenta en tant que Faith Montgomery. Elle avait environ quinze ans, et porta un T-shirt camé et un pantalon cargo kaki. Elle avait également les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns.

"Je suis ravi d'avoir ton aide." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des égouts.

* * *

"Hydrocanon." Crièrent Olly et Flora en même temps.

Tortank et Pingoleon tira les attaques dans le tunnel, et créa un peu d'eau pour que le Kyogre puisse y nager. Cela semblait prendre un certain temps, mais le Pokémon commença à se déplacer par la suite.

"Maintenant, nous sommes en affaires."

* * *

Sacha, Max, Jim, Mark et Faith arrivèrent à la sortie des égouts, sous l'île.

"Alors, ils utilisent cela comme siphonnage?" Demanda Jim. "Ça semble assez mal."

"Hé, savez-vous combien il en coûte pour faire un siphonnage décent?" Demanda Mark. "C'est la meilleure solution."

Tout le monde entendit une forte détonation, même à travers le vent et la pluie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Max.

"On aurait dit du métal." Répondit Faith. "Ça venait de là-bas."

"Max, toi et Faith allez voir." Dit Sacha. "Qui ici a un Pokémon eau décent qui est capable de nager à contre-courant."

Jim secoua la tête, comme l'a fait Mark.

"Juste au moment où je n'ai pas mon Tentacruel avec moi." Se lamenta Mark.

Max revint en courant.

"J'ai mon Carabaffe." Haleta-t-il. "Tu peux t'en servir."

Max lança la Pokéball, et son Carabaffe apparu.

"Carabaffe, saute dans l'eau et vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose."

Carabaffe salua, avant de sauter dans l'eau.

"Bon, revenons à nos moutons." Dit Max.

Sacha était sur le point de vérifier pour Carabaffe, lorsqu'il entendit un bip très fort qui venait de son sac. Il l'ouvrit, et vu que le Pokéradar perdait les pédales.

"Il y a quelque chose d'énorme qui approche." Dit-il.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda quelqu'un à l'hôtel. De l'un des angles, il négligea l'une des plages. Pierre, Régis et Ondine coururent et aperçurent quelque chose de brillant dans l'eau. Quelque chose de rouge.

"Est-ce un Pokémon?" Demanda Ondine, alors que toute la couleur se vida du visage de Pierre.

"Est-ce ce que je crois?"

Alors qu'il s'approcha, la pluie augmenta à une averse encore plus lourde. Il était si forte que des fissures commencèrent à apparaître dans des endroits sur les fenêtres.

* * *

"Continuez!" Dit Olly, en encourageant les Pokémons. "Vous vous débrouillez bien."

"Nous sommes presque à la sortie."

Le jeune Kyogre sembla se déplacer plus facilement, alors que l'eau semblait devenir plus profonde.

"Cara!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Olly, en voyant quelque chose plus loin.

Alors qu'il s'approcha de leurs vue, les deux dresseurs pouvaient voir que c'était un Carabaffe.

"Ce n'est pas le Carabaffe à ton frère?" Dit Olly.

"On doit presque être dehors." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

Faith et Max se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit.

"L'écoutille de maintenance." Remarqua Faith, alors que le bruit arrêta. " Ça conduit probablement à l'un des tunnels des égouts en dessous."

"Par conséquent, il y a déjà quelqu'un en bas." Dit Max.

* * *

Ils pouvaient voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, lorsque quelqu'un s'intercepta devant eux.

"Je crois que je vais prendre ce Kyogre maintenant." Dit la voix.

Olly et Flora reconnurent immédiatement la voix, et cela devint instantanément plus clair, lorsqu'un Torterra et un Elekable sortirent derrière lui.

"Paul!" Dit Olly, avec haine dans sa voix.

"Exact." Dit Paul, avec un regard étrange dans ses yeux. "Maintenant, éloignez vous de ce Kyogre, ou je vais ordonner à Elekable d'utiliser Fatal-Foudre sur vous tous. Je ne voudrais pas diminuer vos chances de survivre."

"De quel utilité ça te serais?" Cria Olly. "Tu ne captures que les Pokémon puissants. Ce Kyogre n'atteindra pas sa pleine puissance durant ta durée de vie. Cela prendra des centaines d'années pour qu'un Pokémon légendaire puisse gagner sa pleine puissance."

"Même un jeune peut vaincre la plupart des Pokémons." Répondit Paul, avec une soif de puissance dans ses yeux. "Et je suis sûr que ça pourrait le persuader de montrer une partie de son pouvoir."

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud." Déclara furieusement Flora.

"C'est chic." Ricana Paul. "As-tu vu ce que ce gars-là a fait à mon Torterra, et ton petit ami n'est pas vraiment mieux. Saint-Sacha du Bourg Palette. Héros des faibles, lumière des millions de putains. Hypocrite, menteur et une personne d'une faiblesse générale ne devrait pas être autorisé à devenir Dresseur Pokémon."

Olly a dû arrêté Flora d'une tentative d'agression envers Paul.

"Paul on s'est rencontré avant."Dit négligemment Olly. "Quand je suis allé à Voilaroc j'ai visité la salle de jeux. J'ai rencontré le propriétaire, un homme appelé Hélio. Un homme au cœur froid, qui semblait toujours vouloir le pouvoir en premier, l'argent en deuxième, l'amour en troisième. Je me souviens qu'il avait deux fils. L'un d'eux était un sale petit garçon aux cheveux violets. Je pense que ton père serait fier de toi."

Le visage de Paul devint rapidement de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

"N'essaie même pas de prétendre de croire que tu me comprends." Grogna-t-il, d'une colère à peine contrôlée.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Olly. "C'est ma façon de te dire de dégager de ma vue."

"Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, pas avant que j'ai ce Kyogre dans une Pokéball."

"Très bien alors." Dit Olly, en perdant son humeur. "Je te défi à un combat Pokémon à un contre un. Ton Torterra contre mon Pingoleon. Le gagnant décide du sort du jeune Kyogre."

Paul y pensa pendant un moment, avant de rappeler Elekable.

"Ça marche."

Olly se tourna vers son Pingoleon, et commença à lui offrir des instructions de match. Flora était instantanément à l'écoute.

"Et si tu perds?"

"La même chose qui va sans doute arriver si je gagne." Répondit Olly. "Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit honorable, et c'est ce qui me donne le droit. Le problème c'est, qu'il bloque le chemin, alors après que je t'aurai donné le signal, tu ordonneras à Tortank d'essayer de sortir ce Kyogre des égouts aussi vite que possible."

"D'accord." Dit Flora. Olly pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était pas sûre...

"Fais-moi confiance."

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

"Pingoleon, en avant."

Pingoleon et Torterra se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Après toi." Dit Olly, essayant de faire en sorte que Paul fasse quelque chose de stupide.

"Torterra, Ultralaser."

Torterra lança un rayon explosif d'une lumière orange vers Pingoleon. Olly ne lui donna pas d'ordres.

Lorsque la fumée fut dissipé, Pingoleon était indemne.

"Toute une défense." Dit délibérément Olly, agaçant Paul. "Ou ça ne devait être qu'un Ultralaser faible. Eh bien. Pingoleon, lance Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un souffle puissant d'eau à Torterra, qui fut forcé de reculer vers l'arrière par l'impact.

"À des moments comme celui-ci, être un type sol n'est pas avantageux."

"Torterra, Tempeteverte."

"Contres-le avec Blizzard."

Torterra tira une vague continue de feuilles à Pingoleon, qui répliqua avec un coup de vent hurlant.

_Il y a sans doute trop de feuilles pour l'arrêter. _Pensa Flora.

Mais aussitôt que l'attaque s'arrêta, Il fut révélé que Pingoleon avait construit un bouclier pour se protéger.

"Maintenant utilise Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon commença à tourner, et chargea à travers la barrière de glace, pour frapper la plus grande partie sur Torterra, avant de causer plus de dégâts avec l'attaque bec.

* * *

"C'est Kyogre." Dit Pierre, alors que le Centre Pokémon était fermé.

"Vraiment?" Dirent Régis et Ondine en même temps. Régis, parce qu'il était un chercheur. Ondine, parce qu'elle aime les Pokémons eau.

"Hé, on est synchrone." Dit Ondine à Régis. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand ça arrive?"

Régis sembla mal à l'aise après ce qu'il a dit.

Tandis qu'un souffle puissant d'eau frappa le côté de l'île, ce qui secoua le toit de l'hôtel, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à crier.

"Pourquoi attaque-t-il?" Demanda Régis. "Pourrait-il essayer d'arriver à quelque chose dans le milieu de l'île?"

* * *

"Torterra, Vege-Attak."

"Défends-toi avec Griffe Acier."

Plusieurs plantes sortaient du sol, et se dirigèrent vers Pingoleon. Les ailes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une énergie argenté, alors qu'il bloqua l'attaque.

"Maintenant!" Cria Olly.

"Tortank, Hydroblast pleine puissance!" Dit Flora.

Tortank tira un coup suprêmement puissant d'eau au jeune Kyogre, le forçant à descendre dans l'océan.

"Oh non, pas question!" Cria Paul, au point qu'une veine avait presque éclaté dans son œil. "Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Ursaring, et lui ordonna de l'arrêter.

Pingoleon était occupé à venir à bout de Vege-Attak. Tortank devait se recharger.

Personne ne semblait en état d'arrêter Ursaring qui s'approcha de Kyogre.

Jusqu'à ce que...

"Gardevoir, arrête Ursaring avec Psyko."

"Grahyena, utilise Belier sur Ursaring."

Max et Faith entrèrent en scène.

"Je suis contente de vous voir." Dit Flora. "Quatre contre un. Penses-tu avoir envie de ça, Paul?"

"Bande de lâches." Murmura Paul, alors qu'il courra vers la sortie. "Vous allez voir. Torterra, lance Ultralaser sur le toit."

Au moment où l'attaque était terminé, Paul rappela rapidement Torterra et Ursaring, avant de s'enfuir.

"Merde!" Dit Olly, alors qu'il regarda Pingoleon. "Bien joué l'ami. Maintenant donne tout ce que tu as en un seul dernier Hydroblast pour sauver Kyogre."

Le Pingoleon d'Olly était facilement plus fort que le Tortank de Flora, et est parvenu à forcer le jeune Kyogre de tomber dans l'océan.

"On a réussi!" S'exclama Flora.

"Il faut encore sortir d'ici." Dit Max. "Je sens qu'on va s'amuser."

"Hé, nous avons tous des Pokémons eau." Remarqua Olly.

"Pas moi." Dit Faith

Olly lui tapota Pingoleon sur le dos. "Il y a de la place pour deux, pas de télévision ni de nourriture de vol, mais il se déplace plus vite que la vitesse d'un bateau."

"Je pense que je pourrais embarquer avec toi." Dit Faith.

"Alors allons-y."

* * *

"Pas vrai!" Cria Sacha, alors que lui Mark et Jim aperçurent le bébé Kyogre nager.

"C'était donc lui qui était à l'origine de la pluie." Remarqua Jim. "Et qui a fait en sorte que je perde mon match. Espèce de salaud!"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il peut t'entendre." Dit Mark, d'un ton sec.

* * *

"Les attaques ont arrêté." Dit Pierre, alors que les assauts répétitifs s'arrêtèrent. "Je me demande pourquoi?"

Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Régis et Ondine n'étaient plus là. "Hé, où êtes-vous les amis?"

* * *

"C'est si beau." Remarqua Ondine, alors qu'elle regardait la jeune Kyogre gambader autour de sa mère.

"Tu as raison." Dit Régis, alors qu'ils les regardaient dans le clair de lune. "Tellement beau. Bien sûr ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est belle par ici."

Ondine se tourna, et le regarda avec un profond regard interrogateur.

"Je veux dire la lune et les étoiles, et le passé ancien, mais hé, tu sais quoi Ondine?" Dit Régis. "Tu sembles belle toi aussi."

"Merci Régis." Dit Ondine, avant de devenir complètement rouge. elle était presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. "Tu sais, c'est vraiment romantique, une fille peut être vraiment heureuse ici avec un beau mec à la remorque."

Régis la regarda dans les yeux, avant de décider que ça valait le coup, même si elle allait devenir violente. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il était surpris lorsqu'elle commença à lui rendre son baiser. Finalement, ils se sont lâchés.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu fasses ça?" Demanda Ondine. "C'était mon rêve."

"Je croyais que ton rêve était de devenir la meilleure dresseuse de Pokémons eau du monde?" Dit Régis.

Ondine sourit légèrement, avant de répondre. "Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore."

À sa grande surprise, Régis n'a pas tardé à rendre service.

* * *

Olly, Flora, Max et Faith éclatèrent la surface. Olly et Faith sur Pingoleon Flora sur Tortank, et Max sur Carabaffe.

"De l'air frais." Dit Olly, alors qu'il cracha de l'eau salée de sa bouche. "Génial."

"Hé!" Cria Quelqu'un de la falaise.

Tout le monde regardèrent vers le haut et aperçurent Sacha, Jim et Mark près d'eux.

"Sacha!" Cria Flora.

"Et ils sont de nouveau réunis." Dit Olly à Faith. "Maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, il n'y a que nous et Pingoleon."

"Tu rêves." Répondit Faith, ce qui fit rire Olly.

"Ouais, Tu es facile à remonter."

* * *

Les Pokémons ramenèrent leurs dresseurs vers une plage proche, où tout le monde étaient réunis.

La première chose qui arriva, environ deux secondes après l'atterrissage, était Flora qui sauta sur Sacha et qui lui dit à travers une combinaison de mots et de baisers combien elle l'aimait, et comment elle était heureuse, qu'il aille bien.

"Est-ce que ce Kyogre est sauf?" Demanda Faith.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la mère et l'enfant nager plus loin.

"Je me demande comment il s'est perdu dans les égouts." Réfléchit Max.

Olly se retourna pour rappeler Pingoleon.

"Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais, Max." Dit-t-il, d'un air pensif. "On ne le saura jamais."

* * *

**Désormais Ondine et Régis sortent ensemble.**

**Maintenant vous savez pourquoi il mouillait aussi fort.**


	17. Le Marin Et l'Élite

Chapitre 17. Le Marin Et l'Élite.

* * *

_Résumé. Après une attaque inattendue de Paul, Flora et Olly se sont retrouvés piégés dans une canalisation d'égouts sous l'île et ont découvert que la source de la pluie, provenait d'un bébé Kyogre. Malgré les meilleurs efforts de Paul pour essayer d'attraper le Pokémon, il fut contrecarré par Flora, Olly, Max et Faith. Sacha et Flora étaient réunis, alors que Régis et Ondine découvrirent quelque chose à propos d'eux-mêmes._

* * *

_"Tout ça c'est de ta faute."_

_"Que veux tu dire?"_

_"La fin du monde approche, et tu aurais pu l'arrêter."_

_"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"_

_"Parce que tu as choisi de la sauver, des millions de personnes et de Pokémons vont mourir."_

_"Attendez!"_

_"Au revoir."_

Régis se réveilla en sursaut. Il découvrit qu'il était couvert d'une sueur froide, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. C'était bizarre, car il n'avait jamais rêvé. Alors qu'il la tendit, sa main frappa quelque chose de mou. Régis se retourna, et l'a vu.

"Bon matin". Dit Ondine, avec un doux sourire.

* * *

Sacha décala hors du lit, se sentant un peu malade. Rester sous la pluie ne fut pas une bonne idée semblait-il. Au moins Flora semblait aller bien lorsqu'il eut fini de la ramené à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de remercier Olly suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui était rien arrivé dans les égouts.

Pikachu sembla plutôt en bonne santé, mais il était rare qu'un Pokémon tombe malade en restant sous la pluie. Sacha éternua, alors qu'il retourna au lit. Il pouvait sentir un rhume.

* * *

Flora avait remarqué que son petit ami semblait malade, quand elle l'avait enfin revu. Il était étonnant qu'elle se sentait bien, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait rampé dans les égouts. Mais une douche rapide, et quelques nouveaux vêtements, et elle se sentait comme neuve. C'était toujours une capacité unique pour elle. Flora ramassa rapidement ses Pokéballs. Brasegali, Tortank, Melodelfe, Delcatty, Givrali et Charmillon, avant de se diriger en bas pour obtenir un petit déjeuner.

* * *

Sacha avait finalement atteint le premier étage, ce qui était un soulagement. Il en avait assez des voyages d'ascenseur de cinq minutes. Cependant, maintenant que le dernier tour des matchs approchèrent, il devait se mettre au travail et se concentrer sur comment vaincre Olly.

_Ça ne vas pas être du gâteau. Il a des Pokémons très puissants, comme son Pingoleon, son Dracolosse et son Coatox, mais moi aussi. Je vais prendre une équipe de six qui comptent bien l'arrêter._

"Hé Sacha." Cria quelqu'un.

Sacha regarda de plus près et aperçu Faith Montgomery. Il s'en approcha.

"Bon matin." Dit-t-il. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Très bien." Répondit Faith. "Une petite baignade dans l'océan ce n'est rien. Mon Père est un marin, alors toutes les compétences de base sont à peu près toutes données. Il m'a appris à faire toutes ces choses il y a longtemps, c'est pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire pour vous aider. Ça me semblait juste."

"C'est apprécié." Dit Sacha. "Tu n'as pas seulement sauvée Flora, mais tu as également contribué à sauver un Pokémon légendaire. Je crois que ton père serait fier de toi."

"Eh bien, il le sera à mon match d'aujourd'hui." Répondit Faith. "Contre Élias."

"Élias Mao?" Dit Sacha.

"T'as un problème avec ça?"

"Non." Dit Sacha. "Je pourrais venir t'encourager plus tard."

"Merci." Répondit Faith. "J'espère que tu botteras aussi les fesses d'Olly."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Sacha. "Mais je crois que ça risque d'être un match serré."

Après un petit déjeuner, Sacha et Pikachu allèrent à l'ordinateur dans le hall d'entrée.

"Très bien." Dit Sacha. "Voyons de quoi il dispose. Pingoleon, Dracolosse, Luxray, Coatox, Gallame, Lockpin, Dracaufeu, Etouraptor ainsi que Carchacrok."

Sacha commença à transpirer alors qu'il réalisa que ce match pourrait s'avérer difficile.

"Je peux le faire!" Dit-t-il, alors qu'il commença à mettre en place les photos de ses propres Pokémon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sacha était dans un des parcs sur l'île. Le même où son premier rendez-vous avec Flora fut perturbée par la Team Rocket.

"Sortez tous." Cria-t-il, en lança cinq Pokéball en l'air.

Jungko, Oniglali, Ouisticram, Ronflex et Scarhino sont tous apparu.

"Vous êtes prêt les amis?"

Tous ses Pokémons l'encouragèrent comme réponse.

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au match opposant Faith Montgomery de Poivressel à Élias Mao de Voilaroc. Après les précipitations horribles de la nuit dernière, être en état de continuer aujourd'hui a été une surprise inattendue, cependant, seul le terrain glace est dans un état raisonnable pour le moment, de sorte que le changement de lieu peut-être surprenant pour certains d'entre vous, et nous ne pouvons que vous présenter des excuses. Chaque dresseur n'utilisera que trois Pokémons pour combattre, et le match prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons du même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

"Fouinar, en avant" Cria Faith, en lançant une Pokéball.

"Gallame, sort de là" Cria Élias.

Fouinar était un long Pokémon marron et velu, avec des cercles blancs autour de son corps. Il avait également quatre pieds.

Gallame était un Pokémon blanc, qui portait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un casque vert sur sa tête. Il y avait aussi deux longues faux au niveau de ses coudes.

"Gallame contre Fouinar. Commencez."

"Fouinar, Vive-Attaque."

Fouinar stria sur la glace, marquant un coup sur Gallame dès le début.

"Choc Mental." Dit Élias.

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, figeant Fouinar sur place.

"Coupe Psycho."

Gallame chargea vers Fouinar et amena une de ses faux vers le bas sur le Pokémon, le coupant avec de l'énergie psychique.

Fouinar hurla, alors que l'énergie l'envoyée le fit déraper sur la glace.

"Poursuis avec Close Combat."

"Contres-le avec Megaphone."

Gallame tenta de décrocher plusieurs coups de poings et tranches sur Fouinar, qui ouvrit sa bouche et attaqua avec un son assourdissant pour les oreilles. Gallame fut projeté en arrière par l'impact.

"Utilise Combo-Griffe."

Fouina commença à griffer Gallame à plusieurs répétitions.

"Utilise Tranche-Nuit pour le repousser."

Gallame chargea une de ses lames avec de l'énergie noire et l'envoya sur Fouinar, le repoussant loin.

"Et Pourquoi pas une Feuillemagik?"

Gallame créa quelques feuilles et les envoya s'écraser sur Fouinar.

Les deux Pokémons semblaient fatigués.

"Gallame, attaque Casse-Brique."

"Fouinar, attaque Coup Bas."

Une des mains de Gallame commença à briller. Une des pattes avant de Fouinar approcha et le frappa sous le menton. Gallame fut projeté en arrière, mais pas avant qu'il claqua son coup de poing sur le dos Fouinar, l'assommant ainsi.

"Fouinar est hors combat. Gallame, vainqueur."

* * *

Sacha prit son siège à côté de Flora.

"Salut." Dit-t-il.

"Bonjour." Répondit Flora, avec un sourire. "Tu as bien dormi?"

"Non." Grogna Sacha. "Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume."

Le visage de Flora montra de l'inquiétude.

"Oh non." Dit-t-elle, dans le souci authentique. "Viens avec moi, tu ne devrais pas être ici."

Sacha l'a suivi à contrecœur hors du stade.

* * *

"Fouina, retour." Dit Faith "Merci de tes efforts. Phyllali en avant."

Faith envoya un Pokémon vert et brun, avec une feuille sur sa tête et sa queue.

"Lance Siffl'Herbe."

Un bruit sifflant venait de la bouche de Phyllali, et Gallame s'endormit.

"Utilise Giga-Sangsue."

Phyllali tira quelques rayons énergétiques vers Gallame, et parvinrent à siphonner son énergie, le mettant ainsi KO.

"Gallame est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

* * *

Ondine et Régis sortirent finalement.

"Merci pour la belle nuit Régis." Dit Ondine. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ces cheerleaders criaient toujours Régis est le meilleur."

"En fait c'était pour...c'est pas grave." Répondit Régis. "Tu veux aller manger un morceau?"

"Et comment."

* * *

"Vas-y, Togekiss."

Élias envoya son Togekiss.

La foule l'encouragea, sentant un avantage pour le fils de Lucio.

"Phyllali, Siffl'Herbe."

"Vol!"

Togekiss échappa à l'attaque.

"Attaque Pique maintenant!"

Togekiss commença à briller avec énergie, avant de descendre vers Phyllali, jusqu'à presque l'écraser. Phyllali parvint toujours à rester debout.

"Belier."

Phyllali courra après Togekiss et le frappa.

"Pourquoi ne pas rendre ça intéressant." Dit Élias, les yeux brillants.

"Je ne veux pas faire l'intéressante." Répondit Faith. "Attaque Plaquage."

Phyllali sauta en l'air, et s'écrasa sur Togekiss, l'envoyant s'écraser sur la glace.

La foule applaudit, lorsque Togekiss ne bougea plus.

"Togekiss est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

* * *

Flora aida Sacha à rentrer dans sa chambre, avant de toucher son front.

"Tu as de la fièvre." Dit-t-elle. "Tu es brûlant."

"Ça...doit...expliquer...pourquoi...il...fait...si...chaud...ici." Répondit faiblement Sacha, avant de s'évanouir sur son lit.

"Pikapi." Cria Pikachu, alors que son dresseur ne bougea plus.

"Il ira bien." Dit Flora. "Tu veux venir avec moi, pendant que je vais lui chercher des médicaments?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta sur l'épaule de Flora.

"Allons-y."

* * *

"Carchacrok, en avant." Dit Élias, en envoyant son dernier Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Supersonic apparu, et rugit à un Phyllali qui sembla épuisé.

"Giga-Sangsue." Dit Faith.

"Vol autour, et utilise Crocs Feu."

Carchacrok évita l'attaque, et créa une flamme brûlante dans sa bouche. Il mordit Phyllali, le mettant KO.

La foule hua, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau. Ils aimèrent clairement voir Phyllali.

"Phyllali est hors combat. Carchacrok, vainqueur."

* * *

Leur nourriture arriva.

"Ça a l'air bon." Dit Régis, alors qu'il renifla son hamburger. "Je suis habitué à manger des boîtes de conserves, sur la route, alors oui, c'est une amélioration."

"Je peux t'imaginer comme un clochard." Sourit Ondine.

"Ça ne va pas bien avec ma peau." Répondit Régis. "Cependant, la barbe elle oui."

"J'allais te poser des questions à ce sujet." Dit Ondine, alors qu'elle caressa ses cheveux. "Tu n'as pas envie de changer ça?"

"Non." Répondit Régis. "Je suis trop occupé pour m'acheter un rasoir."

"Oh." Dit Ondine. "Est-ce que c'est beaucoup de pression d'être un chercheur?"

"Pas vraiment. Les heures sont vraiment longues."

"Je comprends."

"Pourquoi, parce que tu es une championne d'arène?"

"Ouais. C'est pas vraiment amusant quand quelqu'un frappe à ta porte au beau milieu de la nuit pour un match."

"Les gens font ça? Ça ressemble à quelque chose que ferait Sacha."

"Ne parlons pas de Sacha."

* * *

"Nidorino, à toi de jouer." Cria Faith, en envoyant son dernier Pokémon.

Le dinosaure mauve trapu apparut, et rugit à Carchacrok.

"Carchacrok, Dracocharge."

Carchacrok sauta en l'air et chargea vers Nidorino, se transformant en balle bleu.

"Laser Glace!"

Nidorino lança un laser de glace de sa corne.

"Évite-la."

Carchacrok vola autour de l'attaque, d'une facilité presque arrogante.

"Je crois que les Pokémons ressemblent à leurs dresseurs." Remarqua négligemment Élias. "Nidorino va se faire écraser par un Carchacrok puissant."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Faith. "Tunnel."

Nidorino commença à griffer la glace, l'affaiblissant ainsi.

"Maintenant esquive."

Nidorino sauta vers l'arrière, faisant en sorte que Carchacrok s'écrase sur la glace.

"Utilise Double Pied."

Nidorino chargea vers le Carchacrok stupéfait et livra deux coups puissants coups de pied au Pokémon Supersonic.

Carchacrok se leva graduellement sur ses pieds.

"Utilise Laser Glace."

"Contres-le avec Draco Meteor."

L'atmosphère dans le stade était à son comble, alors que les deux Pokémons préparèrent leurs attaques.

* * *

Flora était sur le point de prendre l'ascenseur, lorsqu'elle aperçu Olly, qui était déjà l'intérieur.

"Salut."

"Où vas-tu?"

"Vers le toit." Répondit négligemment Olly.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Flora, un peu confuse.

"Je veux prendre des choses chez moi, alors je vais envoyer mon Dracolosse vers Bonaugure."

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Une nouvelle veste, des vêtements un peu plus formels pour la fête après les matchs de groupe."

"Comment?"

"Tu ne le savais pas?" Demanda Olly. "Ce qui arrive après les matchs de groupe c'est que plusieurs dresseurs se réunissent dès que possible pour encourager les personnes qui n'ont pas passé à travers la phase de groupe. Ensuite, il y a un bar à volonté, du karaoké, des trucs comme ça."

"Oh." Répondit Flora. "Eh bien, je dois aller en bas, parce que Sacha est malade, il a besoin de certains médicaments."

"Qu'est qu'il a?"

"Une grande fièvre, la grippe"

Olly semblait réfléchir.

"Je ne suis pas médecin, donc ne prends pas mon mot à ce sujet, mais je peux te dire que je sais comment tu peux soulager les symptômes. Sacha a reçu une boîte de baies pour son anniversaire. A l'intérieur, il devait y avoir une baie Tamato. Broie en quelques-unes en une poudre et mélange le tout avec de la nourriture ou de l'eau. Il devrait revenir sur pied en un rien de temps."

Flora ressenti un sentiment de soulagement.

"Merci beaucoup."

"Y a pas de quoi. Je veux que mon adversaire soit en meilleur forme possible, avant notre match."

* * *

Plusieurs météores s'écrasèrent sur le sol autour de Nidorino, qui réussit à en esquiver plusieurs. À son tour, Carchacrok réussit à échapper à plusieurs attaques Laser Glace en guise de représailles.

"On ne vas nul part avec sa." Murmura Faith. "Lance Empal'Korne."

Nidorino chargea vers Carchacrok, avec sa corne qui tournait.

"Contres-le avec Dracocharge."

Carchacrok chargea vers Nidorino, se couvrant de nouveau d'une lumière bleue.

* * *

Flora prit quelques baies Tamato, en utilisant le fond d'un verre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Elle glissa ensuite la poudre dans un verre et ajouta de l'eau. Après lui l'avoir rapidement brassé, Flora entra dans la pièce voisine, où Sacha était clairement dans une énorme détresse de fièvre.

"Allez, bois ça." Dit Flora, en maintenant sa tête dans ses bras.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu comptes rester une championne d'arène pour le restant de tes jours?" Demanda Régis.

"Je ne sais pas?" Répondit lentement Ondine. "Mes sœurs ne sont qu'une bande d'incapables."

"Tu as bien trop raison." Sourit Régis. "Je me souviens de mon match d'arène à Azuria. Le match le plus facile que j'ai jamais livré."

"Tu ne m'as jamais affronté." Dit Ondine.

"Je ne le voudrais pas." Répondit Régis, avec honnêteté.

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Bien sûr. Je vois que tu es une dresseuse puissante en phase avec tes Pokémons. C'est quelque chose qui vient naturellement à un dresseur. Ça ne peut pas s'apprendre, les gens qui ont cette capacité." Dit Régis, en baissant la voix. "La rumeur dit que c'est un don vraiment spécial."

* * *

Flora avait réussi à lui faire boire un peu de liquide, et après quelques minutes, Sacha était toujours immobile. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, quand il ouvrit les yeux.

"Flora." Croassa-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Je suis là." Dit-elle. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

"De l'eau." Toussa Sacha.

Flora lui fit rapidement boire de l'eau. Sacha avala avec reconnaissance.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-il. "Flora..."

"Oui."

"Prends bien soin de Pikachu".

Sacha retomba rapidement dans le coma. Peu importe combien Flora pria pour qu'il revienne, il ne se réveilla pas. Flora ressentit un faible battement de cœur entre ses doigts, et elle avait toujours espoir qu'il se réveille.

"Allez Sacha." Dit-elle. "Tu dois te réveiller."

* * *

Nidorino et Carchacrok s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre, créant un son retentissant craquant. Les deux Pokémons glissèrent sur la glace, avant de tomber en même temps.

"Nidorino et Carchacrok sont hors combat. Je déclare un match nul."

Faith réalisa soudainement qu'elle était très tendue. Elle se détendit en se laissant aller mieux.

"Merci, Nidorino" Dit-t-elle. "Tu es un cadeau dans mon équipe."

Faith sauta sur le terrain glace, alors qu'Élias en fit de même.

"Je te remercie pour cet excellent match." Dit Élias, en tendant sa main. "Tu as été magnifique."

"J'accepte le compliment." Répondit Faith, en lui serrant la main. "Tes techniques étaient superbes."

"De nada." Répondit Élias. "Ce n'était rien. C'est mon père qui me les a apprises."

"Alors nous avons quelque chose en commun." Dit Faith, alors que le tableau de groupe s'afficha à l'écran.

**Élias Mao. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Faith Montgomery. Matchs 2. Points 4.**

**Tony Chazzer. Matchs 2. ****Points 3.**

**Mario. Matchs 2. Points 0.**

"On dirait que nous avons tous les deux une bonne chance de passer."

"Je suis d'accord."

* * *

Toute la chaleur s'était retiré de la peau de Sacha. Flora était morte de peur et de colère.

"Aller Sacha. Tu dois te battre. Aller. Je t'en prie!"

Elle pila sur sa poitrine avec son poing en boule, alors qu'il commença à entrer dans une crise.

"Je t'interdis de m'abandonner, Ketchum. Je ne te laisserais pas faire."

Sacha arrêta de respirer.

"Je t'interdis de m'abandonner!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle tira la tête vers elle en un dernier acte futile. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à respirer, en lui administrant le RCR.

Flora pompa sur sa poitrine, puis lui donna plus d'air. Ceci fut répété, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un battement de cœur revenir.

Sacha ouvra ses paupières meurtries.

"Hé." Dit-t-il. "Je...t'ai...manqué?"

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça." Cria Flora.

Sacha explosa dans une quinte de toux.

"Désolé." Dit-t-il, entre les toux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Je...ne...sais...pas, mais ça...empire." Répondit Sacha, avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

Flora a presque paniqué, avant de réaliser qu'elle devait l'amener à l'hôpital. Elle prit le téléphone et appela à la réception.

"J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, vite!"

* * *

Flora regarda Sacha dormir dans son lit d'hôpital, lorsque le médecin venir pour elle.

"Êtes-vous avec Monsieur Ketchum?"

"Oui, je suis sa petite amie, comment va-t-il?"

"Il va bien. Il souffre juste d'un cas extrême d'hypothermie. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il semble infecté par un virus qui n'affecte normalement que les Pokémons."

"Je l'ai nourrit de quelques baies Tamato."

"C'était une idée sensible." Répondit le docteur. "La chaleur dégagée lui aurait fait du bien, mais à moins que nous ne puissions trouver ce que lui a donné le virus, il y a une chance qu'il ne puisse jamais se rétablir.

* * *

**Sacha est de nouveau dans le pétrin.**


	18. La Quête

Chapitre 18. La Quête.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha est malade. Infecté par une combinaison d'Hypothermie et d'un virus Pokémon. Est-ce que Flora et Pikachu pourront le_ _sauver?_

* * *

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider?" Demanda Flora.

"Normalement, les humains ne sont pas affectés par les virus des Pokémons, puisque le système immunitaire est trop fort, mais l'hypothermie a affecté son système, et l'a rendu vulnérable au virus. Ce n'est pas vraiment si rare. Eh bien, tu peux découvrir quel Pokémon aurait pu lui donner le virus. Avec quoi a-t-il été en contact rapproché depuis les dernières 24 heures?"

Flora y réfléchit un moment.

"Il a changé son équipe pour son match qui approche, alors ça pourrait être un de ses nouveaux Pokémons. De plus je ne crois pas qu'il ai utilisé une de ses équipes précédentes de nouveau depuis qu'il a passé la nuit sous la pluie."

"Qu'en est-t-il de Pikachu?"

Pikachu était assis sur l'épaule de Flora, mais avait l'air surpris de la suggestion.

"Mais encore, cela pourrait venir de l'un de ses nouveaux Pokémons." Admit le médecin.

"Attendez!" Dit Flora. "Il est entré en contact avec un autre Pokémon. Un Dracolosse."

"Ça ne peut pas être lui. Les Dracolosses sont perçus comme des créatures pures, et sont très rarement porteurs d'un virus comme celui-ci comme résultat."

"C'est un soulagement." Répondit Flora. "Puis-je prendre ses Pokémons et les faire examiner?"

"Bien sûr. Il faut savoir quel type de Pokémon lui a refilé le virus, afin que nous puissions le soigner. Si c'était un type eau, alors nous allons le soigner en conséquence. Se tromper pourrait apporter beaucoup d'ennuis."

"Y a t-il autre chose que vous pouvez me dire sur comment il aurait pu l'attraper?"

Le docteur s'arrêta un instant.

"Eh bien, il est plus probable que ça arrive à un, faute d'un meilleur terme, Pokémon échangé. Un Pokémon dont il n'était pas le dresseur originel."

* * *

Flora rencontra Pierre et Max à l'extérieur du Match Suprême.

"Sacha est malade." Dit-elle, en leur donnant la version courte. "Il a attrapé un virus d'un Pokémon échangé."

"Crois en Sacha." Murmura Pierre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on fasse?"

"J'ai amené les Pokémons de Sacha avec moi." Répondit Flora. "Vous pouvez m'aider à identifier celui qui aurait pu lui refiler?"

"Avec plaisir." Dit Max. "Voyons ce que nous avons."

Flora ouvra chaque Pokéball une à la fois.

Scarhino apparu.

"Non." Dit Pierre. "Il n'a pas obtenu Scarhino dans un échange. Sacha l'a attrapé au début de son voyage à Johto."

Flora rappela Scarhino, avant de faire sortir Jungko.

"Nous le savons tous pour Jungko." Dit Pierre.

"Il l'a attrapé lorsque c'était un Arcko." Poursuivit Max.

"Il a évolué quand il a affronté un Ramboum." Nota Pierre.

"Il a évolué de nouveau quand il a combattu ce Tropius."

Flora rappela Jungko, avant de sortir Ronflex.

"Je n'étais pas avec lui quand il a attrapé Ronflex." Remarqua Pierre. "Je passais du temps avec...elle."

"Qui?" Demanda Max, de manière intéressé.

"Oublie ça." Répondit Pierre.

"Alors c'est un peut-être." Dit Flora, en rappelant Ronflex dans sa Pokéball, et en le séparant des autres. "Qui d'autre."

Elle envoya Oniglali.

"Aucune chance." Dit tout le monde en même temps.

"Je pourrais voir Oniglali lui donner l'hypothermie." Remarqua Flora. "Mais pas le virus."

"Est-ce que ce virus a un nom?"

"Je ne le sais pas."

Flora rappela Oniglali, avant d'ouvrir la dernière Pokéball.

Ouisticram apparu. Il ne sembla pas normal. Où il y avait normalement du feu, il y avait maintenant de la fumée. Il haleta également, et ne sembla pas aller bien.

"Sacha n'était pas le dresseur originel de Ouisticram." Dit urgemment Pierre.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda Max. "Juste par curiosité."

"Hmph. Je suis ravi d'avoir relâché ce Ouisticram." Dit quelqu'un.

Max, Flora et Pierre. se retournèrent pour voir que Paul les observaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Cria Max.

"Rire, ce qui est exactement ce que j'ai eu." Répondit Paul.

Ouisticram rugit à Paul, qui ria.

"Rugit autant que tu veux, Tu es toujours le même faiblard que j'ai relâché à Unionpolis. il y a de ça plusieurs années. Tu n'as toujours pas évolué!"

Ouisticram continua à hurler à Paul, qui sembla être en mesure de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il disait.

"Tu devrais vraiment apprendre les bonnes manières." Dit-t-il, furieusement. "Peut-être qu'un match contre Maganon te remettra les idées en place."

Paul envoya son Maganon, qui regarda Ouisticram.

"Ouisticram, laisse tomber." Dit Pierre.

"La ferme." Gronda Paul. "Tu es un champion d'arène pitoyable, alors pourquoi Ouisticram devrait-il t'écouter?"

Pierre regarda furieusement Paul. "Paul, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un champion d'arène. Je n'aime pas me battre à un tel niveau, à moins que ce soit pour voir à quel point mes Pokémons sont devenus forts."

"Alors montre-le moi." Railla Paul. "Montre-moi à quel point tes Pokémons sont puissants."

"On n'a pas le temps pour ça." Dit Flora.

"Partez!" Ordonna Pierre. "Amenez Ouisticram à l'hôpital, et dites-leur que c'est lui la source."

Flora rappela Ouisticram, et elle et Max s'enfuirent, laissant Pierre et Paul seuls.

"Tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais." Remarqua Paul. "Un éleveur contre un dresseur. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Je choisis Maganon."

"Flobio, je te choisis." Cria Pierre.

* * *

Flora et Max coururent vers l'hôpital ou ils trouvèrent la mère de Sacha et le Professeur Chen.

"Flora, Max." Dit Délia. "Vous êtes venus."

"C'est moi qui l'ai amené." Dit Flora. "Il a un sérieux problème, mais nous avons peut-être trouvé la solution."

"Où est le docteur?" Demanda Max.

"À l'entrée." Répondit le Professeur Chen, alors que Flora sortit en courant.

* * *

Flora fit irruption dans la chambre, sans frapper.

"Docteur!" Dit-t-elle. "J'ai trouvé le Pokémon."

Le médecin était assis dans son fauteuil, déjà en discussion avec un autre patient.

Le patient était en train de pleurer.

"Oh, je suis désolée." Déclara Flora, avant de se replier hors de la chambre.

* * *

Lorsque l'autre patient sortit, Flora rentra rapidement.

"Ne fait pas irruption dans la chambre des autres patients." Lui réprimanda le docteur.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Flora. "J'ai trouvé le Pokémon qui a donné le virus à Sacha."

Elle était sur le point de le relâcher, quand le docteur l'arrêta.

"Jeune fille, nous sommes dans un hôpital. Si tu le laisses sortir, alors l'état des patients pourraient s'aggraver. Dis-moi simplement de qui il s'agit."

"Ouisticram!" Éclata Flora.

"Alors, c'est un type feu." Murmura le docteur, alors qu'il courra vers son bureau pour prendre un livre. "C'est mauvais signe!"

"Pourquoi?" Demanda instantanément Flora.

"Il existe très peu de traitements pour contracter le virus d'un type feu. Nous avons la plupart des composés en stock, mais nous avons besoin de Baies Aspear. Elles poussent sur l'autre côté de l'île."

"Sacha a une boîte de baies dans sa chambre." Dit Flora. "Il y en a peut-être."

"Va voir, mais s'il n'en a pas, tu vas devoir aller sur l'autre côté de l'île et en récolter."

"Est-ce que c'est loin?"

"Tu peux utilise l'ambulance aérienne."

"Quoi?"

"Oui, nous avons un Tropius amical qui nous fait voler de haut en bas. Je suis surpris que tu ne te souviens pas du moment où nous l'avons amené ici."

"D'a...ccord." Répondit Flora, peu convaincue. "Est-ce qu'il peut me faire voler jusqu'à la chambre de Sacha au dernier étage?"

"Non!"

* * *

Flora glissa la clé dans la porte pour la chambre de Sacha. Tout le voyage d'ascenseur commença à l'irriter.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit que quelqu'un avait fait perquisitionné dans la chambre. Flora se rendit vite compte que le nettoyeur était passé et avait tout rangé. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de chercher la boîte de baies.

* * *

Max, Délia et le Professeur Chen, attendirent à l'extérieur de la chambre de Sacha, lorsque Pierre se montra.

"Salut." Dit-t-il.

"Pierre!" Dit tout le monde, en se retournant vers lui.

"Comment va Sacha?"

"Pas bien." Répondit Délia. "Flora est partie chercher certaines baies pour l'aider."

"Le docteur a mentionné que si Sacha ne reçoit pas le traitement d'ici les prochaines heures, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rétablir."

* * *

Flora trouva la boîte de baies, et les sortit toutes. La Baie Aspear était d'une couleur jaune avec plusieurs cercles bleus sur elle. Elle les vérifia toutes, mais n'en trouva aucune.

"Donc, on dirait que je vais devoir aller de l'autre côté de l'île." Dit-t-elle à haute voix, avant de frapper furieusement le lit.

Flora retourna à l'hôpital.

"Il n'en avait aucune." Dit-t-elle. "Donc, je pars vers l'autre côté de l'île."

"Tu es folle?" Fit remarquer Max. "Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu y as été?"

"Je ne vais pas rester dans les parages. Je prends le Tropius."

"Je viens avec toi." Dit Pierre. "Sacha est aussi mon ami."

"Merci Pierre."

* * *

Pierre et Flora grimpèrent sur Le Tropius.

"Je n'ai jamais volé sur un de ces trucs." Murmura Pierre.

"Accroche-toi bien." Avisa Flora.

* * *

Charles Goodshow entra dans l'hôpital, et alla droit vers la chambre de Sacha.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai entendu parler de son état."

"On ne le sait pas." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer. Son destin est entre les mains d'un éleveur Pokémon et d'une Coordinatrice."

"Et les ailes d'un Tropius." Dit impassiblement Max.

"Comme vous le savez, Sacha a un match qui approche. Nous pouvons le reporter pour lui."

"Merci." Dit le professeur Chen.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Goodshow.

"J'espère juste qu'il tiendra le coup." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. Max remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux du vieil homme, lorsqu'il a dit ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

Tropius atterri sur de l'herbe.

"Attention aux Pokémons!" Averti Flora à Pierre. "La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'ai été attaqué par un Magireve."

"Pas de problème." Dit Pierre, alors qu'il sortit Cradopaud. "Anticipation agit comme un système d'alarme."

"Bien vu. Maintenant allons trouver ces baies."

Pierre, Flora, Cradopaud et Pikachu réussirent à rassembler quelques poignées de baies. Ils les mirent tous dans un sac que Flora avait amené de l'hôpital.

"Merci les amis." Dit Flora. "Allons-y."

Ils retournèrent sur Tropius, et repartirent pour l'hôpital.

* * *

"Nous les avons." Dit Flora, de manière triomphante alors qu'elle Pierre et Pikachu entrèrent.

"Excellent." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Maintenant amène-les au docteur."

Flora commença à courir, ignorant les écriteaux Ne Pas Courir.

* * *

Le médecin mélangea les baies avec d'autres médicaments, avant de l'administrer à Sacha. Tout le monde attendit quelques instants, avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

"Je me sens terrible." Murmura-t-il.

"Sacha." Dit sa mère. "Tu vas bien."

"Hé l'ami." Dit Pierre.

"Hé les amis." Répondit faiblement Sacha. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Tu as attrapé une Hypothermie sous la pluie, et Ouisticram t'a donné un virus." Dit Max.

"Est-ce que Ouisticram va bien?"

"Ils l'examinent au Centre Pokémon." Répondit Pierre. "Cela a pris plus de temps parce que je suis allé voir la merveilleuse Infirmière Joëlle."

"Où est Flora?"

"Elle est épuisée." Répondit Pierre. "Mais elle t'envoie tout son amour."

"Où. Est. Elle." Demanda Sacha.

"Elle dort à l'extérieur." Dit le Professeur Chen, avant que Sacha ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. "Sacha. Il y a quelque chose que ta mère et moi aimerions te dire. C'est à propos de l'identité de ton père."

"Quoi?" Répondit Sacha. "Mais je ne sais même pas qui est mon père."

"Il est temps pour toi de le savoir." Dit Délia. "Sacha, ton père c'est..."

* * *

**Seulement un bref chapitre pour conclure la maladie de Sacha, avant de passer aux derniers matchs de l'étape de groupe.**

**Blue Bongo a délibérément laissé le match Pierre contre Paul hors de ça, parce qu'il n'était pas pertinent pour l'intrigue.**


	19. Le Dernier Souffle

Chapitre 19. Le Dernier Souffle.

* * *

_Résumé. Flora et Pierre sont parvenus à sauver Sacha, en amenant les Baies Aspear à l'hôpital à temps. Cependant, la mère de Sacha était sur le point de révéler l'identité de on père._

* * *

"Pas vrai!" Répondit Sacha, surpris.

"Nous pensions qu'il était mieux que tu le saches." Dit le Professeur Chen.

"Désormais il n'y a plus de secrets familiaux." Sourit Délia.

"Où est-t-il?"

"Nul ne le sait." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Nul ne le sait. Personne ne l'a vu depuis des années."

* * *

Max et Pierre se dirigèrent hors de la salle.

"Wow." Dit Max. "J'ai un match plus tard aujourd'hui."

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?" Demanda Pierre.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Max. "Je pense que je vais finir par improviser."

"Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?"

"Bien sûr, je ne vais pas improviser!" Explosa Max. "Où est ton sens de l'humour?"

Un silence passa entre eux, alors qu'ils remarquèrent que quelqu'un se tenait au bout du couloir.

"Qui est-ce?" Murmura Max, alors qu'il marchèrent plus loin.

"Aucune idée, et ça ne nous regarde pas." Répondit Pierre, alors que l'homme regarda vers eux.

* * *

Sacha était encore sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un nom sur cet homme, il était un peu rassuré. Sa mère lui avait raconté toute l'histoire de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il était inconscient. Le Professeur Chen lui avait dit qu'il y avait une grande chance qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'utiliser Ouisticram pour son match reporté. La réponse initiale de Sacha fut d'essayer de sortir du lit pour voir comment Ouisticram allait, mais il fut rapidement arrêté. Il ne blâma pas Ouisticram pour l'avoir rendu malade, car il était possible que cela ne se soit pas produit intentionnellement.

Sacha réfléchit toujours lorsque la porte s'ouvra.

"Salut Sacha." Dit l'homme qui était entré. Sacha regarda plus haut, et vit un homme costaud, aux cheveux gris épais, et un long manteau brun. Sur son épaule, se trouvait un Germignon.

"Bonjour?" Répondit Sacha. "Comment savez-vous mon nom?"

"J'en sais beaucoup sur toi." Dit l'homme. "Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois?"

"En fait..."

"Fantastique." Dit-t-il, alors qu'il s'assit sur une des chaises. "Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu."

"Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu." Répondit Sacha.

"Tu ne t'en souviendrais pas en effet, mais je connais bien un de tes amis."

"J'ai beaucoup d'amis." Dit Sacha, de manière défensive.

"Ouais, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il, distraitement. "Alors, comment vas-tu?"

"Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous me dire qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oh, bien sûr." Répondit l'homme. "Mon nom est Silver."

"Silver." Dit Sacha, essayant de comprendre. "Mais alors, ça veut donc dire..."

"Oui, Sacha. Je suis ton père."

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, après deux matchs, nous avons maintenant une vague idée de qui va passer au prochain tour. Cependant, rien n'est fini jusqu'à ce que les derniers Pokémons soient KO, donc je vais vous présenter nos combattants. Max Maple, considéré comme un négligé avant le tournoi, qui fait partie d'une célèbre famille de dresseurs. Peut-il surmonter la pression sur ses épaules, et obtenir au moins un point qui l'enverrait aux matchs d'éliminations? Son adversaire, José Laz de l'Île Valencia. Ce qui rend ce match inhabituel, c'est que la plupart des terrains plantes ont été endommagés par les pluies récentes lourdes, mais celui-ci ne l'a pas été grâce à une réflexion rapide du jardinier."

Max regarda son adversaire. Il était de taille moyenne avec des yeux bruns et les cheveux de longueur moyenne brun foncé. Il portait un t-shirt brun, une paire de jeans bleus et des chaussures de sport noires.

"On termine lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un dresseur seront tous hors combat."

José prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture.

"Porygon, à l'attaque."

Un Pokémon étrange apparut. Il était d'un mélange de rose et de bleu, rempli d'une série de polygones.

"Tygnon, je te choisis." Dit Max.

"Tygnon va affronter Porygon. Voila qui va être intéressant."

"Tygnon, Mach Punch." Ordonna Max.

"Réplique avec Rafale Psy."

Tygnon chargea à travers l'herbe, en espérant décrocher un coup de poing rapide sur Porygon. Il était contraint d'être repoussé par l'attaque psychique.

"Tygnon!" Cria Max, alors que Tygnon s'écrasa sur l'herbe. "Tu vas bien?"

Tygnon se releva.

"Gnonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Génial, maintenant utilise Hâte."

"Porygon, Adaptation au type Spectre."

Tygnon chargea vers le terrain, avant d'aller s'écraser sur Porygon. Ça aurait fait de gros dégâts, si Porygon n'avait pas changé son type en Spectre, et que l'attaque n'était pas passé à travers.

Max commença à transpirer. Il avait oublié que Porygon pouvait changer de type.

"Maintenant Porygon, Adaptation au type Électrique et lance Coup d'jus."

Porygon changea son type, et envoya un coup d'électricité à Tygnon. Tygnon prit l'attaque, avant de s'effondrer sur de ses genoux.

"Est-ce la fin pour Tygnon?"

* * *

"Alors où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?"

"Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que je chassais Sulfura?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je voulais l'affronter. J'ai vu Sulfura quand j'avais ton âge, et j'ai passé ma vie entière à le chercher."

Silver sembla un peu honteux à ce point.

"Je ne suis pas fier de mes actions. Je t'ai abandonné, j'ai abandonné ta mère, lorsque j'aurai du être avec vous."

"Oui, tu aurais du!" Cria Sacha.

"Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais..."

"Ah vraiment?"

"Je suppose que non, mais penses-y comme ça. Je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que j'avais une obsession à vouloir affronter Sulfura. L'obsession est une chose puissante. Elle peut te faire perdre de vue ce qui est important, comme cela a été le cas avec moi. Je dirais que je suis désolé, mais toi et Délia méritez mieux."

Sacha ressentit une certaine colère disparaître.

"Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, alors ça me rend fier." Remarqua Silver. "Je suppose que c'est ma réelle perte est que je ne te connaisse qu'en ce moment. Je vais te laisser te reposer."

Silver se leva, et était sur le point de quitter la chambre.

"Attends!" Dit Sacha.

Silver se retourna.

"Comment ça s'est passé la chasse au Sulfura?"

Silver sourit et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Max rappela son Tygnon. Il était en train de se prendre une raclée contre Porygon.

_Qui devrais-je utiliser ensuite?_

"Gardevoir, je te choisis!"

Max envoya son Gardevoir. La foule rugit d'excitation puisque le type psychique était apparu.

"Porygon, Adaptation en type Ténèbres."

"Gardevoir, Exploforce."

Gardevoir évoqua une boule d'énergie et la lança à Porygon, qui était faible contre les attaques de type combat. Porygon s'effondra.

"Porygon est hors combat. Gardevoir, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit alors que Gardevoir flotta dans l'herbe.

* * *

"J'ai rencontré un de tes amis là-bas." Dit Silver. "Un garçon appelé Ritchie. Il t'a mentionné, et me rappelait les souvenirs du fils que j'avais abandonné. Lorsque que tu es tout seul sur une île, la perspective peut vraiment venir à toi. Après trois ans d'attente, j'en avais plein le derrière, et je me suis dirigé vers la terre ferme. Je t'ai cherché. Ce que j'ai vu était vraiment incroyable. Tu es un meilleur dresseur que je l'étais à ton âge, et c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas passer inaperçu. Sacha, j'en ai fini de la chasse au Sulfura pour l'instant. Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, et je pense que m'installer serait une bonne idée. Je peux être ton père, si tu veux."

Sacha y pensa.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici aussi vite?"

"Je participe au tournoi." Répondit Silver. "J'ai entendu plusieurs choses, et je suis venu ici."

"As-tu vu ma mère jusqu'ici?"

"Oh non." Ria Silver. "Elle me botterait les fesses."

"Tu as foutrement raison que je vais te botter les fesses." Dit Délia Ketchum, alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

"Oh oh." Murmura Silver.

* * *

"Spectrum, en avant." Appela José.

Un Pokémon mauve foncé avec une grande bouche souriante et deux mains qui se séparèrent de son corps est apparu. Il se mit à rire méchamment.

"Spectrum, Ball'Ombre."

"Gardevoir, Psyko."

Spectrum lança une balle craquante énergétique rouge et noire vers Gardevoir. Gardevoir répliqua en envoyant des vagues d'énergie psychique à Spectrum.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision au milieu du terrain, et créèrent une gigantesque explosion.

* * *

Pierre regarda Max, lorsque Ondine et Régis se sont montrés.

"Je vous ai pas revu depuis que l'Île a presque été détruite." Remarqua Pierre alors qu'ils s'assirent à côté de lui.

"Ouais, nous avons du régler quelque chose." Dit Ondine.

"Quelque chose d'important." Ajouta Régis, avec un sourire à Ondine, qui éclata de rire à ses mots.

"Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose?"

"Non." Répondit Régis. "Nous avons juste réalisé quelque chose. C'est tout. Et c'est toute une sacré d'explosion."

* * *

Aussitôt que la fumée fut dissipé, Gardevoir et Spectrum étaient encore debout.

"Et contre toute attente, les deux Pokémons sont toujours sur leurs pieds, ou de leur absence du choix de leurs Pokémons. La foule est en délire à l'intensité du match."

"Gardevoir, utilise Plenitude."

Gardevoir concentra toute son énergie.

"Spectrum, lance Poing Ombre."

Spectrum flotta au-dessus de Gardevoir et lança un uppercut dans le menton de Gardevoir.

La foule rugit de désapprobation alors que Gardevoir atterrit sur le dos.

"Aller!" Cria Max. "Relève-toi et gagne. Tu peux y arriver!"

Gardevoir se releva de nouveau.

"Maintenant utilise Choc Mental."

Gardevoir parvint à plonger Spectrum dans un état de confusion.

"Termine avec Psyko."

Gardevoir tira plus d'énergie bleue vers Spectrum, l'envoyant à terre et pour de bon.

"Spectrum est hors combat. Gardevoir, vainqueur."

La foule cria de plaisir à voir Gardevoir l'emporter.

* * *

"Ces gens doivent vraiment aimer Gardevoir." Remarqua Pierre.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas." Répondit Ondine. "Il est si mignon."

"Plus mignon que moi?" Murmura Régis dans son oreille.

"Bien sûr." Ria Ondine. "Que non."

* * *

Silver sembla actuellement inquiet, alors que Délia s'approcha de lui.

"Salut Délia, tu as l'air en pleine forme." Dit-t-il, inquiet. "Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi...aïe."

Silver recula alors qu'elle le gifla.

"Était-ce nécessaire?"

"En effet." Cria Délia, alors qu'elle le frappa de nouveau. "Tu m'as abandonnée." Elle le gifla encore. "Tu as abandonné ton fils." Elle frappa encore. "Tu as fait passé ta stupide obsession avant ta famille."

"Arrête de me frapper." Hurla Silver. "Je le mérite, mais tu n'as pas à aimer ça."

"Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te frapper?"

"Je peux le voir dans tes yeux." Répondit Silver. "Tes beaux yeux. Ils étaient ce qui m'a attiré vers toi en premier lieu. C'était ça ou ton sourire enchanteur."

Délia sembla effectivement calme pour un moment, avant de recommencer.

"Est-ce que tu sais où te mèneras la flatterie?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de le gifler encore une fois.

"Maman!" Cria Sacha. "Cesse de frapper mon père."

"Eh bien, c'est un crétin." Soutient Délia.

"Ouais, mais il a pris la peine de venir ici pour me voir." Protesta Sacha. "Ça doit compter pour quelque chose."

Délia regarda Silver.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Ouais." Répondit Silver, alors qu'il se frotta le visage, avant de chercher Germignon, qui avait sauté de son épaule quand les gifles avaient commencé.

"Eh bien ça compte pour quelque chose." Dit Délia, alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Flora rentra en courant.

"J'ai entendu crier." Dit-elle, avant de parler à son entourage.

Sacha ria presque à la tête qu'elle fit. C'était une image amusante. Là, il était assis dans son lit, avec Pikachu endormi au pied, avec un Germignon qui était caché en dessous, tandis que sa mère et son père se disputèrent.

"Et qui es-tu?" Demanda Silver.

"Je suis Flora." Dit-elle. "Plus important encore, qui êtes-vous?"

Silver sembla surpris. "Mon nom est Silver."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Êtes-vous médecin?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un putain de médecin?"

Sacha décida d'interrompre le tout.

"Comment le dire correctement." Dit-il soigneusement. "Tu veux que je t'appelle Papa ou Silver?"

"Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas par un surnom, n'importe quoi me convient."

Flora ouvrit la bouche tellement qu'elle était surprise.

"Vous êtes son père?"

"Pourquoi est-ce difficile aux gens de le croire?" Murmura Silver.

"Papa, je te présente Flora Maple." Dit Sacha. "Ma petite amie."

"J'en ai vraiment raté beaucoup." Dit Silver. "Je suis désolé, ma chère. Je croyais que tu étais une infirmière qui cherchait à déranger les gens."

"C'est pas grave." Répondit Flora. "Je croyais que vous étiez un gars fou qui s'était trompé d'étage."

"À première vue." Dit Silver, alors qu'il tendit sa main.

Flora la secoua.

"Tu as bien dormi?" Demanda Délia.

"Oui, merci."

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Flora à Sacha.

"Mieux." Répondit-il. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour me sauver."

"Y a pas de quoi." Dit Flora. "Tu en ferais de même pour moi."

"Je le ferais." Répondit Sacha.

"Ah, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs." Remarqua Silver, avant que Délia ne le traîne hors de la chambre. "Hé, lâche-moi, Germignon!"

* * *

"Max a encore ses trois Pokémons. José n'en a plus qu'un. Quel sera le résultat de ce match?"

"Je te choisis, Dracaufeu." Cria José, envoyant son dernier Pokémon.

"Dracaufeu va affronter Gardevoir."

"Gardevoir, utilise Prescience."

Gardevoir se concentra, et prévit une attaque.

"Dracaufeu, Deflagration."

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une puissante explosion de feu sur Gardevoir, qui s'évanouit instantanément après l'attaque.

"Gardevoir est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

Max rappela son Gardevoir.

"Merci." Dit-il, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball. "Tygnon, reviens parmi nous."

Max renvoya son Tygnon, sachant qu'il pourrait causer plusieurs dégâts sur Dracaufeu. Néanmoins, Dracaufeu avait un léger avantage sur Tygnon.

"Tygnon, Hâte."

"Dracaufeu, repousse-le loin avec ta queue, et utilise Lance-flamme."

Dracaufeu repoussa le Tygnon rapide avec sa queue. Il couvrit ensuite le Pokémon de feu, le mettant KO.

"Tygnon est hors combat! Dracaufeu, vainqueur!"

La foule était en délire, à observer la puissance du Dracaufeu de José.

Max rappela son Tygnon, surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il avait été vaincu.

_Carabaffe serait le choix idéal en ce moment, mais il a quelque chose de spécial son Dracaufeu. Je ne crois pas que Carabaffe pourrait le battre. Je ne pense pas que Magmar pourrait infliger suffisamment de dommages pour le vaincre. Mais je pourrais utiliser..._

Max prit sa décision.

"Monaflemit, je te choisis!"

* * *

Silver et Délia avaient laissé Sacha et Flora seuls, et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point mon fils a grandi." Dit Silver alors qu'il amena du café pour lui et Délia.

"Tu n'aimais pas ce truc." Lui rappela Délia.

"Les gens changent." Répondit-il. "J'ai beaucoup changé sur cette Île."

L'expression de Délia s'adoucit.

"Je comprends ton obsession." Dit-elle. "Je peux comprendre que l'on veux quelque chose plus que tout dans l'univers entier. Je peux te pardonner."

Silver bu de son café, alors que deux filles s'approchèrent.

"Madame Ketchum?" Dit l'une d'entre elles. "Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici."

"Bonjour Cristal." Répondit Délia. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Super. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?"

"Sacha est malade."

L'amie de Cristal prit soudain attention.

"Sacha est malade?" Demanda-t-elle. "Où est-il?"

"Je suis désolés, tu es?"

"C'est Marie, ma meilleure amie." Répondit Cristal.

"Si vous voulez vraiment le voir, il est au troisième étage." Dit Délia.

Alors que Cristal et Marie partirent, Délia regarda vers Silver.

"Ce dont je ne peux pas te pardonner c'est de nous avoir abandonné. Trois jours après la naissance de Sacha, tu es parti et c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis."

Elle sembla calme. Silver n'était pas dupe.

"Je ne peux pas m'excuser suffisamment pour me rattraper, mais je peux commencer." Dit-il, avant de regarder Délia dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, je suis désolé d'avoir abandonné Sacha. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul avec un fils dont tu n'avais aucune idée comment en prendre soin. Je suis désolé j'ai été un crétin. Je suis désolé. je suis désolé. je suis désolé. "Silver fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Mais, ce sont juste des mots vides de sens. Ce dont je ne suis pas désolé, c'est que tu as fait de notre fils un bel homme, de qui je suis fier. Merde, je suis fier de toi, Délia. Tu es le subtil rappel de ce que j'ai laissé derrière, et vraiment c'est mon seul regret. Mon seul regret est que je ne suis pas resté avec toi. Bien sûr, j'ai passé plusieurs années à chasser un Pokémon légendaire, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté? J'ai raté la chance de passé dix bonnes années avec mon fils, et une femme incroyablement spéciale, qui était tout pour moi."

* * *

"Monaflemit, un Pokémon phénoménalement Fainéant a été choisi par Max pour tenter de sauver le match. Bien sûr c'est un Pokémon puissant, mais pas le plus fiable."

"Monaflemit, Baillement." Cria Max.

Monaflemit ouvrit la bouche et envoya une explosion d'air à Dracaufeu, ce qui le rendit somnolent.

"Eh bien." Dit José. "Autant donner un grand coup. Rafale Feu."

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche et créa une boule de feu puissant. Il l'envoya ensuite s'écraser sur le sol sur Monaflemit, qui fut projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

* * *

"Monaflemit est sans doute le Pokémon non-légendaire le plus puissant." Remarqua Régis. "Toutefois, en raison de sa haine du mouvement, sa puissance peut se trouver gravement affaiblie."

"C'était un choix bizarre." Admit Pierre. "J'espère seulement que Max pourra s'en sortir."

* * *

"Monaflemit, utilise Fatal-Foudre." Cria Max, alors que Dracaufeu tomba endormi.

Monaflemit se chargea d'électricité et la lança sur le Dracaufeu endormi.

Monaflemit s'écrasa par la suite au sol et commença à se reposer.

"C'est là que Monaflemit perd une partie de son potentiel. Pourra-t-il frapper de nouveau avant que Dracaufeu ne se réveille?"

La foule se mit à rire, mais pas de façon malveillante.

"Aller Monaflemit!" Cria Max. "Relève-toi et lance Vibraqua."

Monaflemit se releva lourdement à ses pieds et créa une orbe d'eau. Il frappa le Dracaufeu réveillé qui fut projeté en arrière par l'attaque. Ce qui rendit les dégâts pire, c'est que la Prescience de Gardevoir était soudainement apparu et fracassa Dracaufeu dans l'autre sens. Dracaufeu s'effondra à terre, qui sembla battu, mais il réussi à se relever et à continuer à se battre.

"Dracaufeu, debout et utilise Frappe Atlas."

Dracaufeu vola au près du Monaflemit relaxant, et le prit. Il vola dans le ciel et commença à tourner, avant de le lancer au sol.

"Maintenant utilise Danseflamme."

Dracaufeu couvrit Monaflemit d'une colonne de feu tournante, qui le piégea.

"Utilise Aile D'Acier."

"Trois attaques de suite, alors que Monaflemit n'a pas eu la chance de répliquer."

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il vola vers Monaflemit.

"Attends qu'il s'approche." Dit silencieusement Max. Monaflemit prit ça comme un ordre de s'asseoir et de manger de l'herbe.

Dracaufeu s'approcha.

"Donne tout ce que tu as avec l'attaque Ultralaser!" Hurla Max, alors que la foule retenait son souffle pour l'anticipation.

Monaflemit regarda paresseusement le Dracaufeu avancer, avant de le frapper avec toute sa puissance. La lumière orange pure frappa Dracaufeu du ciel et le força à tomber au sol. Une grande quantité de poussière fut soulevée alors que Dracaufeu rebondi sur le terrain, et ne bougea pas.

"Dracaufeu est hors combat. Monaflemit, vainqueur! La victoire revient à Max Maple de Clémenti-Ville."

Max sauta en l'air alors que la foule l'encourageait et chanta son nom. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Monaflemit et câlina le Pokémon. La réponse de Monaflemit fut de s'effondrer sur le dos et de s'endormir.

"Merci l'ami." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il grattait le ventre de Monaflemit. Monaflemit sourit.

José s'approcha.

"Merci pour un bon match." Dit-il avec humilité. "Tu as été excellent Max, et j'espère que tu t'en sortiras bien dans le prochain tour."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, le tableau du tournoi s'afficha à l'écran.

"Puisqu'il a finit son dernier match rapidement, et qu'il a utilisé moins de Pokémons, Paul Reed fut déclaré le gagnant du groupe, même s'il a accumulé le même nombre de points que Max. Normalement ça devrait être face à face, mais puisque les deux dresseurs ont fait match nul, alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe."

**Paul Reed. Matchs 3. Points 7.**

**Max Maple. Matchs 3. Points 7.**

**José Laz. Matchs 3. Points 1.**

**Anne Whiteshadow. ****Matchs 3. Points** **1.**

Une bannière est apparu sur l'écran avec une image d'expression aigre de Paul, et un sourire heureux de Max.

"Donnez une bonne main d'applaudissement pour ces deux dresseurs."

Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants, alors que Max et Monaflemit prirent un arc. Eh bien, Max prit un salut, Monaflemit lui a choisi de lever la main nonchalamment à la place.

* * *

"Bonsoir Sacha." Dit Goodshow, alors qu'il marchait dans la pièce.

"M. Goodshow." Répondit Sacha. "Bonsoir."

"Je comprends que tu pourrais être libéré demain."

"Oui." Dit Sacha. "J'ai fait un rétablissement complet."

"As-tu été informé de la décision de reporter ton match?"

"Oui."

"Ton combat réarrangé aura lieu dans quatre jours. Il a été franchi avec tous tes rivaux dans ce groupe, et ils te souhaitent bonne chance pour te rétablir."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

"Ça a été un tournoi riche en événements pour toi jusqu'à présent, Monsieur Ketchum." Remarqua Goodshow, alors qu'il sortit. "Bonne nuit".

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre portera en effet sur un autre match de groupe mais sûrement pas celui auquel vous vous attendez**


	20. Rivalité Fraternelle

Chapitre 20. Rivalité Fraternelle.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a découvert que son père depuis longtemps perdu n'était nul autre que le légendaire Silver. Pendant ce temps Max et Paul avancèrent au tour suivant du tournoi._

* * *

Sacha s'était endormi à un moment donné au cours de la nuit. Il avait eu quelques jours stressants, et il était heureux de pourvoir prendre un peu de repos. Il se réveilla à l'ouverture de la porte, et Flora rentra.

"Oh, tu es réveillé." Dit-elle. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis prêt à sortir d'ici."

"Tu ne vas pas te précipiter tout droit vers l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Flora.

"J'y pensais." Répondit Sacha. "Je veux y retourner. Je me suis ennuyé à rester assis ici."

Flora était sur le point de répondre, lorsqu'il recommença à parler.

"Peux-tu me faire une faveur?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Peux-tu jeter un coup d'œil sur Ouisticram pour moi, et s'il n'est pas en état de combattre, le changer pour Chartor?"

"Je le ferai." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle quitta la chambre. Alors qu'elle mit les voiles, Jim rentra.

"Hé Sacha." Dit-il, nonchalamment. "Mon match a été reporté à aujourd'hui, puisque tu étais malade. Je suis juste venu pour voir si tu allais bien."

"Ouais, je me sens mieux." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais sortir plus tard aujourd'hui."

"C'est bien alors." Dit Jim. "As-tu eu beaucoup de visiteurs?"

"Non." Répondit Sacha. "À moins qu'il soient venus quand je dormais."

"Ce serait un problème." Ria Jim. "Quoi qu'il en soit rétablis-toi vite."

Jim quitta la salle, laissant Sacha seul avec Pikachu.

* * *

Jim tourna un coin, quand il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

"Bonjour sœurette." Dit-il.

Il se retourna et vit Cynthia appuyé contre le mur.

"Tu t'en souviens, je suis flattée."

"Comment pourrais-je oublier ma sœur?" Demanda Jim. "Prête pour le match?"

"Je suis toujours prête." Sourit Cynthia. "Mais ne crois pas que je vais te ménager."

"J'en attends pas moins de toi."

"Alors je vais te voir au stade."

Cynthia passa tranquillement devant son jeune frère.

* * *

Flora entra dans le Centre Pokémon.

"Bonjour." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Puis-je t'aider?"

"Eh bien, un de mes amis a amené un Ouisticram qui était malade hier. Je me demandais si vous pouvez me dire comment il va?"

"Pas très bien." Répondit Joëlle. "Il a un sérieux rhume et sera probablement incapable de se battre pour un certain temps."

"Oh non." Dit Flora.

* * *

Silver revint dans la chambre de Sacha.

"Salut fiston." Dit-il, avant de rire. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à dire ça."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Sacha. "Papa."

"Ça me fait encore plus rire." Remarqua Silver. "Merci de me donner une chance d'être ton père."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais décider après le tournoi, si je peux te faire confiance ou pas."

Silver semblait un peu pessimiste, mais il récupéra rapidement.

"Ah, bien. J'ai confiance que tu feras le bon choix."

"Comment ce passe ta compétition?" Demanda Sacha par curiosité.

"Je suis déjà qualifié." Répondit Silver. "Je vais affronter un dresseur appelé Harrison dans quelques jours pour décider du vainqueur du groupe."

"Est-il grand, avec les cheveux hérissés bruns?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Je l'ai affronté lors de la Conférence Argentée."

"Et alors?"

"J'y étais presque, mais son Brasegali a surpassé mon Dracaufeu, et j'ai été éliminé."

"Désolé d'entendre ça." Remarqua Silver

"Je m'en suis remis." Répondit Sacha. "Alors quels Pokémons as-tu?"

Silver sourit. "Je pourrais te les montrer un de ces jours."

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs. En raison d'une maladie imprévue d'un des concurrents du groupe qui était sensé avoir lieu aujourd'hui, nous vous amenons à la rivalité fraternelle. Cynthia Jacobs, ancienne championne de la région de Sinnoh va affronter son frère, Jim, ancien champion de la région de Johto. Lorsque le match oppose frères et sœurs, tout peut arriver, et je pense que la foule ici peut s'attendre à voir un combat de top qualité aujourd'hui. "

La foule hurla d'excitation alors que Cynthia prit sa place sur le côté du terrain plante.

"Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce terrain a été endommagé assez fortement par la pluie récente, et est maintenant essentiellement de la boue. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'affronter l'un à l'autre, ils doivent d'abord affronter le terrain."

Jim prit sa place sur le côté du terrain, observant tous les mouvements de sa sœur.

"Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque tout les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Les substitutions sont autorisés, tout comme chaque match dans cette compétition. Dresseurs choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

Cynthia lança une Pokéball. "Carchacrok, bataille danse."

Le Carchacrok de Cynthia apparu. La foule hurla, alors qu'il prit place le ciel.

Jim attrapa une Pokéball. "Etouraptor, en avant."

Certains des applaudissements s'apaisèrent lorsque l'Etouraptor de Jim apparut.

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Eh bien, je m'apprêtais à partir, parce que Sulfura était faible, et puis ces deux voyous de la Team Rocket sont arrivés et ont essayé de le capturer juste sous mes yeux."

Silver sembla en colère à se souvenir, avant de continuer.

"Eh bien, Ritchie et moi devions les arrêter, et nous avons réussi avec une facilité apparente. Le Sulfura est tombé dans le volcan. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas être tué de cette façon, sinon qui sait ce qui serait arrivé."

"J'ai vu plus de Pokémons légendaires que tu ne peux l'imaginer." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai vu Mew, Mewtwo, Artikodin, Sulfura, Electhor, Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Jirachi, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai et Deoxys."

Silver le dévisagea. "Wow! C'est plus de légendaires que la plupart des gens voient dans leur vie."

"Et j'ai affronté Artikodin, et gagné. J'ai vaincu Regice. J'ai réussi à me retenir contre Giratina au sommet du mont Couronné. Alors n'essaie pas de m'impressionner avec ta tentative d'affronter Sulfura."

* * *

"Carchacrok, Lance-Flamme."

Carchacrok souffla du feu vers Etouraptor, qui essaya désespérément de s'échapper.

"Aeropique!" Hurla Jim.

Etouraptor vola vers Carchacrok et décrocha un coup direct sur le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Attaque Cru-Aile."

Etouraptor gifla une de ses ailes sur Carchacrok, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

"Reprends-toi avec Dracocharge."

Carchacrok vola vers Etouraptor, se transformant en une balle d'énergie bleue pure.

"Etouraptor, esquive!"

Etouraptor tenta d'éviter l'attaque, mais fut envoyé au sol par Carchacrok. Etouraptor glissa sur la boue et ne bougea pas.

"Termine avec Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Cynthia.

Carchacrok fondit et couvrit le terrain par le feu, mettant Etouraptor KO.

"Etouraptor est hors combat! Carchacrok, vainqueur!"

La foule applaudit, pendant que Carchacrok prit une pause de combat.

Jim rappela Etouraptor. "Merci."

Cynthia rappela également Carchacrok. "Beau travail, Carchacrok."

"Et les deux dresseurs vont choisir un nouveau Pokémon pour la prochaine manche."

"Roserade, bataille danse."

"Chimpenfeu, à toi de jouer."

Cynthia envoya Roserade. Jim envoya Chimpenfeu.

"Commencez!"

* * *

Flora récupéra le Chartor de Sacha et le lui amena.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il mit la Pokéball de Chartor à côté de ses quatre autres. "Maintenant je suis prêt à sortir d'ici."

Sacha réussit peu à peu à sortir du lit, et à prendre ses vêtements.

"Hum...Flora."

"Oh ouais." Réalisa Flora, alors qu'elle sorti de la chambre.

"Quoi?" Dit Silver "Elle est ta petite amie et..."

"Tu peux sortir toi aussi?" Demanda Sacha.

Silver semblait légèrement indigné, avant de sourire. "Comme tu veux, fiston."

Silver sortit laissant Sacha mettre ses jeans.

* * *

"Roserade ne serait pas qu'un Joliflor glorifié?" Dit Jim en plaisantant, alors que Roserade utilisa Zenith.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Cynthia. "Chimpenfeu ne serait pas plus faible que Galifeu? Lance-Soleil!"

Roserade chargea rapidement sa puissance, avant de tirer une lumière explosive d'énergie verte et blanche vers Chimpenfeu.

"Contres-le avec Surchauffe."

Chimpenfeu ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une puissante explosion de feu à l'attaque qui approchait. Cependant, il y avait une légère différence, puisque la plupart des attaques Surchauffes étaient rouge. Celle-ci était bleue.

La foule haleta alors que le feu bleu rencontra l'énergie solaire, et fit long feu, créant des étincelles autour du terrain.

"Danse-Fleur."

Roserade commença à danser, envoyant des pétales vers Chimpenfeu.

"Réplique avec Lance-Flamme."

Chimpenfeu explosa l'attaque, et envoya un coup direct sur Roserade, qui gémit de douleur.

"Retour!" Cria Cynthia, en tenant une Pokéball.

"Mach Punch!"

Chimpenfeu parvint à envoyer un coup de poing rapide sur Roserade, avant qu'elle ne soit retournée dans sa Pokéball.

La foule hua, alors que Cynthia prit une autre Pokéball.

"Ce n'était pas brillant." Remarqua t-elle, alors que Chimpenfeu commençait à trembler. "Point Poison."

Jim comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Chimpenfeu avait été empoisonné par la capacité de Roserade.

"Milobellus, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Milobellus, causant à la foule de haleter de plaisir. Milobellus eu peu de mal à se déplacer sur le sol boueux, ce qui était du à l'effet de Zenith qui commençait à se dessécher.

"Milobellus, Hydrocanon."

"Esquive-le!" Cria Jim, sachant ce qui arriverait à Chimpenfeu s'il était touché par l'attaque. Chimpenfeu tenta de courir, mais glissa sur le sol, et fut atteint par l'attaque.

L'arbitre n'avait aucune hésitation à lever son drapeau.

"Chimpenfeu est hors...quoi!"

Chimpenfeu se releva faiblement. La flamme sur sa queue brulait plus fort que jamais.

"Chimpenfeu, utilise Tunnel."

Chimpenfeu creusa sous le sol.

"Utilise Tunnel toi aussi." Dit Cynthia, étonnant tout le monde dans le stade.

Milobellus creusa sous le sol.

"C'est toute une surprise, puisque Milobellus ne peut pas normalement apprendre l'attaque Tunnel."

"Maintenant lance Vibraqua."

"Sors de là et utilise Seisme."

Chimpenfeu sortit du sol et frappa ses poings sur la boue. L'onde de choc était affaiblit par la boue, et Milobellus était parvenu à émerger derrière Chimpenfeu.

"Adieu." Dit Cynthia. "Hydrocanon."

Chimpenfeu savait ce qui alla arriver, et étendit son doigt du milieu à Milobellus, avant d'être emporté par l'attaque.

"Chimpenfeu est hors combat. Milobellus, vainqueur."

La foule hurlait pendant que Chimpenfeu fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

"Tu veux capituler?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Jamais." Répondit Jim. "Macronium, je te choisis!"

* * *

Sacha coinça sa casquette sur la tête, se sentant prêt à partir. Il se sentait épuisé, alors qu'il essaya de marcher jusqu'à la porte. Silver et Flora firent instantanément irruption, alors qu'il a trébucha.

"Tu veux un coup de main?"

* * *

"Macronium a été choisi par Jim Jacobs pour tenter de surpasser le Milobellus de Cynthia Jacobs. Jim en est à son dernier Pokémon. Cynthia a encore trois Pokémons affaiblis. Commencez!"

"Milobellus, Ouragan."

Milobellus éleva sa queue, et envoya un vortex de vent tournant vers Macronium.

"Giga-Sangsue."

Macronium envoya un rayon d'énergie vert à travers l'attaque, et attrapa Milobellus, arrêtant l'attaque. Milobellus miaula douloureusement, alors que son énergie fut drainé.

"Poursuis avec Tranch'Herbe."

Macronium frappa Milobellus avec un éventail de feuilles, le mettant KO.

"Milobellus est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur."

La foule était silencieusement stupéfaite d'avoir vu la vitesse à laquelle Macronium avait vaincu Milobellus.

Cynthia rappela rapidement Milobellus, avant d'envoyer de nouveau Roserade.

"Roserade a un léger avantage sur Macronium, mais il a prit un sacré coup de la part de Chimpenfeu."

"Roserade, Bomb-Beurk."

"Bloque-le avec Fouet Lianes."

Macronium créa un mur de lianes, bloquant l'attaque poison.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Plaquage."

Macronium sauta en l'air, et s'écrasa sur Roserade, le mettant KO. Et par chance évita le Point Poison.

"Roserade est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur."

La foule éclata d'applaudissements, alors que Cynthia rappela Roserade.

"Oh ma chère, tu veux capituler?" Nargua Jim.

"Ne crois pas que tu as gagné." Répondit Cynthia, en essayant de garder la colère hors de son visage. "Carchacrok, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya son Carchacrok. Macronium regarda Carchacrok.

"Ça va devenir assourdissant!"

* * *

Flora et Silver aidèrent Sacha dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

"Repose-toi d'avantage." Avisa Silver. "Ça peut aider."

"Wow, vous en savez beaucoup." Dit ironiquement Flora. "C'est quoi après, ne pas manger les lames de rasoir, ou mettre ton doigt dans la prise?"

"Ne fais pas la marante." Répondit Silver. "Je fais de mon mieux."

"Quel soulagement."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous deux?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Pikachu protesta. "Arrêtez."

* * *

"Carchacrok, Lance-Flamme."

"Lance-Soleil."

Macronium réussit à gagner un peu d'énergie à partir des derniers vestiges de la lumière du soleil, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Carchacrok, Dracocharge."

"Attaque Tempeteverte!"

Carchacrok fonça vers Macronium dans un flux d'énergie bleu clair.

Macronium répliqua en lançant une tempête de feuilles dans le ciel. L'attaque fut affaiblit, et Carchacrok atterri doucement à côté de Macronium.

"Dracogriffe."

Carchacrok fila et griffa Macronium à travers le visage.

"Maintenant, utilise Lance-Flamme à courte portée."

Carchacrok ouvrit la bouche et couvrit Macronium de flammes, la brûlant ainsi.

"Non!" Cria Jim, alors que Macronium hurla de douleur.

"Carchacrok, utilise Machouille."

Carchacrok mordit la feuille de Macronium, causant plus de douleur.

"Carchacrok profite pleinement de sa puissance supérieure d'attaque, surmontant un type de désavantage léger, et Macronium semble fragile."

"Lance-le."

Carchacrok balança Macronium autour, l'amenant à s'écraser au sol de l'autre côté de l'arène.

"Carchacrok." Dit Cynthia. "Lance Giga Impact."

La foule rugit d'impatience, alors que Carchacrok sauta en l'air et vola au Macronium brin, se transformant en une boule d'énergie rose et or.

"Est-ce la fin pour Macronium?"

Carchacrok percuta Macronium, qui fut jeté hors du terrain par l'attaque, soulevant un nuage de poussière, obscurcissant la vision.

"Personne ne peut rien voir, et qui sait ce qui est arrivé à Macronium."

* * *

Après avoir quitté Sacha et Pikachu, Flora et Silver les laissèrent s'endormir.

"Écoute." Dit Silver. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu rude, il y a eu quelques jours difficiles."

"M'en parlez pas." Répondit Flora. "Je trouve ça un peu étrange que vous vous soyez montré jusqu'à maintenant."

"Je ne vais pas t'expliquer mes actions." Silver dit. "Je suis suffisamment passé par là, et je veux me mettre au lit."

* * *

"Si la poussière ne se dissipe pas bientôt, qui sait ce qui va se passer?"

La poussière se dissipa, et Macronium était encore debout. Incroyablement.

Pour la première fois, Cynthia avait l'air inquiète.

"Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser Tenacite?" Demanda Jim à Macronium, qui commença à briller avec une lumière verte.

"Incroyable, ce match pourrait être prendre une autre tournure, après que Macronium ai pris un coup énorme. D'abord, il a instinctivement utilisé Tenacite pour rester en vie après l'attaque. Maintenant, il a utilisé Engrais, ce qui augmente sa puissance à une puissance inimaginable."

"Giga-Sangsue." Ordonna Jim à son Macronium affaibli.

Macronium envoya une vrille énergétique verte qui se serpentait vers le Carchacrok épuisé. Ils s'accrochèrent et drainèrent une énorme quantité d'énergie à partir de Carchacrok. Cela fut transféré à Macronium, qui parut soudain plus fort.

"Macronium. Il ne peut toujours pas bouger, et c'est peut-être notre dernière chance, alors lance Vege-Attak."

La foule haleta, alors que Macronium envoya un barrage de plantes épineuses en éruption depuis le sol, vers Carchacrok qui sut empalé par l'attaque. Les plantes reculèrent et se retirèrent à plusieurs reprises causant une énorme quantité de dommages à Carchacrok, qui rugit de douleur.

Finalement, les plantes se retirèrent dans le sol, et Carchacrok tomba sur ses genoux. Puis, sur son estomac. Puis il cessa de bouger.

"Carchacrok est hors combat. Macronium vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

Jim sauta en l'air et commença à agiter ses bras autour comme un fou, alors que la foule applaudirent son efforts.

"Le classement final du groupe va maintenant être révélé."

**Jim Jacobs. Matchs 3. Points 6.**

**Cynthia Jacobs. Matchs 3. Points 4.**

**Lance Stevens. Matchs 3. Points 4.**

**Marc Waterfall. Matchs 3. Points 3.**

**Cynthia passe à la prochaine étape.**

Une photo de Jim et une photo de Cynthia apparurent à l'écran, ainsi que le mot, "Félicitations."

Jim marcha sur le terrain, et remercia son Macronium, qui flaira sa jambe.

"Merci." Dit-il, simplement.

Sa grande sœur approcha. "Bien joué vous deux."

"Merci sœurette." Sourit Jim.

Carchacrok réussi à se relever, alors que Cynthia caressa sur son cou.

"Tu t'es bien battu Carchacrok." Dit-elle. "Comment Macronium a t-il survécu a ce Giga Impact?"

"Mon Macronium a une défense et une endurance incroyable." Répondit Jim. "Ainsi que la volonté de gagner."

Alors qu'ils se serrèrent la main, la foule acclamait le match qu'ils venaient de voir.

* * *

**20 Chapitres de traduit et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.**

**Même si ce n'est pas mon histoire vous pouvez tout de même laisser des commentaires si vous le désirez.**


	21. Un Griknot En Main

Chapitre 21. Un Griknot En Main.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha est sortit de l'hôpital, pendant que Jim et Cynthia se qualifièrent pour la prochaine étape._

* * *

"Pikachu, Queue De Fer." Ordonna Sacha, avant de se pencher contre Ronflex. Il était très essoufflé, même après n'avoir exécuté que quelques attaques.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant de s'écraser sur la corne de Scarhino.

Scarhino se frotta avec colère, avant de crier à Pikachu dans la langue universelle.

"Doucement, Scarhino." Dit Sacha, avant d'éclater en une quinte de toux.

Pikachu le regarda avec inquiétude avant d'être frappé par derrière avec une attaque Megacorne. Il tomba au sol, avant de se retourner vers Scarhino et de le frapper furieusement d'électricité. C'était au tour de Scarhino de tomber au sol et de commencer à se secouer.

"Arrêtez!" Toussa Sacha, alors que Chartor et Jungko essayèrent de les séparer, mais finirent par se battre entre eux.

Jungko rugit alors qu'il fut gravement brûlé par Chartor, avant de marteler sa coquille avec Lame-Feuille. Il regarda Ronflex, qui avait un regard étrange dans ses yeux, avant de se laisser tomber sur Sacha de tout son poids, brisant tous les os de son corps.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla instantanément. Il espéra que ce rêve fiévreux était le dernier. Il sentit instantanément le dessous de son oreiller, pour l'objet qu'il avait demandé à Pierre de lui obtenir, et il le glissa dans sa poche.

Alors qu'il sortit de son lit, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il pouvait au moins marcher sans aide, ce qui était une amélioration. Il tituba dans la salle de bain, espérant qu'il pourrait reprendre son entraînement.

Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit frapper à la porte. Sacha ouvrit pour voir Flora se tenir debout avec un sac.

"Salut." Dit-elle. "As-tu faim?"

"En fait, oui." Répondit Sacha, alors que Flora lui tendit le sac.

"Sandwich au poulet avec extra salade."

Sacha fit une grimace.

"Je plaisante pour la salade."

Sacha sourit rapidement.

"Tu es la meilleure."

"Hé, tu devrais le savoir maintenant." Sourit Flora. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"J'irai mieux quand j'aurai mangé." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il prit une bouchée du sandwich. "C'est délicieux!"

"Délicieux à quel point?" Demanda Flora, avec un sourire malicieux, alors qu'elle et Sacha s'assirent sur son lit.

"Vraiment bon." Répondit Sacha.

Alors qu'il termina le sandwich, Sacha jeta le sac à la poubelle, et rata son coup, avant de se retourner vers Flora.

"Flora, tu en as tellement fait pour moi. Pas juste depuis que nous sommes ici mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'aurai souhaité avoir réalisé à l'époque ce que je sais désormais."

Une étrange lumière commença à briller du sac à Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Sacha, oubliant ce qui l'était sur le point de dire à Flora.

Flora sembla perplexe pendant un moment, avant qu'un signe de reconnaissance ne passa sur son visage.

"L'œuf!" Dit-elle urgemment.

Sacha se précipita instantanément vers son sac et en sortit le récipient contenant l'œuf. Il pouvait voir à travers la vitre, que la coquille commença à se fissurer, et il força l'ouverture rapidement, tout en mettant l'œuf sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être?" Demanda-t-il.

Une lumière brillante éclata de l'œuf, et aussitôt qu'elle se dissipa le nouveau Pokémon de Sacha apparu.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Flora, en sortant son Pokédex.

**"Griknot. Le Pokémon Terrequin. Il niche dans les petits trous horizontaux des murs des grottes. Il bondit pour saisir sa proie."**

Griknot était un petit Pokémon gris avec une nageoire sur sa tête, ainsi que deux oreilles en forme de torpilles. Il avait deux jambes et deux petits bras, ainsi qu'une grande bouche.

"Wow." S'exclama Sacha. "Mon propre Griknot. Il est si mignon."

Sacha commença à chatouiller le nez à Griknot avec son doigt.

Flora savait instantanément que c'était une mauvaise idée, et le cri de douleur qui poursuivit quelques secondes après lui prouva qu'elle avait raison.

"Aïe!" Cria Sacha. "Sale fils de..."

"Pas devant l'enfant!" Déclara Flora, d'une façon menaçante, avant qu'elle et Sacha éclatent de rire.

Il s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il réalisèrent que Griknot avait disparu.

"Hé, où est-il passé?" Hurla Sacha.

"Il a dû se diriger vers le PC." Répondit Flora, en roulant ses yeux.

"J'ai intérêt à aller le chercher." Répondit Sacha alors qu'il enfila sa chemise.

* * *

Après avoir échanger Ronflex pour Griknot, Sacha tint le Pokémon bouleversé contre sa poitrine.

"Là là, je suis désolé pour ça." Dit-il en le réconfortant. "Désolé. Mon nom est Sacha, et quel est le tien?"

"Griknot!" Dit joyeusement Griknot.

"Vraiment, ton nom c'est Griknot?" Demanda Sacha, en le chatouillant sous le menton. Il retira immédiatement son doigt avant que Griknot puisse le mordre.

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point ta Morsure est forte." Dit Sacha, en caressant la nageoire à la place. "J'espère que nous pourrons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble."

Pikachu sauta sur son épaule et sourit à Griknot.

"C'est mon ami, Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Et la fille là-bas c'est Flora."

Sacha pointa Flora, qui obtenait de nouveaux Pokémons de Son PC.

"Elle n'est pas merveilleuse." Dit Sacha, alors que Griknot ria. "Je l'aime, parce qu'elle nous a réunis."

Flora regarda Sacha et Griknot, avant de prendre conscience qu'Ondine se tenait à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Ondine. "J'appelais simplement Lola pour avoir des nouvelles de l'arène d'Azuria."

"Je viens d'obtenir mon Florizarre et mon Airmure pour aider Sacha à s'entraîner." Dit Flora. "Regarde-le avec son nouveau Pokémon."

Ondine regarda Sacha et Griknot. Sacha lança Griknot en l'air, et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Sacha a toujours aimé les Pokémons." Remarqua Ondine. "Je me souviens quand il a attrapé son premier Pokémon. Putain, que je détestais ce Chenipan." Arrêta-t-elle. "Est-ce Griknot qui était dans l'œuf que tu lui as offert?"

"Oui." Répondit Flora, alors que Sacha fit tourner Griknot autour.

Ondine se retourna vers Flora. Les deux tournèrent dos à Sacha.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle. "J'ai su qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais ils me refusaient de laisser entrer, parce que je n'étais pas un membre de la famille. J'allais me faufiler mais Régis m'a conseillé de ne pas le faire."

"Régis?" Dit Flora. "Est-ce que vous...?"

"Oui." Répondit Ondine. "Je pensais que je le détestais quand je voyageais avec Sacha, mais il y avait un certain sens de partialité là. Je l'ai vu à Carmin Sur Mer, et je voulais le détester tellement, mais quand je l'ai vu marcher au Centre Pokémon, je suis devenu tellement attirée par lui, je voulais déchirer ses vêtements. Ensuite, j'ai vu plusieurs de ses matchs, et il les a fait avec passion et intensité. Pas comme Sacha, qui improvise au point de faire pleurer tout le monde."

"Sacha n'improvise pas." Protesta Flora. Derrière elle, Sacha lança de nouveau Griknot dans les airs. Cependant, il l'a presque échappé cette fois, et Pikachu devait détaler pour empêcher Griknot de tomber sur le sol. "Il agit de manière responsable. Je me suis entraînée avec lui, et il a développé une stratégie pour venir à bout de son prochain adversaire."

"Wow, tu dois vraiment avoir de l'influence sur lui." Répondit Ondine.

Aussitôt que Flora finit de parler, Griknot en avait assez de se faire lancer dans les airs, et sortit de sa bouche une vague de feu, brûlant presque Sacha.

"Bordel!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il sauta en arrière pour éviter d'être brûlé. "Tu peux utiliser Lance-Flamme."

Griknot le regarda légèrement amusé.

"Quels autres attaques est-ce que tu connais?" Demanda Sacha.

Griknot le regarda, curieusement.

"Sacha!" Gronda Flora. "Ne penses même pas à utiliser ce Griknot contre Olly."

"Je n'y comptais pas." Protesta Sacha. "Je n'utiliserai sûrement pas Griknot de tout le tournoi. Ce serai trop pour lui. Bonjour, Ondine."

"Salut Sacha." Répondit Ondine. "Toujours occupé à t'improviser?"

"Comme d'habitude." Sourit Sacha. "Est-ce que tu m'as déjà connu en train de faire autre chose?"

Ondine fit un sourire sarcastique Flora, faisant en sorte que Flora rougit d'embarras.

* * *

"Le premier à toucher le torse gagne." Dit Sacha.

"Florizarre, entre en scène!" Cria Flora.

Le Florizarre de Flora apparu.

"Je sais quoi faire." Sourit Sacha. "Jungko, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Jungko.

Griknot et Pikachu regardèrent à proximité.

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque."

"Arrête-le avec Fouet Lianes."

Jungko chargea vers Florizarre, mais fut arrêté par deux puissantes lianes.

"Coupe-les avec Lame-Feuille." Cria Sacha.

Jungko créa deux lames sur ses avant-bras, et tailla à travers les lianes, se libérant.

"Maintenant attaque Balle Graine."

"Réplique avec Tranch'Herbe."

Jungko tira un barrage de graines de sa bouche. Florizarre le contra avec quelques feuilles puissantes, ce qui arrêta les graines.

Pendant que Sacha et Flora étaient occupés à se battre, Griknot se leva et s'en alla. Pikachu ne remarqua rien.

"Florizarre, attaque Seisme."

"Cache-toi dans les arbres."

Florizarre leva ses deux pattes avant du sol et envoya une onde de choc au Jungko de Sacha qui sauta dans un arbre à proximité pour se cacher.

"Maintenant. je sais où tu es." Sourit Flora. "Utilise Tempeteverte."

Sacha grogna, alors que Florizarre envoya une énorme quantité de feuilles dans l'arbre où Jungko avait disparu. Toutefois, lorsque les feuilles étaient tous dépouillées de l'arbre, Jungko n'était nulle part.

"Où est-il passé?" Demanda Flora.

"Attaque Lame-Feuille." Dit Sacha, très délibérément.

Jungko sauta hors d'un autre arbre et envoya une solide attaque de lame sur la plante de Florizarre.

"On dirait que j'ai gagné." Remarqua Sacha.

"Bien joué." Répondit Flora. "Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser Jungko contre Olly?"

"Eh bien, il a un Pingoleon, alors s'il l'utilise ça pourrait s'avérer un bon choix."

"Tu ne peux pas compter là-dessus." Dit sérieusement Flora. "J'ai vu son Pingoleon combattre le Torterra de Paul et c'est un Pokémon très puissant."

"Eh bien, peut importe à quel point il est fort." Répondit Sacha. "Je peux toujours utiliser Pikachu si je dois en arriver là. Pas vrai l'ami."

Sacha regarda là où Pikachu était assis.

"Hé, où est Griknot?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la forêt, une femme, un homme et un Miaouss espionnèrent un dresseur, qui méditait avec son Pokémon.

"Ce gars a des Pokémons puissants." Dit Jessie, dans un souffle.

"Nous allons les prendre et nous serons riches." Poursuivit James.

"Oublie ça." Continua Miaouss. "On va les donner au boss, et nous aurons une promotion. Et ce sera moi le grand chat."

"Pas de fantaisie Miaouss?" Demanda James.

"Pas cette fois, attrapons-les tout simplement." Cria Miaouss, alors qu'il fonça hors du buisson en direction du dresseur. Néanmoins, il fut arrêter rapidement par une barrière.

"Aïe ça fait mal." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol. "Mon nez."

"Tu n'as pas de nez." Lui rappela Jessie, alors qu'elle et James l'entraînèrent loin.

Alors qu'ils entrainèrent Miaouss loin, un petit Pokémon gris marcha devant eux.

"Hein?"

"Est-ce?"

"Un Griknot." Sourit Miaouss. "On peut le donner au boss."

"Et comment ça compte fonctionner?" Demanda James.

"Eh bien, imaginez le boss qui se dirige dans son bureau, lors d'une journée bien chaude, prêt pour tout le dur travail, il s'assit sur son bureau avec le ventilateur ouvert. Mais oh non. Ça envoi tous ses documents au plancher. Le boss ne sait pas du tout quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Griknot. Il le prend et le dépose sur la pile de documents, faisant en sorte qu'il ne s'envolent plus. Et à qui pensera-t-il? Je suis ravi que Miaouss et ses amis m'aient donner ce poids lourd alors je vais faire en sorte qu'ils soient bien récompensés."

Jessie et James se regardèrent l'un à l'autre, avant de hausser les épaules.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir que Griknot n'était plus là.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Miaouss." Cria Jessie, en le frappant sur la tête.

"Toi et ta grande bouche." Dit furieusement James.

"Écoutez, plutôt que de m'aplatir, essayons de le retrouver." Hurla Miaouss.

Jessie et James lâchèrent Miaouss avant de chercher Griknot.

* * *

"Griknot!" Cria Sacha. "Où es-tu?"

"Griknot." Hurla Flora, alors que Airmure vola plus bas vers elle. "Tu as réussi à trouver Griknot?"

Airmure secoua sa tête argentée, avant que Scarhino vola plus bas vers eux.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Sacha. Scarhino fit signe dans la direction d'où il venait. "Alors allons-y."

Sacha, Flora et Airmure suivirent Scarhino dans les bois.

* * *

"Le voilà." S'exclama Miaouss, alors que le trio aperçurent Griknot courir dans une clairière. "Attrapons-le et fichons le camp."

Jessie et James coururent vers le Griknot. James l'attrapa.

"C'était facile." Remarqua-t-il.

"Presque trop facile." Dit Jessie.

Griknot regarda James, avant de le frapper avec des flammes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cria James, alors qu'il courra avec ses cheveux en feu.

"On dirait que ce cher Miaouss va devoir attraper ce petit rat." Murmura Miaouss, alors qu'il marcha vers Griknot.

Griknot mordit la queue de Miaouss, causant au Chadégout de courir à l'agonie.

"Enlevez-le!" Hurla-t-il, douloureusement.

"Griknot!" Hurla quelqu'un.

"Oh misère." Dit Miaouss, alors que Griknot courait vers la direction de la voix.

Quelques moments plus tard, Sacha et Flora sortirent de la clairière.

"Te voilà." Dit Sacha alors qu'il prit Griknot dans ses bras. "Où est-ce que tu courais comme ça?"

"Alors c'est ton Griknot." Remarqua Jessie.

"La Team Rocket!" Dirent Sacha et Flora.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda Flora.

"Vous n'avez pas blessé Griknot, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Sacha alors qu'il berça le Terrequin dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir Griknot trembler.

"Ce fou de Griknot nous a prit pour des paillassons." S'exclama Miaouss.

"On va te le prendre par la force." Dit furieusement James.

"Seviper, en avant."

"Vortente, je te choisis."

Jessie et James envoyèrent leurs Pokémons de combat.

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Airmure, Aeropique sur Vortente."

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre sur Seviper."

Pikachu et Airmure lancèrent leurs attaques, mettant les Pokémons de la Team Rocket KO.

"Miaouss, sers-toi de Combo-Griffe." Dit James.

"Griknot, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Griknot sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, et frappa Miaouss avec du feu.

"Est-ce qu'on peut s'enfuir, avant que vous nous envoyer vers d'autres cieux?" Demanda James.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket courent vers d'autres cieux!" Criaient-ils, alors qu'ils disparurent dans la forêt.

* * *

Sacha roula ses yeux, alors qu'il se pencha près de Griknot.

"Tu vas bien?"

Griknot approuva, avant de lécher Sacha.

Sacha ria, alors que Griknot sauta dans ses bras.

Flora caressa la nageoire de Griknot, faisant en sorte qu'il ferma ses yeux dans le bonheur.

"Il t'aime." S'exclama Sacha.

"Il devrait." Répondit Flora. "J'étais habituée à lui parler lorsque je transportais l'œuf."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Que lui disais-tu normalement?"

Flora devint légèrement rouge. "Ce n'est rien."

"Vas-y." Dit Sacha.

"En fait." Commença Flora. "J'étais habituée à parler de toi à l'œuf."

"Moi?"

"Oui. J'étais habituée à lui dire à quel point tu étais merveilleux, pourquoi je t'aimais autant, combien tu aimais tes Pokémons, et quel extraordinaire personne tu es."

Sacha sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Alors Griknot serait le symbole de notre amour." Remarqua-t-il causalement.

"Si tu le vois de cette façon, alors oui."

Sacha fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant l'objet.

* * *

_"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le faire?"_

_"Je le peux." Dit Sacha._

_"Eh bien, j'ai demandé à mon père d'en envoyer une." Répondit Pierre, alors qu'il tendit la main. "Fabriquée à partir des meilleurs roches de l'arène d'Argenta. J'espère seulement qu'elle va l'aimer."_

_Sacha prit l'objet offert, avant de le tenir à la lumière._

_"Elle semble parfaite." Remarqua-t-il. "Merci l'ami."_

_"Hé, à quoi servent les amis." Dit Pierre, alors qu'il frappa l'épaule de Sacha. "Peut-être que tu peux accomplir ce que je ne pourrai jamais réussir."_

_"Ce serait un miracle." Répondit Sacha, avec un sourire, alors qu'il ferma sa main et pensa au sourire de Flora. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça envers personne avant."_

_"Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer." Railla Pierre. "Je me sens comme ça tout le temps."_

_"J'espère juste qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il fouilla dans sa poche, et remis un peu d'argent à Pierre._

_"J'en suis sûr." Répondit Pierre, alors qu'il compta. "Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de son amour pour toi. Tout a commencé quand elle vous a vu toi et Pikachu ensemble, et à combien tu tenais à lui."_

_"Je sais." Dit Sacha. "Mais une partie de moi a un doute sur ça."_

_"Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé." Dit Pierre, alors qu'il prit sa veste._

_"Pierre!" Appela Sacha. Son ami se tourna. "Tu ne crois pas que je précipite les choses, non?"_

_"Fais ce que tu fais toujours." Répondit Pierre. "Fonce dans quelque chose sans réfléchir aux conséquences."_

_"J'essaie d'arrêter de faire ça!" Cria Sacha, alors que Pierre sortit._

* * *

"Eh bien, ce que je me tue à te dire, c'est que..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" S'exclama la Team Rocket, alors qu'ils coururent de nouveau dans la clairière. Derrière eux, se trouvait un Carchacrok.

"Vous n'avez pas encore abandonné?" Cria Sacha, exaspéré.

Carchacrok fondit, et tenta de saisir Jessie par les cheveux.

"Lâche-moi, sale Griknot surdimensionné." Hurla-t-elle. "Yanmega, Sonicboom."

Jessie lança une autre Pokéball, envoyant Yanmega. Il envoya une onde de choc à Carchacrok, qui fut à peine déconcerté.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme." Ordonna quelqu'un.

Carchacrok frappa Yanmega avec des flammes, le mettant immédiatement KO.

"Maintenant lance Dracosouffle."

Carchacrok explosa Yanmega, et la Team Rocket, les envoyant vers d'autres cieux dans la stratosphère.

"D'où est sorti ce Carchacrok?" Demanda Sacha, alors que son dresseur marcha dans la clairière.

C'était Olly.

* * *

"Beau travail, Carchacrok." Dit-t-il, alors que le Pokémon Supersonic atterri à côté de lui. "Ça leur apprendra à ses voleurs."

"Olly!" Dit Sacha.

"Hé, Sacha, Flora." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. Comment te sens-tu, Sacha?"

"Mieux." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis désolé d'avoir raté notre match."

Olly éleva une main. "Aucun problème. Joli Griknot."

Sacha regarda Griknot. "Merci."

Le Carchacrok de Olly regarda Griknot d'une manière étrange, avant de le renifler et de le lécher.

"Ça suffit." Dit Sacha, alors que Olly regarda Griknot avec un drôle de regard.

"Je peux voir Griknot une seconde?" Demanda Olly.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Flora.

"Il y a juste quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier." Répondit Olly.

Sacha passa Griknot à Olly. Olly prit une paire de lunettes de sa poche, et examina Griknot.

"Intéressant." Murmura-t-il.

"Qui y a t-il?" Demanda Sacha.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ce Griknot?"

"Je l'ai eu à partir d'un centre d'élevage à Kanto." Répondit Flora. "Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

Olly sourit. "Non pas du tout, mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire à propos de ce Griknot."

"Quoi?"

Olly sortit un cellulaire de sa poche. "Chaque chose en son temps, mais quelqu'un d'autre a besoin d'être ici."

Il composa un numéro, avant de dire quelque mots à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Je suis dans la clairière dans la forêt. Amène-toi, vite."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y a eu un son de battement d'ailes, et un autre Carchacrok qui atterrit dans la clairière. Sur son dos, se trouvait Cynthia.

Son Carchacrok était en mauvaise posture, il avait des écorchures, des ecchymoses et plusieurs éraflures sur son corps.

"Cynthia?" Dit Sacha, confus.

"Bonjour Sacha, Olly." Répondit Cynthia. Elle aperçut le Griknot dans les bras de Sacha. "Je vois."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora.

"Et tu es...?"

"Flora."

"Eh bien Flora." Dit Cynthia. "Nous avons une histoire à vous raconter."

"Tu veux que ce soit toi ou moi qu'ils leur disent?" Demanda Olly.

"Je commence." Répondit Cynthia. "Il y a quelques mois, nous nous sommes vu à l'Aire de Survie."

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant, il y a de ça longtemps." Dit Olly.

"Nous avons fait un match, et ça s'est terminé Carchacrok contre Carchacrok." Nota Cynthia. "Et alors quelque chose c'est produit. Quelque chose d'étrange."

"Nos Carchacroks sont tombés amoureux."

Sacha était assommé.

"Après le match, Cynthia est restée dans ma cabine pour un moment, pendant que nos Carchacroks passaient du temps ensemble."

"Ensuite, nous avons découvert qu'ils ont eu un œuf."

"Un œuf?" Dit Flora.

"Nous avons décidé que la progéniture des deux puissants Carchacroks serait puissant, alors nous avons décidé de mettre l'œuf en adoption pour qu'elle ne puisse pas exercer de pression sur lui, en étant la propriété soit d'Olly, ou de moi-même."

"Vous l'avez laissé au centre d'élevage?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je l'ai fait." Répondit Olly. "Nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Griknot pourrait espérer se retrouver avec une sorte de dresseur attentif et continuer pour devenir puissant de son propre chef, sans la pression qui vient d'être près du parent."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est lui?"

"C'est soit ça soit une coïncidence." Répondit Olly.

"Sacha." Cynthia dit. "Que ce soit le cas ou non, il est le fruit de ces deux Carchacroks, j'ai foi que tu traiteras Griknot avec amour et respect."

"Merci, Cynthia." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais traiter Griknot avec amour."

"Alors, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'ais eu." Olly dit.

"Peux-tu tenir Griknot pour un moment?" Demanda Sacha, en le donnant à Cynthia. "J'ai besoin de régler quelque chose d'important."

* * *

Sacha s'approcha de Flora.

"Flora. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire correctement, mais tu as été si géniale au cours des derniers jours, en m'aidant quand j'étais malade, en m'aidant à m'entraîner, et d'être généralement là pour moi. Je t'aime, et je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes aussi. Je sais que ces mots signifient seulement autant, mais peut-être que je peux te convaincre que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre."

Sacha prit la main de Flora, et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux bleus. Il aurait été normalement mal à l'aise avec Olly et Cynthia qui les regardèrent, mais il avait déjà été interrompu à deux reprises et il était déterminé à le laisser sortir.

"Flora Maple." Dit Sacha, en lâchant sa main. "Tu me fais sentir spécial. J'aurai aimé souhaité savoir ce que je sais maintenant. Si ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais pu me réveiller avec ton sourire à chaque matin. Je pourrais te dire combien je t'aime à chaque jour. Mais j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, et je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ressentes la même chose."

Il atteignit lentement sa poche, sentant l'objet.

Il se laissa tomber sur un genou, avant de tenir l'anneau en face d'elle. Il pouvait voir la lumière dans ses yeux, alors qu'il commença à parler.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

* * *

**Sacha a désormais un Griknot.**

**Les matchs reprendront place prochainement.**

**Est-ce que Flora va accepter la proposition de Sacha?**


	22. Le Choc Des Dragons

Chapitre 22. Le Choc des Dragons.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a obtenu un Griknot, et demanda à Flora de l'épouser._

* * *

"Merde!" S'exclama Olly. "Est-ce que tu l'avais vu venir?"

"Pas du tout." Répondit Cynthia.

Flora regarda Sacha, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire. "Tu es sérieux?"

"Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été." Répondit Sacha. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant."

Flora regarda les yeux de Sacha et vit qu'il le pensa vraiment. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme un livre en ce moment. Elle pouvait voir chaque sentiment, chaque mouvement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans la nuit froide, et pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

"Sacha." Répondit-elle, simplement. "Je le veux aussi. Un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Attendons quelques années pour voir si nous avons encore autant d'amour l'un à l'autre, avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait tuer la relation."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrai!" Hurla Sacha. "Je veux le crier sur les toits. Je veux dire à n'importe qui à quel point je t'aime, je veux danser à travers les rues en chantant, je veux..."

"Reprends-toi!" S'écria Flora. "Je t'aime, et je me fous de qui le sait, mais si nous le faisons maintenant, alors les gens pourraient penser que nous précipitons les choses, et tenteraient d'essayer de nous convaincre de ne pas le faire."

Sacha y réfléchit deux secondes.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il, abattu. "Je croyais que je faisais la bonne chose."

"Tu ne fais jamais la bonne chose." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle l'embrassa. "Mais j'apprécie le geste. Merci de m'avoir fait sentir aimée."

"Veux-tu qu'on garde ce secret?" Hurla Olly, alors que Griknot commença à pleurer pour Sacha.

"Le pouvez-vous?" Demanda Flora.

"Sûrement." Admit Olly. "Je ne sais pas pour Cynthia."

"La ferme!" Dit Cynthia, alors que Sacha prit Griknot de ses bras. "Je me fiche de ça."

Les deux Carchacroks léchèrent leur progéniture une dernière fois, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.

"Hé!" Hurla Cynthia. "Comment je suis sensée rentrer."

Olly sourit. "Tu sais, étant donné que tu essaies de te mettre à l'écart de nous, tu es aussi égocentrique que le reste d'entre nous."

"C'est pas vrai." Marmonna furieusement Cynthia.

"Si vous deux voulez discuter en paix, alors nous allons y aller." Dit Sacha. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir Sacha." Dit Olly. "On se voit dans quelques jours."

Alors que Sacha et Flora partirent, Olly et Cynthia se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Dieu merci ils ne sont plus là." Dit Cynthia.

"Hé, Cynthia." Dit Olly. "Comme si tu n'avais jamais fait quelque chose de fou et d'impulsif quand tu étais plus jeune."

"Je n'ai jamais demandée quelqu'un en mariage dans les bois." Explosa Cynthia.

"Quel âge as-tu de toute façon?"

"25 ans."

"Tu es partante pour une petite marche dans les bois?"

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, une perspective exaltante pour vous aujourd'hui, en direct de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, nous avons Régis Chen qui affrontera Elektra Aragon dans un match palpitant. Le petit-fils de Samuel Chen contre la fille de l'ancien chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn.

"Vas-y Régis!" Cria Ondine. "Bats cette putain de dresseuse."

"Calme-toi Ondine." Dit Pierre.

"Ouais, tu le détériores pour le reste d'entre nous." Protesta Max.

"Si il y en a parmi vous qui en ont marre d'entendre les règles, je suis désolé mais les voici de nouveau. Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons. Le match prendra fin lorsque tout les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront hors combat et les substitutions sont autorisés, maintenant que le spectacle commence!"

Elektra se tint devant Régis, avec une froide indifférence. Elle prit une Pokéball, et l'a lança.

"Ludicolo, c'est le moment."

Elektra envoya un Ludicolo.

"Un Ludicolo!" S'exclama Régis. "Je te choisis, Bouldeneu."

Régis lança sa Pokéball, et envoya Bouldeneu.

"Commencez!"

"Ludicolo, Danse Pluie."

Ludicolo commença à danser autour, causant à la foule de gémir et à l'encourager, alors que la pluie commença à tomber au sol.

"Bouldeneu, Poudre dodo."

Bouldeneu lança une poudre bleue vers Ludicolo. Cependant du à la pluie, elle s'est annulée bien avant qu'elle atteigne Ludicolo.

"Utilise Fouet Lianes."

Bouldeneu envoya quelques lianes vers Ludicolo.

"Repousse le avec Fleau."

Ludicolo commença à secouer ses bras autour, repoussant les lianes, et agaçant Régis.

"Si on y allait avec une Giga-Sangsue."

Ludicolo envoya des vrilles énergétiques vertes vers Bouldeneu, le piégeant.

"Reprends-toi avec Pouvoir Antique."

Bouldeneu parvint à créer quelques petites roches, qui s'écrasèrent sur Ludicolo, le repoussant, et libérant Bouldeneu.

"Ludicolo, Blizzard."

Ludicolo envoya un vent glacial vers Bouldeneu le congelant sur place.

"Les trucs de refroidissement de Ludicolo ont arrêté Bouldeneu. Maintenant, que peut faire Elektra pour profiter de l'avantage?"

Elektra y réfléchit un moment, avant de donner un ordre.

"Ultralaser."

Ludicolo chargea rapidement le rayon lumineux, et l'envoya exploser sur le Bouldeneu congelé.

Cependant le seul effet remarquable, c'est que la glace fondit, et que Bouldeneu fut libéré.

"Et maintenant Ludicolo ne peut plus bouger."

"Bouldeneu, Bomb-Beurk."

Bouldeneu lança une puissante balle de poison vers Ludicolo, le repoussant par la suite.

"Et termine avec Aeropique."

La foule haleta sous le choc, alors que Bouldeneu chargea au Ludicolo et envoya plusieurs lianes en lui, le mettant KO.

"Ludicolo est hors combat. Bouldeneu, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Bouldeneu, qui salua la foule.

Elektra rappela Ludicolo. "Merci, vieil ami."

Elle prit une autre Pokéball.

"Cornebre, c'est le moment."

* * *

"Scarhino, utilise Close Combat." Ordonna Sacha.

Scarhino alla vers Melodelfe, en agitant ses membres.

"Évite-le, et lance Metronome."

Melodelfe sauta vers l'arrière, et commença à secouer ses doigts.

Sacha retint son souffle, sachant que tout pouvait arriver. Toutefois, lorsque Melodelfe commença faiblement à s'agiter autour, il expira avec soulagement.

"Trempette." Sourit-il. "Combo-Griffe."

Scarhino vola près de Melodelfe, et commença à l'attaquer avec ses ailes battantes, frappant Melodelfe autour.

"Et maintenant utilise Mitra-Corne."

"Quoi!" Cria Flora, alors que Scarhino regarda Sacha avec confusion.

"Je veux dire, Megacorne, suivi de Mitra-Poing." Dit Sacha en s'essuyant la tête. Il commença soudainement à transpirer de nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu va bien?" Demanda Flora, alors que Sacha commença à tousser.

"Je vais bien." Ronchonna-t-il. "Je pense que je pourrais être victime d'une rechute de ce virus."

Flora sembla instantanément inquiète dans son visage.

"Assis-toi." Ordonna-t-elle.

Sacha s'assit sur le sol, à côté de Pikachu et de Griknot.

* * *

"Cornebre, utilise Bec Vrille."

Cornebre commença à tourner, et vola vers Bouldeneu.

"Protection."

Bouldeneu fabriqua une barrière pour le bloquer. Cornebre fut momentanément étourdi alors qu'il s'écrasa dedans.

"Souplesse."

Bouldeneu sauta sur Cornebre, l'envoyant dans l'eau. Cornebre se débattait dans l'eau, en essayant d'en sortir.

"Sors-le de là avec Fouet Lianes." Dit Régis, ne voulant pas voir Cornebre se blesser.

La foule éclata d'applaudissements, à l'acte de l'esprit sportif.

"Merci." Dit Elektra.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Régis. Il crut entendre quelqu'un lui crier des injures dans la foules, mais les ignora.

"Cornebre, Vibrobscur."

"Tempeteverte."

Cornebre envoya quelques orbes énergétiques noires vers Bouldeneu, qui répliqua avec une puissante explosion de feuilles. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, et passèrent à travers l'une de l'autre. Cornebre poussa un cri de douleur, alors que les feuilles tranchèrent sur tout son corps. Bouldeneu frémit alors qu'il fut englouti par les ténèbres.

Les deux Pokémons se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de tomber au sol au milieu du terrain.

"Bouldeneu et Cornebre sont hors combat."

La foule applaudit Bouldeneu, alors que Régis le rappela. Cornebre reçu quelques petits d'applaudissements, alors qu'il fut rappelé.

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans cette position." Remarqua Elektra. "Néanmoins, peux-tu battre la chaleur?"

"Tu n'as rien qui peut me battre." Répondit Régis.

"Tu veux parier? Drattak, c'est le moment."

Régis jura tranquillement à voix basse alors que le grand dragon apparut.

"Il fallait que j'ouvre ma grande bouche." Dit-il. "Tortank, en avant!"

* * *

Sacha se réveilla vers Griknot qui le lécha.

"Tout doux. Où es Flora?"

Il regarda autour, mais ne vit aucun signe de Flora, ou de Pikachu.

"Où sont-ils passés?"

Sacha se remit sur ses pieds, et perdit l'équilibre. Il attrapa son sac, et aperçu une note dessus.

**Sacha, si tu te réveilles, je suis partie aller chercher de l'aide pour toi, tu criais dans ton sommeil. Pikachu est avec moi, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu lis ceci, reste dans les alentours pour quelques heures, pour me donner une chance de revenir. Je t'aime, Flora.**

Sacha plia la note et l'a mit dans sa poche. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Flora sur elle, ce qui lui faisait penser à elle.

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai refusée, mais elle a raison sur un point, malgré le fait que je l'aime beaucoup, ça aurait pu finir par être une décision stupide. J'imagine que je peux en tirer une leçon._

Sacha regarda Griknot, qui essaya de le mordre pour l'attention.

"Désolé, Griknot. Tu veux aller prendre une marche?"

Griknot sembla heureux, alors que Sacha se leva et commença à lancer des objets en l'air pour que Griknot les attrape.

"Excellent." Dit Sacha, avant de penser à quelles attaques Griknot pourrait connaître autre que Lance-Flamme. "Eummm, utilise Tempetesable."

Griknot lança quelques coups de pied au sol à plusieurs reprises, envoyant un ouragan de sable dans l'air.

"Pas tout à fait." Dit Sacha, notant mentalement que ça ressemblait à une combinaison de Jet De Sable et Tempetesable. "Mais un bel effort."

"Maintenant, et si on y allait avec Morsure." Appela Sacha, alors qu'il lança une brindille légère vers Griknot, qui mordit dedans avec délectation. Sacha entendit le déclic de la brindille à quelques mètres plus loin.

Sacha prit son Pokédex poussiéreux et le pointa vers Griknot, essayant de savoir quelles autres attaques il connaissait. Il n'avait pas utilisé Dexter depuis qu'il avait terminé son Voyage à Sinnoh.

Il vérifia les attaques, et aperçu Draco-Rage.

"Griknot, Draco-Rage."

Griknot ouvrit sa grande bouche et tira une puissante explosion de feu blanc à rien en particulier. Elle est seulement restée pendant une seconde avant de s'évaporer.

"Wow." Dit Sacha, en caressant la nageoire de Griknot. "Tu as eu du potentiel. Et je veux t'aider à l'atteindre."

Griknot sourit.

* * *

"Tortank fait face à un Drattak plus grand que les autres."

"Ce n'est rien." Hurla Régis. "Utilise Blizzard."

Tortank utilisa la même attaque que Ludicolo avait utilisé plus tôt, et tenta d'envoyer un coup super efficace sur Drattak.

"Esquive."

Drattak vola hors du chemin, évitant la glace.

"Attaque Ultralaser."

Drattak frappa Tortank d'un puissant rayon orange, qui l'envoya sur son dos.

"Tortank." Dit faiblement Régis. "Essaie de te relever."

Tortank lutta pour se relever. Drattak atterrit sur la glace, et commença à reprendre un peu d'énergie.

_Il conserve son énergie pour tenter de lancer une autre attaque puissante qui achèverait Tortank. Tortank ne peut pas bouger. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi?_

"Retour." Cria Régis, en tenant la Pokéball de Tortank.

Tortank fut rappelé.

_J'ai justement le Pokémon qu'il faut. Je suis ravi d'avoir échangé Maganon pour lui hier._

"Je te choisis, Hyporoi."

Régis envoya son Hyporoi.

"Va te faire voir." Dit-il à Elektra.

"Si tu le prends comme ça." Répondit-elle. "Drattak, Machouille."

Drattak vola vers Hyporoi, avec ses crocs dénudés.

"Plongee."

Hyporoi évita l'attaque, en se cachant sous l'eau.

Hyporoi sortit rapidement de l'eau et envoya une explosion de fumée noire vers Drattak, abaissant sa précision.

_Ça devrait venir à bout de son Ultralaser._

La foule retint son souffle, alors que Drattak s'abattit sur la surface de l'eau, manquant complètement Hyporoi.

"Dracosouffle."

Hyporoi lança une énergie verte explosive vers Drattak, causant beaucoup de dégâts.

"Drattak, tu n'arrives peut-être pas à voir parfaitement Hyporoi mais tu peux le sentir." Ordonna Elektra. "Voilà une meilleure idée, lance Ultralaser sur la surface de l'eau."

Drattak lança l'attaque sur la surface de l'eau, créant une énorme vague, qui expulsa Hyporoi de l'eau, et l'envoya sur la glace.

_Merde, maintenant Hyporoi est sans défense. Eh bien, si je rappelle Hyporoi j'aurai l'air d'un abruti, alors donnons tous sur une dernière attaque._

"Attaque Ultralaser."

Hyporoi regarda le Drattak au sol et utilisa la puissante attaque, pour réussir un coup direct sur son très grand adversaire. Drattak fut blessé par l'attaque, mais avait survécu.

Et désormais Hyporoi était vraiment sans défense.

"Drattak, utilise l'attaque Plaquage."

Drattak vola dans les airs, et plana au-dessus de Hyporoi pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'écraser sur la glace, aplatissant presque Hyporoi. Hyporoi s'effondra.

"Hyporoi est hors combat. Drattak, vainqueur."

_Je suis désolé mon ami._

Régis rappela Hyporoi. Il se sentit anéanti. Il n'avait aucune chance de battre Drattak, même si Tortank était son Pokémon le plus puissant.

"On peut le faire." Dit-il, avec un manque évident de confiance. "Tortank je te choisis."

La foule applaudit, alors que Tortank était apparu, en essayant d'encourager Régis. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

* * *

Sacha attendait depuis ce qui semblait des heures.

Flora et Pikachu étaient nul part. Il commença à faire noir et froid.

"Rentrons, Griknot." Dit Sacha, en prenant une Pokéball de sa ceinture. "Jungko je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son Jungko.

"Jungko, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil rapide autour des arbres pour voir si tu trouves Flora et Pikachu?"

"Jungko."

Le Pokémon de Sacha sauta dans les arbres et commença à courir autour.

"Sois de retour dans 10 minutes." Hurla Sacha. Il regarda Griknot. "Nous serons de retour à l'hôtel d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Griknot sauta joyeusement de haut en bas.

* * *

"Tortank, Hydrocanon."

Tortank lança un puissant torrent d'eau de ses canons sur ses épaules vers Drattak.

"Dracosouffle."

Drattak lança une énergie explosive vers Tortank, qui passa facilement à travers l'eau, et donna un coup direct sur Tortank, le paralysant.

"Tortank est paralysé par une attaque paralysante, et cela pourrait être la fin du tournoi pour Régis, même si Kitti est actuellement en train de battre Mark."

"Blizzard."

Tortank lança un vent glacial vers Drattak.

Alors qu'il sortit de la surface, Régis pouvait voir qu'une de ses ailes avait été congelé.

"Ça pourrait marcher." S'exclama Régis. "Lance de nouveau Blizzard, mais gèle l'eau."

Tortank glissa sur la glace et couvrit toute la surface d'un vent de glace froid. Drattak était piégé en dessous.

"Utilise Ultralaser pour te libérer." Hurla Elektra.

Drattak concentra son énergie et lança l'Ultralaser sur la glace. La glace n'était pas suffisamment mince pour être percé, et l'attaque fut réfléchie vers Drattak, le mettant KO, à la surprise de la foule.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'il avait planifié ça?" Demanda Ondine.

"Qui sait." Répondit Max.

* * *

"Drattak est hors combat. Tortank vainqueur. La victoire revient à Régis Chen du Bourg Palette."

Régis s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas mérité de gagner, mais il avait gagné.

"Merci Tortank." Dit-il. "Je t'en dois une."

Tortank caressa son épaule, et le prit dans ses bras.

Par la suite, la foule entière était étonnée, alors que Régis commença à pleurer.

"Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier." Pleura Régis dans la coquille de Tortank. "Tu as été merveilleux."

"Et les moments touchants entre un Dresseur et son Pokémon, alors que Régis passe à la prochaine étape."

**Régis Chen. Matchs 3. Points 6.**

**Elektra Aragon. Matchs 3. Points 4.**

**Mark Meadow. Matchs 3. Points 4.**

**Kitti Summers. Matchs 3. ****Points 3.**

**Elektra surpasse Kitti Summers et passe donc au prochain tour.**

Régis n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça, mais il était considéré comme le vainqueur du groupe.

"Dois-je vous rappeler à tous qu'un gagnant du groupe va affronter un finaliste du groupe lors du prochain match, mais pas du même groupe, alors passons à la dernière manche de matchs, avant d'attendre avec impatience le tirage au sort."

* * *

Sacha fonça vers le Centre Pokémon. Il avait été à l'hôpital, et aux deux hôtels pour chercher Flora et Pikachu.

"Infirmière Joëlle!" S'exclama-t-il. "Avez-vous vu une fille ici? Taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, et un Pikachu avec elle?"

"Non, pas depuis quelques jours." Répondit Joëlle. "Je suis désolée."

_Mais où est-elle? Je devrais trouver Max ou demander à quelqu'un s'ils les ont vu._

"Je vais continuer à chercher." Dit Sacha, en rompant avec ses pensées. "Merci."

Il sortit du Centre Pokémon, et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

* * *

Sa tête faisait mal. Elle avait tellement mal.

Elle essaya de prendre dans ses environs, mais le sang séché dans ses yeux, rendit impossible pour elle de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle essaya de parler, mais les ecchymoses au cou où elle avait été étranglée, rendit la tâche difficile. Ses bras étaient douloureux, alors que ses poignets étaient menottées et furent enfilées sur le toit de la cage. Elle essaya de lancer ses jambes, mais la douleur était si atroce, alors que l'une d'entre eux balança mollement au sol.

"Je pense qu'elle est réveillé." Ricana une voix. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner si c'était un homme ou une femme.

"Pathétique. Donnez-lui sa dose."

Flora senti quelqu'un venir près d'elle, et senti une petite piqûre dans le bras.

"Ça devrait la garder tranquille pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions quitter cette l'île."

"Pourquoi le patron la veux encore?"

"On s'en fiche."

Ce fut la dernière chose que Flora entendit, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans les pommes.

"Pika!"

"Silence!"

"Devrions-nous garder le Pikachu?"

"Jetez-le. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça."

* * *

**Ce n'est clairement pas la Team Rocket qui est derrière tout ça.**

**Est-ce que Sacha parviendra à retrouver Flora et Pikachu? Est-ce que Régis reprendra confiance?**

**Il semble que Flora soit plus sensible que Sacha, mais comment va-t-il s'en sortir? Surtout avec son match qui aura lui dans le prochain chapitre.**


	23. La Confrontation

Chapitre 23. La Confrontation.

* * *

_Résumé. Flora n'a pas acceptée la proposition de Sacha, mais est toujours allée chercher de l'aide pour lui lorsqu'il tomba malade. Une décision qui pourrait lui coûter chère. Régis a réussi à se qualifier pour la prochaine étape._

* * *

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu." Répondit Max.

"Désolé." Dit Pierre.

"Nada." Répondit Régis.

"Rien du tout." Remarqua Ondine.

Sacha s'écrasa au sol. "Mais où est-elle alors?"

"Qui le saurait?"

Sacha se releva. "Je dois la retrouver!"

"Sacha, tu as un match plus tard!" Hurla Max après lui.

"Je m'en fiche."

"Sans blagues." Remarqua Pierre. "Allons l'aider."

* * *

Sacha et compagnie cherchèrent dans la forêt. Max envoya son Jungko et Gardevoir pour aider les recherches. Sacha avait son propre Jungko et Scarhino. Régis envoya Rapasdepic, pendant que Pierre utilisait Steelix pour chercher à travers les arbres. Ondine avait Leviator qui faisait la même chose.

"C'est sans espoir." Dit Max. "On cherche un Kyogre dans l'océan."

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la forêt est grande." Remarqua Régis.

"On s'en fiche!" Hurla quasiment Sacha. "Il faut retrouver Flora."

"Sacha." Dit Pierre, d'un ton sévère en le saisissant par les épaules. "Nous allons la retrouver. Maintenant dirige-toi vers le stade, et si nous la trouvons elle ou Pikachu, nous te passerons le message."

"Très bien." Répondit Sacha à contrecœur. "Jungko, Scarhino, retour."

* * *

"Après beaucoup de retard, nous allons enfin assister au match entre Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette et Olly Lowe de Bonaugure. Ce match déterminera le vainqueur du groupe. Olly est déjà qualifié, mais n'a pas été confirmé comme vainqueur du groupe, tandis que Sacha peut remporter le groupe, ou ne pas se qualifier du tout. Le match aura lieu sur un terrain roche, et comme d'habitude chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons. Le match prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons du même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Coatox, à toi de commencer." Dit calmement Olly, en envoyant un Pokémon qui ressemblait a un crapaud bleu.

Sacha sourit, mais s'arrêta. La présence de Pikachu sur son épaule lui manqua, et malgré le fait que Griknot était là pour l'aider, ce n'était pas pareil. Il savait tout de même comment contrer Coatox.

"Chartor, je te choisis."

"Coatox contre Chartor. Commencez."

Olly regarda les rochers.

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Chartor ouvrit sa bouche et lança une explosion de feu au Coatox à chaleur sensible.

"Utilise Escalade pour esquiver."

Coatox sauta loin et grimpa sur les rocher, évitant le feu.

"Maintenant saute et utilise Casse-Brique."

Coatox sauta du rocher, et décrocha un puissant coup de point sur le dos de Chartor.

"Toooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Gémit Chartor.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." S'exclama Sacha.

"Maintien les coups."

Coatox frappa Chartor plusieurs fois.

"Utilise Canicule."

Chartor envoya une rafale d'air chaud à partir de sa coquille qui engloutit Coatox, la faisant reculer.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Chartor lança une puissante explosion de flammes vers Coatox, la faisant reculer et la mettant KO.

"Coatox est hors combat. Chartor, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit, pendant qu'Olly rappela Coatox.

"Belle tentative, mais maintenant il est temps pour Gallame de prendre le relais."

Olly envoya Gallame, qui s'inclina à la fois devant Chartor et devant la foule.

"Voila qui va être intéressant."

* * *

"Flora!" Cria Max.

"Où es-tu?" Hurla Pierre.

Régis et Ondine entendirent un mouvement à proximité, et un Pikachu, qui sembla étourdi sortit d'un buisson. La souris électrique sembla avoir été grièvement blessé ainsi, ayant quelques éraflures et plusieurs ecchymoses.

"Est-ce que...?"

"Pikachu?" Dit prudemment Ondine.

"Pika." Répondit Pikachu.

"Où est Flora?" Demanda Max, en courant vers lui.

Pikachu secoua sa tête avec honte.

"Nous devons amener Pikachu à Sacha." Dit Pierre, alors qu'il ouvra son sac. "Tiens, prends une Hyper Potion."

Pierre s'agenouilla à côté de Pikachu et a commença à le vaporiser. Pikachu gémit, avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Les quatre dresseurs le suivirent.

* * *

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Esquive, et utilise Eclate-Roc."

Gallame sauta loin, et sortit une lame sur un rocher à proximité, envoyant des fragments sur Chartor.

"Chartor, attaque Plaquage."

Chartor chargea vers Gallame.

"Attends un peu..."

Juste au moment où Chartor allait le toucher...

"Défense Abri."

Gallame créa une bulle énergétique qui arrêta l'attaque.

"Coupe Psycho."

Gallame sauta sur Chartor, et le sabra dans l'estomac.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr."

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit Sacha, alors que Chartor éclata en larmes. "Utilise Danseflamme."

Chartor arrêta de pleurer suffisamment longtemps pour lancer un vortex de flamme vers Gallame, qui se retrouva piégé.

"Disperse-la avec Tranche-Nuit."

Gallame tourna autour, coupant à travers le feu.

Aussitôt que le feu fut dissipé, il se retrouva face à face avec Chartor.

"Surchauffe!" Hurla Sacha.

Chartor tira un rayon de flammes blanches chaudes sur Gallame à proximité, le faisant reculer. Il n'était pas KO.

"La première Surchauffe est toujours la plus puissante, Sacha." Dit Olly. "Et abaisse également le niveau d'attaque spéciale. Gallame, lance Choc Mental."

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, et lancèrent Chartor plus loin.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Chartor s'effondra à ses pieds, et envoya un souffle de feu à Gallame.

"Bloque-le."

Gallame croisa les lames sur son coude et bloqua l'attaque.

"Disperse-le avec Tranche-Nuit."

Gallame coupa à travers les flammes.

"Chartor, attaque Canicule."

L'air devenait plus chaude, faisant en sorte que la foule transpire. Gallame grimaça de chaleur.

"Maintenant utilise Ebullilave."

La foule applaudit, alors que Chartor tira une coulée de lave de la fissure de sa coquille, et noircit fortement Gallame. Gallame gémit de douleur, et commença à avoir plusieurs brûlures.

"Termine avec l'attaque Plaquage." Dit Sacha, sentant la fin pour Gallame.

"Close Combat."

Chartor chargea vers Gallame et sauta sur lui, malgré les coups qu'il avait prit à la coquille et dans l'estomac. Gallame fut écrasé par la force de l'attaque.

"Gallame est hors combat. Chartor, vainqueur."

_Incroyable, et moi qui était inquiet pour ce gars._

Sacha regarda Olly qui regarda le ciel. Il rappela Gallame, avant de sourire.

"Y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans cette position." Dit-il. "Merci pour ça, Sacha."

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Pingoleon, finissons-en." Dit Olly, en lançant la Pokéball de Pingoleon.

_Oh oh._

"Et Olly choisit d'y aller avec un puissant Pingoleon pour son dernier Pokémon. Je ne peux pas être sûr de là-haut, mais il semblerait qu'il soit au moins six pouces plus grand qu'un Pingoleon normal. Il doit être de haut niveau."

Olly sourit. "Après toi Sacha."

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Prière de l'arrêter avec Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon ouvra son bec et frappa Chartor avec de l'eau, l'envoyant s'écraser sur certains rochers, et le mettant KO. Tout ça avant que Chartor n'ai eu la chance de compléter son attaque.

"Chartor est hors combat. Pingoleon, vainqueur."

Pingoleon gifla sa poitrine blanche avec une aile, avant de se lisser les plumes.

La foule applaudit la forme finale évolué de Tiplouf.

"Merci Chartor." Murmura Sacha, en le rappelant.

"Ton Chartor est tout un combattant." Remarqua Olly.

"Jungko, je te choisis." Cria Sacha.

* * *

Pikachu récupéra et mena Pierre, Max, Ondine et Régis dans les bois.

"Où tu nous emmènes?" Appela Ondine, alors qu'ils firent irruption dans une petite clairière.

"Oh merde." Remarqua Pierre.

Le déboisement n'était pas un bel endroit. Il y avait plusieurs cages laissées ouvertes, et vide. Il y avait les restes encore fumants d'un incendie, et plusieurs taches d'herbe qui semblaient être recouvertes d'un liquide rouge foncé.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois?" Demanda Max.

"Du sang." Répondit Régis.

* * *

"Sacha a choisit Jungko pour affronter Pingoleon. Vous pouvez sentir la tension électrique dans le stade."

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque."

Jungko traversa le sol vers Pingoleon.

"Griffe Acier."

Pingoleon pirouetta et frappa Jungko avec une aile brillante, le repoussant ainsi.

"Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon commença à tourner et chargea vers Jungko. L'impression était qu'il avait l'air d'une perceuse.

"Jungko, esquive et utilise Balle Graine."

Jungko sauta hors du chemin et tira plusieurs graines de sa bouche.

"Continue à tourner."

Tandis que Pingoleon tournait, les graines rebondissaient.

"Maintenant utilise Laser Glace."

Pingoleon lança un rayon de glace froide vers Jungko, qui esquiva à peine.

Sacha grimaça. "Jungko, utilise Souplesse."

"Réplique avec Aqua Jet."

Jungko éleva sa queue et tenta de frapper Pingoleon, qui fonça à toute vitesse sur le Pokémon Forêt.

Jungko sortit pire dans la confrontation et fut repoussé en arrière de plusieurs pas.

"Jungko, tu peux y arriver!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Lame-Feuille."

"Pingoleon, prière d'utiliser Griffe Acier."

* * *

"Il n'y a rien du tout ici." Dit Max, alors qu'il donna un coup de pied à l'une des cages. Tout ce que ça lui a donné est qu'il avait mal au pied.

"Rapasdepic!" Appela Régis. "Continue à chercher dans la zone. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin."

Pierre avait Pikachu sur son épaule. Ondine était debout à côté de lui.

"Les amis, vous avez les meilleurs Pokémons pour les recherches, alors continuez. Nous allons emmener Pikachu à Sacha."

"Bien." Dit Régis, alors que le Gardevoir de Max flottait. "Bonne chance."

Pierre et Ondine commencèrent à sprinter.

Quelques minutes après, Gardevoir commença à repérer quelque chose.

"Gardevoir ressent quelque chose!" S'exclama Max.

"Allons-y peut importe ce que c'est!"

"D'accord."

Max et Régis poursuivirent Gardevoir.

* * *

L'aile et la lame entrèrent en contact. Des étincelles volèrent alors que les deux Pokémons tentaient chacun de prendre le dessus.

"Jungko, attaque Balle Graine à proximité."

Jungko tira un barrage de graines dans le visage de Pingoleon.

"Attaque Hydrocanon à proximité."

Pingoleon frappa Jungko en pleine figure avec une puissante explosion d'eau, le repoussant.

"Maintenant poursuis avec Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon commença à tourner et vola vers Jungko. Jungko rugit alors qu'il encaissa l'attaque super efficace.

"Jungko!" Hurla Sacha. "Non!"

"Pingoleon, attaque Laser Glace."

"Esquive-le!"

Jungko réussit à récupérer juste à temps pour esquiver.

"Jungko, attrape-le!"

Jungko sauta vers Pingoleon et l'attrapa.

La foule haleta.

"Jungko, utilise Ecras'Face."

"Et qu'est-ce que Sacha a planifié contre la partie du type acier de Pingoleon."

Jungko frappa Pingoleon à plusieurs reprises, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

"Pingoleon, Brume."

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche, et créa un brouillard blanc.

Jungko fut momentanément distrait. Assez longtemps pour que Pingoleon s'échappe.

"Putain!" Cria Sacha. "Jungko, tourne sur toi-même et tente de dissiper cette brume."

Jungko le fit tout de suite. Cependant, ça envoya la plupart de la brume à Sacha, lui causant une violente quinte de toux.

Olly montra un moment d'inquiétude. Un instant.

"Pingoleon, Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon sortit de la brume rapidement dissipé, et envoya son bec sur le dos de Jungko. Jungko rugit de douleur, mais regarda Sacha pour le guider.

Sacha tenta de donner un ordre à Jungko, mais à sa surprise, il n'arriva plus à parler.

_Ça doit être la brume. Putain. Comment je vais le faire savoir à l'arbitre. Non! Jungko._

Jungko était frappé par un autre Bec Vrille. Et un autre. Et un autre.

Sacha fut consternée par les coups que Jungko prenait.

"Il semble que quelque chose cloche, puisque Sacha ne semble pas donner d'ordres à Jungko."

"Voulez-vous arrêter le match?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Sacha approuva immédiatement, et l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux. "Le match est temporairement arrêté."

Sacha tenta de trouver de l'eau.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Olly.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"C'est quoi le problème. T'as besoin d'un médecin?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Sacha fit mime de boire de l'eau.

"Il a besoin d'eau." Hurla Olly. "Allez lui en chercher."

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Il pourrait sans doute prendre avantage de la situation._

* * *

"Pi Pi Pi Pi."

"On y est presque." Haleta Pierre.

"Encore un effort!" Dit Ondine.

* * *

Max et Régis suivirent Gardevoir à travers la forêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement à quelque chose qui ressembla à un quai construit très approximativement.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Murmura Max, alors qu'ils entendirent des pas.

Ils se sont rapidement cachés, et virent une paire de bottes de travail s'approcher.

"Est-ce que nous avons confirmé une heure d'arrivée jusqu'ici?"

"Ils seront là dans une heure."

"Espérons qu'aucun de nos prisonniers ne se réveillera d'ici là."

"S'ils le font, alors nous devrons les endormir."

Max et Régis haletaient.

"J'adore ce travail parfois."

"Il faut les arrêter." Chuchota Max. "Tu as des bons Pokémons avec toi?"

"Ouais." Répondit Régis. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?"

"Laissons-les se précipiter." Dit Max.

"D'accord."

Régis et Max sortirent de derrière les gens.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma sœur?" Hurla furieusement Max.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demandèrent les deux parties en même temps.

"Nous ne sommes personne." Répondit l'homme

"Les gens qui nous voient ont l'habitude de finir morts."

"Vraiment." Répondit Régis, avec un sentiment d'angoisse qui l'engloutit.

* * *

Sacha parvint à récupérer une bonne partie de sa voix après avoir bu de l'eau.

"Merci pour la pause." Croassa-t-il à l'arbitre.

"Y a pas de quoi."

La foule applaudit, pendant que Sacha retourna dans sa zone.

"Reprenez."

"Jungko, Lance-Soleil."

Jungko se chargea de rayons de soleil.

"Pingoleon, utilise Danse Pluie pour le ralentir."

Pingoleon commença à faire une petite danse bizarre qui enleva les rayons de soleil, et causa une pluie.

Jungko grogna alors qu'il tenta de charger son attaque.

"Attaque Laser Glace."

Pingoleon tira un rayon de glace vers Jungko, qui parvint finalement à envoyer le Lance-Soleil à Pingoleon en échange.

Les deux attaques se percutèrent au milieu du terrain et causèrent une explosion, montrant les deux combattants avec fumée et cendres.

"Que se passe t-il en ce moment?"

* * *

Pierre, Ondine et Pikachu arrivèrent au stade, et réussirent à entrer sans la moindre anicroche.

"Nous y sommes..." Dit Ondine, le souffle coupé

"Presque." Haleta Pierre.

* * *

La fumée se dissipa, et Jungko et Pingoleon étaient encore debout. Jungko semblait épuisé. Pingoleon montrait des signes d'être blessé, mais sembla toujours en forme.

"Les deux Pokémons sont encore debout, mais combien de coups Jungko peut-il encore encaisser. Pour une raison totalement différente, combien de coups Pingoleon pourra-t-il encaisser?"

Jungko tenta d'avoir l'air intimidant, mais échoua. Il se releva et commença à briller d'une lumière verte.

"Engrais a été activé, alors Jungko doit essayer de conserver son énergie pour une dernière attaque."

Jungko regarda Sacha, avant de regarder Pingoleon.

"Jungko. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour l'essayer avec toute ta puissance." Dit Sacha. "Nous nous entraînons dessus, mais utilise Vege-Attak."

La foule qui n'était pas surprise, pendant que Jungko claqua ses poings dans le sol, et envoya plusieurs buissons épineux à Pingoleon.

"Bloque-le."

Alors que les plantes entourèrent Pingoleon, il y avait une énorme quantité de poussière soulevée, obscurcissant la vision de la foule.

* * *

"Vous nous faites pas peur." Hurla Max, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

"Le gamin veut jouer les durs." Murmura l'homme, alors qu'il en prit une lui aussi.

"Ça nous convient." Répondit la femme. "Chaffreux, en avant."

"Solaroc, au combat."

Max et Régis se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Elekable, en avant."

"Je choisis Tygnon."

* * *

"C'est pas vrai!" Cria Sacha, avant d'éclater en une quinte de toux.

Pingoleon ne fut pas du tout blessé par Vege-Attak. Il l'avait bloqué, avec ses ailes en maintenant les racines à la baie.

"Pingoleon se défend contre l'attaque avec une facilité presque arrogante."

"Ultralaser." Ordonna Olly.

Pingoleon haussa les plantes loin, et lança un rayon d'énergie d'une lumière orange pure vers Jungko, le mettant KO.

* * *

"Non!" Dit Ondine, alors que le Pokémon Forêt s'écrasa au sol.

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Pierre et courra en direction du terrain.

* * *

"Jungko est hors combat. Pingoleon, vainqueur."

Sacha rappela Jungko.

"Merci l'ami, tu as été fantastique."

Il était surpris de voir Olly applaudir Jungko, avec le reste de la foule.

"Un combattant courageux."

_Maintenant qui devrais-je choisir? Ça doit être Scarhino._

"Je te choisis Scar..."

"Pikapi."

_Hein?_

Pikachu sauta dans le terrain, et dans les bras de Sacha.

"Pikachu!" Dit joyeusement Sacha. "Tu arrives juste à temps."

Pikachu regarda vers Pingoleon, et sauta sur le terrain.

"Pikachu contre Pingoleon. Commencez!"

* * *

"Tygnon, lance Mach Punch sur Chaffreux."

"Elekable, utilise Poing-Eclair sur Solaroc."

Elekable tissa autour de la Solaroc et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur lui soutenu par l'électricité.

"Chaffreux, lance Vague Psy sur Tygnon."

Chaffreux lança plusieurs vagues psychiques vers Tygnon et le mettant KO.

"Solaroc, utilise Eboulement sur Elekable."

Solaroc envoya quelques roches vers le Pokémon jaune et noir. Elekable semblait en colère.

"Tonnerre."

"Arrête-le avec Psyko."

Solaroc le repoussa avec une explosion d'énergie.

"Solaroc."

"Chaffreux."

"Ultralaser ensemble."

Les deux Pokémons combinèrent leurs attaques pour mettre Elekable KO.

"Maintenant foutez le camp d'ici." Railla l'homme.

"Jamais!" Hurla Max, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Max!" Cria Régis. "Laisse tomber. Nous ne pouvons pas les battre, alors nous devrions ficher le camp d'ici."

"Mais..."

"Maintenant." Dit Régis, en traînant Max par le collet.

"Espèce de salauds." Cria Max. "Sale..."

Régis serra sa main sur la bouche de Max. "Tais-toi." Murmura-t-il.. "Il s'agit d'un repli tactique."

Il enleva sa main. "Nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, et nous allons avoir Rapasdepic qui va les suivre. Nous les attaquerons alors avec tous nos Pokémons quand ils s'y attendront le moins."

"Qui sont-ils?"

"Des mercenaires." Répondit Sombrement Régis. "Ils capturent des gens ou des Pokémons pour un prix. Qui voudrait que Flora soit capturée. Cela assume qu'ils ont même enlevé Flora."

"Qui d'autre ça pourrait être?" Demanda Max, alors qu'il sortit son Tygnon pour soigner ses blessures.

* * *

"Pikachu, lance l'attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu se charge d'électricité et la lança vers Pingoleon.

"Bloque-la avec Griffe Acier."

Sacha gémit, alors que Pingoleon dévia l'attaque dans le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les dresseurs avaient utilisé cette astuce pour contrer l'électricité, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de contourner cela.

"Vive-Attaque."

Pikachu chargea vers Pingoleon.

"Esquive, et utilise Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon fila loin et décocha un puissant torrent d'eau à Pikachu.

"Cours dedans, et utilise Electacle."

Pikachu se couvrit d'électricité et fonça dans l'eau.

"Change pour Laser Glace."

L'eau se transforma soudainement en glace, et Pikachu finit par glisser au sol. L'électricité se dissipa.

"Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon tira encore plus d'eau à Pikachu.

"Divise-le avec Queue De Fer."

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, et divisa l'eau.

"Maintenant utilise Fatal-Foudre."

Pikachu réussit enfin à décrocher un coup sur Pingoleon, qui le secoua. À peine.

"Parfait Pikachu, maintenant utilise l'attaque Tonnerre."

* * *

Rapasdepic revint pour avertir Max et Régis qu'un hydravion approchait.

"Ça doit être les mercenaires." Dit Régis. "Nous devrions y aller maintenant."

* * *

"Bloque-le avec Griffe Acier."

"Je m'attendais à ça. Poursuis avec Electacle."

Alors que Pingoleon dévia l'attaque sur le sol, Pikachu se couvrit de nouveau d'électricité et fonça.

"Défense Abri."

Pingoleon se protégea dans une bulle bleue, et regarda Pikachu rebondir.

"Ça avait l'air douloureux."

"Le moment me semble bien choisi pour utiliser Saumure."

Pingoleon tira une tornade d'eau hurlante à Pikachu, qui causèrent énormément de dégâts.

"Comme tu le dois savoir, Saumure cause plus de dégâts lorsque l'adversaire est plus blessé."

Sacha grimaça, pendant que Pikachu cria de douleur.

_Aller. Aller. Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je peux faire._

"Je crois que Pikachu en a assez." Remarqua Olly. "Achève-le avec Ultralaser."

Pingoleon ouvra son bec, et lança une puissante explosion d'énergie orange.

"Pikachu! Éviiiiiitte-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cria Sacha, espérant que Pikachu pourrait l'entendre.

* * *

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de ficher le camp tous les deux..."

"Maintenant, vous devez en subir les conséquences."

Max et Régis ne pouvaient pas le croire. Tous leurs Pokémons furent vaincus, en même temps.

L'homme tenait un petit appareil. "Intelligent, hein. Fait évanouir instantanément tout Pokémon se trouvant dans un rayon de 30 verges."

"Merde." Dit Régis.

"Prêts pour un tour." Ricana la femme, alors qu'elle les escortas à bord de l'hydravion, où ils ont trouvé...

"Flora!" Cria Max alors qu'il courra vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?"

"Elle a résisté." Répondit La femme, alors que Max et Régis comprirent Flora qui fut passée à tabac.

"Espèce de salope." Max gronda. "Je vais te voir mourir un jour, et je vais en rire."

"Et vice-versa." Répondit la femme.

* * *

"Nous ne pouvons rien voir à cause de la fumée."

"Pikachu." Dit faiblement Sacha, "Je suis désolé."

"Pikapi."

_Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

"Oui!" Cria Sacha, pendant que Pikachu sauta hors de la fumée. "Est-ce que tu te souviens du truc que nous nous étions servi contre le Dracolosse de Didier il y a des années sur les Îles Oranges?"

Pikachu approuva.

"Très bien alors." Dit Sacha, alors que la foule commença à chanter le nom de Pikachu. "Terminons ce match en beauté. Attaque Electacle."

Pikachu fonça vers Pingoleon qui avait du mal à bouger après l'Ultralaser. Il commença à se couvrir d'électricité, lentement au début, mais en créa finalement assez pour faire en sorte que Pikachu semble deux fois plus grand.

Olly commença actuellement à s'inquiéter, mais ensuite, alors que Pingoleon recommença à bouger, il sourit.

"Défense Abri."

La foule gémit, alors que Pikachu percuta la barrière et fut contraint de reculer.

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas." Railla Olly. "Pingoleon, Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon tira un puissant torrent d'eau à Pikachu, qui prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

"Cela devient tendu, alors que Pikachu ou Pingoleon pourrait être vaincu à tout instant."

Sacha regarda Pingoleon. Il sembla épuisé. Pas des attaques qu'il encaissait, mais de celles qu'il donnait . S'il pouvait envoyer une autre attaque puissante, alors le match pourrait être terminé. Cependant, Pikachu ne sembla pas en meilleure posture.

"Quitte ou Double." Dit Olly. "Aqua Jet."

_Très bien alors._

"Electacle."

Sacha pourrait le voir passer au ralenti. Pikachu se recouvra d'électricité et chargea vers le Pingoleon venant en sens inverse.

_On doit y arriver!_

* * *

"Vous vous ne en tirez pas comme ça." Hurla Max, alors qu'il essaya de défaire ces liens.

"Laisse tomber." Répondit l'homme. "On s'en est déjà tirés."

Alors que l'avion accéléra loin de l'île, Régis sentit un sens de clôture. Ils avaient perdu, et les mercenaires avaient gagné.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça putain?" Demanda le pilote, surpris.

Régis força les yeux ouverts, et aperçu deux grandes formes noires s'ébattent dans le ciel. Il les reconnut immédiatement.

"Repousser-les!" Ordonna la femme.

"Quoi?" Cria Max. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce sont des Pokémons innocents."

La femme lui mit la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

Flora commença à s'agiter.

"La Priorité numéro un est de se réveiller." Remarqua l'homme. "Repoussez ces Pokémons sanglants hors du chemin."

"Bien sûr, monsieur." Répondit le pilote. "Tout de suite."

* * *

Sacha senti le bruissement du vent dans ses cheveux, alors que Pikachu et Pingoleon se rencontrèrent dans un craquement écœurant. L'impact envoya suffisamment de poussière à Sacha pour l'aveugler temporairement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

* * *

"Nous tombons, Mayday, mayday."

"Enlève-toi de cette putain de radio." Railla l'homme. "Tu as toute l'île ici."

"Mais nous allons nous écraser."

"Je m'en contrefiche merde, maintenant lâche cette radio, ou je vais te tuer ici et maintenant."

Le pilote lâcha à contrecœur la radio.

Alors que Régis entendit un smash, il pouvait imaginer le visage des Pokémons qui avaient abattu l'avion.

_Carchacrok!_

* * *

**?**

**Qui a gagné? Sacha ou Olly? Est-ce que Régis, Flora et Max vont survivre? Pourquoi y avait-il deux Carchacrok?**

**La conclusion du premier tour sera dans le prochain chapitre.**


	24. Commencement

Chapitre 24. Commencement.

* * *

_Résumé. Malgré deux premières victoires, Sacha trouva que le Pingoleon d'Olly était un Pokémon difficile à surmonter dans un match, conduisant finalement à une confrontation étroite contre Pikachu dans la manche décisive. Pendant ce temps, Régis, Max et Flora étaient conduits hors de l'île en hydravion, mais ils étaient en quelque sorte sauvé par deux_ _Carchacroks._

* * *

L'avion semblait se casser.

"Laissez-nous partir!" Cria Régis, espérant que les mercenaires verraient la raison.

Pas de chance.

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Aller mec." Hurla Max, alors que Flora a choisi l'occasion de se reprendre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe?"

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir." Répondit Max, alors que le côté de l'avion fut arraché.

* * *

"Nous sommes toujours incapables de voir le terrain, et si oui ou non ces deux Pokémons puissants sont capables de se battre ou non est un sujet à débattre. Si la fumée ne disparaît pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, l'arbitre pourrait avoir à déclarer un match nul."

Sacha se promena autour de sa région, irrité. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'Olly faisait.

Finalement la fumée se dissipa, et la foule applaudit.

Pikachu et Pingoleon étaient tous deux KO.

"Pikachu et Pingoleon sont hors combat. Ceci est un match nul."

Sacha se laissa retomber en relief, avant de sauter vers le terrain pour vérifier si Pikachu allait bien.

"Merci Pikachu." Dit-il, en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Pikapi, Pikachupikapikachuchupika."

Olly sauta sur le terrain, et jeta un œil sur son Pingoleon, qui réussit à se relever.

"Merci d'avoir eu confiance en moi." Dit Olly, alors que Pingoleon mordilla son épaule. "Tu es devenu très fort depuis le jour où je t'ai pris alors que tu étais un Tiplouf peureux. Je suis fier de toi."

Sacha câlina Pikachu et Griknot près de lui.

"Bien joué Sacha." Dit Olly, en s'approchant. "Peu de dresseurs ont vaincu mon Pingoleon depuis ces dernières années, et je te remercie pour ce beau match."

Olly rappela son Pingoleon, et s'en alla, sans même attendre que le tableau de classement s'affiche.

**Olly Lowe. Matchs 3. Points 7.**

**Sacha Ketchum. Matchs 3. Points 5.**

**Lullaby Jackson. Matchs 3. ****Points 4.**

**Carlos Rui. Matchs 3. Points 0.**

Sacha leva son poing, avant de partir en courant et d'essayer de retrouver Flora.

* * *

_Je n'aurai jamais cru que je mourrais de cette façon. J'ai toujours voulu mourir dans les bras de Sacha après qu'il m'aie dit qu'il m'aimait._

Flora tenta de défaire ses liens, mais en vain. Elle pouvait voir que Max et Régis essayèrent de faire la même chose, mais ça ne donna rien.

"Au revoir Max." Lança-t-elle, alors que le vent déchira ses coupures ouvertes sur son visage.

"Au revoir sœurette." Dit Max. "Je t'aime."

Régis sourit. "Personne ne va mourir."

"Quoi?"

Une main griffue atteignit l'avion et attrapa le siège de Flora l'arrachant immédiatement.

La même chose arriva à Régis et Max.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Cria Max.

"Ce sont les Carchacroks!"

"Quels Carchacroks?"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle n'est pas là?" Dit Sacha, amèrement bouleversé.

"Nous n'avons trouvé que Pikachu." Répondit Pierre, faisant référence à la souris jaune endormi dans les bras de Sacha.

"Non." Dit Sacha. "Alors elle a vraiment disparu."

* * *

"NOUS ALLONS MOURIR!" Cria Max, alors que son siège fut traîné à travers le ciel par l'un des Carchacroks.

"Qu'en est-il des mercenaires?" Cria Régis, alors que les deux Carchacroks réussirent à sortir les trois dresseurs d'affaire.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre." Répondit Max, alors qu'il regarda l'avion s'écraser dans l'océan.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora.

"Je te le dirais si nous parvenons à survivre."

* * *

Sacha ne pouvait plus se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour penser au tournoi. Maintenant il en avait fini, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était partir à la recherche de Flora. Il traîna Roucarnage et Noarfang hors du PC et était prêt à partir à sa recherche.

* * *

Max pouvait en quelque sorte dire que l'un des Carchacroks était un mâle et l'autre était une femelle. Le mâle traîna lui et Flora à travers le ciel, tandis que la femelle avait Régis dans ses griffes. Max aurait pu jouir du vol s'il n'était pas attaché à un siège.

* * *

Sacha aperçu une colonne de fumée sur l'océan, alors qu'il passa en revue la forêt. Il demanda à Roucarnage de survoler l'océan et d'y jeter un œil.

* * *

"Aïe!" Se plaignit Max, alors que les Carchacroks lâchèrent leurs sièges au sol, avant d'atterrir.

"Carchacrok!" Dit quelqu'un.

Max, Flora et Régis pouvaient apercevoir un visage familier.

"Cynthia?" Murmura Régis.

"Bonjour à tous." Répondit Cynthia. "J'espère que vous allez bien."

"Nous sommes attachés à des sièges d'avion au milieu d'une forêt, et ma sœur semble roué de coups." Dit furieusement Max. "Bien n'est pas le mot."

"J'ai remarquée." Répondit sèchement Cynthia. "Vous voulez un coup de main?"

"S'il vous plaît." Répondit Régis. "Est-ce que se sont vos Carchacroks?"

"L'un d'entre eux l'est." Répondit Cynthia, observant les deux Carchacroks jouer ensemble dans le ciel. "Peu importe, je vais vous détacher."

Cynthia glissa un couteau hors de sa poche de son manteau, et coupa à travers les cordes. Max et Régis tombèrent au sol d'une façon reconnaissance.

"C'est un soulagement." Murmura Régis, comme il essaya de frotter un peu de sensation de nouveau dans ses bras.

Cynthia tint ensuite le siège Flora et coupa à travers les cordes avec plus de précaution.

"Nous avons donc défoncé sur le sol, et ..."

"Vous n'êtes pas gravement blessés." Rompit Cynthia. "Nous devons amener ta sœur à l'hôpital."

"Vas-y avec elle." Dit Régis. "Donne-moi tes Pokéballs et je m'occupe de tes Pokémons."

"Merci Régis." Dit Max, alors qu'il aida Cynthia à relever Flora.

"Carchacrok, amène-toi ici." Ordonna Cynthia. L'un des Carchacroks vola plus bas et atterrit à côté de Cynthia. "Désolé de t'avoir dénigrée, ma chérie, mais peux-tu emmener cette fille à l'hôpital?"

Carchacrok caressa son épaule, avant de se poser sur le sol. Max et Cynthia placèrent Flora sur son dos et regardèrent Carchacrok s'envoler vers le ciel.

Cynthia siffla par la suite, et l'autre Carchacrok vola vers elle.

"Suis mon Carchacrok, et je te ramènerai à ton dresseur plus tard."

* * *

"Franchement!" Marmonna le docteur. "Est-ce que je peux passer une journée sans que j'ai l'un d'entre vous de votre bande ici?"

"Excusez-moi?" Railla Max, et aurait sans doute attaqué le docteur si Cynthia ne l'avait pas arrêtée avec sa main.

"Écoutez, nous sommes venus à vous parce que vous êtes le lieu le plus équipé de toute l'Île et que vous êtes sans doute le meilleur docteur de l'Île."

Max pouvait voir la houle du médecin aux mots de Cynthia.

"Je comptais l'examiner de toute façon."

"Merci." Répondit Cynthia. "C'est beaucoup plus apprécié."

Elle se tourna vers Max. "Va avec ta sœur, je dois retourner un Carchacrok."

"Merci." Répondit Max.

* * *

Cynthia monta son Carchacrok en direction de l'hôtel, et descendit sur le toit. Elle rappela son propre Carchacrok, et mit la Pokéball dans son manteau. Le deuxième Carchacrok atterrit et la suivit à travers la porte.

Elle descendit quelques volées d'escaliers, et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte. Cynthia frappa à contrecœur à la porte, et attendit pour l'ouvrir. Elle attendait pendant environ dix secondes, avant qu'Olly ouvrit sa porte.

"Bon après-midi." Dit Cynthia. "Je te ramène ton Carchacrok."

"Merci." Répondit Olly. "Tu veux entrer?"

"Je ne devrais pas." Répondit Cynthia, avant de regarder rapidement autour. "Mais je vais le faire."

Olly sourit, alors qu'il tenait la porte ouvert pour elle et son Carchacrok.

* * *

Sacha courra à l'hôpital. Il avait la sensation inhabituelle de faire la course dans la porte d'entrée.

"Quel nom?" Demanda la réceptionniste qui sembla ennuyée.

"J'ai besoin de voir Flora Maple." Cria Sacha.

"Calmez-vous, monsieur, ou je vais appeler la sécurité." Dit la réceptionniste, en pointant une paire de Machopeurs qui semblèrent s'ennuyer.

Sacha pensa à essayer de faire irruption, mais décida de ne pas le faire.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il. "Puis-je voir Flora Maple, elle a été amenée ici il y a environ une heure."

"Bien sûr." Répondit la réceptionniste. "En bas dur couloir sur votre gauche."

Sacha la remercia avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. L'un des Machopeurs l'arrêta et lui fit un signe qui disait: "Ne courez pas."

* * *

"Après un début bouleversant, Ritchie Speed a progressé pour le deuxième tour, avec Steven Stone. Steven gagne le groupe. Ritchie se place en deuxième après sa courte victoire sur Bryan McBones."

* * *

"Tyson King a remporté son groupe et va prendre sa place au stade éliminatoire, aux côtés de Manuel Goldstone."

* * *

"Faith Montgomery et Élias Mao ont atteint le stade éliminatoire, laissant la foule sans voix!"

* * *

"Silver Ketchum célèbre alors que son Noctunoir a vaincu l'Hypnomade de Harrison James. Cependant du aux autres résultats les deux se dirigent au stade éliminatoire."

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, elle a été violemment battue." Répondit le médecin. "Elle a été étranglée, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Elle a l'épaule disloquée, et une légère commotion cérébrale."

"Alors en d'autres mots, elle va s'en remettre? J'ai cru qu'elle était plus blessée que ça."

"Beaucoup de gens auraient pensé cela."

"Donc, fondamentalement, il s'agit d'un grand doigt du milieu à tous ceux qui pensaient qu'elle avait été battue à l'intérieur d'un pouce de sa vie?"

"Le corps humain n'est-il pas merveilleux?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, dans une combinaison de bonheur et d'incrédulité.

"Elle devrait être suffisamment rétablie pour partir d'ici quelques jours."

"C'est un soulagement." Répondit Sacha. "Merci Docteur."

"Comment allez-vous monsieur Ketchum? J'ai su que vous étiez malade dernièrement."

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux désormais. Merci." Dit Sacha, qui semblait vouloir s'en aller. Il décida d'aller dans la chambre de Flora, et de regarder le tirage pour le prochain tour sur la télé. Il voulait également se sortir les images de l'avion écrasé de sa tête. Il avait alerté la sécurité de l'île avant de venir à l'hôpital, et prit une chaise en attendant le tirage.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt pour le tirage?" Demanda Régis à Max, alors qu'il lui rendit ses Pokémons.

"Oui." Répondit Max, alors qu'il sauta sur son lit. "Je me demande qui je vais affronter la semaine prochaine."

"C'est vrai. Il y a une pause de cinq jours avant de passer au deuxième tour." Remarqua Régis, alors qu'il s'assit.

"Ça commence." Dit Max, en pointant la télé.

"Nous allons maintenant effectuer le tirage pour les premiers matchs du stade éliminatoire du CCP. Cinquante dresseurs se sont qualifiés, seulement 24 pourront continuer. N'oubliez pas que le dresseur avec la pire victoire sera éliminé après la premier tour, alors il est important de gagner d'une manière aussi convaincante que possible."

L'annonceur poursuivit en expliquant les règles, aussi rapidement que possible.

"Ce 24 deviendra 12, ce 12 deviendra 6, ce 6 deviendra 3. Ensuite les 3 dresseurs vont faire compétition en 2 matchs chacun basés sur le système des points employé au premier tour. Les deux meilleurs iront en finale et s'affronteront de nouveau."

"Bordel, c'est compliqué." Gémit Régis. "Il n'y a pas une meilleure option?"

"Et nous avons les premiers noms tiré du chapeau. Élias Mao qui affrontera Cynthia Jacobs."

* * *

Cynthia était allé le regarder dans la chambre d'Olly, et cracha presque tout ce qu'elle buvait.

"Le fils de Lucio." Marmonna-t-elle, avec dégoût. "Cet insupportable mauvaise herbe."

"Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua Olly.

"Je déteste sa famille avec une passion aveuglante."

"Je n'ai jamais aimé Lucio." Dit Olly. "Son Archeodong était une douleur aux fesses. Il était le dresseur le plus puissant que j'ai affronté dans l'Élite Quatre."

Cynthia lui lança un regard triste.

"Tu n'étais pas dans l'Élite Quatre." Répondit Olly, alors que Cynthia lui frappa légèrement le bras.

* * *

"Le troisième match sera Silver Ketchum qui affrontera Ritchie Speed."

Silver était en train de regarder dans l'un des bars autour de l'île.

"Une demi-portion?" Murmura-t-il. "Pas du tout."

* * *

"Le cinquième match sera Paul Reed qui affrontera Elektra Aragon."

Paul était dans une des zones désignées, en regardant le tirage au sort. Un scintillement de dégoût passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne sorte.

* * *

"Le sixième match sera Tyson King qui affrontera Max Maple."

"Ah merde." Gémit Max.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Régis. "Tu le connais?"

"Je l'ai vu affronter et vaincre Sacha à la Ligue Hoenn. Il a un Miaouss très fort."

"Un Miaouss très fort." Dit Régis. "Tu plaisantes?"

* * *

"Le huitième match sera Olly Lowe qui affrontera Manuel Goldstone."

"Au moins, j'affronterai quelqu'un qui n'est pas un crétin stupide." Taquina Olly à Cynthia.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me taquiner, je vais te nourrir à Carchacrok."

"Et puis je vais devoir sortir mon Carchacrok, et nous allons tous finir dans une orgie de violence bourré d'action et d'amour Terrequin."

Cynthia se calma. "Pourquoi as-tu la capacité d'irriter la merde hors de tout le monde?"

"C'est la façon dont je suis." Sourit Olly. "Un putain d'avantage dans un match de feu. Ça fait en sorte que son adversaire perd sa concentration et éventuellement son Pokémon. Mais bon, tu le savais."

Cynthia lui lança un regard sale, car elle se souvint de leur premier match.

"Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça!"

"Je te regarde comme je veux."

"Ouais, mais ça finit généralement que tu dis que tu m'aimes, et...

"C'était l'alcool." Répondit rapidement Cynthia.

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous."

* * *

"Le quatorzième match sera Jim Jacobs qui affrontera Faith Montgomery."

Jim regarda le tirage, de derrière ses mains.

"J'aurai pu avoir fait pire ici." Murmura-t-il à personne en particulier. "Au moins c'est quelqu'un que je connais."

* * *

"Le dix-septième match sera Régis Chen qui affrontera Marie Clearwater."

"Qui?" Demanda Régis. "Je devrais vraiment faire un peu de recherche."

"Je croyais que tu étais doué là-dedans." Plaisanta Max, alors qu'il tenta d'empêcher Monaflemit de manger le tapis.

* * *

"Le vingtième match sera Steven Stone qui affrontera Sacha Ketchum."

"Non." S'exclama Sacha. "J'arrive pas à y croire."

Son cri réveilla Flora.

"Qui y a t-il? Où est-ce que je suis?"

"Pardon Flora." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il éteignit la télé. "C'était inconsidéré de ma part."

"Tu t'excuses?" Remarqua Flora. "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Sacha?"

"Ha ha." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?"

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiet?" Demanda Flora. "Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu aussi gentil avant."

Sacha commença à avoir un sentiment d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Eh bien, tout ce temps où on avait voyagé à travers Hoenn et Kanto, et tu n'as jamais été aussi gentil avec moi."

_Qu'est-ce que..._

"Alors tu n'as aucune idée pourquoi je suis aussi gentil avec toi?" Demanda Sacha, d'un air las.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Flora.

"Tu ne te rappelles de rien à propos de ces dernières semaines?"

"Rien du tout."

Sacha était confus.

"Flora, on sort ensemble depuis trois semaines. Tu m'as aidée à m'entraîner pour le CCP, et..."

Flora le regarda avec dégoût.

"Tu rêves Ketchum. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi. "

L'égo de Sacha se ratatina et alla se cacher dans un coin.

"Si tu penses qu'inventer des trucs et me les dire, quand je ne me souviens pas ce qui c'est passé va marcher, alors tu as vraiment perdu la boule."

Flora éclata soudainement de rire.

"Et la tête que tu fais me fait trop rire." Ria-t-elle encore plus fort. "Oh, je suis désolée, Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire ça."

"Donc tu n'as pas perdu ta mémoire alors?" Répondit Sacha, agacé.

"Désolé, Sacha." Dit Flora, toujours en train de rire. "Tu as juste l'air si mignon quand tu es naïf, et ça fait ma journée."

Sacha se sentit rougir de colère. "CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DRÔLE!" Hurla-t-il.

Flora le regarda rapidement avec honte. "Je ne faisais qu'une blague."

Sacha regarda vers le visage de la fille dont il est tombé amoureux, avant de se forcer à parler.

"J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu." Commença-t-il à dire. "Quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais pas là, c'était effrayant. Lorsque tu ne t'étais pas présentée, c'était inquiétant. Lorsque aucun de mes amis ne t'avaient vu, j'étais plus inquiet que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je m'inquiétais tout au long de mon match, et c'est probablement ce qui m'a empêché de gagner. Ce n'était pas que j'étais inquiet, c'est que j'étais plus effrayé. J'ai eu peur que je ne pourrais plus te dire que je t'aime, j'ai eu peur que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder dans tes yeux, et de voir l'âme de la fille que j'aime. Je craignais que tu aies disparu pour toujours."

Sacha s'assit sur le lit à côté de Flora.

"Je t'aime Flora, et rien de ce que tu dis ne changeras quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins je n'apprécies pas que tu joues avec mon esprit."

Flora était sur le point de pleurer aux mots qui sortait de la bouche de son petit ami.

"Je peux simplement dire désolé tellement de fois." Dit-elle, silencieusement. "C'était quelque chose de moche à faire, et tu ne le méritais pas."

Sacha sembla un peu plus calme.

"Je ne le referai plus jamais." Admit Flora. "Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour risquer de te perdre à cause de quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça."

"Je suis juste content que tu n'aies rien." Admit Sacha. "Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu vouloir te kidnapper?"

"Non." Répondit Flora. "Mais ça devait être quelqu'un qui me détestait, quelqu'un de diabolique, quelqu'un de terrible. Un monstre diabolique, antipathique et sans émotion."

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Carmin Sur Mer.

"Que voulez-vous dire elle s'est échappée." Dit la voix altérée au téléphone. Le mercenaire restant déglutit.

"Nous ne pouvons que s'excuser. Il semble qu'il y ai eu quelques difficultés."

"Je ne vous ai pas payé cent dollars pour des complications, maintenant faites en sorte de lui mettre le grappin dessus."

"Mais Nightfall et Sunlight sont morts."

"Alors recrutez du nouveau talent." Cassa la voix altérée. Même si elle était mécanisée, le mercenaire pouvait entendre la colère et le poison dirigées contre lui.

"Comme vous voudrez, ça pourrait prendre du temps pour trouver quelqu'un capable de faire le boulot."

"Il est très important que je l'obtiennes le plus rapidement possible, donc remboursez moi cinquante dollars, ou faites-le."

Le mercenaire regarda son matériel de brouillage, en essayant de trouver un lieu pour l'appeler. Tout ce qu'il recevait était qu'il venait de Hoenn.

"Comment vont les affaires à Hoenn?" Demanda-t-il, en plaisanta.

"Espèce de sale rat. Je vais te réduire en bouillie si tu essaies de découvrir qui je suis ou encore où je vis."

"Commence par serrer. Je suis dans une région différente, et tu ne sais pas qui je suis."

"Faux bâton de guimauve. Je sais exactement qui tu es. Zane Montone, alias Monolith. Si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, alors je vais te traquer et te nourrir à mon Cacturne cool."

"Alors, tu possèdes un Cacturne." Répondit Zane. "Alors cache-le." Il eu un pressentiment. "Peu de dresseurs voudraient toucher ce salaud dégoûtant."

"Comment oses-tu insulter mon beau Cacturne. Je vais te marteler jusqu'à ce que tu saignes, espèce de grand voyou. Ne pleure pas Cacturne, mon chéri. L'imbécile qui t'a insulté ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

"Es-tu un homme ou une femme?"

"Ce serait trop te dire. Maintenant, ciao mon chéri, et à notre prochaine réunion."

"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine réunion."

"Faux, il n'y aura pas de prochaine réunion si tu ne fais pas ton foutu travail."

La ligne fut coupée, alors que Zane vérifia le brouilleur. "Resserrons-le à Clémenti-Ville."

Zane alluma une cigarette alors qu'il tentait de se changer les idées. Il inspira à quelques reprises, avant de décider d'aller vérifier dans les bars pour les gens qui seraient prêts à recourir au kidnapping pour de l'argent.

_Sérieusement, pourquoi ce client veut-il la fille Maple. Elle n'est qu'une coordinatrice inoffensive. Elle doit avoir royalement énervé quelqu'un hors tension afin de payer cette somme d'argent. Et des mercenaires comme Nightfall et Sunlight ne sont pas faciles à trouver._

"Je vais penser à quelque chose, et si tout le reste échoue, je vais chasser ce salaud et le tuer, lui et son Cacturne."

* * *

**Qui voudrait kidnapper Flora?**

**Les matchs ne reprendront pas avant le chapitre 26.**


	25. La Lumière De Ma Vie

Chapitre 25. La Lumière De Ma Vie.

* * *

_Résumé. Régis, Max et Flora ont été sauvés par les deux Carchacroks qui appartenaient à Cynthia et Olly. Sacha fut réuni avec Flora, et a découvert qu'il devra affronter Steven Stone lors de son premier match du stade éliminatoire._

* * *

"Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sellé avec Steven." Dit Sacha à lui-même. "Je veux dire je voulais l'affronter, mais il a anéanti Ritchie plus tôt dans le tournoi."

Pikachu et Griknot allèrent le voir, et leur fit un câlin.

"Vous croyiez que je peux le faire les amis?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pika."

"Griknot!"

"Dans ce cas." Dit Sacha, avec confiance. "Si vous croyez que je peux le faire, alors rien ne vas m'arrêter."

Pikachu applaudit. Griknot le mordit sur le coude, peut-être par affection.

* * *

"Désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le pétrin." Dit Ondine à Régis. "Si j'avais su que tu aurais pu te faire tuer, je ne t'aurai pas laissé tomber."

"Ça va." Répondit Régis. "Je suis content que tu n'étais pas là, parce que si tu avais été blessée, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu me le pardonner."

Ondine fit un sourire enjoué à Régis. "Je préfère toujours être là pour te garder."

"Je voudrais que tu sois derrière moi tous les jours de la semaine." Sourit Régis. "En fait, je préfère t'avoir devant moi, alors que j'ai quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer."

"Alors la prochaine fois que tu t'en vas, nous envoyons Pierre et Max pour aviser tout le monde?"

"Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais que quelque chose de mal se produise."

* * *

Flora était finalement suffisamment rétablie pour sortir de l'hôpital, presque trois jours après son arrivée. Sa mère et son père étaient là, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Sacha.

"Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis longtemps."

* * *

"Lucario, Forte-Paume." Hurla Sacha.

Lucario sauta par-dessus l'obstacle et claqua son poing dans la cible.

"Ouisticram, utilise Roue De Feu."

Ouisticram roula en boule et se couvrit de feu, avant de s'écraser sur une autre cible.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer."

Pikachu sauta en l'air et claqua sa queue dans une troisième cible.

"Ecrapince, Pince-Masse."

Ecrapince chargea vers la quatrième cible, et frappa une de ses pinces dessus.

"Donphan, Roulade."

Donphan roula en boule et frappa une cinquième cible.

Sacha regarda ses Pokémons s'entraîner, Griknot était près de lui.

"Est-ce que tu observes?" Dit-il, à Griknot. "Ce sont certains des Pokémons que j'ai attrapé durant mon voyage. Mes amis."

Sacha se pencha.

"Est-ce que tu veux t'entraîner un peu?"

Griknot hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Alors montre-moi ton attaque Lance-Flamme."

Griknot fonça dans l'arène, et envoya un lance-flamme sauvage autour, brûlant tout sauf la cible. Lucario, Pikachu et Donphan s'étaient écrasés au sol sous la chaleur. Ecrapince et Ouisticram semblèrent légèrement amusés.

"Pas assez." Dit Sacha.

* * *

_"Roserade lance Feuillemagik."_

_"Ça ne marchera pas."_

_"Ça ne peut pas arriver."_

_Les feuilles survolèrent un Dracaufeu qui prit l'attaque facilement._

_"Attaque, Lance-Flamme."_

_Dracaufeu ouvra sa bouche et couvrit Roserade de feu. Roserade s'effondra au sol, et n'arrivait plus à bouger._

_"Roserade est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur. Le match est terminé et le nouveau champion de Sinnoh a été choisi."_

Cynthia se réveilla, se sentant malade. Elle avait encore fait ce mauvais rêve. Elle faisait ce rêve à chaque fois qu'elle rencontra l'homme qui était à côté d'elle.

_C'était déjà assez difficile la première fois que j'ai perdu contre lui. Maintenant, je continue à le répéter encore et encore dans mes rêves. Le destin peut être une_ _salope._

Elle se rappelait parfaitement du match. C'était il y a quatre ans lorsqu'elle avait été vaincue et qu'elle avait perdu son titre de championne de Sinnoh.

_Il avait commencé avec Luxray contre Spiritomb, qui a gagné de justesse. Tritosor a battu son Luxray. Coatox a vaincu Tritosor et Milobellus, avant de se retrouver KO par Lucario. Ensuite il avait sortit son Carchacrok qui a vaincu Lucario et infligea de lourds dégâts sur mon propre Carchacrok. Il a ensuite envoyé Pingoleon pour affronter Carchacrok, puis Dracaufeu pour arrêter Roserade. Quatre longues années, et je ne peux toujours pas l'oublier. Il valse dans ma vie, j'ai d'abord décidé de ne pas le laisser entrer, mais il perce à travers mes défenses grâce à son charme. Puis je me déteste depuis les six prochains mois. Mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'aide._

Cynthia sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller dos alors qu'elle détenait les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

"Bon Matin."

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

"Je dois vraiment te parler."

"Tu fais encore des cauchemars?"

_Mais comment...?_

"Comment tu sais ça?"

"Je t'ai entendu parler durant ton sommeil." Sourit Olly. "Tu disais des trucs du style, ça ne peut pas arriver, et, Bataille Danse."

_Mon cheval de combat._

"Tu as mauvaise influence sur moi." Avoua Cynthia. "À chaque fois que je te rencontre, je me souviens toujours du moment ou tu m'as battu."

"Ton frère t'a battu." Fit remarquer Olly. "Et tu n'en fais pas des cauchemars."

"Mais je ne sais même pas si j'aime mon frère ou pas." Répondit Cynthia. "Je veux dire..."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Répondit Olly. "Tu n'arrives pas à décider si tu es amoureuse de moi ou pas?"

"Ça semble pathétique." Avoua Cynthia. "Je t'apprécie, mais je n'arrives toujours pas à me remettre de ce jour, il y a quatre ans."

Olly sembla blessé.

"Je ne veux pas te bouleverser ou quoi que ce soit, mais..."

Olly s'assit et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. "Écoute, prends une journée pour décider si tu peux me supporter. Si tu crois ne pas pouvoir le faire, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour rester en dehors de ton chemin. Si tu le peux, alors rencontre moi à l'envoi ce soir."

"L'envoi?"

"Est-ce que je suis le seul à le savoir?" Demanda Olly, exaspéré. "Il y a une fête ce soir, pour célébrer les dresseurs qui n'ont pas réussi à se qualifier. Tu sais, bar ouvert, nourriture, karaoké, des trucs comme ça."

"Ce n'est pas un peu ringard?"

"Non, j'y vais pour le bar ouvert, et pour encourager mes deux potes qui n'ont pas réussi à se qualifier."

"C'est noble de ta part."

"Eh bien, merci." Dit Olly, s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Elle bougea sa tête hors du chemin. "D'accord! J'espère te voir ce soir."

* * *

Max était assis sur un des bancs dans la Match Ultime. Il se demanda encore comment il pourrait battre Tyson. Le dresseur s'était sans doute améliorée au cours des six années écoulées depuis que Max l'avait vu. Il avait même regardé Tyson affronter l'Élite Quatre.

Max regarda et aperçu Sacha qui s'entraîna très dur.

_Ce n'est sûrement pas facile pour Sacha non plus. Il va devoir affronter un dresseur puissant, et il sourit toujours._

Max se releva et sortit ses six Pokémons.

"Voir!"

"Gnoooonnnn!"

"Mar."

"Baffe."

"Ko!"

"Flemit!"

"Prêt à l'entraînement!" Hurla Max, espérant encourager ses Pokémons. Ils acclamèrent en réponse à sa question.

* * *

Flora a su de Pierre que Sacha était dans le Match Ultime, et elle se dirigea par là-bas. L'énorme centre d'entraînement l'effrayait un petit peu, mais si Sacha était là, alors elle passerait à travers les portes de l'enfer. Elle pensait à la façon dont elle avait fait la terrible blague sur lui hier, lorsqu'elle le vit.

"Je vais vous mettre les uns contre les autres en matchs de pratique aujourd'hui." Dit Sacha. "Lucario, tu vas y aller avec Donphan, Ouisticram, tu vas y aller avec Pikachu, et Ecrapince, je n'ai pas encore choisi mon sixième Pokémon, alors..."

"Tu veux t'entraîner avec Brasegali?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha se tourna. "Oh, c'est toi." Fit-il remarquer, d'une voix sonore étrange qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Flora se sentit surprise par le ton. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je suis là pour m'entraîner." Répondit Sacha. "Pas pour me ridiculiser."

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolée!" Cria Flora, perdant son calme. "Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber?"

"Apparemment, non." Répondit Sacha. "Je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde."

Flora commençait à se sentir comme si elle était en train de le perdre. "Sacha."

"Laisse moi tranquille." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons et quitta le Match Ultime.

Flora pensa l'appeler, mais une partie d'elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.

_Que faire si je l'ai vraiment perdu?_

* * *

Cynthia envoya son Carchacrok dans les ruines de l'autre côté de l'île.

"Merci ma chérie." Dit-elle en caressant le Pokémon Supersonic sur la nuque. "J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir."

Cynthia ferma ses yeux, et pensa à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Carchacrok.

_"Il éclot!" Dit Cynthia alors que l'œuf gris commença à trembler. "Je me demande quel genre de Pokémon, ce sera."_

_"Nul ne le sait." Répondit son grand-père. "Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi."_

_Cynthia regarda avec intérêt alors que le sommet de l'œuf fut forcée, et un petit Pokémon gris est apparu._

_"Griknot!" Dit-il avant de regarder autour._

_"Un Griknot." Répondit sa grand-mère. "Ce sont des Pokémons rares, Cynthia et ils doivent être vénérés."_

_"Cynthia." Dit son grand-père. "Nous voulons que tu prennes soin de ce Griknot."_

_"Pourquoi moi?"_

_"Parce que tu es spéciale." Répondit sa grand-mère. "Tu as une manière de souligner avec les Pokémons, et de découvrir ce qui les préoccupent."_

_"Est-ce que ça veut dire...?"_

_"C'est ton destin de devenir la meilleure dresseuse de tout Sinnoh."_

_"Aucune pression alors."_

"Et je l'ai fait!" Dit Cynthia à haute voix. "J'étais la meilleure. Mais peut importe à quel point on est doué, il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur. Je l'ai aidé, je l'ai entraîné, et je le regrette maintenant."

_Cynthia se sentit assez bien, lorsqu'elle traversa Vestigion. Elle avait réussi à surmonter plusieurs dresseurs plutôt que de frapper hors de sa perche. Il n'y avait eu personne d'assez doué pour lui prendre son titre. Elle avait récemment envoyé un dresseur dans la ville d'Unionpolis avec une relative facilité, et envisage son prochain mouvement. Elle alla diriger et contester la Tour de Match. Il y avait eu la présence de la Team Galactique dans cette ville, mais elle sembla avoir disparu. C'est alors qu'elle le voyait. Un garçon d'environ seize ans tenant la couronne de métal en altitude_

_"J'ai gagné le Badge Forêt." Cria-t-il._

_Cynthia pensa à ce sujet. Gagner deux badges est habituellement un signe que les dresseurs étaient sérieux, et il y avait quelque chose en lui. Une aura de confiance et la croyance en soi._

_Elle décida de s'approcher de lui._

_"Salut." Dit-elle, d'une voix plaisante._

_"Bonjour." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"_

_"Alors tu as gagné le Badge Forêt?"_

_"Ouais. je suis génial."_

_Elle avait pensé à l'époque qu'il était arrogant, mais a découvert plus tard la vérité._

_"Continue à gagner des badges, et tu pourrais avoir une chance de gagner le titre."_

_"C'est ce que je compte faire." Fut la réponse._

_Cynthia atteignit sa poche "Tiens prends ça."_

_"Je ne devrais pas prendre les choses offertes par les étrangers, mais puisque vous l'offrez, alors il serait impoli de refuser."_

_"C'est une CS." Expliqua Cynthia. "Tu peux l'utilise pour apprendre à ton Pokémon l'attaque Coupe."_

_"J'ai besoin d'une capsule pour ça?"_

_"Ouais, ça a l'air bizarre n'est-ce pas." Répondit Cynthia. "Bien, on se reverra, j'en suis sûre."_

_Elle s'était retiré dans l'ombre et se demandait si elle reverrait le garçon._

"J'avais vraiment tort." Cria-t-elle, amèrement. "Ma vie a pris un tournant pour le pire quand j'ai continué à courir après lui. Ou suis-je en train de le blâmer pour mes propres problèmes?"

_La vie d'une championne. Jamais un chemin facile, tout le monde veut toujours t'affronter peu importe quand et où tu es. J'étais trop forte pour mon propre bien, et j'en ai payée le prix. Est-ce que je peux vraiment blâmer Olly pour ça?_

Carchacrok sembla inquiet, comme Cynthia se mit à arpenter autour.

_"J'ai gagné le Badge Charbon." Cria la Cynthia de seize ans, en sautant de haut en bas._

_"Félicitations." Remarqua Pierrick. "Je crois que la façon donc tu te bats te mèneras loin un jour."_

_Cynthia câlina ses Pokémons. Griknot, Rozbouton et Sancoki, avaient tous contribué à sa première victoire._

_"Je vous remercie pour ce beau match." Répondit-elle, toujours attentionnée à témoigner du respect pour son adversaire._

_"J'ai bien aimé." Répondit Pierrick. "Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on obtient un frisson de match sur la joie de creuser le charbon, mais aujourd'hui, fut une exception."_

_"Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous pensez à moi de la même manière que le creusement du charbon." Répondit Cynthia._

_"Ne m'en parles pas." Dit Pierrick. "Bonne chance dans ton défi d'arènes."_

Elle bénéficia d'une campagne réussie. Elle avait remporté les huit badges en un temps rapide, et avait capturé des Pokémons rares et puissants.

_Griknot a évolué après son match dans l'arène de Voilaroc. Rozbouton a évolué en Roselia contre Lovis le teigneux. J'ai capturée Barpau au Mont Couronné, et j'ai travaillée sur sa beauté jusqu'à ce qu'elle évolue en un gracieux Milobellus à Unionpolis. J'ai trouvé un Riolu sur l'île de Fer et Spiritomb près de Bonville. Tout mes Pokémons étaient prêts. Ce sont les Pokémons que j'avais l'intention d'utiliser pour gagner le championnat, et j'ai réussi. Carmache a encore évolué en affrontant Tanguy. Étais-je vraiment heureuse avant alors?_

Cynthia atteignit sa poche, et en sortit la médaille. C'est ce qu'on lui avait donné quand elle était devenue le championne.

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais ma vie a changé quand j'ai gagné ça. Pas pour le mieux non plus. Je n'ai pas été heureuse pendant un moment, mais même si je me déteste pour cela, d'une manière tordue, Olly me rend heureuse._

* * *

"On a pas de chance tout les deux." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il brossa son Carchacrok. "Nous avons tous les deux eu le malheur de tomber amoureux avec les femmes qui ne sont plus dans notre ligue."

Carchacrok approuva. "Caaaaarrrrr!"

"Même si elle ne va probablement pas se présenter ce soir, je chérirais toujours notre temps ensemble, et espérons que cela ne se transforme pas en une obsession dangereuse."

Carchacrok lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi?"

* * *

Flora n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait fait la pire chose possible, et maintenant elle le regretta.

_Comment ai-je pu faire une chose stupide comme ça. C'était juste une blague inoffensive, et il me déteste pour cela. Je ne peux pas croire que je pourrais perdre celui que j'aime pour toujours, parce que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

Elle se redressa, et s'essuya les yeux.

_Maintenant si seulement j'avais un moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis désolée._

Flora fouilla dans sa valise, quand elle trouva quelque chose qui l'a fait sourire.

"Maintenant, je sais ce que je pourrais faire."

* * *

Max rappela ses Pokémons et opta pour un déjeuner. Il trouva Pierre à la cafétéria du centre d'entraînement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il.

"Hein?" Répondit Pierre. "Oh, salut Max."

"Tu ne dois pas payer pour ça?" Demanda Max, en remarquant plusieurs tasses vides sur la table de Pierre.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est que de l'argent." Répondit Pierre, en ne prêtant pas vraiment attention.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda Max, en agitant sa main devant le visage de Pierre.

"Arrête!" Hurla Pierre. "Tu bloques ma vision vers elle."

"Oh misère." Dit Max. "Quelle est la pauvre fille qui est la cible cette fois?"

"Derrière le comptoir." Répondit Pierre. Max n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retourner.

Elle était vraiment pas mal, il devait l'admettre. Cheveux mi-longs noirs, un sourire craquant, et...

"Hé!" Cria Max, alors que Pierre tira son visage. "C'est quoi le gros problème?"

"Tu crois qu'elle sortira avec moi?"

"Je m'en fiche." Répondit honnêtement Max. "Mais si tu veux lui demander, alors je peux prendre Cradopaud avec moi un moment."

"Non." Répondit Pierre. "Quand je suis amoureux à ce point là, Cradopaud ne peut pas me faire mal."

"Fonce alors." Dit Max, en se levant.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Me chercher à manger."

Max ramassa un bac en plastique bleu, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Pierre se leva et le suivit.

Max jura presque, alors que l'éleveur Pokémon le poussa devant lui.

"Parfois, tu peux être un vrai connard."

* * *

Son Carchacrok s'était endormi depuis longtemps, et maintenant elle parlait à Roserade.

"Tu vois, ce qui m'a vraiment étonné de lui, c'est ce qui s'est passé après qu'il m'ait battu."

_"Olly Lowe de Bonaugure est le nouveau champion de Sinnoh. Cynthia Jacobs a finalement été vaincue, et la foule est déchaînée."_

_Cynthia prit tristement le trophée et le remit à M. Goodshow._

_"Est-ce que l'ancienne championne à quelque chose à ajouter?" Demanda Goodshow._

_"Rien du tout." Répondit-elle._

_Goodshow prit la coupe et la tendit à Olly._

_"Je ne peux pas l'accepter."_

_La foule haleta, alors qu'Olly refusa le trophée._

_"Quoi?" Crièrent Goodshow et Cynthia._

_"Je ne le mérite pas."_

_"Tu m'as battu." Siffla tranquillement Cynthia. "Maintenant prends ce putain de trophée, qu'on puisse tous sortir d'ici."_

_"Je suis un dresseur, pour prouver à quel point il était facile de devenir le meilleur." Répondit Olly. "Et ce fut la dernière volonté de mon père. Toute l'arrogance, toute l'imprudence, ce n'était qu'une couverture pour mon chagrin. Je ne mérite vraiment pas le trophée."_

_Cynthia était assommée. "Alors, tu es devenu un dresseur que pour prouver ce que tu vaux?"_

_"Tu as tout compris." Répondit Olly. "Mais malgré le fait que je ne peux pas accepter le trophée, j'ai appris quelque chose."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Mes Pokémons sont ma nouvelle famille. Ils ont rempli un vide dans ma vie quand j'étais le plus vulnérable, et je vais me battre pour les défendre. J'ai aussi rencontré plusieurs dresseurs puissants, y compris toi, et je suis heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de l'avoir fait."_

_Olly s'inclina._

_"Adieu Cynthia Jacobs, et j'espère qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons, d'égal à égal."_

"C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce jour à l'Aire De Survie."

_"Carchacrok contre Carchacrok." Dit Olly "Tu es sérieuse?"_

_"Oui." Répondit Cynthia. "Je veux te prouver que je peux te battre."_

_"À un contre un avec moi qui n'utilise même pas mon Pokémon le plus fort?" Demanda Olly. "Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ici?"_

"J'aurai souhaitée avoir pu lui répondre correctement." Dit Cynthia. "Il méritait tant que ça."

Roserade bailla.

"Je veux dire, putain, il se soucie vraiment de moi?" Cria Cynthia. "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'y croire?"

* * *

Max avait prit quelques articles sur le comptoir, et les plaça sur son plateau. Il attendit que Pierre se fasse rejeter pour qu'il puisse manger, et puis revenir à l'entraînement.

"Êtes-vous revenu pour plus de café?" Dit gaiement la fille derrière la caisse. "C'est votre quatorzième tasse ce matin. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que vous tentez d'avoir le courage de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec vous."

Max regarda autour, et remarqua que son insigne porta le nom de "Helena" écrit dessus.

"Eh bien..." Commencé à dire Pierre. Max remarqua qu'il était couvert de sueur.

"Ai-je raison ou ai-je tort?" Demanda Helena. "Juste pour savoir."

Pierre était maladroitement mal. Max décida d'intervenir. Il pouvait faire une faveur de Pierre toute façon.

"Hé Pierre." Dit-il. "Tu avais raison."

"Hein!" Dirent Pierre et Helena.

"Elle a vraiment de beaux yeux." Max fouilla dans sa poche, et donna un peu d'argent froissé à Pierre. "On dirait que j'ai perdu ce pari."

Pierre prit l'argent, en état de confusion.

"Il a vraiment dit ça?" Demanda Helena, ses yeux brillaient.

"Ah ouais." Max a répondu. "Il a dit que vous étiez la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu, mais j'ai refusé de jouer avec lui sur ce point."

"As-tu vraiment dit ça?" Demanda Helena à Pierre, qui ne pouvait que murmurer un oui positif.

"Ahh, c'est trop mignon."

Max donna un coup de poing à Pierre dans le bas du dos.

"Ah ouais." Dit rapidement Pierre. "Voulez-vous sortir un de ces soirs?"

"J'adorerais." Répondit Helena.

"Je vous remercie." Dit Pierre, alors qu'il courra hors de la cafétéria. "Je vais régler quelque chose plus tard!"

Max se déplaça vers l'avant dans la file d'attente. "Puis-je obtenir ceux-ci, s'il vous plaît?"

* * *

Sacha lança une balle de tennis en l'air et Griknot l'attrapa.

"Non!" Dit Sacha, frustré. "Abat-la avec Lance-Flamme."

Griknot semblait confus, avant de tirer la balle de sa bouche, soutenue par une puissante force de boue.

Sacha grogna, alors que la balle la frappa. "Tu peux utiliser Tir De Boue?"

Griknot semblait très heureux.

"Incroyable." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il lança de nouveau la balle en l'air.

* * *

Régis passa à travers la liste des Pokémons qu'il avait acquis, avant et après, qu'il soit devenu un chercheur.

"J'ai un Pokémon rare, qui pourrait être un facteur surprise." Remarqua-t-il. "Je me demande combien de personnes sur cette Île ont vu quelque chose du genre."

Il avait encore le plan de secours, s'il devait en arriver là.

_Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré ce Pokémon. Je croyais qu'il allait m'attaquer, mais il a réalisé que mon cœur était pur, et il m'a laissé le capturer pour le protéger de la Team Galactique. Je suis honoré, vraiment. Pour avoir un Pokémon aussi puissant est presque inconnu, et il a énormément de puissance! Personne ne peut le contester. Je vais garder le secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Même pour Ondine. _

Régis choisit ses Pokémons pour son match contre son adversaire, et ferma l'ordinateur. Il devait aller se changer.

* * *

Sacha creusa le costume qu'il avait loué, spécialement pour cette occasion. Il se sentit comme si il était soûl ce soir. Ça pourrait l'empêcher de penser à elle.

_Flora Flora Flora. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ça? Je t'aime et tu devais gâcher le moment comme ça. J'espère que je pourrais te pardonner._

* * *

Max était en train de regarder sur internet les vidéos de Tyson. Il pensait désespérément à une stratégie pour affronter ce gars.

_Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Il a un Miaouss, un Hariyama, un Metalosse, un Donphan, ainsi que d'autres Pokémons très puissants._

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, avant de la relever. "Mais moi aussi!"

Il réfléchit toujours, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha. "Bonjour."

"Max, chéri." Dit sa mère. "Est-ce que tu vas venir à la fête?"

"Je n'y comptais pas." Répondit-il. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une."

"Il y en a une." Insista Caroline. "Ton père a énormément bu toute la journée pour s'y préparer."

"Est-ce que mettre environ quatre-vingts dresseurs Pokémons ivres, et leurs amis dans une petite pièce est une bonne idée?" Demanda Max.

"Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner?"

* * *

Flora avait trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait, et avait passé les trois dernières heures à se préparer.

_Si ça ne le regagne pas, alors je jette l'éponge et je rentre chez moi._

Flora glissa la chaîne de la porte et s'en alla rapidement.

* * *

Pierre n'avait jamais été dans cette salle avant.

"Je n'ai jamais été ici avant." Remarqua-t-il, alors que lui et Helena entrèrent à l'intérieur.

"Moi oui." Répondit Helena. "Mais d'autre part, je travaille ici."

"Ouais, désolé pour ça." Dit Pierre. "C'est le seul lieu que j'ai pu trouver."

"C'est pas grave." Protesta Helena. "Je passe du bon temps."

"Et nous venons juste d'entrer." Plaisanta Pierre, alors qu'il poussa la porte ouverte. "Après vous."

Il embarqua rapidement dans l'atmosphère. Il y avait un bar au mur du fond, ainsi que plusieurs tables, autour d'une grande scène.

"Ça doit être le karaoké." Dit Helena. "J'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter."

"Attends, quoi!"

* * *

Sacha et Pikachu entrèrent dans la salle. Elle se remplissait rapidement.

"Et moi qui pensait que je serais le seul à être ici." Murmura-t-il à Pikachu.

"Pika!"

Sacha s'approcha du bar, et demanda à boire.

"Boire ne t'aideras pas du tout, fiston." Dit une voix familière à lui.

Sacha se retourna et vit Silver accoudé au bar. Il était vêtu d'un smoking, et son Germignon semblait assez ennuyé.

"Ça le fera." Répondit-il. "Est-ce ta tentative de parentalité?"

"Non, ma tentative de parentalité sera de te tenir la tête au-dessus de la toilette lorsque tu vomiras, plus tard." Sourit Silver.

"C'est bon à savoir." Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu sauta sur la barre et commença à parler au Germignon de Silver.

"Pikapikachuchu." (Tu sembles t'ennuyer.)

"Germi, gnonger." (Je me demandes pourquoi ce serait le cas?)

"Pikapikapikachu." (Dis-le moi.)

"Germi." (Pourquoi?)

"Pikachupika." (Je suis intéresse.)

"Germignongnongnongnongermi germignonmignon." (Silver sait que je ne veux pas être entendu, je préfère être à l'extérieur à sentir les fleurs, ou à manger de l'herbe.)

"Pikapi, Pikachupikachuchuchupikachu." (Sacha veut que je sois avec lui. Il a eu une dispute avec Flora plus tôt.)

"Germi." (Je m'en fiche.)

"Pikachu, pikachu." (Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Silver?)

"Germignongermignongermi." (Je suis son premier Pokémon.)

Sacha regarda Pikachu et Germignon. "Je me demande ce qu'ils racontent."

"Nous ne le serons jamais." Répondit Silver, alors que Charles Goodshow entrait sur la scène. "On dirait que ça commence."

"Bonsoir." Dit Goodshow, dans le microphone. "Je vois que la plupart des dresseurs qui ont participé à ce tournoi sont venus. Je voudrais juste dire quelques mots pour féliciter les dresseurs qui ne se sont pas rendu au tour suivant."

Des applaudissements éclatèrent pour Goodshow, alors qu'il prit un peu de papier de sa poche.

"Eh bien, avant de commencer, il y a un dresseur qui mérite une mention spéciale. Lors de son premier match, il n'a pas hésité à retirer un de ses Pokémons pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop blessé. Cela montre que, même si les Pokémons peuvent être utilisés pour combattre, ils sont tout d'abord nos amis. Donnez une bonne main d'applaudissements pour Lance Stevens."

Il y avait une tonne d'applaudissements, comme Lance marcha sur la scène, et accepta une poignée de main Goodshow.

"Une véritable légende, et même s'il n'a pas réussi à se qualifier pour le deuxième tour, il peut être fier de sa conduite dans le tournoi qui représente la ligne de démarcation entre la lutte et l'amour que nous aimerions tous chevaucher."

"Merci, Charles." Dit Lance. "Et je peux personnellement souhaiter bonne chance aux cinquante dresseurs qui se sont qualifiés pour le prochain tour."

Il y avait plus d'applaudissements lorsque Lance s'en alla.

"Un dresseur plus digne d'une récompense que vous ne pourrez en trouver." Remarqua Goodshow. "Quoi qu'il en soit..."

* * *

"Et donnons une dernière main d'applaudissements pour deux dresseurs qui sont venus avec de grandes réputations, mais qui n'ont pas réussi à se qualifier Mark Meadow, et Jonny Hawk de Bonaugure."

Il y avait une brève poignée d'applaudissements.

"Même s'ils n'ont pas réussi à se qualifier pour le deuxième tour, ils ont accepté d'aider à l'établissement d'entraînement du Match Ultime jusqu'à la fin."

Goodshow s'essuya le front. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigué de m'entendre parler, nous allons donc passer à la fête. Le bar est, bien, il est ouvert depuis un certain temps, alors soyez potable."

Cela conduit à la plus grande main d'applaudissements de toute la soirée, alors qu'il y avait une ruée vers le bar.

* * *

Jonny et Mark étaient affalés vers l'endroit où Olly était debout.

"Désolé les gars." Dit Olly. "On dirait que je vais devoir gagner pour nous tous."

"Nous avons bombardé." Admit Mark. "On aurait pas du quitter Bonaugure."

"Hé, pensez à toutes les personnes que nous avons diverti." Souligna Jonny. "Et ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas participé."

"Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que le meilleur d'entre nous est passé." Dit Mark.

"Hé, j'ai eu la chance." Admit Olly. "Hé, Mark, rencontre-moi dehors plus tard, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

* * *

Finalement tout le monde était passé au bar au moins une fois. Sacha avait déjà vu Régis et Ondine, Pierre et une fille aléatoire qui ne l'avait pas encore rejeté, Steven et Elektra, Ritchie, Jim, Olly, Norman et Caroline et Marc, mais pas Flora.

_Ce qui est certainement une bonne chose!_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il était vaguement au courant de Goodshow qui était de retour sur scène.

"Eh bien, nous avons un traitement spécial pour vous." Dit-il, à la lecture d'un autre morceau de papier. "Nous avons eu une demande de chanter en direct devant vous. Ceci est dédié à Sacha Ketchum."

Sacha regarda Silver avec surprise. Il était encore plus surpris quand une femme qui lui semblait familière marcha sur scène.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit Sacha, le souffle coupé. "Est-ce que c'est...?"

Elle était de hauteur moyenne, et portait une robe rouge à dos nu, avec ses cheveux bruns longueur moyenne autour de ses épaules.

"Flora!" Dit Sacha, le souffle coupé. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle...?"

Silver rit. "Ça s'en va dans l'album familial."

"Nous n'avons pas d'album familial."

"Eh bien, nous en obtenons un pour ce moment particulier."

Flora repris le micro en place, puis commença à chanter.

_"Tu m'as manquée_

_Tu ne sais pas_

_Combien je t'aime_

_Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent_

_Tout ce que je veux faire_

_Est de prendre ta main_

_Et j'espère que tu verras que_

_Je suis la lumière de ta vie."_

Olly venait de revenir de demander à Mark de lui faire une faveur, quand il la vit sur la piste. Il l'enjamba.

"Tu n'es peut-être pas parfait." Dit Cynthia alors qu'elle lui fit un câlin. "Mais moi non plus. Tu me rends heureuse, et c'est tout."

"Ravi de voir que quelqu'un a atteint ses sens." Sourit Olly.

_"Flâner_

_Dans le noir_

_Si seulement tu pouvais voir_

_Combien tu comptes pour moi."_

Partout dans la pièce, les gens se levèrent pour danser.

Faith était là, quand Élias s'approcha.

"Puis-je...?"

"J'adorerais." Répondit-elle, alors qu'elle lui prit la main offerte.

_"Viens me libérer_

_Tu es tout ce que j'ai besoin_

_Pour me libérer_

_Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent_

_Tout ce que je veux faire_

_Est de prendre ta main_

_Et j'espère que tu verras que_

_Je suis la lumière de ta_ _vie."_

Sacha laissa Silver, Pikachu et Germignon au bar, et commença à se diriger vers la scène. Il sentit une main sur son dos, et aperçu Régis.

"Vas-y, mec." Murmura-t-il, avant de ramener son attention vers Ondine.

Sacha s'exerça vers la scène.

_"L'obscurité t'a_

_Consumé_

_Viens à moi_

_Et je vais t'aider à voir que_

_Je suis la lumière de ta vie_

_La lumière de ta vie."_

Aussitôt que Flora avait fini de chanter, les applaudissements étaient au niveau le plus élevé qu'il l'avaient été de toute la soirée. Flora prit rapidement les acclamations, avant d'entendre quelqu'un qui lui fit signe à elle. Elle regarda, et vit une main qui fit le geste pour elle de venir. Elle le suivit, derrière les rideaux. Ce n'était pas celle à qui elle s'attendait.

* * *

"Harley?" Dit-elle, surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Viens avec moi."

Flora disparu derrière le rideau, alors que Sacha venait d'atteindre la scène. Il la vit disparaître, avant de la suivre.

* * *

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de me dire?" Demanda Flora, alors que Harley l'emmena dans un long escalier.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les fois où j'ai été méchant envers toi." Dit Harley. "Tu peux me pardonner?"

"Eh bien." Répondit Flora. "Non."

"Je te demande pardon!" Cria Harley.

"Tu as essayé avant, et je t'ai cru, et tu t'es avéré n'être qu'un salaud de menteur, alors pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement désormais?"

"Mais j'ai changé." Pleurnicha Harley. "Travailler à l'arène de Clémenti-Ville avec Drew m'a changé, et j'ai réalisé quelle mauvaise personne j'ai été."

"Je ne marche pas." Dit Flora. "Maintenant lâche-moi."

Harley lança un regard furieux. "Jamais, salope égoïste, je vais te faire souffrir."

Il commença à l'a traîner dans les escaliers.

Comme un sot, Flora avait laissé ses Pokémons dans sa chambre.

"S'habiller comme une salope pas chère va te coûter cher." Sourit Harley, alors qu'il l'entraîna vers le toit. "Ta vie autrement dit."

"C'est donc toi qui a essayé de me kidnapper!" Cria Flora.

"Je suis coupable." Répondit Harley. "Je voulais m'excuser en personne, mais puisque ça ne va pas arriver, alors j'imagine que c'est la vieille méthode du grand saut qui t'amèneras en haut. Hé, j'ai fait une rime."

"Au secours!" Cria Flora.

"Nous sommes sur le toit." Gloussa Harley, alors qu'il ouvra la porte. "Personne ne peut t'entendre au-dessus de la musique." Rit-il, alors qu'il la traîna plus près du bord. "Au revoir, Flora. Je dirais que j'ai été ravi de te connaître, mais alors je serais un grand menteur, et je ne peux pas supporter ces gens."

"Harley." Dit Flora. "Avant que je meurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me détestes à se point là?"

"Tu as été horrible envers mon Cacturne chéri et mes délicieux biscuits." Explosa Harley. "Ce n'est pas ça qui est important, je vais quand même te tuer. Fais de beaux rêves, salope."

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il courra sur le toit.

"Et regardez moi ça." Luisit Harley, alors qu'il regarda Sacha apparaitre. "Le héros galant qui fait une dernière apparition, trop tard pour sauver la fille, ou pour arrêter le méchant de la pièce."

"Laisse-la partir sale ordure dérangé." Hurla Sacha.

"Pas question, Sacha." Dit Harley. "Et malgré le fait que ça sonne très cliché, tu fais un seul pas de plus et je la lâche."

"Ne l'écoute pas, Sacha." Cria Flora. "Il va me lâcher de toute façon."

"Tu as tes Pokémons avec toi?" Demanda Harley.

"Quoi?" Répondit Sacha. "Oui."

"Alors, mets-les tous à terre. Je ne veux pas que tes petits chérubins m'arrêtent, ou sauve madame caractéristiques de pute."

"Penses-y. Si tu pousses Flora, je vais te coincer."

"Vraiment." Remarqua Harley, alors que Sacha sentit quelque chose derrière lui. "Branette, Poing Ombre."

Sacha sentit quelque chose le frapper dans le dos, et fut jeté à travers le toit.

"Branette peut également utiliser Teleport, donc je vais être libre et sec, et tu n'auras pas un seul élément de preuve." Rit Harley. "Adieu Flora."

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit Sacha, en tentant de se relever.

"Nous sommes ce que nous choisissons d'être." Dit Harley. Il traîna Flora plus près du bord. Elle lutta pour se libérer, et réussit momentanément. Cependant, Harley l'a frappée carrément en face et elle bascula sur le côté.

"Flora!" Hurla Sacha, en tentant de se relever.

"Branette, attrape-le et utilise Ball'Ombre." Ordonna Harley.

* * *

**Putain c'était long. C'était comme traduire deux chapitres en un.**

**Est-ce que nos deux héros survivront dans le prochain chapitre?**


	26. Raviver La Passion

Chapitre 26. Raviver La Passion.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora ont eu leur première dispute. Lors de la fête, Flora a été kidnappée par Harley, qui l'a lancé du toit, avant de dire à son Branette de tuer Sacha._

* * *

Flora n'a pas eu le temps de crier, alors qu'elle tomba vers le sol.

_Au revoir tout le monde._

Elle était sur le point de toucher le sol, lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa et commença à la ramener sur le toit.

* * *

"Branette, Ball'Ombre." Ordonna Harley.

Branette attrapa Sacha et commença à se charger d'une énergie mauve mortelle.

"Non." Protesta Sacha, alors qu'il essaya de frapper Branette. Son poing passa à travers le Pokémon.

"Type spectre, stupide saucisse." Se moquait Harley. "Ça ne donnera pas grand chose."

Sacha lutta pour s'échapper, mais alors que Branette termina de se charger, il fut frappé par une boule de feu.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Sacha leva les yeux et vit un lézard orange si familier flottant au-dessus d'eux. Il avait un long cou et une paire d'ailes puissantes. Son estomac était d'une couleur jaune, et dans ses bras, était Flora.

"C'est impossible." Dit Sacha, surpris. "Dracaufeu?"

Dracaufeu rugit en guise de salutation.

"Qu'en penses-tu maintenant?" Nargua Sacha à Harley. "Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Branette."

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche.

"Vite, Poing Ombre."

Sacha se souvint de la dernière fois que son Dracaufeu avait fait face à un Poing Ombre.

_Brandon!_

"Envoles-toi vers lui."

Dracaufeu le fit, en prenant garde que Flora ne soit pas blessée. Il couvrit ensuite Branette de flammes.

"Non, Branette, chéri." Gémit Harley. "Tu vas me le payer."

Harley commença à courir.

"Oh non, pas question." S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Lucario, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Lucario.

"Vitesse Extreme."

Lucario regarda vers Harley, avant de bouger à une vitesse incroyablement rapide pour bloquer sa fuite.

Harley gémit, alors que le corps de Lucario l'arrêta.

"Maintenant, arrête-le avec Forte-Paume."

Lucario claqua un coup de poing dans Harley, l'assommant.

"Excellent." Remarqua Sacha, alors que Dracaufeu vola plus bas. "Dracaufeu, je te présente Lucario. Je l'ai attrapé dans la région de Sinnoh."

Dracaufeu regarda vers Lucario.

"Feeeeeuuuuu!"

"Cario."

Sacha fut soulagée, alors que Lucario et Dracaufeu frappèrent leurs mains griffues ensemble.

"Dracaufeu." Dit Sacha. "Je peux récupérer Flora maintenant?"

Dracaufeu reposa doucement Flora, qui commença à enregistrer ce qui s'était passé.

"Est-ce...?"

"Oui." Répondit Sacha. "Tu te souviens de mon Dracaufeu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle s'approcha et fit un câlin au grand lézard orange. "Merci de m'avoir sauvée."

Dracaufeu souffla une flamme de sa bouche comme réponse.

"Flora." Dit Sacha. "Je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un crétin et j'ai été injuste."

"Non, je suis celle qui devrait être désolée." Répondit Flora. "Je t'ai fait une blague horrible, et tu en as souffert."

"J'imagine qu'on est tout les deux désolés alors." Remarqua Sacha. "J'ai aimé la chanson, en passant."

"Vraiment?" Répondit Flora. "Dans ce cas, ça en valait la peine."

"As-tu fait ça sur-le-champ?"

"Non, je l'ai écrite pour un concours de talent Pokémon à Johto il y a quelques années, en pensant à toi, et je me suis souvenue que j'avais les paroles et la robe dans ma valise."

"Eh bien, ça a l'air fantastique." Remarqua Sacha.

Flora regarda Harley avec dégout. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui?"

"Retournes-le à la sécurité de l'île." Dit Sacha. "Après ça, je pourrais avoir plus de soins."

Flora se retourna pour s'en aller, lorsque Sacha lui prit la main.

"Hé, nous sommes seuls ici." Sourit-il. "Et ta chanson était vraiment spéciale."

Sacha et Flora se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

"Embrasse-moi comme si je n'avais jamais été embrassée avant." Dit Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je voulais faire, depuis ta chanson." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage. "Je t'aime, Flora."

Le baiser fut long et passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

"Wow." Dit Flora.

* * *

Sacha et Flora arrivèrent en bas, pour trouver des gens qui chantaient encore et agissaient comme des idiots ivres.

À leur arrivée, Olly et Cynthia étaient sur la scène, chantant une chanson terrible qui semblait ne pas avoir de rythme, de mélodie ou même des mots à un moment donné.

"Tu ne pourrais pas être parfaite." Chanta Olly.

"Tu arnaques et tu dépouilles." Répondit Cynthia.

"Tu voles et tu sanglotes."

"Tu es un salaud."

"Mais je t'aime!"

"Combien est-ce qu'ils ont bu?" Demanda Sacha.

"Aucune idée, mais ils ont l'air heureux." Sourit Flora.

"Le bonheur est surfait." Hurla Olly.

"Sauf quand je suis avec toi!" Répondit Cynthia.

Les deux dresseurs trébuchèrent hors de la scène et à l'extérieur de la porte, sous les applaudissements fragiles.

"Et voilà comment faire une chanson sur-le-champ, et échouer lamentablement. Yo yo, c'est MC Goodshow dans la salle. Prochainement, nous avons Pierre et l'Éclipse Totale De Mon Cœur."

Pierre marcha sur la scène.

"Il était une fois je tombais amoureux."

"Nous savons que c'est un mensonge." Dit Sacha. "Sortons d'ici."

"Amen." Répondit Flora.

Sacha siffla vers Pikachu, et les trois sont partis.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu comptes chanter?" Demanda Ondine à Régis.

"Pas question." Répondit-il.

* * *

Sacha et Flora rencontrèrent Dracaufeu dehors.

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu étrange que Dracaufeu se montre ici?" Remarqua Flora.

"J'ai donné un coup de fil à la vallée ce matin." Bailla Sacha. "Dracaufeu, Je n'ai pas ta Pokéball avec moi. Tu peux voler jusqu'à mon hôtel et attendre quelques minutes?"

Dracaufeu approuva, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.

"Il m'a vraiment manqué ce gars." Remarqua Sacha. "Quoi qu'il en soit, où sommes-nous?"

* * *

"C'est ici, mesdames et messieurs. Le match que nous avons tous attendu. Le premier match de la phase d'élimination. Nous avons deux puissants dresseurs ici, prêt pour le match. Deux anciens vainqueurs de la Ligue Hoenn, Tyson King, le roi de tous les sondages, maître de Lavandia. Et son adversaire. Il est timide et réservé, parfois, mais faites attention lorsque vous le trouver sur le terrain, Max Maple!"

Sacha, Pierre, Flora, Pikachu, Norman et Caroline encouragèrent tous Max.

"Puisqu'il s'agit du premier match du deuxième tour, des nouvelles règles sont incluses. Chaque dresseur peut désormais utiliser six Pokémons chacun, et le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat. En cas d'égalité, les deux dresseurs seront éliminés. Les substitutions sont autorisés, et ce match prendra place sur un terrain plante pour commencer, mais il changera durant la pause."

"Ça semble dur." Remarqua Sacha.

"Je ne pensais pas que je t'affronterais ici." Dit Tyson, son long manteau vert soufflant dans le vent.

"Des choses arrivent." Répondit Max.

"Commencez!"

"Hariyama, en avant." Cria Tyson, en lançant une Pokéball.

Max se souvint du Hariyama de Tyson. Et il savait exactement comment le vaincre.

"Gardevoir, je te choisis."

Le Gardevoir de Max apparut, et regarda Hariyama.

"Et maintenant on peut commencer."

"Gardevoir, Psyko."

Gardevoir envoya une puissante vague d'énergie bleue vers Hariyama.

"Défense Abri." Ordonna Tyson.

Hariyama se couvrit dans un bouclier énergétique, et arrêta l'attaque.

"Attaque Tete de Fer."

La tête de Hariyama commença à briller d'une lumière blanche et la chargea vers Gardevoir.

"Teleport." Lança Max.

Gardevoir est disparu de la vue.

"Choc Mental."

Gardevoir réapparu, et cloua Hariyama par derrière avec une attaque psychique.

"Feuillemagik."

Gardevoir créa plusieurs feuilles et sabra Hariyama dans le bas du dos, le mettant KO.

"Hariyama est hors combat. Gardevoir, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Gardevoir, alors que Tyson rappela Hariyama.

"C'est un Gardevoir puissant." Admit-il. "Mais peut-il endommager ceci? Metalosse, à toi de jouer."

Tyson envoya son puissant Metalosse faisant taire les acclamations de Gardevoir.

_Gardevoir n'arrivera pas à endommager Metalosse._

"Retour." Cria Max. "Magmar, en avant."

Max envoya son Magmar, qui rugit vers Metalosse.

"Après toi." Dit Tyson.

"Attaque, Lance-Flamme."

Magmar inhala, et décrocha un puissant courant de feu vers Metalosse.

"Choc Mental."

Metalosse arrêta facilement l'attaque.

"Belier."

Metalosse vola vers Magmar, et l'écrasa au sol.

"Non." Cria Max. "Chasse-le avec Poing De Feu."

Magmar courra vers Metalosse, après avoir ajouté du feu à son poing.

"Esquive avec Hate."

Metalosse vola facilement hors du chemin de Magmar.

"Encercle-le et utilise Marto-Poing."

Metalosse vola derrière Magmar, et éleva un de ses bras, pour écraser Magmar.

"Lance un Ebullilave derrière toi." Hurla Max.

Magmar tira un flux de lave rouge chaud de son dos, qui assomma Metalosse dans le ciel.

"Tu es déterminé." Remarqua Tyson. "Ultralaser."

"Deflagration." Contra Max.

Metalosse ouvra sa bouche et tira un rayon d'énergie orange à Magmar. Magmar répliqua en tirant une boule de feu à cinq côtés vers Metalosse.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent, et explosèrent. L'arène se remplit de fumée, et le son des spectateurs qui toussaient.

"Nous ne pouvons pas voir quoi que ce soit au-dessus de la fumée."

* * *

"Est-ce que Max va bien en bas?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il va s'en sortir." Répondit Pierre.

* * *

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, Metalosse et Magmar étaient tout deux vaincus.

"Magmar et Metalosse sont hors combat."

Max et Tyson rappelèrent tout deux leurs Pokémons.

Max avait raison de plus d'être heureux. Il avait vaincu un Pokémon qui était difficile à battre.

"Jungko, je te choisis." Cria Tyson, en envoyant le grand lézard vert.

_Et quoi maintenant?_

"Tygnon, je te choisis." Dit Max, en envoyant son troisième Pokémon.

"Jungko contre Tygnon, commencez."

"Tygnon, Mach Punch." Cria Max.

Tygnon décrocha un coup de poing rapide sur le Jungko surpris.

"Poursuis avec Poing De Feu."

Tygnon remplit son gant avec le pouvoir du feu, et décrocha un deuxième coup de poing puissant.

"Attaque Poinglace." Hurla Max.

"Detection." Dit Tyson.

Jungko esquiva rapidement le troisième coup de poing, avant que Tygnon ne puisse réagir.

"Lame-Feuille."

Jungko créa une lame d'énergie verte sur son poignet, et le percuta sur Tygnon.

Tygnon décala vers l'arrière.

"Lance-Soleil."

Jungko commença à se charger de rayons de soleil.

"Utilise Poing De Feu." Cria Max.

Tygnon fonça vers Jungko.

"Lance-Soleil."

Jungko tira l'attaque, et frappa Tygnon à travers le terrain. Il ne se releva pas.

"Tygnon est hors combat. Jungko, vainqueur."

Max grimaça. Tygnon était un de ses Pokémons les plus forts.

"Jungko, vas-y." Cria Max, envoyant son propre Jungko.

"Voila qui va devenir intéressant, alors que le duel forestier commence."

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque." Cria Max.

Son Jungko chargea vers le Jungko de Tyson.

"Attaque Ultimapoing."

Le Jungko de Tyson doubla son poing et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur le Jungko de Max.

"Attaque Balle Graine."

Le Jungko de Tyson sauta en l'air et tira plusieurs graines sur le Jungko de Max. Le Jungko de Max cria dans la douleur, alors que les graines piquèrent sa peau.

"Attaque Lame-Feuille." Ordonna Tyson.

Son Jungko créa une lame d'énergie verte, et s'élança sur le Jungko de Max.

"C'est la fin."

* * *

"Max ne peut pas gagner." Hurla Pierre. "Le Jungko de Tyson est plus fort et plus rapide."

* * *

"Jungko, utilise ta propre attaque Lame-Feuille." Cria Max.

Son Jungko se leva et dévia l'attaque. Il passa ensuite à l'offensive, attaquant le Jungko de Tyson avec plusieurs tranches obliques.

"Ecras'Face." Dit Tyson. "Ensuite Lance-Soleil."

Son Jungko frappa le Jungko de Max dans le visage avec un coup de poing, puis commença à se charger de rayons de soleil.

"Utilise Lance-Soleil toi aussi."

Son Jungko commença à se charger de rayons de soleil.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes.

"Feu!" Crièrent Tyson et Max en même temps.

Les deux Jungko tirèrent leurs attaques l'un contre l'autre dans un élan de lumière aveuglant.

"Et nous sommes temporairement dans l'incapacité de voir quoi que ce soit. Nous nous excusons pour la perte de la vision, et nous espérons que le service normal reprendra sous peu."

La lumière se dissipa éventuellement, et les deux Jungko étaient toujours debout.

"Bien sûr, du au fait que Jungko est un type plante, Lance-Soleil ne lui cause que très peu de dégâts, mais lorsque ce match est serré, il peut contribuer à l'épuisement."

"Vive-Attaque." Dit Max.

"Lance Ecras'Face aussitôt qu'il s'approche." Hurla Tyson.

"Je m'y attendais." Hurla Max. "Esquive et utilise Souplesse."

Jungko sauta hors du chemin du coup de poing, et claqua sa queue sur le Jungko de Tyson.

"Lame-Feuille."

Le Jungko de Max créa une autre lame énergétique et l'envoya s'écraser dans le coup du Jungko de Tyson. L'autre Jungko s'écrasa au sol, et ne réussit plus à bouger.

"Le Jungko de Tyson est hors combat. Le Jungko de Max est déclaré vainqueur."

"Eh bien, c'était tendu, et nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

* * *

Sacha et Flora se dirigèrent vers les salles de repos où les combattants allèrent.

Sacha pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lise ce matin.

_"Mon Dracaufeu s'est montré la nuit dernière."_

_"Oui." Répondit Lise. "Il t'a vu à la télé, et voulait voler jusqu'à toi pour t'aider."_

_"Et bien, il arrive au bon moment." Dit Sacha. "Je vais affronter quelqu'un qui utilise des types Acier."_

_"Alors je te souhaite bonne chance." Remarqua Lise avant de raccrocher._

"Tu peux le battre." Dit Flora à Max.

"J'ai utilisé plus de Pokémons. J'en ai utilisé quatre et il ne s'en ai servit que de trois."

"Mais tu as encore Gardevoir et Jungko en réserve, alors en fait c'est comme si tu en avais perdu que deux." Dit Sacha. "Reste sur tes gardes, il a probablement Miaouss, et deux autres Pokémons inconnus."

"Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi." Remarqua Flora. "Bonne Chance."

* * *

"Le match a recommencé, et chaque dresseur est prêt pour la conclusion de ce match. Nous allons maintenant reprendre sur un terrain roche pour le deuxième tour."

Max regarda alors que les roches éclataient du sol, et que la boue remplaçait l'herbe.

"Jungko, ramène-toi." Cria Max.

Tyson sourit.

"Pyroli, j'ai besoin de toi."

"Tyson King a sélectionné un Pyroli, et ça pourrait être la fin pour Jungko."

"Certainement pas." Dit Max. "Vive-Attaque."

Jungko chargea vers Pyroli.

"Esquive-le et utilise Flammeche."

Pyroli sauta hors du chemin, et tira plusieurs petites boule de feu vers Jungko, qui hurlait de douleur.

"Belier."

Pyroli courra vers Jungko.

"Repousse-le avec Lame-Feuille."

Jungko claqua la lame sur son poignet sur Pyroli, qui miaula de douleur.

"Pyroli, utilise Boutefeu."

Pyroli se couvrit de feu et fonça sur Jungko. Il décrocha un coup direct, et Jungko s'effondra sur ses genoux.

"Attaque Charge."

Pyroli courra de nouveau vers Jungko, et le mit KO.

"Jungko est hors combat. Pyroli, vainqueur."

La foule grogna, alors que Max rappela Jungko.

"Un combattant courageux a été vaincu. Qui Max va-t-il choisir?"

"Carabaffe, en avant." Cria Max, envoyant son cinquième Pokémon.

Carabaffe apparu et sourit.

"Je vois ce que tu essais de faire." Sourit Tyson. "Après toi."

"Carabaffe, Pistolet A O." Cria Max.

"Reflet." Sourit Tyson.

Pyroli se créa plusieurs clones de lui-même et encercla Carabaffe.

"Abats-les tous." Hurla Max.

Carabaffe tira de l'eau sur chaque clone, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fut frappé.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre." Appela Tyson.

Tout les Pyrolis restants commencèrent à charger un morceau d'énergie obscure.

"Esquive avec Aqua Jet." Cria Max.

Carabaffe tira une explosion d'eau de sa coquille, et est parvenu à éviter l'attaque.

Un plan commença à se formuler dans la tête de Max.

"Lance de nouveau Pistolet A O." Hurla-t-il.

Carabaffe tira une explosion d'eau vers Pyroli.

"Reflet." Dit calmement Tyson.

Max sauta en l'air de joie. "Maintenant utilise Hydrocanon."

Carabaffe se replia dans sa coquille, et commença à lancer de puissantes explosions d'eau de sa coquille. Il décrocha plusieurs coups puissants sur Pyroli, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

"Pyroli est hors combat. Carabaffe, vainqueur."

La foule commença à chanter le nom de Max, alors que Tyson rappela furieusement son Pyroli.

* * *

"Ils veulent vraiment voir Max gagner." Remarqua Norman. "Je me souviens du jour où j'ai donné le badge à Max. J'étais si fier que mon fils m'ait battu lors d'un match."

"J'en suis sûr." Dit Sacha. "Je crois que Max pourrait gagner."

* * *

"Mammochon, en avant." Cria Tyson.

Sacha pouvait se souvenir du Mammochon d'Aurore. Il avait remarqué à quel point il était fort, et celui de Tyson était probablement deux fois plus fort. D'autre part, il était un type sol.

"Carabaffe, Aqua Jet." Hurla Max.

"Belier." Dit calmement Tyson.

Mammochon fonça furieusement sur Carabaffe et le frappa hors du chemin.

La foule haleta, alors que Carabaffe lutta pour se relever.

"Aller!" Cria Max. Son Carabaffe avait réussit.

"Utilise Bulles D'O pour le ralentir."

"Lance Blizzard pour les bloquer."

Mammochon tira un puissant coup de vent de glace hurlant d'un froid glacial vers les bulles, qui les congelaient instantanément.

"Maintenant, utilise Seisme."

Mammochon souleva ses deux pattes avant sur le sol et les claqua à nouveau, envoyant une onde de choc à Carabaffe, qui prit une énorme quantité de dommages causés par celui-ci. Il tomba et ne se releva pas.

"Carabaffe est hors combat. Mammochon, vainqueur."

* * *

La foule éclata en applaudissements stupéfait, alors que Max rappela Carabaffe.

"Je pensais que Carabaffe aurait l'avantage." Remarqua Sacha.

"Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, que l'avantage du type n'est pas une garantie lors d'un match." Dit Norman. "J'espère simplement que Max a encore assez de force pour surmonter ça."

* * *

"Monaflemit, sors de là." Cria Max, envoyant le Pokémon Fainéant.

"Je suis impatient de voir ça." Dit Tyson. "Monaflemit est le genre de Pokémon dont j'aimerais me servir."

"Alors, voyons ça de plus près." Cria Max. "Monaflemit, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Monaflemit ouvra sa bouche et tira un éclat de feu chaud au Mammochon surpris, qui fut grièvement brûlé.

"Mammochon, il ne peut pas attaquer, alors utilise Pouvoir Antique." Ordonna Tyson.

Mammochon frappa plusieurs petites roches en place, avant de les lancer au Monaflemit détendu. Il commença alors à briller d'une lumière étrange.

"Son pouvoir a augmenté par l'attaque."

"Maintenant utilise Belier." Ordonna Tyson.

Max remarqua que Monaflemit pouvait de nouveau bouger.

"Réplique avec Giga Impact."

Monaflemit lui lança un regard sale, alors qu'il se leva à contrecœur et commença à bondir au Mammochon venant en sens inverse.

"Monaflemit fait la chose qu'il déteste le plus, et c'est bouger. Cela va être un putain d'accident."

Monaflemit et Mammochon s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre.

"Les deux Pokémons semblent s'en tirer, mais maintenant ça va prendre du temps avant que Monaflemit ne bouge de nouveau."

"Tirons-en avantage." Dit Tyson. "Blizzard."

Mammochon tira un barrage de vents froids glacés vers Monaflemit. Monaflemit rugit de colère. Puis, à la surprise des foules, Mammochon se retira dans sa Pokéball.

"Est-ce que Monaflemit a utilisé Hurlement involontairement?"

Tyson tenta d'attraper la Pokéball qui flotta hors de sa chemise, mais il échoua. Elle s'ouvrit et son Miaouss apparu.

"Miaouss!" Dit-il furieusement.

"Je vois qu'il a encore le chapeau, des bottes et un foulard." Remarqua Pierre.

"Max risque d'être dans le pétrin désormais." Dit Sacha.

"Puisque tu es là." Dit Tyson. "Utilise Combo-Griffe."

Miaouss chargea vers Monaflemit et commença à le griffer. Monaflemit ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

"Attrape-le." Dit Tyson.

Miaouss se cramponna après Monaflemit.

"Attaque Tonnerre."

Miaouss frappa Monaflemit avec de l'électricité. Monaflemit gémit, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

"Monaflemit est hors combat, Miaouss, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Monaflemit, alors que Max le rappela.

"Tu es peut-être fatigué de ton match contre Hariyama."

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que sa semble le cas?_

"Mais en ce moment Gardevoir, tu es tout ce que j'ai." Dit Max. "En avant!"

"Max envoie Gardevoir pour la deuxième fois, et Tyson semble prêt à l'affronter."

"Gardevoir, utilise Choc Mental."

Les yeux de Gardevoir commencèrent à briller.

"Reflet."

Miaouss se clona et évita l'attaque.

"Meteores." Cria Max, qu'il était presque à la fin de la ligne.

Gardevoir envoya plusieurs étoiles puissants au clones de Miaouss. Ils s'hébergèrent dans le bon, et l'écrasa à plusieurs reprises.

"Vas-y avec Psyko."

Gardevoir lança une boule d'énergie psychique à Miaouss, qui tremblait sous l'impact.

"Gardevoir, utilise Plenitude."

Gardevoir ferma ses yeux et commença à effacer son esprit de toutes pensées.

"Miaouss, Queue De Fer."

La queue de Miaouss commença à briller d'une lumière blanche alors qu'il sauta sur Gardevoir.

"Protection."

Gardevoir mit en place une barrière, pour dévier l'attaque.

"Maintenant utilise Psyko."

Gardevoir explosa Miaouss avec une attaque psychique beaucoup plus puissante au point qu'il s'écrasa à travers plusieurs rochers.

"Miaouss est hors combat. Gardevoir, vainqueur."

La foule réussit à encourager Max, alors que Tyson rappela Miaouss.

"Alors on doit en arriver là." Dit-il. "Mammochon, ramène-toi."

Tyson envoya de nouveau son Mammochon.

* * *

"Tu crois qu'il peut y arriver maintenant?" Demanda Flora.

"Bien sûr qu'il le peut." Répondit Caroline.

"Vas-y Max!" Crièrent Sacha et Pierre.

* * *

"Mammochon."

"Gardevoir."

"Belier." Hurla Tyson.

Mammochon commença à charger vers Gardevoir.

"Teleport."

Gardevoir évita l'attaque.

"Attend qu'il réapparaisse, avant d'utiliser Seisme."

Mammochon réussit à repérer Gardevoir, et claqua le sol en réponse.

Gardevoir fut frappé par l'attaque, et fut projeté en arrière.

"Utilise Feuillemagik." Ordonna Max.

Gardevoir pivota et évoqua plusieurs feuilles, avant de les tirer sur Mammochon, qui sembla épuisé.

"Mammochon." Dit Tyson. "Nous devons en finir, maintenant. Utilise Blizzard."

"Gardevoir, renvois-le avec Psyko!"

Gardevoir força le vent et la glace à se retourner vers Mammochon.

"Gardevoir, lance Ultralaser."

"Mammochon, Belier."

Mammochon chargea droit vers Gardevoir, qui tira rayon lumineux orange vers lui.

"Concentre-toi, et enfonce-le." Cria Tyson, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur son Pokémon.

Mammochon se battait contre le rayon.

"Pleine puissance!" Cria Max, alors que Gardevoir augmenta sa puissance.

"Aucun des Pokémons ne pourra tenir longtemps."

"Mammochon, encore un effort!" Rugit Tyson, alors que son Mammochon se leva, et a réussi à passer à travers l'attaque.

Max ne pouvait pas y croire, alors que Mammochon décrocha un coup puissant sur Gardevoir et l'envoya s'écraser à travers une barrière de rochers. Alors il sauta par-dessus afin de vérifier que Gardevoir allait bien, l'arbitre leva son drapeau.

"Gardevoir est hors combat. Mammochon, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Tyson King de Lavandia."

* * *

Max freina douloureusement, alors qu'il atteignit Gardevoir.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit-il, alors que Gardevoir se releva. "Tu as été merveilleux, et je suis fier de toi."

Alors que Tyson prit les acclamations de la foule, il y avait plusieurs petits applaudissements et des chants pour Max, qui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait faire face à ce niveau. Alors qu'il quitta le terrain, accompagné de tous ses Pokémons, Max se sentit heureux qu'il avait presque vaincu un dresseur aussi puissant. Il avait fait de son mieux et personne ne pouvait demander mieux. Il pouvait maintenant profiter du tournoi de manière impartiale.

* * *

**Alors Max a perdu, mais hé, l'histoire continue.**

**Sacha a récupéré son Dracaufeu. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il va s'en servir contre Steven.**


	27. Amour Et Haine

Chapitre 27. Amour Et Haine.

* * *

_Résumé. Max a été éliminé par Tyson._

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a perdu." Dit Sacha. "Et nous pourrions être les prochains, alors entraînons-nous comme on ne s'est jamais entraînés avant."

Ses six Pokémons qu'il comptait utiliser commencèrent à acclamer.

"Nous allons affronter Steven demain, et nous devons être préparés."

* * *

"Salut Jim." Dit Cynthia, alors qu'elle entra au Centre Pokémon.

"Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis la fête." Répondit Jim.

"Ne m'en parles pas." Grogna Cynthia. "J'ai vraiment trop bu ce soir là."

"Au moins, les gens te considèrent comme une humaine maintenant, plutôt qu'une pute glacée."

Cynthia sentit une touche de colère.

"Combien de gens pensent ça, vraiment?"

"Seulement les gens qui ne te connaissent pas." Dit Jim.

"Tu es peut-être mon frère, mais sérieusement, parle-moi encore comme ça, et je te nourrirais à..."

"Carchacrok, d'accord." Répondit Jim. "J'ai entendu ça avant."

Cynthia ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

"Mais je te dis ça parce que je t'aime. Je veux dire, on se connait tous les deux que depuis peu de temps, avec toi qui est plus âgée et qui vit dans une autre région, mais tu restes ma sœur. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, et je ne veux pas que les gens te foutre la merde."

Cynthia se sentit un peu apaisée par ses mots.

"Merci."

"Hé, montre-toi à mon match plus tard." Dit Jim. "Je pourrais me servir de tes encouragements."

* * *

"Fils de pute." Jura Max alors qu'il donna des coups de pieds à la chaise dans sa chambre. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font changer de chambre, juste parce que je suis éliminé."

"Ça semble excessif." Remarqua Pierre, alors qu'il regarda Leuphorie aider Max à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. "Je pense que tu as été malchanceux hier."

"Je ne me suis pas suffisamment entraîné." Répondit Max. "Et j'ai été puni pour ça."

"Aide Sacha à s'entraîner." Suggéra Pierre.

"Il a ma sœur pour ça." Dit Max. "Et aussi pour d'autres utilités également."

"Tu pourrais être heureux pour elle." Remarqua Pierre. "Sacha la rend heureuse."

"Tu te souviens de ces vieux jours où attraper des Pokémons rendait Sacha heureux." Dit Max.

"Non, et crois-moi tu ne veux pas retourner à cette époque." Répondit Pierre.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu aurais sept ans, et aucun Pokémon par dessus tout."

"C'est vrai." Dit Max. "Mais je ne suis pas confortable à l'idée que Sacha ai ses mains autour de ma sœur."

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes à ce point là?" Demanda Pierre, alors qu'il sauta sur le lit. "Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi."

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons ici l'un des matchs prévus sur le papier au moins, mais en réalité, cela pourrait se révéler extrêmement différent. Dans le coin rouge, nous avons le maître d'Acajou, le conquérant de Johto, Jim Jacobs. Dans le coin bleu, elle est aussi belle qu'elle est mortelle, la destructrice de l'ego, Faith Montgomery! Ce match va commencer sur un terrain eau."

La foule applaudit les deux dresseurs.

"Ces gens-là sont si capricieux." Remarqua Cynthia, alors qu'elle se pencha sur la poitrine de Olly. "Encourager que ceux qui gagnent."

"Comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait." Répondit Olly. "Je n'encourage pas du tout, à moins d'avoir un intérêt sur celui qui gagne. Comme aujourd'hui. VAS-Y JIMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes?" Demanda Cynthia, suspicieusement.

"Il est ton frère." Dit Olly. "Et j'ai parié cinquante dollars sur lui."

"Dresseurs, choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

"Arakdo, en avant." Cria Faith.

Un petit insecte bleu, apparu appelant son nom.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Jim. "Heledelle, il est temps de briller."

Jim envoya son Heledelle qui semblait affamé envers Arakdo.

"Ne pense même pas à manger cet Arakdo." Ordonna Jim. Heledelle lui lança un regard triste. "Je suis sérieux."

"Commencez!"

"Heledelle, Vive-Attaque."

Heledelle traversa l'arène vers Arakdo et le pinça. Arakdo décala autour.

"Va dans L'eau et lance Bulles D'O."

Arakdo réussi à s'introduire dans l'eau, avant de tirer une vague de bulles à Heledelle.

"Esquive, et utilise Aeropique."

Heledelle tourna autour, en évitant l'attaque, avant de décrocher un coup rapide sur Arakdo, qui s'évanouit.

"Arakdo est hors combat. Heledelle, vainqueur."

Faith rappela Arakdo.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "C'était un très bon début."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" Demanda Olly, de façon incrédule. "Est-ce vraiment le bon moment ou le bon endroit pour entraîner un Pokémon?"

"Je suis sûre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait." Répondit Cynthia.

"Moi aussi." Dit Olly. "J'espère qu'elle va continuer à ce train là, comme ça je ne perdrai pas mon argent."

"Depuis quand as-tu développé une dépendance au jeu?"

"Jamais." Répondit Olly. "Mais les chances contre ton frère étaient trop bonnes pour refuser."

"Mon frère n'est pas le favori!" Explosa Cynthia. "Comment?"

"Pari sélectif. Ils donnent des prix élevés contre lui, si les gens parient sur Faith. Ensuite, ils balaient la planche propre."

* * *

"Grahyena, en avant." Cria Faith, envoyant le grand chien noir.

La foule applaudit, alors que Grahyena glissa sur la glace et tomba dans l'eau.

"C'était inhabituel." Remarqua Jim. alors que le chien trempé sortit.

"Queue De Fer." Ordonna Faith.

La queue de Grahyena commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, et il sauta en l'air. Il claqua sa queue sur Heledelle et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'eau.

"Saute après lui, et utilise Morsure."

Grahyena attrapa Heledelle dans sa mâchoire et commença à le secouer.

"Maintenant lance-le en l'air et frappe-le avec Belier."

Grahyena le fit, envoyant Heledelle s'affaler.

"Heledelle, retour." Cria Jim. "Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Jim envoya un Mustebouee, qui sembla heureux d'être choisi.

* * *

"Tu savais qu'il avait un Mustebouee?"

"Non." Répondit Cynthia. "Je ne connais que Macronium, Etouraptor, Chimpenfeu, Noctali, Givrali, Kranidos et Luxio."

"Donc, il ne garde pas la trace de ses Pokémons tout le temps."

* * *

"Mustebouee, Aqua Jet."

Mustebouee vola vers Grahyena, le surprenant.

"Queue De Fer, maintenant."

La queue de Mustebouee brilla avec une lumière blanche, et s'écrasa sur Grahyena.

Grahyena hurla, élevant son attaque.

"Machouille." Ordonna Faith.

"Et pourquoi pas un autre Aqua Jet." Dit Jim.

Mustebouee chargea vers Grahyena qui essaya de serrer les mâchoires dans les airs, avant d'être écrasé dans l'eau. Grahyena lutta pour remonter à la surface, et cessa finalement de bouger.

"Grahyena est hors combat. Mustebouee, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Mustebouee, alors qu'il fit un saut arrière dans le bonheur.

"Ha." Ria Faith. "Maintenant je vais te botter les fesses, Phyllali, en avant."

Faith envoya Phyllali.

"Faith choisi un Phyllali comme troisième Pokémon."

"Mustebouee, Aqua Jet." Cria Jim, sachant déjà comment le vaincre.

Mustebouee accéléra vers Phyllali.

"Blizzard, devant toi."

Mustebouee pulvérisa la glace en face de lui, et en fit l'Aqua Jet Glace.

Faith donna un court reniflement moqueur. "Esquive-le avec Tunnel."

Phyllali s'enfouit sous la terre, évitant l'attaque.

"Maintenant refait surface, et utilise Giga-Sangsue."

Phyllali envoya deux vrilles énergétiques épaisses à Mustebouee, et le renvoya sur la terre, tout en drainant son énergie.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Phyllali tira plusieurs feuilles pointues de la feuille sur sa tête, et décrocha plusieurs coups directs sur Mustebouee qui s'évanouit.

"Mustebouee est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Faith et Phyllali, alors que Jim rappela Mustebouee.

"Les deux dresseurs en sont à leur troisième Pokémon."

"Heledelle, à toi de jouer." Cria Jim envoyant de nouveau Heledelle.

"Jim choisit Heledelle pour affronter Phyllali."

"Heledelle, Aeropique."

Heledelle chargea vers Phyllali.

"Cache-toi dans le trou."

Phyllali plongea sous terre.

"Attends qu'il s'approche et utilise Belier."

Heledelle vola près du trou, et fut frappé par un puissante attaque de Phyllali, qui sauta du trou. Heledelle poussa un cri de douleur, alors qu'il prit la puissante attaque et fut KO.

"Heledelle est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

* * *

"Un bébé puissant." Remarqua Olly, alors que la foule commença à chanter le nom de Phyllali. "Mais qui prend le biscuit. Il a donc éliminé un type eau et un type vol, la belle affaire."

"Tu es un hypocrite." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Qui est le plus hypocrite?"Demanda Olly. "L'hypocrite, ou la belle femme de Celestia qui est tombé amoureuse de moi?"

"Va te faire voir." Répondit Cynthia.

* * *

"Tenefix, c'est le moment." Cria Jim, envoyant l'étrange Pokémon violet.

"Un choix étrange, mais hé, qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je ne suis que le gars dans le stand avec un microphone."

"Tenefix, Ball'Ombre." Hurla Jim.

Tenefix créa une masse d'énergie sombre et la jeta à Phyllali. Il marqua un coup direct.

"Ne le prends pas comme ça!" Cria Faith. "Utilise Siffl'Herbe."

Phyllali fit un bruit sifflant effrayant, et Tenefix tomba sur le sol, endormi.

"Tenefix pourrait être dans le pétrin maintenant."

"Giga-Sangsue, et ensuite Lance-Soleil."

Phyllali commença à drainer l'énergie de Tenefix, avant d'utiliser cette énergie pour augmenter son Lance-Soleil.

"Ça ne vas pas faire du bien."

Phyllali lança un Lance-Soleil d'une puissance énorme, et mit Tenefix KO.

"Tenefix est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

"Et là vous aurez tout vu, malgré l'absence d'une faiblesse régulière, Tenefix a été surpassé par une combinaison unique de mouvements. Nous allons maintenant faire une pause de quinze minutes."

Jim se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

* * *

Cynthia et Olly se dirigèrent en bas pour lui donner des conseils.

"Ça ne devrait pas être possible d'utiliser Lance-Soleil comme ça." Remarqua Olly.

"Tu n'es pas encore éliminé." Dit Cynthia. "Qu'est-ce qui te reste?"

"Kranidos, Galifeu et Macronium." Répondit Jim.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé Galifeu à la place de Tenefix?" Demanda Olly.

"Terrain eau." Dit Jim, contrarié.

"Ça semble logique."

"Si le terrain change en quelque chose de plus accommodant, alors Galifeu ou Macronium devraient pouvoir venir à bout de son Phyllali."

"Hé." Dit Olly. "Rappelle-toi juste que si tu utilises Galifeu, son Phyllali connait l'attaque Tunnel, alors prend garde."

"Pourquoi es-tu ici, de toute façon?" Demanda Jim.

"Je veux que tu gagnes." Répondit Olly. "Maintenant vas-y et botte-lui le derrière à son Phyllali."

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de reprendre le match, opposant Jim à Faith. Le terrain a changé en un terrain régulier, sans que ce soit un paysage. Est-ce que chaque dresseur peut choisir leur premier Pokémon?"

"Delcatty, à toi de jouer." Cria Faith, envoyant le Pokémon violet et crémeux.

"Kranidos, c'est l'heure de combattre." Hurla Jim, envoyant le Pokémon qui c'était bien battu contre le Dracolosse de Lance.

"Kranidos contre Delcatty, commencez."

"Attaque Belier!" Cria Jim.

Kranidos chargea vers Delcatty et décrocha un puissant coup. Delcatty fut renversé en arrière, mais ne semblait pas blessé.

"Assistance." Dit Faith.

Delcatty ouvra sa bouche et créa un grand bruit puissant, qui instantanément couvrait tous les encouragements.

"C'est l'attaque Megaphone." Cria le commentateur, mais peu de personnes l'entendirent.

"Kranidos, Dracochoc." Cria Jim, espérant que son Pokémon pourrait l'entendre.

"Delcatty Vibraqua." Dit Faith, sachant que ni le dresseur ou ni le Pokémon ne pourrait l'entendre.

Delcatty ouvra sa bouche et tira une orbe d'eau vers Kranidos, qui était confus par l'attaque.

"Oh oh." Dit Jim. "Voila qui risque de poser problème."

Il visa une Pokéball vers Kranidos. "Retour."

Jim réussit à rappeler Kranidos.

"Macronium, en avant."

* * *

La sonnerie commençait à s'éteindre dans la foule.

"Et voilà Macronium." Remarqua Cynthia. "Son tout premier Pokémon."

"Je l'ai vu contre ton Carchacrok." Répondit Olly. "J'aimerais bien l'affronter."

"Vraiment? Le fait qu'il soit tellement fort ne te décourages pas?"

"Est-ce que le fait que tu étais si forte m'a empêcher de te battre?"

Cynthia soupira.

* * *

"Macronium, attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Macronium tira plusieurs feuilles à Delcatty, le blessant énormément.

"Vas-y, Charge."

Macronium s'écrasa sur le Delcatty blessé, et le mit KO.

"Delcatty est hors combat, Macronium vainqueur."

"Chaque dresseur n'a plus que trois Pokémons."

"Vas-y Nidorino." Cria Faith, envoyant le dinosaure violet trapu.

"Ça pourrait être un problème pour Macronium, puisque Nidorino est un type poison."

"C'est pas grave." Dit Jim. "Utilise Charge."

"Nidorino, Direct Toxik."

Nidorino et Macronium se chargèrent l'un sur l'autre, et provoquèrent un bruit sourd d'arrêt cardiaque. Macronium en est sorti pire, à cause du au poison qui était sécrété par la corne de Nidorino.

"Macronium, utilise Tranch'Herbe."

Macronium tira plusieurs feuilles pointues à Nidorino, qui y a fait face envers eux un peu mieux que Delcatty l'avait fait.

"Laser Glace!"

Le cœur de Jim sombra, alors que Nidorino tira un rayon de glace de sa bouche, et figea Macronium sur place.

"Nooooon!"

Il sortit la Pokéball de Macronium.

"Retour."

"Jim rappelle beaucoup de ses Pokémons. J'espère qu'il est conscient du fait que le nombre de substitutions utilisées sont surveillés."

"Galifeu, sors de là."

Jim envoya son Galifeu, qui secoua ses bras autour.

"Gagne ce combat, et je vais t'acheter de la tarte."

Son Galifeu leva les yeux, affamée.

* * *

"Gagne ce combat, et je vais t'acheter de la tarte." Dit Olly. "Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose?"

"Peut-être que Galifeu aime simplement la tarte." Répondit Cynthia, en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

"Pourquoi essaies-tu de garder un visage impassible?"

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lire beaucoup en tout?"

"Pourquoi pas. J'aime penser aux choses à travers, avant de charger. Mais, hé." Sourit Olly. "Tu le savais."

"Je préfère oublier tes moments de réfléchir en profondeur. Tu as tendance à le faire exactement au mauvais moment."

"Comme quand?"

"Quand ton Prinplouf se faisait écraser par le Lucario de Mélina, et que tu as décidé d'attendre et de voir si Lucario se fatiguait, avant de dire à Prinplouf, dans tes propres mots, de lui botter les fesses."

"J'ai eu le badge au moins, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que je ne suis pas fier, mais bon, Lucario ne se fatiguait pas, et Prinplouf passait par le stade d'ignorer ce que je disais."

"Alors, tu lui as dit de botter les fesses de Lucario sur la vague hypothèse qu'il le ferait?"

"Ouais. Tu as tout compris. Tu vois à l'époque, Prinplouf avait une relation d'amour un peu haineuse avec moi, un peu comme toi tu l'as fait jusqu'à ce que tu sois revenue à la raison, et j'ai dû prouver combien je tenais à cela. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire avec toi, cependant. "

"Tu me désespères parfois."

"Je croyais que c'était pour cette raison que tu m'aimais?"

"Non, je t'aime parce que tu as un joli derrière."

"Pardon?"

"Je veux dire, tu es drôle, tu as une manière exceptionnelle avec les Pokémons, tu n'as pas de problème pour afficher tes émotions comme certains gars, tu as cette chose qui va avec tes cheveux, tu ne penses pas que je suis un pute glacée, et tu as un joli derrière."

"Wow, je me sens insulté actuellement."

"Je l'ai conçu comme un compliment."

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me sens insulté. C'est le compliment le plus sournois que tu pourrais donner."

* * *

"Attaque, Lance-Flamme!"

Galifeu couvrit Nidorino de flammes, le brûlant.

"Maintenant, utilise Griffe Ombre."

Ses griffes commencèrent à briller avec de l'énergie noire, alors qu'elle chargea vers l'arène et les percutèrent sur Nidorino.

"Direct Toxik."

Nidorino se cabra, et claqua une corne couverte de poison sur Galifeu.

Galifeu commença à sembler fâchée.

"Ultimawashi."

Galifeu fila, et frappa à coup de pied Nidorino dans la corne, le propulsant à travers le terrain. Il atterrit dans un tas aux pieds de Faith.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-elle. "Attaque Empal'Korne."

Nidorino se releva et chargea en direction de Galifeu, la corne qui tournait.

"Tiens-toi prêt pour une Deflagration."

Galifeu frappa Nidorino avec une puissante explosion de flammes, arrêtant la corne de tourner, et mettant Nidorino KO.

"Nidorino est hors combat. Galifeu, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit, alors que Galifeu prit une pose de victoire. Faith rappela Nidorino.

"Jim a trois Pokémons blessés, alors qu'un de ceux de Faith n'a pas encore combattu."

* * *

Dans les gradins, Olly et Cynthia avaient une drôle de conversation.

"Mais sérieusement, si c'est un compliment détourné, alors quel est l'utilité de le donner?"

"N'était-ce pas assez que je me soucis assez pour te donner le compliment?"

"Putain, oui, mais tu m'as demandé pourquoi je devais chercher dans tout si profondément, alors je me suis senti obligé de regarder là-dedans."

Cynthia secoua la tête, envoyant ses longs cheveux blonds dans le visage de Olly.

Il toussa. "Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent."

"Pourquoi?"

"On les sent et ça sent vraiment bon."

"Vraiment?" Répondit Cynthia, se sentant plus intrigué par son petit ami qu'elle c'était fait depuis un certain temps.

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "J'adore toutes les parties de ton corps. En fait, je t'aime tellement, que j'aimerais..."

"Arrête-toi là." Dit Cynthia, alors que certains gens autour d'eux profitaient de ce qu'Olly disait plus que le match. "Si tu veux parler sale pour moi, alors attend à plus tard."

Les deux entendirent au moins une personne murmurer des mots. "Bâtard chanceux."

* * *

"Fouinar, en avant." Hurla Faith.

Son Fouinar explosa de la Pokéball.

"Ça semble un choix bizarre, mais puisque ses deux Pokémons restants sont faibles contre Galifeu, alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

"Fouinar, Vive-Attaque."

Fouinar courra à travers le sol.

"Double Pied."

Galifeu sauta sur le long Pokémon brun, et le frappa deux fois avec ses pieds.

"Et on dirait que ça a causé beaucoup de dégâts à Fouinar."

"Fouinar, Combo-Griffe."

Fouinar sauta sur Galifeu et commença à la griffer.

"Repousse-le avec Lance-Flamme."

Galifeu cracha un jet de flammes sur le Fouinar criant, qui sauta et commença à courir sans but.

"Megaphone." Cria Faith, alors qu'elle prit des bouche-oreilles dans sa poche.

Très vite, elle les enfoncèrent dans ses oreilles, alors que Fouinar commença son cri de fractionnement oreille.

L'onde sonore envoya le Galifeu affaibli sur son dos, et elle se frappa la tête sur le sol. Elle finit par ne plus bouger.

"Galifeu est hors combat. Fouinar, vainqueur."

La foule était trop sourde à tout faire, mais applaudit sans but.

Jim prit une Pokéball, alors qu'il rappela Galifeu.

"Merci. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et je vais te chercher de la tarte plus tard."

Il fit face à l'impassible Faith, et lança un regard noir. "Kranidos, ramène-toi."

Jim envoya son Kranidos, qui rugit vers Fouinar.

* * *

"Alors, Harley ne reviendra pas?" Demanda Drew, à travers le téléphone vidéo.

"Non." Répondit Flora. "Il a essayé de nous tuer Sacha et moi, alors la dernière chose que j'ai entendu dire c'est qu'il a été envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique près d'Azuria pour examen."

"Dommage." Dit Drew. "J'aurais pu me servir de son aide pour maintenir l'arène de Clémenti-Ville."

"Comment ça se passe?" Demanda Flora. "As tu déjà donné énormément de badges?"

"Bien, j'en ai donné un aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était que le troisième."

"Désolé de te laisser en charge, et se précipitant comme ça." Répondit Flora. "Je te remercie de ton aide."

"Y a pas de quoi." Dit calmement Drew. "Tu en ferais de même pour moi."

Sacha rentra dans la pièce.

"À qui tu parles au téléphone?" Demanda-t-il.

"Drew." Répondit-elle, sans ménagement.

Sacha et Pikachu s'approchèrent.

"Hé, comment ça va?" Dit Sacha.

"Oh salut." Répondit Drew. "Je vais très bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant? Toujours coordinateur?"

"Ouais, mais je m'occupe de l'arène de Clémenti-Ville, pendant que Flora et sa famille sont sur cette île."

"Ah." Dit Sacha. "Bien, ça a été génial de te parler."

"Même chose."

Drew raccrocha.

"Je n'ai jamais su que tu parlais toujours à Drew." Dit Sacha.

"Il était mon rival." Répondit Flora. "Mais j'ai tout de même du respect pour lui."

"Bien, c'est bon." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il sauta sur le lit et qu'il enleva ses chaussures. "Hé, ce lit sent comme si personne n'avait dormi dessus depuis un certain temps."

"Je n'y ai pas dormi la nuit dernière." Rigola Flora.

"Oh ouais." Rougit Sacha, alors qu'il s'en souvint. "Tu as dormi dans ma chambre. Comment pourrais-je oublier, tu persistais à monopoliser les couvertures."

"C'est comme ça que je fais des choses." Sourit Flora. "Nous nous rencontrons en bas plus tard?"

"Oh ouais." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

"Kranidos, lance Fraccass'Tete." Ordonna Jim.

Kranidos se lança lui-même sur Fouinar, décrochant un puissant coup qui mit instantanément Fouinar KO.

"Fouinar est hors combat. Kranidos, vainqueur."

"Et regardez moi ça. La défense de Fouinar a été vaincu par le puissant crâne de Kranidos."

Faith rappela Fouinar, avant de donner Jim un sourire entendu.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné." Dit-elle. "Phyllali, ramène-toi."

Faith envoya Phyllali, qui miaula doucement pour tenter de secouer la foule.

Il fonctionna pour un certain effet.

"Nous pouvons gagner." Cria Jim à Kranidos, qui piaffait attentivement.  
"Belier."

Kranidos chargea vers Phyllali.

"Tunnel." Dit silencieusement Faith.

Phyllali plongea sous le sol, évitant l'attaque.

"Maintenant émerge."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Phyllali jaillit du sol à proximité de Kranidos et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'air.

"Maintenant, utilise Giga-Sangsue."

Phyllali envoya deux vrilles énergétiques vertes pour saisir Kranidos et de siphonner l'énergie de celui-ci.

Kranidos tomba sur le sol lourdement, et n'arriva plus à bouger.

"Kranidos est hors combat. Phyllali, vainqueur."

Jim se sentit triste, alors qu'il rappela Kranidos. Ses Pokémons se faisaient massacrer par la petite évolution verte et beige d'Evoli. Il ressentit ensuite de la colère.

"Tu as peut-être vaincu trois de mes Pokémons, mais tu n'iras pas plus loin." Dit-il. "Macronium, donne tout ce que tu as."

Jim envoya Macronium, qui avait réussi à dégeler du match contre Nidorino.

"Macronium. Ça ne vas pas être du gâteau, mais tu peux y arriver." Dit Jim. "Attaque Charge."

"Tu es plus fort que ce Germignon surdimensionné." Hurla Faith. "Attaque Belier."

Macronium et Phyllali chargèrent l'un sur l'autre, et se rencontrèrent dans le milieu du terrain. Bien que Belier est un mouvement plus puissant, le recul combiné et le poids de Macronium aboutirent actuellement à prendre plus de dégâts.

"Maintenant utilise Fouet Lianes."

Macronium étendit deux lianes de son cou et attrapa les pattes avant de Phyllali.

"Lance-le."

Macronium réussi à lancer Phyllali à travers l'arène.

"Utilises ton élan pour lancer Tunnel."

Phyllali utilisa son élan pour plonger sous terre.

"Qu'est-ce que Jim et Macronium comptent faire maintenant?"

* * *

"Il a un sérieux problème." Remarqua Olly.

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Pendant que Phyllali peut se déplacer sous terre, Macronium ne peut pas le sentir. C'est vraiment un problème."

* * *

Jim réfléchit désespérément à un plan.

"Utilise Tunnel maintenant."

Phyllali vint sous Macronium, mais ne l'endommagea pas tant que ça.

"Doux parfum." Cria Jim. "Touche Phyllali avec un beau grand jet."

Macronium tira plusieurs rafales de poudre sur Phyllali, qui frissonna.

"Maintenant Charge."

Macronium percuta Phyllali, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

"Attaque Plaquage."

Macronium sauta en l'air et tenta d'atterrir sur Phyllali.

"Utilise Tunnel pour t'échapper."

Phyllali creusa un trou.

"Merci." Dit Jim. "J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais."

La foule haleta.

"Macronium, essai de sentir où est Phyllali, et ensuite utilise Vege-Attak."

Macronium inhala, avant d'estamper un pied sur le sol.

À la droite de Macronium, plusieurs plantes épineuses jaillissaient de la terre, jetant Phyllali également.

"Non!" Hurla Faith.

Phyllali atterri dans un tas sur le sol, et n'arriva plus à bouger.

"Phyllali est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

La foule hurla, alors que Jim sauta en l'air, et passa ses bras autour de son Macronium.

"Merci l'ami." Dit-il. "Tu as été merveilleux."

Faith rappela son Phyllali et s'approcha.

"Félicitations." Dit-elle. "Tu l'as bien mérité."

"Tu te fiches de moi?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai été minable, je suis étonné de voir que je suis encore dans le tournoi."

"Eh bien, nous avons tous un peu de chance en notre faveur." Répondit Faith. "Encore félicitations."

Faith applaudit la foule avant de sortir du stade.

Jim resta quelques secondes, pour prendre les acclamations, avant de la poursuivre.

* * *

"Faith, attends." Cria-t-il. Elle se retourna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Merci pour ce beau match."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit-elle. "Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais vraiment t'entraîner avant le prochain tour."

"Hé, la chance a toujours fait partie de ma stratégie." Se vanta Jim.

"Alors tu n'iras pas loin." Hurla-t-elle. "Et tu as intérêt à gagner, parce que je refuse d'accepter d'être vaincue par quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de gagner."

"J'ai l'intention de gagner." Répondit furieusement Jim, alors qu'il entendit des pas.

"Faith!" Cria une voix familière. Jim se retourna et vit le mec odieux, Élias. "Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais été vaincue, s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider à passer au travers, alors s'il te plaît demande-le."

Jim ricana. Élias se tourna vers lui. "Quoi!"

"Oh, rien." Dit-il.

"Est-ce que je t'amuse?" Demanda Élias. "Est-ce que moi, Élias Mao, le fils de Lucio de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh t'amuse?"

"En ce moment, oui." Répondit Jim. "Quels accomplissements essais-tu de te vanter le plus? Les tiens, ou ceux que ton père a fait?"

"La ferme!" Cria Élias, alors qu'il attrapa le chandail de Jim. "Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon père."

"Lâche-le." Dit quelqu'un.

Jim et Élias regardèrent et virent Cynthia et Olly arriver.

"Cynthia Jacobs." Grogna Élias. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Enlève tes mains de mon frère." Dit Cynthia, de façon menaçante.

"Je le ferai si j'étais à ta place." Poursuit Olly. "Ou elle pourrait te nourrir à son Carchacrok."

"C'est ma menace." Siffla Cynthia.

"Je m'en fiche." Répondit Élias. "J'ai mon propre Carchacrok, qui veille sur chacun de mes mouvements. Si vous me touchez, vous aller souffrir."

"Qui surveille tes arrières au-dessus de toi?" Demanda Olly. Il leva une main vers le ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard un Carchacrok vint s'écraser sur le sol.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" Hurla Élias, alors que le Dracolosse de Olly flotta sur le sol, et mit un pied griffé sur Carchacrok.

"Laisse-le partir, et je rappelle mon Dracolosse." Dit Olly.

Élias jura, avant de le laisser partir Jim. Il rappela ensuite son Carchacrok.

"Lorsque nous allons nous affronter." Dit-il. "Je vais te battre au point de te soumettes."

"Quand tu veux." Répondit Cynthia. "Je bats des voyous de ton genre dans mon sommeil."

* * *

**Je sais que Sacha et Flora n'apparaissent beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais c'est une chance pour les personnages secondaires d'avoir leurs quart d'heure de gloire.**

**D'ailleurs. Sacha va affronter Steven dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura probablement plus de Sacha.**


	28. Des Nerfs D'Acier

Chapitre 28. Des Nerfs D'Acier.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha se prépare pour son match contre Steven, pendant que Jim est passé au prochain tour des matchs, ayant vaincu Faith._

* * *

"Voyons voir." Dit Sacha. "Avec qui vais-je commencer?"

"Si tu n'as pas encore travaillé dessus." Répondit Flora. "Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes."

"J'essaie juste de décider si j'ai les bons Pokémons." Dit Sacha.

"Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec eux." Suggéra Flora. "Tu en assez pour surpasser Steven."

"Merci, je le fais." Dit Sacha.

"Maintenant tu peux ne plus faire ça au beau milieu de la nuit?" Demanda Flora. "Je veux dormir."

"Désolé." Dit Sacha, mais Flora se retourna et commença à ronfler. "Bon sang, tu as l'air pire qu'un Ronflex."

Sacha envisagea de faire quelque chose pour elle, momentanément, mais décida de ne pas le faire, puisqu'elle pourrait devenir violente. Il y avait eu un incident il y a quelques nuits, où il avait décidé de lui chatouiller ses pieds pour rire, pendant qu'elle dormait, et elle l'avait frappé.

* * *

"Je pense que tu es allé un peu trop loin." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Moi?" Dit Olly. "J'essayais simplement de trouver une solution paisible."

"Tu as terrassé son Carchacrok."

"Si quelqu'un me le demande, j'ai pensé qu'il était fou."

"Tu as volontairement demandé à ton Dracolosse de l'assommer du ciel."

"Mon Dracolosse est très territorial." Insista Olly. "Je l'ai juste aidé à faire face à la captivité."

"C'est de la foutaise."

"Ouais, mais c'est le genre de conneries que les gens pourraient croire, et d'ailleurs, tu allais le battre."

"C'est pas vrai."

"Ouais, ouais. Tu étais sur le point de le menacer de mort."

"Et pas toi?"

"Non, j'étais simplement sur le point d'ordonner à Dracolosse de l'attaquer s'il nous attaquait."

"Ce qu'il aurait pu faire."

"Oh franchement." Dit Olly. "Élias Mao est un bon dresseur, mais s'il nous avait attaqués, est-ce que tu crois réellement qu'il aurait pu nous battre tous les deux?"

Cynthia y réfléchit un moment. "J'imagine que non."

"Relaxe. Je ne comptais pas faire en sorte qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Gronda Cynthia, "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection."

"Calme-toi." Dit Olly. "Si tu avais attaquée Élias, il se serait sans doute barré du stade. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie? Cela signifie qu'il a peur que tu puisses le battre."

* * *

Sacha se réveilla, s'interrogeant sur son match.

_Sérieusement. Steven est vraiment meilleur que moi? Il a plus d'expérience, mais ça ne peut pas compter pour autant. Et voici le point où je veux gagner. Parfois la pure volonté d'esprit de vouloir gagner peut surpasser les compétences, et j'en ai beaucoup de volonté._

Sacha sentit Flora bouger, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle. La façon dont elle bougea, la façon dont elle respira. Pas tant la façon dont elle ronfla, mais c'était le seul point négatif.

_Malgré le fait que je le veux, je dois me concentrer sur mon match d'aujourd'hui. Elle comprendra._

Il sortit silencieusement du lit, et commença à s'habiller.

"Viens Pikachu." Dit-il. "Allons chercher à manger."

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaaaalifeeeeeeeeeeu!"

"Hé, tu aimes la tarte, j'ai compris." Dit Jim, alors qu'il donna à son Galifeu de la tarte. "Bien, je t'en ai promis, alors régale-toi."

Galifeu le picota affectueusement.

"Hé, Jim." Cria Sacha, alors qu'il s'approcha.

"Bonjour." Répondit Jim.

"Bravo en passant." Dit Sacha.

"Merci." Répondit Jim. "C'est ce qui s'est passé après qui m'a agacé."

"Continue."

"Élias s'est montré, et a contribué à une dispute. Ce n'était pas agréable."

* * *

"Pourquoi toi et Cynthia vous vous détestez autant?" Demanda Faith.

"C'est vraiment une longue histoire." Répondit Élias. "Ça a commencé il y a de ça quelques années."

_La championne de Sinnoh récemment couronnée avait battu les trois derniers membres de l'Élite Quatre, avec facilité. Aaron, Terry, et Adrien sont tous tombés à son pouvoir. Leurs Pokémons les plus puissants, tous vaincu. Le Charmillon d'Aaron, l'Hippodocus de Terry et le Simiabraz d'Adrien._

_"Et maintenant, avec l'anticipation à son comble, la silencieuse, mais mortelle Cynthia Jacobs affronte le dernier membre de l'Élite Quatre. Donnez une grosse main d'applaudissements pour le seul et unique, Lucio Mao."_

_Lucio émergea de l'arrière-plan sous les applaudissements. Mais plus encore, son fils de huit ans._

_"Merci. Merci." Dit-il. "Maintenant, finissons-en au plus vite, que je puisse retourner à mon livre."_

_"Vous préférez lire que de combattre?" Demanda Cynthia._

_"Bien sûr." Répondit Lucio. "Pourquoi pas. Les deux sont inextricablement liés. Pour faire les deux nous avons besoin d'un sentiment de satisfaction personnelle et la foi en nos propres capacités. N'est-ce pas ce que nous recherchons tous?"_

_"Peut-être." Dit Cynthia. "Mais je serais contente de gagner à ce moment-là."_

_"Alors, je crains que tu repartes d'ici avec un sentiment de tristesse. Ils disent que je suis le plus fort de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh, et je crains que je vais devoir te le prouver."_

_"Amenez-vous."_

_"Chaque dresseur peut utiliser six Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat."_

_"Psychique." Dit Lucio, en lançant une Pokéball._

_"Vas-y Tritosor." Cria Cynthia._

"Alors où est le problème dans tout ça?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise dans la chambre d'Élias. "Une puissante dresseuse qui défie un membre de la famille. Ça ne devrait pas résulter d'une telle haine."

"Ouais, mais toute ma vie j'ai grandi avec l'image de mon père qui était indestructible. Tant aux matchs que dans la vie quotidienne."

"La plupart des enfants le font."

"Mais Cynthia a arrachée mon idéologie juste là."

_"Après un bref match, Lucio n'a plus que deux Pokémons, alors que Cynthia en a encore cinq. Cela pourrait être tout un choc si Lucio est vaincu aussi facilement."_

_"Non..." Dit le jeune Élias de huit ans, sous le choc alors que le Spiritomb de Cynthia abattit l'Alakazam de son père. Cet Alakazam était son ami. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

_"Lucio n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon. Est-ce que ce sera son fabuleux Archeodong?"_

_"Archeodong, psychique." Dit Lucio, envoyant son Pokémon Clochebronze._

_"Je crois que c'est le match parfait pour Carchacrok." Sourit Cynthia. "Bataille Danse."_

"C'était irréel à quel point son Carchacrok a vaincu rapidement Archeodong. Surtout quand il a utilisé Giga Impact pour l'achever. Mon père a été écrasé par la défaite, et je ne me suis jamais remis du traumatisme de voir cela se produire. Il avait l'air épuisé. J'ai essayé de devenir aussi puissant que possible, parce qu'un jour, je veux faire à Cynthia ce qu'elle a fait à mon père.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Faith. "Est-ce pour ça que tu sembles déterminé à gagner, et que tu laisses les gens savoir qui est ton père?"

"Oui. Le match à venir contre elle est ma chance."

* * *

"Tiens, jettes un œil là-dessus." Dit Pierre à Max. Il atteignit sa poche, et en sortit une photo de sa famille.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ici?" Demanda Max.

"Écoute, au sujet de notre conversation d'hier. Malgré ce que tu dis, Max, je sais que tu te soucies de ta sœur, et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée."

"Où veux-tu en venir?" Demanda prudemment Max.

"Écoute, j'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs." Dit Pierre. "Je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais je veux aussi qu'ils soient heureux. Si Sacha rend Flora heureuse, alors tu devrais rejeter tes craintes."

Max y pensa un moment. Pierre avait raison, comme d'habitude.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "J'imagine que tu as raison."

"Ça arrive souvent avec les affaires de cœur." Dit Pierre.

"Hé qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille, Helena?" Demanda Max. "Celle que je t'ai aidé à obtenir."

"Hum, elle m'a largué et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir."

"Pas de chance."

"Je sais." Cria Pierre. Ensuite, après s'être calmé un peu. "Allons voir le match de Sacha."

"Je suis partant."

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous avons un match très attendu ici. Deux puissants dresseurs. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. La fierté du Bourg Palette, le maître de l'impossible, Sacha Ketchum."

La foule applaudissait pour Sacha. Flora, Pierre, Max, Délia, et Silver parmi eux.

"Et maintenant. Un dresseur dont son nom est sur les lèvres de tout le monde. L'aventurier froid de pierres, le maître d'Algatia, le collectionneur de pierres. Steven Stone!"

Il y avait une série d'applaudissements beaucoup pour l'ancien champion de Hoenn.

"Chaque dresseur peut utiliser six Pokémons. Les substitutions sont autorisés. Nous prendrons une pause de quinze minutes lorsque trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront hors combat. Le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons du même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Ce match commencera sur un terrain roche."

Le terrain frémit alors que les roches et la poussière éclatèrent du terrain.

"Dresseurs, choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

"Steelix, je te choisis."

La foule haletait dans la crainte, alors que Steven envoya le gigantesque serpent métallique.

"Un choix intimidant de la part de Steven, et qu'est-ce que Sacha va faire pour le contrer."

"Ouisticram, je te choisis." Hurla Sacha.

Son Ouisticram apparut.

"Sacha choisi Ouisticram pour commencer ce match. Si la taille comptait, alors Ouisticram serait déjà vaincu."

"Ouisticram, attaque Lance-Flamme." Hurla Sacha.

Ouisticram ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un éclat de feu à Steelix.

"Tempetesable." Ordonna Steven, négligemment.

Steelix agita sa queue, et lança un rideau de sable pour dévier l'attaque.

"Tunnel."

Aussitôt que la sable avait disparut, Sacha remarqua que Steelix avait disparu sous terre.

"Fais attention." Cria-t-il à Ouisticram. "Il peut surgir n'importe où."

Juste au bon moment, Steelix jaillit de la terre sous Ouisticram. Le Ouisticram criant fut projeté en l'air.

"Redescend avec Roue De Feu." Hurla Sacha.

Ouisticram se couvrit de feu, avant de tourner vers Steelix.

"Arrête-le avec Dracosouffle." Dit Steven.

Steelix tira un épais rayon énergétique de sa bouche, et arrêta l'attaque. Ouisticram fut gravement blessé par le rayon.

"Ouisticram!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Esquive-le avec Tunnel."

Ouisticram lança plus de flammes à Steelix, qui les évita avec facilité.

"Ça devient désespérant pour Sacha. Ouisticram n'a pas réussi à toucher Steelix, alors qu'il encaisse énormément de dégâts du Serpenfer."

"Ouisticram, Tunnel." Cria Sacha. "Poursuis Steelix."

Ouisticram s'enfouit sous la terre.

La foule attendait avec impatience, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vint s'écraser sur le sol.

Ouisticram était de nouveau lancé en l'air.

"On dirait qu'aller jusqu'au bout des pieds avec un adversaire beaucoup plus grand sous la terre n'était pas une initiative brillante, après tout."

"Ouisticram." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux bouger?"

Ouisticram réussi à se relever.

"Steelix, utilise Etreinte."

Steelix émergea, et enveloppa Ouisticram dans sa queue.

"Steelix a piégé Ouisticram, et est incapable de bouger."

"Ouisticram, retour." Cria Sacha, essayant de le rappeler.

Alors que le rayon ne réussit pas à se connecter avec Ouisticram, Sacha eu un horrible souvenir de ce qui s'était passé lors de son premier match d'arène.

_"Tu ne l'as pas très bien entraîné." Dit Pierre, alors qu'Onix écrasa Pikachu par sa queue. "Tu devrais savoir que les attaques électriques ne peuvent pas blesser le dur corps de pierre d'Onix."_

_Sacha tint une Pokéball avec un éclair dessus. "Pikachu, reviens."_

_Le faisceau rebondit sans danger d'Onix._

_"C'est pas bon." Réalisa Sacha. "Je ne peux pas le rappeler."_

* * *

Dans les gradins, Pierre avait les mêmes souvenirs. "Sacha s'est déjà retrouvé dans cette situation avant."

"Eh bien, il peut s'en sortir de la même façon, qu'il l'a fait." Dit Flora. "Comment l'a-t-il surmonté?"

"Il a capitulé."

"Espérons qu'il ne fera pas ça alors." Remarqua sarcastiquement Max.

* * *

"Steelix, mets plus de pression."

Steelix serra plus fort, provoquant Ouisticram à crier de douleur.

"Ouisticram!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il pensa à un plan. "Utilise Roue De Feu."

Ouisticram ferma ses yeux, et commença à se couvrir de flammes. Steelix rugit, alors que son corps métallique fut brûlée par une attaque à proximité.

"Lâche-le!" Hurla Steven, soudainement inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Steelix essaya de jeter Ouisticram loin, mais le petit singe s'accrocha.

"Maintenant, utilise Combo-Griffe."

Ouisticram sauta sur le visage de Steelix et commença à le griffer.

"Steelix encaisse des coups de Ouisticram, et Steven semble soudainement précaire."

"Termine-le avec Danseflamme."

Ouisticram tira une puissante colonne de feu à Steelix, qui rugit à l'agonie, avant de s'écraser au sol.

"Steelix est hors combat. Ouisticram, vainqueur."

"Sacha a réussi à reprendre l'avantage, malgré le fait que Ouisticram a encaissé énormément de dégâts de Steelix."

"Merci Steelix." Dit Steven, alors qu'il rappela le serpent géant. "Tu as été parfait."

* * *

Les amis et la famille de Sacha dans la foule poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"Excellente technique." Remarqua Silver. "Je dois le reconnaitre."

"C'est notre garçon." Dit Délia, avec un sourire.

* * *

"Tu as bien agi." Admit Steven. "Mais est-ce que ton Ouisticram sera en état d'arrêter ceci?"

"Je peux vaincre tout ce que vous m'enverrez." Répondit Sacha.

"Amonistar, en avant."

Steven envoya le grand Pokémon bleu et crème avec les pointes sur la coque, et le puissant bec.

"Ce n'est pas ton combat Ouisticram." Dit Sacha. "Retour."

Sacha rappela Ouisticram en sécurité dans sa Pokéball.

"OK." Cria-t-il. "Lucario, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Lucario.

"Sacha envoie un Lucario. Un type combat et acier pour affronter un Pokémon roche et eau."

"Amonistar, Hydrocanon."

"Réplique avec Forte-Paume."

Amonistar envoya un puissant un torrent d'eau à Lucario, qui l'arrêta avec une forte poussée sur sa main.

"Picanon."

Amonistar tira plusieurs épines de sa coquille.

"Arrête-les avec Aurasphere!"

Lucario tira une sphère d'énergie en l'air, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Massd'Os"

Lucario créa un bâton énergétique, et le balança sur Amonistar.

"Mur De Fer."

Amonistar commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors que l'attaque rebondit.

"Lucario, Dracochoc."

Lucario tint ses deux bras en face de lui, et commença à produire de l'énergie.

"Pourquoi pas." Remarqua Steven. "Nous allons utiliser Hydrocanon."

Lucario tira un tourbillon d'énergie bleu gris de à Amonistar, qui tira un autre souffle puissant d'eau à Lucario. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène. Plutôt que d'exploser, l'Hydrocanon passa à travers le Dracochoc et envoya Lucario s'écraser dans certaines roches. L'impulsion fit alors long feu.

"Amonistar, Picanon."

Amonistar tira plusieurs épines dans Lucario, le mettant KO.

"Lucario est hors combat. Amonistar, vainqueur."

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé." Dit Flora.

"Quand Lucario utilise une attaque incluant l'Aura, il doit garder sa concentration jusqu'à ce que l'attaque atteigne sa cible." Expliqua Pierre. "Quand il a été frappé par l'Hydrocanon, il a perdu sa concentration."

"Cela semble être largement ouvert." Remarqua Silver.

* * *

"Lucario, retour." Dit Sacha. "Merci, l'ami."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?" Sourit Steven.

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu. "Pikachu, vas-y."

Pikachu sauta sur le terrain, avec des étincelles qui éclataient de ses joues.

"Sacha a choisi Pikachu pour le prochain combat. Ayant l'avantage du type sur Amonistar, il espère que ce sera suffisant."

"Mais Lucario aussi." Remarqua Pierre.

"Amonistar, Hydrocanon."

Amonistar tira une puissante explosion d'eau.

"Attaque Hate." Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu réussit à éviter l'attaque avec facilité.

"Maintenant, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu tira une explosion d'électricité sur Amonistar, qui encaissa l'attaque avec facilité.

"Boule Roc."

Amonistar tira plusieurs roches vers Pikachu, qui fut blessé par l'attaque.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu se releva et sauta en l'air. Sa queue commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant qu'il la claque sur Amonistar.

"Maintenant utilise Fatal-Foudre."

Pikachu électrocuta Amonistar avec une plus grosse explosion d'électricité. Cela sembla causer plus de dégâts.

"Prends ça." Dit Steven. "Roulade."

Amonistar roula en une boule, et fonça vers Pikachu.

"Contres-le avec Electacle."

Pikachu se couvrit d'électricité, et traversa le sol à l'Amonistar approchant.

"Maintenant, lance Picanon en roulant."

Amonistar tira plusieurs épines de sa coquille, tout en roulant. L'attaque força Pikachu d'arrêter d'utiliser Electacle. Le Pikachu stupéfait fut ensuite écrasé par l'Amonistar roulant.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors que la souris jaune s'effondra au sol.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Amonistar, vainqueur."

Sacha ne pouvait pas y croire. Cet Amonistar était puissant, et maintenant il regretta de ne pas avoir prit un type plante avec lui.

* * *

"Pauvre Pikachu." Dit Max.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la première rangée, ils virent rapidement Sacha qui s'approchait avec Pikachu.

"Prends soin de lui." Dit Sacha, en donnant Pikachu à Flora.

"Bonne chance." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

"Il va en avoir de besoin."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que Sacha va faire maintenant qu'il a perdu deux Pokémons face à Amonistar?"

"Ecrapince, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son Ecrapince, qui cliqua ses pinces.

"Ecrapince?" Dit Steven. "Je vois. Continue l'attaque Roulade."

Amonistar continua de rouler autour du terrain, se dirigeant vers Ecrapince.

"Abri!" Hurla Sacha.

Ecrapince se couvrit dans une bulle énergétique verte, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Pince-Masse."

Ecrapince sauta sur Amonistar, et commença à le marteler.

"Attaque Picanon."

Alors qu'Ecrapince frappa Amonistar, il répliqua en tirant plusieurs épines vers l'estomac d'Ecrapince.

"Eeeeecraaaaapinncccee." Cria Ecrapince, alors qu'il fut jeté dans l'arène.

"Maintenant, lance Hydrocanon."

Amonistar visa une puissante explosion d'eau vers Ecrapince.

"Contres-le avec Bulles D'O."

Ecrapince réussit à se relever et à tirer plusieurs bulles d'une de ses pinces, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Amonistar, Picanon."

Amonistar tira plusieurs épines vers Ecrapince.

"Armure."

Alors qu'Ecrapince raidit son corps, les épines rebondirent.

"Maintenant attaque Pince-Masse."

Ecrapince sauta sur Amonistar, et le frappa entre les yeux. Amonistar poussa des cris perçants, et s'évanouit.

"Amonistar est hors combat. Ecrapince, vainqueur."

Sacha, et la foule poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, alors que Steven rappela Amonistar.

"Un travail remarquable, mon ami." Dit-il. "Tu as été formidable."

Steven sourit. "Maintenant, Sacha, prépare-toi pour ça. Magnezone, en avant."

* * *

Max examina rapidement Magnezone sur son Pokédex.

"Ecrapince n'a pas la moindre chance." S'exclama-t-il. "C'est un type électrique."

* * *

"Ecrapince, retour." Dit Sacha.

"Sacha choisit de rappeler Ecrapince."

"Ouisticram, je te choisis."

Sacha renvoya son Ouisticram.

"Ouisticram est le Pokémon choisi pour affronter Magnezone. Néanmoins, il semble épuisé de son match contre Steelix."

"Ouisticram, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Ouisticram tira un éclat de feu vers Magnezone.

"Abri."

Magnezone s'entoura d'une bulle bleue, évitant les dommages.

"Maintenant, lance Verrouillage."

Magnezone visa Ouisticram.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha. "Tunnel."

Ouisticram plongea sous terre.

"Elecanon."

Magnezone tira une boule verte électrique directement dans le trou où Ouisticram avait disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y a eu une sourde explosion, et Ouisticram fut de nouveau lancé au sol. Cette fois, il ne se releva pas.

"Ouisticram est hors combat. Magnezone, vainqueur."

"Ouisticram n'a pas fait long feu. Maintenant avec Ouisticram, Lucario et Pikachu vaincus du côté de Sacha, il est temps de prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

Sacha rappela Ouisticram, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

* * *

"Je ne savais pas à quel point Steven était fort." Dit Pierre. "Ses Pokémons sont très bien entraînés."

"Mais les tiens aussi." Remarqua Flora.

"Sont-ils assez fort?"

"Sacha." Dit Pierre. "Tu as encore Ecrapince, Donphan et Dracaufeu, alors ils pourraient se révéler être à ton avantage, parce qu'ils sont tous forts contre les Pokémons de Steven."

"J'espère simplement qu'il n'a pas quelque chose de ressemblant comme Amonistar." Répondit Sacha. "Parce que, je pourrais me retrouver dans le pétrin."

"Je suppose qu'il a son Galeking avec lui." Dit Pierre. "Mais, quant au deux autres, je ne le sais pas."

"Tu peux y arriver." Encouragea Flora. "Maintenant sors, et va gagner."

* * *

"Ce match va maintenant reprendre sur un terrain plante."

"Magnezone, ramènes-toi." Dit Steven.

"Donphan, je te choisis." Dit Sacha.

Sacha envoya Donphan, qui griffa le sol.

"Un excellent choix." Remarqua Steven. "Magnezone, Sonicboom."

Magnezone tira une explosion aérienne vers Donphan.

"Boul'Armure."

Donphan se mit en boule, et évita d'encaisser des dégâts.

"Roulade."

Donphan roula jusqu'à Magnezone et décrocha un coup direct.

"Bombaimant."

Magnezone tira une balle d'acier à Donphan, qui explosa au contact, envoya Donphan voler.

"Reprends-toi avec Belier."

Donphan se leva, et fracassa Magnezone au sol.

"Joli coup." Cria Sacha. "Maintenant, attaque Seisme."

Donphan écrasa le sol avec ses pattes avant, et envoya une onde de choc puissante au Magnezone au sol. Magnezone gémit, avec un bruit obsédant horrible, alors qu'il s'évanouit.

"Magnezone est hors combat. Donphan, vainqueur."

La foule l'acclama, alors que Steven rappela Magnezone.

"Pas mal." Admit-il. "Galeking, à toi de jouer."

Steven envoya son Galeking, réduisant la foule en silence.

"Oh merde, Steven envoie un Galeking effrayant, et je suis un peu effrayé."

* * *

"Je veux dire, je sais que les dresseurs cherchent constamment un défi, en cherchant à battre des dresseurs meilleurs qu'eux." Dit Élias. "La chose était bien, avec Cynthia, elle ne cherchait pas seulement à vaincre les Pokémons de ses adversaires, elle cherchait à détruire psychologiquement son adversaire."

"Ça signifie quoi?"

"Il ne s'en ai jamais remit."

_"Bonjour papa." Dit l'Élias de dix ans, alors que son père descendait les escaliers. Ses cheveux pourpres étaient désastreux, et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une vieille robe de chambre rouge, et portait une cigarette dans une main._

_Lucio grogna en réponse, il s'assit._

_"Tu as bien dormi?"_

_Un autre grognement._

_"Laisse ton père tranquille." Dit sa mère. "Il n'a pas bien dormi."_

_"Je vais commencer mon voyage bientôt." Remarqua Élias. "Est-ce que tu as des conseils?"_

_"Laisse-moi tranquille." Marmonna Lucio. "Tu n'apprends rien des autres. Tu gagnes tout par toi-même, et ensuite quelqu'un arrive et t'emmerdes sur tout ce que tu crois savoir."_

_Élias décida de partir, car les diatribes pourrait devenir assez amer._

_Il entra dans la cuisine, où sa mère pleura encore._

_"Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ça arrive?" Murmura-t-elle encore et encore._

_"Est-ce que papa ne va jamais revenir à la normale?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Je ne sais pas!" Dit sa mère, en écrasant une cigarette sur une plaque. "Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à nous? Nous étions comme une famille parfaite."_

_"Quel est le problème avec lui?"_

_"Je n'ai aucun problème, petit sournois." Cria Lucio. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille."_

_"Parce que nous sommes ta famille." Cria la mère d'Élias. "Et nous t'aimons."_

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre amour." Hurla Lucio, envoyant claquer son poing dans le mur. "Foutez le camp de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de vous."_

_Lorsque ni Élias ni sa mère bougèrent, Lucio prit la bouteille et l'écrasa contre le mur._

_"Je suis sérieux!" Dit-il. "Je ne veux plus vous voir ni l'un ni l'autre."_

"Mais j'ai vu Lucio à la télé dernièrement." Protesta Faith. "Il semblait bien se porter."

"Il a finalement demandé de l'aide." Répondit Élias. "Après une semaine de boisson, la Ligue Pokémon lui a dit de mettre sa vie en ordre, sinon il serait mis à la porte de l'Élite Quatre. Il a vu la lumière, et est redevenu normal. Cependant, il détruit une partie de ma vie avec lui. J'adorais mon père, et au fond quand il nous a dit à ma mère et à moi de sortir, il a brisé son cœur. Nous avons déménagé à Voilaroc, mais elle est morte quelques mois plus tard. Après l'enterrement, j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon et j'ai commencé mon parcours de vengeance."

"La vengeance est une drôle de chose." Dit Faith. "Ça peut commencer lentement avant de prendre le contrôle de ta vie. Ça peut te consommer, faire en sorte de te remplir de haine. Et tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu dis que tu vas battre Cynthia. Et alors quoi. Ta vie ne reviendra pas à la normale, ou le temps que tu as perdu ne reviendra pas. Tu as passé la majeure partie de ton temps à l'entraînement, dans l'espoir de suivre le cours le plus douloureux de se venger sur quelqu'un que tu connais à peine. Et tu sais quoi? Tu aurais pu l'avoir passé à essayer de renouer avec Lucio."

"C'est juste..."

"Ça ne fera aucune différence à Cynthia si tu la bats ici. Elle ne fera aucune abstraction et elle rentra à la maison. Tu ne peux pas lui faire sentir ce que tu as ressenti aussi longtemps depuis que tu as été blessé, il ne faut pas essayer."

"Désolé." Répondit Élias. "Je l'ai poussée trop loin pour laisser passer."

"Qu'est-ce que ta mère voudrait?"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait être en vie." Cria Élias.

"Penses-tu honnêtement qu'elle voudrait que son fils se transforme en une coquille vide qui ne vit pour rien d'autre que pour la vengeance?"

"Je..."

* * *

"Plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent de haut." Dit Sacha, en toute confiance. "Attaque Belier."

Donphan chargea vers Galeking. Steven ne lui donna aucun ordre.

Donphan s'écrasa sur Galeking, mais le grand type roche et fer ne ressentit aucune douleur.

"Sans surprise, ça n'a pas nuit à Galeking."

"À mon tour." Dit simplement Steven. "Utilise ta propre attaque Belier."

Galeking chargea vers Donphan, et le renversa sur l'herbe.

"Ultralaser." Hurla Steven.

Galeking ouvra sa bouche, et tira un rayon d'une lumière orange pure vers Donphan. Il prit l'attaque à pleine puissance.

"Donphan!" Cria Sacha, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa au sol. Donphan ne se releva pas.

"Donphan est hors combat. Galeking, vainqueur."

_Je dois garder Dracaufeu en dernier. Ecrapince pourrait parvenir à vaincre Galeking._

"Je te choisis, Ecrapince."

* * *

"La fin approche." Dit Pierre.

"Tu peux y arriver." Dit Flora, en sautillant autour.

* * *

"Galeking ne peut pas bouger pour l'instant." Dit Sacha. "Alors commence avec Bulles D'O."

Ecrapince ouvrit ses pinces et tira un flux de bulles, qui causèrent une douleur atroce à Galeking.

"Belier." Ordonna furieusement Steven.

Galeking fonça vers Ecrapince.

"Abri."

Galeking percuta la barrière de protection, se blessant.

"Attaque Pince-Masse."

La pince de Ecrapince commença à briller, alors qu'il l'abattit sur le crâne de Galeking.

"Galeking, attaque Mitra-Poing."

Galeking chargea un puissant coup de poing.

"Attaque Bulles D'O."

Ecrapince frappa Galeking avec des bulles. Galeking rugit douloureusement.

"Ecrapince, Bulles D'O encore une fois."

"Galeking, Ultralaser."

Galeking releva la tête et tira une autre explosion d'énergie orange à Ecrapince, avant de succomber aux bulles. Ecrapince fut frappé par l'attaque, et fut KO.

"Galeking et Ecrapince sont hors combat."

La foule resta silencieuse de stupéfaction.

Steven commença à rire.

"Tu as perdu." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball de son manteau. "Airmure, en avant."

Steven envoya l'oiseau argenté, qui atterrit sur l'herbe.

"Je refuse de perdre." Répondit Sacha. "Dracaufeu, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya son puissant lézard orange.

"Tout comme ton ami." Dit Steven. "Tu vas subir le même sort."

"Commencez!"

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu tira un éclat de feu blanc chaud vers Airmure.

"Esquive-le avec Vol."

Airmure vola dans le ciel, évitant l'attaque.

"Après lui!"

Dracaufeu vola vers Airmure.

"Attrape-le."

Dracaufeu attrapa Airmure.

"Utilise Frappe Atlas."

Dracaufeu commença à voler rapidement, avant de tourner en rond. Il jeta alors Airmure vers l'herbe.

"Et achève-le avec Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu vola dans les airs, et couvrit Airmure d'un puissant jet de feu, qu'il le mit KO.

"Airmure est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

La foule hurla de joie, alors que Dracaufeu prit une pose de victoire.

"Et les deux dresseurs en sont à leurs derniers Pokémons. Dracaufeu a déjà combattu, mais n'a pas encaissé énormément de dégâts contre Airmure."

"Tu as peut-être battu Airmure." Dit Steven. "Mais maintenant voici le vrai test, Metalosse, gagnons ce match."

Steven envoya le Pokémon bleu à quatre pattes.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas comment ma mère réagirait." Dit Élias. "Tu ne peux pas juger ce qu'une personne morte voudrait ou pas, alors tu dois faire ton propre jugement, et espérer pour le mieux."

"Je pense que c'est des conneries." Répondit Faith. "Tu essais d'être moins responsable de tes actions."

"Quoi?"

"Dire des trucs comme c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu, te fait sentir mieux dans ta peau, alors que tu prends la route destructrice. Eh bien, je pense que tu es un crétin pour faire ça."

Faith se leva pour partir. Élias tenta de lui attraper la main, mais elle se retourna et le frappa dans la bouche.

"Jésus." Cria-t-il.

"C'est ce que tu obtiens lorsque mon père était un marin." Dit Faith, alors qu'Élias serra sa mâchoire.

"Tu es folle." Murmura-t-il, alors que du sang coula sur son menton.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai appris d'autre? Les premiers soins. Maintenant laisses-moi voir ça."

Élias sourit. Un drôle de spectacle vu qu'il avait du sang coulé du coin de sa bouche.

"Tu n'as pas d'uniforme d'infirmière n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"On y est." Dit calmement Sacha. "Donc, il faut bien le coup d'envoi avec un Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche et décocha un puissant éclat de feu à Metalosse.

"Mur Lumiere."

Metalosse mit en place un bouclier jaune pur, qui arrêta l'attaque.

"Belier."

Metalosse prépara ses jets et se lança vers Dracaufeu.

Dracaufeu rugit alors qu'il fut frappé par la puissante attaque.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Danseflamme."

Dracaufeu tira une énorme colonne de feu tournante vers Metalosse.

"Esquive-le."

Metalosse vola hors du chemin.

"Dracaufeu, Aile d'Acier."

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il vola vers Metalosse.

"Poing Meteor."

Metalosse balança une de ses pattes avant à Dracaufeu, et causa des dégâts importants.

"Maintenant utilise Psyko pour lancer Dracaufeu."

Les yeux de Metalosse commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, et il lança Dracaufeu à travers l'herbe.

"Dracaufeu!" Hurla Sacha. "Lance Dracosouffle."

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage de Steven, un souvenir d'une époque précédente peut-être.

"Arrête-le avec Choc Mental."

Metalosse arrêta l'attaque avec facilité.

"Maintenant, renvoie-le vers Dracaufeu."

Dracaufeu rugit à nouveau, alors qu'il fut frappé par sa propre attaque.

"Dracaufeu, vole dans les airs, et utilise Lance-Flamme au-dessus."

Dracaufeu vola dans le ciel.

"Suis-le." Ordonna Steven.

Metalosse prépara ses jets et vola après Dracaufeu.

"Un peu plus près." Chuchota Sacha, se rappelant d'un match d'arène il y a de ça quelques années, et également d'un match il y a quelques jours.

"Metalosse, Belier."

Metalosse vola rapidement vers Dracaufeu.

"Maintenant, utilise Lance-Flamme derrière toi."

Dracaufeu envoya un jet de feu jaillissant de sa queue, et réussit à décrocher un puissant coup sur Metalosse.

"Maintenant, lance Frappe Atlas."

Dracaufeu fila et attrapa Metalosse. Il commença à voler plus vite que Sacha n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit. Il tournait autour du stade au moins soixante fois, avant de finalement glisser Metalosse vers la surface.

_Ça y est!_

Sacha attendit, lorsqu'il entendit Steven donner un ordre. "Psyko."

Presque aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, Dracaufeu arrêta. Son corps débattit, de l'impact soudain.

Sacha frissonna, alors que Dracaufeu sembla comme s'il était sur le point d'être paralysé par le choc.

"Maintenant, lance Dracaufeu au sol." Ordonna Steven.

Metalosse laissa tomber le Dracaufeu mou au sol.

"Maintenant, fini-le avec Marto-Poing."

Metalosse souleva l'un de ses avant-bras énormes et l'envoya vers Dracaufeu.

* * *

"Non." Chuchota Flora.

Max était trop occupé a essayer de ne pas vomir.

"C'était horrible." Remarqua Pierre, en parlant des blessures que Dracaufeu avaient subit.

"J'espère simplement qu'il va bien." Dit Délia, de derrière ses mains.

* * *

"Dracaufeu." Appela Sacha. "Tu peux bouger?"

Dracaufeu ne bougea pas son corps, mais dévia de sa queue. Sacha prit cela comme une confirmation.

Metalosse continua à descendre.

"Alors lance Boutefeu."

Dracaufeu vola et écrasa la partie inférieure de Metalosse. Les deux Pokémons rugirent de douleur.

_Dracaufeu est en grave difficulté. Je dois faire quelque chose de rapide et radicale pour mettre fin à ce match._

"Utilise Rafale Feu."

Dracaufeu rassembla tout le feu dans son corps, et le déclencha à Metalosse.

Metalosse fit un bruit de gémissement désespéré, alors que son corps fut brûlé et noirci par les flammes.

Sacha espéra vraiment que cela pourrait fonctionner. Dracaufeu sembla épuisé.

Alors que les flammes se dissipèrent, Metalosse tomba au sol. Il était fini.

"Metalosse est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

Steven sembla anéanti, mais sembla tranquillement détendu.

Sacha courra instantanément sur le terrain pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Dracaufeu.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, en touchant tendrement le cou de Dracaufeu.

La réponse de Dracaufeu était d'élever sa tête et de le mordre.

"Désolé." Dit rapidement Sacha. Il sortit la Pokéball. "Je t'amène au Centre Pokémon."

Il ne remarqua pas les applaudissements pour lui, alors qu'il courra hors du terrain.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Sacha ne pouvait pas s'habituer au Centre Pokémon. Il y avait été à l'intérieur dans un grand nombre au cours des neuf dernières années, mais ne les a jamais aimé.

L'infirmière Joëlle vérifia juste au-dessus de Dracaufeu. Son visage fut grave après un pronostic initial.

_J'espère que Dracaufeu va bien. Je ne me le_ _pardonnerais jamais s'il était gravement blessé._

"C'était pitoyable." Ricana quelqu'un.

Sacha leva la tête et vit Paul qui s'approchait dans le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Je pensais que Dracaufeu était conçu pour être fort." Dit Paul, les yeux brillants de malice. "La façon dont ton excuse fut renversée par Metalosse était comique."

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup avec Paul, mais la colère monta à la surface, et quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Sacha.

"Tu sais quoi." Cria-t-il. "Mon Dracaufeu est gravement blessé, Paul. Je peux supporter tes conneries à d'autres moments, mais pas maintenant, alors fous le camp de mon visage."

Paul sourit. Il avait obtenu une hausse de son rival.

"Si ton Dracaufeu avait eu un dresseur honnête qui avait fait en sorte qu'il connaisse sa place, alors il n'aurait pas été gravement blessé. Tu n'as personne à blâmer à par toi-même.

Paul s'éloigna, laissant Sacha fulmine de rage.

"Hé Paul." Cria-t-il.

Paul tourna légèrement la tête.

"Va te faire foutre."

* * *

**Je suis épuisé après avoir traduit ça, mais hé l'histoire continue toujours.**

**Et le nom du chapitre était très bien pensé, une fois de plus c'est à Blue Bongo que revient le mérite.  
**


	29. Renouvellement d'Une Rivalité

Chapitre 29. Renouvellement d'Une Rivalité.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a réussi à battre Steven de justesse, mais son Dracaufeu a été grièvement blessé. Élias a révélé sa trame de fond à propos de la raison pour laquelle il déteste Cynthia._

* * *

"Dracaufeu." Murmura Sacha, en voyant le lézard orange. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit doucement Flora, alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son estomac.

"J'ai laissé tombé Dracaufeu, en tant que son dresseur." Dit Sacha, alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler de son visage. "S'il ne se rétablit pas, alors jamais je ne me le pardonnerais."

"Tu as fait ce que n'importe quel dresseur aurait fait dans cette situation." Lui rappela Flora.

"Non, un dresseur Pokémon aurait vu à quel point Dracaufeu était gravement blessé, et l'aurait retiré. Mon désir de gagner a surmonté mon amour."

"Sacha." Commença à dire Flora, avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole.

"Comment ça me rend différent de Paul? Il ne se préoccupe pas de ses Pokémons. Seulement de la victoire, et pendant un moment je suis devenu comme lui. Le moment où je n'ai pas réussit à m'occuper de Dracaufeu."

"Sacha." Dit Flora. "Tu n'es pas comme Paul."

Sacha pointa Dracaufeu. "Toute l'évidence prouve le contraire."

"Ce que tu ressens maintenant, prouve que toi et Paul n'avez rien en commun. Si tu étais comme Paul, alors tu serais prêt à voir Dracaufeu mourir. Mais le fait que tu es ici, à garder un œil sur lui veut dire que tu n'es rien comme Paul ."

Alors que Sacha tenta de s'éloigner, Flora l'attrapa.

"Tu n'es rien comme Paul." Insista-t-elle, en essayant de regarder dans ses yeux.

Sacha tenta de nouveau de s'éloigner, ne l'écoutant évidemment pas.

Flora attrapa sa tête, et le força à la regarder.

"Tu n'es rien comme Paul."

Le message n'était pas encore passée. Flora fit la seule chose restante pour passer à travers lui, donner un court ordre à Pikachu de faire une attaque électrique, et l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser ordinaire. Flora y mit toute la passion refoulée des six dernières années en elle. Elle voulait que Sacha reprenne à ses esprits, et alors qu'elle se retira, elle sentit une libération de quelque chose.

"Tu n'es rien comme Paul." Insista-t-elle.

Quelque chose revint dans les yeux de Sacha qui furent portées disparues avant. Une étincelle de vie, un peu d'espoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fut vite disparu, pour être remplacé par l'ombre habituel de brun. Les yeux bruns, qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

"Merci Flora." Sourit Sacha.

* * *

"Salut, Paul." Dit Elektra, sur un ton sarcastique qu'elle savait que ça allait l'énerver.

"Toi." Répondit-il. "Je croyais avoir fini d'entendre parler de toi à Johto."

"Non, je suis revenue pour te hanter." Sourit Elektra.

"J'ai eu des meilleurs jours." Grogna Paul. "J'imagine que je devrais te demander comment tu vas, mais je m'en fiche."

"Génial." Répondit Elektra. "La nouvelle championne de la région Hoenn."

"Alors, tu es descendu de ton perchoir pour combattre ton vieux rival, une dernière fois."

"Je voudrais descendre de n'importe quoi pour te battre dans un match Pokémon." Dit Elektra. "Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à surmonter les gens qui me jugent. Je n'ai jamais voulu être élevée par le chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, mais j'ai fait avec. Et je vais te battre plus tard."

Paul ria. "Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver."

"Je me suis entraînée en tant que dresseuse depuis que nous nous sommes affrontés à la Ligue Indigo."

"Bien, je vais faire en sorte que mes faiblards ne se fassent pas battre par toi."

"Je vois que tu as le même niveau de respect pour tes Pokémons." Remarqua Elektra. "Comment vont, Torterra, Elekid, Magmar, Insecateur, Farfuret et compagnie?"

"Tu le sauras plus tard." Ricana Paul. "Maintenant, va t'en."

* * *

"Elektra?" Demanda Jim.

Elle se retourna, et un vague sentiment de reconnaissance vacillait sur son visage. "On s'est déjà vus quelque part."

"Je t'ai rencontré à Johto." Dit-il. "Tu étais rival avec un gars appelé Paul."

"Je viens de voir Paul." Remarqua Elektra. "Toujours un crétin."

"Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui diverge d'opinion."

* * *

Sa bouche lui faisait encore mal. Malgré l'attention amateur médical qu'il avait reçu.

Il gémit de douleur, avant d'arrêter. Il ne fallait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Spécialement avec son bras sur sa poitrine.

Élias n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'amour, pas avec sa quête de vengeance. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Faith Montgomery qui avait piqué son intérêt. Elle n'était pas comme les autres dresseuses femelles Pokémons normales qu'il a rencontré. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Une aura de confiance qui l'attira vers elle. Alors qu'elle se déplaça pour le confort, il prit conscience de la façon dont sa peau était douce. La montée douce de sa poitrine était enivrante à regarder.

Pour la première fois en sept ans, depuis le jour fidèle à Sinnoh, Élias se sentait heureux.

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons la chance d'une vie ici. Elektra Aragon, la championne de la région d'Hoenn affronte Paul Reed, un dresseur talentueux, mais sans compromis."

Des huées et des moqueries retentissaient dans tout le stade pour Paul.

"Ce match sera à six contre six, avec substitutions autorisées. Le premier dresseur qui perdra trois Pokémons, résultera d'une pause de quinze minutes. Lorsque les six Pokémons seront tous hors combat, l'adversaire gagne."

"La première partie du match prendra place sur un terrain glace."

"Cornebre, à toi de jouer." Dit Elektra, avec confiance.

Elle envoya Cornebre.

"Hmph." Sourit Paul. "Ce corbeau noir ordinaire n'a toujours pas évolué. Corboss, Prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Corboss.

"Cornebre était le premier Pokémon que j'ai attrapée." Dit furieusement Elektra. "Si il ne veut pas évoluer, alors je ne vais pas l'y forcer."

"Pathétique." Répondit Paul. "Attaque Ball'Ombre."

Corboss créa une balle d'énergie noire et la lança vers Cornebre.

"Esquive, et lance Bec Vrille."

Cornebre vola hors du chemin et commença à tourner.

"Corboss, attaque Pique."

Corboss commença à briller avec une lumière et vola vers le Cornebre tournant.

Les deux Pokémons entrèrent en collision, et Cornebre tomba sur la glace.

"Cornebre est hors combat. Corboss, vainqueur."

Paul ria, pendant que Elektra rappela Cornebre.

"Ça aurait pu être le premier Pokémon que j'ai jamais attrapé, mais c'est loin d'être mon plus fort." Admit Elektra. "Chartor, en avant."

Elektra envoya Chartor.

"Je me souviens de ce Chartor." Remarqua Paul. "Mon Tortipouss ne l'avait pas battu lors de notre premier match?"

"Ouais, mais ton Tortipouss n'est pas ici." Répondit Elektra. "Attaque Canicule."

Chartor commença à dégager de la chaleur de sa coquille.

Corboss gémit, car la chaleur commença à le surmonter. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à voler, et a dû atterrir sur la glace.

"Maintenant utilise l'attaque Plaquage."

Chartor sauta en l'air, et alla s'écraser sur Corboss. Il ne se releva pas.

"Corboss est hors combat. Chartor, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit, alors que Paul rappela Corboss.

"Pathétique." Cracha-t-il. "Tu devrais avoir honte."

* * *

Sacha garda toujours un œil sur Dracaufeu. Se sentant toujours mal. Même Flora n'avait pas réussit à le réconforter complètement.

"Tout ça est de ma faute." Dit-il tranquillement à lui-même. Il prit connaissance de quelqu'un qui était assis à côté de lui dans la salle d'attente.

"Est-ce que c'est ton Dracaufeu?" Demanda la personne.

Sacha regarda et vit une fille assis à côté de lui. Elle était presque de taille moyenne, avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux roux. Elle portait aussi un T-shirt vert et un pantalon bleu.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Est-ce que c'est ton Dracaufeu?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha.

"Il a l'air vraiment fort." Dit-elle. "J'ai vu beaucoup de Dracaufeu, mais celui-là semble plus fort à des kilomètres."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha, un peu surpris. "Je l'ai depuis longtemps."

"Est-ce qu'il était ton premier Pokémon?"

"Non." Dit Sacha, pointant le Pikachu endormi. "C'est Pikachu qui l'était."

"Wow, alors tu as réussi à attraper et entraîner un Dracaufeu, même s'il n'était pas ton premier Pokémon."

"Bien, je l'ai laissé à la Vallée Dracaurifique à Johto pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. C'est le premier match que j'ai livré avec lui depuis qu'il m'a aidé à conquérir la Ligue Extrême."

"La Ligue Extrême?" Répondit-elle. "Qui es-tu?"

"Mon nom est Sacha Ketchum." Répondit-il. "Et tu es?"

"Danielle Tanner."

* * *

"Paul a choisi un Rhinastoc comme deuxième Pokémon, et Chartor semble nerveux."

"Pénètre ça." Dit Paul, assez rudement.

"J'en ai pas besoin." Répondit Elektra. "Chartor, nous sommes sur un terrain glace. Utilise chaleureusement Surchauffe dans la zone autour des pieds de Rhinastoc."

Chartor tira une salve de feu blanc chaud aux pieds de Rhinastoc, faisant fondre la glace. Rhinastoc rugit, alors qu'il tomba dans l'eau, et commença à se débattre. Dans l'ensemble, il n'était plus capable de combattre.

"Rhinastoc est hors combat. Chartor, vainqueur."

Paul semblait prêt à assassiner quelqu'un, à ce stade, alors qu'il rappela Rhinastoc.

"Tu es inutile." Murmura-t-il, aux huées de la foule. Sa réponse fut de se retourner, et de faire un doigt d'honneur à une grande partie de la foule.

"Maintenant, Mackogneur, Prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya le grand Pokémon gris à quatre bras.

"Chartor, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Bloque-le, Mackogneur."

Mackogneur croisa ses quatre bras, et bloqua l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Frappe Atlas pour l'envoyer dans l'eau."

Mackogneur courra vers Chartor, et le prit avec facilité. Il lança ensuite Chartor dans l'eau, le mettant KO.

"Chartor est hors combat. Mackogneur, vainqueur."

La foule commença à jeter des choses à Paul et Mackogneur.

"Et une atmosphère chauffée devient un peu violente."

* * *

"Je ne crois pas que Sacha devrait se blâmer, pour ce qui est arrivé à Dracaufeu." Dit Flora.

"Pourquoi, il le pense?" Répondit Pierre.

"Oui." Rompit Flora. "Il pense qu'il devient comme Paul."

"C'est complètement ridicule." Remarqua Pierre. "Sacha doit se sortir la tête de ses fesses, et se rendre compte qu'il n'y a rien comme Paul."

"Ouais, mais la culpabilité peut le faire pour toi."

"Flora." Dit Pierre. "S'est arrivé après la Conférence de Sinnoh."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

_Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre pendant trois jours._

_"Mais c'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Aurore. "Tu connais Sacha depuis plus longtemps que moi."_

_"Je pense qu'il est déprimé." Répondit Pierre. "Perdre contre Paul fait tout remettre en question à Sacha sur ce qu'il croyait connaître. Toute sa vie, Sacha est allé sur les principes de l'amour de tes Pokémons, et tu iras loin. Ensuite, Paul se présente, et détruit ses idéaux."_

_Les deux pouvaient se rappeler de l'humiliante défaite qu'il avait subi quelques jours plus tôt. Sacha avait été écrasé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, par le manque total de respect que Paul avait montré envers ses Pokémons. Il savait ce dont Paul était capable, mais cela semblait réciproque, en ordonnant des attaques brutales pour mettre Sacha hors de lui. Paul avait gagné le jeux de l'esprit, et était passé au prochain tour, même si ça sembla un peu injuste._

_"Sacha est devenu très triste, après avoir été vaincu dans la Ligue Indigo." Déclara Pierre. "Il a broyé du noir autour pendant des jours, mais il s'en est remis, par la suite. Je pense qu'il va faire la même chose ici."_

"Wow." Remarqua Flora. "Je n'ai jamais sur ce qu'il a fait après Sinnoh."

"Sacha a parcouru les quatre mondes, à la recherche de réponses. Il voulait savoir si son amour pour ses Pokémons l'empêchait de devenir puissant. Après nous être séparés, après Sinnoh, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit montré au Centre Pokémon d'Argenta. "

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Sacha ces cinq dernières années?" Demanda Flora.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Pierre. "Seul Sacha peut nous le dire."

* * *

Sacha se sentit mieux après avoir parlé avec Danielle Tanner. Elle sembla savoir toutes les bonnes choses à dire, et comment lui remonter le moral.

_J'imagine que de parler à une étrangère fait une grande différence. Malgré le fait que je ne la connais pas, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. Et je ne dois pas aller plus loin._

"Écoute." Dit-il, en l'arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase. "Merci de m'avoir parlé, mais je dois aller chercher quelque chose à manger, et ensuite aller parler à ma petite amie."

"Oh." Répondit Danielle, avec une légère touche de déception en passant sur son visage pendant une seconde. "Au revoir."

* * *

"Allons-y Ludicolo." Dit Elektra, envoyant un de ses Pokémons préférés.

"Ludi Colo Ludi Colo." Chanta la foule.

"Hmph." Remarqua Paul. "Mackogneur, attaque Ultimapoing."

Mackogneur chargea vers Ludicolo et décrocha plusieurs coup de poing puissant avec ses quatre bras.

Ludicolo gémit de douleur.

"Tranch'Herbe."

Ludicolo commença à tourner, tirant plusieurs feuilles à Mackogneur, qui grogna de douleur, alors que les feuilles pointues tranchèrent plusieurs coupures sur sa peau.

"Mackogneur, utilise Coup-Croix."

"Réplique avec Giga-Sangsue."

Mackogneur croisa ses bras, et porta un coup puissant à Ludicolo. Il atterrit ainsi, alors que deux vrilles énergétiques sortirent du corps Ludicolo, et le retint.

Mackogneur rugit, alors que son énergie fut drainé.

"Lance-Soleil."

Ludicolo prit avantage de la distraction pour absorber les rayons de soleil.

"Mackogneur, utilise Ultralaser." Ordonna Paul.

"Lance-Soleil."

Mackogneur et Ludicolo déclenchèrent leurs attaques en même temps, et les regardèrent se rejoindre au centre de la glace, s'annulant mutuellement. Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'était qu'une énorme quantité d'éclats de glace les frappèrent et les mit tout deux KO.

"Ludicolo et Mackogneur sont hors combat."

"Et le champ revient pour porter un coup dur aux deux Pokémons."

"Ludicolo, retour." Dit Elektra. "Merci."

"Et avec trois Pokémons de chaque dresseur qui sont hors combat, nous allons prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

* * *

"Sacha." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, l'arrêtant alors qu'il s'en allait. "Nous avons terminé l'examen de ton Dracaufeu."

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé?"

"Et bien, tu as fait du bon travail en l'entraînant, parce que, il aurait été sérieusement plus blessé, s'il était plus faible. Je crois que tu peux être fier que tu aies bien entraîné Dracaufeu."

"Vraiment?"

"Sacha." Dit Joëlle. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien de pression fut mise sur Dracaufeu, lorsqu'il a été arrêté par cette attaque?"

"Non."

Joëlle claqua ses mains. "La même pression que lorsqu'un autobus frappe une voiture. Je crois que tu as eu de la chance."

* * *

"Nous allons maintenant reprendre le match entre Elektra et Paul. Le stade a été changé par un terrain eau."

"Scorvol, prépare-toi à te battre."

"En voila un nouveau." Remarqua Elektra. "Nidoqueen, allons-y."

"Nous avons deux type sol, avec des capacités très différentes, qui vont s'affronter l'un à l'autre."

"Scorvol, attaque Plaie-Croix."

Scorvol croisa ses pinces et tira une vague d'énergie formant un X vers Nidoqueen.

"Attaque Ultimapoing."

Nidoqueen décrocha un coup de poing à travers l'attaque.

"Ultimawashi."

Nidoqueen écrasa un puissant pied sur Scorvol, le jetant dans l'arène.

"Termine avec Blizzard."

Nidoqueen ouvra sa bouche, et tira un vent hurlant de glace au Scorvol à terre.

"Scorvol est hors combat. Nidoqueen, vainqueur."

Paul rappela Scorvol. "Pitoyable."

Il prit une autre Pokéball. "Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Dimoret.

"Est-ce le Farfuret que tu avais?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi?"

"Nidoqueen, Double Pied."

"Hate."

Nidoqueen tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied à Dimoret, mais il l'esquiva.

"Dimoret, utilise Poinglace."

Dimoret réapparu derrière Nidoqueen et décrocha un coup de poing dans son dos.

"Queue De Fer."

La queue de Nidoqueen commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, et le claqua vers l'arrière.

"Hate."

Dimoret avait de nouveau disparu.

"Poinglace sur la corne."

Dimoret sauta en l'air, et frappa Nidoqueen sur la corne, la congelant.

"Termine avec un autre Poinglace."

Dimoret décrocha son poing dans l'estomac de Nidoqueen, et le grand dinosaure bleu s'effondra.

"Nidoqueen est hors combat. Dimoret, vainqueur."

* * *

Sacha courra dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Flora. Il était arrivé à son hôtel, et n'avait pas réussi à trouver sa chambre jusqu'à présent.

_Comment est-ce aussi difficile de trouver une chambre._

Il voulait tellement la voir, et s'excuser d'avoir été un idiot la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

"Grahyena, esquive."

Le gros chien noir sauta hors du chemin du Togekiss venant en sens inverse, et grogna.

"Aurasphere."

Togekiss tira une sphère d'énergie à Grahyena et le terrassa avec facilité.

"Grahyena, au tapis." Dit l'ordinateur, alors qu'il arrêta la simulation.

"Je ne peux pas m'habituer à ça." Remarqua Élias. "Déconner autour de la réalité virtuelle semble mal."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner?" Demanda Faith avec intérêt.

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer." Répondit Élias, alors qu'il prit sa cagoule. Il portait un gilet noir en dessous.

"Tu es prêt pour une autre manche?"

"En effet." Répondit-il. "Luxray, en avant."

* * *

"Bien." Expliqua Olly. "J'ai fait des recherches sur Élias, et j'ai découvert qu'il utilise des Pokémons ressemblants aux miens. Pingoleon, Luxray, Gallame, Carchacrok. Il a également un Togekiss."

"Dans ce cas, je devrais être en état de deviner ce qu'il va faire." Dit Cynthia, en vérifiant ses Pokéballs.

"Pas tout à fait." Répondit Olly. "J'ai découvert qu'il a vraiment une fixation sur toi. Tu n'as qu'à voir son adresse e-mail..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais?" Demanda Cynthia.

"J'en sais rien, mais il a fan art de toi étant torturée, tuée et violée par un Leviator."

Cynthia sembla inquiète à ce moment.

"Écoute, tu peux battre ce gars pour que tout se termine, mais s'il essaie quelque chose de douteux, alors mon Dracolosse sera dans le ciel en gardant un œil sur les choses."

"Merci." Répondit Cynthia.

"Que dirais-tu si on s'entraînaient un peu?"

* * *

"Flora." Dit Sacha, à lui même. "Je suis désolé si je me suis conduit comme un idiot, peut-on mettre ça derrière nous, et recommencer."

Il trouva sa chambre, après avoir erré sur le sol mal pendant une demi-heure. Sacha prit une profonde inspiration et frappa.

* * *

"Sharpedo, allons-y." Dit Elektra, en envoyant son Sharpedo.

_J'ai vraiment un problème avec ce Pokémon, après la façon dont je l'ai attrapé. Mais il a le pouvoir, et après que mon père l'ai entraîné, il peut battre n'importe quoi._

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet."

"Dimoret, Laser Glace."

Sharpedo sauta hors de l'eau, et se propulsa vers Dimoret.

Dimoret tira un rayon de glace à Sharpedo, l'arrêtant momentanément.

"Maintenant saute dessus et lance Taillade."

Dimoret sauta par-dessus le Sharpedo agité, et commença à le sabrer. Dimoret grogna après chaque tranche, puisque la Peau Dure lui faisait mal. Toutefois, les attaques super efficaces firent rapidement des ravages, et mirent Sharpedo KO.

"Sharpedo est hors combat. Dimoret, vainqueur."

Elektra soupira, alors qu'elle rappela Sharpedo.

_Pourquoi suis-je en difficulté ici? Sharpedo aurait dû avoir une chance de contre Dimoret, mais au moins Dimoret est blessé. Eh bien, c'est le moment du dernier combat._

"Drattak, allons-y."

* * *

"Carchacrok, Casse-Brique."

Carchacrok claqua une puissante griffe vers le bas.

"Esquive avec Aqua Jet."

Pingoleon éclata hors du chemin avec une force explosive.

"Bec Vrille."

"Giga Impact."

Pingoleon commença à tourner. Carchacrok devint une boule d'énergie rose et or.

Ils foncèrent et s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre avec un puissant impact. Une fois la fumée dissipée, les deux étaient toujours capable de bouger.

"Tu crois que tu fais le poids avec des attaques de type glace?"

"Envoi-moi en, et voyons voir." Sourit Cynthia.

"Pingoleon, Laser Glace."

"Direction le ciel."

* * *

"Drattak." Dit Paul. "Enfin un combat digne."

"Alors nous devrions nous battre." Répondit calmement Elektra. "Drattak, Hydrocanon."

Drattak décocha un puissant torrent de l'eau de sa bouche, et réussit à envoyer un coup direct sur Dimoret.

"Dimoret est conçu pour la vitesse. Ne pas prendre de coups extrêmement puissants."

Aussitôt que l'eau avait disparu, il est devenu évident que Dimoret aurait de la difficulté à continuer.

Pas pour Paul.

"Laser Glace."

Dimoret regarda vers Drattak, et tenta de tirer un rayon de glace à lui.

"Esquive."

Drattak vola hors du chemin.

"Attaque Dracosouffle."

Drattak tira un rayon d'énergie verte à Dimoret, qui s'écrasa sous la force de l'impact.

"Dimoret est hors combat, Drattak, vainqueur."

Paul rappela Dimoret, mais ne sembla pas le critiquer.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Torterra.

"Le dernier combat. L'un de ces dresseurs va repartir. L'un d'entre eux restera."

* * *

Sacha attendit quelques secondes, avant que Flora réponde à la porte. Elle sembla comme si elle venait de sortir de la douche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Flora." Dit Sacha. "Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ce matin. J'ai dit des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, et je voulais m'excuser. Est-ce que tu viens de sortir de la douche?"

"Non, j'ai l'habitude de marcher autour en portant une serviette lorsque je suis propre." Répondit sarcastiquement Flora. "C'est gentil de venir me voir."

"Dracaufeu va s'en remettre." Dit Sacha.

"C'est génial." Sourit Flora. "Je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces cinq dernières années après Sinnoh?"

* * *

"Drattak, attaque Plaquage."

Drattak vola en l'air, et se laissa tomber sur Torterra. Torterra grogna de douleur.

"Repousse-le avec Tempeteverte."

Torterra tira plusieurs feuilles de son dos, et causa plusieurs coupures profondes sur le corps de Drattak.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec Giga-Sangsue."

Torterra tira plusieurs vrilles énergétiques à partir de la pointe sur son dos, et commença à absorber l'énergie de Drattak.

"Repousse-les et lance Ultralaser."

Drattak réussit à arrêter Torterra d'absorber son énergie, et lança un puissant rayon de lumière.

Torterra rugit, alors qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque.

"Il doit récupérer, utilise ton propre Ultralaser."

Torterra lança une attaque Ultralaser vers Drattak, le faisant hurler à la fois douloureusement et furieusement.

"Drattak, tu vas bien?"

Drattak réussit à se relever, et sembla en colère.

"Drattak, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Il lança une puissante vague de feu de sa bouche, et brûla gravement Torterra.

"TERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Luxray est vaincu." Dit l'ordinateur.

Alors que la simulation prit fin, Élias rappela son Luxray.

"Merci mon ami."

"Un autre succès pour Phyllali." Dit Faith, caressant le petit type plante brun.

"Bats ça pour voir." Sourit Élias. "Maganon, en avant."

* * *

Paul pouvait sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti auparavant.

_Torterra est en train de souffrir. Je peux le sentir. Quoi, je peux sentir la douleur de mes Pokémons. C'est quoi ce bordel qui ne va pas avec moi? Éloigne-toi de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces sentiments, surtout pas maintenant. Je ne vais pas être gêné par ce qui est la plus grande faiblesse de la plupart des humains._

"Non." Dit Paul. "Ultralaser."

Torterra tira une autre Ultralaser à Drattak. Ce n'était pas un Ultralaser ordinaire, puisqu'il engloutit complètement le dragon, et il se retrouva KO.

"Drattak est hors combat. Torterra, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Paul Reed de Voilaroc."

Un mélange d'applaudissements et de huées retentissaient, mais quelque chose troubla Paul.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de ressentir?_

* * *

**Pour toute l'histoire de la saga d'Elektra et de Paul, consultez le voyage de Paul par un gars appelé Blue Bongo. Également, pour l'histoire d'Elektra Aragon, consultez le sceau d'approbation par le même gars.**

**Paul a une épiphanie. Où est-ce que ça va le mener?**


	30. L'odeur De La Haine

Chapitre 30. L'odeur De La Haine.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul a commencé à éprouver quelque chose à la suite de son combat contre Elektra. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant._

* * *

"Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour." Dit Élias. "Je vais lui en faire baver. Elle va regretter le jour où elle a humilié Lucio Mao et ruiné ma vie. Je vais lui donner une lente leçon de douleur et de souffrance, avant de faire son supplice pour la miséricorde. A tel point que, mes Pokémons vont peut-être y réfléchir."

"Élias!" Cria Faith. "Si tu veux faire des prédictions audacieuses, alors fais-les le matin, retourne te coucher."

"Comme si j'allais me disputer avec toi dans cet état d'esprit." Rit Élias, alors qu'il plongea sous les couvertures.

* * *

Cynthia gémit dans son sommeil.

_Si j'ai l'air de faire des cauchemars réveille-moi. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit._

Olly soupira, avant de se retourner. Elle lui avait dit de le faire seulement s'il était réveillé.

* * *

Flora n'arriva pas à dormir non plus.

_J'imagine que Sacha doit avoir quelques secrets, mais pourquoi doit-il attendre demain matin pour me dire ce qui s'est passé après Sinnoh. Je veux dire, si c'était vraiment la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a vu depuis des lustres, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?_

Elle pouvait entendre Pikachu ronfler, et vit la Pokéball contenant Griknot sur la table.

"Et si c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas savoir?" Murmura-t-elle. "Ai-je tort de lui mettre la pression?"

Ce fut une nuit agitée.

* * *

Paul s'assit sur une roche près de la plage.

"Je me déteste lorsque je suis incertain." Dit-il. "Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti?"

Ses Pokémon dormaient tous, toujours inchangés par rapport à sa victoire plus tôt dans la journée. Excepté Torterra. Le Pokémon Continent regardait les étoiles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Torterra?" Demanda-t-il doucement, avant de réprimander furieusement. "Et plus important encore, pourquoi je m'en préoccupe?"

Torterra se leva lourdement et alla vers lui.

"Terra."

"Torterra." Paul a dit. "Tu as été mon premier Pokémon. Tu ne m'as jamais détesté pour mes tentatives de te rendre fort. Je me souviens quand tu as évolué de Tortipouss à Boskara."

_Alors que Ryan ouvrit la plume, laissant le Rhinocorne dans un champ, Paul prit une Pokéball._

_"Sois prudent." Dit Rose. "Ce Rhinocorne est un monstre."_

_"Je m'en fiche." Répondit Paul, alors qu'il grimpa par dessus la clôture. "Tortipouss, prépare-toi à te battre."_

_Paul lança la Pokéball de Tortipouss, et son Pokémon fit face à l'énorme Rhinocorne._

_"Tortipouss, attaque Tranch'Herbe." Commanda Paul. Tortipouss tira plusieurs feuilles au Rhinocorne, qui ne sembla pas sentir l'attaque._

_"C'est le mieux que tu peux faire?" Demanda Paul à son Pokémon. "Essaie encore."_

_Tortipouss tira plus de feuilles au Rhinocorne, qui décida finalement d'attaquer, et lança une attaque Belier à Tortipouss._

_"Attends encore." Ordonna Paul._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" Dit Chris._

_Rhinocorne chargea vers Tortipouss, et l'envoya voler. Tortipouss hurla de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol._

_"Paul, arrête." Dit Elektra. "Ce Rhinocorne est trop fort."_

_Paul l'ignora, pendant que Rhinocorne chargea de nouveau vers Tortipouss. Il ne fit rien._

_"Est-ce qu'il va au moins lui donner un ordre?" Demanda Chris._

_Rhinocorne s'écrasa de nouveau dans Tortipouss, et l'envoya voler. Rhinocorne le suivit, et alors que Tortipouss atterrit, il commença à lui montrer ce que c'est un Ecrasement._

_"Paul, sors Tortipouss de là." Supplia Ryan. "Il est en train de se faire écraser."_

_Paul les ignoraient tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par parler._

_"Si il ne peut pas gagner un combat contre ça, alors peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de lui non plus."_

_Alors que les spectateurs haletèrent à sa réponse, celui qui réagit le plus fut Tortipouss. Déjà à l'agonie des attaques, des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il se rendit compte que son dresseur n'aurait plus besoin de lui._

_Tortipouss commença alors à briller._

_"Quoi." Dit Elektra._

_"Il évolue." Dit Rose._

_Tortipouss grandit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit deux fois plus grand. Il changea également sa forme originale, et commença à sembler un peu plus fort. Il grandit deux buissons sur son dos. Tortipouss était devenu un Boskara._

_"Je commençais à penser que tu étais complètement inutile." Dit Paul. "Maintenant utilise l'attaque Tranch'Herbe."_

_Boskara tira plusieurs feuilles dans l'estomac de Rhinocorne, qui rugit._

_"Maintenant, essaie ton attaque Charge." Ordonna Paul._

_Boskara percuta Rhinocorne, et réussit à le blesser d'avantage._

_"Termine-le avec Tranch'Herbe."_

_Plus de feuilles étaient envoyés sur Rhinocorne, qui tomba sous la puissance de l'attaque._ _Paul lança une Pokéball, et attrapa Rhinocorne._

"C'était le jour où j'ai attrapé Rhinocorne." Dit doucement Paul, en regardant Rhinastoc. "Peut-être que, lorsque tu as pris cette attaque Ultralaser, quelque chose fut déclenché chez toi et moi."

Torterra le regarda avec surprise.

"Peut-être que j'ai eu tort de te traiter comme un objet, un élément sans sentiment."

Torterra lécha sa botte.

"J'AI DIT PEUT-ÊTRE!" Hurla Paul, causant à son Torterra de reculer de peur.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"_

_"Son nom est Tiplouf." Dit le professeur Sorbier, alors qu'il ouvra la valise. Olly pointa la photo de Tiplouf sur le mur. "Il est fier et déteste accepter la nourriture qu'on lui offre. Son pelage épais le protège du froid."_

_"J'imagine qu'ils ne vous appellent pas le plus grand expert Pokémon de Sinnoh pour rien." Remarqua Olly._

_"J'ai donné un Ouisticram et un Tortipouss ce matin, donc j'ai bien peur que Tiplouf soit le seul qui reste."_

_"Je le prends." Dit Olly, alors que le professeur Sorbier lui donna la Pokéball._

_"Tu veux donner un surnom à Tiplouf?"_

_"Non."_

_"Alors, j'en déduis que tu vas te diriger vers Charbourg pour le premier badge d'arène." Dit le professeur Sorbier, alors qu'il donna les cinq Pokéballs, et le Pokédex. "J'imagine que tu sais ce que sont ces objets."_

_"Pokédex. enregistre les données de tout Pokémon vu et vaincu. Pokéballs. Conçues pour capturer les Pokémons."_

_"Bon, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de te présenter à Tiplouf."_

_Olly ouvrit la Pokéball, et Tiplouf apparu._

_"Salut Tiplouf." Dit Olly, s'accroupissant pour accueillir le petit Pokémon bleu et blanc. Tiplouf se cacha instantanément derrière la jambe du professeur Sorbier. "Il est gentil."_

_"Tiplouf." Dit le professeur Sorbier. "Dit bonjour à ton nouveau dresseur."_

_Tiplouf jeta un œil derrière la jambe du professeur Sorbier, et s'agita nerveusement. Olly s'agita à son tour. Tiplouf se mit à pleurer de peur._

_"Calme-toi." Dit Olly, en essayant de réconforter le Pokémon bouleversé. "Je ne vais pas te faire mal."_

_Tiplouf commença à courir autour du laboratoire du professeur Sorbier dans la peur._

_"Ce Pokémon semble vraiment énergétique." Remarqua le Professeur Sorbier, alors que Olly tenta de rappeler Tiplouf dans sa Pokéball._

Olly se réveilla avec de bons souvenirs d'avoir obtenu Tiplouf. Son sourire fut de courte durée, quand il vit Cynthia qui la regardait fixement. "Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé de faire?"

"Avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et profiter de montrer à Élias où est son derrière." Répondit Olly.

"Je t'ai dit de me réveiller si je faisais des cauchemars, et est-ce que tu l'as fait?"

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, tu m'as dit de le faire si j'étais réveillé." Dit Olly.

Cela sembla apaiser Cynthia pendant un moment.

* * *

"Bonjour, rayon de soleil." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle vit Sacha ouvrir les yeux.

"Quel heure il est?"

"C'est le matin." Répondit Flora. "L'aube d'un nouveau jour, le temps des nouvelles aventures, le début de la vie."

"Comment vas-tu Flora?" Demanda Sacha.

"Excellente." Répondit-elle.

"Oh génial." Dit Sacha, un peu endormi. "Ça t'ennuie si je dors encore un peu?"

* * *

Élias prit de grandes respirations, se concentrant sur l'image. Cynthia Jacobs. Sa persécutrice, et la destructrice de sa vie.

"Je vais te le faire regretter." Chuchota-t-il.

"Tu prêtes plus attention à cette photo de Cynthia qu'à moi." Se plaint Faith.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Sourit Élias. "Lorsque je l'aurai battue, nous allons aller manger une pizza."

"Et si à jamais tu ne la bats pas?"

"Alors, nous allons commander ici, je pourrai pleurer ici, et puis après une prestation de serment de vengeance éternelle, nous pourrons revenir l'un à l'autre pour le confort sur la façon dont aucun de nous deux n'a remporté cette chose."

"Est-ce que tu te soucies de ta victoire?" Demanda Faith.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Élias. "Toutefois, gagner sans un but est plus une défaite pour toi-même, que ton adversaire."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Faith, sachant comment Élias aimait utiliser des proverbes pour obtenir un point de vue.

"Si tu te bats sans raison, alors c'est l'autre type qui gagne."

"Pas un de tes plus beaux atours." Commenta Faith.

* * *

"Carchacrok, est-ce que tu es prête?"

Carchacrok salua. Ou, aussi près d'un salut qu'un Carchacrok pouvait faire.

"Nous n'allons pas passer par là avec tous tes Pokémons, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Olly.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Cynthia.

"Dans ce cas, je vais me chercher un sandwich."

Olly battit en retraite, alors que Cynthia appela le reste de ses Pokémons.

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs. C'est le temps pour un match explosif de la volonté, de l'intelligence et du courage. Nous avons deux dresseurs, à la fois capables de grandes choses sur leur journée. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez toutes les règles désormais, et la première partie de ce match aura lieu sur un terrain plante."

La foule applaudit.

"Et maintenant il est temps de présenter nos compétiteurs. À ma gauche, nous avons un dresseur passionné, qui ne renonce jamais, peu importe combien il semble désespéré. Le nouveau président, Élias Mao."

Élias marcha sur le terrain, avec un visage insensible.

"Et maintenant, mettez vos mains ensemble pour la séductrice glacée, la reine de Celestia et la première pensée dans tous les esprits quand ils se réveillent, Cynthia Jacobs."

Cynthia se dirigea sur le terrain, et a pris sa place.

"D'accord." Dit l'arbitre. "Vous connaissez les règles, ma décision est définitive. Si tout dégénère, alors vous êtes éliminés. Compris?"

"Oui." Répondit Cynthia.

"Bien sûr." Dit Élias, mais n'en sembla pas content.

"Très bien alors, choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

"Gallame, botte le derrière à cette salope." Cria Élias, alors qu'il lança sa première Pokéball.

Cynthia sourit. "Arcanin, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya le Pokémon Légendaire, sous les acclamations de la foule.

"Commencez!"

* * *

Lorsque Sacha se réveilla, il trouva un sandwich sur la table de chevet. Il y avait également une note.

"Sacha." Lit-il. "Viens au parc lorsque tu auras fini ton sandwich."

Il haussa les épaules, avant de mordre dans son sandwich. "C'est bon."

* * *

"Arcanin, attaque Belier."

Arcanin traversa le terrain, et claqua Gallame dans l'herbe.

"Maintenant, utilise Danseflamme."

Arcanin envoya un vortex tournant de feu vers Gallame, qui fut grièvement brûlé.

"Gallame." Dit Élias. "Coupe Psycho."

Gallame sauta vers Arcanin, et écrasa une de ses lames sur le visage d'Arcanin. Arcanin hurla de douleur.

"Attaque Faux-Chage."

"Arrête-le avec Vitesse Extreme."

Gallame entra avec un autre passage, mais était taillé à l'air mince, lorsque Arcanin sauta hors de la voie.

"Deflagration."

Arcanin ouvra sa bouche et tira une explosion enflammée à cinq côtés à Gallame, qui fut confronté au problème que tous les Gallame ont. Alias, la défense spéciale faible par rapport à l'autre évolution finale de Kirlia. Gallame s'effondra sur son dos, et ne bougea plus.

"Gallame est hors combat. Arcanin, vainqueur."

La foule montra leur appréciation pour Arcanin, tout en applaudissant également Gallame.

Élias rappela Gallame.

"Tu as peut-être gagné la première manche." Admit-il. "Mais c'est le plus loin que tu iras, Luxray, en avant."

Élias envoya son Luxray.

* * *

Sacha et Pikachu arrivèrent au parc.

"D'accord, où devrions-nous aller en premier?"

"Pika." Pointa Pikachu vers la statue d'Arceus au centre du parc.

"Qui y a t-il?" Demanda Sacha, jusqu'à ce qui la voit. Elle était appuyée contre la statue, alors qu'elle l'attendait.

Il courra vers elle.

"Hé Flora, désolé de mettre rendormi ce matin." Dit-il.

"C'est pas grave." Répondit Flora. "Tu étais fatigué. ce fut une journée stressante pour toi hier."

"Merci de ta compréhension." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, tu voulais savoir ce qui m'étais arrivé après Sinnoh?"

"Est-ce que quelque chose de mal s'est produit?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Alors dis-le moi." Dit Flora. Sacha s'effondra sur l'herbe et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

"Luxray, Coup d'jus."

Luxray envoya plusieurs rayons électriques à partir de son corps, et électrocuta Arcanin. Arcanin rugit de douleur.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Arcanin ouvra sa bouche et couvrit Luxray de feu.

"Machouille."

"Vitesse Extreme."

Luxray chargea vers Arcanin et tenta de le mordre mais le chien s'échappa facilement.

"Roue De Feu."

Arcanin envoya des flammes en cascade de sa bouche, et roula dans eux. Il roula ensuite dans Luxray, qui hurla de colère.

"Luxray, Etincelle."

Luxray rempli son corps d'électricité et percuta Arcanin.

"Fatal-Foudre."

Luxray se raidit ses muscles, et laissa tomber un énorme coup de foudre sur Arcanin. Le Pokémon légendaire gémit, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

"Arcanin est hors combat. Luxray, vainqueur."

Cynthia rappela Arcanin. "Merci mon ami."

Elle sortit alors une autre Pokéball.

"Tritosor, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya la grande limace de mer rose.

Élias la fixa avec pure haine à ses yeux.

* * *

"C'est une longue histoire." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il caressa Pikachu. Il avait également laisser sortir Griknot. "Ça a commencé au Bourg Palette."

_"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais désormais?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il sauta sur le sofa du laboratoire du professeur Chen. "Est-ce qu'il y a de nouvelles régions à explorer?"_

_"Pas du tout." Répondit le professeur Chen. "Néanmoins, j'ai un défi pour toi."_

_"Je n'ai jamais tourné le dos à un défi." Dit Sacha, d'un air provoquant. "De quoi s'agit-il?"_

_"Je prépare la réinitialisation du Pokédex." Expliqua le professeur Chen. "Comme tu le sais, certains Pokémons sont très rarement vus, et je voudrais que tu ailles les chercher."_

_"Quels types de Pokémons?"_

_"Des légendes." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Je veux des données de combat des Pokémons légendaires. Pour aider à améliorer le Pokédex."_

_"Alors, vous voulez que je cherche des Pokémons rarement vus, et que je les affronte?"_

_"En effet."_

_"Quand est-ce que je commence?"_

_"Tout de suite." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Il y a eu une observation récente d'Artikodin aux Îles Écumes. Je veux que tu ailles là-bas, et ..."_

_"J'ai affronté et vaincu un Artikodin dans la Ligue Extreme." Dit Sacha. "Demandez à Scott pour les images. Il pourrait être en mesure de le faire pour vous."_

_"Eh bien. Je comptais demander les images de tes matchs avec Regirock, Registeel et Regice, mais il serait plus susceptible d'être utile au Professeur Seko dans la région Hoenn. Je veux que tu parcoures les quatre régions, et que tu fasse ça pour moi. Tu seras largement payé pour ton temps, et je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour ton entraînement."_

_"Ça ne risque pas de blesser les Pokémons d'une façon ou d'une autre?"_

_"Non." Dit le professeur Chen, qui semblait surpris. "Les Pokémons légendaires sont plus forts que les normaux, alors je doute sérieusement que tu en mettes un KO. Je veux juste des données de quelques minutes."_

_Sacha sourit. "Alors, j'y vais de ce pas. Vous voulez que je commence où?"_

_"Eh bien, je voulais te faire commencer avec Artikodin, mais si je peux obtenir les images de l'usine de match, alors ça suffira."_

_Le Professeur Chen atteignit un tiroir, et en sortit un ANP._

_"Lorsque j'entendrais quelque chose à propos d'une observation Pokémon certaine, je vais te l'envoyer, via ceci, et tu pourras avoir la tâche de le chasser. Il y a également une caméra ici, donc si tu la gardes allumé, alors tu devrais être en mesure d'obtenir des bonnes images."_

_"Génial." Répondit Sacha. "Puis-je vérifier certains de mes Pokémons?"_

_"Bien sûr." Dit le professeur Chen. "Jacky va t'aider dans tout cela."_

_Le Professeur Chen sonna une cloche, avant de se retourner vers Sacha._

_"Maintenant, je veux que tu te diriges vers la Centrale près d'Azuria, où la rumeur circule qu'Electhor y vit."_

"Alors tu as affronté des légendes?" Demanda Flora.

"C'était l'idée de départ." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

"Tritosor, Boue-Bombe."

Tritosor cracha une balle de boue et la lança vers Luxray.

"Dégage de là."

Luxray évita l'attaque.

"Fatal-Foudre."

Luxray tira un coup de foudre à Tritosor, qui ne sembla pas troublé par l'attaque.

Élias se frappa mentalement.

"J'ai oublié que Tritosor était en partie un type sol."

"Vibraqua."

Tritosor créa une sphère d'eau dans sa bouche, avant de la lancer sur Luxray.

Luxray rugit, alors qu'il devint confus par les effets.

"Vibraqua a rendu Luxray confus."

Luxray commença à se griffer et à se mordre.

"Mets fin à ses souffrances avec Hydrocanon."

Tritosor ouvra la bouche, et tira un puissant torrent d'eau à Luxray.

Luxray ne pu l'éviter, et s'écrasa au sol.

"Luxray est hors combat. Tritosor, vainqueur."

La foule commença à acclamer le nom de Tritosor.

Élias était peu à peu en train de devenir de plus en plus en colère.

"Togekiss, en avant." Cria-t-il, en lançant son troisième Pokémon.

* * *

_Sacha poussa la porte de la Centrale ouverte. Bien qu'elle fut abandonnée depuis des années, l'odeur et la sensation d'électricité statique était plus forte que jamais._

_Pikachu en jouissait cependant._

_"Ce lieu est effrayant." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il ouvrit deux Pokéballs._

_Tauros et Donphan sont apparus._

_"Allons trouver Electhor." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils commencèrent à avancer à travers la Centrale._

_Ils n'avaient pas marché pendant longtemps, tous les quatre, quand ils entendirent un puissant hurlement bruyant. Tauros sembla inquiet. Sacha avait sans doute deviné de quoi il s'agissait parce qu'il n'était pas résistant à l'électricité, comme Pikachu et Donphan._

_"Ne t'en fais pas Tauros." Dit Sacha, en caressant le Buffle sur sa tête._

_Sacha se fraya un chemin à travers un rideau blanc, avant de grimper sur plusieurs seaux de pièces détachées._

_"Pourquoi ont-ils gardé ces trucs là?" Grommela-t-il, alors qu'il rappela Tauros et Donphan. Autrement ils n'auraient pas pu passer._

_Il mit les Pokéballs dans la poche de la simple veste bleu qu'il portait, et se mit à courir._

_Electhor devait être dans les parages._

_Sacha entendit un autre hurlement, avant d'atteindre une grande salle. Il y avait des morceaux de machines vidé parsemées autour de la place, ainsi que plusieurs plumes jaunes. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre elles, et la ramassa. Elle était lourde, et très pointue._

_"Serait-ce de Electhor?"_

_Sacha mit une des plumes dans sa poche, avant d'entendre quelque chose. Le bruit d'un battement d'ailes contre l'air. Il entendit quelque chose qui commença à tourner, et il sauta immédiatement hors du chemin. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un puissant bec frappa le sol, où il se trouva, et commença à se déchirer à travers le ciment._

_Sacha lança une Pokéball, et Donphan apparu. Il sortit le ANP, et le focalisa._

_"Belier."_

_Donphan sauta en l'air, et s'écrasa dans le dos Electhor. L'oiseau légendaire électrique ne sentit pas l'impact._

_"Utilise Roulade."_

_Donphan roula en boule, et roula vers Electhor. Cette attaque fut ressenti, alors que Electhor se mit en colère._

_"Tourne autour de nouveau."_

_Donphan tourna autour, et essaya de percuter de nouveau Electhor. Cette fois-ci, Electhor s'envola dans le ciel._

_"Donphan, reviens." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, lance l'attaque Tonnerre."_

_Pikachu sauta de l'épaule à Sacha, et commença à lancer des attaques sur Electhor._

_Electhor échappa habilement à chacun d'eux, avant de décocher un puissant jet d'électricité à Pikachu et Donphan, les mettant tout deux KO._

_"Nom de Dieu." Cria Sacha, alors que les éclairs frappèrent une partie de la salle. Pikachu avait des contractions après l'absorption de l'attaque. Donphan, en dépit de ne pas être affecté par les attaques électriques s'en était sorti pour le comte._

_Il ne s'est même pas dérangé avec Tauros. Il avait sans doute suffisamment de données, et ainsi Sacha décida de se retirer, avant qu'Electhor décide de l'attaquer davantage. Donphan fut rapidement rappelé, et il prit Pikachu dans ses bras._

_Sacha se retourna et courut. Il eu peur, lorsqu'il entendit le battement d'ailes derrière lui. Le bruit des parois qui étaient déchirés suffi à le remplir d'effroi. Il pompa ses jambes aussi vite qu'ils iraient, en espérant qu'il pourrait distancer Electhor._

"Je parie que tu y es arrivé," Remarqua Flora.

"Bien sûr que j'y suis arrivé." Rompit Sacha. "Serais-je vraiment encore ici si j'avais été mutilé par Electhor?"

* * *

"Tritosor, lance Vibraqua."

"Togekiss, Vitesse Extreme."

Tritosor lança une sphère d'eau, mais fut facilement esquivé par Togekiss.

"Attaque Aurasphere."

Togekiss créa sa propre sphère et la lança sur le corps de Tritosor.

"Attaque Pique."

Togekiss commença à briller, et fonça vers Tritosor.

"Ocroupi."

De l'eau sale commença à s'infiltrer vers le dessous de Tritosor, avant qu'elle ne soit lancé dans une vague puissante, obscurcissant la vision de Togekiss.

"Attaque Plaquage."

Tritosor sauta en l'air, et s'écrasa sur Togekiss.

"Togekiss, Lance-Soleil."

La foule haleta, pendant que Togekiss chargea son attaque, et la lança à une vitesse incroyable.

Cynthia ferma les yeux douloureusement, alors que Tritosor fut jeté à travers l'arène, avant de venir à un repos à ses bottes.

"Tritosor est hors combat. Togekiss, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Tritosor.

"Alors Togekiss a surpassé Tritosor, et a réussi à gagner. Qu'est-ce que Cynthia va faire ensuite?"

Cynthia vérifia mentalement ses Pokémons. Roserade n'était pas une option. Milobellus était une possibilité, mais son Togekiss avait le Lance-Soleil. Carchacrok, elle voulait le garder en réserve. Ça ne laissa que...

"Spiritomb, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Spiritomb, qui fixa Togekiss, avant de ricaner.

Élias regarda vers Spiritomb avec plus de colère.

* * *

_"Ce métrage est excellent." Dit le Professeur Chen, au téléphone. "Je suis étonné que tu ais réussi quelque chose de si décent. J'ai maintenant plusieurs quantités de données sur la façon dont Electhor se bat, et comment il est dans l'environnement."_

_"Génial." Répondit Sacha._

_"Pendant ce temps, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Entei a été repéré près de Safrania. Je veux que tu ailles jeter un coup d'œil."_

_"Hum d'accord." Dit Sacha, se rappelant de sa dernière rencontre avec un Entei. "Mieux vaut m'envoyer Ecrapince, Musteflott et Kaiminus alors."_

_"Tout de suite." Répondit le Professeur Chen._

"Alors, tu as continué à y aller." Dit Flora.

"Oh ouais." Répondit Sacha.

"Et je ne savais pas que ton Mustebouee avait évolué."

"Ouais, c'est arrivé lorsque j'ai affronté Gladys, la championne d'arène de Frimapic. Tu veux que je te dises comment s'est arrivé?"

"Non, je peux le deviner." Dit Flora. "De plus, je veux entendre ce qui est arrivé avec Entei."

"Je te raconterais le reste un autre jour." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

"Spiritomb, Vibrobscur."

Spiritomb tira des vagues d'énergie noires vers Togekiss.

"Esquive-le."

Togekiss vola hors du chemin, mais à peine.

"Poursuis-le avec Hypnose."

Spiritomb regarda Togekiss, le rendant endormi.

"Non, debout." Cria Élias, sentant sa colère le gagner.

"Devoreve."

Togekiss gémit, alors que Spiritomb dévora son rêve.

"Pendant qu'il ne peut pas bouger, que dirais-tu d'un Ultralaser."

Spiritomb ouvra sa bouche, et tira un rayon d'une lumière pure au Togekiss endormi. Ça le frappa et réussit à mettre le Pokémon Célébration KO.

"Togekiss est hors combat. Spiritomb, vainqueur."

"Et avec ce coup de grâce, nous allons prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

Cynthia et Élias se dirigèrent vers le tunnel. Élias s'arrêta délibérément pour frapper Cynthia avec son épaule.

"Branleur." Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle disparut dans le tunnel.

* * *

Lorsque Cynthia atteignit sa salle de pause, elle y trouva Olly et Jim qu'ils l'attendirent.

"C'était différent." Remarqua Jim. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Arcanin."

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit Cynthia. "Je l'ai eu de la part d'Érika, la championne d'arène de Céladopole à Kanto."

"Elle n'entraînait pas des types plante?"

"C'est une longue histoire." Insista Cynthia, alors qu'elle se frotta l'épaule. "Ce gars est fou."

"Eh bien, le seul moyen pour qu'il devienne moins fou, est si tu arrives à le battre." Dit Olly. "Et tu es à mi-chemin."

"Il a encore ses puissances en réserve."

"Comme tout bon dresseur le devrait." Dit Olly. "Nous savons pour Pingoleon et Carchacrok, mais son dernier reste un mystère."

"C'est quoi ton plan?"

"J'ai toujours Roserade, Milobellus, Carchacrok et Spiritomb."

"Tu devrais en avoir suffisamment." Remarqua Jim.

"Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant?"

* * *

"Je vais tuer cette salope." Gronda Élias.

"Calme-toi." Ordonna Faith. "Tu perds, mais tu peux faire demi-tour."

"Où diable a-t-elle dénichée cet Arcanin?"

"Ça importe peu." Dit Faith, essayant de le calmer. "Tant que tu restes concentré, rien ne peut t'empêcher de gagner. Concentre-toi."

Élias prit de profondes respirations.

"Aucune douleur. Aucune pression." Dit Faith. "Aucune colère, aucune haine. Ne fais qu'un avec tes Pokémons, et garde l'esprit calme. Si tu restes concentré, alors ton esprit ne deviendra pas troublé."

Élias prit plus d'inspirations profondes, avant que Faith ne lui prenne la main.

"Maintenant sors et botte lui les fesses."

* * *

"Nous allons maintenant reprendre le match entre Élias Mao et Cynthia Jacobs. Le terrain a été changé en un terrain roche."

"Maganon, en avant." Hurla Élias.

"Milobellus, bataille danse." Dit Cynthia.

"Élias poursuis avec Maganon, Cynthia avec Milobellus. Il y aura sûrement un seul gagnant."

"Danse Pluie." Ordonna Cynthia. Une fraction d'un sourire éclata sur le visage d'Élias.

"Milobellus, Surf."

Milobellus sauta en l'air, et créa une énorme vague de marée d'eau. Ceci alors vint s'écraser sur Maganon.

"Défense Abri."

Maganon se protégea lui-même de l'attaque.

"C'est pas grave." Remarqua Cynthia. "Hydrocanon."

Milobellus tira un puissant souffle d'eau de sa bouche.

"Esquive avec Tunnel."

Maganon plongea sous le sol, alors que l'attaque inoffensive navigua au-dessus de sa tête.

"Émerge de là et attrape-le."

Maganon sauta hors du sol, et enveloppa ses bras autour de Milobellus.

"Lance Fatal-Foudre."

La foule rugit sa désapprobation, alors qu'un boulon de foudre énorme fit irruption à travers la pluie, et frappa Milobellus, qui s'évanouit instantanément. Maganon eu le réflexe de sauter hors du chemin.

"Milobellus est hors combat. Maganon, vainqueur."

Cynthia rappela tristement Milobellus.

"Une gracieuse combattante est submergée par un puissant guerrier."

"Spiritomb, bataille danse."

* * *

Max était assis sur les marches devant l'un des hôtels. Il se demanda où aller, puisqu'il avait réussi à faire ce que la plupart auraient pu faire en tant que dresseur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de devenir aussi puissant que possible, et de poursuivre la compétition.

Il étais toujours dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une ombre passa près de lui. Max regarda.

"Je peux t'aider?"

Il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille de quinze ans, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau, qui étaient à peine caché sous un chapeau blanc. Elle portait un chandail bleu et rose, et une paire de jeans.

"Je cherche un dresseur appelé Sacha. Est-ce que tu l'as vu?"

* * *

"Spiritomb, utilise Vibrobscur."

"Maganon, lance Ebullilave."

Spiritomb tira des vagues d'énergie à Maganon, qui répliqua avec un puissant jet de lave. Les attaques se sont annulées l'une à l'autre.

"Poing De Feu."

Maganon frappa Spiritomb, avant de réaliser à quel point ce fut une mauvaise idée.

"Attaque Ultralaser."

Spiritomb relâcha le puissant laser, et mit Maganon KO.

"Maganon est hors combat. Spiritomb, vainqueur."

"Spiritomb a attiré Maganon plus proche, avant de déchaîner sa puissance."

"Carchacrok, à toi de jouer." Cria Élias.

"Et Cynthia ne devrait avoir aucun problème à se demander ce que Carchacrok peut faire."

"Dracogriffe."

Carchacrok vola vers Spiritomb, et décrocha plusieurs attaques griffes puissantes sur lui.

"Spiritomb ne peut pas bouger, et a été soumis à des coups énormes par Carchacrok."

"Carchacrok, Draco Meteor."

Carchacrok releva la tête vers le ciel, et rugit. Alors que la foule haleta, les météorites commencèrent à voler vers Spiritomb.

Cynthia grimaça, alors que Spiritomb fut écrasé sous l'attaque.

"Euh, Spiritomb est hors combat. Carchacrok, vainqueur."

Cynthia soupira, pendant qu'elle rappela Spiritomb. "Excellent travail."

Elle regarda vers le Carchacrok.

"Les deux dresseurs n'ont plus que deux Pokémons chacun."

"Roserade, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya son Roserade.

"Feuillemagik."

Roserade commença à danser, envoyant une cascade de feuilles pointues à Carchacrok.

"Brûle-les." Ria Élias.

Le feu qui émergea de la bouche de Carchacrok coupa droit à travers les feuilles. Il marqua ensuite un coup direct sur Roserade, qui cria de douleur.

"Roserade est blessé par l'attaque. Si Cynthia ne réagit pas rapidement, elle aura un Roserade frit."

"Giga-Sangsue."

Roserade tira plusieurs vrilles énergétiques de son corps, et réussit à les enrouler autour de Carchacrok. Carchacrok gronda, alors que son énergie fut drainé.

"Ça nous ne retiendra pas éternellement." Cria Élias. "NOUS sommes éternels. Carchacrok, libère-toi et utilise Draco Meteor."

Carchacrok jeta les vrilles de Roserade au large, et releva sa tête vers le ciel.

"Les météorites approchent."

Cynthia regarda vers son Roserade. "Tempeteverte."

Roserade chargea vers Carchacrok, et tira des centaines de feuilles dans le visage du Pokémon Supersonic. Carchacrok s'effondra, juste avant que Roserade fut écrasé sous plusieurs météorites.

"Roserade et Carchacrok sont hors combat."

Élias avait un sourire maniaque sur son visage. Cynthia resta calme.

"Pingoleon, vas-y."

"Carchacrok, bataille danse."

"Voilà le match décisif."

* * *

Jim et Olly semblèrent nerveux. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour Cynthia. La femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, mais pour des raisons différentes, faisait face au plus grand match de sa vie. Pour voir un dresseur déséquilibré, et encore gagner.

"Allez." Murmuraient-ils tous les deux.

* * *

De l'autre côté du stade, Faith regarda Élias. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'il sombra dans la colère qui serait sûrement la cause de sa perte. Elle était déchirée. Elle sentit quelque chose pour lui, mais la façon dont il fut tellement concentré sur la vengeance était la barrière évidente.

* * *

"Commencez."

"Carchacrok, attaque Casse-Brique."

Carchacrok vola dans le ciel, avant de s'écraser sur Pingoleon avec ses longues griffes.

"Reprends-toi avec Griffe Ombre."

Pingoleon souleva une de ses nageoires, et coupa Carchacrok sur le ventre.

"Hydrocanon." Cria Élias, avec un mélange de colère et de passion.

Pingoleon tira un puissant jet d'eau à Carchacrok, la faisant tomber.

"Relève-toi, et utilise Lance-Flamme."

Carchacrok tira un souffle de feu à Pingoleon, le brûlant légèrement.

"Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon commença à foncer vers Carchacrok, et commença à essayer de travailler la coupe dans son estomac, ce qui l'affaiblit d'avantage.

"Ceci devient très pénible à regarder."

"Carchacrok, utilise Tempetesable pour te cacher."

Carchacrok donna des coups de pied dans le sable, et se cacha dans celui-ci.

"Ça ne marchera pas." Rugit Élias. "Dissipe-le avec Bec Vrille."

Pingoleon fonça dans le sable, et réussit à le dissiper en tournant. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Carchacrok avait disparu.

"Maintenant." Ordonna Cynthia.

Carchacrok jaillit de la terre, et envoya Pingoleon rouler à travers l'arène.

"Carchacrok, Giga Impact."

"Lance une attaque Blizzard dans ce Giga Impact." Cria Élias, effrayant tout les petits enfants dans la foule maintenant.

Pingoleon réussit à relever la tête et tira un coup de vent glacé hurlant dans la boule rose et or venant en sens inverse. Il hurla ensuite douloureusement, alors que le Giga Impact congelé s'écrasa dedans.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dessous?"

* * *

Max trouva quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de cette jeune fille. Elle avait refusé de lui dire son nom, mais insista au fait que Sacha la connaissait. Il la trouva séduisante, mais s'est vite rendu compte qu'elle ne serait probablement pas intéressé à lui. Il continua à la conduire au dernier endroit où aurait été Sacha.

* * *

Carchacrok sembla à bout de souffle. Elle avait encaissé beaucoup de dégâts.

Pingoleon ne sembla pas aller mieux, mais il était encore capable de se déplacer librement.

"Terminons ceci avec Blizzard." Dit froidement Élias. Il avait gagné, et les deux dresseurs le savaient.

Pingoleon ouvrit la bouche, et tira une puissante explosion de glace au Carchacrok épuisée.

"Pas tout à fait." Répondit Cynthia. "Vol."

Avec un effort tout-puissant, Carchacrok se força elle-même à quitter le sol et à prendre le ciel.

"Alors tu t'enfuies." Ricana Élias. Sa voix était plus calme.

"Pas tout à fait." Répondit Cynthia. Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace. "Carchacrok, Casse-Brique."

"Griffe Ombre." Ordonna Élias.

Carchacrok étendit lentement les griffes au bout de ses ailes.

Pingoleon souleva une nageoire, qu'il enduisit d'énergie sombre.

Carchacrok vola vers le sol. Pingoleon sauta en l'air.

"La fin est ici." Proclama Élias. "Dit au revoir, salope."

Pingoleon et Carchacrok se frappèrent l'un l'autre avec toute leur puissance de leurs attaques, avant que les deux d'entre eux furent jetés dehors par la force générée. Les deux s'écrasèrent au sol, mais Carchacrok fut rapidement de retour sur ses pieds, tandis que Pingoleon resta immobile.

"Au revoir, salope." Dit Cynthia, avant que deux chose se produisent.

Un, Pingoleon commença à se relever.

Deux, Carchacrok s'effondra sur ses genoux.

Cynthia pu voir à quel point Carchacrok était gravement blessé. Son ami et son allié le plus proche.

"C'est de la folie." Dit-elle.

"Pingoleon, lance Hydrocanon, et envois cette salope et son Carchacrok à terre pour de bon." Rugit Élias.

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une puissante vague d'eau au Carchacrok en difficulté.

Cynthia pu voir ce qui se passait au ralenti. L'eau, la quantité de douleur dans laquelle était son Carchacrok. Ensuite, des flashbacks de sa vie avec Carchacrok, manger de la crème glacée, un massage et l'entraînement.

"Toujours l'entraînement." Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle courra vers Carchacrok. Son long manteau noir remuait, alors qu'elle courra pour protéger son ami.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?"

Olly sauta. "CYNTHIA, NON!"

Elle était encore en train de courir lorsque la puissante vague d'eau l'a frappée, et que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle a vu.

* * *

**Que va-t-il arriver?**

**La scène où le Tortipouss de Paul qui évolue en Boskara vient du Voyage de Paul par Blue Bongo.**


	31. Le Choix

Chapitre 31. Le Choix.

* * *

_Résumé. Élias contre Cynthia. Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit._

* * *

Il faisait sombre.

Elle regarda autour le paysage. Le brouillard de roulement qui l'entoura semblait montrer aucun signe de fuite. Elle baissa les yeux, et remarqua que ses vêtements avaient disparu, et elle était complètement nue. Il était tout à fait étonnant qu'elle n'aie pas froid, étant donné le paysage sinistre. Le sentiment de malaise que c'était le sentiment de la terre sous ses pieds nus. Elle se sentit comme des dalles de pierre. Les murs semblèrent être fait également de pierre.

C'était juste lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se demanda où elle était.

_Heureux que tu te le demandes._

Est-ce qu'elle vient réellement juste d'entendre ça.

_Tu l'as effectivement._

"Où êtes-vous?"

_Essaie de regarder derrière-toi._

Elle se retourna et le vit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'effondrer à genoux dans la crainte. Elle grimaça, comme la peau nue de ses genoux toucha le sol froid.

"Pourquoi est-ce que le sol est plus froid que l'air?"

_Bonne question._

"Comment est-ce que vous me parlez?"

_Est-ce que tu dois le demander, sachant qui je suis._

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes."

La créature sembla embarrassé. Son corps était blanc avec un dessous gris et ses quatre pieds pointus furent incliné avec des sabots dorés. Il avait une longue crinière, et un visage gris aux yeux verts et rouges élèves. Il sembla aussi avoir une croix d'or comme la roue attachée à son corps, qui avait quatre joyaux.

_Je suis Arceus, et ceci est la Salle Originelle._

* * *

"Pourquoi suis-je ici?"

_Je pense que c'est évident._

"Vous présumez beaucoup."

_Lorsque vous êtes un être éternel qui a créé l'univers, on pourrait penser que les gens savent tout sur vous._

"Suis-je morte?" Demanda Cynthia.

_Aucun humain vivant n'est entré dans la Salle Originelle sans l'aide d'une flûte spéciale, trouvé que dans des circonstances rares, après avoir apaisé une puissance encore plus grande que la mienne._

"Alors je suis morte."

_Pas nécessairement._

Arceus se raidit.

_Je te rends mal à l'aise._

"Je ne suis juste pas habituée à avoir une conversation avec un Pokémon."

_Alors je vais prendre une forme plus appropriée pour la conversation._

Arceus tressaillit, avant de se lever sur ses pattes arrière. Ses traits commencèrent à changer. La fourrure et la roue disparurent, et les membres devinrent humains. Son visage devint humain. Les cheveux étaient encore blancs cependant, et son corps était couvert d'un costume blanc et fin.

"Est-ce que c'est mieux?"

"Beaucoup plus." Répondit Cynthia. "Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que..."

"Bien sûr."

Arceus frappa dans ses mains nouvellement formées, et les vêtements de Cynthia sont revenus. Eh bien, son long manteau noir l'était quand même, et une paire de pantoufles. Elle enveloppa le manteau autour d'elle, avant d'entrer dans les pantoufles.

"La honte." Sourit Arceus. C'était un spectacle inhabituel. Elle était probablement la seule personne à l'avoir jamais vu.

Cynthia considéra l'idée de le gifler, mais se retint. Ça ne serait surement pas une bonne idée d'attaquer Arceus.

"Allez-y si vous voulez." Dit Arceus. "Des millénaires d'existence, et je n'ai jamais été giflé."

"La chose de lire dans l'esprit est effrayante." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Arceus. "Je ne peux pas l'éteindre, peut importe combien je le veux."

Arceus agita sa main et créa deux chaises de nulle part.

"Assis-toi, s'il te plaît."

Cynthia s'assit à contrecœur. Arceus en fit de même.

"OK. Pour répondre à ta question." Commença-t-il. "Oui, tu es morte."

Cynthia se sentit pâle.

"Mais, écoute-moi. C'est ma demande."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire." Répondit Cynthia. "Je ne vais nulle part."

"Excellent." Dit Arceus, alors qu'il s'adossa dans son fauteuil. "Maintenant, Cynthia Jacobs. Fille d'André et de Kelly. Sœur de Jim. C'est ta vie."

* * *

_Cynthia jeta la Pokéball à Rozbouton et le frappa carrément dans le visage. Le petit Pokémon vert cria, alors qu'il fut aspiré dans la Pokéball. La Pokéball retomba au sol, et se mit à trembler. Finalement, elle s'arrêta. Cynthia ramassa la Pokéball._

_"Je vais prendre soin de toi." Dit-elle. Griknot sauta de joie pour avoir aider à capturer Rozbouton._

* * *

"Et tu l'as fait." Remarqua Arceus. "Je peux tout voir à chaque instant dans le temps. En tant qu'être humain, tu ne peux pas commencer à comprendre cela. Si tu avais même une fraction de mon pouvoir, ta tête exploserait."

"Alors vous êtes supérieur." Répondit impatiemment Cynthia. "Où voulez-vous en venir."

"Le suis-je?" Dit Arceus. "Bien sûr, je suis peut-être le Pokémon le plus puissant qui existe, et qui semble tout à fait comme un avantage, mais je suis seul dans l'existence. Il me tarde de voir un autre Arceus, de le sentir, de le respirer."

"Attendez." Dit Cynthia, complètement confuse. Elle atteignit Arceus pour le toucher. Sa main passa à travers son corps. "Vous n'êtes pas corporel."

"C'est vrai." Dit tristement Arceus. "Je peux attaquer, mais rester incapable d'être blessé. Cela peut sembler une bonne chose, mais je suis isolé du monde."

Cynthia se sentit désolée pour Arceus. Quelque chose qui ne fut pas perdu dans le Pokémon.

"Je te remercie de ta sympathie." Dit-il, doucement. "Mais je n'en ai pas de besoin."

Arceus soupira, avant de regarder dans les yeux de Cynthia.

"Mais nous sommes ici pour parler de toi, pas moi."

* * *

_Après une marche rapide à travers Charbourg, Cynthia était presque prête pour son match contre Pierrick. Cependant, le match était à trois contre trois et elle voulait trouver quelque chose d'autre avec Griknot et Rozbouton._

_"Un type eau ferait l'affaire." Dit-elle à elle-même, avant de voir quelque chose qui glissa en face d'elle._

_"Cela semble improbable." Murmura Cynthia, en notant que la petite créature rose en face d'elle était un Sancoki de la mer de l'ouest. "Cependant, c'est parfait."_

_Cynthia prit une Pokéball. "Rozbouton, bataille danse."_

_Cynthia envoya son Rozbouton, qui dansa autour après avoir été sorti de sa Pokéball._

_"Utilise Vol-Vie."_

_Rozbouton regard Sancoki, avant de drainer l'énergie de la limace de mer. Sancoki cria de douleur, avant que Cynthia ne jette une Pokéball à lui._

_"Tu es à moi."_

_La Pokéball aspira Sancoki à l'intérieur, avant d'atterrir sur la terre. Elle secoua plusieurs fois, avant que Sancoki n'explose de la Pokéball en colère._

_"Utilise Vampigraine."_

_Rozbouton tira plusieurs graines à Sancoki, l'engloutissant. Sancoki cria de douleur, alors que la graine draina toute son énergie._

_Cynthia lança une autre Pokéball à lui. Cette fois Sancoki explosa de la Pokéball presque instantanément._

_Elle commença à être agacée._

_"Attaque Tranch'Herbe."_

_Rozbouton tira plusieurs feuilles vers Sancoki, la rendant inconscient._

_Cynthia lança une troisième Pokéball vers Sancoki, et réussit à l'attraper cette fois._

_"Je te tiens, espèce de petit salaud." Dit-elle, avant de la prendre. "Je vais essayer d'être une bonne dresseuse pour toi."_

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça prouve?"

"Cela montre que tu es persistante." Dit Arceus. "Une qualité admirable chez les humains. Elle brille par la peine, et rend toute récompense plus intéressante."

Cynthia absorba cela, et en quelque sorte était d'accord avec lui.

"Mon point exactement." Remarqua Arceus. "Même quelque chose d'aussi futile que la capture d'un petit Sancoki peut faire une énorme différence dans la façon dont tu vies ta vie."

"Mais quelle sorte de différence." Répondit Cynthia. "Alors, disons que je n'avais pas attrapée ce Sancoki, qu'est qui aurait été différent?"

"Tu oublies certains de tes matchs d'arènes."

"Mais, disons que j'avais attrapée un Sancoki différent." Insista Cynthia. "Disons que j'avais relâchée ce Sancoki, et que j'en avais attrapée un autre."

"Tu oublies le match d'arène de Verchamps."

* * *

_"Hahaha." Rit Lovis le teigneux. "Alors, quel est ta stratégie pour venir à bout de mon Mustebouee?"_

_Roselia et Spiritomb étaient hors jeu._

_Le Mustebouee de Lovis ria d'elle._

_"Sancoki, bataille danse."_

_Cynthia envoya son Sancoki._

_"Tu ne peux pas espérer me battre dans une arène de type eau, mademoiselle." Gloussa Lovis. "Mustebouee, Aqua Jet."_

_Mustebouee sauta en l'air, et se propulsa dans l'arène. Sancoki cria de douleur, alors que Mustebouee s'écrasa sur elle._

_"Utilise Boue-Bombe."_

_Sancoki tira une balle de boue vers Mustebouee, qui semblait plus vexé que blessé._

_"Sonicboom." Ordonna Lovis._

_Mustebouee sauta en l'air tira une brutale vague de son à Sancoki, causant plus de douleur._

_"Maintenant, utilise Aqua Jet."_

_Mustebouee fonça de nouveau dans Sancoki._

_"Sonicboom."_

_Mustebouee tira une puissante vague de son vers Sancoki._

_"Utilise Pistolet A O."_

_Sancoki tenta une attaque, mais Mustebouee sauta en arrière._

_"Contre cette attaque avec Sonicboom."_

_Une autre vague de son, plus de douleur pour Sancoki._

_"Ton Sancoki est hors de sa profondeur." Rit Lovis. "Regarde-moi, j'ai fait un jeu de mots nautique."_

_"Vous êtes hilarant." Répondit sèchement Cynthia. "Tir De Boue."_

_Sancoki ouvra sa bouche, et tira un fleuve de boue à Mustebouee._

_"Esquive."_

_La boue passa devant le Mustebouee mobile, et se posa sur la surface de la piscine._

_"Aqua Jet."_

_Cynthia pouvait voir que Sancoki était en train de devenir fatiguée des assauts répétés._

_"Utilise Sonicboom."_

_Sancoki recula visiblement, alors que la vague d'air la frappa._

_"En voilà un coriace." Remarqua Lovis. "Mais, voyons à quel point. Morsure."_

_Mustebouee plongea sur Sancoki et la mordit._

_"Non." Cria Cynthia._

_"Est-ce que tu capitules?" Ria Lovis._

_"Je..."_

_Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le faire, Sancoki commença à briller avec une lumière brillante. Cynthia haleta, alors que Sancoki devint plus grand. Alors que la lumière se dissipa, elle aperçu son nouveau Tritosor._

_"Je suis impressionné." Admit Lovis. "Mais elle est arrivé trop tard."_

_"Elle la fait." Répondit Cynthia. "Attaque Plaquage."_

_Tritosor repoussa le plus petit Mustebouee, et sauta sur lui, écrasant Mustebouee._

_"Mustebouee est hors combat. Tritosor, vainqueur."_

* * *

"De la persistance." Remarqua Arceus. "Ça et l'endurance sont les clés sur comment tu as gagnée ce match."

"J'ai eu de la chance."

"Nous faisons notre propre chance." Dit Arceus. "Pourquoi un sportif de haut niveau qui pratique cinq heures par jour obtiendrait plus de chance que celui qui n'en a pas?"

"Il y a eu un moment où j'ai été chanceuse." Dit Cynthia.

"Je crois que tu sais à quoi tu fais référence." Dit Arceus. "Tu fais référence à l'occasion où tu as capturé Spiritomb."

Cynthia sourit à ce souvenir.

* * *

_Elle était à quelques kilomètres hors de Bonville. Il y avait un objet étrange là, mais elle savait ce que c'était._

_"Il s'agit d'une clé de voûte." Dit-elle. "Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici."_

_Elle saisit ses doigts sur les bords, et la sortit. Alors qu'elle l'examina, elle ne remarqua pas le petit Pokémon noir, vert et violet apparaître derrière elle._

_"Spiritomb." Rit-il doucement, avant de se faufiler sur elle. Il avait été emprisonné pendant un long moment et avait faim._

_Cynthia atteignit l'intérieur de son manteau, et se gratta le dos, avant d'en tirer une loupe. Alors qu'elle le fit, une Pokéball tomba de sa ceinture et chuta sur le Spiritomb surpris. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Cynthia entendit la Pokéball se fermer, et se retourna pour la voir arrêter de bouger._

_Elle l'ouvrit de nouveau, sortant son nouveau Pokémon._

_"Salut." Dit-elle surprise._

_Spiritomb la regarda avec une mauvaise intention._

_"Tu as l'air sympa."_

* * *

"Tu as l'air sympa." Dit Arceus. "Les Spiritombs sont méchants, laissés à eux-mêmes."

"Qui êtes-vous pour en juger?"

"Je suis celui qui les a scellés." Tonna Arceus.

"Est-ce que ça ne va pas contre leur libre arbitre?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour débattre la signification de la vie." Répondit Arceus. "Mais ça m'amène au prochain point. Le choix."

"Qu'en est-il?"

"Le choix est l'élément par excellence qui vous rend humain. Certains disent qu'il y a de l'espoir, mais c'est le choix qui vous sépare de vos Pokémons."

"Les humains sont différents des Pokémons." Dit Cynthia.

"Est-ce qu'ils le sont?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tes Pokémons ont le choix. Lorsque tu envoies ton Carchacrok, est-ce qu'elle a le choix de quelle attaque va-t-elle utiliser. Lorsque tu utilises Milobellus, est-ce qu'elle a le choix sur si elle veut se battre ou non."

"Certains Pokémons peuvent choisir de ne pas obéir."

"Oui, mais ce sont des exceptions qui confirment la règle." Dit Arceus. "Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons au choix."

"Qu'en est-il le choix?"

"Es-tu vraiment si naïve?"

"Non, pas vraiment." Répondit Cynthia. "Je suis toujours troublée pour faire face au fait d'être morte."

* * *

"Le choix est ce qui t'a amené ici. Pour la Salle Originelle. Normalement, tu devrais être envoyée soit à tes interprétations humaines du paradis ou de l'enfer. Mais, comment tu es morte est ce qui t'amène ici, et ce qui m'a amené ici pour te saluer. Comment es-tu morte? "

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'avoir foncée dans une attaque Hydrocanon."

"Tu t'es noyée." Dit Arceus. "Cependant, ce qui t'a amenée ici, c'est le fait que tu as donnée ta vie pour l'un de tes Pokémons. Ton amour pour Carchacrok t'a amené à la Salle Originelle. Puisque c'était un sacrifice volontaire, je vais te proposer un choix."

Arceus se remit debout, et frappa dans ses mains.

Une paire de Noctunoir passèrent s'élevèrent de la terre, et entourèrent la forme humaine d'Arceus.

"Ce sont Bosingwa et Ballack. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te proposer un choix."

Arceus tendit ses mains à plat devant lui.

"Bosingwa te ramènera à ton corps humain, où tu pourras vivre le reste de ta vie humaine, avec toutes les épreuves et les tribulations qui se passeraient naturellement. Ballack te mènera tout droit au paradis, pour la paix éternelle, plus de soucis, plus de tristesse."

Arceus sourit. "Les Noctunoirs sont principalement connus pour prendre les gens pour le monde des esprits, mais ces deux sont spéciaux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne finiras pas dans le monde des esprits."

Cynthia ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un moment pour y réfléchir?"

"Bien sûr." Sourit Arceus. "De toute façon, tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à te demander si tu as fait le bon choix."

* * *

**Un peu court, mais différent. Qu'est-ce que Cynthia va choisir? vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**


	32. Souvenir

Chapitre 32. Souvenir.

* * *

_Résumé. Arceus a offert à Cynthia le choix entre la vie et la mort._

* * *

Le corps de Cynthia frappa le sol, couvert d'eau de l'attaque Hydrocanon.

"Cynthia est à terre, et elle semble blessée."

Olly et Jim chargèrent vers le bas sur le terrain, où son Carchacrok essaya déjà de la renifler pour la réveiller.

"Cynthia." Dit Jim, avec peur dans sa voix. "Aller, sœurette. Réveille-toi."

Élias regarda ça, et commença à rire.

"J'ai réussi." Rit-il. "Là où les autres ont échoué, j'ai réussi à mettre l'ancienne championne à genoux."

Olly se leva, avant d'enjamber vers Élias. Il saisit le dresseur par la gorge et le tient en l'air. "Espèce de fils de pute."

Il y avait un bip étrange dans le manteau de Olly. Il laissa tomber Élias, et en sortit un petit objet.

"Le Silph Scope est en train de réagir." Dit-il, alors qu'il le balança autour pour essayer d'en trouver la source. Il l'identifia sur Élias, qui commença à briller d'une étrange lumière violette.

"C'est tout à fait un jouet inhabituel." Remarqua-t-il. "Peut-il te protéger?"

Élias recula son poing, avant de l'envoyer sur Olly. Le dresseur âgé fut jeté à travers l'arène.

Avant qu'Élias n'ai pu célébrer, il eu un clignotement orange, et il fut également jeté à travers l'arène.

Le Dracolosse d'Olly atterrit au sol devant lui, et aida son dresseur à se remettre sur pied.

"Merci vieux."

Élias se leva, plutôt chancelant. "Espèce d'humain insolent. Tu oserais attaquer le Seigneur Nightmare?"

"Ouais, je te mets au défi fils de pute effrayant." Grogna Olly, alors que Jim tenta frénétiquement d'essayer de faire revivre Cynthia.

"Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous allons nous battre." Ria le Seigneur Nightmare, alors qu'Élias fit une sorte de crise. La lumière pourpre jaillit du corps d'Élias, avant qu'un Ectoplasma en sorte de lui. Cependant Ce n'était pas un Ectoplasma ordinaire. Là où la plupart des Ectoplasma étaient violets, celui-ci était d'un bleu sombre.

Le corps d'Élias s'effondra au sol.

"Alors tu contrôlais Élias comme une poupée." Dit Olly. "Est-il...?"

"Cet imbécile de faible d'esprit respire encore." Sourit Nightmare. "Héberger tant de colère et de haine a rendu facile pour moi d'envahir son esprit."

Élias réussit à se relever.

"Pingoleon, Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et tira un puissant jet d'eau vers Ectoplasma. Nightmare disparu, évitant l'attaque. Il réapparu par la suite derrière Pingoleon et le frappa avec une puissante attaque Tenebres. Pingoleon tomba.

"Non, Pingoleon." Dit faiblement Élias.

* * *

Le Carchacrok de Cynthia regarda Nightmare avec haine, avant de décider d'attaquer de son propre libre arbitre.

Elle vola vers Ectoplasma, et essaya de sévir avec une puissante attaque Machouille.

Ectoplasma l'évita facilement, avant d'envoyer une attaque Poing Ombre sur Carchacrok, la mettant KO.

"Si c'est le mieux que vous avez à offrir." Ricana Nightmare.

"Tu as battu deux Pokémons épuisés." Hurla Olly. "Bats-ça pour voir, Dracolosse, en avant."

Dracolosse sauta dans l'arène.

Olly vit Faith se diriger vers l'arène. Il assuma qu'elle s'occuperait d'Élias.

"Dracolosse, si nous y allons avec des attaques puissantes, il ne va que les esquiver. Lance Aeropique."

Dracolosse vola vers l'Ectoplasma et le coupa à l'extrémité de ses ailes.

"Maintenant, utilise Onde De Choc."

Dracolosse lâcha un coup d'électricité qui stupéfia Nightmare.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné." Rugit-il. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

"Esquive avec Vol."

Dracolosse vola hors de portée, évitant de justesse l'attaque.

Nightmare ria.

"Alors, humain. Peut-être que tu as un certain talent. Je dois donc te dire adieu."

Le Seigneur Nightmare salua, avant de disparaître dans le sol.

Olly chargea à l'endroit, avant de frapper du poing sur le sol.

"Il s'est échappé." Cria-t-il, avant de se retourner vers Jim et Cynthia. Jim pleura discrètement, sur le corps de sa sœur.

"Elle est morte." Sanglota-t-il.

Olly sentit la vie s'écouler hors de lui. Il se sentit engourdi, sachant que quelqu'un dont il se souciait était parti à jamais. Dracolosse se dirigea vers lui, et mit une grosse patte sur son épaule.

"Elle ne peut pas être partie." Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

Sacha et Flora étaient en train de regarder le match à la télévision, et étaient surpris de voir la mort de Cynthia et l'apparition du Seigneur Nightmare.

"Il a l'air d'un Ectoplasma puissant." Dit Sacha. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a tué Cynthia."

Flora sembla juste surprise.

* * *

_Alors quel est ton choix?_

_Je veux revenir._

_Bien sûr, mais il y aura un prix à payer._

_Attendez, quoi?_

_Au revoir._

Une lumière diffusa ses yeux, alors que Bosingwa lui saisit le bras et la traîna vers son corps.

Cynthia sentit une vague de douleur, alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Élias s'accroupit devant son corps. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, ainsi que l'impact de ce qu'il l'avait aidé à arriver.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Cria-t-il. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu morte."

Faith tenta de le consoler, mais il refusa de l'accepter.

Olly flâna, inconsolable. Jim était assis à regarder le corps de sa sœur.

Ils étaient toujours en train de la regarder, lorsqu'elle se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté.

"Pourquoi vous faites la tête?"

Olly se retourna. Jim sauta sur sa sœur et la câlina, malgré ses protestations. Élias sembla de nouveau vivant, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

Il commença à respirer lourdement, avant de prendre un genou dans la tête, accidentellement par Olly qui courra.

Olly présenta rapidement des excuses, avant d'aller jeter un œil sur Cynthia.

Il alla toujours se poser des questions.

* * *

Sacha et Flora furent réjouis, avant que le courant ne soit coupé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Est-ce que tu as peur du noir?" Plaisanta Flora.

"Avec un Ectoplasma psychotique dans les parages, je dirais que oui." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

Cynthia, Olly, Élias, Jim et Faith arrivèrent au Centre Pokémon, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était plongé dans le noir. Plusieurs dresseurs Pokémons utilisèrent un mélange de type électrique et feu pour faire leur propre lumière.

"Depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça?" Murmura Olly.

"Depuis au moins quatre heures." Répondit Régis Chen, alors qu'il s'approcha. "J'organise un groupe de recherche pour sortir et trouver la sous-station. Pour une raison quelconque, le maintien ne va qu'avec l'aide d'au moins six dresseurs Pokémon. Je blâme cet Ectoplasma de leur peur, mais il n'y a rien qui cloche avec le générateur, nous devons donc y aller."

"J'aimerais venir." Dit Olly. "Mais, je devrais amener Cynthia à l'hôpital."

"Je veux venir." Dit rapidement Élias. "J'aimerais ensuite voir."

"Je viens." Se porta volontaire Jim.

"Ouais, je le souhaite moi aussi." Dit Faith, avant de se tourner vers Élias. "Sois prudent."

"Toi aussi." Dit Élias. "Je veux être avec toi plus tard."

"Je crois qu'il n'y aura que nous." Remarqua Régis, avant qu'il ne vit Sacha entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait que Pikachu avec lui. "Également, je pourrais peut-être trouver un autre abruti, hum-hum, brave volontaire pour nous aider."

"Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il suivit Régis.

"Nous avons besoin d'aide." Répondit Régis.

"Laisse-moi aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre." Dit Sacha, en pensant au Seigneur Nightmare.

Il alla en haut pendant dix minutes, avant de redescendre.

"Parfait, sortons d'ici."

* * *

Les cinq dresseurs se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils allèrent rencontrer le personnel d'entretien. Sur le chemin, ils aperçurent un dresseur à la tête mauve familier appuyée contre un arbre.

"Paul?" Dit Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?" Ricana Paul.

"Nous allons aller remettre le courant." Répondit Régis, ignorant Sacha. "Nous avons besoin d'aide."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous le demander à moi?"

"Nous avons besoin de puissants dresseurs pour aider à convaincre les travailleurs d'entretien de sortir de la sous-station."

Sacha pouvait voir Paul souffler, un petit peu.

"Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous pouvez alors vous servir de mon aide bande d'idiots." Répondit Paul, alors qu'il se redressa.

* * *

Les six d'entre eux continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un tas de préposés à l'entretien fatigués prospectifs.

"Vous êtes prêt à jeter un œil dans la sous-station?" Demanda Régis.

Le contremaître maussade qui semblait avoir fait de son mieux pour aider Sacha dans l'incident d'égout de Kyogre les regarda avec dédain. "Bien sûr que non. Il y a un interrupteur principal dans le sous-sol qui va rétablir l'alimentation de toute l'Île. Nous allons revenir à nos fouilles."

Les travailleurs partirent, laissant Régis furieux. "Où peut-on trouver du personnel comme ça?"

Régis se retourna. "Bon, est-ce qu'on va le faire alors?"

Les cinq dresseurs suivirent Régis à travers les bois.

* * *

"Comment va-t-elle?" Demanda Olly au docteur, alors qu'il sortit de la chambre de Cynthia.

"Monsieur Lowe, je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça s'est passé." Répondit le docteur. "Je l'ai vue se faire frapper par cette attaque Hydrocanon. Je le regardais à la télé, j'ai vu son frère dire qu'elle était morte. Ensuite, je l'ai vu s'élever, comme Lazare."

"Essayez d'être là." Dit Olly. "Merci quand même, Docteur?"

"Thompson."

"Merci." Dit de nouveau Olly. "Alors est-ce qu'elle est en santé?"

"Parfaitement."

"Alors sa vous ennuie si je la vois?"

"Soyez mon invité."

Thompson s'en alla, et Olly entra. Cynthia venait de remettre son manteau.

"C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Il n'y en a aucune." Répondit Olly. "Tu es en parfaite santé."

Une larme coula sur la joue blanche pâle de Cynthia, alors qu'elle prit les mots pour acquis.

"Ça ne peut pas être exact." Dit-elle. "Il a mentionné un prix."

"Qui ça?" Demanda Olly.

Cynthia le regarda.

"Arceus."

* * *

"Nous y voilà." Annonça Régis, alors qu'il frappa la porte ouverte de la sous-station. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, dissipant la poussière partout.

"On dirait que personne n'y a mit les pieds depuis longtemps." Murmura Pierre, alors qu'il cherche un interrupteur.

"Tu ne peux pas t'en servir." Dit Jim. "Il n'y a plus de courant."

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha et commença à envoyer des étincelles de ses joues, éclairant les lieux.

"Bien pensé." Dit Sacha.

"Hmm, ça serait pratique de sortir tout Pokémon de type électrique ou feu que vous possédez. Ou possiblement des Pokémons qui peuvent voir dans le noir." Dit Régis, alors qu'il sortit Elekable et Noctali.

Jim sortit Chimpenfeu et Luxio.

Sacha sortit Ouisticram.

Faith relâcha Grahyena.

Pierre laissa sortir son Nostenfer.

Paul soupira, avant de sortir son propre Elekable. Il regarda immédiatement vers l'Elekable de Régis et rugit de colère.

"Ça suffit." Dit froidement Paul. Elekable lui obéit instantanément.

Les lumières combinées réussirent à éclairer les lieux, montrant deux couloirs.

"On dirait qu'on va devoir se séparer." Dit Régis, alors qu'il regarda autour. "Jim, toi, Faith et Paul irez à gauche, pendant que Pierre, Sacha et moi irons directement dans le couloir de droite."

Jim et Paul semblèrent moins séduit par la décision, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la gauche.

"Hé." Dit Régis. "Soyez prudent."

* * *

Après avoir cherché quelques minutes, Sacha trouva des escaliers.

"Bien joué, petit Sacha." Remarqua Régis, en passant, causant à Sacha de devenir rouge de colère. Il détesta lorsque Régis l'appelait comme ça.

"Est-ce qu'on descend?" Dit Pierre, alors que Nostenfer vola en bas.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." Dit Régis, alors qu'il commença à marcher.

Sacha, Pierre et Régis regardèrent partir, avant de se diriger dans leur direction.

* * *

Dans une autre salle, quelque part dans la sous-station, une ombre les regardais sur le moniteur.

"Alors, ils sont venus." Rit-il. "Tout comme j'avais prédit qu'ils le feraient."

Il frappa des mains et quelques petits Pokémons flottaient autour de lui.

"Nous allons bientôt nous amuser." Dit-il.

* * *

"Je crois qu'on devrait aller par là." Dit Jim, alors que le couloir fourcha.

Paul grimaça. "Tu le ferais, car c'est la mauvaise direction."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Cria Jim.

"Je peux sentir ces choses. Ce n'est pas tellement que je sais que c'est la bonne direction, plus d'un cas de toi allant dans la mauvaise direction."

"Je ne vais pas dans la mauvaise direction." Hurla Jim.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si ennuyé à propos d'aller dans la mauvaise direction, alors?" Dit Paul, délibérément aiguillonnant Jim.

"Ce n'est pas la mauvaise direction." Protesta Jim. "Si nous prenons ta direction, nous allons probablement finir par être mangé par un Elektek sauvage."

"Quand t'est-ce que ça s'est produit?" Demanda Paul.

"Lorsque j'ai voyagé avec toi à Johto durant cette courte période." Répondit Jim. "Ou aurais-tu oublié comment tu as attrapé Elekid?"

"Ça suffit vous deux." Cria Faith, d'un ton sévère. "J'en ai marre de vos conneries, alors nous allons faire à ma façon."

Paul et Jim la regardèrent, un peu surpris.

"M'AVEZ-VOUS COMPRIS?!"

"Oui madame." Marmonnèrent Paul et Jim.

"Très bien, nous allons bifurquer à droite."

* * *

"Ça semble plus éclairé en bas." Remarqua Pierre.

Il avait raison. L'obscurité béante commença à se développer progressivement plus brillamment, assez pour que le trio voit clairement. Pierre rappela Nostenfer, et Sacha rappela Ouisticram.

Régis garda son Elekable sorti, juste au cas qu'ils se feraient attaquer par quoi que ce soit.

"Je n'ai rien contre Pikachu." Expliqua-t-il. "Je me sens juste en sécurité avec ce grand gars à côté de moi."

"Hé Régis." Dit Sacha. "Je t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Où étais-tu?"

"Je m'entraînais pour mon match." Répondit Régis. "Ça, et passer des nuits avec la belle Ondine."

"Hé Sacha." Dit Pierre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Flora à propos de venir ici?"

"La vérité." Dit Sacha. "Où c'est ce que je lui aurais dit si elle était réveillée."

Régis ria.

* * *

"Regarde, j'avais raison." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils trouvèrent certains escaliers.

"Et alors." Remarqua Paul, alors que Faith les menaient en bas. "Reviens quand tu auras quelque chose à célébrer."

"Hé, j'ai gagné plus de tournois que toi." Chanta Jim. "Tu te souviens de la Conférence Argentée il y a de ça quelques années?"

"Tu as été chanceux." Répondit Paul, amèrement, alors qu'il lança une canne jeté dans l'escalier. Le son émis était un son étrangement creux dans l'obscurité.

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Oui, tu l'as été."

"Arrêtez." Dit Faith, alors qu'il atteignirent au fond.

"Oh joie. Un autre couloir." Remarqua Paul. "Les gens qui viennent avec ces choses ne peuvent pas penser à quelque chose d'original."

Une main bleu foncé fit irruption du mur derrière lui et l'effleura à l'arrière de la tête.

"C'était quoi ça?" Cria Paul, alors qu'il se retourna avec inquiétude.

"Tu es en sécurité ici, Paul." Dit Jim, appréciant clairement qu'il soit effrayé.

"Quelque chose m'a touché."

"Pauvre petit." Dit Jim, sardoniquement. "Est-ce que peu importe qui l'a fait respirait encore?"

"La ferme." Gronda Paul.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'Arceus a dit?"

"Il a dit qu'il y aurait un sérieux prix à payer pour mon retour."

"Tu as une indication quelconque de quoi il s'agit?"

"Rien du tout." Répondit Cynthia, en essuyant ses larmes. "C'est horrible."

Aussitôt qu'elle finit de parler, Élias entra. Il avait un regard d'excuse sur son visage.

"Salut." Dit-il, faiblement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Cria furieusement Cynthia. "Tu es venu me faire une autre fissure?"

"Non." Répondit Élias.

"Ce n'était pas lui." Dit Olly, choisissant étonnamment de défendre Élias. "Il était contrôlé."

"C'était quand même ma haine et ma colère qui ont nourri cette chose." Répondit Élias. "Je suis encore en partie à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir morte. Je voulais juste te battre."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Cynthia, sa colère disparue pour être remplacée par de la compassion. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour le jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

"Il y a quelques années, tu as affrontée mon père, et tu l'as écrasé. Ça l'a détruit, et ça m'a coûté mon père. Je voulais te faire souffrir, mais maintenant je me sens mal pour ça."

Cynthia sembla honteuse pour un moment.

"Je ne peux pas te ramener ta vie, mais je peux m'excuser."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant." Dit Élias. "Mais j'apprécie."

"Ensuite nous pouvons commencer une nouvelle vie." Répondit Cynthia.

"Je quitte le tournoi." Dit Élias, surprenant tout le monde.

"Quoi!"

"Je sais que ce Nightmare ce nourrissait de mes émotions. Ma colère, ma haine." Dit Élias. "Je ne mérite pas de continuer dans le tournoi. Tu obtiens un laissez-passer pour le prochain tour."

Élias se tourna pour s'en aller.

"Élias." Dit Olly.

Il se retourna.

"Tu as fait le bon choix finalement."

* * *

"Ça doit être ça." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils atteignirent une grande pièce ouverte. Il y avait plusieurs morceaux larges de machines dans la pièce, ainsi quelques console inutiles.

"Ça doit être l'interrupteur." Dit Pierre.

"Je n'aurai jamais deviné." Plaisanta Régis, alors qu'il se dirigea vers elle. Au moment où il était sur le point de tirer, une autre porte dans la chambre s'ouvrit et Faith, Jim et Paul sont rentrer.

"Nous avons trouvé le vaisseau-mère." S'exclama Jim.

"Crétin." Dit calmement Paul.

"Salut les amis." Dit Faith, ignorant Paul et Jim.

"Nous avons trouvé l'interrupteur." Répondit Régis. Aussitôt qu'il parla, la pièce semblait soudainement plus froide.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Sacha, alors qu'il enveloppa son manteau autour de son corps.

Régis semblait soudainement inquiet.

"Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir vu cet Ectoplasma psychotique tout à l'heure."

"J'étais là." Répondit Jim.

"Une pièce qui se refroidi est le signe d'un Ectoplasma." Dit Régis, alors qu'un bip vint soudain de la poche de Sacha. Il sortit le Pokéradar.

"Oh oh. Ce n'est pas bon signe." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il le regarda. Régis le lui prit, et son cœur dégringola.

* * *

Alors que Cynthia retourna dans sa chambre, elle se sentit toujours mal de ce qu'elle avait fait à Élias.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et regarda l'objet qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa poche lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

C'était une petite perle rouge, un peu dans le genre de ceux utilisés sur la roue Arceus.

Cynthia la frotta, toujours en colère, quand elle commença à vibrer. Elle laissa tomber la perle, et recula. De la fumée commença à éclater de la perle, et une figure commença à apparaître de la fumée.

Alors qu'elle se redressa, Cynthia pouvait voir que c'était Arceus sous sa forme humaine.

"Tu m'as appelé." Dit-il.

* * *

"Montre-toi." Demanda Régis.

Ils pouvaient l'entendre tous les six, c'était un caquetage étrange, alors qu'une ombre pourpre commença à apparaître au milieu de la pièce.

Alors qu'ils regardèrent, une figure bleue familière apparu.

"Toi." Grogna Jim.

"Bienvenue dans mon repaire." Ria le Seigneur Nightmare. "Et à la fin de vos vies."

"Hein." Rit Faith. "Tu n'as pas pu vaincre un Dracolosse plus tôt, alors quelle chance as-tu contre nous six?"

"Vous assumez que je suis seul." Ria Nightmare. Il frappa ses mains, et plusieurs petits Pokémons oranges apparurent, bordés d'une électricité bleue.

"Motisma!" S'exclama Pierre.

"Exact. Maintenant sentez votre fin lente aux mains de ses Motismas affamées."

"Je ne pense pas." Répondit Sacha. "Nous pouvons nous battre."

"Oui, vous le pouvez." Dit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Ravi d'ouvrir l'appétit avant le déjeuner."

Sacha envoya Ouisticram et Donphan. Pikachu sauta de son épaule.

Jim envoya Rapion, Macronium et Luxio.

Pierre envoya Flobio et Cradopaud.

Régis envoya Noctali pour se joindre à Elekable.

Paul envoya Torterra et son propre Elekable.

"Vous êtes prêt!" Demanda Nightmare, avant de diriger les six Motismas. "Alors attaquez."

Les six Motismas foncèrent.

"Macronium, Tempeteverte."

"Torterra, Tempeteverte."

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre."

Les trois attaques de Jim, Paul et Régis envoyèrent facilement les six Motisma à terre.

"C'est le mieux dont tu disposes?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare haussa les épaules. "Un moment de distraction." Il frappa dans ses mains et les six Motismas se relevèrent, sans aucun dommage clair.

"C'est pas vrai." S'exclama Faith.

"Mon attaque spéciale." Sourit Nightmare. "Essayons celle-là aussi."

Il éleva ses mains, et au moins vingt Motisma volèrent près de lui.

"Comment s'appelle ce coup?" Demanda Sacha. "L'appel aux Motismas?"

"Ton humour peut durer plus longtemps." Sourit Nightmare. "Mais j'en doute. Maintenant, tuez-les."

* * *

"Je t'avais dit que tu en paierais le prix." Dit Arceus. "Le sentiment de culpabilité que tu rencontres en raison d'avoir détruit la vie de Monsieur Mao est ton prix. La croix que tu auras à supporter."

"Je tiens à conclure un marché." Répondit Cynthia.

"Je ne fais pas de marché."

"Vous pourriez y aller pour cela." Dit Cynthia.

* * *

Pikachu sauta en l'air et écrasa son attaque Queue De Fer sur un des Motisma, le mettant KO. Sacha regarda, alors que les Pokémons dans la pièce étaient engagés dans un match effrénée avec les Motismas.

Le Noctali et l'Elekable de Régis firent équipe pour mettre KO une paire d'entre eux avec un mélange de Vibrobscur et de Fatal-Foudre.

"J'imagine que j'appellerai ce coup Fatal-Foudre Obscur, si nous arrivons à sortir d'ici." Murmura Régis.

Le Torterra de Paul et le Macronium de Jim tiraient des vagues successives de feuilles sur les Motisma qui avancèrent, oubliant clairement la haine que leurs dresseurs avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Ouisticram monta sur le dos de Grahyena, en envoyant une explosion de feu sur les petits Pokémons agaçants, tandis que le chien noir mordit sur plusieurs de ceux qui étaient KO.

Pierre dirigea Flobio et Cradopaud, qui travaillèrent sans relâche, en combinant Tir De Boue et une attaque Feinte pour vaincre plusieurs d'entre eux.

"C'est inutile." Réalisa Sacha, alors que Nightmare ramena à la vie plusieurs Motisma. "Si nous continuons à les abattre il va les faire revivre."

Il éleva sa voix.

"Nous devons arrêter Nightmare."

"Astucieux!" Dit Nightmare, alors que sa voix se fit entendre au cours du match.

Paul se tourna vers Nightmare.

"Torterra, utilise Tempeteverte."

Torterra tira un barrage de feuilles vers Ectoplasma, qui l'évita avec facilité.

Alors qu'il le fit, plusieurs Motismas se dirigèrent sur Torterra, avant de le frapper d'électricité. En dépit d'être en partie un type de sol, Torterra sembla l'air blessé par au moins sept d'entre eux qui l'électrocuta.

Nightmare réapparut.

"Il est temps d'en finir." Rit-il, alors qu'il créa une boule d'énergie noire. "Ball'Ombre."

Il le jeta vers où Donphan tenta de mettre KO les Motismas au sol avec une attaque Seisme. Sacha frissonna, alors que Donphan fut projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

"Et une autre."

Cette fois, Nightmare visa Noctali et Elekable les frappant au point de les rendre inconscients.

"Torterra, libère-toi et utilise Vege-Attak." Ordonna Paul, en regardant vers Nightmare.

"Fais attentions à tes coups, mon garçon." Rit Nightmare, alors qu'il créa une plus grande boule d'ombre qu'il jeta à Torterra. Cependant, son but était raté, et l'énorme boule énergétique pulsative alla dans la direction de Paul.

"Attention!" Hurla Sacha.

Paul ne l'entendit pas. Il était figé sur place en état de choc, alors que ce qu'il l'aurait tué se dirigea vers lui.

* * *

"Alors c'est entendu." Dit Arceus, en offrant sa main. "Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu désires? Une fois que tu auras serré ma main, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière."

Cynthia sortit sa propre main.

"Je le veux."

"Cynthia Jacobs." Dit Arceus, avec un grand respect dans sa voix. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une humaine d'un courage exceptionnel comme toi-même. Je suis vraiment touché par ton courage."

Arceus salua. Il serra ensuite la main de Cynthia.

"Ça va se produire dans une demi-heure." Dit-il. "Bien, ça n'aidera pas, mais tu peux faire tes adieux maintenant."

"Merci." Répondit Cynthia. "J'espère que nous nous reverrons."

"Ça c'est sûr." Sourit Arceus. "Je vais m'en assurer."

Aussitôt qu'il avait fini de parler, Arceus disparu.

* * *

Il vit le flash d'un jaune et noir qui courra en face de lui, et sentit l'explosion. Alors qu'il fut jeté en arrière, il se demandait pourquoi il était encore vivant.

Paul frappa le sol, et vit pourquoi il avait été sauvé. Son Elekable était sans connaissance sur le sol, et sembla gravement blessé.

_Non!_

Sacha vit Paul voler à travers la pièce, et ne pouvait pas croire qu'Elekable avait encaissé le coup.

"Peut-être que je t'ai sous-estimé." Dit Nightmare, en regardant vers Paul.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre."

Sacha donna l'ordre, et Pikachu envoya un puissante secousse d'électricité sur Nightmare.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais essayer de faire ça." Ria Sacha, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball vide de son sac. Il visa et la jeta. "Go Pokéball."

Nightmare vit la Pokéball arriver, et la repoussa facilement loin.

"Aucune Pokéball ne peut me retenir." Ria-t-il, avant de tirer une Ball'Ombre vers Sacha.

Il plongea hors du chemin, avant de sentir quelque chose de dur dans sa poche. Il le sentit, encore et rit.

Sacha se releva.

"Nightmare." Rugit-il. "Affronte-moi dans un match à un contre un."

Nightmare se tourna. "Alors, tu refuses de mourir. Très bien, Je vais te tuer moi-même."

Nightmare chargea vers Sacha, prêt à passer ses mains à travers le corps de Sacha.

Sacha sourit alors qu'il recula, et il prit la Master Ball et la mit devant lui.

"Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves."

Nightmare courra vers la Master Ball, et fut aspiré dedans, malgré son rugissement du déni.

La Master Ball ne secoua même pas, alors que Nightmare appartenu à Sacha.

Une fois que Nightmare n'était plus là, Les Motismas arrêtèrent d'attaquer.

"Fichez le camp d'ici." Dit Sacha, en secouant la Master Ball autour.

Les Motismas s'envolèrent, en ramassant leurs inconscient pour ensuite disparaître.

Régis fonça vers l'autre côté de la pièce, et pressa l'interrupteur.

* * *

Partout sur l'île, les lumières se rallumèrent.

* * *

Sacha était sur le point de célébrer le fait d'avoir attrapé Nightmare, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit inhabituel.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Paul sangloter sur le corps de son Elekable.

"Est-ce qu'il est...?" Demanda Sacha.

Régis courra immédiatement vers Elekable, utilisant son expérience pour examiner le corps.

"Non il n'est pas mort." Répondit Régis. "Mais il le serra sous peu s'il n'obtient pas un traitement."

Paul regarda sans expression Elekable.

"Paul!" Hurla Sacha. "Rappelle Elekable, et allons-y."

"D'accord." Répondit Paul, en sortant la Pokéball.

Sacha empocha la Master Ball, et les suivit hors de la station.

* * *

Olly marcha dans la chambre de Cynthia, où elle étais assise à l'attendre.

"Merci d'être venu." Dit-elle.

Toute la douleur, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait aggloméra clairement son visage lorsque Olly s'approcha d'elle.

"Olly." Dit Cynthia. "Je souhaiterais t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Parce que lorsque je suis avec toi, je suis la plus heureuse."

"Tu parles comme si on n'allait plus jamais se voir."

Cynthia regarda vers le sablier laissé par Arceus. Vingt-cinq minutes avaient passés.

"C'est le cas." Dit-elle. "J'aurai simplement souhaitée que tu saches à quel point je t'aime."

"Je sais."

"Et c'est pour ça que ça me tus." Pleura-t-elle. "Merci de m'avoir rendu aussi heureuse."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Olly, alors que les derniers grains de sable sortirent du haut du sablier.

"Au revoir." Toussa Cynthia, submergée par l'émotion, alors que la lumière commença à sortir de son corps.

Olly la sentit presser quelque chose dans sa main, et ses larmes tachèrent son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Cria Olly, alors que le monde explosa. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

"Infirmière Joëlle." Dit désespérément Paul. "Vous devez aider mon Elekable, sinon il pourrait mourir."

"Donne-le moi." Dit Joëlle, ignorant les avances de Pierre, et son arrêt ultérieur par Cradopaud.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux."

"Je vous en prie." Dit Paul. "S'il meurt, alors..."

* * *

Olly se réveilla dans une salle vide, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était. Il se leva, se demandant s'il venait d'entrer ici sans raison.

Il se retourna et sortit. Il ne remarqua pas le petit Pokémon vert et blanc disparaître par la fenêtre. Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose était dans sa main. Olly ouvrit sa main, et vit une petite perle rouge.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai?" Demanda-t-il, avant de sortir de la salle. Il empocha la perle, et rata le sentiment d'une chaleur familière dans sa main.

* * *

Ailleurs sur l'île, Élias Mao se réveilla en se sentant jubilatoire. Il était passé au prochain tour du tournoi, et rencontra sa mère et son père pour une fête plus tard. Il se demanda simplement s'ils aimeraient sa petite amie.

* * *

**Est-ce que Paul va changer de façon d'agir après ce qui lui ai arrivé?**

**Est-ce que Nightmare écoutera Sacha lorsqu'il se servira de lui?**


	33. Remords

Chapitre 33. Remords.

* * *

_Résumé. Régis, Sacha et compagnie ont réussi à ramener l'électricité sur l'île, Sacha a attrapé un puissant Ectoplasma appelé Seigneur Nightmare avec une Master Ball comme tentative. Pendant ce temps l'Elekable de Paul était gravement blessé._

* * *

Paul regarda son Elekable. C'est le pire qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

_Elekable a essayé de me sauver. Malgré la façon dont je l'ai traité. Maintenant, si Elekable meurt alors je me sentirais très mal._

Pierre et Faith attendirent derrière lui pour voir si il allait bien.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Paul dans cet état." Remarqua Pierre. "Il a l'air anéanti."

Faith s'approcha d'où Paul était assit.

"Hé, tu veux aller prendre une marche?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit tristement Paul.

"Aller." Dit Faith.

"Tu devrais le faire." Remarqua Pierre, en s'approchant. "Ça pourrait te faire sentir mieux."

"Non!" Cria Paul.

"Ne me crie pas dessus!" Cria Faith. "Va vers cette plage ou je vais te botter les fesses espèce de..."

"D'accord, d'accord." Dit Paul, clairement pas content.

Alors qu'il sortit, Faith se tourna vers Pierre. "J'adore faire ça."

* * *

Paul marcha le long de la plage. Pierre et Faith marchèrent à quelques mètres derrière lui.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Pierre. "D'habitude, tu t'en fiches si un de tes Pokémons est gravement blessé."

Paul se tourna furieusement.

"Je m'en préoccupes, parce qu'Elekable a décidé de sauter devant cette Ball'Ombre pour me sauver."

Paul frappa furieusement le sol, à coups de pieds.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça?"

"Paul." Dit Faith. "Tes Pokémons t'aiment."

"Pourtant, je les traite comme les serviteurs qu'ils sont." Répondit Paul, mais il ne sembla plus convaincu.

"Est-ce que tu crois toujours ça?" Demanda Pierre.

Paul ne répondit pas.

"Si Elekable était un objet insensible, il ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie." Enfonça Faith.

Paul se tourna. "Je dois réfléchir à propos de certaines choses."

Paul s'éloigna dans l'obscurité.

* * *

"Hé Sacha!"

Sacha et Régis se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, lorsqu'ils entendirent Max crier.

Les deux dresseurs se tournèrent, et virent Max s'approcher d'eux.

"Quoi de neuf." Dit Sacha.

"Je t'ai cherché partout depuis les dernières heures." Dit indignement Max.

"J'imagine que ce fut de longues courtes heures." Sourit Sacha. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Il y a une fille qui te cherchait." Répondit Max.

"Qui était-elle?"

"Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais elle a dit que tu devrais la connaître."

Sacha sembla perplexe. "Où est-elle?"

"Elle est à l'hôtel d'invités." Répondit Max.

Sacha bailla. "Je m'en occuperai demain matin. Viens Pikachu."

Sacha et Pikachu se dirigèrent vers le lit.

"Je dois y aller." Dit Régis. "Je vais combattre demain, et je veux dormir."

Régis partit, laissant Max seul, et furieux.

* * *

Max retourna à l'hôtel pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé Sacha. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il fut si rapide alors qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il frappa à sa porte et la trouva ouverte. Alors qu'il colla sa tête autour de la porte, il l'a vit en train de dormir. Elle sembla si paisible.

"Bonne nuit." Dit-il légèrement, avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla le matin suivant, se sentant toujours fatigué. La première chose qu'il vit était la Master Ball qui était ouverte. La deuxième était une Flora qui sembla en colère. Ses yeux étaient devenus violets d'une ombre maléfique.

"Humain faible, tu m'as emprisonné. Mais ça sera la plus grande erreur que tu n'as jamais commise. Jamais je ne jurerais ma loyauté envers toi."

La voix venait de Flora. Sacha se sentit immédiatement mal.

"Sors d'elle." Dit-il, furieusement. "Si tu lui fais du mal, Je vais..."

"Me faire quoi?" Rétorqua Nightmare.

"Fais-le simplement!"

"Pourquoi?" Rit Nightmare, en passant se mains à travers le corps de Flora. "Ce corps est nouveau, et semble génial."

"Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu se leva et prépara l'attaque.

"Juste un avertissement pour ta considération." Ria Nightmare. "Si tu m'attaques, alors ta précieuse Flora sera gravement blessée. Et je suis convaincu que tu ne voudrais pas que ça se produise."

"Pikachu, arrête." Dit Sacha, avant de réaliser quelque chose. "En fait, utilise Fatal-Foudre."

"Quoi!" Cria Nightmare, avant qu'il ne soit frappé par la puissante attaque. Il fut instantanément éjecté du corps de Flora, et Sacha le rappela rapidement dans la Master Ball.

Flora tomba au sol, mais leva les yeux rapidement.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Rien du tout." Répondit Sacha, soulagé. "N'ouvre simplement plus la Master Ball."

"Je me souviens de l'avoir ouverte, et ensuite un éclair de bleu. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens."

"Une longue histoire courte." Dit Sacha. "La nuit dernière, j'ai capturé un diabolique, Ectoplasma sadique appelé Seigneur Nightmare, qui semble avoir la capacité de posséder les gens. J'ai réussi à le sortir de ton corps."

"Comment tu savais que ça ne me blesserait pas?"

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha. "Nous l'avons vu à la télé lorsqu'il contrôlait Élias. Tu sais, dans ce match contre ce gars, Joey Tanner. Élias a prit une attaque Souplesse vers la poitrine d'un Dracolosse, et il allait bien, alors j'ai compris qu'une attaque Fatal-Foudre ne te blesserait pas."

"C'est un risque assez grand."

"Mais ça a marché." Répondit Sacha. "Mais il semble que Nightmare refuse de m'obéir, alors..."

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons un combat très attendu entre deux dresseurs de la petite ville du Bourg Palette. Régis Chen affrontant Marie Clearwater. Vous connaissez tous sans doute les règles, alors la première partie de se match va prendre place sur un terrain normal."

"Choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

"Pichu, vas-y." Hurla Marie. Le Pichu sauta de son épaule.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Répondit Régis. "Grolem, en avant."

Régis envoya Grolem, qui rugit de colère à Pichu.

Marie eu une teinte claire de blanc, alors que la couleur quitta son visage.

"Ce n'est rien de personnel, Marie." Dit Régis. "Il y a juste d'autres choses que j'aimerais faire aujourd'hui, attaque Seisme."

Grolem sauta sur le sol, et envoya une puissante onde de choc vers Pichu.

"Saute au-dessus." Cria Marie.

Pichu le fit.

"Eclate-Roc."

Grolem sauta en l'air et s'écrasa sur Pichu.

"Umm, Pichu est hors combat. J'imagine." Dit l'arbitre. "Grolem est déclaré..."

"PICHU!"

Pichu se leva en colère.

"Hein, j'avais tort." Marmonna l'arbitre. "Continuez."

"Grolem, Roulade."

Grolem roula en une boule et percuta Pichu. Pichu s'effondra de nouveau.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau. "Pichu est hors..."

"PICHU!"

Pichu se leva en colère.

"Oh franchement." Cria Régis. "Lance Roulade encore une fois."

Golem percuta Pichu, qui commença à paraître fatigué des coups de boutoir qu'il prenait.

"Et encore."

Grolem frappa Pichu avec toute sa puissance, et le mit KO.

"Pichu est hors combat. Grolem, vainqueur."

La foule ne sembla pas très contente d'avoir vu la façon dont Grolem s'était occupé de Pichu, mais ils applaudirent le Pokémon Titanesque.

Marie marcha sur le terrain et prit Pichu dans ses bras. "Merci, tu as fait de ton mieux."

Elle plaça Pichu dans son sac, avant de sortir une Pokéball.

"Flor, les projecteurs sont à toi."

Marie envoya un Joliflor, au plaisir de la foule.

"Grolem, retour." Dit Régis. Il rappela Grolem. "Ça pourrait être le match parfait pour Altaria."

Régis envoya le Pokémon bleu ciel, avec des plumes comme des nuages.

* * *

"Je ne savais pas que Régis avait un Altaria." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais, je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours." Remarqua Ondine. "Il l'a attrapé comme Tylton à Hoenn, lorsqu'il aidait un gamin à trouver un Pokémon légendaire, pour combattre."

"Incroyable!" S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il se souvint de Régis qui avait attrapé le Tylton ce jour là.

_"Eh bien, on est presque au Mont Chimnée." Dit Régis, alors que Sacha et Pikachu les rattrapa._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?" Demanda Sacha._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as tendance à oublier." Dit Régis. "C'est pour trouver un Pokémon légendaire, c'est souvent la meilleure idée de monter au point le plus élevé de la terre, et de regardez à partir d'ici. De plus, j'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Rayquaza boit parfois du lac de lave au sommet de cette montagne ."_

_"Est-ce que tu as vraiment entendu ça, où tu as tout inventé?"_

_"Les deux." Sourit Régis, alors qu'un petit oiseau bleu et blanc vola devant eux. "Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"_

_"Tylton." Répondit Sacha, se sentant supérieur pour une fois. "Tu devrais vraiment le savoir, Régis, tu es un chercheur après tout."_

_"Va te faire foutre." Dit poliment Régis, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball. "Je vais l'attraper."_

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Pourquoi pas?"_

_Régis lança la Pokéball sur Tylton, et l'attrapa facilement._

_"Tu n'es même plus un dresseur." Souligna Sacha._

_"Oui, mais je me demande si il y a une différence dans les capacités des Tylton vivant près du Mont Chimnée, que dans d'autres lieux."_

_"Ça semble con."_

_"Ouais, mais le point est, si je veux attraper Tylton, alors qui es-tu pour me dire de ne pas le faire?"_

"Il avait raison." Affirma Sacha. "Quand même, je suis ravi qu'il ai évolué en Altaria."

"Les Altarias sont des Pokémons puissants." Remarqua Pierre, alors qu'il s'assit sur sa chaise.

"Hé, ça me rappelle." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda sa montre. "Je vais aller voir si je peux convaincre Nightmare de m'écouter."

"Bonne chance." Dit Pierre, alors que Ondine sembla confuse.

"Nightmare?"

* * *

"Altaria, Dracosouffle."

Altaria couvrit Flor dans un feu vert épais, et causa une immense douleur au petit type plante.

"Maintenant, Aeropique."

Altaria vola vers le Joliflor et décrocha un tir rapide et puissant.

"Para-Spore." Ordonna Marie

Flor tira une épaisse poudre verte dans l'air, et paralysa Altaria.

"Giga-Sangsue."

Les épaisses vrilles énergétiques vertes qui enveloppaient Altaria ne causèrent pas trop de dégâts, mais força Altaria à reculer.

"Attaque Danse-Fleur."

Flor commença à danser et envoya plusieurs pétales s'écraser sur Altaria, qui cria douloureusement, alors que plusieurs coupes apparièrent sur son corps.

"Réplique avec une attaque Pique." Ordonna Régis.

"Lance-Soleil."

Flor prit les rayons de soleil alors qu'Altaria commença à briller avec énergie.

"Ça va être puissant." Dit Régis, alors que Altaria leva les yeux. Son corps brillait avec de la lumière. "Lance ton attaque Pique."

"Feu." Hurla Marie.

Altaria chargea dans l'arène, et mit Flor KO. Malheureusement, le Lance-Soleil fut relâché sur Altaria, et il fut KO.

"Altaria et Joliflor sont hors combat."

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"À toi de jouer, Marill." Dit Marie, rendant la foule surprise dans un silence choqué.

"En avant, Elekable." Appela Régis, envoyant la créature noire et jaune.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense que cela pourrait être un bon moment pour aller au bar de bonne heure?"

* * *

"Tu peux entrer maintenant." Dit Joëlle, tenant la porte ouverte pour Paul.

"Merci." Répondit Paul, alors qu'il vit son Elekable. Son cœur se serra, alors que le Pokémon qui sembla précédemment fier n'était plus désormais que l'ombre du guerrier pitoyable qu'il avait été autrefois.

"Je crains que cet Elekable ai perdu beaucoup de sang et de fourrure." Dit Joëlle, alors que Paul courra aux côtés de son Pokémon.

Il se sentit visiblement malade, à la cicatrisation des plaques d'alopécie de la peau qui fut flambée au large par la férocité de la Ball'Ombre.

Elekable sembla un peu nerveux, alors que son dresseur s'approcha de lui.

"Kable?"

Même Paul ne s'attendit pas à ce que quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues.

"Elekable, kable, ele, kable." (Wow, je ne savais pas que tu avais des conduits lacrymaux.)

"Je suis tellement désolé." Dit Paul, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elekable sembla surpris.

"Elekable." Dit Paul, alors que le Pokémon le regarda. "Je suis tellement désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité ces dernières années. Je voulais seulement te rendre fort."

Elekable tenta de bouger un de ses puissants bras.

"À partir de maintenant." Souhaita Paul. "Je vais respecter mes Pokémons un peu plus. Je te le dois."

"Kable?"

Paul sortit ses cinq autres Pokémons. Torterra, Mackogneur, Maganon, Corboss et Ursaring.

"Et ça vaut aussi pour vous tous, également." Dit-il.

* * *

"Sort Nightmare." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il ouvrit la Master Ball.

L'Ectoplasma shiny apparu, mais sembla énervé.

"C'est exact." Dit-il. "Je suis énervé, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je suis énervé. L'esclavage c'est nul."

"Tu n'es pas mon esclave." Dit Sacha.

"Avant, j'étais le prince de mon domaine. Maintenant, je viens à l'entière disposition d'un être humain."

"Pikachupika."

"Tu es aussi pathétique que lui." Gronda Nightmare à Pikachu. "Les humains sont méchants."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Lorsque tu as vécu aussi longtemps que moi, tu développes un sens du bien et du mal."

"Explique-moi." Dit Sacha.

"Tu ne l'as pas mérité." Dit Nightmare. "Emmène-moi aux ruines sur l'autre côté de l'île, et je te raconterais mon histoire."

Sacha éleva la Master Ball pour rappeler Nightmare, mais fut rapidement piqué.

"Ça ne va pas arriver." Dit Nightmare. "Tu veux mon respect, alors arrête de me ficher dans ce truc. C'est étroit. Je suis un Ectoplasma effrayant, pas un Fantominus."

Sacha baissa la Master Ball.

* * *

"Et après deux puissantes attaques électriques Marill est sans connaissance et hors de combat. Très bien, on se voit dans quinze minutes."

Régis rappela Elekable, et Marie rappela son Marill vaincu.

"On se voit dans quinze minutes." Sourit Régis.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Cristal. "Il te botte les fesses."

"Il est plus fort que moi." Protesta Marie.

"Et alors, tu pourrais ne pas avoir des Pokémons aussi puissants, mais tu as encore des Pokémons qualifiés, alors descend de ton nuage et utilise-les, tu n'as pas appelé toutes les attaques comparé à lui, tu étais généralement assez moyenne lors de ces cinq dernières minutes ."

Marie s'est presque étouffée. "Cinq minutes?"

"Oui, il est en train de t'envoyer au tapis, alors va là-bas et manque lui de respect. Ne donne pas de conneries sur sa réputation, et envoi-le au tapis avec ses cinq autres Pokémons. Tu as vu Grolem et Elekable, alors tu vas devoir leur régler leurs cas a eux aussi, mais tu sais quoi, j'ai voyagé avec toi depuis un putain de long moment, et tu sais quoi? Tu vaux mieux que ça."

"Merci Cris." Sourit Marie. "Tu sais comment remonter le moral aux gens."

"Tu ferais mieux d'y croire bébé."

* * *

"C'est un jeu d'enfant." Dit Ondine. "Tu seras au prochain tour, avant que tu ne puisses cligner des yeux."

"Hé, je peux cligner des yeux pendant longtemps." Sourit Régis, alors qu'il cligna de l'œil. "Et alterner."

Régis cligna chacun de ses yeux rapidement, alternant avec succès.

"Mignon." Remarqua Ondine.

* * *

"Nous allons reprendre. Bientôt, nous allons avoir un gagnant, alors que le terrain devient un terrain plante."

"Grolem, en avant." Dit Régis.

"Vas-y Bambi."

Marie envoya un Noctali.

"Hé." Rit Régis. "Joli Noctali. Attaque Tomberoche."

Grolem estampa son pied sur le sol, et envoya écraser les rochers sur Noctali.

"Esquive-le."

Noctali sauta hors de protée de l'attaque.

"Vibrobscur."

Noctali envoya percuter plusieurs vagues d'énergie noire dans un Grolem qui sembla fragile.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre."

Bambi tira une boule énergétique noire dans la tête de Grolem, l'assommant.

"Grolem est hors combat. Noctali, vainqueur."

Régis sembla un peu inquiet pendant qu'il rappela Grolem.

"Elekable, à toi de jouer."

Régis envoya Elekable.

"Vive-Attaque." Hurlèrent les deux dresseurs.

Noctali et Elekable sautèrent en l'air, et s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre.

"Poing-Eclair." Ordonna Régis.

"Griffe Ombre."

Elekable envoya un puissant poing vers Noctali, qui répliqua avec une puissante attaque griffe noire. Les deux attaques se sont annulés.

"Queue De Fer."

"Esquive avec Hate."

La queue d'Elekable commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant de sauter en l'air, et de tenter de l'envoyer s'écraser sur Noctali, qui n'était plus du tout là.

"Machouille."

Bambi mordit la tête d'Elekable, le mettant instantanément KO.

"Elekable est hors combat. Noctali, vainqueur."

Régis sembla surpris que deux de ses Pokémons avaient été vaincus par Bambi.

Il sourit par la suite. "J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut."

* * *

"Hé Sacha!"

Sacha se retourna et vit Max qui courra vers lui.

"Ne fait rien!" Ordonna-t-il à Nightmare, qui flotta à côté de lui.

"Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance?" Sourit Nightmare, alors qu'il apparu derrière Max.

"Pas vraiment, non." Dit Sacha.

"Wow, je ne savais pas que tu avais un Ectoplasma." Remarqua Max, alors qu'il dérapa à une halte.

"Ouais, j'imagine que oui." Répondit Sacha, pendant que Nightmare vola les lunettes de Max.

"Hé, rends-les moi." Cria Max.

Nightmare les lui remit, lui donnant un air d'autorité.

"Ahh, elle font mal à mes yeux." Dit-il, en les enlevant.

Max les reprit, avec reconnaissance pour ensuite les enfiler.

"Sacha." Dit-il. "La fille dont je te parlais, elle est par là, vers la corniche."

"Oh vraiment." Rit Nightmare. "Comme s'est divertissant. Je peux la rencontrer?"

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps." Répondit Max, faisant en sorte que Nightmare arrête de sourire.

"Je peux arranger ça."

Max sembla inquiet, alors qu'il guida Sacha, Pikachu et Nightmare vers la corniche.

Sacha l'aperçue tout de suite.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Pika."

"C'est Aurore." Hurla Sacha.

* * *

"Régis a choisit un Noctali pour affronter un autre Noctali."

"Vive-Attaque." Hurlèrent les deux dresseurs.

Noctali et Bambi s'écrasèrent tout deux l'un sur l'autre.

"Ça va être intéressant, puisque les deux Pokémons ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs attaques les plus puissantes."

"Ball'Ombre."

Bambi sauta en l'ai et tira une boule Énergétique noire vers Noctali. l'attaque ne semblait pas importuner le Noctali de Régis.

"Belier."

Noctali chargea vers Bambi, et l'envoya s'écraser à travers l'arène.

"Utilise ton attaque Belier, aussi, Bambi."

Bambi se releva et percuta le Noctali de Régis à travers l'herbe.

"Cela devient ennuyeux. Quelqu'un devrait amener une fin rapide et indolore pour ce match."

"Ultralaser." Ordonna Régis.

Noctali se leva et tira un puissant rayon d'une lumière orange vers Bambi, le mettant KO.

"Le Noctali de Marie est hors combat. Le Noctali de Régis est déclaré vainqueur."

La foule applaudit, pendant que Marie rappela Bambi.

"Arcanin, à toi d'être sous les projecteurs."

* * *

Elle sembla presque la même qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait vu il y a cinq ans.

"Aurore!" Dit Max, avec un regard distant dans ses yeux. "Un nom parfait."

"Regarder moi ce gars." Dit Nightmare. "Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose, sac de viande?"

"La ferme." Dit Max, fronçant les sourcils.

"Sacha." Se plaint Nightmare. "Max m'a dit de la fermer."

"Selon toi tu es la chose la plus diabolique au monde. Je crois que tu vas t'en remettre."

"Sacha." Dit Aurore. "C'est bien toi?"

"Oui." Répondit Sacha, remarquant quelque chose au sujet de son comportement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien Aurore?"

"Aurore, c'est vraiment mon nom?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Sacha.

"J'ai été attaquée il y a quelques mois." Dit Aurore, semblant bouleversée. "Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit de ma vie, où qui j'étais, je veux dire suis-je. J'ai trouvé une photo de toi, et après avoir demandé des informations autour, j'ai découvert qui tu étais, et je suis venue te voir."

"Je vais t'aider à découvrir qui tu es." Dit impatiemment Max.

Nightmare sourit. "Ouais c'est ça."

"J'imagine que tu peux faire mieux?" Riposta furieusement Max.

"Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir." Répondit Nightmare. "As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une attaque appelé Glas De Soin?"

"Oui, mais les Ectoplasmas ne peuvent pas l'apprendre." Dit Max.

Nightmare sembla vexé.

"Tu as raison. J'étais sur le point de dire que je pourrais lui faire retrouver la mémoire."

"Et tu vas le faire en la bonté de ton cœur?"

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Nightmare. "Je veux me battre."

"Quoi?"

"Je veux l'affronter." Répéta Nightmare, pointant Max.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je suis diabolique." Répondit Nightmare. "Est-ce que je dois te donner une raison?"

"Bien, ouais." Dit Sacha. "L'ensemble d'être du truc d'être diabolique est une raison pour toi de nous donner une raison."

"Très bien alors, donne-moi ton chapeau." Dit Nightmare.

"Quoi?" Répondit Sacha.

"Pas ta casquette." Dit Nightmare, agacé. "Son chapeau à elle."

"Aurore, ça ne pose pas problème si Nightmare à ton chapeau?" Demanda Sacha, mentionnant bonnet blanc qu'elle portait encore.

"Bien sûr, je crois." Dit-elle, en l'enlevant et en le donnant à Nightmare.

"Excellent." Rit Nightmare, avant de regarder avant de voir la tête que lui faisaient Sacha, Max et Aurore. "Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les chapeaux?"

* * *

"Vas-y, Arcanin. Utilise l'attaque Lance-Flamme."

Arcanin tira un puissant jet de feu vers Noctali, qui esquiva avec facilité.

"Vibrobscur."

Noctali explosa Arcanin avec de puissantes vagues énergétiques noires.

"Belier." Crièrent les deux dresseurs.

Arcanin et Noctali foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Aussitôt qu'ils sont entrés en contact, Noctali fut repoussé et mit KO du au fait qu'Arcanin était plus grand.

"Noctali est hors combat. Arcanin, vainqueur."

Régis sourit, alors qu'il rappela Noctali.

"Tortank, épate-nous."

* * *

"C'est Hypnose." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux d'Aurore.

"Quel est le but dans tout ça?" Demanda Max, inconfortable à l'idée que Nightmare aide Aurore.

"Silence." Rompit Nightmare. "Je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal."

Nightmare commença alors à absorber de l'énergie d'Aurore.

"Devoreve." Expliqua Nightmare. "Avec ça, je peux voir les choses qui ont pu être rompues."

Nightmare fut calme pendant qu'il parcourra les souvenirs brisés d'Aurore.

Il visualisa les événements de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle voyagea à travers Sinnoh avec Sacha, lorsqu'il arriva à la mémoire d'un incident qui s'est produit au Square Paisible. Il vit une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue de noir, avant que l'incident ne passe devant ses yeux, puis, Nightmare commença à crier de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas." Dit Sacha, alors que les yeux de Nightmare étaient devenus rouges, et il continua à crier le son puissant qui secoua les ondes mêmes.

* * *

"Et Tortank a vaincu Arcanin avec un simple Hydrocanon."

"Arcanin est hors combat. Tortank, vainqueur."

Marie sembla triste, alors que son avant-dernier Pokémon s'était effondré. Elle sourit par la suite.

"Ne croit pas avoir gagné." Dit-elle. "Spiritomb, sous les projecteurs."

Marie envoya un Spiritomb.

"Tortank, Hydrocanon."

"Arrête-le avec Psyko."

Spiritomb arrêta l'eau.

"Renvois-le vers Tortank."

Tortank ne sembla pas vexé lorsque l'eau le percuta.

Régis sourit.

"Laser Glace."

Tortank tira un rayon de glace de sa bouche.

"Arrête-le avec Psyko."

Spiritomb arrêta l'attaque.

"Renvois-le vers Tortank."

Spiritomb le fit.

"Je me disais que tu allais faire ça." Dit Régis. "Hydroblast."

Tortank tira un puissant geyser d'eau de ses canons sur se épaules et frappa la glace, créant un grand pilier de glace. Il fut repoussé vers Spiritomb, qui fut mit KO.

"Spiritomb est hors combat. Tortank, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Régis Chen du Bourg Palette."

Régis envoya son poing en l'air. Il avait fait un travail professionnel, mais il savait qu'il y avait des épreuves plus coriaces à venir.

* * *

**Est-ce que Nightmare va bien? Qu'a-t-il vu dans les souvenir d'Aurore? Est-ce que Paul va tenir sa promesse envers ses Pokémons? Est-ce qu'Aurore va retrouver la mémoire? Est-ce que Nightmare apprendra à faire confiance à Sacha? Est-ce que Flora sera contente que Aurore soit là? Est-ce que ça fait beaucoup de questions?**


	34. Un Ectoplasma Cauchemardesque

Chapitre 34. Un Ectoplasma Cauchemardesque.

* * *

_Résumé. Régis est passé au deuxième tour, et Nightmare a été surpris par quelque chose dans la mémoire d'Aurore._

* * *

"Ahhh! Fils de pute." Cria Nightmare, alors que Sacha et Max le trainait dans le Centre Pokémon. "Oh merde, c'est la plus grande douleur que je n'ai jamais subi."

"Infirmière Joëlle, vous devez aider Nightmare." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare cria une autre série de gros mots qui ne devraient pas être répétées.

"Il parle?" Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Si je le soigne, pourra-t-il limiter son langage?"

"Putain non, espèce de pouffiasse folle." Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'une autre vague de douleur traversa son esprit. "Je suis à l'agonie en ce moment, et ça me fait sentir mieux."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?" Demanda Joëlle, ignorant les protestations de Nightmare.

"Il a tenté de manger un rêve et ça s'est terminé comme ça." Dit Sacha, pensant qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il vit ensuite Aurore rentrer. "Max, occups-toi d'Aurore."

Max couru avec une intention désirable.

"J'ai retrouvée ma mémoire." Dit Aurore. "Peut importe ce qu'a fait cet Ectoplasma, ça a marché."

"Bordel de merde!" Cria Nightmare, de l'autre pièce.

Sacha courra vers la pièce où étais Ectoplasma, ne montrant rien d'autre que du souci pour Nightmare.

* * *

"Bon sang, ça été rapide."

Dracolosse se plaça sur le Leviator froissé en triomphe.

"Leviator est hors combat. Dracolosse, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure."

"C'était incroyable. Si vous soustrayez les quinze minutes de pause, il a fallu à Lowe et à son Dracolosse moins de six minutes pour abattre Metamorph, Ninjask, Oniglali, Negapi, Rafflesia et Leviator. Ici, nous avons un dresseur qui n'est pas d'humeur à perdre son temps, et Manuel Goldstone a été négligemment mis de côté."

Olly rappela son Dracolosse, et sortit de l'arène.

* * *

"Oh, bon sang." Cria Nightmare, alors qu'une autre vague de douleur fracassa son esprit. "Où sont ces antidouleurs?"

"Nous ne pouvons pas te donner d'antidouleurs." Dit Joëlle, qui sembla étonnée de la suggestion.

"Oui vous le pouvez." Insista Nightmare. "Vous êtes en charge ici."

"Mais l'aiguille va passer directement à travers ta peau, et ça ne donnera rien."

"La ferme!"

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, souciant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

Nightmare prit le bras de Sacha. "Quelque chose est différent. Quelqu'un a changé quelque chose."

Nightmare s'évanouit par la suite.

"Nightmare." Dit faiblement Sacha.

"Ne crois pas t'en échapper aussi facilement."

Nightmare atteint l'esprit de Sacha, lui laissa voir ce qu'il a vu.

Sacha s'effondra sur le sol, alors que la douleur commença à le submerger.

* * *

"Je me souviens de Sacha et Pierre. Je me souviens de Paul et Flora." Dit Aurore. "Mais je ne me souviens pas de toi."

"C'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre que tu ne t'en souviens pas." Dit Max. "Flora est ma sœur, je m'appelle Max."

"Je crois que je me souviens qu'elle m'aie parler de toi." Dit Aurore. "Tu n'es pas un dresseur Pokémon?"

"Je le suis désormais." Répondit Max. "Et toi?"

"Coordinatrice." Répondit Aurore. "J'ai gagnée la Coupe du Ruban à Sinnoh, ayant battu mon rival, Kenny en finale."

"J'ai été finaliste à la Ligue Hoenn." Dit Max. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Non, c'est bon." Remarqua Aurore. "Quels Pokémons as-tu?"

"Tu me montres les tiens et je te montre les miens." Répondit Max, alors qu'il prit ses Pokéballs.

"Ça me convient." Dit Aurore, alors qu'elle sortit ses six Pokéballs.

Max et Aurore les lancèrent en l'air.

Les Pokémons de Max sont apparus. Jungko, Gardevoir, Magmar, Elektek, Monaflemit et Carabaffe.

Les Pokémons d'Aurore sont apparus en même temps. Tiplouf, Laporeille, Mammochon, Capidextre, Pachirisu, et Feunard.

"Ils sont vraiment cool."

Aurore reconnu le compliment, avant de se tourner à Tiplouf. "Désolé de t'avoir gardé dans ta Pokéball pendant si longtemps. Je m'appelle Aurore et je me souviens de tout."

* * *

Il y avait un nouveau regard sur la vie qui n'avait pas été là avant.

Ses Pokémons étaient heureux, alors que le vent balaya ses cheveux.

Elekable avait été libéré du Centre Pokémon, et étais assis sur une roche à proximité, en train de regarder.

L'arbre sur le dos Torterra était à la plus grande fleur qu'il avait jamais vu. Les flammes de Maganon étaient à leur reflux maximum, la fourrure d'Ursaring et les plumes de Corboss étaient les plus brillants qu'il n'ait jamais connue jusqu'ici, et la poitrine de Dimoret était pleine d'une présence majestueuse.

"Eh bien je suis impressionné petit frère." Dit Reggie, alors qu'il finit d'aider Paul à brosser ses Pokémons. "Tu sais certainement comment surprendre les gens."

"Elekable m'a fait une grande faveur, lorsqu'il a pris cette attaque." Répondit Paul. "Ils disent que lorsque tu es sur le point de mourir, toute ta vie défile devant tes yeux. Dans mon cas, ça n'est pas arrivé. C'était la vie de mes Pokémons. Le nombre de douleur et de souffrance que je leur ai fait subir était sur le point de m'être infligé. Ça aurait pu être une punition. Et je l'aurais bien mérité."

"C'est l'une des règles non écrites du dressage et même de la vie, que l'amour est plus fort que la haine quand il s'agit de vos amis." Remarqua Reggie. "Paul, tes Pokémons n'ont jamais voulu te faire souffrir, mais les diriger avec une poigne de fer et un fouet ne peux pas te mener bien loin."

* * *

Sacha se réveilla dans une ruelle.

"Où suis-je?" Marmonna-t-il.

"Bienvenue dans mon monde." Sourit Nightmare, alors qu'il flotta à travers le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Tu voulais connaître l'histoire de ma vie." Dit Nightmare. "Je pensais à quel meilleur moment pour te le dire, et tuer le temps, tandis que l'infirmière inutile essayait de déterminer quel était le problème avec moi."

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Demanda Sacha. "Puisque tu sembles le savoir."

"J'aimerai beaucoup te le dire." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais, si je le fais alors je serai dans le pétrin."

"Je peux te protéger." Dit Sacha. "Et depuis quand es-tu inquiet à propos des problèmes?"

"Lorsque ça résulte d'une douleur." Répondit Nightmare. "De toute façon, tu voulais savoir où est-ce qu'on est?"

"Oui."

"C'est le lieu où je suis né."

"Étais-tu d'un œuf?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ce sont tous des Pokémons?" Riposta Nightmare, alors que plusieurs Fantominus flottaient. "Hé, les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe."

Ils l'ignorèrent.

"Hé!" Hurla Nightmare. "C'est à vous que je parle."

Ils ne réussirent pas à l'entendre.

"Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre." Dit Sacha. "On ne fait pas parti de ça."

"Hé c'est ma mémoire." Répondit Nightmare. "Et j'ai l'intention d'être vu."

Sacha regarda autour. "Ouais, te voila."

Nightmare se retourna et sursauta visiblement au petit Fantominus flottant autour.

"Ça pourrait être n'importe quel Fantominus."

"Le nuage de gaz derrière toi est bleu." Souligna Sacha.

"Très bien alors, monsieur le malin." Dit Nightmare. "J'étais différent. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai toujours ainsi."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à être différent." Protesta Sacha.

"Ça l'est quand on est sans cesse mis à l'écart par tes amis et ta famille." Répondit Nightmare. "Mon frère Casper a toujours été le préféré."

"Ils ont appelé un spectre Casper?" Rit Sacha. "Quel genre d'imbécile ferait ça?"

"Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi je m'appelle Nightmare?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Mes parents ont vu que j'étais différent, et ils se mirent à en encourager le fait. Ils m'ont donné un nom destiné à invoquer la peur dans mes ennemis. Parce que la peur invoqué est la principale priorité d'un des Pokémons spectre, et tout ça ne peut jamais être considéré comme des égaux par leur propre espèce."

Sacha et Nightmare regardèrent plusieurs Fantominus et un Spectrum s'écraser dans le jeune Nightmare. Nightmare recula visiblement. "J'ai vraiment envie de botter les fesses de Casper si à jamais je le croise de nouveau sur mon chemin."

"Lequel d'entre eux est Casper?" Demanda Sacha.

"Le Spectrum. Mes parents ont ondulé ça dans mon visage ainsi, sur comment il a évolué plus vite que moi."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Casper?"

"Observe." Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Ce fut le refuge pour les Fantominus et les Spectrums. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'Ectoplasmas, puisque nous avions tendance à devenir destructeurs lorsqu'on était entouré par un autre. Je me souviens qu'il y avait seulement un seul Ectoplasma qui vivait dans ce havre. Son nom était Fox. Un chef inspirant plus que tu ne pourrais pas arriver à trouver."

"Alors Fox était le chef?"

"Vous les humains!" Hurla Nightmare. "Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est pour un Pokémon. À tout instant, vous pouvez changer en quelque chose de complètement différent."

"Pas si tu évolues en utilisant une pierre, ou que tu n'évolues pas du tout."

"Laisse-moi revenir à mon point." Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Fox était plus qu'un chef. Il était l'ami de chacun de ces Pokémons que tu vois ici. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait passer à travers, et il voulait les aider. Tu vois, la plupart des humains pensent que les Pokémons spectre sont maléfiques, des êtres malveillants, mais en réalité nous ne le sommes pas. Pas les uns envers les autres."

Nightmare regarda tristement la région environnante.

"C'est ce mythe qui a mit fin à ma vie ici."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" Demanda Aurore.

"Ectoplasma l'a touché, et l'a traîné dans cet état." Expliqua Joëlle.

"Je savais que nous n'aurions pas du lui faire confiance." Dit Max, alors que Flora et Pierre entrèrent au pas de course.

"Non!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle vit Sacha sans connaissance. "Je devrais vraiment être habituée à ça maintenant, mais..."

"Aller." Dit Pierre, de façon rassurante. "Il va s'en sortir."

"D'après ces analyses, il a le cerveau mort." Dit Max, sans réfléchir.

Flora éclata en larmes à ses paroles.

* * *

"Nettoyez vos Pokéballs ici." Cria la femme aux longs cheveux rouges.

"Pas cher et rapide." Continua l'homme aux courts cheveux violets.

"C'est exact."

"Qulbutoke."

Les quatre étaient debout sur un stand de fortune, offrant des services de nettoyage de Pokéballs bon marché et facile.

"Êtes-vous bon les gars?" Demanda une fille.

"Nous avons écrit le livre sur le nettoyage des Pokéballs." Dit l'homme.

"Il y a un livre sur le nettoyage de Pokéballs?"

"Oh oui, et nous l'avons écrit." Sourit la femme.

"Dans ce cas, je crois que je pourrais essayer." Dit la fille, alors qu'elle donna quatre Pokéballs.

"Excellent."

"Un client satisfait est un travail bien fait."

En quelques minutes, une grande foule s'était rassemblée.

* * *

Alors que Nightmare finit de parler, un énorme fracas se fit résonner à proximité.

Sacha sursauta de surprise, mais Nightmare resta impraticable.

Plusieurs humains se précipitèrent dans la ruelle.

"Attrapez-les."

"Les voila!"

"N'en laisser aucun s'échapper."

Les humains lancèrent des Pokéballs et plusieurs Pokémons ténèbres tels que des Demolosses et des Noctalis firent irruption à la vue.

"Abattez-les tous."

"On se fiche de ça, tuez-les."

Sacha et Nightmare regardèrent alors que plusieurs Fantominus et Spectrums furent frappés par des attaques diverses.

Un Spectrum particulier fut assommé à terre, et fut gravement mordu par un Demolosse qui sembla sauvage, tandis que quelqu'un relâcha un Farfuret dans l'allée.

Le Farfuret rit, alors qu'il commença à lancer des hordes de Tranche-Nuit sur les spectres fuyant.

"Nous pensions que nous pourrions nous échapper." Dit tristement Nightmare. "Nous avions tort."

Sacha regarda autour, et vit un Corboss perché près d'eux. Ces yeux brillèrent d'un mauve colérique.

"Ces salauds sadiques nous ont arrêtés en utilisant Regard Noir." Cria Nightmare. "Ironique."

"Comment t'es-tu échappé?" Demanda Sacha, avec curiosité.

"Je n'ai pas réussi." Répondit Nightmare, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Alors que le chaos s'apaisa, plusieurs Pokéballs furent lancés sur les spectres restants.

L'une d'entre elles piégea Nightmare.

"Je souffre toujours de l'humilité de celui-ci." Dit Nightmare. "Je pensais que c'était le pire qu'il pouvait se produire, mais j'avais vraiment tort."

* * *

La foule fut éclaircie, et ils eurent bientôt un sac plein de Pokéballs sales.

"Merci tout le monde."

"Nous allons les nettoyer et vous les rendre demain matin."

* * *

Le monde flasha, et tout à coup Sacha et Nightmare étaient à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

"Où sommes-nous, maintenant?"

"Le laboratoire." Répondit Nightmare. Il sembla dégonflé.

Alors que Sacha regarda autour de lui, il vit les Fantominus et Spectrums restants enfermés dans des cages. Il vit également Nightmare à l'arrière de l'une d'entre-elles.

"C'est terrible." Remarqua Sacha, se sentant malsain.

"Content que tu sois d'accord." S'écria Nightmare. "Parce que tu as en quelque sorte fait ça. Malgré ce que vous, les humains pensez à propos des Pokémons spectre, nous ne détenons pas notre espèce."

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Tous les humains ne sont pas pareils."

"Oui, vous l'êtes." Répondit Nightmare. "Et voila pourquoi je ne te ferai jamais confiance."

Une alarme retentit, et un étrange liquide noir fut versé à travers les spectres.

Une deuxième alarme retentit par la suite, et puis une main humaine laissa tomber une allumette dans la cage. Les Pokémons hurlèrent de douleur alors qu'ils furent mis le feu. Les cris continuèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une troisième alarme ne retenti, et une cascade d'eau tomba dans la cage, éteignant les flammes.

L'un des ravisseurs était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un presse-papier, avant qu'un geste ne fut fait à l'interrupteur. Un de ses assistants tira, et un crépitement d'électricité fut entendu dans les cages. Sacha pouvait sentir la fumée émise, alors que les Pokémons trempés humides furent électrifiés.

"Et ce sera tout pour l'instant." Dit l'homme à la planchette.

Alors que les humains quittèrent la salle, Nightmare tenta de donner des coups de pied à la cage, mais son pied passa à travers.

"C'étaient mes amis, ma famille. Malgré combien ils me haïssaient, je n'ai jamais cessé de me préoccuper s'ils étaient vivant ou morts."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?"

Nightmare le regarda, avec dédain. "Ils étaient des sauvages sanguinaires qui semblèrent faire des recherches pour savoir s'ils pourraient forcer les Pokémon à évoluer sous la contrainte extrême."

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu...?"

"Oui." Répondit Nightmare. "Ça a marché."

* * *

"Sacha ne peut pas mourir." Dit Flora.

"Il va s'en remettre." Dit Pierre. "Je veux dire, c'est quoi avoir le cerveau mort. Ce n'est qu'un mot."

"Ouais, Sacha a fait un tas de choses stupides avant et s'en est sorti avec rien de plus qu'un égratignure, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serai différent?"

* * *

"Nous avons Silver Ketchum qui va affronter Ritchie Speed dans ce qui pourrait s'avérer être un match tendu et même provoquant. Vous connaissez les règles, et ce match aura lieu sur un terrain plante."

* * *

"Je ne peux pas regarder." Dit Sacha, alors que le Fantominus shiny fut soumit à une pleine puissance des pouvoirs psychiques d'Alakazam. "C'est trop fort comme torture."

"Ha, tu crois ça." Dit Nightmare, avec sarcasme. "Si tu penses que c'est douloureux à voir, essaie d'être-là."

"Nightmare." Commença Sacha. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu dois détester les humains, mais ils ne sont pas tous pareils. Jamais je ne ferais ça à n'importe quel Pokémon."

"C'est facile de parler." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'Alakazam lança un Coup Bas sur le Fantominus, faisant en sorte qu'il brille d'une lumière brillante. "C'est comme ça que j'ai évolué en Spectrum."

"Parfait." Nota l'observateur, alors que le Spectrum shiny tomba de fatigue au sol. "Endors-le avec Hypnose, et nous continuerons demain."

L'arrière plan disparu, pendant que Nightmare se tourna vers Sacha.

"Tout ça, tous les jours pendant six ans. Ça a vraiment eu un impact négatif sur moi."

"Comme quoi?"

"Eh bien, te demandes-tu pourquoi je peux parler?" Répondit Nightmare. "Ou posséder les gens, ou ramener des spectres à la vie après avoir perdu connaissance. Fondamentalement, en raison de la façon dont j'ai l'air, j'étais le rat de laboratoire sur qui ils ont testé leurs théories. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer correctement, mais c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ces capacités m'ont été donnés, quelque chose dans mes gènes. Je n'en sais rien."

"C'était il y a plus d'une centaine d'années. D'une certaine façon, je suis reconnaissant parce que si s'était arrivé maintenant, alors qui sait ce qui se serait produit."

Nightmare sembla abattu, alors qu'il finit de parler.

"Qu'en est-il de ton évolution vers Ectoplasma?"

Nightmare ne répondit pas.

"Sais-tu où c'est?" Dit-il. "C'est l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante il y a un siècle. J'ai été élevé dans un pays lointain, que je ne suis même pas sûr s'il existe encore."

Il sourit, un peu. "Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Casper, mais il n'est pas venu sur l'Île."

* * *

Olly était en train de sortir de la douche, lorsqu'il le vit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prit le joyau rouge. "Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai?"

Il l'empocha. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, il se sentit attaché à elle. Comme s'il avait jadis appartenu à quelqu'un de familier. Quelqu'un dont qui il se souciait.

* * *

"Comment vas-tu ce matin?" Demanda le scientifique.

"Va te faire foutre." Répondit Nightmare.

"C'est génial, hein?"

"Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez." Dit Nightmare. "Faites juste de moi ce que vous voulez, et laissez-moi retourner me coucher."

"Ce n'est pas naturel pour toi de vouloir dormir tout le temps."

"Pas plus que d'enfermer un tas de Pokémon et de faire des expériences sur eux."

"Quels Pokémons?"

Nightmare avait été séparé des autres depuis les six derniers mois.

"Espèce de fils de pute." Hurla Nightmare. "Tu les as tués."

"Tué est un mot si moche." Sourit-il. "Je préfère euthanasiés, ou endormis. Ou même abattus."

Nightmare frappa les barreaux de la cage, sachant que ça ne changerait rien. Un bref craquement d'électricité fut sa réponse.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot." Dit-il. "Tu as trop de valeur pour nous pour perdre ton temps sur ces barreaux."

"Content de savoir que j'ai une utilité." Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Alors quels joies allez-vous m'infliger aujourd'hui?"

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais. Que penses-tu d'un match avec Absalom."

"Si vous voulez dire ce stupide Corboss, alors laissez tomber." Dit Nightmare.

"Tu n'as pas peur n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suis un Pokémon spectre, c'est moi qui fait peur. Je refuse simplement de me battre sur une question de principe."

Le scientifique sourit. "Ravi de voir que tu as des morales."

Il balança un interrupteur et Nightmare grimaça alors que l'électricité passa à travers son corps.

"Comment sont tes morales désormais?"

"Vous ne pouvez réduire au silence la vérité par l'électricité." Haleta Nightmare, alors qu'il commença à briller d'une lumière vive. Il sentit le sens de la puissance passer par son corps, alors qu'il devint un Ectoplasma.

Le scientifique sourit. "Alors tu as finalement évolué."

"Ouais." Répondit le nouveau Ectoplasma évolué, avec un sourire. "Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai appris Ultralaser."

Le sourire devint un froncement de sourcils, alors que l'éclatement de lumière orange fit fondre les barreaux de la cage de Nightmare.

"Sécurité!" Cria-t-il, avant d'être désactivé par un Poing Ombre.

"Je devrais te tuer." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il fit une pause pour se recharger. "Mais je préfère sortir d'ici."

Nightmare disparu à travers le mur le plus proche.

* * *

"Et à la pause de la mi-temps, Ritchie a expédié trois des Pokémons de Silver, mais a perdu deux des siens."

* * *

"Halte!"

"On ne bouge plus."

Nightmare se retourna et vit plusieurs soldats et leurs Pokémon bloquer sa sortie. Un coup d'œil rapide vit qu'ils ont utilisé Regard Noir pour empêcher son évasion.

"Désolé, messieurs." Dit-il. "Bien que j'utilise le terme au sens large, je dois y aller."

Nightmare rassembla toute son énergie et jeta une puissante Ball'Ombre aux gens, qui empêchaient son évasion. Il tira ensuite un Ultralaser rapide au Corboss utilisant Regard Noir, le mettant KO.

"Au revoir. Ne m'attendez pas." Plaisanta-t-il, alors qu'il marcha en passant par les adversaires vaincus.

"Alors tu t'es échappé." Dit Sacha.

"C'est ce que je croyais." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il suivit son homologue du passé hors de la porte. "Je n'étais pas sorti des bois pour autant."

Alors que Sacha et Nightmare passèrent à travers la porte, un éclat de feu retentit et frappa le Nightmare du passé à l'épaule. Le Nightmare du passé s'écrasa au sol douloureusement.

"J'imagine que je dois te féliciter de t'être échappé." Dit sarcastiquement une voix femelle, alors qu'une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns approcha de sa vue. Elle portait une blouse de laboratoire, et avait un Demolosse à ses côtés.

"Vous devez être la grande patronne de cette maison monstre." Marmonna Nightmare, alors qu'il se remit sur pied.

"C'est toi le monstre ici." Déclara-t-elle, froidement. "Un Ectoplasma shiny qui peut parler."

"Vous m'avez fait ça." Rugit Nightmare.

Un petit sourire passa à traversa ses lèvres. "Oui, je l'ai fait, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça?"

Nightmare sourit, alors qu'il créa une Ball'Ombre.

"Tu oserais défier la chef des Coppingers?" Dit-elle, alors qu'Ectoplasma lança l'attaque. "Arrête-le, Demolosse."

Demolosse sauta en l'air, et mordit dans l'attaque, la dispersant.

"Donc votre groupe de malade de Colossinges évolués sont connus en tant que Coppingers?" Remarqua Nightmare.

"Pourquoi cela devrait concerner un monstre qui est en train de devenir plus ouvert au débat." Répondit-elle. "Mais si tu dois vraiment le savoir, alors je m'appelle Cassie Coppinger, et je suis la première de ce qui va venir."

"Vous avez l'intention de faire plus de mal aux Pokémons?"

"Oh oui." Répondit Cassie. "Une fois que ma technique brevetée de l'évolution ira sur le marché, je vais être un peu plus riche. Et, alors que ça peut te dégouter, que veux-tu?"

"La vengeance." Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il chargea une autre Ball'Ombre, et la lança.

"Demolosse."

"Ha!" S'exclama Nightmare, alors qu'il se précipita et décrocha une attaque Direct Toxik dans l'abdomen de Demolosse le paralysant instantanément. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Alors, tu as désarmé Demolosse." Remarqua Cassie, avec indifférence. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"C'est quoi ton problème." Dit Nightmare.

"Je considère Demolosse comme quelque chose de semblable à un couteau ou une pelle. Une fois qu'il est cassé, je peux le remplacer."

Le Nightmare du futur regarda Cassie avec dégoût.

"Quel gâchis pitoyable de l'espace."

Le Nightmare du passé regarda son ravisseur avec le même regard que son futur donna. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

"Wow, je pensais que vous étiez intelligente." Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il l'a prit par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis humain. Les Pokémons ne tuent pas les humains."

Nightmare y pensa pendant un moment, avant de commencer à charger une Ball'Ombre à bout portant.

"Tu n'es pas admissible." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il relâcha l'attaque sur Cassie. Ses cris étaient de la musique à ses oreilles, alors que sa peau fut brûlée et craqua sous la chaleur de l'attaque. Alors que la durée de vie drainé de son corps, il se mit à côté avec un peu de mépris là où elle a atterri.

"Toutes ces années, je me suis demandé si j'ai fais le bon choix." Dit le futur Nightmare. "Mais maintenant, je sais que je l'ai fait. Elle était encore moins humaine que je l'étais, et j'ai fait une faveur au monde entier."

Sacha était confus. Nightmare avait tué quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté, cela avait sans doute été justifié.

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé."

Nightmare frissonna. "Je suppose que ce n'était pas ta faute, peu importe combien je tiens à te le reprocher."

"Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici?" Demanda Sacha, sachant que Nightmare souffrait.

"En fait, il y a une chose que je veux te montrer." Dit Nightmare. "Puisque que tu m'as écouté, je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu dans la mémoire d'Aurore."

* * *

"Nous sommes arrivés à ça. Le Drattak de Silver Ketchum affrontant le Pikachu de Ritchie Speed."

"Sparky, Vive-Attaque."

Sparky chargea sur la glace et s'écrasa dans Drattak, qui ne ressentit même pas l'attaque.

"Bien sûr, Pikachu est toujours épuisé de son combat avec Noctunoir, et une puissante attaque de Drattak pourrait l'achever."

"Draco-Rage."

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche et tira une puissante boule de feu blanche chaude qui consuma Sparky, et l'assomma.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Drattak, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Silver Ketchum qui passera au prochain tour."

"Pas de chance, petit." Dit Silver, en tapotant Ritchie sur l'épaule. "Pourtant, tu as été excellent. Maintenant, je vais aller retrouver mon fils et aller voir comment il va."

* * *

Sacha et Nightmare arrivèrent sur un chemin de terre quelque part.

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda Sacha.

"À Unionpolis." Répondit Nightmare. "Le jour où toi, Pierre et Aurore avez rencontré la championne de la Ligue Sinnoh."

"Qui, Carla?" Demanda Sacha.

"C'est ce que tu penses." Répondit Nightmare. "Carla Morrison n'était qu'un mensonge. Quelqu'un d'autre était la championne, et ta perception a été modifiée."

"Elle a du remporter le titre quelque part." Dit Sacha. "En aucun cas elle aurait pu le gagner dès la naissance."

"NON!" Cria Nightmare. "D'origine dans la mémoire d'Aurore, quelqu'un d'autre était la championne, et elle a affronté Paul en utilisant seulement un Carchacrok contre quatre de ses Pokémons."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas très différent de ce qui s'est réellement passé." Dit Sacha. "Seulement Carla a utilisée son amie, Heatran."

"Non, espèce de connard. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, et..."

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, surpris. "Arrête de m'appeler par des noms."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me croies pas?" Dit Nightmare.

"Parce que j'étais là-bas." Répondit Sacha. "Tu viens de voir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'une jeune fille amnésique et tu as cru que c'était la vérité."

"Je sais ce qui s'est passé." Dit Nightmare, offensé. "Que tu me crois ou non, je m'en fous. Maintenant, sortons d'ici."

* * *

Les amis de Sacha étaient assis autour de son corps, lorsqu'il se redressa.

"Sacha!" Dit Flora, alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. "Je croyais que tu avais le cerveau mort."

Nightmare apparu. "Non, c'est une erreur facile à faire. J'ai passé les dernières minutes avec lui, et c'est l'impression que j'ai."

"Pierre." Dit Sacha, déterminé à trancher le débat. "Tu te rappelles de la championne de Sinnoh lorsque nous étions en voyage là-bas?"

"Qui, la belle Carla?"

"Et voilà." Cria Nightmare. "Vous êtes tous dans le déni."

Nightmare claqua la porte de la chambre.

Aurore le suivit.

"Nightmare, attends!" Cria-t-elle.

"Que veux-tu?" Rompit-il.

"Est-ce que son nom était Cynthia?"

Nightmare fit demi-tour.

* * *

Sacha, Pikachu et Flora sortirent du Centre Pokémon, pour voir deux personnes et un Miaouss poursuivis par une foule en colère.

"Tu n'aurais pas du dire merci pour les Pokémons bande d'idiots, avant qu'on s'enfuit." Haleta James.

"Ne me dis pas quoi faire." Répondit Jessie.

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"Ce sont les morveux." Dit Miaouss. "Cachons-nous dans ce buisson."

Jessie, James et Miaouss sautèrent dans un buisson, et littéralement secondes plus tard, leur ballon en forme de Miaouss apparut.

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils faisaient ça." Remarqua Sacha.

Un grand bras s'étendit de la nacelle du ballon, et attrapa Pikachu.

Sacha tenta de prendre une autre Pokéball, mais il découvrit à sa grande horreur, qu'il les avaient laissé dans sa chambre.

Flora réalisa la même chose.

"Oh merde." Dit Sacha. "Nightmare, où es-tu?"

Nightmare se leva du sol. "Tu m'as sonné."

"Arrête-les avec Ball'Ombre." Dit Sacha, en montrant le ballon de la Team Rocket.

Nightmare prit un coup d'œil. "En fait, je me sens très fatigué."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Cria Sacha. "Ils volent des Pokémons."

"Et alors, si les gens sont assez stupides pour donner leurs Pokémons, ils ont ce qu'ils méritent."

"Pense aux choses qui pourraient leur arriver." Insista Sacha.

"Je me sens toujours fatigué."

"Est-ce que tu vas être comme ça à chaque fois que je vais te demander de combattre?"

"Penses-y." Sourit Nightmare.

"Veux-tu simplement utiliser Ball'Ombre s'il te plaît?" Dit Sacha, se sentant frustré.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Nightmare. "Si tu me le demandes comme ça, je le ferai."

Nightmare créa une puissante Ball'Ombre et la lança sur le ballon.

"Ahh, une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux." Cria la Team Rocket alors que leur ballon explosa et ils laissèrent tomber les Pokéballs, et Pikachu.

"Peux-tu attraper Pikachu s'il te plait?" Demanda Sacha.

"Bien sûr." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il sauta plusieurs pieds en l'air et rattrapa Pikachu. Il prit également le sac de Pokéballs par la suite. "Je pourrais les vendre pour le profit, et acheter cette vieille tour sinistre à Lavanville."

"N'y pense pas." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il prit le sac. Pikachu sauta sur son épaule. "Mais merci d'avoir sauvé Pikachu."

"Aucun problème." Répondit Nightmare.

* * *

**Donc, Nightmare pourrait écouter Sacha après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça.**

**Ce fut le dernier match du deuxième tour, et le tirage au sort sera dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Il semble qu'Aurore se souvienne de Cynthia, mais comment et pourquoi, surtout avec tout le monde qui refuse de croire qu'elle existe.**


	35. Surprise

Chapitre 35. Surprise.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a découvert la vérité sur le passé de Nightmare. Olly et Silver ont réussi à passer au prochain tour de la compétition._

* * *

"Vingt-cinq dresseurs Pokémon sont restés dans ce tournoi. L'un de vous est sur le point d'être expulsé, en raison de décisions généralement mauvaises. Et après des heures de mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé que Nanette Goldstone va rentrer chez elle. C'était une décision difficile à prendre, mais qui s'est avéré être ce que nous pensons être la bonne."

Il y avait un silence stupéfait autour du stade.

"Mais, de toute façon il est temps d'effectuer le tirage au sort pour le prochain tour."

Il y avait un silence rapide alors que Goodshow sortit deux noms.

"Harrison James et Jim Jacobs."

Il y avait un tour en sourdine d'applaudissements.

"Élias Mao et Paul Reed."

Il y avait un montant légèrement plus élevé d'applaudissements.

"Tyson King et Olly Lowe."

D'énormes acclamations retentirent. L'un d'eux était populaire.

"Sacha Ketchum et Régis Chen."

Un mélange de huées et des acclamations se firent entendre. Sacha commença à se sentir inquiet.

"Cristal Manners et Lance Stevens."

Il y avait des acclamations autour du stade pour Lance.

Goodshow continua de lire une liste de noms, culminant avec "Silver Ketchum et Harvey Josh."

"Ces matchs aboutiront dans les prochains jours, dans l'ordre que j'ai lu."

* * *

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à propos de ce joyau?"

Le bijoutier assiégé le regarda avec surprise. "Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?"

"Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le bijoutier tenta d'émettre un regard honnête. "Oh, il n'y a vraiment rien. Un morceau de verre pas cher, je vais vous donner dix dollars pour ça."

Olly sourit. "Vraiment, dix dollars pour un morceau de verre pas cher?"

Il soupira, puis mit une Pokéball sur le comptoir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment?"

"Un morceau de verre pas cher."

Olly appuya sur la Pokéball, et son Coatox apparut.

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Casse-Brique."

Coatox sauta en l'air, et porta un coup de poing sur une des armoires.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment?!" Insista Olly.

"D'accord." Dit le bijoutier. "Il semble que c'est un joyau d'un Pokémon très puissant et extraordinaire. Très rare."

"Excellent." Dit Olly, alors qu'il rappela Coatox. "C'était pas si difficile n'est-ce pas?"

Olly atteignit sa poche et en sortit plusieurs pièces de monnaie. "Ça devrait couvrir les dégâts."

* * *

Sacha, Flora, Pierre, Max et Aurore étaient assis à un café à proximité, discutant du prochain tour de matchs.

"Alors tu crois que tu peux vaincre Régis?" Demanda Flora.

"Bien sûr." Dit Sacha, en toute confiance. "Je l'ai battu avant."

"Une fois." Souligna Pierre. "Et tu as perdu contre lui au moins deux fois."

"Dans des matchs à un contre un, intentionnellement faits pour prouver qui était plus fort." Dit Sacha.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas toujours une perte." Remarqua Max, alors que Nightmare flotta à travers la table, surprenant tout le monde.

"Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta Pokéball?" Dit furieusement Max.

"Je n'aime pas être là-dedans." Répondit Nightmare. "Comment tu te sentirais d'être enfermé dans une petite sphère pendant des heures."

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Tu veux t'entraîner et rencontrer mes autres Pokémons?"

"Pas vraiment."

"S'il te plaît." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare soupira. "Puisque tu l'as demandé ainsi, allons-y."

* * *

"Musteflott."

"Feu!"

"Nium!"

"Mache!"

"Kachu!"

Sacha regarda ses Pokémons autour de lui. Musteflott, Dracaufeu, Macronium, Carmache et Pikachu.

"Tu veux te battre contre Régis?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Nightmare.

"Lui, c'est Nightmare." Dit Sacha, alors que ses Pokémons appelèrent une salutation. "Ce sont les Pokémons que je compte utiliser contre Régis."

"Bonjour." Murmura Nightmare.

Sacha était debout sur une plage, mais il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Paul.

"Paul." Dit-il. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours."

"J'ai essayé de me connecter avec mes Pokémons." Dit Paul. "Mais ça ne se passe pas bien."

"Tu veux un coup de main?" Demanda Sacha, causant à Nightmare de secouer sa tête.

"Tu ferais vraiment ça?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Sacha. "Je ne tourne jamais le dos à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide."

"Et tu dis que moi je le ferais?"

"Non. Non non non." Répondit Sacha, soutenant. "Pour commencer, tu dois être plus sympathique comme personne, et ça va déteindre sur tes Pokémons."

"Ça a l'air con." Dit Paul, alors qu'il mit les mains dans ses poches. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Carmache. Tu ne t'en ais jamais servi dans la Ligue Sinnoh."

"J'allais constamment l'échanger contre Scorvol et Lucario." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai eu Carmache en tant que Griknot à Celestia."

_"Sacha." Dit l'aînée de Celestia. "Tu nous as sauvés de ce crétin qui allait tenter de détruire la ville avec sa bombe Galactique._

_"C'est vrai, tu as sauvé les ruines antiques qui racontent l'histoire de la façon dont Dialga et Palkia ont créé Sinnoh."_

_"Et tu as fait de ton mieux pour essayez d'empêcher la Team Galaxie de voler l'Orbe lustré."_

_"Alors." Dit l'aînée. "Je crois que tu mérites une récompense."_

_Elle fit un geste vers le Griknot qui errait à ses pieds. "Depuis que nous avons élevé ce Griknot d'un œuf, nous avons voulu lui donner un dresseur approprié."_

_"Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il marcha ici._

_"Nous ne voulions pas mettre une pression indue sur toi, petit-fils." Dit l'aînée. "Autant que ton aide dans la lutte contre ces voyous fut apprécié, tu as tes propres Pokémons à considérer. Nous savons à quel point tu es devenu fort, et nous sommes fiers de toi."_

_L'aînée donna une Pokéball à Sacha. "Attrape Griknot avec ceci, après l'avoir vaincu."_

"Donc, après que ces crétins aient attaqué Celestia, tu as obtenu un Griknot." Remarqua Paul. "Je ne suis même pas allé à Celestia durant mon voyage. Je n'en avais pas de besoin."

"J'y suis allé, parce qu'Aurore voulait participer à un concours." Dit Sacha. "Et j'ai attrapé un Griknot."

_"Mustebouee je te choisis."_

_Mustebouee apparut, et sembla prêt à se battre._

_Griknot ouvrit sa bouche, et fonça sur Mustebouee prêt à le mordre._

_"Aqua Jet."_

_Mustebouee se tira lui même vers Griknot, et la renversa sur son dos._

_"Sonicboom!"_

_Mustebouee se lança en l'air, et tira une vague de son rude à Griknot, qui lança une Tempetesable pour arrêter l'attaque._

_"On dirait que Griknot te donne du fil à retordre Sacha." Répondit Pierre._

_"Mustebouee, Pistolet A O."_

_Mustebouee tira une rapide explosion d'eau à Griknot, et l'assomma._

_"Voilà ta chance." Dit Aurore._

_"Go, Pokéball." Cria Sacha, lançant la Pokéball vers Griknot. _

_Il percuta sa tête, et la piégea à l'intérieur. La balle secoua plusieurs fois, avant que Griknot fut emprisonné à l'intérieur._

_"Génial, j'ai attrapé un Griknot." S'exclama Sacha, célébrant avec la Pokéball._

_"PiPikachu."_

"Ce Carmache à évolué de Griknot, pas vrai?" Dit Paul.

"Oui." Répondit Sacha. "C'est arrivé lors de mon combat contre Tanguy."

"Je n'ai utilisé que Torterra et Rhinastoc."

_"Raichu est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur."_

_"Tu as du talent." Remarqua Tanguy. "Vas-y, Luxray."_

_Tanguy envoya Luxray._

_"Pourquoi vous embêtez-vous avec cette pathétique créature?" Demanda Paul. "Vous ne pouvez pas espérer blesser Rhinastoc. Avouez-le, vous pourriez tout aussi bien me donner le badge, ici et maintenant."_

_"Tu dois toujours gagner d'abord." Lui rappela Tanguy. "Et je pourrais encore te surprendre avec quelques tours."_

_"Rhinastoc, Tomberoche, suivi de Seisme."_

_Rhinastoc frappa plusieurs roches vers le haut, et les lança à Luxray._

_"Esquive-le, et ensuite saute par dessus le Seisme."_

_Luxray le fit._

_"Utilise Queue De Fer et vise la corne."_

_La queue de Luxray commença à briller avec une lumière blanche. Il percuta sa queue sur la corne de Rhinastoc, le mettant KO._

_"Rhinastoc est hors combat. Luxray, vainqueur."_

_"Retour." Dit Paul, rappelant Rhinastoc. "C'était pitoyable, Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."_

_Paul envoya Torterra._

_"Lance Ultralaser." Ordonna Tanguy._

_"Lance Ultralaser toi aussi." Ordonna Paul._

"Ça doit te sembler très douloureux de regarder en arrière." Remarqua Sacha.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Paul. "Autant que je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait à l'époque, j'ai obtenu des résultats."

"Mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine?" Enfonça Sacha.

"Je pense que ça l'était." Dit Paul. "J'ai une base stable pour travailler à partir de maintenant."

Sacha sentit une montée de colère.

"Paul, ce n'était la bonne façon de faire les choses." Dit furieusement Sacha. "Tu aurais pu causer des dommages irréversibles à tes Pokémons dans certaines des façons que tu les forçais à ce battre."

"Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

* * *

"Est-ce que tu peux sentir quelque chose à propos de ce gemme?" Demanda Olly.

Dracolosse secoua sa tête.

Olly soupira, avant de revenir au livre des légendaire Pokémons. Il avait erré dans une librairie, et l'a trouvé. Son Dracolosse était sorti et regarda le bijou.

Le propriétaire de la boutique s'approcha.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." Dit-il. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec les Pokémons, mais vous ne pouvez pas amener votre Dracolosse ici."

Olly regarda vers lui. "Combien pour ce livre?"

"10,95."

Il soupira, alors qu'il prit quelques notes billets de son portefeuille, et les livra. "Vous devriez porter un masque et un pull rayé."

"Je vais en acheter un avec cet argent."

* * *

"J'ai cru honnêtement que tu avais changé." Cria Sacha.

"J'ai changé." Répondit Paul. "Tu ne penses pas que je me sens mal à propos de chaque séance d'entraînement dure dont je faisais passer à mes Pokémons. Parce que je le fais. Tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu as toujours été sous l'hypothèse que ton propre chemin est le mieux, et au diable ce que les autres pensent. Ça te semble familier? Tu étais un hypocrite à Sinnoh, et tu l'es encore maintenant."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Des trucs du genre entrer dans un concours pour augmenter la puissance de tes Pokémons, ce que j'ai fait dans le tournoi de match en équipe, et tu m'as critiqué."

"Tu l'as fait pour les mauvaises raisons!" Hurla Sacha. "Et Ouisticram a failli mourir à la torture que tu lui as imposé."

"Je ne dis pas que ce que j'ai fait était juste." Gronda Paul. "Je dis que ce que j'ai fait me semblai juste à l'époque. Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre c'est que toi et moi on est pareil."

"QUOI?!"

"Nous voulons tout les deux devenir des top dresseurs Pokémon. La différence, c'est que j'étais prêt à aller sur une longueur plus extrême pour réaliser mon rêve."

"C'est pour ça que tu as perdu." Cria Sacha.

"Je ne vois pas tant de trophées pour toi." Répondit sarcastiquement Paul.

"C'est là que tu as tort!" Dit Sacha. "La Ligue Orange et la Ligue Extrême."

Paul donna un reniflement méprisant. "Donc, rien de vraiment prestigieux alors? Ce ne sont même pas de vrai tournois. Les Îles Oranges sont plus une série d'épreuves d'endurance plutôt que des vrais matchs. Et comme pour la Ligue Extrême, c'est juste un tas de dresseurs sur la colline en raison de leur propre stade, et payés une somme énorme pour rendre les choses aussi difficile que possible pour les dresseurs."

"Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu as changé, mais tu parles toujours comme le bon vieux Paul."

"Et tu parles toujours comme un crétin."

"Vous savez quoi." Remarqua Nightmare. "J'en ai assez de ça. Vous me donner mal aux fesses."

Nightmare chargea une attaque Ball'Ombre et la lança vers Sacha et Paul.

Ils sautèrent tout deux rapidement hors du chemin, et il s'écrasa dans un arbre inoffensif, y mettant le feu.

"Nightmare!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Arrête d'essayer de me tuer."

"Dans ce cas, arrête de m'embêter." Répondit furieusement Nightmare, avant que les trois entendirent des battements d'ailes.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se retourna et vit des centaines de Dardargnans. Ils semblaient tous en colère, alors qu'ils volèrent hors de leur arbre. L'arbre que Nightmare venait d'y mettre feu.

"Je dirais que vous êtes dans le pétrin." Remarqua Nightmare, alors que Sacha rappela ses Pokémons.

"Courez!" Cria Sacha.

Lui et Pikachu commencèrent à courir, suivit rapidement par Paul. Il n'avait pas peur des Dardargnans, mais il y en avait trop pour tous les battre, et il ne tenait pas à se faire piquer non plus.

"Ouais, courez sacs de viande courez!" Ria Nightmare, alors qu'il les vit courir. Il vit par la suite les Dardargnan voler vers lui. "Ha, faites de votre pire."

Nightmare rit, alors que plusieurs Dardargnan passèrent à travers son corps. "L'attaque Furie ne va vous faire aucun bien."

Nightmare haleta, alors qu'un Double-Dard le poignarda dans le dos. "Hé, c'est pas du jeu."

Nightmare disparut dans le sol, alors que les Dardargnans volèrent après Sacha et Paul.

* * *

Elle entendit les battements d'ailes, et sentit leur colère.

Mentali et Metalosse le sentirent aussi

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda-t-elle.

"LOOOOOSSSSSEEEEE!" Rugit Metalosse.

"Li." Miaula Mentali.

"Je sais, un crétin ignorant doit avoir bouleversé les Dardargnans." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Et nous devons les sauver."

"Mentali!"

"C'est ce que nous allons faire."

"METAAAAAAAAA!"

"Je sais."

Elle et ses deux Pokémons sortirent au grand jour, où elle vit un dresseur qui lui sembla familier et un Pokémon jaune s'enfuir d'un essaim de Dardargnan.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise." Murmura-t-elle. "Utilisez Bouclier."

Les yeux de Mentali et Metalosse commencèrent à briller, alors qu'ils créèrent un bouclier. Ils arrivèrent derrière le dresseur et son Pokémon, qui s'effondrèrent d'effort sur le sol. Elle se sentait un peu mal quand elle sentit les Dardargnans s'écraser dans la barrière, mais c'était lorsqu'elle remarqua le dresseur aux cheveux mauves derrière l'autre homme.

Le dresseur familier la regarda, un sourire sur son visage qu'elle avait trouvé une fois si attachant.

"Salut Anabel." Dit Sacha, inquiet.

"Sacha Ketchum." Répondit Anabel. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise."

"Hé, je ne suis pas à blâmer cette fois." Protesta Sacha. "C'était mon Ectoplasma parlant psychotique."

Paul le regarda avec dédain. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça semble ridicule pour elle?"

"La ferme, Paul."

"Tu me sembles familier." Dit Anabel. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu avant?"

"Je suis venu à la Tour De Match lorsque mon frère t'a affronté pour l'emblème Habileté." Expliqua Paul. "J'ai oublié ton nom."

"Anabel l'as Du Salon." Répondit-elle. "Je me souviens de toi Paul. Peu de dresseurs amènent leurs membres de leur famille pour assister aux matchs. Ton frère a été l'un des premiers dresseurs que j'ai affronté après que je sois devenue un Génie Extrême."

"C'est toi qui as mit le bouclier?" Demanda Sacha.

"Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire?" Répondit-elle, exaspérée. "En fait c'est Mentali et Metalosse qu'ils l'ont fait."

"Eh bien, j'imagine que nous avons eu de la chance alors." Répondit Sacha, toujours inconfortable.

Presque au signal, Nightmare apparut à partir du sol. "Bonjour à tous."

"Hi." Dit Anabel, sous le choc. "Comment as-tu pénétrer mon bouclier?"

"Tali!"

"Je sais." Remarqua Anabel. "Comment as-tu pénétrer le bouclier de Mentali?"

"LOSSE!"

"Oh ça devient ridicule." Dit Anabel, mettant ses mains en l'air. "Comment es-tu arrivé ici?"

"Je suis venu du sol." Répondit Nightmare. "Aucune protection là-dessous."

Anabel regarda vers Nightmare, de très proche. "Pauvre toi."

"Quoi?"

"Tellement de douleur et de souffrance." Chuchota Anabel. "Je me sens désolée pour toi."

Nightmare la regarda, comme si elle était folle.

"Anabel peut senti ce que les Pokémons ressentent, et peut donner des ordres télépathiquement." Expliqua Sacha.

Nightmare regarda vers Anabel de nouveau. "Je vois."

Il éclata de rire par la suite.

"Est-ce que vous voulez être téléportés loin d'ici, avant que ces Dardargnans ne se réveillent?" Demanda Anabel, alors que Mentali et Metalosse lâchèrent le bouclier. "Mes amis ne pourront pas tenir longtemps."

"Allons-y." Répondit Paul.

* * *

"En avant, mon ami." Dit Anabel, envoyant Alakazam. "Téléporte-nous hors d'ici."

"Kazam!" Dit Alakazam, alors que ses yeux brillèrent. Sacha ressenti la sensation d'être tiré à travers un tamis et, alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le foyer de l'un des hôtels.

"Impossible d'être habitué à ça." Remarqua Sacha.

"J'ai entendu ça avant." Plaisanta Anabel.

"Quoi?" Dit Sacha. "Tu ne peux pas oublier ça?"

"Non."

"Je sens quelque chose de tendu entre vous deux." Remarqua Nightmare. "Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des capacités empathiques."

Paul sembla de plus en plus désintéressée, et était parti pour le restaurant.

"On ne peut pas mettre le passé derrière nous?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pas vraiment, non." Répondit Anabel. "Tu étais un imbécile."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?" Demanda Nightmare, avec vivacité.

Anabel regardé Nightmare, en ne disant rien.

_"La télépathie est grande. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais à la Tour de Combat près des Chutes Tohjo, lorsque le plus grand dresseur d'auto proclamé Pokémon s'est présenté à ma porte. Il était à la recherche d'un endroit pour rester, jusqu'au matin où il pourrait prendre le ferry à Johto . J'ai accepté avec plaisir, et il a fini par dormir sur mon canapé pour la nuit. "_

_"Ça ne t'as pas étonnée?"_

_"Non, pas jusqu'à ce que je l'ai entendu faire un cauchemar. Il ne s'agit pas seulement des sentiments des Pokémons que je peux sentir. Je peux sentir l'angoisse humaine."_

_Dans le souvenir, Anabel descendit les escaliers de sa maison, sentant l'angoisse qui était sous Sacha. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était tourné et retourné sur le canapé._

_"Sacha, réveille-toi." Murmura-t-elle, en essayant de le réveiller._

_Il se secoua éveillé, et elle pouvait sentir la sueur sur sa peau._

_"Où suis-je?" Dit-il, sa voix étourdi de sommeil. "Qui es-tu?"_

_"C'est Anabel." Dit-elle que, tout en gardant sa voix basse pour une raison quelconque. "Tu faisais un cauchemar, alors je t'ai réveillé."_

_"Merci." Grogna-t-il._

_"Tu veux une boisson chaude?"_

_"Bien sûr." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se redressa. "Je vais en prendre une, donne-moi juste quelques minutes."_

_Anabel alla dans la cuisine, alors que Sacha descendit du canapé. Pikachu lui tendit sa casquette._

_"J'en ai pas besoin l'ami." Dit Sacha, alors qu'Anabel l'entendit. "Aide-moi à trouver mon pantalon."_

_Elle avait un léger sourire en plus._

_"Donc tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui." Demanda Nightmare, appréciant clairement les informations qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lancer à son dresseur s'il serait contrarié ou en colère._

_"En effet." Répondit Anabel._

_Sacha vint dans la cuisine, où il trouva une tasse de liquide chaud sur la petite table._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Des baies Sitrus broyées mélangés avec de l'eau chaude."_

_"D'a-ccord." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il en prit une gorgée._

_"Comment c'est?"_

_"Ça goûte comme de l'eau chaude aromatisée au citron." Répondit Sacha. "C'est pas mauvais."_

_"Bien." Dit Anabel, alors qu'elle s'assit. "Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu?"_

_"Je suis allé participer à la ligue Sinnoh." Dit Sacha. "Ça ne s'est pas bien déroulé."_

_"Je l'ai vu à la télé." Remarqua Anabel. "Je pensais que le gars qui t'as battu était sévère sur ses Pokémons."_

_"C'est pas vrai." Expliqua Anabel à Nightmare. "Maintenant, je me souviens où j'avais vu ce gars avant."_

_"Ouais." Dit Nightmare, désintéresse. "Revenons au souvenir."_

_Anabel écouta alors que Sacha parla de ce qu'il avait fait depuis la conquête de la Ligue Extrême._

_"C'est génial." Dit-elle. "J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin."_

_"Pourquoi?" Demanda Sacha, confus._

_"Parce que j'ai regardé dans ton cœur." Dit Anabel, tout simplement. "J'ai regardé dans ton cœur et j'ai vu la bonté dedans. L'amour, la passion, l'effort."_

_Anabel sourit alors nerveusement. "Et puis je suis tombé amoureuse de toi."_

* * *

Paul attendit pour prendre un verre, quand une puissante grande main frappa son épaule.

"Je pensais t'avoir reconnu." Dit Brandon, en plein essor.

Paul se tourna et regarda le roi de la pyramide. "Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré?"

"Nous nous sommes rencontré à Parmanie." Lui rappela Brandon. "L'un de tes compagnons de voyage a été possédé par la reine de Pokélantide, et toi, ton frère et moi avons fait équipe pour rompre son contrôle."

"Je m'en souviens vaguement." Dit Paul. "Je pense que c'est la que mon Rhinocorne a évolué en Rhinoferos."

_"C'est terminé." Dit la reine, avec triomphe. "Je peux garder mon corps de l'hôte."_

_"Pas exactement." Ria Paul, alors que Rhinocorne réussit à se relever. "Ce n'est pas terminé tant qu'un Pokémon n'est pas à terre."_

_Rhinocorne rugit d'accord, puis commença à briller d'une lumière vive._

_"Rhinocorne évolue." Remarqua Reggie._

_"Il était également temps." Dit Paul, de manière désintéressée._

_Rhinocorne remonta sur ses deux pattes arrières épaisses. Ça corne était devenu plus distincte et l'armure semblait plus épaisse. Il sembla également plus intelligent dans le visage._

_"Rhinoferos." Dit Paul. "Tu as intérêt à être prêt à gagner, alors utilise Seisme."_

_Rhinoferos claqua une patte arrière épaisse sur le sol et envoya une onde de choc à Chartor qui n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver._

_"Maintenant lance Ultimapoing."_

_Rhinoferos claqua un grand coup sur Chartor, qui n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du Seisme._

_"Termine-le avec Jet-Pierres."_

_Rhinoferos tira un énorme rocher du sol et frappa Chartor avec._

_Chartor gémit et s'écrasa au sol, ce qui n'était pas si loin que ça._

_"Et c'est ça qui es ça." Ria Paul._

_"Non." Dit la Reine. "Comment est-ce possible?"_

_"Votre colère et le sentiment gonflé d'importance de soi-même vous a rendu faible." Répondit Brandon. "Maintenant, fichez le camp de ce corps."_

_"Jamais." Cria-t-elle. "Croyiez-vous réellement que j'allais abandonner ce corps?"_

_"Pas vraiment." Dit Brandon. "C'est pourquoi j'ai passé les cinq dernières minutes à formuler un plan."_

_Brandon prit une autre Pokéball à l'allure étrange de sa poche et commença à dire quelques mots vers le corps d'Elektra._

"On a réussi." Dit Brandon. "C'est drôle car quelque chose de semblable s'est passé quelques années plus tard, quand un dresseur appelé Sacha est devenu contrôlé par le roi de cette même région. Au moins je savais comment le gérer à ce moment."

* * *

_"Je suis étonné de voir à quel point Sacha l'a prit." Dit Anabel à Nightmare. "Je veux dire, nous sommes allés à quelques rendez-vous, mais rien ne s'est passé. Il aurait pu bien faire."_

_"Mais tu ne lui as pas donné une chance." Remarqua Nightmare._

_"Le typique Sacha Ketchum vraiment." Soupira Anabel, secouant la tête. "Un commentaire stupide, et je sais que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir la confiance que nous avions besoin."_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"_

_"Tu sais comment je suis télépathique? Sacha a dit qu'il ne voudrait pas être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait lire dans les esprits, alors qu'il n'aurai pas de secret autrement."_

_"Cela semble une chose un peu stupide à dire. Même si c'était une erreur de bonne foi."_

_"Ouais, mais c'est avec des erreurs innocentes qu'on apprend les vrais sentiments des personnes."_

_"Pas la télépathie alors? Comment as-tu pris la rupture à l'époque?"_

* * *

Paul et Brandon sortirent du restaurant lorsqu'ils virent Nightmare éclater de rire. L'Ectoplasma doubla au cours de gaieté, alors que Sacha donna à son Pokémon un regard confus.

"Tu as renversée du soda sur lui?"

"J'imagine que tu as racontée à Nightmare notre histoire." Dit Sacha avec un regard furieux.

"Détends-toi mec." Sourit Nightmare. "Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être aller chercher de la glace avec ce soda?"

Sacha soupira.

"Ou pourquoi pas..."

"Laisse tomber." Dit Sacha, rappelant rapidement Nightmare avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

"C'est pas marrant." Dit une voix étouffée de la Master Ball. "Tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes lorsque tu dormiras, Sacha Ketchum."

Paul et Brandon s'approchèrent.

"Bonjour As du salon." Dit Brandon.

"Roi de la Pyramide." Répondit Anabel.

"Anabel." Dit Paul. "Merci de nous avoir sauvé de ces Dardargnans tout à l'heure. On était sur le point d'y goûter et tu nous as sauvé."

"Sois heureux que tu soies là." Dit Anabel. "Si c'était de lui, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de le faire."

Nightmare jaillit de la Master Ball, et regarda Sacha. "Cela aurait pu versé de l'eau sur vos espoirs de survie. Ou plutôt, du soda."

Paul et Anabel ignorèrent Nightmare.

"Tu as d'excellents Pokémons." Remarqua Paul.

Sacha commença à tousser de surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu Paul faire un compliment à qui que ce soit sur ces Pokémons.

"Merci." Répondit Anabel. "Paul, ne le prends pas mal, mais est-ce que tu aimerais te battre?"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai besoin d'évacuer ma frustration." Expliqua Anabel. "Veux-tu accepter mon défi?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Paul. "Trois contre trois?"

"Ça me semble très agréable."

* * *

Paul et Anabel trouvèrent une salle abandonnée dans le Match Ultime, où ils étaient suivis par Sacha et Brandon.

"Roi de la Pyramide, voulez-vous bien arbitrer?"

"Ce serait avec plaisir." Répondit Brandon, alors qu'il s'approcha de la zone de l'arbitre. "Ce sera un match à trois Pokémons. Le premier à obtenir deux victoires l'emporte. Choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

"Corboss, prépare-toi à te battre." Dit Paul.

Anabel sourit. "En avant, mon ami."

Anabel envoya Metalosse.

"Corboss, Ball'Ombre."

"Metalosse, Mur Lumiere."

L'attaque entra en collision avec le mur de lumière, et disparut.

Nightmare flotta dans la vue. "Tu appelles ça une Ball'Ombre je pourrait créer de plus grandes Ball'Ombre hors de mon derrière."

"Tais-toi." Dit Sacha.

"Metalosse, utilise Teleport, et ensuite Plaquage."

Metalosse disparu et réapparu au-dessus de Corboss. Il se laissa tomber, et écrasa Corboss au sol.

"Corboss est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Metalosse qui l'emporte."

Paul rappela Corboss. "Un bel effort, je crois."

"Merci Metalosse." Dit Anabel, alors qu'elle le rappela.

* * *

"Hé Paul." Cria Nightmare. "J'imagine que les Génies Extrêmes ne sont pas au-dessus de la hauteur avec les dresseurs de leur propre stade."

"La ferme." Hurla Paul.

"Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit ça?" Demanda Anabel, alors qu'elle envoya Alakazam.

"Peut-être." Répondit Paul. "L'ignorance est une bénédiction. Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Torterra.

"Voila qui est intéressant." Remarqua Anabel. "Utiliser ton ami le plus proche au combat. Le Pokémon qui est associé le plus avec toi. C'est le but d'un premier Pokémon. Le Pokémon qui te définit."

"Alors Sacha, tu dois être une petite souris jaune dans ce cas." Remarqua Nightmare.

"Quel était ton premier Pokémon?" Demanda Paul. "Qu'est-ce qui te définie?"

"Tu le sauras tôt ou tard." Répondit Anabel. "Rafale Psy."

Alakazam sauta en l'air, et tira un puissant rayon énergétique arc-en-ciel coloré vers Torterra.

"Secoue-toi et utilise Tempeteverte."

Torterra secoua sa tête, et tira un puissant barrage de feuilles tranchantes vers Alakazam.

"Maintenant, lance Giga-Sangsue."

Des vrilles énergétiques jaillissent de l'arbre sur le dos Torterra, et s'enroulèrent autour d'Alakazam. Le Pokémon psy gémit, alors que son énergie fut drainé.

"Libère-toi avec Psyko." Dit Anabel. "Et ensuite enchaîne avec Mitra-Poing."

Les yeux d'Alakazam commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, séparant les vrilles. Il se téléporta ensuite, et décrocha un poing sur la tête de Torterra.

Paul entendit Torterra rugir de douleur. "Ultralaser."

Anabel réalisa qu'être debout devant Torterra n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour Alakazam, et elle eu raison, alors que son Pokémon fut lancé à travers le terrain et KO.

"Alakazam est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Torterra qui l'emporte."

"Tu as élevé Torterra avec soin." Remarqua Anabel. "Toutefois, permets-moi de voir à quel point tu as pris soin de tes Pokémons."

Elle et Paul rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

* * *

"Ça devient intéressant." Remarqua Nightmare, alors qu'il sortit au grand jour du vieux pop-corn sous le siège. "Tu en veux?"

"Non." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

"Vas-y, mon ami." Cria Anabel, envoyant Mentali.

"Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre."

Ursaring rugit, alors qu'il apparut dans l'arène.

"Wow, cet Ursaring semble furieux." Dit Nightmare.

"Ursaring, Ultimapoing."

Ursaring courra vers Mentali, et percuta un puissant point dans le petit Pokémon violet.

"Psyko."

Mentali lança Ursaring quelques pieds plus loin.

"Force Cachee."

"Défense Abri."

Ursaring frappa une énergie étrange et l'envoyant sur Mentali, qui réussit à éviter complètement l'attaque, en utilisant Abri.

"Queue De Fer." Dit Anabel.

La queue de Mentali commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'elle sauta en l'air.

"Attaque Marto-Poing."

Les bras d'Ursaring commencèrent à briller avec lumière, alors qu'ils les percuta sur la queue de Mentali, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Ton Ursaring est vraiment tout un Pokémon." Dit Anabel. "J'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là."

Sans crier gare, Mentali lança une Rafale Psy à l'Ursaring confiant, et le fit tomber.

Mentali lança par la suite une attaque Elecanon et mit KO Ursaring.

"Ursaring est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Mentali qui l'emporte. La gagnante est l'As Du Salon Anabel."

Paul sembla surpris, alors qu'il rappela Ursaring.

"Mais comment...?"

"Il y a plusieurs façons de communiquer avec tes Pokémons." Expliqua Anabel. "Crier les attaques n'est que l'une d'entre elles."

Anabel caressa Mentali qui courut, avant de la rappeler.

"Merci." Dit-elle, se redressant. "Je me sens mieux maintenant."

Anabel quitta la pièce.

"Hé Brandon." Dit Sacha. "Vous avez toujours les Regis?"

"Et comment."

* * *

Paul attrapa Anabel dehors.

"Hé." Dit-il.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Personne n'a jamais été aisé contre moi." Dit Paul. "Jusqu'à récemment, j'étais sûr que ma façon d'entraîner mes Pokémons était parfaite. J'ai été un imbécile. La façon dont tu t'es connectée avec tes Pokémons était incroyable."

"Merci." Répondit Anabel. "Je sens beaucoup de conflits en toi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais si tu as subi un traumatisme émotionnel extrême, tu peux aller sur la rive. Je sens beaucoup de peur en toi."

"Alors aide-moi." Dit Paul, se surprenant lui-même. "Apprends-moi comment me rapprocher de mes Pokémons."

* * *

**Oh oui, il semble que Lance est encore dans le tournoi. Aurait-il pu être qualifié du groupe, étant donné le manque de Cynthia?**

**Oh, et ce chapitre explique ce qui s'est passé au Griknot de Sacha. Il ne l'a plus, mais si vous lisiez attentivement la première partie alors vous devriez comprendre ce qui s'est passé.**


	36. Pénitence

Chapitre 36. Pénitence.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Paul ont rencontré Anabel et Brandon. Paul a affronté Anabel, et s'est fait battre. Il demanda par la suite de l'aide à Anabel._

* * *

"Eh bien, je suis flattée." Dit Anabel. "Mais pourquoi moi?"

"Plusieurs raisons." Répondit Paul. "Un, tu es géniale avec tes Pokémons. J'aimerais avoir un lien aussi fort que ça. Deux, tu ne me connais pas assez bien pour te faire des idées préconçues sur moi. Trois, tu sembles assez aimable pour réellement faire ça. Quatre ... "

"D'accord, d'accord." Répondit Anabel, ayant l'air troublé. "Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux que je t'enseigne. Retrouve-moi ici demain matin, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Apportes tes Pokémons les plus fiables."

Anabel s'en alla, laissant Paul seul.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla le matin suivant. Il senti immédiatement qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, et trébucha sur le balcon. Ses pieds sentirent instantanément le froid, et il comprit pourquoi.

"Nom de Dieu. Il neige." Hurla-t-il, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. "Hé Flora, il y a de la neige."

"Quoi?" Dit Flora, se réveillant directement. "Mais il ne neige jamais."

"C'est le cas aujourd'hui." Sourit Sacha.

* * *

C'était presque la même chose dans la chambre de Régis.

"De la neige." Marmonna-t-il. "C'est inhabituel. Cela pose un problème dans mes plans d'entraînement. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que mes Pokémons méritent un repos. Tous le travail et pas de jeu rend les Pokémons plats."

Régis se pencha et trouva les six Pokéballs qu'il allait utiliser contre Sacha. "Cela pourrait effectivement être amusant."

Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

* * *

Tout le monde se rencontrèrent dans le parc principal, près de la Statue d'Arceus. Sacha, Pierre, Max, Flora, Aurore, Ondine et Régis.

"Pas mal comme température." Remarqua Pierre. "Vous croyez que nos Pokémons devraient avoir la chance d'en profiter?"

"Ouais." Répondit Max. "Bien sûr qu'ils le devraient."

Tout le monde lancèrent leurs Pokéballs en l'air et relâchèrent leurs Pokémons.

Sacha sortit Carmache, Dracaufeu, Macronium, Musteflott et Nightmare.

Flora relâcha Brasegali, Delcatty, Tortank, Florizarre, Airmure et Melodelfe.

Pierre sorti Steelix, Flobio, Nostenfer, Ludicolo, Cradopaud et Leuphorie.

Régis relâcha Arcanin, Bouldeneu, Grolem, Elekable et Tortank.

Ondine appela Leviator, Stari, Corayon, Tarpaud, Azumarill et Maraiste.

Aurore commença à laisser Tiplouf dehors, alors elle envoya Laporeille, Pachirisu, Mammochon, Capidextre et Feunard.

Max sorti finalement Jungko, Gardevoir, Elektek, Magmar, Monaflemit et Carabaffe.

"Amusez-vous les amis." Dit Sacha, alors que quelques-uns des Pokémons plongèrent dans la neige et commencèrent à jouer, s'amuser. Il se retourna et vit ses amis assis pour regarder. Il vit alors son rival, Régis. Leur rivalité était sur le point d'être renouvelé, malgré le hiatus.

"Je ne compte pas perdre contre toi." Dit silencieusement Sacha.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, excepté Ondine. Elle lui lança un regard sale. Dans le passé, il aurait été intimidé, mais plus maintenant.

* * *

Paul attendait déjà lorsque Anabel arriva.

"Ah, la ponctualité. J'aime ça." Remarqua Anabel. "Est-ce que tu es prêt à apprendre?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Paul, d'une voix neutre.

"Alors dirigeons-nous vers ces collines." Dit Anabel. "Et par nous je veux dire toi."

Anabel donna une carte à Paul. "Tu dois aller là-bas, en utilisant rien d'autre que cette carte et tes Pokémons."

"Il y a des montagnes sur cette Île?" Demanda Paul.

"Bien sûr." Dit Anabel. "Personne ne leur a dit précédemment, parce que tous les dresseurs sont venus par bateau. Les Génies Extrêmes sont venus en jet privé. C'est là que se trouve la piste. Tu dois y arriver."

Anabel ouvrit une Pokéball, et son Alakazam apparut. Ses yeux brillèrent, et ils disparurent.

Paul soupira, alors qu'il marcha hors du bâtiment.

Il vit la neige et devint de plus en plus agacé.

"Torterra, en avant."

Torterra apparut.

"Tu as envie d'une promenade?"

Torterra approuva, alors qu'il commença à marcher avec son dresseur.

Aucun d'eux ne sentit les flocons de neige dévaler sur eux.

* * *

Ils avaient marché pendant quelques heures dans la neige, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un énorme tas de roches, obscurcissant le chemin.

"Typique." Dit Paul en fronça les sourcils. "Torterra, utilise Ultralaser."

Torterra tira un puissant rayon lumineux orange dans les roches. Paul espéra qu'ils seraient détruits par l'attaque, mais aucune chance. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, lorsqu'il vit un écriteau à proximité. Il s'en approcha, et le lit.

_Paul. Alakazam et Metalosse ont posé des boucliers autour de ses roches. Tu ne peux pas les détruire, peut importe à quel point tu essaieras. J'imagine que tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen si tu veux me rejoindre. Anabel._

Paul donna un coup de pied à l'écriteau, avant de rappeler Torterra.

"Voyons voir, quels sont les autres façons possibles pour passer?" Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il chercha dans ses Pokémons. "Cizayox, Corboss, Maganon, Rhinastoc et Dimoret."

"Rhinastoc, en avant." Dit Paul, envoyant la forme évolué de Rhinoferos. "Essaie un Roc-Boulet."

Rhinastoc rugit, et fonça vers les rochers. Il claqua un coup de poing en eux et essaya de les séparer. Ça échoua également.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit Paul, se sentant frustré. "Retour."

Rhinastoc fut rappelé.

Paul y pensa. "Ça pourrait marcher. Cizayox, Corboss, à vous de jouer."

Paul envoya le grand insecte rouge métallique, et le corbeau noir légèrement plus petit.

"Et si on volait par dessus ces rochers?"

Corboss survola et attrapa ses épaules dans ses griffes. Cizayox s'accroupit légèrement, de sorte que Paul puisse grimper sur son dos.

"Maintenant Vol."

Corboss commença à prendre l'envol le premier, Paul sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer alors qu'il le tira dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi insolite par la sensation ressentie alors que les ailes de Cizayox commencèrent à bourdonner. La vibration le réchauffa au moins.

"Merci." Dit Paul, en se frottant les genoux. Une fois la douleur disparut, il se leva et se mit à courir. Chaque étape fut suivie par une grimace, mais il se préoccupa de continuer.

* * *

Pikachu lança une boule de neige à Tiplouf, qui esquiva avec facilité. Pikachu cria de joie, alors qu'il fut frappé par une boule de neige par le Pachirisu d'Aurore. Pachirisu fut par la suite frappé par plusieurs boules de neige volantes vers elle par Gardevoir.

Plusieurs Pokémons regardèrent des lignes de touche, désintéressés. Il s'agit notamment du Dracaufeu et du Carmache à Sacha, le Leviator d'Ondine, le Brasegali et le Tortank de Flora, Le Tortank et l'Arcanin de Régis, le Monaflemit de Max qui préféra dormir, et le Cradopaud de Pierre. Nightmare profita effectivement de la neige, jetant un énorme tas de trucs aux Pokémons. Il ria ensuite alors que plusieurs des petits Pokémons étaient enterrés sous l'étoffe. Après quelques minutes, il en avait assez de ça, et commença à couvrir des attaques Ball'Ombre dans la neige, avant de les lancer.

Leurs dresseurs étaient partis pour aller chercher à manger. Sacha et Flora étaient partis pour trouver un endroit qui vendait des nouilles, alors qu'Ondine et Régis étaient allés quelque part d'autre. Pierre, Max et Aurore furent laissés derrière.

"Je vais aller chercher du poisson pour Tiplouf." Annonça Aurore.

"Je viens moi aussi." Dit Max, presque instantanément. "Je pourrais prendre une marche. Ça te convient de rester ici?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Pierre, alors qu'il s'étendit sur la neige. "Prenez-moi un burrito pendant que vous y êtes. "

Pierre était sur le point de relaxer lorsque Nightmare le frappa avec une Ball'Ombre enneigée.

* * *

La neige s'épaissit à mesure qu'il avança plus loin dans les montagnes. Elle se fit tellement épaisse qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà du rideau de blanc. Son visage perdit tous les sentiment en lui, et il était à peu près sûr que s'il se regardait dans un miroir, il serait presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux violet. Paul sentit ses dents claquer, et se demanda quel était la meilleure façon de sortir de la tempête de neige. Ceci fut accompagné de douleur dans les genoux qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Il haleta de douleur, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball.

"Dimoret, en avant." Grogna-t-il, envoyant Dimoret. Dimoret sauta de haut en bas, sentant la neige sur sa fourrure noire.

"Moret!" Dit-il, regardant vers son dresseur.

"Aide-moi." Dit Paul, regardant dans les yeux de Dimoret. "Tu peux me sortir d'ici?"

Dimoret lui lança un regard méprisant, avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Je t'en prie!" Hurla Paul. Dimoret se retourna, et lui offrit une griffe. Paul l'a prit, mais le regretta instantanément alors que la netteté de sa griffe coupa à travers la peau de sa paume.

"Di!"

Paul mordit sa langue. "Merci."

Il réussit à se relever, et suivit Dimoret à travers la tempête. Le Pokémon sembla délibérément le conduire à travers le terrain difficile, mais il continua quand même.

Alors que la tempête s'éclaircit, Paul se pencha vers Dimoret et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Merci." Dit-il, lentement. "J'aurais pu mourir si ce n'était pas de toi."

Dimoret croisa ses bras, et sembla désintéressé. Paul le retourna dans sa Pokéball.

"Revenons-en à ça, dans ce cas." Dit-il à personne en particulier. Il essuya sa paume saignante sur son pantalon, et continua encore.

* * *

"Quelque chose semble te tracasser." Remarqua Régis.

"Ce n'est rien." Dit Ondine. "C'est juste, je ne sais pas comment tu peux passer du temps avec Sacha, sachant que tu vas l'affronter dans quelques jours."

"Sacha et moi avons été rivaux pendant longtemps. Nous avons commencé en tant qu'amis vraiment. Il pensait que nous étions égaux. Je le savais mieux. Tu as vu cette Pokéball brisée. C'était le symbole de ce que nous étions devenus."

Régis prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich. "Mais vois-tu, nous avons cessé notre rivalité après que j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'idée d'être dresseur Pokémon. Ça s'est terminé avec lui qui m'a vaincu à la Conférence Argentée. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes battus depuis lors, mais il manqua le bord. Ce match va décider ce que je vais faire le reste de ma vie. Si je gagne, et que je vais plus loin dans le tournoi, je vais redevenir un dresseur. Si je perds, rien ne change. je retourne à la façon dont j'étais, ne rien perdre et gagner quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait autrement. Je voudrais devenir une autorité sur les Pokémons, mais si je deviens connu comme dresseur digne alors je ne m'empêcherais pas de dormir là-dessus. Ce que je ne voudrais pas perdre, c'est toi. Tu es une fille spéciale, Ondine Waterflower, et je veux que tu le saches. "

Régis sourit alors. "D'ailleurs, je dispose d'une arme secrète contre Sacha. Alors ne t'inquiète pas."

* * *

Paul soupira, alors que la créature devant lui chargea. Il savait ce que c'était, puisqu'il en avait affronté une à Frimapic.

"Maganon, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul lança une Pokéball, et Maganon en explosa.

"Poing De Feu."

Maganon balança un coup de poing enflammé sur Blizzaroi, et sourit alors que le Pokémon hurla de douleur. Le sourire fut rapidement anéanti alors que Blizzaroi balança un bras vers lui, et Maganon fut assommé par le Martobois.

"Maganon, retour." Dit Paul. "Cizayox, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Cizayox contre le Blizzaroi enragé.

"Griffe Acier."

Les griffes de Cizayox commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, et percuta ses griffes sur Blizzaroi.

Un autre rugissement, et cette fois, un Mitra-Poing fut chargé.

"Vive-Attaque."

L'attaque fut arrêtée, alors que Cizayox chargea.

"Ultralaser."

Cizayox foudroya Blizzaroi avec un rayon d'une puissance lumineuse orange, le repoussant de quelques pieds. Hors mis cela, il n'y avait eu aucun effet.

Blizzaroi sourit, avant de lancer un autre Martobois. Cizayox ne sembla pas gravement blessé par l'attaque, mais il y avait plusieurs éraflures sur la peau de métal.

"Tu peux bouger?" Demanda Paul.

Cizayox dévisagea Blizzaroi, avant de charger.

"Utilise Plaie-Croix."

Cizayox croisa ses griffes, avant de relâcher l'enfer sur Blizzaroi, il le sabra à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir de causer des dégâts.

Blizzaroi frappa Cizayox avec un puissant poing, le mettant KO.

Paul cria presque, alors qu'il rappela Cizayox. Comment-ce faisait-il que ce Blizzaroi soit si fort?

"Corboss, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Corboss, sachant que c'était un risque.

"Aeropique."

Corboss vola vers Blizzaroi, et décrocha un puissant coup oblique.

La réplique de Blizzaroi fut de lancer une attaque Glaciation, et de geler Corboss sur place.

Paul s'effondra au sol. C'était impossible, aucune autre façon de l'expliquer. Il rappela Corboss, alors que Blizzaroi s'approcha de lui.

"Tu gagnes." Admit Paul, alors que l'énorme Pokémon avança vers lui.

Alors que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Blizzaroi se calma et s'éloigna.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Paul. "Salaud fainéant."

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après, lorsque Paul arriva à la piste d'atterrissage. Il trouva Anabel qui l'attendit.

"Bravo." Dit-elle. "Tu as passé."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Ce fut une épreuve pour tester ton cœur." Répondit Anabel. "Moi et mes Pokémons avons mit cela en place. La roche fut conçue pour tester ta capacité à réfléchir sans l'aide de tes Pokémons pour écraser tout. Je vois que tu es passé au-dessus à la place. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais utiliser Tunnel."

Paul mijota tranquillement à l'idée qu'il avait été testé.

"J'ai empruntée un vieil ami pour m'aider à créer cette puissante tempête de neige." Continua Anabel, pointant derrière Paul. Il se retourna, et vit un majestueux Artikodin flotter dans le ciel. "Courtoisie du Chef d'Usine Noland."

Anabel commença alors à marcher prêt de Paul. "Je n'étais pas convaincue que tu arriverais jusqu'ici, tu sais. J'étais encore moins convaincue que tu passerais le Blizzaroi de Tucker."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé prouver?"

"Ce fut configuré pour te laisser savoir quand abandonner." Dit Anabel, tout simplement. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tes Pokémons ont été vaincus?"

"J'ai abandonné." Répondit Paul. "Ça aurait été absurde d'envoyer Dimoret, Rhinastoc et Torterra se faire battre."

"Ici se termine la leçon." Entonna Anabel. "Tu as appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Comment surmonter les petits problèmes, être lié à tes Pokémons pour négocier une puissante tempête, et comment abandonner plutôt que de combattre absurdement, sans raison."

Paul se sentit vraiment éclairé.

"Tu saignes." Fit-elle remarquer, en montrant sa main. Paul regarda. Il était étonnant de voir combien la douleur fut soudainement précipitée dans sa main, à la fois du froid et de la coupe laissée par la griffe de Dimoret.

"Dimoret." Expliqua Paul. "Ce n'est rien."

"Laisse-moi voir."

Paul fut un peu confus, pour la raison pour laquelle il la laissa prendre sa main. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à son sujet en l'examinant.

"Elle semble froide." Remarqua Anabel, alors qu'elle la prit dans ses deux mains. Il était surpris par la chaleur qu'il sentit passer à travers sa peau.

"Viens avec moi." Dit-elle, l'emmenant dans la petite cabane au bord de la bande.

Il y avait un petit feu à l'intérieur de la cabane. Paul réchauffa ses mains contre elle avec gratitude. Peu importe les compétences qu'Anabel avaient, rester debout dans la neige sans avoir froid n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Elle avait fouillée pour trouver une vieille veste de quelque part, et la porta manifestement. Il essaya de ne pas sourire à la vue. Elle s'assit près du feu, et sourit.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"Congelé." Répondit Paul. "Mais un peu plus proche de mes Pokémons. J'ai découvert que Dimoret ne m'aime pas beaucoup."

"Alors ça n'aura pas été en vain." Remarqua Anabel, regardant dans ses yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de beaux yeux violets.

"Comment s'est être un Génie Extrême?" Demanda-t-il, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

"C'est difficile." Répondit Anabel. "Mais le bon type de difficulté. Tu travailles avec tes Pokémons, développes un lien proche avec eux. Mais l'inconvénient est que tu n'affrontes que des dresseurs puissants, qui ont recueilli au moins huit badges. Je suis l'avant-dernier Génie Extrême, alors les dresseurs qui viennent m'affronter sont coriaces. C'est alors juste un cas de moi ou eux. J'irai tout faire pour gagner."

"J'ai remarqué." Dit sèchement Paul. Anabel ria.

"Tu vois, tu as une personnalité."

"Tout le monde en a une." Dit Paul. "C'est juste que tout le monde est différent. C'était remarquable entre moi et plusieurs rivaux que j'ai eu. Chris, Elektra, Jim, Sacha. Tous étaient à l'opposé de moi, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment mieux que moi. Même si j'étais un âne."

"Tu sembles à l'aise de parler de ton passé." Remarqua Anabel. "Même si tu étais un 'âne'."

"Des choses arrivent." Dit Paul. "Un de mes Pokémons fut gravement blessé en me sauvant la vie. Il a vraiment changé ma perspective. Si Elekable a pu faire ça après que j'ai été horrible envers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir si j'avais été gentil envers lui. Je voulais qu'il soit fort, mais la façon dont je m'y prenais était mauvaise. Ce fut à ce moment la que ma vie a changé. Tu ne penserais pas qu'un moment le ferait, mais une fraction de seconde, la décision d'un de mes Pokémons l'a fait."

Il remarqua qu'Anabel tremblait de froid. "Tu as froid."

Paul commença à retirer sa veste.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Dit rapidement Anabel. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher le rougissement.

"Non, je le veux." Répondit Paul, alors qu'il plaça la veste violette autour de ses épaules, sous le parka. "Il va mieux sur toi quand même. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux."

Anabel sembla réchauffée. "Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Paul. "Tu peux me le dire lorsque je mens, n'est-ce pas? Et tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Mais maintenant tu as froid."

"Pas vraiment." Mentit Paul. "Le feu..."

"Je peux te le dire lorsque tu mens." Dit Anabel, alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et étendit le manteau. Il était plus chaud, mais savais en quelque sorte que ce n'était pas le manteau.

"Ta veste est chaude." Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. "Pas étonnant que tu semble toujours être tellement imperturbable."

"Continue à murmurer à mon oreille." Répondit-il. "Ça rend mon oreille chaude, et ta voix est apaisante."

"Tu sais comment me faire sentir bien." Dit-elle. "N'as-tu jamais été si enivré par quelqu'un?"

"Jamais." Répondit Paul, en se demandant où ça irait.

"Ça te dirais de l'être?"

* * *

**Pas beaucoup sur la Pokébande dans ce chapitre, mais plus concentrée sur Paul et Anabel.**


	37. Empathie

Chapitre 37. Empathie.

* * *

_Résumé. Anabel a conçu une série de tests pour Paul, dans la tentative pour tenter de le rapprocher de ses Pokémons. Avec des résultats intéressants._

* * *

La neige s'effondra à l'extérieur, mais alors que Paul se réveilla, il se rendit compte de son bras autour de sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux et vit Anabel ouvrir les yeux.

"Maintenant, tu es prêt à apprendre." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Depuis combien de temps étions-nous endormis?" Demanda-t-il.

"Depuis quelques heures." Sourit Anabel. "Tu ronflais."

Paul essaya de se lever, mais il fut pris au piège dans la veste. Il réussit à se démêler et se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre l'air. Il sentit immédiatement le froid sur le visage et les bras. Même si le feu s'était éteint quelques heures plus tôt, la chaleur resta dans la cabine.

"Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il, en remarquant que, malgré la neige qui continua à tomber, il commença à geler.

"Tu veux créer des liens avec tes Pokémons?"

"Ce n'est pas une autre série de tests n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non." Anabel sembla offensée. "Remarque qu'il s'agit que tu cours dans la neige avec tes Pokémons."

Sans crier gare, Anabel claqua la porte de la cabine fermée, laissant Paul dans le froid.

"Hé, ouvre-moi."

"Il semble faire froid dehors." Rit Anabel. "Tu voudrais peut-être commencer à courir avant que je me retrouve avec un bonhomme de neige. Est-ce que tes Pokémons ont besoin de chaleur aussi?"

Paul frappa la porte furieusement, dans l'espoir qu'elle abandonne, mais pas de chance.

Il se retourna et vit le large espace ouvert. Il sortit tous ses Pokémons et commença à courir pour rester au chaud. Plusieurs de ses Pokémons se joignirent à lui, bien que Maganon, Cizayox et Dimoret ne semblèrent pas avoir l'air trop gênés par le froid. Probablement en raison de leurs types.

Il ne resta que Torterra, Corboss et Rhinastoc qui coururent avec lui. Tous les trois furent affaiblis par la glace, et voulurent rester au chaud. En fait, tout ce qu'il sentait était Corboss battant des ailes à côté de lui, tandis que Torterra et Rhinastoc empêtrèrent autour à quelques pieds derrière lui.

* * *

Sacha se réveilla pour trouver Nightmare qui le regarda.

"Vas-tu arrêter de faire ça?" Demanda-t-il, en se frottant les yeux.

"Pourquoi, est-ce que ça te fait peur?"

"Un petit peu." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il sortit du lit. Nightmare lui lanca un oreiller. "Quoi!"

"Quand est-ce que tu vas affronter ce gars?"

"Dans quelques jours." Dit Sacha. "Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?"

"Je veux me battre." Répondit Nightmare. "Je veux voir à quel point je suis doué. Voir ses Pokémons hier m'a fait réaliser qu'il pourrait être un bon baromètre."

"Merci pour le coup de main." Dit Sacha. "Quel attaques connais-tu, excepté Ball'Ombre?"

"Je vais te le montrer." Sourit Nightmare. "Mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi."

"Quoi." Demanda Sacha, immédiatement suspect.

"Est-ce que je peux rester hors de ma Pokéball? Je déteste ce truc."

"Bien sûr." Dit Sacha, secouant sa tête.

* * *

Jim se réveilla à une frappe enthousiasme à sa porte. Il quitta son lit à contrecœur, et marcha pour l'ouvrir. Il trouva Olly à l'extérieur, qui sembla comme s'il avait veillé toute la nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il.

"Viens avec moi." Répondit Olly, en ignorant le ton sarcastique. "J'ai besoin de ton aide avec quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que dormir?"

"Allons voir."

Jim claqua la porte furieusement. Il n'avait pas parcouru plus de quelques mètres, lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cognement enthousiaste.

"Va t'en!" Hurla-t-il.

"Service aux chambres." Hurla la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

Jim se tourna vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. "Je n'ai rien comman..."

Il fut coupé par le Coatox qui lui fonça dedans et le cloua au sol.

"Hé, c'est quoi ton problème?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à recourir à cette question." Dit Olly, alors qu'il rentra. Coatox lâcha Jim.

"Tu ne prends vraiment pas non pour une réponse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Olly, alors qu'il caressa la tête de Coatox. "Maintenant allons-y. Je t'expliquerai en chemin."

"Est-ce que je peux enfiler des vêtements d'abord?" Demanda Jim.

"Bien sûr, vas-y." Répondit Olly. "Je t'attends dehors. Ne pense même pas t'enfuir."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Jim. "Ne pense même pas t'enfuir. Où est-ce que je m'enfuirais?"

"Tu pourrais sauter du balcon."

"Je n'ai pas de Pokémons vol, et nous sommes au 20ème étage."

"Tu pourrais quand même le faire."

"Non, je ne le ferais pas, parce que je ne souhaite pas mourir."

"Alors, tu pourrais vouloir...non, oublie ça." Dit Olly, alors qu'il sortit, laissant Jim en appréhension.

* * *

"Vois mes attaques." Entonna Nightmare. "Tu vois cet arbre là-bas?"

"Ne fais pas ça!" Cria Sacha, alors que Nightmare tira un puissant Ultralaser dans l'arbre.

"Quoi, je pensais que tu voulais voir mes attaques?"

"Oui, mais il y a des Dardargnans derrière cet arbre." Cria Sacha, alors qu'il commença à s'enfuir. Nightmare se retourna et vit des Dardargnans se diriger vers lui.

"Stupides Dardargnans." Dit-il, alors qu'il disparut au sol.

Sacha réussit à s'échapper des Dardargnans, mais il eu chaud. Ils semblèrent ne pas trop s'éloigner de leurs habitats. Alors que lui et Pikachu s'effondrèrent sur le sol, Nightmare réapparut.

"De toute façon, le fait que je peux utiliser Ultralaser est l'idée générale." Dit-il. "Je peux également utiliser Prévention Destin, Tenebres, Direct Toxik, Poing Ombre, Hypnose, Devoreve, Cauchemar et ce coup qui ramène à la vie les spectres mais je ne crois pas que j'en aurai de besoin."

"Wow." Remarqua Sacha. "Autre chose?"

"Que veux tu de plus?"

* * *

Jim finit par sortir de sa chambre, et trouva Olly qui l'attendait.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"T'as déjà entendu parler du Pokémon Dieu Arceus?"

"Qui n'en a pas entendu parler?"

"T'as déjà vu une photo de lui?"

"Non, aucune existe."

"Pas dans l''impression courante." Dit Olly, en prenant le livre qu'il avait acheté. "Jette un œil à la page 329."

Jim prit le livre, et remua la page. Il vit un étrange Pokémon avec une roue.

"Quel est le rapport dans tout ça?"

Olly atteignit sa poche, et en sortit le gemme rouge. "Regarde la roue, et ensuite regarde ça."

Jim le fit. "Où veux-tu en venir? Alors elles ont l'air vaguement ressemblantes."

"J'ai trouvé ça dans une chambre dans cet hôtel. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que c'est le joyau de l'un des Pokémons légendaires. C'est un livre sur les Pokémon légendaires..."

"Est-ce qu'Arcanin est là-dedans?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça importerait?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Eh bien, il est classé comme le Pokémon légendaire, mais ce n'est pas un Pokémon légendaire en soi."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Eh bien, ces joyaux sont laissés derrière lorsque quelque chose est changé. Je pense que quelque chose était différent, et ce joyau en est la preuve."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?" Demanda Jim. "De ce que nous savons tous, la vie était mieux avant."

"Tu ne sais pas ça pour sûr. Et ce n'est pas un risque à prendre, si tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qui va se passer?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Jim, alors qu'il prit le gemme. "Et tu es un idiot d'essayer de changer le passé."

"Qui a dit quoi que ce soit sur le passé." Dit Olly, furieusement, alors qu'il attrapa le joyau pour le récupérer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Je l'ai trouvé." Dit Olly, alors qu'il le reprit. "Tu es sur le point d'essayer de changer le cours du temps avec."

"Je ne veux pas le faire de toute façon." Répondit Jim. "Je comptes juste t'empêcher de le faire."

Le joyau fut jeté sur le tapis, et les deux dresseurs plongeaient pour l'attraper. Ils le touchèrent, en même temps, et il commença à vibrer, alors qu'une lumière blanche en jaillit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Dit Jim, alors qu'il disparut. Quelques secondes après, Olly le suivit.

* * *

Paul avait couru pour ce qui semblait être des heures. La sueur commença à geler, et la rendit encore plus froide. Ses genoux commencèrent à faire également mal de nouveau. Corboss sembla gelé et furieux. Rhinastoc sembla légèrement agacé, et Torterra avait abandonné il y a longtemps, et s'était effondré à côté de Dimoret et Cizayox. Alors que Paul tourna en rond, il s'est senti obligé de donner des encouragements pour eux.

"Aller Torterra, tu peux encore bouger." Dit-il. "Rhinastoc, tu es génial. Corboss continue à y croire."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, la porte s'ouvra, et Anabel en sortit.

"Rentre. Tu as passé."

Paul frissonna, alors qu'il rentra.

"Tu te demandes quel était le but." Remarqua Anabel. "Tu savais quand tes Pokémons ne pouvaient plus tenir le coup, et tu as essayé de les encourager davantage. C'est ce qui est différent."

"Alors allons-nous rester ici plus longtemps, ou allons-nous rentrer?" Demanda Paul.

"Il y a encore un test de plus que tu devras endurer." Répondit Anabel. "Je te le dirais ça dans la matinée."

"Mais on est en après-midi."

Anabel le regarda. "Alors, retourne dans la neige."

Paul se frappa mentalement.

Anabel sourit.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle étrange avec les murs en béton, et le brouillard.

"C'est étrange." Marmonna Jim. "Où sommes-nous?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois que nous sommes seuls."

"Je crois que tu pourrais avoir tort." Dit Jim, alors qu'il vit une figure s'approcher d'eux.

Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre type. Il aurait pu être le grand-père de quelqu'un, avec ses cheveux blanc et fin, et le costume.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-il. "Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"Je pourrais vous poser les même questions." Rompit Olly. "On n'a pas eu le choix."

"Alors bienvenue." Dit l'homme, visiblement calme. "Mon nom est Arthur Chaos, et ceci est la Salle Originelle."

"Je croyais que c'était un mythe." Répondit Olly.

"Je voulais que les gens pensent cela." Dit Arthur. "Maintenant, je sens que vous avez beaucoup de questions."

"Où sommes-nous actuellement?" Demanda Jim.

"La Salle Originelle est la maison d'Arceus." Dit Olly. "Tout ça est dans ce livre."

Arthur sembla agacé. "Toujours mon problème."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Arthur sourit. "Le livre est un sous-produit de ce qui s'est passé. Il apparaît lorsque le monde a changé."

"Alors, j'avais raison." Sourit Olly.

"Mais qu'avez-vous accompli?" Demanda Arthur. "Vous n'avez rien découvert."

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé?" Demanda Jim. "Juste par curiosité."

Arthur soupira. "Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire. Il était une fois une femme. Une âme pure rayonnante, qui blessa quelqu'un. Elle se sentait mal à son sujet, et elle m'a demandé de le changer. Moi, avec Dialga et Celebi avons réussi à élaborer un scénario où elle n'a jamais existé. C'est la seule chose qui est différente. Mis à part les choses qu'elle affecta, parce que si elle ne les a jamais affectés, alors les choses seraient différentes."

"Qui était-elle?"

"Son nom était Cynthia." Répondit Arthur. "Je pense que vous la connaissez tout les deux."

"Ça ne me sonne pas une cloche." Dit Olly. "Rendez-moi mes souvenirs."

"Non." Répondit Arthur Chaos. "Je ne le ferais pas. Pensez aux gens que ça pourraient affecter."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Tu ne peux pas les ravoir. En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu les voudrais?"

"Parce qu'ils sont à moi." Dit Olly.

"Je veux ravoir les miens aussi." Dit soudainement Jim.

"Désolé." Dit Arthur. "Au revoir, et ne restez pas dans les parages."

Arthur se tourna pour partir.

"Hé!" Hurla Olly. "Je vous défi dans un match Pokémon."

Arthur se retourna et sourit. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux gagner?"

"Un sentiment de confiance aveugle." Répondit Olly. "De plus, j'ai ceci."

Olly éleva le gemme rouge. Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent. "Alors, tu as ce gemme."

"Je suppose que c'est la preuve de ce qui a été fait. Que se passerait-il si elle venait à être détruite?"

"Tu ne peux pas espérer le détruite." Répondit Arthur. "Cela prendrait le Hurle-Temps pour détruire cela."

"Alors, battons-nous. En fait, faisons un match en double. Moi et lui contre vous. Si nous gagnons, vous devrez corriger ce que vous avez fait. Barrez ce que vous avez fait, et remettre les choses à la façon dont elles étaient."

"Et si vous perdez?"

"Peu importe."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant." Dit Arthur. "Si vous perdez, vous devrez tous deux rester ici pour toujours."

"Marché conclu." Dit Olly, laissant Jim furieux.

"Hé, est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça?"

* * *

Arthur Chaos frappa dans ses mains, et ils étaient rematérialisés dans un stade. Il se tenait à une extrémité, Olly et Jim à l'autre.

"Donc, un match en double alors." Dit-il. "Je choisis Dialga et Palkia."

Arthur secoua ses mains et les deux légendaires Pokémons du temps et de l'espace apparurent.

Jim regarda vers Olly. "Incroyable mec."

"Ferme-la et choisit ton Pokémon." Dit Olly, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture et la lança. "Dracolosse, en avant."

Olly envoya Dracolosse.

"Macronium, à toi de jouer."

Jim envoya Macronium.

"On est tellement fichus que c'en est irréel." Murmura-t-il.

"Prends une attitude positive." Dit Olly. "Tu y vas avec Palkia."

* * *

Malgré qu'il détesta l'admettre, la colère lui permettait de poursuivre pour le moment. Puis, il se rappelait comment le but de l'exercice était pour lui de rester paisible et de se connecter avec ses Pokémons.

Il avait laissé Cizayox et Dimoret courir avec lui cette fois, malgré leurs protestations. Il avait couru une quarantaine de tours autour de la zone, lorsqu'une boule de neige le frappa dans le visage.

Il s'écrasa au sol, puis se redressa à cracher de la neige hors de sa bouche.

"C'était quoi le but dans tout ça?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Anabel s'approcha de lui.

"Pour tester tes réflexes et comment t'adapter dans certaines situations même quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'éviter une boule de neige aurait pu t'aider dans l'avenir comme voir une attaque avant qu'elle n'arrive."

"Facile à dire pour toi." Répondit Paul. "Tu as des pouvoirs psychiques."

"Mais je ne m'en sert pas dans les matchs pour savoir ce que mon adversaire va faire. Sinon, ce serait comme tirer sur des poissons dans un baril."

"Je crois que ça pourrait être un avantage." Remarqua Paul, alors qu'il épousseta de la neige sur le dos de sa chemise.

"La télépathie est une drôle de chose. Dans le feu de l'action, tu dois compter sur tes propres instincts plus qu'autre chose. De plus, certains dresseurs semblent savoir comment tu peux utiliser la télépathie, et délibérément envoyer des pensées fallacieuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs. Je m'en sers seulement pour parler à mes Pokémons. Ça provoque vraiment des problèmes pour les adversaires quand ils ne savent pas ce que tu vas faire."

"J'ai pu voir que c'est un problème." Dit Paul. "Ça a été un problème quand j'ai combattu ton Mentali."

"Alors ça prouve que ça marche." Dit Anabel, en se retournant.

Paul saisit sa chance. Il se baissa et attrapa une poignée de neige. Anabel cria alors que certaines d'entre elles tombèrent sur le dos de son manteau.

"Espèce d'abruti, c'était froid!" Hurla-t-elle.

"La vengeance." Sourit Paul. "C'est un plat qui se mange froid, et tu ne peux pas trouver plus froid que ça."

* * *

Palkia lança une puissante attaque Spatio-Rift vers Macronium, qui sauta hors de portée.

"Utilise Tempeteverte."

Macronium fustigea Palkia avec une rafale de feuilles. Palkia grimaça de douleur, mais ne sembla pas encaisser énormément de dégâts.

"Dracolosse, Dracosouffle."

Dracolosse foudroya Dialga avec un puissant rayon énergétique verte, mais les attaques ne causèrent pas suffisamment de dégâts.

"Vous ne pouvez pas espérer battre ces deux Pokémons." Dit Arthur. Ce n'était pas une provocation, ou même un ricanement. Ça sembla juste être relié aux faits.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir alors." Dit Jim. "Lance Zénith."

Macronium commença à briller dans la lumière du soleil, alors que le ciel déjà sombre et nuageux se remplit de la lumière du soleil.

"Joli coup." Dit Olly. "Dracolosse, Surchauffe."

"Arrête l'attaque avec Vibraqua." Ordonna Arthur.

Palkia tira une sphère d'eau à la flamme venant en sens inverse, et l'arrêta.

"Lance-Soleil."

Macronium tira le chaud rayon blanc de rayons de soleil dans Palkia, qui hurla de douleur.

"Ça a donné quelque chose." Remarqua Olly. "Et je viens de me rappeler quel est la faiblesse de Palkia. Dracolosse utilise Colere."

Dracolosse rugit et fonça vers Palkia, les yeux brillant de feu. Il lança plusieurs coups de poing dans le Pokémon clairement blessé.

"Tu voudrais peut-être faire quelque chose à propos de Dialga." Remarqua Olly. "Dracolosse semble apprécier de frapper Palkia."

"D'accord, Lance-Soleil!" Hurla Jim.

Macronium tira un puissant rayon de lumière blanche chaude vers Dialga, mais ça ne causa pas énormément de dégâts.

Dracolosse finit de frapper Palkia, et tomba à genoux, épuisé.

"Palkia, utilise Spatio-Rift." Ordonna Arthur. "Dialga, lance Hurle-Temps."

Olly éclata instantanément de rire. "Merci, je n'attendais que ça."

Alors que Dialga ouvrit sa bouche et commença à hurler un puissant rugissement assez fort pour secouer les fonderies elles-mêmes du temps, Olly fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le gemme rouge.

"Devinez quel sont les mots que vous n'auriez pas du dire tout à l'heure." Hurla-t-il à Arthur, alors qu'il lança le gemme dans le tourbillon.

"Pense à ce que tu viens de faire." Cria Arthur, alors que le gemme éclata en mille morceaux sous le puissant hurlement. "Tu as changé le monde."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait." Hurla Olly, du mal à se faire entendre dans le Hurle-Temps. "J'ai ramené les choses comme elles étaient avant."

"Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui va se produire!" Cria Arthur, alors qu'il commença à revenir sa forme naturelle.

"Je sais." Répondit Olly. "Je suis terrible, n'est-ce pas?"

Alors qu'une lumière commença à éclater à partir des restes de la pierre, une forme commença à émerger à partir du vortex.

* * *

Sans crier gare, les choses commencèrent à changer.

* * *

Élias Mao était au téléphone avec sa mère, lorsque la ligne tomba morte, et qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne parlait à personne en particulier.

* * *

Sacha s'entraîna avec ses Pokémons, lorsque son Carmache commença à disparaitre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évaporé. Sacha ne se questionna pas ça, se demandant plutôt pourquoi il n'avait pas prit un sixième Pokémon avec lui.

* * *

Olly et Jim la virent s'élever des feus du temps.

Ils ont su immédiatement qui était-elle, même si elle ne sembla pas familière.

"Salut, les garçons." Sourit Cynthia alors qu'elle s'approcha d'eux. "Je vous ai manqués?"

"Bandes d'idiots." Rugit Arceus, alors qu'il s'approcha d'eux. "J'ai changé le monde pour une raison."

"Ouais, parce que je vous l'ai demandé." Rétorqua Cynthia. "Je n'ai jamais demandé un moyen d'être laissée tombée pour moi pour être ramenée. Parce que vous avez laissé ça là, c'est de votre faute."

"J'avais un plan pour toi." Gronda Arceus. "Tu allais devenir un être supérieur."

"Ouais j'apprécie l'offre." Répondit Cynthia. "Mais, j'imagine que vous avez rompu le marché."

"Tu vas le regretter!" Dit furieusement Arceus. "Si tu pars maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir là où tu étais."

"Et en quelque sorte." Répondit Cynthia. "Je semble incapable de m'en préoccuper."

"Eh bien, tu devrais!" Cria Arceus, alors que le stade sembla trembler sous sa voix. "Tu avais un grand but, et tu le rejettes pour une paire d'humains."

"C'est ce que les gens font." Répondit Olly. "Nous ne sommes peut-être pas très brillants, mais nous nous aimons l'un l'autre, et c'est ça qui compte."

"Tu ressens toujours la même chose, même si je t'ai abandonné?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Hé, je suis sûr que tu me renseigneras sur la raison pour laquelle tu l'as fait plus tard." Dit Olly, alors qu'il donna à Cynthia son long manteau noir. "Pas tout à fait toi-même, mais bon, on ne peut pas être sélectif."

Cynthia se tourna vers Arceus. "Je rends respectueusement ma démission."

"Es-tu folle? Tu ne peux pas démissionner du paradis." Dit Arceus. "Je refuse de te laisser faire."

"Alors, vous allez nous garder ici pendant le reste du temps?" Demanda Jim.

"Vous deux, vous pouvez partir." Dit Arceus. "Mais Cynthia reste."

"Eh bien, nous n'allons pas résoudre ce tout temps bientôt." Répondit Olly.

"Partez." Dit Cynthia.

"Quoi?"

"Tous les deux vous avez un but plus élevé." Dit-elle. "Et vous ne pourrez pas le remplir si vous restez coincés ici."

"Je ne te laisse pas ici." Répondit furieusement Olly. "Je vais affronter Arceus pour te sortir d'ici."

"Tu crois réellement pouvoir gagner?" Demanda Arceus. "Je suis le créateur de tout les Pokémons. Je pourrais faire tomber vos Pokémons en poussière si je voulais."

"Alors finissons notre match." Dit Jim. "Nous gagnons, nous sortons tous d'ici. Nous perdons, vous pouvez nous garder."

"Intéressant." Répondit Arceus. "Je n'ai aucun besoin de vous, alors peut importe ce qui arrivera, vous pourrez partir."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Dit Jim. "C'est ma sœur et je ne pars pas sans elle."

"Si je vous jette du paradis, ça ne fera aucune différence." Grogna Arceus. "Maintenant, revenons au match."

* * *

Sacha retira Noarfang, et le laissa étirer ses ailes pour un moment.

"Joli Noarfang." Grommela Nightmare. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de Cynthia maintenant?"

"En effet." Dit Sacha. "Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai deux versions différentes des événements."

* * *

"Ce match est entre le Dracolosse d'Olly et le Macronium de Jim, affrontant Dialga et Palkia."

Palkia sembla plus gravement blessé que Dialga, et la confusion de Dracolosse avait disparu.

"Reprenons." Dit Arceus.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Olly. "Dracogriffe sur Palkia."

Dracolosse percuta un poing sur Palkia.

"Vege-Attak." Ordonna Jim, alors que Cynthia fit son chemin dans les gradins.

Plusieurs plantes épineuses jaillit de la terre autour de Palkia, qui rugit alors qu'il fut battu et fut pénétré par l'attaque. Il mit complètement Palkia KO, laissant Dialga seul.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez désormais?" Demanda Jim à Arceus.

"Pouvez-vous également vaincre Dialga?" Sourit Arceus. "Dracochoc."

Dialga tira la puissante impulsion Dracolosse, qui vola hors de portée. L'attaque mena sur Macronium qui fut gravement affaibli.

"Utilise Zenith." Cria Jim. "Et ensuite utilise-le pour augmenter la puissance de Synthese."

Macronium créa plus de rayons de soleil.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme." Ordonna Olly, alors que Dracolosse couvrit Dialga de feu. "Et ensuite vas-y avec un Mitra-Poing."

Dracolosse percuta son poing dans Dialga, le renversant presque.

"Lance-Soleil." Ordonna Jim, alors que Macronium avait fini de récupérer.

"Contres-le avec Surchauffe." Dit Arceus.

Macronium et Dialga lancèrent leurs puissantes. Elles entrèrent en collision au beau milieu du terrain, avant que la Surchauffe ne surpasse le Lance-Soleil et mit Macronium KO.

"Non." Chuchota Jim, alors que Macronium s'écrasa près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Dit Arceus.

"Botte lui les fesses." Dit Jim, alors qu'il rappela Macronium et grimpa dans les gradins.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il reprit le combat.

Dracolosse fit face au Pokémon Temps plutôt gravement battu, mais Olly n'était pas dupe par la façon dont il sembla fatigué. Ce n'était pas un Pokémon légendaire pour rien, et était probablement encore capable d'envoyer Dracolosse au tapis.

"À toi l'honneur." Dit-il à Arceus.

* * *

Cynthia regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait affronter deux Pokémons légendaires, lorsque son frère arriva.

"Merci de t'être battu pour moi." Dit-elle. "Ça ne doit pas être facile d'affronter des Pokémons de ce genre."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Jim. " Tu es ma sœur. Malgré le fait que tu voulais me le faire oublier."

"Jim. J'ai seulement fait ce que je croyais être la bonne chose à faire." Dit Cynthia. "Je me sentais si mal à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Élias et je voulais le rendre meilleur."

"En faisant en sorte que tu n'aies jamais existé?"

"C'était l'idée d'Arceus." Protesta-t-elle.

"Alors, tu as pris l'avis d'un Dieu sur ce que tu devais faire?"

"En tant que Dieu, il a de nombreuses tâches à remplir. Mon contact principal était avec Celebi."

* * *

"Dialga, utilise Dracochoc."

Dialga tira une puissante impulsion énergétique bleu-gris vers Dracolosse, qui vola hors de portée.

"Dracogriffe."

Dracolosse attaqua par surprise dans le dos de Dialga et claqua ses griffes dans le dos de son cou.

"Utilise Coup D'Boule."

Dialga se retourna et claqua sa tête dans Dracolosse, qui fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'impact.

"Il est temps d'en finir avec Hurle-Temps." Dit Arceus, se sentant extrêmement confiant.

Dialga ouvrit sa bouche et déclencha le rugissement féroce au Dracolosse à terre.

Olly ferma les yeux, et se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir. Il pouvait voir Cynthia tomber de nouveau dans les pattes Arceus, et il ne serait pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Il ouvra ensuite les yeux et sourit.

* * *

Paul s'effondra sur le sol, dans l'épuisement. Il avait chassé Anabel autour de la piste d'atterrissage depuis la dernière heure jetant de la neige sur elle. Il était venu à l'extérieur, alors qu'elle avait laissé ses vêtements à l'intérieur. Ils avaient été remplis d'eau, en raison de la quantité de neige qu'il avait lancé. Il était fatigué, mais senti la sensation inhabituelle d'être heureux. Il n'en n'avait jamais vraiment eu durant son enfance, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose comme ça dans la neige.

Paul réfléchit toujours, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et qu'Anabel en sortit. Elle avait mis ses vêtements, maintenant qu'ils étaient sec, mais il pouvait encore voir que ses cheveux violets étaient humide. C'était maintenant une couleur semblable à la sienne.

"J'aime tes cheveux." Sourit-il.

"Veux-tu la salle pour te sécher?" Demanda Anabel.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'il dépouilla sa chemise. "Je vais le faire ici."

Alors que Paul commença à presser l'eau de sa chemise, Anabel remarqua une cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

"C'est quoi cette cicatrice?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de sentir une vague de colère passer à travers d'elle.

"Mon père est un vrai salaud." Répondit Paul, sa voix aussi froide que le paysage.

Anabel décida de ne pas poursuivre, alors que la colère Paul dégagée la faisait frissonner. Ou peut-être la neige. Elle ne savait pas comment Paul le prenait pour le moment.

* * *

"Tenacite!" Hurla Olly, alors que Dracolosse se leva et fit face à l'attaque en plein visage. Il tressaillit visiblement que le Hurle-Temps déferla sur lui. Alors que l'attaque arrêta, Dracolosse sembla épuisé par les efforts de l'arrêt de l'attaque.

"Tu as vraiment un lien puissant avec tes Pokémons." Remarqua Arceus.

"Vous avez intérêt à y croire." Répondit Olly. "Attaque Seisme."

Et avec Dialga incapable d'éviter l'attaque, Dracolosse claqua le sol et envoya une énorme onde de choc au Pokémons Temps et le renversa.

"Termine-le avec Mitra-Poing."

Dracolosse se leva et vola vers Dialga, chargeant un coup de poing. Dialga ne pouvait toujours pas bouger alors que Dracolosse percuta son poing dans sa tête, et le mit KO.

Jim et Cynthia se levèrent et applaudirent, alors que la voix résonna.

"Dialga est hors combat. Dracolosse, vainqueur."

Arceus sembla stupéfait, avant de sourire. "J'imagine que tu as gagné."

"Putain oui." Répondit Olly, alors que Dracolosse s'effondra sur le sol de fatigue.

"Ton Dracolosse est un Pokémon exceptionnel." Remarqua Arceus, alors qu'il s'avança et plaça une patte sur le Pokémon dragon. Dracolosse soupira de plaisir alors qu'il fut guéri complètement.

Jim et Cynthia descendirent.

"Pouvez-vous soigner mon Macronium aussi?"

"Naturellement." Sourit Arceus, alors que Jim laissa sortir son Macronium épuisé.

"Suis-je libre de partir?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Arceus. "C'était le marché, et même si je ne suis pas content de ça, j'ai l'intention de conserver le marché pour le moment. Tant que c'est ce que tu veux, alors retourne à la terre avec ma bénédiction. Rien n'aura changé. Ce sera comme c'était avant que tu passes le premier marché."

"Et Élias?"

"Le passé de Monsieur Mao a été ramené à son chemin originel. Mais je te suggère d'arrêter de t'inquiéter. Son père se préoccupe de lui, et Mademoiselle Montgomery montre clairement beaucoup d'affection pour lui."

"Alors je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée." Dit Cynthia.

"Adieu Mademoiselle Jacobs, Monsieur Jacobs et Monsieur Lowe." Dit Arceus. "J'espère que nous nous retrouverons bientôt dans un sens."

Tout devient noir, alors que les trois dresseurs ressentirent une sensation d'écrasement.

* * *

Paul et Anabel se dirigèrent vers la station.

"Cette Île est vraiment remarquable." Dit Anabel. "Des montagnes, des ruines, un vaste réseau de tunnels sous-terrain. Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes dans une autre région."

"Quoi?" Demanda Paul.

"l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante fait partie de la région Verger." Expliqua Anabel. "Je croyais que les gens savaient cela."

"Non." Répondit Paul. "Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des arènes dans cette région?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Anabel.

"Je pense savoir ce que je vais faire après ce tournoi." Remarqua Paul.

* * *

**Donc, tout est revenu à la normale. Ou est-ce le cas? En fait, c'est probablement revenu à la normale**


	38. Une Journée Enflammée 1ère Partie

Chapitre 38. Une Journée Enflammée. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Plus de tests pour Paul, pendant qu'Olly et Jim ont réussi à sauver Cynthia._

* * *

Olly, Jim et Cynthia apparurent dans les bois sur l'Île de l'Étoile Filante.

"C'était étrange." Marmonna Cynthia.

"Quel jour on est?" Demanda Jim, inquiet. "J'ai un match."

"Hé, combattre Dialga et Palkia était une bonne pratique au moins." Remarqua Olly. "Peu importe ce que Harrison te réserve, tu pourras toujours prétendre avoir eu un rôle dans un match insensé contre des Pokémons légendaires. Même si tu perds."

"Ne me donne pas de conseils." Dit Jim, abattu. "Ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant."

"Je pense que tu vas battre Harrison." Dit Cynthia, en donnant à son frère un certain soutien. "J'ai été flatté par la façon dont vous avez décidé de venir me chercher tout les deux."

"En fait, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que nous cherchions, et on s'est retrouvé accidentellement dans la Salle Originelle." Admit Olly.

"Je me dirige vers le stade pour me préparer." Remarqua Jim. "J'ai besoin de donner à mes Pokémons un peu d'encouragement avant le match."

"Bonne Chance." Dit Olly.

* * *

Jim marcha dans le stade, lorsque son adversaire le rencontra.

"Bonjour Jim." Dit Harrison. "Y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais ici jusqu'à ce que je sache lors du tirage que j'allais t'affronter. "

"Moi non plus." Répondit Harrison. "Je n'étais pas attentif à qui d'autre était dans la compétition."

"C'est bon à savoir." Répondit sarcastiquement Jim. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Très bien. J'attendais ça depuis longtemps." Dit Harrison. "Il est temps de tester les Pokémons que j'ai attrapé dans d'autres régions contre un véritable adversaire."

"Fais de ton pire." Ria Jim. "Je t'ai battu avant."

"C'est réciproque." Répondit Harrison. "C'était quoi le record?"

"Je ne me souviens pas, mais je suis sûr que je suis le meilleur."

"Tu l'es peut-être, mais juste parce que je suis ton ami, ne crois pas pas que ça va m'empêcher de te battre. Ma chance doit changer parfois."

"J'espère que non." Sourit Jim. "Je suis prêt à retrouver Brasegali."

"Et même chose avec Macronium." Dit Harrison. "On se voit dans une heure."

* * *

Sacha avait prit Griknot, après qu'il ai reçu un coup de fil de Jacky, disant que le Terrequin s'ennuya de lui. Il s'était sentit mal d'avoir envoyé Griknot au laboratoire du Professeur Chen, mais il avait besoin de faire de la place lors de son match contre Steven. Parfois, la règle des six était douloureuse.

Flora était contente de retrouver Griknot, et Griknot lui retourna cette affection en lui mordant son doigt.

* * *

Paul et Anabel marchèrent en direction du complexe, lorsqu'ils sentirent une secousse étrange dans le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'ils entendirent un fracas.

"Oh oh." Dit Anabel, alors qu'une meute d'Ursarings furieux s'approcha d'eux des bois.

"Ursaring?" Demanda Paul.

Anabel se tait, alors qu'elle tendit la main pour eux. Elle se secoua ensuite de peur alors que leur colère menacèrent de s'en prendre à elle.

"Hé, reste en retrait!" Dit Paul, alors qu'il atteignit une Pokéball.

"Paul, non." Chuchota Anabel, alors qu'elle prit son bras. "Ils sont trop puissants."

"Je me fiche à quel point ils sont puissants." Chuchota Paul, alors que Anabel cria de douleur. Sa voix était immédiatement pleine d'inquiétude. "Ça ne va pas?"

"Leur colère." Dit Anabel. "Ils sont tellement furieux. Ils veulent nous tuer."

"Ça n'arrivera pas." Gronda Paul. "Rhinastoc, Torterra, préparez-vous à combattre."

Paul envoya ses Pokémons. La meute de six Ursarings sembla furieuse envers les intrus.

"Paul, tu ne peux pas les attaquer." Dit Anabel. "Nous sommes sur leur territoire, et ils vont le défendre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'Anabel sortit une Pokéball.

"Metalosse, Bouclier."

Metalosse explosa de sa Pokéball, et créa un bouclier. Les Ursarings le tranchèrent vers lui, mais ça ne donna rien.

"Il est temps de fuir." Remarqua Anabel, alors qu'elle rappela Metalosse par ici. Elle sauta sur son dos, et traîna Paul à bord. "Metalosse peut voler, alors allons-y!"

Metalosse replia ses jambes sous lui, et commença à les utiliser sous forme de jets. Paul et Anabel regardèrent pendant qu'ils accélérèrent loin des Ursaring.

* * *

"Tu n'aurais pas du venir me chercher!" Hurla Cynthia.

"Pourquoi, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer."

"Alors tu es idiot d'avoir joué avec le temps."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais intelligent." Protesta Olly. "Tu étais la seule qui a forcé cette perle dans ma main, et j'ai été obligé de savoir ce que c'était. Tu sais comment j'ai l'habitude de faire des choses stupides."

"C'est vrai." Reconnu Cynthia. "J'avais oubliée."

* * *

Jim avait ses Pokémons avec lui dans le vestiaire. Macronium, son ami le plus ancien et le plus confiant. Rapion, Galifeu, Absol, Givrali et Noctali. Tous les Pokémons qu'il avait capturé à travers ses voyages. Ils gagneront tous ensemble, ou perdront tous ensemble, mais de toute façon, ils allaient mettre en place un combat d'enfer.

* * *

Harisson s'assit dans sa propre vestiaire, son Brasegali debout à côté, les bras croisés.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bra!"

"Dans ce cas." Répondit Harrison, alors qu'il entendit les cloches sonner pour sortir en direction du stade. "Soyons prêts pour le match."

"Gali!"

Il mit Brasegali dans la Pokéball, et commença à sortir.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu crois que Griknot arrêtera de mordre tout le monde bientôt?" Demanda Flora.

"Ce n'est qu'un signe d'affection." Répondit Sacha. "Étant donné que c'est la seule façon pour lui de montrer de l'affection."

"Pikapikapikachu." Ria Pikachu.

"Quel est ton plan pour vaincre Régis?" Demanda Flora.

"Je pensais peut-être mettre ses Pokémons KO avant qu'il ne mette les miens KO." Répondit négligemment Sacha. "De plus avec Nightmare à mes côtés, et qui m'écoute, Je peux battre n'importe qui."

* * *

Régis profita du massage. Il était content qu'il aille accepté son offre.

"Ça te fait du bien?" Demanda Ondine, alors qu'elle passa ses mains sur son dos.

"Oh ouais." Répondit rêveusement Régis.

"J'étais habituée de faire ça à mon Togepi." Continua-t-elle.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Togepi?" Demanda Régis. "Tu l'avais avec toi à Kanto, à Johto et sur les Îles Oranges."

"Je suis allé à Hoenn, et quelque chose s'est produit." Dit Ondine. "J'ai rencontré Sacha, et nous avons été attaqués par quelqu'un qui voulait contrôler le Royaume Mirage. Le royaume fut couvert de Togepis, et mon Togepi a évolué pour les protéger. Je l'ai laissé derrière, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis."

"Hé Ondine." Répondit Régis. "Lorsque ce tournoi prendra fin, tu voudrais aller à Hoenn, et voir si nous pourrions trouver Togetic?"

"J'adorerais." Dit Ondine. Ses yeux brillaient, mais Régis ne pouvait pas le voir. "Retrouver Togetic serait génial."

* * *

"Nous avons le premier match du troisième tour aujourd'hui, et quel match pour le coup d'envoi. Jim Jacobs, l'ancien champion d'Hoenn affrontant Harrison James, un puissant dresseur de Bourg-en-Vol. Des étincelles pourraient voler ici, alors que ces deux dresseurs espèrent atteindre le tour suivant. Nous sommes sûr le point de voir un éventail exotique de Pokémons talentueux. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'à partir de ce match, le terrain ne sera pas changé à la mi-temps. Ça commencera sur un terrain plante, et finira sur un terrain plante. Chaque dresseur peut utiliser six Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat. Après que trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront vaincus, nous irons à une pause de quinze minutes."

Jim et Harrison se regardèrent l'un à l'autre à travers l'arène.

"Tu es prêt pour ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Et pas toi?" Répondit Harrison.

"Dresseurs, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

"En avant, Grodrive." Dit Harrison, envoyant l'étrange Pokémon en forme d'ampoule.

Jim fut un peu surpris par le choix, mais il saisit rapidement l'un des siens.

"Absol, c'est l'heure de combattre."

* * *

Élias regarda depuis le toit de son hôtel. Il était venu ici pour réfléchir. Être seul était l'une des seules fois où il pouvait réfléchir calmement. Il aurait pu combattre Paul demain, mais il avait fait la bonne chose. Cynthia, malgré ce qu'il avait pensé, n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Faith l'avait convaincu qu'il avait eu tort, en dépit d'être contrôlé par Ectoplasma. Il avait été saisi en allant faire un tour dans la matinée. L'idée de cet Ectoplasma utilisant ses Pokémons fit bouillonner son sang, alors qu'il vit les événements de ce jour s'éclairer dans ses yeux. Il vit son Pingoleon tirer l'Hydrocanon et décrocha le puissant souffle d'eau sur Cynthia. Il sentit le désespoir alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, et cessa de respirer. Il sentit alors la douleur, alors que Dracolosse claqua une queue dans sa poitrine et le libéra du contrôle de Nightmare. Enfin, il sentit l'humiliation de l'abandon du tournoi.

Élias réfléchit toujours, lorsqu'il entendit un battement d'ailes. Il regarda vers le haut et vit un Ptera flotter près de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Murmura-t-il, alors que quelqu'un tomba du dos du Pokémon Fossile. Ils atterrirent sur le sol sans subir de blessures.

"Monsieur Mao." Dit la grande femme aux cheveux bruns. Ça sembla une déclaration plutôt qu'une question.

"Oui." Répondit Élias. "Que voulez-vous?"

"Mon nom est Claudia Coppinger, et j'aimerais avoir une conversation rapide avec vous."

* * *

"Grodrive contre Absol. Commencez."

"Absol, Fatal-Foudre." Cria Jim.

Absol chargea une explosion d'électricité et la lança vers Grodrive.

"Esquive, et utilise Vent Argente."

Grodrive disparut, avant d'envoyer un puissant vent vers Absol, faisant un peu de dégâts. Grodrive sembla plus fort après ça.

"Vent Argente peut bien entendu augmenter les capacités de l'utilisateur."

"Merde!" Cria Jim. "Lance Vibraqua."

"Reflet." Contra Harrison, alors qu'Absol tira une orbe d'eau vers Grodrive.

Grodrive évita l'attaque, en créant des clones de lui même. Le Vibraqua disparut dans rien du tout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Demanda Harrison.

"Attaque Feinte." Dit Jim.

Absol disparu, et réapparu ensuite derrière le vrai Grodrive, qui était à l'extrémité d'une barre oblique de la puissante lame sur la tête d'Absol.

"Absol contre attaque."

"Ouais, maintenant utilise Tranche-Nuit."

Absol rugit, et envoya la lame dans le dos de Grodrive, le mettant KO. Alors que Jim était sur le point de célébrer, Grodrive explosa, et le Boom Final mit Absol KO. Jim était sans voix, alors que l'arbitre leva ses deux drapeaux.

"Absol et Grodrive sont hors combat."

Jim et Harrison rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Je pensais qu'Absol était plus coriace que ça." Plaisanta Harrison. "Maintenant, Florizarre, combattons."

Jim soupira, alors que Harrison envoya la forme maximale évolué de Bulbizarre.

"En voila un nouveau." Remarqua Jim.

"J'ai attrapé ce gars à Kanto lorsqu'il était un Bulbizarre." Répondit Harrison. "Fais quelque chose contre lui, et je serai surpris."

"Rapion, en avant." Cria Jim, lançant une Pokéball.

Rapion apparut sur l'herbe.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de faire." Remarqua Harrison.

"Tu ne voudrais pas." Plaisanta Jim.

* * *

Metalosse chargea à travers les arbres, évitant de justesse plusieurs d'entre eux.

"Sais-tu seulement où nous allons?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'il esquiva une branche basse.

"J'ai une vague idée." Répondit Anabel, alors que Metalosse s'arrêta brusquement. Paul et Anabel n'ont même pas eu le temps de se préparer alors qu'ils furent lancés du dos de Metalosse. Ils s'écrasèrent dans de la neige rapidement fondue, et eurent tous deux le souffle coupé.

"Ça fait mal." Remarqua Paul, alors qu'il essaya de voir si ses côtes étaient encore intactes.

"Ouais." Toussa Anabel, alors qu'elle essaya de découvrir sur quelle chose molle, elle avait atterri.

À l'horreur des deux dresseurs, c'était un autre Ursaring. Il n'était également pas très content d'avoir été réveillé.

"Merde." Murmura Paul, à mesure qu'il avança vers eux. Il essaya de d'atteindre une Pokéball pour se défendre, mais il les vit posé sur le sol à quelques mètres.

Anabel eu le même problème, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de voir l'ours gigantesque s'approcher d'eux.

* * *

"Florizarre, attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Florizarre tira un barrage de puissantes feuilles vers Rapion, qui ne sembla pas gravement atteint pas l'attaque.

"Dard-Nuee." Ordonna Jim.

Rapion tira plusieurs épines vers Florizarre qui sembla subir des dégâts de l'attaque.

"Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une Ball'Ombre."

Rapion tira une boule d'énergie noire vers Florizarre qui rugit de douleur sous l'attaque.

"Florizarre, Belier."

Florizarre fonça à travers le terrain et percuta Rapion, l'envoyant voler.

"Attaque Seisme."

Alors que Rapion atterrit dans un tas, Florizarre s'éleva et envoya une puissante onde de choc eu Pokémon Scorpion.

"Tenacite!"

Rapion fut lancé dans les airs, par la force de l'attaque, mais il réussi à survivre.

Jim eu soudainement une idée. Ça ne pourrait peut-être pas sauver Rapion, mais ça pourrait rendre le reste du combat plus facile.

"Lance Pics Toxik."

Rapion lança plusieurs petites épines violettes vers Florizarre, l'encerclant. Florizarre n'était pas affecté, mais Jim savait que n'importe quel Pokémon que Harrison utiliserait prochainement encaisseraient des dommages d'eux.

"Mettons Rapion KO avec un Fouet Lianes."

"Esquive-le." Cria Jim.

Rapion réussit à éviter le gantelet de lianes.

"Attaque Tomberoche."

Rapion atterrit sur le sol, et claqua une griffe dans l'herbe. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs rochers furent projetés et percutèrent Florizarre.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Florizarre tira plus de feuilles vers Rapion, qui sembla épuisé de l'effort. Il hurla alors que les feuilles coupèrent en son armure, et les mit KO.

"Rapion est hors combat. Florizarre, vainqueur."

La foule donna une poignée d'applaudissements à Rapion, alors que Jim le rappela.

"Ce Florizarre est puissant d'accord." Admit-il. "Voyons jusqu'à quel point. Givrali, j'ai besoin de toi."

Jim envoya Givrali, entraînant une acclamation de la foule. Givrali était un Pokémon populaire.

"Voila qui va être intéressant." Dit Harrison.

* * *

Sacha et Flora regardèrent alors que Griknot jouait avec Pikachu. Pikachu zappa Griknot avec des attaques électriques, et Griknot ria.

"Pikachu est tellement génial." Dit Sacha. "Ça me rappelle la façon dont il était habituée de le faire pour jouer avec Phanpy."

"Je me souviens de ça." Sourit Flora. "Quand nous avons voyagé à travers la Ligue Extrême."

"Flora." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ce tournoi?"

"Eh bien, je reste dans les alentours jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes ou que tu sois éliminé. Et j'espère que tu vas gagner."

"Je crois que je vais retourner à l'entraînement, mais je préfère être avec toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha. "Ces dernières semaines ont été une telle précipitation."

"J'ai remarqué que ça avait un effet sur nous." Ria Flora. "Tu m'as demandé en mariage après deux semaines, et j'ai chanté cette chanson pour toi."

"Quoi, La Lumière De Ma Vie?"

"Ouais." Dit Flora. "Je devrais sortir un disque pour cela. Je me ferais une fortune."

* * *

"Givrali, utilise Laser Glace."

"Lance Tranch'Herbe." Dit Harrison.

Florizarre tira plusieurs feuilles en l'air et bloqua le rayon.

"Attrape-la avec Fouet Lianes."

Florizarre attrapa Givrali avec ses lianes.

"Percute-la au sol."

Florizarre percuta Givrali au sol, lui causant une douleur atroce.

"Utilise Eclats Glace."

Givrali réussit à récupérer et lança un puissant pilier de glace vers Florizarre qui rugit de douleur.

"Florizarre, lance Vampigraine."

Florizarre lança une puissante graine en forme de bombe à Givrali qui miaula de douleur.

Jim pouvait voir que Givrali encaissa une énorme quantité de dégâts.

"Nous devons en finir maintenant." S'exclama-t-il. "Utilise Laser Glace."

"Florizarre, Lance-Soleil."

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Florizarre se chargea et tira un puissant rayon d'énergie solaire au Laser Glace de Givrali venant en sens inverse. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision, créèrent une énorme explosion. La fumée créée remplie l'arène, et obscurcit la vision de presque tout le monde dans le stade.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas?"

"Givrali." Cria Jim, inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Harrison resta impassible, mais Jim pouvait dire que derrière ses yeux, qu'il était inquiet à propos de Florizarre.

Finalement, la fumée se dissipa, et chacun pouvait voir que les deux Pokémons s'étaient évanouis. Pour la deuxième fois du match, l'arbitre leva ses deux drapeaux.

"Givrali et Florizarre sont hors combat."

"Que dites-vous cela? Nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes, et Jim est désavantagé. Son Absol, son Rapion et son Givrali ont été vaincus, mais il a vaincu Grodrive et Florizarre. Que va-t-il se passer dans ce match passionnant."

Jim se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Il vit Harrison descendre son propre chemin, et il savait une chose.

Ça allait être une putain de conclusion.

* * *

**Jim est en désavantage. Arrivera-t-il à reprendre le dessus, ou devra-t-il s'incliner à Harrison?**

**Comme plusieurs le savent l'école a recommencé depuis peu donc il se peut que le rythme de la traduction ralentisse mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant.**


	39. Une Journée Enflammée 2ème Partie

Chapitre 39. Une Journée Enflammée. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Des problèmes jamais deux sans trois pour Paul et Anabel, Élias ainsi que Jim. Paul et Anabel étaient sur le point d'être attaqués par un Ursaring en colère. Élias a été prépositionné par Claudia Coppinger, et Jim perdait contre son ami, Harrison._

* * *

Jim fit irruption dans la cabine d'essayage, se sentant en colère. Pas contre ses Pokémons, mais envers lui-même. Il perdait, et il était furieux. Harrison avait aspiré dans des jeux d'esprit, et récolta officiellement les gains.

Dans la pièce, Olly et Cynthia l'attendaient.

"Pourquoi et comment êtes vous venus ici?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ils nous ont laissé entrer." Répondit Cynthia. "Membre de la famille, et d'ailleurs nous sommes venus t'offrir un soutien contre Faith, tu te souviens?"

"J'imagine." Dit faiblement Jim, alors qu'il frappa furieusement la table.

"Ça ne se passe pas très bien pour toi." Remarqua Olly.

"Il m'a plumé durant la première mi-temps, et maintenant je dois retourner là-bas." Dit Jim, et qui ce serait enfui de la pièce si Olly ne l'avait pas attrapé.

"Doucement mec, calme-toi." Dit Olly. "S'il t'a plumé, sortir dix minutes plus tôt ne va pas t'aider. La foule serait sur ton dos."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur Harrison?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Je sais qu'il a un Brasegali en réserve, mais rien d'autre. Il a voyagé à travers les quatre régions et pourrait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac." Dit Jim.

"Reprends-toi." Dit Olly. "Attends qu'il fasse le premier coup, et contre-le. Pendant que j'y suis, je dois te le demander. Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé avec Givrali contre son Florizarre?"

Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre, alors qu'un téléphone commença à sonner. Olly se dirigea vers Cynthia, qui portait encore son manteau, et en a extrait le téléphone. Il y répondit. "Bonjour."

Jim ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait la voix à l'autre bout, mais une fois qu'il eu terminé, Olly raccrocha.

"Je dois y aller, mais je vais essayer de ne pas manquer le reste du match." Dit-il. "La honte, j'en profitais."

Olly embrassa Cynthia, et tendit une main à Jim. "Bonne chance, mon pote. J'espère que tu vas gagner."

Jim la secoua, et Olly courra hors de la cabine d'essayage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

* * *

Paul saisit Anabel et la serra près de lui. L'acte d'altruisme les surprit tous les deux, mais alors que l'Ursaring approcha d'eux, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Ursaring rugit alors qu'il souleva une patte puissante. Paul sentit une légère pointe d'ironie alors qu'il fut frappé dans le dos avec des griffes acérées. Typique, il fut tué par quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Bien sûr, il est possible que cet Ursaring eu aucun rapport avec son propre Ursaring, bordel, c'était probablement une garantie, mais alors qu'il sentit les griffes acérées ratissé à travers sa chair congelé, Paul ne s'en préoccupa pas du tout.

"Paul!" Murmura Anabel, alors qu'il s'effondra sur elle, ce qui entrava toute possibilité d'évasion. Ursaring semblait presque se moquer, à mesure qu'il avança vers eux.

Puis, un flou sauta dans les arbres, et Ursaring rugit de colère. Le flou resplendit autour d'Ursaring et l'ours commença à hurler de douleur alors que plusieurs coupes apparurent sur sa fourrure brune.

Anabel pouvait sentir l'énergie psychique émanant des coupures, et quand elle réalisa qui était le bienfaiteur, elle s'évanouit d'épuisement.

* * *

"Que voulez-vous, Mademoiselle Coppinger?" Demanda Élias.

"Je veux beaucoup de choses." Répondit-elle. "Mais pour commencer, nous allons parler de vous. Je vous ai regardé combattre, Monsieur Mao et je suis intriguée."

"De quelle façon?" Demanda Élias.

"Les dresseurs puissants sont dur à trouver." Dit Claudia. "J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre match contre Cynthia. Vous étiez si passionné. Les dresseurs sont comme ça quand ils sont jeunes."

"Je vais répéter ma question." Dit Élias, se sentant furieux. "Que voulez-vous?"

"Je dirige un petit groupe de personnes qui se consacrent à l'avancement de la recherche sur les Pokémons. Nous avons nos sceptiques. Certaines personnes pensent que nous sommes immoraux et que nous nous y prenons de la mauvaise manière."

Élias pouvait voir la colère sur son visage.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons souvent recruté des tops dresseurs pour la cause." Répondit Claudia avec désinvolture. "Ces extrémistes tentent souvent de s'introduire dans nos laboratoires pour leurs propres croyances stupides. Nous recherchons des dresseurs pour nous aider à corriger un problème qui commence à causer des maux de tête, et vous ne m'aimerez pas lorsque j'ai mal à la tête."

Elle sourit. Élias n'avait jamais vu un sourire comme ça avant. Il était complètement sans émotion.

"Alors, aimeriez-vous rejoindre les Coppingers?"

Élias fut interloqué. "Je suis navré, mais pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?"

"Non." Répondit furieusement Claudia. "Soit vous acceptez ou vous refusez. Vous serez informé davantage quand vous donnez votre réponse."

"Non!" Dit furieusement Élias. "Je refuse à moins que vous me donniez plus d'informations à propos dans quoi je m'embarque."

Claudia avait eu une hideuse ombre violette. "Vous oseriez me dicter des ordres! J'extrais les vers comme vous de branche en branche, et vous avez gagné ma colère. Je vais vous anéantir."

"Essayez pour voir." Répondit Élias, alors qu'il attrapa une Pokéball. "Carchacrok, j'ai besoin de toi."

Élias envoya son Carchacrok.

"Hmm." Dit Claudia, pas impressionnée. "Ptera, Aeropique."

Ptera vola à travers le ciel, et percuta Carchacrok. Élias se sentit pâle alors que son Pokémon fut renversé sur le toit et était à deux doigts de tomber du toit. Il vit Carchacrok essayer de se relever, avant de s'effondrer.

"Tu disais." Dit froidement Claudia, alors qu'elle prit deux Pokéballs des poches de ses jeans. "Alakazam, Demolosse, sortez de là."

Ses deux Pokémons apparurent.

"Ptera, utilise Morsure."

Ptera vola nonchalamment vers Élias, et le saisit dans ses puissantes mâchoires. Il lutta pour se déplacer, mais le Pokémon Fossile l'avait coincé.

"Alakazam, prépare-le."

Les yeux d'Alakazam commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue. Élias senti sa chemise se déchirer, laissant la chance de pouvoir voir où Ptera l'avait dans ses griffes.

"Demolosse, marque-le avec la malédiction des Coppingers."

Demolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et se prépara à lancer une attaque feu. Élias lutta pour se libérer, mais Alakazam le tenait en place ainsi que Ptera.

Soudain, Alakazam se tourna vers son dresseur.

"Kazam!"

"Peu importe." Dit Claudia. "Ça ne va prendre que quelques secondes. Demolosse, vas-y."

Demolosse déclencha l'attaque, et Élias ne pouvait rien faire, excepter crier alors que le feu brûla sa chair. Il sentit le fleuve de feu blanc chaud brûler sa peau et il savait qu'il était perdu. L'odeur de la fumée de sa peau brûlante le faisait sentir étourdi.

* * *

"Nous sommes maintenant de retour, et Jim et Harrison sont sur le point de reprendre leur match."

"Hypnomade, en avant." Dit Harrison.

"Je te choisis, Noctali." Cria Jim.

Harrison envoya le type psychique, et Jim envoya le type ténèbres.

"Aha." Remarqua Harrison. "Yoga."

Hypnomade s'accroupit sur le sol, et commença à augmenter sa puissance d'attaque.

"Ne lui donnons aucune chance." Dit Jim. "Lance Vibrobscur."

Noctali tira plusieurs vagues d'énergie noires vers Hypnomade, qui grimaça sous la force de l'attaque.

"Vas-y avec un Mitra-Poing."

Hypnomade se leva et percuta un poing sur Noctali. Jim grinça des dents alors que son Noctali fut presque assommé par la force de l'attaque.

"Hypnomade blesse gravement Noctali, et allons-nous bientôt assister à un KO?"

"Hypnose." Dit Harrison.

"Esquive-le." Hurla Jim, alors que son Noctali erra directement dans l'attaque.

Il soupira, alors que Noctali tomba pour s'endormir.

"Ce match devient de pire en pire pour Jim."

"Noctali, réveille-toi!" Cria Jim, perdant son calme.

"Hé, aussi bien se charger pour ton prochain Pokémon." Ria Harrison. "Fait un long Yoga."

Alors que Hypnomade s'accroupit, Jim eu soudainement une idée de génie.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette attaque pourrait être utile, mais utilise Blabla Dodo."

Noctali commença à parler dans son sommeil, avant de lancer une boule d'énergie rouge noire vers Hypnomade qui fut assommé par l'attaque.

"On aurait dit une Ball'Ombre."

"Hypnomade est hors combat. Noctali, vainqueur."

Noctali ronfla, alors que la foule l'applaudit.

Harrison rappela Hypnomade, et sembla agacé.

"Charkos, c'est à toi." Dit-il, envoyant l'énorme dinosaure bleu-gris.

Jim savait qu'il devait sortir Noctali de là.

"Retour." Dit-il. "Macronium, en avant."

* * *

Anabel se réveilla pour se retrouver dans une grotte. Elle pouvait sentir la mousse sous ses vêtements mouillés, et elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé à Paul. Alors qu'elle essaya de se lever, son pied était relié à quelque chose, et elle entendit un petit gémissement. Elle vit Paul posé sur le sol froid, et elle alla vers lui. Sa peau était froide, mais il sembla respirer.

_N'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle Anabel._

"D'où est-ce que ça venait?"

_Je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre._

Anabel pourrait affirmer que la voix solitaire et hanté venait d'un Pokémon, mais où était-il.

_N'ayez aucune crainte pour Monsieur Paul puisqu'il va bien. En utilisant ma connaissance, je lui ai sauvé la vie de blessures infligées par Griffe._

"Griffe?" Demanda Anabel.

_L'Ursaring qui vous a attaqué. J'étais à proximité. J'ai réussi à le faire fuir, mais je craignais que je sois arrivé trop tard pour vous sauver. J'ai recueilli vos affaires, et j'ai réussi à vous amenez ici._

"Où sommes-nous?"

_Dans une grotte. Les Ursarings ne savent pas qu'elle existe, et par conséquent c'est un paradis sécuritaire._

"Merci." Dit Anabel. "Où es-tu?"

_Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, alors que j'aurai peur que vous vous enfuyez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous serriez effrayée de moi._

"Je ne le serais pas." Répondit Anabel.

_Je ne souhaite pas prendre ce risque._

Anabel entendit Paul bouger. Elle alla immédiatement vers lui. Il fut mit sur le ventre, et elle pouvait voir les coupes où Griffe l'avait tailladé. Son âme remplie de regrets à la douleur qu'il avait souffert pour sa sécurité. Alors qu'elle déplaça les restes de sa chemise à travers les rayures, elle vit quelque chose de rouge sur sa peau. Alors que Anabel essaya de voir ce que c'était, la chemise tomba en ruine.

Elle mit ses mains à sa bouche sous le choc, de ce qui était là.

* * *

"Charkos contre Macronium."

"On y est alors." Remarqua Harrison. "Je pensais que tu pourrais te tirer de ce coup. Surtout avec ton dégoût des Pokémons eau."

"Les Pokémons eau ne me dégoutent pas, je n'en ai simplement aucun." Répondit Jim. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Macronium fustigea plusieurs feuilles pointues à Charkos.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme." Dit Harrison, avec désinvolture.

Charkos abattit les feuilles, laissant la foule dans la crainte.

"Belier."

Charkos chargea à travers la pelouse, se dirigeant vers Macronium.

"Utilise Giga-Sangsue pour l'arrêter."

Macronium tira plusieurs vrilles énergétiques vertes sur le Charkos venant en sens inverse. Il les secoua avec peu d'effort.

"Une fois que Charkos commence à bouger, rien ne peut l'arrêter." Dit Harrison.

"Hé." Rit Jim. "Qu'en est-il de ça? Noeud'Herbe."

Macronium estampilla un pied sur le sol, et une racine apparut sous les pieds de Charkos. Il trébucha dessus et percuta le sol, se blessant gravement.

"Et voila qui semblait douloureux."

"Utilise Tempeteverte pour le finir." Dit Jim.

Macronium tira des millions de feuilles au Charkos au sol, le mettant KO.

"Charkos est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit Macronium, alors que Harrison rappela Charkos.

"Je pense avoir le remède pour ça." Remarqua Harrison. "Brasegali, brûle-le."

Harrison envoya Brasegali, qui sembla prêt à combattre Macronium.

La foule applaudit dans l'excitation, alors que ces deux Pokémons luttèrent. Cependant cela pourrait se terminer rapidement.

* * *

Élias sentit Ptera et Alakazam le lâcher au sol. La pierre sur le toit sembla froide contre sa peau carbonisée. Cela aggrava la douleur qu'il ressentait.

"Habitue-toi à la douleur." Ria Claudia. "Ils disent que la douleur d'avoir été brûlé par un Demolosse ne disparait jamais."

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui. Élias tenta de bouger, mais Alakazam le retint de nouveau.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée." Dit-elle alors qu'elle plaça son pied dans son dos.

Élias cria, alors qu'elle enfonça le talon de sa chaussure dans la chair trois fois brûlée.

"Demolosse, c'est l'heure d'une autre dose de l'attaque."

Demolosse prépara une autre attaque, alors qu'Élias continua à crier à l'agonie.

Il vit Claudia s'accroupir à côté de lui.

"Réjouis-toi, je suis miséricordieuse." Dit-elle. "Mes ancêtres ne t'auraient pas fait de cadeau, et tu souffrirais d'avantage."

Élias lui cracha au visage comme réponse. Son expression ne changea pas, alors qu'elle l'essuya avec un mouchoir. Elle s'est alors levée.

"Je pense que tu aurais fait un beau complément aux Coppingers." Remarqua-t-elle. "Eh bien."

Elle balança son pied en arrière, et le frappa dans le nez.

Élias sentit le sang couler sur son visage car il céda sous la force de l'impact.

"Fais-le." Dit-elle. "Envois-leur un avertissement Demolosse."

Demolosse relâcha l'attaque étrange qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Élias voulait se préparer à l'impact, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Puis, quelque chose de grand et d'orange éclata en face de l'attaque, et l'arrêta.

* * *

"Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme." Ordonna Harrison.

"Mur Lumiere." Contra Jim.

Brasegali tira une puissante vague de feu, mais elle fut arrêtée par le mur.

"Dans ce cas, passe en Pied Bruleur."

Brasegali courra vers Macronium, soulevant sa jambe et l'allumant de feu.

"Utilise Fouet Lianes sur la jambe d'appui." Hurla Jim.

Macronium balança une liane de son cou, et réussit à arrêter Brasegali. L'énorme Pokémon feu s'écrasa au sol.

"Relève-toi et utilise Danseflamme."

"Arrête-le avec Tempeteverte."

Brasegali lança un vortex tournant de feu vers Macronium, qui réussit à l'arrêter avec un puissant barrage de feuilles.

"Belier." Cria Jim, prenant l'initiative.

Macronium percuta Brasegali, qui grogna de l'impact.

"Attaque Tranche."

Brasegali récupéra rapidement et sabra Macronium avec une main griffue.

"Maintenant, lance Stratopercut."

Brasegali décrocha un coup de poing sur Macronium qui l'envoya en l'air.

"Poursuis-le, et utilise Pied Bruleur."

Brasegali le fit, décrochant un puissant coup de pied de feu sur Macronium, qui s'écrasa sur la terre dans un peu d'inconfort.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme du ciel." Ordonna Harrison.

"Lance-Soleil." Cria Jim, remarquant que le soleil brillait.

La quantité de lumière du soleil donna rapidement à Macronium assez d'énergie pour contrer le Lance-Flamme et l'annuler.

"Tu ne pourras pas éternellement éviter ces attaques flammes." Sourit Harrison. "Utilise Lance-Flamme sur l'herbe autour de Macronium."

Le cœur de Jim sombra, alors qu'il réalisant ce que Harrison allait faire. L'herbe s'enflamma instantanément, piégeant Macronium.

"Tu ne peux plus t'échapper désormais." Dit Harrison. "Brasegali, utilise Pied Bruleur."

Brasegali atterrit sur le sol et commença à charger vers Macronium, qui ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de la peur du feu qui l'entoura.

* * *

Claudia regarda furieusement vers le Dracolosse qui avait empêché son Demolosse de relâcher son attaque sur le garçon. Même s'il fut agaçant, elle était moins que surprise lorsqu'elle vit le dresseur sur son dos. Une figure d'une chevelure flamboyante rouge et une cape noire qui semblait accise son autorité sur des êtres inférieurs.

"Salut Lance." Dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu es venu te joindre aux Coppingers?"

"Jamais je ne ferais ça." Répondit furieusement Lance. "Par l'autorité placée en moi par les autorités Pokémons, il est de mon devoir en tant que Pokémon G-men, de dire que tu es en état d'arrestation."

"Hein, mignon, mais stupide." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai rien fait de mal."

"Qu'en est-il de tenter d'assassiner Élias Mao?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais voulu mort." Répondit-elle. "Au contraire, il est l'avertissement de ce qui est à venir."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça alors?"

Elle se retourna et vit un autre Dracolosse flotter derrière elle. Il y avait un dresseur sur son dos qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

"Je voudrais te le dire, mais j'ai plus de choses à l'esprit." Dit-elle. "Alakazam, Demolosse, retour."

Elle rappela ses Pokémons, et appela pour Ptera.

"J'imagine que c'est un au revoir." Dit-elle. "Adieu Lance."

"Tu n'iras nul part." Dit furieusement le deuxième dresseur, alors qu'il descendit de son Dracolosse pour l'arrêter.

"Faux, mon cher garçon." Gloussa-t-elle, alors qu'elle grimpa sur Ptera. "Envole-toi."

Ptera accéléra à travers les deux Dracolosse et pris un repos environ cinquante pieds au-dessus de l'hôtel.

"Eh bien, si vous voulez m'arrêtez." Ria-t-elle. "Voila votre chance. Cependant si j'étais vous, je serais plus inquiète à propos de l'hôtel."

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit tranquillement Lance.

"Ptera, utilise Tempeteinfernale."

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" Demanda le deuxième dresseur.

"C'est l'attaque ultime de feu qui peut être apprise." Se moqua-t-elle. "Capable de réduire un bâtiment en un enfer flamboyant. Même un de la taille de cet hôtel."

"Ne fais pas ça." Plaida Lance.

Claudia sourit doucement. Un mouvement conçu pour emmerder les deux dresseurs. "Nous allons nous revoir."

Alors que Ptera tira une salve continue de flammes rouges, blanches et bleues à l'hôtel, Lance accéléra son Dracolosse en face d'elle.

"Utilise Abri!" Cria-t-il, alors que l'attaque les consumèrent lui et son Pokémon.

Claudia s'envola en riant de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, le Dracolosse de Lance chuta vers le sol. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie alors que Lance tomba de son dos.

"Plonge!" Exhorta Olly à son Dracolosse, qui entra dans un plongeon pour tenter de sauver Lance.

Dracolosse plongea après la chute du maître dragon, et Olly espéra ardemment qu'il pourrait y arriver à temps.

* * *

"Claque le sol avec Fouet Lianes pour t'échapper."

Macronium étendit une liane et écrasa un patch de terre sec pour se propulser hors de l'anneau de feu. Il percuta ensuite le Brasegali surpris et renversé.

"C'est une surprise, alors que Macronium décroche un puissant coup sur Brasegali, et qu'il se retrouve au sol pour l'instant."

Brasegali ne resta pas au sol longtemps. En fait, Jim aurait été surpris si une attaque Charge l'avait abattu.

"Eh bien eh bien eh bien." Remarqua Harrison. "C'était une surprise, mais ça ne le sera pas. Brasegali, utilise Deflagration."

Brasegali tira un souffle de feu à cinq côtés à Macronium, qui commença à sembler inquiet.

"Arrête-la avec Vege-Attak."

Macronium envoya plusieurs plantes épineuses émergeant du sol, dans une vaine tentative pour arrêter l'attaque. Ça fonctionna aussi bien, alors que le feu lui-même brûla sur les plantes.

Macronium s'arrêta pour se reposer après l'attaque.

"Échec et mat." Remarqua Harrison. "Impossible de bouger, impossible d'attaquer. Navré Jim, mais c'est ici que prend fin le match de ton Macronium. Utilise Surchauffe."

Jim regarda Macronium qui fut jeté dans l'arène par la force de la puissante attaque de feu de Brasegali. Macronium remua un instant, avant qu'il ne bouge plus.

"Macronium est hors combat. Brasegali, vainqueur."

Jim rappela Macronium. "Merci mon pote. C'était un grand effort."

Il fit face à Harrison. Noctali n'aurait pas été un bon choix, alors qu'il dormait, et qu'il était faible aux attaques de type combat. Ça ne laissa...

"Galifeu, en avant."

* * *

"Génial!" Cria Olly, alors que Dracolosse attrapa Lance, environ cinq secondes avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Le Dracolosse d'Olly atterrit, avant de poser Lance sur l'herbe. Olly sauta et sentit son pouls. En dépit de sa peau étant chaude, et couverte de suie et de brûlures, Lance sembla bien aller. Il cracha des cendres, avant de sourire.

"Ça fait mal." Chuchota-t-il. "Je vais m'en tirer, amène Élias à l'hôpital."

Lance réussi à se lever et étala dans son Dracolosse inconscient, qui était couvert de plusieurs brûlures.

"On se retrouve dans quelques égratignures, hein." Dit-il, alors qu'Olly et son Dracolosse s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

* * *

"Galifeu contre Brasegali. David et Goliath."

"Si c'est comme ça que tu veux procéder." Rit Harrison. "Vive-Attaque."

"Utilise Griffe Ombre."

Brasegali percuta Galifeu, mais prit une puissante attaque Griffe Ombre dans la figure.

"Ultimawashi."

Galifeu sauta et frappa le Brasegali surpris sur le visage.

"Brasegali, utilise Poing De Feu."

Une flamme fit éruption au poignet de Brasegali, et il claqua un coup de poing sur Galifeu, la jetant loin.

"Riposte avec Griffe Ombre."

Galifeu remplit ses griffes d'énergie sombre, et faucha Brasegali sur le ventre.

"Deflagration." Dit Harrison, voyant la quantité de dégâts que Brasegali prenait.

Alors que la rafale de feu de cinq côtés vola vers Galifeu, Jim donna un ordre.

L'attaque explosa, et alors que la fumée et les flammes avaient disparu, Galifeu aussi avait disparu.

"À quoi est-ce que tu joues?" Demanda Harrison.

"À rien du tout." Répondit innocemment Jim, alors que Galifeu jaillit de la terre derrière Brasegali, et l'écrasa dans l'air. "Stratopercut."

Galifeu se lança dans les airs et sabra ses griffes dans l'estomac de Brasegali.

Alors que le grand Pokémon s'écrasa sur le sol, Jim donna un dernier ordre.

"Attaque Griffe Ombre."

Galifeu pointa ses griffes sur le Brasegali couché et commença à tourner. Alors qu'elle le fit, l'énergie émanait l'entoura créant un bel effet.

Ensuite, il vola en éclats, alors que Galifeu creusa dans le dos de Brasegali et mit KO sa forme évoluée.

"Brasegali est hors combat. Galifeu, vainqueur."

La foule hurla son approbation alors que Harrison rappela Brasegali.

"Bravo à toi, Jim." Répondit-il. "Tu as été un digne adversaire dans ce match."

"Envoie simplement ton dernier Pokémon." Répondit Jim.

"Très bien, Demolosse, en avant."

Harrison envoya Demolosse.

* * *

Olly atterrit sur le toit de l'hôtel, où il vit Élias. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les dégâts infligés au jeune dresseur, mais il réussit à le retenir.

"Tu vas t'en sortir." Dit-il, voyant le réseau étendu de brûlures.

"La douleur." Pleurnicha Élias. "Fais quelque chose."

"Dracolosse." Dit Olly. "Survole-le à l'hôpital."

Dracolosse ramassa l'Élias blessé, et prit son envol vers le ciel. Olly le regarda s'éloigner, avant de prendre son téléphone. Il composa un numéro.

"Ouais, elle s'est enfuie. Lance est gravement blessé, mais il va survivre."

Une longue pause.

"Je vous tiendrai au courant." Dit Olly, alors qu'il raccrocha.

Alors qu'il regarda le Dracolosse disparaître, il comprit pourquoi les brûlures sur la peau d'Élias l'avait tellement fait paniqué. La forme, les trous faits par le talon de Claudia, les marques de morsure.

Tout avait ajouté ensemble pour faire la forme d'un Demolosse à trois têtes.

* * *

Anabel ne pouvait pas croire que Paul avait beaucoup de cicatrices sur son dos.

Elle ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi il ressemblait.

_Il semblerait que ce soit un Demolosse à trois têtes._

"Je sais ce que c'est, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à élaborer sur pourquoi est ce qu'il est sur son dos." Remarqua Anabel.

_Toutes mes excuses._

"Inutile de t'excuser." Dit-elle.

_Mais je le dois. Malgré ce qu'ils m'ont fait, il est toujours dans ma nature._

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?"

_Si vous souhaitez vraiment le savoir, je ne peux pas vous le dire, de peur que ça va vous étonne et vous dégoûte._

"Je t'en prie vas-y." Dit Anabel. "Je ne jugerais pas, et si tu regardes dans mon âme, tu vas le trouver."

_Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille, Mademoiselle Anabel. Très bien. Je sors._

* * *

"Galifeu, Double Pied."

Galifeu fonça vers Demolosse et décrocha deux coup de pieds sur lui. Il ne sembla pas être trop ennuyé, malgré sa faiblesse contre les attaques de type combat.

"Machouille."

Demolosse mordit la jambe de Galifeu, et commença à la secouer.

Galifeu n'apprécia pas et tenta de s'échapper.

"Lâche-le et utilise Deflagration."

Demolosse lâcha la jambe de Galifeu, avant de tousser du feu vers elle. Galifeu tenta de se relever, mais la fatigue prit le dessus, et elle tomba.

"Galifeu est hors combat. Demolosse, vainqueur."

Il y avait des applaudissements pour Galifeu alors que Jim la rappela.

"Merci ma fille. Je t'achèterai de la tarte comme récompense plus tard."

Jim fit face à Harrison. C'est ce que leur rivalité et leur amitié était arrivé. L'un d'eux allait gagner, et l'un d'entre eux allait perdre.

"Go, Noctali."

Harrison attendit, alors que Jim envoya Noctali.

Jim était heureux que Noctali se soit réveillé.

"À nous la victoire." Hurla-t-il.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu es prête?" Dit Sacha, alors qu'il hurla dans le studio d'enregistrement.

"Plus que jamais." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle ajusta le casque.

"Un, deux, trois, et c'est parti." Cria le directeur de studio.

Flora commença à chanter.

_"Tu m'as manquée."_

* * *

Alors que Noctali et Demolosse commencèrent à se battre, la foule enthousiaste sembla morte pour eux.

_"Tu ne sais pas."_

Demolosse explosa Noctali avec du feu. Noctali riposta en mordant la queue de Demolosse.

_"Combien je t'aime."_

Demolosse percuta Noctali dans le sol, avant de lancer une attaque Queue De Fer. Noctali l'esquiva, avant de lancer une attaque Belier.

_"Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent."_

Demolosse fut agacé par l'attaque, et lança une attaque Surchauffe. Noctali l'esquiva à peine, avant d'envoyer une attaque Ball'Ombre pour répliquer.

_"Tout ce que je veux faire."_

Demolosse ne sembla pas dérouté par la Ball'Ombre. Noctali lança une attaque Puissance Cachee qui renversa Demolosse sur le dos. On aurait dit une attaque de type eau.

_"Est de prendre ta main."_

Demolosse se leva furieusement et tira une rafale à Noctali. Jim grimaça alors que Noctali prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

_"Et j'espère que tu verras que."_

Jim éleva son bras et pointa vers Demolosse. Noctali ouvra sa bouche et relâcha une attaque Ultralaser qui mit Demolosse KO.

_"Je suis la lumière de ta vie."_

Jim célébra avec Noctali alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau. La foule applaudit une exposition magistrale d'entraînement Pokémon, et Harrison se dirigea vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

* * *

_"Flâner."_

Paul se réveilla pour trouver Anabel au regard surpris.

_"Dans le noir."_

Son mouvement l'attira plus près d'elle. Il pouvait sentir les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_"Si seulement tu pouvais voir."_

Il la regarda dans les yeux tristes, et quelque chose changea en lui-même. Il avait changé. Il en eut pitié, et il pouvait voir par la façon dont ses yeux se sont allumés qu'elle le savait.

_"Combien tu comptes pour moi."_

Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, alors que Paul et Anabel admirent leur amour par un baiser. Ça commença par un petit au début, avant de se développer en quelque chose de long et passionné.

* * *

_"Viens me libérer."_

Olly s'approcha de Faith dans l'un des cafés.

_"Tu es tout ce que j'ai besoin."_

Il lui dit quelques mots, et remarqua à quel point ses yeux se remplirent d'émotion à ce qu'il lui disait.

_"Pour me libérer."_

Faith suivit Olly hors du café, où son Dracolosse attendit.

_"Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent."_

Faith grimpa et Olly lui dit où aller. Il regarda alors que Dracolosse vola à toute vitesse à l'hôpital pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_"Tout ce que je veux faire."_

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'envoyer son Carchacrok. Il monta sur le dos, et fit signe à l'emplacement du stade.

_"Est de prendre ta main."_

Carchacrok prit le ciel, et bientôt il fut en l'air.

_"Et j'espère que tu verras que."_

Faith courra à l'hôpital. Ce ne fut pas trop long avant qu'elle éclate en un flot de larmes à la forme meurtrie et brûlée de son petit ami.

_"Je suis la lumière de ta_ _vie."_

* * *

Olly courra dans le stade, et vit Jim célébrer.

_"L'obscurité t'a."_

Quelque part, Claudia Coppinger s'assit dans ses études, et raya le nom d'Élias Mao sur une liste. Elle prit un verre de vin fin qu'elle engloutit, et se mit à rire.

_"Consumé."_

Jim teint Noctali élevé, tandis que ses cinq autres Pokémons dansèrent tous derrière lui.

_"Viens à moi."_

Olly trouva Cynthia, qui lui fit la morale à propos de s'enfuir, avant de glisser sa petite main autour de lui.

_"Et je vais t'aider à voir que."_

Cynthia murmura quelque chose à son l'oreille, qui causa à Olly de sourire. Ils quittèrent rapidement le stade par la suite.

_"Je suis la lumière de ta vie."_

Sacha observa, alors que Flora finit sa chanson. Pikachu et Griknot applaudissaient rapidement.

_"La lumière de ta vie."_

Alors que le piano arrêta de jouer, Flora sortit hors du studio.

"Comment c'était?"

* * *

**Qui y a t-il dans la grotte?**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olly a aidé Lance?**

**Est-ce que Lance va s'en sortir?**

**Est-ce qu'Élias va s'en sortir?**

**Qu'est-ce que les Coppingers planifient?**

**Oh, et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun coup appelé Tempeteinfernale, mais Blue Bongo l'a inventé. Ça sera expliqué dans un chapitre futur.**


	40. Réflexions

Chapitre 40. Réflexions.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a réussi à vaincre son ami proche Harrison. Ailleurs, Élias a été gravement blessé et Olly et Lance ont essayé d'arrêter Claudia et ont échoué._

* * *

"Ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable." Expliqua le docteur. "Je crains que votre fils soit gravement brûlé, et il continue à se plaindre de la douleur."

"On dirait bien Élias." Remarqua Lucio. "Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre?"

"Difficile à dire. Il n'a jamais été prouvé que les brûlures d'un Demolosse ne cesseront jamais de faire mal. Cependant, la plupart des gens qui se sont fait brûler par un Demolosse dans la filière sauvage meurent quelques jours plus tard, donc c'est difficile de faire une étude de cas efficace."

"C'est mon fils!" Demanda Lucio. "Donnez-lui le meilleur traitement disponible, ou je vais vous coller l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh au derrière."

Le médecin se moquait. "Bonne chance, ils n'ont aucune autorité ici. L'Élite Quatre de Verger sont les dresseurs les plus forts dans toutes les régions."

Ça sembla suffisant pour arrêter Lucio pour l'instant.

* * *

Alors que leur bienfaiteur sortit en face d'eux pour la deuxième fois, Paul ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reculer.

_Je vous dégoûte Monsieur Paul._

"Non." Protesta Paul. "C'est juste un choc."

_C'était une mauvaise idée._

Alors que Paul regarda ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, il sentit un élancement de pitié. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-il.

_Il y a quelques années, j'étais un noble Kirlia, lorsqu'ils m'ont capturé. Ils m'ont fait des choses terribles pour essayer de me forcer à évoluer. Ça n'a fonctionné qu'à moitié. Désormais, je suis un exclu, condamné à dériver dans l'obscurité où personne ne peut me voir._

Le Gallame traîna des pieds lamentablement. La noble créature n'avait plus la crête sur sa tête, et ses lames étaient courtes et trapues. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, là où il semblait avoir été torturé, et il sembla être aveugle d'un œil. Il boita également d'une jambe.

_Ils ont tué mes parents. Je souhaiterais avoir subi le même sort._

"Pauvre toi." Dit Anabel. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire?"

_Rien du tout._

"Qui t'as fait ça?"

_Je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils m'ont enfermé dans un laboratoire et qu'ils m'ont fait des choses terribles. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, et j'ai fini dans cette grotte._

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide?"

_J'ai essayé, mais les gens avaient peur de moi. Ils ont essayé de me faire du mal._

"Tu n'as pas essayé de trouver un moyen de terminer ton évolution?"

_Je suis allé à la recherche d'une Pierre Aube pour voir si elle pouvait m'aider à évoluer au complet, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Je suis coincé comme ça pour toujours._

"Gallame." Dit Anabel. "Il est inutile de te cacher..."

_Mon nom n'est pas Gallame._

"C'est quoi alors?"

_Orlando._

"Orlando." Continua Anabel. "Tu n'as pas à te cacher dans cette grotte. Viens avec moi, et je vais t'emmener au Centre Pokémon. Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose."

_Il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis seul, et c'est tout._

"Tu n'es pas seul." Dit Anabel. "Dernièrement, j'ai rencontré un Pokémon qui a subi des expériences semblables aux tiennes."

_C'est tout. Personne ne voudrait entraîner un Pokémon inutile comme moi._

Paul était occupé à chercher les restes de sa chemise.

"Moi je voudrais." Dit rapidement Anabel. "Viens avec moi."

_Quoi?_

"Je veux t'entraîner. La façon dont tu t'es occupé de Griffe était assez étonnante."

_Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille, Mademoiselle Anabel. Si vous voulez vraiment que je me joigne à vous, alors vous devez le gagner._

"Tu veux te battre?"

_Bien sûr. Quel genre de Gallame serai-je si je vous laissais simplement m'attraper?_

"Allons-y alors, Orlando." Dit Anabel. "Sortons d'ici et faisons-le."

* * *

Olly marcha dans l'hôpital, où il trouva rapidement la chambre d'Élias. Il trouva Faith devant dehors à regarder.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur?" S'étonna-t-il.

"Ils pensent qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses blessures qui pourrait nuire. Surtout après que deux infirmières soient tombées malade."

"Ça doit être la Puredpois." Grommela Olly.

"Quoi?" Dit Faith. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé?"

"Je pourrais le savoir."

"Dis-lui." Dit une voix familière.

Faith se retourna et vit Lance qui sembla battu s'approcher Sa cape était brûlée, et il avait des bandages sur plusieurs parties de son corps.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Olly.

"Je vais bien." Répondit Lance. "Dis lui ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Toute l'histoire?"

"Toute l'histoire."

Olly ferma ses yeux. "C'est l'histoire d'un groupe de criminels qui a existé pendant un siècle. Ils sont connus sous le nom des Coppingers."

"Quel genre de nom est-ce? Est-ce qu'ils sont comme la Team Rocket?"

"Ils ont commencé de cette façon." Dit Lance. "Le chef d'origine était un homme du nom de Cassius Coppinger. Il n'était pas une personne sympathique. Il voulait faire autant d'argent que possible par tous les moyens nécessaires, y compris l'exploitation des Pokémons. Il était le parrain de cette idée."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait un emblème familial unique. C'était un Demolosse à trois têtes avec la queue d'un Arbok."

"Eh bien, c'est bien documenté, mais Cassius avait un puissant Demolosse dont il se servait pour marquer ses ennemis avec le blason familial. Finalement, il est devenu obsédé par le mythe d'un Demolosse à trois têtes, et commença à faire des expériences sur les Pokémons pour essayer de trouver un moyen que ce rêve prenne vie."

"C'est terrible." Dit Faith, sous le choc. "Qui pourrait faire ça?"

"Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il était gentil." Dit doucement Lance.

"Je croyais avoir dit qu'il était un bâtard d'une soif d'argent amoral." Répondit Olly. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Cassius est mort pas très longtemps après ça. Il est tombé dans les escaliers."

"Laissant ses deux filles pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale."

"Ses filles l'ont poussé?" S'étonna Faith.

"Ça ne me surprendrais pas." Remarqua Lance. "Mais l'une de ses filles, Cassie, a repris l'entreprise de l'expérimentation sur les Pokémons, tandis que Carrie, a pris de l'argent sur le côté des choses, saignant les fonds de sa sœur dès qu'elle le pouvait."

"Comment vous le savez?"

"Tu en sauras d'avantage plus tard." Dit Lance. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a plus de documentation sur le fichier que Cassie Coppinger fut tuée sur cette île, il y a plus de 90 ans. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais ce n'était pas agréable à tous les égards. Ils ne pouvaient pas bien l'identifier, en raison de la cause de la mort. Carrie Coppinger a apparemment décidé de ne pas poursuivre le projet, et a arrêté la direction du fonds. Le laboratoire a été transformé en un poste secondaire, et qui a été laissé à cela."

"Mais des années plus tard, la fortune des Coppingers était perdue." Expliqua Olly. "Carrie savait que pour sauver son nom de famille, elle devait faire la seule chose que les femmes Coppingers ne veulent pas faire. Elle a épousé quelqu'un. Un homme riche de Johto. Assez pour retrouver sa fortune perdue, et puis certaine. Au fil des ans qui sont passés, ils ont eu une fille appelée Claudia."

"Est-ce que ça va quelque part?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Lance. "Alors que les années passèrent, Claudia a commencé à apprendre ce que ses ancêtres avaient fait. Plutôt que d'être surprise, elle a été fascinée et elle voulait continuer. Ses parents ont dit non, et lui ont interdit de se renseigner sur ce que la famille avait fait."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Faith. "Je parie qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde."

"Cinq jours après son dix-huitième anniversaire, Carrie Coppinger et Malcolm Reims sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Claudia a repris le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale, et a ressuscité les Coppingers. Tout remonte à la façon dont elle était avant que Carrie ai arrêté. Les installations sont variables un peu partout, sans lien direct avec Claudia Coppinger, mais nous savons qu'elle est derrière tout cela."

"Qui sommes-nous?"

"Les Pokémons G-men." Répondit Lance. "Eh bien, je le suis. Il est juste quelqu'un pour m'aider."

"Revenons à nos moutons." Dit Olly.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons reçu des informations indiquant que les Coppingers cherchaient à recruter des dresseurs dans ce tournoi. Je suis venu immédiatement ici, car j'ai eu une invitation. Depuis que je suis ici, je cherchais un signe d'eux. La première observation fut lorsque Claudia a invité Élias à se joindre à eux."

"Il a refusé." Répondit sèchement Olly.

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Élias?"

"J'espère que tu as un estomac fort." Dit Lance. "Claudia a utilisé le même Demolosse que son grand-père utilisait pour marquer ses ennemies. C'est très vieux. Ce qu'elle fait c'est utiliser un mélange de Lance-Flamme, Vibrobscur et Puredpois pour marquer le Demolosse à trois têtes sur le dos de ses ennemis, ou encore les gens qui l'ont insulté."

"Alors c'était ça qui était sur son dos."

"Ouais, mais depuis qu'elle est devenue la chef des Coppingers, elle a cessé d'utiliser la queue d'Arbok dans le blason. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle l'a fait, parce que hors d'intelligence n'ai pas sur son fichier."

"Nous avons un peu d'informations, parce que lorsque Claudia a publié un livre sur son histoire familiale, il contenait quelques faits éclairants. Nous avons réussi à séparer les faits et la fiction."

"Maintenant, nous essayons de capturer Claudia, mais elle réside dans la région Verger." Dit Lance.

"Il y a une rumeur qui affirme qu'elle a la protection de l'un des champions d'arène là-bas." Dit Olly. "Dommage qu'il ne soit pas ouvert pour encore quelques semaines ou à peu près."

"Si Élias meurt." Dit froidement Faith. "Aucun champion d'arène ne sera en état de la protéger de moi."

* * *

Sacha avait reçu un mystérieux coup de fil lui disant de venir au parc.

Il avait réuni Pikachu et Griknot, avant de descendre, mais avait pris ses autres Pokémons avec lui au cas où. Nightmare erra autour de l'extérieur, en faisant son nouveau passe-temps de lancer des bombes à eau hors de son balcon aux personnes ci-dessous.

Sacha avait déjà eu plusieurs coups de fil abusifs de personnes que Nightmare avait trempés.

Maintenant, il attendait, lorsque Régis ce montra.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai eu un coup de fil." Répondit Sacha.

"Quelqu'un est mort de rire." Remarqua Régis. "C'est comme ça que je suis venu ici."

"Hé!" Hurla quelqu'un.

Sacha et Régis se retournèrent et virent Jim s'approcher.

"Quoi, vous-avez eu l'appel vous aussi les gars."

"C'est effrayant." Murmura Régis. "J'espère que quelqu'un n'a pas prévu quelque chose."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?" Demanda Harrison, alors qu'il s'approcha de leurs vues.

"Harrison?" Dit Jim.

"Ouais, je vous ai appelé pour que veniez ici les gars parce que je voulais vous dire au revoir."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je me dirige vers Verger maintenant que je ne suis plus du tournoi." Répondit Harrison. "Les arènes et les Pokémons n'attendent aucun homme."

"Ils le peuvent l'être pour toi." Répondit sèchement Régis. "Ils n'ouvrent pas avant quelques semaines."

Harrison eu une nuance de rouge, avant de sourire. "Hé, je peux m'entraîner d'avance."

"Pour un mois?"

"Laissez tomber." Dit Harrison. "Allons prendre un verre."

* * *

"Quel serait le meilleur Pokémon pour affronter Orlando?" Murmura Anabel, alors qu'elle vérifia ses cinq Pokémons.

_Je vous en prie prenez votre temps._

"Je ne sais pas, mais si tu n'arrives pas à le battre, alors je vais avoir un défaut envers lui." Remarqua Paul.

Anabel prit une Pokéball, et la lança.

"En avant, mon ami."

La Pokéball d'Anabel explosa et un Lippouti apparut.

"Ça alors." Remarqua Paul alors qu'il s'appuya contre un arbre.

"C'est là que ta nouvelle vie commence." Remarqua Anabel.

_Ha, Mademoiselle Lippouti ne peut pas espérer me vaincre._

"Poinglace." Dit Anabel.

Lippouti fonça vers Gallame, espérant décrocher un puissant coup de poing soutenu par la glace.

Orlando l'ignora, en se retournant loin. Il atterrit sur le côté d'un arbre à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Paul était appuyé.

"Arrête Orlando avec Psyko."

Orlando tenta d'éviter l'attaque, mais il fut coincé en place.

"Maintenant, Eclats Glace."

Lippouti tira un éclat de glace tranchante vers Orlando, le faisant gémir de douleur.

_Ha, goûte à mon attaque Taillade._

Orlando sauta en l'air, et envoya une de ses lames courtes sur Lippouti. Le Pokémon d'Anabel couina de douleur.

Orlando fila et décrocha sa jambe valide dans Lippouti, la faisant tomber dans l'herbe et dans un arbre.

"Courage Lippouti." Encouragea Anabel. "Lance Doux Baiser."

Lippouti sauta et souffla un baiser à Orlando.

Orlando mit ses lames en place, et tenta de supporter le coup. Il échoua, et devint confus.

"Maintenant utilise Coup D'Boule."

Lippouti chargea et écrasa sa tête sur Gallame, l'assommant.

Anabel saisit une Pokéball en place, et le jeta à Orlando. La Pokéball percuta sa tête et s'ouvrit. Paul aurait pu jurer avoir vu un sourire, avant qu'Orlando fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pokéball.

Elle tomba au sol, et commença à secouer. Elle bougea deux fois, avant de confirmer la capture.

"On dirait que tu l'as attrapé." Remarqua Paul. "Maintenant rentrons, j'ai un match qui m'attend dans quelques heures."

* * *

Sacha, Régis, Harrison et Jim trouvèrent une table dans l'un des cafés à proximité.

"C'est quoi la région Verger?" Demanda Sacha. "Est-ce comme une toute nouvelle région?"

"Oh oui." Répondit Régis. "J'y suis déjà allé dans le cadre d'une équipe de recherche. C'est une région comme les autres, avec huit arènes et un Élite Quatre, mais il n'y a pas de nouveaux Pokémons. Aucun dont je suis au courant de toute façon. C'est toute une expérience, puisque les champions d'arène sont plus coriaces que dans n'importe quelle autre région."

"Vraiment." Remarqua Jim. "Quand est-ce que ça ouvre?"

"Aussitôt que le tournoi prend fin." Répondit Régis. "C'est le lever de rideau de la région de Verger."

Sacha sourit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire après le tournoi.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis que l'on s'est revu à Sinnoh?" Demanda Harrison à Sacha.

_Sacha, Aurore et Pierre arrivèrent à Frimapic au beau milieu d'un mauvais temps._

_"Je déteste cette neige!" Hurla Aurore. "Je n'y vois rien."_

_"Pika!" Hurla Pikachu, alors que les trois dresseurs furent recouverts par la vague blanche de flocons de neige._

_"C'est horrible." Cria Pierre, alors qu'il lutta à travers. "Comment les gens peuvent vivre de cette façon?"_

_"Hé, ne vous en faites pas." Dit quelqu'un alors que les trois dresseurs commencèrent à perdre la foi. "Brasegali, lance Surchauffe."_

_Alors qu'ils prirent conscience d'au moins une personne à proximité, ils furent soudainement réchauffés par un éclat. Sacha réussit à dégager la neige de ses yeux, et il vit un Brasegali qui se trouvait à proximité. Son dresseur se tenait à côté de lui, et Sacha pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits._

_"C'est pas vrai. Sacha!"_

_"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Aurore._

_"Mon nom est Harrison, et vous semblez un peu perdus."_

_"On cherche Frimapic." Dit Pierre. "Est-ce à proximité?"_

_"J'arrive de là-bas." Répondit Harrison. "Continuez, et vous ne pourrez pas le manquer."_

_"Bra."_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"_

_"C'est Sinnoh. Je participe à la Ligue Sinnoh. Je viens juste de battre Gladys."_

_"Peut-être que je te verrais à la Ligue de Sinnoh."_

_"Peut-être." Répondit Harrison, alors qu'il commença à marcher loin d'eux._

_"C'était qui lui?" Demanda Aurore._

_"C'est Harrison." Répondit Pierre. "Lui et Sacha ont une histoire puisqu'il a battu Sacha à la Conférence Argentée il y a quelques années."_

"Comment tu t'en es sorti?" Demanda Sacha.

"J'ai été jusqu'en demi-finale." Répondit Harrison. "J'ai éliminé le gars que je crois qui t'a éliminé."

"Qui, Paul?"

* * *

Lance et Olly emmenèrent Faith à la petite cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ils avaient toujours besoin de se parler.

"Quel genre de salope malade peut faire ça à quelqu'un?" Demanda Faith.

"Claudia Coppinger apparemment." Plaisanta Olly.

"Est-ce vraiment le moment ou l'endroit pour faire des blagues?" Demanda Lance.

"Hé, si nous ne rions pas, nous serions en train de pleurer."

"J'apprécie." Répondit Faith.

"Hé, tu devrais voir notre acte du bon policier et du mauvais policier." Dit Olly.

"Où est la base des Coppingers?"

"Il s'agit d'un entrepôt dans les Rives Cascades à Verger." Répondit Lance. "Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer parce que nous n'avons pas suffisamment de preuves, et mettez-le de cette façon, l'Élite Quatre de Verger est assez territoriale. Si nous mettions les pieds là-bas et que nous commencions à arrêter les Coppingers, ça pourrait mal tourner."

"Mais je suis sûre..."

"Nous n'avons pas les preuves." Dit tristement Lance. "Peu importe à quel point nous essayons de le nier, tant que Claudia Coppinger est à Verger, nous ne pouvons pas la toucher."

"Je veux vous aider à l'arrêter." Dit Faith.

"Pas question." Répondit Lance. "Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Élias."

"Et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle doit être arrêtée." Dit furieusement Faith. "Je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire pendant qu'elle blesse plus de gens et de Pokémons."

"Faith." Dit Olly. "Écoute, si tu fais irruption dans la région Verger maintenant, alors tu seras repérée et tuée sur le coup. Ces gens ne sont pas des rigolos."

"Que dois-je faire alors. Rester ici à trembler dans mes chaussures?"

"Devrais-je lui dire?" Dit Olly.

"Tu devrais peut-être." Remarqua Lance.

"Faith, je pars à Verger lorsque les arènes ouvreront après le tournoi. J'y vais pour arrêter les Coppingers, et s'il n'y a rien que je dis qui t'empêchera d'y aller, tu es libre de voyager avec moi."

"Pourquoi lorsque les arènes ouvrent?"

"Parce que, lorsque les arènes seront ouvertes, les dresseurs vont inonder Verger et aussi bon que les Coppingers sont, ils ne peuvent pas surveiller des milliers de dresseurs à la fois."

"Ça me semble logique." Remarqua Faith. "Mais qu'en est-il de Cynthia?"

Olly sembla comme s'il avait eu une partie du corps pris au piège dans une porte.

"Cynthia sera là pour moi, je l'espère. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Si ce n'est pas pour moi ou pour elle, alors pour le monde."

* * *

Les garçons continuèrent à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient avant de venir au CCP. Jusqu'à ce que Harrison se leva, et s'étira.

"Eh bien, c'était génial, mais je dois y aller."

Il commença à partir, avant de se retourner.

"Oh hé, je viens de me rappeler. J'ai récemment rejoint cette organisation, se consacrant à percer les mystères non-résolus des Pokémons."

"Oh vraiment?" Répondit Régis, grandement intéressé.

"Ouais, ils sont appelés les Coppingers et ils ont vraiment des idées intéressantes."

* * *

Paul arriva au stade juste à temps pour son match avec Cynthia. Il marcha sur la scène avec des millions de huées, alors que l'animateur annonça les règles.

"Ce match prendra place sur un terrain glace."

Paul regarda la glace émerger du sol, et il se sentit soudainement pas très confiant.

_Bonne Chance._

Paul entendit la voix dans sa tête, et se sentit soudainement mieux.

"Très bien, que le spectacle commence."

Il prit une Pokéball de sa poche et la lança dans les airs.

* * *

**Alors prochainement ce sera Paul contre Cynthia.**

**Alors c'était un Gallame déformé qui vivait dans une grotte. Quelle honte.**

**Est-ce que Harrison est diabolique? Seul le temps nous le dira.**

**L'idée que Harrison soit dans les Coppingers était l'idée à Blue Bongo une fois de plus. Bien sûr il est possible que Harrison ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.**


	41. Match Retour D'Unionpolis 1ère Partie

Chapitre 41. Match Retour D'Unionpolis. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Lance racontèrent à Faith l'histoire des Coppingers, pendant qu'Anabel a capturé un Gallame, et que Paul était sur le point d'affronter Cynthia._

* * *

"Corboss, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Corboss.

Cynthia ria. "Je me souviens de l'époque où il était un Cornebre. Essayons... Voltali, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya le Pokémon Orage.

Paul soupira intérieurement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est avec votre famille et vos évolutions d'Evoli?"

"Ils sont cool." Répondit Cynthia. "Coup d'jus."

Voltali rugit, et tira une puissante explosion d'électricité vers Corboss.

"Esquive et utilise Ball'Ombre."

Corboss évita l'attaque et lança une boule d'énergie sombre. Le Pokémon de Cynthia prit les dégâts sans trop se plaindre.

"Dard-Nuee."

Voltali tira plusieurs missiles brillants énergétiques verts vers Corboss.

Normalement, les attaques de type insecte ne causeraient que peu de dégâts à un type vol, mais Corboss était un type ténèbres. Et les aiguilles firent mal.

Corboss croassa de douleur.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit Paul. "Utilise l'attaque Feinte."

Corboss disparut, et réapparut derrière Voltali. La foule hua alors que Corboss frappa Voltali avec une aile.

"Crocs Eclair."

Voltali pivota sur place, avec des crépitements d'électricité de sa bouche, et mordit Corboss.

Corboss gémit de douleur, avant de tomber au sol.

"Ne te décourage pas." Dit Paul. "Lance Surpuissance."

Corboss réussit à se lever et percuta Voltali.

La foule était silencieuse, alors que Voltali s'écrasa au sol.

"Et voilà qui est rare. Un Corboss qui connait Surpuissance."

Voltali eu du mal à se lever, mais il réussit avec les encouragements de Cynthia.

"Nous devons en finir." Dit calmement Cynthia. "Utilise Fatal-Foudre."

"Réplique avec Vent Mauvais."

Voltali tira un puissant souffle électrique à Corboss. À l'ordre de Paul, Corboss battit des ailes et réussit à le souffler.

"Utilisons l'attaque Pique."

Corboss examina Voltali pour les signes de faiblesse, avant de briller d'énergie.

"Attaque Etincelle."

Corboss fonça vers Voltali, qui se couvrit d'électricité. Les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre, avant de tomber au sol.

"Voilà quelque chose de fascinant. En théorie, Voltali dispose d'un avantage phénoménal, mais Corboss a plus que tenu la cadence."

Les deux Pokémon luttèrent pour se lever, avant de tomber. La foule éclata en applaudissements alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Corboss et Voltali sont hors combat."

Paul et Cynthia rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Tu t'es amélioré." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Ça n'a pas été difficile depuis notre dernière rencontre." Répondit Paul. Il se souvenait toujours de son match contre Cynthia à Unionpolis, la où son Carchacrok avait battu quatre de ses Pokémons sans effort.

"Touché." Sourit Cynthia. "En avant, Milobellus."

Cynthia envoya Milobellus. la foule éclata en applaudissements.

"Toujours une façon d'avoir la foule de votre côté."

Paul se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas son Elekable avec lui, et il voulait conserver Torterra pour plus tard. Rhinastoc et Maganon ne seraient pas d'une grande aide, et Dimoret ne pourrait pas endommager Milobellus avec des attaques glace.

"Cizayox, prépare-toi à te battre."

Le Cizayox de Paul apparut, réduisant la foule au silence.

"Impressionnant." Dit Cynthia. "Un guerrier aguerri et grandiose."

"Vous n'en n'avez pas la moindre idée." Rit Paul.

* * *

"Les Coppingers?" Remarqua Sacha. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me semble familier?"

"Tu as entendu parler d'eux?" Demanda Harrison, surpris.

"J'ai déjà entendu le nom. Je ne me souviens simplement pas où."

"Pourquoi se sont-ils appelés les Coppingers?" Demanda Jim.

"Cela fut nommé d'après le fondateur, il y a plus d'une centaine d'années." Répondit Harrison. "La chef actuel est un véritable amour. Je l'ai rencontrée l'an dernier lors d'un congrès à Safrania. Elle parlait de la meilleure façon de commercialiser vos propres produits Pokémon."

"Alors elle dirige une compagnie?"

"La société Reims." Répondit Harrison. "Elle en a héritée lorsque ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture."

"Ça a l'air dur." Remarqua Régis. "J'ai fait un stage de six mois à Reims où j'ai essayé d'obtenir mon permis pour la recherche. Le vieil homme de Reims était un gars sympa. Il avait un bâtiment à Doublonville, ce qui pourrait expliquer la convention de Safrania. Le train traverse à partir de là. je n'ai jamais rencontré sa fille dans tout ça."

* * *

"Cizayox qui va affronter Milobellus. Cela pourrait devenir poilu, malgré le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient de fourrure."

La foule commença à abuser de l'annonceur, ennuyée de ces calembours épouvantables.

"Milobellus, Hydrocanon." Dit Cynthia.

"Attaque Hate."

Milobellus tira un puissant souffle d'eau vers Cizayox. Ou plutôt, là où était Cizayox il y a une seconde.

"Force Poigne, maintenant."

Cizayox apparut devant Milobellus et lui attrapa le cou avec une de ses pinces.

"Percute-la au sol."

Cizayox rugit et envoya Milobellus s'écraser sur la glace.

"Utilise Ouragan."

Milobellus commença à tourner sa queue et envoya un puissant souffle aérien vers Cizayox. Ça n'affecta pas énormément l'insecte métallique, mais ça le rendit suffisamment surpris pour qu'il lâche Milobellus.

"Hydroqueue."

Milobellus envoya sa queue dans Cizayox, le renversant.

"Ultralaser." Ordonna Paul.

La foule hurla de mécontentement alors que Cizayox explosa Milobellus avec le puissant rayon lumineux.

Alors que Milobellus tomba au sol, Cynthia eu momentanément un regard d'inquiétude sur son visage, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un sourire narquois.

"Le fléau des dresseurs. Ça va te fâcher." Dit-elle. "Voile Miroir."

Paul cria presque de rage, alors que Milobellus commença à briller avec une lumière. Elle frappa Cizayox avec la lumière, le renversant et le mettant KO.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Cizayox est hors combat. Milobellus, vainqueur."

Paul rappela Cizayox, agacé par la façon dont Cynthia l'avait dupé.

"Merci." Dit-il, à contrecœur. "Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre."

* * *

Lance prit un coup de téléphone de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait laissé son téléphone sur le bureau, et s'assit sur la chaise alors qu'il a répondit. Il vit l'identifiant et il répondit en conséquence.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Répondit-il.

"Salut Lance." Répondit la douce voix arrogante à l'autre bout du fil.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...? Où est Craig?"

"J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'il a subi un grave accident."

"Qu'espères-tu honnêtement gagner en tuant un membre de haut grade des G-men?"

"Ce que je veux." Répondit Claudia, avant de raccrocher.

Lance frappa son poing sur la table. "Salope!"

Craig Torghelle avait été son supérieur immédiat dans les G-men. Et puisque les Coppingers avaient son téléphone, il était probablement mort. Un homme bien, honnête et professionnel, mort aux caprices d'une sorcière folle psychotique avec une envie démente de pouvoir.

Un sentiment étrange traversa l'esprit de Lance, quelque chose d'inconnu. Il était normalement un individu calme, cool et calculateur. Mais à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de trouver la salope et de l'étrangler de ses propres mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Alors que la colère se vida sur lui, Lance commença à tousser. Ce n'était pas une toux ordinaire, alors qu'il fut été surmonté avec les spasmes qui durèrent dix secondes. Alors qu'il récupéra, il remarqua du sang sur le sol là où il avait toussé.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe._

Il réalisa cela, avant que la toux ne reprenne.

* * *

Élias vint aux alentours, mais il n'était pas en bonne forme.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Chuchota Lucio, alors qu'il alla voir son fils. "Désolé si je n'ai pas été un meilleur père."

"Hé, y a pas de problème." Chuchota Élias. Il pouvait à peine parler à cause de ses blessures. "Lorsque je sortirais d'ici, nous irons pêcher."

"Bien sûr, fiston." Répondit Lucio. "Nous ferons ça."

Faith entra. "Oh mon dieu, Élias, tu es réveillé."

"Tu as remarquée." Chuchota Élias, essayant de sourire. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Un peu mieux que toi." Répondit Faith. "Nous étions inquiets."

* * *

"Dimoret est le troisième Pokémon de Paul. Cynthia en a encore cinq, incluant Milobellus."

"Un Dimoret?" Demanda Cynthia. "Utilise Soin."

"Dimoret, Casse-Brique."

Alors que Milobellus commença à se soigner, les griffes de Dimoret commencèrent à briller avec une lumière, alors qu'il sauta en l'air et les envoya sur la tête de Milobellus.

"Tranche-Nuit."

Les griffes de Dimoret commencèrent à briller avec une nuance sombre lumineuse, alors qu'il sauta en l'air et les ratissèrent dans l'estomac de Milobellus.

"Queue De Fer."

La queue de Milobellus commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'elle sauta en l'air et l'envoya sur Dimoret.

"Esquive et utilise Ball'Ombre."

Dimoret prit avantage de sa vitesse supérieure pour éviter l'attaque. La foule haleta alors qu'il sauta en l'air et lança une puissante balle d'énergie noire à Milobellus.

Milobellus fut lancée à travers la glace par la force de l'attaque.

"Finissons-en avec une autre Tranche-Nuit."

Dimoret fonça sur Milobellus, et administra le coup de grâce.

"Milobellus est hors combat. Dimoret, vainqueur."

Cynthia rappela Milobellus. "Un excellent travail."

Elle sourit par la suite. "Tu t'es vraiment amélioré Paul. Je suis impressionnée."

"Les gens le font de temps en temps." Répondit-il, carrément.

"Arcanin, bataille danse."

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il pense, Anabel n'était pas dans le stade à regarder le match de Paul. Elle avait décidé qu'il pouvait vaincre Cynthia s'il le voulait suffisamment, et après lui avoir donné un encouragement psychique, elle avait emmené Orlando au Centre Pokémon pour un contrôle.

L'infirmière Joëlle avait d'abord été surprise par l'état du noble guerrier, mais s'était rapidement ajustée et donna un contrôle rapide à Orlando.

Anabel attendit dehors, lorsque les deux sortirent. Elle pouvait dire du regard triste de l'Infirmière Joëlle que ça n'allait pas être des bonnes nouvelles.

"Je suis navrée." Dit simplement Joëlle. "Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider."

_Merci de vos efforts, Mademoiselle Joëlle, mais je vous avais dit que ce serait en vain. Je suis coincé comme je suis, et je vais mourir comme je suis._

"Ne parle pas comme ça." Dit Anabel. "Nous allons trouver une solution."

_Vous devriez lui dire._

"Me dire quoi?" Demanda Anabel.

"Je crains que le corps d'Orlando ne s'épuise en essayant de rester comme ça. Si rien ne change dans les prochains mois, il va mourir."

"Tu ne peux pas mourir." Dit rapidement Anabel. Elle n'était pas au courant du tremblement dans sa voix, et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. "Tu ne peux juste pas."

_Ne pleurez pas pour moi._

Orlando parvint à bouger un bras, et essaya d'essuyer les larmes.

_La mort serait une miséricorde. Si c'est le moyen pour moi de trouver la paix, alors c'est comme ça que je vais trouver la paix._

"Je refuse de te laisser mourir." Dit Anabel, en essayant de régulariser sa voix.

"Malheureusement, c'est hors de votre contrôle." Répondit Joëlle. "Il faudrait des soins médicaux avancés et une chirurgie au-delà des compétences de l'homme pour épargner sa vie, et encore cela pourrait ne pas fonctionner. J'ai juré de ne jamais renoncer à un patient, mais..."

* * *

Olly avait une clé de rechange pour la chambre de Lance. Il avait besoin de rencontrer le maître dragon pour une discussion sur ce qu'ils allaient faire au sujet des Coppingers. Il avait laissé Faith avec l'Élias conscient, sachant que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose d'essayer d'obtenir quelque chose du dresseur.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas Élias, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Cynthia, mais chaque fois qu'il pensa à cela, il dût se rappeler qu'il n'était pas lui-même. C'était une aversion très irrationnelle, et peut-être qu'aversion était un mot trop fort.

Olly pensa encore, lorsqu'il vit Lance inconscient sur son sol de la chambre. Il y avait une quantité importante de sang autour de sa bouche, et sa peau était plus blanche que la neige.

Il courra immédiatement et vérifia son pouls. Il en trouva un, même si il était faible.

Olly se releva et atteignit le téléphone.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de cet Arcanin, mais Paul n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Arcanin était définitivement mal à l'aise en le regardant, et semblait presque apeuré.

"Où est-ce que vous avez eu cette Arcanin?" Demanda Paul, avec curiosité.

"Elle était un cadeau d'Érika, la championne d'arène de Céladopole. Après que je l'ai battue, elle m'a dit que cet Arcanin était prêt à la quitter. Apparemment, elle l'a sauvée d'un dresseur qui l'avait capturé et forcé à quitter ses chiots."

Le regard sur le visage de Paul dit tout, en se souvenant de l'incident qui s'était passé il y a longtemps.

Cynthia pouvait le lire parfaitement. "Tu es vraiment méprisable tu le sais."

"Ce n'est plus qui je suis désormais." Répondit Paul. "Tranche-Nuit."

Il n'avait pas eu Cynthia à l'ignorance. "Vitesse Extreme."

Arcanin courra à travers la glace, et porta un coup en regardant Dimoret qui s'écrasa dans un tas de glace.

"Ne le prends pas comme ça." Rugit Paul. "Utilise Vive-Attaque, suivi de Poinglace."

C'était le tour à Dimoret de courir à travers la glace et de s'écraser sur Arcanin. Le grand chien jappa alors qu'il encaissa un coup de poing puissant, soutenu par la glace, en pleine figure.

"Arcanin, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Attaque Hate."

Sur la surface glacée, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait surpasser la vitesse de Dimoret. Alors qu'il évita plusieurs souffles de feu, Paul était reconnaissant qu'il ai la vitesse.

"Ça commence à devenir ennuyeux." Remarqua Cynthia. "Utilise Roue De Feu Vitesse Extreme."

Arcanin roula en boule et se couvrit en flammes. Elle chargea ensuite après Dimoret, qui fut surpris de voir la balle de flammes en sens inverse. Tellement surpris, qu'il n'a même pas eu la chance d'esquiver, et fut dûment KO.

"Dimoret est hors combat. Arcanin, vainqueur."

Paul soupira alors qu'il rappela Dimoret. "Merci quand même."

"Nous allons maintenant aller en pause de quinze minutes."

Paul partit rapidement, sachant qu'il avait besoin de s'améliorer et vite.

* * *

Anabel se dirigeait vers le stade, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un de familier. Elle l'avait rencontrée à Kanto, lorsqu'un certain dresseur Pokémon avait réussit à conquérir la Ligue Extrême.

"Salut Flora." Dit-elle, la faisant sursauter. C'était assez drôle de voir la coordinatrice sauter de peur pour tomber par la suite. Si Anabel avait eu une série malveillante dans son corps, elle aurait rit.

Au lieu de cela, elle choisit de l'aider à se relever.

"Merci Anabel." Répondit Flora. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça."

"Je n'aurais jamais devinée." Sourit Anabel. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Super." Dit Flora.

"Tu sembles heureuse." Remarqua Anabel, sentant son aura, et sachant qu'elle était heureuse à propos de quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Je le suis." Déclara Flora.

"Très bien alors." Dit Anabel. "Je te retrouverais plus tard, parce que pour l'instant, il y a quelque chose que je dois régler."

Anabel partit, laissant Flora un peu confus.

* * *

Élias, Lucio et Faith parlèrent toujours, lorsque Olly colla sa tête autour de la porte.

"Faith, ça t'ennuie que je te dise deux mots rapidement?"

"À propos de quoi?" Demanda Faith.

"Pas encore toi!" Grogna Lucio. "J'en ai marre de ta vue."

"Content de vous revoir aussi, Lucio." Répondit Olly. "Vous n'êtes pas encore amer, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Lucio. "Je traite chaque perte comme une grave infraction à mon ego."

"Alors je suis responsable de combien d'offenses?" Répondit Olly. "Est-ce que c'était cinq au dernier compte?"

Lucio sembla confus. "Six." Marmonna-t-il.

"De toute façon, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Pas pour le moment, de toute façon. J'ai besoin de parler à Faith à propos des Coppingers."

"Les quoi?" Demanda Lucio, alors que Faith poussa devant lui, et suivit Olly hors de la pièce.

"Désolé à propos de l'interruption." Dit Olly, alors qu'il ferma la porte.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Sacha. "Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais me joindre à des organisations où je ne sais absolument rien."

"Elle a vraiment dit ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Non, mais ça reste un bon conseil."

Régis réfléchissait toujours, lorsque deux personnes et un Miaouss entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

"Attention tout le monde." Cria l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

"Hé, tout le monde." Hurla la femme aux cheveux rouge. "Regardez par ici."

Certains le firent, mais une grande parti d'eux les ignorèrent.

"Hé, regardez par ici, ou nous allons faire sauter cette commune." Cria Miaouss.

Plus de gens commencèrent à les regarder. Ils tirèrent sur les grosses machines, en forme d'aspirateurs portatifs.

"Ce sont des machines aspirantes." Expliqua Jessie.

"Lorsque nous les mettrons en marche, elles attraperont toutes vos Pokéballs." Continua James.

Sacha se leva. "Comment faites-vous pour faire ce truc?"

"C'est le morveux." S'exclama Miaouss.

"Que l'aspiration commence."

Régis roula ses yeux. "Est-ce que vous avez vraiment besoin d'apprendre comment aspirer?"

"C'est l'autre morveux." Remarqua Jessie.

"Nous allons voir à que point il est arrogant, sans ses Pokémons." Dit James, alors qu'il alluma sa machine aspirante. Régis fut surpris alors que ses cinq Pokéballs volèrent hors de ça ceinture.

"Hé, elles sont à moi."

"Elles l'étaient." Rit Jessie, alors qu'elle alluma sa machine. Partout dans la pièce, les dresseurs crièrent de colère alors que leurs partenaires furent enlevés.

"Voila qui est amusant." Remarqua Miaouss, alors qu'ils volèrent les Pokémons de Jim et Harrison.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça." Dit Sacha. "Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Pikachu, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha et chargea une attaque.

"Hé, que dirais-tu d'un retour dans le passé." Rit James, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "En avant."

James la lança, et un grand Pokémon violet en forme de boule apparut. Il avait également une autre tête connecté à ses côtés.

"Smogogosmo."

"Smogogo?" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Attaque Brouillard."

De la fumée commença à éclater des trous sur le corps de Smogogo, obscurcissant la vue de la Team Rocket.

"Miaous, attrape Pikachu."

Aussitôt que la fumée fut dissipée, la Team Rocket avait disparut, avec Pikachu et tous les autres Pokémons.

"Oh non." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu!"

* * *

Anabel atteignit le vestiaire, alors que Paul était sur le point de partir.

"Désolée, j'ai du parler à quelqu'un, et ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir." Mentit-elle. Elle était ravie que Paul ne pouvait pas lire les auras.

"Peu importe." Répondit Paul. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi."

"Bonne chance." Dit Anabel. "Vas-y et va la battre."

* * *

Sacha, Régis, Jim et Harrison sortirent du café, recherchant un signe de la Team Rocket.

"Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu aller?" Dit Jim.

"Je crois connaître un moyen de les retrouver." Dit Régis. "Ils n'ont pas pris tous mes Pokémons."

Régis fouilla sous son chandail, et en sortit une Pokéball.

"Je garde ça sur une chaîne autour de mon cou, car il est très spécial. S'il était perdu, alors qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver."

Régis prit la Pokéball. "Sors de là."

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, et un petit Pokémon gris féerique émergea. Il avait deux queues qui avaient chacune un bijou rouge incrusté en eux. Il avait également un visage magenta partiellement avec des appendices tombantes et un autre gemme rouge dans son front.

"Je vous présente Crefollet. L'être de l'émotion." Dit Régis, avec fierté.

* * *

**Est-ce que tout le monde va récupérer ses Pokémons? Est-ce que Paul va battre Cynthia? Est-ce que Lance va bien? Oh, et pourquoi Régis a un Crefollet?**

**James a apparemment retrouver Smogogo.**

**Est-ce qu'Orlando, le Gallame d'Anabel, va vraiment mourir?**


	42. Match Retour D'Unionpolis 2ème Partie

Chapitre 42. Match Retour D'Unionpolis. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul perdait face à Cynthia. La Team Rocket a volé un tas de Pokémon, Régis a appelé Crefollet pour aider à les trouver._

* * *

"Où diable as-tu eu ça?" Explosa Sacha, près de l'éclatement d'un vaisseau sanguin.

"Tu te souviens de ce jour aux Colonnes Lances?" Dit Régis.

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?" Répondit sèchement Sacha.

_"Est-ce que vous voyez ce que j'ai fait?" Hurla Hélio avec triomphe. "En utilisant la chaîne rouge, je peux contrôler Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Je peux créer le nouveau monde dont j'ai rêvé. J'ai réussi à forcer l'ouverture du portail vers une autre dimension. Avec tout qui disparaîtra, il n'y aura pas de combats et pas de conflit. Pouvez-vous sentir le temps et l'espace se déformer? Seulement je peux choisir de l'arrêter. Je vais devenir une divinité."_

_"Vous êtes sur le point de détruire le monde." Hurla Cynthia. "Quel genre de divinité ferait ça?"_

_"Cynthia!" Cria Sacha, alors que lui, Pierre, Régis et Aurore s'approchèrent en courant._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Dit Cynthia, alors qu'un énorme souffle lumineux explosa à travers les Colonnes Lances._

_"Nous voulons vous aider." Répondit Pierre._

_"Qu'est qui vous fait croire que nous voulons que le monde soit détruit?" Dit Aurore._

_"Nous pouvons faire n'importe quoi?" Conclu Régis._

_"Je suis désolée, mais qui es-tu?" Demanda Cynthia._

_"Régis, Régis Chen."_

_"Régis, je suis sur le point d'affronter Hélio." Répondit Cynthia. "Si ces trois Pokémons apparaissent, alors nous avons besoin de les faire sortir. Ça va être dangereux, et nous avons besoin d'envoyer tout ce que nous avons sur eux."_

_"Que pouvons-nous faire?"_

_"Sacha, tu prends Giratina. Pierre, toi et Aurore attaquerez Palkia, alors que Régis, je veux que tu t'occupes de Dialga."_

_"Hé, au moins nous avons un plan." Répondit Sacha._

_"Et, au moins je n'ai pas à faire équipe avec toi encore une fois." Répondit amèrement Régis, faisant référence à leur match avec Saturne et Jupiter il y a quelques minutes._

_"Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment pour ça." Prévint Cynthia. "Maintenant, je vais aller affronter Hélio, alors attendez jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide."_

_Cynthia sortit à grands pas dans la neige. "Hélio, je vous défie."_

_"Dans ce cas, nous devrions combattre." Répondit Hélio, alors qu'il sortit son Leviator._

"Alors, quel est ton point?" Interrompit Sacha. "Quand est-ce que tu as la chance d'attraper Crefollet?"

"Je commençais justement cette partie." Répondit furieusement Régis.

_"Alors, tu m'as vaincu." Dit froidement Hélio. "Tant pis, je peux contrôler l'avenir de l'univers et bientôt tu cesseras d'exister."_

_Hélio tient la chaîne rouge au-dessus de sa tête. "Avec ça, je peux contrôler le légendaire trio de Sinnoh."_

_"Hélio, arrêtez!" Cria Sacha._

_"Silence, fiston." Répondit Hélio, alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur eux. "Bientôt, tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir, si je choisis de penser à toi."_

_Hélio ria toujours, lorsque Crefollet apparut._

_"Qu'est-ce que?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"_

_Crefollet choisit de ne rien dire, mais toucha plutôt la chaîne rouge avec sa queue. Hélio eut le souffle coupé alors que son procédé de commander le trio légendaire tomba en poussière._

_"Alors, tu as cassé la chaîne rouge." Dit-il. "Tant pis, je devrais en créer une autre. Attrapez Crefollet."_

_Alors que Crefollet tenta de s'enfuir, quelques soldats Galactique commencèrent à essayer d'attraper celui-ci. Alors que Dialga et Palkia émergeaient dans le monde._

_"Ce n'est pas bon." Dit Pierre. "S'ils mettent de nouveau le grappin sur Crefollet, alors ils pourraient devenir invincibles."_

_"Je m'en charge." Dit Régis. "Elekable, lance Fatal-Foudre."_

_L'Elekable de Régis lança une explosion d'électricité vers les soldats qui chassèrent Crefollet, et réussit à les arrêter._

_"Je vais les arrêter." Dit Régis, alors qu'il courra après Crefollet._

"Alors, c'est quoi le point de tout ça?" Demanda Harrison. "Finissons là ou tu as eu ton Pokémon."

"Allez-vous cesser de m'interrompre?" Demanda Régis.

_Régis courra après Crefollet, espérant empêcher les soldats de lui mettre la main dessus. Elekable courra après lui, électrocutant plusieurs soldats._

_"Crefollet!" Cria Régis. "Enfuis-toi, ne les laissent pas te capturer."_

_Régis exerça la course, lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Grogna-t-il, alors qu'il il leva les yeux et vit un Hariyama._

_"Hariyama, tue-le." Ordonna un soldat galactique qui sembla de haut garde._

_Hariyama éleva un poing, et commença à l'abaisser._

_Régis ferma ses yeux, avant de sentir un éclat lumineux. Il les ouvrirent et il vit quelque chose bloquer le poing géant._

_"Crefollet?" Dit Régis, incrédule._

_Crefollet regarda vers lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il jeta Hariyama dans son dresseur et les mit tous deux KO._

_"Merci." Dit Régis. "Est-ce que tu as senti que je voulais t'aider?"_

_Crefollet approuva, avant que les deux entendirent plus de soldats galactiques qui se dirigèrent vers eux._

_Régis prit une Pokéball. "Ils vont continuer à venir pour toi. Rentre là-dedans, et je vais te protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus une menace."_

_Crefollet ne sembla pas heureux, mais toucha la Pokéball avec sa queue, et disparut à l'intérieur._

"Alors c'est comme ça que j'ai attrapé Crefollet." Dit Régis. "Mais, le problème c'est que, lorsque je l'ai ramené au Lac Vérité, il ne voulait plus me quitter."

Il haussa les épaules. "Alors, j'ai décidé de le garder et de l'utiliser pour un moment comme celui-ci."

"C'est une histoire géniale." Remarqua Jim. "Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut aller retrouver nos Pokémons s'il vous plaît?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Régis. "Crefollet, certains criminels ont volé des Pokémons. Peux-tu sentir leurs émotions et nous conduire à eux?"

Crefollet hocha la tête, et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Les quatre dresseurs le suivirent.

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de reprendre le match opposant Paul à Cynthia. Cynthia a encore quatre Pokémons, alors que Paul n'en a plus que trois."

"Arcanin, bataille danse." Appela Cynthia, envoyant de nouveau Arcanin.

"Je me disais bien que vous alliez faire ça." Sourit Paul. "Rhinastoc, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Rhinastoc, qui rugit de colère à Arcanin. Il se souvint très bien qui était l'adversaire.

Et Arcanin aussi.

"Rhinastoc, utilise Lame de Roc."

Rhinastoc balança un puissant coup de poing dans la glace et envoya plusieurs gros morceaux à Arcanin, qui recula sous l'attaque.

"Poursuis avec Belier."

Rhinastoc percuta Arcanin.

"Arcanin, utilise Dracosouffle."

Arcanin sauta sur ses pieds et tira un puissant rayon énergétique vert vers Rhinastoc.

"Défense Abri."

Rhinastoc se mit à l'abri de l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attrape-le." Cria Paul.

Rhinastoc saisit Arcanin.

"Attaque Empal'Korne."

La corne de Rhinastoc commença à tourner, et la foule haleta alors qu'elle percuta Arcanin, le mettant KO.

"Arcanin est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur."

"Merci, Arcanin." Dit Cynthia, alors qu'elle le rappela. "Tu as été magnifique."

Elle regarda ensuite de nouveau Paul.

"Roserade, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Roserade.

* * *

"Qui y a t-il?" Demanda Faith.

Olly semblait assez perturbé. "C'est Lance. Je l'ai trouvé il y a une heure, et il est en très mauvaise condition."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Olly. "Je peux imaginer que ça pourrait avoir quelque chose avec ce qui s'est passé hier."

"C'était quoi ça?"

"Oh c'est vrai, je ne te l'ai jamais dit." Réalisa Olly. "Quand nous avons essayé de capturer Claudia, nous avons eu la chance de le faire."

"Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait?"

Olly sembla vaincu. "Elle était sur son Ptera, et a menacée de détruire l'hôtel, tuant des centaines de dresseurs et leurs Pokémons. Nous avons hésité, et elle a déclenché Tempeteinfernale."

"Tempeteinfernale?"

"Un coup développé par la société Reims. Le mouvement de feu le plus puissant qui existe."

"De quelle puissance parlons-nous?"

"Il a réussi à battre le Dracolosse de Lance en un seul coup." Répondit Olly. "Alors qu'il était encore sur lui. Il a réussi à percer un Abri du même coup."

"Bon sang." S'exclama Faith. "Et tu penses que c'est ce qui pourrait causer problème à Lance?"

"Je pense que ça pourrait l'être."

"Dans ce cas nous devons trouver un antidote." Répondit Faith.

"Ce n'est pas pour te contredire, mais il n'y a pas de nous." Remarqua Olly. "Arrêter les Coppingers n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air."

"Je suis consciente de ça." Rompit Faith. "Je crois que tu pourrais utiliser toute l'aide disponible."

"Tu n'as pas tort." Dit Olly, après un examen approfondi. "Et puisque Lance est hors jeu, et que je n'arrive pas à rejoindre Craig, alors prouve-moi que tu peux être utile."

"C'est comme ci s'était fait." Dit Faith.

"Tu as 24 heures."

"Quoi?!"

* * *

Les quatre dresseurs suivirent Crefollet à travers les rues.

"Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas surpris que nous suivons Crefollet?"

"Ça s'est produit avant." Répondit Régis. "Tout le monde nous voit tous les quatre suivre un humain ordinaire."

"C'est chouette." Remarqua Harrison.

"Je suppose que tu t'attendais à un type psychique pour être en mesure de faire ça." Dit Jim.

Crefollet s'arrêta tout à coup, et désigna un bâtiment.

"Ils sont là." S'exclama Régis.

"C'est incroyable." Dit Jim. "Maintenant comment allons-nous faire ça? Allons-nous...?"

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il courra dans le bâtiment.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'embête." Dit Jim. "C'est quoi son problème?"

"Sacha a une histoire sur foncer dans les choses tête baissée." Remarqua Régis. "Un jour, il va se faire mal, mais jusque-là il suit simplement le courant."

* * *

"Roserade, lance Feuillemagik."

Roserade commença à danse, envoyant un un ensemble de feuilles à Rhinastoc. Rhinastoc sembla désintéressé, par une attaque qui aurait du être très efficace.

"Avez-vous oublier Solide Roc?" Demanda Paul. "Cette attaque chétive ne fonctionnera pas."

"Dans ce cas, utilisons quelque chose qui a plus de puissance de feu." Dit Cynthia. "Lance-Soleil."

Roserade commença à charger les rayons de soleil.

"Utilise Belier." Ordonna Paul.

Rhinastoc chargea à travers la glace et percuta un Roserade sans défense, l'envoyant en l'air.

"Tire en l'air."

Roserade tira le Lance-Soleil dans Rhinastoc, causant un léger inconfort.

"Ça ne marche pas." Dit Cynthia, rappelant Roserade. "Spiritomb, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Spiritomb.

"Ça ne fera aucune différence." Remarqua Paul. "Roc-Boulet."

Rhinastoc rugit d'effort, alors qu'il tira un gros morceau de glace du terrain et le jeta à Spiritomb.

La foule frémit alors que Spiritomb prit l'attaque à pleine puissance.

"Vibrobscur." Dit Cynthia.

Spiritomb ria, et tira plusieurs vagues d'énergie noires vers Rhinastoc.

"Les attaques ténèbres ne sont pas super efficaces contre Rhinastoc, alors ils devraient causer des dégâts normaux." Hurla Cynthia.

Paul commença à avoir l'air inquiet, alors que Rhinastoc commença à sembler instable.

"Il en va de même pour Ball'Ombre." Continua Cynthia, alors que Spiritomb évoqua une masse d'énergie rouge et noire. La foule cria d'excitation, alors que l'attaque frappa Rhinastoc.

"Tu peux te relever?" Demanda Paul, alors que Rhinastoc se releva lentement. Il lui rugit de colère. Paul l'a prit pour un, ne t'avises pas de me sous-estimer.

"Ça me semble juste." Dit Paul. "Si tu veux vraiment y aller, alors lance Telluriforce."

Rhinastoc s'accroupit et commença à envoyer une puissante vague d'énergie brune à Spiritomb, qui fut grièvement blessé par l'attaque. Elle sembla également plus faible ainsi, après avoir pris toute la force de l'attaque.

"Spiritomb semble prêt à céder, après cette puissante attaque."

"Prévention Destin."

Paul entendit cela trop tard pour arrêter de crier l'attaque. "Boule Roc."

Rhinastoc tira un barrage de puissants rochers à Spiritomb, ignorant l'ombre violette qui les entourèrent tous les deux. Alors que Spiritomb tomba au sol, inconscient, Rhinastoc tomba aussi.

"Rhinastoc et Spiritomb sont hors combat."

"C'était excellent." Dit Paul, alors qu'il rappela Rhinastoc.

"Bien joué, Spiritomb."Dit Cynthia, complimentant son Pokémon.

_Je crois qu'elle va envoyer de nouveau Roserade, alors je vais utiliser..._

"Maganon, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Maganon.

"Nullard." Sourit Cynthia. "Carchacrok, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Carchacrok.

Paul grinça des dents intérieurement, alors que Carchacrok apparut.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il erra dans l'entrepôt. "Où es-tu?"

Il envisagea de crier encore plus fort, quand il sentit une certaine froideur derrière lui.

"J'espère vraiment que c'est toi." Dit-il.

"Qui?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il flotta à la vue. "Moi?"

"Je vais aller dans une situation délicate et espérer que tu es le seul Ectoplasma parlant sur l'Île." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Répondit Nightmare. "Je suis venu ici pour chercher des ballons."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour que je puisse les remplir avec de l'eau, et les lancer du haut de ton balcon." Répondit Nightmare, avant de remarquer le regard de colère que lui donnait Sacha. "Euh, je veux dire que je veux les remplir avec de l'eau et les lancer aux enfants, je veux dire, je veux les remplir d'air et les donner à de petits enfants."

Sacha ne prit toujours pas place à l'éblouissement.

"Va te faire foutre." Dit Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'arrêter?"

Sacha prit la Master Ball et la pointa vers lui.

"Hé, c'est pas du jeu."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux m'aider à trouver la Team Rocket?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il disparut dans le plancher.

"Ça me fiche toujours la chair de poule." Chuchota Sacha.

Une voix qui sonna alors qu'elle vint de quelques étages se fit subitement se fit entendre. "J'ai entendu cela."

Sacha continua à chercher.

* * *

Faith revint à la cafétéria, où Olly était assit.

"Je suis désolée, quel genre de preuves as-tu besoin pour me permettre de t'aider à traquer les Coppingers?"

"C'est à toi de le trouver." Répondit Olly.

Faith le regarda comme si elle voulait l'étrangler. Quelque chose qu'il fut apparemment au courant.

"Je vais te dire. Essai de travail de détective. J'ai laissé une bouteille d'un liquide hautement inflammable près des ruines de l'autre côté de l'Île, l'autre jour, quand je suis allé là-bas pour m'entraîner. Du même coup, un livre sur les Pokémons légendaires. Vois si tu peux les trouver, et puis je vais y réfléchir."

"Tu veux que je cours et que je recueille quelques trucs que tu as laissé là-bas?"

"Ouais, mais il est caché dans une alcôve."

"Tu prends de l'urine?"

"Non." Répondit Olly, en regardant sa montre. "23 heures".

"Si je fais ça, vas-tu me faire confiance?"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire." Dit Olly. "Mais oui, si tu le fais, je vais essayer d'obtenir l'autorisation de t'aider à faire tomber les Coppingers, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais faire."

* * *

"Carchacrok, Dracogriffe."

Carchacrok piqua du ciel, et claqua une paire de griffes dans Maganon.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Maganon tira un souffle de feu blanc chaud, et essaya de brûler Carchacrok. Le Pokémon Supersonic sembla plutôt apprécier.

"Tu devrais te souvenir, du combat de Carchacrok contre Ouisticram, que les attaques feu ne fonctionneront pas."

"Ouais, mais j'imagine que je suis du style à ne pas apprendre vite." Reprit Paul. "Exploforce."

Maganon visa le canon sur son bras droit vers Carchacrok, avant de lancer la puissante attaque.

La foule fut surprise dans le silence, alors que Carchacrok fut assommé du ciel.

"Il ne fallait surtout pas." Siffla Cynthia, alors que Carchacrok se leva, semblant en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?" Demanda Paul, ne s'en préoccupant pas vraiment.

"Giga Impact." Dit furieusement Cynthia.

Carchacrok commença à voler vers Maganon, se transformant en une puissante boule d'énergie mauve et or.

Paul sembla désintéressé, jusqu'à ce que Carchacrok fut seulement à quelques mètres. Il sourit ensuite.

"Attaque Ultralaser."

Maganon tira le puissant rayon orange lumineux au Carchacrok venant dans le sens inverse, créant une explosion qui brisa plusieurs fenêtres dans les bâtiments avoisinants.

"Nom de Dieu, c'était puissant!"

Paul et Cynthia se regardèrent, se demandant ce que l'étendue des dommages avaient causé à leurs Pokémons.

* * *

Sacha les avait trouvés.

"Nous avons environ soixante Pokémons ici." S'exclama Jessie.

"Incluant Pikachu." Rit James, alors qu'il pointa la cage qui abritait la souris électrique.

"Lorsque nous donnerons ces Pokémons au boss, nous n'aurons plus jamais à travailler." Rirent les deux.

"Mais, devrions-nous pas voir ce qui est là?" Demanda Miaouss. "Je sais que vous venez de récupérer Arbok et Smogogo tous les deux, mais sans blagues certains Pokémons puissants mettraient KO ceux qui tenteront de nous arrêter."

"On s'en fiche." Répondit James.

"Voyons ce que nous avons." Dit Jessie avec impatience pour ouvrir les Pokéballs. "Nous ne voulons pas donner au boss un sac rempli de Papilusions."

Jessie envoya un Noctali, un Kangourex, un Demolosse, un Lokhlass et un Noarfang un succès rapide.

De la où il se cachait, Sacha fut attirée par le Noarfang. Il ressembla beaucoup à son propre Noarfang, mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr.

_Et puis zut, combien de Noarfang shiny peut-il y avoir été dans ce café?_

Il se le demanda encore, lorsque la pièce devint froide.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Ils ont volé un tas de mes Pokémons." Chuchota Sacha.

"Qui, les perdants?" Répondit Nightmare. "Tu veux que je te fasse le tri?"

"Comment tu comptes t'y prendre?" Demanda Sacha.

"Observe." Sourit Nightmare, alors qu'il disparut de nouveau.

* * *

Régis, Jim et Harrison marchèrent dans le bâtiment abandonné.

"Sérieusement, qui vient avec ces choses?" Murmura Jim.

"Des êtres supérieurs à court d'appareils d'intrigue." Plaisanta Harrison.

* * *

Les épaules de Paul s'affaissèrent dans la consternation.

Maganon était à terre, tandis que Carchacrok sembla aller assez bien.

"Maganon est hors combat. Carchacrok, vainqueur."

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Commença-t-il à dire.

"Il semblerait que la force du Giga Impact fut assez puissante pour réfléchir l'Ultralaser vers Maganon, causant une douleur incommensurable. Plus de douleur qu'un Pokémon devrait avoir à souffrir."

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Cynthia.

"Non vous ne l'êtes pas." Dit Paul, alors qu'il rappela Maganon.

Il atteignit sa dernière Pokéball.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Torterra, au plaisir clair du public.

"Le dernier Pokémon de Paul, contre les deux de Cynthia. Il n'est pas insurmontable."

"Torterra, utilise Tempeteverte."

* * *

Faith n'était pas contente.

_Là encore, pourquoi diable devrais-je l'être. Ce salaud m'a envoyé sur ce qui va être probablement une chasse aux Canartichos sauvages. C'est quoi son problème, il pense que je vais être un handicap dans la lutte contre les Coppingers. S'il me connaissait d'avantage, il saurait que je suis capable. Je pourrais probablement lui botter le derrière dans un combat, mais probablement pas dans un match Pokémon. Il me semble me voir comme une faible, mais ça va changer. Si lorsque je rentre à l'hôpital, il ne tient pas ses promesses, je vais commencer à lui briser les os jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse._

Alors qu'elle poussa dans les bois, elle sentit comme si quelque chose l'observait.

* * *

Élias essayait de dormir, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

"Qui est-ce?" Dit-il tout bas.

"Bonjour, Élias." Dit une voix familière.

Il n'arriva pas à savoir qui il était, mais il sembla familier.

"Je suis avec les Pokémon G-men. Je peux te dire deux mots?"

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix?"

"Tu as toujours le choix. C'est juste si tu penses que c'est le bon ou non. Tu as été gravement blessé. Plus que les médecins le réalisent. Je peux t'aider, répond aux questions, et je ferai ce que je peux pour faciliter la souffrance."

"Vous avez une façon convaincante avec des mots."

"Ça vient naturellement. Qu'est-ce que la femme t'a offert?"

"Une place dans un certain groupe."

"Les Coppingers?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." Toussa Élias.

Il était évident qu'il souffrait.

"Une dernière question. Pourrais-tu l'identifier encore si tu la voyais de nouveau?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

"Eh bien."

Élias entendit quelque chose qui fut placé sur la table à côté de son lit. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce que c'était, mais la douleur était atroce.

"Dis à ton médecin que cela devrait soulager la douleur."

Élias essaya toujours de voir qui il était, lorsqu'il entendit claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

Carchacrok hurla alors que les feuilles coupèrent ses écailles.

"Excellent, maintenant utilise Giga-Sangsue."

Torterra envoya plusieurs vrilles énergétiques vertes au Carchacrok toujours drainé.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois?" Demanda Cynthia, alors que Carchacrok commença à bouger de nouveau. "Attaque Casse-Brique."

Carchacrok réussit à se libérer et vola dans les airs. Les griffes à l'extrémité de ses ailes commencèrent à s'allonger.

"Attends un peu." Dit Paul, alors que Carchacrok commença à tomber du ciel. "Abri, et ensuite Lance-Soleil."

Carchacrok s'écrasa dans la barrière protectrice de Torterra, et sembla un peu abasourdi.

Torterra ne perdit pas de temps pour se charger de rayons de soleil.

"Carchacrok, nous avons une chance, et une chance seulement. Utilise Deflagration."

Carchacrok se leva paresseusement, et lança une puissante boule de feu au Torterra momentanément sans défense.

"Lance l'attaque."

Torterra tira la puissante attaque de sa bouche, forçant la boule de feu à revenir vers Carchacrok.

"Wow, ça c'est de la puissance. Normalement les mouvements de type plante ne sont pas efficaces contre les attaques feu, mais puisque le pouvoir de Lance-Soleil vient du soleil, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas."

"Ultralaser maintenant." Ordonna Paul, remarquant le Carchacrok stupéfait.

"Dracochoc."

Carchacrok réussit à récupérer à temps pour lancer la vague bleue-grise énergétique à l'Ultralaser approchant.

"Ces deux Pokémons continuent de pousser et de bloquer, dans l'espoir de réussir un coup."

Le rayon lumineux fut rapidement dispersé, laissant Torterra à découvert.

"Dracogriffe."

Carchacrok sauta en l'air, et ses griffes commencèrent à briller avec lumière.

Elle commença à faire une descente vers Torterra à nouveau, en visant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que Torterra et Paul peuvent faire contre ça?"

"Tempeteverte." Hurla Paul.

À la surprise générale, Torterra s'éleva et frappa le Carchacrok venant en sens inverse avec une rafale de feuilles acérées. Carchacrok fut prit par surprise, et s'écrasa sur la glace. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à se remettre en place.

"Votre Carchacrok est persistant." Remarqua Paul.

"Tout comme ton Torterra." Répondit Cynthia. "Je crois que je sais comment tu as récupéré si vite. Normalement, après avoir utilisé Ultralaser, l'utilisateur doit prendre un repos, mais pas s'il rate sa cible. Je vois que la dispersion était une erreur."

Elle haussa les épaules par la suite. "Une erreur que je vais bientôt corriger, lance Dracocharge."

Carchacrok commença à courir dans l'air vers Torterra, se transformant en une balle bleue énergétique.

"Attaque Damocles." Hurla Paul.

Torterra commença à courir à travers la glace vers le Carchacrok approchant.

"Ça va être douloureux pour les deux camps."

* * *

Jessie et James rappelèrent les Pokémons, et étaient sur le point de s'échapper de l'Île, lorsqu'ils sentirent un froid.

"Il commence à faire soudainement froid ici." Dit James.

"Vous croyez qu'il recommence à neiger?"

Ils s'interrogèrent toujours sur la source du froid, lorsque Nightmare éclata sur le sol en face d'eux.

"Bouh!"

Le trio maléfique cria de peur, et tenta de s'enfuir.

"Qui es-tu?" Dit James, pleurant presque de peur.

"Je suis votre pire cauchemar." Rit Nightmare, alors qu'il chargea une Ball'Ombre. "Tout ce que je vous demande est que vous disiez bonjour à mon cher ami."

Nightmare lança l'attaque à la Team Rocket. Elle s'écrasa sur eux, et explosa. Alors qu'ils furent jetés en arrière par le côté du bâtiment, ils lâchèrent le sac de Pokéballs volés.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

Sacha courra vers le sac de Pokéballs et le prit.

"À quel point suis-je génial?" Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il fit une pose victorieuse. "Admets-le, je suis génial."

"Tu as été merveilleux." Admit Sacha. "Tu peux casser la cage de Pikachu?"

Nightmare ramassa une masse. "J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais."

Alors que Nightmare commença à frapper la cage contenant un Pikachu qui sembla inquiet, Régis, Jim et Harrison et entrèrent.

"Bonne nouvelle." Dit Sacha, tenant le sac. "J'ai récupéré nos Pokémons."

* * *

Faith trouva les ruines. Elle n'avait pas mit les pieds ici avant, mais elles n'étaient pas très près de la station où elle avait aidé à restaurer le courant.

"Maintenant, rechercher un liquide grandement inflammable et un livre." Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle vit une statue de Dialga et Palkia, et se dirigea vers elle sur une intuition. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la statue qu'elle avait vu dans les ruines de Bonville à Sinnoh.

"Je me demande si quelqu'un a déjà eu la chance d'affronter ces Pokémons?" Dit-elle, à personne en particulier.

Faith toucha la statue, et sentit quelque chose bouger.

_On dirait que ce panneau bouge._

Elle appuya sa paume contre le panneau, et appliqua de la pression. Il se déplaça légèrement.

Faith poussa plus fort contre elle, espérant sentir quelque chose. Ça ne donna rien. Elle soupira et retira sa main.

Elle laissa ensuite échapper un cri involontaire en état de choc alors qu'il vola hors de sa crevasse.

Faith prit un moment pour se calmer, avant de se pencher pour ramasser l'objet. Elle chercha une torche dans son sac, avant de l'examiner.

Il semblait y avoir une sorte de plaque avec quelques mots écrits dessus. Elle brilla sa lumière sur elle, essayant de comprendre les mots. Alors qu'elle plissa les yeux, elle pouvait les lire.

"Bravo, tu as passé."

Faith finit de le lire à haute voix, avant d'entendre un son d'applaudissement.

* * *

Torterra et Carchacrok s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre, avec un énorme grondement.

"Couvrez les yeux des enfants, il pourrait y avoir du sang."

Alors que les deux Pokémons récupérèrent, Torterra réussi à se relever avec facilité. Carchacrok sauta sur ses pieds, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Carchacrok est hors combat. Torterra, vainqueur."

Paul poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas encore terminé.

Le Torterra de Paul sembla ravi de lui-même. Il avait surmonté un moment d'humiliation datant de plusieurs années.

"Ne sois pas trop arrogant." Dit brusquement Paul, avant de se frapper mentalement.

"Roserade, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya son dernier Pokémon.

* * *

Faith se retourna pour voir qui l'applaudissait.

C'était Olly.

"Comment es-tu sorti aussi vite?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je possède un Dracolosse et un Carchacrok. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il prit la bouteille de liquide. "Félicitations, tu as passé mon test."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a prouvé?"

"Que tu peux aller chercher quelque chose, et trouver quelque chose de complètement différent." Sourit Olly, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouteille et but une gorgée de celle-ci. "Tu veux fêter ça avec une gorgée de ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Du fort." Sourit-il. "Tu as passé le deuxième test. Refuser de la boisson des personnes que tu ne connais pas qui t'en offre. Maintenant pour le test d'écriture et le tour sera joué."

Olly mit la bouteille dans sa poche. "Maintenant excuse-moi, il y a quelque part où je devrais me trouver."

* * *

"On y est. C'est le dernier match qui décidera qui passera au prochain tour."

"Torterra, attaque Ultralaser."

"Attaque Ultralaser toi aussi." Ordonna Cynthia.

Les deux Pokémons tirèrent des rayons énergétiques l'un sur l'autre, et réussirent à annuler leurs premières attaques.

"Ça s'est bien passé." Remarqua Paul. "Utilise Tempeteverte."

Torterra tira plusieurs feuilles vers Roserade, qui les prirent avec facilité.

"Attaque Bomb-Beurk." Ordonna Cynthia.

Roserade tira une orbe mauve vers Torterra qui explosa au contact, couvrant le Pokémon Continent d'une substance empoissonnée.

"On dirait que tu es empoissonné." Dit Cynthia. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. elle indiquait juste le fait. "Tic tac."

"Torterra, utilise Synthese."

Torterra prit avantage des rayons de soleil pour récupérer une partie de son énergie.

"Trop tard." Rit Cynthia. "Utilise Zenith."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?_

"Torterra, utilise Damocles."

Torterra marcha pesamment sur la glace vers Roserade.

"Ball'Meteo." Dit Cynthia.

Roserade pointa ses fleurs vers le Torterra venant en sens inverse, et le souffla avec une boule de feu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'exclama Paul.

"Ball'Meteo." Dit Cynthia. "Le type et la puissance varient selon la température."

Torterra ignora l'angoisse de la morsure des flammes et s'écrasa dans Roserade. Roserade hurla de douleur alors qu'elle fut jetée sur la glace.

"Lance-Soleil."

Torterra lança l'attaque, qui causa un peu plus de douleur à Roserade.

"Roserade, saute en l'air et lance Balle Graine."

Roserade sauta sur la glace et finit au-dessus de Torterra, tirant des graines des fleurs sur le bout de ses bras.

Torterra gémit alors que les graines frappèrent sa tête.

"Tempeteverte au-dessus de toi."

Torterra envoya un barrage de feuilles tranchantes s'écraser dans Roserade.

"Réplique avec une autre Ball'Meteo."

Cette fois-ci, Roserade envoya une boule de feu s'écraser dans l'une des pattes arrière de Torterra. Torterra cria, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

"Lance une autre Bomb-Beurk." Ordonna calmement Cynthia.

Roserade lança une puissante boule de boue mortelle sur l'arbre sur le dos de Torterra et fit en sorte qu'il se flétrit.

Paul commença à trembler de colère.

"Torterra, relève-toi." Dit-il, froidement. "C'est un ordre."

Torterra le regarda, avant de lentement se relever.

"S'est allé trop loin." Dit-il. "Utilise Ultralaser."

Torterra ouvrit sa bouche et tira le rayon énergétique vers Roserade, qui esquiva avec facilité.

"Essaie un peu plus fort." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Esquivez ça pour voir." Cria Paul. "Attaque Seisme."

Torterra se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, et s'écrasa à nouveau, envoyant une puissante vague de choc s'écraser dans Roserade, qui fut jeté à terre par la force de l'attaque.

"Ultralaser."

Une autre explosion énergétique, juste pour faire en sorte, que Roserade reste à terre.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Roserade est hors combat. Torterra, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Paul Reed de Voilaroc."

Paul éleva son poing en triomphe, alors qu'il sauta sur le terrain pour donner une tape à Torterra sur la coque comme félicitations.

"Torterra, c'était excellent."

Cynthia rappela son Roserade et s'approcha. "Félicitations Paul. Tu as tenu ta promesse de t'améliorer depuis la dernière fois que nous avons combattu. Je suis impressionnée par ton savoir-faire."

"Merci." Répondit Paul. "Mais je dois réellement cette victoire à quelqu'un d'autre, que je compte voir d'ici quelques minutes."

"Profite de chaque minute de cette victoire." Sourit Cynthia. "Tu l'as vraiment mérité."

Cynthia se retourna, et quitta le terrain, laissant Paul et Torterra seuls pour prendre les acclamations de la foule.

* * *

**Paul a réussi à triompher. **

**J'imagine que plusieurs s'attendaient à voir des scènes de félicitations de Paul et Anabel et des lamentations d'Olly et Cynthia, tout comme moi lorsque j'ai lu l'histoire pour la première fois, mais ça sera au prochain chapitre.**


	43. Conséquences

Chapitre 43. Conséquences.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul a réussi à surmonter un match serré entre lui et Cynthia, vainquant son Roserade de justesse avec son Torterra._

* * *

Cynthia était juste en train de sortir du stade, lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de vent derrière elle.

"Où étais-tu passé?" Demanda-t-elle, alors que Olly descendit de son Dracolosse.

"J'ai eu certains choses à régler, mais j'ai vu les cinq dernières minutes." Répondit-il. "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quelle raison? Ne pas t'être montré, ou le fait que j'ai perdu?"

"Les deux en fait." Dit-il, montrant clairement un signe de regret. "Normalement, j'aurais été là, mais j'étais occupé ailleurs."

Cynthia sembla comme si elle était prête à exploser de colère, mais s'est à peine retenu.

"J'ai perdu, et tout ce que tu peux faire est d'arriver avec des excuses pathétiques au sujet de pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour m'encourager?" Cria-t-elle.

"Tu sais, si je commençais à crier comme ça je pourrais te faire ressembler à la méchante aussi." Plaisanta Olly, avant de réaliser à quelle point c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Va te faire foutre, espèce de salaud." Cria Cynthia, alors qu'elle s'en alla.

Olly la regarda s'en aller, avant de soupirer. Quelle journée sanglante horrible avait-il.

* * *

Paul prit les acclamations de la foule, se sentant vraiment bien. Il suivait les conseils de Cynthia à la lettre et savoura le moment. Il était encore en train d'en profiter lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

"Bravo." Chuchota Anabel dans son oreille. "Tu t'es connecté avec tes Pokémons et tu as été en état de surmonter les obstacles mis en place."

"Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi." Répondit Paul. "Merci."

"Oui, tu aurais pu." Continua Anabel. "La force était en toi tout ce temps, tu avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour la faire sortir."

"Alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que tu as sorti le meilleur en moi." Sourit Paul. "Tu veux aller manger un morceau?"

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais." Sourit Anabel.

Les deux dresseurs et Torterra quittèrent le terrain sous des applaudissements du tonnerre.

* * *

"Tu penses qu'on manque à quelqu'un?" Demanda Max, alors qu'il se tourna.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Répondit Aurore, alors qu'elle se leva du sable, en brossant ses chevilles.

"Eh bien, nous n'avons pas été dans le coin depuis quelques jours, et certaines personnes peuvent penser que c'est étrange. Comme si quelqu'un nous avait peut-être oublié."

"Tu réfléchis trop." Rit Aurore, alors qu'elle prit une bouteille d'eau. "C'est plutôt mignon."

"Vraiment." Dit Max, en sautant.

"Ouais, mais ceci ne l'était pas." Remarqua Aurore, alors qu'elle se mit à genoux pour donner un peu d'eau à Tiplouf. Le Pokémon Pingouin la prit avec reconnaissance, avant de courir vers l'océan.

"Je dois l'avouer, un jour à l'océan était une idée décente." Dit Aurore, alors qu'elle se tourna vers Max.

Max était assis sur le dos d'une chaise longue, pensant silencieusement à quel point elle était belle.

Aurore avait choisi de prendre le soleil sur une serviette près de la plage.

"Tu devrais faire attention avec les lunettes de soleil, tu sais." Remarqua Max, en se référant aux tons de roses cerclées qu'Aurore avait acheté sur le chemin. "Tu ne veux pas avoir des cercles blancs autour de tes yeux."

"Ça peut arriver?" Demanda Aurore, incertaine de s'il disait la vérité.

"Ouais." Répondit Max. "Ce serait une honte si cela arrivait, alors que ça gâcherait un joli visage."

"Tu le penses vraiment?" Dit timidement Aurore.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Max, alors qu'il se leva. "Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Je vais bien, merci." Remarqua Aurore, alors qu'elle se coucha sur le ventre.

Elle entendit Max s'éloigner, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle entendit Tiplouf se dandiner encore et se secouer sur elle.

"Tiplouf!" Gronda Aurore alors qu'elle se leva de nouveau. "Avais-tu besoin de faire ça?"

Tiplouf sembla un peu honteux, avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Oh, je suis désolée." Dit Aurore. "Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas."

Tiplouf se tourna autour et sourit, avant de se dandiner de nouveau. Aurore câlina son premier Pokémon près de son corps.

"Cinq ans, et tu es toujours mignon." Sourit-elle.

"Il n'est pas le seul par ici." Dit une voix non-familière.

* * *

Faith se promena dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à un énorme fracas. Elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil et voir ce que c'était. Elle regarda à travers les arbres, et vit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas.

Cynthia Jacobs, l'ancienne championne de Sinnoh ordonna à son Carchacrok de déboulonner les arbres avec ses griffes. Elle sembla comme si elle avait pleuré.

"Cynthia?" Dit Faith. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

"Je réfléchis à certaines choses." Répondit Cynthia, alors que Carchacrok dépouilla l'écorce d'un des arbres.

"Tu as l'air en colère." Remarqua Faith.

"Pourquoi serais-je en colère?" Rompit Cynthia.

Faith pouvait dire qu'elle s'en alla nul part. "Tu veux en parler?"

* * *

Lance sembla aller mieux, mais aussitôt qu'il s'assit sur le lit, il sembla également pire.

"Salut Lance." Dit Olly, en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Lance.

"Eh bien, nous n'avons aucune piste sur l'endroit où se trouve Claudia, Craig semble avoir disparu et j'ai dû recruter Mademoiselle Montgomery pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide."

"Craig est mort." Répondit carrément Lance. "Elle l'a tué."

"Quoi?"

"Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Elle avait le téléphone de Craig."

Olly sourit, avant de sortir son propre téléphone. "Voyons si elle va répondre."

Olly composa un numéro, et le mit sur les haut parleurs.

Les deux dresseurs entendirent sonner, avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

"Bonjour."

_Bingo._

Olly fit signe à Lance de se taire.

"Bonjour, est-ce bien mademoiselle Coppinger?"

"En effet."

"C'est la tête d'une société nouvellement organisée connue actuellement sous le nom de la société Indigo. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une investisseuse pour essayer d'aider à fabriquer nos produits Pokémon, et nous serions heureux de partager certains de nos bénéfices avec vous en échange de quelques conseils."

"Bien essayé." Ricana Claudia. "Essaies de nouveau sur mon propre téléphone et je te croirais peut-être."

Olly et Lance se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

"C'est quoi le numéro?" Demanda Olly.

La ligne tomba morte.

"Bien joué." Dit sarcastiquement Lance. "C'est quoi ton prochain plan?"

"C'est quoi le tien? Rester ici à rien faire et passer proche de mourir?"

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, le trille strident retentit dans la pièce.

Olly répondit. "Bonjour."

"Je suis désolée." Dit Claudia. "Qui es-tu?"

"Quelqu'un qui va te faire tomber."

"Comment va monsieur Stevens?"

"Bien." Répondit Olly, regardant vers Lance. "Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas l'être?"

"Tempeteinfernale est une attaque mortelle." Remarqua Claudia. "Je serais surprise s'il respirait toujours."

"Alors prépare-toi à être surprise." Dit Olly. "Il va bien."

"Les gens qui vont bien ne passent pas généralement du temps à l'hôpital. Demande-lui comment il sent ses poumons?"

Claudia ria, d'un son pas très plaisant, avant de raccrocher.

"Comment vont tes poumons?" Demanda Olly.

Lance passa en une étrange ombre de violet. "Comment tu sais ça?"

"Quoi?"

* * *

Flora était assise au bar de l'hôtel lorsque Sacha et Pikachu rentrèrent. Elle courra vers eux.

"Où étiez-vous tout les deux?"

"Rien d'important ne s'est vraiment passé." Répondit Sacha. "Je t'ai manqué?"

"Je me demandais juste où tu étais." Dit Flora. "Devine qui j'ai vu tout à l'heure?"

"Qui?"

"Anabel." Répondit Flora.

"Oh." Dit Sacha, sentant légèrement refroidi. "Je vois."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Nightmare sombra lentement dans la vue, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Sacha sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Nightmare, si tu peux lire dans mon esprit, tu ne dis rien._

Nightmare lui lança un regard étrange, avant de sourire encore plus.

"Rien du tout." Dit Sacha. "Pourquoi devrais-je être gêné par le fait que tu as vu Anabel?"

Nightmare commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Sacha le foudroya du regard, lui causant de la refermer.

"Je vais la rencontrer plus tard pour la rejoindre." Continua Flora.

Nightmare sembla comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Sacha sembla comme s'il était sur le point de sauter sur le Pokémon spectre.

"Tu devrais parler de soda." Dit Nightmare, par la suite. "Tu sais, histoire de savoir s'il y a un ex petit ami qui en a jamais renversé."

Sacha plongea à travers la pièce et tenta d'empêcher Nightmare de parler.

Il grogna de douleur, après s'être écrasé à travers le corps de Nightmare et de s'être fissuré la mâchoire sur le sol.

"Tu as oublié que je suis un spectre, espèce de naïf." Rit Nightmare, alors que Sacha se tordit de douleur.

"Ça n'était pas drôle." Dit furieusement Flora. Nightmare sembla un peu honteux, avant de sourire.

"Je pense que ça l'était un peu."

Pikachu courra à travers Nightmare et commença à lui crier dessus.

Sacha s'assit, du sang coulant d'une coupure de sa bouche.

"Nightmare!" Cria-t-il.

"C'est l'heure du scoop." Dit Nightmare, avant que Sacha ne lance une Pokéball.

"Noarfang, Clairvoyance."

Le Noarfang de Sacha explosa de la Pokéball. Alors que Nightmare tenta de s'échapper à travers le plancher, les yeux de Noarfang commencèrent à briller.

"Oh génial, maintenant je suis coincé." Marmonna Nightmare.

Sacha s'approcha, en se frottant sa mâchoire. Il avait une petite coupure au menton, mais sa mâchoire n'était pas cassé.

"Et tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse." Menaça-t-il.

Sacha, Flora et Pikachu partirent, laissant Nightmare coincé au sol.

"Bande de salauds." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Olly ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je suis en train de mourir." Continua Lance. "La Tempeteinfernale a réduit mes poumons à de la merde absolue, même maintenant, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je peux le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, alors qu'elle continue de brûler à travers mon corps."

"T'as pas besoin de me le dire." Dit Olly. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le soit pas." Répondit Lance. "J'ai eu une bonne vie. Promets-moi juste que tu vas faire tomber cette salope."

"Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir."

"Je crois qu'elle a gagné cette manche." Ria Lance. "J'ai encore une autre année en vie au maximum absolu, alors assures-toi de l'attraper à ce moment."

"Ça va être difficile." Avoua Olly. "Je ne peux pas te promettre ça."

"Je vais me coucher maintenant." Dit Lance. "Entraîne-toi dur, et fais ce que tu as à faire."

Lance ferma ses yeux, et commença à dormir.

"Dors bien, mon ami." Dit Olly, avant de partir.

* * *

"Excusez-moi." Répondit Aurore.

Le garçon qui se trouvait à proximité n'était pas inhabituel. Il avait les cheveux mauves jusqu'aux épaules, et portait une paire de shorts violet. Il parla également avec un léger accent anglais. Alors que ses yeux montaient et descendaient, Aurore se sentit soudain exposée dans son bikini.

"Je disais, que pendant que tu pensais que ton Tiplouf est mignon, je pense également que tu es mignonne."

Aurore cligna des yeux, un peu surprise par sa précocité.

"Je suis désolée, mais qui es-tu?"

Il fit une petite inclination de tête. "Ah, mes excuses. Mon nom est Crépuscule Renoir."

"Un nom inhabituel." Commenta Aurore.

"Magnifique, mais critique." Grogna Crépuscule. "Le couteau dans mon cœur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Aurore.

"Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses." Répondit Crépuscule, reprenant un peu de sérénité. "Plus que tout, je tiens à te connaître mieux."

"Je suis désolée." Bégaya Aurore. "Je suis ici avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Où est ce crétin." Grogna Crépuscule, son accent devenant de plus en plus vaste. "Je vais le faire pleurer, avant de rire."

Aurore vit Max revenir. Elle ferma ses yeux, avant de se demander ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Cynthia finit d'expliquer son problème. Faith ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Alors, pourquoi te sens-tu aussi mal?"

"Olly. J'ai pensé qu'il était génial, mais il était sorti faire des choses plus importantes que de me donner un soutien."

"Donc, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas là?" Demanda Faith.

"Non." Hurla Cynthia.

"Écoute, tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu égoïste?"

Cynthia y pensa un moment.

"Peut-être." Dit-elle, doucement. "Mais le problème c'est que, je l'aime, et il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose."

Faith décida de le laisser sortir.

"Tu ne devrais pas lui parler? Voir pourquoi il n'était pas là?"

"Je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire, mais que c'était important."

"Eh bien, travailler pour les Pokémon G-mens est important." Remarqua Faith, avant de voir le regard de surprise sur le visage de Cynthia.

"Quoi!"

* * *

"Tiplouf, Bulles D'O."

Tiplouf sauta et souffla Crépuscule avec des bulles.

"Reste au frais." Dit froidement Aurore, alors qu'elle aida Max à se relever. Sa bouche était légèrement rouge, la où Crépuscule avait décroché son poing.

"Vous commettez tous deux une grosse erreur." Gronda Crépuscule.

Il sortit une Pokéball de ses shorts. "Crétin, je te défie en combat."

"Qui, moi?" Dit Max.

"Tu es le seul crétin ici." Rompit Crépuscule. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux une leçon rapide et douloureuse, ou tu veux que je te massacre."

"Je pourrais te battre." Répondit Max.

"Je préfère l'acte à la parole." Gronda Crépuscule. "Trois contre trois. Si je gagne, ta petite amie est à moi."

"Je ne suis pas sa petite amie." Cria Aurore.

"Si tu gagnes, je vais la laisser tranquille."

Max regarda vers Crépuscule, et ensuite vers Aurore.

"Marché conclu." Dit-il.

"Parfait, on se rencontre au Match Ultime demain."

Crépuscule se tourna, et s'en alla loin.

"Merci du coup de main." Dit Max, alors qu'il essuya sa bouche.

"Quel crétin stupide." Rompit Aurore. "Tu ferais mieux de gagner demain, parce qu'il n'y a aucune putain de chance que je sorte avec lui."

"Avec ce genre d'encouragement, comment pourrais-je?" Sourit Max.

* * *

"Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas?" Dit Faith.

"Quoi, tu veux dire le fait que je ne savais pas que mon petit ami avait une identité secrète." Cria Cynthia. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit?"

"Tu pourrais essayer de lui demander." Dit Calmement Faith. "Malgré tout, s'il ne te l'a pas dit, il doit avoir une bonne raison dans tout ça."

* * *

**Un angle d'un côté Max/Aurore, mais est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier moment où Max sera présent dans cette histoire? En sera-t-il de même pour Aurore?**

**Crépuscule Renoir. Qui est-il? Voila un indice, il est le fils d'un(e) champion(ne) d'arène à Sinnoh.**


	44. Du Crépuscule Jusqu'à l'Aurore

Chapitre 44. Du Crépuscule Jusqu'à l'Aurore.

* * *

_Résumé. Max a été défié par Crépuscule à un match pour Aurore. Cynthia et Olly ont eu une petite dispute, et il fut révélé que Lance était en train de mourir._

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" Dit désespérément Max. "Je ne sais rien à propos de mon adversaire."

"Calme-toi." Remarqua Pierre. "S'il est dans le tournoi, alors il doit avoir un profile."

"Bien sûr." Dit Max, s'approchant de l'ordinateur. Il tapa en quelques mots, avant que la photo de Crépuscule apparaisse.

"Voyons voir. Ville natale, Unionpolis." Lu Max. "Fils de Kiméra Renoir, championne d'arène d'Unionpolis. Pokémons préférés, types spectre."

"Alors, tu as la réponse." Dit Pierre. "Est-ce que tu as des Pokémons ténèbres?"

"Non." Dit sombrement Max. "Je suis fichu."

"Pourquoi tu tiens tant à battre ce gars?" Demanda Pierre.

"Aurore." Répondit Max. "J'ai fait un stupide pari, et si je perds ce gars aura Aurore."

"De quelle manière?"

Le regard de Max disait tout.

* * *

Olly était assit dans sa chambre, à réfléchir lorsque Cynthia fit irruption.

"Regardez qui est revenue." Dit-il, furieusement. "Que veux-tu maintenant?"

"Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée." Répondit Cynthia. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais parti des G-mens?"

"Qui t'a dit ça?" Demanda Olly.

"Faith."

Olly sourit. "Maintenant tu le sais. Je ne te l'ais pas dit pour une bonne raison."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me confier?" Demanda Cynthia.

"On ne sortait pas encore ensemble lorsque j'ai rejoint les G-mens, donc, par conséquent, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Également, je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ta sécurité."

"Ça a l'air condescendant." Remarqua Cynthia. "Qu'est-ce qui est si mauvais pour que tu ne puisses pas te confier à moi?"

"Par où commencer?" Demanda Olly. "Tu veux que je commence avec la tueuse psychotique, son nid de vipères, ou le fait qu'un brave homme est en train de mourir?"

* * *

Paul et Anabel trouvèrent un restaurant, là où ils avaient laissé leurs Pokémons sortir en même temps pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Paul sortit ses six Pokémons qui les avaient aidé à battre Cynthia, pendant qu'Anabel sortit Alakazam, Mentali, Lippouti et Orlando.

Plusieurs autres clients firent quelques regards étranges à Orlando, mais comme il était assis entre le Maganon et le Torterra de Paul, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire. La plupart d'entre eux avaient vu la puissance des deux Pokémons et n'étaient pas prêts à s'en mêler.

_Les gens continuent de me regarder._

"Détends-toi Orlando." Dit Anabel. "Les gens se comportent comme des personnes. Ils sont naturellement curieux des choses qui sont uniques."

* * *

Nightmare avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se libérer du plancher, et il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.

"Stupide Ketchum, je vais avaler ses rêves et on verra par la suite qui rira le dernier.  
Ensuite, je vais le battre avec un bâton."

Nightmare était toujours en train de marmonner lorsqu'il s'écrasa dans quelqu'un.

"Hé attention." Protesta Régis Chen.

"Va te faire foutre." Répondit poliment Nightmare.

"Hé, tu es l'Ectoplasma qui parle." Dit Régis. "Celui que Sacha a attrapé."

"Ouais, où étais-tu?" Répondit Nightmare.

"J'en déduis que je vais devoir te battre espèce d'insensé." Rit Régis. "Si Sacha t'utilise contre moi, je vais me réjouir de te battre."

"Tu n'as aucun Pokémon en possibilité de le faire." Dit nonchalamment Nightmare.

"Ah oui?" Répondit Régis, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Sacha et Flora venaient de revenir dans la chambre d'hôtel de Flora lorsque Nightmare passa à travers le plancher.

"Aha." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il sortit le bâton de baseball. "Je t'ai trouvé maintenant."

"Salut Nightmare." Dit nerveusement Sacha. "Où étais-tu?"

"J'étais coincé dans le plancher depuis les quatre dernières heures, et désormais je compte te faire très mal."

Nightmare balança le bâton à la tête de Sacha. Son dresseur esquiva rapidement et courra hors de la pièce.

"Nightmare, ça suffit." Cria Sacha, alors qu'il courra vers le couloir.

"Laisse-le tranquille." Dit Flora, alors que Nightmare disparut à travers le mur.

"Noarfang!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball.

Noarfang apparut.

"Utilise Choc Mental." Lança Sacha.

Les yeux de Noarfang commencèrent à briller, alors que Nightmare fut confus.

Malheureusement, rendre confus un Ectoplasma furieux ayant un bâton de baseball en main n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire.

Nightmare devint fou furieux et commença à balancer le bâton autour.

"Hé Noarfang. attention!" Cria Sacha, alors que Nightmare écrasa son bâton de le visage de Noarfang.

Le cœur de Sacha sombra alors que Noarfang tomba au sol, et atterrit sur le dos.

"Nightmare, arrête!" Cria-t-il, permettant à l'Ectoplasma confus de reprendre ses esprits.

"Quoi?"

* * *

"Doit-on vraiment faire ça?" Dit Max, alors que Crépuscule le foudroya du regard.

"Bien sûr. Moi, Crépuscule Renoir, fils de la grande Kiméra, je vais te remettre à ta place."

"Toi..." Répondit Max. "Je vais te battre."

Fais de ton pire." Ricana Crépuscule, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture et l'a fit tourner dans sa paume. "Momartik, fait irruption sur la scène."

Crépuscule envoya Momartik.

"Magmar, en avant!" Cria Max, envoyant son Magmar.

Crépuscule sourit. "Je devrais te laisser le premier coup en l'honneur de la belle Aurore."

"Botte-lui les fesses!" Cria Aurore des gradins.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme." Ordonna Max.

Magmar toussa et relâcha un puissant souffle de feu.

"Tellement impulsif." Soupira Crépuscule. "Attaque Vent Mauvais."

Momartik tira un puissant vent noir de sa bouche qui arrêta l'attaque feu.

"Oh merde." Dit Max.

Crépuscule sourit. Ça commença rapidement à être son expression par défaut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, Max?"

"Utilise Poing De Feu."

Magmar chargea vers Momartik, les poings brûlants.

"Sais-tu combien de personnes ont essayé cette tactique?" Demanda Crépuscule. "Vibraqua."

Momartik ouvrit sa bouche et tira une sphère aquatique brillante dans le Magmar approchant, le mettant KO.

"Magmar est hors combat. Momartik, vainqueur."

Max resta sans voix. Crépuscule connaissait vraiment ses affaires. Être le fils d'un champion d'arène avait visiblement déteint sur lui. Max sourit par la suite. Crépuscule était peut-être le fils d'un champion d'arène, mais lui aussi. Et Norman lui avait apprit quelques trucs.

"Magmar retour." Dit Max.

"Thanks, Momartik." Rit Crépuscule. "Ce n'est pas ta meilleur victoire, mais elles comptent toutes."

Max sentit une montée de colère.

* * *

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Cynthia pouvait voir à quel niveau de douleur Lance était.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Dit-elle.

"Tellement de gens continuent à le dire." Répondit Lance, avec un faible sourire.

"Qui t'as fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'Olly la suivit à l'intérieur.

"Une mauvaise personne." Dit Lance, avec un regard vers Olly qui impliqua qu'il se demandait si elle savait toute l'histoire. Olly secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas génial de voir un ami proche dans cet état." Remarqua Cynthia. "J'espère que tu vas t'en remettre."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Lance. Il voulait qu'elle le croit tellement, mais le regard dans ses yeux abandonna tout.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'aider." Dit Olly. "Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir, sans faire tout ce que je peux. J'en dois beaucoup à Lance. Il m'a encouragé à devenir un dresseur. Il m'a donné le Minidraco qui est maintenant mon Dracolosse. Il m'a recruté pour les G-mens."

"Rien ne peut m'aider." Avoua Lance. "Seul Arceus pourrait épargner ma vie maintenant."

Olly se tourna vers Cynthia. "N'y pense même pas."

Cynthia sembla perdue, avant de sourire.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il se servait de ce Pokémon depuis longtemps.

"Elektek, en avant."

Max envoya Elektek.

"Oh vraiment?" Rit Crépuscule. "Tu es sur le point de te faire battre. Munja, en avant."

Max se sentit pâle alors que le Pokémon Exuvie émergea. Il ria par la suite, alors qu'il se rappela des coups que connaissait Elektek.

"Elektek, Flash."

Elektek se couvrit de lumière, aveuglant temporairement Munja.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire?" Gronda Dusk, agacé. "Me faire perdre mes attaques et forcer une Lutte?"

"Non." Répondit Max. "Elektek. Je t'en prie lance Poing De Feu."

Elektek se dirigea vers le Munja aveuglé et le frappa avec un puissant coup de poing soutenu par les flammes. Munja hurla, et tomba.

"Munja est hors combat. Elektek, vainqueur."

Le sourire de Crépuscule fut temporairement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, avant de revenir.

"Je t'ai sous-estimé." Admit-il. "Mais, ce match est terminé avec la présentation de mon meilleur ami. Noctunoir fait irruption sur la scène."

Max rappela Elektek, avant de se demander qui il pourrait utilise contre le Pokémon Mainpince.

* * *

Alors que Sacha et Flora attendirent dans le Centre Pokémon pour des nouvelles de Noarfang, Nightmare sembla assez contrarié à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé.

"Désolé." Continua-t-il à dire. "Je n'ai jamais voulu frapper Noarfang, j'essayais simplement de t'intimider. J'étais confus."

Sacha continua à lui donner un regard noir en échange.

L'infirmière Joëlle sortit, et fit à Nightmare un mauvais regard.

"Oh tu es revenu." Dit-elle. "Comme c'est génial."

"Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Nightmare.

"Ton Noarfang va se rétablir, mais il a une légère commotion cérébrale." Expliqua Joëlle. "Je te recommanderais de ne pas le faire combattre pour les prochains jours."

"Ça laisse Noarfang hors jeu pour mon match avec Régis dans ce cas." Remarqua Sacha. "Dites-lui simplement d'aller mieux."

"Je lui dirai." Sourit Joëlle.

* * *

"Tout le monde dehors!"

Olly lança ses six Pokéballs en l'air, et ses Pokémons apparurent.

Coatox, Dracaufeu, Gallame, Luxray, Dracolosse et Pingoleon apparurent.

"Pas de Carchacrok?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Je l'ai échangé pour Dracaufeu." Répondit Olly. "Je voulais un peu de variété."

"Ça me parait juste." Remarqua Cynthia, alors qu'elle regarda ses Pokémons. "Ils ont tous l'air en parfaite santé."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le seraient pas?"

"Bonne chance contre Tyson." Dit Cynthia. "Ça ne doit pas être facile de se concentrer sur le match alors que ton ami est dans le pétrin."

"Je peux l'exclure." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons.

Cynthia mit ses bras autour de lui, alors qu'il déposa ses Pokéballs plus loin.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle. "Désolée si j'ai doutée de toi."

"T'en fais pas." Répondit-il. "Heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunier."

"Tu es trop gentil pour ça." Sourit-elle. "C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime."

"Hé, je peux être méchant." Répondit Olly. "Je ne veux juste pas que tu vois ce côté de moi."

Cynthia s'étira pour l'embrasser. "Peut-être que je l'aime?"

"J'en doute." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il retourna la faveur. "Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, mais le travail avant le plaisir."

"Parfois, tu peux être un vrai rabat-joie." Bouda Cynthia. "Allume-moi tout de suite."

Olly regarda sa montre. "J'ai encore une heure, avant de devoir me diriger au stade."

Il sourit par la suite. "Voyons ce que je peux préparer d'ici là."

Cynthia rigola, alors que son petit ami commença à tourner son attention vers elle.

* * *

"Je te choisis, Carabaffe."

Max envoya son dernier Pokémon, qui fit face à Noctunoir.

"De la soupe à la tortue." Ria Crépuscule. "Poing Ombre."

"Repli." Ordonna Max.

Noctunoir claqua un coup de poing à Carabaffe qui réussit à se cacher dans sa coquille pour éviter l'attaque.

Max recula, alors que Carabaffe s'écrasa sur le mur.

"Aqua Jet."

Carabaffe tira un puissant souffle d'eau à partir de l'arrière de sa coquille et s'écrasa dans Noctunoir, le repoussant.

"Dammit." Rompit Crépuscule, alors que Noctunoir secoua sa tête. "Ball'Ombre."

Noctunoir créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer à Carabaffe qui prit l'attaque à pleine puissance.

Carabaffe trembla sous l'attaque, avant de tomber sur le dos.

"Voilà qui va être très douloureux." Sourit Crépuscule. "Poing-Eclair."

Max pourrait voir ses chances avec Aurore les abandonner lentement, alors que Noctunoir avança sur le Carabaffe coincé, avec des crépitements d'électricité à partir de ses poings.

"Fais quelque chose!" Cria Aurore. "Tu es le dresseur de Carabaffe, donne lui des ordres exceptionnels."

"Compris!" Dit Max. "Carabaffe, Hydrocanon."

Carabaffe se cacha dans sa coquille avant de souffler plusieurs gallons d'eau de chaque trou disponible. Noctunoir fut frappé par l'attaque et repoussé.

"Sers-toi en pour te relever."

Carabaffe continua a forcer l'eau à sortir, avant d'être propulsé sur ses pieds.

"Maintenant, lance Morsure."

Carabaffe sauta sur la main de Noctunoir et la mordit.

"Ne reste pas planté là." Cria Crépuscule. "Utilise Represailles."

Avec sa main libre, Noctunoir frappa Carabaffe sur le dos de sa coquille. Carabaffe gémit de douleur, alors qu'il perdit son emprise.

"Attaque Tenebres."

Noctunoir lança un puissant rayon énergétique noir et violet à Carabaffe, forçant la tortue à s'écraser dans l'arène.

"Ton Carabaffe est grandement surclassé." Ricana Crépuscule. "Noctunoir était mon tout premier Pokémon, et cette tortue n'est pas de taille contre la puissance de ce Mainpince."

Carabaffe cria de colère à Crépuscule, avant de commencer à briller avec luminosité.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Max, alors que Carabaffe commença à devenir deux fois plus grand que sa taille originelle. Alors que la lumière se dissipa, Max pouvait voir que son Carabaffe avait évolué en Tortank.

Max sourit, alors qu'Aurore l'encouragea.

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé." Répondit-il, alors que Tortank visa ses canons en direction de Noctunoir.

"Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas abruti." Rompit Crépuscule. "Attaque Ball'Ombre."

"Attaque Hydrocanon." Contra Max.

Tortank propulsa un torrent d'eau dans la masse d'énergie rouge et noire, l'arrêtant.

"Blizzard."

Tortank envoya un coup de vent glacial hurlant à Noctunoir, qui réussit à peine à résister à l'attaque.

"Je ne veux pas blesser ton Noctunoir." Cria Max.

"Alors c'est ton Tortank qui le sera." Rugit Crépuscule. "Lance Ultralaser."

Noctunoir tira un puissant rayon énergétique orange vers Tortank.

Max ne manqua pas de le voir. "Défense Abri."

Tortank se couvrit dans un bouclier énergétique qui encaissa l'attaque.

"Tortank, utilise Vibraqua."

Tortank tira une sphère d'eau dans Noctunoir, rendant son adversaire confus.

Max se demanda si Tortank connaissait de nouvelles attaques après son évolution.

Son Pokémon répondit en chargeant une attaque et en lançant un puissant rayon lumineux.

Noctunoir prit l'attaque à pleine puissance, et fut KO par la force de l'attaque.

"Noctunoir est hors combat. Tortank, vainqueur. Le gagnant est Max Maple."

"Wow." S'exclama Max. "C'était quoi ça?"

Il sortit son Pokédex.

**"Ce coup était un Luminocanon. Cette attaque cause des dégâts et peut diminuer la défense spéciale de la cible."**

"C'était excellent." S'exclama Max. "Tu es génial Tortank."

Tortank haussa les épaules, avant d'aller câliner son dresseur.

Max ria, alors que Crépuscule rappela Noctunoir, et s'en alla.

"Hé Crépuscule." Appela Max.

Son adversaire se retourna, avec un regard furieux sur le visage.

"C'était un beau match."

Si son regard pouvait tuer, Max et son Tortank seraient morts.

Aurore descendit, passant par le Crépuscule maussade sur le chemin.

"Nous aurions pu être heureux." Remarqua Crépuscule.

"J'imagine qu'on ne le saura jamais." Répondit Aurore, alors qu'elle passa à côté de lui, et se dirigea vers Max.

"C'était vraiment génial." Couina-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme ça."

"C'était rien." Répondit Max, alors que Tortank sembla un peu indigné. Max remarqua cela, avant de tapoter le Pokémon Carapace sur l'estomac. "C'était Tortank en fait."

Tortank sembla un peu apaisée, avant qu'Aurore lui tape sur l'estomac aussi.

"Tu étais cool." Dit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Max. "Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?"

"Faire quoi?" Répondit Max, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Te battre pour moi." Dit-elle.

"Pourquoi pas." Répondit-il. "Ça semblait comme la chose à faire, d'ailleurs je déteste les gars comme ça. Ils pensent que le monde leur doit quelque chose, et de leur propre arrogance perpétue le mythe selon lequel ils peuvent avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Tu mérites mieux que ce crétin. Il me rappelle mon rival, Tony."

"Tu as un rival." Dit Aurore, avec curiosité. "Est-ce qu'il participe au tournoi?"

"Il a été éliminé lors de l'étape des groupes." Répondit Max. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on était à bord du bateau qui nous a amené ici."

"Que veux-tu dire, je mérite mieux?" Demanda Aurore, en levant un sourcil.

"Eh bien c'est le cas." Dit Max. "Tu es belle et amusante. Tu as toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire et tu as l'air génial avec tes Pokémons."

"Tu le penses." Dit Aurore.

Rempli d'un mélange de victoire et de courage, Max continua. "Oui, n'importe qui qui sortirait avec toi serait un gars très chanceux. Je souhaiterais être aussi chanceux."

Max rappela Tortank, avant de se tourner pour partir. "Garde-toi ça à l'esprit."

Il était sur le point de partir, lorsque Aurore lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter.

"Attends." Dit-elle, enfonçant accidentellement ses ongles dans sa peau.

"Aïe." Protesta Max. "Attention."

"Je suis désolée." Dit Aurore. "Je ne pouvais simplement pas te laisser partir."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Max, espérant qu'elle dirait ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Pas sans moi de toute façon." Répondit Aurore, alors qu'elle prit son autre main.

Le cœur de Max manqua un battement, alors qu'il essaya de calculer sa signification.

"Tu veux aller boire quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'adorerai." Sourit Aurore. Tiplouf gazouilla d'accord.

* * *

Le Dracolosse d'Olly atterrit sur le terrain, alors qu'il essaya pratiquement de boutonner sa chemise à temps.

"Tu as prit tout ton temps." Murmura Tyson, alors qu'il le remarqua. "J'étais sur le point d'être déclaré vainqueur par forfait."

Olly rappela son Dracolosse. "Tu es dur. Allons-nous le faire ou pas?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Tyson, alors qu'il prit son chemin à travers sa zone de dresseur. Olly alla à la sienne.

Il remarqua que le champ de bataille était un terrain de type eau, avec plusieurs plates-formes en pointillés autour.

"Voilà qui va être intéressant." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

* * *

**Finalement Max sera encore là pour un dernier chapitre.**

**Nightmare a tout foutu en l'air, mais hé, il semblerait qu'il a fait un Smash Bros et qu'il ai acquis un bâton de baseball comme arme secrète.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera Olly contre Tyson. Ça promet d'être un combat titanesque.**


	45. Un Adversaire Royal

Chapitre 45. Un Adversaire Royal.

* * *

_Résumé. Max a vaincu Crépuscule, et semble avoir gagné le cœur d'Aurore. Olly se dirigea vers son match contre Tyson, espérant une victoire._

* * *

J'attendais pour un défi." Rugit Tyson. "Fais moi plaisir."

"J'en serais ravi." Répondit Olly, avec autant de venin dans la voix. "J'espère que tu t'es entraîné depuis notre dernier combat."

"Miaouss, sors de là." Cria Tyson, envoyant le Pokémon Chadégout.

Olly y pensa un moment, avant de lancer sa Pokéball dans les airs.

"Gallame, en avant."

Olly envoya son Gallame, qui éclaira ses lames autour, avant de s'incliner face à Miaouss.

La foule applaudit l'écran.

"Voleur de vedette." Marmonna Tyson. "Miaouss, commençons avec une attaque Tonnerre."

"Gallame, Feuillemagik."

Gallame tournoya, soulevant plusieurs feuilles qui bloquèrent l'attaque.

"Envois-les à Miaouss avec Choc Mental."

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller, avant d'envoyer les feuilles remplies électricité statique à Miaouss.

Miaouss cria de douleur, alors que la foule l'acclamait en prévision d'un coup de grâce.

"Miaouss n'est pas encore vaincu." Cria Tyson. "Lance Combo-Griffe."

Miaouss étendit ses griffes et courra vers Gallame.

"Teleport."

Alors que Miaouss était sur le point de lancer ses griffes à travers Gallame, la cible disparut.

"Regard Noir." Dit Olly.

Gallame réapparu, et regarda Miaouss, empêchant le Pokémon de s'enfuir.

"Un coup ignoble." Remarqua furieusement Tyson. "On dirait que je vais devoir battre Gallame."

"Bonne chance." Répondit Olly, alors que Gallame disparut de nouveau.

"Miaouss, il pourrait réapparaitre n'importe où alors reste sur tes gardes." Dit Tyson.

"Et bien, tu ne l'as pas prévenu." Remarqua Olly. "Attaque Ultimapoing."

Gallame réapparu derrière Miaouss et percuta un poing dans le dos de la tête du Pokémon, repoussant son chapeau.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça!" Rompit Tyson, alors que Miaouss commença à attaquer vicieusement Gallame avec un mélange de griffes et de morsures.

"Sacrifice."

Gallame repoussa Miaouss, avant de sauter sur le petit Pokémon. Gallame commença à frapper violemment la tête de Miaouss contre le bord de la plate-forme, avant que Miaouss réussisse à la repousser.

"Attaque Tonnerre!" Cria Tyson, espérant irriter la foule.

"Teleport."

Gallame disparut, alors que l'électricité frappa la plate-forme où il se tenait debout quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Close Combat."

Gallame réapparut derrière Miaouss, et commença à décrocher plusieurs coups de poing et coups de pied dans le petit Pokémon. Miaouss essaya de résister aux attaques, mais céda au barrage.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Miaouss est hors combat. Gallame vainqueur."

Tyson sembla furieux alors qu'il rappela Miaouss.

"Merci. Tu as fait de ton mieux."

Il regarda par la suite Olly avec de la haine pure.

"Personne ne fait ça à mon Miaouss." Cria-t-il.

"Quelqu'un l'a fait." Répondit Olly. "Je pensais que Miaouss serait plus coriace que ça."

Tyson prit une autre Pokéball. Il trembla de colère.

"Jungko, en avant."

Le Jungko de Tyson apparu sur une plate-forme à côté de Gallame.

* * *

"Heledelle, je te choisis." Cria Sacha, lançant une Pokéball.

Son Heledelle explosa de la Pokéball.

"Hé, tu as ramené Heledelle." Remarqua Flora.

"Oui." Dit Sacha. "Après que Nightmare est fait un numéro sur Noarfang, j'avais besoin de faire un échange."

"Pourquoi Heledelle?" Demanda Flora. "Pourquoi pas Roucarnage ou Etouraptor?"

Sacha regarda vers Heledelle, avant de répondre.

"Flora, tu as voyagé avec moi à travers Hoenn. Tu as vu la puissance et la détermination d'Heledelle, et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour vaincre Régis."

"Alors qu'as-tu en réserve?"

"Pikachu, Heledelle, Macronium, Dracaufeu, Nightmare et Griknot."

"Tu ne penses pas sérieusement utiliser Griknot, n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua Flora, semblant surprise.

"Non." Répondit Sacha. "Tu peux prendre Griknot pendant que je choisis quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Qui comptes-tu utiliser?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Dit Sacha, en y pensant. "Peut-être Grotadmorv ou Ronflex."

* * *

"Jungko, Vive-Attaque."

Jungko chargea à travers la surface de l'eau, surprenant tout le monde, et s'écrasa sur le Gallame affaibli.

Gallame semblait blessé, mais pouvait toujours continuer.

"Gallame utilisons..." Dit Olly, avant de sourire. "Aeropique."

La foule qui avait commencé à encourager Jungko était silencieusement surprise.

Gallame pointa ses deux lames aux coude à Jungko, avant de se forcer sur le Pokémon Foret.

Jungko rugit de douleur alors que l'attaque super efficace causa une énorme quantité de dégâts.

"C'était ignoble!" Cria Tyson, qui était clairement pas content de perdre. "Attaque Lame-Feuille."

Jungko se lança vers Gallame, et claqua une de ses lames aux poignet dans lui.

Gallame tenta de repousser l'attaque, mais elle prit le dessus. Le Close Combat l'avait rendu plus faible, et par conséquent, l'attaque Lame-Feuille fut suffisante pour le mettre KO.

"Gallame est hors combat. Jungko, vainqueur."

Olly rappela Gallame. "Merci mon ami. Tu as été immense."

Il remit la Pokéball dans sa poche, avant d'en prendre une autre. Olly savait qu'il pourrait raser l'équipe entière de Tyson avec Dracolosse et Pingoleon, mais où serait l'amusement dans tout ça.

"Dracaufeu, à toi de jouer."

Olly envoya son Dracaufeu.

Tyson sembla encore plus fâché à propos de ça, mais il retrouva rapidement son calme.

"Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu ferais appel à un type feu." Dit-il, alors qu'il éleva une Pokéball. "Jungko, re..."

"Attaque Danseflamme." Hurla Olly, lui coupant la parole.

Dracaufeu envoya un gigantesque vortex de flammes de sa bouche s'écraser sur Jungko, le piégeant. Le rayon rouge de la Pokéball de Tyson fut dévié par le feu.

"Tu es cuit." Plaisanta Olly, alors que Tyson sembla encore plus furieux.

"Une fois que le feu s'arrêtera, ton Dracaufeu va y goûter." Dit furieusement Tyson.

"Deflagration." Répondit Olly, alors que son Dracaufeu survola nonchalamment vers Jungko, et l'engloutit dans une énorme boule de feu. De la fumée fut lancée en place, obscurcissant la vue de Jungko.

Dracaufeu atterrit, et gratta son oreille, alors que dresseurs et Pokémons attendirent que la fumée se dissipe.

Une fois fait, Jungko était toujours debout, en quelque sorte. Il était couvert de brûlures, mais il avait le feu dans ses yeux.

Olly leva un sourcil de surprise, mais ne dit rien.

Jungko tomba par la suite du à la fatigue et ne se releva pas.

"Jungko est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

Les applaudissements pour Dracaufeu rendirent Tyson encore plus furax.

"Jungko, retour." Cria Tyson, rappelant le Pokémon Foret.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, champion?" Sourit Olly.

"Wailord, à l'attaque."

Tyson envoya le gigantesque Pokémon bleu qui envoya le plus d'eau s'écraser sortir hors de la piscine. Et les plates-formes. Et quelques tuiles.

"Impressionnant." Remarqua Olly, alors que Dracaufeu vola dans le ciel pour éviter de se faire écraser. "Comment peux-tu même commencer à attaquer quelque chose comme ça, je me le demande?"

Il sourit par la suite. "Je sais. Ultralaser."

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un puissant souffle d'une lumière orange vers Wailord.

Le gigantesque Pokémon fut blessé par l'attaque, mais il était toujours en état de continuer.

"Désormais, tu es dans le pétrin." Sourit Tyson, alors que Dracaufeu atterrit sur le dos de Wailord pour récupérer. "Attaque Gicledo."

Wailord chercha à essayer de forcer quelque chose. Il frissonna pendant quelques secondes, avant de couvrir le Dracaufeu debout d'eau.

Dracaufeu rugit de douleur, mais réussit à rester debout.

Tyson sembla surpris, mais retrouva son calme.

"Hydrocanon."

"Évite-le." Dit Olly.

Wailord tira un puissant souffle d'eau à Dracaufeu, qui avait réussit à voler hors de portée.

Olly rappela rapidement Dracaufeu.

"Go, Coatox."

Coatox apparut sur le dos de Wailord. La foule commença à lancer des abus à elle, en raison que Coatox était vu comme un Pokémon impopulaire.

"Enfonce-les dans leurs gorges." Dit Olly, alors que Coatox prit pris une posture de combat. "Attaque Casse-Brique."

Coatox chargea à travers le dos de Wailord et claqua son bras dans sa tête.

Wailord gémit, avant que Tyson réagisse.

"Détruit cette petite créature dégoûtante avec un Hydrocanon."

Olly ria, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

"Incroyable." Entendit Jim dire quelqu'un, alors qu'il profita de sa boisson.

Il se tourna et vit quelqu'un de familier se tenir contre le bar.

"Vito Winstrate." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

"Même chose." Répondit Vito, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux. "Comment vas-tu, Jimmy?"

"Pas mal, pas génial. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre." Dit Jim. "Qu'en est-il de toi? Tu essaies toujours de devenir le numéro 1 à Hoenn?"

"Je continue à essayer, mais le succès n'est pas facile." Sourit Vito.

"C'est vrai." Répondit Jim. "La façon dont ta famille le dit, tu es le meilleur dresseur de toutes les îles.

"Ils exagèrent un peu." Admit Vito. "Hé, pendant que tu es ici, je dois te le demander. Comment va ta magnifique sœur. Est-ce qu'elle cherche quelqu'un avec un certain charme Italien et des Pokémons puissants?"

"Je ne le crois vraiment pas." Rit Jim. "Et si tu essaies de lui faire mal, je te casserais tous les os de ton corps."

"Des grands mots Jimmy." Rit Vito, alors qu'il essaya d'oublier la menace. "Je ne fais que te tester. Je sais qu'elle est prise."

Jim ria pendant une seconde, avant d'envoyer à Vito un regard qui lui disait extrêmement sérieux.

* * *

Coatox claqua un coup de poing soutenu par le poison dans l'évent de Wailord.

Wailord gémit de douleur, avant de rouler.

Coatox réussit à sauter hors du chemin avant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser.

"Wailord est hors combat. Coatox, vainqueur."

"Comme Tyson a perdu trois Pokémons, nous allons maintenant aller en pause. C'est une bonne chose en fait, puisque la piscine doit être réparé. Dresseurs, allez à votre vestiaire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez convoqués."

Olly rappela Coatox, avant de marcher en passant vers Tyson.

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas." Remarqua Vito. "Quand as-tu réalisé que Cynthia était ta sœur?"

"Je ne le l'ai pas su pendant un certain temps." Répondit Jim. "Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?"

"Simple curiosité."

_Jim voyagea à travers la Forêt de Vestigion dans la région Sinnoh, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. C'était une voix femelle, et le son lui fit réaliser à quel point elle était triste._

_Il regarda autour, et la vit. Elle sembla familière, mais puisqu'elle avait la tête dans ses mains, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître._

_"Bonjour." Appela-t-il. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"_

_Elle était à genoux devant une roche moussue verte, mais au son de sa voix, elle se retourna et regarda la personne qui était maintenant en sa présence._

_"Cynthia?" Dit Jim, surpris._

_"Bonjour." Répondit-elle. "Qui es-tu?"_

_"Je suis juste un gars qui passe par là." Dit nonchalamment Jim. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

_"C'est rien." Répondit Cynthia, mais il pouvait affirmer qu'elle mentait._

_"Garder tes problèmes pour toi ne vas pas t'aider." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta défaite?"_

_Toute sa douleur disparut en un instant, alors qu'elle le dévisagea avec colère._

_"Quoi, je l'ai simplement vu dans les journaux." Repris Jim, espérant qu'elle ne l'attaquerai pas._

_Aussi vite qu'elle fit irruption dans la vie, Cynthia devint rapidement dégonflée à nouveau._

_"C'est possible." Répondit-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'ai été battue aussi facilement."_

_Cynthia s'assit sur le rocher vert, clairement encore contrariée._

_Jim sentit un lien avec elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il se sentait protecteur envers elle. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer._

"Alors c'est la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée?" Demanda Vito.

"C'était la première fois, de ce que je me souviens." Admit Jim.

* * *

Cynthia arriva finalement au stade, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de dresseurs sur le terrain, elle fit son chemin vers le vestiaire.

Olly était assis sur un banc, regardant ses Pokéballs.

"Comment sa se passe?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Très bien." Répondit-il. "J'ai encore cinq Pokémons, même si l'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé."

"Félicitations." Dit-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle, et Olly se demanda ce que c'était.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je me sens juste mal pour Lance." Remarqua-t-elle. "Le pauvre est sur le point de mourir parce qu'il a tenu tête à ses convictions."

"C'est le risque que tu prends lorsque tu rejoins les G-men." Dit Olly.

"Tu n'es pas inquiet que quelque chose de semblable puisse t'arriver?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Non." Répondit Olly, alors que la cloche signala aux dresseurs de revenir sur le terrain. "J'ai trop de choses à vivre."

Olly commença à quitter la pièce.

"Cynthia." Dit-il. "Ne doute jamais à quel point je t'aime. Tant que je t'ai, tant que tu es en sécurité, rien ne peut m'atteindre."

Olly mit ses Pokéballs dans sa poche, et la laissa seule.

* * *

"C'était une excellente idée." Sourit Aurore, alors qu'elle prit une bouchée de sa coupe glacée.

Le cœur de Max fondit presque aussi vite que la glace le serait à la forte chaleur.

"Que comptes-tu faire après le tournoi?" Demanda Aurore.

"Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici." Répondit Max. "Je pourrais partir maintenant si je le veux."

"Qu'est-ce qui te reste à faire?"

"Eh bien, je pensais tenter de conquérir la Ligue Extrême." Dit Max. "Aller à travers Kanto."

Aurore passa son bras libre à travers le sien.

"J'aimerais beaucoup venir avec toi." Dit-elle. "Cela fait un bail depuis que j'ai tenté le circuit de concours de Kanto."

"Tu sais quoi." Répondit Max, sa confiance s'éleva de la sensation de sa peau chaude sur sa peau. "Allons-y tout de suite."

Il saisit la main d'Aurore et l'entraîna vers le port.

* * *

La piscine avait été légèrement réparé, rempli avec de l'eau et les plates-formes furent remissent.

"J'imagine que nous allons reprendre le match."

Olly prit une Pokéball, et décida d'y aller avec un bon match.

"Pingoleon, en avant."

Il envoya son puissant Pingoleon.

"Bats ça pour voir." Rit Tyson, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball. en l'air. "Pharamp, au combat."

Tyson envoya Pharamp.

La plupart des dresseurs auraient pu être déconcerté par l'utilisation d'un Pokémon avec un avantage de type contre les leurs.

Olly ne fit que bailler. "Tu mets trop de confiance sur les types."

"C'est ce que l'on va voir." Sourit Tyson. "Fatal-Foudre."

Pharamp se chargea d'électricité, avant de lancer la puissante attaque vers Pingoleon.

"Griffe Acier. Dévie-le."

Les ailes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il bloqua l'attaque.

"C'est tout un choc." Remarqua Olly, espérant provoquer Tyson au point qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Cela fonctionna.

"Poing-Eclair." Gronda-t-il.

"Noeud'Herbe."

Alors que Pharamp fonça vers Pingoleon, il trébucha sur une petite racine d'herbe qui émergea de la plate-forme.

"Hydrocanon."

Pingoleon frappa Pharamp avec un puissant torrent d'eau, causant encore plus de douleur.

"Termine avec Laser Glace."

Pingoleon tira un rayon froid d'une lumière bleue sur le Pharamp au sol et le congela.

"Pharamp est hors combat. Pingoleon, vainqueur."

Tyson sembla furieux, avant d'envoyer son prochain Pokémon.

"Metalosse, à l'attaque."

Tyson envoya son Metalosse.

"Marto-Poing."

"Aqua Jet."

* * *

"Est-ce que tu participes?" Demanda Jim.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Vito. "Je vais affronté ce étrange gars appelé Crépuscule dans quelques jours. Il utilise des spectres, alors je devrais être en état de surmonter cela."

"Les spectres sont coriaces." Souligna Jim. "Je ne serais pas si confiant."

"Hé, c'est moi." Ria Vito. "Je ne comptes pas perdre."

* * *

Metalosse et Pingoleon s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ou pour plus de précision, Pingoleon s'écrasa dans Metalosse, esquivant le Marto-Poing.

Tyson était inquiet. Il avait vaincu plusieurs puissants dresseurs à travers les années, mais aucun d'entre eux étaient proche de ce niveau.

Alors qu'il vit les rayures sur Metalosse de l'Aqua Jet, il estima qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de savoir quand, plutôt que si, il allait perdre. D'autant plus que ses seuls Pokémon inutilisés était faible contre l'eau.

Tyson soupira, alors que Pingoleon frappa Metalosse avec de l'eau.

Metalosse est un Pokémon puissant, avec une grande défense. Mais même quelque chose ayant une bonne défense comme Metalosse n'était pas à l'abri de puissants torrents d'eau martelant ses points faibles.

"Metalosse, Mur Lumiere."

Metalosse réussit à élever un bouclier, arrêtant certains des dégâts.

"Tu ne pourras pas le garder pendant si longtemps." Dit Olly.

* * *

Faith entra pour voir Lance, lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose, après qu'on lui ai dit les événements qui avaient eu lieu récemment.

"Lance." Dit-elle.

"Oui." Répondit-il.

"Comment les Coppingers savent que tu es à l'hôpital?"

Les yeux de Lance s'agrandirent, lorsqu'il réalisa son point de vue.

"Bonne question." Dit-il. "Seulement peu de personnes le savent. Moi, Olly, mon docteur..."

"Qui est-il?"

"Le gars, Thompson." Répondit Lance. "Tu crois qu'il transmet les informations à Claudia?"

"J'ai mes théories." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle sortit une Pokéball. "Et j'ai l'intention de prouver ou de réfuter ceci."

Faith quitta la chambre de Lance, et se dirigea vers le bureau de monsieur Thompson.

* * *

"Tu pourrais envisager à quel point ton Metalosse devient fatigué." Remarqua Olly.

Metalosse était épuisé des assauts répétés, mais il tenait toujours sur ses puissantes jambes.

"Metalosse n'est pas considérée comme un pseudo légendaire pour rien." Dit Tyson, avec arrogance.

Olly sourit, alors qu'il rappela Pingoleon.

"Vas-y Dracolosse."

Dracolosse apparu sur scène.

"Dracolosse, lance Surchauffe."

Dracolosse souffla Metalosse avec un rayon de feu blanc chaud.

L'attaque était de trop pour Metalosse, qui s'écrasa à une faible distance sur le sol et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Metalosse est hors combat. Dracolosse, vainqueur."

Tyson se sentit vidé alors qu'il rappela Metalosse. Est-ce que ce gars était humain? Ses Pokémons étaient incroyablement forts. Pourtant, il avait une chance contre Dracolosse avec son dernier Pokémon.

"Mammochon, à l'attaque."

Tyson envoya son Mammochon.

Dracolosse ne sembla pas impressionné.

"Après toi." Dit Olly.

Aussi pâle que Tyson se sentit, il sentit toujours un sentiment de brûlure de colère à la façon dont il avait été battu. Et il savait qu'il l'était. Si le bâtard était assez arrogant pour lui laisser le premier coup avec un avantage de type, alors ou bien il était incroyablement stupide, ou bien il avait une arme secrète.

"Blizzard." Ordonna Tyson.

Alors que le hurlement du vent glace et le vent se dirigèrent vers Dracolosse, ni le dresseur ou le Pokémon semblèrent trop dérangé.

"Queue De Fer."

Dracolosse tournoya, sa queue brilla avec la lumière blanche, et tient la queue métallique dans la glace.

La foule haleta en état de choc, alors que la glace se trouva sur la surface de la queue de Dracolosse.

"Attaque Souplesse." Dit froidement Olly.

Dracolosse sauta en l'air et décrocha la queue glacée sur le crâne de Mammochon.

Mammochon hurla de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

"Mammochon est hors combat. Dracolosse, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure."

* * *

**Bordel. Ça marque la fin du tournoi pour Tyson.**

**Le match de Sacha contre Régis est le prochain sur la liste.**

**C'était la dernière apparition de Max et Aurore dans l'histoire pour l'instant. Peut-être reviendront-ils plus tard.**


	46. Corruption

Chapitre 46. Corruption.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a vaincu Tyson assez facilement. Faith a réalisé quelque chose._

* * *

Le docteur Thompson était sur le point de quitter son bureau, lorsqu'il fut approché par elle.

"Bonsoir." Dit-il, ajustant ses lunettes.

"Docteur Thompson." Dit Faith. "Je peux avoir deux minutes avec vous?"

"Je suis sur le point de partir." Répondit Thompson. "Ça ne peut pas attendre?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Faith. "Je voulais m'informer à propos de Lance."

Thompson sembla un peu nerveux, alors qu'il tripota sa cravate. "La honte, une terrible honte ça c'est sûr."

"Est-ce qu'il y a des chances qu'il puisse se rétablir?"

Thompson sembla encore plus bouleversé. "Malheureusement, non. Ses poumons ont été gravement endommagés."

"Combien de personnes savent cela?" Demanda Faith.

Thompson sembla surpris par ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je me suis entraîné pour devenir docteur?" Rompit-il. "Et par conséquent, avec quel sérieux je le prends."

Thompson claqua la porte, laissant Faith seule devant son bureau.

Faith le regarda partir avant de sourire. Dans sa rage, il avait oublié de fermer la porte de son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit, avant de glisser à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Comment vous sentez-vous après votre victoire?"

Le microphone fut poussée dans son visage lorsqu'il quitta le stade.

Olly fit un regard noir à la femme, avant de commencer à parler.

"Ouais, j'étais inquiet que je pourrais perdre, mais mes Pokémons ont passé à travers et désormais je dois m'inquiéter à propos du prochain tour."

"Que pouvez-vous nous dire de votre relation avec Cynthia Jacobs?"

"Eh bien, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous étions amis depuis encore moins de temps, et puis nous avons simplement réalisé quelque chose."

"C'était quoi ça?"

Olly resta sans expression envers elle, avant d'appeler Dracolosse et de s'échapper dans le ciel.

* * *

Flora prit le Griknot de Sacha, alors qu'il appela son sixième et dernier Pokémon.

"Muste!" Cria Musteflott, alors qu'il apparu au sol.

"Pika." Dit Pikachu en salutation.

"Flott!" Répondit Musteflott.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt?" Demanda Sacha. "Nous allons nous battre demain, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour battre Régis. Es-tu avec moi?"

Musteflott sourit avant d'approuver.

"Merveilleux."

* * *

Faith n'avait rien trouvé d'incriminant dans le bureau de Thompson.

_Si je cachais quelque chose d'incriminant, où est-ce que je le mettrais?_

Elle alla dans les tiroirs, et dans quelques-uns des placards, mais si Thompson était affilié aux Coppingers, il avait fait un bon boulot pour cacher.

Faith soupira et s'effondra dans le fauteuil de Thompson. C'était déprimant. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort à propos de Thompson. Elle avait trouvé une bouteille de baies Fraive écrasées, qu'elle avait empoché.

_Mais cela laisse encore de nombreuses questions. Comme pourquoi a-t-il menti quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait parlé à personne de Lance. Et s'il n'est pas corrompu, alors comment Claudia savait que Lance était en mauvais état._

Faith étendit ses jambes sous le grand bureau en bois. Alors qu'elle les retira, son pied heurta quelque chose.

Presque un signal, un panneau sur le mur derrière elle, commença à bouger.

Elle se retourna dans le fauteuil et vit un petit coffre-fort sur le mur.

_Je pourrais sans doute demander à un de mes Pokémons de le casser, mais s'il n'y a rien là-dedans alors je pourrais être dans de beaux draps. Mais, pourquoi aurait-il un coffre-fort ici, quand il y a un escalier de système de dépôt en parfaite état de sécurité. Et il ne peut pas y avoir les médicaments là-dedans, car il s'agit probablement d'un congélateur quelque part._

Elle réfléchit toujours, mais fut interrompu lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Faith entendit aussi la toux Thompson, avant de rester figée.

* * *

Cynthia vit le Dracolosse descendant dans l'air, et savait qu'il était à bord.

Elle était allée à l'hôtel après l'avoir vu dans les vestiaires. Ça serait plus difficile que cela valait la peine d'essayer de trouver un siège dans le stade plein à craquer. Elle l'avait regardé à la télévision dans le bar de l'hôtel tout en sirotant un martini.

Après son incroyable démonstration d'effronterie il avait gagné le match, Cynthia était partir se tenir dans le jardin en espérant d'essayer de retrouver une certaine semblance d'ordre dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu contre Paul, elle sentait comme si quelque chose manquait dans sa vie.

La méditation l'avait grandement aidé dans le passé, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette zone qui l'a faisait sentir en sécurité.

Bien conscient des gens qui la regardaient avec perplexité, Cynthia prit son long manteau noir et le posa sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Elle s'assit sur elle et croisa les jambes sous elle.

_Inspirez. Expirez. Inspirez. Expirez._

Elle aurait pu être là pendant des minutes ou des heures, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de lourd atterrir à côté d'elle.

Cynthia continua de se concentrer, avant d'ouvrir un de ses yeux.

Le Dracolosse qui commença à sembler familier le regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui lécher le visage.

Cynthia ne s'attendait pas à le long organe humide à travers le côté de son visage, et cela suffit à rompre sa concentration.

"Il t'aime." Remarqua Olly. "Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le blâme. Tu sembles si paisibles."

Cynthia soupira, avant de se lever.

"Bien joué." Dit-elle. "J'ai vu ton match."

"Merci." Répondit Olly. "Tu fais un peu de méditation?"

"Ouais." Dit Cynthia. "Ça m'aide à relaxer."

"Je pourrais t'aider avec ça plus tard." Sourit Olly, alors qu'il joua de ses mains. "Massage de renommée mondiale. Bien sûr, je l'utilise principalement pour mes Pokémons. Donc, si je commence cependant à te caresser les oreilles à mi-chemin, ne le prends pas mal."

Cynthia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"De toute manière, je comptes aller faire soigner mes Pokémons, et ensuite aller voir comment va Lance." Dit Olly. "Je te verrais plus tard."

"Je vais voir Lance." Répondit Cynthia. "Je te verrais là-bas."

Olly l'embrassa avant de se diriger au Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Faith plongea dans l'un des placards, espérant éviter Thompson. Elle réussit en partie, alors que Thompson entra. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé la pièce en désordre. Les tiroirs étaient encore ouverts et le coffre-fort était encore visible.

Elle se serait frappé si elle essaya de ne pas bouger.

Thompson fouilla dans son bureau pour voir si quelque chose avait disparu. Il avait un regard de tonnerre sur son visage et Faith était un peu inquiète à propos de ce qui se passerait s'il regardait dans le placard.

Finalement, Thompson secoua la tête, avant de sortir.

Faith attendit quelques minutes, avant de se lancer hors de la pièce.

* * *

Dracolosse gémit d'extase alors qu'Olly passa l'éponge sur sa queue.

"Ça fait du bien?" Demanda-t-il. "Navré si je t'ai demandé de prendre cette attaque glace sur la queue, mais ça semblait être une bonne façon de survivre."

Plusieurs dresseuses passèrent par là, avant de se retourner autour et de s'approcher.

"Salut." Dit vivement l'une d'entre-elles.

"Bonjour." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il continua à frotter l'eau chaude sur les écailles de Dracolosse.

"J'ai vu ton match." Dit-elle, joyeusement. "C'était l'une des performances les plus complètes que je n'ai jamais vu."

"Merci." Répondit Olly, alors que Dracolosse commença à secouer sa queue autour, les éclaboussant d'eau.

"Je peux avoir ton autographe?"

* * *

Elle continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la chambre d'Élias.

Faith sentit une bouteille de jus de Fraive dans sa poche et décida que cela pourrait l'aider avec ses brûlures.

Elle entra rapidement, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été vu en courir hors du bureau de Thompson.

"Hé." Dit Élias, heureux de la voir. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Je suis allée chercher ça." Répondit Faith, se sentant un peu triste de la façon dont Élias avait souffert. La plupart de la couleur était revenue à son visage, et bien que les brûlures sur son corps marquèrent toujours son corps, la chair autour d'eux commença à guérir.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, faisant référence aux brûlures.

"Mieux." Dit Élias, alors qu'il tendit sa main pour la bouteille. Elle lui donna.

"Ravi de l'entendre."

Élias prit un gorgée de la bouteille, et lécha ses lèvres.

"Au moins, je peux voir le bon côté de cette brûlure dans vingt ans et prétendre que c'est un tatouage cool."

Faith fit une grimace. "Ne fais pas ça." Ria-t-elle. "Mon père est couvert de tatouages et ça me rebute un peu."

"Pour toi, ce sera une brûlure. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce sera un tatouage."

Faith entendit la porte s'ouvrir et de tourna pour voir Lucio qui entra.

"Bonjour Monsieur Mao." Dit-elle.

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lucio." Sourit-il. "Tout le monde le fait. Mes élèves ont tendance à m'appeler par d'autres noms, mais rien de poli."

"Vos élèves?"

"Comme pénitence de mes fautes passées, j'enseigne la littérature anglaise au collège de Voilaroc." Expliqua Lucio. "Je considère cela un peu comme un privilège. Bien sûr, je reçois l'étudiant occasionnel qui veut se battre, mais je n'ai pas d'amitié avec mes Pokémons pour rien."

Lucio ria de nouveau.

"Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ris à propos de mon passé." Remarqua-t-il.

"Pas vraiment." Mentit Faith.

"Élias est mon fils." Dit Lucio. "Je suis son père. Même si nous avons eu quelques problèmes dans le passé, j'aime mon fils et je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose. Nous allons continuer à nous battre pour surmonter nos problèmes et finalement, peut-être, verrons-nous des yeux dans les yeux. La famille est importante. J'ai toujours dit à mes enfants de s'en rappeler. Rien ne peut nous séparer et notre amour nous lie."

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez poète." Remarqua Faith, forçant un sourire de Lucio.

"Pas habituellement, mais parfois j'en ai de besoin."

"Ne te mets pas sur la littérature." Avertit Élias.

Lucio rit de nouveau. "J'ai d'autres intérêts en dehors de mes fonctions au château de Sinnoh. La littérature est juste l'une d'entre-elles."

"Avez-vous beaucoup entendu parler de la région Verger?" Demanda Faith.

"J'ai rencontré l'Élite Quatre." Répondit Lucio. "Nancy, Steven, Isaac et Alizée."

"Est-ce la même Alizée qui était la championne d'arène à Hoenn?"

"J'imagine que oui." Dit Lucio. "Est-ce que tu comptes participer à la ligue Verger? "

"Je pourrais peut-être." Mentit de nouveau Faith, sachant parfaitement qu'elle y comptait.

"Oubliez-moi." Dit Élias. "Je ne comptes pas être en état de voyager pour un bon moment."

"À cause de tes blessures?"

Élias approuva.

"Tu veux que je t'attendes?"

Élias secoua sa tête. "Je serais toujours ici quand tu reviendras."

Lucio sourit. "Tu as une magnifique petite amie ici, Élias. Ne fais rien de stupide qui pourrait causer votre rupture."

Élias ria, cyniquement. "Pourquoi ferais-je ça?"

Avant que Lucio ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, et Olly passa la tête par la  
porte.

"Est-ce que je peux dire rapidement deux mots à Faith." Dit-il. "Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Thompson."

Faith le suivit dehors.

* * *

Cynthia trouva son chemin vers la chambre de Lance et fut rapidement en compagnie du Maître Dragon.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Lance, avant de tousser fortement.

Cynthia essaya de ne pas penser aux dommages qui était imposé dans ses poumons, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je me demandais ce que c'était d'être dans les Pokémon G-men." Dit Cynthia. "Et qu'elle est la durée de vie moyenne d'un membre."

Lance sourit faiblement. "Tu es inquiète à propos d'Olly."

"Un petit peu." Avoua Cynthia.

"Si c'est ça le problème, alors ne t'en fais pas." Dit Lance. "La plupart des agents parviennent à vivre une longue vie en santé. Bien sûr, il y a des accidents occasionnels, mais ce sont des exceptions plutôt que les règles."

"Est-ce que ça en valait la peine?" Demanda Cynthia. "Tu sais, mourir et tout ça?"

Lance ria. "Je ne l'aurais pas eu d'une autre façon. Bien sûr, j'ai une durée de vie réduite, mais je l'ai bien vécue. J'ai joué un rôle dans l'arrêt de trois équipes de malheur, la Team Rocket, la Team Magma et la Team Aqua. J'aurais aimé en faire quatre avec les Coppingers, mais certaines choses ne sont pas censés arriver."

Lucio choisit ce moment pour entrer.

"Lucio?" Demanda Cynthia avec surprise. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"Offrir mes respects à Lance." Répondit Lucio. "Un puissant dresseur mérite le respect."

"Merci." Répondit Lance. "Je crois que vous faites parti de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh."

"En effet." Répondit Lucio. "J'ai entendu parler de toi, même malgré le fait que tu viens d'une terre très loin. Ta réputation te précède."

"C'est bon à savoir." Ria Lance, alors qu'Olly entra.

"Ahh." Dit Lucio. "Est-ce que Faith est de retour avec Élias?"

"Excusez-moi?" Répondit Olly. "Je viens d'arriver."

"Tu viens d'arriver pour parler à Faith." Dit furieusement Lucio. "Ne le nie pas."

"C'est exactement ce que je compte faire." Répondit furieusement Olly.

Cynthia sembla pensive avant pour un moment, avant de parler.

"Pourquoi es-tu trempé?"

"Je me suis fais arroser par Dracolosse," Répondit Olly. "Mais revenons au problème."

Il retourna son téléphone, et commença à composer un numéro.

"Qui tu appelles?" Demanda Lance.

"Faith."

"Attends une seconde." Hurla Cynthia. "Pourquoi as-tu son numéro?"

* * *

Faith entendit son téléphone sonner, et était sur le point d'y répondre.

Elle tenta de voir qui appela, et n'arriva pas à remarquer que 'Olly' l'arrêta.

Faith pressa le bouton, avant de sentir un poing s'écraser dans sa bouche. Avant qu'elle puisse se défendre, quelque chose balaya ses jambes dessous elle et elle atterrit sur le sol. Son téléphone tomba de sa main et roula.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Demanda Faith, sentant la douleur dans sa bouche. "Est-ce que les Coppingers t'ont eu?"

'Olly' ria, avant de rétrécir. Faith regarda avec surprise, alors qu'il rétrécit à environ deux pieds et transforma sa peau en une boule rose.

"Metamorph." Dit-elle, avant de sentir une main l'attraper à l'arrière du cou. Elle fut approximativement forcée sur ses pieds, sentant la douleur là où la main forte l'avait saisit.

Elle essaya de se tourner et d'attaquer son agresseur, mais peut importe qui c'était il avait décroché son coup de poing dans ses côtes et elle tomba à l'agonie.

"Sale enfant stupide." Gronda Thompson, alors qu'il l'a frappa dans l'estomac.

Elle haleta pour l'air, espérant et priant que rien n'était cassé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Coppingers?" Cria Thompson, alors qu'il l'entraîna dans son bureau. "Tu as intérêt à me le dire, sinon je vais te faire mal par des façons que tu ne peux pas imaginer."

"Allez vous faire voir." Haleta Faith.

Thompson sourit, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball et relâcha un Malosse.

"Un Malosse." Dit-il. "L'emblème des Coppingers. Les gardes sont acceptées une fois que leur Malosse évolue en un Demolosse. Certes, une fois que je te tuerai, mon Malosse évoluera et je monterai en grade."

"Vous êtes fou." Cracha Faith. "Qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de criminels pourrait vous offrir toute façon?"

Thompson se dirigea vers le coffre-fort sur le mur, convaincu que Faith n'irai nulle part. Son Malosse et son Metamorph veillaient sur elle. Il commença à ouvrir le coffre.

"Un homme criminel est un autre homme combattant pour la liberté." Dit-il, alors qu'il atteignit le coffre-fort. "Les Coppingers m'ont aidé à me mettre à l'école médicale, et à me rendre où je suis aujourd'hui. Je leur dois tout."

Thompson prit un scalpel hors du coffre-fort, et commença à l'aiguiser.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je vais te faire comprendre le genre de souffrance que cela donne."

* * *

"Elle aurait du avoir répondu." Dit Olly. "J'ai entendu quelque chose s'écraser à l'autre bout de la ligne."

"On dirait bien qu'elle est dans le pétrin." Remarqua Lance. "Tu lui as donné des conseils sur l'entraînement de base après l'avoir recrutée n'est-ce pas?"

Olly jura furieusement. "Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose."

"Nous devrions fouiller l'hôpital." Dit Cynthia. "Elle n'a pas pu avoir quittée l'immeuble en ce moment."

"Ça serait trop long de tous les fouiller." Remarqua Lance. "D'ici là, nous arriverons peut-être trop tard."

"J'ai une idée." Dit Cynthia, se tournant vers Lucio. "Vous entraînez toujours des Pokémons psychiques pas vrai?"

"Oui." Répondit Lucio, intrigué. "Où veux-tu en venir?"

"Sortez-en simplement un." Répondit Cynthia.

Lucio atteignit son manteau et envoya Alakazam.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez demander à Alakazam d'essayer de sentir où ils sont?" Dit Cynthia.

"C'est une bonne idée." Remarqua Lance, alors que Lucio expliqua à Alakazam ce qu'il avait besoin.

Le Pokémon psy approuva, et commença à flotter hors de la pièce. Olly, Cynthia et Lucio le suivirent, laissant Lance seul.

Ils suivirent Alakazam à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte en bois massif. Olly essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

"Je ne comptes pas abandonner." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

"Tu permets." Dit Lucio. "Alakazam, utilise Psyko pour déchirer la porte de ses gonds."

Alakazam le fit, lançant la porte d'un côté.

"Merci Alakazam." Dit Lucio, alors que deux infirmiers accoururent.

"Hé, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" Cria l'un d'entre eux, alors que les deux envoyèrent une paire de Machopeurs.

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils écouteront la voix de la raison." Remarqua Lucio. "Voilà pourquoi je regrette de devoir faire ça. Alakazam, entrave-les."

Alors qu'Alakazam arrêta les Machopeurs, Olly et Cynthia coururent dans la pièce.

"Non." Chuchota Cynthia.

* * *

Faith Montgomery gisait sur le sol, un liquide rouge suintant d'une entaille dans sa chemise.

Olly courra vers elle, et commença à vérifier le pouls.

Sans crier gare, Faith ouvrit ses yeux.

"Je vous ai eu."

"Stupide salope!" Lui cria furieusement Cynthia. "Ce n'était pas drôle."

Lucio entra, suivit de son Alakazam.

"Ils ont été neutralisés." Remarqua-t-il.

Olly regarda Alakazam, lorsqu'il se raidit soudainement.

"Coatox, en avant." Cria-t-il.

Le Coatox d'Olly explosa de la Pokéball.

"Direct Toxik." Cria Olly, pointant Faith.

Coatox fonça vers Faith.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" Crièrent Cynthia et Lucio.

"Alakazam, arrête Coatox." Ordonna Lucio.

Trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit, Coatox claqua un coup de poing empoisonné dans Faith. Elle cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Gronda Lucio.

"Attendez." Répondit Olly.

'Faith' commença à rétrécir dans elle même, devenant rose. Alors qu'elle s'effondra au sol, sa véritable forme fut révélé.

"Un Metamorph?" Remarqua Cynthia.

"Mais comment tu le savais?" Demanda Lucio.

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, quelque chose s'écrasa par une autre porte dans la salle et dénuda ses crocs.

* * *

Lance était en train d'attendre le retour du trio, lorsque deux hommes vêtus comme des préposés entrèrent.

"Lance Stevens?" Dit l'un d'entre eux.

"Oui." Répondit Lance.

L'autre s'approcha et colla une aiguille dans son bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Demanda Lance, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Sortons-le d'ici."

* * *

Coatox chargea dans le Malosse approchant et claqua un coup de poing dans son adversaire.

"Merci." Dit Olly, alors que Thompson chargea de l'autre pièce en agitant un scalpel.

Il vit Olly, et fonça vers lui.

"Carchacrok, Bataille Danse." Cria Cynthia, envoyant son Carchacrok.

Carchacrok explosa de sa Pokéball et s'écrasa sur Thompson, le repoussant vers son bureau.

"Merci." Répondit Olly, alors que Coatox sauta et frappa le corps de Thompson.

"Qu'est-ce qui y a là-dedans?" Demanda Lucio, alors qu'il s'approcha.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Cynthia, alors qu'elle ouvrit ce qui resta de la porte. Elle haleta par la suite.

Olly et Lucio furent là à l'instant.

"J'espère que c'est un autre Metamorph." Remarqua Lucio.

Faith était dans la même position que l'avait été son clone, mais le liquide rouge qui sortait d'une blessure à l'estomac sembla frais.

"Oh non." Chuchota Olly.

Le trio réussit à s'infiltrer dans la petite pièce, ce qui sembla être un cellier.

"Elle respire toujours." Dit Lucio.

"Elle fait plus que ça." Rit Olly. "Je peux sentir le jus de baie Fraive."

Faith ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

"Te voilà enfin." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas un Metamorph n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il l'aida à se relever.

* * *

Alors qu'ils passèrent par le bureau de Thompson, Cynthia regarda le Thompson insoupçonnable.

"Que va-t-il lui arriver?"

"Coatox, surveille-le." Ordonna Olly. "Allons dire à Lance que nous allons bien et ensuite je l'interrogerai."

"Il peut mourir pour tout ce qui m'importe." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle marcha vers lui.

"Il ne t'a pas blessée, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Lucio.

"Seulement ma fierté." Répondit Faith.

"Ouais, désolé pour ça." Dit Olly. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te donner la prochaine fois que je te verrais."

"Olly." Demanda Lucio. "Comment savais-tu que la Faith originale était un Metamorph?"

"J'ai vu la façon dont votre Alakazam a réagit." Répondit-il. "Je savais que quelque chose clochait."

* * *

Alors que les quatre rentrèrent dans la chambre de Lance, ils virent que les volets étaient baissés.

"C'est étrange." Remarqua Lucio.

Olly ouvra la porte, pour trouver la chambre complètement vide.

"Où est-il passé?" Se demanda-t-il.

Cynthia salua une infirmière à proximité.

"Où est passé Monsieur Stevens?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il a disparu." Répondit l'infirmière, surprise.

Olly devint tout à coup blanc.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Faith.

"On s'est fait avoir. Le truc de toi et Thompson était une diversion."

Olly frappa la porte furieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Lucio.

"Allez jeter un œil sur Élias. Vérifiez qu'il n'a pas été enlevé aussi." Dit Olly à Lucio. "Cynthia, toi et Carchacrok descendez au garage et voyez si vous pouvez trouver des traces de l'endroit où ils se sont volatilisés."

Lucio et Cynthia disparurent.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse?" Demanda Faith, voyant la colère du visage d'Olly.

"Je crois que le moment est venu de te présenter à l'équipe." Dit Olly.

* * *

**Alors le reste des G-men vont être présentés dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera également Sacha contre Régis.**


	47. Croire En Moi 1ère Partie

Chapitre 47. Croire En Moi. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a apparemment été enlevé de son lit d'hôpital. Olly a décidé qu'il était temps pour Faith de rencontrer le reste des membres des G-men._

* * *

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle suivit Olly hors de l'hôpital.

"À un ancien entrepôt à environ deux kilomètres. Il est établi en tant que base d'opérations temporaire pendant que le tournoi est en cours."

"Qui d'autre est dans les G-men?"

"Tu es sur le point de le découvrir."

* * *

Lucio fonça dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chambre de son fils. Étant préparé, il poussa la porte ouverte. Il ne su pas ce qu'il allait trouver alors qu'il regarda dans la chambre. En l'occurrence, il fut soulagé de retrouver son fils en train de lire un magazine.

"Qu'est-ce qui y a?" Demanda-t-il.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Lucio. "Je vérifiais juste que tu aillais bien."

"Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?" Demanda Élias.

"Quelqu'un a été kidnappé." Répondit Lucio. "Je m'assurais que tu étais toujours là."

"Je ne vais nul part." Dit Élias.

"Tant mieux." Remarqua Lucio. "Je ne veux pas te perdre encore un fois."

* * *

Sacha n'arriva pas à dormir.

Ça aurait pu être la nervosité, ou ça aurait peut-être être Flora en train de ronfler, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et obtenir le sommeil dont il avait envie. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans le match de sa vie demain matin, contre un dresseur qui avait eu la motivation de le battre.

"Est-ce que je peux vraiment le faire?" Chuchota-t-il à lui-même, alors que les oreilles de Pikachu se contractèrent.

Sacha essaya toujours de dormir, lorsque Nightmare flotta par là.

"Tu n'es pas encore endormi?" Demanda-t-il. "Dépêche-toi, je suis affamé."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Sacha, avant qu'il ne réalise quelque chose. "Nightmare, qu'est-ce que tu manges?"

"Des rêves." Répondit négligemment Nightmare. "C'est pour ça que j'attends que tu t'endors."

Nightmare fouilla à l'intérieur de lui-même et en sortit une montre. "Ça fait quatre heures que j'attends."

"Où est-ce que tu as eu cette montre?" Demanda Sacha, sachant qu'il n'aimerait sans doute pas la réponse.

"Je l'ai trouvé sur le poignet d'un gars qui dormait." Répondit Nightmare. "Je la garde dans mon corps maintenant, aux côtés de mon bâton et de mon journal."

"Tu as un journal?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

"Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un journal?"

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, arrêtant la conversation. "Malgré le fait que cette conversation est bonne, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose où on y gagnerait tous les deux et utiliser Hypnose pour m'endormir?"

Nightmare sourit. "J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderai jamais."

Des vagues d'énergie noires émergèrent des mains de Nightmare et avant même qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, Sacha était endormi.

Nightmare ria, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il prit un magazine et commença à le lire.

"Ah, Feuforeve de Rosalia. Tu as l'air fort belle."

* * *

Olly cogna à la porte, et attendit un moment.

Éventuellement, quelqu'un l'ouvrit.

"Quel est le mot de passe." Exigea un dresseur avec les cheveux blond blanc et une veste bleue.

"Est-ce que c'est Tanguy?" Demanda Faith.

"Laisse-moi entrer imbécile, nous avons un problème." Rompit Olly. "Les Coppingers se déplacent."

Tanguy ouvra la porte. "C'était le bon mot de passe."

Olly entra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Faith.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Montgomery." Dit Tanguy. "Bienvenue au quartier général temporaire des Pokémons G-men."

Faith suivit Olly et Tanguy en haut des escaliers à une grande salle qui était équipée de plusieurs pièces d'équipement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre qu'elles étaient leurs utilités.

"C'est cool." Remarqua Faith, en jetant un œil sur les dresseurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Il y en avait au moins vingt-cinq d'entre eux, et Faith pouvait nommer la plupart d'entre eux.

Elle pouvait voir Morgane, Major Bob, Aldo, Mortimer, Sandra ainsi que Koga d'un côté de la pièce. Ils semblèrent représenter les ligues Kanto et Johto.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Bastien, Norman et Spectra, qu'elle reconnut de sa propre région d'Hoenn, pendant qu'elle pouvait voir Terry et Adrien de Sinnoh. Il y avait également trois Génies Extrêmes ici dont Noland, Lucy et Brandon, ainsi que certains dresseurs qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

"Je crois que tu connais la plupart des dresseurs ici." Remarqua Tanguy. "Fais comme chez toi, et nous allons essayer d'avoir la réunion en cours dès que possible. N'hésite pas à te présenter à tous ceux qui ne pourraient pas te connaître ou se souvenir de toi."

"Êtes-vous en charge ici?" Demanda Faith.

Tanguy ria. "Pas l'ensemble des G-men. Voici quelques-uns des agents sur place."

Faith s'approcha du groupe d'agents animés, qui ne prêtèrent aucune attention à elle.

Olly s'arrêta pour parler à Tanguy. Il lui dit quelques mots, avant de disparaître vers le bas de l'escalier.

* * *

Cynthia et Carchacrok firent leur chemin vers la baie d'ambulance. Il y avait un gardien de sécurité ennuyé debout là, faisant tournoyer un bâton nuit.

"Cette zone est hors limites." Traîna-t-il. "Partez maintenant, où je serai forcé de vous jeter dehors."

Carchacrok fit à Cynthia un regard étrange.

"Est-ce qu'une ambulance est parti d'ici récemment?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas donner ce genre d'information." Dit-il, avec un sentiment d'importance de soi que Cynthia le trouvait vraiment irritant.

"C'est important." Dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas paraître plaidante, mais en même temps, essayant de paraître comme si elle ne voulait pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui a dise qu'elle voulait savoir.

Il sourit, et non pas d'une vue plaisante, et se dirigea vers elle. "Je t'ai dit de partir. C'est ton dernier avertissement."

"Je ne partirais pas avant que vous me disiez ce que je veux savoir." Répondit furieusement Cynthia.

Carchacrok rugit furieusement.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'intimider en me disant ce que tu veux savoir?"

* * *

Régis se réveilla se sentant excité. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où il allait envoyer son message au reste du monde qu'il était encore un dresseur talentueux. Avec l'aide de Crefollet, il avait quelque chose que Sacha ne pouvait espérer combattre. Pas même avec cet Ectoplasma arrogant.

Ondine choisit de se réveiller à ce moment-là. Alors qu'elle serra les couvertures près de sa poitrine, elle vit le sourire sur son visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris?"

"Je contemple ma victoire." Répondit Régis.

"Tu penses réellement pouvoir gagner contre Sacha?" Demanda-t-elle, passant ses doigts à travers sa chevelure orange.

"Je sais que je le peux." Dit en toute confiance Régis. "J'ai une arme secrète."

"Laquelle?"

Régis prit la Pokéball autour de son cou, et sortit Crefollet.

"Wow." Remarqua Ondine. "Tu vas gagner."

"Ça ne t'embêtes pas que ce soit contre un de tes amis?"

Ondine lui lança un regard perplexe. "Pourquoi serait-ce le cas?"

* * *

Sacha se réveilla pour voir Nightmare mettre ses Pokémons à l'épreuve. Avec un fouet.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Dépose ce fouet."

Le cri soudain réveilla Flora. Sacha ne pouvait pas imaginer à quoi ça ressembla. Nightmare tenait un grand fouet, alors que parfois il le claqua après Musteflott, Macronium, Heledelle, Griknot et Dracaufeu.

Nightmare mit le fouet à l'intérieur de lui, là où il semblait garder ses objets.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ce fouet?" Demanda Sacha, perplexe.

"Vente par correspondance." Répondit Nightmare. "J'ai emprunté ta carte de crédit."

"Tu as fait quoi?!" Cria Sacha. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un fouet?"

"Pour la même raison que j'ai besoin d'un bâton." Rit Nightmare. "Je pourrais peut-être en avoir de besoin à l'avenir."

Sacha rappela ses Pokémons, avant de regarder fixement Nightmare.

"Nightmare. Ne vole pas mon argent. Je ne t'en demande pas beaucoup, mais peux-tu ne pas faire ça?"

Nightmare sourit. "Bien sûr."

"Bon, je vais prendre un petit déjeuner..." Annonça Sacha. "Tu peux retourner dormir si tu veux."

Flora l'ignora, alors que le léger ronflement lui dit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait.

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce avec Pikachu.

"Je reste ici." Annonça Nightmare alors qu'il s'approcha de la Flora endormie. "C'est l'heure d'un petit déjeuner."

* * *

"Et avec cela, il semble que nous avons un problème, semblerait-il que Lance, notre ami, a été enlevé par les Coppingers."

Faith était assis à écouter Tanguy, après s'être présentée à certains des autres G-men. Elle avait rencontré les trois dresseurs des Îles Oranges. L'ancien champion, Didier, et les deux champions d'arène, Luana et Rudy. Les autres dresseurs avaient tous été admis à leur arrivée sur l'île, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'idées de ce qui se passait. Mis à part un gars qu'elle avait réussi à découvrir qu'il s'appelait Doug.

"Il a été enlevé de l'hôpital il y a quelques heures, ce qui suggère que les Coppingers détiennent le pouvoir là. L'agent Lowe est en train d'interroger l'un des médecins dont il a été prouvé qu'il a des liens avec les Coppingers."

* * *

Coatox claqua le docteur Thompson dans le mur.

"Où est Claudia Coppinger?" Demanda Olly, alors que son Pokémon commença à frapper l'abdomen de Thompson avec Direct Toxik. Le docteur grogna de douleur, mais il ne craquait pas.

"Comme si je voudrais trahir la grande maîtresse." Ricana Thompson. "Continuez à m'abattre, parce que je ne vais pas craquer. Si tu me blesses gravement, en quoi es-tu différent d'elle?"

"Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça." Dit furieusement Olly. "D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas voir un de mes amis blessé par une bande de sycophantes fou, donc si vous croyez que je me soucie de ce qui vous arrive, vous vous trompez. Coatox peut vous briser tous les os de votre corps si je lui de le faire, alors c'est votre choix."

* * *

Carchacrok mit une de ses pattes griffues sur le garde tombé.

"En fait je dirais que oui." Répondit Cynthia, avec un léger sourire. "Est-ce qu'une ambulance est parti d'ici récemment?"

"Oui." Répondit le garde, se sentant un peu embarrassé. "Il y a quelques minutes. Deux infirmiers exerçant une civière avec un mec avec les cheveux rouges dans le coma."

"Où sont-ils partis?" Dit rapidement Cynthia.

"Par là." Pointa le garde.

Cynthia soupira. "Lâche-le Carchacrok."

Carchacrok enleva son pied, et Cynthia grimpa sur son dos.

"Merci du coup de main." Rit-elle, alors que Carchacrok vola hors de la baie.

* * *

Sacha alla dans sa zone alors que le présentateur lisait les règles du match. Il regarda le terrain plante et vit Régis qui le regarda avec une intention de calcul cool.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Ce match va bientôt commencer. S'il vous plait choisissez votre premier Pokémon."

Régis ria, alors qu'il envoya Bouldeneu.

La foule applaudit son choix.

"Bouldeneu, hein." Dit Sacha. "Heledelle, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Heledelle.

"Commencez!"

"Bouldeneu, Para-Spore."

Bouldeneu tira une poudre jaune foncé du trou noir dans ses lianes.

"Vol au dessus!" Ordonna Sacha.

Heledelle évasa ses ailes et s'envola très haut.

"Attends-le." Cria Régis. "Il doit s'approcher pour attaquer."

"Vive-Attaque."

Heledelle tomba du ciel et s'écrasa dans le dos de Bouldeneu.

"Tourne-toi et lance Fouet Lianes."

Bouldeneu pirouetta et frappa Heledelle avec une vague sans fin de lianes. Heledelle gémit de douleur, avant de retourner au ciel.

"Heledelle, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha. Heledelle approuva. "Génial, maintenant lance Aeropique."

"Poudre Dodo."

Alors qu'Heledelle claqua Bouldeneu, le Pokémon déchaîné relâcha une poudre bleu clair qui endormit Heledelle.

"Non Heledelle!" Hurla Sacha.

"Bouldeneu, utilise Eco-Sphere."

Bouldeneu créa une boule énergétique verte et la lança sur l'Heledelle endormi. La boule frappa Heledelle et fit en sorte que l'oiseau endormi recule de douleur.

"Bouldeneu, Barrage." Cria Régis, en voulant empêcher Sacha de rappeler Heledelle.

Une lumière rouge jaillit du visage de Bouldeneu et créa une barrière autour d'Heledelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Rit Régis. "Ça va faire plus de mal à toi qu'à moi. Bouldeneu, attaque Onde De Choc."

Bouldeneu se chargea d'électricité, au choc de la plupart des gens dans les gradins.

"C'est pas vrai!" Cria Sacha.

Bouldeneu lança l'électricité à l'Heledelle endormi, qui prit l'attaque à pleine puissance.

Le bon côté fut que cela réveilla Heledelle. Le Pokémon Hirondelle fut légèrement affaibli par l'attaque, mais pouvait toujours bouger.

"Heledelle, utilise Aeropique."

Heledelle vola à travers l'arène et frappa Bouldeneu au sol.

"Termine-le avec Picpic."

Heledelle écrasa son bec sur le visage du Bouldeneu au sol et causa un KO.

"Bouldeneu est hors combat. Heledelle, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit alors que Régis rappela Bouldeneu.

Régis eu un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Ton Heledelle est fort." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-il plus fort que ça? Elekable, je te choisis."

Régis envoya Elekable, qui secoua ses bras autour pour essayer d'impressionner la foule.

"Tu veux continuer?" Demanda Sacha à Heledelle, qui approuva.

"Alors utilisons Vive-Attaque."

* * *

Faith fut invitée à donner quelques détails sur les événements qui eurent lieu à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt. Tanguy annonça qu'elle avait été enrôlée pour les G-men.

"Alors, bienvenue. Cependant, tu devras passer par une session d'entraînement obligatoire, et ensuite combattre l'un des G-mens comme test."

Faith se leva. "Au travail alors."

* * *

Heledelle s'écrasa dans Elekable, qui ne sembla rien sentir.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour toi." Remarqua Régis. "Ceci le sera encore moins. Attaque Tonnerre."

Elekable chargea une attaque et la lança sur Heledelle, qui fut touché de plein fouet par l'attaque. Heledelle gémit de douleur, alors que de la fumée commença à émerger de ses plumes.

"Ne cède pas!" Cria Sacha. "Lance Aeropique."

Heledelle chargea à travers l'attaque à haut-voltage et s'écrasa sur la tête d'Elekable, juste entre les yeux.

Elekable arrêta immédiatement l'attaque, et serra sa tête dans la douleur.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Cru-Aile."

Heledelle évasa ses ailes et les percutèrent sur Elekable.

"Attrape-le." Ordonna Régis.

Elekable éleva ses bras et attrapa les ailes d'Heledelle.

"Fatal-Foudre pleine puissance." Cria Régis.

Elekable envoya une énorme quantité d'électricité à travers son corps qui électrocuta Heledelle. Heledelle hurla à l'agonie, mais refusa de céder.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Régis. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne rend pas les armes?"

Sacha sourit. "Tu aurais du le voir lorsque c'était un Nirondelle. Il avait prit six attaques électriques de Pikachu et il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner. Tu ne peux pas battre Heledelle en le foudroyant d'électricité."

"Je vois." Dit Régis, s'en fichant. "J'imagine que je vais devoir prendre une approche différente."

Elekable lâcha l'Heledelle de fumée au sol.

"Elekable, Poing-Eclair."

"Heledelle." Appela Sacha. "Je suis ravi que nous aillons appris ce coup. Lance l'attaque Rapace."

Heledelle réussit à se lever et se recouvra lui-même d'un incendie bleu vif. Il sauta ensuite en l'air et traversa le terrain vers l'Elekable approchant.

Elekable percuta un coup de poing dans Heledelle, mais fut grièvement blessé par l'attaque. De la fumée jaillit de la collision des deux Pokémons, et obscurcirent la vue de tout le monde.

"L'action se réchauffe ici, et Heledelle court en émeute sur le Pokémon de Régis, en allant contre son désavantage du type et en donnant à Elekable du fil à retordre."

La fumée se dissipa, montrant le résultat du dernier affrontement.

"Heledelle et Elekable sont hors combat."

La foule applaudit Heledelle, alors que Sacha rappela Heledelle.

"Tu as été merveilleux." Dit-il au Pokémon Hirondelle. "Merci."

Régis rappela Elekable. "Beau Travail."

Sacha atteignit une Pokéball.

"Musteflott, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Musteflott, sachant que Régis n'avait probablement rien de super efficace contre les types eau.

"Un choix judicieux." Rit Régis. "Voilà qui est mieux. Crefollet, je te choisis."

Régis envoya Crefollet.

La foule devint balistique d'excitation de voir le Pokémon Émotion.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha.

* * *

Après une brève, mais intense séance d'entraînement, impliquant et augmentant ses compétences de base en auto-défense, avec Bruno et Bastien, Faith sortit pour prendre l'air. Elle était en train de regarder l'environnement, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un tomber à côté d'elle. Faith se retourna et vit Ninja Koga se lever.

"Es-tu prête à apprendre les approches plus subtiles de cette organisation?" Demanda-t-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Koga sourit, impénétrablement. "Parfois, l'approche directe n'est pas la meilleure option. Courir dans tous les fusils flamboyants n'est pas la meilleure idée."

"Est-ce que nous obtenons des fusils?"

"Non, mais c'est une métaphore très bonne, et ne m'interromps pas." Dit Koga. "Parfois, la furtivité est plus importante que d'avoir des Pokémons puissants. Bouger tranquillement dans une zone où personne ne regarde, le vol d'un déguisement, l'utilisation des gadgets. Ce sont toutes des compétences essentielles qui ne doivent pas être ignorés."

Koga pointa ensuite à travers la forêt. "Au milieu de cette forêt, voilà où se trouve ton adversaire que tu auras à battre pour te faire accepter. Cependant, il y a plusieurs G-mens dans la forêt. Si tu es repérée à faire ton chemin à travers, tu auras échoué. Tu n'as qu'une seule chance. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance dans le domaine, tu n'en as donc pas une ici. Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance, et j'espère te voir au milieu de la forêt."

Koga jeta une boule de fumée au sol, et disparut.

"J'espère avoir un de ces trucs bientôt." Murmura Faith, alors qu'elle marcha dans la forêt. "Ils ont l'air cool."

* * *

"Régis a quelque chose de vraiment rare ici, et nous avons le privilège de voir ce Pokémon."

"Crefollet." Rit Régis. "Qu'as-tu pour combattre ceci?"

"Musteflott, Aqua Jet."

Musteflott se lança à travers l'arène et tenta de frapper Crefollet.

"Arrête-le avec Choc Mental." Dit Régis.

Musteflott fut arrêté dans les airs par l'attaque, et fut projeté en arrière.

Musteflott se releva furieusement.

"Il faudra plus que ça pour vaincre Musteflott." Dit Sacha, avec confiance.

"Lance Extrasenseur."

Les yeux de Crefollet commencèrent à briller avec lumière, alors que Musteflott commença à s'étirer.

L'Aquabelette commença à crier de douleur, alors qu'une force invisible commença à tirer sa tête et les pieds dans des directions opposées.

Sacha se demanda désespérément comment contrer cela, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

"Musteflott, ta queue est toujours libre. Utilise Sonicboom."

Musteflott réussit à craquer sa queue et envoya une onde sonore puissante à Crefollet, qui sentit la force de l'attaque. Musteflott tomba au sol en toute liberté, avant de se secouer.

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Dit Sacha, félicitant son Pokémon. "Maintenant, utilise Machouille."

Musteflott ouvra sa bouche et chargea vers Crefollet.

"Attaque Noeud'Herbe." Cria Régis.

Les yeux de Crefollet commencèrent à briller à nouveau, alors qu'une petite racine jaillit de la terre et fit trébucher Musteflott. L'Aquabelette tomba sur le ventre, et fut sans défense.

"Termine avec Fatal-Foudre."

Crefollet chargea de l'électricité et lança un énorme explosion d'électricité sur le Musteflott à terre, qui tomba dans la douleur, et ne bougea plus.

"Musteflott est hors combat. Crefollet, vainqueur."

La foule exprima son plaisir de voir Crefollet en action.

"Merci, Musteflott." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il rappela l'Aquabelette. "À qui le tour?"

"Et alors que Sacha considère son prochain Pokémon, nous avons vu le Pokémon légendaire Crefollet, qui a utilisé des attaques Psychique, Plante et Électrique pour surmonter Musteflott."

"Macronium, je te choisis." Cria Sacha.

Sacha envoya Macronium, qui courut aussitôt et se frotta contre sa jambe.

"Salut, Macronium." Dit Sacha, en lui tapotant la tête.

"Et une touchante émotion entre Sacha et son prochain choix qui est Macronium."

* * *

Faith n'avait pas vu de G-men lors de la traversée à travers la forêt, mais elle pouvait voir une clairière droit devant. Elle hâta le pas et voyagea vers la plaque d'herbe ouverte.

* * *

Des airs, Cynthia pouvait voir l'ambulance se dirigeant vers un entrepôt vide par l'océan. Alors que Carchacrok plana quelques pieds au-dessus du sol, elle pouvait voir le s'arrêter et certaines fourmis comme des gens en sortir. Ils enlevèrent quelque chose à l'arrière de la camionnette et la porta dans l'entrepôt.

"Que vois-tu, Carchacrok?" Se demanda Cynthia, alors que Carchacrok vola vers le bâtiment.

* * *

"Macronium, utilise Tranch'Herbe."

Macronium tira une rafale de feuilles à Crefollet.

"Arrête-les avec Psyko."

Crefollet arrêta l'attaque.

"Retour à l'expéditeur." Ria Régis.

Macronium gémit de douleur, alors que les feuilles pointues tranchèrent sa peau.

"Ne cède pas." Hurla Sacha. "Utilise Fouet Lianes."

Macronium sauta sur ses pieds et envoya une paire de lianes vers Crefollet, attrapant sa queue.

"Tourne-le autour."

Macronium commença à faire tourner Crefollet autour par la queue.

Régis ne sembla pas inquiet.

"Libère-toi et lance Psykoud'Boul."

Crefollet secoua les lianes de sa queue. Le bijou sur sa tête commença à briller d'une lumière bleue, alors qu'il claqua sa tête sur Macronium, faisant en sorte que le grand Pokémon recule.

"Queue De Fer."

Les queues de Crefollet commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, et les claqua toutes deux sur Macronium.

"Lance-Soleil."

Macronium se chargea de rayons de soleil dans la feuille sur sa tête.

"Arrêtons-la avec Fatal-Foudre." Ordonna Régis.

Crefollet envoya une puissante explosion d'électricité à Macronium, qui tomba à genoux dans la douleur.

"Tu peux tirer avant de tomber?" Demanda Sacha.

Macronium ouvrit sa bouche et souffla Crefollet avec un rayon blanc chaud d'énergie solaire.

La foule haleta alors que Crefollet fut projeté en arrière.

Le choc ne fut pas très long alors que Crefollet se releva, semblant relativement indemne.

"Extrasenseur!"

Alors que le corps de Macronium fut étendu par l'énergie psychique, la douleur était trop forte et elle tomba.

"Macronium est hors combat. Crefollet, vainqueur."

"Et Crefollet prouve pourquoi il est légendaire. Nous allons maintenant aller à une pause de quinze minutes."

Sacha rappela Macronium à quelques mots d'encouragement, avant de quitter le terrain.

* * *

Faith arriva dans la clairière de trouver l'un des G-men qui l'attendait. Malgré son âge, la femme sembla toujours énergique et Faith la connaissait puisqu'elle l'avait su à la télé qu'elle avait des Pokémons puissants et était capable de le mélanger avec n'importe qui, en dépit qu'elle ressemble à la grand-mère de quelqu'un.

_Là encore, elle pourrait l'être._

"Bonjour, Faith." Sourit Terry, alors qu'elle enveloppa son manteau blanc autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid. "Félicitations d'être arrivé ici."

"Est-ce que je passe?" Se demanda Faith.

Terry prit une Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

Un grand Pokémon gris avec une bouche immense éclata et atterrit sur l'herbe. Du sable fut immédiatement expulsé par les trous dans son dos.

"HIPPODOCUS!" Rugit-elle.

"Bats Hippodocus, et tu entres." Sourit Terry.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas y arriver." Dit Sacha, explosant furieusement son poing dans le mur. "Crefollet est trop fort. Un coup direct de Lance-Soleil et il est toujours debout."

"Calme-toi." Remarqua Pierre, alors que Pikachu hurla d'encouragement.

"Ouais, tu te débrouillais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il envoi Crefollet." Lui rappela Flora. "Au moins tu as encore trois Pokémons puissants en réserve."

"Le puissance ce n'est pas tout." Remarqua Pierre. "Mais tu as déjà été dans cette position avant. Souviens-toi, toutes ces années à la Conférence Argenté. Tu étais comme tu l'es en ce moment, seulement c'était Tortank plutôt que Crefollet. Tu as gagné alors, et tu peux le faire maintenant."

"Nous croyons en toi." Continua Flora.

Sacha se tourna, un petit sourire sur son visage. "Vous avez raison. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre. Régis va mordre la poussière."

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Remarqua Pierre.

"Je crois en moi." Souhaita Sacha. "Et je crois que je ne comptes pas perdre."

* * *

**A-t-il une chance? Est-ce que Régis va gagner? Est-ce que Faith va vaincre Terry et entrer dans les G-men? Quel est l'entrepôt abandonné qu'a découvert Cynthia? Est-ce que Nightmare va arrêter de faire les choses au hasard? Tout sera révélé bientôt.**


	48. Croire En Moi 2ème Partie

Chapitre 48. Croire En Moi. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a rencontré des difficultés lorsqu'il a combattu le Crefollet de Régis._

* * *

"Parfois, la façon dont nous planifions de faire des choses ne fonctionnent pas souvent dans la pratique. Lorsque cela se produit, nous devons faire des sacrifices, pour changer les choses. Ce sont les gens qui remarquent les petites choses qui influeront l'objectif général. Ces personnes sont ceux qui prennent le chemin jusqu'au sommet."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, m'ennuyer à mourir?"

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Je préfère te laisser mourir et te regarder te tortiller douloureusement de ton plein gré."

"Un jour, j'espère que tu auras ce que tu mérites."

"Moi aussi." Ria-t-elle, cruellement. "Nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord sur ce que je mérite, mais je vais l'avoir."

"Et c'est quoi?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas te le dire. tu es un client rusé et si tu venais qu'à t'échapper, alors mon plan serait chamboulé et je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas t'échapper, n'est-ce pas?"

"Lorsque je sortirai d'ici, je vais déchaîner toute la colère dont je suis capable sur toi."

"Mais, tu ne vas pas t'échapper." Dit-elle, balançant six Pokéballs devant ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à un Pokémon lorsque sa Pokéball est cassée, alors que la créature est à l'intérieur?"

"Espèce de salope." Grogna-t-il, en essayant de se libérer de ses restrictions. Cependant, une puissante quinte de toux l'arrêta. "Je vais te tuer."

"Tu n'en es pas capable." Ria Claudia Coppinger. "Je serai toujours là, lorsque ton corps pourrira sans laisser de trace."

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de reprendre le match qui oppose Sacha Ketchum à Régis Chen. Sacha a encore trois Pokémons, alors que Régis en a quatre."

"Grolem, à toi de jouer." Cria Régis, lançant le Pokémon Titanesque.

Sacha se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait rien qui aurait pu avoir un avantage contre Grolem. Bien que...

"Dracaufeu, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Dracaufeu, qui rugit et envoya un éclat de feu dans le ciel pour obtenir le soutien de la foule.

"Un affichage magistrale de mise en scène de Dracaufeu, mais sera-t-il en mesure de blesser Grolem? En tant que type de roche, Grolem a un énorme avantage contre ce Pokémon noble."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?" Marmonna Régis à lui-même.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu souffla Grolem avec du feu, à peu d'effet.

"C'était ça ton plan génial?" Dit Régis, dans l'incrédulité.

"Non, ceci est mon plan génial." Sourit Sacha. "Attaque Aile D'acier."

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça vers Grolem. Le coup super efficace le mit KO.

"Grolem est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

"Ton Dracaufeu a une fâcheuse habitude de battre mon Grolem." Remarqua Régis, alors qu'il le rappela.

"Cela prouve que le type n'a aucune importance." Répondit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Régis?"

"Arcanin, en avant." Cria Régis.

Arcanin explosa de sa Pokéball.

* * *

"Phyllali, en avant." Hurla Faith, envoyant Phyllali.

"Un choix étrange." Remarqua Terry. "En dépit de l'avantage du type qu'a Phyllali, tu dois comprendre qu'Hippodocus a une énorme quantité de puissance."

"Je pense que Phyllali peut gagner." Insista Faith.

Terry sourit. "Allons au fond des choses dans ce cas."

* * *

"Régis doit conserver Crefollet pour le dernier combat." Remarqua Pierre.

"De nouveau la Conférence Argenté." Dit Ondine. "Cette fois, je pense que Régis va gagner."

"Combien de fois Sacha a-t-il eu plus d'un tour dans son sac?" Lui rappela Pierre.

Griknot sauta sur les genoux de Flora, encourageant son dresseur.

"Vas-y!" Cria Flora.

* * *

"Arcanin, Belier!" Ordonna Régis.

"Esquive-le." Cria Sacha.

Dracaufeu vola hors de portée de l'Arcanin approchant, qui essaya de mordre la queue de Dracaufeu.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu souffla Arcanin avec du feu. Pas grand chose sembla ce produire.

"Ça devient répétitif." Remarqua Régis. "Saute et lance Deflagration."

Arcanin courra à travers l'herbe, avant d'envoyer un souffle de feu à cinq côtés à Dracaufeu.

"Attrape-le et utilise Frappe Atlas."

Dracaufeu vola à la Deflagration approchante et la repoussa vers Arcanin. Avant que le Pokémon Légendaire ne puisse réagir, Dracaufeu avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et se dirigea haut dans le ciel.

Régis soupira, alors que Dracaufeu commença à tourner dans les airs.

Arcanin hurla alors qu'il fut filé à travers l'air, puis percuta le sol avec une force incroyable.

"Tu peux te relever?" Demanda Régis.

Arcanin lutta pour se lever, avant de tomber sur son estomac.

"Arcanin est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

"Sacha est de retour, après avoir vaincu deux des Pokémons de Régis."

Régis sembla agacé, alors qu'il rappela Arcanin.

"Tu as eu de la chance." Dit-il, furieusement. "Tous ces années, à Johto. Cette fois, je vais t'obliger à travailler dur pour ta victoire."

Régis lança une Pokéball et Tortank apparut.

"Tu penses réellement que Dracaufeu peut battre Tortank de nouveau?"

Sacha leva une Pokéball, et rappela Dracaufeu.

"Ce n'est pas ton combat." Dit-il à Dracaufeu, avant de se tourner vers Pikachu.

"Es-tu prêt à rompre avec l'habitude?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta dans l'arène.

"Le combat des premiers Pokémons. Quel sera le résultat alors que le puissant Tortank affronte le plus petit, mais tout aussi puissant Pikachu."

* * *

Cynthia essaya de trouver une fenêtre sur le côté de l'entrepôt pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Après avoir contourné l'énorme construction métallique, elle a dû concéder la défaite. Celui qui avait construit l'entrepôt avait manifestement une valeur à leur vie privée. Il y avait plusieurs fenêtres dans les hautes sphères de la paroi, mais sans rappeler Carchacrok, elle n'avait aucun moyen de les atteindre. Et, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui ou quoi serait à côté de la fenêtre. Si les gens étaient allés enlever un puissant dresseur à l'hôpital, il serait logique de penser qu'ils auraient des gardes.

"Au moins je sais qu'ils sont ici." Murmura Cynthia, avant de rappeler Carchacrok.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Faith, alors que son Phyllali était KO.

"Félicitations." Répondit Terry, alors qu'elle rappela son Hippodocus effondré. "Tu as réussi à battre mon Hippodocus et, comme résultat, je peux désormais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans les Pokémons G-men."

"Génial." Dit Faith. "Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, nous allons retourner au QG et informer le reste de l'équipe." Sourit Terry.

* * *

Olly entra dans le quartier général des G-men, et fur immédiatement arrêté par Tanguy.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé? As-tu quelque chose de la discussion avec le docteur?"

"Des fluides divers, et quelques cris." Répondit Olly. "Il ne sait pas où Lance a été emmené. Il a été recruté par les Coppingers au collège et n'a jamais rencontré la Reine Salope."

"Donc nous n'avons rien alors?" Dit furieusement Tanguy. "Est-ce que ça t'es venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu mentir?"

"Bien sûr." Sourit Olly. "C'est pourquoi il a une ombre en forme de Dracolosse qui veille sur chacun de ses mouvements."

Tanguy sourit, alors que Bob s'approcha.

"Il y a une crise à Kanto. Apparemment, la Team Rocket s'est de nouveau emparé du Sylphe SARL."

Tanguy sembla furieux.

"Ces gars-là ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille."

"Alors, Morgane et moi devrions retourner là-bas, parce que le patron de la Team Rocket est toujours un fugitif recherché. S'il est là..."

"Emmène aussi Koga, Aldo, Mortimer et Sandra." Ordonna Tanguy. "Je ne veux aucun dérapage. Attrapez-le."

Bob fit une demi-salutation, avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

"Cela est admissible à un pire moment jamais récompensé." Cracha furieusement Tanguy. "Pourquoi est-ce ce genre de choses se produisent en même temps?"

* * *

Cynthia fit son chemin du retour vers l'hôpital, espérant qu'Olly était là.

Après avoir cherché le bâtiment, elle trouva Lucio dans la chambre d'Élias.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Lucio. "Tu as l'air perdue."

"Je cherche Olly." Répondit-elle, toujours mal à l'aise d'être autour d'Élias après ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Bien qu'il n'était pas totalement à blâmer pour cela, l'obsession dangereuse et meurtrière l'était assez pour la rendre méfiante.

"Une raison particulière?"

"J'ai suivit l'ambulance vers le lieu où ils ont emmené Lance. C'est un ancien entrepôt près de la côte."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'emmèneraient là-bas?"

"Fouillez-moi." Répondit Cynthia. "Mais, j'ai le pré-sentiment que ce n'est pas bon du tout."

Lucio sembla pensif pendant un moment, avant de décider un plan d'action.

"Allons y jeter un coup d'œil." Dit-il.

"Quoi!"

"Nous sommes tous deux de puissants dresseurs, et je pense que nous pourrons prendre tout ce qui pourrait ce trouver là-bas."

Cynthia n'était pas convaincue, mais décida de suivre Lucio hors de la chambre.

* * *

"Pikachu. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vaincu un des Pokémons de Régis, mais je sais que tu peux le faire." Dit Sacha. "Alors commence avec l'attaque Tonnerre."

Des étincelles firent éruption des jouent de Pikachu et il lança une puissante attaque électrique vers Tortank.

"Repli et ensuite Tour Rapide."

Tortank tomba à quatre pattes et se cacha dans sa coquille. Il commença alors à tourner, dispersant l'électricité dans le sol.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha. "Vas-y avec Queue De Fer."

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le petit Pokémon jaune saute dans les airs.

"Hydrocanon."

Tortank apparut de sa coquille et tira un puissant jet d'eau de ses deux canons de ses épaules.

Pikachu cria de douleur, alors qu'il fut forcé de s'éloigner de Tortank et fut poussé sur le long de la surface de la pelouse.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha en alarme.

"Lance Aqua Jet et ensuite vas-y avec un Coud'Krane."

De l'eau fit irruption d'un trou à l'arrière de la coque de Tortank alors qu'il fut forcé à travers l'air. Le Pokémon Carapace baissa la tête par la suite, en prévision de l'atterrissage d'un coup puissant sur Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Hate."

Pikachu tenta de s'échapper mais la vitesse d'Aqua Jet rendit la tâche impossible. Alors que son meilleur ami se faisait battre par de puissantes attaques, Sacha se demandait comment il allait se sortir de ça.

* * *

"Félicitations." Dit Olly.

"Merci." Sourit Faith. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue faire. "Plus de tâches pour moi qui impliquent de courir dans les bois la nuit pour trouver des bouteilles de ce que c'était bordel, je le prends."

Olly sourit. "Non, pas vraiment. À moins que tu le veuilles, alors je suis sûr que quelque chose pourrait être arrangé."

Faith regarda autour de la pièce, voyant qu'il y avait moins de personnes qu'avant.

"Certains d'entre eux sont allés faire un petit tour rapide à Safrania." Lui expliqua Olly, lorsqu'elle demandait où étaient les personnes qui manquaient.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Faith.

"Nous attendons jusqu'à ce que Dracolosse arrive." Dit Tanguy. "Ensuite, nous nous occuperons du reste."

* * *

Cynthia Lucio et Alakazam apparurent devant l'entrepôt, ayant été téléportés de l'hôpital.

"Belle façon de voyager." Remarqua Lucio, époussetant ses vêtements.

"Ouais." Répondit sarcastiquement Cynthia. "Je ne me suis pas téléporté depuis..."

Elle envoya son esprit en arrière aux moments où Olly et Jim avaient affronté Dialga et Palkia.

"Depuis quand?" Demanda Lucio.

"C'est pas grave." Dit-elle alors qu'elle essaya la poignée de la porte de l'entrepôt. Il se tourna facilement.

"Au moins nous n'avons pas à nous téléporter à l'intérieur." Remarqua Lucio, alors qu'il rappela Alakazam. "Je te suis."

Cynthia entra à l'intérieur, avant d'être rapidement suivit par Lucio.

* * *

"Pikachu, Vive-Attaque."

Pikachu se leva et traversa l'herbe, vers Tortank.

"Tortank, Hydroqueue." Ordonna Régis.

La queue de Tortank commença à briller avec une lumière bleue, alors qu'il prépara l'attaque à l'arrivée de Pikachu.

"Pikachu, passe en Electacle."

Alors que Pikachu courra, il commença à se couvrir d'électricité. Tortank commença à sembler inquiet, avant qu'il ne soit jeté sur son dos par la force de l'attaque. Il rugit de douleur, alors que sa queue fut grièvement brûlé par le choc électrique.

"C'était parfait Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha. "Maintenant utilise Fatal-Foudre pendant que Tortank ne peut pas bouger."

Pikachu se chargea d'électricité et la lança sur le Tortank au sol.

"Mur De Fer." Cria Régis.

Tortank se retira dans sa coquille et l'électricité rebondit sans danger de la coquille durcie.

"Merde." Cria Sacha.

"J'ai entraîné mon Tortank pour être en état de se défendre contre les attaques électriques." Rit Régis. "Utilise Aqua Jet et passe ensuite en Giga Impact."

Tortank se força lui-même à se relever par l'utilisation de l'Aqua Jet, avant de se lancer à Pikachu. La foule haleta alors que Tortank se transforma en une puissante boule énergétique rose et or.

"Pikachu, contres-le avec un autre Electacle."

Pikachu se leva et se couvrit d'électricité avant de se diriger vers le Tortank approchant.

Sacha ne pouvait pas regarder. C'était seulement que lorsque Pikachu commença à bouger, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait prit une décision stupide.

* * *

Dracolosse regarda le Docteur Thompson entrer dans un étrange entrepôt métallique.

_Étrange, que l'humain diabolique doit se cacher dans un tel endroit. Les humains semblent se cacher au premier signe de difficulté. Comme c'est inconvenant. Certes, il est préférable d'affronter sa peur et de la combattre. Là encore, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser Ultralaser._

Dracolosse se retourna paresseusement et commença à voler vers l'endroit où son maître lui avait ordonné de le rencontrer.

* * *

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda Cynthia, sous le choc.

Après avoir traversé un couloir, les deux étaient arrivés dans une pièce inconnue ouverte. Alors que la plupart de l'entrepôt était terni en tôle au-dessus de planchers en bois dur, il y avait un épais tapis rouge et noir dans cette salle. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait à un trône à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Le siège de pierre était flanquée à côté de deux statues de Demolosse.

"C'est bizarre." Remarqua Lucio, alors qu'il s'avança et passa la main sur l'objet pierre. "Pourquoi cela serait-il ici?"

"Qui sait?" Dit Cynthia, alors qu'elle a commença à fouiller la pièce. Elle jeta un regard vers le haut et vit une immense verrière. "Comment se fait-il que ça n'était pas visible de l'air?"

* * *

Dracolosse atterrit dans la pièce, après s'être écrasé à travers l'une des fenêtres.

"C'est le Dracolosse à qui?" Cria Spectra, alors qu'elle était couverte de tessons de verre brisé.

"Désolé Spectra." Cria Olly, alors qu'il courra vers le Pokémon Dragon. "Tu as jamais appris à frapper?"

Dracolosse le regarda avec agacement, avant de faire des gestes de là où il était allé.

"Est-ce que tu as suivi le Docteur Thompson quelque part?"

Dracolosse approuva.

"Alors, allons-y."

Olly était sur le point de sauter sur Dracolosse, lorsque Tanguy l'arrêta.

"Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions arriver à un plan?"

* * *

"Chaaaaaaaa!"

"Tank!"

Pikachu et Tortank furent jeté sur les côtés opposés de l'arène, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait se lever.

"Pikachu et Tortank sont hors combat."

Malgré le fait que Sacha se sentit mal au fait que Pikachu s'était fait battre par Tortank, il fut compensé par le fait qu'il avait vaincu un Pokémon qui était difficile à battre.

"Merci Pikachu." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il alla sur le terrain pour prendre Pikachu. Il se rendit ensuite au gradins et le donna à Pierre, qui était le plus proche. De plus Flora poursuivait Griknot qui avait décidé de sauter de ses genoux et de courir sous les sièges des gens.

Sacha retourna vers sa zone de dresseur.

"Félicitations Sacha." Rit Régis. "Pas mal du tout. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas oublié quel est mon dernier Pokémon, n'est-ce pas?"

Sacha recula, alors que Régis envoya de nouveau Crefollet.

"J'en déduis que je vais devoir vaincre Crefollet aussi." Répondit Sacha, négligemment alors qu'il envoya de nouveau Dracaufeu.

"Crefollet, utilise Extrasenseur."

"Esquive et utilise Lance-Flamme."

Dracaufeu vola hors de portée de l'attaque et souffla Crefollet avec des flammes.

"Crefollet, poursuis Dracaufeu et lance Rafale Psy."

Crefollet flotta dans le ciel et tira un puissant rayon arc-en-ciel énergétique coloré vers Dracaufeu.

"Esquive-le."

Dracaufeu tenta de voler hors de portée, mais fut légèrement touché par l'attaque. Dracaufeu rugit de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme." Hurla Sacha, alors que l'énorme dragon orange se releva sur ses pieds. Il regarda alors que Dracaufeu tira un barrage de flammes à Crefollet.

"Renvoi-le avec Psyko."

Les yeux de Crefollet commencèrent à briller, alors que le feu fut renvoyé vers Dracaufeu.

"Utilise Boutefeu."

Dracaufeu se poussa hors de la terre, prenant la force du feu et l'utilisant pour alimenter son Boutefeu.

Crefollet gémit de douleur alors que Dracaufeu le frappa du ciel et l'envoya au sol.

"Est-ce que ça a marché?" Demanda Sacha.

Crefollet flotta de nouveau à la vue, pour répondre à sa question.

"Tu rêves, Ketchum." Rit Régis. "Psykoud'Boul."

Le joyau sur la tête de Crefollet commença à briller alors qu'il chargea vers Dracaufeu.

"Attrape-le!" Cria Sacha. "Ensuite, lance Frappe Atlas."

Dracaufeu attrapa Crefollet alors qu'il claqua sa tête sur lui, et prit le ciel.

Régis observa alors que Dracaufeu commença à faire tourner Crefollet dans les airs.

"Lance Fatal-Foudre." Ordonna Régis.

Crefollet fustigea Dracaufeu d'électricité, faisant en sorte qu'il perde sa prise.

"Dracaufeu!" Cria Sacha.

"Crefollet, lance Dracaufeu avec Psyko."

De trois cents pieds au-dessous, Sacha ne pouvait pas voir la lueur dans les yeux de Crefollet, mais il vit Dracaufeu tomber soudainement vers le sol à une vitesse élevée.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Surchauffe vers le sol pour amortir ta chute."

Dracaufeu tira un flux de feu chauffé à blanc dans l'arène herbeuse, amortissant un peu le choc.

Sacha pouvait toujours voir son Pokémon se secouer dans la douleur alors qu'il se posa au sol.

"Dracaufeu, peux-tu te relever?" Demanda-t-il.

Dracaufeu tenta de bouger, et réussit à se relever.

"Ce Dracaufeu est puissant, mais combien de dégâts peut-il encaisser, avant de succomber?"

"Crefollet." Cria Régis. "Termine-le avec Fatal-Foudre."

Crefollet se chargea d'électricité, avant de lancer l'attaque vers Dracaufeu.

"Dracaufeu, vole dedans avec Aile D'Acier." Cria Sacha, en espérant que son pari serait profitable.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Hurla Régis, alors que les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche.

La foule haleta avec surprise alors que Dracaufeu vola dans le nuage électrique qui se dirigeait vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que Sacha fabrique?"

"Continue, et utilise Boutefeu." Hurla Sacha, espérant que Dracaufeu pourrait l'entendre.

Dracaufeu éclata à travers le nuage d'électricité, avec des ailes crépitant avec de la foudre dangereux, avant de se couvrir en flammes.

"Ça doit marcher!" Cria Sacha, alors que Dracaufeu s'écrasa dans Crefollet, avec la force combinée des attaques de type Acier, Électricité et Feu.

Crefollet hurla et s'écrasa au sol dans la douleur évidente.

"Dracaufeu, tu as réussi!" Cria Sacha, avant que Dracaufeu tombe du ciel. "Non!"

Dracaufeu atterrit sur son dos sur l'herbe et n'arriva plus à bouger.

"Dracaufeu est hors combat. Crefollet, vainqueur."

Crefollet remonta, mais il était clairement fatigué et ne sembla pas en état de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

* * *

"C'était quoi ce coup?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, lorsque Crefollet a utilisé l'attaque Fatal-Foudre, Sacha a ordonné à Dracaufeu d'utiliser Aile D'Acier, en espérant que l'électricité soit attirée dans les ailes de Dracaufeu. Ensuite, avec la charge stockée là, Sacha a envoyé Dracaufeu sur une trajectoire de collision avec Crefollet, sachant qu'une fois que Dracaufeu aurait décroché le coup, la charge blesserait Crefollet."

"Au moins il se sert de sa tête." Grogna Ondine.

* * *

"Merci Dracaufeu." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il le rappela. "Tu as été merveilleux."

Il regarda Régis et Crefollet.

"Régis." Dit Sacha. "Tu as été mon rival pendant longtemps."

"Tu me fais rougir." Rit Régis.

"Le dresseur dont j'ai toujours voulu être meilleur que lui." Continua Sacha. "Et lorsque je vous aurai battu toi et Crefollet, cela aura un goût vraiment doux. Nightmare, je te choisis."

Sacha lança la Master Ball et Nightmare apparut sur l'arène.

Nightmare se mit à rire de joie d'être dehors.

"Suis-je en place?" Demanda-t-il, alors que la foule commença à se moquer de lui. "Oh allez, comme si vous étiez si génial."

Régis toussa. Nightmare le regarda.

"C'est un vilain rhume que tu as là." Dit-il.

"Est-ce qu'on va se battre, ou pas?" Demanda Régis, exaspéré.

"Je suis prêt à affronter tout ce que tu m'envoies." Dit Nightmare.

Régis désigna Crefollet.

"Excepté cela."

"Aller Nightmare." Cria Sacha. "Je ne t'aurais pas envoyé si tu n'aurais pas pu gagner."

Nightmare le foudroya du regard. "Je pensais que c'était parce que tout tes autres Pokémons étaient hors de combat."

"Aller Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Je crois en toi."

Nightmare le regarda, avant de regarder Crefollet.

"D'accord, que le spectacle commence."

Nightmare prit une posture de combat.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre." Cria Sacha.

Nightmare créa une boule d'énergie noire et l'a jeté à Crefollet.

"Esquive-la." Cria Régis.

Crefollet vola hors de portée juste à temps.

"On a eu chaud." Remarqua Régis. "Choc Mental."

Sacha grimaça alors que Nightmare fut touché par l'attaque. Il savait combien douleur Nightmare pourrait être placé sous l'attaque super efficace.

Il fut surpris quand Nightmare déplacé hors de l'emprise de l'attaque, et le regarda avec impatience. "C'est quoi la suite?"

"Utilise Toxik." Dit Sacha, un peu confus.

Nightmare tira une tache violette d'une substance gluante vers Crefollet, qui tenta de l'éviter. Il échoua et Régis ne pouvait regarder alors que la substance gluante mauve s'enfonça dans les fissures de la peau de Crefollet. Le Pokémon Émotion commença à sembler malade à la suite.

"Ce n'était pas drôle." Dit furieusement Régis.

"Ce n'était pas sensé l'être." Répondit Sacha. "Nightmare, lance Tenebres."

Nightmare leva ses mains et tira une vague d'énergie noire et rouge à Crefollet, qui hurla de douleur.

"Crefollet, utilise Fatal-Foudre."

Crefollet chargea une attaque électrique et la lança vers Nightmare.

Nightmare sourit, et chargea vers Crefollet décrochant un puissant coup de poing qu'il le frappa au sol.

"Hé, je ne t'ai pas donné un ordre!" Hurla Sacha.

"Désolé, ça semblait être le moment idéal pour utiliser un Coup Bas."

Crefollet commença réellement à sembler épuisé.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre."

"Crefollet, lance Rafale Psy."

Les deux puissants Pokémons tirèrent leurs attaques l'un à l'autre, et toute la foule haleta alors qu'ils explosèrent au contact. L'arène se remplie de fumée, obscurcissant la vue.

"On y voit rien là-dessous."

Aussitôt que l'annonceur finit de parler, il y avait eu plusieurs bruits sourds et puis un cri de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dessous?"

* * *

Cynthia et Lucio étaient toujours en train d'examiner la pièce, lorsqu'ils entendirent un battement d'ailes.

Cynthia regarda vers le haut.

_C'est impossible..._

"Ne sont-ils pas éteints?" Chuchota Lucio, alors que le Ptera s'abattit.

"Qui est-ce qui le pilote?" Demanda Cynthia.

Le pilote sauta du dos de l'énorme Ptera, et atterrit sur le trône. Elle regarda Cynthia et Lucio avec un mépris inhérent.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"Où est Lance?" Dit Cynthia.

Un petit sourire est venu aux lèvres de la femme inconnue. "Ah, désormais je comprends pourquoi vous êtes ici."

Elle tapa dans ses mains, et plusieurs gardes apparurent.

"Emmenez-les à leur ami."

Cynthia fila, une Pokéball dans sa main.

Elle n'a jamais eu la chance de la lancer, alors que le Ptera observateur vola vers le bas et l'a percuta, l'assommant.

"Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça!" Souhaita Lucio.

"Ne pas m'en tirez avec quoi?" Dit innocemment leur ravisseur.

C'était la dernière chose que vit Lucio, avant que Ptera percute sa queue sur le dos de son crâne.

* * *

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, la première chose que la foule vit était Nightmare qui essayait de paraître innocent. La deuxième chose était Crefollet posé sur le sol, vaincu. Il était couvert de plusieurs ecchymoses, et sembla avoir été frappé avec une sorte d'instrument contondant à plusieurs reprises. Le bijou était également légèrement fissuré.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Crefollet est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

Sacha ne pouvait pas y croire.

"J'ai...j'ai gagné." Dit-il, surpris.

Régis rappela Crefollet et sembla abattu.

"Félicitations Sacha." Dit-il, en ayant l'air sincère. "Tu l'as mérité."

* * *

**Est-ce que Nightmare a fait quelque chose à Crefollet lorsque le terrain était rempli de fumée?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Cynthia et Lucio?**


	49. Situation Désespérée

Chapitre 49. Situation Désespérée.

* * *

_Résumé. Après un match épuisant, Sacha a réussi à vaincre Régis. Pendant ce temps, Cynthia et Lucio ont réussi à se mettre dans une situation assez mauvaise._

* * *

La prochaine chose que Sacha a pris conscience était Flora et Pikachu qui lui sautèrent dessus.

"Tu as réussi!" Cria Flora dans son oreille.

"Pikapi!" Cria Pikachu, alors qu'il sauta sur sa tête.

"J'ai réussi!" Hurla Sacha. "J'ai battu Crefollet."

Régis se promena devant lui et dans le tunnel.

"C'est le plus grand moment de toute ma vie." S'exclama Sacha, alors que la foule scanda son nom en prévision de plusieurs matchs encore plus éclatants.

"Donnez une bonne main d'applaudissements pour le fantastique Sacha Ketchum et un maître Pokémon."

* * *

Cynthia se réveilla pour se trouver dans une pièce sombre.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle essaya de s'asseoir. "Et pourquoi me souviens-je avoir vu un Ptera?"

"Elle a un Ptera." Dit une voix lasse ailleurs dans la pièce. "Son principal moyen de transport."

"Lance?" Dit Cynthia, entendant la voix familière. "Est-ce que c'est toi?"

"Comme toujours." Répondit le maître dragon. "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Je suis venue avec Lucio." Répondit Cynthia. "Nous sommes venus te chercher."

"Vous faites un bon travail à ce que je vois."

"Tu n'as pas à être sarcastique à ce sujet." Répondit Cynthia, alors qu'elle sentit pour ses Pokéballs. À son grand désarroi, quelqu'un les avait prises. "Certains salauds ont prit mes Pokémons?"

"Ouais, ces gars sont des professionnels." Dit sarcastiquement Lance. "Ils savent mieux garder les dresseurs et les Pokémons ensemble."

"Donc, tu n'as pas tes Pokémons avec toi?"

"Non." Dit Lance. "Et si je tente de m'échapper, ils les tueront."

"Comment?" Demanda Cynthia. "J'ai vu certains de tes Pokémons, et il ne serait pas facile d'en finir avec des Pokémons comme Dracolosse, Libegon, Leviator et Draco."

Elle entendit soupirer Lance, et pouvait presque sentir son désespoir.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à un Pokémon lorsque sa Pokéball est écrasée, alors qu'il est encore à l'intérieur?"

"Non." Admit Cynthia.

"Le Pokémon meurt d'une horrible mort douloureuse."

"Donc, tu n'essaieras pas de t'échapper alors?"

"Mes Pokémons valent beaucoup trop pour moi." Répondit furieusement Lance. "Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir alors que je m'échappe. D'ailleurs, je n'obtiens pas une meilleure santé, donc je pourrais tout aussi bien rester ici."

"Mais, tu connais un moyen de sortir?"

"J'imagine que les mêmes règles s'appliquent à toi, si tu t'échappes." Répondit Lance. "Je ne m'y risquerais pas. Je refuse de voir tes Pokémons blessés."

"Voyons voir ce qu'en pense Lucio." Dit Cynthia, regardant autour. "Où est-il?"

"Ils n'ont amené que toi." Dit Lance.

"Eh bien, où est-il?" Demanda Cynthia.

* * *

Pas trop loin de l'entrepôt abandonné.

Anabel gémit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Paul avec inquiétude.

"Quelque chose se sent furieux. Quelque chose de puissant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Dit Paul.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Anabel, alors qu'elle prit la main offerte pour se relever. "Est-ce que tu le sens, Orlando?"

_Je ressens quelque chose en effet. Quelque chose de primitif et d'antique. Il se rapproche, et il est en colère._

"Ça prouve mon point." Dit Anabel.

"Je ne sens rien du tout." Remarqua Paul.

"C'est parce que tu n'es pas psychique." Déduit Anabel.

"D'où est-ce que ça vient?"

Anabel ferma ses yeux, cherchant la source de la colère.

"Par là." Chuchota-t-elle, pointant vers sa gauche.

Paul sourit, et prit son sac. "Alors allons voir ce que c'est."

Anabel et Orlando suivirent Paul dans les arbres.

* * *

Sacha et Flora venaient juste de quitter le stade, lorsque Silver se montra.

"Papa." Dit Sacha.

"Je t'ai vu dans ce match." Remarqua Silver. "J'ai trouvé que ta technique était excellente."

"Merci, je crois." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bail."

"Je m'entraînais sur l'autre côté de l'île, prêt pour mon match demain." Rit le dresseur aux cheveux gris. "Ce gars Harvey n'a pas la moindre chance."

"Lorsque tu combattras, peut-être que je viendrais voir." Dit Sacha.

"Non, ne le fais pas." Ordonna Silver. "Ça ne sera pas très amusant."

"Mais je suis ton fils." Protesta Sacha. "Je veux voir à quel point mon père est doué."

Silver savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

"Je vais te dire." Dit-il. "Si je gagne, viens à mon prochain tour de match. Ça devrait être là que ça devrait être intéressant."

Silver frappa Sacha sur l'épaule. "A bientôt mon petit."

L'énorme dresseur s'éloigna dans la foule.

"Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça." Murmura Sacha, alors que Pikachu secoua la tête.

"Au moins il s'est montré." Lui rappela Flora.

"Je n'ai juste pas l'impression d'être relié à lui." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il poussa à travers la foule. "Peux-tu honnêtement voir des ressemblances entre nous?"

"Honnêtement?" Demanda Flora. "Il y a certains traces de traits qui peuvent être vus."

"Comme quoi?"

* * *

Dracolosse s'abattit dans le ciel, ce dirigeant vers le petit groupe de G-men à travers les bois.

Olly, Faith, Tanguy, et Bastien se déplacèrent à travers les arbres touffus comme s'ils avaient un but.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on arrive à la destination?" Demanda Faith.

"Eh bien." Répondit Tanguy. "J'ai une radio. Je rappellerai au quartier général, et Terry, Brandon et Lucy viendront, tout en fournissant des renforts, si nous en avons besoin. En attendant, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes et explorer la région. Je viendrai avec une procédure lorsque nous arrivons."

"Ravi de voir que nous n'improvisons pas." Ria Bastien.

"S'il y a des Coppingers là-bas." Remarqua Olly. "Nous pourrions avoir un problème."

"Nous avons des Pokémons qui sont forts contre des Demolosses." Dit Bastien.

"Toi et moi, oui." Lui rappela Olly. "J'ai Pingoleon, Dracolosse et Dracaufeu, alors que les types combat peuvent infliger énormément de dégâts à ces trucs."

"Je suis foutu." Annonça Faith.

Tout le monde la regarda.

"En fait, je peux probablement m'en sortir de mon plein gré si je dois en arriver là." Dit-elle, réévaluant les capacités de ses Pokémons.

"Je suis ravi que nous puissions nous déplacer ensemble." Remarqua Tanguy.

Les quatre étaient sur le point de bouger, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruissement dans les buissons à proximité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Chuchota Faith, alors qu'un Farfuret erra sur leur chemin.

Tout le monde relaxa.

"Ce n'est qu'un Farfuret." Dit Bastien.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici?" Remarqua Tanguy. "Les Farfurets ont l'habitude d'éviter les humains."

Farfuret se dirigea vers eux et s'agita.

"Les Coppingers aiment leurs Pokémons ténèbres." Dit Tanguy. "Cela pourrait être un système d'alerte précoce."

"Il semble amical." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'elle elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Tu sais qu'il attaquent des Roucools." Dit Olly, alors que Dracolosse les regarda impatiemment.

"Ce n'est pas notre choix." Répondit Farfuret, surprenant tout le monde.

"Bon sang, tu peux parler!" S'exclama Faith.

* * *

La porte s'ouvra, et des lumières s'allumèrent.

Cynthia broncha, alors que ses furent yeux instantanément et douloureusement réajustés à la luminosité soudaine. Elle pouvait voir Lance maintenant, sembla vaincu.

"Terrible, n'est-ce pas?" Rit leur ravisseur, alors qu'elle s'approcha de la vue, flanquer par une paire de Demolosses. "Je me sens bien après que plusieurs personnes aient essayé, j'ai été celle qui a rompu l'esprit du maître dragon."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Cria Cynthia.

"Mademoiselle Jacobs, mon nom est Claudia Coppinger, et je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à vos questions. Je suis celle qui pose les questions."

"Je ne vous répond pas." Rompit Cynthia. "Où est Lucio?"

"Monsieur Mao a été éliminé, après avoir refusé de répondre à mes questions."

"Alors, vous avez tué un membre de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh?"

"Nous ne sommes pas à Sinnoh." Répondit sarcastiquement Claudia. "Désolé si ça a échappé à votre attention."

"Ça ne vous laisse pas plus le droit de tuer." Dit Cynthia.

"Le droit d'être Dieu." Répondit Claudia. "Bientôt ce droit sera à moi."

* * *

"Pourquoi peux-tu parler?" Demanda Faith au Farfuret.

"Qui sait." Répondit Farfuret. "Un jour, je mangeais agréablement des œufs, lorsque j'ai été capturé par des joyeux lurons étranges. Puis, avec absolument aucun avertissement, j'ai été emmené dans ce laboratoire et avant que je puisse respirer, tout d'un coup je peux parler le langage humain. Étrangement sanglant, non?"

"On dirait bien le travail classique des Coppingers." Remarqua Bastien, craquant ses poings. "L'expérimentation sur les Pokémons a toutes les marques de ces salauds malades."

"C'est drôle comment ces expériences peuvent faire en sorte que les Pokémons sont capable de parler." Dit Faith.

"Les effets secondaires." Nota Olly. "Qui sait ce qui est arrivé à Farfuret."

"Carlos." Renchérit Farfuret.

"Quoi?"

"Mon nom est Carlos." Insista Farfuret.

Olly roula ses yeux, avant de s'approcher. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?"

"Je n'ose même pas imaginer." Insista Carlos

"D'où es-ce que tu viens?" Demanda Tanguy, non-convaincu par la sincérité de Carlos.

"Il y a un grand bâtiment là-bas." Insista Carlos, pointant vers la direction d'où il venait. "Tout ce dont je me souviens est d'avoir coupé les barbelés dans ma cage et de m'être échappé. J'ai erré dans le coin pendant quelques heures, avant de flâner en face de vous les gens. Qui êtes-vous, de toute façon?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Insista rapidement Tanguy. "Peux-tu nous montrer d'où tu viens?"

"Je ne pense pas que je peux y retourner." Répondit tristement Carlos. "Il serait trop difficile de faire encore face à cet endroit."

"S'il te plaît." Dit Faith, espérant que Carlos change d'avis.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Carlos, alors qu'il sauta dans les arbres. "C'est au-delà de mes capacités."

"Au moins, nous savons que Dracolosse ne va pas nous vendre un poney." Remarqua Bastien, alors qu'il commença à marcher.

"Hé, réveille-toi!" Cria Olly à son Dracolosse qui en avait eu marre de planer dans les airs et s'est endormi. "Mon Dracolosse est fiable."

Dracolosse ouvrit un de ses yeux, avant de lentement se lever et de se diriger vers le ciel.

Les quatre dresseurs le suivirent vers leur destination. Se demandant quelles horreurs dont ils seraient au courant, ils pouvaient voir le contour du bâtiment de loin.

* * *

"Tu n'as pas eu de chance." Remarqua Ondine.

"Ça arrive." Répondit Régis, alors qu'il reprit ses Pokémons de l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Sacha voulait gagner plus que moi. D'ailleurs, si tu comptes sur la chance, tu gagneras quelques matchs, mais tu deviendras horriblement faible contre les autres."

"Je pensais que tu étais mieux que lui le jour même." Insista Ondine. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque toute cette fumée est montée?"

"Je ne peux pas l'imaginer." Dit Régis. "Je suppose que son Ectoplasma a profité de l'occasion pour lancer plusieurs attaques. On dirait que j'ai sous-estimé le lien entre Sacha et un Pokémon qu'il vient tout juste de capturer. Je suppose qu'on ne sait jamais comment un dresseur et un Pokémon vont travailler ensemble sur leur premier match."

"Que vas-tu faire maintenant?" Dit Ondine. "Retourner à la profession d'être chercheur?"

"En fait." Répondit Régis. "J'ai bien aimé combattre ici. J'ai oublié le frisson du combat. J'ai aussi perdu ma pointe que j'ai travaillé si dur à obtenir."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Régis regarda sombrement ses Pokéballs. "La façon dont j'étais pendant toutes ces années, quand j'étais dresseur. C'était là que j'étais à mon meilleur niveau. Si j'étais encore dresseur, je n'aurais pas perdu contre Sacha."

"Alors, que comptes-tu faire?"

Régis sourit. "Tu voulais être réunie avec Togetic, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." Répondit Ondine, perplexe.

"Allons à Hoenn, et après que nous aillons trouvé le Royaume Mirage, Je pourrais peut-être tenté le défi des arènes."

"Tu ne veux pas aller à Verger?"

"J'ai déjà exploré la région." Dit Régis. "Je n'ai pas essayé le défi d'arène, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de temps."

Ondine sembla adoucie.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu?" Dit Régis, à ce qu'il espérait être un sourire gagnant.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était assise sur son trône, Claudia regarda ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle tenait la petite perle rouge à la main, sachant que bientôt ses plans allaient se dérouler. Alors qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir la joie sur la façon dont elle avait manipulé les événements pour l'aider à servir son but.

Elle avait vu les événements de la semaine dernière dans un rêve, et avait dépensé des ressources considérables à essayer d'exploiter cette séquence d'événements en passe. Tout d'abord, elle avait annoncé ce qu'elle allait faire en ce qui concerne l'imbécile, Élias, à l'enfer qu'elle avait envoyé sur Lance. Puis, deux de ses subordonnés fidèles qui l'avait enlevé de l'hôpital, en incluant Cynthia à l'édifice. Maintenant, après avoir attendu quelques jours, elle eu l'une des pièces de son puzzle nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Son Alakazam apparut à côté d'elle. Son assistant fidèle.

_Quelle est votre enchère, Maîtresse Claudia?_

"Ils sont sur le point d'arriver." Commença-t-elle. "Tu les as vu, n'est-ce pas?"

_Ma Prescience, alors qu'elle fut connue pour de petites erreurs, ne s'est jamais trompé. Ils vont venir._

"Qu'est-ce que tu me recommanderais?"

_Vous avez ce que vous avez eu besoin d'acquérir. Les saluer avec une petite force de gardes, assez pour les combattre. Bien sûr, je vais supposer que vous ne serez plus encore dans le coin de cet endroit-là. Faites en sorte que le lieu explose, et certains d'entre eux pourraient se retrouver mort._

"Merci de ton conseil." Dit-elle. "Il est apprécié."

_Je sais. Voulez-vous que je laisse une porte ouverte pour eux?_

"Ça fera l'affaire." Répondit Claudia. "Au revoir."

Alakazam s'évapora, la laissant seule avec son trophée.

La perle d'Arceus. Et la clé de l'avenir.

Son avenir.

* * *

**Ça paraît sombre pour tout le monde dans cet entrepôt. Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Cela sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre.**


	50. Évasion

Chapitre 50. Évasion.

* * *

_Résumé. Les choses vont empirer avant de s'améliorer._

* * *

Germignon lança une puissante attaque Tempeteverte vers le Chaffreux, qui tomba sur ses genoux, et ne pouvait plus bouger.

La foule applaudit alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Chaffreux est hors combat. Germignon, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Silver Ketchum d'Irisia."

Silver appela Germignon et caressa la tête du petit Pokémon.

"Merci mon vieux." Dit-il. "C'était parfait et désormais nous passons au prochain tour."

Germignon sourit, alors que la foule commença à chanter le nom de Germignon.

"C'est ce que nous attendions." Rit Silver, alors qu'il visionna la foule pour y trouver des visages familiers.

* * *

Paul et Anabel trouvèrent leur chemin sur une piste pointant vers un grand bâtiment métallique qui sembla sinistre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un entrepôt ici?" Murmura Paul.

"Qui sait." Répondit Anabel, avant de se tourner vers Orlando. "As-tu déjà vu ce bâtiment avant?"

_J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais qui sait?_

"Allons là bas y jeter un œil." Dit Paul, alors qu'il commença à pleuvoir. "Et tout au moins, nous pourrons sortir de cette pluie."

Anabel ria, alors qu'elle le suivit vers le bâtiment.

_J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment à propos de ça._

Orlando traîna pendant quelques secondes, avant de les suivre à contrecœur.

* * *

"Wow!" S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il éteignit la télévision. "Mon père est doué."

"Je dois avouer que je suis surprise." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle se redressa dans le lit pour caresser Griknot sous le menton.

Griknot gazouilla dans le bonheur, avant de courir vers Sacha pour une certaine attention.

"Hé Griknot." Dit Sacha, le caressant sur la tête. "C'est mon père."

Griknot sembla un peu désintéressé, avant de sauter hors du lit et d'aller jouer avec Pikachu.

"Il devrait s'en souvenir dans le futur." Dit Sacha à personne en particulier.

* * *

"Sécurisez le périmètre." Hurla Tanguy à travers la pluie. "Bastien et moi irons à gauche, Olly et Faith iront à droite, et on se retrouve à l'arrière. À partir de là nous allons décider le prochain plan d'action."

Tanguy prit sa radio, mais ne put rien entendre d'autre que des parasites.

"Putain de pluie." Dit-il, sombrement. "Ça a coupé la communication."

"Donc nous sommes seuls." Demanda Faith.

"Tu as tout compris." Répondit Tanguy, en regardant fixement l'imposante structure. "Baptême du feu pour toi."

"Je peux le faire." Répondit Faith, alors qu'elle avança dans l'obscurité.

"Surveille ses arrières." Dit Bastien à Olly. "Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de l'amener là-dedans."

Olly rappela son Dracolosse dans sa Pokéball. "Ce n'est pas de la recherche et de la destruction. C'est de la reconnaissance."

"Ça suffit, vous deux." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il frappa la radio contre sa jambe dans l'espoir d'obtenir un signal.

"C'est la méthode d'improvisation." Remarqua Olly. "Pas étonnant que vous soyez techniquement inepte, vous pouvez toujours la faire fonctionner en la frappant contre quelque chose."

Le sifflement des parasites démentit cette théorie.

"C'est effectivement un peu gênant." Dit Bastien, essayant de se moquer de Tanguy. "Je veux dire, j'ai vu ton arène et tu n'arrives même pas à faire marcher cette radio."

Tanguy remit le morceau de plastique dans sa poche.

"Au travail."

Il partit au pas de course, suivit par Bastien. Olly ria de lui-même, parfois il était incroyablement facile de dissoudre Bastien, avant de faire du jogging dans le sens vers lequel Faith avait disparu.

* * *

Paul saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna.

"C'est verrouillé." Remarqua-t-il.

_Laissez-moi essayer._

Orlando se dirigea vers la porte et envoya une de ses lames trapues au milieu. La porte craqua et grinça avant de s'ouvrir doucement.

"Tu es maniable." Dit Anabel.

_Je peux également ouvrir des bouteilles et sortir des pierres des sabots._

Orlando 'dit' cela avec la légère trace d'un sourire.

"C'est mieux." Remarqua Anabel. "Ravi de te voir sourire après que tu ais été triste depuis si longtemps."

_Je suis venu à accepter mon sort. C'est pourquoi je peux éprouver une certaine normalité légère._

* * *

Alors que la pluie ruissela sur son visage, Olly rattrapa Faith.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il, en voyant le regard de pierre sur son visage.

"Comment ont-ils pu faire ça à un Pokémon? Un innocent Farfuret."

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'entendrais les mots Farfuret et innocent dans la même phrase." Murmura Olly, alors qu'ils tournèrent un coin.

"Tu n'aimes simplement pas Farfuret?" L'accusa Faith.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Farfuret, je crois juste que sauver Lance est un peu plus important."

Faith n'avait pas d'autre réponse à cela qu'une lueur. Olly le remarqua.

"Écoute, je veux arrêter les Coppingers autant que possible, mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ça." Dit-il. "Le temps viendra lorsque le moment sera parfait."

Alors qu'ils tournèrent autour d'un autre coin, ils virent Tanguy et Bastien qui essayèrent de s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

"Hariyama, Forte-Paume."

Bastien donna l'ordre et l'énorme Pokémon jaune claqua son poing dans la porte, déchirant ses gonds avec un crissement puissant.

"Furtif, très furtif." Remarqua Tanguy, alors qu'Hariyama ouvrit la porte sur le côté.

"Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse?" Demanda Olly, alors que lui et Faith s'approchèrent.

"Eh bien." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il regarda à travers la porte et vit deux chemins. "Bastien et moi irons à droite pour n'importe quel trace de ce que Claudia fait. Vous deux irez à gauche et chercherez Lance."

"Comme si nous avions échoué le sauvetage." Grimaça Faith.

"Calme-toi." Dit Olly, ignorant sa colère. "C'est ce qui est important."

Faith le suivit à contrecœur vers le chemin gauche, après avoir regardé Bastien et Tanguy se diriger vers la direction opposée.

* * *

Sacha avait stocké tous ces Pokémons excepté Pikachu, Griknot et Nightmare.

"Je vais trier quelque chose quand je saurais contre qui sera mon prochain match." Dit-il, alors qu'il finit de renvoyer Dracaufeu, Musteflott, Macronium et Heledelle au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. "Qui que ce soit, je peux sans doute les prendre."

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Dit Flora, alors que le Griknot de Sacha s'assit sur sa tête.

"Je vais probablement laisser une pause à Dracaufeu pour le prochain match." Remarqua Sacha. "Il a combattu lors de mes deux derniers matchs contre Steven et Régis, et il pourrait se reposer."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ça." Répondit Flora, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "Qu'arriverait-il si ton adversaire était plus fort que toi?"

"J'ai dit peut-être." S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'il vit Silver et Germignon entrer dans le Centre Pokémon. "Hé, Papa."

"Bonjour fiston." Sourit Silver. "Merci d'avoir fait ce que je t'ai dit, et de ne pas être venu à mon match."

"J'ai vu Germignon contre Chaffreux à la fin." Admit Sacha. "C'est un Germignon sacrément fort."

Germignon sur l'épaule de Silver lui donna un regard défiant, avant de sourire.

"Ce petit gars est mon tout premier Pokémon." Ria Silver. "Nous avons été ensemble depuis trente ans."

"Wow." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Pikachu. "J'ai été avec Pikachu que depuis presque dix ans seulement."

"Mais vous semblez avoir un lien très fort." Observa Silver. "Le temps peut renforcer le lien entre l'humain et le Pokémon, mais combien cela varie d'un dresseur à un autre."

"Je te verrais plus tard au tirage." Dit Sacha, réfléchissant aux mots de conseils qui lui avaient été données.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Silver, alors qu'il prit cinq Pokéballs de sa ceinture et les donna à l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Sacha et Flora partirent alors que Joëlle les prirent.

* * *

Paul, Anabel et Orlando explorèrent toujours le bâtiment, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent deux visages familiers.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda Bastien, alors que Tanguy sembla furieux.

"On se met à l'abri de la pluie." Répondit Anabel, alors que Paul regarda les deux dresseurs. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"On se met à l'abri de la pluie." Dit sarcastiquement Tanguy. "Vous savez, ça pourrait être dangereux ici, vous devriez sortir pendant que vous le pouvez encore."

"On est en démocratie." Remarqua Paul. "Si c'est si dangereux, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?"

Bastien soupira, alors que Paul marqua un point.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous sur cette Île d'abord?" Demanda Anabel. "Vous n'avez pas des arènes à faire marcher tout les deux?"

"Nous sommes venu voir la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon." Répondit Tanguy. "Tu n'as pas une Tour de Match à faire marcher?"

"La même raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici." Protesta Anabel. "Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on sorte d'ici?"

* * *

Olly et Faith firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs métalliques, en cherchant Lance.

"Où veux-tu qu'il soit?" Songea Faith.

"Je ne suis pas familier avec la structure de cet entrepôt particulier." Répondit Olly. "Mais si je devais deviner, je dirais que les bureaux sont au dernier étage."

"Nous avons donc besoin de trouver des escaliers ou un ascenseur?" Résuma Faith.

"Alors commençons les recherches." Dit Olly, avant d'hésiter. "À moins que tu veuilles qu'on se sépare?"

"Est-ce sage?"

"Probablement pas". Répondit-il. "Mais qui fait une carrière de faire la chose la plus sage?"

"Ça semble un peu étrange." Nota Faith.

"Ou bien, nous pourrions traverser le plafond."

"C'est encore plus stupide."

"C'est quelque chose que je suis prêt à souscrire. Je fais simplement des suggestions." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils trouvèrent un autre couloir.

"Regarde, il y a un ascenseur, là-bas." Souligna Faith, faisant des gestes sauvages avec sa main.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cet endroit est vieux?" Dit Olly, alors qu'il l'approcha. "Quelles sont les chances que ça fonctionne, ou encore même que ce soit sécuritaire?"

"Tu veux vivre dangereusement?" Dit Faith, avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle entra à l'intérieur et pressa le bouton. "On se voit au sommet."

L'ascenseur craqua, avant que le câble ne cède et la petite boîte en métal commença à tomber dans le sous-sol de l'entrepôt.

"AU SECCCOOOUUURRRSSS!" Cria Faith, alors qu'elle grinça dans la cage et s'écrasa finalement dans le sol quelques étages en dessous avec un bruit retentissant.

Olly soupira, avant de regarder vers le bas de l'axe.

"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était probablement pas sécuritaire." Appela-t-il vers le bas. "Tu n'as rien de cassé?"

Il attendit quelques secondes, avant qu'il entende Faith appeler vers le haut.

"J'ai atterrit sur mes fesses, mais je vais bien."

"Est-ce que c'est profond?"

"Il semble y avoir un étage entier ici. Il y a un couloir et plusieurs pièces."

"Jette y un œil, et je vais trouver un moyen d'aller au dernier étage." Cria Olly. "Lorsque tu auras terminé, reviens là et attends si tu n'arrives pas à trouver un moyen de remonter."

"Comment vas-tu trouver un moyen d'aller au dernier étage?"

Olly envoya son Dracolosse dans l'axe, avant de grimper dessus. "Je pourrais trouver un moyen."

Dracolosse commença à flotter vers le haut, en emmenant son dresseur à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

"Je croyais que les Coppingers étaient un mythe." Dit Anabel.

"Ils croyaient que les Pokémons Légendaires étaient un mythe." Remarqua Tanguy. "La triste vérité c'est, qu'ils sont bien vivants. Ils ont kidnappé un de nos amis, et nous sommes ici pour le réclamer."

"Laissez-nous vous aider." Supplia Anabel, alors que Paul commença à s'éloigner.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Bastien.

"Je vais trouver celui qui est là et le battre au point de se soumettre."

"Es-tu devenu idiot?!" Rompit Tanguy. "As-tu une idée à quel point ces gens sont dangereux?"

"Non." Répondit honnêtement Paul. "Mais à quel point peuvent-ils être dangereux? Et s'ils sont si dangereux que cela, ils n'auraient pas envoyé un champion d'arène de second grade et un décorateur de Rivamar."

"Nous sommes les Pokémons G-men, espèce d'abruti." Dit Bastien, furieux aux commentaires de Paul. "Le seul espoir d'arrêter les Coppingers."

"Nous sommes condamnés." Remarqua Paul. "Si vous êtes les meilleurs dont ils disposent."

Paul et Bastien se disputèrent toujours, lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, et que les quatre dresseurs entendirent les aboiements des Demolosses qui firent écho à travers les couloirs métalliques.

"Les Coppingers sont ici." Nota Tanguy. "On ne peut pas s'échapper."

"Alors laissez-nous nous battre." Dit Bastien, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre." Lui rappela Tanguy. "Mais je ne vois aucune option excepté celle-là."

Tanguy envoya Raichu et Elekable. Bastien relâcha Hariyama et Mackogneur.

"Laissez-nous vous donner un coup de main." Dit Paul, relâchant son Rhinastoc et son propre Mackogneur.

_Je tiens à les aider à survivre_

"En es-tu sûre?" Demanda Anabel à Orlando, qui s'était caché dans l'ombre. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça."

_Si je comptes expirer, alors je pourrais aussi bien le faire pour une bonne cause. S'il s'agit de vous ou de moi, Mademoiselle Anabel, alors prenez la fuite. Ne désespérez pas pour moi._

* * *

Faith fouilla plusieurs des pièces, ne trouvant rien d'autre que des plaques abandonnés et plusieurs boîtes de nourriture expiré.

"Que s'est-il passé ici?" Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle sortit de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Alors qu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit quelqu'un de familier posé sur le sol sale entre les deux tables renversées.

"Qu'est-ce que?" Dit-elle, courant aux côtés de son corps. Elle sentit son pouls et constata une légère trace de celui-ci.

La figure gémit dans la douleur, alors qu'elle brossa les cheveux gris de ses yeux.

"Cynthia?" Marmonna-t-il, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux de sang séché. Il sembla avoir été violemment battu par un inconnu.

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de Cynthia?_

Lucio n'était pas en meilleure forme, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le déplacer seul. Faith hésita avant de lui tapoter le bas, à la recherche de ses Pokéballs. Elle n'en trouva aucune, elle prit donc une de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Grahyena." Chuchota-telle, envoyant le chien noir. "Peux-tu m'aider à l'amener à la cage d'ascenseur?"

Grahyena rugit en réponse, avant de mordre le bas du collet de Lucio, et en essayant de l'emmener.

* * *

Elekable claqua un coup de poing dans l'un des Demolosses venant en sens inverse et le zappa à l'électricité. Le chien à cornes hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer. Elekable rugit ensuite de colère alors que deux des Demolosses sautèrent sur son dos, traînant le Pokémon au sol.

Les deux Mackogneurs étaient dos à dos claquant leurs huit bras collectifs dans les masses des bêtes. Hariyama et Rhinastoc tentèrent de vaincre autant de créatures que possible, en profitant de leur résistance aux attaques des Demolosses. Orlando sauta prestement dans la foule, écrasant ses poings dans les crânes et les mâchoires. Le Raichu de Tanguy accéléra autour, déclenchant plusieurs Electacles à la masse des corps.

Le problème était que pour chaque Demolosse qui se retrouva vaincu, au moins quatre d'entre eux les remplacèrent.

"C'est impossible!" Cria Bastien, alors que son Mackogneur tenta d'empêcher un Demolosse sauvage de lui mordre la gorge. "Nous avons besoin de plus d'aide."

Bastien envoya Charmina, Colossinge et Kapoera, pendant que Tanguy relâcha son Voltali, son Luxray et son Elecsprint.

"Prêtez-leur main-forte." Cria Paul, envoyant Torterra, Ursaring et Corboss. Anabel envoya à contrecœur Alakazam et Kaorine pour donner un coup de main à Orlando.

"Ça ne vas pas bien se terminer." Réalisa Tanguy, alors qu'Elekable disparut sous une mer de corps noirs et rouges.

* * *

Olly ne trouva pas grand chose au deuxième étage de l'entrepôt. Il avait trouvé un bureau de sécurité qui contenait plusieurs moniteurs et beaucoup de boutons.

"Dommage que je ne suis pas doué dans l'art d'appuyer sur des boutons au hasard." Remarqua-t-il, avant d'apercevoir un coffre-fort. "Fissurer toujours la sécurité est l'un de mes points forts." Dit-il, tournant le bouton. Cela ne donna rien.

"Hmm. Un modèle rusé." Songea Olly, avant d'ouvrir une Pokéball. Son Coatox apparut et sauts de haut en bas au moment où il fut sortit. "Utilise Casse-Brique."

Le poing de Coatox commença à briller alors qu'elle l'abattit sur le toit du coffre-fort. Il trembla légèrement, mais ne céda pas. Elle gémit de douleur.

"Une noix dure à casser, hein." Dit-il, la rappelant. "Hmm, à qui le tour?"

Il envoya Pingoleon, qui évasa ses ailes.

"Utilise Laser Glace."

Pingoleon tira un rayon froid de glace pure au coffre-fort et le congela solidement.

"Attaque Griffe Acier."

Les ailes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière, alors qu'il les balancèrent à travers la glace et sépara le coffre en deux morceaux.

"Génial." Dit Olly, félicitant son Pokémon le plus fiable. "Merci."

Il rappela Pingoleon, avant de fouiller dans le coffre-fort.

* * *

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda Ian Helveg alors que sa cliente entra dans la salle de réunion.

"Monsieur Helveg, je suis ici pour vous faire une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser."

"Combien de fois ai-je entendu cela?" Demanda Ian, en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. "Vous promettez beaucoup, mais pouvez-vous livrer?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu un problème pour livrer des choses avant." Sourit sa cliente. "Mon offre est de cinquante millions de dollars pour vous faire prendre une retraite anticipée et de fusionner avec mon entreprise."

Ian s'y attendait à moitié. "Vous, les gens avez essayé pendant les six derniers mois, et ma réponse a été la même à chaque fois. Devon n'est pas à vendre. Pas à Reims, pas à Sylphe, pas à qui que ce soit."

La femme sembla légèrement agacé. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps et d'obtention des ressources pour venir ici, seulement pour être refusée. Je ne veux pas être déçue. Je vais vous donner une heure pour penser à cette offre, avant qu'elle ne soit retirée. Ne me décevez pas."

Elle se leva. "Y a-t-il des restaurants décents, ici? Je ressens le besoin d'un déjeuner léger."

* * *

Faith et son Grahyena avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin vers le bas de la cage d'ascenseur.

"Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est attendre." Dit-elle. "À moins qu'il y ai des escaliers par ici. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vérifier."

Elle se promena dans la petite salle pendant un moment, avant de décider d'aller jeter un œil.

"Grahyena, reste ici avec Lucio."

Faith commença à courir, à la recherche d'un moyen de s'évader.

* * *

Olly avait trouvé plusieurs documents, dont il avait empoché, un étui pleine de CT brevetée des Coppingers, qu'il avait feuilleté et considéré comme intéressantes, et un plateau plein de Pokéballs. Il les avait examinés et se demanda ce qu'elles contenaient. Olly prit son Pokédex et commença à les numériser.

"Un Archeodong, un Gallame, un Arcanin, un Leviator Rouge, un Draco, un Dracaufeu, un Carchacrok, un Roserade."

Il y avait quelque chose à propos des Pokémons, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il reconnut certains des Pokémons qui appartenaient à Lance, donc il fit pencher les Pokéballs dans un sac à dos que quelqu'un avait laissé derrière, et le mit sur ses épaules.

Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il remarqua une petite lumière qui clignota dans le coin de la chambre noire. Sa curiosité prit le dessus sur lui, et il s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Alors qu'il la regarda, son cœur se serra.

"Oh merde." Dit-il, avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Il alla dans la direction opposé d'où il venait et continua à chercher Lance. Il avait moins de temps que quiconque l'aurait réalisé.

* * *

"Non!" Cria Tanguy, alors que Voltali fut sauvagement mordu par un Demolosse. "D'où viennent ces trucs?"

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question alors qu'un courant apparemment sans fin de Demolosses arriva en courant dans le couloir, peu importe combien ils furent surmontées.

Le Torterra de Paul se déchaina envoyant plusieurs d'entre eux s'écraser sur le côté, mais il ne pouvait pas espérer durer éternellement, alors que les Demolosses qui étaient assez astucieux pour passer de côté le brûlant instantanément par le feu.

"On ne peut pas s'échapper." Haleta Bastien, alors qu'il revint en courant. "Ils se dirigent dans le dos contre un mur."

"Ensuite, ils sont libres de nous déchiqueter lorsque nos Pokémons sont épuisés." Réalisa Anabel. Elle avait essayé de calmer la colère dégagée par les Demolosses, mais cela devint rapidement impossible. "Au secours!"

* * *

"À l'aide, laissez-nous sortir!"

Olly entendit le claquement d'une porte, et reconnu immédiatement la voix. Il se dirigea dans la direction, et arriva près de la porte.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il, sachant désormais pourquoi certains des Pokémons lui semblaient familiers.

"Olly?" Cria Cynthia à travers la porte. "Est-ce que c'est toi?"

"Oui." Répondit-il. "Est-ce que tu es à l'intérieur?"

"Ouvre la porte!" Cria Cynthia.

Olly saisit la poignée, mais elle ne bougea pas. "Éloigne-toi de la porte."

Il lui donna quelques secondes, avant de lancer une Pokéball. "Dracolosse, Ultralaser."

Dracolosse apparut, et détruit facilement la porte de bois avec son rayon énergétique.

Cynthia courra hors de la pièce. "Lance est à l'intérieur."

"Dracolosse, va le chercher." Ordonna Olly.

Dracolosse vola dans la pièce et Olly et Cynthia entendirent le claquement des chaînes de métal. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dracolosse sortit, portant Lance.

"Excellent, maintenant fichons le camp d'ici." Dit Olly, prenant la main de Cynthia, alors qu'ils commencèrent à courir.

Faith trouva certains escaliers, et fit son chemin au deuxième étage, lorsqu'elle vit Olly, Cynthia et Dracolosse se diriger vers elle.

"J'ai trouvé Lucio." Cria-t-elle, alors que les deux dresseurs s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

"Lucio est mort." Répondit Cynthia, intriguée. "Elle me l'a dit."

"Il ne l'est pas." Lui dit Faith. "Il est dans un mauvais état, mais il est toujours vivant."

Olly sortit une Pokéball. "Dracaufeu, va avec elle et aide-la à ramener Lucio ici."

Le Dracaufeu d'Olly apparut et Faith commença à rebrousser chemin d'où elle était venue, suivie par Dracaufeu.

"Faith!" Cria Olly. "Dépêche-toi, il y a des bombes ici."

Les mauvaises nouvelles firent en sorte que Faith court un peu plus vite.

"Dracaufeu, sors-les d'ici!" Cria Olly, alors que le Pokémon orange disparut dans un coin.

* * *

Olly et Cynthia firent leur chemin sous la pluie, où Dracolosse déposa Lance sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, Faith et Dracaufeu atterrirent à côté d'eux.

"Nous sommes là." Cria Faith, alors que Olly rappela son Dracaufeu.

"Je dois retourner à l'intérieur." Remarqua Olly.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Cynthia. "Si il est câblé pour sauter, alors tu devrais te tenir aussi loin que possible."

"Bastien et Tanguy sont toujours à l'intérieur." Dit Olly, alors qu'il appela Dracolosse par ici. "Je ne les laisserais pas mourir."

* * *

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre." Cria Paul. "Torterra, Ultralaser."

Torterra se retourna et avec la dernière partie de son énergie, décocha un trou dans le mur.

"Fichons le camp d'ici!" Cria Bastien, alors que les quatre dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémons effondrés. Certains étaient toujours en état de se battre.

"Les dames d'abord." Remarqua Tanguy, alors qu'il laissa Anabel passer à travers le trou. Elle rappela son Alakazam effondré et son Kaorine.

"Orlando, allez!" Cria-t-elle.

Son Gallame se battait encore avec un mélange de coups de poing et de fauchage.

_Je vais les retenir. Échappez-vous._

Paul rappela Torterra, Ursaring, Mackogneur et Rhinastoc. Ils étaient encore ne état de combattre, mais ne pouvaient pas passer à travers le trou. "Corboss, sors d'ici."

Corboss sembla un peu agacé, car il apprécia le ratissage de l'armée de Demolosses avec ses serres.

"Protège Anabel." Supplia Paul.

Corboss vola paresseusement à travers le trou.

Bastien et Tanguy rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, sachant qu'ils devaient s'enfuir. Les deux G-men disparurent rapidement à travers le mur détruit.

"Orlando!" Rugit Paul. "Passe à travers ce putain de trou immédiatement."

_Je ne vous répondrai pas._

Orlando dit cela, alors qu'un Demolosse sauta sur son dos et le mordit au dos du cou. Le Gallame cria de douleur.

_Échappez-vous. Prenez soin de Mademoiselle Anabel._

Ce fut les derniers mots que Paul entendit d'Orlando, alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière à travers le trou dans le mur par une force invisible.

"Non!" Cria Paul, alors que la force elle-même glissa plusieurs rochers sur le trou empêchant quiconque d'y retourner Il empêcha également les Demolosses de venir à travers. "Stupide fils de pu..."

"Paul." Cria Tanguy. "Il faut sortir d'ici."

Paul arrêta de frapper son poing sur le mur et suivit les trois autres dresseurs.

Alors qu'ils sortirent par la porte de derrière, ils entendirent le battement d'ailes.

"COUREZ!" Cria Olly du dos de son Dracolosse. "Ça va sauter."

Même sous le hurlement de la pluie, les quatre dresseurs purent entendre ses paroles. Et ils coururent.

Ils étaient toujours en train de courir lorsque l'entrepôt explosa. Ils furent immédiatement renversés par la force de l'explosion, mais alors qu'ils furent douchés par un mélange de métal et de verre en fusion, en quelque sorte, personne ne fut blessé.

Après avoir eu le souffle coupé, Bastien se redressa et regarda Paul.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux là-dedans."

* * *

Ian attendit lorsqu'elle entra les deux heures après qu'elle avait dit qu'elle alla se manifester.

"C'est inacceptable." tempêta-t-il. "Vous définissez votre propre délai, puis vous échouez à y répondre. Vous pouvez oublier toute chance d'un accord. Même si je suis en vie, vous ne mettrez pas vos sales mains sur cette entreprise."

Elle s'assit, et se mit à présenter ses ongles. "Dommage à ce sujet."

Son manque apparent indifférent l'agaça, immensément.

"La sécurité peut vous raccompagner." Dit-il, alors qu'il tenta d'atteindre la touche pour les appeler.

Aussi difficile que cela fut de bouger son bras, il ne pouvait pas. Même parler était un effort considérable.

"Qu'est...ce...que...vous...m'avez...fait?" Lutta-t-il à dire.

Claudia se leva et s'approcha de lui. "Rien du tout." Répondit-elle.

Alors qu'elle pivota sa chaise, il pouvait voir l'Alakazam le maintenir en place.

"Quelle est l'épaisseur de ces fenêtres?" Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

"Nooon!" Cria Ian d'une voix étranglée, alors que sa chaise commença à se déplacer sur le tapis. Lentement d'abord, avant de se redresser progressivement à la vitesse.

Il se prépara à la fin, lorsque sa chaise s'écrasa dans la fenêtre. Et s'arrêta là.

Alors qu'il essaya frénétiquement de respirer à nouveau, Claudia se mit à rire, alors que son Alakazam relâcha son emprise sur lui.

"Je suppose qu'elles sont très épaisses." Remarqua-telle, alors qu'elle commença à s'estomper. "Vous avez une journée, pour décider mon offre."

* * *

**Du drame, du drame pur.**

**Pauvre Orlando.**

**Le tirage au sort pour le prochain tour sera au début du prochain chapitre.**

**Ça fait désormais 50 chapitres de traduit.**


	51. Mirage

Chapitre 51. Mirage.

* * *

_Résumé. L'équipe G-men a failli être tuée par une bombe, et une quantité énorme de Demolosses._

* * *

Après avoir ramené Lance et Lucio à l'hôpital, Olly et Tanguy retournèrent au quartier général des G-men. Les autres G-mens étaient revenus au préalable et s'étaient séchés après une marche sous la pluie.

"Certains gens ont vraiment toute la chance." Marmonna Olly, alors qu'il appela Dracaufeu pour l'aider à se sécher.

"Cette pluie fut terriblement flippante." Digressa Tanguy. "Envoie Dracaufeu par ici quand il aura fini."

Dracaufeu sembla indigné d'être utilisé comme un sèche-linge et s'éloigna rapidement.

"Bien joué." Dit Olly, rappelant Dracaufeu. "Hé, j'ai trouvé ceci dans cet entrepôt, tu peux les consulter?"

Il donna les documents à Tanguy. Le champion d'arène de Rivamar commença à feuilleter à travers eux.

"Intéressant." Remarqua-t-il. "Je peux dire que ce sera très explicite."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je vais t'expliquer ça dans un instant." Répondit Tanguy, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Les deux dresseurs s'assirent à la table, en remarquant que Paul, Cynthia et Anabel étaient encore avec eux.

Tanguy le remarqua, mais décida de laisser aller, alors qu'il se leva et commença à s'adresser à l'équipe.

"Eh bien, la mission a été un succès." Commença-t-il à dire. "L'agent Stevens a été réclamé, et ce même si je suis sûr que nous avons tous quelques coupures et des contusions de l'explosion."

Bastien grogna dérisoirement depuis le canapé à l'arrière.

"Même si je suis sûr que nous avons tous quelques coupures et des ecchymoses, nous sommes tous relativement indemnes." Dit furieusement Tanguy, en regardant fixement Bastien. "Aujourd'hui, alors que l'entrepôt n'est plus disponible pour eux, nous devons supposer que les Coppingers ont soit trouvé ou trouveront une nouvelle base d'opérations sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"S'ils reviennent d'abord." Lui rappela Spectra.

"Ils le feront." Dit un gars appelé Doug, alors qu'il se leva. "Ils reviendront."

"Excuse-moi?" Répondit Spectra. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Claudia Coppinger possède une série hautement maléfique." Continua Doug. "Malgré le fait qu'elle a ordonné la destruction de cet entrepôt, elle sera toujours à traiter ça comme une insulte personnelle. Elle sera de retour."

"Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça?" Exigea Adrien. "Quand as-tu eu l'occasion d'analyser le fonctionnement mental d'une femme psychotique qui rêve d'être Dieu?"

"Adrien." Dit arrogamment Doug. "Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain, n'est-ce pas? Respecte tes Pokémons feu, mon pote."

Adrien regarda l'homme musclé avec un dégoût évident. "Le feu a des connotations de passion."

Doug sourit. "En ce moment, tu te bats avec ton cœur et pas avec ta tête, et regarde où cela te mènes."

Tanguy frappa son poing sur la table, rompant la dispute. "Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à nos moutons s'il vous plait?"

"Oui, grandissez." Dit Terry, en grondant Adrien et Doug. "Si vous voulez vous disputez, alors sortez dehors."

Adrien sembla comme s'il était sur le point de se lever, avant que Doug ne sourit. "Laissez tomber. Je ne fais qu'offrir mon opinion."

Tanguy sembla ravi. "De toute façon, la situation est pire qu'elle le semblait d'origine. "

"Comment?" Renchérit Anabel. "Je veux dire, je sais que je ne fais pas partie de votre secte, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une armée de Demolosses?"

Tanguy jeta les documents sur la table. "Sentez-vous libre d'y jeter un œil."

Terry les prit.

"C'est quoi le problème avec ça?" Demanda Faith.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler du Docteur Cornelius Yung?" Dit Tanguy.

"Qui?" Demanda Norman. "Le nom me sonne une cloche, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus."

"Il était un scientifique qui a disparu il y a onze ou douze ans." Dit Terry. "Je me souviens avoir lu l'article à propos de son invention dans le temps."

"Qu'a-t-il inventé?" Se demanda Lucy.

"Le Docteur Yung a inventé quelque chose appelé les Pokémons Mirage." Dit Noland à son Génie Extrême. "En tant que collègue inventeur, j'ai suivi avec intérêt son travail."

"C'est quoi au juste les Pokémons Mirage?" Demanda Adrien.

"Des Pokémons holographiques qui n'ont aucune faiblesse, et qui sont invulnérables aux attaques des Pokémons normaux." Répondit Noland. "Ils peuvent connaître et utiliser n'importe quel coup disponible."

"Nous avons été attaqués par une source apparemment inépuisable de Demolosses dans l'entrepôt." Dit Paul.

"Ce qui pourrait être expliqué par les Pokémons Mirage." Remarqua Bastien. "Mais le problème avec votre définition des Pokémons Mirage, c'est que même si nous avons été attaqués par une puissante bande sans fin de Demolosses, ils ont senti la douleur et ont été sensibles à nos attaques."

"Laisse-moi jeter un œil à ce dossier." Dit Noland.

Terry ferma le dossier, et le glissa vers le Chef de l'Usine de Match. Noland l'ouvrit et lut pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire. "C'est très simple."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Lucy.

Noland ferma ses yeux. "Le laboratoire de Yung fut détruit dans in incendie, et il fut assumé qu'il a été tué dans ce même brasier."

Il sourit ensuite. "Puis-je avoir la parole pour proposer ma théorie?"

"Accordé." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il s'assit.

Noland se leva.

"Eh bien, en fait, j'ai deux théories. Elles sont similaires toutes les deux, quoique, c'est juste les personnes impliquées qui changent."

"Allez-y." Grogna Paul.

"Théorie numéro un." Dit Noland, levant un doigt. "Yung a survécu à l'incendie, mais sa machine à mirage a été détruite, ainsi que les plans de construction pour la remplacer. Il a été embauché par les Coppingers, qui lui ont donné des ressources illimitées pour essayer de recréer la machine. Il est parvenu à un certain effet, mais il ne pouvait pas recréer l'ensemble au complet."

"En supposant même qu'il l'a créé en premier lieu." Remarqua Brandon.

"Je vais sur la théorie qu'il l'a fait." Dit Noland, agacé par l'interruption. "Quoi qu'il en soit, théorie numéro deux. Yung est mort dans l'incendie qui a détruit toute sa technologie. Les techniciens Coppingers ont réussi à ressusciter les plans de la machine mirage et à construire leur propre version, ce qui n'était pas une copie parfaite."

"L'un ou l'autre sont toutes les deux des options réalisables." Nota Olly. "Mais alors comment ils l'ont créé est important, la chose la plus importante est de savoir comment fonctionne le système de mirage?"

Noland continua à regarder à travers les fichiers. "Euh...Il a travaillé en projetant les Pokémons dans un terrain énergétique. Il y avait une série de portails qui les contenaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer à l'extérieur, faute de quoi ils disparaîtront."

"Donc, s'il y avait des traces de ces portails laissés dans l'épave de l'entrepôt, cela pourrait prouver qu'ils ont utilisé la recherche du Docteur Yung." Conclut Spectra.

"Les ruines devraient avoir suffisamment refroidies par le matin si la pluie continue comme ça." Dit Tanguy. "Certains d'entre vous peuvent aller là-bas pour essayer de faire une hypothèse dans la matinée. Noland peux y aller car il sait ce qu'il faut chercher, et tu peux choisir ta propre équipe pour aller là-bas."

"Merci." Répondit Noland, alors qu'il s'assit. Il débattit pendant quelques secondes. "Je veux Spectra et ses spectres pour faciliter le mouvement des débris."

"Ravi de pouvoir aider." Rit Spectra.

"Je voudrais aussi Adrien. Si l'épave est encore chaude, ses Pokémons feu devraient être en mesure d'y faire face."

"Et moi qui croyait que tu apprécias ma compagnie." Plaisanta Adrien.

"J'aurai besoin également de quelqu'un pour nous monter les lieux." Termina Noland.

"J'y vais." Dit Faith, offrant ses services. "J'ai vu tout les étages à l'exception du dernier, alors je pourrais vous guider à travers eux là-bas."

"Ravi de t'avoir dans l'équipe." Répondit Noland. "Nous nous retrouverons ici demain matin. 8 heures précises."

"À moins que quelqu'un ai quelque chose à ajouter, nous allons conclure ici." Dit Tanguy.

Olly se leva. "En fait, j'ai trouvé ceci dans le coffre-fort ainsi que les fichiers."

Il posa la valise de capsules techniques des Coppingers sur la table, avant de l'ouvrir et en la retournant à travers eux. Il sortit l'un des CD, l'un qui avait une légère teinte rougeâtre sur elle.

"C'est la capsule technique Tempeteinfernale. C'est ce qui a tué Lance."

"Il n'est pas mort." Lui rappela Brandon.

"Non." Rétorqua Olly. "Il ne l'est pas. Mais il ne va pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Je veux que vous sachiez tous ce qui lui est arrivé, parce que j'étais là lorsqu'il a été frappé. J'ai vu sa vie s'éteindre devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas agréable et si cette bande de ce que je vais appeler les gens ont leur chance, ils vont conquérir le monde. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas vivre dans leur petit monde d'enfoirés."

Convaincu que tout le monde avait entendu ses paroles, Olly laissa tomber la CT dans la boîte, et remis la petite valise dans sa poche.

"Cela va empirer avant de s'améliorer." Continua-t-il. "Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire pour les aider à conquérir le monde, mais je vais faire tout faire en mon pouvoir pour les arrêter."

Alors que les G-mens commencèrent à disposer, Paul vit Anabel se lever et qui hésita à partir.

Malgré son manque de pouvoirs psychiques, Paul pouvait sentir la tristesse de son rayonnement, presque en comparaison avec sa beauté dans ses yeux.

Il s'approcha, et vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Orlando a disparu." S'étrangla-t-elle, essayant de se retenir. "Pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié pour nous sauver. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il fasse ça."

Paul passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra près de lui. "Je crois qu'il est venu à veiller sur toi plus que tu l'as réalisé dans le court espace du temps. Il s'est rendu compte que tu étais une bonne personne et il savait que tu étais plus importante pour le destin du monde que lui."

"Le destin du monde?" Demanda Anabel. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

Paul était confus. "Je n'en sais rien...C'est simplement venu dans ma tête."

* * *

"Nous sommes ici pour le tirage du prochain tour de la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon." Dit Goodshow. "Maintenant, tout le monde en a fait beaucoup pour en arriver là, alors j'espère que les meilleurs d'entre vous passeront à travers le tour après cela."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il regarda les onze autres dresseurs debout autour de lui. Il reconnut Paul, Cristal, Olly, Jim et Silver, mais personne d'autre. En fait, un dresseur lui paru familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu avant.

L'Alakazam de Goodshow apparut, et commença à tirer au sort les noms d'un bol sur le podium.

"Le match numéro un sera Sacha Ketchum..." Remarqua Goodshow, alors que la deuxième boule approcha.

"...qui affrontera...oh oh. Silver Ketchum."

"Oh mer..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant que la foule ne commence à applaudir. Alors que ses paroles furent étouffées, il se demanda pourquoi des foules de gens se sont présentés pour le tirage au sort.

_Mon père. Est-ce que je peux le vaincre? Qu'arrivera-t-il si je gagne ou si je perds?_

Il regarda Silver qui sembla impassible sur le podium.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Papa?_

Alors que les applaudissements s'apaisèrent, Goodshow tira un autre nom hors du bol.

"Match numéro deux. Crépuscule Renoir qui affrontera Joey Tanner."

Plus d'applaudissements.

"Match numéro trois. Vito Winstrate qui affrontera Jim Jacobs."

_C'était dont lui! Vito Winstrate, près de Lavandia à Hoenn. Je me souviens avoir affronté le Camerupt de sa grand-mère._

Les applaudissements se furent plus en plus petits avec chaque nom annoncé. Une partie de la foule s'ennuya et quitta les lieux.

"Match numéro quatre. Cristal Manners qui affrontera Hannah DeMontagnac."

Rien ne se passa dans la foule.

"Match numéro cinq. Doug Wilson qui affrontera Henri Saka."

Sacha vit un énorme dresseurs musclé qui regarda le plus petit, l'homme à la peau d'olive vêtu d'un costume noir. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé et avait un sourire cruel. Sacha aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu auparavant, mais n'arriva pas à penser où.

"Et finalement, Match numéro six. Paul Reed qui affrontera Olly Lowe."

Alors que Paul tourna sa tête, Sacha pouvait voir le regard de triomphe sur son visage.

"Peut-on le faire, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il. "L'un de ses dresseurs va gagner. Pourquoi pas nous?"

* * *

**Un Chapitre un peu court, mais fournit une longue explication pour certains événements dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Alors le tirage est fait. Qui va gagner? Nul ne le sait.**

**Alors, Sacha va affronter son père. Peut-il le faire? Ou est-ce que Silver lui prouvera qu'il est trop fort?**


	52. Une Rencontre Père-Fils 1ère Partie

Chapitre 52. Une Rencontre Père-Fils. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a été tiré contre Silver tandis que les G-mens complotèrent leur prochain mouvement._

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Flora. "Qui comptes-tu utiliser contre lui?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir au cours des prochains jours, avant que mon match commence."

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à le demander." Sourit Flora.

* * *

"Enfin." Célébra Paul en triomphant sauvagement. "Le match que je voulais."

"J'ai vu ce gars combattre." Remarqua Anabel. "Tu devras être à ton meilleur pour avoir une chance de gagner."

"Hé il n'est pas si doué." Répondit Paul. "Je peux le battre."

"Paul." Dit Anabel. "Sois sérieux. Je ne veux pas te voir perdre, et si tu ne le prends pas au sérieux, il va te massacrer."

Paul considéra ceci pendant un moment. "Que me recommandes-tu?"

"Cinq long jours d'entraînement." Répondit Anabel. "Tu veux mon aide?"

"Je pense que je pourrais en avoir besoin." Dit sincèrement Paul.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Faith, Adrien, Noland et Spectra se rencontrèrent devant le quartier général des G-mens. La pluie fut peu à peu apaisée, mais il y en avait toujours assez pour que tout le monde soit malheureux.

"Je déteste la pluie." Marmonna Adrien. "Ça amortit mes esprits ardents."

"Boucle-la avec tes plaintes." Trembla Spectra. "Tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre."

"Nous ne sommes pas sous les tropiques en ce moment." Rétorqua Adrien, se référant au choix de vêtements de Spectra. "Non pas que ça ne me dérange pas de traîner avec toi."

"Hé, j'ai payé le petit prix pour avoir l'air génial." Répondit Spectra, alors que Noland s'intercepta.

"Ça suffit, vous deux." Dit furieusement Noland, alors qu'ils commencèrent à suivre Faith dans les bois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi de toute manière?" Demanda Spectra. "Tu pourrais commencer à te disputer avec une cabine téléphonique."

"Est-ce ma faute si je ne recule jamais devant un défi?" Répondit Adrien. "Si je faisais ça, tu le raterais. Avoue-le."

"Je n'avoue rien du tout." Rétorqua Spectra. "Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer. Peu importe à quel point tu le veux."

"Donne-moi du temps." Sourit Adrien. "Je peux faire n'importe quoi dans le temps."

En disant cela, Adrien marcha sous un arbre et fut baignée par une lourde chute d'eau.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Toussa-t-il, alors qu'il secoua ses cheveux rouges, essayant de se sécher.

Spectra sourit, avant d'élever une Pokéball. "Tenefix, retour."

Spectra rappela le petit Pokémon violet sur les branches supérieures de l'arbre.

"J'ai envoyé Tenefix en éclaireur." Dit-elle, alors que le seau que Tenefix avait utilisé, tomba dans la terre.

"Arrêtez!" Cria Noland. "Ou je serai contraint d'intervenir. Arrêtez votre dispute, car c'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça."

"Sont-ils toujours aussi mauvais?" Demanda Faith.

"Non." Répondit Noland. "En réalité, ils s'aiment l'un à l'autre."

* * *

"Quelle coïncidence." Dit Jim, à ses Pokémons. "Vito Winstrate se montre le bout du nez et maintenant je dois l'affronter. Pourtant, je pense que nous pouvons y arriver."

Ses Pokémons l'acclamèrent comme réponse.

"Je pense cela, parce que nous avons réussi avant. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait précédemment, nous pouvons le refaire. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons refaire, nous pouvons le faire de nouveau. Êtes-vous avec moi?"

* * *

Les G-mens arrivèrent à l'usine détruite.

"Croyez-vous que qui que ce soit sache qu'elle a sauté?" Demanda Adrien.

"On s'en fiche." Répondit Noland, alors qu'il se résigna à poser une main sur l'une des parois métalliques. "C'est un peu chaud, mais ça doit être sécuritaire."

Adrien ouvrit une Pokéball, et envoya son Simiabraz.

"Simiabraz, va à l'intérieur et jette un œil."

Simiabraz ne sembla pas heureux d'avoir été sortit sous la pluie, alors il alla rapidement à l'intérieur.

"Suivons-le!" Dit Adrien, alors que les dresseurs coururent après le Pokémon Flamme.

"Nous sommes à la recherche d'un petit disque projecteur à rebord métallique." Appela Noland, une fois qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, alors qu'il éleva quelques diagrammes. "Quelque chose de semblable à cela."

Tout le monde en prit un.

"Allons-nous nous séparer?" Demanda Spectra.

"Si tu ne vas pas être seule." Plaisanta Adrien.

"Très bien, j'en ai assez." Dit furieusement Noland. "Adrien, va avec Faith et allez jeter un œil au sous-sol. Spectra, va voir au deuxième étage, et je vais rester à cet étage pour les chercher."

Adrien suivit Faith en bas, tandis que Spectra monta.

Noland se sentit enfin soulagé, alors que les deux membres qui se disputèrent sans cesse s'étaient séparés.

"La paix est une bénédiction." Dit-il, alors qu'il partit à la recherche du moindre signe des projecteurs.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez toi et Spectra?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'ils finirent de descendre des escaliers.

"Ah, Spectra." Répondit Adrien. "Nous avons un respect mutuel l'un envers l'autre, et parfois cela s'avère être dans le sens de la compétition que nous ne pouvons sembler que se laisser sortir en se disputant l'un l'autre."

"Ça semble un peu masochiste."

"Non, ça le serait si nous apprécions de se frapper l'un l'autre." Remarqua Adrien. "Nous n'avons pas encore été aussi loin pour l'instant."

Simiabraz regarda en arrière, et commença à rire.

"La ferme, Simiabraz." Appela furieusement Adrien. "Je ne pense pas à Spectra de cette façon."

Simiabraz ria encore plus fort.

"Je suis ravi que personne ne peut comprendre ce que Simiabraz a dit." Marmonna Adrien.

"Pourquoi ça?" Demanda Faith, s'en moquant innocemment.

"C'est pas grave." Répondit silencieusement Adrien. "Dis, est-ce que c'est un des projecteurs?"

"Où ça?" Demanda Faith, se retournant rapidement, oubliant instantanément sa demande. "Je ne vois rien."

"C'est là." Dit Adrien, soulignant un morceau vraiment banal de métal.

"Ce n'est pas un projecteur. C'est une plaque." Dit furieusement Faith. "La cafétéria est à proximité."

"Génial, je suis affamé." Remarqua Adrien, alors qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Faith soupira, se demandant si Adrien sembla toujours désagréable. Elle se fit une note mentale pour le demander à Olly la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

* * *

Tenefix, Noctunoir, Branette et Magireve cherchaient à travers les débris, en aidant leur dresseur.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?" Demanda à voix haute Spectra, alors que Tenefix fouilla dans un classeur cassé. "Je pourrais être en train de dormir en ce moment. Ou être en train de m'entraîner sur le Mont Memoria. Quel imbécile a dit que c'était une lutte contre le crime glamour? Si je voulais combattre le crime, je deviendrai un super-héros. Oui, un mystérieux personnage qui erre dans les rues durant la nuit, pour arrêter les méchants et avoir une belle apparence."

* * *

Noland avait fouillé le premier étage, et avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

"Bingo!" S'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il trouva le projecteur. "Maintenant, comment déchirer ce truc?"

Il ouvrit deux Pokéballs. "Rhinoferos, Mackogneur, apparaissez."

Ses deux Pokémons apparurent.

"Déchirez-moi ça." Ordonna-t-il.

Mackogneur tient le projecteur en place, tandis que Rhinoferos perça sur le bord de celui-ci avec sa corne. Finalement, il céda.

"Excellent." Remarqua Noland, alors qu'il prit la machine à rebord métallique, et rappela ses Pokémons. "Prenez un repos digne."

Il remit les Pokéballs dan sa poche, avant de se tourner pour partir.

* * *

"Crois-tu que nous sommes susceptibles de trouver quoi que ce soit?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'Adrien finit de renverser les boîtes.

"Honnêtement, non." Répondit le dresseur de type feu. "Sortons d'ici et disons à Noland que nous n'avons rien trouvé."

"Est-ce la meilleure façon de faire les choses?" Dit Faith, surprise.

"C'est toujours la meilleure façon de faire les choses." Répondit Adrien. "Nous avons cherché pendant environ une demi-heure, il est clair qu'il n'y a rien ici, et par conséquent, nous pourrions faire quelque chose de plus important."

* * *

"Bonsoir, je suis Carlton Bond, et c'est le début de la couverture officielle du match de la famille Ketchum. Sacha un dresseur prometteur est sur le point d'affronter son père, Silver dans ce qui promet d'être un match intense."

Délia et le Professeur Chen étaient en train de le regarder du Bourg Palette, alors que des séquences des matchs précédents, tant pour Sacha que pour Silver furent montrées. Elle montra l'Hericendre de Sacha qui se faisait battre par le Papilusion de Lullaby, le Germignon de Silver aux prises avec un Grolem, le Bulbizarre de Sacha combattant le Brasegali Carlos, le Chartor de Sacha battant le Coatox d'Olly, le Drattak de Silver aux prises avec un Tyranocif, le Ouisticram de Sacha vainquant le Steelix de Steven et le Dracaufeu de Sacha affrontant Crefollet.

"Et sur ce, je tiens à vous présenter les experts du studio qui offriront leurs opinions sur ce qui promet d'être un match rude. Alors, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville Norman Maple et l'ancienne championne de Sinnoh Cynthia Jacobs."

Brandon fit à Carlton un regard étrange. "Eh bien, si je le savais, j'aurais parié de l'argent sur lui. C'est un match qui risque d'être difficile à prévoir. Les dresseurs sont capables de faire l'impossible quand ils en ont besoin, de sorte que même si on tire de l'avant et que ça semble qu'ils vont s'en tirer, l'autre peut faire quelque chose d'incroyable pour se tirer de l'abîme."

"Norman, qu'est-ce que ça prend pour gagner un match comme celui contre un membre de la famille?" Demanda Carlton.

"Eh bien, j'ai combattu un membre de la famille une fois auparavant, mais il suffit d'oublier le fait que l'adversaire soit votre fils ou votre fille, et de se battre avec toute l'intensité qu'on donnerait sur un parfait inconnu. Parce que ton adversaire ne sera d'aucune pitié."

"Cynthia, quelles sont vos impressions sur ces deux dresseurs?"

"Je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas vu Silver combattre suffisamment pour me faire une opinion concrète sur ses forces et ses faiblesses. J'ai regardé le match de Sacha à la Conférence de Sinnoh il y a longtemps, et comme Brandon l'a dit, il est capable de l'impossible. Nous l'avons vu contre Steven et contre Régis, et ils disent que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois. Si ce genre de chance continue, alors il a une chance raisonnable de gagner."

"Eh bien, le tirage au sort était il y a de ça quelques jours, et nous avons la couverture de toutes les matchs dans cette série au cours des prochains jours." Rappela Carlton à son auditoire. "Qu'est-ce que le résultat de ce match signifiera pour le tournoi? Est-ce que le gagnant, et je vais obtenir votre prédiction tout de suite, sera automatiquement devenu le favori?"

"Ils le seront après ce match, parce qu'ils seront les seuls qui seront allés aussi loin." Souligna Norman.

"Alors, quelles sont vos prédictions?" Demanda Carlton. "Qui croyez-vous qui va l'emporter."

"Silver." Répondit Brandon. "Il a l'expérience pour surmonter son fils. Et il n'y a pas de substitut à cela."

"Je vais prendre pour Sacha." Dit Norman avec un sourire. "Si je dis Silver, ma fille voudra m'assassiner."

"Je crois que ce sera Sacha." Continua Cynthia. "Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait croire qu'il a plus de volonté."

"Qu'en est-il du tournoi?" Demanda Bond. "Une idée de qui va gagner?"

"Impossible à affirmer." Remarqua Brandon. "Cela dépendra de la façon dont vous vous débrouillerez aujourd'hui."

"Aucune idée." Dit Norman.

"Je crois que ce sera Olly Lowe qui y arrivera." Conclut Cynthia.

"Ravi de voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas indécis." Sourit Carlton. "Et maintenant, nous nous dirigeons vers le stade trois avec vos commentateurs Cathy Pride et Nicky Heller."

* * *

"Le retour d'un terrain normal."

Sacha regarda le champ de bataille brun clair, en voyant son père à l'autre bout.

"Pikapi?"

"Je peux y arriver Pikachu." Dit Sacha, respirant rapidement.

_Je l'espère._

"Es-tu prêt pour ça, Sacha?" Hurla Silver, alors que l'un des commentateurs commença à lire les règles du match.

"Et comment." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais te botter les fesses."

"Ha!" Rit Silver. "Aller mon garçon, montre à ton vieillard comment on fait ça!"

"Avec plaisir." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Scorvol, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Scorvol, qui atterrit sur sa queue et montra ses crocs à Silver.

"Hmm." Dit Silver, alors qu'il pêcha une Pokéball. "Je vais te montrer, Aligatueur, viens nous voir."

Silver envoya l'énorme crocodile bleu, qui tomba à quatre pattes.

"Silver choisit un type eau pour affronter le Scorvol de type sol. Et nous voilà partis!"

"Montrons-leur que le type ne veut rien dire." S'exclama Sacha. "Attaque Plaie-Croix."

Scorvol se lança vers Aligatueur et taillada sa peau épaisse avec ses griffes dans une forme de X.

Aligatueur ne sembla pas dérangé.

"Ça ne va pas marcher." Répondit sombrement Silver. "Attaque Dynamopoing."

Aligatueur claqua un coup de poing dans le Scorvol surpris à courte distance, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans l'arène et le Pokémon Scorpicroc s'effondra en tas, dans des spasmes de douleur.

* * *

"Oh non!" Grogna Pierre. "J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'embarrasser."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Flora.

"Scorvol est hors de sa hauteur contre cet Aligatueur. Sacha a besoin de le sortir de là et tout de suite. Dynamopoing est un mouvement qui ne devrait pas être efficace contre Scorvol, mais il a causé beaucoup de dégâts. Si les Pokémons de Silver sont tous aussi fort, alors Sacha a un problème."

"Oh mon dieu." Dit Flora, inquiète. "Aller Sacha, bats-le."

* * *

"Scorvol, tu peux bouger?" Hurla Sacha.

Scorvol eu du mal à se lever, mais il réussit.

"Peut-être que j'ai sous-estimé ton Scorvol." Remarqua Silver. "Aligatueur, Hydrocanon."

"Scorvol, retour." Cria Sacha, élevant une Pokéball.

"Sacha fait un rappel tôt pour Scorvol. Si l'Hydrocanon avait pris contact, Sacha serait à terre, c'était donc une bonne décision."

"Oui, c'est l'une des caractéristiques d'un dresseur décent. Ce tournoi a été conçu pour extirper le meilleur combattant, mais la prise de décision est aussi un attribut clé à un dresseur talentueux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as comme réponse?" Demanda Silver.

"Tauros, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha, envoyant le Pokémon Buffle.

"Sacha est passé avec Tauros!"

"Intéressant." Réfléchit Silver. "Comment comptes-tu jouer?"

"Tauros, Belier!"

Tauros chargea vers Aligatueur, déchirant le sol sur son chemin.

"Tut tut tut." Remarqua Silver, alors que Tauros fonça vers son Pokémon. "Dynamopoing."

Aligatueur chargea paresseusement le puissant coup de poing, et attendit que Tauros se rapproche.

"Exactement ce que j'attendais!" Cria Sacha. "Reflet."

Tauros créa plusieurs clones de lui-même, déroutant Aligatueur, et lui faisant perdre son coup de poing.

"Maintenant, termine avec Belier!"

Tauros continua à charger vers Aligatueur qui prit la pleine force de l'attaque. Aligatueur rugit de surprise, avant de se relever.

"Aligatueur, Hydrocanon."

Aligatueur ouvrit sa bouche et fustigea Tauros avec une énorme quantité d'eau. Tauros fut forcé à travers l'arène, mais réussit à reprendre pied.

"Tauros, soit prudent!" Cria Sacha. "Lance un autre Belier."

Silver resta impassible. "Voûte au-dessus de Tauros et utiliser Tranche. "

Aligatueur sauta par dessus Tauros avec une agilité surprenante et décrocha ses griffes à travers le dos de Tauros.

"Mooooooooooo!" Rugit furieusement et douloureusement Tauros.

"Tauros ne sera pas en mesure d'encaisser beaucoup plus cela. Aligatueur semble beaucoup plus en forme, malgré le fait d'avoir combattu deux des Pokémons de Sacha."

Tauros regarda Aligatueur, avant de briller d'une lumière bleue. Il fonça ensuite vers Aligatueur, le faisant tomber à la renverse. À la surprise générale, Aligatueur commença à sembler épuisé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'exclamèrent Silver et Sacha.

"Tauros vient d'utiliser Effort de son plein gré."

"Incroyable. Comment Sacha peu prendre avantage de cela?"

"Attaque Belier!"

"Attaque Dynamopoing."

Aligatueur et Tauros se connectèrent l'un l'autre en même temps, se mettant tout deux KO.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux. "Tauros et Aligatueur sont hors combat."

Sacha et Silver rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Félicitations Sacha." Dit Silver, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball. "Kangourex, en avant!"

Silver envoya un énorme Kangourex.

"Voyons voir." Dit Sacha, en feuilletant ses Pokéballs. "Je veux te mettre de côté, tu ne seras pas en mesure d'affecter Kangourex, Lucario, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Lucario, qui rugit à Kangourex.

"Et c'est au tour de Sacha de recourir à un avantage de type!"

* * *

"Quelle est l'histoire avec le Lucario de Sacha?" Demanda Flora. "Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

"Il l'a eu à Sinnoh." Répondit Pierre. "Lorsque nous étions sur l'Île de Fer près de Joliberges, nous avons rencontré un dresseur appelé Armand qui a donné à Sacha un œuf Pokémon. Il a fini par éclore et il en sortit un Riolu."

"Wow."

"Et Riolu a évolué durant la Conférence de Sinnoh, après avoir battu un Galeking." Continua Pierre. "Sacha était vraiment heureux, parce que les Riolus évoluent lorsqu'ils atteignent un certain niveau de bonheur. Il est incroyablement difficile de les amener à ce niveau, mais c'est ce qui le rend plus gratifiant."

* * *

"Après toi." Dit Sacha.

"Kangourex, Marto-Poing."

Kangourex chargea vers Lucario, les bras qui brillaient d'une énergie blanche.

"Esquive-le!"

Lucario bascula loin de la puissante attaque.

"Aurasphere."

Lucario atterrit sur le sol, et tira une sphère énergétique bleue vers Kangourex. L'attaque frappa le Pokémon Maternel dans la tête, et le renversa.

"Incroyable! Kangourex tombe!"

Ce ne fut pas long, alors que le Pokémon Maternel s'est rapidement relevé.

"Il faudra faire plus que ça." Déclara Silver. "Mes Pokémons et moi avons été ensemble depuis plus de trente ans. Une simple Aurasphere ne peut pas espérer vaincre Kangourex."

"Dans ce cas, lance Forte-Paume."

Lucario courra à travers le terrain, le poing élevé.

"Attaque Ultimapoing."

Kangourex éleva un poing qui fut facilement de la même taille que la tête de Lucario, et le percuta dans le Pokémon venant en sens inverse. Lucario tomba, malgré la résistance aux attaques normales.

"Ouille! Ça a semblé douloureux."

"Lucario, utilise Close Combat ci-dessous!"

Lucario flippa et commença à donner des coups de poings et de pieds à Kangourex à plusieurs reprises. Alors que le Pokémon Maternel se retira du déluge d'attaques, Lucario réussit à se lever et à continuer l'assaut. Kangourex réussit finalement à échapper aux coups, lorsque Lucario arrêta.

"Termine-le avec une combinaison d'Aurasphere et de Forte-Paume!"

Lucario créa une sphère énergétique bleue, avant de la claquer dans la tête de Kangourex.

La foule hurla de joie, alors que Kangourex s'effondra et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Kangourex est hors combat. Lucario, vainqueur,"

La foule applaudit Kangourex, avant que Silver la rappelle.

"Merci, ma chère amie." Dit-il, replaçant la Pokéball. "J'apprécie ce match, Sacha."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Sacha. "Tu veux continuer, Lucario?"

"Carr!"

"Alors, seras-tu en état de heurter mon prochain choix?" Demanda Silver. "Noctunoir, à toi de jouer."

Silver envoya Noctunoir.

"Silver envoie Noctunoir, un Pokémon de type spectre pour affronter Lucario, un Pokémon de type combat. Est-ce que Sacha a une chance spectrale?"

* * *

"Tu as observé ceci depuis trois jours." Remarqua Adrien.

"Ouais, et je ne peux pas me concentrer avec toi qui traîne dans les alentours." Répondit Noland. "Alors va t-en."

"Susceptible susceptible." Remarqua Adrien, alors que Tanguy entra.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir." Dit-il. "Olly est en train d'affronter Doug dehors."

"Wow!" S'exclama Adrien. "Il faut que je vois ça."

Adrien se dirigea dehors en courant, avant que Tanguy ne se tourne à Noland. "Est-ce que c'est mieux?"

"Beaucoup, merci." Répondit Noland. "Est-ce que ces deux là s'affrontent réellement?"

Un Draco vint s'écraser à travers la paroi de bois mince, répondant à sa question. Noland et Tanguy regardèrent, avant que le Pokémon vola dehors et s'écrasa dans un Dracolosse.

"Je pense que je vais trouver une autre pièce." Dit Noland, alors que Dracolosse lança un Ultralaser à sa forme pré-évolué, faisant un autre trou dans le côté du bâtiment. "Sois ça, ou j'appelle mon Artikodin pour leur botter le derrière à ces deux là."

Tanguy sourit à cette pensée. "Nous devons parier sur cela à un certain moment. C'est quelque chose que je voudrais voir."

* * *

"Noctunoir, Poing Ombre."

Noctunoir claqua un coup de poing dans Lucario, qui secoua sa tête sous la force de l'attaque.

"Vibrobscur."

Lucario tira plusieurs vagues énergétiques noires vers Noctunoir, qui gémit de douleur.

"Attaque Tenebres."

Noctunoir flotta de nouveau dans une position d'attaque, avant de tirer une puissante explosion énergétique à Lucario.

Le Pokémon Aura prit les dégâts à pleine puissance, avant de tomber sur ses genoux.

"Lucario, retour!" Cria Sacha.

"Poursuite."

Alors que Lucario fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball, Noctunoir courut après lui, et causa énormément de dégâts.

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha.

"Tout est permis dans l'amour et la guerre." Répondit Silver, alors que Sacha mit la Pokéball dans sa poche. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?"

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Nightmare, qui apparut avec un mélange d'excitation et de dérision de la foule.

"Quoi encore?" Demanda Nightmare, avant de voir Noctunoir. "Oh, je comprends."

"Intéressant." Remarqua Silver. "Tu as un Ectoplasma shiny qui peut parler."

"Hé, vous savez ce que j'ai d'autre?" Demanda Nightmare. "Ball'Ombre."

Nightmare tira une boule d'énergie rouge et noir à Noctunoir, qui ne s'y attendait pas et fut frappé sur son dos par la puissance de l'attaque.

La foule commença à hurler d'abus à Nightmare.

"Ne fais pas ça, Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Ce n'est pas sportif!"

Nightmare lui fit un grognement dérisoire. "Qui se soucie du sport?"

"Je veux gagner avec honneur." Dit Sacha. "Alors attaque seulement que lorsque je te le dis."

"Tu devrais vraiment contrôler ce Pokémon." Dit furieusement Silver.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Sacha. "Je l'ai attrapé que récemment."

"Hé, allons-nous combattre, oui ou non?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Très bien." Dit Silver. "Lance Tenebres."

"Utilise Ball'Ombre." Cria Sacha.

Alors que Noctunoir lança le rayon énergétique obscure vers Nightmare, l'Ectoplasma répliqua avec une autre Ball'Ombre, annulant l'attaque.

"Imprévisible, mais puissant." Dit Silver.

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu." Ria Nightmare.

"Attaque Bomb-Beurk!" Cria Sacha.

"Attaque Ombre Portee."

Alors que Nightmare prépara l'attaque, Noctunoir sauta dans son ombre.

"Oh oh." Dit Nightmare, alors que Noctunoir émergea et le frappa dans le dos. "Sale fils de..."

"Noirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre à bout portant."

Nightmare se tourna et tira l'attaque à bout portant. Noctunoir fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque, un énorme trou déchiré dans son estomac de l'attaque super efficace.

"Prévention Destin." Cria Silver, sachant que Noctunoir ne serait pas en état de récupérer.

Un éclat de lumière jaillit de la blessure à l'estomac de Noctunoir et entoura Nightmare.

"Oh merde." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il avala la lumière, et tomba sur le sol.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux. "Ectoplasma et Noctunoir sont hors combat."

Sacha se sentit assez soulagé alors qu'il rappela Nightmare. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

"Nous allons maintenant prendre une pause pendant que les dresseurs réfléchissent."

Il marcha devant Silver, ne le regardant pas. Alors qu'il fit son chemin vers le vestiaire, il se demanda comment il allait se rattraper sur ce point, et gagner le match. Alors que Silver essaya sûrement de le faire, Sacha allait faire tout son possible pour se rendre au prochain tour et aller plus loin. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'accomplir.

* * *

**Sacha s'en sort plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Même s'il a révélé la plupart de ses Pokémons dans le processus.**


	53. Une Rencontre Père-Fils 2ème Partie

Chapitre 53. Une Rencontre Père-Fils. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a réussit à bien se battre jusqu'à la pause contre Silver, allant jusqu'au bout. Cependant avec Scorvol et Lucario gravement blessés, ainsi que Tauros et Nightmare vaincus, est-ce que Sacha peut encore s'en sortir et vaincre son père?_

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était excitant." Remarqua Carlton, alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise. "Sacha Ketchum a l'avantage à la pause. Et Brandon, qu'a-t-il fait pour prendre les devants?"

"Eh bien." Répondit Brandon. "Il a pris l'initiative, et a pris quelques grandes décisions. Si ses Pokémons étaient dans une situation désavantageuse, il les changeaient. Peu de dresseurs ont la présence d'esprit de le faire dans le feu de l'action."

"Norman, comment Silver peut-il remonter la pente? Et peut-il le faire?"

"Bien sûr qu'il le peut." Dit Norman. "S'il obtient la prochaine élimination alors il a une chance de surmonter Sacha. Si Sacha obtient la prochaine élimination, je ne vois pas Silver être en mesure de récupérer. Même s'il conserve ses deux meilleurs Pokémons pour la fin."

"Cynthia, que se passe-t-il à travers les esprits de ses deux dresseurs en ce moment alors qu'ils attendent que la deuxième mi-temps commence?"

"Ils sont frénétiquement en train réfléchir à leurs stratégies, et à se demander comment retourner cela à son avantage, ou continuer comme ils sont. Dans un match à six contre six, ce que vous faites là est la partie la plus importante du match, alors que c'est la seule fois que vous arrivez à penser clairement aux choses. Je veux dire, vous pouvez avoir quelques secondes à débattre sur vos prochains Pokémons entre les matchs, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup."

"Encore en cours avec vos prédictions pour le gagnant?"

"Oui."

"Oui."

"Oui."

"Et de retour au stade pour la deuxième mi-temps." Dit Rapidement Carlton.

* * *

Sacha sortit Lucario et Scorvol pour jeter un œil sur les dégâts sur eux. Pierre et Flora l'aidèrent.

"Je croyais que Scorvol avait l'air en pire condition que ça." Remarqua Pierre. "Ça semblait pire des gradins."

"Vol?" Dit Scorvol, confus.

"Lu!" Grogna Lucario, alors qu'il médita dans un coin de la pièce.

"Sacha, es-tu vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour ça?" Demanda Pierre. "Tu as pris quelques décisions étranges dans ce match."

"Bien sûr que je suis dans le bon état d'esprit!" Cria Sacha. "Juste parce que c'est mon père ne veut pas dire que je vais le ménager."

"Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que Pierre voulait dire." Dit rapidement Flora, alors que la cloche sonna.

Sacha se releva et rappela Scorvol et Lucario.

"Écoute Sacha." Dit Pierre. "Bonne Chance. Je te dis simplement de ne pas te retenir."

"Je n'y comptes pas!" Dit Sacha, alors que Pierre sortit. "Sans blague, qu'est-ce qu'il crois que je suis?"

"Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle lui serra la main.

La cloche sonna de nouveau.

"Je dois y aller." Dit Sacha, l'embrassant rapidement sur ses douces lèvres. "Au revoir."

"Bonne chance." Chuchota Flora, alors qu'il courra en direction de l'arène.

* * *

"Tu as pris tout ton temps." Marmonna Silver, alors que Sacha embarqua sur sa zone.

"Désolé, j'étais..."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit furieusement Silver. "Allons-nous combattre?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha.

"Drascore, en avant!" Cria Silver, envoyant le Pokémon Scorpogre.

La foule haleta.

"Silver choisit un Drascore, et comment son fils va-t-il contrer ceci?"

"Drascore est un type poison." Réfléchit Sacha. "Scorvol, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya de nouveau Scorvol.

"Comment as-tu l'intention de procéder?" Demanda Silver.

"Scorvol, attaque Aile D'Acier."

Les ailes de Scorvol commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il vola vers Drascore.

"Attaque Sabotage."

Drascore balança une griffe et frappa Scorvol dans le visage, le faisant tomber à l'écart.

"Scorvol, Tempetesable."

Scorvol souleva le sable du sol de l'arène, et battit des ailes, créant ainsi une puissante tempête.

"Drascore, Vibrobscur."

Drascore tira une énergie noire explosive de sa bouche. Scorvol réussit à y échapper de justesse avec Voile Sable.

"Maintenant voilà ta chance d'utiliser Guillotine!"

Scorvol éclata de la tempête de sable, les pinces brillantes, et visant la gorge de Drascore.

"Ultralaser!"

Drascore tira un puissant rayon lumineux orange de sa bouche, repoussant Scorvol dans l'arène et dans les panneaux publicitaires.

"Ooooh!" Rugit la foule alors que Scorvol lutta pour se lever.

"Scorvol, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, alors que le Scorpicroc s'effondra au sol.

"Scorvol est hors combat. Drascore, vainqueur."

La foule donna une poignée d'applaudissements rapide pour Scorvol.

"Merci, Scorvol." Dit Sacha, rappelant son Pokémon et replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture. "Lucario, je te choisis."

Sacha envoya Lucario, qui rugit à Silver, se rappelant clairement du combat contre Noctunoir.

"Il ne peut pas bouger." Dit Sacha. "Lance Charge-Os."

* * *

"Est-ce qu'Adrien a toujours été aussi odieux?" Demanda Faith.

"Eh oui." Répondit Olly, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. "Je me rappelle de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré."

_"Alors tu es le dresseur qui a vaincu deux de mes collègues?"_

_"Alors, tu es le prochain gars que j'ai à battre."_

_"Tu sembles très confiant."_

_"Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Je suis sur le point de te battre."_

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Faith.

"Je l'ai lessivé avec Carchacrok et Pingoleon." Dit Olly, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était vide.

"On dirait que Thompson a volé le nid." Remarqua Faith. "De toute façon, je vais voir Élias et Lucio."

"À plus tard." Répondit Olly. "Je compte aller m'entraîner pour mon match."

* * *

Torterra tira un puissant barrage de feuilles à Alakazam. Ou plutôt à l'endroit où avait été Alakazam.

"Attaque Mitra-Poing." Dit Anabel.

Alakazam réapparut et claqua un coup de poing sur le côté de la tête de Torterra. Le Pokémon Continent rugit de surprise et de douleur, avant de tomber au sol.

"Ça alors." Remarqua Paul.

"Franchement!" Cria Anabel. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça!"

"J'ai l'impression que tu devrais avoir les sous-titres allemands." Sourit Paul, alors qu'il rappela Torterra.

Elle n'arriva pas à voir le côté amusant de la blague.

"Tu veux gagner, ou faire des blagues?" Hurla Anabel. "Comme tu es à l'heure actuelle, tu ne peux pas gagner!"

"Je le peux!" Renvoya Paul.

"Alors prouve-le!" Dit Anabel. "Je ne te laisse pas partir tant que tu n'arriveras pas à me battre."

"Dans ce cas, Maganon, prépare-toi à te battre."

* * *

"Qui comptes-tu utiliser?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Je pense que Pingoleon, Dracolosse et Dracaufeu devraient faire partir de mes six." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il passa en revue une liste de ses Pokémons. "Autres qu'eux, qui sait."

"Sois très prudent." Lui rappela Cynthia. "Paul a des Pokémons très puissants. Ça ne va pas être une répétition de ton match contre Tyson."

"Rien ne peut être répété de ce match." Souligna Olly. "De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas être à la télé?"

"Ouais, j'avais oublié pendant un moment." Répondit Cynthia. "Je devrais sûrement y retourner."

Cynthia quitta le Match Ultime, pour courir en direction du stade.

* * *

Lucario claqua le bâton de l'Aura sur Drascore qui gémit de douleur.

"Aller Drascore!" Cria Silver. "Tu dois bouger et vite."

"Forte-Paume."

Lucario visa un coup de poing vers le visage de Drascore.

Drascore bougea légèrement.

"Utilise Piqure." Cria Silver.

Drascore mordit la main de Lucario. Le Pokémon Aura aboya dans la douleur, alors que Drascore le percuta au sol.

"Lucario est impuissant dans cet état." Cria Silver. "Les attaques de l'Aura ont besoin de concentration, et tant que Drascore aura son bras, il ne sera pas en mesure de le faire."

"Lucario, essaie de te libérer!" Hurla Sacha.

Lucario lutta, mais n'a pas pu se libérer de la poignée de Drascore.

"Abandonne." Ria Silver. "Des Pokémons bien plus forts ont tenté de se libérer."

_Je suis désolé, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut._

"Lucario, utilise Forte-Paume avec ton autre main, vise les yeux."

Lucario balança son autre main et frappa Drascore entre les yeux. Drascore lâcha instantanément prise, et siffla de colère.

"Dracochoc."

Lucario leva les deux mains et tira un puissant jet d'énergie bleu-gris qui sombra dans Drascore et le mit KO.

"Drascore est hors combat. Lucario, vainqueur."

La foule cria à la louange à Lucario, qui la prise avec grâce, mais sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

Silver rappela Drascore.

"Astucieux." Reconnu-t-il. "Peu de dresseurs ont gardé la tête froide dans cette situation."

"Que comptes-tu faire ensuite?" Demanda Sacha.

Silver se tourna vers le Germignon sur son épaule. "Es-tu prêt pour ça?"

"Germi!"

Germignon sauta sur le sol, et rugit à Lucario.

"Silver Ketchum envoie un Pokémon de type plante pour affronter un Pokémon de type acier. Que nous planifie ce dresseur rusé?"

"Après toi." Dit Silver.

"Lucario, Forte-Paume."

Lucario chargea vers Germignon, le poing élevé.

"Noeud'Herbe."

Germignon frappa le sol, et une racine éclata devant Lucario, il trébucha.

Lucario étala sur le sol en face de Germignon.

"Attaque Plaquage."

Germignon sauta en l'air, et atterrit dans le bas du dos de Lucario. Le Pokémon Aura grogna en état de choc, avant de se relever en sautant.

"Attaque Dracochoc!"

"Attaque Tempeteverte!"

Lucario tira un autre vortex tourbillonnant d'énergie bleu-gris. Germignon tira une puissante explosion de feuilles de la feuille sur sa tête.

Les feuilles coupèrent à travers le vortex et décrocha plusieurs coupes sur Lucario.

"Caaarrrrrrrrrrrr!" Rugit douloureusement Lucario.

Le vortex créé par Dracochoc était toujours en cours, en dépit de l'absence de contrôle de Lucario.

C'était au tour de Germignon de se plaindre lorsqu'il fut frappé par l'attaque.

"Ne t'en fais pas Germignon." Dit Silver. "Il ne pourra pas en encaisser énormément."

* * *

Noland dormait, lorsque quelque chose commença à clignoter. Il se réveilla et commença à chercher la source. Après avoir fouiller dans ses poches, il trouva ce qui causait le bruit.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Murmura-t-il. "Ça n'a pas marché depuis..."

Il prit l'objet, et courra hors de la pièce.

* * *

"Lucario, Vitesse Extreme."

Lucario courut à travers le sol et s'écrasa dans Germignon.

"Arrête ta chute avec Fouet Lianes!"

Alors que Germignon fut lancé en arrière, il utilisa Fouet Lianes pour agripper le sol.

"Lance-toi droit devant!"

Germignon utilisa les lianes pour se jeter en avant et écraser le visage de Lucario.

"Germignon, utilise Lance-Soleil."

Germignon commença à charger les rayons de soleil pour l'attaque.

"Lucario utilise Forte Sphere."

Lucario créa une Aurasphere, avant de foncer vers Germignon et d'écraser son poing sur le petit Pokémon vert.

Germignon hurla de douleur, avant de libérer le puissant Lance-Soleil. Lucario fut jeté à travers l'anneau de l'attaque, se tordant dans la douleur.

"Est-ce la fin pour Lucario?!"

Lucario sembla offusqué par la pensée, alors qu'il se releva. Il sembla également épuisé par les efforts.

"Lucario ne peut pas faire face beaucoup plus longtemps." Remarqua Silver. "Lance Giga-Sangsue."

"Utilise Close Combat!"

Alors que les vrilles vertes énergétiques saisirent Lucario, le Pokémon Aura les repoussa loin et composa la distance entre lui et Germignon d'un seul bond. Il procéda ensuite à décrocher plusieurs coups de poing et de pied sur Germignon, qui sembla moins à l'aise avec l'agression.

Alors que Lucario se retira, Silver pu constater que Germignon commença à sembler fatigué.

"Termine avec Tranch'Herbe."

Germignon balança la feuille sur sa tête et envoya quelques feuilles tranchantes sur Lucario, qui tenta de les repousser avec ses poings.

"Il est préoccupé, utilise Belier."

Germignon chargea vers Lucario, et le frappa sur l'une de ses chevilles. Lucario tomba sur le dos, et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Lucario est hors combat. Germignon, vainqueur."

"Que dites-vous de ça. Lucario était simplement trop épuisé pour continuer à combattre le petit Germignon courageux."

Sacha rappela Lucario.

"Merci de ton aide." Dit-il. "C'était un très bel effort."

Il replaça la Pokéball de Lucario sur sa ceinture, avant d'en prendre une autre.

"Oniglali, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya son Oniglali.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Tanguy, alors que lui, Adrien et Spectra jetèrent un œil sur l'appareil de Noland.

"C'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé, il y a de ça très longtemps." Répondit Noland. "Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi je l'ai inventé, mais il a commencé à émettre des clignotements plus tôt cet après-midi. Il a seulement fait ça deux fois auparavant."

"Quand?"

"la première fois date d'il y a dix ans, environ au même moment que la rumeur que Giratina serait apparu à Sinnoh. L'autre fois était il y a quelques semaines."

"Que faut-il faire?"

"Il sent qu'il y a une perturbation dans le tissu entre les dimensions."

"Pouvez-vous précisez d'où vient le signal?" Demanda Spectra.

"Bien sûr." S'exclama Noland. "Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé."

Il saisit une carte de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, et commença à repérer les zones sur elle.

* * *

"Oniglali, utilise Laser Glace!"

"Germignon, esquive-le."

Germignon sauta hors de portée, et Sacha se maudit intérieurement alors que l'arène se retrouva congelée.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Germignon tira plusieurs feuilles vers Oniglali.

"Repousse les avec Vent Glace."

Oniglali le fit.

"Cet Oniglali a quelques astuces." Remarqua Silver. "Repousse ça. Tempeteverte!"

Germignon tira des centaines de feuilles vers Oniglali.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha. "Vent Glace encore une fois."

Oniglali tenta de les repousser, mais il y en avait trop pour y arriver, et ça se termina avec quelques égratignures.

"Oniglali, Coup D'Boule."

Oniglali vola à travers le sol, et écrasa sa tête sur Germignon, qui recula.

"Il ne peut pas bouger, utilise Laser Glace." Cria Sacha, sentant un KO.

Oniglali frappa Germignon avec la pleine force de son souffle glacée. Germignon fut solidement congelé et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Germignon, non!" Cria Silver.

"Germignon est hors combat. Oniglali, vainqueur!"

"Et Oniglali surpasse Germignon."

Silver marcha sur le terrain, et prit Germignon dans ces bras.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il, frottant un peu d'Antigel sur son Pokémon. Germignon fut instantanément décongelé, et se frotta contre sa jambe comme gratitude.

"Bravo, Sacha." Remarqua Silver. "Il y a longtemps depuis que j'ai été mis dans un angle de ce genre."

Il sortit une Pokéball, et la pointa vers Sacha.

"Mais c'est ici que ton tournoi prend fin. Drattak, je te choisis!"

Silver envoya Drattak, qui rugit à Oniglali.

"Et Silver envoie un puissant Drattak pour tester le courage et la capacité de son fils au maximum. Ce Pokémon va fortement décider qui passera au prochain tour."

* * *

"Alors qu'as-tu à l'esprit?" Demanda Mark, alors que son Simiabraz lança plusieurs coups de poings à Coatox.

"Je pensais que je pourrais essayer d'assommer tous ses Pokémons, avant qu'il ne puisse assommer les miens." Répondit Olly, alors que Coatox tissa sous l'un des coups de poing, et claqua un puissant Direct Toxik dans l'estomac de Simiabraz.

Simiabraz grogna de douleur, avant de lancer un Poing De Feu dans le visage de Coatox.

Le cri se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment.

* * *

"Frappons les premiers, utilise Laser Glace!" Cria Sacha.

Oniglali tira un rayon de glace vers Drattak.

"Esquive-le" Dit Silver.

Drattak vola hors d'atteinte.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Drattak ouvrit sa grande bouche et lança un puissant souffle enflammé vers Oniglali.

"Esquive et utilise Vent Glace."

Ce fut le tour d'Oniglali de voler hors de porté d'une attaque super efficace. Oniglali s'envola et tira un vent froid à Drattak, qui grelotta dans la douleur, malgré les écailles épaisses.

"Ça élimine l'avantage de la vitesse." Dit tout haut Sacha. "Coup D'Boule."

Oniglali se lança vers Drattak.

"Dracogriffe."

Les griffes de Drattak commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il décrocha une de ses pattes avant sur la tête d'Oniglali.

La foule frémit alors que Oniglali tomba du ciel après le coup puissant. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd écœurant.

"Poursuis avec Dracosouffle!"

Drattak tira un puissant rayon énergétique vert à l'Oniglali au sol.

"Abri!" Cria Sacha.

Un champ de force se forma autour d'Oniglali, l'abritant. L'attaque énergétique rebondit, et le Pokémon Face n'était pas blessé.

"Maintenant, revenons au match." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Laser Glace."

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria Silver.

Oniglali lança de la glace. Drattak lança du feu.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'air, et s'annulèrent l'une à l'autre. Le feu fit fondre la glace, et l'eau qui fut créé aspergea le feu.

"Oniglali, attaque Coup D'Boule."

"Attaque Damocles!"

Oniglali et Drattak foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.

La foule retint son souffle, anticipant une collision.

"Laser Glace pendant qu'il se recharge."

"Reflet!"

Drattak créa plusieurs clones de lui-même, provoquant Oniglali de tirer le grand rayon de glace dans la surprise.

"Oh non." Dit Sacha.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme."

Chaque Drattak tira du feu à l'Oniglali coincé.

"Esquive-le!" Cria Sacha, alors que le feu se dirigea vers son Pokémon.

Oniglali vola au-dessus des flammes qui s'écrasèrent dans chaque Drattaks et disparu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Sacha.

Silver toussa.

Oniglali se retourna et vit le vrai Drattak quelques pieds derrière lui.

"Ultralaser."

Drattak fustigea Oniglali avec un puissant rayon orange énergétique, l'assommant dans le ciel et dans le sol. Oniglali créa une petite tranchée alors qu'il fut poussé à travers la surface de l'arène.

Il ne put se relever.

"Oniglali est hors combat. Drattak, vainqueur."

Sacha soupira alors qu'il rappela Oniglali. Il remit la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant de se tourner vers Pikachu.

"Tu es mon dernier espoir. Es-tu prêt pour ça?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta sur le terrain.

"Ketchum Junior est passé avec son Pikachu pour affronter le puissant Drattak pour décider qui passera au prochain tour."

"Es-tu prêt à en finir?" Cria Silver.

"Oh que oui." Répondit Sacha. "Pikachu, Vive-Attaque."

* * *

"Devons-nous traverser l'Île?" Dit Adrien, alors que lui, Tanguy et Spectra suivirent Noland à travers la forêt.

"Bien sûr." Répondit le Chef de l'Usine, alors qu'il vit les ruines plus loin. "C'est de là que vient le signal."

* * *

Dans la Salle Originelle. il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs. Pas depuis que Mademoiselle Jacobs était parti. Mais il y avait quelque chose sur la visiteuses inattendue qui l'énerva.

L'être qui se faisait appeler Arthur Chaos avait vu ces 'intentions' et n'était pas content.

"Que veux-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Quitte cet endroit immédiatement."

"Je suis désolée." Répondit-elle. "Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes. Seulement que des fausses images. Montrez votre visage."

Arthur soupira, alors qu'il revint à sa forme d'Arceus.

"Voilà qui est mieux." Sourit-elle.

"Maintenant, sors d'ici!" Demanda Arceus. "Avant que je te chasse."

Un éclat maléfique dans ses yeux était clairement présent.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me chasser." Sourit-elle. "Parce que j'ai ça."

Elle tendit la main, et Arceus recula à ce qu'elle avait.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" Demanda-t-il, ayant des nausées.

"Ceci?" Répondit-elle, cruellement. "Je l'ai pris du corps inconscient de Cynthia Jacobs. J'imagine que celui-ci vous appartient."

Alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, Arceus s'affaiblit. "Qu'as-tu fait?" Toussa-t-il.

"Le joyau régulier serait rouge." Dit-elle, en regardant la peau d'Arceus commencer à se fissurer. "Grâce à la technologie Devon, je l'ai corrompu. Et parce que vous êtes connecté à ceci, vous sentez les effets de ce qui corrompt en ce moment votre corps. Comment on se sent en sachant qu'on est complètement impuissant alors qu'on est dans notre propre royaume?"

"Claudia arrête!" Hurla Arceus avec certains de ses dernières forces.

"Non." Répondit-elle, d'une colère froide. "Je veux votre puissance."

"Ça pourrais te tuer." Murmura Arceus, alors que la sueur couvrit son corps.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de vous." Ria-t-elle, alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Pikachu courra à travers le sol.

"Ecrasement."

Drattak éleva un pied, attendant que Pikachu approche.

"Maintenant, passe en Electacle. Vise la tête!"

Pikachu se couvrit rapidement d'électricité, et fonça vers Drattak.

"Machouille!"

La foule haleta, alors que Drattak ouvra la bouche.

"Ça va être dangereux."

Pikachu s'écrasa dans la bouche de Drattak, causant énormément de dégâts au Pokémon Dragon. Encaisser ce degré de douleur rendit difficile pour Drattak de terminer l'attaque Machouille.

"Maintenant vas-y avec Queue De Fer."

Pikachu utilisa l'élan pour claquer sa queue blanche brillante sur la tête de Drattak.

"Attaque Damocles."

Drattak éleva sa tête et l'écrasa sur Pikachu. Pikachu fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque et atterrit dans un tas.

"Pikachu, est-ce que ça va?" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu se leva et lui fit un pouce levé.

"Parfait, alors utilise l'attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu lança une puissante explosion d'électricité à Drattak, qui rugit dans l'inconfort.

"Dracosouffle!" Cria Silver, mais Drattak ne répondit pas. "Oh non!"

"Et Drattak est paralysé. Est-ce que ce serait Statik, ou les attaques électriques répétées? Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que Silver pourrait avoir des ennuis."

"Pikachu, lance Fatal-Foudre."

Pikachu lança plus d'électricité à Drattak qui ne pouvait que rugir de douleur.

"Drattak, utilise Ultralaser!" Rugit Silver.

Drattak tira un puissant rayon lumineux orange vers Pikachu.

"Est-ce la fin pour Pikachu?!"

* * *

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé." Dit Lucio.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Faith.

"Et merci d'être venue me chercher." Continua-t-il. "Je sais que tu n'avais pas à le faire, mais j'apprécie."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répéta Faith. "Que vous est-il arrivé?"

"Je me suis fait massacré par un Brasegali." Répondit Lucio, mentionnant les ecchymoses sur son visage. "Tu ne veux pas te faire tabasser par une de ses créatures."

"Vous avez la moindre idée à qui il appartenait?" Demanda Faith.

"Aucune." Répondit Lucio. "J'ai vu cette femme cinglée avec les cheveux bruns, et elle fait sans cesse allusion à quelqu'un qu'elle appelle James, qui je pense était le propriétaire de ce Brasegali. J'étais trop occupé à me faire battre pour me rappeler des détails."

"Ça me parait justifié." Dit Faith. "Je suis désolée, mais je dois le demander."

"Pour les G-mens?"

"En effet." Répondit-elle. "Les Coppingers s'avèrent être un problème, et tout ce que vous pouvez me dire serait utile."

"Désolé, je ne me souviens de rien."

* * *

"Attaque Hate!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu esquiva l'Ultralaser, avant de continuer à courir autour.

"Attends une ouverture et lance Queue De Fer."

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche alors qu'il sauta dans les airs et l'envoya sur la tête de Drattak.

"Attrape-le avec tes crocs!"

Drattak mordit la queue de Pikachu.

"Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu envoya une vague d'électricité à travers sa queue et électrocuta Drattak au point qu'il le lâche. Le Pokémon Dragon avait toujours une chance de lancer Pikachu dans les airs.

"Electacle du ciel!"

Pikachu se couvrit d'électricité et tomba des airs à une grande vitesse.

"Dracosouffle."

Drattak tira un rayon énergétique vert dans le ciel au Pikachu descendant.

Malheureusement, Pikachu avait le plus grand élan et la force réunie de tomber à travers le ciel était suffisante pour forcer à repousser le Dracosouffle vers Drattak.

"Oh oh." Dit Silver, alors que l'attaque fur renvoyé dans la bouche de Drattak, causant une douleur atroce. Puis Pikachu le frappa dans le même lieu.

Le rugissement de douleur fut entendu quelques pieds plus loin, faisant en sorte que plusieurs personnes dehors se demandèrent ce qui se passait.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, Drattak était au sol. Pikachu l'était également quelques pieds plus loin.

Les deux Pokémons luttèrent pour se relever.

"Aller Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors que Drattak se releva et jeta un regard noir.

Pikachu sembla avoir du mal à se débarrasser de ses blessures.

"Vas-y, Pikachu." Chuchota Flora.

Tout autour du stade, les gens commencèrent à chanter le nom de Pikachu. Ce fut très répétitif, ce qui fit en sorte que le petit Pokémon électrique se relève.

"Et Pikachu est à nouveau debout! Que le match continue!"

Pikachu regarda Drattak, qui fit quelques pas en direction du plus petit Pokémon.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre."

Pikachu lança une puissante explosion d'électricité à Drattak, qui frémit sous la force de l'attaque, mais poursuivit sa route.

"Drattak, attaque Lance-Flamme."

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche avec difficulté, avant cracher une rafale de fumée.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Silver, alors que son Pokémon s'effondra au sol.

"Drattak est hors combat. Pikachu, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

La foule explosa, alors que Pikachu sauta dans les bras de Sacha.

"On a réussit!" Cria Sacha.

"PiPikachu!" Acclama Pikachu.

Silver sembla légèrement surpris, avant de passer à un sourire. Il se dirigea vers son Drattak roué de coups. "Merci, mon ami. Tu t'es très bien battu."

Il rappela le grand Pokémon, avant de se tourner à la célébration de son fils.

"Bravo, mon fils. Tu l'as mérité." Dit-il, alors qu'il applaudit sa progéniture.

* * *

Les quatre G-mens arrivèrent dans les ruines.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici?" Demanda Spectra, alors qu'elle regarda autour.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Noland. "La machine nous a amené ici."

Adrien vit une sorte d'écriture sur les murs des ruines.

"Hé, c'est en Français." Remarqua-t-il.

Les quatre dresseurs regardèrent l'écriture.

"La Corruption Du Créateur." Lit Spectra. "On dirait que c'est une sorte de légende."

* * *

**La légende sera dans le prochain chapitre.**


	54. Légende

Chapitre 54. Légende.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a vaincu Silver, mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait, que ça le semble._

* * *

**La corruption du créateur.**

**La mort d'un champion.**

**La tour infernale.**

**Le sacrifice d'un seul.**

**Les ténèbres approchent.**

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Adrien.

"Je n'en sais rien." Remarqua Spectra. "Mais il y a quelqu'un qui le saurait."

"Brandon?"

"Brandon." Confirma Spectra.

Noland tenta de trouver le signal, mais il le perdit.

"Quel a été le but de venir ici, de toute façon?" Demanda Adrien.

"Nous avons trouvé cela!" Lui rappela Spectra. "Il doit y avoir une signification."

"Je ne la vois pas." Insista Adrien.

"C'est parce que tu as un os à la place du cerveau." Dit Spectra, d'une manière cinglante.

"Aïe, ma fierté." Répondit Adrien.

"Tu auras plus de ceci." Remarqua Spectra. "Sinon, ça sera remplacé par de la bravoure et de l'obxiénété."

"Ce n'est même pas un mot." Crièrent Tanguy et Noland.

* * *

"Donnez une main d'applaudissements pour Sacha Ketchum!"

Sacha prit les acclamations de la foule, se sentant très bien.

Silver s'approcha et lui tapa l'épaule.

"Tu t'en es très bien tiré mon garçon." Rugit-il. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça après ma défaite, mais je suis fier de toi."

Sacha ne savait pas quoi dire. "Eum...Merci."

"Fais un câlin à ton vieux bonhomme." Dit Silver, tendant ses bras.

Indépendamment de l'observation tout le monde, Sacha réciproqua.

"Et un moment touchant entre deux compétiteurs."

Sacha et Silver se séparèrent rapidement.

"Je suis ravi que tu sois mon fils." Remarqua Silver. "Ta mère a fait un excellent travail en t'élevant, même si je pense que tes compétences de dresseur Pokémon sont de moi."

"Ça, je ne le sais pas." Sourit Sacha. "As tu déjà vu le Monsieur Mime de maman en action?"

Silver ria. "Non, mais j'imagine que c'est tout un spectacle. Ta mère était une dresseuse de Pokémon feu quand elle était jeune. Toute la passion et l'impulsion. C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle a un de ses Pokémons restant désormais."

"Tu vas devoir me raconter ça un de ses quatre." Dit Sacha. "Papa."

Malgré sa défaite, Silver sourit.

* * *

Élias sembla assez malheureux ces derniers temps. Ses brûlures l'avait blessé, et il fut seul.

Se sentant un peu coupable de faire d'autres choses, Faith était sortie pour aller lui chercher quelque chose pour l'aider à ce sentir mieux. Certes, ses autres choses consistèrent à essayer d'arrêter une humaine suprêmement maléfique de faire du monde un endroit pire, mais elle se sentit toujours coupable.

Elle marcha depuis quelques minutes sur un chemin de terre, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!" Demanda Faith, alors qu'un petit Pokémon rouge-brun le regarda. Il avait un bec étrange et se tenait sur ses quatre pattes. "Oh, c'est un Kraknoix."

"Kraknoix?" Dit-il.

"Hmm." Réfléchit-elle. "Ça pourrait lui tenir compagnie pendant que j'aurai à sauver le monde, et qu'il sera à l'hôpital. D'accord, Grahyena, en avant!"

Faith envoya Grahyena, qui jappa au Kraknoix.

"Utilise Morsure."

Grahyena chargea vers Kraknoix et le mordit. Kraknoix ne sembla pas dérangé, alors qu'il se leva et secoua Grahyena.

"Ça alors." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'il éleva une Tempetesable. "Grahyena, retour."

Elle rappela Grahyena. "Que dirais-tu, de Delcatty."

Faith envoya Delcatty, qui sembla un peu contrarié d'apparaître dans une tempête de sable.

"Catt!" Protesta-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit Faith à son Pokémon. "Lance Vibraqua."

Delcatty tira une sphère de vagues soniques vers Kraknoix, qui devint confus par l'attaque.

"Bravo, Delcatty." Félicita-t-elle. "Maintenant, utilise Assistance."

Delcatty commença à briller avec une lumière, avant de creuser sous terre.

"C'est sans doute Tunnel." Remarqua-t-elle, alors que Delcatty s'écrasa sur Kraknoix, le renversant sur son dos.

"Et maintenant pour la Pokéball!"

Faith lança une Pokéball au Pokémon Piégeur, qui fut aspiré à l'intérieur. La Pokéball secoua quelques fois, avant de s'arrêter net. Il y avait un petit clignotement, avant qu'elle l'a prenne.

"Je t'ai eu!" Cria-t-elle, en triomphe.

Delcatty acclama.

"Merci Delcatty." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle la rappela. "Maintenant, rentrons à l'hôpital."

* * *

"Hé, c'est ce gars-là hors de la télévision!" Plaisanta Adrien, alors qu'ils arrivèrent au quartier général des G-men. Le Roi de la Pyramide se détendait sur une chaise, ses pieds sur une pite table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Dit furieusement Brandon. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Adrien.

"Tout doux, Brandon." Répondit Tanguy. "Excusez Adrien, de petites choses plaisent à son petit esprit."

"Hé!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"Eh bien, nous nous demandions si vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main avec une légende."

Le Roi de la Pyramide le regarda avec intérêt. "Une légende?"

Spectra lui donna une photo des mots écrient dans les ruines. Brandon les lit rapidement, avant qu'un regard sombre passa sur ses traits escarpées.

"Où avez-vous trouvé ceci?" Tonna-t-il.

"De l'autre côté de l'Île." Répondit Tanguy. "Il y a des ruines."

"Brandon, qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Spectra, détectant son angoisse.

Brandon soupira, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Une légende des proportions épiques."

Brandon prit une bouteille d'eau, et en prit une gorgée rapide.

"Cela a été transmis à travers les âges, connu seulement de quelques privilégiés. Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois."

"Dans ce cas, nous allons rassembler tout le monde." Dit Tanguy, prenant un téléphone et composant un numéro.

* * *

"Wow, merci." Dit Élias, heureux que Faith lui ai donné un Kraknoix.

"Ça fait plaisir." Répondit Faith. "C'est un peu une offre de paix. Je ne suis pas restée énormément dans le coin ces derniers temps, et tu es coincé ici tout seul. Ça semble bon pour de la compagnie, et quand tu sortiras, tu auras un nouveau partenaire de combat."

Kraknoix sauta sur le lit et sembla confus.

"Il a l'air amical." Dit Élias, alors qu'il caressa le Pokémon.

"Ne laisse pas les infirmières le voir." Conseilla Faith. "Ils pourraient le désapprouver. Et par pourraient, je veux dire vont." Elle mit la Pokéball sur sa table de chevet.

"La meilleure petite amie à jamais." Déclara Élias, alors que le téléphone de Faith sonna. Elle répondit.

"Allo."

* * *

Dracolosse toucha le sol à travers le trou dans le côté de l'immeuble, qui avait été créé quelques jours plus tôt après qu'un Draco s'était écrasé à travers lui durant le match.

"On doit trouver quelqu'un pour couvrir cela." Remarqua Tanguy, faisant référence au trou, alors qu'Olly descendit.

"Ça m'évite d'utiliser les escaliers." Répondit Olly, alors que Dracolosse rugit d'accord.

Brandon sembla agacé. "Allez-vous me laisser raconter cette histoire, ou pas?"

"Tout le monde semble être présent." Remarqua Spectra.

"Alors laissez-moi commencer." Dit Brandon.

"Ça n'a pas intérêt à commencer avec il était une fois." Plaisanta Adrien.

"Boucle-la!" Cria Brandon. "Ou je vais demander à mon Regirock de frapper ta tête dans un œuf."

Ceci fit en sorte qu'Adrien la boucle.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a plusieurs années, des milliers en fait, le bruit courait que le créateur de tous les Pokémons, Arceus a été corrompu par une entité inconnue. Personne ne sait vraiment qui ou quoi, ou comment ça s'est produit, mais s'est arrivé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le corrupteur procéda pour conquérir silencieusement le monde, corrompre le créateur était la première étape. La deuxième fut la mort d'un champion vénéré qui avait été causée par le corrupteur. Il a été considéré comme un dresseur Pokémon compétent à l'époque, qui était aimé par beaucoup de gens."

"Comme Lance?" Demanda Faith.

"Lance n'est pas mort." Lui rappela Spectra.

Brandon toussa, pour la réprimander, avant de continuer.

"La partie suivante a été l'incendie d'un bâtiment important qui a été vu par des milliers. C'était un château au couronnement d'un nouveau roi. La légende ne va pas dans les détails sur où c'était, mais la partie suivante au sujet du sacrifice du héros vint dans la même instance lorsqu'une âme courageuse réussit à ouvrir les portes, au prix de sa vie. Les gens coincés à l'intérieur ont réussi à s'échapper grâce à ses efforts. C'était le sacrifice."

Brandon regarda autour, s'attendant à une interruption. Lorsque personne le fit, il continua.

"Après ce sacrifice, le corrupteur a procédé à exercer une poigne de fer sur la terre, punissant tout ceux qui ont tenté de s'opposer à elle. Le chaos régnait alors que les gens ont été attaqués par ceux qui avaient l'habitude d'être leurs amis et voisins."

"Vous ne voulez pas que ça paraisse cliché?" Remarqua Lucy.

"C'est la dernière partie de la légende." Dit Brandon, voyant des couteaux à son compagnon Génie Extrême.

"Quand tout espoir semblait perdu, six humains sont apparus et ont arrêté le corrupteur. L'auteur a été libéré de l'emprise du tyran, et la paix a finalement été rendu à la terre."

"Ravi d'entendre une fin heureuse." Dit sarcastiquement Adrien.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Si Arceus est devenu corrompu, ça montrerait que l'histoire se répète." Conclut Brandon. "Claudia pourrait tenter d'essayer de recréer la légende, ou elle pourrait se produire naturellement."

"J'ai rencontré Arceus dernièrement." Remarqua Olly. "Autant qu'Arceus peut être, il avait l'air normal. Si on peut appeler quelque chose qui a créé tous les Pokémons, normal."

"Oh là!" Dit Brandon. "Reprenons. Tu as rencontré Arceus?"

"Ouais mais c'est une longue histoire."

Il sembla que Brandon était sur le point d'insister pour entendre l'histoire, lorsque tout le monde ici présent entendirent le battement d'ailes, et un grand cri.

Noland sembla confus. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Qui y a -t-il?" Demanda Spectra.

Noland courra vers le trou dans le mur, et sortit sa tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Cria-t-il.

* * *

"Dimoret, Tranche-Nuit!"

"Lippouti, Mitra-Poing!"

Le Dimoret de Paul et le Lippouti d'Anabel se battirent avec acharnement, chacun espérant obtenir une victoire. Dimoret décrocha une paire de griffes acérées sur le visage de Lippouti. Lippouti répliqua en frappant son plus grand adversaire avec un puissant coup de poing.

Les deux Pokémons s'effondrèrent dans un tas.

"Tu t'améliores." Remarqua Anabel. "Tu transformes les défaites en matchs nuls et c'est la première étape vers la victoire."

"Tu sembles avoir une sorte de blocage sur moi." Avoua Paul.

"Voyons voir si c'est vrai." Répondit calmement Anabel. "En avant, Kaorine."

Anabel envoya Kaorine.

"Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre!" Cria Paul, envoyant son grand ours brun.

Ursaring sembla en colère comme toujours, malgré la métamorphose récente que son dresseur avait vécu.

"Ursaring, Ultralaser!"

"Kaorine, Psyko!"

* * *

"Pika!"

"C'était une excellente idée." Remarqua Flora, alors que son Tortank se jeta dans l'eau. Ses autres Pokémons préférèrent éviter l'eau.

"J'en ai certaines de temps en temps." Ria Sacha, alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre pour prendre le soleil sur son dos. "Tu devrais savoir ça maintenant."

Les six Pokémons qu'il avait utilisé contre Silver prenaient tous un repos vital. Scorvol, Tauros, Nightmare, Lucario, Oniglali et Pikachu.

"C'était vraiment tout un match." Dit Flora, passant ses doigts dans le dos de Sacha. "C'était un peu angoissant."

"Tu aurais du être dans la zone de dresseur." Grogna Sacha.

"Lorsque Drattak avait prit cette dernière attaque Tonnerre, j'ai cru que Pikachu était fichu."

"Je savais que Pikachu allait se tirer d'affaire." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il roula sur le côté. "Pikachu passe pratiquement toujours à travers pour moi quand j'en ai besoin."

"Pas toujours." Souligna Flora. "Rappelle-toi du match contre Tyson à la Ligue Hoenn."

"Ouais, mais j'aime le comparer à plusieurs autres matchs. Didier au Stade Pummelo, Frédo à Acajou, Juan à Atalanopolis. Il y avait aussi des matchs dans la Ligue Extrême contre Lucy et Brandon."

"D'accord." Reconnu Flora. "C'est un Pikachu spécial. Mais là encore, Pikachu a un dresseur très spécial."

Sacha devint légèrement rouge sous le compliment. "Ce dresseur spécial à une fille très spéciale dans sa vie."

"C'est gentil." S'exclama Flora. "C'est un peu banal. Mais je l'apprécie tout de même."

Sacha aurait pu la regarder dans les yeux toute la journée. Ils étaient l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Une des choses qui la rendait si spéciale, et à son tour, il réalisa à quel point il était chanceux.

* * *

Plusieurs des G-men se consternèrent alors que l'oiseau légendaire de glace apparut devant eux.

"Merde, c'est Artikodin!" Cria Faith.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Noland.

Artikodin le regarda, avec un regard étrange dans les yeux.

"Noland." Dit prudemment Brandon. "Il semblerait que quelque chose cloche avec Artikodin."

"Artikodin, je peux t'aider." Dit Noland, tendant sa main.

Artikodin le regarda, avant de se précipiter.

"Oh merde!" Cria Noland, alors qu'il sauta en arrière en évitant la poussée. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

Artikodin ne l'entendit pas, ou ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'il dit alors qu'il tira un rayon glacé à son ami.

"Dracolosse, Abri!"

Olly donna un ordre, et Dracolosse vola devant l'attaque, protégeant Noland.

Plutôt que d'apaiser Artikodin, ceci enragea le Pokémon, et il se mit à s'agiter autour, détruisant les parties du bâtiment.

"Il faut le repousser du bâtiment!" Cria Tanguy. "Éloignez Artikodin d'ici. J'ai besoins de volontaires pour m'aider!"

"Je suis avec toi!" Cria Brandon.

"Et j'ai déjà commencé." Dit Olly. "Dracolosse, Queue De Fer."

Dracolosse chargea vers Artikodin, la queue brillante d'une lumière blanche. Il l'écrasa dans le Pokémon Glaciaire, le forçant à reculer.

"Elekable, en avant!" Cria Tanguy.

"Registeel, j'ai besoin de ton aide!" Hurla Brandon. "Sortez tous d'ici!"

Brandon et Tanguy envoyèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Elekable, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

"Registeel, attaque Luminocanon!"

"Dracolosse, attaque Surchauffe!"

Les trois puissantes attaques frappèrent Artikodin et le renversa dans les arbres. Alors que les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémons regardèrent, ils le virent se lever et se diriger vers l'hôtel.

"Artikodin va blesser quelqu'un!" Cria Noland. "Il y a quelque chose qui cloche."

"On va en débattre plus tard." Dit calmement Tanguy. "Si Artikodin atteint l'hôtel, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire."

"Nous devons l'arrêter." Remarqua Brandon.

"J'y vais." Cria Olly, alors qu'il sauta sur le dos de Dracolosse.

"Es-tu devenu fou?!" Demanda Noland. "Artikodin a un avantage phénoménal contre Dracolosse."

Dracolosse commença à voler.

"Dépêchez-vous alors!" Hurla Olly.

Alors que Dracolosse suivit Artikodin, Tanguy et Brandon rappelèrent leurs Pokémons et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

"Spectra commande!" Hurla Tanguy.

"Oh bordel!" S'exclama Adrien.

* * *

Dracolosse rattrapa facilement Artikodin, et vola devant le Pokémon Glaciaire, bloquant son chemin.

"Artikodin, arrête!" Cria Olly.

Artikodin sembla l'ignorer, alors qu'il vola vers Dracolosse. Il ouvrit son bec en préparation pour lancer une attaque de glace.

"Danse Draco."

Dracolosse fila dans les airs dans une vaine tentative à une sorte de danse.

"Maintenant esquive."

Dracolosse évita facilement le Laser Glace, en tournant en sens opposé et au-dessous de son adversaire.

Artikodin commença à sembler furieux à ce point, et se tourna pour faire face à Dracolosse.

"Utilise de nouveau Danse Draco."

Dracolosse réussit une danse un peu mieux cette fois, augmentant sa vitesse et la puissance d'attaque.

Artikodin tira un autre Laser Glace. Dracolosse l'esquiva, mais fut touché sur la queue par l'attaque.

Dracolosse rugit de douleur, à la satisfaction claire d'Artikodin.

Olly était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans un énorme combat avec Artikodin alors qu'un coup de l'oiseau légendaire serait probablement suffisant pour vaincre Dracolosse.

_Ou au minimum, neutralise-le. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque._

"Dracolosse, continue à esquiver les attaques qu'il te lance."

Dracolosse sembla comme s'il voulait attaquer son adversaire, mais il continua à obéir. Il évita plusieurs attaques Laser Glace.

"Dracolosse, continue à esquiver, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide."

_Il y a une limite à ce que Dracolosse puisse esquiver. Artikodin va finir par avoir de la chance. Aussi bien attaquer bientôt._

"Danse Draco, encore une fois."

Dracolosse se remplit de puissance.

"Maintenant arrête." Ordonna Olly, voyant Artikodin utiliser Lire-Esprit.

Dracolosse s'arrêta en plein vol.

"Tu te souviens du match avec Tyson?"

Dracolosse approuva.

Artikodin tira une attaque Laser Glace, qui était sûre de frapper.

"Utilise Queue De Fer pour l'intercepter."

La queue de Dracolosse commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il pivota et prit l'attaque dans cette zone.

Il grimaça de douleur, alors que sa queue était gelée, mais puisqu'elle était devenu un peu métallique, elle fut protégée des grandes quantités de dégâts.

"Désolé pour ça, mais utilise Souplesse et vise la tête!"

Dracolosse vola à Artikodin et décrocha sa queue sur la tête du Pokémon Glaciaire.

Artikodin fut renversé directement hors du ciel et fut jeté à terre. Tous les augmentations de puissance de Danse Draco, ainsi que les effets de Queue De Fer se sont avérés de trop pour le maintenir en l'air.

"On a réussi!" Acclama Olly, alors que Dracolosse éternua.

* * *

Brandon et Tanguy arrivèrent à temps pour voir Artikodin s'écraser au sol.

"Bon sang!" S'exclama Tanguy.

Dracolosse atterrit à côté d'eux, et admira son œuvre.

"Excellent travail." Remarqua Brandon. "Si Artikodin avait pris l'air autour de l'hôtel, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer."

Dracolosse éternua de nouveau. Olly le rappela. "Merci de tes efforts."

"Qu'est-ce qui cause à un Pokémon normalement paisible à faire cela?" Demanda Tanguy, s'agenouillant à côté d'Artikodin.

"Qui sait?" Répondit Brandon, alors qu'Artikodin ouvrit ses yeux. Il prit un flambeau et le brilla dans les yeux du Pokémon Glaciaire. "Il y a quelque chose là."

Brandon, Olly et Tanguy le virent tous. La touche de rouge et de noir dans son iris.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Ça pourrait être la cause du problème." Remarqua Brandon. "Peut importe ce que c'est, cela corrompt l'esprit d'Artikodin."

"Alors si son esprit est corrompu, il est venu ici pour attaque Noland?" Dit Olly. "Comment peut-on s'en débarrasser?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Dit Brandon. "Nous devons trouver la source de la corruption."

"Je suis sur le cas d'Artikodin." Répondit Olly. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici, sinon il pourrait attaquer de nouveau."

"Comment peut-on retenir un Pokémon légendaire?" Demanda Tanguy. "Comment avez-vous capturé les Regis?"

"En les raisonnant." Répondit sarcastiquement Brandon. "Pensez-vous que la capture d'Artikodin serait la meilleure solution?"

"Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la source du problème, oui." Dit Tanguy.

Artikodin réussit à se relever, et les fixa.

"Registeel!" Cria Brandon. "J'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Brandon envoya Registeel.

"Ça pourrait être intéressant à regarder." Remarqua Tanguy.

"Registeel, lance Verrouillage." Cria Brandon.

Registeel regarda vers Artikodin, et une petite croix apparut au milieu du corps de Artikodin.

Artikodin tira une explosion de glace à Registeel, qui encaissa facilement l'attaque.

"Registeel possède un avantage net." Remarqua Olly. "Artikodin ne peut pas le blesser avec ses attaques."

"Utilise Elecanon!" Rugit Brandon.

Registeel tendit ses bras bruns, griffés et créa une boule d'électricité, qui fut lancée sur Artikodin. Artikodin essaya d'éviter l'attaque notoirement imprécise, mais elle suivit le Pokémon Glaciaire, et par la suite, s'y écrasa. Artikodin gémit de douleur, avant de se retourner à son adversaire.

"Attaque Luminocanon!"

Registeel tira un rayon énergétique argenté de sa 'bouche' qui décrocha un autre coup direct sur Artikodin.

L'oiseau clairement affaibli tira une sphère d'eau à Registeel, qui prit l'attaque sans souffrir énormément des dégâts.

"C'était une attaque Vibraqua." Remarqua Tanguy.

Après avoir vu ceci, Artikodin tenta de s'échapper.

"Verrouillage!" Cria Brandon.

Une autre croix apparut rapidement sur l'Artikodin qui tenta de fuir.

"Il ne va pas s'échapper." Remarqua Brandon. "Attaque Ultralaser!"

Un autre rayon énergétique éclata de la 'bouche' de Registeel et suivit Artikodin.

Le Pokémon Glaciaire fut éventuellement touché, et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Brandon lança une Pokéball à la créature effondrée qui n'avait plus de force pour résister.

La Pokéball frappa Artikodin et l'aspira à l'intérieur. Elle secoua deux fois, avant de s'immobiliser.

"Félicitations." Dit sèchement Olly.

"Au moins, il ne va pas être mental." Remarqua Tanguy. "Je ne voudrais pas le laisser sortir."

"Je n'y comptais pas." Dit furieusement Brandon. "Pas avant que la cause du problème soit révélée."

* * *

**Il semblerait que Brandon ai attrapé Artikodin.**

**Pour quelle raison a-t-il attaqué Noland et les autres G-mens? Cela reste à découvrir.**


	55. Direction La Victoire 1ère Partie

Chapitre 55. Direction La Victoire. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Après une attaque inattendue par un Pokémon légendaire, Tanguy, Brandon et Olly ont réussi à vaincre Artikodin et à le capturer. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'une créature légendaire se déchaînerait?_

* * *

"C'était inattendu et fou." Marmonna Tanguy, alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans le quartier général des G-men.

"Je me sens mal pour Artikodin." Remarqua Brandon. "Peu importe ce qui a tout foutu en l'air ce n'était pas la faute d'Artikodin."

"Au moins nous l'avons arrêté." Dit Olly. "Les gens ne sont pas morts. Je dirais que nous avons fait une bonne journée de travail. Maintenant, qui est partant pour aller au bar?"

"Je viens avec toi." Ria Brandon. "Éclipsons-nous tout de suite."

"Vous ne voulez simplement pas qu'Adrien vienne."

"Putain oui."

* * *

Laggron grogna d'effort, alors qu'il essaya de retenir son dresseur en place.

"Aller Laggron!" Cria-t-il. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça."

Laggron claqua une patte dans la base de son dos, essayant de prendre une certaine force.

Le dresseur aux cheveux verts lutta, mais n'a pas pu se libérer.

"Gron!"

"Ouais, l'ami. Je me soumets." Ria Vito.

Son Laggron le lâcha. Il se leva et caressa la petite surface de son dos.

"Excellent entraînement." Dit-il. "Nous allons certainement gagner aujourd'hui."

"Laaaaaaaaaa!"

Vito prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, avant d'en pulvériser un peu dans la bouche de son Laggron.

"Lagg!"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand un Pokémon normalement paisible commence à attaquer les gens?" Demanda Noland, alors que Brandon lui montra la Pokéball.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir." Dit Brandon. "Je ne voulais pas capturer Artikodin, mais je n'avais pas énormément d'options. Je sais que c'était ton ami, mais..."

"Ça va aller." Dit Noland. "Je préfère qu'il soit capturé plutôt qu'il se déchaîne et blesse quelqu'un."

"Dans ce cas, je me sens un peu moins coupable." Répondit Brandon.

"À quel propos?"

"Le capturer, le vaincre en combat avec Registeel, laisser cela ce produire en général."

"Brandon, t'assures dans les légendes. Ce n'allait pas être prédit." Lui rappela Noland. "C'est le marché que nous avons dans la Ligue Extrême. Tu regardes vers le passé dans les ruines et les légendes, tandis que je regarde vers l'avenir en créant des machines folles et dangereuses. Je suis juste content qu'Artikodin soit sauf, et que personne n'ai été blessé, et il y a peut-être aucune conséquence à s'inquiéter."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon Dracolosse!"

"Il a attrapé un rhume." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Est-ce qu'il a été en contact avec des Pokémons glaces dernièrement? ou des attaques glaces? Parce que lorsque quelque chose comme un Dracolosse entre en contact avec de la glace particulièrement froide, cela peut l'amener à attraper un rhume."

Dracolosse continua à tousser et à éternuer.

"Non." Dit Olly, sachant immédiatement pourquoi son Pokémon était blessé. "Pauvre Dracolosse."

"Je te recommanderais de ne pas le faire combattre dans ton prochain match. "Remarqua Joëlle. "Les rhumes peuvent affecter ses capacités d'attaques."

Dracolosse commença à protester furieusement, avant de tousser.

"Dracolosse!" Dit Olly. "Laisse tomber. Je ne vais pas t'envoyer là-dedans pour risquer d'aggraver ton cas."

"Looossseee!" Rugit Dracolosse. "LosseLosseLosseLosse!"

"Il semblerait qu'il veuille se battre." Remarqua Joëlle. "Les Dracolosses sont des créatures fières et n'accepteront pas la défaite."

Olly se tourna vers son Dracolosse. "Je suis désolé l'ami. Tu es peut-être un de mes Pokémons les plus forts, mais je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te blesser d'avantage. Rétablis-toi, c'est tout."

"Tu es la bienvenue de rester dans notre spa exclusivement pour les Pokémons." Dit l'infirmière Joëlle, soulignant l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Olly et Dracolosse se retournèrent et virent une belle prairie, avec plusieurs petites mares d'eau. Plusieurs Pokémons étaient soit en train dormir, ou de courir dans le bonheur.

"Si cela peut aider Dracolosse." Répondit Olly.

"Il a quelques avantages, mais même si tu réserves dès maintenant, les chances que ton Dracolosse soit prêt pour ton combat en quelques jours sont encore relativement faibles."

"Est-ce que tu veux le faire?" Demanda Olly à son Pokémon.

Dracolosse secoua la tête et grogna.

"Tu ne vas pas te battre, alors aussi bien rester dans le coin." Dit Olly, sortant une Pokéball. "Profite de ton séjour."

Dracolosse protesta, avant de tousser et de cracher.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois rester ici." Lui gronda Joëlle. "Cela a été conçu pour tenter d'aider les Pokémons à se remettre des blessures mineures et des malaises, alors vas-y."

Dracolosse ne sembla pas d'humeur à discuter, alors qu'il marcha dans la prairie.

"Merci Infirmière Joëlle." Dit Olly, alors qu'il regarda son Pokémon flâner. "S'il fait quelque chose de stupide, appelez-moi."

"Je le ferai." Sourit Joëlle, alors qu'Olly lui donna la Pokéball. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les téléphones.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu comptes être à la télé tout à l'heure?" Demanda Jim.

Cynthia ria comme réponse. "Est-ce que quelqu'un n'a pas vu cela?"

"Hé, je vais affronter Vito dans quelques heures, et je me demandais s'ils t'avaient rappelé pour une analyse de la prime."

"Non." Répondit Cynthia. "Je vais faire le match de demain entre Doug et Henri."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai?" Se demanda Jim. "Quels experts?"

"Brandon et Norman semblent avoir obtenu des emplois permanents sur ce canapé." Railla Cynthia. "Je crois que cela pourrait être Harrison."

"Mon vieil ami, Harrison James?"

"C'est bien lui." Répondit Cynthia. "Apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit aux grands matchs après avoir disparu lors du dernier."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Je dois aller voir Olly."

"J'espère qu'il gagnera dans deux jours." Dit catégoriquement Jim.

"Parce que tu n'aimes pas Paul?"

"Parce que je n'aime pas Paul." Confirma Jim. "Autant qu'il a essayé d'améliorer ses moyens après avoir été un crétin insensible envers ses Pokémons, je l'ai vu faire des choses dont je ne peux pas lui pardonner."

"Pardonner est dans la nature humaine." Dit Cynthia. "Pardonner un crétin est de la stupidité."

"Touché." Répondit Jim.

"Bonne chance pour ton match." Dit Cynthia. "Je te verrais sans doute durant la pause."

"J'espère pouvoir gagner." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

Dracaufeu atterrit en dehors de la partie détruite du bâtiment des G-men.

"Merci du transport, Dracaufeu." Dit Olly, le rappelant, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

"Nous sommes tous morts!" Cria Brandon, alors qu'Olly entra.

"Content de vous voir aussi." Répondit le jeune dresseur.

Brandon déposa son livre, et se retourna.

"Nous avons un sérieux problème."

"Nous?"

"J'ai découvert pourquoi Artikodin était déchaîné." Remarqua Brandon.

"Éclairez-moi."

"Il s'agit d'une récapitulation des événements survenus à l'Île Shamouti sur les Îles Oranges il y a environ une décennie et demi plus tôt."

"Donc, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé dans une crypte quelque part."

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis." Dit furieusement Brandon. "Tous les Pokémons sont plus sensibles à leurs environnements que le sont les humains. Ce qui signifie que si l'environnement change, les Pokémons sont conscients de cela longtemps avant que nous le soyons."

"Est-ce que ça va quelque part?"

"Les Pokémons Légendaires sont directement liés à la nature. Artikodin est le légendaire oiseau de glace."

"Et ça vous a prit toute la nuit pour savoir ça." Dit sèchement Olly. "Vous êtes un génie sanguinaire."

"C'est quoi ton problème ce matin?" Demanda Brandon.

"Mon Dracolosse a attrapé un rhume de ce match contre Artikodin, alors excusez-moi si je semble moins intéressé à ce qui arrive à Artikodin."

"Je suis désolé pour ton Dracolosse." Répondit Brandon. "Mais c'est important."

"Alors, vous avez toute mon attention." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'assit et qu'il commença à lire le journal.

"Tu sais comment nous parlions de la corruption du créateur?" Remarqua Brandon.

"Mmhmm." Répondit Olly.

"Les Pokémons légendaires sont connectés à Arceus plus que les Pokémons réguliers. Une théorie est que les Pokémons légendaires ont été créés en tant que régulateurs. Si quelque chose devait arriver à son créateur, Arceus, alors ils devraient ressentir les effets plus sévèrement que les Pokémons réguliers. Une petite partie de la corruption les atteindraient via la connexion psychique, et les laissent incapables d'avoir des pensées rationnelles."

Olly déposa le papier, et sembla pensif.

"C'est tout un problème." Avoua-t-il. "Je pense que je pourrais être en mesure de percer un trou dans votre théorie."

"Je suis là pour être abattu." Répondit Brandon.

"Vos Regis ne devraient pas également être affectés? Vous avez utilisé Registeel, et il semblait assez normal."

"Registeel est un Pokémon artificiel." Remarqua Brandon. "Il a été créé par les humains il y a de ça des milliers d'années, et de ce fait, il n'est pas considéré comme un Pokémon légendaire approprié. Par exemple, tu peux utiliser Regirock, Regice et Registeel dans les tournois, mais tu ne peux pas utiliser Electhor ou Artikodin."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de faire ça?"

"Sûrement, quelque part." Répondit Brandon. "Mais, cela voudrait dire que cette légende a commencé à devenir vraie."

* * *

"Elecsprint, sors de là." Cria Vito, lançant sa première Pokéball.

L'Elecsprint majestueux apparu sur la glace et rugit à la foule qui l'entourait.

"Elecsprint, hein." Remarqua Jim. "Kranidos, celui-ci est à toi."

Jim envoya Kranidos, qui essaya d'éviter de glisser sur la glace.

"Jim choisit Kranidos, mais cela semble un choix étrange sur le terrain actuel."

"On s'en fiche." Dit Jim. "Commençons avec une attaque Belier!"

Kranidos chargea à travers l'arène et dirigea toute sa puissance vers Elecsprint.

"Tu connais le problème avec Kranidos?" Remarqua Vito, alors qu'il tonna vers son Pokémon. "Aucune résistance aux attaques électriques, Coup d'jus."

De l'électricité fit irruption d'Elecsprint et s'écrasa sur le Kranidos approchant, le lançant à travers la glace et sur son dos.

"Une puissante attaque d'Elecsprint et Kranidos est au tapis pour le compte!"

"Aller Kranidos!" Cria Jim. "Tu dois te relever!"

Kranidos réussit à se relever, et regarda furieusement Elecsprint.

"Kranidos, nous devrions peut-être attaquer à distance!" Dit Jim. "Utilise Laser Glace."

Kranidos tira un rayon glacé aussi froid que le terrain et décrocha un coup direct sur Elecsprint, congelant une de ses pattes en place sur le terrain glace.

"Hé Elecsprint, libère-toi!" Cria Vito.

"Kranidos, Fraccass'Tete."

Kranidos prit l'avantage de la distraction pour foncer à travers l'arène, et décrocha un puissant coup sur Elecsprint. L'inconvénient, c'est que le coup puissant libéra Elecsprint de la glace.

"Elecsprint est libre, au coût de l'attaque Fraccass'Tete. Cependant, Kranidos n'est pas sortit des mailles du filet sans que cette attaque blesse également l'utilisateur!"

Kranidos sembla un peu inconfortable, mais sembla déterminer à poursuivre.

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Encouragea Jim. ""Maintenant, lance Dracochoc."

"Elecsprint, utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Kranidos lança le vortex tourbillonnant énergétique bleu-vert. Elecsprint lâcha une puissante attaque électrique.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène. L'électricité fut aspirée dans le Dracochoc, et commença à tourner autour, ce qui augmenta la tension.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe, mais cette quantité d'électricité devient de plus en plus dangereuse à chaque seconde. Cela pourrait devenir extrêmement volatile, et par la suite..."

Le vortex explosa, engouffrant les deux Pokémons sur le terrain.

"Exploser."

"Kranidos!" Cria Jim.

"Elecsprint!" Hurla Vito.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dessous?"

La fumée commença à se dissiper, et les deux Pokémons étaient toujours debout. Elecsprint et Kranidos étaient tout deux couverts de brûlures, et haletaient.

"Les deux Pokémons sont encore debout, mais pour combien de temps?!"

"Elecsprint, Cage-Eclair!"

"Kranidos, Fatal-Foudre!"

Elecsprint tira un petit boulon d'électricité, conçu pour paralyser. Kranidos réussi à le contrer avec sa propre attaque électrique.

"Malgré la fatigue, les deux Pokémons sont encore capables de s'affronter l'un l'autre, coup pour coup!"

"Nous devons en finir!" Cria Jim. "Kranidos, lance Fraccass'Tete."

"Elecsprint, utilise Electacle."

Kranidos chargea. Elecsprint se couvrit d'électricité et se propulsa à travers la glace à l'ennemi venant en sens inverse.

"Des étincelles vont être de masse de la terre, alors que ces deux Pokémons se dirigent l'un sur l'autre!"

Elecsprint et Kranidos sautèrent en l'air et livrèrent leurs assauts finals. Le bruit créé suffit pour qu'une grande partie de l'auditoire grimace.

Alors que les deux Pokémons atterrirent sur la glace, leurs jambes cédèrent finalement et ils s'effondrèrent en même temps.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se leva.

"Kranidos et Elecsprint sont hors combat!"

Jim ressentit un sentiment de soulagement lorsqu'il rappela Kranidos. Même si cela avait été une double élimination, il avait vaincu un Pokémon qui était difficile à battre. "Merci Kranidos."

"Quel sera le prochain choix de chaque dresseur?!"

"Alakazam, c'est à toi!" Cria Vito, envoyant son Alakazam.

"Quel serait le meilleur choix pour Alakazam?" Se demanda Jim. "Je sais! Noctali, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Jim envoya Noctali, qui aboya après Alakazam pour montrer de la bravoure.

"La façon de jouer entre mes mains." Rit Vito. "Alakazam, Exploforce!"

* * *

"Alors, nous avons besoin de trouver tout dresseur qui pourrait avoir un Pokémon légendaire." Remarqua Olly. "Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre déjà?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Brandon. "Il doit y avoir un moins un dresseur sur cette Île qui a un Pokémon légendaire."

* * *

"Infirmière Joëlle!" Cria Régis, alors qu'il courra désespérément dans le Centre Pokémon. "Vous devez aider mon Pokémon. Il agit très bizarrement."

"Laisse-moi le voir." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle.

* * *

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre!"

Noctali tira la boule d'énergie rouge et noire à la balle énergétique bleue venant en sens inverse. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et explosèrent.

"Les deux attaques se sont annulés l'une l'autre! Et l'atmosphère commence à se réchauffer!"

"Tu l'as échappé belle." Remarqua Vito.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Jim. "C'est sûrement la prochaine étape dans la stratégie. Des dresseurs apprennent à Alakazam et à d'autres Pokémons psychiques Exploforce pour les aider contre les Pokémons Ténèbres et Acier. Alors c'est au dresseur de trouver un moyen de contrer l'Exploforce."

"Dans ce cas je vais devoir te vaincre d'une autre façon." Dit Vito, rappelant Alakazam.

"Vito rappelle son Alakazam, sachant qu'il serait difficile de surpasser l'avantage du type de Noctali."

Vito lança une autre Pokéball. "Pyroli, à toi de jouer!"

Vito envoya un Pyroli, créant une largement des applaudissements de la foule.

"Un choix populaire de Vito, puisque Pyroli est un Pokémon très populaire. Sa grâce et sa beauté sont légendaires, et vous pouvez voir la quantité de soins et d'efforts qui ont été consacrés à élever..."

"Vibrobscur." Ordonna Jim, étant agacé du commentateur.

"Flammeche!"

Alors que les vagues d'énergies noires sortirent de la bouche de Noctali, Pyroli les abattit avec plusieurs petites boules de feu.

"Pyroli a réussit à contrer l'attaque approchée en l'abattant avec une attaque Flammeche."

"Pyroli, Surchauffe!"

"Noctali, Psyko!"

Pyroli envoya une puissante vague de flammes blanches chaudes à Noctali, qui répliqua avec une attaque psychique. La Surchauffe fut arrêtée temporairement, mais elle augmenta progressivement en puissance alors que Pyroli essaya de l'augmenter.

"Le problème avec Surchauffe c'est que la première est toujours la plus puissante, et peu importe à quel point l'utilisateur essaie de l'augmenter il ne peut pas le faire pour beaucoup plus longtemps!"

"Renvoi-le à Pyroli!" Cria Jim.

Noctali réussit à renvoyer le feu vers la face de Pyroli, faisant en sorte qu'il miaule de douleur.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Pyroli." Dit Vito. "Lance Boutefeu!"

Pyroli se leva et courra vers Noctali. La foule attendait en prévision, alors que le Pokémon Flamme se couvrit lui-même de feu.

"Noctali, Ball'Ombre!"

Noctali lança la boule énergétique rouge et noire, et l'envoya s'écraser sur le Pyroli approchant.

Les observateurs haletèrent, alors que Pyroli fut momentanément arrêté par la force de l'attaque, avant de continuer droit devant et de décrocher un puissant coup sur Noctali.

"Et regardez ça de la part de Pyroli! Il a réussit à le franchir par la volonté pure!"

"Pyroli, Deflagration!"

Pyroli ouvrit sa bouche et tira un souffle puissant de flammes chaudes à cinq côtés à Noctali, qui ne pouvait pas bouger du choc.

"Noooooooooon!" Cria Jim, alors que Noctali fut lancé à travers l'arène par la force pure de l'attaque extrêmement chaude.

Noctali lutta pour se lever, avant de s'effondrer.

"Noctali est hors combat. Pyroli, vainqueur."

Jim rappela Noctali. "C'était merveilleux. J'apprécie."

Il lança une autre Pokéball. "Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Le Mustebouee de Jim apparut, et sourit à Pyroli.

"Voila qui va être intéressant!"

"Es-tu prêt pour ça?!" Crièrent les deux dresseurs.

Mustebouee approuva. Pyroli sembla indifférent.

"Dans ce cas, retour." Cria Vito, rappelant Pyroli.

"Oh franchement!" Hurla Jim, alors que Vito envoya de nouveau son Alakazam.

"Alakazam est de retour, et il semble prêt à affronter Mustebouee. Qu'est-ce que Jim peut faire contre ce superordinateur vivant?"

* * *

Quelque part à Azuria.

"Boucle-la, là-dedans!" Cria le garde. "À moins que tu veuilles que je vienne là et que je te mette six pieds sous terre dans le royaume des rêves."

C'est le pire qu'il avait ressenti depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas à sa place dans cet endroit, c'était juste une erreur inoffensive qui était sorti de la surveillance. Tout ça était de sa faute, il avait décidé cela il y a longtemps, et même s'il lui fallu attendre la fin des temps, il sortirait d'ici et tuerait la salope à la mort. Ses pensées de vengeance était sa seule consolation désormais.

Alors que faire s'il serait déclaré mentalement hilarant et jugé inapte à vivre dans une société normale, personne n'était parfait, et c'était une parodie de la réputation qu'il avait soigneusement cultivé. Il vit son visage riant chaque fois qu'il ferma les yeux, et ça le rendait de plus en plus instable.

"Je vais te tuer, espèce de salope!" Cria-t-il. "Un jour, je sortirais d'ici et je vais te faire hurler!"

"La ferme, David!"

Il était couché sur son lit, en essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux. Jusqu'à récemment, il était le roi de son monde, et qui était-il maintenant? Il essaya de fermer la sonnerie du téléphone dans le bureau des gardes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit les pas et ne pouvait plus les ignorer.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le cliquetis de la porte de sa cellule.

"Tu as de la visite." Cria le garde. "Maintenant, enfile des vêtements et sort d'ici dans les cinq prochaines minutes."

* * *

"Aqua Jet!"

Mustebouee se lança lui-même vers Alakazam.

"Arrête-le avec Psyko."

Utilisant une technique identique à ce que Noctali avait employé, Alakazam attrapa Mustebouee et le fit voler à travers la glace.

"Teleport et ensuite Mitra-Poing!"

Alakazam disparut, et réapparut derrière Mustebouee, qui venait juste de se relever.

"Derrière toi!" Cria Jim, alors qu'Alakazam décrocha un puissant coup de poing dans le dos de Mustebouee, le jetant sur la glace dans l'autre sens. "Bordel! Tente de te reprendre avec Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee se releva et lança un souffle d'eau à Alakazam.

"Elecanon!"

"Oh oh." Dit Jim, alors qu'il réalisa ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

La boule puissante d'électricité fut attiré par l'eau et passa directement à travers l'attaque, frappant Mustebouee directement dans la poitrine.

Mustebouee hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé par la force de l'attaque. Il chuta sur la glace et de la fumée commença à sortir de son corps.

"Mustebouee est hors combat. Alakazam, vainqueur."

"Et que dites-vous de ça pour une fin de la quantité d'action! Nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes pour que tout le monde puisse prendre quelques rafraîchissements, et pour que les combattants puissent repenser à leurs stratégies."

Jim rappela Mustebouee, et remarqua Vito. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers son vestiaire, lorsque Vito et Alakazam disparurent.

"Frimeur." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient téléportés loin d'ici.

* * *

**...C'est à se demander ce qui va arriver.**


	56. Direction La Victoire 2ème Partie

Chapitre 56. Direction La Victoire. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Vito s'est avéré être un adversaire coriace, en changeant ses Pokémons et prit rapidement le dessus contre Jim._

* * *

"Creeeeeeeeeeff!"

"Crefollet, non!" Cria Régis, alors que le petit Pokémon le repoussa à travers le Centre Pokémon.

"Tout le monde dehors!" Cria Joëlle, alors que Crefollet envoya une énergie psychique explosive dans le mur, l'effondrant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Hurla Régis.

Crefollet le foudroya du regard, avant de tirer une attaque Rafale Psy. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se baisser, sentant la collision de l'attaque dans le mur derrière lui.

"Dans ce cas j'imagine que c'est comme ça que ça doit être." Dit tristement Régis, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball. "Noctali, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Allez!" Cria Cynthia. "Il te botte les fesses."

"Il fait un numéro de toi." Souligna Olly. "Tu ne réagis pas assez rapidement au changement de situation. Un homme sage m'a dit une fois ceci dans un match, tu dois être comme l'eau, t'adapter constamment à ta situation."

"Ce n'est pas au-delà de ta capacité à renverser la vapeur." Remarqua Cynthia. "Si tu essais de l'avoir inconsciemment, alors tu peux toujours gagner."

"Tu as vu son Pyroli et son Alakazam." Dit Olly. "Il a toujours trois Pokémons non-révélés, alors...oh putain, donne simplement tout ce que tu as!"

"Tu peux être inspirant." Répondit sèchement Jim. "Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne peux pas faire?"

"De la nage synchronisé."

* * *

"Pourquoi diable voulez-vous me parler?" Marmonna-t-il.

"Monsieur David." Ria sa visite. "Vous pourriez essayez d'être un peu plus poli. Ma visite pour vous est plus bénéficiaire pour vous que cela l'est pour moi."

"Et qu'avez-vous à m'offrir?"

"Voulez-vous sortir d'ici?"

"J'aimerais le faire." Répondit-il. "Mais mon avocat m'a dit qu'il n'y avait catégoriquement aucun moyen que je verrais de nouveau la lumière du jour."

"Avez-vous déjà pensé à engager un meilleur avocat?"

"J'ai déjà le meilleur avocat à Kanto et Johto."

Elle renifla. "Je vomis sur ce gars-là. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, je peux vous arranger ça avec un meilleur avocat"

"Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça?"

Elle sourit, mais il sembla y avoir aucune chaleur ou émotion en elle du tout. "Je suis sûr que nous pourrions arriver à une entente."

Tout ses instincts dans son corps lui dirent qu'elle était aux petits soins, mais ses chances de liberté était trop tentantes pour refuser.

* * *

"Alakazam, en avant!"

"Luxio, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Vito envoya Alakazam. Jim envoya Luxio.

"Cela devrait être un match intéressant."

"Luxio, attaque Tonnerre!"

"Évite-la avec Teleport!"

Alakazam disparut, une fraction de seconde avant que l'attaque frappe.

"Et Alakazam évite l'attaque."

"Rafale Psy!"

Alakazam réapparu et lança l'attaque sur Luxio. Luxio gémit de douleur, et commença à décaler.

"Mitra-Poing!"

Alakazam fonça vers Luxio, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche.

"Utilise Morsure!"

Luxio réussi à récupérer à temps pour mordre le poing d'Alakazam. Le Pokémon Psy surprit gémit de douleur, avant de perdre l'attaque.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec Crocs Eclair."

Alors que les dents de Luxio s'enfoncèrent dans le poing d'Alakazam, de l'électricité crépita d'eux.

"Kazam?" Dit Alakazam, confus alors que l'électricité parcourut son corps.

"Accroche-toi!" Cria Vito. "Utilise Psyko!"

Les yeux d'Alakazam commencèrent à briller avec de la lumière, alors que Luxio fut jeté dans l'arène.

"Et Alakazam réussit à s'échapper pour l'instant."

"Alakazam, utilise Danse Pluie."

"Un choix étrange de coup de la part de Vito."

Une lumière bleue jaillit des cuillères d'Alakazam, et il commença à pleuvoir.

Jim vit l'ouverture.

"Luxio, Fatal-Foudre!"

Luxio créa une puissante explosion d'électricité et la lâcha sur son plus grand adversaire, à la colère de Vito, qui avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Son Alakazam tomba douloureusement à genoux.

"Bien sûr il semblerait que Vito ai oublié que l'attaque Fatal-Foudre ne rate jamais lorsqu'il pleut."

"Luxio, Machouille!"

Luxio sauta en l'air, et mordit la tête d'Alakazam. Le Pokémon Psy cria de rage, et tomba au sol.

"Alakazam est hors combat. Luxio, vainqueur."

Jim décrocha son poing en l'air, alors que Vito rappela son Alakazam vaincu.

"Aussi bien prendre avantage de la pluie." Remarqua Vito. "Laggron, c'est à toi!"

Vito envoya Laggron.

* * *

"Je te parie cinq dollars qu'il va essayer." Dit Olly.

"Tape-la." Répondit Cynthia.

* * *

"Luxio, attaque Tonnerre!"

Luxio rugit à Laggron, et le foudroya d'électricité. Laggron sembla légèrement amusé.

"Il semblerait que Jim ai oublié que Laggron est en parti un type sol."

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ça?!" Cria Jim. "Luxio, retour!"

Jim rappela Luxio.

"Le Pokémon parfait pour ce match. Macronium, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Jim envoya son Macronium.

L'expression de Vito ne changea pas. "Laggron, attaque Plaquage!"

"Macronium, attaque Tempeteverte!"

Macronium tira une vague de feuilles à Laggron, qui sauta hors de portée et atterrit sur Macronium. Le Pokémon plante grogna de douleur.

"Belier!"

Macronium se releva et percuta Laggron.

"Attrape-le!" Cria Vito.

Laggron récupéra rapidement, et attrapa Macronium, la retenant en place.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Laggron tente d'accomplir en empêchant Macronium de bouger?"

"Laggron, utilise Poinglace."

"Poinglace!" Cria Jim, alors que Laggron percuta une de ses pattes dans le cou de Macronium. Macronium cria à l'agonie.

"Et Laggron cause des dégâts majeurs à Un Pokémon contre qui il est faible dans des circonstances normales."

"Laggron, lance un autre Poinglace." Ordonna Vito.

Retenant toujours Macronium, Laggron prépara un autre poing.

"Macronium, utilise Doux Parfum!"

Les feuilles sur le cou Macronium s'ouvrirent et une odeur étrange mais attrayante émergea de leurs part. Elle entra dans les narines de Laggron et l'a fait lâcher Macronium.

"Une intéressante utilisation de Doux Parfum pour libérer Macronium."

"Macronium, lance Giga-Sangsue!"

Des vrilles vertes énergétiques jaillirent des feuilles sur le cou de Macronium et s'enroulèrent autour de Laggron. C'était au tour de Laggron de rugir dans la douleur, alors que la plupart de sa vitalité et de son endurance furent absorbés.

"Et Macronium renverse les rôles!"

"Macronium, termine avec Tempeteverte." Dit Jim.

Macronium tira une puissante vague de feuilles acérées à Laggron et le mit KO. Vito sembla furieux, alors que son précieux Laggron tomba au sol.

"Non!" Cria-t-il. "Laggron."

"Laggron est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur!"

Vito rappela Laggron.

"Pyroli, c'est à toi de jouer!"

Vito envoya Pyroli. Le Pokémon apparut, et commença immédiatement à se plaindre d'avoir été envoyé sous la pluie.

"Pyroli, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Pyroli tira une puissante boule de feu à Macronium, avant que Jim ne puisse penser à une stratégie.

L'attaque toucha Macronium, mais ne sembla pas causer énormément de dégâts.

"Maintenant, c'est au tour de Vito de faire des mauvais jugements. Il devrait savoir que les attaques feu sont loin d'être aussi efficace sous la pluie, que lorsqu'elles le sont à tout autre moment."

Jim avait oublié cela. Il pouvait également voir que la pluie n'allait pas rester encore là pour très longtemps.

"Belier!"

Macronium fonça à travers l'arène, et s'écrasa dans le Pyroli affaibli. Pyroli fut jeté à terre, et sembla être en un certain inconfort sérieux.

"Macronium, utilise Plaquage!"

Macronium s'envoya lui-même dans les airs, et atterrit au dessus de Pyroli, le mettant KO.

"Pyroli est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur!"

"Et le Macronium de Jim bats un deuxième Pokémon dans un succès rapide. Vito a perdu quatre Pokémons, tandis que Jim en a encore trois. Quel redressement rapide, et l'ambiance a atteint son paroxysme. Les bons moments passent alors que la foule hurle son plaisir à la confrontation titanesque entre deux dresseurs qui n'ont pas l'intention de donner une chance à l'autre."

* * *

"Nooon!" Cria Régis, alors que son dernier Pokémon fut vaincu par son Crefollet.

Crefollet lui lança un regard sombre, suggérant qu'il n'était pas impressionné par ses efforts pour le vaincre.

"Aller!" Lui supplia Régis. "Reprends-toi."

Crefollet secoua sa tête, et prépara une autre Rafale Psy.

"J'imagine que ça y est dans ce cas." Rit Régis.

Crefollet tira l'attaque Rafale Psy vers lui. Il la vit arriver au ralenti.

"Noctunoir, Prévention Destin."

Le Noctunoir flotta devant l'attaque, et prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Crefollet. Le Pokémon Mainpince fut frappé par la seule force des attributs mentaux de Crefollet. Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, Crefollet s'effondra également d'épuisement.

Régis se tourna pour voir qui était son sauveur.

Il était surpris de voir Spectra de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, rappelant son Noctunoir.

"Merci." Marmonna-t-il, incertain de ce qu'elle faisait ici.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit-elle avec désinvolture. "Est-ce que c'est ton Crefollet?"

"Oui." Répondit Régis.

"Je le rappellerais avant qu'il se réveille."

"C'est vrai." Dit Régis, se frappant mentalement, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball. Régis tenta de rappelle Crefollet, mais le Pokémon se réveilla et évita le rayon.

Crefollet sourit comme réponse, avant de flotter hors du mur détruit.

"Hé!" Cria Régis. "Où vas-tu?!"

Crefollet ne répondit pas, alors qu'il vola très haut de l'atmosphère, au-delà de la vue de tout être humain.

Régis savait en quelque sorte qu'il serait le dernier qu'il ait jamais vu un Pokémon étrange avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, et avait combattu avec lui.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-il. "Pour tout."

* * *

"Tengalice, lance Extrasenseur!"

Le Pokémon Malveillant envoya une vague d'énergie psychique à Macronium, causant à son corps de se déformer.

"Macronium, utilise Plaquage!"

Macronium tenta de percuter Tengalice vers le sol.

"Esquive-le, et utilise ta Ball'Ombre!"

Tengalice sauta hors du chemin, et tira une boule énergétique rouge et noire à Macronium, le frappant dans l'une des pattes arrière.

Macronium s'effondra sur la glace.

"Danse-Lames."

Tengalice commença à briller lumineusement.

"Termine avec Aeropique."

La foule haleta, alors que Tengalice sauta en l'air et vola vers Macronium, décrochant un puissant coup.

Macronium haleta de douleur.

"Macronium, réplique avec Giga-Sangsue."

Macronium envoya plusieurs vrilles énergétiques vertes à Tengalice, l'attrapant et absorbant son énergie.

"Secoue-toi, et utilise Ecras'Face."

Tengalice se libéra, et percuta un poing feuillu dans Macronium.

"Macronium, utilise Belier!"

Macronium fonça vers Tengalice, le renversant sur le dos à travers la glace.

"Tengalice, lance Zenith."

Tengalice souleva ses mains vers le ciel et les nuages furent déblayés pour baigner toute l'arène en plein soleil.

"Macronium, Lance-Soleil."

"Tengalice, utilise ton propre Lance-Soleil!"

Les deux Pokémons plante absorbèrent la lumière disponible, avant de le relâcher dans un puissant acte final de défiance. Macronium et Tengalice furent tous deux touchés par l'attaque adverse, et furent tous deux renversés en même temps.

"Les deux Pokémons sont à terre, mais sont-ils au tapis?"

Macronium et Tengalice luttèrent pour se lever. Tengalice réussit, ce qui provoqua quelques huées de la foule.

Macronium se releva.

"Et les deux sont à nouveau debout."

"Lance un autre Aeropique." Ordonna Vito.

Tengalice chargea à travers la glace, et percuta son bec comme nez dans Macronium, le mettant KO.

"Et Macronium est de nouveau à terre, et c'est tout ce qu'il peut écrire!"

"Macronium est hors combat. Tengalice, vainqueur!"

"Non!" Dit Jim, surpris du fait que Tengalice connaissait et avait utilisé Aeropique.

Il rappela Macronium, avant d'atteindre une autre Pokéball. "Luxio, j'ai besoin de toi."

Jim envoya Luxio.

"Mais à quoi tu joues?" Se demanda Vito.

"Luxio, utilise Charge!"

Luxio chargea à travers la glace, et s'écrasa dans le très grand Tengalice.

"Attaque Tempeteverte!"

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

Tengalice tira des tonnes de feuilles à Luxio, qui les abattit avec une puissante explosion d'électricité.

"Luxio, utilise Electacle!"

"Tengalice, utilise Giga Impact!"

Luxio se couvrit d'électricité et fonça vers le Tengalice approchant, qui s'était transformé en une orbe d'énergie pulsante rose et or.

"Préparez-vous à l'impact!"

Luxio et Tengalice se percutèrent l'un l'autre, avant de reculer loin dans leur propre moitié de terrain de l'arène.

Tengalice commença à sembler épuisé, et cela fut confirmé lorsqu'il tomba au sol et ne bougea plus.

"Tengalice est hors combat. Luxio, vainqueur."

"Et Vito en est à son dernier Pokémon."

Vito rappela son Tengalice vaincu.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te vaincre avec mon dernier Pokémon." Ria-t-il. "Heledelle, sors de là."

Vito envoya un Heledelle.

"D'a-ccord." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais après avoir entendu sa proposition, il était à bord. Bon sang, il fut effectivement flatté qu'elle voulait de lui à bord. Si tout se passe de la manière qu'il devrait faire, alors il serait dans son intérêt d'être de son équipe. Et il pourrait y avoir quelques avantages lumineux pour l'aider à le convaincre.

* * *

"Luxio, attaque Tonnerre!"

Luxio chargea une attaque électrique et la lança à Heledelle.

"Esquive-la avec Aeropique."

Heledelle plongea sous le souffle, et s'écrasa dans Luxio, le mettant KO.

"Luxio est hors combat. Heledelle, vainqueur."

"Et nos deux dresseurs en sont à leurs derniers Pokémons!"

"Merci Luxio." Dit Jim, alors qu'il le rappela dans la Pokéball. Il en lança une autre presque immédiatement. "J'ai besoin de toi!"

Jim envoya son propre Heledelle, qui regarda Vers Vito.

"Désormais, tu as mon intérêt." Ria Vito. "Aeropique."

"Utilise Aeropique toi aussi!"

Les deux Heledelles foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, et décrochèrent leurs coups.

"Heledelle, attaque Cru-Aile." Cria Vito.

"Reflet."

Alors que les ailes de l'Heledelle de Vito commencèrent à briller énergétiquement, l'Heledelle de Jim créa plusieurs clones de lui. L'Heledelle attaquant dispersa quelques clones, sans même se rapprocher du vrai.

"Aeropique."

L'Heledelle de Jim apparut dans les rangs des clones, et aveugla le visage de l'Heledelle de Vito.

"Heledelle, Meteores!"

L'Heledelle de Vito tira plusieurs étoiles d'or pointus dans le visage de son adversaire.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!" Cria Jim.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier."

Les ailes des deux Heledelles commencèrent à briller avec luminosité, alors qu'ils s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre.

"Heledelle, utilise Cru-Aile." Ordonna Vito.

"Reflet."

L'Heledelle de Jim créa plusieurs clones de lui-même.

"Aeropique!" Cria Vito.

Son Heledelle fonça dans les clones, et cloua l'Heledelle de Jim.

"Heledelle, utilise Hate."

L'Heledelle de Jim encercla celui de Vito, augmentant sa vitesse.

"Picpic."

L'Heledelle de Jim vola vers celui de Vito et décrocha un puissant coup sur le dos de sa tête. Heledelle poussa un cri de douleur.

"Heledelle, lance Ultralaser!" Ordonna Vito.

Son Heledelle envoya une puissante explosion orangée vers l'Heledelle de Jim.

"Vive-Attaque."

L'Heledelle de Jim réussit à l'esquiver, volant autour de la colonne d'énergie qui avait été tiré dans sa direction générale.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec Aeropique!"

Heledelle augmenta sa vitesse qui était déjà énorme, et réussit à renverser l'Heledelle de Vito hors du ciel.

"Termine-le avec une attaque Pique!"

L'Heledelle de Jim commença à briller avec de l'énergie blanche et rouge, avant de charger sur l'Heledelle tombant.

"Est-ce la fin pour Vito?!"

L'Heledelle de Jim s'écrasa sur le Pokémon tombant de Vito, et le mit KO.

"C'est la fin!"

"L'Heledelle de Vito est hors combat. L'Heledelle de Jim est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

"Oh ouais!" Cria Jim, alors qu'Heledelle atterrit sur son épaule. "Qui va m'arrêter maintenant?!"

* * *

**Il semblerait que Régis n'ai plus Crefollet, la honte, mais la vie continue.**


	57. Renversements

Chapitre 57. Renversements.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a réussi à vaincre Vito Winstrate, ouvrant son chemin pour les quart de finales._

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire." Se lamenta Vito. "J'imagine que tu avais une plus grande volonté."

"Il faut croire." Répondit Jim. "Merci pour ce grand match."

"Y a pas de quoi." Dit Vito, un petit sourire réapparaissant. "C'était bien, n'est-ce pas."

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda Faith." Tu sembles un peu heureux et triste en même temps."

"Ça a été une journée étrange." Avoua Olly. "Mon Dracolosse a été gravement blessé par un Artikodin déchaîné, et il est hors jeu pour mon combat avec Paul. Cependant, d'un autre côté, j'ai gagné cinq dollars."

"Je peux voir pourquoi ta journée peut sembler un peu étrange." Répondit Faith. "Attends! Un Artikodin déchaîné?"

"Ouais, l'ami de Noland a décidé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'essayer de l'attaquer. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à l'arrêter avant que quiconque soit grièvement blessé."

"Incroyable!"

"Ouais, et ensuite j'ai eu ouïe dire de Spectra qu'elle a arrêté un Crefollet dingue."

"Quoi, est-ce que tous les Pokémons légendaires en ont après les humains?"

"On dirait bien." Répondit Olly, alors que le téléphone de Faith commença à sonner.

"Tu vas répondre?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'elle l'ignora.

Faith soupira, alors qu'elle quitta la pièce pour y répondre.

Olly s'appuya, et pensa à son combat dans les prochains jours. S'il avait le puissant Dracolosse avec lui, il se sentirait beaucoup plus confiant. Carchacrok était un bon remplaçant, mais il était difficile de remplacer Dracolosse.

Le dresseur sourit, alors qu'il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait attrapé un Minidraco.

_"Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le dessous du Mont Couronné." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il vit l'énorme chute d'eau._

_"Tu n'es jamais venu ici avant?" Demanda Jonny, surpris._

_"Non. Devrais-je?"_

_"Ouais, vieux. Tu peux voir des Pokémons rares ici. Barpau, Leviator et bien d'autres."_

_"Les Leviators ne sont pas rares." Répondit nonchalamment Olly. "Je cherche quelque chose de spécial pour mon équipe."_

_"Et alors, tu es devenu le champion." Dit Jonny. "Tu n'es pas déjà suffisamment fort?"_

_"La force cherche toujours à devenir plus forte." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il prit une canne à pêche. "J'imagine que tu ne savais pas ça."_

_"Hé!" Protesta Jonny. "Je suis aussi bon dresseur que toi, je ne t'ai juste jamais battu."_

_"Je sais." Rit Olly, alors qu'il jeta sa ligne dans la piscine d'eau. "Je ne fais que me payer ta tête."_

_"Ne le fais pas." Répondit Jonny. "Ce n'est pas drôle."_

_"Oh oui ça l'était." Répondit Olly, alors que sa canne fut arraché de ses mains. "Hé!"_

_"C'était drôle." Remarqua Jonny._

_"Personne ne vole ma canne à pêche et s'en tire comme ça." Rompit Olly, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "En avant Pingoleon!"_

_Olly lança la Pokéball dans les airs et son Pingoleon apparut dans la piscine._

_"Trouve celui qui a fait ça et oblige-le à faire surface." Ordonna-t-il._

_Pingoleon plongea sous la surface, alors que les deux dresseurs l'attendirent pendant quelques minutes._

_"Aller Pingoleon!" Cria Olly. "Dépêche-toi."_

_Alors qu'il finit de crier, quelque chose fut lancé de l'eau. C'était un petit Pokémon serpentin gris._

_"Hé, c'est un Minidraco." Remarqua Jonny._

_"Un Minidraco?" Réfléchit Olly. "Je vais l'attraper. Pingoleon, utilise Bec Vrille!"_

_Pingoleon éclata de l'eau, et percuta son bec tournoyant dans Minidraco._

_"Maintenant, lance Bulles D'O!"_

_Pingoleon pulvérisa le Minidraco avec des bulles._

_"Et dernier mais non le moindre, la Pokéball!" Cria Olly, alors qu'il jeta la capsule au Pokémon étourdi. Elle frappa Minidraco, avant de l'aspirer à l'intérieur de la capsule._

_"Aller!" La Pokéball secoua quelques fois, avant qu'il y ai un petit 'bing' et Minidraco était attrapé._

_"Oh ouais!" Cria Olly, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball. "J'ai attrapé un Minidraco!"_

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de capturer ses Pokémon étaient spéciaux. Lixy, Griknot, Salameche, Laporeille, Tarsal et Cradopaud. Bien sûr, il en a eu d'autres, mais ce sont ses principaux Pokémons de combat. Leurs évolutions furent un moment spécial aussi. Quelque chose qu'il allait chérir à jamais.

Des images de Lixy évoluant dans son match avec Flo, puis à nouveau dans un match acharné contre le Musteflott de Jonny. Griknot évolua en Carmache contre Tanguy, et ensuite en Carchacrok contre le Simiabraz d'Adrien. Salameche évoluant en un Reptincel contre le Lucario de Mélina et en Dracaufeu contre Gladys. Laporeille évolua à un concours, où il avait participé à un pari. Capturer Tarsal et le regarder évoluer en un Kirlia contre Kiméra, avant d'utiliser une Pierre Aube au Mont Couronné. Puis il y a eu le Cradopaud fidèle qui l'avait traité comme un ami à Verchamps, avant de combattre Lovis le teigneux. Il y a également eu le moment doux-amer quand elle avait évolué pour vaincre le Chimpenfeu de Mark.

"Ça a été formidable." Dit-il à lui-même. "Même si je perds, j'en aurai toujours fait plus que la plupart des dresseurs réussissent à faire en dix ans."

Il était sur le point de penser au bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec ses Pokémons, lorsque Faith entra.

Il pouvait affirmer que quelque chose était différent de son langage du corps.

"Est-ce que c'était quoi que ce soit d'important?" Demanda-t-il. Elle secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas de tes putains d'affaires." Répondit-elle. "Ce n'était rien d'important."

Il pouvait affirmer qu'elle mentait.

"Je dois aller voir Élias." Dit-elle clairement ébranlée de quelque chose. "Je t'en parlerai plus tard."

Faith s'en alla, semblant surprise.

"Un bon être humain l'aurait tout simplement laisser aller." Dit Olly à lui-même. "Mais, elle semble vraiment ébranlée par quelque chose, je devrais vérifier qu'elle va bien."

Il attrapa la poignée de porte. "D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, à part rester autour du bâtiment G-men en ayant l'air occupé."

* * *

"C'était une excellente idée." Rayonna Flora, alors qu'ils passèrent à côté d'un clown.

"Ouais, qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait un mini-carnaval en cours." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers le parc. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans les environs, ainsi que quelques clowns et des stands vendant plusieurs boissons à prix modéré.

"Pika!" Cria Pikachu, alors qu'il courra à travers la foule.

"Griknot!" Répondit joyeusement Griknot, alors qu'il courra vers Pikachu.

"Ravi de voir qu'il s'amusent." Remarqua Flora, alors que Nightmare apparut.

"Ouiii." Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "N'est-il pas agréable de les voir tellement s'amuser. Je pourrais presque sauter de joie à tout le plaisir qu'ils ont. Ai-je mentionné combien d'amusement ils semblent avoir? Vous, les gens vous me rendez malade."

"Hé Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Tu veux retourner dans ta Pokéball?"

"Pas question, José!"

"Nightmare, essaie de t'amuser." Dit Flora. "C'est un carnaval. C'est sensé être amusant."

"Ouais c'est ça." Gémit Nightmare. "Si je voulais m'amuser, j'irais trouver une orgie de Magireve à peine juridique et..."

Il vit le regard sombre que Flora lui donnait. "Parler de la température."

Nightmare regarda autour et a vit quelqu'un ayant trop de plaisir avec un flotteur à racinette.

"Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de m'amuser." Dit-il, disparaissant rapidement.

"Non mais quel con." Remarqua Flora, causant à Sacha de cracher un peu de son verre en riant.

Nightmare réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, et se faufila sur le gars avec la boisson. Le gars cria de rage alors que Nightmare lui arracha et couru.

"Hé!" Cria furieusement Jim. "Rends-moi ça!"

"Attrape-moi si tu peux, abruti!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il flotta loin.

"Je vais te faire ta fête, espèce de salaud!" Hurla Jim, alors qu'il courra après lui.

"Oh non!" Dit Sacha, alors qu'il vit Jim courir après Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que Nightmare a encore fait?"

Jim trébucha sur une caisse, et commença à crier d'abus à Nightmare qui tenait la boisson juste hors de portée.

"Je devrais sûrement aller démêler Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Excuse-moi un moment."

Sacha commença à courir après Jim et Nightmare, qui semblait aimer la poursuite.

* * *

Élias voyait définitivement quelque chose de différent. Faith était normalement légèrement plus chaude que cela, mais aujourd'hui, elle était aussi froide que la glace. Elle semblait manquer de personnalité aujourd'hui.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Élias. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tout va bien." Répondit bruyamment Faith. "Pourquoi vous pensez tous qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tout va bien."

Elle se mit à rire maniaquement.

"Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, lorsque les dresseurs appellent leurs Pokémons après les membres de la famille. C'est à la fois mal et stupide. J'aimerais te dire si quelque chose n'allait pas."

Élias ne faisait que la regarder fixement.

"Je vais me chercher à boire."

Faith quitta rapidement la pièce.

"Je suis un peu perdu et mes brûlures piquent." Remarqua-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais entendu son rire avant, pas comme ça de toute façon."

Il fut surpris quand Olly fit irruption par la porte.

"Mais que diable veux-tu!" Cria-t-il, apeuré. "Et tu n'as jamais appris à frapper?"

"Où est Faith?" Demanda Olly, ignorant la question.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où est Faith?" Répondit Élias.

"Elle agissait très bizarrement." Dit Olly. "Maintenant, si tu prévois m'entraîner avec des tactiques dilatoires, alors..."

"Tu l'as vu également." Haleta Élias, soulagé. "Elle agissait de manière vraiment étrange. Je l'ai vu et j'ai entendu son rire."

Olly éleva un sourcil. "Mon Dieu, à quel genre de monstre avons-nous affaire?"

"Plaisante autant que tu veux." Rompit Élias. "C'est sérieux."

"Et je suis en train de le traiter comme tel." Répondit Olly. "Elle a eu un coup de téléphone, et avant ça elle semblait normale. C'est seulement quand je l'ai vu après qu'elle semblait un peu déstabilisée."

"Qui était au téléphone?"

"Je ne pourrais même pas commencer à te le dire." Dit Olly. "Mais cela semble avoir causé sa détresse considérable."

"J'ai besoin de découvrir de quoi il s'agit." Répondit Élias. "Dommage que je sois encore coincé ici pendant au moins encore quelques semaines."

"Je vais trouver." Dit Olly. "Je n'ai pas le surnom de Monsieur l'Homme Agent Secret pour rien."

Élias lui lança un regard perplexe. "Pourquoi as-tu ce surnom?"

"Je ne l'ai pas en fait." Avoua Olly. "Je viens de l'inventer sur place pour me faire paraître momentanément intéressant et qualifié."

"Je vois."

"Craque pour ça alors!" Dit Élias.

"Tu ne peux pas précipiter ces choses." Répondit Olly, alors que la porte ouvrit de manière éclatante, et qu'un Ectoplasma shiny flotta dans la pièce.

"Reviens ici!" Cria Jim, alors qu'il plongea. Sacha entra également quelque secondes après. "Rends-moi ma boisson!"

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha à son Pokémon. "Ne vole pas les choses aux gens."

"Surtout pas ma boisson!" Hurla Jim.

"Mais que diable faites-vous dans ma chambre!" Cria Élias, alors qu'Olly remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

Avec la dispute en cours, Olly s'approcha près des deux objets pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Deux orbes. Pourquoi elles me semblent si familières?_

"Sans blagues, fichez-le camp d'ici!" Cria Élias, alors qu'Olly tendit une main et les toucha.

Alors que sa peau fut en contact avec les orbes, elles commencèrent à briller et à émettre une lumière blanche.

"Oups!" Dit Olly, alors que la lumière blanche s'éclaira, et que toute la salle devint noire.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans son lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il vérifia son entourage, avant de s'écraser la tête sur l'oreiller. "Quel rêve étrange."

Olly regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dépassé midi il y a quelques minutes. "Hmm, ça a du être une longue soirée. Je ne me souviens même pas d'être aller au lit."

Il vit la télécommande de la télévision, et décida de voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à regarder, alors qu'il venait de se lever. Il appuya sur le bouton, et vit les photos venir à l'écran.

"Oui, ce fut un match magnifique dans le dernier tour, mais Anabel Sullivan et Lance Stevens s'affronteront tous deux plus tard dans la journée pour avoir une chance de se rendre au prochain tour."

"Hein!" Cria Olly. "Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?"

Les photos d'un Lance apparemment en bonne santé, et d'une Anabel semblant féroce semblèrent confirmer ce qu'avait dit correctement l'annonceur.

"Ce n'est pas exact." S'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Inconnu pour Olly, Sacha se réveilla exactement en même temps. Il roula dans son lit, et sentit quelque chose de doux sur la peau de son bras.

"Mmm, c'est doux." Grogna-t-il, silencieusement. "C'est vraiment bon."

"Eh bien je te remercie." Répondit Nightmare, faisant en sorte que son dresseur sauta hors du lit, surpris.

"Où est-ce que...?" Demanda Sacha, inquiet.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Ria Nightmare. "Je ne dirais rien à ta petite amie."

"Où est-elle justement?" Se demanda Sacha. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé?"

"Pas très longtemps." Répondit Nightmare.

"Peut-être qu'elle est descendu pour déjeuner." Dit Sacha. Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je vais aller m'en cherche un aussi, en fait." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il se gratta l'estomac. "J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours."

"Il s'agit de toi!" Remarqua Nightmare, alors que Sacha commença à partir. "Je suis affamé moi aussi. Tu n'aurais pas pu dormir un peu plus longtemps?"

"Nightmare, si tu es affamé, alors je vais te faire un toast ou autre chose." Dit Sacha, tenant la porte ouverte.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Dit Nightmare, flottant au-dessus. "Je peux passer à travers la porte, elle n'a pas à être ouverte."

"Dépêche-toi alors." Remarqua Sacha. "Hé, où sont passés Pikachu et Griknot?"

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Nightmare. "Cela semble un peu curieux qu'ils ne soient pas ici."

Sacha et Nightmare descendirent pour aller déjeuner.

"Quelque chose me semble anormal." Remarqua Nightmare. "Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus."

"Tu es trop suspicieux." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le comptoir. "Trouve une table."

"Que veux-tu que j'en fasse?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Empêche qui que ce soit de la prendre."

"Par tous les moyens nécessaires?" Demanda Nightmare, avec espoir.

"Non." Répondit Sacha, sachant ce que Nightmare voulait faire. "Si quelqu'un essaie de prendre la table, alors dis-leur simplement qu'elle est réservée. Ils pourraient être surpris par un Ectoplasma qui parle et ils s'en iront"

"Donc, aucune Ball'Ombre alors?" Demanda tristement Nightmare.

"Aucune Ball'Ombre." Dit sévèrement Sacha.

"Radin!" Gémit Nightmare, alors qu'il alla à la recherche d'une table.

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il alla chercher un peu de nourriture sur les étals. Il pouvait entendre des cris et des exclamations de ce qui était soit de l'excitation, soit le choc ou encore le désarroi. Il tourna la tête et vit Nightmare discuter avec un garçon. L'Ectoplasma fit des gestes de la main très exagérées en essayant d'obtenir son point de vue alors qu'ils ils soutiennent au cours d'une table.

Sacha fit rapidement son chemin, où Nightmare était sur le point de commencer à menacer le serveur.

"Je suis désolé à propos de mon Ectoplasma." Dit Sacha, bloquant sa main libre sur la bouche de Nightmare. "Il peut parfois se montrer...Aïe, fils de pute, tu m'as léché!"

Nightmare ria, alors que Sacha essuya sa main sur ses pantalons. "Ahh, ça ne te pas paralysé."

Nightmare arrêta de rire, et vit un visage familier. "Hé, c'est pas Flora?

Sacha se tourna et la vit entrer dans la pièce.

"En effet." Dit-il, joyeusement. "Tout est pardonné Nightmare."

"Peux-tu dire ça en quelques secondes?" Demanda Nightmare. "Je veux frapper ce gars avec Direct Toxik."

"Ouais, bien sûr, vas-y." Dit Sacha, d'une voix qui suggérait qu'il n'écoutait pas.

"Attendez!" Cria le serveur, alors que Sacha s'en alla. "ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Flora s'assit, alors que Sacha s'approcha d'elle.

"Hé." Dit Sacha, faisant en sorte qu'elle lève la tête.

"Salut Sacha." Répondit-elle. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours."

"Flora, je t'ai vu hier soir." Dit Sacha, confus. "Au carnaval."

"Ce n'était pas mauvais n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua-t-elle. "Mais je..."

"As-tu vu Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha.

"Quel Pikachu?" Demanda Flora, intriguée. "Je sais que tu avais l'habitude d'avoir un Pikachu, mais tu l'as laissé derrière pour rester avec sa propre espèce dans une forêt."

Sacha était stupéfait. Lorsqu'il avait d'abord voyagé à travers Kanto, il avait donné la possibilité à Pikachu de le faire, mais il avait choisi de rester avec lui.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit-il, alors que Nightmare passa en courant, étant pourchassé par des Machopeurs de sécurité. "Je croyais que Pikachu était resté avec moi."

"Aussi bien que je te connaisse." Répondit doucement Flora. "Tu n'as jamais eu de Pikachu."

Sacha grogna. C'était sur le point d'être une longue journée.

"Qu'en est-il de Griknot?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora lui fit un regard étrange. "Le seul Griknot que je connais est celui que j'ai eu pour l'anniversaire de mon petit ami."

"Ouais, c'est celui-là." Dit Sacha. "Où est-il?"

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" Demanda Flora. "Tu as l'air un peu fou, ce matin."

"Ahh, laisse tomber." Répondit Sacha. "Tu veux aller au parc tout à l'heure?"

Flora éclata de rire. "Oh franchement!"

* * *

Dans la pièce, Nightmare venait de réaliser quelque chose, "Une minute, pourquoi est-ce que je m'enfuis?" et se retourna pour frapper les Machopeurs de sécurité avec sa Ball'Ombre. "Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser!"

* * *

"J'ai compris maintenant." Rit Flora. "Qui t'as érigé à cette plaisanterie. Était-ce Max?"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire." Dit Sacha, vraiment inquiet désormais.

"Hé, Flora." Dit une voix familière que Sacha entendit. Il se tourna et vit Drew s'approcher. Le cœur de Sacha sombra d'avantage lorsqu'il vit un Griknot très familier sur l'épaule de Drew. "Es-tu prête à y aller?"

"Bien sûr!" Répondit Flora, avec enthousiasme, alors qu'elle se leva.

"Mais...mais...mais!" Bredouilla Sacha.

Flora posa sa main sur son épaule. "Tu sais que je sors avec Drew."

Alors qu'ils partirent, Nightmare s'approcha. "Je me sens mieux après ça. Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?"

Sacha expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait.

Nightmare sembla intéressé, avant de sourire. "Au moins elle ne t'a pas renversé du soda sur toi."

Sacha lança un regard noir à son Ectoplasma, qui commença à siffler dans l'innocence feinte.

* * *

Jim se réveilla à quelqu'un qui frappa sa porte.

_Déjà Vu._

Il sortit du lit, et décala vers la porte en bois. Il envisageait de mettre à l'avenir une affiche Ne Pas Dérangez.

"Ça n'a pas intérêt à être les nettoyeurs." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il l'ouvra. "Merde!"

C'était Élias.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Ils sembleraient nos héros aient fini dans un étrange pétrin. Peuvent-ils découvrir sur ce qui se passe, et plus important encore, peuvent-ils se sauver?**


	58. Échange De Vie

Chapitre 58. Échange De Vie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Olly, Jim et Élias se sont retrouvés dans une situation étrange._

* * *

_"Minidraco, lance Cage-Eclair!"_

_Le long serpent bleu-gris releva la tête et lança l'attaque électrique à son adversaire._

_"Ecremeuh, utilise Roulade!" Cria Blanche, alors que le Pokémon Vachalait roula en boule et fonça vers Minidraco._

_"Esquive-le!" Cria Olly. Minidraco vola en l'air et navigua sur Ecremeuh. "Que dirais-tu d'une Souplesse!"_

_Minidraco écrasa sa queue sur Ecremeuh, qui fut renversé et s'écrasa sur le sol._

_"Aller Ecremeuh!" Hurla Blanche. "Tu peux y arriver!"_

_Ecremeuh lutta pour se relever, et cria à Minidraco._

_Olly éleva un sourcil. "Il est plus coriace que je l'aurais cru."_

_"Tu n'as encore rien vu." Répondit Blanche. "Poinglace!"_

_"Esquive avec Hate."_

_Minidraco fila loin du puissant poing._

_"Utilise Dracocharge."_

_Minidraco fila ensuite en arrière et s'écrasa dans Ecremeuh, la faisant tomber et le mettant KO._

_"Non!" Cria Blanche. "Ecremeuh, est-ce que tu vas bien?"_

_"Une belle performance, Minidraco." Dit Olly, avant que son Pokémon commence à briller avec une lumière blanche. "C'est pas vrai!"_

_Minidraco devint encore plus long qu'avant et sa peau devint d'une couleur bleue foncé, et une corne émergea sur sa tête._

_"Draco!" Cria-t-il. "Wow!"_

Olly frappa sa paume dans sa tête. "Est-ce même réel?"

* * *

"Je croyais que tu étais à l'hôpital!" Cria Jim. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

"Je ne sais pas trop." Répondit Élias. "Je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, et mes brûlures avaient disparu. La tienne était la plus proche de la mienne, et je suis venu ici."

"Il y a quelque chose de pas normal." Conclu Jim. "Vraiment pas normal."

"Je ne me plains pas." Remarqua Élias. "Plus de brûlures."

Il éleva sa capuche. "Tu vois que je n'ai plus de brûlures."

"Ravi que ça t'amuse." Dit sarcastiquement Jim. "Est-ce que tu comptes m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe ou dois-je le faire tout seul?"

"Bien sûr, je suppose que je peux me promener vérifiant à quel point je suis chanceux de ne pas avoir des brûlures."

Jim soupira, alors qu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre, et suivit Élias dans le couloir.

* * *

Olly fit son chemin vers l'hôpital, remarquant que tout semblait normal.

_Alors si Lance affronte Anabel alors qui ou quoi est à l'hôpital?_

Il trouva rapidement la porte de la chambre, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière elle.

* * *

Jim et Élias se dirigèrent dans la rue, en voyant que les restes du carnaval de la nuit précédente étaient toujours là.

"C'est comme si rien avait changé." Remarqua Jim. "J'étais ici hier soir, ou quand ça l'était et tout est identique."

"Hé, un club d'humour." Souligna Élias.

"Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec tout ça?" Se demanda Jim. "Je déteste avoir à le dire, mais il n'y a pas de quoi rire."

Alors qu'ils passèrent devant, la porte s'ouvra brusquement, et ils pouvaient entendre une voix de l'intérieur du club d'humour.

"Et, faisant sa première présentation ici, donnez une bonne main d'applaudissements, tout droit venu de Poivressel, Mademoiselle Faith Montgomery!"

Jim et Élias se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Je rêve." Cria Élias. "C'est impossible!"

Élias courra à l'intérieur, et après avoir soupiré de nouveau, Jim le suivit.

* * *

Il était difficile de voir quelqu'un de qui se souciait posée là immobile, mais Olly s'arma de courage, alors qu'il la regarda sa forme endormie. Non pas que c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était pénible de la voir dans cet état.

Là ou Lance avait été vu la dernière fois, se trouvait désormais Cynthia.

"Elle a l'air si paisible." Marmonna-t-il. "Si Claudia lui a fait ça, alors..."

Olly fut interrompu de ses pensées, avec la porte qui s'ouvra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda le visiteur. Olly ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son visage, mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Je suis un peu perdu?" Menti-t-il. "Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part?"

"Henri Saka." Répondit le visiteur. "Et tu es?"

"Personne d'important." Dit Olly, alors qu'il tenta de sortir de la pièce. Henri plaça un bras devant lui, bloquant sa sortie.

"Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu ici avec ma femme?!"

"Votre femme?" Dit Olly, confus.

Henri sortit une Pokéball.

"Réponds à ces questions, ou tu en subiras les conséquences."

Olly sourit. Cela semblait enrager Henri.

"Est-ce que ceci t'amuses!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il envoya un Nidoqueen.

"Un petit peu." Répondit Olly, lorgnant le Nidoqueen. "Vous-voulez jouer aux durs à quel point?"

Henri lança un regard noir, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour donner un ordre à Nidoqueen.

Olly fut simplement une seconde plus rapide. "Pingoleon, Hydroblast!"

* * *

"Bonjour Verger!" Dit Faith de la scène. "C'est génial d'être ici, et je suis chanceuse d'être en vie."

Le visage d'Élias pâlit légèrement à la partie chanceuse d'être vivant. Jim ne connaissait pas l'histoire complète de la façon dont il a fini par être grièvement brûlé, mais pouvait affirmer que quelque chose le dérangeait.

"Vous l'avez sans doute vu aux nouvelles, mais la semaine dernière, j'ai été possédé par un spectre diabolique et attaqué par une psychopathe. Tout cela me fait demander si quelqu'un en a après moi. Ou si ça pourrait simplement être de la malchance."

Malgré les blagues épouvantables, le public les adoraient.

"C'est de mauvais goût." Remarqua Jim alors que Faith, fit plus de blagues à propos des évènements de la semaine dernière.

"Ça ne peut pas arriver." Murmura Élias. "Elle est...elle est drôle."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Jim. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle d'être attaqué par une femme folle avec un Demolosse?"

"Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange." Dit lointainement Élias.

* * *

_"Mangriff, Eclategriffe."_

_Le Pokémon qui ressemblait à un chat blanc chargea vers Draco et claqua ses griffes dans sa gorge. Draco hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut plaqué au sol._

_"Draco!" Cria Olly, alors que Mangriff appliqua plus de pression._

_"J'imagine que Draco est pas aussi fort que je le pensais." Remarqua Mark. "Je pourrais finalement te vaincre à ce rythme."_

_Draco réussit à dévisager l'adversaire, avant de commencer à briller d'une lumière blanche._

_"Oh oui!" Cria Olly._

_Mark sembla désespéré alors que Draco devint une bête flandrin orange avec des ailes immenses._

_"Dracolosse." Dit Olly. "Attaque Ultimapoing."_

_Dracolosse percuta une de ses énormes pattes sur Mangriff, et le mit KO en un seul coup._

_"Double oui!" Cria Olly._

_Mark sembla irrité alors que l'un de ses précieux Pokémons soit battu, avant de sourire. "Je vais te dire, j'ai un Pokémon qui pourrait vaincre ton Dracolosse. Nous allons nous battre à un contre un avec absolument rien en jeu, excepté la fierté personnelle."_

_"Eh bien, je serais ravi de te rendre service, mais Dracolosse a des blessures qu'il a subi lorsqu'il était un Draco, et je combattrais avec un énorme désavantage."_

_"Depuis quand diable as-tu tourné le dos à un défi?"_

_"Hé, j'ai besoin de savoir d'abord de quoi ce gars est capable." Souligna Olly. "Donne-moi une semaine et je serais ravi de t'affronter."_

_"Bien!" Rompit Mark avec frustration. "Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler."_

_"Comme si j'allais refuser une chance de te vaincre."_

Olly mit les pensées à l'arrière de son esprit, et se concentra à l'écran en face de lui.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui a changé?" Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il tapa certains noms dans Poképédia. Le premier nom était Cynthia Jacobs.

"Voyons voir." Murmura-t-il, alors que la photo de Cynthia apparu avec certaines données. "Celestia, ancienne championne de Sinnoh, propriétaire d'un Carchacrok. Mariée à Henri Saka depuis plusieurs années."

Il se concentra sur la lecture des informations. Il connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre elles, mais quelques-unes des données étaient différentes. Il s'en rendit compte, alors qu'il cliqua sur le nom de Henri Saka. Il se demanda aussi si quelqu'un allait lui donner une chance à un certain moment.

"Henri Saka. Cinquante ans, originaire de Jadielle. Ancien champion d'arène de Jadielle, disparu il y a plusieurs années pour consacrer sa vie à dresser et à acquérir un nouveau départ avec ses Pokémons." Il y avait une image d'un homme debout à côté d'un Persian qui sembla puissant.

_Pourquoi cela me semble si familier?_

Le prochain nom qu'il tapa était Anabel Sullivan.

"Cet article n'est pas mesuré jusqu'aux normes de Poképédia. Anabel est une dresseuse de Safrania. Ses Pokémons connus incluent Mentali, Metalosse, Alakazam, Kaorine et Lippoutou. Elle a connu une amitié avec le Maître De La Taverne Paul de la Ligue Extrême. Elle peut être abrasive pour les dresseurs qu'elle considère plus faibles qu'elle."

Olly cliqua sur le nom du Maître De La Taverne Paul, et une photo de son adversaire dans l'autre monde apparut.

"Maître De La Taverne Paul. Alias Paul Reed. Dresseur de Voilaroc qui dirige la Taverne de Match à la Ligue Extrême de Kanto. Il a un record d'être sur à surpasser dans les matchs, en raison d'un lien fort avec ses Pokémons. Son premier Pokémon était un Tortipouss qui est désormais un Torterra."

"C'est différent." Remarqua Olly. "Je me demande..."

Il tapa le nom de Lucio Mao.

"Aucune donnée!" Dit-il, furieusement.

Une option brilla pour le trouver dans n'importe quel fichier. Olly cliqua dessus, et fut surpris de voir les résultats.

* * *

"Jim, Élias." Sourit Faith alors qu'elle descendit de la scène. "Avez-vous apprécié le spectacle?"

"Ouais, c'était bien." Dit Élias, d'un ton légèrement étranglée.

"As-tu passé un long moment à penser à ces blagues?" Demanda Jim, faisant la conversation.

"Un petit peu." Répondit Faith. "Si vous voulez parler, alors pouvons-nous faire autre chose, je suis affamée."

* * *

"Un héros sauve quatorze personnes d'une attaque de la Team Rocket." Lu Olly à haute voix. "Dans un acte de courage incroyable, le commandant Lucio Mao sauve quatorze personnes d'un acte horrible de brutalité par la Team Rocket. Lucio était à l'ouverture d'une nouvelle arène Pokémon dans sa ville natale de Poivressel lorsqu'un bâtiment voisin a pris feu. D'une grâce flagrante au mépris de sa propre sécurité, le héros plonge dedans et réussit à conduire les survivants dehors. Grâce à des héros comme lui, l'avenir de nos pays sont certainement entre de bonnes mains."

Il essaya d'absorber cela, lorsque quelque chose le frappa. Il retourna sur Poképédia, et tapa l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh.

"Impossible." S'exclama-t-il. "Aaron, Terry, Adrien et Tylar."

Il cliqua sur Tylar et le nom de Tylar Montgomery apparu.

"Putain, c'est trop bizarre." Dit-il, alors qu'il entendit la porte du café Internet s'ouvrir.

"Calme-toi!" Dit une voix familière qu'il entendit. "Alors tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, ta petite amie, ton Griknot et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Mais vois le bon côté des choses."

"C'est quoi exactement le bon côté?" Dit furieusement Sacha.

"Tu m'as toujours." Ria Nightmare. "Ce n'est pas le vrai résultat?"

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il vit Olly assit en face d'un ordinateur.

"Dis-moi que tu es toi." Dit-il rapidement.

Olly ria. "Je dirais que je le suis. Et toi?"

"Il y a un trou dans mon cœur là où Flora m'a abandonné." Déplora Sacha.

"Holà." Répondit Olly. "Reprenons. Que s'est-il passé? Et où es ton Pikachu?"

"Je ne le sais pas!" Cria Sacha, attirant l'attention des autres dresseurs.

"Hé, baissez le volume les gars." Cria le propriétaire. "Ou j'appelle la police."

"Sacha." Dit Olly. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi?" Répondit Sacha, alors qu'Olly lui montra l'écran. "Bon sang, où est passé Lucio?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens d'être allé dans la chambre d'Élias avec Nightmare et Jim, lorsque c'est devenu complètement noir."

"Nous devrions essayer de retrouver Élias et Jim s'ils sont ici." Dit Olly, alors qu'il se déconnecta. "Et je voudrais m'inclure dans Poképédia du même coup."

* * *

"Je ne suis jamais venu ici." Remarqua Jim, alors que leurs boissons arrivèrent.

"J'ai eu un accord pour rencontrer un gars ici." Dit Faith, élaborant un son légèrement étranglée d'Élias. "Mais on dirait bien qu'il ne viendra pas."

Jim lança un regard de côté à Élias. "Je croyais que tu sortais avec Élias."

Faith éclata de rire. "Tu sais, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux. Tu devrais faire de l'humour à ma place."

La serveuse revint avec leurs nourriture.

"Je vais les payer." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle ouvrit son sac. "Si j'arrive à trouver mon argent."

Un autre son étranglé sonna d'Élias. Faith lui lança un regard étrange, avant de pousser quelques notes froissées, après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Merci." Dit à contrecœur la serveuse, avant de s'éloigner.

"J'ai toujours eu vocation à organiser mon sac." Rit Faith.

"Ouais." Réussi à dire Élias.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" Demanda Faith, inquiète. "On dirait que tu es sur le point de vomir."

"Non." Haleta Élias. "Je vais bien."

"Ah, les amis vous êtes géniaux." Ria Faith.

Le trio mangèrent en silence après cela pour quelques minutes.

"Comment ça va dans l'humour?" Dit Élias, d'une voix étrange.

"Très bien." Répondit Faith. "C'est étrange comment les gens peuvent rire des situations réelles."

Élias devint légèrement violet, et réussit à le faire passer pour de l'étouffement. Jim le frappa à l'arrière pour le faire paraître un peu plus réaliste.

"Merci vieux." Haleta Élias.

Faith finit sa nourriture, et se leva.

"Eh bien ça a été génial de vous parler les gars." Sourit-elle, alors qu'elle les prit tous les deux pour leur faire un câlin.

"Merde!" S'exclama Jim. "Quel mauvais sort comptes-tu nous jeter?"

Faith ria encore. "Tu es un gars marrant. Peut-être que je te verrais sur scène un de ses quatre."

Ce fut au tour de Jim d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise, alors que Faith se tourna vers Élias.

"J'ai su ce qui est arrivé à ton père." Dit-elle. "Je suis désolée."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père?" Demanda Jim, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Lucio.

"Il a été transféré à une base attaquée par la Team Rocket." Dit Faith. "Mais je suis convaincue qu'Élias aurait pu te le dire."

Élias sembla confus, tandis que Faith regarda Jim, mais il fit rapidement un sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna. Alors que Faith commença à partir, Élias sembla comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

"C'est quoi ce bordel qui se passe!" Cria-t-il.

"Je sais." Remarqua Jim. "Ce lieu est merdé."

"Mon père est un membre de l'Élite Quatre, pas dans l'armée." Dit Élias, paniquant. "Faith est, je veux dire, était ma petite amie, et elle semble avoir le béguin pour toi."

"Désolé vieux." Répondit Jim. Il ne savait pas quoi d'autre dire. "Nous devons découvrir ce qui se passe."

"Nous pouvons sans doute vous aidez avec ça." Remarqua Olly, alors que lui et Sacha s'approchèrent.

"Vous avez intérêt à être vous les gars." Dit Jim.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit." Remarqua Sacha.

"Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre." Cria Élias. "Vous devez faire quelque chose!"

Nightmare apparut de l'ombre de Sacha sans crier gare.

"TOI!" Cria Élias, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Kraknoix, en avant!"

Élias lança la Pokéball, mais plutôt que son Kraknoix, son Luxray apparut.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" Dit Élias, confus. "Où diable est passé le Kraknoix que Faith m'a donné?"

"C'est un monde différent." Expliqua Olly. "C'est étrange, les rôles semblent être inversés des gens qu'on connaît. Paul est un Génie Extrême, alors qu'Anabel est une dresseuse régulière. J'ai fait d'avantage de recherches et le champion d'arène d'Azuria est un gars appelé Régis Chen, Lucio est le commandant d'une armée et Tylar Montgomery le remplace dans l'Élite Quatre."

"Le père de Faith?" Demanda Jim.

"Avez-vous vu Faith?" Demanda Olly, intéressé.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim, semblant effrayé. "Elle est gravement différente dans ce monde."

"À quel point?" Demanda Sacha.

"Elle est effrayante dans ce monde." Conclut Jim. "La Lieutenant Commandante Faith qui voudrait me botter le derrière si je faisais quelque chose de stupide me manque, malgré le fait que je ne la connais pas très bien. Il semblerait qu'elle ai changé de vie avec Élias."

"Elle a commencé à discuter de la façon dont mon père a été transféré à une base qui avait été attaqué par la Team Rocket à plusieurs reprises."

"Elle ne peut pas être si différente." Remarqua Olly. "Bien que les personnes ont changé de place, leurs personnalités n'ont pas changé." Il ramassa une bouteille d'eau, mit quelques pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir, et ouvra le bouchon.

"Faith faisait de la comédie et était désorganisée." Dit Élias, alors qu'Olly, surpris de cela, recracha de l'eau sur Sacha.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Olly, semblant surpris. "Tout ce que je sais, ne sont que mensonges. Eh bien, je vais m'en remettre."

"Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une grosse différence?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il chargea une attaque Ball'Ombre pour sécher Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Cria Sacha. "Es-tu en train de m'aider?"

Nightmare sembla un peu gêné.

"Faith est..." Dit Olly.

"Le phénomène le plus propre et ordonnée qu'on ne pourrait jamais rencontrer." Conclut Élias.

"Je pourrais dire ça." Murmura Nightmare. Personne l'entendit.

"Qu'est qui a pu causé ça?" Se demanda Sacha. "On n'a pas fini dans un autre monde pour rien."

Quelque chose remua dans les souvenirs d'Olly.

"Il y avait quelque chose à l'hôpital que j'ai touché." Dit-il. "Une paire d'orbes dans la chambre d'Élias."

"Dans ce cas allons voir si elles sont là." Répondit Élias.

* * *

_"Alors tu es venu." Dit Mark._

_"Avais-tu un doute là dessus?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il décrocha la Pokéball._

_"Es-tu prêt pour ça?" Dit Mark, alors qu'il sortit une de ses Pokéballs._

_"Oh que oui." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il lança la Pokéball. "Dracolosse, sauvetage vitesse lumière!"_

_"Tyranocif, concentre-toi sur ton combat!"_

_Olly envoya Dracolosse. Mark envoya Tyranocif._

_"Nous devons penser à des meilleurs cris de combat." Remarqua Olly._

_"Tyranocif, Lame de Roc!"_

_"Dracolosse, évite-la et utilise Laser Glace."_

"Bon, où était ma chambre?" Demanda Élias, en sortant Olly de sa rêverie. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu, puisque j'ai été inconscient durant mon chemin."

"C'est par là." Dit Olly, alors qu'Élias, Sacha et Jim le suivirent.

"Toi!" Cria quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme en colère au fond du couloir.

"Oh merde." S'exclama Olly. "Henri."

"Henri Saka?" Demanda Jim.

Henri lança deux Pokéballs et un Nidoqueen et un Nidoking apparurent.

"Tu vas payer pour tes indiscrétions!" Rugit-il, alors que les deux puissants Pokémons s'approchèrent d'eux. "Toi et tes amis allez être éviscérés par mes Pokémons."

"Courez!" Cria Olly. "C'est au sommet du couloir, à gauche. Pingoleon, Gallame, à vous de jouer."

Olly envoya Pingoleon et Gallame pour contrer Nidoking et Nidoqueen.

"Gallame, attaque Psyko, Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon tira le puissant souffle d'eau de sa bouche. Gallame prit ensuite le contrôle de l'eau et l'a transforma en un serpent géant en mousse pour envelopper Nidoking. Le dinosaure géant violet rugit de douleur alors que l'eau le blessa gravement.

"Nidoking!" Cria furieusement Henri. "Tu vas me le payer! Nidoqueen, attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Nidoqueen commença à charger un puissant coup de poing.

"Gallame, attaque Meteores, et ensuite poursuis avec Coupe Psycho!"

Gallame envoya un déluge d'étoiles puissants à Nidoqueen, arrêtant le poing. Gallame sprinta ensuite vers l'adversaire beaucoup plus grand et chargea ses lames avec une forte charge psychique.

"Nidoqueen!" Rugit Henri. "Lance l'attaque Koud'Korne."

Nidoqueen écrasa sa corne au Gallame approchant, le repoussant loin.

"Pingoleon, Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon souffla Nidoqueen avec de l'eau.

"Gallame, attaque Psyko."

Gallame se releva et lança Nidoqueen dans le mur.

"C'est inacceptable!" Hurla furieusement Henri. "Je vais te traquer et te tuer. Tu ne m'échapperas jamais. Je vais te poursuivre dans le temps et dans l'espace, si je dois le faire!"

"Retour!" Cria Olly, rappelant ses Pokémons. Il se tourna et courra en direction de la chambre d'Élias.

* * *

"Voilà les orbes!" Dit Élias, alors qu'il claqua sa main sur eux. Rien ne s'est passé.

"Laisse-moi essayer!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il en prit une. Toujours rien.

"Vous n'êtes que des amateurs les gars." Dit Jim, prenant les deux orbes. "Oh allez!"

"Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici?" Demanda Élias.

Olly chargea à travers la porte.

"Il faut sortir d'ici." Dit Olly, alors qu'il prit les orbes. Aussitôt qu'il le fit elles commencèrent à émettre une lumière blanche et la salle devint noire.

* * *

_"On dirait bien que c'est un match nul."_

_"On dirait bien." Répondit Olly._

_Le paysage avait été ravagé par le match entre Dracolosse et Tyranocif. Les arbres avaient été déracinés, arrachés de l'herbe de la terre. Tyranocif avait réussi à enterrer un fleuve lui-même, et pendant l'agitation avait même réussi à endommager une partie de la montagne voisine. Cette zone avait déjà été rempli de Pokémons, et maintenant elle était un désert aride._

_Dracolosse avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, mais le Tyranocif de Mark fut un adversaire puissant, et avait utilisé son pouvoir à bon escient._

_"C'est un Tyranocif puissant." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il rappela Dracolosse._

_"Même chose pour Dracolosse." Dit Mark, flatté alors qu'il rappela Tyranocif dans sa Pokéball. "C'est un Pokémon vraiment spécial. Il faudra refaire un match un jour."_

_"Je comptes bien y être." Répondit Olly._

"Qu'est-ce qui te rends si spécial?" Demanda Élias, alors qu'Olly se redressa. Élias était de retour dans son lit, tandis que Sacha, Jim et Nightmare s'approchèrent.

"Vous souvenez-vous de ça?" Demanda Sacha. "Ce qui l'a causé?"

Olly prit les orbes. "Ce sont les orbes Adamant et Perlée. Le signal de Dialga et Palkia. Il semblerait que nous avons été envoyés dans un autre monde. Le monde inversé. Où le temps et l'espace entrent en collision."

"Comment se fait-il que nous n'avons pas été affectés?" Se demanda Jim.

"Peut-être parce que nous étions à proximité des orbes, je ne sais pas." Répondit Olly. "Je ne suis pas un scientifique. Je ne m'occupe pas des théories."

"Comment se fait-il que ça n'est fonctionné que pour toi?"

"J'en sais rien." Dit Olly, haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce que nous sommes de retour dans notre temps?" Demanda Sacha. "Je dois aller retrouver Flora et Pikachu."

Sacha sortit en courant, suivit de près par Nightmare.

"Hé Nightmare!" Dit Jim.

L'Ectoplasma se retourna. "Tu me dois une racinette."

"Hum...au revoir." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il s'en alla.

"Je ne prends même pas la peine de le poursuivre." Soupira Jim.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les orbes de Dialga et Palkia sont ici?" Se demanda Olly. "Eh bien."

Olly mit l'orbe Adamant sur le sol, et l'écrasant, la cassant. Il fit ensuite la même chose à l'orbe Perlée. "Désormais personne ne peut les utiliser à des fins maléfiques."

À peine que Sacha ai quitté la pièce, Faith entra.

"Faith!" Dit joyeusement Élias.

"Élias." Répondit Faith. "Salut, Jim."

Faith se tourna et vit Olly.

"Est-ce que tu m'as suivi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te mettre le nez dans mes affaires?"

"En fait..." Commença à dire Olly, avant de se ravir. "Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour voir si je vais bien." Cria Faith, alors que quelque chose trembla sous le lit d'Élias.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Faith, n'étant clairement pas de la meilleure des humeurs.

"Kraknoix!" S'exclama Élias.

Olly prit l'opportunité pour plonger hors de la pièce. Jim le suivit.

"Hé, elle est de retour." Ria Olly.

"Je ne veux pas faire face à sa colère." Remarqua Jim. "Si elle commence avec toi, alors il est impossible de dire ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement faire."

"Je te verrais plus tard." Dit Olly.

"Je serais à ton match demain." Lui rappela Jim.

* * *

"Ce fut une journée étrange." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir à sa stratégie. "Je me demande ce qui a causé à Faith d'avoir une personnalité très différente de ce monde alors que tout le monde avait à peu près la même."

Il réfléchissait toujours, lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose qu'Élias lui avait dit.

Olly se releva, pensant qu'il devait le savoir. Il prit ses six Pokéballs et sortit.

* * *

Il trouva rapidement la chambre de Faith, et frappa à la porte.

"Une minute!" Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle déverrouilla la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et le vit debout de l'autre côté. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Est-ce que je peux te dire rapidement deux mots?" Demanda Olly.

"Si tu le dois." Répondit-elle, ouvrant la porte d'avantage, le laissant entrer.

Il entra, voyant à quel point sa chambre était rangée.

"Vas-tu en venir au fait, ou juste regarder mes choses?" Demanda Faith.

Olly se tourna. "Tu sais le coup de fil que tu as reçu plus tôt?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de tes affaires." Dit-elle furieusement.

"Est-ce que c'était à propos de ton père qui a été transféré dans une base militaire qui a été attaqué par la Team Rocket?"

Il pouvait dire de sa connaissance qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il pouvait voir la moindre trace de larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?" Chuchota-t-elle.

"J'ai eu une journée étrange." Avoua-t-il. "Ne me le demande pas. J'en déduis que j'avais raison."

Faith s'assit rapidement. "Je ne veux pas le perdre." Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Olly s'assit à côté d'elle, et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule pour un moment.

"Il ne mourra pas." Dit Olly, sachant qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il le pourrait. "J'ai vu un dossier sur ses frasques, et il est un combattant. Le genre sensible qui sait quand il faut esquiver et quand rester au sol et se battre."

* * *

Sa tête faisait mal alors qu'il se réveilla.

"Mais ou diable suis-je?" Rompit-il, alors qu'il se réveilla. Il avait une énorme quantité de douleur, sentant comme si son bras avait été cassé, ainsi que son nez.

"Ce n'est pas normal." Dit-il furieusement alors qu'il se leva, et se trouva dans une sorte de salle de bains. Il regarda dans le miroir et vit les énormes taches de sang qui coulaient sur le côté de son visage d'une blessure à la tête ouverte.

"Ce gars va me le payer." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il se tourna pour voir la porte s'ouvrir.

L'homme qui entra était extrêmement familier.

"C'est impossible!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Alors prépare-toi à te faire achever par l'impossible." Grogna-t-il, alors qu'il déchira un tuyau sur le mur et se mit à battre son double sur la tête.

L'autre version de lui commença à résister, mais à chaque coup, il devint plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'il renonça finalement.

Après avoir été tout à fait sûr qu'il était mort, Henri Saka se leva et essuya le sang sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ça n'a plus d'importance." Cracha-t-il, alors qu'il frappa à coups de pieds son double.

Henri était sur le point de se faire soigner lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudir.

"Bravo." Dit sarcastiquement une voix féminine.

* * *

**Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est vraiment Henri? et qui pourrait être la mystérieuse femme. Si vous avez lu les cinquante derniers chapitres, vous pourriez avoir une assez bonne idée.**

**La prochaine fois, Olly contre Paul. Pas le Maître De La Taverne Paul en passant.**


	59. Régler Un Compte 1ère Partie

Chapitre 59. Régler Un Compte. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim, Olly et Élias ont réussi à s'échapper du monde inversé._

* * *

Cela semblait être toujours le même moment que lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

Sacha courra en direction du carnaval, espérant que Flora, Pikachu et Griknot y seraient.

"Aller!" Plaida-t-il à lui-même, alors qu'il se força pour courir vite.

"Hé, attends!" Haleta Nightmare. Sacha l'ignora. "Crétin."

Sacha courra dans le parc où le carnaval s'était tenu. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour reprendre son souffle, alors que Nightmare le rattrapa.

"Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulé." Se demanda Sacha.

"Permets-moi." Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha de quelqu'un qui portait une montre.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

"Excusez-moi." Demanda Nightmare. "Puis-je vous emprunter votre montre?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit l'étranger, avant de la donner.

Nightmare remercia l'étranger avant de revenir rapidement aux côtés de Sacha pour lui dire.

"Voila qui était inattendu." Remarqua Sacha, un peu surpris. "Je m'attendais à ce que tu le battes pour qu'il te la donne."

"Combien de version unidimensionnelles veux-tu que je sois?" Demanda Nightmare. "Je peux être subtil."

"Eh bien, merci." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il entra à l'intérieur.

Nightmare le suivit. "Hé, je les vois."

Sacha pouvait voir Flora, Pikachu et Griknot debout autour qui l'attendaient.

"Je n'ai rien à perdre." Murmura Sacha.

* * *

"Hum!" Grogna Paul.

Ses Pokémons étaient prêt. Il se sentait même prêt à laisser Elekable faire son retour pour le combat. Le grand Pokémon jaune et noir avait passé ses derniers matchs à récupérer, et était justement prêt à faire son retour.

"Es-tu prêt pour ça, Elekable?"

Elekable rugit comme réponse. Après avoir été gravement brûlé par la puissante attaque Ball'Ombre qu'il avait prit, sa fourrure commença à repousser.

"Torterra!"

"Dimoret!"

"Rhinas!"

"Maga!"

"Ursa!"

"Les amis, vous allez m'aider à gagner aujourd'hui." Dit Paul, remarquant Anabel qui s'approcha avec un expresso. "Nous avons durement travaillé pour cela plus que n'importe quel autre match, et ce lien que nous avons créé fera en sorte que notre rêve ne mourra pas. Ce rêve va durer éternellement, et il en sera de même pour chacun de nos souvenirs."

Ses Pokémons semblèrent répondre à cette question.

"Ce fut une source d'inspiration." Chuchota Anabel dans son oreille. "Je peux voir ta future victoire."

"Est-ce une garantie?" Sourit Paul, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons.

"La meilleure sorte." Répondit Anabel. "La mienne."

Paul ria, alors qu'il déposa ses Pokéballs. Anabel glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Rends-moi fière." Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

* * *

Olly frappa furieusement l'oreiller. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré le fait qu'il soit dépassé minuit.

"C'est n'importe quoi." Dit-il furieusement, alors qu'il se leva. "Je n'arrive clairement pas à dormir, alors je ne devrais pas essayer."

Il enfila quelques vêtements avant de sortir de la pièce.

Olly pivota par le Centre Pokémon. Il était toujours ouvert, car les Pokémons pourraient tomber malade à tout moment. Il se demandait parfois si c'était la même Infirmière Joëlle qui travaillait toutes les heures de chaque semaine, mais savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Après être entré, il demanda s'il pouvait voir son Dracolosse.

"Bien sûr." Sourit Joëlle, alors qu'elle souleva le compteur pour qu'il puisse accéder au spa.

Sentant le manque d'épuisement, Olly traversa pour voir son Dracolosse endormi près d'une fausse rivière.

"Peut-être que je reviendrais plus tard." Remarqua-t-il, silencieusement.

Pas suffisamment silencieux, alors que son Dracolosse ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Draaaaa!" Dit-il, volant joyeusement vers lui.

"Hé l'ami." Dit Olly, alors que Dracolosse atterrit sur lui et repoussa le vent de lui.

Malgré le fait de sentir comme si la plupart de ses os étaient cassés après l'impact, Olly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire alors que son précieux Pokémon commença à lui lécher le visage.

"Tout doux, l'ami." Dit-il, luttant pour se lever. "Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais."

Dracolosse sauta en l'air et commença à pratiquer quelques manœuvres complexes aériennes pour essayer d'impressionner le dresseur.

"Alors, j'en déduis que tu te sens mieux." Remarqua Olly.

Dracolosse approuva.

Olly prit une décision très difficile. Potentiellement, Dracolosse était un de ses Pokémons les plus puissants en raison de la variété des attaques qu'il connaissait, mais s'il n'était toujours pas en forme, alors ce ne valait pas la peine que Dracolosse se prenne une raclée. Même s'il est à 80%, il pourrait encore être en mesure de vaincre certains des Pokémons de Paul, mais si Dracolosse était blessé dans le processus, il ne serait pas en mesure de se le pardonner.

"Pas aujourd'hui." Dit-il, rendant Dracolosse triste. "Nous allons faire un retour au prochain tour. Je te le promets. Et si quelque chose va mal, nous allons gagner la Ligue Verger ensemble."

Dracolosse ne sembla toujours pas convaincu.

Olly était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il vit une lumière dans le ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il laissa Dracolosse derrière, et alla voir ce que c'était.

* * *

Carchacrok atterrit dans une clairière dans la forêt.

Olly rappela le Pokémon Supersonic, et se tourna pour voir l'objet brillant devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'approcha.

Cela ressembla à un morceau de métal doré, et il le prit curieusement.

Une lumière dorée commença à émerger de l'orbe métallique.

"Oh non!" Cria Olly. "Pas encore!"

La prochaine chose qu'il sut c'est qu'il était dans un monde étrange. Un monde tourbillonnant de bleu et noir.

"Putain." Rompit-il. "J'en ai marre de cette merde. Peu importe ce qui cause ceci, montrez-vous immédiatement!"

_Très bien._

"Oh mon Dieu." Répondit Olly, d'un ton cinglant. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande voix effrayante dans ma tête."

Il entendit un mouvement derrière lui, et se tourna pourvoir ce que c'était.

"Bonjour Giratina." Dit-il.

Le gigantesque serpent gris, rouge noir et or flotta devant lui.

_Tu ne sembles pas être intimidé?_

"J'ai affronté pire." Répondit Olly. "J'ai tenu tête à Arceus il n'y a pas longtemps."

_Ah, qu'est-ce que vous les humains faites au nom de l'amour. Mais je ne suis pas intéressée de ta vie personnelle, donc passons aux choses sérieuses._

"Que veux-tu?" Demanda Olly. "J'ai vraiment mieux à faire que de parler à un spectre sarcastique."

_J'apporte des nouvelles du seigneur._

"Je vois qu'Arceus est toujours aussi orgueilleux." Répondit sarcastiquement Olly. "Le Seigneur."

_Il a des ennuis._

"Vraiment." Remarqua Olly. "Qu'est-ce qui embête le grand et puissant Dieu?"

_Tu devrais considérer attentivement ton prochain commentaire, car il pourrait affecter l'avenir de ton monde. Si tu as vraiment envie de jeter des picots sarcastiques sur moi, alors je te suggère d'abandonner l'idée de pouvoir sauver ton monde. Je n'ai pas à t'aider._

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Olly, se sentant furieux. "Pourquoi moi?"

_Arceus te l'a demandé. Avec son dernier souffle._

"Alors il est mort?"

_Laisse-moi te le montrer._

Olly se sentit disparaître de nouveau.

* * *

Il réapparut dans un laboratoire.

"Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça?!" Demanda-t-il, furieusement. "J'ai voyagé entre les mondes aujourd'hui, et ça joue d'avantage avec mes nerfs."

_Ouais, j'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi toute la journée._

"C'est donc toi qui m'a envoyé dans le monde inversé!"

_Grâce à la puissance de ceux qui étaient corrompus, Dialga, Palkia et moi devions agir. Arceus m'a donné des instructions au cas où quelque chose lui arrivait, je devais te trouver. Il savait que je ne serais pas affectée. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas compté tes compagnons étant dans la même pièce, et donc j'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir si tu souhaitais voir mon signal._

"Avec quoi?" Demanda Olly. "Qu'est-ce qui ne t'affecte pas?"

_Le fléau des légendaires._

"Pardon?"

_Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Artikodin?_

Olly l'avait vu. L'Artikodin de Noland avait perdu la boule plus tôt dans la semaine et seulement la combinaison de lui, Brandon et Tanguy était parvenue à l'arrêter. Il avait également su ce qui était arrivé au Crefollet de ce gars.

_Tu sais de quoi je parle._

"Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi?"

_Tu connais la légende._

"La corruption d'Arceus?"

Giratina prit sa forme alternative, et atterrit à côté du dresseur.

_Regarde autour!_

Olly réalisa qu'il n'avait guère examiné les lieux et le fit.

"Oh mon dieu."

Le créateur légendaire Arceus résida dans une cage qui était trop petite pour lui. Plusieurs tubes et fils furent insérés dans son corps et semblèrent aspirer la puissance de celui-ci. Ceux-ci étaient liées à plusieurs machines qui faisaient quelque chose à l'énergie, puis la dirigea de nouveau dans le système d'Arceus.

De temps en temps, une énorme aiguille émergea et plongea dans l'arrière de sa tête. Arceus hurla de douleur lorsque cela se produisit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Olly.

_Nous ne pouvons rester ici longtemps._

Olly remarqua un petit bijou noir sur le dessus de la cage. Il ressembla aux bijoux de la roue d'Arceus, mais ils étaient rouges. Il fit un pas de plus et vit les fissures dans la peau Arceus. Elles semblèrent se remplir avec une sorte d'énergie sombre qui émanait du rubis.

_Nous devons immédiatement sortir d'ici!_

Olly se sentit disparaître, avant de finir de nouveau dans le Monde Distorsion.

_Je suis désolée. Si je reste là trop longtemps, je serai également corrompue. Tant que je reste dans le Monde Distorsion, je suis protégé contre les effets émis par Arceus._

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda-t-il, ayant des nausées.

_La Corruption._

"La Corruption?"

_Ces humains tentent de faire d'Arceus une créature de mal pure qui pourra façonner le monde pour répondre à leurs propres besoins égoïstes. Ils ne sont pas conscients de la catastrophe que cela va entraîner. Heureusement, le Seigneur est plus fort que ce qu'ils savent. Il faudra au moins un an pour le vider complètement et remplacer sa personnalité._

"Les Coppingers?"

_Ces gens sont des imbéciles aveugles. Arceus savait que cela allait se produire. Et tu sais quoi? Tu es indirectement responsable de ça!_

"Attends!" Cria Olly, alors qu'il commença à disparaître de nouveau.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursautant.

"Oh non!" Grogna-t-il. "J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était qu'un rêve."

Il regarda autour et vit une lumière pénétrant dans les rideaux.

"On dirait bien que c'est le jour du jugement." Murmura Olly. "Paul va y goûter."

* * *

"Tu as un plan stratégique?" Demanda Anabel, alors que les deux s'habillèrent.

"Je compte commencer avec Dimoret et m'occuper du reste." Répondit Paul. "La vitesse de Dimoret pourra tester peu importe ce avec quoi ce salaud compte commencer."

"À moins qu'il ai quelque chose de plus rapide." Lui rappela Anabel. "J'ai affronté ce gars il y a quelques années et il sait réellement ce qu'il fait.

"Je refuse de perdre." Répondit Paul, de la colère brillant de ses yeux.

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Rit Anabel.

* * *

"ÊTES-VOUS PRÊT À CASSER LA BARAQUE!"

La foule applaudit, alors qu'Olly et Paul marchèrent sur le terrain roche.

"Ces deux dresseurs avec leurs admirateurs sont prêts à s'engager dans un match jusqu'à la fin, afin de déterminer le dernier dresseur qui se rendra dans les quarts de finale. Ce match prendra place sur un terrain roche pour correspondre à l'extérieur pierreux de nos deux dresseurs qui ne manqueront pas de vouloir vaincre l'autre avec une performance convaincante."

L'arbitre se plaça au milieu. "Vous connaissez tous deux les règles! Allez chacun dans votre zone et appelez chacun votre premier Pokémon pour combattre. Ensuite attendez mon signal pour commencer."

Paul et Olly allèrent chacun à leurs zones de dresseur.

* * *

"Je suis impatient de voir ça." Remarqua Jim.

"Cela va être un bon match." Conclut Cynthia. "Les deux dresseurs ont de la puissance, mais c'est celui qui aura le plus de puissance qui gagnera."

Jim la regarda. "Tu n'es pas dans le studio maintenant." Dit-il. "Tu n'as pas à prendre position."

Le Dracolosse d'Olly s'assit à côté d'eux, en prenant trois sièges à lui tout seul. Il y avait plusieurs spectateurs mécontents derrière lui, mais aucun d'entre eux étaient prêts à exploiter le gigantesque dragon sur l'épaule et de lui demander de s'accroupir.

* * *

"Choisissez votre premier Pokémon!"

"Carchacrok!" Cria Olly, lançant la Pokéball. "C'est à toi."

Olly envoya son Carchacrok, qui rugit en prévision d'un match rude. La foule semblait prendre plaisir à voir le Pokémon Supersonic.

Paul sourit. "Ça va se passer encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya Dimoret.

"Paul commence avec un Dimoret, tandis qu'Olly nous sort un Carchacrok. Sur le papier, Dimoret a un avantage gigantesque."

Olly haussa les épaules. "Nous savons tous que l'avantage du type peut signifier très peu lorsque les dresseurs puissants sont concernés. Après toi Paul."

Paul fixa la déclaration, ignorant qu'Olly l'avait invité à faire quelque chose de stupide. "Laser Glace!"

"Diiiiiiiiii!" Cria Dimoret alors qu'il lança un laser de glace à Carchacrok.

"Esquive-le." Dit paresseusement Olly.

Carchacrok évita facilement l'attaque en prenant le ciel.

"Dimoret, Blizzard!" Ordonna Paul.

Dimoret créa une tempête de neige et la lança dans le ciel.

"Changement de plan!" Dit Olly. "Attaque Tunnel!"

Carchacrok tomba du ciel, et plongea sous la terre.

"Et le Pokémon Grifacérée ne peut pas décrocher un coup sur Carchacrok!"

"Dimoret, essaie de sentir où se trouve Carchacrok!" Cria Paul.

Dimoret sembla un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il se tint debout sur le sol tremblant.

"Maintenant, sors de là." Dit Olly.

Carchacrok jaillit de la terre sous Dimoret, et força le plus petit Pokémon dans les airs.

"Un coup direct de Carchacrok qui envoie Dimoret dans le ciel!"

"Dimoret, Tranche-Nuit!"

Les griffes de Dimoret commencèrent à briller avec un craquement énergétique noir alors qu'il se souleva dans les airs vers Carchacrok.

"Dracocharge!" Ordonna Olly.

Carchacrok vola vers Dimoret, transformant son corps en une puissante balle bleue énergétique.

Les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre, Dimoret ratissa ses griffes sur le côté de Carchacrok, tout en prenant un coup puissant de Dracocharge.

"Dracocharge focalise le corps en une arme!"

Dimoret et Carchacrok atterrirent aux côtés opposés de l'arène.

"Dimoret, vas-y avec un autre Laser Glace!" Ordonna Paul.

"Bloque-le avec Tempetesable!" Contra Olly.

Carchacrok éleva une Tempetesable, bloquant le rayon congelant bleu.

Dimoret hurla de douleur alors qu'il fut tamponné par la tempête.

"Carchacrok semble avoir le contrôle de ce match. Avantage du type ou pas, Dimoret n'a pas une grande défense, et une fois qu'on l'éloigne de la glace, il n'y a rien qui peut inquiéter Carchacrok."

"De plus, les Carchacroks sont des créatures naturellement puissantes, et Dimoret doit décrocher quelques attaques glace s'il veut gagner."

"Dimoret, utilise Vent Glace pour déloger la Tempetesable."

Dimoret ouvrit la bouche et tira un vent congelant dans la tempête, dispersant une partie. Une grande partie de celle-ci resta, cachant Carchacrok.

"Maintenant utilise Machination." Ordonna Paul, alors que Dimoret s'assit et commença à penser à de mauvaises pensées sur son adversaire.

"Maintenant, utilise Vent Glace pour repousser le reste."

Dimoret répéta l'attaque, et réussit à se débarrasser du sable.

Carchacrok n'était pas là.

"Quoi!" Lâcha Paul.

"Tunnel."

Carchacrok jaillit de la terre et envoya de nouveau Dimoret dans les airs.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Olly.

Carchacrok ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une puissante vague de feu à Dimoret, le brûlant gravement.

"Diiiiii!" Gémit Dimoret.

"Dimoret!" Dit Paul, inquiet pour la sécurité de son Pokémon.

"Dracogriffe!"

Carchacrok vola après le Dimoret en difficulté, et claqua les griffes sur le bout de ses ailes en lui.

Dimoret atterrit sur la terre, et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Dimoret est hors combat. Carchacrok, vainqueur."

La foule applaudit, alors que Carchacrok prit la pose, et que Paul rappela son Dimoret.

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Jim. "Ce Carchacrok est peut-être plus puissant que le tien."

"Voyons comment il tiendra dans le match." Lui rappela Cynthia. "Mon Carchacrok a vaincu ce Dimoret dans le passé."

* * *

"Oh mon dieu." Dit Anabel, voyant Paul qui prit une autre Pokéball. "Ne sois pas dupe au point de faire quelque chose de stupide. S'il en perd deux, il n'a aucune chance."

* * *

"Rhinastoc, prépare-toi à te battre!" Dit Paul, envoyant l'énorme Rhinastoc.

"Paul choisit quelque chose qui peut sans doute l'emporter sur Carchacrok en termes de puissance et de défense."

"Rhinastoc, commençons avec Megacorne."

La corne de Rhinastoc commença à briller avec de la lumière, alors que la puissante créature chargea vers Carchacrok.

"Esquive et utilise Casse-Brique."

Carchacrok vola en l'air, et évasa ses ailes. Il tomba ensuite du ciel et les fit descendre sur le visage de Rhinastoc. Rhinastoc ne sembla déconcerté par l'attaque.

"Ce qui aurait normalement été une attaque efficace est affaibli par la capacité spécial de Rhinastoc, Solide Roc. Olly a intérêt à réfléchir à une autre stratégie pour éviter d'épuiser son Carchacrok."

"Carchacrok, lance Dracogriffe!"

Les griffes de Carchacrok à la fin de ses ailes commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche. Il s'envola ensuite vers Rhinastoc.

"Rhinastoc, utilise Boule Roc!"

Rhinastoc tira plusieurs petites roches au Pokémon approchant. Carchacrok réussi à esquiver à la plupart d'entre eux, ne prenant que quelques coups qui n'étaient pas assez pour détourner son esprit loin de la tâche.

Carchacrok écrasa ses griffes dans l'estomac de Rhinastoc. L'expression d'Olly ne changea pas, mais il savait que les attaques physiques n'allaient pas être très utile.

"Dracosouffle!" Ordonna-t-il.

Carchacrok ouvra sa bouche, et lança une puissante énergie verte explosive vers Rhinastoc qui sembla inquiet par l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Dracocharge!"

Carchacrok sauta dans le ciel, et commença à charger vers Rhinastoc plus vite que l'œil humain ne pourrait le faire croire. Ce que les deux dresseurs et les milliers de spectateurs à travers le monde pouvaient voir, c'était l'énergie palpitante bleue étant créée alors que Carchacrok transforma son corps en une arme.

"Rhinastoc, utilise Belier!" Cria Paul.

Rhinastoc bougea vers le Carchacrok approchant, et tenta de lancer une attaque défensive.

Rhinastoc et Carchacrok s'écrasèrent l'un l'autre, mais Carchacrok sembla en sortir le pire. Le Pokémon Supersonic commença à décaler autour après avoir été frappé.

"Oh oh." Dit Olly.

"Roc-Boulet!" Hurla Paul.

Rhinastoc sourit, alors qu'il exerça toute son énergie en tirant un gros morceau de la terre du sol, et il se transforma en un projectile en forme de boule. Elle fut ensuite lancée et s'écrasa sur Carchacrok.

Carchacrok s'effondra sur le sol et était incapable de bouger.

"Carchacrok est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur."

Olly soupira, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Merci vieux." Dit-il, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture. "Tu as été merveilleux."

Dans le passé, Paul aurait pu faire une réponse sarcastique au sujet de la façon dont son Rhinastoc avait mis le Carchacrok au glaive, mais il se ravisa. S'il faisait un commentaire comme ça, qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour son entraînement avec Dimoret?

"Gallame, à ton tour!" Cria Olly, envoyant Gallame.

* * *

"Mais à quoi joue-t-il putain?" Se demanda Jim. "J'ai vu son Pingoleon, et il pourrait mettre Rhinastoc hors jeu en quelques attaques, Solide Roc ou pas."

"L'avantage du type n'est pas tout." Dit Cynthia. "Pourquoi vous continuez tous à oublier cela. De plus, Pingoleon est en partie un type Acier et cela s'avèrerait faible contre les attaques de type sol que Rhinastoc connait sûrement."

Dracolosse eu une main en mousse énorme et l'agita autour. Les spectateurs assis derrière lui étaient vraiment en colère.

* * *

"Gallame, Feuillemagik!"

Gallame tourna et envoya une onde de feuilles multicolores à Rhinastoc qui recula légèrement à mesure qu'elle ratissa à travers son corps.

"Gallame, utilise Psyko!"

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, alors qu'il lanca Rhinastoc à travers l'arène avec facilité.

"C'est quelque chose de puissant de la part de Gallame. Un Pokémon dont l'attaque spéciale n'est normalement pas aussi élevé qu'il le serait si le Kirlia avait évolué en Gardevoir, mais celui-ci semble avoir une grande gamme d'attaques mentales."

"J'ai aidé mon Gallame à développer ces capacités psychiques plus fortement que la plupart des dresseurs seraient prêts à faire. Nous l'avons fait par le biais d'un mélange de confiance et de courage."

"Demande-moi si sa m'intéresse." Répondit Paul, alors que Rhinastoc se leva. "Il était temps que tu bouges de nouveau."

Rhinastoc grogna en réponse.

"Pourquoi pas commencer avec une attaque Belier." Dit Paul.

Rhinastoc chargea, barattant le sol alors qu'il tentait de frapper Gallame.

"Tourne loin." Ordonna Olly.

Gallame sauta loin de l'attaque, tournant gracieusement.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec une Feuillemagik!"

Gallame envoya une énorme quantité de feuilles vers Rhinastoc.

"Brûle-les avec Lance-Flamme!" Dit Paul, sachant qu'il était repoussé dans un coin.

Rhinastoc ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya une puissante flamme rouge chaude sur les feuilles venant en sens inverse, les brûlants.

"Renvoi le feu vers Rhinastoc avec Choc Mental!"

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller, et Rhinastoc fut légèrement surpris alors que le feu fut renvoyé dans son visage.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Coupe Psycho, vise la corne!" Arrêta Olly. "La grande corne."

Gallame sauta en l'air. Presque tout le monde dans la zone immédiate pouvait sentir l'énergie psychique étant dissipé des lames sur ses poignets.

Paul frémit alors que Gallame envoya la lame sur la corne de son Rhinastoc, et alors que le Pokémon Perceur s'écrasa au sol, il se demandait si son défi était terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

"Rhinastoc." Chuchota-t-il. "Je t'en prie, relève-toi."

Rhinastoc ne bougea pas pour quelques secondes. L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Rhinastoc est hors..."

Rhinastoc réussit à se relever, avant de foudroyer Gallame du regard.

"Merci." Dit Paul, avec soulagement. "Que penses-tu d'une Megacorne?"

La corne de Rhinastoc commença à briller avec une lumière verte et une lumière blanche, alors qu'il courra et l'écrasa sur Gallame.

Gallame gémit de douleur, avant de tituber vers l'arrière.

"Termine avec Belier!"

Rhinastoc continua à se déchaîner sur Gallame, le renversant et le mettant KO.

"Gallame est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur!"

"Et avec deux attaques, Rhinastoc est en état de reprendre le match en main et de mettre Gallame KO."

Olly rappela Gallame, avant de sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant?" Grogna Paul.

"J'espérais ne pas avoir encore recours à ceci." Répondit Olly. "Mais tu me forces la main. Pingoleon, tiens-toi prêt à te jeter à l'eau!"

Olly lança une Pokéball, et son Pingoleon géant apparu.

La foule applaudit par anticipation de voir le puissant Pokémon.

Paul considéra les Pokémon Empereur avec indifférence.

"Si tu crois que ça va me vaincre, alors..."

"Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche et souffla Rhinastoc avec un puissant jet d'eau. Même avec le peu de résistance, Rhinastoc était trop faible des attaques induites de Carchacrok et de Gallame pour tenir contre ça, et s'évanouit dûment.

"Rhinastoc est hors combat. Pingoleon, vainqueur!"

Olly éleva son poing.

"Et un coup de grâce très rapide alors que Pingoleon a battu Rhinastoc."

"Merci." Dit Paul à Rhinastoc alors qu'il le rappela. "C'était du bon boulot."

"Qu'est-ce que Paul peut faire pour contrer Pingoleon?"

"Elekable, prépare-toi à te battre." Dit Paul, lançant sa troisième Pokéball.

* * *

"Voilà qui va être intéressant." Remarqua Reggie. "Mon frère a eu ce Pokémon depuis longtemps."

"Elekable est un Pokémon puissant." Dit Anabel. "Cependant, j'espère que Paul sait ce qu'il fait puisque Elekable a été gravement blessé il y a quelques semaines. J'espère que pour l'amour d'Elekable qu'il est capable de se battre contre un Pokémon qui est évidemment puissant."

* * *

"Elekable, Fatal-Foudre!" Cria Paul.

Elekable commença à se charger d'électricité, créant une puissante attaque.

"Feu." Dit carrément Paul.

Elekable tira l'explosion d'électricité vers Pingoleon.

"Griffe Acier." Contra Olly.

Les griffes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il bloqua l'attaque.

Paul sembla un peu contrarié à ceci, avant de sourire.

"Hate!"

Elekable commença à courir autour du terrain, rendant difficile pour Pingoleon de savoir où il était.

"Maintenant, lance Poing-Eclair."

Elekable chargea de l'électricité dans l'un de ses bras, avant de se lancer en ligne droite vers Pingoleon.

Ce fut sa perte.

"Attaque Noeud'Herbe."

Pingoleon tapa sur le sol avec un pied, et quelques racines d'herbe émergèrent, faisant trébucher Elekable sur place.

La foule gémit alors qu'Elekable s'étala à la renverse, et s'arrêta au pied d'un Pingoleon qui sembla fâché.

"Hydrocanon." Dit simplement Olly.

Paul fut ravagé des choix. A cette distance, un Hydrocanon pourrait et aurait probablement mettre Elekable hors combat. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que son Pokémon puisse esquiver. Il ne restait qu'une seule option.

"Retour!" Cria-t-il, rappelant Elekable en sécurité dans sa Pokéball.

"Un choix judicieux." Remarqua Olly.

Paul contempla ses choix. Maganon et Ursaring seraient tout deux de mauvais choix, alors ça ne lui laissa qu'un Pokémon.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya Torterra, qui s'écrasa sur le terrain et attira une salve d'applaudissements de la foule.

"Cela va devenir très intéressant. Les formes finales évoluées de deux Pokémons débutants de Sinnoh. Aucun d'eux a une faiblesse évidente l'un à l'autre, mais dans le même temps, aucun d'eux a un avantage."

Paul regarda Pingoleon.

Olly regarda Torterra.

"Attaque Tempeteverte!" Ordonna Paul.

"Attaque Surf!" Cria Olly.

L'arbre sur le dos de Torterra commença à briller avec une lumière verte alors qu'il tira une énorme quantité de feuilles acérées à Pingoleon.

Pingoleon sauta en l'air, puis atterrit sur une énorme vague d'eau qui surgit de nulle part. Il s'écrasa dans les feuilles et les frappa de côté.

"Terrrra!" Rugit Torterra alors que l'énorme vague d'eau s'écrasa sur lui. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas fait beaucoup de dégâts à un type plante, mais Torterra était en partie un type de sol et était évidemment dans un certain malaise.

"Bien joué." Complimenta Olly à son Pokémon. Pingoleon pavana.

"Si tu crois que je suis fini, alors tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir encore!" Rugit furieusement Paul. "Torterra, utilise Lance-Soleil!"

Torterra commença à briller avec luminosité, alors qu'il absorba l'énergie du soleil.

"Pingoleon, Hydrocanon." Dit Olly. "Vise la tête."

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche et tira un puissant souffle d'eau sur la tête de Torterra.

Torterra grogna de douleur, mais continua à se concentrer de prendre les rayons de soleil.

"Hum." Réfléchit Olly. "Bec Vrille!"

Le bec de Pingoleon commença à tourner, alors qu'il se lança lui-même à travers l'arène vers Torterra.

"Utilise Lance-Soleil." Ordonna Paul.

Torterra ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un rayon blanc chaud d'énergie solaire au Pingoleon approchant.

Le Pokémon Empereur poussa un cri alors qu'il prit un coup direct.

"Pingoleon?" Dit Olly, alors que son premier Pokémon s'effondra brusquement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Pingoleon se leva et lui lança un regard défiant.

"Goleon!"

"Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous allons continuer." Dit Olly.

"Pas tant que je serais là." Dit Paul. "Vege-Attak."

Torterra rugit alors qu'un barrage de plantes épineuses jaillit de la terre et se dirigea vers Pingoleon.

"Oh aller." Dit Olly, alors que son Pingoleon prit une position. "Tu ne te souviens pas de notre petite rencontre dans les égouts?"

Paul recula intérieurement alors qu'il se rappela des événements avec le bébé Kyogre.

"Défense Griffe Acier." Dit Olly.

Pingoleon évasa ses palmes géantes, bloquant la Vege-Attak.

"Et à quel genre de position sommes-nous en ce moment?" Continua Olly. "Personne ne peut attaquer, personne ne peut bouger."

Il se mit ensuite à sourire. "Excepté que Pingoleon lui le peut!"

La foule haleta alors que Pingoleon haussa les racines épineuses loin, avant de se lever.

"Ultralaser!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et tira un puissant rayon d'une lumière orange sur le Torterra immobile. Paul gémit alors qu'il traversa le sol et s'écrasa dans son précieux Pokémon.

"C'était stupide." Siffla Paul, alors que son Torterra commença à sembler las des attaques répétées. "Maintenant, qui est à découvert pour contre-attaquer."

L'expression d'Olly resta passive.

"Torterra, utilise Seisme!" Ordonna Paul.

"Tooooorrrrrrrrtterra!"

Torterra se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et retomba sur le sol, envoyant une puissante onde de choc à Pingoleon.

"Cela provoque une énorme quantité de dégâts! Pingoleon est sans défense!"

Olly remarqua une légère secousse d'une palme de Pingoleon qui lui dit que son Pokémon pouvait de nouveau bouger.

"Bulles D'O!"

Pingoleon tira plusieurs bulles à Torterra, le ralentissant.

"Terra!" Rugit Torterra, alors qu'il commença à briller avec une lumière verte.

"Pin!" Rugit Pingoleon, alors qu'il commença à briller avec lumière bleue.

"Ce match touche peut-être à sa fin, alors qu'Engrais et Torrent ont tous deux été activés. Tout peut arriver maintenant."

"Vege-Attak!" Cria Paul.

"Hydroblast!" Contra Olly.

Les deux puissants Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques. Les racines des plantes épineuses se dirigèrent vers Pingoleon, tandis qu'une puissante explosion d'eau se dirigea vers Torterra.

Olly ferma ses yeux, sachant ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Paul observa alors les deux attaques frappèrent les deux Pokémons, et les envoyèrent tout deux au sol. Il attendit, alors que Pingoleon lutta à ses genoux et que Torterra essaya de faire de son mieux pour se tenir debout.

"Aller." Dit silencieusement les deux dresseurs, sachant que ce n'était que le point à mi-chemin du match.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Torterra et Pingoleon réussirent tout deux à arriver se remettre sur pied.

"Et ce match est toujours en vie!"

"Pingoleon." Dit Olly. "Terminons ceci avec Laser Glace."

"Torterra, utilise Seisme."

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et tira un rayon bleu énergétique froid à Torterra, qui répliqua en se cabrant sur ses pattes arrière et tomba au sol, envoyant une autre puissante onde de choc à Pingoleon.

Le tremblement de terre frappa Pingoleon avec toute la force de l'attaque et le jeta contre les plusieurs rochers, le mettant KO.

Le Laser Glace frappa Torterra, mais au lieu de le congeler, l'attaque le vida de toutes ses défenses et de sa force. Torterra tomba au sol et ne pouvait plus bouger.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Torterra et Pingoleon sont hors combat."

"Que dites-vous de ça. À la fin de la première mi-temps, les dresseurs sont assez égaux. Nous allons maintenant faire une pause de quinze minutes, et nous espérons vous revoir très bientôt pour la deuxième partie."

* * *

**Pour l'instant Olly et Paul sont à égalité mais lequel d'entre eux triomphera?**


	60. Régler Un Compte 2ème Partie

Chapitre 60. Régler Un Compte. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a entendu quelques nouvelles surprenantes de Giratina, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer un match délicat avec Paul. Arrivé au stade, Olly a bien débuté, alors que son Carchacrok a vaincu le Dimoret de Paul. Néanmoins, il a perdu Carchacrok et Gallame contre Rhinastoc, avant de vaincre le Pokémon Perceur avec Pingoleon. Paul a par la suite utilisé une combinaison d'Elekable et de Torterra pour vaincre le Pokémon Empereur, mais au coût de Torterra. Désormais avec le monde entier qui observe, qui va gagner et qui va perdre?._

* * *

Olly décala dans le vestiaire, bâillant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait épuisé. Quelque chose qui n'échappa apparemment pas à Jim et Cynthia qui l'attendait. Son Dracolosse buvait de l'eau de l'évier.

"Tu as l'air d'une merde." Remarqua Jim.

"Content de te voir aussi." Répondit Olly. "Tes salutations sont vraiment minables."

"Non, il est sérieux." Dit Cynthia. "Tes yeux sont injectés de sang."

Olly se dirigea vers le miroir et regarda de plus près.

"Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en sais." Remarqua-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Cynthia, s'approchant pour se joindre à lui. "Il semble y avoir quelque chose qui cloche avec toi."

"J'ai juste pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière." Répondit Olly. "Et lorsque j'y arrivais, je faisais des cauchemars."

"Était-ce sur ce qui s'est passé hier?" Demanda Jim.

"As-tu fais des cauchemars sur ce qui s'est passé hier?" Répondit Olly.

"Non." Répondit Jim.

"Alors qu'est qui te fais croire que j'en ai fais?"

"Que s'est-il passé hier?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Je suis sûr que Jim pourra te le dire le moment venu." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le banc.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Dit Jim. "Tu commençais en faisant des étincelles, mais maintenant tu es en train de couler."

"Je n'y peux rien!" Répondit péniblement Olly, alors qu'il atteignit sa poche et qu'il en sortit quelques pilules.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda fortement Cynthia, alors qu'elle les lui arracha des mains. "Des pilules de caféines? Pourquoi essais-tu de rester éveillé?"

"J'ai un combat à faire." Dit Olly, se levant avec une énorme difficulté. "Et je comptes bien le faire."

"Tu peux à peine tenir debout." Remarqua Jim. "Comment comptes-tu te battre?"

Olly sembla aspirer l'énergie, et s'éleva alors normalement.

"La volonté." Répondit-il, alors que la cloche sonna. "Je dois y aller."

Olly réussit à sortir, laissant Jim et Cynthia un peu inquiets pour sa santé.

* * *

"C'était vraiment très bien, petit frère." Remarqua Reggie. "Tu tiens la cadence."

"J'ai tout de même perdu deux de mes Pokémons les plus forts." Répliqua Paul.

"Tu dois rester concentré." Dit Anabel, essayant de le calmer. "Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez ton adversaire. Si tu tiens vraiment à gagner, tu dois alors continuer à mettre la pression sur lui."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Se demanda Paul.

"Continues ce que tu fais." Expliqua Anabel. "J'ai confiance en toi."

"Moi aussi frérot." Poursuivit Reggie. "Nous savons que tu peux y arriver."

* * *

Olly se dirigea vers l'arène, lorsque Faith se plaça devant lui.

"Oh c'est toi." Remarqua-t-il, essayant de mettre la douleur sourde au fond de son esprit.

"Olly." Dit Faith. "Merci pour ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière. Je me sens mieux après ce que tu m'as dit."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Olly. "J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service."

"Quoi?"

"Dit à Brandon de me retrouver aux vestiaires après le match."

Faith lui lança un regard douteux, mais le laissa aller de toute façon.

Son esprit légèrement à l'aise, Olly continua à marcher vers le terrain.

* * *

"Vraiment?" Ria Flora. "C'est le genre de perturbation qu'il y a dans un autre monde là-bas où je sors avec Drew."

"J'étais sous le choc." Fini Sacha, racontant son histoire d'hier. "Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Demande-le à Nightmare."

"Il était sous le choc." Répondit paresseusement Nightmare. "Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire."

"Cela aurait pu être l'un des pires jours de ma vie." Dit Sacha. "Je me suis réveillé sans toi, Pikachu et Griknot. Si ça n'avait pas été de Nightmare, j'aurais paniqué."

Nightmare arrêta de dormir, et ouvrit un de ses yeux.

"Au moins je suis apprécié." Marmonna-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas souligner à quel point je me sentais seul, quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'hôtel avec Drew." Continua Sacha. "Les choses semblaient sombres."

"Hé, c'est mieux désormais." Lui rappela Flora. "Tu n'es plus là-bas."

"Je sais." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il caressa la fourrure sur la tête de Pikachu. " Mais je ne peux toujours pas nier le sentiment que quelque chose de grave va se produire."

* * *

"Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici!" Hurla-t-il, frappant son poing sur le bureau. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui suis-je?"

"Oui." Répondit sarcastiquement son ravisseur. "Cependant, puisque cette personne a disparu il y a de ça plusieurs années, alors je ne pense pas que vous ayez un cas de défense."

Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un homme entra. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas d'une couleur différente à la chevelure de la femme qu'il avait rencontré dans cette toilette sale. En fait, alors qu'il les examina, ils auraient pu être liés. La structure osseuse sur leurs visages se ressemblèrent et il y avaient quelque chose dans les yeux.

"Monsieur Saka." Dit la femme. "Nous pouvons procéder à la méthode douce ou à la méthode forte. Nous pouvons passer un accord qui sera profitable pour nous deux, ou je peux vous faire tuer. Parce que, Monsieur Saka, je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes."

"J'en doute fortement." Renifla Henri.

La femme sourit.

"Votre nom est Henri Saka. C'est le nom dont le monde vous connaissent. Cependant, d'autres personnes vous connaissent sous le nom de Giovanni Montella. Le chef de la Team Rocket. Ou devrais-je dire l'ex chef après avoir capitulé il y a de ça plusieurs années."

Henri fut légèrement perturbée.

"De plus, ce n'est pas toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-elle indiquant simplement les faits. "Vous vous êtes réveillé dans ce monde, après avoir été dans un autre. Vous avez rapidement exécuté la version de vous dans ce monde, dans un accès de terreur aveugle. Nous avons le cadavre pour le prouver. Je pense que nous serions probablement en mesure d'obtenir une preuve positive que vous êtes identiques."

"Et qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Giovanni.

Un autre sourire malicieux.

"Nous sommes les Coppingers." Répondit-elle. "Je m'appelle Claudia, et lui c'est mon frère Collison. Nous avons tout intérêt à acquérir votre aide."

"Eh bien, vous semblez tout savoir sur moi." Dit Giovanni. "Est-ce que vous savez ce que je compte dire par la suite?"

* * *

"Nous sommes de retour au stade dix-huit, et les dresseurs semblent prêts à reprendre leur match pour atteindre les quarts de finale."

Paul baissa les yeux vers son adversaire. Il pouvait voir que ce qu'Anabel lui avait dit serait vrai et qu'il y avait peut être quelque chose qui cloche avec lui.

"Êtes-vous prêt tous les deux?"

Paul approuva.

Olly approuva lui aussi.

"Alors choisissez votre Pokémon."

"Elekable, prépare-toi à te battre!" Cria Paul.

"Luxray en avant!" Ordonna Olly.

Paul envoya son Elekable qui avait déjà combattu, alors qu'Olly envoya Luxray.

"Et nous nous apprêtons à vivre une épreuve de force qui va sûrement être du tonnerre."

"Elekable, Vive-Attaque!"

"Luxray, Queue De Fer!"

Elekable chargea vers Luxray, et décrocha un coup oblique. Luxray sauta en l'air et sa queue commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant d'être claquée sur le visage d'Elekable.

"Deux puissantes attaques ont été lancés dans les cinq premières secondes. Je crois qu'Elekable a peut-être un léger avantage ici, car il est légèrement plus rapide que Luxray, qui est en moyenne le deuxième Pokémon électrique existant le plus lent, après Pharamp."

_Un fait que je n'aurai jamais besoin de connaître à nouveau._

Olly poussa le fait à l'arrière de son esprit, et pensa à une stratégie. Compte tenu de l'état chaotique de ses pensées, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_

"Luxray, Coup d'jus."

La fourrure de Luxray commença à s'élever sur une extrémité, alors qu'il envoya une énorme vague d'énergie électrique à Elekable.

"Et c'est parti!" Cria Paul.

Elekable laissa l'attaque le toucher. Il n'y avait visiblement aucun dégât du coup.

"Est-ce que ça a donné quelque chose?"

Paul sourit. "Oh oui. Poing-Eclair!"

Elekable courra à travers la scène, plus rapidement qu'Olly pourrait réagir et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur Luxray, qui grimaça de douleur.

"Motorisé." Ria Paul. "Tes attaques électriques sont inutiles."

_Putain!_

"Luxray, Machouille!"

Luxray montra les dents et bondit vers Elekable.

"Esquive et utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Elekable sauta agilement hors de la voie, et frappa Luxray avec de l'électricité. Cependant, Luxray avait une résistance à l'attaque, et ne subit pas beaucoup de dégâts.

"Elekable, attaque Casse-Brique!"

"Luxray, attaque Queue De Fer!"

Elekable leva le poing pour frapper Luxray. Luxray claqua sa queue dans le poing, envoyant des ondes de choc jusqu'au bras d'Elekable.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Coup D'Boule."

Luxray écrasa sa tête dans le ventre d'Elekable.

"Elekable, utilise Eclate-Roc."

Elekable frappa le sol en dessous de Luxray et envoya des éclats de roche voler dans l'estomac du Pokémon Brillœil. Luxray rugit de colère.

"Grimace!" Cria Olly.

Luxray dévisagea Elekable, abaissant sa vitesse.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec Machouille!"

"Va t'en!" Ordonna Paul.

Elekable tenta de s'échapper, mais Luxray lui mordit la queue. Elekable sembla un peu inquiet, alors qu'il essaya de se libérer.

"Luxray, attaque Ultralaser!"

Luxray lâcha Elekable, mais avant que le plus grand Pokémon puisse s'échapper, il fut foudroyé avec le puissant rayon orange. Elekable prit de plein fouet l'attaque dans le visage, et se retrouva KO.

"Elekable est hors combat. Luxray, vainqueur."

Olly prit quelques respirations profondes. Peu importe qui clochait avec lui ne faisait qu'empirer. Il devait essayer de se concentrer pendant au moins dix minutes de plus.

"Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya le Pokémon Hibernant.

* * *

Faith entra dans le bâtiment G-men.

"Cet endroit est plus effrayant à chaque fois que je viens ici." Murmura-t-elle. "Il ne serait pas si mal s'il n'y avait pas tous les trous dans les murs différents."

"Tu dois aimer les trous." Ria quelqu'un. "Ils font partie du lieu désormais."

Faith leva les yeux, et vit Spectra appuyée contre la rampe au-dessus d'elle.

"Quoi de neuf Faith?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu sembles un peu tendue."

"Où est Brandon?" Répondit Faith. "Olly voudrait le voir à propos de quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas vu Brandon depuis un certain temps." Songea Spectra à elle-même. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'assassiner Adrien et de faire passer ça pour un accident."

"Pourquoi Brandon déteste autant Adrien?" Demanda Faith. "Maintenant que je pense à lui, pourquoi la plupart des G-men déteste Adrien?"

"Je ne déteste pas Adrien." Dit Spectra. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit non plus le cas de Tanguy. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est légèrement irritant, mais bon, je l'ai toujours trouvé assez mignon."

Faith ne voulait vraiment entrer dans les détails. "Alors, tu n'as aucune idée d'où est Brandon?"

"Aucune." Répondit lointainement Spectra. "Tanguy le saurait peut-être."

"Où est Tanguy?" Demanda patiemment Faith.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Spectra. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était là."

"Est-ce qu'il est toujours là?" Demanda rapidement Faith, essayant de se retenir.

"Peut-être."

* * *

Olly sentit la sueur couler sur son dos, alors qu'Ursaring rugit de colère. Luxray sembla un peu intimidé par l'ours bouillonnant.

_Pourquoi est-ce que les Ursarings semble toujours si furieux._

"Luxray ne peut pas bouger, laissant un coup franc à Ursaring."

"Ursaring, utilise Exploforce!"

Ursaring tira une orbe énergétique bleue à Luxray, décrochant un puissant coup. Luxray fut projeté vers l'arrière par la force de l'attaque.

"Poursuis avec Marto-Poing!"

Ursaring courra après Luxray, les bras rayonnant de la lumière blanche. Il les claqua sur le Luxray stupéfait.

"Luxray, Coup d'jus."

Luxray envoya une puissante explosion d'électricité qui ne sembla pas dérouté par cela.

"Attaque Tranche." Dit Paul.

Ursaring rugit à nouveau et griffa Luxray avec un puissant bras, le mettant KO.

"Luxray est hors combat. Ursaring, vainqueur!"

Une brève poignée d'applaudissements se fit entendre, alors qu'Olly rappela Luxray. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il devait terminer ce combat aussi vite que possible.

"Merci." Croassa-t-il. "Coatox, reprends la position!"

Olly envoya Coatox.

* * *

"AÏE!" S'exclama Anabel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Reggie, plein d'inquiétude.

"Je sens les émotions de nos deux dresseurs ici présent." Répondit calmement Anabel. "L'un d'eux souffre énormément."

"Paul!" Dit Reggie, avec plus d'inquiétude. "J'espère qu'il va bien."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit Paul." Remarqua Anabel. "Je ne ressens rien de lui."

"C'est bizarre." Dit Reggie. "Même quand Paul était un crétin, il n'a encore eu aucun problème avec la colère, mais je trouve ça plus inquiétant qu'il n'affiche rien."

* * *

"Coatox, lance Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox tira une boule de poison compact à Ursaring.

"Bloque-la!"

Ursaring plia ses bras devant sa poitrine, grimaçant alors qu'il fut touché par le poison. Certains d'entre eux s'infiltrèrent dans la peau en dessous de la fourrure brune, et empoisonnèrent Ursaring.

Ursaring rugit de colère. Aucun Pokémon aimait être empoisonné.

"Ultralaser!" Cria Paul.

"Vibrobscur vers le sol!"

Ursaring lança un puissant rayon énergétique orange vers Coatox. Le public s'attendait à voir un KO.

Coatox tira une explosion d'énergie sombre au sol sous ses pieds et se propulsa dans les airs, en évitant l'attaque.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Les poings ont de Coatox commencèrent à briller avec de la lumière, alors qu'elle chuta vers Ursaring et réussit à décrocher deux coups puissants à la tête, renversant le Pokémon Hibernant au sol.

"Attaque Mania!" Ordonna Paul, sachant qu'il y avait une bonne chance que Ursaring soit vaincu avant qu'il puisse tout donner à son adversaire.

Ursaring fonça vers Coatox, décrochant plusieurs coups sur la peau bleue caoutchouteuse.

Coatox grogna de surprise.

"Hé, c'est agaçant." Dit Olly, agacé. Il aurait été encore plus en colère si la douleur atroce dans sa tête était un peu plus faible.

"Va te faire voir." Répliqua Paul.

"Coatox, lance Attraction!" Ordonna Olly.

Coatox envoya un baiser à Ursaring, envoyant d'un projectile en forme de cœur au gros ours brun.

Ursaring tomba sous le charme et ne pouvait plus bouger avec engouement.

"Termine avec Coup-Croix!" Dit faiblement Olly.

Coatox sauta sur Ursaring qui agita joyeusement au Pokémon Toxique approchant, avant d'être frappé à plusieurs reprises par une série de coups de poing. Ursaring tomba à terre, et n'arriva plus à bouger.

"Ursaring est hors combat. Coatox, vainqueur."

_Pitié! Faites que ce soit quelque chose de facile à vaincre comme dernier Pokémon._

Paul lança un regard noir alors qu'il rappela Ursaring.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir te vaincre avec mon dernier Pokémon." Dit-il, avec désinvolture.

Olly renifla, avant de le regarder. "Va de l'avant."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda l'arbitre. "Est-ce que tu veux continuer?"

"Je vais bien." Gronda Olly. "Maintenant envois ton dernier Pokémon, et qu'on en finisse."

Paul fut un peu surpris.

"Maganon, prépare-toi à te battre."

* * *

Faith suivit Tanguy dans une chambre d'hôtel.

"C'est la chambre de Brandon." Expliqua Tanguy. "Il ne peut pas être ailleurs."

"Alors, c'est quoi le piège?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle cogna sur la porte.

Tanguy courra dans le couloir. "Il devient très irritable quand il est réveillé."

Faith entendu des pas tonitruants, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

"Qui est-ce!" Cria furieusement Brandon, alors qu'il fut en vue. "Je dormais, et quiconque me réveille est vouée à une vie de douleur et... oh bonjour, Faith."

Faith sembla en état de choc, lors du changement de manière.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler."

"Oh entre." Dit-il, amicalement.

Tanguy arriva en vue. "Ce sont les cinq premières secondes qui sont les pires."

"Que veux-tu?" Rompit Brandon.

"J'ai un message pour vous de la part d'Olly." Dit Faith, arrêtant la dispute avant qu'elle commence.

"Ah." Remarqua Brandon. "Il est à la télé en ce moment."

Les trois entrèrent dans la chambre de Brandon, où le Roi De La Pyramide ouvra la télévision.

* * *

"Coatox, utilise Bomb-Beurk."

"Maganon, utilise Poing De Feu."

Maganon étira son bras et percuta la bombe toxique.

"Deflagration!" Dit Paul, plus déterminé que jamais à gagner. Même si Maganon était son dernier Pokémon, il se sentait capable de battre n'importe qui peut importe ce que son adversaire avait en réserve.

Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras et tira une puissante boule de feu à Coatox.

Alors que l'attaque frappa, Coatox fut surmontée instantanément, en raison de sa Peau Sèche. Olly la retourna dans la Pokéball avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

"Il semblerait que quelque chose ne va pas avec Olly!"

Olly ignora les remarques du commentateur et prit sa dernière Pokéball.

"Prépare-toi à perdre." Dit-il, densément. "Dracaufeu, en avant!"

Olly envoya Dracaufeu, qui rugit et évasa ses ailes à Maganon.

* * *

"Il est en train de s'effondrer." Dit Cynthia. Tout le monde dans le stade pouvait voir qu'il y avait au moins quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Olly. Il était penché, alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé.

"Le gars de la tour avait raison." Remarqua Jim, urgemment. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui."

Cynthia se leva et se dirigea vers le bas de l'arène. Dracolosse la suivit.

* * *

"Dracaufeu." Cria Olly, grimaçant de douleur. "Utilise Cru-Aile."

Olly réussit à se redresser.

Dracaufeu lança un regard nerveux à son dresseur, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

"Dracaufeu, vas-y!" Dit Olly, encourageant son Pokémon.

Dracaufeu vola vers Maganon et claqua ses ailes sur la forme évoluée de Magmar.

"Maganon, attrape-le!"

Maganon attrapa la queue de Dracaufeu.

"Envois-le vers le sol."

Maganon balança Dracaufeu, et le jeta au sol.

"Amortis la chute avec Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit la bouche et bloqua une partie des dégâts de l'atterrissage sur le sol. Il réussit à s'enfuir par la suite.

"Maganon, chasse-le." Ordonna Paul.

Maganon courra après Dracaufeu.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Dracosouffle."

Dracaufeu lança un souffle énergétique vert vers Maganon.

"Bloque-le avec le canon!"

Maganon éleva un bras, et bloqua l'attaque.

"Maganon semble avoir le dessus, mais cela pourrait être dû au malaise évident du Dracaufeu d'Olly."

Cynthia vint et commença à parler à l'arbitre.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Lâcha Paul. "Sortez de ce putain de terrain!"

"Je regrette." Dit l'arbitre. "Le seul moyen d'arrêter le match est s'il déclare forfait."

"Il est clairement en train de souffrir." Soutint Cynthia. "Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un temps mort?"

"Non." Répondit l'arbitre.

"Reste...en dehors de ça!" Dit Olly, alors qu'il commença à tousser.

"Olly!" Cria Cynthia, surprenant tout le monde. "Je t'aime foutrement trop pour te regarder te détruire! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va ouvertement pas avec toi, et si tu ne peux pas le voir alors je vais devoir te l'enfoncer dans la gorge."

"Je dois en finir." Protesta Olly, ignorant le sang qui coula du coin de sa bouche.

* * *

"Bon sang." S'exclama Brandon. "Nous devons aller là-bas."

Brandon, Faith et Tanguy quittèrent rapidement la pièce.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'être têtu!" Dit furieusement Cynthia. "Les gens t'aiment, et si tu forces les limites afin de prouver que tu es un meilleur dresseur que lui." Dit-elle, en pointant Paul." Alors vas-y et fais-le, mais je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés et te regarder le faire."

"Draaaaaaaaaa!" Approuva Dracolosse.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un temps mort de cinq minutes?" Demanda Olly à l'arbitre.

"Absolument pas." Répondit l'arbitre.

"Dans ce cas, je..." Dit Olly.

"Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse d'abandonner lorsque cela devient dangereux." Répondit Cynthia. "Il s'agit plus d'un trait de caractère."

Olly se redressa, et essuya le sang. Il regarda Paul.

"Un jour, toi et moi allons refaire un match."

Olly regarda l'arbitre.

"Je déclare forfait."

* * *

Brandon, Faith et Tanguy arrivèrent dans le vestiaire. Olly fut posé sur le banc, avec Cynthia qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"Qui a gagné?" Demanda Tanguy, alors qu'Olly grogna.

"J'ai déclaré forfait." Dit-il, faiblement.

"Mais que diable t'arrive-t-il?" Se demanda Faith.

"J'ai eu un message la nuit dernière." Dit péniblement Olly. "De Giratina qui m'a emmené dans le Monde Distorsion."

"Non!" Cria Brandon. "Stupide légendaire. Je croyais que ça avait été prouvé que les humains ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le monde distorsion sans des conséquences graves pour leur santé."

"Est-ce ce qui se passe?" Demanda Cynthia.

"On dirait bien." Dit Brandon, haussant les épaules.

"J'ai besoin que vous le fassiez." Dit Olly.

"Pas question!" Hurla Brandon. "Laisse tomber."

"Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?" Demanda Faith.

"Il y a une théorie qu'on peut combattre l'infection distorsion, en allant dans un état de mort imminente." Expliqua Brandon. "Cela ne fut jamais prouvé, et c'est extrêmement dangereux à la fois pendant et après le processus."

"Je pense être infecté par ce qui est extrêmement dangereux." Répliqua Olly. "Donc, passez à l'acte."

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda Brandon.

"J'ai pensé que vous seriez celui qui s'en préoccuperait le moins soin si vous me tuez accidentellement." Répondit faiblement Olly.

"Je ne vois pas de différence." Remarqua Tanguy. "Il est toujours aussi sarcastique."

"Comment le veux-tu?" Dit Brandon.

"Surpuissance devrait faire l'affaire."

Brandon ouvra une Pokéball, et envoya Regirock.

"Non!" Dit Cynthia, attrapant le bras de Brandon. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Cynthia!" Dit Olly. "Laisse-le faire. Au moins de cette façon, j'ai une chance de survie."

"Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Remarqua Faith.

"Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda Tanguy.

Olly toussa d'avantage de sang comme réponse.

"Regirock, lance Surpuissance!" Cria Brandon, incapable de regarder.

Regirock souleva un de ses bras, et le claqua tirant une puissante explosion énergétique à Olly.

"Nooooon!" Cria Cynthia, alors que l'explosion le frappa, et le mit KO.

Elle essaya de courir pour aller le voir, mais Brandon lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

"Attends!" Hurla-t-il. "Laisse-le pour un moment. On va le récupérer."

Cynthia se libéra et courra vers la forme évanouie de son petit ami. Elle sentit son pouls, avant de regarder Brandon.

"Vous l'avez tué." Étouffa-t-elle. "Il est mort."

Tanguy sembla inquiet. "La prophétie! Serait-ce la mort du champion prédite?"

* * *

**Est-ce qu'Olly est mort pour de bon?**

**Il semblerait que Paul ai gagné par défaut.**

**Une fin assez sombre, mais bon.**

**Le mystère est résolu sur Henri qui est Giovanni.**

**Ouais, il semblerait que Claudia ai un frère.**


	61. Ancien Et Nouveau

Chapitre 61. Ancien Et Nouveau.

* * *

_Résumé. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien pour Olly._

* * *

_Le temps s'arrêta encore._

_Quand le temps s'arrête, vous savez que votre fin est proche, assez proche pour que vous vous sentiez son souffle sur votre épaule._

_"Il semblerait que la philosophie soit ton truc."_

_"Quoi!" Cria Olly, alors qu'il se retourna pour voir la personne derrière lui. "Qui êtes-vous?"_

_La femme qui se tenait devant lui, semblait sereine et confiante dans ses vues vers lui._

_"Bienvenue brave guerrier."_

_"Je vais reposer ma question. Qui êtes-vous?"_

_Elle sembla un peu familière. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas placer._

_"Je suis quelqu'un qui souhaite t'offrir de l'aide."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Maintenant, comment pouvez-vous m'aider?"_

_Elle se redressa, évasant ses longs cheveux blonds. "Mon nom est Horus, ancienne chef de Gabress."_

_"Où ça?" Demanda Olly, confus._

_"Je m'excuse." Dit-elle, indignement. "Ce que tu sais sont que les mondes Pokémon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Verger."_

_"Comment ça s'est passé passer pour vous?"_

_Il y avait un regard sombre dans ses yeux. "Mon peuple a été anéanti. Je te conseille de ne pas faire trop de commentaires à ce sujet."_

_Olly se sentit légèrement surpris par cela._

_"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il._

_"Ne le sois pas." Répondit-elle. "J'ai eu des milliers d'années pour me remettre de mes pertes."_

_"Horus, pourquoi es-tu ici?"_

_Ses yeux se vidèrent. Ils étaient le seul signe de l'émotion qu'elle affichait._

_"Alors que mon royaume brûla, j'ai regardé l'ensemble de la fin de ma vie." Répondit-elle. "Mon château a été détruit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'ordonner l'évacuation. Mais, les portes avaient été bloquées."_

_Il pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage._

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?"_

_Elle le regarda dans ses yeux._

_"Alors que j'étais sur le chemin de la vengeance, j'ai été frappé par une flèche. Mais je ne suis pas morte. Alors que je commençais à quitter ce monde, l'Esprit de la Lumière apparut devant moi."_

_Elle commença à arpenter._

_"On m'a offert la chance de vivre pendant que lorsque cette catastrophe se reproduise."_

_"Se reproduise?"_

_Horus le regarda avec tristesse._

_"Je suis morte et j'ai continué à vivre, mais c'est le sort que mon ancêtre ne parviendra pas à en faire de même. Je suis attristée par cela, mais je vais continuer à rester ici en attente d'un prochain."_

_"Je ne comprends pas."_

_Horus prit sa main._

_"J'ai été stupide." Dit-elle. "J'ai choisi le chemin égoïste sans tenir compte des conséquences de mes actes. En conséquence, j'ai animé l'effondrement du monde."_

_Quelque chose remua dans le fond de l'esprit d'Olly._

_"Tu peux le lier." Remarqua-t-elle. "Lorsque tu as mis les pieds dans la Salle Originelle pour sauver l'amour de ta vie, tu as donné à ces salauds les moyens de corrompre Arceus et, par conséquent, les moyens de détruire le monde qui a évolué au-delà de la façon dont il était dans mon temps."_

_"Oh non!" Cria Olly. "Tout ça est de ma faute."_

_"Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets." Dit brusquement Horus. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu as été mis en place par Giratina pour une chute. La diablesse du mal qui contrôle Arceus a, par extension, le contrôle de tous les Pokémons légendaires vivants."_

_Olly sentit soudainement quelque chose sur sa bouche._

_"Protège mon ancêtre." Ordonna Horus, sa voix devint lointaine. "Même si tu ne peux pas le faire éternellement."_

Tout disparut, et il sentit son air forcé dans ses poumons.

Il haleta pour l'air et se retrouva en train de regarder les yeux de Cynthia.

Elle s'éloigna. "Il est vivant."

Olly se sentit comme de la merde, mais il pouvait affirmer que l'infection de distorsion avait disparu.

"Je suis un génie." Marmonna-t-il.

Cynthia l'enveloppa dans un gros câlin. "Je croyais t'avoir perdu."

Olly regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Brandon, Faith et Tanguy debout très près.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Gueula-t-il.

"Tu étais mort pendant quatre minutes." Gueula Brandon. "Cynthia a tenté d'utiliser son Voltali pour te réanimer, et on dirait bien que ça a marché."

"Ravi d'être de retour." Dit Olly, alors que Paul arriva.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Paul.

"Très bien." Répondit Olly, alors que Cynthia s'éloigna de lui. Olly réussit à se lever, et démontra qu'il allait bien.

"Très bien, alors." Dit Paul, alors qu'il s'en alla.

* * *

"C'était fantastique." Cria Anabel alors qu'elle sauta sur lui.

Paul ne sembla pas aussi enthousiaste. "Pas vraiment." Répliqua-t-il, en se prélassant dans son câlin. La sensation de ses cheveux violets doux sur son visage calmèrent un peu la fureur qu'il sentit sous la surface.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas gagné." Dit-il, furieusement. "Mon adversaire a dû abandonner à cause de sa maladie. Je n'ai pas tout donné contre lui."

"C'est n'importe quoi." Répliqua Anabel. "Tu as réussi à vaincre cinq de ses Pokémons. Je crois que tu pourrais qualifier cela comme un succès."

"Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'aise avec ça." Soutint Paul.

"Dans ce cas va voir Goodshow et plaque-le." Rompit Anabel. "Je pense que tu as mérité de gagner, mais si tu ne peux pas accepter ta victoire alors ne la prend pas."

Son déchaînement réussit à sortir Paul de sa rêverie, et à faire revenir le vieux sourire arrogant.

"Merci pour ça." Ria-t-il. "J'en avais de besoin. J'avais besoin de ça depuis longtemps."

Anabel sourit. "Alors je suis heureuse d'être de service."

"Tu as fait plus que ça." Répondit sincèrement Paul. "Tu as été une source d'inspiration pour moi au cours des dernières semaines. Je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin sans toi. Je marchais sur un chemin défaitiste avant de te rencontrer. Une route qui aurait pu me conduire à ma propre perte. Ce dernier match aurait été ma perte si ça n'avait pas été de la façon dont tu m'as inspiré pour voir l'amour comme quelque chose de plus qu'un obstacle."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?" Demanda Anabel, sachant ce que serait sa réponse, mais elle voulait qu'il le dise à voix haute.

"Je t'aime." Dit Paul, devenant rouge.

"Et je ne le savais tellement pas." Répondit sarcastiquement Anabel, avec un sourire.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna.

Flora le prit, en se demandant immédiatement qui pourrait l'appeler. La plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait étaient sur l'Île.

"Allo." Dit-elle.

"Flora." Dit la voix familière de son frère qu'elle pouvait entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Salut Max." Répondit-elle. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Euh, rien du tout." Dit Max. "Je suis un peu contrarié. Je suis venu à Kanto pour défier la Ligue Extrême, mais je me suis rendu alors compte que tous les Génies Extrêmes étaient sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Donc, pour passer le temps, je m'entraîne avec Aurore, qui est la véritable raison pour laquelle je t'appelle. Elle veut te parler."

"Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-elle pas elle-même?" Se demanda Flora.

"Parce que je n'ai pas ton numéro." Répondit Aurore, alors qu'elle arriva sur la ligne.

"Très bien, alors." Dit Flora. "Que veux-tu, as-tu de besoin ou as-tu?"

"Eh bien..."

* * *

"Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné ici?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il frappa une branche cassée en l'air. Sacha l'avait traîné dans la forêt, avec Pikachu et Griknot.

"Pour aucune raison." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha. "Je voulais juste voir si tu allais venir."

"Oh ha ha." Répliqua Nightmare.

"Nightmare, tu es un Pokémon vraiment puissant." Dit Sacha, regardant dans ses yeux. "Tu es peut-être un des Pokémons les plus puissants que j'ai jamais attrapé."

"Tu me fais rougir." Répliqua l'Ectoplasma. "Pourquoi m'as tu vraiment amené ici?"

"Je t'ai utilisé dans deux matchs, mais c'était contre un Crefollet et un Noctunoir. Ce ne sont pas exactement des Pokémons qui se déplacent vite, donc je voulais voir comment tu fais face à des adversaires agiles qui sont capables de se débrouiller contre les petits adversaires rapides."

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha.

"Quand tu étais sauvage, ta principale méthode d'attaque était de tirer de puissantes Ball'Ombres sur tes adversaires. Il s'agissait d'une attaque de style masse. Lente et lourde."

"Ton point étant?" Répondit Nightmare.

"Oh c'est génial." Reprit Sacha. "Tu est imbattable avec un pouvoir comme ça, mais parfois, moins d'énergie et plus de précision, c'est mieux."

Nightmare lui lança un regard louche.

"Donc, je veux que tu abats ces baies de cet arbre." Dit Sacha, pointant derrière Nightmare.

Nightmare prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna et tira une énorme Ball'Ombre qui désintégra complètement l'arbre.

"Pas très efficace." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il cracha quelques copeaux de bois.

"Cette puissance est quelque chose qui est imposé à moi." Remarqua Nightmare. "Je ne suis pas sur le point de la diluer à moins d'être obligé de le faire."

"Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse d'apprendre comment contrôler quelque chose." Soutint Sacha.

"Ça l'est pour moi." Répondit tristement Nightmare. "C'est à peu près la seule chose qui me rappelle qui je suis."

Nightmare chargea une autre balle énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers Pikachu.

"Queue De Fer!" Cria Sacha, sachant que Pikachu n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec de la lumière. Il sauta et sépara l'orbe énergétique.

Même Nightmare fut légèrement impressionné, alors que l'énergie continua et décolla à deux angles différents.

"C'est plus ennuyeux." Dit-il, prenant une posture de combat. Il ignora complètement les deux explosions distinctes dans la distance.

"Pika!" Cria Pikachu.

"Je veux que toi et Pikachu fassiez un match D'ENTRAÎNEMENT." Dit Sacha, mettant volontairement l'accent sur le mot entraînement. "Je vais vous donner des commandes tout les deux."

Nightmare regarda Pikachu.

"Très bien!" Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu!" Cria Pikachu alors qu'il foudroya Nightmare d'électricité.

Nightmare choisit de sourire et de le supporter.

"C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre 'chu'?"

Pikachu lança un regard noir à Nightmare.

"Maintenant, utilise Hate." Dit Sacha.

Pikachu l'ignora et choisit de frapper Nightmare avec de l'électricité.

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha. "Est-ce que tu viens d'attaquer?"

"Ha." Rit Nightmare. "J'ai peut-être juste utilisé Provoc."

"Dans cas, poursuis avec Lechouille."

Nightmare passa sa langue sur Pikachu, avant de courir autour du visage du rongeur jaune.

"Chaaaaaaa!" Gémit de dégoût Pikachu.

"D'accord, ça suffit maintenant." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare choisit de sauter en l'air, et de charger une Ball'Ombre.

"Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare tira l'attaque à l'arbre proche.

L'attaque se divisa en plusieurs petites orbes et ratissèrent les branches de l'arbre. Alors que Sacha regarda avec surprise, plusieurs baies tombèrent sur le sol dans un tas.

Nightmare atterrit sur le dessus de la pile sans écraser l'un d'eux. L'Ectoplasma arrogant alla de l'avant, avant de sourire à son dresseur.

"Satisfait?"

"Extrêmement." Remarqua Sacha. "Mais fier en même temps."

"Cela fonctionne en quelque sorte comme Puissance Cachee." Commenta Nightmare. "Il faut le même genre de concentration."

"As-tu déjà connu Puissance Cachee?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je l'ai déjà connu, mais je ne m'en souviens plus du tout." Répondit Nightmare. "C'était quelque chose que j'ai connu bien avant que les Coppingers ne m'aient pompé toute cette merde dans mon système."

Sacha s'étira et s'assit sur un arbre renversé. "Tu veux en parler?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il commença à effleurer les baies en l'air avec son pied, habilement. Avec une grande technique, il réussit à faire volée chacune en l'air, avant de les piéger et de les placer dans un buisson voisin.

"C'est tout un jeu de jambes." Remarqua Sacha.

"Je sais." Répondit Nightmare. "Je parie que tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Probablement pas." Dit furieusement Sacha. "Pourquoi diable voudrais-je le faire?"

"Tu as évidemment jamais eu les plaisirs de regarder le football." Plaisanta Nightmare. "Un excellent sport."

Le dresseur et ses trois Pokémons entendirent bruissement dans les buissons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Pikachu prit une position de combat, que Griknot se cacha derrière ses jambes, et que Nightmare décida de faire volé une baie dans le zone générale du buisson qui bruissait.

"Aïe, mon œil!" Cria quelqu'un.

"Qui est là?"

La figure sortit, en se frottant son œil.

"C'était pour quoi ça?" Dit-elle furieusement à Nightmare.

Sacha était un peu surpris de voir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ses aventures à Sinnoh.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il, étonné.

* * *

**Qui est la mystérieuse femme qui s'est fait frappée dans l'œil par Nightmare? Voilà un indice, elle a apparu dans les jeux de Diamant et Perle comme partenaire.**


	62. Le Persian Doré

Chapitre 62. Le Persian Doré.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a survécu, après avoir entendu des nouvelles plus troublantes. Paul a déclaré son amour pour Anabel, et Sacha a rencontré quelqu'un de familier._

* * *

"Sara?" Dit Sacha. "Je suis surpris de te voir ici."

"Moi aussi." Répondit la dresseuse aux cheveux verts. "Je me dirigeais vers Verger pour chercher des trésors, lorsque j'ai décidé de m'arrêter sur cette Île. Mon grand-père m'a déjà raconté la légende qu'un Persian Doré qui existe quelque part ici."

"Un Persian Doré?" Dit Sacha, passant au crible des faits.

"Est-ce que tu participes au tournoi?" Demanda Sara.

"Ouais, j'attends simplement quelques jours pour que les quart de finales commencent." Répondit Sacha. "Hé, tu veux de l'aide?"

"Et c'est parti." Marmonna Nightmare.

"Si tu n'es pas occupé." Répondit Sara. "Ce serait génial."

"Je vais juste aller chercher quelques Pokémons pour fouiller les lieux." Dit Sacha, en pensant à Heledelle, Jungko et Bulbizarre qui sont capables de chercher dans une zone boisée.

"Génial." Sourit Sara. "Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuies pas?"

"Non." Dit Sacha. "Ça passera le temps."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner?"

Sacha rit. "En fait, j'ai passé ces dix dernières années à m'entraîner. Si je ne l'ai pas fait correctement maintenant, alors il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi."

* * *

Alors que les deux dresseurs partirent, deux personnes et un Miaouss les observèrent des buissons.

"Ce bon vieux Miaouss n'a pas besoin d'un Persian Doré." Marmonna Miaouss.

"Mais pense à la valeur." Remarqua Jessie.

"Avec autant d'argent, nous pourrions acheter toute sortes de choses." Dit James. "Comme l'amour."

"Tu n'as pas déjà des tonnes d'argent?" Rompit Miaouss.

"Ma famille en a." Soutint James, la fermant.

"Nous devons essayer de trouver cet objet avant que les morveux le fassent et ensuite nous pourrions le donner au boss."

"Mais le boss a disparu." Soutint Miaouss. "Le Docteur Nonda est toujours temporairement en charge."

Un téléphone portable sonna, le trille strident résonna dans la forêt.

Jessie répondit. "Allo."

"C'EST NAMBA!"

* * *

"Ça a l'air passionnant." S'exclama Flora.

Sacha prit ses Pokéballs des Pokémons qu'il venait de faire transférer.

"Es-tu prête à faire ça?"

"Et comment." Répondit Flora. "Un Persian doré semble magnifique. J'adorerais voir ça."

"Alors allons-y." Déclara Sacha.

"Sortez tous!"

Sacha sortit Bulbizarre, Jungko et Heledelle. Flora sortit Florizarre et Airmure.

"Ce sont d'excellents Pokémons." Remarqua Sara, alors qu'elle sortit ses propres Pokémons.

Un Gobou, un Apireine, un Leuphorie, un Papilord et une Cheniselle avec un habit forestier.

"Quand est-ce que tu as attrapé un Gobou?" Demanda Sacha.

"J'ai eu Boueboue depuis quelques années." Répondit Sara. "Je l'ai attrapé à Hoenn lorsque je cherchais un trésor sous-marin."

"Alors, tu es vraiment une chasseuse de trésor." Remarqua Flora.

"Eh bien, ça a été ma tradition familiale depuis des décennies." Rit Sara. "Je suis surpris qu'aucun d'entre eux ai attrapé un Gobou avant, puisqu'ils sont vraiment très utile pour localiser des objets cachés."

"À cause de leur radar sur la nageoire?" Demanda Flora.

"En effet."

"Alors comment vous vous êtes vous connus tout les deux?"

"On s'est rencontré à Sinnoh, lorsque je cherchais du miel d'Apitrini." Répondit Sara. "Sacha et ses amis m'ont aidé à trouver la ruche et à combattre ces gens bizarres."

"La Team Rocket, hein?"

"Alors, où veux-tu qu'on commence?" Se demanda Sacha.

"Il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil autour pour toutes grottes, bâtiments étranges et arbres renversés."

"Vous l'avez entendu." Dit Sacha, alors que Bulbizarre et Florizarre s'éloignèrent, Heledelle et Airmure s'envolèrent et Jungko sauta dans les arbres.

"On devrait se séparer." Remarqua Sara, alors qu'elle disparut dans les arbres, suivit par ses Pokémons.

"Elle est un peu énervante." Dit silencieusement Flora.

"Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas juger les gens sur la façon dont ils agissent." Répondit Sacha, avant de réaliser à quel point cela sonnait de façon stupide.

"Je ne vais pas donner de la dignité à cette réponse." Rit Flora.

* * *

"Smoooooooooo!"

"Arbokaa!"

"Aller Arbok." Dit furieusement Jessie. "Il faut qu'on trouve cette statue."

"Smogogo, tu peux nous aider à la trouver." Ajouta James.

Miaouss ricana.

"QUOI?!" Rompirent Jessie et James.

"Ces deux palookas ne pourraient pas trouver une Pokéball dans une botte de foin." Remarqua Miaouss. "J'ai une meilleure idée."

James s'assit. "Elles sont toujours tellement brillantes." Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

"J'aimerais te voir faire mieux." Hurla furieusement Jessie, le frappant.

"Ne me frappe pas!" Cria James, protégeant sa tête.

Arbok et Smogogo se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Arrrrr!" (Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus pour ça?)

"Gogosmo!" (Je n'en ai aucune idée.)

* * *

"Jung!"

"Qui y a-t-il, Jungko?" Cria Sacha. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Jungko commença à sprinter à travers les arbres, en pointant et en faisant des gestes.

"Suivons-le." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il commença à courir après le Pokémon Forêt.

Flora se mit à courir après lui.

"Ça a intérêt à en valoir le coup." Grogna Flora.

Jungko conduit Sacha et Flora à une grotte, dont l'entrée était légèrement bloquée par des rochers couverts de mousse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Nightmare flotta sur son ombre.

"Oh, une grosse grotte effrayante." Remarqua Nightmare.

"Mais, le chemin est bloqué par ces rochers." Souligna Flora.

Nightmare haussa les épaules paresseusement. "Je crois que je pourrais peut-être les déplacer."

Sacha lui fit un regard. "Veux-tu vraiment qu'on se souvienne de toi comme quelqu'un qui a fait sauter des trucs?"

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles." Dit Nightmare. "J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se souvienne de moi comme un grand Pokémon, qui eu le loisir à temps partiel de sauter les choses avec Ball'Ombre"

"Dans ce cas, vas-y." Soupira Sacha.

Nightmare chargea une Ball'Ombre et la lança dans les rochers, les désintégrant au contact.

"Oh ouais!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il fonça. "Je suis l'Ectoplasma!"

Sacha regarda Flora.

"Au moins, il a un certain enthousiasme." Remarqua-t-il.

Flora rigola alors que Sara arriva d'à travers les arbres.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

"Eh bien, cette grotte." Répondit Flora.

Sara rappela tout ses Pokémons.

"Alors entrons à l'intérieur." Dit-elle, joyeusement.

Sacha siffla, un son chaud étrange, qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Flora, en se frottant les oreilles.

Les trois dresseurs entendirent des battements d'ailes, et le bruissement des feuilles.

Dans les prochaines secondes, le Bulbizarre et l'Heledelle de Sacha apparurent.

"C'est une ruse douce." Remarqua Flora.

"Plus impressionnante." Avoua Sara.

"Un vieil homme sur le Mont Chimnée m'a appris comment faire ça." Dit Sacha, prenant l'adoration. "J'ai pensé que ça serait utile, alors je lui ai supplié de m'apprendre."

"Est-ce que tu peux me ramener Airmure et Florizarre?" Se demanda Flora.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber?" Demanda Sacha, avec confiance.

Flora ouvrit sa bouche.

"En fait, ne répond pas à cela."

Sacha et Flora rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, avant de suivre Sara dans la grotte.

"Il fait sombre là dedans."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons là?" Se demanda Jessie, en regardant à travers les jumelles.

"Une grotte sombre et effrayante." Répondit James.

"C'est parfait." Marmonna Miaouss, essayant de dormir sur l'herbe.

"Et les morveux sont entrés à l'intérieur." Dit James.

"Alors le trésor doit se trouver à l'intérieur." Termina Jessie.

Miaouss se leva.

"Dans ce cas allons-y." Dit-il, marchant dans la direction générale de la grotte.

* * *

La grotte était bien sombre et il y avait une drôle d'odeur qui émana des murs.

"De la lumière ne ferait pas de tort." Murmura Sacha. "Pikachu, utilise Flash!"

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha et envoya un barrage d'étincelles dans les airs, illuminant la grotte.

"Génial." Dit Sacha, en félicitant son Pokémon.

Pikachu ria, avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Alors, faisons vite." Dit Sara, avec excitation, alors qu'elle commença à courir à travers les pièces étroites.

"Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de courir à travers un lieu ou tu n'as jamais mis les pieds auparavant?" Se demanda Flora.

"Sûrement pas." Avoua Sacha. "Mais bon, il y a un Persian doré ici quelque part, possiblement, et qui serait génial à trouver."

"Je ne le conteste pas." Dit défensivement Flora. "Mais cela semble un peu étrange d'aller courir à travers un endroit comme celui-ci, lorsqu'on n'a aucune idée de la disposition."

"En fait, ça semble être assez simple." Remarqua Sacha, en regardant dans le tunnel.

Nightmare apparut soudainement de nul part.

"En effet, c'est le cas." Ria-t-il, de manière terrifiante. "Mais ce qui est au fond de la grotte est ce que vous avez besoin de savoir."

"Depuis quand as-tu commencé à parler par énigmes?" Demanda curieusement Flora.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir, l'effrayant. "Pourquoi continues-tu à me déranger?"

"Nightmare!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Arrête d'être horrible avec Flora."

Nightmare disparut, mais pas avant de faire un geste obscène de la main.

* * *

Sacha et Flora rattrapèrent finalement Sara. Elle se tenait au bord d'un gouffre, en regardant un objet en or sale qui semblait être suspendu sur une plate-forme avec aucun moyen visible d'accès.

"Elle est magnifique." Chuchota-t-elle, en regardant la statue.

"Comment comptes-tu mettre la main dessus?" Demanda Flora.

"J'avais pensé que l'un de vous pourrait me prêter l'un de ses magnifiques Pokémons vol." Répondit Sara.

"Tu peux emprunter Airmure." Dit avidement Flora, libérant le puissant oiseau métallique.

"Merci." Sourit Sara.

"Airmure!" Dit vivement Flora. "Peux-tu aider Sara à passer à travers l'abîme et à saisir cette statue?"

Airmure sembla un peu dédaigneux.

"Je t'en prie!" Supplia Flora. "Tu es le meilleur Pokémon pour accomplir la tâche."

La louange sembla apaiser Airmure, qui s'accroupit et laissa Sara s'en approcher.

Sacha pu voir un drôle de regard dans les yeux d'Airmure.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée." Remarqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est." Protesta Flora. "Airmure est génial. Entièrement digne de confiance et un ami proche."

"Je ne la conteste pas." Répondit Sacha. "Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir un étranger monté sur un Pokémon au dessus d'un gouffre qui descend qui sait jusqu'où?"

"En fait, tu as raison." Dit Flora, après y avoir pensé pendant un moment. "Je vais y aller."

"J'ai une meilleure idée." Sourit Sacha. "Bulbizarre, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Cet endroit est effrayant." Remarqua James.

"Arrête de te plaindre, et concentre-toi." Rompit Miaouss.

* * *

Sara rua alors qu'elle éleva la statue dans ses bras.

"Je l'ai!" Dit-elle, dans la liesse. "J'ai trouvé le Persian!"

"Bien joué." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il caressa Bulbizarre sur la tête.

"Utiliser l'attaque Fouet Lianes de Bulbizarre était un coup de maître." Avoua Flora. "Et beaucoup plus sécuritaire que ce que j'avais prévu."

"Bulbi!"

"Tu es génial, Bulbizarre." Rit Sacha. "En fait, peu importe qui j'affronterais lors de mon prochain match, à moins que ce soit un dresseur spécialisé dans les types feu, je vais t'utiliser."

"Zarre!"

"Toi et ton Bulbizarre avez une grande relation." Observa Sara.

"Bulbizarre fut l'un des premiers Pokémons que j'ai capturé." Répondit Sacha. "On dirait que ça fait longtemps depuis que je l'ai rencontré près d'Azuria."

Sara mit la statue dans son sac, et le remit sur ses épaules.

"Sortons d'ici!" Dit Flora. "Je commence à être effrayée de cette grotte."

"Imaginez!" Cria Sara. "Imaginez toute une zone remplie de trophées comme celui-ci, les trophées jamais vu par les humains depuis des siècles. C'est ce que nous réserve Verger."

"Très bien!" Dit quelqu'un. "Maintenant donnez-nous cette statue!"

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"C'est notre nouvelle devise!"

"Alors vous avez intérêt à écouter."

"Dans l'art d'être la pour causer les malheurs."

"De tout ceux que vous aurez vu, c'est nous les meilleurs."

"Vous êtes les pires!" Cria Sacha, les interrompant.

"Alors passons tout de suite au combat!" Dit James. "Smogogo, Vortente, en avant!"

"Arbok, Yanmega, en avant!" Dit Jessie.

Jessie et James envoyèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Bulbizarre, Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha. "Est-ce que vous êtes prêt les amis?!"

"Bulbi!"

"Pika!"

"Sara, Flora!" Dit Sacha. "Sortez d'ici, et je vais m'occuper d'eux."

"D'accord." Répondit Flora. "Sois prudent!"

Flora et Sara commencèrent à quitter les lieux.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

"Oh pitié!" Rit Jessie. "Tu es surclassé et surpassé en nombre."

Nightmare apparut.

"Agghhhhhh!" Hurla Miaouss. "C'est encore cet Ectoplasma!"

Sacha laissa un petit sourire émerger.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Tempeteverte! Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre! Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre! Griknot, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Tout les Pokémons de Sacha lancèrent leurs attaques, Pikachu les foudroyant d'électricité, Bulbizarre avec des feuilles, Nightmare avec de l'énergie obscure et Griknot avec du feu.

La Team Rocket cria alors qu'ils furent touchés par la multitude d'attaques.

"Maintenant, utilise Fouet Lianes!" Dit Sacha a Bulbizarre.

Bulbizarre tira un barrage de lianes du bulbe sur son dos, balayant la Team Rocket de leurs pieds et les envoyant dans le gouffre.

"Voila qui est plutôt inhabituel!" Cria Jessie.

"Eh bien." Remarqua James.

"Nous avons appris que tout ce qui monte doit redescendre." Dit Miaouss, alors qu'ils disparurent dans le gouffre.

"La Team Rocket tombe dans un gouffre!"

Sacha attendit qu'ils ne soient plus là, avant de se tourner vers ses Pokémons.

"C'était incroyable, les amis." Dit-il, rappelant Bulbizarre.

Pikachu sembla ravi, pendant que Nightmare sembla ennuyé. Griknot sauta de haut en bas dans le bonheur, sachant qu'ils venaient juste de gagner le combat.

* * *

Sacha et ses Pokémons sortirent de la grotte, pour trouver Flora et Sara qui l'attendait.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Flora lui sauta dessus.

"J'étais inquiet pour toi!" Lança Flora. "Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça."

"Je vais bien." Répondit Sacha, alors que Sara lui sauta également dessus, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider à trouver cette statue!" Hurla-t-elle.

Sacha avait de la difficulté à respirer, alors qu'il lutta pour se lever.

"Alors, un petit coup de main." Dit-il. "L'oxygène commence à être un problème."

* * *

**Voilà qui fut différent. Une bonne vieille chasse au trésor, avec le retour de la Team Rocket.**

**C'est drôle alors que la Team Rocket à l'habitude de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux, cette fois ils sont allés dans la direction opposé.**


	63. La Chasseuse et l'Hippodocus

Chapitre 63. La Chasseuse et l'Hippodocus.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora ont aidé Sara a trouver une statue mythique._

* * *

"Voila qui était différent." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils finirent de rentrer à pied à la station principale.

"Ouais, mais j'ai eu une bonne journée." Répondit Sacha.

"Pika." Approuva Pikachu.

"J'ai eu des trucs à faire sauter." Rit Nightmare. "Je suis satisfait tant que je peux le faire de temps en temps."

Sacha soupira. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi lorsque nous irons à Verger?"

"Verger?!" Dit Nightmare. "Je n'ai pas été a Verger depuis un bail."

"Minute, quand es-tu allé à Verger?" Demanda Flora.

"Je suis né là-bas." Répondit Nightmare. "À Vermeilla."

"Ça a l'air romantique." Commenta Flora.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Nightmare. "La dernière fois que j'étais là, c'était une décharge."

"Tu sais comment tuer l'ambiance." Dit sarcastiquement Flora.

"Ouais, c'est une de mes capacités." Dit Nightmare, avec un ton encore plus sarcastique.

"Mettez-la en sourdine!" Cria Sacha.

* * *

"Chef!" Cria le commando. "Nous sommes sur le point d'approcher de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

La chaise ne se tourna pas. "Avez-vous l'accent sur les cibles?"

"Affirmatif."

"Pas de faux pas!" Aboya la voix de derrière la chaise. "Ce client est très riche et pour ma part, je ne souhaite pas le contrarier."

"Nous n'échouerons pas!" Dit un deuxième commando.

"Assurez-vous que ce soit le cas. Ou votre vie ne sera plus digne d'être vécue."

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Nightmare s'arrêtèrent par une barrière surplombante l'océan. Alors que le soleil se coucha, ils pouvaient voir, tous les trois, quelques jet-ski autour de la recharge sur la surface de l'eau.

"As-tu déjà essayé un de ces trucs?" Demanda curieusement Sacha.

"Mon père m'a emmené sur l'un d'entre eux lorsque j'étais une petite fille et que nous vivions à Johto." Répondit Flora. "C'était prêt d'Oliville, mais je n'en ai pas essayé un autre depuis. "Arrêta-t-elle. "Et toi?"

"Jamais." Dit Sacha. "J'ai toujours voulu essayer."

"Tu avais un Lokhlass en passant." Souligna Flora. "Ce n'est pas ressemblant?"

"Je ne peux pas imaginer comment ce serait." Répondit Sacha. "Je me demande..."

Sacha tendit le cou et se pencha sur le côté de la barrière, en essayant de voir le panneau sur la plage.

"Fais attention!" Dit Flora. "Ne tombe..."

Sacha alla trop loin, et passa à deux cheveux de tomber sur le côté. Nightmare saisit l'arrière de son jean pour l'arrêter.

"Pas."

Sacha tomba au sol. "Merci Nightmare."

Nightmare lui lança un seau d'eau.

Sacha se leva furieusement. "POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ÇA?!"

"Tu allais être trempé de toute manière." Dit Nightmare, ignorant le regard furieux que lui lança son dresseur. "Au moins je t'ai empêché de te noyer."

* * *

Le matin suivant, Flora se réveilla pour voir que Sacha n'était pas là. Elle passa quelques secondes à se demander où il était allé avant qu'il revienne.

"Ah, tu es réveillée." Dit-il. "Bon Matin."

"Bonjour." Bailla Flora. "Où es-tu allé?"

Sacha sourit. "C'est une surprise."

Flora éleva un sourcil en stupéfaction. "Ça ne peut être... qu'intéressant."

"Hé, quand est-ce que je t'ai laissé tomber?" Demanda Sacha. "D'accord, alors je nous ai perdu des tonnes de fois à Hoenn et à Kanto et mis en danger nos vies d'innombrables fois. Mais, pour ma défense, Pierre devrait prendre quelques critiques pour cela. C'était un problème à quatre voies. Et quand étions-nous réellement en danger?"

"Lorsque Kyogre et Groudon nous ont attaqué près d'Atalanopolis." Répondit Flora.

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute!" Protesta Sacha.

"De toute façon, c'est quoi la surprise?" Demanda Flora.

"Je vais te la montrer dans quelques heures." Répondit Sacha, en regardant sa montre.

* * *

Pierre était assis dans l'un des cafés apparemment sans fin sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, en pensant à son avenir. Il avait décidé de devenir un éleveur Pokémon, mais il y avait seulement tellement qu'il pourrait faire avec ses Pokémons une fois qu'ils auraient atteint leur perfection. Le dresseur d'Argenta sourit en pensant aux Pokémons qu'il a élevé. Racaillou, Nostenfer, Steelix, Goupix, Foretress, Flobio, Ludicolo, Simularbre, Cradopaud et Leuphorie. Il avait tout donné pour les élever au mieux de ses capacités, et ils étaient bien entraînés et prient en charge par sa famille quand ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Certains d'entre eux avaient même une expérience de champion d'arène et de concours en raison des aventures avec lui, ce qui les rendaient encore plus attirants.

Pierre avait fait cela parce que cela avait été son ambition de toujours. Mais il se demanda la meilleure façon de montrer au monde ses Pokémons, pour prouver qu'il était un cran au-dessus du reste.

Il vida la tasse de café, avant de capter une personne qu'il connaissait bien près de lui.

"Pierre?" Demanda la voix familière.

Il se leva et fila sur place.

"Sara!" S'exclama-t-il, posant un genou à terre. "Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été confronté à votre grâce et à votre beauté? Je vais vous dire, cela fait trop longtemps, mais dans le cas de notre amour, le temps n'est pas...AÏÏÏEEE."

Cradopaud sortit de sa Pokéball et utilisa Direct Toxik sur lui. Sara rit, alors que le petit Pokémon bleu le traîna loin.

* * *

"C'est pas vrai!" S'exclama Flora. "Tu as loué un jet-ski?!"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "C'était la surprise."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Remarqua Flora. "Cela semble une chose un peu aléatoire à faire."

"Ouais, mais j'ai toujours eu une histoire de faire les choses sans y réfléchir à cela."

"C'était une idée brillante." Dit Flora. "Qu'as-tu planifié?"

"Eh bien, je pensais aller à cette petite île là-bas." Répondit Sacha, pointant vers une petite ligne de verdure à quelques kilomètres de la côte. "Voir ce qui a là-bas, jeter un coup d'œil sur les plages, voir quels Pokémons sont là, et puis revenir."

"Tu as vraiment réfléchit à cela." Remarqua Flora. "Où as-tu eu l'argent?"

Sacha ria. "J'ai été un dresseur depuis les dix dernières années. J'ai économisé plus d'argent des matchs des dresseurs au cours de cette époque, ne dépensant que ce que je devais."

"Je ne pense pas que tu as énormément cette maîtrise de soi." Commenta Nightmare.

"Oh ouais." Dit Sacha, sortant la Master Ball. "Pendant que nous serons là-dessus, j'ai besoin que tu retournes dans ta Pokéball."

Nightmare lui lança un regard sale alors qu'il fut rappelé. Sacha mit la Pokéball dans son sac, avant de lancer son T-shirt. Il avait choisi de porter un maillot de bain, un tee-shirt et des tongs.

"Tu as ce donc nous avons de besoin?" Demanda Flora. Le soleil brillait et elle portait aussi un long T-shirt et une jupe par dessus un bikini noir. Elle avait toujours sa marque de bandana, mais avait investi dans un nouveau en bleu et jaune.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il ouvrit son sac à dos. "Un peu de médecine, quelques Pokéballs de rechange, plusieurs serviettes, des sandwichs, de la crème solaire, de l'eau."

"Voila qui est organisé." Commenta Flora. "Où est passé le vrai Sacha?"

Sacha ria comme réponse.

Le propriétaire du jet-ski sortit.

"Êtes-vous prêt pour ça?" Grogna-t-il. "Je suis sur le point d'expliquer comment cela fonctionne, donc attention."

* * *

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Sara, alors que Pierre se frotta le bas du dos.

"Ouais, je m'habitue à lui maintenant." Répondit Pierre. "Il fait ça depuis environ cinq ans maintenant, il commence à être un petit problème, mais cela ne laisse pas d'effets durables. En fait, tu as sans doute remarqué que les attaques des Pokémons ne causent pas réellement de dommages aux humains. L'attaque provoque un sentiment de choc lorsqu'elle frappe qui pourrait blesser un être humain déjà malade, mais il ne causerait aucun dommage durable à un être humain en bonne santé."

"C'est brillant à quel point tu connais ça." Remarqua Sara.

"C'est mon travail de connaître ça." Dit Pierre. "Je suis bien sûr la bonne voie pour devenir le plus grand éleveur Pokémon que le monde ait jamais connu."

"On croirait entendre Sacha." Ria Sara.

"Sacha est quelque part par ici." Lui dit Pierre.

"Je sais." Répondit Sara. "Je les ai vu lui et Flora hier. Ils m'ont aidé à localiser une statue rare.

"Une statue rare?" Dit Pierre. "Oh ouais, ça me revient maintenant. Tu étais une chasseuse de trésor."

"Et je le suis toujours." Répondit Sara. "La vie d'une chasseuse de trésor est une grande expérience. Un jour, tu pourrais être poursuivi par un gigantesque rocher roulant, le lendemain, tu pourrais être attaqué en sautant d'un avion dans un radeau gonflable."

"Ça a l'air génial." Remarqua Pierre.

* * *

Sacha frappa une vague et envoya son ski en l'air.

"Pika!" Acclama Pikachu dans l'allégresse, alors qu'il s'écrasa en arrière sur l'eau.

"On y est presque!" Cria Sacha au dessus du rugissement des moteurs.

"Parfait!" Cria Flora, s'agrippant à sa taille.

Sacha frappa une autre vague et essaya de la faire tourner à mi air. Il dérapa sur l'eau et jeta presque les trois à l'eau. Les moteurs bafouillèrent et lâchèrent presque instantanément.

"C'était tout simplement stupide." Remarqua Flora, alors que Sacha remit les moteurs en marche.

"J'accepte ça." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il tourna le véhicule et pointa vers la petite île.

Il le força à travers les vagues, faisant attention à ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme irresponsable. Même s'il a souvent fait des choses stupides, il avait trop de choses à vivre, et d'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose dans la corbeille du jet-ski.

Il sourit, alors qu'un jet d'eau le frappa au visage.

* * *

"Cible à l'écran."

"Excellent. Nous allons commencer la capture dans trente minutes."

"Très bien chef."

* * *

Sacha sauta et mit le jet-ski en place sur la plage où il n'y avait pas de danger de s'envoler.

"C'était amusant." Sourit Flora, alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sable.

Sacha prit la clé et l'envoya dans son sac, Il chercha et prit ensuite les Pokéballs lui appartenant ainsi que celles de Flora.

"Tout le monde dehors!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il les lança dans les airs.

Nightmare, Griknot, Bulbizarre, Brasegali, Heledelle, Delcatty, Airmure, Tortank et Florizarre apparurent.

"Hé, où est Jungko?" Demanda Flora.

"Je l'ai renvoyé au Bourg Palette." Répondit Sacha, alors que Pikachu sauta de son épaule et commença à examiner les lieux avec Griknot.

"Ne laisse pas Griknot s'éloigner." Dit Flora à Pikachu.

Pikachu souleva sa queue dans la reconnaissance.

Brasegali, Tortank et Delcatty choisirent de dormir sur le sable, pendant qu'Heledelle et Airmure choisirent de voler dans le ciel. Bulbizarre et Florizarre errèrent au loin dans la forêt.

"Ils font tous quelque chose." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il sortit la bouteille d'eau. Il en avala un peu avant de la passer à Flora. "Maintenant, que fait-on?"

"Le temps est splendide." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle enleva ses vêtements de dessus, et se fit à l'aise sur le sable.

"Tu veux la crème solaire?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora le regarda.

"Ouais, passes-la moi." Répondit-elle.

Sacha lui donna, avant de se poser à côté d'elle. Flora se redressa et mit du liquide blanc dans ses mains. Elle en frotta ensuite sur la peau.

"Ça sent bon." Remarqua Sacha.

Flora attendit pour s'en mettre, avant de se coucher sur le ventre. "Peux-tu m'en mettre un peu sur mon dos?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sacha. Il prit la bouteille et en mit sur son dos. Flora trembla légèrement.

"C'est froid." Murmura-t-elle.

"Désolé." Répondit-il, alors qu'il commença à lui frotter le dos. Flora gémit légèrement alors que ses doigts massèrent la douce odeur crémeuse dans son dos. "Cela fait du bien?"

"Oh oui." Répondit Flora, sa voix légèrement étouffée contre le sable.

* * *

Griknot et Pikachu s'éloignèrent des deux dresseurs.

"Grik!" (C'est une bonne chose, où allons-nous? Allons-nous loin de papa et maman?)

"Pikachupikapika." (Oh misère. Oui, nous allons trouver quelque chose de nouveau.)

"Griknot!" (Ouaaais!)

Alors que les deux petits Pokémons continuèrent leur chemin, Nightmare émergea du sable devant eux.

"Bonjour les cerises." Gloussa-t-il.

"Pika!" (Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nightmare?)

Nightmare ria.

"Ce que je veux vraiment. Je veux beaucoup de choses, mais cela ne va jamais arriver, donc je vais juste te faire peur."

Nightmare fit une grimace un peu effrayante à Pikachu, qui ne recula même pas.

"PikaPikaChuChuPika!" (J'ai déjà vu pire.)

Nightmare sembla agacé, avant de faire une grimace encore plus effrayante à Griknot.

Le Terrequin cria de peur et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

"Pikachu!" (Espèce d'idiot.)

"Quoi?" Répondit Nightmare. "Ça n'avait pas de prix."

L'Ectoplasma commença à rire, avant d'être électrocuté par Pikachu.

"Hé, c'était pour quoi ça?"

"ChuPikaPikachu." (Nous devrions dire à Sacha que Griknot s'est enfui.)

"Comment ça nous?"

"Pika!" (Parce que je ne parle pas l'humain, abruti.)

"Pas besoin de m'insulter." Protesta Nightmare.

* * *

"Griknot a fait quoi?!" Dit furieusement Sacha.

"Ouais, il vient juste de s'enfuir dans la forêt de son plein gré." Répondit Nightmare.

"PikaPikaPikaPika!" (Espèce de sale menteur!)

"Ouais, Pikachu est d'accord avec moi." Mentit Nightmare.

"Nous devrions aller chercher Griknot." Dit Sacha, cherchant son chandail.

"Juste au moment où je commençais à être confortable." Plaisanta Flora.

Sacha commença à rappeler tout ces Pokémons disponibles, excepté Pikachu et Nightmare.

Flora en fit de même.

"Où est parti Griknot?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pika!"

Pikachu à courir en direction du lieu d'où il venait d'arriver. Sacha et Flora le suivit.

Pikachu fonça à travers les arbres, suivit par Sacha et Flora qui haletèrent.

Sacha grimaça alors qu'une branche d'arbre s'arracha à travers sa chemise et ratissa sa peau.

"Prenez garde!" Cria-t-il. "Ces branches sont mortelles."

"Est-ce que tu vois Griknot quelque part?" Hurla Flora.

"Pika!"

"Droit devant." Dit Sacha, ses poumons éclatèrent d'effort.

Il se força à courir plus vite, car la compensation se rapprocha. Sacha se poussa lui-même à la limite et fit irruption dans la clairière.

Il se sentit alors en train de tomber.

"Ohhh Noooooooooon!"

Il entendit un fracas au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui fit penser que Flora était sur le point de le suivre vers le bas.

Dès qu'il commença à tomber, il s'écrasa au sol, frappant tout l'air de ses poumons.

Par la suite pour empirer les choses, Flora atterrit directement sur lui.

"Aïïïe!" Se plaint Sacha.

Cela fut encore pire lorsque Pikachu sauta du haut de la falaise et atterrit sur le dos de Flora.

"J'aurai du rester sur la plage." Souffla Sacha.

Flora regarda autour, et jeta un œil aux environs. "Où sommes-nous?"

Alors que Flora et Pikachu descendirent de son dos, Sacha regarda autour. Il fut alors au courant de Flora qui tomba à genoux et qui gémit de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Sacha, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

"Ma cheville." Dit Flora, en serrant les dents.

"Laisse-moi voir." Ordonna Sacha.

Flora enleva sa main, et Sacha fut légèrement surpris par la façon dont elle était devenu enflée. Il y avait aussi plusieurs égratignures et des coupures là de la course à travers les bois.

"Je..."

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une serviette et de l'eau. Il fouilla ensuite de nouveau et saisit un spray désinfectant.

"C'est le mieux que je puisse faire à court terme." Dit-il, en s'excusant. Il versa de l'eau sur une serviette, essuyant la saleté de la cheville.

"C'est pourquoi le spray?" Demanda Flora.

"Tu as quelques coupures là." Souligna Sacha. "Tu ne veux pas que cela s'infecte."

"Excellente idée." Dit Flora. Elle jura ensuite furieusement alors que Sacha pulvérisa le désinfectant sur les coupures.

"Ça pique un peu?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora lui fit un regard sale comme réponse.

"Maintenant, tiens ça là." Dit Sacha, lui donnant la serviette. "Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là."

Il se leva et regarda autour.

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air, et les arbres étaient légèrement plus sombres que dans le haut de la falaise. Sacha se redressa et vit une mare d'eau sale à proximité. À bien y regarder, c'était en fait un lac.

"Merde, nous sommes dans un marais." Dit-il.

"Voila Griknot." Dit Flora, en pointant du doigt.

Sacha se tourna et vit son Pokémon assit au bord des eaux. Cependant, tout n'était pas sécuritaire.

"Oh non." Dit-il, en se relevant sur se pieds. "Nightmare!"

Nightmare ne se montra pas.

Sacha prit une Pokéball. "Bulbizarre, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Bulbizarre. Pikachu ne serait pas d'une grande utilité dans cette situation.

Parce que Griknot était sur le point de se faire attaquer par un Hippodocus colossal.

Bulbizarre apparut, prêt à se battre.

"Bulbizarre, utilise Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre frappa Hippodocus avec des feuilles, le distrayant.

"Griknot, retour!" Cria Sacha, le rappelant.

Il se sentit mal et il lança la Pokéball dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas mettre Griknot dans une Pokéball, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il vit l'Hippodocus sauvage avec colère. Il voulait faire du mal à Griknot pour une raison quelconque, et sembla en colère.

Désormais l'Hippodocus s'approcha en direction de lui et de Bulbizarre.

Ainsi que Flora.

"Non!" Dit Sacha.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

"Je suis désolé." Dit tristement Sacha.

* * *

Ensuite sans crier gare, une explosion de feu s'écrasa dans l'Hippodocus et le renversa dans l'eau.

"Qu'est-ce que!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'un camion noir très familier s'écrasa dans la zone. "Non, ça ne peut pas être possible!"

Les portes du camion s'ouvrirent, et plusieurs commandos en sortirent.

"Capturez cet Hippodocus!" Ordonna le chef.

"Non!" Cria Sacha. "Vous ne le prendrez pas!"

Le chef se tourna. "Oh là là. Quel dommage que tu devais te présenter à nouveau. Pour toi."

Il lança une Pokéball, et un Galeking apparut.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de témoins." Entonna-t-il. "Galeking, Ultralaser!"

Galeking ouvrit sa bouche, et chargea l'attaque.

"Cessez cela et abstenez-vous!" Retentit durement une voix sonore familière.

"Oh merde!" Dit Sacha, alors que la forme familière d'un Drattak apparut après les arbres.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle allongea sa tête. "Qui est-ce?"

Alors que le Drattak atterrit, Sacha vit le visage de l'une de ses ennemies les plus mortels. Quelqu'un qui sembla souhaiter sa mort.

"C'est la chasseuse Pokémon J!" Cria-t-il.

"Tu as une fâcheuse habitude de te montrer." Rompit-elle du dos de son Drattak. Elle éleva son canon de son bras. "C'est un joli Bulbizarre."

"Vous n'aurez pas Bulbizarre!" Gronda-t-il, alors qu'il le rappela.

"Laisse-nous prendre l'Hippodocus." Dit J. "Et nous te laisserons vivre."

"Je refuse de vous laissez faire ça!" Dit Sacha, avant de se frapper mentalement.

"Dans ce cas, tu dois être éliminé." Dit J, avec aucune trace de regret. "Drattak, Ultralaser!"

Drattak ouvrit sa grande bouche.

Sacha ferma ses yeux.

"Draco, maintenant!" Cria quelqu'un.

Sacha vit un long serpent bleu entrer en collision dans les arbres et s'écraser dans Drattak. Le Pokémon Dragon siffla de colère avant de se tourner pour faire face à une nouvelle arrivée.

"Montre-toi!" Cria J.

"Très bien."

Un grand gars musclé avec des cheveux brun foncé piquants glissa sur le côté de la falaise et prit sa place dans le marais.

"Qui es-tu?!" Demanda J.

"Doug Wilson." Rit-il. "Des Pokémons G-men, et vous allez y goûter!"

"Occupez-vous de lui!" Rompit J, alors que Drattak se retourna pour s'envoler loin.

"Oui chef!"

Les commandos se tournèrent vers Doug et Sacha.

"Voila qui devient serré." Remarqua Doug, alors que les commandos envoyèrent un assortiment de Galekings, de Nostenfers et d'Ursarings.

"Allons-y!" Dit Sacha, lançant une Pokéball, et Bulbizarre apparut.

Pikachu courra, et prit une position de combat.

Doug lança deux Pokéballs. "Firestar, Aquali, à vous de jouer!"

Il envoya un Dracaufeu noir shiny, et également un Aquali.

"Pikachu, lance Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu chargea tout droit et foudroya la foule d'électricité. Les Nostenfers furent instantanément vaincus par le choc.

"Aquali, Hydrocanon. Firestar, Rafale Feu!"

"Bulbizarre, Tempeteverte!"

Les trois Pokémons tirèrent un puissant assortiment d'attaques aux commandos qui furent vaincus avant même de lancer une attaque.

"On se replie!" Haleta l'un d'entre eux.

Ils commencèrent à courir.

"Pikachu, utilise..."

"Laisse-les partir." Dit Doug, attrapant le bras de Sacha.

D'un seul coup Flora cria.

Sacha se retourna immédiatement pour s'apercevoir que l'Hippodocus était revenu.

"Non!" Cria-t-il.

Flora essaya frénétiquement de trouver l'une de ses Pokéballs dans le sac de Sacha, avant de trouver celle de Brasegali. Elle l'ouvrit et son premier Pokémon entra en scène.

"Brasegali!" Cria-t-elle. "Utilise Deflagration!"

Brasegali souffla Hippodocus avec du feu, le distrayant momentanément.

Sacha alla lui prêter main forte, mais Doug l'arrêta.

"N'effraie pas l'Hippodocus." Ordonna-t-il.

"Va te faire foutre!" Cria Sacha.

"Brasegali, utilise Ultimawashi."

Flora pouvait affirmer que Brasegali avait un moment difficile avec l'Hippodocus. Elle prit une autre Pokéball, mais ne pouvait en trouver qu'une vide.

"Oh et puis zut." Rit-elle, la lançant à Hippodocus. La Pokéball toucha le grand Pokémon brun, et l'aspira à l'intérieur. Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent alors que la Pokéball tomba sur le sol, et se mit à trembler.

Elle secoua pendant un moment, avant qu'un petit ping fut entendu.

"C'est pas croyable!" S'exclama Sacha.

"J'ai attrapée un Hippodocus!" Dit Flora, avant de tenter de se lever une autre fois. Elle échoua misérablement.

"Brase?" Demanda Brasegali, s'approchant.

"Je vais bien." Dit Flora. "Je me suis juste blessée à la cheville."

Doug s'approcha. "Laisse-moi voir."

Sacha le suivit. "J'ai déjà fait du mieux que j'ai pu avec mon manque de connaissances médicales."

Doug l'examina. "Tu as fait du bon boulot."

"Merci, je crois." Répondit Sacha. "Qui es-tu?"

L'intrus se leva. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'appelle Doug Wilson, et je suis un dresseur Pokémon. Et tu es Sacha Ketchum, un de mes possibles adversaires pour le prochain tour du tournoi."

"J'imagine que tu y prêtes plus attention que moi." Avoua Sacha, en se grattant la tête.

"Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas cassé la cheville." Dit Doug à Flora. "On dirait une torsion, de sorte que tu devrais être rétablie dans un jour ou deux, si tu mets de la glace."

"Merci." Répondit Flora. "Maintenant comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici?"

Doug siffla, et son Dracaufeu, Draco et Aquali apparurent. Il rappela Aquali.

"Je peux vous aider à remonter." Rit-il. "Mais vous allez devoir vous débrouillez seuls pour retourner sur l'Île."

Sacha passa et prit la Pokéball contenant Hippodocus.

"Je crois que cela t'appartient." Dit-il à Flora. "Félicitations."

* * *

Alors qu'ils firent leur chemin vers la plage, Sacha et Flora expliquèrent pourquoi ils étaient venus sur l'île. Ils sont allés dans les bois, pour finalement revenir à la plage, où Nightmare dormait sur le sable.

"C'est une belle histoire." Ria Doug. "Je pense que quiconque l'entendrait y trouverait du plaisir."

* * *

**Flora a accidentellement attrapé un Hippodocus. est-ce que cela aura un impact sur l'intrigue de tout? Nul ne le sait.**


	64. La Lueur Dans La Tour

Chapitre 64. La Lueur Dans La Tour.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora ont rencontré la chasseuse Pokémon J._

* * *

Flora serra les dents alors que Sacha l'aida à sauter par-dessus la ligne. Il l'aida ensuite à monter sur le lit.

"Je vais aller chercher de la glace." Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu bondit sur le lit à côté de Flora.

"Hé Pikachu." Dit Flora, en lui caressant le dos. "Est-ce que tu attends pour me tenir compagnie?"

"Cha!"

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il quitta la pièce pour aller essayer de trouver de la glace quelque part sur l'Île.

* * *

La Tour Pokémon. Lavanville.

L'endroit fut rénové il y a quelques années, et fut transformé en un endroit de repos éternel paisible pour les Pokémons. Des tombes alignés au sol, ce qui lui donna un sentiment de calme étrange.

Alors que les fleurs fanèrent, Monsieur Fuji et ses deux compagnons marchèrent à travers la région.

"Cet endroit est l'un des rares endroits où je peux vraiment me sentir à l'aise." Expliqua-t-il. "Il y a longtemps, un dresseur a expulsé la Team Rocket loin d'ici, qui abusait des Pokémons."

Fuji s'arrêta, et regarda avec tristesse l'une des tombes. "C'était l'endroit où l'Ossatueur a été assassiné il y a de ça plusieurs années. Je me suis senti obligé de protester auprès de ces salauds de ce qu'ils faisaient."

Monsieur Fuji examina un escalier en ruine, et ensuite les deux jeunes dresseurs restèrent debout derrière lui.

"J'étais un otage dans l'une de ses pièces là." Dit-il, avec regret dans sa voix. "J'ai été idiot de penser que cela pourrait faire un différence dans cette situation."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit l'adolescente. "Vous avez fait ce qui vous paraissait bien."

"C'est juste un cas de ce que je pensais qui était bien qui fut une décision stupide."

"Je ne crois pas que c'était une chose stupide à faire." Dit le garçon. "Si la stupidité est primordiale à la bravoure, alors c'était une chose très stupide."

"Vous êtes gentils." Remarqua Fuji. "Je me souviens du dresseur qui m'a sauvé. Si magistral avec ses Pokémons. Je vois beaucoup de lui en vous."

"Merci, je crois." Dit la fille. "Mais techniquement je ne suis pas une dresseuse. Je suis une coordinatrice."

Le Tiplouf assis sur sa tête gazouilla d'accord. C'était un Pokémon rare à voir à Kanto. La plupart des premiers Pokémons de type eau que l'on voyait vivre à Lavanville étaient soit des évolutions de Carapuce ou de Kaiminus. Carapuce parce qu'il était l'un des premiers Pokémons de Kanto.

"Je suis un dresseur Pokémon." Répondit le garçon. "Je suis venu ici pour défier la Ligue Extrême, mais tout les Génies Extrêmes sont sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

Fuji en avait vu certains d'entre eux du tournoi à la télévision.

"Je me rappelle t'avoir vu là." Commenta-t-il. "Tu étais très bon."

"J'ai quand même été battu lors du premier obstacle des matchs éliminatoires." Répondit Max Maple, en s'affranchissant.

"Mais, il a fallu un semblant de compétence pour en arriver là." Remarqua Fuji. "Ce n'est pas grave. Il y en aura un autre dans cent ans."

"Ouais, je ne compte pas retenir mon souffle pour être en état de participer." Répliqua Max.

"Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour les gens de vivre longtemps." Remarqua Aurore. "Mais je pense que tu pourrais être tristement optimiste si tu crois que cela va arriver."

"L'optimisme aveugle n'est-il pas le vrai fondement de l'espoir?" Demanda Fuji.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se tourner pour rentrer à l'intérieur Aurore vit une une étrange lueur rose briller au sommet des escaliers en ruines.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Murmura-t-elle.

Fuji et Max se retournèrent. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi?"

Elle regarda de nouveau, mais elle s'évapora. "J'aurai juré avoir...C'est pas grave."

Aurore se tourna pour suivre Fuji et Max, lorsque sans crier gare, quelque chose s'écrasa à travers le plancher au-dessus.

* * *

"Craaaaa!"

"Go!"

"Cradopaud, utilise Casse-Brique."

"Gobou, utilise Hydrocanon!"

Le poing de Cradopaud commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il sauta en l'air. Gobou tira un puissant souffle d'eau.

Le Drascore sauvage siffla furieusement alors que les attaques le frappèrent.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit Sara, inquiète. "Combien de dégâts ce truc peut-il encaisser?"

"Les Drascores sont des Pokémons puissants." Observa Pierre. "Ils ont un seuil de douleur élevé et par conséquent ils peuvent encaisser quelques coups puissants avant de tomber."

"Gobou, utilise l'attaque Tunnel." Ordonna Sara.

Gobou commença à creuser. Drascore opta furieusement pour le Pokémon Poissonboue.

"Cradopaud, utilise l'attaque Feinte pour distraire Drascore!" Hurla Pierre.

Cradopaud disparut et réapparut derrière Drascore, le distrayant avec une série de puissants coups de poing.

Drascore attrapa Cradopaud avec ses griffes. Cradopaud gémit alors que les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

"Cradopaud!" Cria Pierre.

"Gobou!" Dit Sara. "Tu dois l'aider!"

Gobou émergea du sol, et tenta de frapper Drascore. Le Pokémon Scorpogre éleva une de ses pattes arrières et coinça Gobou au sol.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Gémit Sara.

Cradopaud et Gobou tentèrent de se libérer, mais en vain.

"Non!" Cria Pierre.

Pierre et Sara tentèrent de s'éloigner du scorpion violet rapide.

"Voilà un Drascore qui semble plutôt méchant." Remarqua quelqu'un.

Sara se tourna. "Et si tu nous aidais plutôt que de faire des commentaires inutiles."

Olly sourit. "Coatox, allons-y!"

Olly envoya Coatox, à la stupéfaction de Pierre.

"Où est ton Dracolosse?!" Cria-t-il. "Ce Drascore est mortel!"

"Coatox, utilise Attraction!"

Coatox tiré un jet énergétique en forme de cœur à Drascore, qui fut surpris par l'attaque. Il lâcha Cradopaud et laissa partir Gobou.

"Coatox, attaque Ultralaser."

Coatox ouvrit sa bouche et frappa Drascore d'une énergie orange, L'énorme scorpion violet s'effondra brusquement. Olly lui lança une Pokéball.

Pierre et Sara s'approchèrent de leur Pokémon pour voir s'il allaient bien, alors que la Pokéball fit un bip et qu'elle resta immobile.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Olly, alors que la Pokéball disparut. "Pourquoi avez-vous été attaqué par ça?"

"Nous étions en train de marcher dans les bois." Dit Sara, alors qu'elle caressa son Gobou. "Lorsque ce truc nous a attaqué."

Pierre donna un peu de médecine à son Cradopaud. "Il était de mauvaise humeur."

"Eh bien, il ne peut plus vous blesser désormais." Dit Olly. "Heureusement que je passais par là. Pour nous tous. J'ai eu un Drascore."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Pierre à Sara.

"Je crois." Répondit-elle.

"Eh bien, j'ai fait ma bonne action de la journée." Dit Olly. "Je vous laisse seuls tout les deux."

"Merci." Cria Pierre, alors qu'Olly s'en alla. "On t'en doit une."

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" Cria Aurore, alors que le grand chat gris et le violet comme Pokémon fonça à travers le sol et coinça Fuji au mur.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça?!" Hurla-t-il. "Fuji!"

"Je... n-n-ne sais pas." Bégaya nerveusement Fuji. "Q-q-qui es-tu?"

"L'Île Lointaine!" Cria la créature. "Ça te sonne une cloche?"

"N-non."

"Dépose-le!" Cria Max, attrapant une Pokéball.

La créature se retourna avec un regard de dégoût dans ses yeux. "Tu défendrais cette excuse médiocre pour un humain? Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre?"

"Je me fiche de ce que tu es!" Cria Max. "Jungko, je te choisis."

Max envoya son Jungko.

"Ce n'est pas un choix brillant." Gronda la créature. "Tu ne peux pas espérer m'arrêter."

Il n'y avait aucun sens d'arrogance dans sa voix, juste un raisonnement logique qui sembla être la vérité.

"Jungko, Lame-Feuille." Dit Max, espérant que la créature ne faisait que parler.

La lame au poignet de Jungko commença à briller avec une lumière verte alors qu'il se jeta sur la créature.

Son adversaire lâcha Fuji et fila, envoyant un puissant Mitra-Poing dans Jungko. Le Pokémon Forêt cria à l'agonie alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière sur le sol, avant de s'écraser contre le mur, et de s'évanouir.

"Si c'est le mieux que tu as..." Commença-t-il.

Max rappela rapidement Jungko. Fuji réussit à se faufiler loin et sprinta vers le bas d'un escalier.

"Fichons le camp d'ici!" Cria Max, alors qu'il prit la main d'Aurore et suivit Fuji.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous échappez." Dit la créature, alors qu'elle commença à les suivre, en flottant dans l'air.

Les trois coururent à travers le plancher ci-dessous, alors qu'une boule d'énergie psychique siffla vers eux. Une tombe explosa alors qu'elle fut connectée.

"Oh non!" Cria Aurore. "Il nous tire dessus!"

La créature qui avait apparemment l'intention de les tuer tira une autre explosion d'énergie. Max a dû pousser Aurore à l'écart.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle. alors que Fuji afficha des niveaux d'endurance et de vitesse que personne n'aurait cru possible pour un vieil homme, et continua à essayer de sortir.

Max fit une pause pour aider Aurore, avant qu'ils essaient de le rattraper.

* * *

Il durent éviter plusieurs salves énergétiques provenant de la créature démente, avant de finalement sortir à l'extérieur.

"Nous sommes dehors!" Haleta Aurore, alors qu'il émergèrent sous la pluie.

Fuji les attendait.

"C'était quoi ce truc?" Cria Max, alors qu'il éclata à partir du côté du bâtiment. L'ancien cimetière craqua et s'écrasa, avant qu'un bouquets de bois et de briques commença à pleuvoir du ciel.

"Oh misère." Dit Fuji, alors que la créature atterrit devant eux.

"Fuji! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuies? As-tu peur du visage que tu as créé?"

"Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant!" Cria Fuji. "Qui êtes-vous?"

La créature lui lança un regard noir, avec un mélange de colère et de haine. "Je suis Mewtwo!"

"Que veux-tu dire en parlant de l'Île Lointaine?" Demanda Fuji.

Mewtwo fonça enveloppa les trois doigts de sa main autour de sa gorge. "Tu fais parti de ceux qui m'ont créé. Je vais t'exterminer."

"Mon f-fils." Bégaya Fuji. "Était celui q-q-qui travaillait sur l-l-l'île Lointaine. Je suis i-i-innocent."

"Et moi dont!" Rugit Mewtwo.

"Non!" Cria Max. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine!"

"Ouais, tu es sur le point de le tuer pour quelque chose que son fils a fait?" Remarqua Aurore. "Comment peux-tu valoir mieux que ce que son fils a fait dans ce cas?"

Mewtwo y réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de lâcher le vieil homme.

"Je ne peux que m'excuser." Dit-il, prenant son crâne. "Quelque chose essai de prendre le contrôle de moi, mais je peux résister. Je continue à recevoir des ordres d'aller quelque part, mais j'ai réussi à les ignorer depuis ces derniers jours."

"Alors, quel est ton histoire?" Demanda Aurore, alors que Fuji se frotta la gorge.

Les yeux de Mewtwo prirent un regard distant. "Par où commencer?"

* * *

Pierre et Sara emmenèrent leurs Pokémons se faire soigner au Centre Pokémon.

"Je me demande ce qui a fait en sorte que ce Drascore nous a attaqué." Réfléchit Pierre, alors qu'il attendit Cradopaud.

"Nul ne le sait." Répondit Sara. "À moins que ces rumeurs soient vraies."

"Quelles rumeurs?" Demanda Pierre.

"Il y a une rumeur qu'au plus profond de la forêt, Drascore garde le secret de la vie éternelle."

Pierre éleva un sourcil. "Cela ressemble à une sacré rumeur."

"Ce serait génial si c'était vrai." Remarqua Sara.

"Je pense que la vie éternelle ne serait pas tout a fait aussi dingo que ça le serait." Dit Pierre. Il vit le regard d'appétit dans les yeux de Sara. "Tu veux le chercher, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sara. "Même si je ne veux pas devenir immortelle, il serait bon d'être crédité de sa découverte."

"Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?" Se demanda Pierre. "Il n'y a sans doute rien du tout là bas."

"Il faut chasser le rêve." Dit furieusement Sara. "Est-ce que tu embarques, ou pas?"

* * *

"C'est affreux." Dit Aurore, surprise.

"Je l'accepte." Répondit Mewtwo. "Alors que cela s'est produit, les clones sont tous sains et saufs dans la région de Johto. Pendant que j'essayais d'ignorer le signal qui essayait de me forcer à aller quelque part ailleurs, j'ai reçu un message étrange que l'un des chercheurs qui m'a créé était à Lavanville."

Mewtwo agita sa queue furieusement. "Mais pourquoi ce message m'a-t-il amené ici?"

Max sembla songeur, avant d'haleter de surprise. "C'est un piège!"

"Bravo." Dit sarcastiquement une voix. "Tu as bien trouvé."

Le Drattak atterrit quelques pieds plus loin de la pluie, et la dirigeant en descendit.

"Tu viens avec moi Mewtwo!" Rugit-elle, pointant le canon sur son bras vers le Pokémon Génétique.

"Jamais!" Cria Mewtwo.

"Pas toi!" Cria Aurore.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Hurla Fuji.

"C'est la chasseuse Pokémon J!" Répondit furieusement Aurore. "Où es-tu allée te cacher depuis les cinq dernières années?"

Elle sourit. "Je suis navré, mais nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant. Et mon nom n'est pas J."

"Chasseuse Pokémon?" Dit Max, confus.

"Cette ordure, quel que soit son nom essaie de voler des Pokémons rares pour de l'argent." Cracha Aurore.

Tiplouf sauta de sa tête et gazouilla furieusement.

"Tu m'as prise pour quelqu'un d'autre." Dit sarcastiquement la Chasseuse Pokémon. "Mais, c'était un très bon résumé de mon travail, donc restez à l'écart et je vais vous laissez vivre."

"Et Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo vient avec moi!" Rompit-elle.

"Hors de question!" Crièrent Aurore et Max en chœur.

"Tortank, Gardevoir, en avant!"

"Mammochon, en piste!"

Max envoya Tortank et Gardevoir. Aurore envoya Mammochon.

"Ce n'était pas à ça que je m'attendais." Remarqua la Chasseuse. "Cependant, vos Pokémons feront un excellent bonus."

"Pas tant que je serais là." Répliqua Max. "Tortank, Luminocanon."

"Drattak, défense Abri."

Drattak fonça en face de la chasseuse, la protégeant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi!" Hurla Mewtwo.

"Personnellement, je n'ai aucune utilité de toi." Puis un sourire décontracta. "Mais, mon client lui, oui."

La chasseuse lança quelques Pokéballs et un Colhomard, un Raichu et un Corboss apparurent.

"Alors on peut faire ça à la détendu ou à la dure. Dernière chance."

Aurore regarda Max. "Allons-y!"

"Tortank, lance Bulles D'O sur Corboss. Gardevoir utilise Onde de Choc sur Colhomard."

"Tiplouf, lance Siphon sur Raichu. Mammochon, utilise Blizzard sur Drattak!"

Tortank souffla Corboss avec des bulles, le faisant tomber du ciel.

"Corboss, attaque Pique sur Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir lança une explosion d'électricité sur Colhomard, qui cliqua ses griffes avec colère du choc.

"Colhomard, utilise Vibrobscur sur Gardevoir aussi!"

Corboss s'écrasa sur Gardevoir, le renversant. Ensuite, Gardevoir fut frappé pare le Vibrobscur, causant un évanouissement.

"Gardevoir!" Cria Max, alors qu'il la rappela. "Merci."

Mammochon lança une rafale de vent froid glacial à Drattak.

"Bloque-le avec Lance-Flamme!"

Drattak arrêta l'attaque, et réussit même à décrocher un puissant coup sur Mammochon.

"Il est temps de conclure." Dit froidement la Chasseuse. "Raichu, utilise Coup d'jus!"

Mammochon ne fut pas affecté, mais Tortank et Tiplouf furent gravement blessés. Du même coup, Colhomard et Corboss prirent également de gros coups.

"Ça c'est en quelque sorte retournez contre vous." Remarqua Max. "Tortank, utilise Hydrocanon sur Raichu!"

"Tiplouf, Bulles D'O, Mammochon, Belier. Visez Raichu!"

Tortank, Mammochon et Tiplouf réussirent tous à décrocher leurs coups, mettant Raichu KO.

"À mon tour!" Rugit Mewtwo, lançant une boule énergétique psychique sur Drattak. Le Pokémon Dragon vola pour l'éviter.

"Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas atteindre Corboss et Colhomard!" Dit Max.

Mewtwo ria. "Ah oui?"

Mewtwo tira une explosion d'électricité sur Corboss, mettant l'oiseau KO.

"Et de plus!"

Mewtwo fit un bond en avant et claqua un coup de poing dans Colhomard.

"Mitra-Poing!"

La chasseuse applaudit alors que tous ses Pokémon furent éliminés. "Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu étais recherché."

"C'est terminé." Dit furieusement Aurore. "J, ou peut importe quel est votre nom."

Un sourire. "C'est L."

L éleva le canon sur son bras plus vite que quiconque aurait pu réagir, et frappa Mewtwo avec.

Max et Fuji ne l'avaient jamais vu avant, alors ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.

Aurore réagit rapidement alors que Mewtwo fut pétrifié solidement. Elle sauta sur la statue.

"Drattak, Ultralaser sur la fille!"

"Non!" Cria Max.

Drattak tira le rayon énergétique, mais en quelque sorte, Aurore fut repoussée. Elle craqua sa tête sur le sol, et lutta pour se lever.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Max, pas prêt à remettre en question sa bonne fortune.

Sans avertissement, un énorme camion noir le tira vers le haut.

"Non!" Cria faiblement Aurore, avant de perdre connaissance.

Les commandos se précipitèrent et placèrent la statue de Mewtwo sur un piédestal, avant de le couvrir dans un objet en plastique transparent.

"Stop!" Cria Max. Il réussit à se lever, mais le Drattak de L atterri en face de lui et l'empêcha de bouger.

Ils l'ignorèrent.

L observa la réaction de Max, avant de soupirer. Parfois, c'était déprimant d'être un peu plus humain que sa sœur.

"Une fois que nous serons loin d'ici, je te laisserais partir."

"Pourquoi?!" Cria Max, alors qu'il berça étroitement Aurore.

"Parce que je ne crois honnêtement pas que tu mérites de mourir." Répondit L, alors que le camion s'éloigna. "À un de ses jours."

Son Drattak éleva ses ailes et commença lui aussi à s'éloigner.

"Fils de..." Cria Max, avant que Fuji ne mit une main sur son épaule.

"Laisse tomber." Dit-il. "Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce que tu dois faire est de faire voir un médecin à Aurore pour voir si elle va bien."

Aurore avait une énorme bosse sur son front où elle avait touché le sol, mais elle sembla respirer normalement.

Max soupira. "Où est le médecin le plus proche?"

"Je vais t'y conduire." Répondit Fuji.

Max rappela ses Pokémons, et mit également Mammochon dans sa Pokéball. Il prit Aurore dans ses bras. "Allons-y."

* * *

"Quels sont tes projets pour cet Hippodocus?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, je l'ai principalement attrapée pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal." Répondit Flora. "Mais, peut-être que je peux l'utiliser dans les concours."

"Comment?" Dit Sacha. "Ça ne semble pas être un Pokémon idéal pour les concours."

"Je ne sais pas." Remarqua Flora. "La capacité à tirer du sable de ses trous dans son corps pourrait être utilisé en quelque sorte. Tous les Pokémons peuvent être utilisés lors d'un concours. Cela s'en remet à la capacité du coordinateur."

"Ouais, mais certains Pokémons sont sûrement mieux que les autres." Plaida Sacha pour sa cause.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Flora. "N'as-tu rien appris jusqu'ici?"

"Donc, tu crois que je vais sur un stéréotype injuste que les coordinateurs utilisent des Pokémons vaguement utiles que les dresseurs normaux n'envisageraient même pas d'utiliser?"

"En effet."

"Désolé, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai toujours été élevé avec l'idée que les matchs d'arène sont la meilleure voie à suivre, et en dépit d'avoir voyagé avec toi et Aurore, et de voir la façon dont tu utilises tes Pokémons d'une manière intéressante et variée, parfois je crois toujours que ma voie est la meilleure et que les coordinateurs ne sont pas aussi compétents que les dresseurs réguliers. Bien sûr, je sais qu'ils sont tout aussi, sinon plus qualifiés que les dresseurs réguliers." Dit vivement Sacha voyant l'expression sur le visage de Flora. "Mais parfois..."

"Tu sais quoi." Remarqua Flora. "Arrêtons simplement là avant que l'un de nous dise quelque chose que l'autre trouverait insultant."

"Ça semble en fait une bonne idée." Rit Sacha.

"Je vais commencer à voir de quoi Hippodocus est capable demain matin." Bailla Flora.

* * *

Le dirigeable toucha le sol dans le hangar de l'énorme plate-forme de surveillance aérienne, développé par la société Reims. Elle fut conçue comme un joint-venture avec Silph et a servi de bastion pour le client. Il s'agissait d'une version énorme de son propre dirigeable, et fut peint d'une couleur gris foncé. L attendit quelques secondes pour que tous les trains d'atterrissage grincent en place, avant de se lever.

"Emmenez la prime jusqu'à la plate-forme et attendez de nouvelles instructions."

"Oui chef!" Répondit son second, alors qu'il fit signe à deux commandos pour mener à bien ses ordres.

"Alertez également le client que nous avons le prix et que nous attendons leur prochaine commande."

"Affirmatif!"

L commença à se diriger vers la sortie de son dirigeable. Elle avait acquis ce navire par des années de relations fructueuses, et c'était l'un de ses biens les plus précieux.

* * *

"L."

"J."

Les deux sœurs se saluèrent, alors que L débarqua son dirigeable.

"Comment as-tu réussi à tout faire rater?" Demanda J, souriant.

"Quoi, tu veux dire comment ai-je réussi a capturer le légendaire Mewtwo, alors que toi tu n'as pas réussi à capturer un humble Hippodocus?" Tonna L. "Je n'en sais rien, est-ce que ce serait parce que j'ai toujours été la meilleure?"

"Bouclez-la!" Rompit la voix de leur client.

J et L tournèrent leur attention, alors que Claudia Coppinger s'approcha et observa la statue de Mewtwo qui avait été déchargé.

"Très impressionnant." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je présume que c'est L qui a capturé ceci."

"En effet." Confirma L.

"Je vois que l'argent que nous avons mis dans ce programme ne fut pas perdu." Remarqua Claudia. "Tu as fait du bon boulot, L."

"Merci." Répondit L.

Claudia se tourna vers J. "Il semblerait que tu as survécu à ton utilité."

"Attendez, quoi?" Demanda J.

"Vas-y, L." Demanda instamment Claudia.

"Avec plaisir." Ria L, alors qu'elle fila des coups de pied J à travers la pièce. J grogna alors qu'elle atterrit sur le sol froid en métal.

"Mais..." Balbutia J, alors que L lui donna un autre coup de pied et l'envoya s'écraser sur la sortie du hangar.

Tout le monde entendit J crier alors qu'elle tomba à son décès.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Claudia.

"Un peu agacée que je n'ai pas fait ça il y a longtemps." Répondit L.

"Ça ne t'ennuies pas?"

"Pas le moins du monde."

Claudia ria. "Eh bien. Nous pouvons toujours cloner plus de chasseuses Pokémons."

"En effet." Dit L, en serrant les dents. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était un clone. Elle avait été créée pour un but, et un seul but.

"Récupère cet hybride et nous allons visiter notre client."

"Affirmatif." Dit L, saluant.

* * *

L et une partie de son entourage suivirent Claudia à travers le dirigeable.

"Est-ce que ça te déstabilises?" Demanda Claudia, alors qu'ils voyagèrent à travers un couloir de tubes.

"Pas le moins du monde." Répondit L, même si elle était un peu troublé par ce qu'elle savait, c'est à l'intérieur des tubes, la croissance et la respiration.

"Dans ce cas, poursuivons."

* * *

Claudia et L arrivèrent finalement aux quartiers d'habitation.

"C'est ici que le client a vécu depuis notre arrivée à bord." Expliqua Claudia. "Pour l'amour du bon Dieu, ne le contrarie pas."

L ne dit rien alors que sa créatrice frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un grand homme d'âge moyen vêtu d'un costume orange est sorti.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Nous avons votre prime." Dit Claudia.

Giovanni regarda autour et vit la statue de Mewtwo. "Je ne suis pas impressionné. Je voulais le vrai Mewtwo, pas une statue bon marché."

"Ah, mais vous devez vous rappeler que c'est la façon de capturer les Pokémons." Interrompit L, en élevant le canon sur son bras. "Qui a besoin de tous les tracas avec des Pokéballs lorsqu'on leur lance simplement ceci et qu'ils ne peuvent plus bouger. De cette façon, vous obtenez un deux pour un, en regardant une statue bon marché, et puis quand vous en avez assez de la regarder, vous pouvez la désactiver et vous avez vos Pokémons."

Claudia fit un regard sale à L.

Giovanni sembla songeur. "Je crois que c'est une idée sensible. Qui êtes-vous?"

Claudia l'interrompit "C'est L. Elle est le nouveau chef de ma branche d'élite de chasseurs Pokémons."

"Vraiment?" Demanda L.

"Des chasseurs Pokémon?" Remarqua Giovanni. "Quelle idée intéressante, garder une escouade d'entre eux sur le personnel."

"Aimeriez-vous voir le laboratoire où on les fait grandir?" Demanda Claudia.

Giovanni sembla intéressé. "Vous gardez une escouade de chasseurs Pokémons artificiellement créés dans les alentours?"

"Oui."

"C'est quelque chose que je dois voir lorsque je reprendrai le contrôle de la Team Rocket." Remarqua-t-il. "Oui, je voudrais voir les laboratoires, mais d'abord je voudrais voir Mewtwo et que vous me prouviez que vous n'essayez pas de me donner une fausse statue."

"Avez-vous confiance en nous d'abord?" Demanda Claudia, apparemment offensé.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Giovanni.

"Vous êtes un homme brillant." Rit Claudia. "Trouvons une cage résistante à l'énergie psychique et nous observerons la pleine puissance de Mewtwo."

* * *

**Vous avez cru que Max et Aurore ne seraient plus de la partie? Vous étiez dans le champ. À ceux qui ont deviné, je vous dis bravo.**


	65. Prisonnier

Chapitre 65. Prisonnier.

* * *

_Résumé. Max et Aurore ont tenté d'empêcher une chasseuse Pokémon d'enlever Mewtwo, mais ils ont échoué, et il fut révélé que c'était Giovanni qui voulait Mewtwo._

* * *

"Lumières!"

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et Mewtwo pouvait de nouveau bouger.

"Où suis-je?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Aha." Remarqua la voix cruelle et sarcastique. "Je t'ai finalement retrouvé."

Mewtwo se releva immédiatement avec un mélange de colère et de peur. "TOI!"

Giovanni sortit en face de la cage avec un sourire sadique sur son visage.

"Mais...mais j'ai effacé ta mémoire!" Dit Mewtwo. "Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi!"

Le boss du crime ria. "Oui, Tu as effacé mes souvenirs de toi. Tu as fait en sorte que je t'oublie."

Mewtwo regarda autour de son entourage pour la première fois, et vit qu'il y avait un panneau de contrôle à côté de sa cage. Il ne pouvait voir qu'à l'extérieur d'un côté de la cage, là où Giovanni était debout. Le reste des murs furent blanchis au cours. Il ne se sentait pas confiant en cet endroit, alors il ferma les yeux et essaya de concentrer toute son énergie sur la destruction de la prison. Rien ne se produisit.

Giovanni ria. "Tu as peut-être remarqué que tu ne peux pas t'échapper de cet endroit. Cela fut spécialement conçu pour contenir de puissants Pokémons psychiques. Tes impressionnants véritables pouvoirs mentaux ne peuvent plus t'aider désormais."

Giovanni s'approcha du panneau de contrôle, et mit sa main sur l'énorme bouton rouge. "Oui, tu as effacé ma mémoire."

Il pressa sur le bouton.

Mewtwo se raidit, mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir la puissance de l'électricité qui coula dans son corps. Il hurla de douleur, alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écrasa sur le sol métallique froid de la cage.

"Je vais te regarder souffrir." Rugit Giovanni. "Tu as osé perturbé mon esprit."

Il pressa de nouveau le bouton, et Mewtwo cria pour la deuxième fois coup sur coup.

"Qu...qu'est...qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Mewtwo.

"De l'électricité directement d'Electhor." Répondit Giovanni. "Tu nous as amené à une petite danse joyeuse. En refusant d'obéir au signal d'Arceus."

"Ainsi, c'est donc toi qui a essayé de me tromper."

"Pas moi en tant que tel." Dit Giovanni. "Mais quelqu'un qui a de bonnes idées, et le pouvoir de les soutenir."

"Tu es vraiment un fou..." Remarqua Mewtwo, alors qu'il se leva.

Giovanni pressa de nouveau le bouton, et en quelques secondes, Mewtwo était au sol, hurlant apparemment à l'agonie.

"Tu peux parler!" Cria Giovanni. "Monstre de la nature que tu es."

"Tu m'as créé!" Haleta Mewtwo, se redressant douloureusement. "Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte à toi et tes scientifiques?"

"Nous avons poussé les limites de la science plus loin que quiconque ne l'ait jamais fait." Répliqua Giovanni. "Tu as été le pinacle des réalisations."

"J'ai été créé par vos jeux malades!" Tonna Mewtwo, en fonçant vers le côté de la cage. "Tu mérites la pire genre de châtiment qui peut être donné."

Giovanni ria. "Peut-être que je le mérite."

Il pressa encore une fois le bouton, et Mewtwo fut projeté en arrière par le choc, s'écrasant de l'autre côté de la cage. Il percuta le sol, gémissant de douleur.

"Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en charger."

Mewtwo commença à ramper vers Giovanni, un regard de haine pure sur son visage.

Alors que le Pokémon créé toucha la paroi de la cage, Giovanni pressa à nouveau sur le bouton.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Cria Mewtwo, alors qu'il fut projeté encore une fois en arrière et s'écrasa sur la toiture.

"J'aurai sans doute dû te prévenir que le choc est plus intense lorsqu'on se rapproche des parois." Dit Giovanni, avec une lueur sadique dans ses yeux. "Je voulais voir si tu allais essayer toi-même."

"Comment te souviens-tu de moi?" Demanda abondamment Mewtwo.

"J'ai récemment eu une grave blessure à la tête." Répondit Giovanni. "Et j'ai réussi à me souvenir de toi. De plus, tu n'as supprimé les souvenirs de toi que dans ma tête et dans celles des autres membres de la Team Rocket. Et non pas de la base de données de la Team Rocket. Tes pouvoirs n'affectent que les humains, et en tant que tels ils sont inutiles contre les machines."

Mewtwo aurait pu se frapper lui-même. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé?

"Maintenant, ta réadaptation peut commencer!" Dit Giovanni, alors que Mewtwo commença trembler. "Je te pardonne de tes fautes."

"Quoi?"

* * *

Alors que Mewtwo regarda son créateur, Giovanni pressa de nouveau le bouton rouge. Il tenta d'encaisser le coup, mais échoua et tomba dans l'inconscience.

"Fait de beaux rêves." Rit Giovanni, alors que Claudia s'approcha.

"Alors, vous avez été impliqué dans la création de cette abomination." Remarqua-t-elle. "J'imagine que je devrais vous donner un certain mérite pour être en mesure de le faire."

"Les installations sur l'Île Lointaine ont été détruites." Répondit Giovanni. "Il est impossible de recréer le processus. D'autant plus que nous avions besoin de l'ADN de Mew pour que ça fonctionne."

Claudia sourit.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Giovanni, confus. "Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si amusant?"

Claudia fit signe à un garde de sécurité, qui frappa les lumières dans le hangar, pas seulement dans le voisinage de Mewtwo.

Giovanni pouvait voir plusieurs cages plus similaires dans la zone.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Suivez-moi." Rit Claudia, en soulignant les escaliers.

Giovanni la suivit jusqu'à un balcon donnant sur le grand hangar. À partir de ce niveau, il pouvait voir que certaines cages étaient plus grosses que les autres.

"Faites disparaître les toits!" Cria Claudia.

Un garde la salua, et pressa le bouton. Les toits de toutes les cages commencèrent à s'estomper, laissant voir les occupants.

Giovanni ne pouvait que haleter en admiration devant ce que vit ses yeux.

"C'est...c'est incroyable." Murmura-t-il.

"Tout se résume à ma propre intelligence et ingéniosité." Dit Claudia, d'un air suffisant.

Electhor et Sulfura luttèrent pour se libérer de leurs cages. Lugia rugit de colère, alors que Raikou, Entei et Suicune utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour essayer de détruire leurs prisons miniatures, avant d'être démentis par l'électricité qui avait été utilisé sur Mewtwo. Ailleurs, Mew, Celebi et Jirachi étaient assis dans la même cage, traumatisés par la captivité. Latios et Latias se regardèrent tristement les uns les autres à travers leurs propres cages. Giovanni pouvait aussi voir Darkrai, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin, Crehelf, Crefadet et Crefollet disséminés dans les cages.

"C'est impressionnant." Dit-il, un peu inquiet à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si Claudia devenait folle de ce pouvoir.

"Et ce n'est pas tout." Sourit Claudia, en lui montrant un écran de télévision. Giovanni pouvait voir Groudon piégé au fond de l'océan dans une cage, apparemment endormi. Kyogre enclavé au milieu du désert. Rayquaza enfermé dans une cage en dessous du Mont Chimnée. Dialga et Palkia enfermés dans des cages semblables sur une île déserte dans Sinnoh.

"Voici quelques-uns des êtres que nous avons acquis." Expliqua Claudia. "Mais évidement, ils sont trop lourds pour les transporter dans ce vaisseau."

Giovanni força un sourire. "Bien entendu."

Il jeta un dernier regard autour, avant que quelque chose le frappe.

"Comment les avez-vous tous eu?" Demanda-t-il. "Votre équipe de chasseurs?"

Claudia renifla dérisoirement. "Bien sûr que non."

"Alors comment...?"

"J'imagine que je pourrais vous le montrer." Dit Claudia. "Pourquoi chasser des Pokémons légendaires lorsqu'ils peuvent venir à vous."

"Je ne vous suis pas."

Claudia ria. "Quel est le sens de la puissance réelle. Est-il de gagner six Pokémons puissants et ensuite de battre tout le monde en vue jusqu'à ce que vous soyez le seul encore debout? Je ne crois pas. Le pouvoir est absolu. Si vous l'avez, il définit qui vous êtes et comment les gens vont vous traitez et vous affichez. Si vous ne l'avez pas, vous n'êtes rien."

"Comment l'avez-vous eu?"

"Comment le pensez-vous?" Demanda Claudia. "Quel est le Pokémon le plus puissant qui existe?"

Giovanni y pensa un moment, avant de comprendre. "Vous n'avez pas fait ça. Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça."

"Je vous présente Arceus." Cria Claudia, avec un sens de triomphe dans sa voix. "J'ai fait ce que des milliers ont essayé de faire, et ce que des milliers ont échoué. J'ai mit le créateur de tous les Pokémons à genoux."

Sur un autre écran, Giovanni pouvait voir pour une fois la majestueuse créature dans son moment de faiblesse. En dépit de ses années de devoir être aussi impitoyable que possible, il sentit un petit pincement de pitié pour lui.

"Arceus appelle les légendaires ici, et nous les capturons. Un arrangement très bénéfique, même s'ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui se passe."

"Comment avez-vous réussi cela?"

"J'aimerai beaucoup vous le dire, mais tout d'abord nous devons parler de notre entente."

"L'entente que nous discutions?" Répondit Giovanni. "Je m'en souviens."

"Et alors!" Dit Claudia. "Nous avons rempli notre part du contrat. Nous vous avons amené Mewtwo."

"En effet." Remarqua Giovanni. "Si vous me déposez quelque part, je devrais ranimer la Team Rocket et fabriquer une armée pour vous."

"Excellent." Rit Claudia. "Avec une armée de clones, d'humains, de mirages et de légendaires, personne ne pourra m'arrêter."

"Où est-ce que j'interviens?"

Claudia sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai besoin de quelques Élites Coppinger pour exécuter les choses en douceur. J'en ai déjà trois, et j'espérais vous demander peut-être d'en être un."

Giovanni retourna le sourire. "Bien entendu. Lorsque cette guerre tombera, je voudrais bien être de votre côté, puisque cela semble être l'option raisonnable."

* * *

"Sacha!"

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent pour voir qui les appelaient, alors qu'ils approchèrent du stade pour le tirage au sort des quarts de finales.

"Hé, c'est ce gars!" Dit Flora, en se frappant mentalement.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Rit Doug. "Ce gars."

"Doug, c'est ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"C'est bien moi." Répondit-il.

"Merci du coup de main de l'autre jour." Dit Sacha. "Nous apprécions tous les deux."

"Y a pas de quoi." Dit Doug. "C'est ce que je fais."

"Est-ce que tu te diriges vers le tirage au sort?" Demanda Flora.

"Oui." Dit Doug. "J'ai remporté mon dernier match contre ce drôle de gars Henri Saka et j'ai réussit à en arriver là."

"Vraiment?" Remarqua Sacha. "Peut-être qu'on finira par s'affronter."

"Une chance sur cinq." Nota Doug. "Une sur cinq."

* * *

"Tu ne regrettes toujours pas de ne plus être de la partie?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Quelle question stupide." Répondit Olly. "J'ai dû abandonner pour cause de maladie, alors bien sûr je suis un peu furieux."

"Qui crois-tu qui va gagner?"

"Aucune idée." Rit Olly. "Si je le savais, j'aurai misé mon argent là-dessus."

Les deux dresseurs jetèrent les yeux sur les six dresseurs encore dans la compétition. Olly avait déjà eu à faire à quatre d'entre eux à un moment donné, tout en étant sur l'île. Sacha, Paul, Jim, Doug. Tous l'avaient aidé ou l'avaient nui à un moment donné. Il ne savait pas de quoi les deux autres dresseurs étaient capable.

"N'importe qui peut l'emporter désormais." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Répondit Olly, alors que Goodshow entra sur la scène pour annoncer le tirage au sort pour les quarts de finales. "Un tirage au sort décent et que tu es à un match des demi-finales, où tu pourrais avoir un peu une mauvaise journée et encore passer par dessus."

"Ça commence." Dit Cynthia.

* * *

"Bienvenue à tous." Dit Goodshow dans le micro. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous savait qu'il serait encore ici lorsque nous avons fait le premier tirage au sort il y a quelques semaines? Nous avons parcouru un long chemin depuis lors, et vous avez été soit incroyablement habile ou chanceux ou les deux pour en arriver là."

"Sans blagues." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha à Pikachu. Il pouvait voir Flora et Griknot dans la foule, qui étaient en train de regarder. Il pouvait également voir Nightmare en train de manger un cheeseburger pour une raison quelconque.

_Je croyais que Nightmare ne mangeai que des rêves._

"Maintenant, nous avons pris une décision pour les demi-finales si vous êtes assez chanceux pour y arriver. "

Tout le monde regarda Goodshow avec leur pleine attention.

"Les trois dresseurs seront en compétition dans une stage de groupe spécial où ils vont affronter chaque dresseur uniquement à un match à un contre un. Nous avons décidé de changer les règles pour le rendre plus difficile pour vous."

Paul sourit. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait apprécier.

"Et, comme vous avez écouté un exposé d'un vieil homme pour les dernières minutes, nous allons maintenant passer au tirage au sort."

Il y avait une brève poignée d'applaudissements, alors que l'Alakazam de Goodshow tint un seau.

"Dresseur numéro un."

Sacha pouvait voir sa vieille amie Cristal qui avait en quelque sorte réussit à en arriver là.

"Crépuscule Renoir!"

Le nom sembla vaguement familier, malgré le fait que Sacha n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi.

"Qui va affronter Cristal Manners."

Sacha avala. Il affronterait Paul, Jim ou Doug qui l'avaient aidé lui et Flora contre la chasseuse Pokémon J.

Une autre boule vola dans les airs.

"Paul Reed." Lu Goodshow, avant de sortir un autre nom du seau.

Alakazam sortit une autre boule presque immédiatement. Sacha retint son souffle.

"Contre Jim Jacobs."

Jim sembla un peu inquiet. Paul avait un air de satisfaction sauvage sur son visage. Sacha pouvait voir Anabel sauter de haut en bas dans la foule. Il essaya de la mettre à l'arrière de son esprit.

Sacha soupira. Ensuite, il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

"Et Doug Wilson qui affrontera Sacha Ketchum."

"Oh joie." Dit-il, furieusement. "Voilà qui va être amusant."

* * *

**La première partie de ceci était sombre, mais au moins le plan diabolique de Claudia fut partiellement révélé. Qui aurait deviné.**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, l****orsque Sacha, Olly, Jim et Élias sont revenus du monde inversé, le Giovanni de ce monde a été transporté avec eux pour une raison quelconque. Puis, quand il est arrivé, il a rencontré le Giovanni du monde réel qui avait déjà été battu par Doug, et l'a rapidement tué dans un mélange de peur et de colère. Il a ensuite été engagé par les Coppingers avec l'intention spécifique de ramener la Team Rocket aux fins décrites plus haut dans le chapitre.**


	66. Préparation

Chapitre 66. Préparation.

* * *

_Résumé. Claudia et Giovanni ont comploté sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre leurs objectifs, tandis que Sacha a découvert qu'il allait affronter Doug au prochain tour. Paul a eu la chance d'avoir l'honneur de pouvoir affronter Jim._

* * *

"Cristal!" Dit Sacha. "Comment es-tu allée aussi loin?"

Cristal ria. "J'ai eu de la chance dans la plupart de mes matchs, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que j'irai aussi loin."

"Bravo." Remarqua Sacha. "J'ignorai que tu étais douée à ce point là."

"Hé, j'ai eu une invitation, non?" Répondit Cristal, en se moquant de manière offensante. "Je vais te battre un jour, Ketchum."

"Alors tu continues à le dire." Répliqua Sacha. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

Doug s'intercepta. "On dirait que j'ai pressentis ce match, Sacha."

"Tu as bien deviné." Avoua Sacha. "Mais, bon. Je compte te vaincre."

"Pas si j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça." Rit Doug. "On se voit sur le terrain dans quelques jours."

Doug s'éloigna, en riant à une farce personnelle que lui seul avait.

"C'était étrange." Murmura Sacha.

"Je n'ai pas confiance contre Crépuscule." Répondit Cristal. "Il utilise des types Spectre, alors que j'ai tendance à utiliser des types Psy."

"Et alors!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Le type importe peu. Travaille dessus. Tes Pokémons doivent connaître des attaques capables d'endommager des spectres."

Cristal sembla songeuse. "Tu marques en effet un point."

"Putain oui!"

"Sacha." Dit Cristal. "Aimerais-tu faire un match d'entraînement comme dans le bon vieux temps?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Pikachu?" Demanda Sacha. "Tu te sens d'attaque pour ça?"

"Pika!"

* * *

"Paul!" Dit furieusement Jim.

"James." Répondit Paul, en utilisant son nom complet pour l'irriter.

"J'imagine qu'on y est." Dit Jim. "L'un de nous va sortir d'ici en tant que le perdant qu'il est, et ça ne compte pas être moi."

"Fais comme tu veux." Ria Paul. "Nous savons tous les deux lequel d'entre nous va gagner, et ça va être moi."

"Tu sais." Remarqua Jim. "J'ai eu ouïe dire que tu as essayé de changer, mais en fait, tu es le même trou de cul qui abuse de ses Pokémons."

Paul semblait vraiment en colère contre ce dernier commentaire, et aurait peut-être frappé son adversaire, si Anabel et Cynthia ne s'étaient pas montrées.

"Hé sœurette!" Dit Jim.

"Apparemment nous nous appelons par des noms désormais, n'est-ce pas frérot?" Demanda sarcastiquement Cynthia.

"Cynthia et moi étions en train de parler." Dit Anabel à Paul. "Elle a d'excellentes idées sur comment prendre soin des Pokémon rares."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Paul, simulant l'intérêt. Anabel pouvait clairement l'affirmer, alors qu'elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Arrgh, je veux dire, vraiment?"

Jim ria, irritant clairement Paul.

"Eh bien, je devrais frapper le vieux sentier poussiéreux." Dit Jim. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques Anabel pour voir à quel point Paul commença à devenir furieux.

"À plus tard 'frérot'." Ria sarcastiquement Cynthia.

* * *

Sacha était passé par le Centre Pokémon pour sélectionner ses Pokémons pour la prochain tour de matchs, avant que lui, Flora et Pierre se dirigent vers le Match Ultime pour une confrontation avec son ancienne voisine.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Cristal et Marie qui les attendirent.

"J'ai cru que tu ne te pointerais jamais." Dit sarcastiquement Cristal.

"Les meilleures choses valent toujours la peine d'attendre." Répondit Sacha, de façon aussi sarcastique.

"J'en déduis que vous voulez que je fasse l'arbitre." Remarqua Pierre, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le podium.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que je suis équitable et impartial." Répliqua Pierre. "De plus, ces drapeaux sont cools."

Pierre grimpa sur la plate-forme surélevée et trouva une paire de drapeaux.

Pierre les prirent. "Ces trucs sont vraiment cools."

"Quoi, les drapeaux officiels du CCP?" Demanda Flora. "Vas-y Sacha!"

Flora prit Griknot avec elle, comme elle le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il allait se battre et monta dans les gradins.

Sacha prit un côté du terrain. Cristal se mit à l'opposé.

"Ceci sera un match d'entraînement à un contre un." Dit Pierre. "Choisissez votre Pokémon!"

"En avant, Groret!"

Cristal envoya un Pokémon qui avait l'air d'un cochon gris-mauve.

Sacha prit une Pokéball. "Ronflex, je te choisis!"

Le Ronflex de Sacha apparut dans une explosion lumineuse.

"Groret contre Ronflex." Répéta Pierre. "Commencez!"

"Ronflex!" Cria Sacha. "Ultimapoing!"

Ronflex éleva un point et le chargea vers Groret.

"Esquive avec Rebond!"

Groret se jeta en arrière et atterrit sur le ressort comme queue, se forçant en l'air et évitant l'attaque.

"Psykoud'Boul!" Cria Cristal.

Le joyau sur la tête de Groret commença à briller alors qu'il ajusta son objectif et se dirigea vers Ronflex.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Ronflex essaya de tomber à la renverse pour éviter l'attaque, mais Groret le lu et percuta l'énorme Pokémon vert et blanc.

Ronflex rugit de douleur alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

"Mais...mais...comment?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Ronflex lutta pour se relever.

"Lorsque tu t'approfondis dans un type, tu dois savoir comment combiner tes attaques afin d'en tirer le meilleur parti des points forts de ce type." Répondit Cristal. "Faire une combinaison des mouvements de type vol et psychique est un excellent moyen d'éviter de lourds dégâts, puis de le renvoyer en exploitant la faiblesse des objectifs."

Ronflex réussit à se lever. Il secoua son poing à Groret.

"Ronflex." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Ultralaser."

Ronflex ouvrit sa bouche et prépara l'attaque.

"Attends-le." Avertit Cristal à son Pokémon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête?" Se demanda discrètement Sacha.

Ronflex lança l'attaque à Groret, qui se serra lui-même et encaissa l'attaque. Sacha pouvait voir la sueur déboucher sur le visage du Pokémon Magouilleur alors que le rayon disparu.

"Maintenant, lance Represailles."

Sacha cria presque dans la contrariété, alors que Groret tira une puissante explosion d'énergie sombre à Ronflex. Son Pokémon hurla de douleur avant d'être renversé et de se retrouver KO.

"Ronflex!" Cria Sacha. "Tu peux bouger?"

Ronflex ne répondit pas, alors que la compréhension parut sur Sacha qu'il avait été battu.

Pierre éleva immédiatement l'un des drapeaux et le pointa vers Cristal. "Ronflex est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Groret qui l'emporte. La victoire revient à Cristal."

"Oh." Dit Cristal. "Pendant que j'y suis, j'ai menti à propos de la chance. J'ai oublié de mentionner à quel point je suis douée."

Sacha ne répondit pas. Il était sous le choc sur à quel point Groret avait facilement écrasé Ronflex.

"Merci pour le match, Sachou." Rit Cristal. "Il faudra refaire ça un de ses quatre."

_Sachou. _Pensa Sacha. _Ça me ramène vraiment à il y a longtemps..._

* * *

_"Ptitard!" Cria Sacha, alors que le Pokémon emprunté s'effondra de douleur. "Non!"_

_"On dirait bien que c'est une autre victoire pour moi, Sachou." Rit Cristal. Son Natu gazouilla dans la victoire, avant de monter sur son épaule._

_"C'est pourquoi c'est 15-0 à ton humble serviteur."_

_Sacha soupira. Cristal était une de ses meilleurs amis, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui était frustrant. En particulier sa capacité à toujours le battre._

_Chaque week-end, Sacha et Cristal étaient amenés à cet endroit par leurs parents afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à mieux se battre. Ça ne se passait pas bien pour Sacha, après avoir été battu si régulièrement. Ça l'agaçait également que Cristal ai un an de plus que lui, et elle aimait le dire à chaque occasion._

_Ce qui était pire est que Cristal était souvent si arrogante à ce sujet._

_"Je pense que je vais dédier cette victoire à ceux qui ont construit cet endroit." Dit Cristal, l'agaçant volontairement. "À qui comptes-tu dédicacer ta première victoire, Sachou? Si tu arrives à en obtenir une, c'est ça."_

_"Ha ha." Répliqua Sacha. "Et arrête de m'appeler Sachou."_

_"À la même heure la semaine prochaine SACHOU!" Cria Cristal. "Je prends tous les arrivants à tout moment."_

_Sacha grimaça, alors que Cristal s'en alla._

_"Comment était l'entraînement, chéri?" Demanda Délia, alors qu'elle passa à côté de Cristal sur son chemin._

_"Bien, j'imagine." Murmura Sacha. "J'ai horreur de perdre."_

_Délia se pencha près de son fils._

_"Sacha." Dit-elle. "Personne aime vraiment perdre. Cependant, tu peux apprendre plus d'une simple défaite que des milliers de victoires."_

_"Ah oui?" Demanda Sacha, confus. "Mais si quelque chose t'a si bien servi pour des milliers de fois, alors pourquoi...?"_

_"Si tu peux accepter le fait d'être vaincu, alors tu pourras faire face à la pression d'être un champion." Insista Délia. "Peu importe comment tu te sens après une défaite, ce n'est pas loin d'être aussi bon que le goût de la victoire."_

_Sacha sourit, alors qu'il a eu l'idée générale de ce qu'elle lui disait._

_"Maintenant, rentrons à la maison." Dit Délia, en prenant sa main._

* * *

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha ouvra ses yeux, pour voir Flora et Griknot.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit-il. "Juste un souvenir."

Sacha sortit la Pokéball. "Ronflex, retour!"

Sacha se sentait mal au fait de combien de dommages Ronflex avait pris dans ce match, parce qu'il n'avait pas bien réfléchi.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Remarqua Flora.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était." Répliqua furieusement Sacha, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Tu as ce regard sur ton visage où tu te blâmes au fait que tes Pokémons ont été blessé." Commenta Flora. "Je croyais simplement que je devrais te le faire savoir."

"Merci. Je crois." Dit Sacha, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. "Je n'aurais juste jamais cru que Cristal était aussi forte."

"Tu n'es sans doute pas le seul dresseur qui émerge du Bourg Palette." Dit Flora, essayant de le consoler.

"Tu as un certain style d'attaque qui te convient personnellement. C'est une stratégie que beaucoup de dresseurs utilisent." Poursuivit Pierre, alors qu'il descendit. "Tu as un style non-orthodoxe qui n'est pas un juste reflet de ta capacité dans les matchs d'entraînement."

Pierre pointa vers le plancher en bois sur le terrain. "Tu aimes utiliser le terrain à ton avantage, ce qui ne va justement pas arriver ici. Sacha, tu attaques inconsciemment, et ton subconscient t'a dit que ça ne marcherait pas ici. Tu es devenu confus et tu as foncé sans avoir recours à une stratégie, et tu as perdu par la suite."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais Sacha." Dit sévèrement Pierre. "Tu as gravement tout fichu par terre. Si tu te bats une autre fois de cette façon, tu te feras écraser de nouveau."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Pierre?" Demanda Flora. "Normalement, tu n'es pas aussi..."

"Sacha." Dit Pierre, ignorant Flora. "J'ai vu combien d'efforts tu as mis à essayer de devenir le meilleur, et je ne veux pas te voir tout jeter par terre dans un moment de folie et de mauvais jugement. Je suis ton ami, et j'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir ce que je pense."

Sacha pensa à ce que l'ancien champion d'arène d'Argenta disait. Il se souvint de tous les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis et tous ses Pokémons et les bons moments également.

"Tu avais raison, Maman." Murmura-t-il. "Le bon l'emporte sur le mal."

"Quoi?" Demandèrent Pierre et Flora.

"Merci, Pierre." Dit Sacha. "J'avais besoin d'encouragement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Pierre.

Sacha y pensa, avant de se tourner vers Flora.

"Je dois partir pour quelques jours." Dit-il, tristement. "J'ai besoin de redécouvrir le lien envers mes Pokémons, que j'ai créé lorsque je les ai pris. Sinon je pourrais les perdre à jamais."

Sacha frappa furieusement le sol. "Ce fut la première fois que j'ai utilisé Ronflex depuis la Ligue Extrême, et ça l'a prouvé. Je dois partir."

Sacha se tourna pour partir. Flora lui attrapa le bras.

"Dis-moi que tu vas revenir." Supplia-t-elle.

"Je l'espère." Dit froidement Sacha.

Il se dégagea de son emprise, et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Pierre, Flora et Pikachu derrière.

"Pikapi!" Cria Pikachu.

Sacha s'arrêta un moment. "Reste avec Flora, Pikachu."

"Pika?" Dit tristement Pikachu, alors que son dresseur sortir par la porte.

Flora s'approcha.

"Je suis désolée, Pikachu." Chuchota-t-elle. "Je le suis vraiment."

Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de Flora, alors qu'elle quitta le bâtiment. Seule.

Quelque chose s'était tordu à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ça la déchira de le voir comme ça. Toute la chaleur était drainé hors de lui, et elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui lui était arrivé.

* * *

"Tu as affronté ce gars, Sacha, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Doug.

"Je l'ai fait." Confirma Olly. "Où veux-tu en venir?"

"Il est fort à quel point?"

Olly se sentit agacé par cela. "Doug, je ne suis pas ton putain de secrétaire. Fais tes propres recherches."

"Quelqu'un à l'air en colère."

"Continue à parler, et tu découvriras à quel point je suis en colère." Menaça Olly.

"Aller mec, nous sommes des collègues de travail. Tu ne peux pas me donner un coup de pouce?"

Olly sembla songeur pendant un moment. "Ouais je peux te donner un indice. L'internet a été inventé pour une bonne raison. Que dirais-tu de t'en servir?"

Olly se tourna et s'en alla.

"C'est quoi ton problème?!" Cria Doug. "Normalement, tu n'es pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur."

Olly lança un coup de main dans un geste que beaucoup auraient pu trouver offensant.

Pas Doug.

"Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire cela." Murmura Doug, alors qu'il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'autre sortie.

Il était sur le point de partir, lorsque la porte s'ouvra, et que quelqu'un de familier entra.

"Tu sembles avoir des problèmes."

"Rien que je ne peux pas gérer." Répondit Doug.

Claudia le foudroya du regard. "N'oublie pas notre entente, espèce de petit salaud. Si tu penses à me trahir, je vais t'égorger vivant."

* * *

**Il semblerait que la défaite a frappé Sacha un peu plus fort que la majorité des gens l'auraient pensé. Peut-être s'agit-il de ce souvenir.**


	67. Confiance

Chapitre 67. Confiance.

* * *

_Résumé. Après avoir subi une cuisante défaite contre Cristal, Sacha a décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour essayer de se connecter de nouveau avec ses Pokémons, laissant Flora et Pikachu derrière. Claudia apparut envers Doug, lui rappelant un accord qu'ils avaient._

* * *

"Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue?" Demanda Ondine.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Flora. "Il avait l'air d'aller bien jusqu'à ce que Pierre ouvre sa grande bouche, en rappelant à Sacha qu'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il pensait qui l'était."

"C'est une chose habituelle que Pierre fait." Remarqua Ondine, alors qu'elle croisa les jambes sous elle. "Toujours en train de penser avec son... ce n'est pas grave... plutôt que ça tête."

"J'aime Sacha." Dit Flora. "Et je pense que je devrais être avec lui lorsqu'il a une crise de confiance."

"Sacha est un grand garçon." Répondit Ondine avec désinvolture. "Il s'en remettra. Tu ne peux pas le garder comme ça, peu importe à quel point tu essaies. Et crois-moi, je sais à quel point il prend mal ses défaites. Je l'ai vu après la ligue Indigo. Sacha avait le cœur brisé de s'être fait battre par son ami, Ritchie. Peut-être parce que c'était contre un autre vieil ami qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris."

"Tu ne crois pas..." Commença Flora, avant d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire.

"Quoi?" Demanda Ondine. "Crache le morceau."

"Tu ne crois pas que Sacha avait le béguin pour Cristal quand il était plus jeune, et que c'est peut-être ce qui le déchire."

"Eh bien, c'est un acte de logique." Remarqua Ondine. "Je ne crois pas que Sacha a le muscle dans sa tête pour être logique à ce point."

"Je dois le retrouver." Dit Flora.

"Bonne chance." Dit sarcastiquement Ondine. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cette Île est énorme?"

"Quelqu'un l'a sûrement vu." Répondit Flora, alors que Pikachu se réveilla.

"PikaChuPikachuPika!"

"Qui y a-t-il, Pikachu?" Demanda Ondine.

Pikachu fit un geste vers la porte, et mit son nez vers le sol. Il commença alors à courir de cette façon.

"Je ne te suis pas." Dit Flora, confuse. "Où est Nightmare quand on a besoin de lui?"

* * *

"Mais que diable faisons-nous ici?" Cria Nightmare. "Et où est passé le rat jaune préféré de tout le monde?"

"Je croyais t'avoir renvoyé." Rompit froidement Sacha.

"Ouais, tu sais ce que tu crois avoir fait." Répliqua Nightmare. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour dîner?"

Sacha éleva la Master Ball. "Reviens ici!"

"Pas question, mec." Dit Nightmare avec désinvolture. "J'ai peur de ce truc. Ça me fait mal aux genoux."

Sacha tenta de rappeler Nightmare, mais il disparut, avant de réapparaitre.

"Je n'y vais pas!"

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Je suis ton dresseur, maintenant fais ce que je te dis!"

Sacha tenta de nouveau de rappeler Nightmare, mais le Pokémon sauta agilement hors de portée.

"Tu commences à m'énerver!" Rugit Sacha.

"Bon sang, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin." Commenta Nightmare.

"Très bien alors!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Ne retourne pas dans la Pokéball."

Sacha baissa la Master Ball, et s'assit, jetant un regard dans le vide.

Nightmare flotta à proximité.

"C'est quoi le problème?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha éleva rapidement la Master Ball et rappela Nightmare.

"Espèce d'idiot!" Rompit-il.

Sacha prit ses cinq autres Pokéballs, et laissa sortir ses Pokémons.

Bulbizarre, Oniglali, Ronflex, Krabboss et Scarhino apparurent.

"Salut les amis." Dit Sacha, en essayant de paraître optimiste. "Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes tous des Pokémons spéciaux. J'ai également beaucoup de respect pour vous tous. C'est juste une question de mauvaise synchronisation puisque je ne vous ai pas utilisé ces derniers temps, autant que j'aurai pu. Sauf pour toi, Bulbizarre."

Sacha regarda le reste de ses Pokémons.

"Oniglali, Je t'ai attrapé dans les alentours de la fin de la région Hoenn, lorsque tu étais un Stalgamin voleur de badges. Tu as tout donné à la Ligue Hoenn après que ce coordinateur Robert t'ai aidé à évoluer. Tu as vaincu le Metang de Morrison, et le Jungko de Tyson. J'étais si fier de tes efforts à ce point."

Oniglali sembla très heureux de l'éloge. Sacha tapa le Pokémon sur la tête, avant de se tourner vers Krabboss.

"Krabboss." Dit-il. "Tu as été le septième Pokémon que j'ai attrapé. Comment étais-je scandalisé lorsque tu as été envoyé au laboratoire du Professeur Chen?"

Krabboss sembla amusé.

"Tu n'étais qu'un Krabby à ce moment là." Se souvint Sacha. "Puis, je t'ai appelé pour le match sur ce terrain eau que contre cette ordure, l'étonnante Mandy ou peut importe quel était son nom. Tu as vaincu son Noadkoko, et tu as évolué en Krabboss. J'étais également si heureux quand tu as vaincu son Hypocean et son Nostenfer, malgré l'absence d'avantage contre l'un d'eux."

Sacha sourit ensuite tristement. "Dommage que tu aies été blessé contre cette meute d'Electrode, avant que la Conférence Argentée aie commencé et que je n'ai pas pu t'utiliser ensuite. Pourtant, je suis heureux d'avoir été ton dresseur."

Krabboss claqua ses pinces comme réponse.

Sacha se tourna vers Scarhino, qui tenta de sucer le bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre. Bulbizarre garda un œil attentif sur le grand Pokémon bleu, et lui lança ses lianes, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.

"Scarhino." Dit Sacha, souriant à la scène. "En fait, ce n'est pas un million de kilomètres bien loin de ce qui s'est passé la première fois que je t'ai rencontré."

Scarhino et Bulbizarre levèrent la tête.

"Tu avais des problèmes avec cette bande de Scarabrutes, qui t'ont éloigné des arbres que ton essaim nourrissait. Mais nous t'avons aidé à te sortir de ce mauvais pas, et tu es venu à moi. Si c'est seulement pour essayer de grignoter Bulbizarre à chaque occasion."

Scarhino fit le son d'un rire étrange, avant de se précipiter vers Bulbizarre.

"Zarre!"

Bulbizarre tira un souffle de feuilles dans le visage de Scarhino, le renversant. Sacha attendit que le Pokémon Unicorne se lève, avant de poursuivre.

"Tu as fait une apparence à la Conférence Argentée pour moi." Poursuivit-il. "Tu as vaincu le Magmar de Régis dans un match que je ne croyais sincèrement pas que tu allais gagner."

Scarhino sembla un peu blessé à ce commentaire.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai été si heureux quand tu l'as fait." Dit rapidement Sacha. "Ce fut une incroyable résistance à résister à ces attaques de type feu. Je sais comment ils peuvent endommager la peau de ton type."

Scarhino le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

"Ensuite, tu as affronté ce bon vieux Spencer de la Ligue Extrême, en affrontant son Florizarre."

Scarhino blanchit au souvenir.

"Ouais, c'était un Florizarre vraiment puissant." Commenta Sacha, tapant Scarhino sur la corne. "Malgré l'avantage du type, tu as été vaincu par une attaque Lance-Soleil. Mais, grâce à ce que tu as fait, Heledelle a réussi à vaincre Florizarre, et j'ai gagné l'emblème."

Scarhino sembla de nouveau ravi.

"Tu as également été d'une grande aide pour le Professeur Chen." Dit Sacha. "Je sais qu'il t'apprécie autant que moi, pour ça."

Sacha se tourna vers son Ronflex endormi, qui avait encore quelques ecchymoses et égratignures de son match contre Cristal et son Groret.

"Hé, debout!"

Ronflex l'ignora.

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha, pas amusé. "On peut faire cela plus tard."

Sacha se leva, et rappela tout ses Pokémons excepté Bulbizarre.

"Bulbi?"

"Comment vas-tu, Bulbizarre?" Demanda Sacha.

"Zarre!"

"Vraiment?"

"Bulbi."

"Hé, Bulbizarre." Dit Sacha. "Tu veux savoir quelque chose?"

Bulbizarre sembla intrigué.

"Tu es un des meilleurs Pokémons que j'ai jamais attrapé." Poursuivit Sacha. "Combien de matchs m'as-tu aidé à gagner? Je ne peux même plus les compter."

* * *

"As-tu vu Sacha?" Demanda Flora.

"Non, désolé." Répondit Jim. "Pourquoi, tu n'arrives pas à le trouver?"

"Vraiment pas." Dit sarcastiquement Flora.

"Bon sang, quelqu'un n'est pas de bonne humeur."

"Je suis désolée, Jim." Dit Flora, en s'excusant. "Ce n'était pas une chose brillante à faire."

"T'en fais pas." Répondit Jim. "Tu sembles inquiète, alors c'est compréhensible."

"Ouais, j'imagine." Dit Flora, haussant les épaules.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches Sacha?" Demanda Jim, remarquant Pikachu sur l'épaule de Flora. "Et pourquoi as-tu son Pikachu avec toi?"

Flora le regarda avec tristesse. "Il est parti tout à l'heure, et il avait l'air déprimé. Il a laissé Pikachu avec moi. Je suis inquiète pour lui."

"Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider." Remarqua Jim. "Mais j'ai mon match demain et je réfléchis toujours aux façons de venir à bout de Paul."

"Eh bien, merci quand même." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle quitta l'hôtel.

* * *

"Eh bien, quel est ton plan?" Demanda Anabel.

"J'imagine que je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Paul. "Je veux le battre plus que tout."

"C'est quoi l'histoire entre toi et Jim?" Demanda curieusement Anabel.

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit Paul. "Je l'ai rencontré il y a longtemps, quand je suis devenu dresseur Pokémon. J'étais tout d'abord allé à Kanto, pour essayer de participer à la ligue avec mon Tortipouss. La plupart des dresseurs commencent par leur propre région en premier, mais j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de différent. Je suis d'abord allé à Kanto, Hoenn et Johto, avant d'aller dans ma propre région."

"Alors, quand est-ce que Jim entre dans le décor?"

Paul s'arrêta pendant un moment.

"Je venais de disputer mon match d'arène de Parmanie, contre Koga. Ce fut un peu quelques jours vraiment bizarres. Une de mes rivales avait été possédée par une ancienne reine démoniaque, et mon frère, Brandon et moi l'avons affrontée, elle et son Pokémon, afin de la calmer."

"Brandon est dans les alentours, hein." Remarqua Anabel.

"Ouais." Poursuivit Paul. "De toute façon, en utilisant mon Moufflair, mon Rhinoferos et mon Magby, j'ai réussi à vaincre Koga, assez facilement. Puis, il s'est montré."

_"Merci." Répondit à contrecœur Paul, alors que l'Infirmière Joëlle lui rendit ses Pokémons._

_"Certains de tes Pokémons montrent des signes de fatigue." Remarqua Joëlle. "Une sorte de repos pourrait être en règle pour eux."_

_Paul renifla dérisoirement. "Comme si ça allait arriver."_

_Paul prit ses Pokéballs, et commença à partir. Il n'avait pas remarqué le garçon qui l'observa à travers la pièce._

_"Où te diriges-tu maintenant?" Demanda Joëlle._

_"J'ai six badges." Répondit Paul. "Alors, je crois que mon prochain badge se trouve sur Cramois'île."_

_"Tu vas devoir traverser l'océan pour y arriver." Dit Joëlle. "Il y a un bateau qui passe à toutes les quatre heures vers le port."_

_Paul se retourna et commença à s'en aller. "Merci."_

"La plupart des dresseurs vont sur Cramois'île." Commenta Anabel. "La ligue a du forcer Auguste à ouvrir son arène beaucoup plus souvent."

Paul renifla à la mention d'Auguste. "Ce vieux fou foulque."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu parlais de Jim?"

_Paul se dirigea vers le port, lorsqu'un dresseur se positionna devant lui._

_"Hé, est-ce que c'est le chemin pour aller jusqu'au port?"_

_"Sûrement." Répliqua Paul. "Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin!"_

_"Tu sembles tendu." Remarqua le dresseur._

_"Dégage de mon chemin!" Rugit Paul, élevant une Pokéball. "Où je vais te régler ton compte."_

_Le dresseur ria, prenant lui aussi une Pokéball._

_"Tu es vraiment très tendu."_

_Paul envoya Moufflair, qui rugit de colère._

_"J'imagine que les Pokémons commencent à imiter leurs dresseurs."_

_Le dresseur envoya un Noctali._

_"Comment veux-tu régler ça?"_

_"Trois contre trois." Rompit Paul. "Pas de substitutions et le premier qui remporte deux manches gagne."_

_"Alors, prépare-toi à subir la colère de Jim Jacobs!"_

"Tu étais vraiment un crétin à l'époque." Remarqua Anabel.

"Ouais, je l'étais." Avoua Paul. "Mais, j'ai fait ce que je croyais juste."

"Pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était juste?" Se demanda Anabel.

"Mon père, j'imagine." Dit Paul, sans réfléchir et le regrettant immédiatement.

"Parle-moi de tes parents." Dit Anabel.

Paul sentit une vague de fureur venimeuse passer sur lui, avant de l'étouffer.

"Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans." Dit-il, en essayant d'éviter le regard des yeux de Anabel. "Reggie la connaissait plus que moi." Poursuivit Paul. "C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a eu une meilleure vue envers la vie."

"Et?"

"Quoi?" Répondit Paul, évitant la question.

"Qu'en est-il de ton père?" Demanda doucement Anabel.

Elle sentit immédiatement une vague de colère surgir de Paul.

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" Répondit dédaigneusement Paul. "Un vrai salaud. Je ne sais pas et je me fiche de s'il est en vie."

"Je ne veux pas sonner comme une thérapeute, mais crois-tu que parce que tu as eu une mauvaise relation avec lui, que peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que tu es passé à travers la vie en traitant tout le monde comme de la merde?"

Paul la regarda avec un petit sourire. "Tu as raison. Tu sonnes en effet comme une thérapeute."

* * *

"Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose, Airmure?" Demanda Flora du dos du grand oiseau argenté. Après avoir demandé à plusieurs personnes s'il l'avait vu, et avoir obtenu plusieurs réponses négatives, elle avait appelé Airmure et avait décidé de chercher dans les airs. Elle et son précieux Pokémon de type vol étaient dans les airs pendant une heure et se dirigèrent près des collines à l'heure actuelle.

Son Pokémon secoua sa tête comme réponse.

"Mais où est-il?" S'inquiéta Flora, alors qu'elle vit du feu plus loin. Il semblait être niché quelque part dans les collines.

"Est-ce que se serait lui?" Se demanda-t-elle elle-même. "Airmure, peux-tu voler vers cette direction, s'il te plaît?"

Airmure hocha la tête et a commencé à descendre.

Elle retint son souffle alors que le panache de fumée devint plus près, et que la lueur orange terne s'éclaircit.

* * *

Sacha fixa le feu, se demandant ce qui était en réserve pour lui.

Il avait été aidé à se sortir d'un pétrin, littéralement, par son prochain adversaire dans les prochains jours et avait vu son Draco, son Aquali et son Dracaufeu.

_Oniglali pourrait s'en tirer contre Draco, Krabboss contre Dracaufeu, Bulbizarre contre Aquali. Mais il en au moins trois autres que je ne connais pas. Est-ce que je prends la bonne décision en laissant Pikachu hors de ce match? Il a combattu dans la plupart d'entre eux depuis que je suis ici, et peut-être qu'un repos lui serait dû. Il pourrait peut-être se jeter à l'eau, mais je pense que je veux Pikachu pour la finale si j'y arrive. Si je n'arrive pas là, alors je ne laisserai pas Pikachu se sentir coupable._

Sacha avait prit quelques sandwichs avec lui, ainsi qu'une boîte de nourriture Pokémon.

_Je dois me souvenir de garder cela loin de Ronflex._

Alors qu'il pensa à cela, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Si le Pokémon Pionceur s'approcha près de la nourriture, alors soit il serait affamé, soit il repartirait en direction de la station. Et après sa sortie spectaculaire, il voulait un peu de temps seul.

Le dresseur cru entendre le battement d'ailes, mais l'ignora.

_Mais qui y a-t-il avec Cristal? Elle a toujours eu le dessus sur moi, mais je pensais que j'allais la vaincre cette fois._

* * *

Jim finit d'examiner ses Pokémons.

"Et Macronium." Termina-t-il, remettant la sixième Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Il avait apporté quelques modifications créatives à son équipe, en rassemblant une équipe qu'il espérait être en mesure de surmonter son ancien rival.

Jim eu un moment de panique, alors qu'il se souvint soudain du premier match qu'ils avaient disputé.

_"Noctali, Ball'Ombre!"_

_Noctali lança une attaque à Moufflair, qui était relativement indemne par la force de l'attaque._

_"Moufflair, utilise Tranche!"_

_Moufflair décrocha ses griffes à travers le visage de Noctali. Noctali hurla de douleur._

_"Attaque Coup D'Boule!"_

_Noctali claqua sa tête blessée dans Moufflair, l'amenant à reculer._

_"Maintenant, poursuis avec Queue De Fer!"_

_"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Paul._

_Moufflair ouvrit sa bouche et souffla Noctali avec le feu._

_Noctali décala autour, avant de tomber au sol._

_"Noctali!" Cria Jim. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"_

_"C'était pitoyable." Remarqua Paul, alors qu'il rappela Moufflair. "Tu devrais relâcher ce Noctali avant qu'il te laisse tomber encore une fois."_

_"Jamais je ne ferai ça!" Cria Jim, avec des yeux brillants de colère. "Mes Pokémons sont spéciaux pour moi!"_

_"Ce sera ta perte." Répliqua Paul._

_Jim rappela son Noctali, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball._

_"Etourmi!" Cria-t-il. "File-nous un coup de main!"_

_Jim envoya Etourmi._

_Paul lança une de ses Pokéballs, voyant la chance d'y mettre fin._

_"Rhinoferos, prépare-toi à te battre!"_

_Paul pouvait voir l'espoir se vider du visage de Jim._

_"Tu pourrais capituler immédiatement, et épargner à cet Etourmi une douleur considérable." Suggéra-t-il._

_Jim éleva une Pokéball, et rappela Etourmi._

_"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine." Dit-il furieusement. "Je préfère garder mes Pokémons en sécurité que de les avoir aplatis en une bouillie sanglante par un crétin à la gâchette facile qui cherche à prouver un point."_

_"Dans ce cas, tu es plus faible et stupide que je le croyais." Commenta Paul, alors qu'il poursuivit son chemin en direction du port._

_"Je te battrai un jour!" Cria Jim._

_"Tu peux toujours rêver." Ricana Paul._

"Ça ne compte pas se reproduire." Chuchota Jim à lui-même. "Je suis plus fort maintenant que je l'étais avant."

Une petite voix tenace à l'arrière de sa tête lui rappela ce que Paul était ainsi. Il voulait le pousser vers l'arrière de sa tête, mais il était déjà aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller, et il était encore agacé.

"Hé, Jim!"

Il entendit Olly s'approcher.

"Ouais?" Répondit-il.

"Cynthia et moi allons manger un morceau." Dit-il. "Tu te joins à nous?"

"Bien sûr, je crois." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il suivit Olly hors du Centre Pokémon. "Ça va me changer les idées ce que j'ai à faire demain matin."

* * *

Flora rampa à travers les rochers. Pikachu n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle était pour ramper à travers les bouts de pierre taillés, de sorte qu'il était monté sur son dos. Le poids entre ses omoplates était à la fois distrayant et réconfortant.

"PikaPikaPika!" (Je souhaiterais avoir un fouet, pour que je puisse te faire aller plus vite.)

Plutôt que de faire en sorte qu'Airmure touche le sol où se trouvait le feu, elle avait mit l'oiseau de métal sur la touche quelques mètres plus loin au cas où ça n'aurait pas été Sacha au feu. De cette façon, elle pouvait se faufiler et voir qui c'était sans avoir l'air d'une idiote si ce n'était pas lui.

Elle grimaça tandis qu'elle passa sur un rocher. Certains d'entre eux étaient pointues et l'un d'eux s'était infiltré dans son cou.

Flora se rapprocha lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. D'une voix très familière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec!"

"Nightmare, reviens dans la Pokéball!"

C'était Sacha, mais il avait l'air furieux contre Nightmare. Pikachu sauta par anticipation, avant d'atterrir sur sa tête. Le gémissement de Flora était étouffée par la roche qu'elle s'était prit dans son visage. Mais le léger pincement de la douleur fut rapidement enveloppé par la joie qu'elle éprouvait en entendant à nouveau la voix de Sacha.

"Non, je déteste être là dedans." Répliqua Nightmare. "Je viens de passer les cinq dernières heures à essayer d'en sortir."

"C'est parce que je t'ai mis là dedans dans l'espoir que tu n'en sortes pas." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait d'abord?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Eh bien, tu as possédé ma petite amie, frappé mon Noarfang avec un bâton de baseball et tu m'as lancé un saut d'eau." Répondit Sacha.

"J'ai également vaincu un Crefollet et un Noctunoir." Lui rappela Nightmare. "Tu as bien plus besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi."

"C'est pas vrai." Cria Sacha. "Qui te nourris. Qui empêche les gens en colère de te lyncher quand tu voles leurs affaires?"

"Flora." Répondit Nightmare. "La dernière fois que j'ai volé quelque chose, je crois que tes mots exacts étaient, ouais, le voilà, attrapez-le!"

Nightmare autorisa un tremblement à se glisser dans sa voix.

"Si Flora n'avait pas été là pour les arrêter, j'aurais peut-être été battu avec un bâton en bois. La pendaison n'aurait pas été une option, puisque je n'ai pas de cou."

"Ça n'est pas arrivé." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, tu ne fais que te planter."

"Ouais, quand je fais ça ça me semble vivre une vie plus intéressante."

Flora rampa un peu plus, pour qu'elle puisse voir le dresseur et son Ectoplasma.

Sacha sembla songeur, avant d'exploser.

"TU ES UN PUTAIN D'ECTOPLASMA PARLANT AVEC UN PROBLÈME D'ATTITUDE QUI A BATTU UN PUTAIN DE CREFOLLET DEPUIS LES DEUX DERNIÈRES SEMAINES, ET TU DIS VOULOIR PARAÎTRE PLUS INTÉRESSANT!"

"Wow, quelqu'un a des problèmes." Commenta Nightmare. "Tu oublies comment je peux faire ça!"

Nightmare se tourna et tira une Ball'Ombre dans le ciel, éclairant la zone.

Flora protégea ses yeux de l'éclat, avant de réaliser les mots qui avaient été formés par la Ball'Ombre. Elle lu ce qu'il disait à travers les espaces entre les doigts.

"Je t'aime, Flora." Dit-elle, tout haut. "Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Soudain, elle sentit comme si elle flottait. Pikachu sauta de la tête, surpris. Flora regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'elle était en effet en train de flotter.

Sacha la regarda, avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

"OK, là j'ai peur." Murmura Flora, alors que deux bras mauves apparurent autour de sa taille.

"Ne le sois pas." Avisa Nightmare.

Flora trembla. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches?"

"D'accord, je te lâche." Dit furieusement Nightmare.

Ce n'était qu'une petite chute sur le sol, mais elle sembla durer une éternité.

De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle atterrit dans les bras de Sacha.

"As-tu...as-tu planifié cela?" Demanda-t-elle, en souriant au sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur.

"En quelque sorte..." Avoua Sacha, alors que Nightmare apparut du sol. "C'était en partie l'idée de Nightmare."

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" Demanda Flora à l'Ectoplasma.

"Pourquoi pas?" Ria Nightmare, alors qu'il disparut. "Je voulais filer un coup de pouce à ce gars."

"Merci." Chuchota Flora, alors que les mots dans le ciel commencèrent à disparaître. "Ça me fait sentir spéciale."

"N'importe quoi pour toi." Répondit Sacha. "N'importe quoi pour toi."

Nightmare créa plus de feux d'artifices avec ses attaques Ball'Ombres, alors que les deux dresseurs commencèrent à s'embrasser. Un long baiser passionné et qui semblait arrêter le temps pour chacun d'eux.

* * *

**Je reconnais que cela faisait un moment depuis qu'ils avaient eux un moment romantique, mais hé, comme vous le savez ce n'est pas moi le créateur. **

**Nightmare faisant référence à Pikachu étant le rat jaune préféré de tout le monde est une référence à Pikachu qui était la mascotte de Pokémon lorsque cela a commencé il y a de ça des années.**


	68. Au Revoir l'Ancien 1ère Partie

Chapitre 68. Au Revoir l'Ancien. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Il y avait quelques préparations des matchs qui approchent. Sacha a planifié une jolie surprise pour Flora, pendant que Jim se demandait comment vaincre son rival, Paul._

* * *

"Coatox, reviens ici!"

Coatox sauta sur la chaise libre qui venait juste d'être libérée par Faith et fit ce qu'Olly lui a spécifiquement essayé de lui apprendre à ne pas faire.

Elle alluma un cigare.

Olly éleva la Pokéball verte, et la rappela avant que les serveurs tentent de les éjecter pour avoir permis à un Pokémon de briser l'une des règles les plus sacrées des restaurants.

"Tu ne feras pas la lumière dessus!" Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il vit les écriteaux.

"Comment un Pokémon peut avoir une habitude comme ça?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle revint s'asseoir. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a...?"

"Coatox semble faire de son mieux pour nourrir le mythe selon lequel les Pokémons de type poison sont mauvais pour votre santé." Ria Olly, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture. "Je lui reproche d'avoir traînée dans les bars de Poivressel, en essayant de ressembler à un marin."

"Tu as ce Coatox depuis longtemps." Remarqua Cynthia.

"En effet." Répondit Olly. "Ce Coatox était dans mon équipe qui t'as battu dans la Ligue de Sinnoh il y a de ça plusieurs années."

"Tritosor et Milobellus." Sourit Cynthia. "Elle a réussi à les vaincre tous les deux."

"Mais pas Lucario." Lui rappela-t-il.

"Vous deux avez une histoire si mouvementée." Remarqua Faith. "Mieux que moi, Jim ou Élias."

"C'est parce que nous sommes dresseurs depuis plus longtemps."

"Comment va Élias?" Demanda Cynthia.

Faith sourit. "Il va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital."

"Qu'en est-il de Lucio?"

"Il est sorti il y a un moment." Dit Faith, surprise. "Je pensais que tu le savais."

"Non, ma fixation sur Lucio est faible." Ria Olly. "C'est drôle comment une raclée peut vous rendre conscient sur de quoi vous avez l'air."

"Hé, ce n'était pas plaisant." Lui dit Cynthia.

"Je sais."

"Faith." Demanda Cynthia. "Qu'en est-il de ta carrière de dresseuse?"

"Eh bien, j'ai participé d'abord à la Ligue Hoenn." Répondit Faith. "Je vais souvent assez loin dans les tournois. J'en ai gagné un, j'ai été finaliste dans deux autres."

"Quelles types de Pokémons préfères-tu?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Des types assez ordinaires, en fait." Dit Faith. "Delcatty, Grahyena et Fouinar. J'aime le défi d'essayer de gagner avec des espèces que les dresseurs ne pourraient pas considérer comme puissants. J'essaie aussi d'élever un Maskadra, et j'ai aussi le Phyllali que j'ai eu à Sinnoh et mon Nidorino."

"J'ai des bons souvenirs d'Hoenn." Ria Olly. "J'ai beaucoup aimé ça."

"Tu aimes beaucoup tous les lieux." Souligna Cynthia.

"Je n'ai pas tellement envie de certaines zones de Kanto." Répondit Olly. "De plus, je déteste vraiment traverser les montagnes."

"Ça vient de quelqu'un qui vit dans l'Aire de Survie." Dit sarcastiquement Cynthia. "Près du Mont Abrupt."

"Le Mont Abrupt?" Remarqua Jim. "Tu as même déjà vu Heatran?"

"Une fois." Répondit Olly. "J'explorais le mont à la recherche de mon Magmar en fuite."

"Woah, reprenons." Dit Cynthia. "Tu as un Magmar. Je ne savais pas ça."

"J'ai beaucoup de Pokémons." Répondit Olly. "Je choisis simplement d'en entraîner tant d'autres, pendant que ce cher Sorbier prend en charge le reste d'entre eux. As-tu déjà vu mon Lockpin ou mon Teraclope, ou mon Empiflor, ou mon Tartard, ou mon Tortank, ou mon Raichu, ou mon Etouraptor?"

"J'ai vu ton Etouraptor." Marmonna Cynthia.

"Lorsque tu voyages à travers les quatre régions, tu es tenu de percevoir un grand nombre de Pokémons." Répondit Olly. "Je veux dire, je les utilise parfois, mais ils ne sont pas mon choix prioritaire."

"J'ai eu un Etouraptor dans mon équipe pour demain." Dit Jim.

"Nous serons tous là." Lui rappela Cynthia. "J'ai réussi à obtenir à nouveau un siège sur le canapé des experts."

"Ouais, et je serais là parce que je veux voir Paul se faire battre." Poursuivit Olly, un peu trop enthousiaste.

"Je veux juste t'encourager parce que tu m'as battu." Conclut Faith.

"Nous avons tous nos raisons." Plaisanta Olly.

"Tu peux y arriver 'frérot'." Ria Cynthia. "J'ai confiance en toi."

Olly renifla. "C'était un très mauvais...laissez tomber."

Cynthia et Faith leur lancèrent des regards sales. Olly se leva rapidement.

"Je vais faire sortir Coatox dehors pour fumer." Dit-il.

* * *

_"Macronium est hors combat. Torterra, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Paul Reed de Voilaroc."_

_"Quel déchirement pour le jeune dresseur. Sévèrement battu par son plus ancien rival."_

_Le sourire sur le visage de Paul était absolument déchirant._

Jim se réveilla presque instantanément. Il avait essayé de dormir pour ce qui semblait être des heures.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais le sourire sur le visage de Paul lui avait semblé si réel.

Ce qui était pire, c'est ce qui s'était passé après que les quatre aient quitté le restaurant.

_"Excuse-moi mon gars!" Cria un homme inconnu à Olly alors qu'il passa à côté de lui. "Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui aime les jeux de hasard. Mets de l'argent sur Paul pour battre ce sans espoir de Johto et pour gagner une énorme somme d'argent."_

_"Ce sans espoir est le frère de ma petite amie." Cria Olly. "Qu'est-ce que vous offrez?"_

_"70-1 pour Jacobs."_

_Olly se tourna vers Jim. "Ouais, qu'est-ce que ce gars sait de toute façon?"_

"Quand même, une chance sur trois de gagner le truc entier ne peut pas être si mauvais." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il essaya de se rendormir.

Ce fut un combat perdu d'avance, car il ne pouvait rester endormi. Il espérait que c'était le seul match perdu qui serait inclue aujourd'hui.

Après avoir essayé, et à défaut de ce qui sembla une éternité, il se retourna et regarda l'horloge.

"Seulement 6h30?!" Soupira-t-il. "Eh bien, je ne compte pas dormir, alors aussi bien me lever."

Il se redressa et se traîna hors du lit.

"Je me demande ce que c'est d'avoir une journée de ne pas rester éveillé sur le café." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Torterra!" Cria Paul. "Attaque Ultralaser!"

Le Pokémon Continent lança l'attaque, et réussit à démolir le petit arbre.

"C'est une excellente quantité de puissance." Remarqua Anabel. "Mais dois-tu réellement détruire un arbre pour le prouver?"

"J'ai été banni du Match Ultime." Lui rappela Paul. "Apparemment, faire sauter un trou dans le mur peut être une cause de bannissement."

"Visais-tu le mur?" Demanda Anabel.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le point." Dit furieusement Paul. "Ces cibles sont très fragiles, et je sais déjà que l'attaque Ultralaser va les détruire. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de mesurer la puissance de la chose."

Paul rappela Torterra et envoya Elekable.

Après la rencontre avec cet Ectoplasma bizarre qui parle, et étant à un cheveu d'y rester, Elekable avait réussi à récupérer la plupart de sa force après la victoire éventuelle de Paul sur Olly.

"Elekable." Dit Paul, remarquant que la plupart de sa fourrure avait repoussé. "Fatal-Foudre!"

Un autre arbre explosa.

Paul sentit instantanément Anabel sauter sur son dos et l'obliger à se mettre à terre.

"Hé, c'était quoi l'idée?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai dit de fixer des arbres." Dit Anabel.

* * *

Jim finit de s'habiller, et tendit la main sur son sac à dos. Il eu un peu de mal à le trouver dans le noir. Il maudit silencieusement la politique de l'hôtel que les lumières ne fonctionnaient pas avant 7h, pour réduire les factures d'électricité.

Il le trouva finalement sur des sangles, mais lorsqu'il entendit un accident, il se rappela qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte la nuit précédente. Jim maudit silencieusement que les lumières se soient allumées et il vit que tout était tombé. Des médicaments aléatoires encombré le tapis, ainsi que quelques Pokéballs quelques vides.

"Terrible." Cria-t-il. "Que de la merde!"

"Hé, fais moins de bruit!" Cria quelqu'un d'une chambre au dessus.

Jim considéra une réponse, mais ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer avec quelqu'un à l'étage supérieur. Il soupira de nouveau et commença à nettoyer les éléments qui étaient tombées de son sac.

Il réussit à tirer le meilleur parti de leur retour dans lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose.

Un médaillon d'Absol.

Il était fait d'un argent bleuâtre foncé, et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant.

Jim le retourna et vit une écriture sur le dos. Il regarda de plus près.

"UN HÉROS N'EST PAS NÉ, IL EST OFFERT. PUISSE CE MÉDAILLON PROTÉGER ET PORTER CHANCE À CELUI QUI EST DESTINÉ À LA GRANDEUR."

"Ça semble un peu étrange." Murmura-t-il. "Quand même, peut-être que je pourrais me servir de la chance."

Jim prit le médaillon et le mit autour du cou. À la réflexion, il décida alors de le glisser sous sa chemise. Il avait l'air précieux et il ne voulait pas se faire agresser.

"Quel mal peut-il faire." Dit-il, avant de remettre ces derniers objets dans son sac et de le prendre.

Juste pour agacer l'hôtel, il laissa les lumières ouvertes et laissa une affiche Ne Pas Dérangez sur la porte, ainsi les nettoyeurs ne viendraient pas.

Jim vit les ascenseurs, et verrouilla sa porte.

"J'ai besoin de café." Dit-il. "Une GROSSE tasse de café."

* * *

Jim termina le café et décida d'aller prendre l'air. En plus de ne pas avoir les lumières ouvertes avant 7h, l'hôtel sembla avoir quelque chose contre la climatisation.

Alors qu'il sortait de la porte, il vit les trois dresseurs qu'il avait d'abord rencontré à Hoenn debout autour de quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que Sacha, Flora et Pierre font ici à cette heure du matin?_

Il décida de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Alors qu'il s'approcha, il entendit Sacha gronder quelque chose.

"Non, tu ne fais pas ça!"

Pierre se tourna et le vit. "Hé, Jim."

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent, en guise de salutation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les amis?" Demanda curieusement Jim.

Sacha s'écarta, pour révéler un Griknot qui sembla fâché.

"Griknot fait ses dents." Dit Flora, alors que Griknot ouvra la bouche pour montrer que certaines dents poussèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le grondes?" Demanda Jim.

"Griknot a essayé de me manger la tête!" Protesta Sacha.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça bouche était aussi énorme." Répondit Jim. Flora et Pierre éclatèrent de rire. Sacha lui lança un regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas la taille. C'est la façon dont tu l'utilises."

"Donc, tu ne le raterais pas si Griknot tenterait de te décapiter dans ce cas." Rit Jim.

Sacha le foudroya du regard pendant un moment et ria ensuite lui aussi. "Tu marques peut-être un point."

"De toute manière, j'ai vu plusieurs de tes matchs et tu ne t'es servi de Griknot dans aucun d'entre eux."

"J'ai eu Griknot que depuis quelques semaines." Répondit Sacha. "Et je ne suis pas sur le point de le jeter dans le grand bain. C'est un moyen sûr de se noyer."

"Ça semble sensible." Remarqua Jim. "J'ai su que tu avais un match dans quelques jours."

"En effet." Dit Sacha. "Je me suis un peu entraîné dans les montagnes pour ça."

"Bonne chance." Dit Jim.

"Tu affrontes Paul aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Pierre.

Jim fit une grimace.

"C'est gentil de me le rappeler."

"Fais nous une faveur à tous les deux et bats-le!" Dit Sacha." Ensuite, je pourrais te botter de nouveau le derrière en demi-finale."

Jim renifla. "Tu rêves. Quelles sont les chances de mauvais temps pour les demi-finales?"

"J'imagine qu'on le saura que lorsqu'on y sera." Ria Sacha. "Bonne chance contre Paul."

"Je crois que je vais en avoir de besoin." Dit Jim, en essayant d'enlever le poids de l'attente qui fonçait sur lui. "Pas tout à fait autant que j'ai besoin d'encouragements. Les neutres pensent vraiment que Paul va m'écraser."

"Paul ne devrait techniquement pas être encore là." Lui rappela Sacha. "J'ai vu une partie de son dernier match et si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'Olly ai dû abandonner, il aurait battu Paul."

"Ensuite, j'aurai encore moins confiance à l'idée de progresser." Dit Jim.

"Écoute, Jim." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils commencèrent à partir, sans doute pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. "Si tu veux, nous viendrons t'encourager."

"J'apprécierai ça." Répondit Jim.

"Tu as intérêt à en faire de même pour moi." Ria Sacha, alors qu'il prit Griknot dans ses bras. "Et toi, si tu penses même à me mordre la tête..."

Griknot mordit la tête de Sacha. Sacha cria et commença à courir comme un fou.

Jim sourit, alors que Pikachu sauta et électrocuta à la fois Sacha et Griknot. Sacha commença à avoir des contractions et tomba sur le sol.

Bien sûr, c'était un geste futile puisque Griknot était en partie un type de sol, et était libre de commencer à mâcher joyeusement la tête de son dresseur inconscient.

* * *

"Bienvenue à la couverture en direct de la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon officielle de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Dit Carlton Bond, alors qu'il se tenait près d'une grande télévision dans le studio. "Nous avons en réserve ce qui est sûr d'être un match passionnant entre deux rivaux de longue date, ainsi que l'analyse de la prime."

L'image fana en blanc, avant que les crédits commencèrent à rouler, et que la musique commença à jouer.

_C'est un match, à gagner ou perdre._

_Ce sont les amis que vous vous faites, c'est la route que vous choisissez._

_Vous avez l'étoffe des héros_

_Donc, assurez votre esprit_

_Trouvez le courage intérieur en vous_

_Si vous êtes fort, vous survivrez_

_Et vous allez garder votre rêve vivant_

_Soyez le meilleur que vous pouvez être_

_Et trouver votre destin_

_C'est le plan principal_

_Les pouvoirs est entre vos mains_

_Vous avez la_

_Force pour gagner_

_Alors restez là_

_Si vous êtes intelligent, vous pouvez prendre tout_

_Si vous êtes fort, vous allez survivre_

_Et vous allez garder votre rêve vivant_

_Soyez le meilleur que vous pouvez être_

_Et trouver votre destin_

_C'est le plan principal_

_Le pouvoir est entre vos mains._

Carlton réapparu, et s'assit sur sa chaise.

"Et le thème du Vendredi de la Ligue Extrême fait une réapparition là-bas." Dit-il, en se référant au spectacle qui sortait tous les vendredi, montrant les points forts de l'action des semaines de la Ligue Extrême.

"Aussi faisant une réapparition pour les Vendredis Extrêmes est le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon, ne faisant pas une réapparition des Vendredis Extrêmes, Norman Maple, et faisant une réapparition, mais pas des Vendredis Extrêmes, Cynthia Jacobs."

Brandon, Norman et Cynthia étaient assis sur un canapé tout en souriant.

"Alors, Roi de la Pyramide Brandon, que va-t-il se passer?"

Brandon le foudroya du regard. "Vous n'arrêtez pas de me demander ça et je n'arrête pas de vous dire que j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est quelqu'un va gagner et quelqu'un va perdre."

Carlton se tourna vers Norman. "Norman, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de ces deux dresseurs de vos souvenirs de les avoir affronté dans l'arène de Clémenti-Ville?"

"C'était il y a longtemps." Répondit Norman. "Mais ils se sont rencontrés à l'extérieur de mon arène et ont commencé à s'affronter pour tenter de décidé qui m'affronterai le premier. On peut dire que ces deux dresseurs ne s'aiment pas et que le dresseur qui gagne sera celui qui est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour forcer son adversaire à se soumettre."

"Cynthia, est-il juste qu'une rivalité devrait être prise à ce point, ou si elle a été refaite afin d'éviter une situation comme celle qui aura lieu?"

Cynthia s'arrêta. "Personnellement, je ne le pense pas. C'est le frisson de la compétition quand on peut être tiré contre un adversaire qui veut vous battre peut-être plus qu'on veut le battre. Je veux dire, si vous commencez à refaire des matchs à cause de cela, où cela s'arrêtera. Et que ce passerait-il si c'était les deux dresseurs qui restent? Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait sur un plan comme celui-ci."

"Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela Brandon?"

"Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec Cynthia dans certains cas, mais sur les autres je crois qu'elle est complètement dans le champ."

Cynthia lança un regard noir à Brandon. "Est-ce que vous me débattez?"

"Oui." Répondit Brandon. "Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait sur une petite échelle non plus. Que faire si un dresseur a une querelle permanente avec un champion d'arène. Ensuite qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Brandon, ce n'est pas à moi de trouver des meilleures solutions à des problèmes de ce genre."

"Alors, peut-être que tu devrais..."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Interrompit rapidement Carlton. "Norman, quel est votre opinion là-dessus?"

"Eh bien, j'aimerais en avoir une, mais Cynthia semble comme si elle pourrait mal tourner et alors tout pourrait mal tourner, ensuite les parents pourraient avoir à couvrir les yeux de leurs enfants."

"Avez-vous été dans l'armoire à boissons?" Demanda Carlton.

"Un petit peu." Sourit Norman.

"Qui va l'emporter?" Demanda Carlton.

"Paul." Répondit Brandon.

"Jim." Dit Cynthia, regardant Brandon.

Les trois se tournèrent vers Norman, qui commença à sourire. "Hé, nous sommes tous gagnants, mais d'une manière plus précise, je pense que ça va être un match nul."

* * *

"Et les deux dresseurs viennent justement de sortir sur le terrain. Vous pouvez clairement voir que ça va se dérouler sur un terrain plante, ce qui va rendre le terrain plus facile pour départager ces deux dresseurs."

"Nous avons exclu ces deux là." Dit-elle, glissant une paire de photos sur le bureau.

Il les prit, et reconnu immédiatement les visages de Sacha Ketchum et de Olly Lowe.

"Les dresseurs se dirigent vers leurs zones dans leur région alors que l'arbitre explique les règles pour eux. Je peux présumer que nous allons bientôt commencer." Expliqua la petite voix à la télé.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pour voir les caméras obtenir une photo de l'aspect de la détermination sur le visage de Jim, ainsi que la suffisance impassible de Paul.

"Est-ce que tu connais un de ces dresseurs?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Les deux." Répondit Collison.

"Pourraient-ils être illuminés?"

"Oublie ça pour celui aux cheveux mauves." Remarqua Collison. "Nous avons une expérience antérieure de lui et je pense qu'il serait perturbateur de l'éclairer."

"Les dresseurs sont en jeu." Lui rappela Claudia. "Nous devons regarder ceci et décider à qui s'adresser par la suite. Cela pourrait être l'un de ces deux là."

"Je ne te le recommanderais pas." Dit Collison, avant d'être réduit au silence.

"Je ne veux pas de ton opinion." Rompit Claudia. "Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard."

* * *

"Êtes-vous prêt?" Demanda l'arbitre.

"Oui." Grogna Paul.

"Tu parles!" Cria Jim.

"Alors, allez-y!"

"Etouraptor, en avant!" Cria Jim.

Jim envoya son Etouraptor colosse. Le grand oiseau gris sembla prêt à affronter Paul.

Paul sourit légèrement. "Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre!"

La confiance de Jim s'évapora rapidement, alors qu'Ursaring est apparu et rugit à Etouraptor.

_"Ursaring, utilise Mitra-Poing!"_

_"Etourvol, Aeropique."_

_L'Etourvol de Jim vola vers l'Ursaring de Paul et décrocha un puissant coup, arrêtant l'attaque._

_"Maintenant, vas-y avec une attaque Cru-Aile."_

_Etourvol percuta ses ailes dans l'estomac d'Ursaring._

_"Vive-Attaque."_

_Etourvol encercla et vola vers Ursaring, dans l'espoir de décrocher un coup direct._

_"Force Cachee!"_

_Ursaring souleva ses bras et dispersa une vague d'énergie rose sur Etourvol, le faisant reculer._

_"Maintenant, lance Mitra-Poing!"_

_Ursaring eu beaucoup de temps pour charger le poing, alors qu'Etourvol retrouva du mouvement._

_"Aeropique, vite!"_

_Etourvol fonça vers Ursaring, qui par hasard décrocha son poing et heurta l'oiseau approchant._

_Il y avait un pop écœurant alors qu'Etourvol fut jeté sur la surface du Mont Couronné, glissa sur le rebord et percuta un arbre. Alors qu'il dérapa pour arrêter, Jim pouvait voir que l'aile gauche était pliée à un angle maladroit. Il courra immédiatement et essaya d'évaluer les dommages._

_"Elle est cassée." Dit-il, abondamment. Jim essaya frénétiquement de se rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire._

_"Une attelle...Je dois faire une attelle."_

_Il regarda autour de lui avant de voir Paul s'éloigner._

_"Hé, un petit coup de main!" Cria-t-il._

_Paul lui fit un regard sale. "Si ce n'était pas une créature pathétique, ça ne serait pas arrivé."_

_Jim sentit la colère au sadisme béat affiché par Paul, avant de chercher du bois pour faire une attelle. Il réussit à en trouver quelques brindilles, mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient assez solide._

_Etourvol gémit de douleur._

_"Accroche-toi!" Cria frénétiquement Jim. Il se pencha et prit Etourvol dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas endommager d'avantage son aile. "Je vais t'amener au Centre Pokémon."_

_Jim dû sprinter à travers la montagne, en évitant plusieurs Archeodongs, avant de déboucher près Celestia. Avec ses poumons qui brûlaient, il réussit à atteindre le Centre, en portant encore le lourd Etourvol. Il frappa la porte, et courut vers le comptoir, à la contrariété claire de l'Infirmière Joëlle._

_"Tu n'as pas..."_

_"Laissez tomber, je réparerais." Cria Jim. "Vous devez aider mon Etourvol!"_

_L'infirmière Joëlle prit son Pokémon. "Oh mon dieu."_

_"Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer?"_

_L'infirmière Joëlle le regarda tristement. "Je suis navrée, mais il semblerait que ton Etourvol ne sera plus jamais en état de combattre de façon compétitive."_

_Alors que son Pokémon disparu derrière les portes, Jim s'assit et se lamenta avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Etourvol avait été l'un de ses Pokémons les plus précieux et ce salaud de Paul avait probablement disparu et détruit sa vie. Jim avait eu Etourvol depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il fut un Etourmi et savait combien combattre voulait dire pour lui._

_D'autant plus que c'était la deuxième humiliation que Paul lui avait subi sur son Etourvol, compte tenu de la façon dont il avait rappelé immédiatement Etourmi contre le Rhinoferos de Paul à Parmanie._

"Voilà qui va être intéressant." Remarqua Paul, alors qu'Ursaring se gratta le ventre. Il pouvait voir le regard de peur dans les yeux de son adversaire.

"Pendant toutes ces années." Dit Jim. "Etourvol et plus tard, Etouraptor a travaillé dur pour retrouver sa force afin de surmonter ces blessures que TU lui as infligé. Il a défié toutes les probabilités et s'est battu à nouveau, alors Etouraptor, lance Aeropique."

Etouraptor ne bougeait pas.

"Euh... Etouraptor?" Dit Jim. "Utilise Vive-Attaque."

Il pouvait voir Etouraptor trembler de peur, et réalisa ce qui se passait.

"Oh non!" Cria-t-il.

"Ursaring!" Dit Paul. "Exploforce!"

Ursaring créa une boule azure énergétique, le faisant lentement, pour intimider Etouraptor qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour esquiver.

Enfin, Ursaring tira l'énergie à Etouraptor qui hurla de douleur alors que l'attaque le frappa.

"Non, Etouraptor!" Cria Jim, alors qu'il essaya désespérément de chercher la Pokéball, mais elle lui échappa, la laissant tomber la vide.

Paul ne le remarqua apparemment pas. "Attaque Marto-Poing!"

Ursaring fonça vers l'Etouraptor apeuré, qui était encore plus pétrifié par la vue. alors que les bras commencèrent à rayonner lumineusement, Jim demanda désespérément à l'arbitre d'arrêter le match. L'arbitre semblait regarder dans la direction opposée.

Même si l'attaque atterrit, Jim savait que son appel était inutile. Etouraptor gisait inconscient sur son dos, et l'arbitre leva son drapeau.

"Etouraptor est hors combat. Ursaring, vainqueur."

Jim sentit une vague de honte alors qu'un crescendo de moqueries pleuvaient de la foule. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour Paul, ou pour lui. Il alla récupérer la Pokéball et rappela son Etouraptor vaincu.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Dit-il, se mordant les lèvres, alors qu'il remplaça la Pokéball.

"Dépêche-toi et appelle ton prochain Pokémon!" Cria l'arbitre. "Tu as cinq secondes."

Jim foudroya du regard l'arbitre. "Non mais vous êtes de quel côté?"

"Trois, Deux..."

"Et puis tant pis." Dit furieusement Jim. "Luxio, rends-moi fier!"

Il lança une autre Pokéball.

Jim envoya Luxio et tenta de réfléchir à un plan.

"Coup d'jus."

La fourrure de Luxio s'enflamma et il décocha un puissant courant d'électricité à Ursaring.

"Bloque-le." Ordonna Paul.

Ursaring éleva ses bras et bloqua facilement l'attaque.

* * *

"Il a besoin d'exploiter le manque de vitesse d'Ursaring." Remarqua Olly.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Faith.

"Lorsque Ursaring utilise Marto-Poing il concentre sa puissance dans l'attaque en sacrifiant de la vitesse." Expliqua Olly. "Bien sûr Luxio n'est pas le Pokémon électrique le plus rapide, mais quand même..."

* * *

Dans le studio.

"Tuez-moi tout de suite." Murmura Cynthia, en voyant l'Etouraptor de Jim se faire aplatir.

* * *

"Luxio, utilise Etincelle!"

Luxio sauta sur Ursaring et le frappa avec toute la force de son corps.

"Attaque Tranche!" Ordonna Paul.

Ursaring le frappa avec ses griffes, ratissant plusieurs éraflures sur Luxio.

"Lance Fatal-Foudre!"

Luxio électrocuta Ursaring avec une puissante explosion d'électricité, le renversant.

"Luxio, utilise Machouille!"

Luxio sauta vers Ursaring, qui tenta de l'éloigner de son visage.

Paul commença à sembler un petit peu inquiet. Il éleva une Pokéball.

"Ursaring, retour!"

Paul rappela Ursaring, avant de lancer une autre Pokéball.

"Elekable, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya Elekable, qui semblait un peu plus en santé que la dernière que Jim l'avait vu.

"Luxio, il faut tenir le coup!" Cria Jim. "Fatal-Foudre."

"Laisse-le te toucher!" Dit calmement Paul.

Alors que l'explosion d'électricité frappa Elekable, Jim se frappa mentalement. Il parvenait à royalement tout foutre en l'air.

"Poing-Eclair!" Hurla Paul.

Elekable chargea sur le sol, plus vite que l'œil pouvait le voir et décrocha un puissant coup sur Luxio, qui ne pouvaient pas tenir le coup.

Luxio s'effondra sur le sol et s'évanouit.

"Luxio est hors combat, Elekable, vainqueur."

"Ahhh merde." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon évanouit.

* * *

"Est-ce que ce gars est ton frère?" Demanda Norman dans le studio.

"Oui." Répondit Cynthia, enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

_Je ne peux pas regarder._

* * *

"Je me sens humiliée." Remarqua Faith. "Jim m'a battu avant."

"Je me sentirais humilié dans tes chaussures aussi." Lui dit Olly avec un sourire.

"Seulement parce qu'elles sont trois tailles trop petites." Répliqua Faith. "Et la couleur ne t'irait pas."

* * *

"Rapion, rends-moi fier!" Cria Jim, envoyant Rapion.

Paul secoua sa tête.

"Elekable, attaque Tonnerre."

Elekable laissa tomber une énorme explosion d'électricité sur Rapion, qui hérissa sous l'impact.

"Toxik!" Hurla Jim.

Rapion tira une boule rouge et violette de poison à Elekable, qui fut trempée dans sa peau, l'empoisonnant.

"C'est une attaque meurtrière et elle rend le combat beaucoup plus court. Toutefois, si Elekable arrive à vaincre Rapion, il n'existe aucune loi qui dit que vous ne pouvez pas guérir les affections des Pokémons à la pause."

Elekable sembla agacé d'avoir été empoisonné.

"Poing-Eclair." Dit furieusement Paul.

Elekable chargea vers Rapion, les poings craquants avec de l'électricité.

"Attaque Plaie-Croix!"

Rapion croisa ses pinces et les utilisèrent pour bloquer l'attaque.

"Lance Pics Toxik!" Cria Jim, ayant tout à coup avoir une idée pour égaliser le match.

Rapion tira une vague d'épines bleues à travers le terrain.

"Elekable, Onde De Choc!"

"Rapion, Dard-Nuee!"

Rapion tira un barrage de missiles verts énergétiques de sa queue, interceptant les explosions électriques.

"Maintenant, fais-nous une Grimace." Dit Jim, voyant que la vitesse d'Elekable était un problème.

Rapion élargit ses yeux, ouvrit sa bouche et regarda Elekable, le surprenant.

"Ball'Ombre!"

C'était le tir à un million de dollars, mais l'attaque énergétique rouge et noir frappa Elekable entre les yeux et le mit KO.

"Elekable est hors combat. Rapion, vainqueur!"

Jim éleva son poing dans l'anticipation hurlant d'encouragement pour Rapion.

Rapion cliqua ses pinces comme réponse.

Paul rappela Elekable et baissa la Pokéball.

Dans le passé, Jim aurait pu s'attendre à voir plusieurs mots durs de Paul envers son Elekable.

Au lieu de cela, il y avait un bref grognement d'appréciation avant que Paul envoit son troisième Pokémon.

"Corboss, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Corboss.

* * *

Olly mit son visage dans ses mains.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda Faith.

"J'ai juste un sentiment d'angoisse que je ne vais jamais ravoir mon argent." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais soit parier sur le favori, soit ne pas le faire du tout."

"Tu as parié sur Jim?" Remarqua Faith. "Pourquoi?!"

"Je me pose la même question." Dit Olly, essayant de se reprendre. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être à court d'argent, et si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais éviter de payer."

"Comment?" Demanda Faith.

"Je suis prêt à parier que ce gars prend les paris illégalement." Répondit Olly. "Si Jim perd, je vais simplement l'arrêter et j'en aurai fini avec ça."

"C'est un peu abuser de ta position." Commenta Faith.

"Les méchants doivent être pris sur le fait!" Lui rappela Olly. "Mais il y a un moment et un endroit pour chaque chose."

* * *

"Corboss, utilise Ball'Ombre."

Le grand oiseau tira une boule énergétique rouge et noire à Rapion, qui encaissa l'attaque assez facilement.

"Dard-Venin!"

Rapion tira une série d'aiguilles empoisonnées à Corboss.

Corboss poussa un cri de douleur, alors que le poison s'infiltra dans ses plumes.

"Aller!" Rugit Paul.

Jim reçu un léger sentiment de satisfaction de voir cela.

"Attaque Pique!"

Corboss commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il scanna Rapion.

"Et c'est parti!" Cria Jim. "Essaie d'esquiver!"

Rapion essaya de saborder côté, mais la puissante attaque de Corboss ne fut pas renié.

Rapion cria alors qu'il fut jeté dans l'arène, et atterrit sur son dos, sans défense.

"Corboss, lance Bec Vrille!"

Corboss fonça vers le Rapion échoué, tournant à travers l'air et percuta son bec dans son ventre.

Rapion s'effondra.

"Rapion est hors combat. Corboss, vainqueur."

"Que dites-vous de ça?!"

"J'imagine que nous allons prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

Jim rappela Rapion et se dirigea vers l'arbitre pour lui parler.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez?" Demanda-t-il.

"Désolé, monsieur. je ne peux pas vous parler." Répondit l'arbitre, alors qu'il passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le tunnel.

* * *

**Il s****emble y avoir une petite conclusion, ou peut-il riposter? Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer dans la prochaine mi-temps, et elle n'est même pas encore commencée.**


	69. Bonjour Le Nouveau 2ème Partie

Chapitre 69. Bonjour Le Nouveau. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Cela pourrait aller mieux pour Jim, mais il n'est pas encore vaincu, loin de là._

* * *

"Calme-toi!" Dit Olly, en le retenant.

"Je vais dire à cet arbitre ce que je pense de lui!" Cria furieusement Jim. "Stupide ordure. Il favorise clairement Paul."

"Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu perds en passant." Lui rappela Faith.

"Elle marque un point." Dit Olly. "Tu dois te concentrer. Oublie à quel point tu détestes Paul, oublie à quel point tu as envie de le battre et concentre-toi sur le renforcement de certaines de tes attaques."

Jim était encore bouillant. "Cet imbécile d'arbitre m'a obligé à envoyer un Pokémon instantanément, tout en donnant à Paul cinq minutes pour choisir ce qu'il veut. Si ce n'est pas du favoritisme flagrant, alors..."

Soudain, une explosion de bulles frappa Jim dans le visage, le faisant tomber.

"Gaaahh." Gémit-il. "Qu'est-ce que?"

L'Arakdo de Faith apparu, perché sur son épaule.

"Calme-toi." Dit-elle. "Retrouve ton calme et tu as une chance."

"Je peux y arriver." Dit calmement Jim.

"Prends de grandes inspirations." Lui rappela Faith. "Des pensées positives."

Par la suite, sans crier gare, Arakdo sauta de son épaule et fixa son visage.

"AARGH, ARGH, AAARGGHHH." Cria Jim, courant en paniquant. "ENLÈVE-LE, ENLÈVE-LE!"

Faith éleva une Pokéball.

"Arakdo, retour!"

Jim secoua sa tête, enlevant un peu de l'eau.

"J'en avais de besoin." Avoua-t-il.

"Maintenant vas-y et botte lui son derrière!" Cria Faith.

Alors que Jim sortit, Olly se tourna vers Faith.

"Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'être à l'inévitable acte du bon flic et du mauvais flic que nous aurons à faire le moment venu."

* * *

"L'affaire est dans le sac." Sourit Paul. "Il n'a rien qui peut m'inquiéter. Mes Pokémons sont plus performants que ce que j'attendais aujourd'hui."

Anabel le gifla.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Rompit Paul.

"Ce n'est pas terminé." Dit furieusement Anabel. "Nous sommes allés trop loin pour laisser ton gros égo se mettre en travers de ta route de la réussite. Je veux te voir gagner et tu n'as pas encore gagné!"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Demanda Paul.

Anabel prit de grandes inspirations avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." Dit-elle. "J'ai déjà affrontée Jim dans le Salon de Match."

"Tu as laissé ça mort." Remarqua sèchement Paul.

"Laisse-moi finir!" Rompit Anabel. "J'étais dans une position semblable à la tienne, et il a réussit à passer au travers et à me vaincre."

Paul considéra cela un instant.

"Je vais devoir l'envisager alors."

La cloche sonna, et Paul se leva.

"Je devrais y aller." Dit-il.

"Bonne chance." Répondit Anabel.

* * *

Faith était retournée aux gradins, mais Olly décida d'aller chercher une toilette. Alors qu'il erra dans les couloirs, il vit la porte de la chambre de l'arbitre légèrement entrouverte. Il se dirigea, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit des voix.

"Tout est en place, Maître."

Olly était confus, alors qu'il écoutait encore.

"Personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Je peux vous assurez qu'il va gagner."

Il entendit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Galactique sera ressuscité!" Dit l'arbitre. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

_Ce n'est pas bon signe._

* * *

"Êtes-vous prêt?"

Jim et Paul approuvèrent tout les deux.

"Alors commencez!"

"Ursaring, prépare-toi à te battre."

"Macronium, à toi de jouer!"

Paul envoya Ursaring. Jim envoya Macronium.

"Ursaring contre Macronium. C'est sûr d'être un match qui nous donnera une idée de qui va continuer. Si Macronium gagne, Jim a encore une chance. Si Ursaring gagne..."

"Ursaring, Exploforce!"

Ursaring créa une boule énergétique bleue.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Macronium secoua la feuille sur sa tête et tira plusieurs feuilles à Ursaring, réussissant à décrocher plusieurs coupures sur son estomac.

Ursaring lança furieusement l'attaque.

"Esquive et utilise Plaquage!"

Macronium fit bond de côté et fonça vers Ursaring. Le Pokémon Hibernant sembla inquiet alors que Macronium le percuta, provoquant une paralysie.

"Macronium, utilise Fouet Lianes pour le lancer!"

Macronium atterrit, et tira plusieurs lianes vers Ursaring, attrapant son cou.

La foule l'acclama alors que Ursaring fut jeté dans les panneaux publicitaires et ne pouvait plus bouger.

L'arbitre leva lentement son drapeau, et commença à parler très lentement.

"Ursaring... est... hors... combat. Macronium..."

Ursaring réussit à se relever.

Les acclamations se transformèrent en huées pour l'arbitre, qui les ignora.

"Macronium, utilise Tempeteverte!"

Macronium chargea à travers le terrain et tira des millions de feuilles à Ursaring.

L'arbitre siffla dans son sifflet.

"Arrêtez l'attaque!"

"PARDON!" Cria Jim.

"Ursaring est hors du terrain et..."

Jim jura sauvagement. "Non mais vous-êtes qui, son frère?"

"Rappelez Macronium dans votre zone du terrain..."

L'arbitre soudain saisit l'arrière de la tête, alors que quelque chose de petit et de métallique fracassa le sol.

"Et il semblerait qu'un membre de la foule ai jeté quelque chose à l'arbitre."

"Tout en apportant certaines décisions impopulaires, qui ne sont pas vraiment des comportements sportifs. Peu importe qui a jeté ceci devrait avoir honte de lui-même."

Jim ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

"Et maintenant, plusieurs fans agissent comme s'ils pourraient commencer une émeute!"

Plusieurs groupes de supporters eurent effectivement l'air comme s'ils pourraient commencer à s'attaquer les uns les autres.

Le sourire disparu rapidement du visage de Jim, alors que le quatrième officiel est sorti en courant pour remplacer l'arbitre qui était descendu dans le tunnel.

"Et le quatrième officiel vient pour remplacer l'arbitre blessé."

"Je vous en prie, poursuivez."

Alors que l'arbitre remplaçant finit de parler, Ursaring s'effondra.

"Ursaring est hors combat. Macronium, vainqueur."

"Et quelle distraction du match!"

* * *

L'intendant vint à eux. "Est-ce que l'un de vous a lancé ce briquet à l'arbitre?"

"Non!" S'exclama Sacha. "Est-ce que l'un de nous a l'air de fumer?"

* * *

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Torterra, qui rugit à Macronium.

"C'est un sacré obstacle!" Cria Jim. "Alors délogeons-le avec Tempeteverte!"

"Torterra, utilise Repli!"

Macronium tira un flot apparemment sans fin des feuilles à Torterra, qui choisit de se cacher dans sa coquille.

Jim était un peu surpris.

"S'entraîner avec un Génie Extrême a vraiment aidé à la défense de mes Pokémons." Lui nargua Paul. "Attaque Seisme!"

Torterra réapparu de sa coquille et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. La foule s'accrocha à leurs sièges et attendit que l'onde de choc énorme s'écraser sur Macronium, l'envoyant voler dans les airs.

"Agrippe-toi au buisson avec Fouet Lianes!"

Macronium envoya plusieurs lianes dans l'arbre sur le dos de Torterra, arrêtant sa montée.

"Maintenant, lance Torterra!"

Paul ria. "Tu rêves!"

Son sourire disparut rapidement alors que Macronium atterrit sur le sol et réussit à envoyer Torterra dans le ciel.

"Et c'était quelque chose que nous croyons tous impossible!"

"Incroyable!"

"Tout comme la légende de Regigigas qui remorque les continents avec des cordes."

"C'est un peu précaire!"

"Je sais!"

Torterra réussit à se tourner en position verticale tandis qu'il était en l'air.

"Utilise l'impact pour la transformer en Seisme!"

Torterra s'écrasa sur l'herbe et envoya une explosion encore plus puissante à Macronium.

"Saute en l'air, et utilise l'attaque Plaquage!"

Macronium évita l'attaque et s'écrasa sur la tête de Torterra, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon Continent rugisse de colère.

"Ne te laisse pas avoir par ça!" Cria Paul. "Ultralaser!"

Torterra réussit à se reprendre de l'impact et tira un rayon lumineux orange à Macronium.

Ce fut un peu sauvage et a presque tué l'arbitre.

"Vous devez vraiment créditer la façon dont Torterra a réussi de justesse à éviter de blesser facilement un officiel du match."

"Macronium, utilise Tempeteverte!"

Macronium tira plusieurs vagues de feuilles pointues à Torterra.

"Contres-la avec ta propre Tempeteverte!"

Torterra contra l'attaque avec sa propre version de l'attaque légèrement plus puissante.

Macronium et Torterra cessèrent d'attaquer pour un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Torterra, lance Ultralaser!"

"Esquive-le!" Cria Jim. Il savait que son Macronium n'avait rien en réserve qui pourrait résister à ce genre de puissance, à l'exception de Lance-Soleil, et ce serait trop long. A moins que...

Macronium fonça hors de portée.

"Utilise Zenith!" Cria Jim. "Et ensuite, poursuis avec Lance-Soleil!"

Une boule d'énergie éclata des feuilles de Macronium et créèrent un puissant rayon de soleil.

"Voilà notre chance." Dit Jim. "Quitte ou double."

Macronium se chargea des rayons de soleil.

"Partage le plaisir." Renifla Paul. "Utilise ton propre Lance-Soleil!"

Torterra commença à se charger des rayons de soleil pour son propre Lance-Soleil.

"FEU!" Crièrent les deux dresseurs, espérant que le volume seul serait suffisant pour vaincre l'adversaire.

Macronium et Torterra tirèrent leurs puissantes attaques l'un vers l'autre.

Ensuite c'était comme si le monde avait explosé.

* * *

Un moment tout semblait normal.

"Leviator, utilise Ultralaser!"

"Elekable, Fatal-Foudre!"

Régis et Ondine étaient dans le Match Ultime, lorsqu'ils sentirent le sol trembler.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Commença à dire Ondine, avant qu'il entendent un bruit.

_Du verre qui tombe!_

Régis esquiva une vitre, qui se brisa en morceaux à ses bottes.

"Misère!" Cria-t-il. "Mais que diable se passe-t-il?"

Le Leviator d'Ondine la protégea de certains morceaux de verre qui tombaient. Régis mit Elekable dans sa Pokéball, et se mit à l'abri sous le Pokémon Terrifiant.

"Je suis ravi de ces écailles." Murmura-t-il, tapant le gigantesque serpent bleu sur le ventre.

Leviator rugit de colère, alors que plusieurs volets de verre se brisèrent sur ses écailles.

* * *

"J'ai un peu peur maintenant." Chuchota le commentateur.

"Et un autre arbitre est...Non, attendez il va bien."

Plusieurs membres de l'auditoire furent surpris dans le silence.

En fait, le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu peur était Olly, qui mangeait négligemment des Rondelles d'Oignons.

Faith leva les yeux, enlevant ses mains de ses oreilles.

"Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas été affecté?"

Olly l'ignora, avant d'atteindre ses oreilles et de prendre une paire de bouchons.

"Pardon?" Dit-il, voyant son regard incrédule. "Suis-je le seul a savoir ce qui ce produit lorsque deux attaques Lance-Soleils entrent en collision?"

"Est-ce que tu dois manger ces trucs?" Demanda Faith. "Ils sentent mauvais."

"Je les aime." Répondit Olly. "De plus, elles agissent en tant que dernière ligne de défense."

"Comment?" Demanda Faith avec incrédulité, avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. "Laisse tomber."

L'arbitre rampa dans sa zone et se leva, essayant de rétablir un peu d'ordre. Il brandit alors ses drapeaux, en essayant de dissiper la fumée.

Elle fut finalement dégagé, grâce à ses efforts, et le public pu voir le résultat de l'attaque.

"Torterra et Macronium sont hors combat."

Jim savait que ces deux derniers Pokémons devraient se battre au point d'en être plumé contre les trois derniers de Paul.

"C'était bien." Dit Paul, à son Torterra alors qu'il le rappela.

Jim rappela son Macronium.

"Merci beaucoup, mon pote." Dit-il, alors qu'il regarda Paul envoyer Corboss.

Jim replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture et en sortit une autre.

"Heledelle, passons à l'action!"

La foule éclata d'applaudissements, alors qu'Heledelle commença à déployer ses ailes.

"Corboss." Dit Paul. "Tu es le roi des cieux, alors lance Aeropique!"

"Réplique avec ton propre Aeropique!"

Corboss et Heledelle foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, en essayant de décrocher des coups puissants. Ils réussirent tous deux à le faire, mais après le match avec Rapion, Corboss sembla pire.

"Danse-Plume!" Ordonna Jim.

Heledelle commença à tourner, les envoyant sur Corboss.

Paul grimaça.

"Corboss, Vibrobscur!"

"Reflet!"

Heledelle évita rapidement l'attaque en créant des clones de lui-même. La vague énergétique obscure passa sans danger à travers plusieurs copies.

"Vive-Attaque!"

Heledelle fit irruption de la foule de clones et cloua Corboss par derrière, le faisant tomber du ciel.

"Attaque Pique!"

Heledelle s'arrêta pour scanner Corboss, avant de commencer à briller avec de la lumière.

"Corboss, utilise..."

Paul fut interrompu par la vue de son Corboss qui fut plaqué au sol par l'Heledelle de Jim, et se retrouva KO.

"Corboss est hors combat. Heledelle, vainqueur!"

"Nous sommes en de bons termes, et après un mauvais départ, Jim a réussi à égaliser le score avec Paul!"

Paul rappela Corboss.

_J'imagine que ce poison a eu des effets plus néfastes que je le pensais._

Paul sourit. Jim avait déjà vu ce sourire, et ça voulait normalement dire rien de bon.

"Rhinastoc, prépare-toi à te battre!"

* * *

"Rhinastoc?" Dit Sacha. "Pierre, as-tu déjà vu Paul s'en servir à Sinnoh?"

"Jamais." Répondit Pierre. "Cependant, je me souviens que Reggie me disait que Paul avait laissé certains de ses Pokémons avec lui, donc je suppose que s'il l'a obtenu avant Sinnoh, alors il a dû avoir été laissé avec son frère."

Sacha regarda vers le Rhinastoc. Cela remontait longtemps depuis qu'il en avait affronté un, et il se demanda s'il allait affronter celui de Paul avant que le tournoi prenne fin.

* * *

"Je te laisse même le premier coup." Sourit Paul.

"Très bien." Dit Jim. "Aile D'Acier."

Les ailes d'Heledelle commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça vers Rhinastoc.

"Vise la corne!"

Heledelle s'écrasa sur la corne de Rhinastoc, et le renversa.

La foule haleta d'admiration, alors que le petit Heledelle réussi à fonder le Rhinastoc flandrin. Ce fut de courte durée car le Pokémon Perceur se releva sur ses pieds.

"Merci Olly." Murmura Jim, se rappelant comment le dresseur lui avait laissé la CT Aile D'Acier la nuit précédente pour une situation de ce genre. "Je t'en dois une."

"Tu vas me payer ça." Rompit Paul. "Lame De Roc!"

Rhinastoc rugit, et créa plusieurs pierres qui encerclèrent son corps.

"Reflet!"

Heledelle créa des clones de lui-même, et le souffle de pierres passa à travers eux.

Jim pouvait affirmer que Paul était agacé avec la constante utilisation de Reflet.

"Attaque Aeropique!"

Heledelle cibla de nouveau la corne, décrochant un coup légèrement plus efficace qu'il le pensait.

"Attaque Marto-Poing!"

Les bras de Rhinastoc commencèrent à briller lumineusement.

"Dégage de là!"

Heledelle quitta le proximité du Rhinastoc, avant qu'il ne puisse être écrasé.

"Vive-Attaque." Dit Jim, commençant à prendre la moindre semblance d'une stratégie.

Heledelle fonça et frappa la corne de Rhinastoc.

"Boule Roc!"

Rhinastoc tira plusieurs roches de ses bras à l'Heledelle qui battait en retraite.

Heledelle réussit à les esquiver.

"Vas-y avec un autre Aeropique!"

"Rhinastoc, Ultralaser!"

Alors qu'Heledelle approcha, le Rhinastoc en colère, le souffla avec une énergie d'orange.

Jim fut surpris alors que son Pokémon pris un mauvais virage et s'écrasa dans les gradins.

"Crois-tu vraiment me donner ce peu de crédit?" Rompit Paul. "Je t'entamais!"

"Heledelle!" Hurla Jim. "Tu vas bien?"

"Il semblerait que ce soit la fin pour Heledelle."

L'arbitre remplaçant éleva son drapeau.

"Heledelle est hors..."

Soudainement Heledelle fit irruption des stands. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais furieux.

"Comment est-ce que cela c'est produit!"

"Heledelle est en état de poursuivre et la partie se poursuit!"

Jim regarda son Heledelle, qui lui cligna de l'œil.

"Est-ce que...est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser Tenacite?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Heledelle approuva.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Dit nonchalamment Paul.

"Tu crois ça?" Railla Jim. "Heledelle, utilise Effort!"

Heledelle vola vers Rhinastoc, les ailes battant dans l'air.

"Rhinastoc, évite-le!" Cria Paul, soudainement inquiet.

Rhinastoc tenta de s'échapper, mais cela fut futile alors que Heledelle s'écrasa sur lui.

C'était au tour de Rhinastoc d'avoir l'air épuisé, alors que l'attaque vidant de forces fit des ravages.

Les deux Pokémons semblèrent comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

"Rhinastoc. Finissons-en!" Cria Paul. "Ultralaser."

Rhinastoc tira un puissant un rayon lumineux orange vers Heledelle, qui était trop épuisé pour esquiver.

Heledelle s'écrasa au sol, dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

"Heledelle est hors combat. Rhinastoc, vainqueur."

Jim rappela Heledelle, au tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule. Il remplaça la Pokéball avec un autre et se prépara à envoyer son dernier Pokémon.

Puis, sans crier gare, Rhinastoc s'effondra d'épuisement.

"C'était décevant."

"Rhinastoc est lui aussi hors combat." Entonna l'arbitre.

"Donc, nous y sommes. Nos deux dresseurs en sont à leurs derniers Pokémons, et tout peux arriver désormais."

"Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre!"

"Givrali, en avant!"

"Et nos deux dresseurs ont choisi des types Glace."

* * *

"Comment est-ce que cela affecte le match?" Demanda Faith.

"En rien." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il donna le reste de ses rondelles d'oignons à Coatox.

"Ce Pokémon a vraiment des goûts inhabituels." Remarqua Faith. "Fumer et manger des Rondelles d'Oignons."

"Une toute nouvelle personnalité." Plaisanta Olly.

* * *

"Dimoret, Tranche-Nuit!"

Les griffes de Dimoret craquèrent avec de l'énergie noire alors qu'il courra vers Givrali.

"Vibraqua!"

Givrali lança une sphère d'eau vers Dimoret, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à Paul.

"Vous pouvez sentir à quel point ce match devient serré."

"N'importe qui peut l'emporter maintenant."

"Givrali, Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Givrali commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'elle sauta et la percuta sur Dimoret.

Dimoret grimaça de douleur, alors que l'attaque était super efficace.

"Dimoret, Tranche!"

Dimoret trancha Givrali avec ses griffes.

"Eclats Glace!"

Givrali tira plusieurs éclats de glace vers Dimoret, qui les dévia par un simple glissement griffe.

"Et Dimoret dévie les éclats dans la foule."

"Vive-Attaque!"

Givrali fonça vers Dimoret, écrasant son corps vers le Pokémon légèrement plus grand.

"Givrali, poursuis avec Vibraqua!"

"Dimoret, Casse-Brique."

Dimoret éleva un poing et éclata la bulle.

"Dimoret, poursuis avec l'attaque Laser Glace!"

Dimoret tira un rayon bleu congelant vers Givrali.

"Contres-le avec ta propre attaque Laser Glace!"

Les deux attaques glace se rencontrèrent au centre du terrain, et créèrent un pilier de glace.

"C'est assez inhabituel."

"C'est plutôt bien."

"Dimoret, détruits-le avec Ball'Ombre!"

Le Pokémon Grifacérée détruit le pilier de glace avec une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Plusieurs membres de la foule durent se pencher et se couvrir pour éviter les éclats qui furent lancés dans leur direction.

"Givrali, Queue De Fer."

"Abri!"

Dimoret se couvrit dans une bulle, et regarda l'attaque rebondir.

"Tranche-Nuit!"

Dimoret courra avec ses griffes à travers le Givrali un peu plus petit, lui causant une douleur atroce.

"Crocs Givre!"

Givrali mordit les griffes de Dimoret. Le Pokémon Grifacérée hurla de douleur, alors qu'une partie de son bras fut congelé.

"Vas-y et lance Vibraqua."

"Dimoret, percute ton bras congelé dans cette sphère."

Dimoret le fit, et dispersa l'eau.

Les deux dresseurs pouvaient voir que leurs Pokémons s'épuisèrent.

"Les deux Pokémons semblent assez fatigué. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans les prochaines minutes, parce que le match ne va pas s'éterniser."

Soudainement, Givrali et Dimoret s'effondrèrent tout deux d'épuisement.

"Aller, Dimoret!" Rugit Paul. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça."

"Givrali." Dit Jim. "Je t'en prie, relève-toi!"

La foule hurla pour encourager les deux Pokémons, qui réussirent à se relever doucement.

"Les deux Pokémons se sont battus comme un bâton de Magicarpe, et la prochaine attaque pourrait être décisive."

Dimoret et Givrali se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, avant que Dimoret ne s'effondre sur ses genoux, respirant difficilement.

La foule retint son souffle dans la perspective.

* * *

**Ta ta ta ta. Est-ce que Jim a gagné? On dirait bien que oui.**

**Un mauvais match à un arbitre. L'un est blessé après que quelqu'un ai jeté un briquet sur lui, et l'autre se fait presque tué par une explosion Lance-Soleil.**


	70. Proie

Chapitre 70. Proie.

* * *

_Résumé. Le Dimoret de Paul s'effondra, faisant croire à tout le monde que Jim allait l'emporter._

* * *

Givrali fit à Jim un faible sourire. Il le retourna, avant qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Givrali tomba à terre sans connaissance, alors que Dimoret réussi à se relever avec un effort presque surhumain.

"Non." Chuchota-t-il avec horreur, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Givrali est hors combat. Dimoret, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Paul Reed de Voilaroc."

Il s'effondra à genoux en état de choc.

"Paul Reed de Voilaroc l'emporte et se qualifie pour les demi-finales."

Paul fonça sur le terrain et hissa son Dimoret dessus de sa tête.

Dimoret sembla un peu perplexe à l'action, mais fit avec, alors que la foule applaudit les efforts des deux dresseurs.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire, tu sais, que si Etouraptor n'avait pas eu peur de se battre, que le match aurait été différent."

Jim se leva et s'approcha de son Givrali. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

"Tu as été merveilleuse." Dit-il, abondamment. "Merci de tout les efforts que tu as donnée contre Dimoret."

Ce fut le pire qu'il avait ressenti depuis longtemps, alors qu'il prit Givrali dans ses bras. Il décida de faire une sortie rapide.

"Givra?"

"Désolé, pas de Pokéball." Dit Jim. "Sortons simplement d'ici."

* * *

Ils avaient quitté le stade, et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, lorsque Jim entendit des pas de bruyants derrière lui.

"Jim, attends!" Cria Paul.

Jim se retourna. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Paul se sentit un peu honteux. "Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé à Etouraptor lorsqu'on s'est battu au Mont Couronné."

"C'est marrant que tu dises ça après avoir gagné." Répliqua Jim.

"Je suis sérieux." Répondit péniblement Paul. "Si ça n'était jamais arrivé, tu serais à ma place, et j'en serais là où tu en es."

Jim pouvait voir que Paul était sincère.

"Merci de t'excuser." Dit Jim, conscient que ses yeux commençaient à avoir de l'eau. "Mais c'est à Etouraptor que tu devrais t'excuser, pas à moi. Et même si ça n'était jamais arrivé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu ce produire. Nul aurait pu dire qui l'emporterait."

Il était visiblement en train de pleurer maintenant, et s'attendait à moitié d'un commentaire sarcastique de Paul.

"Bonne chance pour le reste de la compétition." Dit Jim, alors qu'il se tourna. "Va et profite de ton moment sous le soleil. Toi et tes Pokémons l'avez mérité."

Jim commença à se tourner et à s'éloigner, lorsque Paul attrapa son épaule.

"Ces gens dans la foule ne m'applaudissaient pas." Dit-il. "Certains d'entre eux voulaient que tu gagnes."

Faith s'approcha en courant.

"Je suis désolée." Haleta-t-elle. "Désolée que tu aies perdu."

"Moi aussi." Dit sarcastiquement Jim.

"J'essaie de le ramener pour les acclamations de la foule." Dit Paul à Faith.

"Tu devrais faire ça." Dit Faith à Jim.

"Non, je vais bien." Répondit Jim.

"Jim, ces gens sont venus te regarder ainsi que Paul, et si tu viens de disparaître dans l'éther, c'est un doigt d'honneur géant pour tous ces gens. Es-tu vraiment prêt à le faire?"

Givrali commença à gigoter.

"Givra!"

Jim caressa son Givrali, qui lutta pour s'éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que Givrali veut prendre les acclamations de la foule." Remarqua Faith.

"Aller." Dit Paul. "Allons-y."

"Je ne suis pas..."

Faith le foudroya du regard. "Vas-y, ou je te botte le derrière."

Il le savait lorsqu'il était vaincu. "D'accord."

Givrali renversa la tête et le lécha.

"Allons-y."

* * *

Alors que Jim, Paul et leurs Pokémons prirent les acclamations et les applaudissements de la foule, la Télé fut éteinte.

"Je crois que nous avons notre nouveau membre." Ria Claudia.

Collison sembla légèrement concerné, mais il haussa les épaules.

* * *

Faith était revenue aux stands pour réaliser qu'Olly était parti. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

"Allo."

"Faith." Dit Olly, à l'autre bout de la ligne. "J'ai eu un appel disant qu'il y avait une urgence dans le système d'égouts."

"Quelle genre d'urgence?"

"Quelque chose à propos d'avoir perdu le contact avec les travailleurs d'entretien."

"Ces gens sont vraiment qu'une bande d'incompétents." Marmonna Faith.

"Laisse tomber, je suis à l'extérieur et bon, à quoi servent les partenaires?"

"Est-ce un signe que tu as besoin de secours?"

"Ouais."

Faith soupira. "Je descends tout de suite."

* * *

Après avoir pris les acclamations de la foule, Jim décida de se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon pour soigner ces Pokémons. Celui dans le stade avait été fermé pour maintenance.

Il le trouva dans la rue pour qu'il soit vide ce qui était un léger relief, puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrête et qu'on lui offre leurs sympathies, ou leurs moqueries.

_Hé, j'ai fait un bon entraînement. Je n'ai pas été humilié, et je suis même arrivé dans les six premiers. Je pense que ce tournoi a été un succès pour moi._

Il se demanda justement quoi faire ensuite, lorsqu'il entendit un battement d'ailes_._

Un peu perdu, il se retourna et vit quelque chose d'étrange dans le ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Se demanda-t-il, en sortant son Pokédex.

**Ptera. Le Pokémon Fossile. Un Pokémon qui arpentait le ciel au temps des dinosaures. Ses crocs sont pareils à des scies.**

Jim était un peu confus alors qu'il se demanda pourquoi il était ici, lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un sur le dos de ce Pokémon rare.

_C'est qui?_

Il s'approcha un peu plus près et il pouvait voir que c'était une femme aux cheveux bruns.

_Là, je suis vraiment perdu._

Le Pokémon Fossile atterrit sur la route, et le pilote en descendit.

"Jim Jacobs?"

"Oui." Répondit-il.

"Mon nom est Claudia Coppinger, et j'ai une proposition à te faire."

* * *

"Ah, les puissantes galeries d'égouts." Remarqua Olly. "Quels secret renferment-elles?"

Ils étaient à la recherche de l'équipe d'entretien depuis plusieurs minutes et ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Faith donna un coup de pied à une caisse. "Il n'y a personne ici."

"Ils ne sont vraisemblablement pas dans la caisse." Souligna Olly.

Faith lui donna un regard sale. "Qui t'as appelé encore?"

"Le responsable de l'entretien."

"Comment ont-ils eu ton numéro?" Demanda Faith, confuse.

Olly y pensa pendant un moment, avant que quelque chose le frappe. Littéralement.

Un petit objet noir fut jeté de l'ombre, et atterrit entre eux. Faith couvrit instantanément son visage, alors qu'un gaz étrange fut émit. Olly inhala certains d'entre eux et tomba rapidement dans les pommes.

Plusieurs personnes vêtues de noir sortirent de l'ombre, avec plusieurs Demolosses. Ils portaient tous des masques à gaz.

Faith réalisa quel problème elle avait.

_Je ne suis qu'une imbécile. Je n'ai prit que Phyllali et Arakdo._

Les deux seraient facilement vaincu par les Demolosses, alors la seule option raisonnable était de sortir d'ici.

_Mais Olly..._

_Vit pour combattre un autre jour._

Faith commença à fuir à contrecœur. Elle se haïssait de chaque pas qu'elle fit.

* * *

"Alors c'est ma proposition." Dit Claudia.

Jim la regarda comme si elle était folle.

"C'est sans aucun doute, l'une des propositions les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais entendu." Répondit Jim. "Au revoir."

Claudia sembla un peu déçue. "C'est une honte. Nous avions de vrais espoirs pour toi."

Jim se retourna pour partir, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un Pokémon étant libéré. Il se retourna et vit revenir un Demolosse et un Alakazam flanquer la folle.

"Au revoir." Dit-elle. "À l'attaque."

Jim vit le camion garé, une fraction de seconde avant qu'Alakazam lance une attaque psychique.

La prochaine chose qu'il savait, il se jetait derrière le camion, alors que le sol explosa. Il se releva et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y avait un étrange feu violet brûlant joyeusement là.

"Je te présente la Brulure Psy."

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Brulure Psy._

Il s'accroupit derrière le camion, alors que Claudia et ses puissants Pokémons se dirigèrent clairement vers lui.

"Tu es vraiment horriblement surpassé." Jubila-t-elle.

Aucun des Pokémons de Jim ne seraient en mesure de survivre à un match contre elle. Il commença à regarder dans son sac pour y trouver de quoi se défendre.

"Baies, non. Nourriture, non. Plaque, peut-être."

Il prit la Plaque, se leva et le lança à Ptera. Il s'écrasa sur son crâne, ne faisant rien.

"C'est le meilleur Pokémon à ne jamais avoir erré dans le ciel." Rompit Claudia. "Comme si une simple plaque pourrait l'endommager."

Jim s'accroupit de nouveau, avant qu'une autre attaque pourrait être lancée, et fouilla dans son sac.

"Potions, Corde de Secours et Bonbon rare."

_J'ai organisé mon sac pour aider mes Pokémons, pas pour échapper à une folle._

Il pouvait entendre ses talons en cliquant sur le trottoir, et creusa plus profondément dans son sac, avant de sentir ses doigts s'envelopper autour d'un léger rayon d'espoir.

Il pouvait voir les mots sur le contenant.

"DANGER, EXTRÊMEMENT INFLAMMABLE. NE PAS INHALER OU METTRE EN CONTACT AVEC LES YEUX. PEUT PROVOQUER DES BLESSURES GRAVES."

"Une dernière volonté?" Demanda sarcastiquement Claudia.

Jim se leva et pulvérisa le produit dans ses yeux. Elle cria et recula loin. Sans traîner, il décida de s'enfuir avant qu'elle puisse récupérer.

"Alakazam, Danse Pluie!"

Des nuages apparurent dans le ciel, il commença à pleuvoir.

Jim lança un regard rapide derrière lui, et réussit à la voir se laver les yeux avec de l'eau de pluie.

"Attrapez-le!" Cria-t-elle, alors qu'Alakazam et Demolosse commencèrent à courir après lui.

Demolosse pilonna le trottoir avec ses membres puissants, tandis qu'Alakazam choisit de courir après lui en rafales de plusieurs téléportations.

Elle continua à se laver les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir de nouveau, avant de sauter sur Ptera.

* * *

"Phyllali, peux-tu Utilise Flash?"

Phyllali réussit à illuminer les galeries, la laissant voir ce qu'elle faisait.

"Merci." Dit Faith, causant à son Pokémon à ronronner de bonheur. "Maintenant, voyons voir si je peux trouver mon téléphone."

Après avoir grandement cherché, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait échappée ou perdue quelque part.

"C'est bien ma veine." Soupira-t-elle, avant de se demander ce qui arrivait à Olly.

* * *

Jim stria dans la rue.

_Ces jours où je chassais les Pokémons commencent à porter fruit._

Il se permit de regarder derrière, et vit Alakazam et Demolosse qui s'approchèrent de lui.

_Pas moyen que je puisse les distancer pour longtemps!_

Alakazam disparut soudainement.

_Ça ne peut pas être bon signe._

Alakazam réapparut devant lui. Son élan était trop parfait pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter, et il tomba sur le sol.

"Halte!"

Jim entendit Claudia donner l'ordre, alors que son Ptera planait paresseusement au-dessus de lui.

Il réussit à se démener et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu aurais du accepter cette offre." Dit-elle, alors que Ptera ouvrit sa bouche.

_Le moment est bien choisi!_

Il pouvait voir l'attaque Ultralaser être préparée. S'il se trompait, il était cuit.

Une fraction de seconde avant que Ptera lance l'attaque, il plongea de côté, et se rendit en sprintant dans la rue. Il n'a jamais voulu voir un Pokémon se blesser, mais il avait espéré que si Alakazam serait touché par l'attaque et qu'un mauvais gars de moins serait dans la poursuite.

Il vit Alakazam réapparaître quelques pieds en face de lui, mais il était prêt à l'éviter. Les Alakazams sont normalement légèrement morose après la téléportation, et il put le voir, alors qu'il l'atteignit. Jim dû faire l'impasse sur son poing, afin de pouvoir le franchir.

_Merde, il a dû lire dans mes pensées._

Il vit une allée, et décida de sprinter dans l'espoir de les semer.

Il entendit Ptera s'écraser dans les bâtiments sur le côté de la ruelle, et la femme démente cria de divers mauvais mots à ses Pokémons. Jim se retourna et vit Demolosse et Alakazam courir après lui.

Le Ptera se mit à disparaître dans le ciel, et Jim pouvait voir l'ombre au-dessus des bâtiments.

_Je me fais chasser..._

* * *

Faith pouvait voir la lumière.

"Allons-y, Phyllali." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle commença à courir vers elle. C'est devenu plus près, et elle pouvait sentir l'air marin.

Faith fonça à travers les galeries et se retrouva sur la plage.

"OK, là je suis perdue." Dit-elle.

"AU SECOURS!"

Faith entendit quelqu'un crier à l'aide.

_Je devrais examiner cela. Je suppose que c'est mon boulot maintenant de venir en aide._

* * *

"Je te tiens maintenant." Gloussa Claudia, alors qu'elle et ses Pokémons s'approchèrent de lui.

Jim était silencieusement maudit, alors qu'il avait réussi à se perdre en sortant de la ruelle. En conséquence, il était désormais coincé.

"Tu m'as amenée à une joyeuse danse." Dit froidement Claudia. "Mais, s'est terminé. J'ai gagné et tu as perdu."

Jim se leva. "Va au diable."

Claudia sourit. "Toi tu vas y aller, Alakazam, attrape-le avec Psyko."

Les yeux d'Alakazam commencèrent à briller. Jim essaya de se préparer, mais il vit quelque chose de petit et vert foncer en face de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Rompit Claudia, alors que le Phyllali prit l'attaque de plein fouet et s'effondra.

"Un Phyllali?" Murmura Jim.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit Claudia. "Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'un tatouage. Le tatouage d'un noble Demolosse à trois têtes."

Alors qu'Alakazam l'attrapa, le téléphone de Claudia commença à sonner.

"Alakazam, retiens-le!" Ordonna Claudia, alors qu'elle répondit. "Allo."

Jim essaya d'entendre ce qui était dit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"C...c...Snitch."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Snitch?" Rompit Claudia.

"Nous... avons capturé... Olly... Lowe... G-men... En attente... d'autres instructions."

"Retrouve-moi au point Alpha." Répondit Claudia. "Excellent travail."

Jim pouvait voir le changement de comportement pour elle, avant qu'il ne retombe au sol.

"Tu as de la chance, Monsieur Jacobs." Remarqua Claudia. alors qu'elle rappela Alakazam et Demolosse. "J'ai une affaire légèrement plus impérieuse à m'acquitter."

Ptera évasa ses ailes et commença à voler haut dans le ciel.

* * *

Alors que Claudia disparut, Faith, sortit de sa cachette.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Dit-elle.

"Je crois." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il se leva.

"Pas toi, imbécile." Dit-elle, en courant vers son Phyllali.

"Alors c'était ton Phyllali." Remarqua Jim. "Merci."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Faith, en rappelant son Pokémon. "Tu as été merveilleux, mon ami."

Jim se frotta le genou là où il avait atterri sur la pelouse. Avec toutes les choses qu'il avait envisagé, il était content que c'était tout ce qu'il avait d'endommagé.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui c'était?" Demanda-t-il.

Faith regarda autour. "Ce n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire pour en parler."

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le sol.

"C'est à toi?"

Jim regarda de quoi elle parlait, et vit son médaillon.

"Ouais, il a du tomber lorsque j'étais retenu par cet Alakazam." Dit-il.

Faith s'accroupit et le ramassa. Elle sentit le métal, et se rendit compte qu'il était plus chaud qu'elle le pensait.

_Comme si c'était spécial ou quelque chose. Mais comment un morceau de métal est spécial?_

Elle ne dit rien, à l'exception de prendre la main de Jim.

"Viens avec moi." Dit-elle. "Je peux t'emmener en lieu sur."

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Jim, en retenant légèrement.

Elle appliqua plus de pression, le forçant à la suivre.

"Je vais vraiment bien." Protesta-t-il.

"Tu as besoin de venir avec moi." Dit Faith. "Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de protester, je vais te frapper à répétition."

Ça arrêta les protestations.

* * *

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'ils approchèrent du bâtiment délabré en bois.

"Peux-tu trouver plus sécuritaire?" Répondit Faith, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Jim la suivit à l'intérieur, et vers les escaliers.

Les deux entrèrent dans la pièce principale, où plusieurs G-men se détendaient. Adrien et Tanguy jouaient aux cartes. Noland utilisa quelque chose qui ressembla à un DS avance, tandis que Bastien et Norman se montrèrent avares. Terry lisait un magazine, tandis que Spectra regardait par la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Regardez, c'est ce gars à la télé." Dit sarcastiquement Adrien. "Attendez une minute!"

Bastien s'approcha.

"Fête résidentielle, vieux." Répondit-il. "Parfois on fait ça. Trouvez une île quelque part et passez la fin de semaine ensemble."

"Ouais c'est ça." Dit Jim.

"D'accord." Cria Tanguy en se levant. "Fous le camp d'ici, ou je vais te jeter dehors."

"Toi et quelle armée?" Répondit Jim, alors que Tanguy envoya Elekable et Raichu.

"Dernière chance." Dit Tanguy.

"Va te faire foutre, Tanguy."

"Elekable, lance Poing-Eclair!"

"Tanguy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Cria Faith, alors qu'Elekable commença à se charger d'électricité.

"Tu n'aurais pas du amener l'étranger ici." Rugit Tanguy.

"Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour rester." Protesta Faith.

"Nous sommes quoi?" Demanda Adrien. "Un putain d'hôtel?"

"Nous avons le devoir d'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin!" Cria Faith, alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit de façon foudroyante et que Brandon en sortit furieusement.

"C'est quoi tout ce vacarme!" Tonna-t-il. "J'essaie de trouver le sommeil, et vous me gardez loin de mon sommeil de beauté, espèce de salauds!"

"Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas te déranger pour ça." Dit Bastien. "Voyant à quel point tu en as de besoin, et tout ça."

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire dans la pièce, excepté Faith et Brandon. Même Tanguy sourit à la blague.

Brandon fit à Bastien un sourire dégoutant. "Tu voudrais peut-être éviter de dormir ce soir, si tu aimes avoir tous tes membres intacts."

Le champion d'arène de Myokara la ferma par la suite.

Brandon regarda autour et vit Jim.

"Qui a amené ce gars ici?!" Exigea-t-il.

"C'est moi qui l'ai fait." Répondit Faith.

"Tu connais les règles." Commença à dire Brandon.

"Il a été attaqué par les Coppingers!" Protesta Faith.

"Tu as rompu la règle la plus sacrée de notre organisation!" Tonna Brandon. "Amener un étranger ici compromet la structure entière des G-men."

Jim haleta soudainement de surprise.

Tout le monde le regarda, voyant qu'il regardait son médaillon.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Spectra.

"L'inscription." Murmura Jim. "Elle a changé."

Il pouvait voir qu'il y avait de nouveaux mots sur le dos du médaillon.

"LE CRÉATEUR DE LA CORRUPTION. LA MORT D'UN CHAMPION. UN PILIER DE FEU. LE SACRIFICE D'UN, AVANT QUE CE SOIT ACCOMPLI."

"Quoi?" Demanda Faith.

"Je peux le voir?" Demanda Brandon, ayant piqué sa curiosité.

"Non." Répondit Jim. "Vous vouliez que je sorte il n'y a pas cinq minutes."

"Laisse-moi le voir." Cria Bastien. "Il ressemble à une antiquité, il est donc naturel qu'il sait les connaître."

Brandon ignora le commentaire.

"Brandon est un expert." Lui rappela Spectra à Jim. "Peut-être qu'il peut te dire ce qui est anormal."

Jim se leva et passa le médaillon bleu au Roi de la Pyramide.

Brandon le regarda pendant un moment, avant de faire ces conclusions.

"Impossible." Murmura-t-il.

"Cela vient d'un gars qui possède trois golems et qui voyage avec une pyramide volante." Dit Adrien.

"Il semblerait qu'il soit fait de Mithril." Dit Brandon.

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler." Répondit Norman.

"C'est parce que ça n'existe seulement que dans les légendes." Répliqua Brandon. "C'est un métal magique, et le fait que la légende ressemble à celle dans les ruines..."

Brandon s'arrêta. "Où as-tu dégoté cela?"

Jim haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai trouvé tout en voyageant à travers la Ligue Extrême, et je me suis senti obligé de le ramasser. Je ne l'ai même pas porté avant aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Tanguy.

"C'est important." Répondit Brandon.

Tanguy tendit la main. "Je vais le mettre en sureté dans ce cas."

"Nooon!" Tonna Brandon.

Tanguy replia sa main.

"Il l'a choisi." Remarqua Brandon. "Jim, je..."

"Olly!" Cria Faith. "Dans les galeries de maintenance, nous avons été attaqués par les Coppingers et ils l'ont capturé."

Brandon jura.

"Exactement ce dont nous n'avions pas besoin." Remarqua-t-il, sombrement.

Tanguy regarda autour. "Spectra, je veux que toi et Bastien alliez à la station et que vous vous renseigniez aux gens. Voyez si quelqu'un l'a vu."

Spectra et Bastien se dirigèrent vers la porte.

"Nous devons lui porter secours." Dit Brandon. "C'est notre priorité absolue."

"Le retrouver pourrait être un problème." Railla Adrien.

Brandon se tourna vers lui. "Il ferait la même chose pour toi, alors boucle-la."

Adrien sembla un peu décontenancé.

"Jim, tu devrais rester ici pour un avenir prévisible." Dit Brandon. "Du moins pour ce soir."

Jim était épuisé de toute la course autour de ce qu'il avait fait, et le match lui avait enlevé énormément d'énergie. En plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente.

Et ce fut une longue marche de l'hôtel.

"Bien sûr, je crois." Dit-il.

* * *

Paul avait célébré sa victoire depuis qu'il avait quitté le stade, et après avoir passé quelques heures très agréables avec Anabel, il était retourné à sa chambre.

Malheureusement seul, puisque le dîner était en désaccord avec l'estomac de Anabel.

Paul était un peu surpris de trouver sa porte entrouverte. Et non d'une manière agréable. Il saisit la Pokéball de Torterra, et glissa la porte ouverte.

"Qui est là!" Demanda-t-il effleurant la lumière.

Paul n'était pas content de voir qui était dans la chambre. En fait, l'homme assit sur son lit était quelqu'un qu'il aurait été heureux de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il avait un visage qu'il était venu à mépriser depuis qu'il avait connu l'homme.

"Mais que diable fiches-tu ici?!" Exigea-t-il.

Hélio se mit à rire, à la colère apparente montré par son plus jeune fils. "Tu n'es pas content de revoir ton père?"

* * *

**On se demande ce que Hélio veut, et il y a plus de questions que de réponses.**

**Ouais, 70 chapitres de traduit!**


	71. Persuasion

Chapitre 71. Persuasion.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a perdu, et fut poursuivit par Claudia. Faith a réussit à le sauver, mais Olly a été capturé. Faith n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'emmener Jim aux Pokémon G-men. Brandon a découvert quelque chose a propos du médaillon de Jim._

* * *

La vague d'eau le frappa fortement en pleine figure, et il se réveilla en sursaut.

"Gaah!" Bredouilla-t-il. Il était assis sur le sol dans une pièce sombre, avec ses bras enchaînés dans une sorte de poteau métallique.

"Qui est Horus?" Demanda quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de familier.

_Oh merde._

Olly sentit une main saisir sa gorge, et sentit des doigts minces commencer à se serrer ensemble. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

"Qui est Horus?"

Claudia refusa de le laisser en place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

"Je ne vais pas te le demander une troisième fois."

"Me demander quoi?" Haleta-t-il, luttant pour de l'air.

Claudia fila et claqua une de ses bottes dans son visage. Olly grimaça alors que son talon s'enfonça dans sa joue. Il pouvait goûter le sang qui coula sur le côté de son visage.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui est Horus?" Dit-il.

"Lorsque tu dormais, tu marmonnais des choses à propos de quelqu'un appelé Horus." Répondit Claudia, en semblant intéressée.

Olly essaya d'être nonchalant. "C'est le délirium pour toi."

Elle ne sembla pas amusée. "Tu devrais me dire la vérité, et cela pourrait être plus facile pour toi plus tard."

"Ouais, mais j'apprends lentement."

Claudia s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui sourit.

"Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire du mal. Tu es un gars amusant."

Olly tenta de bloquer l'image. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, et il essaya de l'arrêter.

"Tu es plus que cela. Tu es un beau gars et tu ne mérites pas ce qui va t'arriver."

Olly tourbillonna de la salive autour de sa bouche, comme un avertissement. Claudia recula, comme la boule de salive navigua au dessus de sa tête.

"Je vois. C'est comme ça que tu veux procéder."

Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme qu'Olly connaissait en tant qu'Henri Saka entra.

"Tu l'as trouvé!" Entonna Henri en triomphe sauvage. "Enfin."

Il ramassa un morceau de bois, avant que Claudia ne pose sa main sur sa poitrine.

"N'aie pas trop la gâchette facile." Averti-t-elle. "En fait, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire."

"Aies plus confiance en moi." Ria Henri. "Je vais quand même le laisser en mesure de parler."

Claudia fit un clin d'œil à Olly alors qu'elle se promena hors de la pièce. "À plus tard, beau gosse."

Dès que la porte se referma, Henri fracassa le morceau de bois dans la tête d'Olly à plusieurs reprises.

"Parfois, j'adore mon travail." Dit-il avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

* * *

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Paul. "Tout ce que je vois, c'est une excuse pathétique pour un être humain qui veut sans doute quelque chose de moi qui est pourquoi est-il ici."

Hélio sourit. "Tu as peu confiance en moi."

"Excuse-moi d'avoir apprit de mon expérience." Dit sarcastiquement Paul.

Le sourire disparut du visage d'Hélio. "Ne sois pas comme ça mon fils."

"Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas l'être!" Explosa Paul. "Tu m'as abandonné quand j'étais jeune, laissant mon frère pour essayer de m'élever. Pas étonnant que je me suis avéré n'être qu'un salaud jusqu'à récemment. Regarde le bel exemple que j'ai dû apprendre."

"Je suis fier de toi, Paul." Dit Hélio, avec une brusque rafale d'affection paternelle. "Tu m'as rendu plus fier que je le pensais. J'ai regardé tous tes matchs lorsqu'ils passaient à la télévision. J'ai vu tous tes moments de ce tournoi."

"Content de voir que tu en as fait l'effort." Répliqua Paul d'une manière cinglante.

"Paul." Dit Hélio. "Je ne suis pas là pour m'excuser, parce que je ne peux pas. Toutefois, je tiens à le faire à toi."

Paul lui lança un regard noir.

Hélio ria. "Je vois que tu es encore aussi méfiant que jamais. C'est une bonne chose. Cela signifie que tu es toujours prêt pour les tests."

"Quels tests?" Demanda Paul, surpris.

Hélio se leva et s'approcha. "C'est la question à un million de dollars, n'est-ce pas?"

Il fouilla dans la poche de son habit et en tira un papier un peu froissé. Il le donna à Paul.

"Viens là demain après-midi, si tu veux prouver ce que tu vaux."

Paul prit le papier, avant de regarder cela... il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser... partir.

Il entendit les portes d'ascenseur se refermer, avant d'ouvrir le bout de papier.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que la corruption refuse de se compléter?" Demanda Claudia.

"Quoi?"

Henri le frappa dans l'estomac.

"Pourquoi est-ce que la corruption d'Arceus refuse de se compléter?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!" Insista Olly. "Vous avez kidnappé le mauvais gars."

"Frappe-le."

Henri le frappa avec le morceau de bois émoussé.

"Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, ou ton châtiment empirera."

Olly ne dit rien.

"Détache ses chaînes." Ordonna Claudia. "Bats-le avec, jusqu'à ce qui parle."

"JE NE SAIS RIEN!" Explosa Olly. "Prenez l'indice!"

Claudia sourit doucement. "C'est mieux."

Olly la vit glisser son quelque chose de dorée sur ses mains gantées, avant de les mettre derrière son dos.

"Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour obtenir des informations." Chuchota Claudia, alors qu'elle claqua son poing et dans sa mâchoire. Olly gémit, et perdit connaissance.

"Finalement." Jubila Henri, alors qu'il prit un couteau de sa veste. "Désormais, je peux avoir ma vengeance."

Henri balança le couteau vers Olly, seulement pour voir être arrêté par le bras de Claudia.

Le morceau de métal le toucha dans son bras, mais elle ne broncha pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Demanda Henri, dans l'horreur.

Claudia sourit, alors qu'elle tira sa manche pour révéler le gant d'or qu'elle portait. Il avait une étrange bijou rouge et noir enrobé dedans.

"Voilà comment je canalise la puissance mystique d'Arceus." Rit-elle, alors qu'elle balança son bras vers le haut et attrapa Henri à la gorge avec une seule main. "Alors Giovanni. Garde bien à l'esprit que tu travailles pour moi."

Elle lança Henri à travers la pièce, et le regarda se relever avec difficulté.

"Tu ne le touches pas jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'ordre." Dit-elle. "S'il a tellement comme un cheveu sur des endroits, je vais te tuer lentement et douloureusement."

Henri se releva et la foudroya du regard.

"Ai-je été claire?!"

"Oui." Grogna Giovanni.

* * *

Brandon et Noland examinaient le médaillon pendant que tout le monde dormait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est?" Demanda Noland.

Brandon se leva et s'étira.

"Je ne peux que spéculer." Dit-il. "Mais, je suppose que c'est une sorte d'objet mystique. Si la légende change chaque fois que quelqu'un de nouveau y touche, alors cela pourrait être la pièce la plus puissante de la technologie dans l'histoire du monde."

"Est-ce pour cette raison que tu portes des gants?"

Brandon approuva, alors qu'il remit le médaillon sur la table. Noland s'en approcha.

"Regarde avec tes yeux, pas avec tes mains." Dit Brandon, alors qu'il alla prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Noland attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, avant de commencer à traquer de haut en bas dans l'anticipation. Alors qu'il passa devant le médaillon, il trébucha et sa main toucha accidentellement la pièce métallique.

"Oh oh." Dit-il, alors qu'il regarda la légende sur le dos du médaillon.

* * *

"Où sommes-nous?"

Claudia ria. "Ma base sophistiquée aérienne au-dessus de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

Olly sourit, faiblement. "Tu es vraiment une salope folle."

"Et tu es mon prisonnier." Répliqua Claudia. "Alors je préfère être à ma place."

"Que me demandais-tu tout à l'heure?"

Claudia sourit. "Certains dresseurs n'ont pas le sens de la perspective. Il est tout au sujet de la Pokéball et du frisson de la chasse pour vous. Mais pour moi, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus glamour. Contrairement à la plupart des méchants que tu as accoutumé, je ne vais pas utiliser n'importe quel Pokémon pour m'aider à atteindre mes objectifs."

"Bla bla bla."

Claudia poursuivit. "J'ai capturé la créature qui est capable de changer le monde. En le faisant j'ai prouvé que je mérite de régner sur le monde."

"Quelle créature?"

"Arceus."

Olly était un peu surpris, mais essaya de ne pas le faire paraître. "C'est impossible."

Claudia se dirigea vers lui, en relevant manche et révélant le gant doré.

"Joli." Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

"Avec ça, je peux canaliser la puissance d'Arceus." Ria sadiquement Claudia. "Observe."

Claudia pointa le gant à son prisonnier. Il essaya de se préparer à l'assaut, mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire attendre les aiguilles blanches chaudes qui se percèrent soudain dans son cerveau.

C'est tout ce qu'il se rappelait, avant que tout ne devint noir.

* * *

"Alors vous êtes les Pokémon G-men, les gars?" Dit Jim, alors qu'il entra.

"Ouais." Répondit Bastien, alors qu'il acheva de coiffer ses cheveux dans le personnage de surfeur dont il était habitué.

"De quoi ça a l'air?"

"Très bien." Dit Bastien. "Il s'agit d'un baril de rires, parfois, d'autres fois, tu pourrais mourir."

Noland arpenta nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?" Demanda Jim.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Noland.

Brandon s'approcha, suivit par Tanguy.

"Je m'en fiche." Dit-il. "Je ne vais pas envoyer l'équipe au complet pour aller le chercher."

"Mais, nous devons savoir ce qu'il sait."

"C'est quoi le problème?" Demanda Bastien.

Brandon et Tanguy se tournèrent vers lui.

"Nous avons eu ouïe dire de quelqu'un qu'Olly est retenu sur une plateforme aérienne au-dessus de cette île."

"Par qui?"

"C'est là qu'est le problème." Dit Brandon, en lançant un regard noir à Tanguy. "On en sait rien."

"Eh bien, c'est mieux que ce que j'ai." Remarqua Bastien. "Spectra et moi avons cherché des indices pendant presque toute la nuit et on est rentré bredouille."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?" Demanda Jim.

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardait.

La lumière se précipita vers lui, alors qu'il haleta pour respirer.

"Je vois qu'il est de retour parmi les vivants." Ria Claudia, alors qu'elle enleva sa main de sa poitrine. "Tu es mort pendant un moment."

Olly soupira. Cela allait se faire vieux, vraiment vite.

"Alors, tu peux ramener des gens à la vie en utilisant ceci." Grogna-t-il. "Est-ce que tu peux sortir un lapin de ton chapeau?"

Claudia sourit, comme elle se pencha vers lui. Il sentit ses cheveux chatouiller son nez.

"Qui sait."

La porte ouvra fortement et Collison Coppinger entra fortement.

"Hé!" Dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir sur le pont supérieur."

"De quoi s'agit-il?!" Rompit Claudia.

"C'est un peu dur à expliquer." Dit-il.

Claudia soupira avant de se retourner. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle se retourna vers son prisonnier.

"Ne t'ennuie pas trop de moi."

Olly grogna. "Arrête ton cinéma et abrège avec la torture."

* * *

Faith entra dans la pièce. et vit Brandon, Tanguy et Bastien parler des Coppingers à Jim.

"Ça n'a tout simplement pas de sens." Dit Jim, écœuré. "Et elle qui voulait que je me joigne à eux."

"Tu lui as tourné le dos, pas vrai?" Demanda Bastien.

"Puisqu'elle a essayé de me tuer, qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à propos du médaillon?" Demanda Faith, en interrompant.

"Oui." Répondit Brandon. "Si quelqu'un le touche avec sa peau nue, alors la légende sur le dos du médaillon change. Il indique ensuite alors quelque chose sur lui-même sous la forme d'une énigme ou d'une légende."

"Je crois qu'il est cassé." Dit Noland.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Rompit Brandon.

"Je l'ai accidentellement touché lorsque tu es parti la nuit dernière." Avoua Noland. "La légende est exactement la même qu'elle l'était avant que j'y touche."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que sait que ça?"

"On en a aucune idée."

Claudia regarda l'opérateur dans la colère. "Je ne vous paie pas pour ne pas savoir les choses. Je vous paie pour connaître ce que je dois savoir."

"Il semblerait que ce soit un Pokémon." Dit un autre. "Il se dirige droit vers nous."

"Est-il un être légendaire, qui se dirige dans notre piège?" Dit Claudia avec joie.

"Nous avons fait une analyse de celui-ci au loin, et il ne semble pas être un des Pokémons sur le dossier."

Claudia sembla un peu confuse, avant de sourire.

"Parfait, je vais avoir autre chose à lancer sur le monde."

"Je n'en serais pas sûr si j'étais toi." Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu.

"Bonjour Hélio." Dit Claudia. "Comment était la visite à votre fils?"

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas s'il va se joindre à nous ou pas." Dit Hélio. "Mais, il peut-être au point de rencontre plus tard, de sorte que la vérification doit être faite."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda un des pilotes, alors que le Pokémon non-identifié flasha sur l'écran. Il sembla vaguement humain, mais avait la peau rouge et verte, ainsi que deux oreilles difformes.

"C'est loin à quel point?" Cria Hélio.

Un des opérateurs regarda à l'écran. "Cela approche de l'espace. Il sera là dans quelques heures s'il continue à la vitesse à laquelle il voyage actuellement."

Claudia ria. "Alors, que diriez-vous de préparer une cage pour notre client approchant."

* * *

"Que savez-vous?" Demanda Spectra.

"Rien du tout!" S'exclama le clochard. "Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est ces hombres étranges vêtus de noir qui emmenaient un mec à une navette étrange. Ensuite cette vaste folle a survolé sur un Pokémon gris très inhabituel et les a suivi à bord. Ensuite, ils ont disparu dans le ciel."

"Est-ce que le gars avait les cheveux bruns et portait un manteau noir?"

"Je crois que oui." Croassa le clochard, alors que Spectra prit une bouteille de vodka de son sac.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "C'est apprécié."

"N'importe quoi pour un joli visage." Croassa-t-il. "Je vois des tas de choses dans ces rues."

Spectra sourit, alors qu'elle fouilla pour vingt dollars.

"Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit, alors je suis ouverte à l'écoute."

Le vagabond prit l'argent, et s'en alla au loin.

Spectra regarda, avant que son téléphone sonne.

"Allo."

"Spectra, c'est Noland."

"Salut Noland."

"Où es-tu?"

"Je pense que je pourrais avoir une piste sur notre ami disparu."

Spectra entendit un brouillage à l'autre bout, et devina que Noland l'avait mis sur le haut-parleur.

"On t'écoute." Cria Brandon.

"J'ai interrogé des gens, et un clochard a vu notre homme être enlevé par quelqu'un qui dresse un Ptera. Ils se sont ensuite enfuis dans une sorte de dirigeable dans le ciel."

"Pas croyable!" Cria Adrien. "Ils n'iront pas sous l'eau!"

"Salut Adrien." Cria Spectra.

"Salut chéri."

"Oh pour l'amour de..." Cria Tanguy. "Reprenez le boulot."

"Spectra, ramène-toi ici." Dit grossièrement Brandon. "Nous avons une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être, et nous voulons ton avis."

"Je pars à l'instant." Répondit Spectra, alors qu'elle raccrocha.

* * *

Faith était sorti dehors pour prendre l'air, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un à travers les arbres. Quelqu'un de familier.

_Qu'est-ce que Paul fabrique ici?_

Elle savait que toute tendance à l'entraînement de Paul ne fut qu'avec Anabel, son idole comme Génie Extrême, de sorte que s'il avait décidé de le faire de son plein gré, que ça ne serait aucunement bon.

Sur un coup de tête, Faith suivit Paul, par curiosité.

* * *

"Tu en as fini d'essayer de me tuer?" Dit péniblement Olly.

"Non." Dit Claudia. "Je t'ai tué et ramené à la vie en parfaite santé depuis la dernière heure, et je m'ennuie un peu maintenant."

"Sans blagues." Dit Olly. "Le temps passe lorsqu'on s'amuse."

"Choisis ta prochaine blague avec soin, car elle pourrait être ta dernière." Rompit Claudia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

"À moins que tu puisses me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas accéder à la gamme complète des pouvoirs d'Arceus, et devenir cet être omniscient, alors je n'aurai plus d'utilisation future pour toi."

Olly la regarda. "C'est ça ton plan?"

Claudia sourit.

"Fais-tu ce genre de choses alors que tu poursuis?"

"Tu peux faire des blagues, mais tu ne seras plus en vie pour voir ce nouveau monde brave."

"Cela ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre qui parle." Remarqua Olly. "Je pourrais te dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas accéder à la pleine puissance des pouvoirs d'Arceus."

Les yeux Claudia s'agrandirent.

"Mais je ne compte pas te le dire."

Claudia révéla son gantelet.

"Tu me tues et je..."

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa tête et commença à presser.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier.

_La vie, la mort, Tiplouf, Bonaugure, Cynthia, Maman, Papa, Horus, Cradopaud, Kanto, Hoenn, Jim, Faith, Brandon._

_Tous passèrent en liste, jusqu'à ce que..._

_"Le truc dont tu dois te souvenir est que ces plaques contiennent une partie du pouvoir d'Arceus."_

_Olly éleva la Plaque Hydro._

_"Alors cela contient le pouvoir d'un Pokémon eau?"_

_"En effet." Dit Brandon._

_Olly prit la plaque et ouvrit une Pokéball. Son Pingoleon apparu._

_"Prends ça." Dit Olly, alors qu'il la donna à son Pingoleon._

_La plaque commença à fusionner avec la peau de Pingoleon. Le Pokémon Empereur ne broncha pas, ce qui faisait demander à son dresseur si cela faisait mal._

_Pingoleon se leva, aucun signe de la plaque._

_"Je n'ai jamais compris comment cela marche." Murmura Olly._

Tout redevint à la normal, alors qu'Olly foudroya Claudia du regard.

"Alors, c'est ça!" Dit-elle, triomphalement.

* * *

Faith suivit Paul dans une clairière près de la falaise.

Alors qu'elle se cacha dans les buissons, elle pouvait voir un dirigeable flotter là-bas.

_Qui et pourquoi sont-ils ici?_

Elle pouvait voir Paul s'en approcher, alors qu'un homme au cheveux bleu l'attendait.

"C'est qui lui?" Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle commença à ramper plus proche.

* * *

"Alors tu es venu." Remarqua Hélio.

"Alors je l'ai fait." Répliqua Paul. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Hélio s'éloigna du dirigeable. "Paul, quand je te regarde, je vois un potentiel. Tu as mûri pour devenir un dresseur puissant qui je veux qui veille sur mes arrières quand les coups de poings volent."

"Viens-en au fait!" Rompit Paul.

Hélio regarda l'océan. "Je voulais créer un nouveau monde, mais ces enfants qui se mêlent de tout m'ont empêché d'y parvenir. J'ai essayé de capturer Dialga et Palkia avec l'aide des chasseurs Pokémon, et de la Team Galactique, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi."

"Ouais, tu es du style à tout foutre par terre." Remarqua Paul. "Viens-en au fait."

Hélio ria. "Je vois que tu as l'impétuosité de la jeunesse."

"Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois de plus."

"Paul. Je veux encore atteindre mon objectif. Je veux créer l'univers à mon image, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Avec ton aide, je peux surmonter mes alliés et nous pourrons diriger ma nouvelle galaxie en tant que père et fils."

Paul était conscient de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à la Chasseuse Pokémon J s'approcher de lui.

"Hors de question!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball. "Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Torterra.

"Je suis attristé." Dit Hélio, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball dans chaque poche. "Tu as tourné le dos à ton vieux."

"J'ai une nouvelle vie!" Cria Paul. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!"

"Dimoret, Corboss." Dit Hélio, en envoyant les deux Pokémons. "Montrez à ce garçon la pleine puissance d'Hélio Reed. Bientôt le nouveau maître du monde."

Paul entendit une autre série de Pokéballs exploser, et tendant le cou un peu, il vit un Drascore, un Drattak, un Migalos, un Yanmega, un Nostenfer et un Demolosse se tenir près de la Chasseuse Pokémon.

Hélio envoya Leviator et son propre Nostenfer.

"Tu sembles être en infériorité numérique." Remarqua-t-il. "Dix contre un n'est pas une grande chance, peu importe à quel point ton Torterra est puissant."

Paul lança d'autres Pokéballs.

Son Moufflair, Rhinastoc, Elekable, Dimoret et Corboss apparurent.

"Niveau supérieur." Remarqua-t-il. "Et ils ne sont toujours pas aussi bien entraînés, je parierais dessus."

"Voyons ça de plus près." Ria Hélio. "Nos meilleures armes les unes contre les autres."

Paul pensa rapidement à une stratégie.

"Dimoret, retourne-toi et frappe Drattak avec Blizzard, Elekable, lance Onde De Choc sur les deux Nostenfer."

Dimoret et Elekable utilisèrent leurs attaques, réussissant à vaincre les trois Pokémons.

"Tu disais." Remarqua Paul.

"Pourquoi nous nous battons?" Demanda Hélio. "Regarde nos Pokémons!"

Paul regarda son Dimoret et son Corboss, voyant qu'ils étaient identiques à ceux qui appartenaient à Hélio.

"Nous sommes pareils!" Pressa Hélio. "Et aucune salope aux cheveux mauves de Safrania va convaincre mon fils qu'il en est autrement."

_Anabel!_

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Paul. Il a toujours su qu'il était capable d'une grande colère, mais en entendant les déchets impitoyable de l'espace qui était son père parler de la femme qu'il aimait comme ça le rendit incroyablement furieux.

"Va t'en d'ici!" Dit Paul, d'une voix basse furieuse. "Ou je vais te tuer."

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer." Dit Hélio. "Je suis exactement comme toi."

"Nous partageons le même ADN." Répondit Paul. "C'est tout."

"Ton amour t'a rendu faible."

Les mots passèrent à travers la tête de Paul. Les leçons qu'il avait appris dans la vie par le salaud qui se tenait en face de lui.

"Non!" Cria-t-il. "Mon amour m'a rendu plus fort. Ma haine ne pouvait m'emmener que pas bien loin, et je souhaiterais m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Je préfère mourir que d'être comme toi."

"C'est ton choix." Dit Hélio. "Leviator, tue-le."

Leviator se jeta sur Paul, sans lui donner l'occasion de riposter. Aucun de ses Pokémons l'atteindraient à temps pour le défendre.

Paul ferma les yeux, et dit adieu à Anabel.

Il regarda à travers la fissure, et fut surpris de voir le Pokémon Terrifiant arrêté dans son élan.

"Comment?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est ton jour de chance." Dit Brandon, alors que l'énorme Pokémon blanc entraîna Leviator à travers l'herbe, et le jeta dans la mer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Paul, en ouvrant son Pokédex.

**Regigigas. Le Pokémon Prodigieux. Une légende tenace veut que ce Pokémon ait traîné les continents en les attachant à des cordes.**

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à mon Leviator!" Hurla Hélio, avant qu'il soit frappé par un puissant coup de poing d'un Mackogneur, et soit KO.

"Merci, Mackogneur." Dit Bastien, alors qu'il félicita son Pokémon.

Tous les Pokémons des chasseuses Pokémon furent vaincu facilement. Simiabraz descendit Drascore, Noctunoir arrêta Migalos, Pyroli vaincu Yanmega, Elekable arrêta Corboss, alors que Regirock vaincu le Demolosse.

La chasseuse était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'un Grahyena sauta de l'ombre et l'arrêta en mordant sa jambe. alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper, un Arakdo surgit de l'ombre et réprima sur son visage.

"Vous croyez qu'on est arrivé à temps?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Je crois bien." Répondit Adrien, alors que lui, Tanguy, Brandon, Bastien et Spectra émergèrent du lui où ils s'étaient cachés.

"Où est Faith?" Demanda Spectra.

Faith se révéla, avant de rappeler ses deux Pokémons.

"Merci de nous avoir dirigé à lui." Dit Brandon. "C'était tout à fait une intuition."

Brandon rappela Regirock et Regigigas. Spectra rappela Noctunoir. Adrien rappela Pyroli et son Simiabraz. Bastien rappela son Mackogneur, et Tanguy rappela son Elekable.

"Ouais, en utilisant cela on a pu lui porter secours." Dit Adrien. "Si l'un de nous savait comment le piloter."

"Noland le sait." Lui rappela Spectra. "Il sera ici bientôt."

* * *

"Il est temps de dérouler le tapis rouge." Ria Claudia. "Avez-vous entendu parler d'Hélio et de L à la surface?"

"Négatif." Répondit Collison, alors qu'Henri entra, en mettant de la glace sur ses poings.

"Avez-vous autre chose de notre prisonnier?"

"Oui et non." Répondit Giovanni. "J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques cris, ainsi qu'un peu de sang, mais je pense qu'il ne sait rien d'autre."

"Je le savais déjà, espèce de crétin." Rompit Claudia. "Je voulais juste te voir le blesser un peu plus, avant qu'on puisse extraire la Plaque Hydro de son Pingoleon."

Giovanni sembla un peu blessé par ces mots. "Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien à muscles pour vous?"

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Claudia, l'amadouant. "Mais Vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas, et c'est plus utile pour trouver quelqu'un pour parler de certains experts au cœur froid qui fait tout ça pour de l'argent."

Elle s'approcha de lui.

"Vous le faites pour le plaisir de causer de la souffrance, et vous êtes ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'aider à descendre sur le monde et de le faire briller."

"Il est là!" Cria quelqu'un.

Toutes les personnes présentes se raidirent leurs muscles alors que le Pokémon plus petit que prévu vola à travers les portes et atterrit sur le sol du hangar.

"Deoxys!"

* * *

**Est-ce que les G-men vont sauver Olly et vaincre les méchants, ou vont-ils échouer à l'obstacle?**

**Les 17 Plaques d'Arceus sont de la partie.**

**Quelqu'un d'autre pense que Paul et Hélio vont vraiment avoir des problèmes?**

**Quelle partie Deoxys va-t-il jouer dans l'histoire?**


	72. L'attaque

Chapitre 72. L'attaque.

* * *

_Résumé. Claudia a torturé Olly pour essayer de l'obliger à parler. Les G-men ont fomenté un complot légèrement suicidaire pour le sauver de la base des opérations aérienne des Coppingers, impliquant le vol d'un vaisseau de chasseurs Pokémon. Paul a confronté Hélio, qui a été arrêté par le Mackogneur de Bastien._

* * *

"Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels!" Cria, Noland, alors qu'il allégea le petite barque dans les airs. "Bouclez votre ceinture et préparez-vous au décollage."

Faith se retourna dans le siège-dessous de lui, essayant de surmonter sa méfiance à l'égard du vol.

"Maintenant, où diable allons-nous?" Dit le Chef de l'Usine, alors qu'il chercha plusieurs écrans sur son panneau de contrôle.

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne le savez pas?" Demanda Faith.

"Bien sûr que non." Rit Noland. "J'invente alors que j'avance. Tout comme l'auteur."

"PARDON?!"

"Oh c'est vrai." Réalisa Noland. "Tu ne le crois pas. Je pense que nous sommes juste des personnages dans une histoire et qu'un mec au hasard nous fait suivre un chemin pour une raison."

"C'est n'importe quoi." Dit Faith. "Croyez-vous vraiment ce gars-là pourrait venir avec moi?"

"Non, je crois qu'ils vont surement le mettre sur demande et..." Dit Noland, en voyant le regard incrédule sur son visage. "La tête que tu fais n'a pas de prix en ce moment."

"Vous ne pensez pas réellement ça, n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua Faith.

"Non, je veux juste ajouter un peu de lumière de bon cœur à l'ambiance." Répondit Noland, alors que Brandon entra.

"Une fois que nous arriverons au lieu prévu, Noland, tu resteras ici et défendras ce vaisseau avec ta vie."

"Je le ferai!" Cria Noland. "Eh bien, j'espère qu'on en arrivera pas là."

"Faith, tu restes avec moi et les autres pour l'attaque principale."

"Ne fais pas quelque chose que je ne ferais pas." Cria Noland, alors que Faith suivit Brandon dehors.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?" Demanda Faith. "Normalement, il n'est pas aussi..."

"Noland fait face avec de l'humour avant une mission pour éviter de dévoiler à quel point il est effrayé." Expliqua Brandon. "Nous le faisons tous de manières différentes."

En disant cela, Brandon sortit un flacon de hanche et déboucha le contenu de celui-ci.

"Veux-tu un peu de rhum?" Demanda-t-il, en lui offrant le flacon vide.

* * *

"Son nom est Deoxys." Dit Collison, alors que Claudia, lui et Giovanni s'approchèrent du Pokémon étrange.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il est!" Cria Claudia, en pointant son gantelet vers lui. "Il est à moi."

Un étrange rayon noir fit irruption du gant de métal et engloutit Deoxys. Il était entouré par le feu noir pendant un moment, avant que l'énergie noire disparut. Deoxys tomba sur ses genoux.

"Saisissez-le!" Railla Claudia. "Capturez-le!"

Plusieurs gardes marchèrent au hangar pour escorter Deoxys à sa cellule. Le Pokémon ADN attendit d'être entouré, avant de se cabrer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Claudia, sous le choc.

Deoxys passa sous sa forme d'Attaque, et procéda à frapper tout les gardes avec facilité.

"Ça n'a pas marché!" Remarqua Collison, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Brasegali, à toi de jouer!"

Collison envoya son Brasegali.

"Pied Bruleur!"

Brasegali fonça à travers le cintre vers Deoxys qui venait de vaincre le dernier des gardes.

Il s'est avéré dans le temps d'esquiver l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Oh oh." Murmura Collison. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Brasegali ouvrit sa bouche et tira un souffle de feu vers Deoxys. Le Pokémon ADN passa sous sa forme Défense pour justifier le coup.

"Il n'y a rien qui fonctionne!" S'exclama Collison.

Deoxys reprit sa forme d'Attaque et ses yeux commencèrent à briller avec de la lumière. Brasegali sembla inquiet, alors qu'il fut jeté à travers la pièce et atterrit dans un tas.

"Brasegali, retour!" Cria Collison. "Grodrive, à toi de jouer!"

"Demolosse, Alakazam, Ptera." Cria Claudia, en appelant ses Pokémons.

Henri se retourna pour partir.

"Où diable vas-tu?" Dit Claudia.

"Chercher mes Pokémons." Répondit-il, en quittant les lieux.

"Sale traite!" Cria Claudia, alors qu'elle entendit la porte se verrouiller.

Collison haleta, et elle entendit une lourde chute.

Claudia se retourna et vit que ce qu'elle avait d'abord considéré comme un prix s'était écrasé à travers le plancher, laissant un trou énorme.

Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient entendre le bruit du vent à partir de tout en bas.

* * *

Olly entendit des cris et plusieurs détonations fortes. Il se fichait de ce que c'était au début, mais alors que sa se rapprocha, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Puis il sentit le brûlé.

* * *

"Merde." Dit Adrien, alors qu'ils approchèrent de l'immense base aérienne. "C'est en feu."

"Cela rend notre mission un peu plus dangereuse." Remarqua Tanguy.

Les G-mens s'étaient changés dans leurs combinaisons de mission. Un mélange de noir, de brun et de gris sont les couleurs de leur choix. Un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient aussi frotté de la suie et des cendres sur leurs visage pour éviter d'être reconnu.

Pas cher et efficace fut la méthode dont le décrivait Adrien. Mais également trompeuse.

"Je reçois des signes de mouvement sur l'écran." Dit Noland. "On nous appelle."

Il pressa un bouton, et une voix apeurée émergea de la radio.

"Bon sang, nous allons mourir."

"Il s'approche de nous!"

"Nooooooon!"

"Ramenez-vous ici immédiatement!" Cria quelqu'un "On a besoin d'aide!"

Leurs voix furent interrompu avec un son de torsion horrible qui firent tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?" Se demanda Spectra, alors que quelque chose d'orange flash passa près de leur vaisseau.

"Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!" Cria Tanguy.

"Peu importe!" Cria Noland, alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit une course folle pour le dirigeable gargantuesque.

"Excellente idée." Remarqua Tanguy.

"J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un bouclier qui bloque l'entrée."

* * *

Plusieurs gardes Coppingers et scientifiques coururent dans les couloirs du navire, lorsque Deoxys s'écrasa à travers le sol, provoquant plusieurs d'entre eux à crier en état de choc.

Certains d'entre eux essayèrent de combattre, en envoyant leurs Demolosses. Ils ont rapidement été vaincu, et les plus chanceux n'ont pas été déchirés par le Pokémon extraterrestre fou au virus.

Henri le regarda s'approcher, avant d'envoyer son Grolem.

"Grolem, Boule Roc!"

Grolem frappa Deoxys avec des roches. Le Pokémon ADN passa en forme Défense, et bloqua l'attaque.

"Grolem, utilise Explosion!"

Grolem fonça vers Deoxys, en brillant lumineusement. Le Pokémon ADN fut jeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque, mais sembla relativement indemne.

Grolem s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Giovanni le rappela.

"Pitoyable." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il se retourna pour s'échapper.

* * *

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?" Haleta Olly.

"Désolé, vieux." Répondit Doug Wilson. "Je dois te dire quelque chose."

Il lança une Pokéball et son Dracaufeu, Firestar apparut.

"Casse les chaînes!"

Dracaufeu procéda pour briser les chaînes, libérant ainsi Olly.

"Olly." Dit Doug. "Je dois t'avouer des choses. Pas seulement pour toi, mais à l'ensemble des G-mens. Il y a plusieurs années, que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme des G-men, j'avais bu et pour une raison étrange, une que je ne suis pas fière, j'ai décidé de conduire jusqu'à la maison."

Doug se pencha et ouvrit la valise à côté de lui, révélant quelques Pokéballs très familières.

"J'ai...j'ai tué quelqu'un ce soir là. Éteignant une vie sur la fin de ma voiture, parce que je ne pensais pas."

Doug rendit les Pokéballs, qui les mit dans ses poches.

"Par la suite, Claudia Coppinger s'est montrée le bout du nez. Elle m'a dit que personne apprendrait ce qui s'est passé, tant que je lui faisait une petite faveur."

"Est-ce que tu lui as transmis des informations?!" Cria Olly.

"Un petit peu." Admit Doug. "Rien de concret."

Olly oublia ses blessures et l'attrapa par la gorge dans la rage.

"Combien de gens ont péri parce que tu lui as donné un petit peu d'évidence!"

Soudain, la porte s'écrasa les tuant presque tout les deux. Ça serait probablement arrivé si elle avait frappé.

Les deux dresseurs regardèrent et virent l'étrange Pokémon vert et rouge qui les regardait fixement.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Doug. "Mais ne nous joignons pas à eux!"

* * *

Le petit vaisseau s'écrasa dans le hangar. Plusieurs gardes survivants regardèrent alors qu'il s'arrêta brusquement en face d'eux.

"C'est la chasseuse Pokémon L!"

Les portes s'ouvrèrent, alors qu'ils y prêtèrent attention.

Ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'un Simiabraz enragé saute et commence à sortir sa fonction de tuer hors de lui. Les gardes étaient un peu au dépourvu, et furent facilement vaincu par le puissant Simiabraz.

Adrien suivit son Simiabraz dehors, et l'emmena dans le hangar.

"C'est agréable!"

Brandon les suivit, avec Regirock et Regigigas. Ensuite, Tanguy avec Elekable et Raichu. Après, Faith avec Grahyena, Fouinar et Delcatty. Finalement, Bastien avec son Hariyama et son Mackogneur.

"Sécurisez le hangar!" Cria Tanguy. "Brandon et Spectra, restez ici et faites en sorte que notre sortie reste une source viable de départ."

Brandon pointa les portes, et Regigigas s'en approcha pour la garder.

"Adrien et moi allons partir à la recherche de Claudia!" Dit Tanguy. "Bastien et Faith, vous cherchez Olly!"

"D'accord!" Crièrent tout le monde, alors qu'ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

"Salaud!"

Giovanni s'effondra sur ses genoux dans la douleur, serrant son aine.

"Vous pensez même à me trahir!" Rompit Claudia, alors qu'elle l'attrapa par le cou.

"Je...suis...revenu...pour...vous!" Haleta Giovanni.

"Il marque un point." Remarqua Collison, alors qu'il maintenait son Grodrive inconscient. "Il est revenu pour nous."

Claudia le lâcha et rappela son Demolosse et Alakazam vaincus.

"Je... je vais tuer ce truc!" Cria-t-elle, furieusement. "Comment ose-t-il rendre mes Pokémons faibles!"

"Calme-toi." Remarqua Collison. "Ton pouvoir n'a apparemment aucun effet sur lui, alors ça te laisse peu d'options."

"J'en ai marre de ces jeux." Rompit-elle. "Si cette chose veut venir ici et commencer à tuer des membres de mon personnel, il doit élever son jeu."

* * *

"Dracolosse, lance Ultralaser!"

"Firestar, Rafale Feu!"

Dracolosse et Dracaufeu lancèrent leurs attaques sur Deoxys, qui, même dans sa forme Défense, fut propulsé en arrière par la force des deux attaques dévastatrices.

"Go!" Cria Olly, alors que lui et Doug passèrent à côté du Pokémon abasourdi. Leurs Pokémons furent rappelés après le stress d'avoir utilisé les deux puissantes attaques.

* * *

Bastien et Faith trouvèrent un couloir qui menait aux quartiers d'habitation.

"C'est joli." Murmura Bastien, alors qu'il l'a regarda dans la grandeur légèrement ostentatoire. "Rien que le meilleur pour la démence parmi nous."

Son Mackogneur approuva, en renversant la statue de Claudia.

"Est-il nécessaire de faire de la destruction insensée?" Demanda Faith.

Bastien s'approcha et frappa une porte au hasard. "Apparemment."

"Ce n'est pas l'objectif de la mission." Lui rappela Faith. "Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici."

"Comment peux-tu commencer par deviner cela?" Demanda Bastien, alors que son Hariyama commença à chercher des signes de vie à travers la pièce. "Finalement Hariyama pourrait être d'accord avec toi."

"YAMA!"

"Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"

* * *

"ON NE BOUGE PLUS!"

Olly et Doug furent arrêté par plusieurs gardes des troupes des Coppingers, les empêchant de s'échapper.

"Vous n'allez pas vous échappez." Dit furieusement l'un d'eux, alors qu'il tint le col de son Demolosse. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de te capturer et mes efforts ne vont pas être réduits en poussière."

"Alors tu dois être le gars qui m'a amené ici." Sourit Olly, alors qu'il éleva une Pokéball. "J'étais impatient de te rencontrer depuis que j'ai été torturé."

"Demolosse, à l'attaque!"

Demolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya plusieurs flammes vers Olly.

"Pingoleon, Raz De Marée!"

Olly lança rapidement une Pokéball et son Pingoleon apparut. Sur son ordre, le Pokémon Empereur commença à briller d'une lumière bleue, avant de créer une énorme vague d'eau, qui bloqua les flammes.

"Oh oh."

Après être rester en suspension dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, le puissant corps d'eau s'abattit sur les troupes, les emportant.

Pingoleon sembla ravi de ses efforts.

Doug se tourna vers Olly.

"Deux questions. Primo, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Et secundo, pourquoi tu ne t'en ai pas servi contre Paul?"

"Tu te souviens des CT des Coppingers que j'ai volé?" Dit Olly. "J'ai décidé d'utiliser certaines d'entre elles."

"Qui y a-t-il d'autre?"

"Cyber Ombre, Brulure Psy, Tempeteinfernale, Rayon Plante, Convulsion Électrique, Souffle Tectonique, Néant Absolu et plein d'autres dont je ne me souviens pas."

"C'est impressionnant qu'ils aient créés autant d'attaques."

* * *

"Mais où est-elle non de dieu?" Rompit Tanguy, alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont.

"Pas ici." Remarqua Adrien, alors qu'il tira l'un des corps au large des moniteurs pour les caméras de sécurité. "Mais, nous pouvons la trouver."

Tanguy s'approcha, alors que son compagnon commença à feuilleter les caméras.

"Oh mon dieu!" S'exclama Tanguy, alors que l'un des écrans dévoilèrent un autre hangar rempli de cages.

"C'est malade." Murmura Adrien. "Capital S."

"Allons-y, et allons les libérer." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il se retourna.

"Personne n'ira nul part!" Rompit Claudia, alors qu'elle, Collison et Giovanni entrèrent.

"Oh regardez." Remarqua Adrien. "C'est la diabolique reine salope."

Claudia le foudroya du regard. "Et vous êtes?"

"Les Pokémons G-mens." Répondit Tanguy. "Et nous sommes ici pour te faire tomber."

Maganon, Elekable, Simiabraz et Raichu s'avancèrent derrière les trois d'entre eux.

Claudia sourit légèrement, avant de se retourner et de frapper les quatre d'entre eux avec une énorme boule d'énergie noire qui les assommèrent.

Du moins, c'est ce que les deux dresseurs espérèrent qui s'était passé, alors qu'ils se posèrent sur le sol sans bouger.

"Non." Chuchota Adrien, n'étant pas un commentaire sarcastique pour une fois.

Les yeux de Claudia commencèrent à briller avec la même énergie noire, alors qu'elle éleva son gantelet doré vers eux.

"La partie est terminée!"

* * *

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" Cria Bastien, alors que Deoxys s'approcha d'eux à travers un trou dans le mur. Il avait quelques brûlures et égratignures sur sa peau.

Faith prit son Pokédex, mais Bastien décida d'attaquer.

"Mackogneur, attaque Coup-Croix. Hariyama, attaque Cogne!"

Ses Pokémons foncèrent vers Deoxys, qui prit sa forme de Défense pour repousser les attaques.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Hurla Bastien.

"C'est impossible!" Dit Faith, alors qu'elle pointa son Pokédex vers Deoxys.

**Aucune Information!**

Deoxys reprit sa forme d'Attaque, avant d'envoyer à Mackogneur et Hariyama une étrange boule énergétique jaune qui les mirent tout de suite KO.

"Non!" Cria Bastien, alors qu'il courra vers ses Pokémons.

"Ça ressemblait à une attaque de type psy." Remarqua Faith, avant de penser à une stratégie. "Grahyena, utilise Machouille!"

"Ça pourrait être la meilleure stratégie." Remarqua Bastien, avant que Deoxys ne passe en forme Vitesse, et qu'il s'écrasa à travers le mur.

"Grahyena!" Hurla Faith, alors que son Pokémon se retrouva inconscient par l'impact.

"On a un problème." Dit Bastien, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons.

* * *

"Là-dedans!" Dit Doug. "J'ai été là-dedans plusieurs fois, et c'est un hangar. Peut-être qu'il y a un vaisseau là dedans pour fuir."

Il commença à tirer sur la poignée. "En plus, elle est verrouillée."

"Laisse-moi essayer." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball. "Gallame, utilise Psyko!"

Olly envoya Gallame.

Gallame fixa l'énorme porte métallique et essaya de l'enlever avec son esprit.

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas." Répondit Doug. "Les pouvoirs psychiques de Gallame sont sacrifiés lorsqu'il évolue, comparé au pouvoir disponible à un Gardevoir."

"As-tu un Gardevoir?" Rompit Olly, alors qu'il rappela son Gallame.

"Non."

"Alors, est-ce que ça a de l'importance?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Doug, alors qu'il passa une liste mentale de ses Pokémons.

"On s'en fiche." Cria Olly. "Dracolosse, Ultralaser!"

Le Dracolosse d'Olly éclata de la Pokéball et explosa la porte avec un puissant rayon énergétique orange, l'explosant de ses gonds.

"Après toi."

* * *

"Je me demande où est passé tout le monde." Murmura Spectra.

"Aucune idée." Répondit Brandon.

Il se posèrent toujours la question, lorsque Deoxys éclata d'un trou à travers le plancher.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Impossible!" Hurla Brandon. "Il ne devrait pas exister, et encore moins être ici!"

"C'est quoi au juste?"

"Deoxys." Répondit sombrement Brandon. "On est dans le pétrin."

Regirock et Regigigas se retournèrent pour affronter le nouveau Pokémon, se positionnant dans des postures de combat.

"Regirock, Verrouillage suivit d'Ultralaser." Ordonna Brandon. "Regigigas, lance l'attaque Presse."

Regigigas atteignit Deoxys, qui passa en forme Vitesse pour esquiver l'emprise forestière.

Regirock réussit à le toucher avec un Ultralaser, mais l'attaque ne réussit pas à cause énormément de dégâts.

"Regigigas." Cria Brandon. "Utilise Ultimapoing!"

Le Pokémon Prodigieux éleva un poing vers le petit Deoxys espérant décrocher un puissant coup.

"Noctunoir, Teraclope!" Dit Spectra. "Utilisez Ombre Portee!"

Les deux Pokémons Spectre disparurent, avant de réapparaître derrière Deoxys. Le Pokémon ADN fila et les frappa avec l'orbe jaune.

"Psycho Boost!" Cria furieusement Brandon. "Une des attaques les plus dangereuses de Deoxys!"

Spectra hurla alors que ses deux Pokémons furent envoyés dans le ciel par l'attaque.

Cependant, en se tournant pour attaquer Teraclope et Noctunoir, Deoxys avait oublié Regigigas et Regirock.

Une paire d'attaques Ultralaser l'envoya s'écraser à travers les portes à l'air, et hors de la vue.

"Nous avons un problème." Dit Brandon.

* * *

Olly et Doug s'approchèrent du hangar, ils virent qu'il était rempli de cages.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'ils commencèrent à fouiller les lieux.

Les cages semblèrent être pleines de Pokémons légendaires. Il y avait Electhor, Sulfura, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Mew, Celebi et Jirachi. Avec plusieurs autres.

"Wow, je ne le lui ai pas assez donné de mérite." Dit Olly, alors qu'il commença à chercher une cage spécifique.

Doug alla dans la direction opposée.

"Cela prend un certain type de démence pour faire ça. Ces Pokémons ont le contrôle sur la nature dans une certaine mesure, et ils ne doivent pas être gardés dans des cages. Moralement, ils ne devraient même pas être capturés dans une Pokéball, peu importe les circonstances."

Doug vit le Pokémon mauve familier dans une cage. Il n'avait jamais vu son cher ami avoir l'air aussi misérable.

"Bonjour, Mewtwo." Dit-il.

Le Pokémon le regarda, avec une légère pointe de peur.

"C'est impossible." Répondit-il. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Je ne devrais pas." Confirma Doug. "Mais je le suis, alors comment puis-je t'aider?"

Olly termina d'observer, et ne trouva sans doute pas ce qu'il cherchait.

"Comment pouvons-nous aider tous ces Pokémons?" Pressa Doug.

Mewtwo y pensa pendant un moment. "Sors-moi d'ici."

"Très bien." Cria Doug, alors qu'il envoya tout ces Pokémons. Firestar, Spectrum, Aquali, Drattak, Draco et Elecsprint.

"Utilisez vos attaques pour casser cette cage!"

* * *

Faith et Bastien atteignirent le pont.

"Nous devrions mettre les autres au parfum." Dit Bastien. "C'est un Pokémon sacrément déchaîné, et on ne peut pas espérer le battre seuls."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était?" Demanda Faith.

"J'ai une théorie que c'est un Pokémon extraterrestre métamorphe connu sous le nom de Deoxys." Répondit Bastien. "J'ai déjà vu des photos de lui, mais je n'ai jamais su qu'il existait."

Ils trouvèrent la porte du pont, mais alors qu'ils s'en approchèrent, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était couvert de sang.

"Ça ne semble pas être bon signe." Dit Bastien. "Les portes couvertes de sang ne sont jamais un bon présage."

"Je ne t'ai jamais indexé comme une superstitieuse." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'elle tourna la poignée.

Elle s'ouvrit facilement dans son étreinte, révélant la vue à l'intérieur de la plate-forme de commande.

Faith ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à l'intérieur de la scène. Bastien haleta sous le choc, avant de vomir sur le sol.

Adrien et Tanguy avaient été brutalement assassinés par un inconnu. Ils avaient un regard de choc sur leurs visages, qui suggéra qu'ils sont morts d'une mort horrible et douloureuse

Bien qu'ils pouvaient le deviner.

* * *

"Elle ne cédera pas." Dit Olly, alors que les Pokémons de Doug s'effondrèrent de fatigue des attaques répétés sur la cage. "Elles sont sûrement désignées pour retenir les Pokémons légendaires, alors les attaques des Pokémons normaux ne vont pas la détruire."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères?" Rompit Doug. "C'est mon ami qui est là dedans, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner."

Olly considéra cela. "Je vais jeter un œil aux alentours."

Il les laissa seuls.

Doug regarda Mewtwo. "Comment vas-tu, cher ami?"

"J'ai déjà été mieux." Répondit Mewtwo.

"Comment t'ont-ils capturé?"

"Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir des images dans ma tête." Répondit Mewtwo. "Ils m'ont dit de venir ici. Je ne répond pas aux pouvoirs puissants, alors je les ai ignoré."

Doug prit cela alors qu'Olly découvrit un ascenseur pour l'emmener à une plate-forme supérieure.

"Tu connais mon histoire." Dit Mewtwo. "J'ai ensuite eu des visions de l'un des hommes vivant à Lavanville qui m'ont crée. Je me suis rendu là-bas, seulement pour découvrir qui était le père de l'un d'eux. J'ai ensuite été capturé."

"Tu avais l'air mieux lorsque je t'ai rencontré à Johto." Plaisanta Doug. "Je suppose qu'ils t'ont mal traité."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait!" Rompit Mewtwo. "Vous les humains êtes une race de barbares qui conçoivent des façons de torturer d'autres barbares."

"Pas tout les humains." Protesta Doug.

"Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'ils en ont l'air." Répondit Mewtwo. "C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas!" Soutint Doug. "La plupart des humains que tu as jamais rencontré ont essayé de te faire mal, mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais réalisé maintenant que tous les êtres humains sont comme ça."

"Et d'ailleurs." Cria Olly, alors que les cages s'ouvrirent grandement. "Qui vient de te sauver tes pauvres fesses?"

* * *

"NOOOOON!" Hurla Brandon, alors que Regigigas fut jeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

Il courra au côté de son géant, foudroyant Claudia du regard.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une épine dans le pied." Dit-elle. "Ou plutôt vous l'étiez."

Spectra commença à bouger, mais Giovanni émergea de l'ombre et l'attrapa par derrière par le cou.

"Pas de ça, ma jolie." Chuchota-t-il, sadiquement.

Spectra tenta de s'échapper, mais à peu d'effet.

"Hé, cette salope est une battante." Ria-t-il. "Je peux nous voir avoir du bon temps plus tard."

"Pensez avec votre tête, pas avec vos organes génitaux." Rompit Claudia, alors que Collison se montra.

"Aucun signe de Deoxys." Reporta-t-il.

"Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous enfuir." Ria Claudia. "Laissez ces gens mourir ici."

"Tu es vraiment folle." Cria Brandon, avant que Claudia l'attrape par le cou.

"Ouais, mais dans quelques minutes, je serais toujours vivante." Jubila-t-elle. "Rien dans le monde ne peut m'empêcher de te tuer."

"Je parierais pas là-dessus!"

"Quoi!" Cria Claudia, en se retournant pour voir Olly, Doug et une foule de Pokémon légendaires derrière eux.

"Tu as perdu, Claudia." Dit Olly, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Ton armée de Pokémons légendaires a été compromise."

Claudia commença à serrer d'avantage le cou de Brandon.

"Je peux encore le tuer." Dit-elle, simplement.

Olly pouvait voir que Brandon ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Ses yeux commencèrent à gonfler.

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet Bec Vrille!" Cria-t-il, en lançant la Pokéball.

Le Pingoleon d'Olly éclata de la Pokéball, et alimenta vers Claudia, dans un puissant vortex tournoyant d'eau. Elle n'était apparemment pas préparée à l'attaque alors qu'elle tenta d'étouffer Brandon.

L'attaque du Pokémon Empereur frappa Claudia dans le bras, et elle cria alors que son bras fut arraché par l'attaque. Elle s'effondra sur le sol à l'agonie, serrant la souche qui avait été autrefois son bras.

"Tu as perdu!" Répéta Olly, alors qu'il s'approcha de l'endroit où les restes de son bras étaient tombés. Les gantelets dorés avec le bijou corrompu d'Arceus brillaient dans le soleil du matin, en croyant son véritable danger pour le monde entier.

Il le frappa, le sentant se briser sous ses chaussures.

Claudia protesta à son action.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas fait cela à une femme, mais étant donné qu'il avait été torturé par elle dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il était prêt à faire une exception.

Olly envoya son pied en arrière, puis vers l'avant sur le visage de Claudia, Il sentit le craquement d'un os et se sentit satisfait.

"Salaud!" Cria Claudia, à travers ses cris de douleur.

"Œil pour œil." Dit-il.

Olly se retourna vers les Pokémons légendaires. "Vous pouvez allez en paix!"

La ménagerie de Pokémon qui pouvait voler commencèrent à partir. Ceux telles que les bêtes légendaires choisirent d'attendre.

Mewtwo se leva. "Merci!"

Olly leva ses épaules. "Hé, tout les humains ne sont pas mauvais."

Brandon massa son cou, avant de regarder autour.

"Hé, où est Spectra?"

* * *

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas faire ça." Pleura Spectra, alors que Giovanni la traîna.

"Oui. Je le veux!" Répondit Giovanni. "Tu es mon ticket de sortie."

Giovanni continua à la traîner, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

Spectra fila, et vit un Adrien couvert de sang en se frottant le poing.

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?" Demandèrent les deux.

* * *

"Considère toi chanceuse." Dit Olly à Claudia, alors qu'elle fut chargée à bord du vaisseau. "Je vais te laisser mourir ici."

"Qui est le vrai maniaque assoiffé de sang?" Railla Claudia, alors qu'elle cracha dans son visage.

"Où est Arceus?" Demanda Olly.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire!" Hurla Claudia. "Jamais je ne te le dirai. Tu ne trouveras jamais Arceus tant que je serais en vie."

Brandon termina le chargement d'un Giovanni menotté dans la soute, avec plusieurs gardes.

Doug et Mewtwo étaient autour, alors que Tanguy le réprimanda.

"Tu as brisé toutes les règles, dissipant toute la foi mise en toi par les G-men." Dit-il, furieusement. "Par les droits, je devrais te virer, ici et maintenant."

Doug sembla honteux. Les G-men avait été sa vie.

"Mais..." Continua Tanguy. "Compte tenu du fait que tu nous as aidé à arrêter Claudia, et à sauver Olly et ses Pokémons, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge."

Doug s'allégea instantanément. "Merci!"

Olly se retourna, et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Bonne chance pour demain, Doug."

"Collison aura sa vengeance sur vous!" Cria Claudia. "Il est un maître du déguisement. Et vous n'arriverez jamais à me convaincre, je suis la meilleure actrice du monde."

'Collison' entra dans le décor. "La deuxième meilleure, Claudia."

"Quoi!"

Collison ria. "Je ne suis pas ton frère. Ton frère est mort. Mon nom est Harrison James, et j'ai essayé de te faire tomber depuis les six derniers mois."

"Espèce de fils de pute!" Hurla Claudia, apoplexie de rage en ce moment. "Je vais tous vous tuer!"

Brandon claqua la porte, la coupant pour de bon.

"Et un excellent travail." Ria-t-il, alors qu'il vit Adrien et Spectra essayer de faire plus ample connaissance l'un l'autre dans l'une des pièces. "Ah, ils sont toujours au travail, mais bon, on s'en fiche."

* * *

"Alors, quand j'ai cassé le joyau, j'ai ramené Adrien et Tanguy à la vie." Supposa Olly.

"J'étais vraiment surprise lorsqu'ils se sont soudainement relevés." Remarqua Faith.

"Nous avons gagné." Dit Olly. "Nous avons vaincu les méchants."

"Ça n'aidera pas Élias, ou Lance." Remarqua Faith, alors que quelqu'un haleta.

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux et virent Deoxys qui était revenu.

"Oh misère." S'exclama Olly. "Pas encore."

Deoxys était à sa forme normale alors qu'il atterrit devant Olly. Il passa ensuite à sa Forme d'Attaque et fit un geste vers lui, tout en faisant de petits cris étranges.

"Je ne te suis pas." Dit Olly.

"Je crois..." Remarqua Brandon.

"Il veut t'affronter!" Termina Mewtwo.

* * *

**Combien avaient deviné que Collison était en fait Harrison. Soyez franc.**

**Alors, les Coppingers ont été amené en justice, et les Pokémons on été libérés, à l'exception d'Arceus et de ceux au sol.**

**Sacha contre Doug sera pour bientôt.**

**Est-ce la fin des Coppingers dans l'histoire?**

**Je sais que le début fait un peu bizarre, mais hé, comme vous le savez ce n'est pas moi qui ai crée l'histoire.  
**


	73. Contre Deoxys

Chapitre 73. Contre Deoxys.

* * *

_Résumé. Les Pokémon G-mens ont attaqué le vaisseau Coppinger pour essayer de mettre fin à tout. Doug était arrivé à bord et a sauvé Olly, avant de révéler que Claudia l'avait fait chanter. Tout cela en étant attaqué par un Deoxys de l'espace. Finalement, Olly a réussi à prendre le dessus contre Claudia, en lui enlevant son pouvoir, et en libérant les Pokémons légendaires qu'elle avait capturé. Puis, après qu'ils furent capturés, Deoxys a défié Olly à un combat._

* * *

"Excusez-moi!"

"Deoxys veut tester veut vous testez toi et lui dans un combat." Continua Mewtwo.

"Pourquoi?"

Deoxys commença à parler de ses cris aigus, dont Mewtwo semblait comprendre le tout.

"Deoxys agit comme un coup sûr en toute sécurité au cas où quelque chose comme ça se produit. Arceus n'a aucun contrôle sur Deoxys, autre que de lui ordonner de faire ça. Deoxys essayait de sauver les Pokémon légendaires, mais quand il t'a vu faire, il a décidé que tu dois être un puissant dresseur."

Olly sembla apaisé.

"Alors tu veux m'affronter?" Lança-t-il.

Deoxys approuva.

"Laisse-moi préparer mon équipe, et je vais te donner le combat de ta vie!"

* * *

Olly réfléchissait toujours à ses Pokémons, lorsque le vaisseau fut de retour sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Ils avaient décidé de laisser le gargantuesque flottant dans les airs, dans l'espoir que les gens finiraient juste par ne plus y penser, et qu'il finirait par s'écraser dans la mer. Deoxys escorta le petit navire en direction de l'île, en volant dans sa Forme Vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes planifier?" Demanda Faith, alors que la photo du Professeur Sorbier apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il avait prit.

"Olly, comment vas-tu mon garçon?"

"Très bien." Répondit Olly. "J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une faveur."

"N'importe quoi pour l'un de mes étudiants préférés." Dit le Professeur Sorbier. "Certaines des données que tu as recueilli pour moi sont de premières classes."

"Je veux changer certains de mes Pokémons pour un match contre un Pokémon."

"Quel genre de Pokémon?" Demanda le Professeur Sorbier. "Tu as piqué mon intérêt."

Olly ria. "Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous le dis."

"Essaie-moi."

"Deoxys."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Écoutez, aidez moi simplement à faire le bon vieux échange-rapide et je vous en montrerai la preuve."

"Très bien." Répondit le Professeur Sorbier. "Si tu dis la vérité, alors c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais étudier."

"N'y pensez même pas." Dit Olly. "Je n'ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit à propos d'attraper Deoxys. Je ne sais même pas s'il peut-être capturé."

"Tant pis." Soupira le Professeur Sorbier, alors qu'il ouvrit le lien d'échangeur de Pokémon. "De quoi as-tu de besoin?"

* * *

Le vaisseau arriva sur la partie gazonnée près du haut de la falaise où ils étaient partis.

Alors qu'il toucha le sol, Brandon se leva.

"On a fait du bon boulot." Dit-il, triomphalement.

Tanguy essaya d'enlever le sang de ses cheveux, mais secoua la main de Brandon.

"On a tous bien travaillé, hein."

Olly se leva, en replaçant ses nouvelles Pokéballs sur sa ceinture.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il, excité. "Amenons ces gars aux aux autorités compétentes, et ensuite je pourrais vous offrir un spectacle que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier."

"Dans ce cas il faut que je vois ça." Remarqua Tanguy.

"Que va-t-il leur arriver désormais?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle, Tanguy, Doug, Mewtwo et Olly sortirent.

"Ils seront amenés à la terre ferme et le système de justice un peu douteux prendra le relais à partir de là." Répondit Tanguy, tandis que Deoxys flotta par-dessus eux.

"Euh, Mewtwo." Dit Doug. "Tu pourrais soit te déguiser soit te cacher si tu ne veux pas être pris d'assaut."

"D'accord." Répondit Mewtwo, alors qu'il croisa ses bras. "Je vais changer votre perception de ma part pour quelque chose qui va me causer moins de tracas."

Rien ne se produisit.

"Il ne s'est rien passé." Dit Faith.

"Parce que vous savez qui je suis." Expliqua Mewtwo. "Par conséquent, ça ne marchera pas sur vous."

"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue."

Olly s'intercepta.

"C'est un argument absurde." Dit-il. "Trouvons simplement un endroit pour que Deoxys et moi puissions nous battre, pour ensuite aller se coucher."

* * *

Il était relativement facile de trouver un endroit isolé ouvert dans la forêt.

"Cela semble aussi bien que n'importe quel lieu." Remarqua Olly, alors que Deoxys vola vers le coté opposé du terrain, et attendit.

"Tu peux y arriver." Dit Faith, alors que Doug et Tanguy s'assirent sur l'herbe. Mewtwo se leva impassiblement en attendant que le match commence.

"Je sais." Dit Olly, alors qu'il regarda Deoxys, et qu'il prit une Pokéball.

Faith alla s'asseoir.

Deoxys poussa un cri d'impatience.

"Il veut savoir si tu comptes prêt d'ici peu." Traduit Mewtwo.

"Prêt quand tu veux." Dit Olly, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball.

"Teraclope, à toi de jouer!"

* * *

"Pika!"

"Je suis navré Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Je veux cesser de m'en remettre à toi."

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Flora. "Et si tu avais besoin de..."

"Pikachu a participé à plusieurs grands matchs au cours des dernières semaines." Expliqua Sacha. "Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes trop épuisé pour participer aux derniers matchs si j'en arrive là."

"Je pense que tu prends un pari." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

"Teraclope, utilise Hypnose!"

Les yeux de Teraclope commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il foudroya Deoxys du regard. Le Pokémon ADN passa en forme Vitesse et vola hors de portée.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Teraclope créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire dans ses mains, et la lança à Deoxys. Il passa à la Forme Défense, et tendit ses bras pour l'attraper.

"Oh oh."

Deoxys la renvoya vers Teraclope, qui prit sa propre attaque de plein fouet. La boule explosa et envoya Teraclope s'écraser dans un arbre.

"Teraclope, tu peux te relever?!"

Teraclope réussit à le faire, et secoua ses poings vers Deoxys.

"Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope fonça vers Deoxys, le poing brillant d'énergie noire. Deoxys passa à la forme Défense, et encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet.

"Ça ne semble pas lui avoir fait grand chose." Remarqua Faith. "Et pourtant ça aurait du être super efficace."

"Lorsque Deoxys change de forme." Expliqua Doug. "Ces statistiques altèrent considérablement en fonction de cette forme."

Deoxys changea pour la forme Attaque et son crâne commença à briller avec une lumière bleue.

"C'est un Psykoud'Boul." Commenta Tanguy, alors que Deoxys, percuta sa tête sur Teraclope, le projetant en arrière.

"Teraclope, lance Represailles."

Teraclope souleva ses mains et tira une boule d'énergie pourpre à Deoxys, qui n'a pas eu la chance de revenir à la Forme Défense. C'était au tour de Deoxys d'être projeté en arrière par une attaque.

"Ça c'est de la puissance, Teraclope." Ria Olly.

Deoxys se leva et tendit ses mains. Un étrange rayon lumineux noir fut lancé à Teraclope, qui tomba sur ses genoux, et s'évanouit.

"Teraclope ne peut plus se battre." Remarqua Tanguy. "C'était une attaque Tenebres."

Olly rappela Teraclope.

"Merci l'ami." Dit-il, en remettant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et en prenant une autre.

"Dracaufeu, en avant!"

Olly envoya Dracaufeu, qui sortit de la Pokéball, battit des ailes et rugit d'impatience.

"Cela devrait être un meilleur affrontement." Commenta Doug. "Dans ce dernier affrontement, Deoxys semblait plus fort que Teraclope par un mile."

"Alors l'avantage du type ne fonctionne pas."

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu envoya sa tête en arrière et souffla Deoxys avec le feu.

Le Pokémon ADN passa à la Forme Défense et résista à l'attaque.

"Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça vers Deoxys.

Deoxys passa à la forme Attaque, et attrapa Dracaufeu.

"Qu'est-ce que...?!" Cria Olly, alors que la lumière blanche disparut.

L'électricité commença à crépiter dans le corps Deoxys, alors qu'il chargea une attaque.

"RAFALE FEU!" Cria Olly, sachant ce qui approchait.

Dracaufeu tira une explosion totalement dévastatrice du feu à Deoxys qui était en train de lancer un Elecanon en même temps.

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre et explosèrent, remplissant le terrain avec de la fumée. Les deux Pokémons rugirent de douleur, car ils furent grièvement blessés par la force de l'attaque.

"Dracaufeu!" Dit Olly inquiet pour son Pokémon, alors que la fumée se dissipa.

Son Dracaufeu avait été vaincu par l'attaque électrique puissant à courte portée, ainsi que la puissance de feu supplémentaire de l'explosion.

Olly rappela son Pokémon, avant d'étudier Deoxys. Il commença à sembler en lambeaux par les attaques répétées.

"Carchacrok, vas-y!" Cria-t-il, envoyant le Pokémon Supersonic.

Carchacrok sortit de la Pokéball, et rugit à Deoxys.

"Dracocharge!"

* * *

"Merci du coup de main." Sourit l'Agent Jenny. "Nous apprécions toujours l'aide des Pokémons G-men."

"Oh non." Dit Brandon. "Merci à vous, nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour garder ces despotes, et la prison sur l'Île Valencia était la plus proche. Je ne manquerai pas de mentionner votre coopération dans mon rapport."

"Vous avez rendu le monde un peu plus sécuritaire, Roi de la Pyramide." Remarqua l'Agent Jenny.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir m'en attribuer tout le mérite." Dit Brandon.

* * *

Deoxys passa en Forma Vitesse et accéléra dans le ciel.

"Suis-le!" Cria Olly.

Carchacrok suivit Deoxys, doucement pour s'en tenir à la version simplifiée du Pokémon ADN.

Deoxys s'écrasa hors du ciel, par le missile bleu que Carchacrok était devenu.

"Maintenant, utilise Lance-Flamme!"

Carchacrok se retourna et souffla le Deoxys tombant avec des flammes.

"Carchacrok, Dracogriffe!"

Les griffes de Carchacrok commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça après Deoxys.

"Je crois qu'il est à sa merci." Remarqua Tanguy, alors que Deoxys bascula vers le haut et se retourna dans la Forme Normale. Il créa ensuite une épée d'énergie verte dans sa main.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" Cria Olly, alors qu'il balança la lame à travers l'air et frappa Carchacrok avec. "Était-ce une attaque Lame-Feuille?"

Deoxys prit sa Forme Attaque et frappa Carchacrok avec une attaque psychique. Carchacrok hurla alors qu'il fut jeté en l'air.

Olly prit la Pokéball, et le rappela.

"J'en suis à mes deux derniers Pokémons." Rit-il. "Il est temps d'élever mon niveau de jeu, Dracolosse, à l'attaque!"

Olly envoya Dracolosse, qui sourit à Deoxys.

"Dracolosse, utilise Danse Draco."

Dracolosse tourna autour, brillant avec une lumière rouge, noire et bleue.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!" Hurla Faith, avant que Tanguy lui prenne le bras.

"Attends un peu."

Deoxys vola vers Dracolosse, chargeant une Surpuissance.

Dracolosse s'écarta.

"Est-ce que tu as un plan en ce moment?" Demanda Faith.

"Évidemment." Répondit Olly. "Danse Draco."

* * *

"C'est le moment où nous sortons et que nous allons prouver que nous sommes une équipe!" Cria Sacha à ses Pokémons.

"Notre force vient de nous tous. Le lien que nous partageons tous les uns avec les autres et comment nous utilisons ce lien pour afficher notre suprématie sur les autres. Nous pouvons gagner en quelques heures, et ainsi de suite, je vous demande de tout donner pour aider à inscrire nos noms dans les légendes."

Ses Pokémons l'encouragèrent.

"Nous serons des héros."

* * *

Deoxys passa à l'attaque, en essayant de toucher Dracolosse. Le Pokémon Dragon esquiva toutes les attaques lancées contre lui avec une facilité relative.

"Est-ce que tu comptes attaquer?" Demanda Faith, alors que Deoxys percuta sa Lame-Feuille dans Dracolosse.

Cela ne causa pas énormément de dégâts.

"Parfait." Cria Olly, étonnant tout le monde. "Lance l'attaque Colere!"

Dracolosse tendit ses muscles, avant de se couvrir dans un feu rouge clair. Il décrocha plusieurs coups de poing puissants sur Deoxys, le forçant à reculer et à être sur la défensive. Dracolosse n'arrêta pas, et Deoxys commença à avoir l'air inquiet à l'assaut qu'il tenta désespérément de survivre.

Ensuite, Dracolosse arrêta d'épuisement.

"Comment ça marche dans ta stratégie?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il se leva. "J'aimerais beaucoup rester pour voir le reste de ça, mais je veux me reposer avant que mon match ne commence."

Doug s'en alla dans la forêt, avant d'être suivi par Mewtwo.

Dracolosse commença à se mordre, ingurgitant sa propre queue.

"Dracolosse, reprends-toi." Dit Olly, sachant que la confusion était l'un des côtés négatifs d'une attaque mortelle.

Dracolosse le foudroya du regard, avant que Deoxys ne charge un boule jaune foncé et l'a lança dans le dos de Dracolosse.

Le Dragon fut renversé en avant par la force de le Psycho Boost, et s'effondra dans la poussière.

"Merde." Dit Olly, alors qu'il rappela Dracolosse.

Il sourit par la suite.

"Psycho Boost abaisse la puissance de l'attaque spéciale."

Il prit une Pokéball.

Faith avait un soupçon sournois de ce qui allait suivre.

"Pingoleon, viens du fin fonds des mer!"

Olly envoya Pingoleon.

"Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon souffla Deoxys avec de l'eau. Deoxys passa à la Forme Défense, mais même avec le coup de pouce de la défense, il avait toujours l'air perturbé.

"Laser Glace!"

Pingoleon tira un rayon gelant de glace blanche sur Deoxys, congelant un peu d'eau de son corps.

Deoxys passa à la Forme Vitesse pour se débarrasser de la dépréciation.

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon ce lança vers Deoxys, qui fut jeté en arrière, dépourvu, par la force de l'attaque, soutenu par le corps de Pingoleon.

"Maintenant, lance Griffe Acier!"

Les nageoires de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il bascula vers le haut et près du Deoxys décapité.

Deoxys attrapa Pingoleon, comme il l'avait fait avec Dracaufeu et passa à la Forme d'Attaque.

"Comme si j'allais tomber de nouveau dans le piège." Rit Olly. "Aqua Jet vers le haut, et ensuite lance Hydroblast du ciel."

Pingoleon se lança dans les airs, surprenant Deoxys dans l'envoi de la gamme Elecanon. Pingoleon envoya alors un puissant torrent d'eau s'écraser sur le dessus de Deoxys, l'envoyant claquer dans le sol.

"Et sans oublier." Ria Olly, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball vide. "Tu es à moi!"

Il lança la Pokéball vers Deoxys, en retenant son souffle alors que le Pokémon fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde observa alors que la Pokéball secoua plusieurs fois, avant de faire un bip pour confirmer la capture.

Olly s'approcha et la prit.

"On dirait bien que tu m'appartiens." Célébra-t-il, avant de l'ouvrir.

Le Deoxys légèrement battu apparu.

"Je vais prendre soin de toi." Dit Olly, alors qu'il le tapa sur le bras.

* * *

**Tout un combat digne.**

**Sacha contre Doug sera pour le prochain chapitre.**


	74. Le Moment De Vérité 1ère Partie

Chapitre 74. Le Moment De Vérité. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a capturé Deoxys après un combat épuisant. Sacha a encouragé ses Pokémons avant leur match._

* * *

"Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas capturé quelques jours plutôt." Remarqua Faith. "Tu serais sans doute encore dans le tournoi."

"C'est peu probable." Répondit Olly. "Je suis assez sûr qu'il y a des règles qui t'empêchent d'utiliser des Pokémons de ce genre, parce que c'est un gigantesque avantage injustifié."

"Mais un gars a utilisé un Crefollet." Appuya Faith.

"Ouais, je crois avoir vu cela." Dit Tanguy. "Cependant, c'est ressemblant aux règles de la Tour de Match, qui stipulent que les Pokémons les plus légendaires ne peuvent pas être utilisés. Ceux qui peuvent être utilisés sont principalement des trios légendaires."

"Et d'ailleurs." Lui rappela Olly. "J'ai été battu parce que Giratina m'a joué un tour. La chose a failli me tuer, et si j'avais continué, je serais probablement mort de façon permanente."

"Ouais, Brandon m'a parlé de ça." Remarqua Tanguy.

"De toute façon, assez de bavardage." Dit Olly, alors qu'il rappela Deoxys. "Je vais me coucher."

"Bonne nuit." Rit Tanguy, alors qu'Olly commença à marcher.

* * *

"Nous allons arriver plus tôt afin que nous puissions obtenir quelques bonnes places." Dit Flora, avec enthousiasme.

"Pika!" Approuva Pikachu, alors qu'il était assis sur son épaule.

"Je sais que Sacha doit y aller quelques heures plus tôt." Dit Pierre, alors que Griknot commença à mâcher le pied de la table.

Pikachu sauta sur le sol, et commença à réprimander le Terrequin.

"Mais il y a beaucoup de sièges dans ce stade." Continua-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne serions pas assis."

"J'ai hâte de voir comment il se débrouille sans Pikachu." Avoua Flora, alors que le petit Pokémon jaune éleva la tête à la mention de son nom.

"Sacha s'en est remis à Pikachu pour remporter la plupart de ses matchs majeurs." Remarqua Pierre. "J'ai voyagé avec lui pendant longtemps, et même lorsque je ne voyageais pas avec lui, j'ai vu ses matchs de la Ligue Orange à la télé."

Pierre y repensa. Le Dracolosse de Didier, le Cochignon de Frédo, son propre Onix, le Raichu de Major Bob, le Tarinor de Roxanne, l'équipe entière de Voltere, le Milobellus de Juan, le Regice de Brandon, le Blizzaroi de Gladys. Tous avaient été vaincu par le Pikachu de Sacha.

"Cela va être un match serré." Présuma-t-il. "Je me rappelle avoir affronté Doug une fois lorsque j'étais le champion d'arène d'Argenta."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Flora, plus par politesse que d'intérêt.

"Il m'a battu avec un Salameche." Avoua Pierre. "Je me souviens que c'en était un shiny."

"Un Pokémon shiny?" Dit Flora. "Comme le Noarfang de Sacha? et Nightmare?"

"Oui." Répondit Pierre. "Les Pokémons shiny sont incroyablement rares."

"En ce moment Sacha en a deux." Ria Flora.

Délia Ketchum et le Professeur Chen s'approchèrent.

"Professeur Chen?" Dit Pierre, surpris. "Madame Ketchum."

"Nous nous attendions pas à vous voir ici." Remarqua Flora, alors que Pikachu s'approcha. Délia se pencha pour caresser le Pokémon.

"Bonjour Pikachu." Dit-elle.

"Êtes-vous venu pour voir le match?" Demanda Pierre.

"En effet." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Nous sommes venus tout droit du Bourg Palette pour encourager Sacha à travers ce match, et espérer que dans les trois prochains matchs que nous le verrons devenir le champion."

"Gagner trois matchs après celui-ci." Réfléchit Flora. "Voilà qui semble familier."

"Mais Sacha peut y arriver!"

* * *

"Bienvenue." Dit Carlton Bond dans la caméra. "Nous sommes sur le point de diffuser une fête de combat Pokémon entre Sacha Ketchum, un dresseur habile et de talent incontestable qui a fait ses preuves au travers de plusieurs matchs difficiles jusqu'à présent. Et cela ne va pas changer, il n'y a pas de matchs faciles à ce niveau, et son adversaire, Doug Wilson est un dresseur tenace qui ne va pas faciliter la vie de Sacha. Doug a été le champion de Kanto, dans le passé, et avec une place en demi-finale qui est en jeu, ce match est sûr d'être rapide et frénétique."

La caméra panoramique pour révéler les experts.

"Et donc, je vous présente notre équipe d'experts qui offriront un aperçu et une analyse sur les stratégies des dresseurs, Silver Ketchum, père et ancien adversaire de Sacha, Norman Maple, champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville et aussi quelques informations sur la ligue Verger qui ouvre ses portes dans moins de deux semaines, l'ancienne championne d'arène de Cimetronelle, et ancienne membre de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, c'est l'un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger sous le nom d'Alizée Wing."

Silver, Norman et Alizée attendirent que l'interrogation commence.

"Silver." Demanda Carlton. "Quand on regarde les enregistrements des deux dresseurs dans le style de conférence du tournoi, Doug a plus d'expérience que votre fils pour en arriver à ce stade. Est-ce que ce sera un avantage ou un handicap?"

"Bien sûr que non!" Répondit Silver. "L'un des facteurs les plus importants en tant que dresseur est que vous ne pouvez pas le sous-estimer en tant que dresseur, c'est la volonté de gagner. Si vous avez deux dresseurs sur le même niveau, alors parfois, ce sera le facteur déterminant. Et, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Ça pourrait être quelque chose de simple comme un mauvais coup d'arbitrage qui en décide."

"Eh bien. nous avons vu un peu de cela il y a quelques jours dans le match de Paul contre Jim." Commenta Carlton. "Norman, est-ce que cela veut dire que l'arbitre d'Hoenn, Monsieur Adams, est sous pression pour arbitrer?"

Norman jugea cela. "Eh bien, il est intéressant de noter que l'arbitre n'a pas autant de rôle qu'il pourrait faire dans d'autres sports au grand public, mais ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours a été terrible de plus d'une façon. Même s'il y a eu un choc, on n'avait pas besoin d'un crétin qui jette un briquet sur lui."

"Oui, il va heureusement bien." Dit Carlton. "Mais, puisqu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui l'a fait, croyez-vous que l'arbitre mérite plus de protection?"

"Eh bien, être arbitre à ce niveau est relativement dangereux de toute manière." Souligna Norman. "Rappelez-vous il y a quelques années quand ce gars a perdu un œil après une attaque Meteores rebelle."

"Il marque un point." Le soutint Silver.

"Mais le point est." Dit Norman. "La plupart des gens ne vont pas aux matchs Pokémon dans le but de causer des ennuis, et je dois dire que les arbitres sont plus en danger d'être frappés par une attaque Pokémon que d'être frappés par un objet de la foule."

"De toute façon." Dit Carlton. "Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des arbitres, alors Alizée, où croyez-vous que ce match va être gagné?"

Alizée ria. "Eh bien, quand j'étais championne d'arène de Cimetronelle, j'ai affrontée ces deux dresseurs et ils se battent de façons légèrement différentes, mais ils ont tous deux une passion enflammée de gagner, et malgré ce que dit Silver, je pense que ce sera celui qui arrivera le plus à garder la tête froide qui l'emportera. Si vous avez une brume rouge en face de vos yeux, alors vous êtes plus susceptibles de commettre des erreurs."

"Les deux dresseurs sont dans le tunnel, et nous allons bientôt rejoindre Cathy Pride et Nicky Heller pour les commentaires exclusifs en direct. Mais d'abord, nous le faisons toujours. Qui va gagner?"

"Je vais y aller avec la tête et le cœur." Dit Silver. "Je crois que Sacha va gagner."

"Norman."

"Aucune idée."

"Alizée?"

"Doug."

"Et voici Cathy!"

* * *

"Merci, Carlton, et nous ne faisons que voir ces deux dresseurs sortir sur le terrain. C'est un terrain eau pour ce match particulier, et nous pouvons voir l'inspecteur sur le terrain en train de vérifier que les plates-formes sont sécuritaires."

"Et il a donné le feu vert, alors dès que l'arbitre finira de parler aux dresseurs, nous commencerons."

"Nicky, que pensez-vous du fait que Sacha n'ai pas Pikachu à ces côtés?"

"Ça doit être mal, parce que chaque fois que nous l'avons vu combattre, Pikachu a eu un rôle clé dans le match. Contre Lullaby lors du premier tour, qui a réussi à battre Kirlia. Contre Olly, qui a réussi à faire match nul avec Pingoleon. Il est vrai que contre Steven, il a été vaincu de façon convaincante par son Amonistar, mais il a mit KO le Drattak de Silver Ketchum et aussi dans le match avec Régis, il a réussi à vaincre un Tortank, donc une longue et riche histoire dans ce tournoi."

"Et je suis convaincu que nous le reverrons si Sacha gagne aujourd'hui."

La foule applaudit en prévision du match qui commence, alors que les deux dresseurs commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs zones, et l'arbitre alla à son podium.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ça, Sacha?" Demanda Doug.

"L'es-tu, toi?"

Doug ria. "Alors, montre moi ta pleine puissance!"

Doug prit une Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

"Spectrum, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Doug envoya Spectrum.

"Un Spectrum!" Dit Sacha, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball mauve de sa ceinture. "Je sais comment vaincre ceci. Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball, et envoya Ectoplasma.

"Je suis de retour bébé!" Cria Nightmare.

La foule devint folle en voyant le Pokémon populaire de retour pour l'action.

Doug ne sembla pas agacé. "Spectrum, Hypnose!"

"Nightmare, réplique avec ta propre Hypnose."

Nightmare et Spectrum lancèrent des vagues psychiques qui s'annulèrent l'un l'autre.

"Tu es nul à ça!" Ria Nightmare.

"Spec, Spectr, Spectrum!"

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare commença à créer une masse d'énergie rouge et noire.

"Spectrum, lance Psyko!"

Spectrum agita ses bras et frappa Nightmare avec de l'énergie mentale. Nightmare grogna d'un léger inconfort, avant de tirer la boule dans le visage de Spectrum.

"Speccccccc!"

"Spectrum semble gravement atteint par l'attaque."

"Et Ectoplasma est sans doute plus puissant que sa forme pré-évoluée, alors il y aura sûrement un résultat."

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare chargea à travers l'arène et balança un poing sur Spectrum, l'envoyant s'écraser dans l'eau.

"Spectrum." Dit Doug. "Utilise Vibrobscur!"

Spectrum se lança hors de l'eau et prépara à lancer une attaque.

"Nightmare, réplique avec Ball'Ombre!"

Spectrum lança plusieurs vagues d'énergie noire vers Nightmare, qui répliqua avec une autre Ball'Ombre.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène et explosèrent. Nightmare rugit de colère alors que les deux Pokémons étaient couverts de cendres et de débris.

La fumée se dissipa, et Spectrum flotta dans l'eau, incapable de bouger.

"Spectrum est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur."

Sacha éleva son poing, et en fila cinq à Nightmare alors que Doug rappela son Spectrum.

"Merci des efforts que tu as fourni." Dit-il, en la replaçant sur sa ceinture.

"C'est un Spectrum bien entraîné." Commenta Sacha.

"Le premier Pokémon que j'ai attrapé." Répondit Doug, alors qu'il envoya son deuxième Pokémon. "Aquali, à la nage!"

Doug envoya son Aquali, qui sauta directement dans l'eau.

"Nightmare, retour." Dit Sacha, en tenant la Master Ball.

Nightmare ne sembla pas ravi d'être remplacé, mais Sacha lui donna des félicitations alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Bulbizarre!" Cria-t-il, en lançant la Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Bulbizarre, qui atterrit sur l'une des plateformes. Bulbizarre sembla légèrement confus alors qu'Aquali avait apparemment disparu dans l'eau sans laisser de trace de l'endroit où il était.

Sacha réalisa ceci presque immédiatement.

"Aller Bulbizarre!" Cria-t-il. "Tu peux y arriver!"

* * *

Dans le quartier général des G-mens, Brandon, Noland, Spectra et Adrien venaient tout juste de revenir de l'Île Valencia, où plusieurs de leurs collègues regardèrent le match.

Olly était assis à l'arrière de la salle, scannant la Pokéball de son Deoxys avec son Pokédex pour voir s'il pouvait commencer à comprendre quel genre de Pokémon il était, quelles attaques il connaissait généralement, si ce serait un bon ajout à son équipe.

"Oooh!" Cria quelqu'un alors que Spectrum était au tapis.

Brandon entra dans la pièce. "Vous ne devriez pas être au travail!"

"À faire quoi?" Demanda Tanguy, légèrement heureux que son vieil ami sembla si heureux, alors que lui et Spectra se tenaient la main. "On a écrasé le complot tordu des Coppingers pour le moment, et nous sommes tout simplement en train de se détendre. J'ai donné l'ordre de le faire."

Brandon détestait lorsque Tanguy tira son grade sur lui. Il n'hésita pas à laisser le montrer non plus.

"Qu'en est-il de Deoxys?" Demanda-t-il, tranquillement.

Olly se leva, et s'approcha de Brandon. "Deoxys était un adversaire coriace." Dit-il, sincèrement. "Cela m'a prit cinq de mes Pokémons pour en venir à bout."

Olly lança par la suite la Pokéball en l'air et son nouveau Deoxys acquis apparut. "Mais les chances sont destinées à être surmontées."

* * *

"Bulbizarre." Cria Sacha. "Utilise Fouet Lianes sur la surface de l'eau!"

Bulbizarre se leva et écrasa ses lianes sur la surface de l'eau, envoyant une énorme vague s'écraser dans l'air, et trempant tout le monde dans les premiers rangs.

"Aaaaa!" Cria Aquali, alors qu'il fut lancé dans les airs lui aussi avec l'eau.

"Bulbizarre, lance Tempeteverte!"

Bulbizarre lança un puissant barrage de feuilles coupantes vers l'Aquali luttant.

"Aquali!" Dit calmement Doug. "Utilise Onde Boreale."

Aquali fila, en utilisant sa queue pour créer un élan et frappa Bulbizarre avec un rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel, ce qui provoqua Bulbizarre à se tortiller de douleur.

"Excellent, maintenant poursuit avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue d'Aquali commença à briller avec une lumière blanche alors qu'il l'écrasa dans Bulbizarre, qui fut lancé dans l'eau.

Bulbizarre lutta pour se relever alors qu'il atterrit de nouveau sur la surface.

"Et Bulbizarre est dans le pétrin alors qu'Aquali l'a là où il le voulait. Bulbizarre ne peut pas attaquer en ce moment."

Sacha prit tout cela, avant d'en venir avec une stratégie folle qui pourrait marcher.

"Bulbizarre, lance Vampigraine dans l'eau!"

Bulbizarre lutta pour sortir la graine de son bulbe sur son dos, mais la force de l'envoyer dans l'eau lui permit de le renvoyer sur la plate-forme.

La foule applaudit l'affichage de la compétence de Bulbizarre. Même Doug semblait légèrement impressionné, avant de réagir rapidement.

"Laser Glace!"

Aquali tira un rayon bleu de glace froide vers Bulbizarre.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre arrêta l'attaque en interceptant le rayon avec un souffle de feuilles rapide.

"Maintenant, attrape Aquali avec Fouet Lianes!"

Bulbizarre étendit ses lianes et attrapa Aquali. Aquali lutta pour s'échapper, mais Bulbizarre eu une prise en main très serré sur le Pokémon légèrement plus grand.

"Aquali!" Ordonna Doug. "Lance Acidarmure!"

Aquali relaxa, avant de se transformer en une forme liquide épais, ce qui lui permit d'échapper aux lianes.

"Maintenant, utilise Hydrocanon!"

Aquali réapparut dans une forme solide et souffla Bulbizarre avec une puissante attaque eau de très près. Bulbizarre cria de douleur, mais il ne sembla pas prêt à baisser les bras pour le moment.

"Bulbizarre, lance Vampigraine!"

Bulbizarre tira une autre graine vers Aquali, et réussit à le toucher. Aquali cria alors que son énergie fut absorbée par l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Lance-Soleil!"

Bulbizarre commença à charger les rayons de soleil dans le but de lancer une puissante attaque.

"Aquali, utilise Laser Glace!"

Aquali ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une attaque. Bulbizarre riposta en tirant le Lance-Soleil.

Les deux puissantes attaques se frappèrent l'un l'autre. Bulbizarre et Aquali furent tout deux jetés sur le terrain par la force des attaques. Bulbizarre était couvert d'éclats de glace, Aquali de brûlures par la chaleur extrême.

Aquali atterrit dans l'eau. Bulbizarre s'écrasa dans une plate-forme.

Aucun des deux comptaient se relever.

L'arbitre n'hésita pas à élever ses drapeaux.

"Aquali et Bulbizarre sont hors combat."

Sacha et Doug rappelèrent tout deux leurs Pokémons.

"Merci, Bulbizarre." Dit Sacha.

"C'était une performance cinq étoiles." Félicita Doug à son Pokémon.

Sacha prit une autre Pokéball.

"Ronflex, c'est à ton tour!"

Alors que Ronflex apparut, Doug éleva un sourcil au gigantesque ours dormeur. "Ce Ronflex a l'air de dormir."

"Ne sous-estime pas mes Pokémons." Avertit Sacha.

"Je prends ça en note." Dit sèchement Doug. Il lança une Pokéball. "Drattak, à toi de jouer!"

Doug envoya son Drattak.

* * *

"Ça alors, un Drattak." Remarqua Faith.

"Doug est le seul G-men qui possède un Drattak." Lui rappela Tanguy. "La plupart d'entre nous ne prennent pas la peine d'entraîner quelque chose comme ça."

"Olly l'a fait." Lui rappela Faith.

"Olly l'avait fait bien avant de rejoindre les G-men." Dit Tanguy. "En fait, l'une des conditions pour rejoindre les G-mens est d'avoir voyagé à travers les quatre régions."

"Et qu'en est-il de si on est un champion d'arène?"

Tanguy sourit. "J'ai voyagé en tant que dresseur avant de devenir un champion d'arène."

Le sourire devint plus grand. "En fait, j'ai voyagé avec mon meilleur ami Adrien."

* * *

"Drattak, attaque Dracogriffe!"

"Ronflex, attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Drattak fonça vers Ronflex, les griffes brillantes avec de la lumière. Ronflex bondit et s'écrasa le crâne dans la griffe.

Les deux Pokémons semblèrent peiné de l'effort, la tête était le point faible de Ronflex. Tout le reste de son corps était couvert d'Isograisse. Cependant, Drattak favorisa sa jambe gauche après avoir été grièvement blessé par l'impact.

"Ronflex, attaque Ultimapoing!"

Ronflex balança son poing vers Drattak, qui réussit à esquiver. De justesse.

"Drattak, attaque Machouille!"

Drattak fonça vers Ronflex et lui mordit l'estomac.

"Ronflex, utilise Poinglace Casse-Brique!"

Le poing de Ronflex commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors que de la glace se forma sur celui-ci. Il envoya ensuite son poing s'écraser sur le dos de Drattak.

Drattak hurla de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans l'eau.

"Et voilà une combinaison incroyable de Sacha et son Ronflex."

"Ronflex, poursuis avec Plaquage!"

Ronflex bondit et vint s'écraser sur Drattak.

Ou il l'aurait fait, si Drattak n'avait pas esquivé.

Sacha grinça des dents alors que Ronflex toucha le fond de la piscine et il y avait un craquement énorme.

Les observateurs de la première rangée se préparaient à la montée d'eau, mais rien ne vint.

"Drattak, lance Dracosouffle!" Hurla Doug. "Vise la tête!"

Drattak vola vers Ronflex et lui frappa la tête avec un puissant rayon énergétique vert.

Ronflex gémit alors qu'il lutta pour se lever.

"Maintenant, attaque Ultralaser!"

Drattak fit un tour rapide et vola vers Ronflex de nouveau.

"Ronflex, attaque Ultralaser!" Cria Sacha.

Ronflex ouvrit sa bouche et frappa le sol avec le rayon lumineux orange. La force de l'attaque le fit voler en l'air et vers le Drattak surpris.

Drattak rugit de colère et de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol. Ronflex atterrit dessus celui-ci, et s'évanouit rapidement.

Drattak sembla également aller boiter.

L'arbitre leva ses drapeaux.

"Euh... j'imagine que Ronflex et Drattak sont hors combat."

Sacha rappela Ronflex. Doug rappela Drattak.

"Excellent match." Ria Doug, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le tunnel. "On se voit dans quinze minutes."

Sacha regarda Doug se diriger vers le tunnel, avant de se diriger vers son propres vestiaire.

"Je pense que le stress de toutes ces attaques, ainsi que de s'écraser dans la piscine vide pourrait avoir fait plus de dégâts que les dresseurs ne le pensent."

"C'était tout de même un bon match."

"Vous avez raison. Ces deux dresseurs sont vraiment bien assortis, et cela pourrait finir n'importe comment."

"La deuxième mi-temps promet d'être passionnante, et nous serons de retour dans quinze minutes."

"Soyez présent!"

* * *

**Très serré pour le moment. Il n'y a pas grand différence entre eux. N'importe qui pourrait l'emporter.**


	75. Le Moment De Vérité 2ème Partie

Chapitre 75. Le Moment De Vérité. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha affrontait Doug, mais en dépit d'une victoire rapide lorsque Nightmare a vaincu Spectrum, l'Aquali de Doug a réussi à faire match nul contre le Bulbizarre de Sacha, et le Ronflex de Sacha a seulement réussi à vaincre Drattak au prix de sa propre énergie. Est-ce que Sacha pourra surmonter ce délicat adversaire et se frayer un chemin vers la demi-finale?_

* * *

Sacha poussa la porte, et sentit Pikachu et Griknot foncer vers lui.

"Argh!" Dit-il, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol. "Salut les amis."

"Pikapi!"

"Grikkkkk!"

"Ils semblent heureux de te voir." Commenta Flora, alors que Pikachu essaya d'empêcher Griknot de mordre le nez de Sacha.

Sacha se releva rapidement, remarquant que sa mère et le Professeur Chen étaient présents.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.

"Salut chéri." Ria Délia. "Nous sommes venu te regarder."

"Comment crois-tu t'en sortir?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Bien, je pense." Répondit Sacha, essayant de paraître nonchalant. Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Sacha." Dit Pierre. "Tu dois essayer de te concentrer d'avantage!"

"Il a raison." Avoua le Professeur Chen. "Ce dresseur parvient à vaincre tes Pokémons, alors que tu as été le meilleur dresseur."

"Alors...qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?" Demanda Sacha.

"Tu dois arrêter de faire match nul." Cria Pierre. "Sors et vas battre ses Pokémons absurdes!"

* * *

Doug était assit seul dans son vestiaire, lorsqu'il remarqua une étrange lumière mauve.

"Hein?"

Soudainement elle éclata et Olly, Faith et Tanguy apparurent dans la petite pièce. Olly tenait une Pokéball.

"Je vous avais dit que je pourrais avoir Deoxys pour utiliser Teleport." Rit-il, triomphant.

* * *

"Alors, qui semble avoir le plus de chances de gagner?" Demanda Carlton.

"C'est vraiment serré." Répondit Alizée. "Je suis convaincue que la deuxième mi-temps va être très excitante."

"Alors encore quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'on reprenne." Dit Carlton. "Alizée, vous êtes un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de la région de Verger."

Alizée approuva.

"Alors que pouvez-vous nous dire de ce tout nouvel endroit?"

"Eh bien." Répondit Alizée. "Un tout nouveau monde à explorer plein de puissants dresseurs. Cela ouvre dans moins de deux semaines, et tous les dresseurs sont invités à tenter leur chance et leur talent aux nombreux obstacles que nous avons en réserve."

"Je vois." Dit Carlton. "Et nous sommes sur le point de manquer de temps, alors de retour avec Cathy et Nicky pour les commentaires du match."

"Merci Carlton."

"Sacha et Doug sont tous deux de retour sur le terrain, alors je suis sûr que nous sommes en train d'assister à une conclusion passionnante et divertissante. L'arbitre est en train de vérifier l'état du terrain, avec le jardinier et la piscine a été rempli avec de l'eau."

"Oui, nous sommes sur le point de commencer."

"Doug a lancé la première Pokéball, et il a choisi un Elecsprint."

"Sacha a choisi Scarhino pour contrer ceci!"

* * *

"Elecsprint!" Cria Doug. "Lance l'attaque Tonnerre!"

"Scarhino!" Appela Sacha. "Esquive avec Flash, avant d'y aller avec une attaque Furie!"

Elecsprint tenta de foudroyer Scarhino d'électricité, mais le Pokémon Insecte bleu esquiva par une lumière vive dans les yeux d'Elecsprint. L'attaque s'élargit et Elecsprint fut temporairement aveuglé.

Scarhino passa ensuite à l'offensive, en claquant sa corne et ses ailes sur Elecsprint.

"Elecsprint, utilise Morsure."

Elecsprint mordit la corne de Scarhino.

"Envoie-le vers le sol!" Cria Sacha.

Scarhino essaya, mais n'acquis pas suffisamment de force pour enlever Elecsprint de sa corne.

"Dans ce cas." Dit Sacha. "Emmène-le faire une balade dans le ciel!"

Scarhino évasa ses ailes, et réussit à décoller malgré le poids lourd sur sa corne.

"Maintenant, Elecsprint, utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Elecsprint foudroya Scarhino d'électricité. Le Pokémon Unicorne grogna, avant de balancer sa corne et d'envoyer Elecsprint s'écraser dans l'eau.

"Megacorne!" Ordonna Sacha.

La corne de Scarhino commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il vola à travers les airs.

"Elecsprint, utilise Etincelle!"

Elecsprint fonça hors de la piscine et s'écrasa dans le Scarhino s'approchant dans les airs.

Scarhino cria de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le gazon. Elecsprint atterrit à côté de lui, et prit une pose de victoire. Il ne cacha pas les dommages qu'il avait prise de l'attaque puissante infligées sur lui par la corne de Scarhino.

"Scarhino!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Pokémon lutta pour se lever. "Aller, tu peux y arriver!"

Scarhino réussi à se relever. Il pompa ses bras et regarda l'Elecsprint apparemment inconscient.

"Génial!" Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, essayons une attaque Contre!"

Les bras de Scarhino commencèrent à briller avec lumière alors qu'il fonça vers Elecsprint.

"Derrière toi!" Cria Doug. "Esquive-le et lance Crocs Eclair."

Elecsprint tendit ses muscles et sauta gracieusement par-dessus le Scarhino approchant, qui sembla un peu confus sur la façon dont son attaque avait été évité.

La surprise fut retombée, et fut remplacé par de la douleur alors que Elecsprint mordit son aile.

"Tenacite!" Hurla rapidement Sacha, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que Scarhino surmonte le coup autrement.

Scarhino essaya de surmonter sur le coup, et réussit à survivre, laissant Elecsprint haleter.

"Close Combat!"

Scarhino fonça vers Elecsprint et commença à libérer lancer sortes de coups sur lui. Des coups de poing, des coups de pied et des coups de corne furent tous infligées à l'Elecsprint battu qui ne pouvait pas tenir le coup beaucoup plus longtemps.

Elecsprint s'évanouit, faisant en sorte que le public chante le nom de Sacha.

"Elecsprint est hors combat. Scarhino, vainqueur!"

"Et Scarhino donne une autre victoire pour Sacha, et Doug n'a plus que deux Pokémons pour faire face au quatre Pokémons de Sacha."

"Ce n'est pas une réflexion exact du score, puisque Ectoplasma et Scarhino semblent vraiment affaiblis."

"Firestar, à toi jouer!" Cria Doug, envoyant son Dracaufeu shiny, qui réduit au silence la foule qui encourageait Sacha avec un simple regard.

"Un Dracaufeu, hein." Dit Sacha. "Je suis habitué avec ceux-ci."

"Pas avec le mien, je parierais là dessus." Sourit Doug.

"Scarhino, utilise Belier!"

"Firestar, esquive et lance une attaque Cru-Aile."

Le Dracaufeu de Doug évita soigneusement le Scarhino venant en sens inverse, et le frappa avec ses ailes.

Scarhino gémit, avant de s'évanouir dans la douleur d'un coup extrêmement super efficace.

"Scarhino est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

"Et c'est un geste très brillant de la part de Doug. La plupart des dresseurs auraient utilisé un mouvement de type feu qui aurait eu aucune garantie d'arrêter Scarhino dans son élan. Il aurait continué, même s'il s'était évanouit, et Dracaufeu aurait été blessé."

"Utiliser une attaque de type vol est la kryptonite de Scarhino, étant à la fois un type Insecte et un type Combat."

"Scarhino, retour." Dit Sacha. "Merci."

Il regarda autour du stade, se demandant où ses parents et amis étaient assis. Il vit ensuite les yeux de Doug, et se rappela qu'il devait se mettre au boulot.

"Krabboss, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Vas-y Sacha!" Cria Flora.

"Tu peux y arriver, chéri!" Hurla Délia.

"Pikapi!"

* * *

"Je vois ce que tu espères que ton Krabboss accomplisse." Dit Doug.

"Krabboss, on peut y arriver." Cria Sacha. "Commence avec Bulles D'O!"

Krabboss ouvrit ses énormes pinces et lança une explosion de bulles vers Dracaufeu.

"Esquive-les." Dit Doug. "Et ensuite utilise Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu vola hors de portée de l'attaque, avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur Krabboss, qui ne sembla même pas remarquer.

"Ça c'est l'esprit, Krabboss." Dit Sacha. "Attend qu'il s'approche et lance Pince-Masse!"

Dracaufeu vola vers la terre ferme, mais il fut surpris alors que Krabboss bondit en l'air, la pince rayonnante de lumière.

Dracaufeu rugit alors que l'énorme pince le claqua.

"Firestar, utilise Tranche!"

Dracaufeu balança une griffe et repoussa Krabboss avec facilité.

"Poursuis avec Brouillard."

Le Dracaufeu shiny de Doug cracha une explosion de fumée qui le cacha.

"Krabboss, cache-toi dans l'eau." Cria Sacha.

Krabboss saborda vers l'eau, dans l'espoir d'échapper pour sa sécurité.

"Firestar, sors de la fumée et lance Casse-Brique!"

Firestar fit irruption de là où il était caché, et vola vers Krabboss. Ces poings brillaient lumineusement.

"Utilise Armure!"

Krabboss raidit les muscles de son corps, le rendant plus résistant à l'attaque. Il recula encore un peu alors que le poing de Dracaufeu s'écrasa sur sa tête.

"Krabboss, réplique avec Pince-Masse."

Krabboss balança ses pinces vers le haut avec une énorme difficulté touchant Firestar dans l'estomac.

"Malgré l'incroyable poids de ces pinces, Krabboss décroche un puissant coup sur le Dracaufeu de Doug."

"Krabboss, poursuis avec Pistolet A O!"

Krabboss ouvrit ses pinces, et souffla une explosion d'eau vers Firestar.

"Esquive et attrape Krabboss."

Firestar sortit de la voie, et a réussi à se placer derrière Krabboss.

"Krabboss?" Dit Krabboss, dans la confusion, alors que Firestar enveloppa ses bras noirs autour de lui.

"Maintenant, lance Frappe Atlas!"

Malgré le fait que Krabboss était d'une forme maladroite, Firestar accéléra vers le haut et commença à emporter Krabboss à travers le ciel.

"Krabboss!" Cria Sacha, alors que la foule commença à chanter le nom de Firestar. "Utilise Guillotine!"

Krabboss essaya de balancer une pince dans la gorge de Dracaufeu, mais le rata de quelques pouces.

"Et le coup risqué se retourne contre Krabboss, le laissant à découvert!"

"Achève-le!" Hurla Doug, alors que Firestar commença à tourner dans les airs, rendant Krabboss extrêmement étourdit.

Dracaufeu claqua alors Krabboss dans le sol, causant d'énormes dégâts.

Krabboss réussi à se relever, et agitait ses pattes dans la colère.

"Firestar, utilise..."

Avant que Doug ai pu terminer la commande de ce qui aurait été probablement le coup de grâce, Krabboss s'effondra de douleur, ne pouvant plus se battre.

L'arbitre prit sa décision.

"Krabboss est hors combat. Dracaufeu, vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il rappela Krabboss.

"Et en dépit d'être d'un léger désavantage, Dracaufeu a balayé Krabboss."

"Incroyable! Qu'est-ce que Sacha va faire maintenant?"

Sacha pensa aux deux Pokémons qui lui restaient.

_Je ne peux pas me servir d'Oniglali contre un Pokémon feu, de plus il a sans doute Draco en réserve. Oh mon dieu, et si Oniglali n'arrivait pas à vaincre Draco?_

Sacha haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, si je dois tomber, alors je vais tomber au combat. Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball mauve et envoya son Ectoplasma shiny.

"Et Sacha renvoie son Ectoplasma, qui a lutté pour vaincre Spectrum plutôt lors du match."

Nightmare agita son poing vers le commentateur.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Hurla-t-il. "Viens ici me redire ça!"

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Conserve ta colère sur ce Dracaufeu!"

Nightmare regarda vers Firestar. "J'ai déjà vu mieux."

Dracaufeu s'enflamma à cela, et fonça vers Nightmare, qui regarda alors que le grand lézard noir passa à travers lui.

"Une attaque Charge? Sur moi?" Dit-il, l'enroulant. "Aller Rocky, tu ne seras jamais l'œil du tigre avec un effort de ce genre."

Firestar rugit et glissa ses ailes sur Nightmare, qui sauta paresseusement en arrière.

"Firestar!" Rugit furieusement Doug au manque de discipline de son Pokémon. "Arrête de mordre à l'hameçon, et utilise Lance-Flamme!"

"Et Ectoplasma semble utiliser la fière nature d'aiguillon de Dracaufeu pour qu'il prenne certaines décisions plutôt téméraires, laissant les deux dresseurs amusés par les spectateurs."

Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors que Nightmare parvint à esquiver facilement la plupart des attaques de Firestar.

"Nightmare, utilise..."

"Va te faire foutre!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il esquiva un Lance-Flamme en flottant sur la surface de l'eau.

* * *

Le Professeur Chen le regarda avec intérêt. "Voilà un Pokémon inhabituel que possède Sacha. Un Ectoplasma shiny qui sait parler."

"Ouais, c'est une longue histoire." Dit Pierre, alors que Flora et Délia avaient souffle coupé, avant de soupirer de soulagement, alors que Nightmare sortit un pistolet à eau et commença à pulvériser Firestar avec de l'eau. Certains membres de la foule ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

"Et voilà qui est inhabituel, il semblerait que cet Ectoplasma attaque Dracaufeu avec un pistolet à eau."

L'arbitre sortit un sifflet de sa poche et souffla dedans.

"Rangez ce pistolet. Ou vous serez disqualifié."

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Range-le, Nightmare." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, et le lança dans la foule. Quelqu'un cria de douleur.

"Vendez-le sur PokéBay plus tard!" Cria Nightmare.

Une personne lui hurla un mot qui ressemblait à Branleur.

"Comment m'as-tu appelé?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha vers le bord.

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha, suppliant à moitié, hurlant à moitié. "Tu discuteras avec le public plus tard."

Nightmare secoua un poing, avant de se retourner vers Firestar qui le regardait avec une combinaison d'amusement et de colère.

"Firestar, Rafale Feu!"

L'ordre de Doug donna à Firestar un grand plaisir alors qu'il balança sa tête en arrière et lança une énorme boule de feu à Nightmare, qui fut complètement englouti par l'attaque.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cria Nightmare, de les flammes. "C'EST VRAIMENT CHAUD!"

"L'Ectoplasma parlant de Sacha stipule simplement l'évidence." Remarqua Cathy, alors que Nightmare cria un barrage de huit lettres obscènes, qui fit rougir plusieurs personnes au sein de la foule.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, Nightmare était à genoux et sembla gravement blessé.

Il toussa, et regarda le Firestar triomphant.

"C'est tout ce que tu as?"

L'expression béate de Firestar changea à la fureur en un instant, alors que Nightmare se leva dans un ultime acte de défiance.

"À MON TOUR!" Rugit-il. "RESSENT MA PUISSANCE, ESPÈCE DE SALE..."

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

La peau de Nightmare commença à briller avec une lumière dorée et mauve, alors qu'il commença à rugir de douleur.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'Ectoplasma nous mijote?"

Nightmare tomba de nouveau à genoux, alors que quelque chose commença à émerger des épines de son dos.

"Euh...Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare ne répondit pas, alors que le truc sur son dos commença à devenir un clone dorée d'un Ectoplasma.

"Mais que diable se passe-t-il?"

Le clone fonça vers Firestar.

"Arrête-le avec Lance-Flamme!"

Firestar le souffla avec les flammes, mais elles n'ont même pas réussi à l'arrêter. L'Ectoplasma pris de la vitesse, alors qu'il couru dans Firestar et explosa dans une explosion assourdissante de lumière dorée qui effraya à mort la plupart de la foule.

* * *

"Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coup?" Cria Faith, les oreilles qui sonnaient.

Olly se dépoussiéra, avant de retirer ses bouchons d'oreille.

"Et comment sais-tu le bon moment pour enfiler cela?"

"Quoi?" Cria-t-il.

"Quel était ce mouvement?" Hurla Faith.

"Tu veux les avoir dans le sillon?" Cria Olly, confus.

Faith le gifla légèrement.

"D'accord." Dit Olly, en secouant sa tête. "À moins que je fasse erreur, c'était... Comment diable connait-il ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Tanguy.

Olly ouvrit sa veste, et en sortit la valise de CT.

"Ce sont les CT des Coppingers que je me suis 'procuré'."

"Qu'est-ce que ça avoir?"

Olly les remit dans sa veste.

"C'était Cyber Ombre." Répondit-il. "Un mouvement parfait des Coppingers où l'utilisateur crée un clone de lui-même qui fonce tout droit sur l'adversaire et cause un KO immédiat. C'est une sorte de version mortelle de Clonage."

Olly pouvait voir que la fumée commença à se dissiper.

"De plus d'une façon."

* * *

"Ectoplasma et Dracaufeu sont hors combat."

"Et un match quelque peu surréaliste entre deux Pokémons shiny qui se termine par la troisième manche nul du match."

"Même si nous ne savons pas ce que c'était que ce coup, nous savons qu'il y a un énorme point culminant de ce match puisque les deux dresseurs en sont à leurs derniers Pokémons, et nous aurons bientôt un gagnant."

"Eh bien, si la prochaine manche se résume en un match nul, alors ce sera officiellement le plus de manches nuls de toute l'histoire de la compétition."

"Mais c'est seulement en cours que depuis trois cents ans, nous allons donc revenir à trois mille..."

"Vous pouvez, je serais sûrement mort à ce moment là."

"N'oubliez pas, qu'il y aura une mort subite en cas de match nul. Les fonctionnaires ont un terminal d'urgence là-bas pour l'échange d'un nouveau Pokémon si cela s'avère nécessaire."

"Merci Nightmare." Dit à contrecœur Sacha, alors qu'il le rappela. "J'apprécie ton, on va dire aide."

"Excellent travail, Firestar." Rit Doug, alors qu'il rappela son Dracaufeu.

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'on y est." Dit Sacha.

"Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche." Répondit Doug.

"Oniglali, je te choisis!"

"Draco, à toi de jouer!"

Sacha envoya Oniglali. Doug appela Draco.

"C'est sans aucun doute le dernier combat!" Cria Cathy à travers les cris de la foule. "Peu importe qui l'emportera ira en demi-finale pour affronter Paul et Cristal dans une égalité à trois voies pour arriver en finale."

"Oniglali, attaque Laser Glace!" Cria Sacha, espérant un KO rapide.

Doug ne comptait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

"Esquive et attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Draco évita l'attaque glace, et souffla Oniglali avec des flammes.

"Oniiiiiiiiii!"

"Oniglali!" Cria Sacha, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa dans l'eau. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Et ça pourrait être une élimination rapide qui enverrai Doug dans les...Non, attendez, Il semblerait que j'ai mangé mes mots alors qu'Oniglali flotte hors de la piscine qui semble cuit à la vapeur."

"Mangez ces mots avec du ketchup, Cathy."

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Oniglali, utilise Grele!"

Oniglali commença à trembler alors qu'il créa une tempête de grêle.

Draco cria de douleur alors que la neige le frappa sur les écailles.

"Draco, utilise Ligotage!"

"Oniglali, lance Coup D'Boule!"

Draco encaissa l'attaque avec une facilité relative, avant d'enrouler son corps autour d'Oniglali.

Oniglali lutta pour se libérer avec peu de succès.

"Oniglali, utilise Poudreuse pour t'échapper!"

Oniglali envoya un petit souffle de flocons de neiges dans le corps de Draco.

Draco hurlait, en desserrant suffisamment pour permettre à Oniglali de s'échapper.

"Maintenant, utilise Vent Glace!"

Oniglali souffla dans le corps Draco et causa au long Pokémon bleu à gémir de douleur alors que la grêle commença à augmenter.

"Et Oniglali semble avoir Draco à sa merci. Est-ce que Sacha serait sur la route pour atteindre le prochain tour."

"Tu t'es bien battu jusqu'ici, Sacha." Remarqua Doug. "Je vois que je vais devoir élever mon niveau de jeu. Draco, Queue De Fer!"

Draco fila dans l'air, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche. Il l'envoya s'écraser sur le dessus de la tête d'Oniglali.

Oniglali s'écrasa au sol dans la douleur apparente.

"Et le match prend de nouveau une nouvelle tournure."

"Draco, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Draco survola et frappa l'Oniglali tombé dans les flammes.

Oniglali sembla ne plus en avoir beaucoup en réserve alors qu'il fut brûlé.

"Oniglali." Chuchota Sacha. "Aller."

* * *

"Vas-y, Oniglali!" Cria Flora, en se levant et en secouant ses bras.

Pierre eu soudainement une idée.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Cria-t-il.

Plus de gens commencèrent à le faire, jusqu'aux trois quarts du stade étaient debout et chantèrent le nom d'Oniglali. Même en dépit de la grêle, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour réveiller Oniglali.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Nooon!" Cria Sacha, voyant ses espoirs du championnat s'envoler.

"Oniglali est..."

Oniglali ouvrit ses yeux et réussit à se lever pour les applaudissements de la foule.

"Oui!" Hurla Sacha, en élevant son poing en l'air. "Maintenant, utilise Laser Glace!"

Oniglali vola vers Draco, avec une nouvelle détermination dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit sa bouche et frappa le long dragon bleu avec un rayon bleu froid qui s'écrasa sur Draco et gela une partie de son corps.

"Et ce match continue à prendre de nouvelles tournures encore et encore. Attention, nous allons bientôt assister à un KO de toute manière!"

"Oniglali, utilise Coup D'Boule!"

Oniglali continua à foncer vers Draco, en collectant son énergie. Il se transforma presque en une boule rose et or énergétique palpitante qui fit crier la foule leur joie de ce qu'ils voyaient.

"Pas possible!" Dit Sacha, alors qu'Oniglali s'écrasa sur Draco et envoya le serpent en partie congelé dans les airs et dans la foule.

"Et quelle attaque Giga Impact de la part d'Oniglali, envoyant Draco très haut et très loin. Est-ce la fin?"

L'arbitre se retourna et vit grièvement le Draco blessé qui lutta pour se lever.

Il attendit cinq secondes, avant de voir ce que la plupart des gens espéraient arriver.

Il enfonça son drapeau en l'air, et commença à parler.

"Draco est hors combat. Oniglali, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

Quelqu'un à l'extérieur du stade aurait pu penser que quelqu'un avait laissé une deuxième bombe hors de l'espace de dix minutes.

"Et Sacha passe au prochain tour!"

"Quel match incroyable, vraiment un brillant à savourer."

"Une incroyable performance des deux dresseurs, mais quelle ... eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas insister sur à quel point cela a été un match brillant."

Sacha sauta dans l'eau sur le terrain, et célébra avec son Oniglali épuisé.

"Merci, l'ami." Dit-il, en câlinant le Pokémon qu'il avait acquis à Hoenn. "C'était une performance incroyable."

Doug courra pour aller voir son Draco, qui sembla bien se porter. Il rappela le Pokémon, et se redirigea vers le terrain pour parler à Sacha.

"Félicitations, Sacha." Ria-t-il, alors qu'il tendit une main. "Tu as mérité cette victoire. J'imagine que tu avais une plus grande volonté."

"Non." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il sortit de l'eau. "Tu m'as presque battu."

"J'ai fait une performance en dessous de la moyenne." Avoua Doug, alors qu'il secoua la main du jeune dresseur. "Un de ces jours, on va de nouveau faire un match."

"Tu peux compter là dessus." Sourit Sacha, alors que Pikachu, Flora, Pierre et sa mère coururent pour célébrer avec lui.

Chacun d'eux l'ont presque écraser dans un câlin.

"Ce fut un spectacle impressionnant." Lui chuchota Flora dans son oreille. "Je crois qu'ils ont adoré."

Le public se leva et soulevé les poutres avec une rafale d'applaudissements pour les deux dresseurs.

* * *

**Ce fut légèrement pratique qu'Oniglali ai appris Giga Impact.**

**Comment se fait-il que Nightmare connaisse le mouvement Cyber Ombre?**

**Les demi-finales prendront place d'ici quelques chapitres.**


	76. Perdu

Chapitre 76. Perdu.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a réussi à vaincre Doug dans un match palpitant. Son Oniglali à évincé de justesse le Draco de Doug._

* * *

"Ah, ça fait du bien." Dit Nightmare alors qu'il sortit de la Pokéball mauve.

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de son Pokémon. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"J'ai une pêche d'enfer!" Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il s'étira. "Aller, où est mon prochain adversaire!"

"Il n'y a pas de prochain adversaire, espèce d'idiot." Lui rappela Sacha. "Nous sommes au Centre Pokémon."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Sacha regarda Nightmare. "Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

"Me souvenir de quoi?"

Sacha le regarda. "Abandonner en faisant..."

"Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé!" Protesta Nightmare. "Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir été touché par une attaque Rafale Feu."

"Nightmare, tu as utilisé une attaque inhabituelle qui a instantanément mit KO le Dracaufeu de Doug."

Nightmare regarda vers Sacha comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Tu en es certain?!"

"Je te montrerais la vidéo plus tard." Hurla Sacha. "Maintenant cesse de le nier."

* * *

"Un grand héros." Ria Cynthia, alors qu'elle s'étira dans le lit. "Voilà ce que tu es."

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "J'ai sauvé le monde."

"Tu as eu une semaine chargée." Remarqua-t-elle. "Mais je suis vraiment contente que le tout avec les Coppingers soit terminée, et à l'exception de Lance, personne n'a été gravement blessé."

"Qu'en est-il d'Élias?"

"Je suis allée voir Lance tout à l'heure." Dit Cynthia. "Élias va sortir demain matin. Lance ne va pas se rétablir."

"Je l'ai vu lorsque je suis revenu du vaisseau Coppinger." Remarqua Olly. "Il semblait heureux qu'ils ne soient plus dans leur ensemble désormais."

Olly se leva et prit une bouteille de bière de la caisse sous son lit. "Tu en veux une?"

"Non, ça va aller." Sourit Cynthia.

Olly était sur le point de prendre un décapsuleur, lorsque l'une de ses Pokéballs vibra.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit-il, en déposant sa bouteille et en prenant la Pokéball de la commode.

Soudainement, elle s'ouvrit et son Deoxys apparut.

Cynthia fit volte-face.

"Où diable as-tu eu ça?!"

"Je l'ai attrapé." Répondit Olly. "Deoxys, je te présente Cynthia. Cynthia, Deoxys."

Deoxys s'agita, avant de regarder autour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Olly.

Deoxys fit un petit bruit d'effroi, avant de se téléporter loin.

"Hé!" Protesta Olly.

"Nous devrions sans doute le retrouver, hein?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Tu as raison." Dit Olly, alors qu'il enfila sa veste et qu'il prit les cinq Pokéballs restantes. "Tu vas voir à l'hôtel, et je vais voir dans la forêt."

"J'adore quand tu donnes des ordres." Dit Cynthia, en ayant un sourire séduisant.

"J'aimerais poursuivre cela." Dit péniblement Olly. "Mais, pendant que Deoxys n'est pas en état de blesser qui que ce soit, il pourrait se faire attaquer, et je ne compte pas le laisser se blesser."

"D'accord." Soupira Cynthia, alors qu'elle se leva. "On se voit d'ici peu."

* * *

Sacha s'étira avant de remettre son bras autour de l'épaule de Flora.

"Eh bien, je suis excité à propos de mon prochain match." Dit Sacha. "Même si je vais devoir trouver un moyen de vaincre Paul ou Cristal."

"Tu peux y arriver." Répondit Flora. "J'ai une absolu confiance en toi."

"Pika!"

Sacha tendit le cou pour regarder Pikachu qui était de retour dans le lieu familier sur son épaule.

"Merci l'ami."

"Est-ce que tu as un plan pour les battre tous les deux?"

"En fait." Répondit Sacha. "Non."

"Alors..."

"Tu sais quoi." Dit Sacha. "Profitons simplement de la marche. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur petit ami au monde depuis cette dernière semaine, à cause de mon entraînement pour ce match. Je penserais à ma façon de gagner demain matin."

Flora l'embrassa. "Merci."

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il commença à en faire de même.

"Je m'ennuie." Cria Nightmare.

Sacha et Flora l'ignorait.

"Hé!"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Hé, les gars!" Cria Nightmare. "Je m'en... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Flora se sépara de Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!" Hurla-t-elle.

Nightmare descendit de l'arbre où il était assis, et atterrit sur la pelouse. "Je sens deux Pokémons psychiques qui viennent par ici."

"Non mais t'as fini?" Demanda Sacha, un peu agacé de Nightmare. Il éleva la Master Ball. "Retour!"

Nightmare évita le rayon rouge.

"Arrête de faire ça." Cria-t-il, alors qu'il y avait une étrange lumière brillante derrière Sacha et Flora. "Regardez, derrière vous!"

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent et virent la lueur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Flora un peu inquiète.

Deux Pokémons émergèrent de la lumière brillante.

L'un était Deoxys.

"Incroyable!" Dit Sacha. "Deoxys!"

"Et qui est l'autre?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle sortit son Pokédex.

"C'est Celebi." Dit Sacha.

**Celebi. Le Pokémon Temporel. Il a le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. Cependant, on dit qu'il n'apparaît qu'en temps de paix.**

"Deux Pokémons légendaires." Commenta Flora. "Devant moi."

"Ouais, quelle sont les chances que cela arrive?" Répondit Sacha.

"Je dois être en train de rêver."

"Est-ce que tu rêves de Dicoville?" Demanda Sacha. "Là où on a rencontré Deoxys et Rayquaza?"

"Sûrement pas." Avoua Flora.

* * *

"HÉ!" Cria quelqu'un.

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent pour voir Olly se tenir debout pas très loin. À ses côtés se trouvaient Dracolosse et Pingoleon.

"Écartez-vous de ce truc!" Hurla-t-il. "C'est dangereux."

"On a découvert ça il y a longtemps." Commenta sèchement Sacha.

"Du calme." Dit Flora. "On a rencontré Deoxys à Hoenn. Nous sommes en quelque sorte des amis."

Olly rappela Pingoleon et Dracolosse.

"Oh très bien alors." Dit-il, en s'approchant. "Deoxys, est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Deoxys trilla légèrement, avant qu'Olly ne remarque Celebi.

"Wow, est-ce que c'est...?"

Flora et Sacha approuvèrent.

"Un Celebi." Termina Olly, alors qu'il se retourna.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda Sacha.

"Pas la moindre." Dit Olly. "Mais il semble irriter mon Deoxys."

"Ton Deoxys!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora,

"Je l'ai attrapé." Répondit Olly, alors que Nightmare tenta d'attirer leur attention.

"Hé les gars." Dit Nightmare.

"Quoi!" Cria Sacha, étant irrité avec Nightmare.

"Je sais que je suis la mascotte amicale de votre voisinage, mais vous êtes conscients que ces deux Pokémons brillent avec une lumière vraiment bizarre."

Olly, Sacha et Flora se retournèrent, pour voir que Nightmare avait raison.

Sacha pouvait voir que la lumière était sur le point de les engloutir, alors il poussa immédiatement Flora le plus loin possible. Griknot sauta après elle, avant que Sacha vit un énorme flash de lumière verte brillante.

Il fut temporairement aveuglé, avant que ce soit le noir total.

* * *

Les yeux de Flora se dégagèrent, et elle pouvait voir rapidement qu'elle était seule dans la forêt.

Elle regarda autour, mais ne voyait aucun signe de Sacha, Pikachu, Olly ou encore Nightmare.

"ALLO!" Cria-t-elle. "Vous êtes là les amis?!"

Aucune réponse.

"C'est mauvais signe." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

La vision de Sacha commença à revenir à la normale.

Il cligna des yeux en essayant de déterminer où il se trouvait.

"Je vois que nous ne sommes plus dans la forêt, Pikachu." Remarqua-t-il.

"PikachuPika."

Sacha se retourna et vit Olly se frotter la tête.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il regarda autour.

"Il semble que nous sommes dans une sorte de ville." Remarqua Sacha.

En effet, là où il avait autrefois des arbres, il y avait maintenant plusieurs bâtiments. Ils pouvaient voir un stand de hot-dog au coin d'une rue. La rue était bordée de plusieurs bancs.

Ils pouvaient voir en regardant de plus près que tous les arbres avaient disparu, et que certains étaient encore alignés le trottoir.

"Ne me dis pas que nous sommes dans un autre royaume, ou dimension, ou monde, ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça." Gémit Sacha.

"Attends une seconde." Dit Olly, avant de se mettre debout sur un banc. "Giratina, si tu comptes te ficher de moi encore une fois, je vais te botter les fesses!"

Aucune réponse, alors que quelques piétons aléatoires lui lancèrent des regards étranges.

Sacha lui donna également un air confus, car il n'était pas au courant de la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rendus pour le monde inverse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Sacha.

"Laisse tomber." Dit Olly, alors qu'il descendit. "On devrait sûrement essayer de voir ce qu'il y a par ici."

Olly et Sacha commencèrent à chercher à travers le nouveau monde.

* * *

"Je me souviens de cet endroit." Remarqua Olly. "C'est la la rue Sycomore."

"Le stade est par là!" Cria Sacha, en voyant le schéma dans le ciel.

"On arrivera peut-être à découvrir ce qui se passe si on entre." Dit Olly.

"Comment as-tu mis ce plan au point?" Demanda Sacha, confus.

"Est-ce que tu as un plan?" Répondit impatiemment Olly.

"Bon point."

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, en espérant pouvoir trouver des réponses.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!" Cria Sacha, sous le choc.

Le stade sembla un peu différent de lorsqu'il avait combattu ici, il y a moins d'un jour.

Cela ne ressemblait plus à un stade conçu pour les matchs Pokémons.

Le terrain était recouvert de terre, et quelqu'un avait érigé plusieurs écuries de l'autre côté. Il y avait aussi une odeur étrange dans l'air.

"C'est quoi, ça?" Demanda Sacha.

Olly prit une profonde inspiration pour examiner l'odeur.

"De la merde de Tauros." Suggéra-t-il.

Sacha regarda autour et vit quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière une des écuries.

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent là bas, pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'écurie, ils pouvaient voir que c'était une femme.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds teints, qui était en grande partie recouvert par un chapeau de cowboy noir, et elle était en colère en criant dans un téléphone cellulaire.

"Tu DEVAIS faire ce stupide pari, n'est-ce pas?!" Cria-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu sais combien d'argent, tu m'as coûtée...Tu as de la chance que tu te sois déjà fait botter le derrière ou se serais moi qui te le botterais."

Elle raccrocha et donna un coup de pied à l'une des écuries dans la frustration, avant de voir Sacha et Olly.

"Elle a l'air furieuse." Commenta Sacha.

"Maître de l'émotion humaine que tu es." Répondit Olly, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers eux. "Howdy."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici." Rugit-elle. "Cet endroit n'est que pour le personnel autorisé."

Elle s'arrêta, et les regarda.

"Vous savez, si ce n'était pas pour le travail de teinture flagrante." Remarqua Olly, faisant référence à ses cheveux. "Vous ressemblez un peu à quelqu'un que je connais."

"Est-ce que tu connais un Olly Lowe?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly sembla songeur. "Olly Lowe. Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis long...Ouais, c'est moi."

Elle les regarda sous le choc. "Et tu es?"

"Sacha." Répondit Sacha. "Sacha Ketchum."

Si sa mâchoire n'était pas lié à son crâne, elle serait probablement sur le sol en ce moment.

"Je suis en train de rêver." Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, avant de les regarder dans les yeux.

"Attendez." Dit-elle. "Je sais ce que c'est. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était au tour d'Olly et Sacha à avoir l'air perdu.

"Qui vous a engagé pour faire ça, était-ce Jim, ou Paul?"

Olly secoua sa tête. "On a aucune idée de quoi vous parlez."

Soudainement Nightmare émergea du sol.

"Hé les gars!" Dit-il, gaiement, surprenant tout le monde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha, ce méfiant de ce qui pourrait arriver.

"Je  
sais ce qui s'est passé." Ria-t-il, triomphalement.

"Quoi?" Demanda Olly.

"Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte?" Demanda Nightmare.

Olly prit une Pokéball. "Ne pas te faire faire défaillir."

"D'accord." Répondit Nightmare. "On a été envoyé dans le futur."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas de te moquer de nous!" Demanda Sacha. "Comment sais-tu cela?"

"J'ai vu une bannière." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est le Rodéo de l'Étoile Rayonnante 2024. Nous sommes quinze ans dans le futur."

Sacha grogna.

Olly se tourna vers l'étrange dame. "Est-ce bien l'année 2024?"

"Oui." Répondit la femme, tout en hochant la tête.

"Wow." Dit calmement Olly. "Nous sommes quinze ans dans le futur."

"Hé, vous deux." Dit la femme blonde. "Calmez-vous. Je n'ai pas de putain d'idée de ce qui se passe, mais venez avec moi, et je pourrais être en mesure de vous aidez."

Les deux dresseurs approuvèrent, et commencèrent à la suivre hors du stade.

* * *

"Pas vrai." Dit Olly. "On dirait que quelqu'un aurait fixé ce mur maintenant."

"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda Sacha.

"C'était, d'origine, la base des Pokémons G-men." Répondit Olly.

Le femme s'approcha de la porte, et la déverrouilla. Elle le tenait ouverte pour eux.

"Vous comptez entrer, ou pas?" Demanda-t-elle.

Sacha la suivit, avant qu'Olly décida simplement de voir ce qui se passait.

"Nous sommes vraiment dans le futur." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'ils finirent de monter les escaliers familiers. Ils avaient été remplacés par une construction métallique.

Puis, ils s'étaient rendus dans ce qu'Adrien et Tanguy avaient affectueusement appelés la salle de guerre. Elle était pleine d'agents G-men, mais Olly n'avait pas reconnu les visages familiers.

Il y avait plusieurs consoles qui semblaient puissantes dans la salle, y compris plusieurs ordinateurs, écrans géants sur les murs affichant des données, et un énorme projecteur dans le milieu de la piste affichant des projections clignotants de chaque région.

Plusieurs agents tapèrent sur leurs ordinateurs et parlèrent dans des écouteurs.

"Cet endroit a changé." Murmura Olly, alors qu'ils suivirent la femme à travers la mêlée.

"On se croirait dans un film de science-fiction." Dit Sacha, avant que quelqu'un se lève rapidement et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Sacha!" S'exclama la femme dans la surprise. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et des yeux violets frappants.

D'une certaine manière, crier son nom a réussi à attirer son attention.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Répondit Sacha. "Et vous êtes?" Il demanda cela, alors qu'il vit Nightmare apparaître à travers le plancher.

"Anabel." Répondit-elle.

Sacha devint pâle, il eu presque une crise cardiaque alors que Nightmare entendit et se retourna avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Hé, tu n'as pas renversé du soda sur lui?" Demanda-t-il à Anabel qui sourit.

"Oui." Répondit-elle.

Sacha lança à Nightmare un regard mauvais.

"Wow, Anabel." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as...tu as grandi."

Anabel roula ses yeux.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir en dire autant de toi."

"ET TOC!" Cria Nightmare, avant que la femme blonde intervienne.

"Ça suffit, vous deux." Rompit-elle. "La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est d'un combat en se moment."

"Je veux combattre." Offrit Nightmare.

"La ferme." Dit simplement la femme, avant de se retourner vers Anabel. "Où est l'agent Maple?"

Anabel pointa une autre pièce. "Là-dedans."

"Merci, Agent Reed." Répondit la femme.

"Reed!" Cria Sacha, avant que Nightmare attrape son bras et l'entraîna vers Olly et la mystérieuse femme.

* * *

La pièce n'était composé que de deux personnes, et tous deux se semblèrent un peu familier.

L'un semblait avoir les cheveux violets, et être une version légèrement plus jeune d'Hélio quand Sacha l'avait d'abord rencontré à Celestia, tandis que l'autre était un homme qui avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns.

"Hé, je croyais que tu étais en congé aujourd'hui." Dit celui aux cheveux bruns à la femme.

"Je l'étais." Répondit-elle. "Ensuite ces imbéciles se sont montrés."

Elle souligna Olly et Sacha, qui semblèrent légèrement inconfortables.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent simplement sous le choc.

"Olly?" Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

"Toi!" Cria l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Ce fut presque dit en chœur.

Olly et Sacha approuvèrent.

"Et vous êtes...?" Demanda Olly.

La femme roula ses yeux. "Oh misère. Vous vous souvenez de Paul et Jim, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est une blague?" Dit Sacha, sous le choc.

Olly se tourna vers la femme, en la regardant dans les yeux. "Alors, ça vous ennuie de me dire votre nom?"

Elle sourit. "Faith Montgomery."

* * *

**Nightmare ne va tout simplement pas laisser vivre Sacha hors du fait qu'Anabel l'ai largué en versant du soda sur lui.**

**Cela va être mystérieux.**

**Blue Bongo a écrit l'histoire en 2009, donc il a mit ça 15 ans plus tard, lorsqu'il écrivait l'histoire.**


	77. Réarrangement

Chapitre 77. Réarrangement.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Olly ont été transportés dans le futur par Celebi et Deoxys, où ils ont rencontré Faith qui les a conduits au bâtiment G-men. Ils ont découvert qu'Anabel était mariée à Paul et que Paul et Jim travaillaient pour les G-men._

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de regards sous le choc autour de la pièce alors que Sacha et Olly regardèrent vers les futur Jim, Faith et Paul dans la surprise.

Le futur trio les regardèrent de la même manière.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais de nouveau vos visages." Dit finalement Paul.

"Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué?" Demanda Sacha.

Faith se retourna et commença à quitter les lieux. "Eh bien, j'adorerais me joindre à vous, mais j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter à mon autre boulot. Préviens-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu veux?"

"No problemo." Répondit Jim.

"À plus." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle sortit.

"Alors." Dit la veille version de Jim. "Comment vont les choses dans le passé. Sont-elles comme dans mes souvenirs?"

"Ton expérience du passé a été principalement de te faire battre." Lui aiguilleta la vieille version de Paul. "Pas toujours par moi, mais généralement par quelqu'un."

"Oh ha ha." Rit sarcastiquement Jim, en frappant Paul sur le bras. "Sans blagues, comment vont les choses dans le passé?"

"Très bien." Répondit Sacha.

"Il y a une pénurie de chaises." Dit Olly, aussi sarcastiquement que Jim l'avait fait.

"Excusez-moi!" Dit Paul, d'un ton cinglant. "Je ne veux pas mettre un frein à cette réunion vraiment touchante sur à quel point les bons vieux jours vous manquent."

"Mais tu es sur le point de le faire." Marmonna Olly sous sa respiration, en envoyant un regard glacial de Paul.

"Je crois que ce serait une question un peu plus pertinente de vous demander comment diable avez-vous tous deux fini quinze ans dans le futur."

"Crois-tu que si on le saurait qu'on serait encore ici." Rompit Olly. "Si on savait comment on a fini ici, nous ferions exactement l'inverse et on serait déjà de retour chez nous en ce moment."

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha, ignorant le mauvais pré-sentiment entre Olly et Paul. "J'avais généralement du beau temps dans la forêt avec Flora."

Il y avait un sourire sarcastique de Paul à cette remarque.

Sacha l'ignora.

"Lorsque sans crier gare, Celebi et Deoxys sont apparus de nul part." Termina Sacha.

"Les choses sont un peu en chute libre à partir de là." Plaisanta Olly.

La porte s'ouvra avec un grand claquement.

"Est-ce que j'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de Celebi et Deoxys?" Dit le nouveau venu derrière la porte.

C'était un homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux argentés.

Jim et Paul le saluèrent instantanément par respect.

"Maple, monsieur!" Disent-ils, en alignant leur attention.

L'attention d'Olly fut piqué.

"Les choses ont vraiment changé par ici." Remarqua-t-il. "Norman."

Norman sourit.

"Salut, Olly." Dit-il, en tendant la main. "Cela fait un bail."

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Olly. "Je vous ai parlé hier. Où ça en a l'air. Vous vous souvenez, lorsque je vous ai botté le derrière à la piscine?"

Norman sourit de nouveau. "C'était il y a quinze ans de ça."

"Norman!" Commença à dire Paul. "Ces deux-la, je veux dire, Sacha et Olly ont..."

Norman le fit taire d'un coup de main.

"Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit." Dit-il. "Ta femme m'a informé de la situation. Je crois que les mots exacts d'Anabel étaient 'Ces crétins, Sacha et Olly viennent d'arriver du passé. vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil'."

Paul sourit à cela.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Anabel a contre moi?" Demanda Olly. "Je veux dire, je l'ai battu dans la Ligue Extrême, mais..."

"Tu es dans le champ." Dit Jim. "Anabel n'est plus un Génie Extrême depuis six ans."

"Comment est-ce possible?" Demanda Sacha. "Elle était coriace comme Génie Extrême."

"Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas être un Génie pendant si longtemps." Expliqua Paul, alors qu'il sortit un Emblème et le lança à Sacha qui l'attrapa. "Voici l'Emblème Puissance de la Taverne de Match."

Sacha regarda Paul. "Comment est-tu devenu un Génie Extrême?"

Paul sourit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sacha avait l'habitude de voir.

"J'aimerais te le dire, mais si je te disais ça, et qu'on réussissait à vous renvoyez dans le passé..."

"C'est n'importe quoi." Intervint Olly. "Et alors quoi, si tu nous dis comment se déroule l'avenir. Si nous devions revenir dans le passé en sachant cela, quelle serait la garantie que cela serait exactement pareil?"

"D'accord." Répondit Paul. "Après la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon, Scott a décidé de faire un effacement énorme et de rafraîchir la Ligue Extrême avec de nouveaux dresseurs. Pour une raison ou une autre, les seuls Génies restants étaient Anabel, Lucy et Brandon. Il a donc dû recruter."

"En d'autre termes, tu as le travail que personne d'autre ne voulait." Ria Olly, gagnant un regard dague de Paul.

"De toute façon." Dit Norman. "Pour progresser rapidement."

Il se retourna vers Sacha et Olly.

"Qu'est-ce que vous étiez sur le point de dire à propos de Deoxys et de Celebi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Nous pensons qu'ils nous ont peut-être amenés ici." Répondit Sacha.

"Vous savez, le fait que Celebi soit un voyageur temporel et tout ça."

Norman approuva. "Donc, ils seraient en train de flotter quelque part dans cette période du temps alors, juste pour attendre que quelque chose se produise."

L'expression de Norman passa d'un léger soulagement à l'un de colère et d'une légère consternation.

"J'espère qu'ils sont encore dans les parages." Dit Olly. "De cette façon je pourrais dire à Deoxys de dire à Celebi de nous ramener à notre époque."

"C'est une mauvaise nouvelle." Dit songeusement Norman.

Il claqua dans l'action.

"Agent Reed, va trouver les agents Mao, Speed et Clearwater. Informe-les de la situation et dis-leur d'attendre mes ordres."

"Oui, monsieur!" Répondit Paul, avant de quitter la pièce.

Norman se tourna vers Jim.

"Agent Jacobs, je veux que tu ailles voir l'agent Montgomery au stade et que tu l'informes que nous avons un problème potentiel."

Jim soupira, et ne sembla pas ravi de ce que l'on lui avait demandé de faire.

"Merde. Elle va être vraiment énervée. Si je ne reviens pas, ne touchez pas à mes affaires. Et assurez-vous que mon Meganium aie un bon foyer."

"Fais-le, c'est tout." Grogna Norman, avant de se tourner vers Sacha et Olly.

"Je suis content de vous revoir tout les deux." Dit-il. "Croyez-moi, je le suis vraiment."

"Il y a toujours un mais." Marmonna Olly.

"Mais." Dit Norman, en le foudroyant du regard. "Votre présence ici vient de rendre mon travail déjà difficile beaucoup plus difficile. Partez avec Jim, et il vous informera de notre situation."

Norman les salua, ce qu'Olly avait à moitié rendu, avant de partir.

Jim se tourna vers Olly et Sacha.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Que le spectacle commence."

* * *

Paul se dirigea à travers le bâtiment à la recherche des trois agents.

Il vit sa bien-aimée Anabel qui agita sa main à lui, et avec un petit sourire à lui-même, qu'il renvoya.

_C'est bizarre que ces deux là ce soient montrés par ici._

Anabel lui souffla un baiser.

_Pourtant, pourquoi diable devrais-je m'en préoccuper? Je me fichais d'eux dans le passé, et je ne devrais pas maintenant. Les vaincre tous les deux, c'est le deuxième moment le plus heureux de ma vie jusqu'à présent._

Paul avait un plus grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il se souvint du premier.

_Ce fut une journée très longue, et après l'entraînement avec ses Pokémons pour les dix-sept dernières heures, essayant de les mettre en forme pour la saison Extrême qui approchait, Paul était heureux d'entrer dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Anabel._

_"Merci Gallame." Dit-il à ses Pokémons qu'il avait envoyé aux prises au titre de la Taverne de Match à Jadielle. "Retour."_

_Scott envoya un nouveau Pokémon à chaque Génie Extrême à tous les six mois environ. Gallame avait été envoyé en tant que Kirlia, et avait évolué lors de son contact accidentel avec la Pierre Aube d'un challenger._

_Paul rappela les Pokémons dans ses Pokéballs, et enleva ses bottes. Alors qu'il accrocha son manteau sur la grille, et lança ses gants sur la table de téléphone, il sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de bon._

_"Y a quelque chose qui sent bon." Hurla-t-il._

_"Merci." Cria Anabel. "C'est du Tauros rôti cuit avec du sang d'Arcko."_

_"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il, confus. Il savait par expérience préalable que le sang d'Arcko n'avait pas énormément bon goût. Quelque chose qui était tout simplement préférable de ne pas oublier._

_"Non." Répondit-elle. "C'est du steak."_

_Paul sourit. Son sens de l'humour était tout à fait enivrant. Bien sûr, elle se plaint souvent qu'il rit de tout. Mais depuis les dix-huit premières années de sa vie avaient été dépourvu de rires, excepté quand il a vu son vieux rival, Chris, se battre, il sentait qu'il avait le droit d'apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie._

_"J'arrive dans une seconde." Dit-il, alors qu'il entra rapidement aux toilettes. C'était la chose à propos de la téléportation. Il avait besoin d'y aller._

_Après cela, il fit son chemin dans la petite cuisine._

_Même malgré l'odeur de la cuisson de la viande, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de lavande de son corps. Cela l'attira vers elle, faisant battre son cœur à chaque seconde. Elle portait rien d'autre que l'une de ses vieilles chemises qu'il avait porté à son initiation G-men. Si l'odeur lui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, seul Arceus savait quel effet la façon dont la chemise reposée au sommet de ses jambes lisses avait sur lui._

_Anabel lui tournait le dos, et il resta là un moment, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Il était hypnotique comment même faire quelque chose de si simple pouvait la rendre si attrayant._

_Il se faufila, et plaça une main sur ses yeux, et l'autre autour de sa taille._

_"Devine qui c'est." Chuchota-t-il._

_"Hmm, laisse-moi y réfléchir." Rigola-t-elle, alors qu'elle se retourne et l'embrassa. "Comment s'est passé ta journée?"_

_"Elle est encore mieux." Répondit Paul. "Comment était le salon de Match?"_

_Anabel soupira. "Il ne semble pas y avoir de dresseurs puissants qui errent aux alentours en ce moment. Quelqu'un m'a vraiment défié avec un Chenipan."_

_"Bordel." Murmura Paul. "Un Chenipan. Je viens d'envoyer mes Pokémons les uns contre les autres et de leur dire de se battre. C'est probablement plus bénéfique que d'affronter un petit insecte vert."_

_"Ouais, cela voudrait dire d'éviter d'avoir à régler des comptes avec des Chasseurs d'Insectes." Avoua Anabel. "Ces enfants sont vraiment arrogants."_

_"Il faut se demander à quel point ils se rendent compte qu'il y a plus dans la vie que de faire face à des Chenipans et des Chenipottes." Remarqua Paul._

_"Ah bien." Dit Anabel. "Qui sommes-nous pour les critiquer?"_

_"Tu marques un point." Murmura Paul, en gardant ses pensées neutres._

_"Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes." Dit Anabel, faisant référence à la viande qui cuit. "Je vais te lâcher un cri dans quelques minutes si tu as besoin de faire quoi que ce soit."_

_Les murs se rapprochèrent instantanément dans l'esprit de Paul. Elle n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées, non?_

_Anabel recula légèrement, mais reprit son sang-froid._

_"Je vais trouver quelque chose." Dit Paul, alors qu'il s'en alla._

_Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et commença à poser des choses sur la table, avant de tirer une chaise pour Anabel._

_"Merci." Sourit-elle, alors qu'elle alla s'asseoir._

_Il s'assit et prit une bouchée de steak. Il mâcha à plusieurs reprises, avant de la regarder dans ses yeux violets._

_"C'est bon?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"J'adore." Répondit Paul, alors qu'il fouilla dans sa poche._

_"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" Sourit Anabel._

_Paul prit ses mains._

_"Anabel." Dit-il, en essayant de garder le contact avec les yeux. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir ses nerfs. "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. On sort ensemble depuis cinq ans, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés au CCP. Et ce fut les cinq meilleures années de ma vie. Je les ai passés avec quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un qui est intelligente, drôle et talentueuse."_

_"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Anabel, le ménageant car elle savait ce qui allait suivre. _

_"Elles ont été géniales." Dit Paul, alors qu'il sortit l'anneau. "Veux-tu m'épouser?"_

_Anabel regarda l'anneau. Parfois, elle détestait avoir des pouvoirs psychiques, cela gâchait vraiment la surprise._

_"Oui." Dit-elle. "Avec joie."_

* * *

"Alors, laissez-moi commencer par le fait que je suis heureux de vous voir en vie tous les deux." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le stade.

"Merci." Répondit Olly.

"Je parie que vous vous demandez tout les deux ce qui se passe ici." Remarqua Jim, alors que les deux dresseurs qui le suivirent approuvèrent.

"Les choses ne sont pas exactement... paisibles en ce moment." Répondit Jim. "Vous souvenez-vous des Chasseurs Pokémons, en particulier J et L?"

"Ouais, ces monstres qui pétrifièrent les Pokémons et qui les vendaient pour de l'argent." Répondit Sacha.

"Aussi loin que je sache, J est morte et L est en prison." Dit Olly, intrigué.

"C'est ce que tu crois." Répondit Jim. "Il y a toute une organisation d'eux maintenant. Plus que vous pensez ça possible. Ça pourrait être le plus gros problème que les G-men aient à faire face."

Olly se raidit. "Je ne crois pas que tu donnes suffisamment de crédit à Claudia Coppinger."

"C'est une partie du problème." Répondit Jim. "La technologie Coppinger a créée des Chasseurs Pokémons. Lorsque votre groupe de héros vigilants les ont arrêtés, vous ne les avez pas tous eu!"

"Ah merde." Dit Olly.

"Qui est Claudia Coppinger?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oublie ça." Répondit Olly.

"Qu'est-ce que les Chasseurs Pokémons veulent?" Demanda Sacha à Jim. "Quel est leur but?"

"Si je savais cela, je ne serais pas ici." Répondit Jim. "Je voudrais pouvoir vous le dire, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont fait passer le taux de Pokémons volés jusqu'à 50% au cours des quinze dernières années."

"Et c'est pour ça que le fait que Celebi et Deoxys soient ici soit une mauvaise nouvelle." Conclu Olly.

"Exact." Dit Jim. "Celebi peut contrôler le temps, et Deoxys est... eh bien, tu l'as vu se battre."

"J'ai un vague souvenir de ça." Répondit sèchement Olly. "Cela m'a prit cinq Pokémons pour en venir à bout. Teraclope, Dracaufeu, Carchacrok, Dracolosse et Pingoleon."

"Une créature puissante." Dit Jim.

"Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim haussa les épaules. "En ce moment, tout ce qu'on peut attendre du grand stratège est de trouver un plan."

Alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers les rues, ils entendirent une chanson d'une des boutiques.

Sacha la connaissait tout de suite, et commença à fredonner.

"Est-ce que c'est La Lumière De Ma Vie?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Elle s'est fait un nom pour dans les G-Mens et dans la vie Pop."

Jim souligna quelque chose dans la boutique, et les trois d'entre eux virent une grande affiche d'une femme aux cheveux bruns qui ressemblait vaguement à Flora.

"La vie Pop." Réfléchit Sacha. "Où est-elle désormais?"

"Elle était à Kanto, de ce que j'ai su dernièrement." Répondit Jim. "De plus je devrais lui dire que tu es ici, ou tu peux l'appeler. Elle sera heureuse de voir que vous n'êtes pas morts."

Olly frappa Sacha sur le bras. "Conséquence!"

Il fit ensuite volte-face. "Attends, mort?"

"Que veux-tu dire, mort?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim devint pâle.

"Oh c'est vrai." Dit-il. "Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous dire ça, mais il y a eu une petite explosion qui a tué la moitié des G-mens."

"Quoi!" Crièrent simultanément Sacha et Olly.

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer, et est-ce qu'il y aura des réponses? Probablement.**

**Je touche à la fin de la traduction, donc par conséquent ceux qui connaissent l'histoire en anglais doivent se demander si je compte traduire la trilogie au complet. Vous serez fixez que lorsque la traduction de celle-ci sera terminée.**


	78. La Comète d'Émeraude

Chapitre 78. La Comète d'Émeraude.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Olly ont exploré un nouveau monde, et ont découvert leur destin._

* * *

"Que veux-tu dire, mort?" Cria Olly, saisissant presque Jim par le cou.

"Bien sûr, vous ne pourriez pas l'être." Répondit Jim. "Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé vos corps."

* * *

_Pas encore!_

C'était la pensée initiale de Jim alors que Faith commença à le secouer.

"Que veux-tu dire, je suis demandée maintenant!" Lui cria-t-elle.

Jim s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. "Ne me tue pas. Je suis juste le messager."

"J'ai déjà assez de mal avec les abrutis qui travaillent ici!" Hurla Faith.

"Wow, tu as vraiment des problèmes de colère." Commenta Olly, gagnant un regard noir de Faith.

"Faith." Dit Sacha. "Lorsque nous sommes tombés sur toi, tu étais en train de crier à quelqu'un dans un téléphone cellulaire à propos de lui botter le derrière s'il n'avait pas déjà été botté."

L'expression de Faith s'adoucit, et elle soupira.

"C'est parce que l'un de mes cowboys a fait un stupide pari pendant qu'il était soûl, en pensant qu'il pourrait attraper un Ursaring sans l'aide de personne."

"Oh mon dieu." S'exclama Olly. "Il y a un bar par ici. Je peux aller me chercher à boire."

"Ton cowboy?" Demanda Sacha.

Faith approuva.

"Ouais, tu vois, je dirige un ranch à Verger désormais, près d'Ardentville, et demain se trouve à être la rode nationale de Verger."

Faith donna furieusement un coup de pied à l'une des écuries.

"Le cowboy a qui je criais était sensé monter un de mes Tauros. Mon meilleur Tauros pour être plus précise."

"Tu n'as pas d'autres cowboys?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Faith. "Mais aucun qui est suffisamment talentueux ou cinglé pour monter ce Tauros. Les Tauros dont nous parlons sont célèbres dans les rodéos ici."

Faith fronça les sourcils.

"Malheureusement, s'il ne se défoule pas avec quelqu'un sur lui, je ne suis pas payée."

Olly la regarda. "Je pourrais le monter."

Faith le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

"As-tu déjà été dans un rodéo de toute ta vie?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, mais j'apprends vite." Répondit Olly.

"Tu es également un crétin." Dit Faith. "Ce n'est pas de la pêche au Magicarpe. Tu vas monter un monstre sauvage de 200 livres qui va vouloir te tuer."

Olly haussa les épaules. "Comment peut-il être difficile? J'ai juste à monter et garder les rênes pour la chère vie."

Faith sembla comme si elle pourrait être disposé à poursuivre l'argument, mais le téléphone de Jim commença à sonner.

Il y répondit, et écouta pendant quelques instants, avant de raccrocher.

"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose." Remarqua-t-il. "On devrait retourner au QG."

* * *

Ils se trouvèrent bientôt de retour à la base.

Cependant, il y avait un peu moins de membres là-bas.

Olly reconnu Paul, et vit quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une version un peu plus âgé d'Élias.

Sacha vit un Pikachu familier avec une touffe de poils jaune sur sa tête.

"Sparky?" Demanda-t-il.

"Sacha?" Demanda le dresseur de son Pikachu.

Sacha leva la tête. "Ritchie?"

"Pika!"

La version plus vieille de Ritchie apparut et tapa Sacha sur l'épaule. "Hé, y a longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu mon ami."

"C'est réciproque." Répondit Sacha.

Tout le monde parlait entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Norman se leva, et se mit à parler.

"Comme vous le savez probablement tous, Celebi et Deoxys sont en fonctionnement perdu quelque part dans la zone et ont amené deux vieux amis du passé ici."

Norman regarda autour de lui.

"Il y a justement quelques minutes, nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous dire pourquoi. Agent Clearwater, puisque c'était votre découverte, pourquoi ne pas la prendre d'ici."

Sacha n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle semblait légèrement familière.

Elle prit un objet qui ressembla à un caillou vert.

"Il s'agit d'une puce de quelque chose appeler la Comète d'Émeraude. C'est quelque chose qui apparaît une fois tous les 500 ans, et elle libère apparemment une puissante énergie de cette comète."

Clearwater regarda le morceau de roche dans ses mains.

"Cela dit également que seul Deoxys peut contrôler cette énergie."

"Alors pourquoi ce Deoxys provoquant est-il venu à cette période du temps?" Demanda quelqu'un.

"Nous avons raison de croire que les Chasseurs Pokémons veulent tenter de contrôler cette énergie."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que la comète va bientôt apparaître?"

"Non." Répondit Clearwater. "Elle est apparemment déjà apparue. Lorsque l'ancien quartier général G-men a été détruit, il y a de ça quinze ans."

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a sauté." Hurla quelqu'un d'autre.

Clearwater approuva. "Les niveaux de puissances sont les mêmes."

"Alors pourquoi Deoxys est ici, dans ce cas?"

"Parce que." Dit une nouvelle voix. "Celebi et Deoxys veulent empêcher ceci de ce produire."

Tout le monde se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé.

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha, alors qu'il vit qui avait parlé.

"Exact, cher dresseur." Ria-t-il. "C'est moi, en chair, ou plutôt, en l'absence de celui-ci."

"Comment sais-tu ça?" Demanda Norman. "Et plus encore, pourquoi diable peux-tu parler?"

"Vous pouvez parler." Lui rappela Nightmare. "Putain de Pokéiste."

"Réponds tout simplement à la question Nightmare." Soupira Sacha.

"Eh bien, d'accord." Dit Nightmare. "Il y a environ cent ans, j'ai été capturé..."

"La question sur comment tu sais cela!" Cria Sacha, éclatant presque un vaisseau sanguin.

"Oh c'est vrai." Répondit Nightmare, appréciant clairement l'inconfort de son dresseur. "Celebi me l'a dit. Je me détendais avec elle et Deoxys dans l'atmosphère."

Tout le monde le regarda.

"Tu veux dire que tu as été en contact avec Celebi?" Demanda Clearwater.

Nightmare sembla comme s'il voulait faire une remarque sarcastique, mais il s'abstint de le faire. "Ouais, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait éviter que l'explosion se produise alors elle est allée dans le passé pour avertir Sacha. Apparemment, ils se sont rencontrés dans le passé. Il s'est avéré que Deoxys passait d'être là, et elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait aussi bien l'avertir. "

"Est-ce que Celebi a dit quand elle ramènerait les deux abrutis?" Demanda Anabel.

"HÉ!" Protestèrent Sacha et Olly.

Nightmare les ignorait. "Elle a dit qu'elle s'occuperait d'eux demain. Elle le ferait aujourd'hui, mais elle se lave les cheveux ou quelque chose. Oh, attendez, je me souviens, il y a des chasseurs Pokémon à ses trousses."

"Tu aurais pu le dire avant." Remarqua Faith.

Nightmare la foudroya du regard. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous me semblez aussi familier?"

"Parce que je suis Faith Montgomery, espèce d'idiot."

"En fait." Dit Paul. "Cela pourrait être une bonne chose, en ignorant le côté stupide de cet Ectoplasma."

"Hé!" Protesta Nightmare. "Je vais tellement te botter les fesses en demi-finale désormais."

"Oh, est-ce là que tu es?" Demanda sarcastiquement Paul. Il éleva une photo d'une jeune version de lui qui tenait un énorme trophée. "Tu es libre de pleurer."

"Alors, tu as gagné?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, tu es mort." Répondit Paul. "Alors la demi-finale est devenue la finale, et j'ai vaincu Cristal pour devenir le champion du siècle."

"Wow." Murmura Sacha.

"Comment cela peut être une bonne chose?" Demanda Norman.

"Réfléchissez un peu." Dit Paul. "Celebi et Deoxys viendra pour ces deux la. Il y aurait une bonne chance qu'il y ai des chasseurs après eux. Nous pourrions utiliser cela pour tendre un piège et capturer une partie de l'ennemi. Peut-être même apprendre davantage à leur sujet."

Norman y réfléchit.

"Bien vu." Dit-il. "Nous pouvons sécuriser les agents autour du lieu de rencontre et les ramener en leur sortant la tête hors de leurs trous."

"Je connais également l'endroit idéal." Dit Olly. "Le rodéo."

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou. Nightmare fut soulagé pour la sensation momentanée d'être inaperçu.

"Pensez-y un peu. Si ces chasseurs sont aussi doués que vous le prétendez, alors ils vont probablement être à notre recherche à moi et Sacha. Si ce rodéo est aussi grand que vous le dites, alors ça va être sur tous les télévisions de Verger, et peut-être dans d'autres régions également."

Faith interrompit. "Il est vrai que ce sera sur chaque télé, radio, ou quoi que ce soit à Verger, il y aura des milliers de personnes dans le stade. Comment comptes-tu passer à la télé...?"

Elle réalisa ce qu'il comptait faire. "Oh non. Il n'y a aucune chance que tu montes sur ce Tauros."

"Mais penses-y un peu." Soutint Olly. "C'est une chance en or de se rapprocher de ces chasseurs."

"C'est insensé." Remarqua Élias. "Il y aura près d'un million de civiles à l'intérieur et autour de ce stade. Si ça tourne mal, qui sait combien de personnes pourraient se blesser. Ou pire."

"Comment vont tes cicatrices, Élias?" Demanda sarcastiquement Olly. "Arrêtez d'être si négatif. Nous pourrions ne pas rater le coup. Et d'ailleurs, si Celebi flotte autour de la ville, elle saura où nous sommes."

Olly s'arrêta. "Ou sinon, je pourrais rester sur le toit et hurler Deoxys a plusieurs reprises."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Norman marcha sur le toit.

"Ça ne marchera pas, je le reconnais."

"Pas du tout." Répondit Olly.

"Tu marques un bon point." Dit Norman. "C'est une grande chance pour nous d'obtenir plusieurs réponses."

Olly sembla un peu ravi.

"Mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir monter un Tauros?"

"Je peux monter un Dracolosse." Souligna Olly. "Je peux monter un Carchacrok, un Dracaufeu, un Pingoleon. Je peux monter un Dracolosse lorsqu'il en a assez de mon crane."

"Ne me le dis pas." Dit Norman. "Je devrais t'arrêter. C'est illégal de monter un Pokémon lorsqu'on est soûl."

"Mais le point est." Répondit Olly. "Je sais comment monter un Pokémon."

Faith s'approcha. "Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire quand j'étais plus jeune, mais c'est devenu une très bonne affaire pour moi. Fiche tout par terre et tu es mort."

Olly ria. "Arrête ton cinéma Faith. Si tu me tues ici, alors cela pourrait causer un paradoxe dans le passé sans aucun doute."

"Dis ça à mon cher Tauros." Répondit Faith.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sacha et Jim attendirent Olly dans les écuries.

"Hé, Jim." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-il arrivé dans l'explosion où je suis apparemment mort?"

Jim y repensa. "Eh bien, je m'entraînais avec mon Macronium dans la forêt prêt pour la Ligue Verger, et tout à coup le bâtiment à simplement fait boum. De nombreux membres des G-men sont morts, y compris Noland, Spectra, Adrien et Tanguy. Il y avait aussi quelques civils proches qui ont été tués, et je pense que c'est ce qui t'est arrivé."

Jim s'arrêta.

"Paul ne faisait pas parti des G-men à ce moment là, alors il allait bien, ainsi que Faith l'était avec Élias."

Jim commença à rentrer dans les détails, pendant que Sacha était dans la lune.

"Et peu après, les Chasseurs Pokémons sont arrivés de nul part. J'aimerais tant que ça ne se soit jamais produit. La monde n'a plus jamais été le même depuis."

Ils entendirent des pas dehors, et Olly entra.

"Tu as l'air différent." Remarqua Sacha.

Olly portait une paire de fusées brunes au-dessus d'une paire de bottes noires avec des éperons à l'arrière. Il portait également une chemise rouge sous un gilet noir, sous un long manteau brun. Il avait un cigare à la bouche, et portait un chapeau de cowboy. Il portait également un chiffon jaune autour de son cou.

"Tu aimes?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Sacha. "Tu as l'air d'un cowboy qui s'est habillé dans le noir."

"Et où est-ce que tu as eu ce cigare?" Demanda Jim. "Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer ici!"

Olly sourit. "Je l'ai fauché de la réserve de mon Coatox. J'ai besoin de me détendre, car Faith m'a fait une formation sur un taureau mécanique toute la nuit, parce qu'elle veut apparemment avoir une excuse pour me tabasser si je fous tout en l'air."

Il envoya le chapeau dans les airs. "J'aime le chapeau en passant."

"Bonne chance." Dit Sacha, alors que l'annonceur commença à hurler des choses.

"Tu es notre seul espoir." Dit Jim.

"Non, il y en a un autre." Ria Olly, alors que les deux autres se dirigèrent dans la foule.

* * *

Olly grimpa sur le Tauros, et tout était en place.

"On va bien s'amuser." Dit-il à lui-même.

"Et maintenant!" Cria l'annonceur. "Faisant ses débuts professionnels en remplaçant Jack Hemingway, montant le Tauros de Montgomery, je vous présente Olly Lowe!"

Olly erra dans son esprit, lorsque la porte fut ouverte.

Le Tauros le tira soudainement de ses pensées.

_Je me demande pourquoi c'est une règle unique de le saisir avec une main._

Trois secondes plus tard, il alla s'écraser sur la barrière.

* * *

"Ah merde." Dit Faith, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "Au moins il a tenu deux secondes de plus que je le croyais."

* * *

Olly atterrit sur ses fesses dans la crasse. Il se leva promptement, et se dépoussiéra.

La foule était complètement silencieuse, et, par conséquent, il pouvait entendre les sabots derrière lui.

"Oh merde!" Dit-il, alors qu'il commença à courir.

Il serait peut-être un peu optimiste quant à l'espoir de semer un Tauros, mais quand il sentit un courant d'eau le frapper à l'arrière de la tête, il se retourna pour voir un Ectoplasma shiny un peu familier qui montait le Tauros. Et tenait un pistolet à eau.

"Courez, mes marionnettes, courez!"

Nightmare commença à guider le Tauros en chassant les clowns de rodéo.

* * *

"Est-ce ton Ectoplasma shiny qui parle?" Demanda Jim.

"Dun." Répondit Sacha.

* * *

Faith regardait toujours, mais à peine. "Je savais que ça allait mal se terminer."

* * *

Paul et Anabel regardèrent également. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un certain amusement à la situation.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu dis." Rigola Anabel. "Je ne comptes pas laisser nos enfants voir ça."

Anabel eu soudainement le souffle coupé.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Paul.

"L'un des clowns à un gadget pour pétrifier les Pokémons sur son bras." Dit-elle, de toute urgence.

Elle frappa l'alerte, et autour du stade, plusieurs G-men se préparèrent.

Lors de la folie, il y avait un éclat lumineux, et Deoxys apparut.

"Deoxys!" Cria Olly. "Sors-moi d'ici!"

Deoxys approuva et ils disparurent dans un autre éclat lumineux.

* * *

Olly réapparut dans une autre zone de la ville.

"Merci, Deoxys." Murmura-t-il, alors que le Pokémon flotta à côté de lui.

Pour une raison quelconque, Deoxys avait décidé de téléporter Élias, Faith, Anabel, Jim, Paul, Clearwater, Nightmare, et le clown Chasseur de rodéo.

Ainsi que le Tauros.

"Oh bon sang." S'exclama Olly alors que le Tauros le reconnu. "J'en ai marre de ce Tauros sanglant dans le futur sanglant. Deoxys, lance Lame-Feuille."

Deoxys créa une lame énergétique verte dans ses mains, mais le Tauros fut soudainement changé en pierre.

La lumière dans les mains de Deoxys disparut, et tout le monde se tourna pour voir la Chasseuse avec le rayon fumant.

"Il n'est pas légendaire, mais il fera l'affaire."

Un autre éclat lumineux, et Celebi apparut.

"Et désormais, j'ai trois beaux Pokémons à ramener au boss!" Rit-il.

Il s'écroula soudainement sur le sol, sous un plaquage d'un Mentali.

"Ça devrait le tenir tranquille." Remarqua béatement Anabel.

Elle se tourna vers Olly et Sacha.

"Maintenant le moment serait bien choisit pour vous de partir."

"Ouais je crois qu'on devrait." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare s'éleva soudainement. "Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici!"

"Quoi?" lança Élias.

Hors des ombres, deux Chasseurs de plus apparurent.

"Vous êtes tombé dans notre piège!" Cria l'un d'eux.

Ils élevèrent leur armes et commencèrent à tirer.

Élias envoya Libegon. Jim envoya Noctali. Clearwater envoya un Spiritomb et Anabel appela Mentali.

"Défense Abri!" Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Les Pokémons formèrent une barrière envers les deux Pokémons légendaires, les protégeant contre l'attaque paralysante.

"Mauvais choix!" Ria l'un d'eux.

Anabel recula alors qu'elle commença soudainement à sentir une force destructrice approcher.

Elle se retourna et vit un Electrode sur le point d'utiliser Destruction. Il était niché près d'un bâtiment qu'elle pouvait sentir abandonné.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Au moment où elle avait alerté tout le monde, les Chasseurs les auraient sans doute envahis. Si elle ne faisait rien, alors ils seraient tous gravement blessés ou pire.

"Paul." Dit doucement Anabel.

Il se tourna, et vit l'Electrode.

"Non!" Hurla-t-il, alors qu'elle commença à courir.

"Je t'aime!" Dit télépathiquement Anabel avec des larmes coulants sur ses joues. "Je t'aimerais toujours. Prends soin de Holly."

"Anabel, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Cria Paul.

"Vous sauvez tous!" Dit télépathiquement Anabel, alors qu'elle plaqua l'Electrode. Anabel força le Pokémon a rentrer dans l'immeuble abandonné, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il eu une énorme explosion de l'intérieur du bâtiment, soufflant plusieurs fenêtres sur et claquant la porte ouverte.

"Anabel?" Chuchota Paul, d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver. "NON!"

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux. "Non, c'est impossible!"

Paul commença à frapper violemment ses poings sur le sol.

Nightmare l'entendit télépathiquement.

"Qui est Holly?" Demanda-t-il.

"Leur fille." Répondit Faith. "Ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant dans six mois."

Sacha pouvait voir Paul trembler.

Paul retrouva un certain calme et se leva.

"Vous deux. Partez immédiatement!" Cria-t-il, furieusement.

"Paul." Dit Sacha. "Je suis... tellement navré."

"Partez tout simplement." Rompit Paul, alors qu'il se tourna vers les deux Chasseurs. Les deux rirent de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir ce que je réserve à ces deux là."

Sacha avala, alors qu'Olly mit une main sur son épaule.

"Paul." Dit-il. "Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, mais je te promets que lorsque nous reviendrons dans le passé, je vais essayer d'empêcher ceci de ce produire."

"Nous connaissons l'avenir et nous pouvons le changer." Continua Sacha.

Il se tourna vers Celebi.

"Ramène-nous."

* * *

"Pas encore cet endroit." Grogna Olly.

Ils étaient dans une dimension étrange entre les réalités, le temps et les dimensions.

Nightmare apparut.

"Cele!"

"Celebi dit qu'elle et Deoxys ont détourné la comète. Il n'y a aucun danger que cela vous tue." Traduit Nightmare.

"Merci." Dit Olly.

"Ceeele!"

"Celebi dit que vous n'étiez pas sensé mourir, alors elle est intervenue comme une faveur pour vous sauvez de la femme diabolique." Traduit Nightmare.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe." Dit Sacha. "Mais nous apprécions."

"Celebi!"

"Celebi va vous ramener maintenant." Dit Nightmare. "À moins que vous vouliez d'autres faveurs."

Olly se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

"Hé, Celebi." Dit-il.

Celebi le regarda dans la surprise.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Celebi dit qu'elle sait ce que tu veux, mais si tu le fais, il y aura des conséquences."

"Quel genre de conséquences?" Demanda Olly.

"Cele!"

"Aucun commentaire." Dit Nightmare. "Elle ne peut pas te le dire."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi mal qu'un bon homme récupère sa santé?" Demanda Olly.

"Celebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Tu le découvriras." Traduit Nightmare. "Il est temps pour vous d'y aller."

Olly rappela Deoxys, alors qu'ils disparurent de nouveau dans l'éther.

* * *

Soudainement, un autre éclat lumineux, et ils étaient de retour dans la forêt.

Flora était toujours là.

"Eh bien, c'était bizarre." Remarqua-t-elle, avant de remarquer le costume d'Olly. "Que t'est-il arrivé?"

"Ne pose pas la question." Sourit Olly, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball de Deoxys sur sa ceinture. "J'ai également aimé ces vêtements."

"Nous sommes partis depuis combien de temps?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Nightmare s'étira.

"Depuis environ trente secondes." Répondit Flora.

* * *

Le cri résonna autour de l'hôpital.

Plusieurs médecins, infirmières, visiteurs et gardes de sécurité émergèrent en dehors de la pièce, alors que l'infirmière de nuit est sortie en courant.

Élias venait de finir de sortir de sa chambre, avec le Kraknoix que Faith lui avait donné sur l'épaule.

Faith le suivit, en portant son sac. Il se sentait mal au fait qu'elle le fasse, mais il ne pouvait pas l'emporter avec ses bras blessés, alors il a dû la supporter.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle laissa tomber son sac et qu'elle s'approcha.

"Excusez-moi, G-men, qui traverse." Cria-t-elle, en repoussant quelques gens hors de son chemin.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmière de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sembla trop effrayée pour parler. "Il y a un Pokémon là-dedans."

Tout le monde entendit présenter le son d'un carillon calme apaisant, qui fit que chacun se sente mieux.

"Qu'est que c'est que ça?!" Cria Faith, alors qu'elle fonça dans la chambre.

Elle était un peu surprise de trouver un petit Pokémon flottant bleu et blanc dans la chambre. Le son se dégageait d'elle, et elle enveloppa le patient.

"Qu'est-ce que Celebi fait ici?!" Demanda Faith à elle-même, alors que le Pokémon le vit.

Faith pouvait voir que les brûlures sur le patients étaient en train de guérir. Elle pouvait également voir ses signes vitaux sur les machines proches, et pouvait dire qu'il fut guéri plus rapidement que c'était humainement possible.

"Mais... est-ce Glas De Soin?" Demanda-t-elle.

Celebi approuva, et disparut.

Faith savait immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, mais pas pourquoi l'occupant du lit se redressa. Où il toussa déjà rapidement, et qui sembla pâle, sa peau était maintenant de retour à sa couleur normale, et il respirait normalement.

"Comment est-ce possible!" Hurla Faith.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Lance. "Mais je me sens vraiment mieux."

Faith essaya de résumer ce qui venait de se passer.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Lance.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Faith. "Mais il y avait un Celebi, et un Glas De Soin."

"J'ai de quoi être reconnaissant." Murmura Lance.

* * *

Olly se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'hôtel, en espérant reprendre ce qu'il allait faire avant que Deoxys ne disparaisse.

Après avoir entendu la chanson dans le futur, il fredonna légèrement La Lumière De Ma Vie.

Son humeur était assez bonne, après le tri des choses dans le futur.

_Je me sens un peu désolé pour Paul. Personne ne mérite que cela se produise._

Il faisait silencieusement le vœu de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive à personne d'autre.

Son cellulaire sonna. Il répondit.

"Allo."

"Olly." Dit Faith. "Je viens juste d'aller à l'hôpital lorsque, longue histoire courte, Lance fut soigné par un Celebi."

Olly ria.

"Étrange."

Il raccrocha, et se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre.

Il y avait une note sur la porte.

"Entre." Lit-il. "J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Il se demandait silencieusement de quoi il s'agissait, alors qu'il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Les vêtements de Cynthia étaient posées sur le sol dans un tas.

"J'aime beaucoup où ça s'en va." Ria-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Olly poussa la porte. Alors qu'il marcha à l'intérieur, il cria d'effroi.

Le corps nu de Cynthia était suspendu à la lumière, avec une corde qui maintenait son cou.

Olly s'effondra à genoux, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était morte.

Alors que les larmes lui sont venues, il remarqua un morceau de papier blanc sur le sol.

Il le ramassa distraitement et le lit.

Ce qui a été écrit dessus était encore pire pour son humeur.

**La corruption du créateur.**

**La mort d'un champion.**

**La tour infernale.**

**Le sacrifice d'un seul.**

**Les ténèbres arrivent.**

Il y avait également quelque chose d'autre d'écrit vers le bas.

**Si tu croyais que la partie était terminée, elle ne fait que commencer.**

**Cordialement, C.C.**

* * *

**Pour vous, entre Anabel qui meurt et Cynthia qui s'est fait tuer, laquelle des deux situations vous paraît la pire? Soyez franc.**

**Pokéiste est la façon de Nightmare de dire que Norman est raciste.**

**Oh, et qui est serait la mystérieuse C.C. ? Si vous avez lu comme il faut, vous devriez avoir une bonne chance de le savoir.**


	79. Assembler Toutes Les Pièces

Chapitre 79. Assembler Toutes Les Pièces.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Olly ont trouvé un moyen de rentrer à leur époque du futur, mais après qu'Olly ai demandé à Celebi de soigner Lance, la prophétie s'est déroulée dans un style dévastateur._

* * *

Olly prit son cellulaire, et commença à composer.

"Bienvenue chez Yogi pizza." Dit la voix au téléphone. "Rien de mieux qu'une pizza chaude cuite à la vapeur."

"Passe-le moi, espèce d'abruti."

La voix de Brandon émergea. "Allo."

"Brandon." Dit Olly d'une voix rauque. "On a un problème."

"De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda le Roi de la Pyramide.

"C'est... c'est Cynthia." S'étouffa Olly. "Ramenez-vous simplement."

"OK." Dit Brandon. "Où es-tu?"

"À la chambre d'hôtel." Répondit tristement Olly. "Faites juste... vite."

* * *

Brandon entra dans la salle de guerre.

"Bastien, Lucy." Dit-il. "Suivez-moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec?" Demanda Bastien.

"Nous avons apparemment un problème."

Bastien et Lucy se levèrent et suivirent le Roi de la Pyramide.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Lucy, alors que le service d'ambulance finit d'embarquer le corps. Ils avaient littéralement emmener le sac du corps hors de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda sarcastiquement Olly.

"Nous ne pouvons rien dire qui pourrait te remonter le moral." Remarqua Bastien. "Rien qui pourrait te remonter le moral, mais ça va passer avec le temps."

"Quelqu'un devrait le dire à son frère." Dit Brandon.

"C'était elle." Chuchota Olly. "C'était Claudia."

"C'est impossible." Répondit Bastien.

Olly glissa le bout de papier.

"Ces initiales ne veulent pas immédiatement dire que c'était Claudia." Résuma Lucy.

"Qui d'autre cela pourrait être?" Demanda Olly. "Et qui d'autre connait la prophétie?"

Brandon prit le dresseur par les épaules.

"Je peux catégoriquement te dire que ce n'était pas Claudia Coppinger!" Cria-t-il.

"Quoi, parce qu'elle est en prison?!" Répliqua Olly. "Vous savez que ça n'arrête pas les personnes comme elle."

"Non, parce qu'elle est morte." Dit Lucy, aboutant dans l'argument.

* * *

"Est-ce que ce sont les Pokémons que tu vas peut-être utiliser dans les demi-finales?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il lança les Pokéballs dans les airs. "Elles ont lieu demain, alors je sais que la sélection des Pokémons est vitale. Ce n'est qu'un match à un contre un."

"Le problème est que." Lui rappela Flora. "Si tu perds un match, alors tu vas devoir définitivement gagner l'autre pour avoir une chance de passer."

Sacha se tourna vers ses Pokémons.

Pikachu, Boskara, Kaiminus, Nightmare, Etouraptor et Ouisticram.

"Nous sommes allés trop loin pour se faire battre maintenant!" Dit-il à ses Pokémons. "Si nous gagnons les deux matchs demain, alors nous irons en finale. Nous sommes à un pas d'être des légendes."

Ses Pokémons l'encouragèrent comme réponse.

"Ils ont une confiance absolu en moi." Répondit Sacha.

"Pas moi." Lança Nightmare.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "La plupart de mes Pokémons ont une confiance absolue en moi."

Les autres Pokémons de Sacha l'encouragèrent de nouveau.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me dérange?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Je ne savais pas que tu le faisais." Ria Flora.

"Oh ha ha." Répliqua Nightmare. "Tu ferais mieux de dormir avec un œil ouvert cette nuit, Flora. Sinon tu pourrais finir par faire des Cauchemars!"

Nightmare se mit à rire maniaquement.

Il le fit pendant quelques minutes, pendant que Sacha et Flora regardèrent.

Nightmare s'arrêta éventuellement.

"T'as fini?" Demanda Sacha.

"On dirait bien." Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare.

"Eh bien eh bien eh bien." Répliqua quelqu'un.

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent pour voir Cristal et Marie debout à proximité.

"Oooh." Ricana Nightmare. "Je sens une confrontation délicate."

* * *

"Que voulez-vous dire elle est morte?" Demanda Olly, confus.

"Tu n'as clairement pas vu les nouvelles." Répondit Brandon.

"Claudia Coppinger sortait de la cour, hier, quand quelqu'un s'est abattu sur le dos d'un Drattak et lui a tiré dessus six fois."

"Un Drattak?" Demanda Olly.

Quelque chose remuait dans le fond de son esprit.

"Alors, s'est terminé?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

"Eh bien, nul perd le sommeil du fait qu'elle soit morte." Répondit Bastien.

"Cynthia n'a pas commis un suicide!" Cria Olly. "Pourquoi diable le ferait-elle?!"

"Calme toi." Dit Brandon.

"Brandon, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux en pensant que s'est terminé!" Dit Olly.

"En ce qui me concerne." Répondit Brandon. "Ça l'est."

"Eh bien, vous êtes un imbécile dans ce cas." Rompit Olly.

"Je vais laisser cela passer." Dit Brandon. "Écoute, à moins que tu puisses trouver une sorte de preuve pour démontrer que Cynthia ne s'est pas suicidée, alors cette affaire est classée."

"Ne faites pas ça Brandon." Dit furieusement Olly. "Vous commettez une grosse erreur."

"Je ne te réponds pas." Répondit Brandon. Le ton de sa voix glaciale dit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

"Ouais, et je ne vous réponds pas!" Rompit Olly. "Je réponds à Tanguy."

"Écoute." Dit Lucy, sentant que ça allait légèrement se gâter. "Ça ne va aider personne. Brandon, est contrarié. Olly, tu ne peux pas rationaliser quelque chose comme cela."

"EXPLIQUEZ LA NOTE SANGUINE!" Cria Olly. "SI VOUS LE POUVEZ!"

Lucy ne répondit pas.

"Non, vous ne pouvez pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Non, parce que la note est la preuve que cette salope a quelque chose à voir dans tout cela. Je ne prends pas le fait qu'elle soit morte, jusqu'à ce que je vois brûler son cadavre. Et même là, je pourrais ne pas être convaincu."

"Doucement vieux!" Dit Bastien, alors que quelqu'un tapa du plancher pour arrêter la dispute.

"Si vous n'arrêtez pas de taper le plancher!" Cria Olly. "Je vais venir à vous et vous nourrir à mon Carchacrok!"

Le tapage arrêta rapidement.

"Calme-toi." Dit Brandon.

"Cessez de me dire de me calmer!"

"Olly." Dit Lucy. "Le moment est peut-être mal choisi pour te demander ceci, mais pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un cowboy?"

* * *

"Mennnnn!"

"Flaiiiiir!"

Moufflair griffa Mentali avec une puissante attaque Tranche-Nuit.

"Mentali!" Dit Anabel, inquiète pour son Pokémon. Le Pokémon Psy s'effondra d'un coup sec et ne se releva pas.

"Excellent coup, Moufflair." Dit Paul, félicitant son Pokémon.

Moufflair sembla heureux avec la façon dont il avait pris contact avec le coup.

"C'est un Moufflair très bien entraîné." Remarqua Anabel.

"J'ai une histoire avec ce Pokémon." Avoua Paul. "C'était le premier Pokémon sauvage que j'ai attrapé."

Paul sembla légèrement brumeux alors qu'il s'en souvenait.

"J'allais à Kanto par Joliberges, et j'essayais d'obtenir un ticket. Eh bien, pendant que je me promenais autour, j'ai trouvé ce Moufouette qui rodait autour des poubelles à l'extérieur d'un restaurant."

Moufflair s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière, et commença à faire appel pour la nourriture.

"De toute façon." Dit Paul, alors qu'il donna un Poffin à son Pokémon. "J'ai affronté ce Moufouette, et je l'ai éventuellement attrapé."

Moufflair commença à ronger la friandise, en gardant un œil attentif sur Mentali qui était blottie dans les bras d'Anabel.

"J'imagine que je n'ai pas été le dresseur le plus aimable pour Moufouette." Admit Paul. "En fait, je suis allé jusqu'à dire que s'il s'était noyé dans l'arène Pokémon d'Azuria, alors cela aurait été de sa propre faute."

Moufflair commença à trembler à ses souvenirs.

"Mais, il a évolué." Dit Paul. "Dans la piscine, et il m'a aidé à gagner le Badge Cascade."

"C'est une histoire avec une fin heureuse alors." Répondit Anabel.

"Tu n'es pas fâchée?"

Anabel prit sa main. "Paul ce n'est plus qui tu es désormais."

"Qu'est ce qui t'en rends aussi certaine?" Demanda Paul. "Peut-être que c'est ce que je serai toujours, sous la surface."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Anabel. "Normalement tu n'es pas aussi... mélodramatique."

Paul soupira. "J'ai rencontré mon père plus tôt cette semaine."

"Wow." Dit Anabel. "Pas étonnant que tu sembles avoir le moral à zéro."

Paul fronça les sourcils. "Il a dit que j'étais comme lui. Et tu sais quoi? Il a raison."

Paul se retourna. "Je suis comme lui. Je le serais toujours. C'est ma malédiction."

"C'est également ta grande force." Lui rappela Anabel.

"Comment?"

"Paul, tu affirmes être comme ton père. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais tu n'es clairement pas comme lui."

Anabel s'approcha et regarda Paul droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne crois même pas que tu lui ressembles." Dit-elle. "Paul, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu étais perdu et furieux. Maintenant, avec mon aide, tu es devenu une meilleure personne, quelque chose qu'il n'essaierait jamais de faire."

Paul ne sembla toujours pas convaincu.

"Tu es mieux que lui!" Dit Anabel. "Souviens-toi toujours que je crois en toi."

Mentali miaula d'accord.

"Tu vois." Sourit Anabel. "Elle est une excellente juge de caractère."

Paul sourit à la remarque.

"Tu sais quoi." Dit-il. "On s'entraîne depuis les sept dernières heures. Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, et allons voir un film ou quelque chose."

* * *

"Je me disais bien que je te trouverais ici." Remarqua Faith.

"Vraiment?" Dit Olly. "Comment ça?"

"Je suis tellement désolée." Dit-elle.

Olly se retourna sur le tabouret du bar et retourna à son verre. "Moi aussi."

Il prit un élan à partir de la bouteille de bière, la vidant et la remit sur la table.

"Une autre, monsieur?" Demanda le barman.

"Tu parles."

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu traînes ici?" Demanda Faith.

"Quelques heures." Répondit Olly, alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"Ne te culpabilise pas là dessus." Avertit Faith.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais l'un des valets de Brandon." Remarqua Olly.

"Je ne suis pas ici à cause de Brandon." Répondit Faith.

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous." Dit Olly, alors qu'il prit une gorgée de la nouvelle bouteille qui avait été placé devant lui. "Brandon t'as dit de venir ici, parce qu'il est inquiet que je fasse peut-être quelque chose de stupide."

Olly se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Brandon est un dresseur brillant, mais il ne se focalise pas. Il a perdu plus que la plupart d'entre nous dans l'affaire Coppinger, et il veut juste en finir. Au point qu'il est prêt à fermer les yeux et d'ignorer les faits qui sont juste en face de lui."

Olly avala le reste de sa bière, et se leva.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Faith.

Olly sourit. "Faire quelque chose de stupide."

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit-elle, en lui prenant le bras.

Olly la repoussa.

"Essaie de m'arrêter!" Dit Olly.

Faith sembla légèrement surprise d'avoir été prise à cela, alors que Olly sortit à grands pas.

* * *

Olly marcha en direction du parc, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

"Tu as décidée d'avoir une fissure, pas vrai?" Dit-il en se retournant pour voir que Faith et son Grahyena le suivirent.

"Je vais t'arrêter." Répondit-elle. "Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire."

Olly sortit une Pokéball.

"Tu ne peux pas me battre Faith." Lui rappela-t-il. "Alors, n'essaie pas."

"Tu crois être invincible." Dit Faith. "Tu sembles très fatigué à mes yeux."

Olly envoya Coatox.

"Coatox, utilise Dard-Venin sur Grahyena."

"Esquive!"

Coatox envoya un barrage d'aiguilles mauves mortelles vers Grahyena, qui esquiva.

"Grahyena, utilise Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Grahyena commença à briller avec une lumière blanche.

"Coatox, arrête-le avec Casse-Brique."

Coatox percuta son poing, et bloqua facilement l'attaque.

"Désarme-le avec Direct Toxik."

Le poing de Coatox commença à briller avec du poison mauve alors qu'elle le percuta dans Grahyena, qui jappa de douleur.

"Je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi soûl que tu veuilles le prétendre." Remarqua Faith.

"Je ne le suis pas." Répondit Olly. "Brandon est sur le point de classer l'affaire à moins que je trouve une preuve que Cynthia ne se soit pas suicidée. Je dois le faire!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Brandon?" Demanda Faith. "Pourquoi veut-il classer l'affaire?"

Olly ria. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui poser la question."

"Franchement, Olly." Dit Faith. "Ce n'est pas toi!"

Olly ne répondit pas.

"Olly." Continua Faith. "Cynthia ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas accomplir en t'enfuyant à moitié cuit, en espérant qu'une sorte de réponse va ta mordre le derrière?"

"C'est mieux que de ne rien faire." Dit-il.

"J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te laisser aller de l'avant avec ce plan suicidaire que tu as." Continua Faith. "Tu n'es pas le seul que ça atteint."

Olly y réfléchit.

"Coatox, utilise Direct Toxik sur moi." Ordonna-t-il.

Coatox lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"J'ai fumé un de tes cigares."

Coatox rugit de colère et fonça pour utilise l'attaque.

Olly grogna alors qu'elle le frappa à l'estomac. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et vomi à plusieurs reprises.

"Joli." Commenta Faith.

Olly s'essuya la bouche, et se leva.

"Je me sens mieux après ça." Remarqua-t-il.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a informé Jim jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Faith.

"Je devrais sûrement aller..."

"Brandon a dit de ne pas t'approcher de Jim."

"Brandon peut aller se faire foutre pour tout ce qui m'importe." Dit furieusement Olly.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Brandon?" Demanda de nouveau Faith.

Olly soupira. "Brandon déteste les Coppingers à cause de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Il y a de ça quelques années, ils se sont infiltrés chez lui pendant qu'il était à la Ligue Extrême et ont tué sa femme et ses petits-enfants."

"Oh non." Dit Faith, en sentant la douleur instantanée de ce qui était arrivé à l'homme grincheux.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Et c'est pourquoi il veut cacher ce qui s'est passé à Cynthia sous le silence. Ça lui rappelle trop ce qui est arrivé à sa famille."

"Ça semble un peu irresponsable."

"Le chagrin peut te faire ça." Dit Olly, alors que Coatox s'alluma un cigare. "Il se reproche, et il n'est pas trop différent de ce que je fais en ce moment."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Penser à la vengeance."

* * *

Jim était assis dans le café.

Son corps entier était insensible.

_Elle est morte. Ma sœur... est morte._

"Je suis désolée d'avoir à t'annoncer ça." Dit Spectra.

"Non." Dit doucement Jim. "Tu es certaine qu'elle est vraiment morte?"

"De ce qu'Olly, Brandon, Lucy et Bastien ont vu, ouais." Répondit Spectra. "Je suis désolée de ta perte."

"Comment se fait-il qu'Olly n'est pas venu me le dire?"

"Brandon voulait quelqu'un pour te dire la vérité." Dit Spectra. "Olly a une théorie que c'était une personne morte qui a sanctionné l'assassin."

"Encore, Olly ne l'aurait pas dit à moins qu'il y croit."

Spectra s'approcha.

"Olly est revenu dans sa chambre pour la trouver pendue au plafond, toute nue." Lui dit-elle. "Je crois qu'il le prend très mal."

Jim ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Je me sens un peu mal en fait." Dit Jim.

"C'est compréhensible." Remarqua Spectra. "Écoute, je ne peux rien dire qui fera en sorte que la douleur parte, mais si à jamais tu veux en parler, je suis prête à écouter."

"Merci, Spectra." Dit Jim. "Qui es-tu, la conseillère des G-men?"

Spectra ria. "Non, mais j'ai une bonne écoute, et beaucoup de patience."

"Quel était l'idée d'Olly?"

Spectra se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. "Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Tu vas devoir lui demander."

"J'y compte bien." Dit Jim, en se levant.

"Excellent moment alors." Murmura Spectra, alors qu'Olly et Faith entrèrent.

"Je vois que Brandon répand sa propagande." Remarqua Olly, en voyant Spectra.

"Je vois que tu as fait la tournée des bars." Remarqua Spectra. "Je peux sentir ton souffle de bière jusqu'ici."

"Écoute, Spectra." Dit Olly. "Tu sais très bien pourquoi Brandon tente de balayer cela sous le silence. Il veut en finir pour de bon. Je ne pense pas qu'il se convint lui-même."

"Je ne compte pas être celle qui va aller dire ça à Brandon." Répondit Spectra. "J'aime beaucoup trop vivre."

Olly prit une Pokéball.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir avoir un mot avec Brandon, et lancer un certain sens en lui alors."

"Tu voudrais peut-être dormir là-dessus pour commencer." Remarqua Faith.

"Je suis parti de ma chambre d'hôtel." Répondit Olly. "Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, et je déménage au QG des G-men."

Olly se tourna pour partir, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Hé, Jim." Dit-il. "Donne-nous un coup de main avec le stock."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Jim. "Combien de stock as-tu?"

Faith tourna brusquement la tête, en lui disant d'y aller avec lui.

"En fait, je pourrais prendre une marche."

* * *

"Ce sont tous tes Pokémons, Sachou?" Demanda Cristal.

"Non, j'ai les Pokémons de quelqu'un d'autre tous alignés dans une rangée et en leur donnant un discours de motivation." Répondit sarcastiquement Sacha.

"ET TOC!" Cria Nightmare.

Sacha tourna sa tête pour lancer un regard noir à Nightmare.

"Pourtant, tous les discours de motivation dans le monde ne vont pas vous empêcher de m'affronter demain." Ria Cristal.

"N'en sois pas si sûre." Dit Sacha. "Par la loi de la moyenne, je dois te battre parfois."

Cristal sourit. "Si c'est ta stratégie, alors tu n'as pas une prière."

Cristal sortit une Pokéball, et la lança. Un grand Pokémon vert et blanc éclata de la Pokéball. Il avait une coiffure qui ressemble à un casque. Il balança les lames sur ses bras autour, avant de s'incliner.

"Voici le Pokémon qui te battra demain." Dit-elle, avec fierté.

"Merde." Commenta Nightmare. "C'est tout un Gallame gonflé."

Gallame le regarda.

"Laaaaaaammmme!"

"Ouais, je peux parler." Répondit Nightmare. "Reviens-en."

"Gaaaaaaaa!"

"Tu quoi?!" Dit furieusement Nightmare. "Oh, Sacha, tu as intérêt à m'envoyer à ce match contre ce salaud demain."

"Gall!"

"Ouais, je vais te botter les fesses." Cria Nightmare. "Aller, je te prends ici et tout de suite."

Cristal sourit de nouveau.

"Même cet Ectoplasma qui parle ne te sauvera pas de Gallame."

Elle rappela son Pokémon.

"C'est la forme évoluée de Tarsal que j'ai eu comme premier Pokémon. Son niveau de puissance d'attaque n'est pas de taille contre quoi que ce soit."

Cristal sourit.

"On se voit sur le terrain, Sachou. Allons-y Marie."

Alors que les deux s'en allèrent, Flora regarda Sacha.

"Qui y a-t-il?"

Sacha ria. "Je pense avoir peut-être trouvé un moyen de la battre."

Nightmare éleva son poing.

"Pas toi, Nightmare." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare s'enfonça sur le sol.

"Radin."

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu déprimant.**

**Vous devez sûrement vous sentir navré pour ce qui est arrivé à la famille de Brandon. Moi je l'étais quand j'ai lu l'histoire.**

**Les demi-finales seront pour le prochain chapitre!**


	80. Les Demi-Finales

Chapitre 80. Les Demi-Finales.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly essaya de se réconcilier avec la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, pour constater que les autres G-mens sont disposés à considérer cela comme un suicide. Sacha, Paul et Cristal se préparèrent pour le dernier obstacle avant l'ultime épreuve de force._

* * *

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois qui est arrivé?"

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il prit son sac. "Je croyais que... C'est pas grave."

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

"Jim." Dit Olly.

"Ouais."

"Je suis désolé pour ta sœur."

Jim le regarda.

"Je sais."

Les deux continuèrent à attendre l'ascenseur.

"Écoute, je vais te dire ce que j'ai en tête, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Brandon d'abord et d'essayer de le raisonner."

"Comment crois-tu que ça va marcher?"

Olly y pensa.

"Je pense à le raisonner, mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, je vais lui botter le derrière dans un match Pokémon."

"Tu as vraiment confiance." Remarqua Jim, alors que les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent. "Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui augmente ta confiance en toi?"

"Sans doute." Ria Olly.

Les deux entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

"J'ai besoin de laisser ma clé à la réception." Remarqua Olly. "Sinon, je vais probablement finir par être facturé pour ça, et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à être poursuivi par un propriétaire d'hôtel un peu irritée qui veut de l'argent de moi."

* * *

Dans le hall, Olly et Jim se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

"Je n'aurais pas été en état de dormir dans cette chambre." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il attendait que quelqu'un se montre derrière le comptoir.

"Je peux vous aider?"

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "Je tiens à régler ma note, s'il vous plaît."

La réceptionniste commença à taper sur son clavier.

"Je peux avoir votre clé de chambre s'il vous plaît."

Olly la donna.

"Ah, Monsieur Lowe."

Olly commença à regarder autour de lui.

"Est-ce que votre ami vous a trouvé?"

"Je vous demande pardon?" Dit Olly.

Elle sembla perdue.

"Un de vos amis vous cherchait. Il est venu ici et a dit qu'il était un vieil ami de Sinnoh. Il vient juste d'arriver et voulait connaître votre numéro de chambre."

Olly sembla songeur.

"De quoi il avait l'air?"

"Il était de grande taille." Répondit la réceptionniste. "Il avait les cheveux violets, et semblait avoir environ dans la mi-trentaine."

"Ouais, merci." Dit Olly, alors qu'il prit son sac.

"Oh!" Dit-elle. "Et il parlait aussi d'une façon vraiment effrayante et bizarre."

"Ouais, je sais ce que vous voulez dire."

"Merci d'être resté parmi nous."

"C'était bien." Répondit Olly.

Jim le suivit dehors.

"Qui était le gars qui est venu te voir?"

"Aucune idée." Dit Olly. "Mais je compte bien le découvrir."

* * *

"Bienvenue au Stade Urie. Je suis Carlton Bond." Dit Carlton à la caméra.

"Ce fut un long tournoi plein de surprises, de chocs et de matchs de qualités supérieurs. Mais aujourd'hui, nous atteignons les demi-finales. Trois dresseurs restent dans la piscine initiale de cent et dans les prochaines heures, nous saurons qui va disputer la finale dans un délai de quelques jours."

Carlton regarda à travers le studio.

"En raison de certaines circonstances malheureuses, nous vous offrons nos meilleurs vœux à la famille et aux amis de Cynthia Jacobs, qui ne peut pas être avec nous aujourd'hui pour des raisons tragiques."

Carlton continua à parler.

"Et assis sur le divan, nous avons le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville Norman Maple ainsi qu'un membre de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn Spectra."

Brandon, Norman et Spectra avaient été persuadés de venir.

"Alors, Roi de la Pyramide, une tragédie à propos de Mademoiselle Jacobs."

"En effet." Répondit Brandon. "Ce n'est jamais plaisant lorsque quelqu'un meurt, mais personne a quelque chose de mal à dire sur elle. Elle était une grande personne, et je suis convaincu que tout le monde entier va s'ennuyer d'elle."

"Même chose." Dit Norman. "Il y a rarement un dresseur plus talentueux pour apparaître dans mon arène, et j'espère que sa famille peut accepter mes condoléances."

"J'ai parlé à son frère hier soir." Termina Spectra. "J'espère que l'angoisse s'améliorera avec le temps."

"Alors, que pensez-vous des matchs à venir?"

"Eh bien, le tirage au sort pour décider les matchs n'a pas encore commencé." Répondit Brandon. "Impossible de se faire faire une opinion décente jusqu'à ce que vous voyez vraiment ça."

"Eh bien, dans ce cas." Dit Carlton. "Consultez notre compétition, et nous serons de retour après la pause pour le tirage au sort avec Nicky Heller, et la réaction du studio."

* * *

"Bonjour, je suis Cathy Pride."

"Et je suis Nicky Heller."

"Nous faisons les commentaires sur la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon."

"Et en collaboration avec la Ligue Pokémon et les Pokésports, nous avons un fabuleux prix à vous offrir."

Les deux commentateurs soulignèrent derrière eux un stade magnifique en plein milieu de l'île. Il semblait y avoir des sièges pour bien plus qu'une centaine de milliers de personnes. et il y avait quatre tours énormes donnant sur le terrain. Il y avait aussi plusieurs loges privées donnant sur le terrain, qui étaient à la disposition de quiconque était prêt à payer.

"Ceci est la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"Le lieu du match ultime."

"Pour courir la chance de gagner une visite de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante, ainsi qu'une loge de direction pour le match ultime ET dix mille dollars, répondez à cette question très simple ci-dessous."

"Lequel de ces types n'est pas super efficaces contre les types Insecte?"

"Est ce que c'est A, Feu?"

"Est ce que c'est B, Poison?"

"Est ce que c'est C, Vol?"

"Appelez au numéro ci-dessous."

"Composez pour avoir une chance de rencontrer les deux dresseurs à l'avance, et aussi une expérience incroyable."

* * *

Après une brève pause, Carlton et son armée d'experts étaient de retour à la télévision.

"OK, nous sommes de retour." Dit-il, énonçant une évidence. "Et nous sommes sur le point de joindre à Nicky Heller pour le tirage au sort sur l'ordre des match qui vont arriver."

Nicky apparut à l'écran.

"Merci, Carlton." Dit-il. "Je suis ici avec Charles Goodshow prêt à procéder au tirage au sort."

"Bonjour, Carlton." Dit Goodshow.

"Nous voyons justement les trois dresseurs qui sortent du tunnel. Bien sûr, il y a trois vestiaires dans ce stade, car il a été construit spécialement à cet effet. Ils semblent tous prêts à combattre. Chacun d'eux va avoir deux matchs dans les prochaines heures, et j'espère seulement que les deux meilleurs dresseurs finissent par passer."

"Nick!" Dit Carlton. "Est-ce qu'il y a une chance d'avoir un mot avec un des dresseurs après le tirage au sort?"

"Je vais essayer, Carl." Répondit Nicky. "Je ne vous promets rien."

"Êtes-vous fin prêt à votre destin?" Demanda Goodshow.

Sacha, Paul et Cristal répondirent positivement.

"Voici comment nous allons procéder." Dit Goodshow. "Nous avons une énorme roue ici. Nous aimons l'appeler la roue de la fortune. Fondamentalement, il y a des photos de chacun d'entre vous sur cette roue, et nous allons la faire tourner. Quel que soit les deux dresseurs sur lesquels elle atterrira s'affronteront en premier. Les deux autres s'affronteront en deuxième, et les deux restants s'affronteront en dernier."

Nicky se dirigea vers la grande roue, qui était maintenant placée en position verticale afin que chacun puisse la voir.

"Et tournez!" Dit-il, en donnant une grosse poussée.

La roue commença à tourner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre une photo de Sacha.

"Le premier dresseur sera Sacha Ketchum!"

Sacha resta impassible alors que Nicky tourna de nouveau la roue. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo de Paul.

"Et le premier match des demi-finales sera Sacha contre Paul."

_Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard._

Paul ne sembla pas trop dérangé.

Nicky tourna encore la roue, et cette fois, le visage de Paul se montra.

"Paul affrontera Cristal dans le deuxième match, et ensuite ce sera Cristal contre Sacha pour le troisième match."

Sacha soupira, avant de se retourner pour voir Cristal qui partait en direction des vestiaires.

"À plus tard Sachou."

* * *

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Carlton. "Nous sommes à cinq minutes du premier match, et comment croyez-vous que cela va se passer?"

"Eh bien, les deux dresseurs ne voudront pas perdre à ce stade-ci du tournoi." Répondit Brandon. "Je crois qu'un match nul serait un bon résultat pour les deux dresseurs, et ensuite ils ont un autre match à essayer de gagner d'ici là."

"Norman, qui parmi ces trois dresseurs iront en finale?"

Norman ria. "Je ne peux honnêtement pas vous le dire. La chance joue un grand rôle ici. La chance et la bouteille."

"Spectra, est-ce que c'est aussi simple?"

"Oui." Répondit Spectra. "Mais il y a aussi un certain degré de compétence nécessaire."

"Ne connaissons-nous pas déjà que ces trois dresseurs ont ce degré de compétence parce qu'ils sont déjà ici?"

"Nous ne savons rien." Répondit Spectra. "Il pourrait très bien avoir une surprise dans ce match, et nous sommes sur le point de le voir."

Carlton se tourna vers la caméra.

"Et avec ce commentaire impénétrable, nous allons revenir à Cathy Lee-Pride et Nicky Heller pour les commentaires en direct du match numéro un."

* * *

"Merci, Carlton, et nous sommes en direct du Stade Urie, ou le stade numéro six comme communément plus connu. Nous sommes sur le point d'assister à ce qui pourrait être un match titanesque entre ces trois dresseurs, et je suis sûr que toutes les personnes présentes se réjouissent de ce match."

Le stade était plein à craquer.

En fait, alors que Sacha sortait en direction du terrain, il ne pensait pas voir un siège vide. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit une immense banderole étant élevée, portant son nom.

"Tu es prêt pour ça, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Répondit Pikachu, de son épaule.

Sacha vit Paul sortir en direction de l'autre côté du terrain, et prendre sa place dans sa propre zone du dresseur.

"Maintenant, en raison de la nature de ces matchs, ils vont avoir lieu sur un terrain brun régulier, qui peut facilement être maintenu entre les matchs. Et après avoir fait le tirage au sort, Nicky Heller se joint à moi dans la loge des commentateurs."

"Oui, en effet, Cathy, et je suis vraiment impatient de voir ce que ces deux dresseurs nous réservent."

"L'arbitre est justement en train de donner les instructions, et il semblerait que le premier match pourrait être sur le point de commencer. Rappelez-vous, le système de pointage pour les trois matchs est le même qu'il était en phase de groupes. Pour une victoire, vous obtenez trois points, pour un match nul vous obtenez un, et pour une défaite, vous obtenez un gros zéro."

* * *

"Es-tu prêt à perdre?" Demanda Paul.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question." Répondit Sacha.

Paul lança une Pokéball. "Scorvol, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya son Scorvol, qui émergea de la Pokéball et qui atterrit sur sa queue.

"Scorvol, hein." Remarqua Sacha. "Je sais comment battre ceci, Kaiminus, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Kaiminus, qui commença à danser.

"KaikaikaikaikaikaikaiMinus!"

"Doucement, Kaiminus." Marmonna Sacha.

"Alors, le premier match des demi-finales opposera Kaiminus à Scorvol!"

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Kaiminus, utilise Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha.

Kaiminus arrêta de danser suffisamment longtemps pour lancer un énorme souffle d'eau à Scorvol.

"Tempetesable!" Contra Paul.

Scorvol éleva une vague de sable qui bloqua l'attaque.

"Aïe." Cria Sacha.

"Scorvol, utilise Plaie-Croix!"

Scorvol sortit du sable et griffa Kaiminus avec ses pinces.

"Kaiminus, réplique avec Tranche!"

Kaiminus balança ses griffes, et tenta de frapper Scorvol, qui esquiva facilement.

"Tranche-Nuit!"

Les pinces de Scorvol commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il fonça à travers le terrain, et envoya Kaiminus dans les airs.

"La puissance de Scorvol semble rivaliser celle de Kaiminus."

"Et avec Tempetesable qui est actif, le Voile Sable de Scorvol fait en sorte qu'il est difficile pour Sacha de l'atteindre."

"Kaiminus, utilise Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus sauta et tira un puissant souffle d'eau vers Scorvol.

Ou plutôt, là ou Scorvol était, il y a quelques secondes.

"Hein?" Dit Sacha, confus.

"Tu es réellement conscient de ce fait Voile Sable." Répondit Paul. "N'est-ce pas?"

Scorvol tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur Kaiminus.

"Scorvol, achève cette ridicule créature avec Crocs Eclair."

De l'électricité commença à craquer de la bouche de Scorvol, alors qu'il s'approcha du cou de Kaiminus.

"Pas de meilleur moment que le présent." Murmura Sacha.

_"Aller, Kaiminus." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver."_

_"Kaikai!"_

_"Aller." Répéta Sacha. "Concentre simplement toute ton énergie dans ton poing, et relâche-la lorsqu'elle s'approche de toi."_

_Kaiminus essaya l'attaque, mais ne parvint pas vraiment à la lancer._

_"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit Sacha, alors que le petit crocodile le regarda tristement._

_"Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras lorsque le moment sera venu."_

Sacha se secoua hors de ses souvenirs.

"Kaiminus, lance Poinglace!"

Kaiminus se retourna et frappa Scorvol en pleine figure, l'envoyant s'écraser sur son dos.

Le petit Pokémon bleu frémit un instant alors que l'électricité à partir des Crocs Eclair parcoururent son corps. Après avoir essayé de le secouer pendant un moment, Kaiminus et Scorvol se sont tous deux relevés.

"C'est merveilleux." Dit Sacha, en félicitant son Pokémon. "Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais maitriser ce mouvement lorsque le moment viendrait."

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé." Lui rappela Paul. "Scorvol, lance Guillotine."

"Kaiminus, réplique avec un autre Poinglace!"

Les pinces de Scorvol commencèrent à briller alors qu'il chargea vers Kaiminus.

"Ça pourrait être la fin pour Kaiminus. Si, comme on s'en doute, Scorvol est plus fort que son adversaire, alors cette attaque pourrait le vaincre en un seul coup."

Kaiminus recula son poing. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il commença à briller lumineusement, alors que de la glace commença à se former.

Ensuite elle s'évapora.

Kaiminus regarda tristement son dresseur, avant que Scorvol ne serre ses pinces autour de sa gorge.

"Kaiminus!" Cria Sacha, alors que son Pokémon s'effondra au sol, et qu'il ne se releva pas.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Kaiminus est hors combat. Scorvol, vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'herbe furieusement, alors qu'il rappela Kaiminus.

"Beau boulot, Scorvol." Dit Paul, alors qu'il le rappela. "Retour."

Sacha se tourna et marcha en direction du tunnel, furieux envers lui-même.

* * *

"C'était terrible." Remarqua Pierre.

"Je sais." Avoua Sacha. "Je croyais que Kaiminus avait l'avantage envers Scorvol."

"Sacha, tu as gravement tout fichu par terre." Dit durement Pierre. "Envoyer Kaiminus au combat contre Scorvol était à la fois stupide et irresponsable."

"Ne me dis pas à quel point j'ai tout fait rater." Cria Sacha. "Je sais ce que je l'ai fait. Tu me gronderas plus tard, après qu'il sera prouvé que je ne peux pas avancer."

* * *

"Et maintenant nous avons Cristal Manners contre Paul Reed. Paul a trois points après avoir vaincu Sacha, tandis que Cristal a combattu un match en moins, mais n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire pour la marque."

"Moufflair." Cria Paul. "Prépare-toi à te battre."

"Mentali!" Dit Cristal. "À toi de jouer!"

Paul envoya Moufflair, alors que Cristal sélectionna Mentali.

"Commencez!"

"Moufflair, utilise Tranche-Nuit!"

Les griffes de Moufflair commencèrent à craquer avec de l'énergie noire alors qu'il courra vers Mentali.

"Esquive avec Teleport!"

Mentali disparut, alors que Moufflair était sur le point de le frapper.

"Moufflair, attends qu'elle réapparaisse, et utilise Lance-Flamme."

Moufflair attendit.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

"Très bien, où est-elle?" Demanda Paul.

"Meteores!" Ordonna Cristal.

Mentali sauta soudainement dans la foule et tira plusieurs petites étoiles dorées à Moufflair.

"Repousse-les avec Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Paul.

La queue de Moufflair commença à briller lumineusement alors qu'il sauta dans les airs, et qu'il repoussa les projectiles.

"Maintenant, lance l'attaque Feinte."

Moufflair disparut, seulement pour réapparaître derrière Mentali. Il colla ensuite une griffe dans le dos de Mentali, la faisant miauler de douleur.

"Mentali, réplique avec Vive-Attaque."

Mentali récupéra, et frappa Moufflair avec une attaque à la vitesse de la lumière qui le renversa.

"Ne reste pas là à rien faire." Rugit Paul. "Utilise Tranche-Nuit."

Moufflair fonça vers Mentali.

"Esquive avec Vive-Attaque."

Mentali sauta hors de portée, et atterrit sur le dos de Moufflair.

"Mords-le."

Mentali planta ses dents dans le dos de Moufflair.

Moufflair rugit de douleur, alors qu'il sauta de haut en bas pour essayer de faire descendre Mentali.

"Moufflair, utilise Gaz Toxik."

Moufflair envoya un nuage de gaz mauve.

"Mentali, dégage de là!"

Mentali sauta hors du dos de Moufflair, avant qu'elle puisse respirer un échantillon du Gaz Toxik.

"Moufflair, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Mentali, attaque Ultralaser!"

Moufflair tira une salve de flammes rouge chaudes au à Mentali, qui riposta avec un puissant rayon lumineux.

Les deux attaques frappèrent les adversaires, ce qui provoqua d'énormes quantités de dégâts.

Mentali sembla gravement blessée après le déluge d'attaques, et tomba sur ses genoux.

Moufflair fut blessé après que l'Ultralaser l'ai frappé, et respira bruyamment.

Les deux Pokémons semblaient comme s'ils pourraient tomber à la moindre occasion.

Alors que le public attendait en silence, les deux Pokémons s'effondrèrent.

"Et regardez moi ça!"

"Moufflair et Mentali sont hors combat! C'est un match nul!"

"Nous avons un match nul, ce qui est suffisant pour envoyer Paul en finale, où il aura à affronter l'un des deux dresseurs qu'il a déjà affronté."

Paul ne dit rien alors qu'il rappela Moufflair.

"Merci, Mentali." Dit Cristal. "Bien joué, Paul."

* * *

Paul retourna dans son vestiaire, là où Anabel et ses autres Pokémons l'attendirent.

"C'était magistral." Remarqua Anabel, alors que Torterra, Ursaring, Scorvol, Dimoret et Elekable donnèrent tous leurs cris variables d'accord.

"Rien ne peut m'arrêter désormais." Répondit Paul.

* * *

Sacha avait regardé le match dans une vieille télévision dans son vestiaire.

Pikachu attendait sur son épaule.

"Pikachu." Dit Sacha. "Lorsque Pierre reviendra, va au gradins avec lui."

"Pika?"

"Pikachu, j'ai une stratégie pour vaincre Cristal, et je ne crois pas que tu tiendrais le coup à ces puissantes attaques."

"PikaPikaChuChu!"

"Aller, Pikachu." Supplia Sacha, avant d'y repenser. "Tu veux être à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas?"

Pikachu approuva.

"Si nous allons perdre, alors nous perdrons ensemble." Dit Sacha. "Je vais te dire quelque chose, voici mon plan. Si tu ne l'aimes, alors dis-le, et nous irons gagner ça ensemble."

* * *

Le public éclata d'applaudissements alors que Sacha sortit du tunnel. Pikachu était assis sur son épaule.

"Il est sortit." Remarqua Pierre.

"Vas-y!" Cria Flora.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Hurla Délia.

"Je me demande quelle est sa stratégie." Réfléchit le Professeur Chen.

"Sacha doit gagner pour aller en finale." Rappela Pierre à tout le monde. "S'il fait match nul ou qu'il perd, alors il est fichu."

* * *

"Tu te sens prêt pour ça, Sachou?"

"Plus que tu le crois." Répondit Sacha. "Cris."

"Oh ha ha." Ria-t-elle.

"Êtes-vous tout les deux prêt?" Demanda l'arbitre.

"Oui." Répondit Sacha.

"Je n'ai jamais été plus prête." Rit Cristal. "Aller, Sachou, fais moi plaisir."

Sacha prit une Pokéball.

_Pikachu croit que ma stratégie est bonne. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer Pikachu contre son Gallame, se serait du suicide._

"À toi de jouer, Gallame!"

Cristal envoya son Gallame, qui s'inclina à Sacha.

"Comme je te l'ai promis." Sourit-elle. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela va être?"

Sacha lança la Pokéball.

"Boskara, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Boskara.

* * *

"Mais bien sûr!" S'exclama Pierre.

"C'est parfaitement logique." Remarqua le Professeur Chen.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Flora.

"Gallame a un niveau d'attaque très élevé, alors que Boskara a un niveau de défense très élevé." Expliqua le Professeur Chen.

"Je m'attendais de lui qu'il choisisse Pikachu." Commenta Flora.

"Le problème avec Pikachu c'est que la défense n'est pas extraordinaire." Dit Pierre. "Et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu éviter beaucoup des attaques de Gallame. Au moins il a une chance de survivre à une rafale d'attaques puissantes répétées."

"Quelque chose qu'il faut lui donner." Remarqua Délia.

* * *

"Alors, tu as choisi un Boskara." Remarqua Cristal. "Bien sûr, j'ai battu quasiment tout ce que tu m'as envoyé avant, alors pourquoi pas ça."

"Aller, Boskara." Cria Sacha. "Faisons en sorte qu'elle ravale ses paroles."

"Gallame, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Dit Cristal.

Gallame tendit ses mains et créa une boule énergétique sombre rouge et noire. Il la lança par la suite à Boskara.

"Repli!" Cria Sacha.

Boskara se cacha dans sa carapace.

La foule haleta, alors que l'attaque rebondit sur sa carapace, envoyant Boskara voler dans les airs.

"Et malgré le fait que Gallame ne soit pas connu pour sa puissance d'attaque spéciale, il réussit à envoyer Boskara dans les airs avec une puissante Ball'Ombre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, Sachou?"

"Ça faisait partie de mon plan." Ria Sacha. "Attaque Plaquage!"

Boskara émergea de sa carapace, et se jeta vers Gallame, qui sembla inquiet du Boskara approchant.

"Abri!"

Gallame érigea un bouclier autour de lui-même, en évitant les dégâts.

"Gallame, utilise Coupe Psycho."

"Et c'est parti!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Boskara envoya un puissant souffle de feuilles vers Gallame, en essayant d'arrêter la charge.

Gallame faucha plusieurs des feuilles, et écrasa ses lames dans Boskara, qui gémit de douleur.

"Aller, Boskara!" Cria Sacha. "Pas de douleur! Utilise Eco-Sphere!"

Boskara ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une boule énergétique bleue et verte vers Gallame.

"Dissipe-la avec Lame-Feuille."

Une des lames de Gallame commença à briller avec une énergie lumineuse verte, alors qu'il la balança dans la boule énergétique.

La foule haleta, alors que Gallame envoya l'orbe éclater dans le ciel.

"Gallame, utilise Faux-Chage."

Gallame sprinta vers Boskara, et le frappa avec ses lames. Sacha pu voir que Gallame visait les parties du corps de Boskara qui n'étaient pas protégées par la carapace.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec une autre Coupe Psycho!"

Les lames de Gallame commencèrent a briller énergétiquement, alors elles s'allongèrent.

La foule était silencieuse alors qu'elles s'écrasèrent dans la tête de Boskara, l'envoyant s'écraser vers l'arrière.

"Et Boskara encaisse un énorme coup des puissantes lames de Gallame."

"Je ne sais pas combien de dégâts Boskara peut encore prendre!"

"Boskara." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Synthese pour récupérer un peu d'énergie."

Boskara réussit à se relever. Il se concentra pendant une seconde, aspirant le pouvoir des rayons de soleil pour se soigner.

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'offensive, utilise Charge!"

Boskara chargea vers Gallame.

"Teleport!"

Gallame disparut, alors que Boskara était sur le point de s'écraser sur lui.

"Maintenant, charge un Lance-Soleil." Ordonna Sacha.

Boskara rugit, alors qu'il commença à absorber la lumière du soleil dans son corps. Les plantes sur son dos commencèrent à fleurir alors qu'il remplit chaque partie de son corps, inondant Boskara de lumière.

"Gallame, lance Casse-Brique de là-haut."

Gallame réapparut et percuta son poing dans le dos de Boskara.

Le Pokémon Bosquet rugit, mais surtout plus comme un réflexe que de la douleur réelle.

Gallame descendit et atterrit devant Boskara.

"Mauvaise idée!" Cria Sacha. "Lance-Soleil!"

Boskara ouvrit sa bouche et envoya le rayon blanc chaud de la lumière du soleil redirigé s'écraser sur le Gallame sans défense qui fut projeté en arrière par la puissance de l'attaque.

La foule hurla son approbation alors que Gallame s'écrasa dans les panneaux publicitaires, et tomba sur le sol.

"Gallame?" Demanda Cristal.

"Et Gallame est tombé!"

"Mais est-il au tapis?"

Gallame réussit à se relever, mais il ne bougeait pas aussi librement, et son corps était couvert de brûlures.

"Tu croyais avoir gagné." Dit Cristal. "Tu avais tort."

"Pas tout à fait." Dit Sacha, en pointant du doigt.

Cristal se tourna et vit son Gallame s'écraser sur le sol.

"Non!" Cria-t-elle.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Gallame est hors combat. Boskara, vainqueur!"

Sa déclaration fut accompagnée par un crescendo d'acclamations de la foule, alors que Sacha sauta sur le terrain et câlina Boskara.

"Merci, l'ami." Dit-il, alors que Boskara le mordit affectueusement sur l'épaule. "Tu as été merveilleux."

Cristal sourit faiblement, alors qu'elle rappela son Gallame. "Merci."

Elle s'approcha de Sacha, et tendit une main.

"J'imagine que je ne peux plus t'appeler Sachou." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu as arrêté ma cinquantième victoire consécutive contre toi."

"Tu m'as tout de même battu quarante-neuf fois." Répondit Sacha. "Mais tu sais quoi. Cela m'a rendu plus déterminé à te battre cette fois."

Il prit la main et la secoua.

"Merci du coup de semonce il y a quelques semaines." Dit-il. "J'en avais de besoin."

"Bonne chance en finale, Sacha."

Sacha regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Paul debout près de l'entrée du tunnel, qui avait regardé le match.

Il vit le dresseur aux cheveux mauves se retourner et s'en aller.

"Merci." Répondit Sacha. "Je crois que je vais en avoir de besoin."

* * *

**80 chapitres de traduit. Plus que 7.**

**La raison pour laquelle la Scorvol de Paul a tenter de mordre Kaiminus sur le coup est parce qu'il ressemble à une chauve-souris vampire.**

**Je sais que la publicité fait bizarre, mais que voulez-vous, ça fait partie de l'histoire.**


	81. Pistes, Pistes Et Plus De Pistes

Chapitre 81. Pistes, Pistes Et Plus De Pistes.

* * *

_Résumé. Après une défaite face à Paul, Sacha a compensé ses quarante-neufs défaites précédentes contre son rival d'enfance Cristal en la battant pour se qualifier pour la finale du CCP. Paul l'attend en finale, et peut-il finalement vaincre son rival?_

* * *

"OUIII!" Cria Sacha, en élevant son poing dans les airs, en prenant les acclamations de la foule.

Les entendre chanter son nom était un sentiment génial. Ce fut le sentiment qu'il voulait qui ne se termine jamais.

Bien que, alors qu'il sentit une paire de bras se glisser autour de lui, il pouvait penser à autre chose qui était presque aussi bon.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'il est revenu?" Demanda Olly, en faisant les cent pas.

"Non." Répondit Adrien. "Et tu commences à m'embêter."

"Les oiseaux d'une plume."

"Hé!" Protesta Adrien. "Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis ennuyeux?"

"Non." Répondit Olly. "Je dis que tu es un crétin irritant."

Adrien sembla un peu indigné du commentaire.

"Je me fous de tout en ce moment." Dit Olly. "J'ai juste besoin de parler à Brandon lorsqu'il reviendra du stade Urie."

"Pourquoi ne pas parler à Tanguy?" Demanda Adrien. "Il est dans le bureau. Et il est le seul qui puisse officiellement mettre à jour le statut des missions. Brandon ne peut faire que des recommandations."

"Je préfère trier mes griefs avec Brandon." Insista Olly. "Il a besoin de voir qu'il a gravement dérapé."

Bastien entra dans la pièce.

"Qu'il a gravement dérapé sur quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"À propos du fait que les Coppingers sont finis." Répondit Olly. "Croyez-vous vraiment que nous avons mis la main sur touts les élites Coppingers?"

"Eh bien, nous avons capturé L et Hélio avant de te porter secours." Répondit Bastien. "Claudia est morte."

"En théorie."

Bastien l'ignora.

"Giovanni est tombé tout comme elle. Collison est en liberté parce qu'il était notre agent double."

Bastien leva la tête.

"Qui d'autre était là, que nous connaissions?"

Olly sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

"J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier quelque chose." Dit-il, en attrapant son manteau et son chapeau qu'il avait ramené du futur.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ces trucs?" Demanda Adrien.

"Du futur." Répondit Olly.

"D'aaaaaaaaaacord!" Dit Adrien, reculant lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de vérifier?" Demanda Bastien.

"Une intuition."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Harrison.

"Est-ce vraiment la façon dont tu fais les choses?" Répondit Olly.

"OK, je vais reformuler. Pourquoi es-tu ici, Pourquoi es-tu ici en ce moment, et qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur." Remarqua Olly. "Est-ce que je viens de te réveiller?"

"Oui." Répondit Harrison. "Tu l'as fait. Un Dimanche matin en plus."

"Désolé, vieux." Dit Olly. "Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harrison, son intérêt piqué.

"Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre Élites Coppingers que tu connaissais?"

Harrison sembla songeur.

"Il y avait un gars." Dit-il. "Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais Claudia l'a recruté d'un endroit quelconque à Kanto. Je n'étais pas impliqué dans ça."

"Puisque tu l'as poignardé dans le dos, cela semble être un choix judicieux." Commenta Olly. "Alors tu ne pourrais pas reconnaitre ce gars si tu le voyais?"

"Malheureusement, non." Répondit Harrison. "Bien que..."

"Bien que quoi?"

Il pointa le ciel.

"Elle a gardé des enregistrements de tout ce qu'elle a eu en relation avec les Coppingers. Tout."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?"

"Je viens de m'en souvenir." Répliqua défensivement Harrison.

Il regarda Olly.

"Où as-tu eu ce chapeau?"

"Laisse tomber." Dit Olly. "Donc, il y a une énorme quantité de preuves dans la base céleste que nous avons abandonné."

"Possiblement." Répondit Harrison. "Je ne sais pas si elles sont toujours là."

"Alors, si j'allais là-haut jeter un coup d'œil, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose."

"Tout est possible." Avoua Harrison.

"Je pourrais aussi bien aller jeter un coup d'œil alors." Dit Olly.

"Bon courage pour ça." Dit Harrison. "C'est beaucoup trop haut pour qu'un Pokémon Vol puisse l'atteindre."

"Je pourrais toujours être en état d'y parvenir." Sourit Olly.

* * *

Le hangar était calme. Des ombres coulèrent partout par le mouvement le plus simple.

Alors que l'éclat lumineux apparut, Olly et son Deoxys firent irruption dans la vue.

"Merci du Teleport, Deoxys." Dit Olly, félicitant son Pokémon.

Deoxys sembla légèrement amusé par le compliment.

"Maintenant, où aller."

Olly sentit quelque chose derrière lui.

"Où aller n'en tient qu'à toi." Dit doucement la voix familière. "Les autres gens ne peuvent que te pointer le chemin."

Il se retourna et la vit. Exactement comme il se souvint d'elle. Un long manteau noir imposant, les cheveux blonds pas souillés par le sang comme elle l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle cliqua ses talons sur le plancher de métal froid dans l'impatience que ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

"C'est impossible." Murmura-t-il.

"Le suis-je?" Demanda Cynthia. "Est-ce vraiment si impossible que je soit debout devant toi?"

"Tu es également morte." Lui rappela Olly. Sur les bords de son corps, elle était légèrement floue, ce qui suggéra que ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

Deoxys sembla un peu confus à la façon dont son dresseur agissait.

"Si j'étais mort, alors pourquoi serai-je ici?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." Dit le truc qui ressemblait à Cynthia. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois passer à travers cette porte."

Olly se retourna pour voir la porte déchiquetée. Elle était exactement comme il s'en rappelait, quand il l'avait traversé pour sauver Brandon de Claudia.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il, en se retournant.

Il n'y avait rien là, excepté un Deoxys qui sembla perplexe.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Olly regarda autour.

"Viens-je d'imaginer ça?"

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la grosse porte.

Deoxys regarda autour, avant de flotter près de lui.

* * *

Brandon, Norman et Spectra étaient de retour au quartier général des G-men.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Brandon.

"Rien d'extraordinaire." Répondit Adrien. "Il y a eu du courrier, quelques commandes de pizza, et je pense qu'Olly qui est tombé dans le fin fond."

Brandon soupira.

"Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile croit pouvoir faire?" Demanda Brandon.

"Lâchez-le un peu." Dit Spectra. "Il est mal en point."

Brandon la foudroya du regard.

"Je me fiche dans quel état d'esprit il est." Hurla-t-il. "Il chasse une sorte de rêve qui va mettre l'organisation dans l'embarras, à moins qu'il renonce instantanément."

Brandon prit un cellulaire et commença à composer.

* * *

"Je me demandais quand vous m'appelleriez." Dit Olly.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!" Rugit Brandon.

"Je pourrais vous retournez la question." Répondit Olly.

"Quoi!"

"Je vous ai dit que se n'est pas terminé, Brandon." Dit-il. "Vous pouvez me croire maintenant, ou je reviendrais avec la preuve qui vous fera passer pour le plus grand naïf que vous êtes actuellement."

"Espèce de sale petit..." Cria Brandon. "Reviens au QG immédiatement, ou tu en subiras les conséquences!"

"Je ne vous réponds pas!" Dit Olly. "Je réponds à Tanguy. Amenez le chef le plus complexe Brandon."

Brandon était bouche bée, avant de décider d'essayer une approche différente.

"Écoute, je sais que la perte de Cynthia t'affecte, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser aveugler ton jugement."

Olly n'était pas dupe du tout.

"Vous savez déjà tout ça, Brandon, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Olly, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Cela faisait un bail depuis qu'Élias avait été à cet endroit.

"On se sent tellement important." Remarqua-t-il. "Une fois que tu as été dans ce lit d'hôpital, on dirait que le temps semble s'être arrêté."

"Au moins tu as une histoire intéressante à raconter." Lui rappela Faith, en désignant les brûlures fanées qui étaient cachés sous sa chemise.

"Ouais." Avoua-t-il. "J'y compte bien."

* * *

Olly avait trouvé ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Il y avait un bureau qui sembla imposant près de la fenêtre, où il y avait une vue de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. On pouvait aussi compter plusieurs classeurs.

"Maintenant, qu'avons-nous ici?" Dit-il, à personne en particulier.

Il s'approcha du bureau et s'assit.

"Hé, ça semble être une chaise confortable."

Deoxys flotta autour, ne faisant rien en particulier. Olly considéra à moitié l'idée de le rappeler, mais c'était probablement une meilleure idée de le laisser sorti. De cette façon, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans les parages, il n'aurait pas de besoin d'appeler quelque chose.

Il soupira, avant de commencer à aller dans les tiroirs.

* * *

"Hein?"

"Qui y a-t-il?"

Le voyant rouge clignotant lui faisait mal à ses yeux, la forçant à cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

"Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de fouiner votre entreprise."

"Mon entreprise." Dit-elle. "Je me souviens de cela."

Elle se leva, se méfiant de ses articulations douloureuses.

"Je crois également qu'il y a un système de défense en place."

Elle sourit froidement.

"Déclenchez-le."

"Tout de suite!"

* * *

Le téléphone d'Olly commença à sonner.

Il vérifia l'ID et vit qu'il s'agissait de Tanguy.

"Allo."

"Olly." Dit Tanguy. "Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à faire cet appel téléphonique, je ne le veux vraiment pas."

"Crachez tout simplement le morceau."

Il pouvait entendre Tanguy soupirer.

"Reviens immédiatement au QG, sinon je serai contraint de te suspendre de tes fonctions."

"Ne faites pas ça, Tanguy." Dit Olly. "N'écoutez pas Brandon."

"Nous avons la preuve incontestable que Claudia Coppinger est présentée dans la morgue." Dit Tanguy.

"Je suis actuellement à bord de son ancienne base." Répondit Olly. "Je cherche quelque chose. Donnez-moi du temps pour prouver qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Cynthia."

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" Demanda Tanguy. "Je voudrais bien, mais..."

"Parce que s'il y a une petite chance que les Coppingers ne soient pas finis, cela ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'essayer de pousser le tout sous le silence."

"Je suis d'accord." Dit Tanguy. "Mais je suis sous la pression intense de classer l'affaire. Tu sais que Brandon veut qu'elle soit classée sous résolue."

"Grandissez tous les deux!" Cria Olly. "Il y a quelque chose ici, et je ne reviendrais pas avant d'en avoir la preuve de toute façon. Et d'ailleurs, toi et Brandon m'en devez une."

"Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça?"

* * *

Sur le plancher d'une pièce au bout du couloir, le petit disque de métal commença à briller. Avant qu'il ne soit distingué du reste de la structure, mais alors que de la lumière en émergea, il commença à prendre forme.

* * *

"Vous seriez mort si ce n'était pas de moi." Dit Olly. "Brandon serait mort si je n'avais empêché Claudia de le tuer. Alors je crois que j'ai mérité un peu de temps."

Tanguy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

"Mais, j'ai des doutes quant à ton jugement." Insista Tanguy, en essayant toutes les cartes possible.

Olly entendit un crash dans le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de détruire?" Soupira Tanguy.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Tanguy. "Ce lieu n'est pas abandonné. Je pourrais avoir besoin de secours."

"Oublie-ça." Répondit Tanguy. "Nous n'avons pas les moyens pour y arriver."

"Pauvre vous alors." Dit Olly, alors qu'il raccrocha.

Il empocha son téléphone, avant d'entendre le cliquetis des griffes sur le plancher métallique.

Olly se retourna, et vit un Demolosse qui le regardait sauvagement dans ses yeux.

"Oh merde."

Le Pokémon Sombre ouvrit sa bouche, et fonça vers lui.

Olly protégea son visage, avant de se préparer instantanément à l'impact.

Il n'est jamais venu, parce que Deoxys était passé en Forme attaque et l'attrapa en l'air.

Demolosse se retourna et essaya de mordre Deoxys, qui le jeta dans l'un des murs avec une grande force.

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il fut KO.

"Merci, Deoxys."

Le Demolosse se releva.

"Impossible!" Cria Olly. "Ça aurait du le mettre KO pendant des heures."

Demolosse fonça de nouveau vers lui, seulement pour être attrapé par Deoxys une deuxième fois.

"Deoxys, la fenêtre!" Cria Olly.

Deoxys se retourna et envoya le Pokémon à cornes s'écraser à travers la fenêtre.

Olly fut stupéfait, alors qu'il le vit disparaître dans les airs après avoir quitté les confins du vaisseau.

"Voilà qui est étrange."

Il en entendit d'autres s'approcher.

Il prit deux Pokéballs de sa ceinture, et envoya Pingoleon et Dracolosse.

"Soyons prêts pour la bagarre!"

* * *

"Il y a quelque chose qui se passe là-haut." Dit Tanguy.

"Et alors." Répondit Brandon. "Il n'aurait pas dû y aller."

"Brandon." Cria Tanguy. "Arrête de faire ta grosse tête de cochon. Tu n'as absolument aucune garantie que se sera fini, alors cesse d'insister que c'est le cas. Je suis d'accord avec Olly qu'il y ai encore une chance que les Coppingers ne soient pas tout à fait finis. Donc, sois tu te rends utile, ou alors..."

Les deux étaient surprise de voir Lance entrer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-il.

"Nous avons un petit différend général." Répondit Tanguy. "C'est bon de te revoir, Lance."

* * *

Dracolosse claqua ses ailes dans la poitrine d'un Demolosse approchant. Pingoleon les souffla par les torrents d'eau. Deoxys passa parmi les hordes, et les envoya voler avec des sautes de ses poings.

Olly pu voir qu'ils bloquèrent la seule sortie de la pièce.

_D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent tous?_

Il continua à s'enraciner dans les tiroirs, ne trouvant rien de valeur.

"Et puis on s'en fout." Dit-il. "Pingoleon, détruit la fenêtre avec Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon se retourna et brisa la vitre avec un puissant jet d'eau.

"Pingoleon, Deoxys, retour!"

Il rappela Pingoleon et Deoxys, laissant Dracolosse seul pour repousser les hordes.

"Dracolosse, fraye-toi un chemin, et sortons d'ici."

Dracolosse baissa sa tête, et fonça à travers la foule. Olly sauta sur lui, et ils empilèrent à travers la fenêtre.

"Merci l'ami." Dit-il, en lui tapant le coup. "Maintenant, nous allons trouver un autre moyen de monter de nouveau à bord."

* * *

"Comment est-ce que votre mémoire contient?"

Elle regarda le sycophante.

"Ça entre là-dedans, mais j'ai un mal de tête de tes questions constantes."

"Désolé, je suis juste inquiète pour votre bien-être. Je vous en dois une après tout."

Elle le considéra. Elle lui avait donné la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie, quoi qu'il travaillait pour elle.

"Ton indiscrétion est pardonné."

"Merci."

"Ne pense pas que cela va se répéter souvent."

* * *

"Mais c'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda Olly, alors que Dracolosse trouva une entrée dans le vaisseau, à travers l'un des nombreux trous de la structure créés par le déchaînement de Deoxys.

La pièce où il était entré ressemblait à un immense laboratoire.

_Peut-être parce que c'est ce que c'est._

Il y avait plusieurs chambres énormes dans la pièce.

"Ça doit être là ou grandissent les clones des Chasseurs Pokémon." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il scanna la pièce pour autre chose d'utile.

Il pouvait voir un ordinateur, mais l'endroit sembla être absent de tous les matériaux à base de papier facilement accessibles.

"Les données."

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans le laboratoire de les autres parties du vaisseau. Il ne voulait pas une autre manche avec une horde apparemment sans fin de Demolosses.

_Et où ai-je déjà entendu cela avant?_

Olly prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Tanguy répondit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Question rapide. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'un incident où vous avez été attaqué par une quantité apparemment sans fin de Demolosses?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu le demandes?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Parce que je viens d'être attaqué par une quantité apparemment sans fin de Demolosses."

Tanguy y réfléchit.

"Quand Lance a été capturé par les Coppingers, il y avait des portails Mirage autour de l'entrepôt, fabriquant des mirages de Demolosses. Ils semblaient agir comme un système de défense."

"Devinez quoi." Dit Olly. "Je crois qu'il est activé ici."

"Tu dois sortir de là!" Cria Tanguy.

"En fait, je crois que je suis en sécurité pour l'instant." Dit Olly, en ce qui concernait les grandes portes en acier.

_Bien sûr, l'acier peut être fondu par beaucoup de feu. Donc je ne devrais pas m'attarder._

"Mais je vais fouiller le labo pour trouver des preuves. Peux-tu me mettre en contact à Noland?"

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas son numéro?"

Olly sourit pendant un moment, alors qu'il se souvint pourquoi il m'avait pas le numéro de Noland.

_"Qui veux une bière gratuite?" Cria le gars dans la rue._

_"Ooooh moi." Cria Olly, en s'approchant._

_"Tu dois effacer un numéro au hasard sur ton téléphone."_

_Olly y pensa._

_"Eh bien, je ne devrais vraiment pas." Dit-il, avant de sortir son téléphone et d'effacer un numéro au hasard._

_"Mais cette bière à intérêt à être bonne."_

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas son numéro, mais c'était la meilleure bière que j'ai bu pendant que j'étais sur l'Île."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir." Soupira Tanguy. "Je te mets en contact."

"Alors, c'est mon problème." Dit Olly. "Pouvez-vous me parler à travers la rupture dans l'ordinateur."

"Eh bien, tu ne peux pas aller le chercher plus au QG?"

"J'imagine que je pourrais." Répondit Olly. "Mais ça fait un peu plus dramatique de le faire de cette façon."

"Je vais te dire quoi." Dit Noland. "Allume-le, et voit ce qui a là-dedans, avant de l'immobiliser. Vois si tu peux coller le contenu principal sur un courriel ou quelque chose du genre."

"Vous ne voyez jamais ça dans les films, n'est-ce pas?" Soupira Olly, alors qu'il s'assit et alluma l'ordinateur.

* * *

Harrison descendit dans le hall. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir depuis qu'il avait été réveillé par Olly quelques heures plus tôt.

Il envisagea de faire son rapport au QG des G-men, lorsqu'il vit son ancien adversaire et ami assis dans le bar.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici?" Plaisanta-t-il.

"Très amusant, Harrison." Répondit Jim. "Excuse-moi pendant que j'arrête de rire."

Jim sembla très triste, puisque ces yeux étaient rouges. Comme s'il avait pleuré.

"Tu vas bien?"

Jim le regarda.

"Pas vraiment."

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Harrison, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Cynthia... est morte." Dit Jim, avec une difficulté claire. "Elle était ma grande sœur, et elle est morte."

Harrison ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je suis désolé, mon pote."

"Beaucoup de gens le sont." Remarqua Jim. "Elle n'a pas mérité ça. Pas quand il y a des gens qui le méritaient plus qu'elle."

"Tu ne peux pas faire justice comme ça." Répondit Harrison. "Jim, ces choses arrivent. Ce n'est la faute de personne en particulier, mais il suffit de le prendre et de devenir plus fort qu'avant."

Il regarda autour de lui avant de revenir avec un sourire.

"Il n'y a aucun point de se sentir misérable dans un bar, sauf si tu es assez vieux pour avaler quelques froides, alors allons donc ailleurs."

Jim ne bougea pas.

"Aller, vieux." Dit Harrison. "Tu ne dois pas laissez ces choses te démoraliser. Crois-tu vraiment que Cynthia voudrait que tu sois morfond?"

* * *

"Ça ne semble pas bon signe." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il chercha à travers les dossiers informatiques.

Ce fut en fait plus facile que prévu pour s'identifier et de rechercher ce qui était sur le disque dur.

_Je suppose que lorsque la chose est sur un vaisseau soi-disant imprenable à quelques kilomètres dans le ciel, un couple de pare-feu et la nécessité pour les mots de passe deviennent inutiles._

"Sérieusement, parlant." Murmura-t-il. "C'est plus que de la chance."

"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tout prendre pour acquis."

Olly regarda, et vit une apparition debout devant lui.

"Tu n'as pas d'autre gens à hanter?"

Cynthia sourit.

"Je ne suis pas un fantôme, espèce d'idiot."

"Eh bien, je peux te voir." Dit Olly. "Deoxys lui apparemment non. Explique-moi ça!"

"Je suis ici pour t'offrir des conseils."

"Je n'en ai pas de besoin."

Olly continua à fouiller à travers les fichiers, en trouvant éventuellement les contrôles de la machine à clonage.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser cela." Dit-il. "Mais, je me demande."

Il y avait trois fichiers dans le dossier.

Il cliqua sur l'un, et le profil est apparu sur l'écran.

"Ceci est pour les Chasseurs Pokémon." Dit-il.

Il cliqua sur l'option de suppression, envoyant le fichier dans l'oubli cyberespace.

"Ça a changé le futur." Remarqua-t-il.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Cynthia.

"Est-ce que ça importe?" Répondit Olly. "Lalalalalala, tu n'es pas là."

Il alla sur la deuxième application, et trouva un profil pour ADN Drattak.

"Ça doit être là où ils ont créé les clones de Drattak pour transporter les Chasseurs Pokémons." Réfléchit-il, avant de l'effacer.

"Je me sens mal pour ça." Dit-il. "Tuer un Pokémon avant qu'il ai la chance d'être au monde."

"Comment est-ce que ça marche?" Demanda Cynthia, toujours là, et pas prête à partir.

"Je suppose qu'il y a l'ADN dans le dossier, et qu'il les recréés en utilisant le programme RCN." Répondit Olly.

Cynthia lui fit un regard amusant.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?"

"Il y a l'ADN dans le dossier, et il y a une énorme Application disant programme RCN."

"Alors tu devines?"

"Ouais." Confirma-t-il. "Est-ce que cela importe?"

Ça le déchirait de voir une apparition qui ressemblait à Cynthia se tenir en face de lui.

"Va-t-en." Dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que..." Dit Olly, s'étouffant presque. "Tu... tu as l'air comme elle et tu agis comme elle."

Il se leva.

"MAIS TU N'ES PAS ELLE!"

Elle sembla un peu offensée.

"Tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation d'elle." Dit-il, furieusement.

"Je ne le suis pas!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Olly s'approcha, et tenta de la toucher.

Sa main passa à travers son corps.

"Ça chatouille." Rigola-t-elle.

"En effet, cela prouve mon point." Dit Olly, en retournant à l'ordinateur.

Il s'assit.

"Éloigne-toi de moi." Dit-il, durement. "Je trouve que c'est trop douloureux de te regarder."

"Si c'est ce que tu désires." Dit tristement le fantôme de Cynthia. "Mais je reviendrais."

Elle disparu.

Olly cliqua sur la dernière Application.

"Maintenant, qu'avons-nous là?"

Les mots, Sujet Inconnu, apparurent à l'écran.

"Sujet Inconnu. Alors, cela pourrait être à peu près n'importe qui dans le monde."

_Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cela. Avoir quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste avoir des ennuis._

Olly cliqua sur l'option de suppression, et haleta lorsque l'écran devint noir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

L'écran se ralluma, et vint avec la vue d'une pièce.

Un homme était debout devant la caméra. Il avait de longs cheveux violets, et portait un costume vert.

"Merci!" Dit-il, d'une grande voix vraiment effrayante. "C'est bon que tu ais effacé ça."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Olly.

"Tu n'as pas à connaître mon nom, mon chou." Rit-il. "Mais j'aime la façon dont tu parles tout seul."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Eh bien, sachant que je t'ai causé une douleur incommensurable en tuant ta salope de petite amie est une récompense suffisante." Gloussa-t-il. "Donc, désormais je vais aller informer la patronne que tu as fait ce qu'elle a prédit que tu ferais."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, espèce de maniaque dingue."

"Nous voulions que tu enlèves toute les traces des données de l'ordinateur central de clonage." Il continua à glousser. "Aucune preuve de plus. Et pour la dernière trace de la preuve à être retiré."

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une télécommande.

"Les Coppingers vont être ressuscités!"

Il pressa le bouton, et Olly entendit une alarme.

"ATTENTION. SÉQUENCE D'AUTO-DESTRUCTION ACTIVÉE. LE VAISSEAU VA EXPLOSER DANS TROIS MINUTES."

"Alors, j'ai trois minutes pour sortir?" Dit Olly. "Ça semble remarquablement facile."

L'homme aux cheveux violets rigola d'une manière insensée. "C'est ce que tu crois."

Alors qu'il dit cela, les grandes portes d'acier éclatèrent, et alors qu'il se retourna pour voir d'où venait le vacarme, Olly vit au moins cinq Demolosses Mirage de l'autre côté.

"Ah merde."

* * *

**On se demande qui est l'homme aux cheveux mauves. Je sais de qui il s'agit, mais est-ce que vous le savez?**

**Tout le monde semble en avoir après Olly pour l'instant.**


	82. Réconciliation

Chapitre 82. Réconciliation.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly est allé voir Harrison dans le but de trouver le moindre indice sur les Coppingers. Son enquête l'a ramené à l'endroit où il avait été torturé par Claudia, et il a été visité par une version fantomatique de Cynthia. Au cours de la recherche de preuves, il a été attaqué par le système de sécurité, une horde de Demolosses Mirage. Il s'est échappé et a trouvé le laboratoire à bord. Après avoir fouillé le secteur, un Coppinger Élite a informé que ses efforts avaient été tout à leur convenance, puis a par la suite déclenché la séquence d'autodestruction._

* * *

"Deoxys!" Cria Olly, en lançant une Pokéball. "Téléporte-nous loin d'ici."

Alors que Deoxys apparut, un des Demolosses le foudroya du regard. Deoxys sembla hésitant à bouger.

"Oh merde." S'exclama Olly. "Pas Regard Noir!"

Deoxys approuva dans la confirmation.

Le gang des Demolosses foncèrent en tant qu'unité collective.

"Pingoleon!" Hurla Olly. "Raz De Marée."

Pingoleon jaillit de sa Pokéball, et commença à briller d'une lumière bleue brillante.

Les Demolosses continuèrent à foncer, inconscients du danger.

Pingoleon créa un puissant élan d'eau qui cascada sur la bande de Pokémon Sombres.

Olly pouvait entendre les jappements alors qu'ils furent emportés dans le couloir.

"Génial, Pingoleon." Dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Deoxys.

"Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici?"

Deoxys approuva, et les trois commencèrent à briller.

"ATTENDS!" Cria soudainement Olly.

Deoxys s'arrêta et sembla surpris que son dresseur alla saisir une poignée de CD.

"Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans." Dit-il.

Olly rappela Pingoleon, avant de se tourner vers Deoxys.

"Teleport, s'il te plait."

Deoxys soupira, et commença à briller lumineusement.

* * *

Brandon leva la tête, et vit Olly et son Deoxys apparaître dans la vue.

"Bonjour." Dit Olly.

Brandon bondit.

"Registeel!" Cria-t-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Maîtrise-le!"

Le Registeel de Brandon apparut, et fonça fers Olly, le saisissant avec ses doigts argentés.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Olly. "Deoxys, Forme Attaque. Surpuissance!"

Deoxys passa en Forme Attaque et balança un poing dans Registeel, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin.

"Écoutez-moi bien!" Cria Olly. "Ce n'est pas terminé. Je viens d'être attaqué par un système de sécurité Coppinger, et l'élite Coppinger m'a dit qu'ils vont être ressuscités."

Brandon s'en moqua.

"Maintenant, vous pouvez descendre de votre âne, et penser différemment." Dit Olly. "Parce que sinon, vous allez avoir l'œuf sur votre visage."

Olly éleva la poignée de CD qu'il avait trouvé.

"Maintenant, je vais amener ces trucs à Noland. Ou bien vous pouvez m'aidez, ou bien vous pouvez essayer de m'arrêter!"

"Tu as vraiment perdu les pédales." Bégaya Brandon.

"Ah oui?" Demanda Olly. "Vous reconnaissez les symptômes?"

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT?!" Cria Brandon, effrayant tout le monde qui était là. Même Deoxys.

"Avouez-le Brandon." Cria Olly. "Vous êtes dans le déni de ce qui est nécessaire pour s'assurer que les Coppingers ont disparu. En raison de ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Si vous n'aviez pas passé beaucoup de votre temps à essayer de le nier, alors Cynthia serait peut-être encore en vie."

Les deux dresseurs semblèrent comme s'il étaient sur le point de commencer à se battre à tout moment, avant d'entendre quelqu'un tousser.

Les deux se retournèrent, et virent Lance, Harrison et Jim debout près d'eux.

"Des problèmes?" Demanda Lance.

Jim regarda Brandon, avec de la colère dans les yeux.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT?!"

* * *

"Tout le monde dehors!" Cria Sacha, en envoyant tout ces Pokémons.

Il avait demandé à Jacky d'envoyer tous ses Pokémons, dans le but de pouvoir l'aider à choisir lesquels il utiliserait en finale contre Paul.

Bulbizarre, Dracaufeu, Carapuce, Roucarnage, Grotadmorv, Krabboss, Ronflex, Scarhino, Macronium, Donphan, Feurisson, Kaiminus, Noarfang, Tauros, Ecrapince, Jungko, Chartor, Lucario, Heledelle, Oniglali, Etouraptor, Boskara, Ouisticram, Musteflott, Griknot, Scorvol, Nightmare et Pikachu.

Tous les avaient aidé à remporter des matchs depuis des années. Seulement six pourraient le suivre.

"Pikachu!" Dit Sacha. "Es-tu avec moi?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta sur son épaule.

"Parfait!" Cria Sacha. "Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble, que nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre contre Paul."

Il regarda ses amis.

"Maintenant qui est avec moi?" Demanda-t-il, cherchant des volontaires.

Ouisticram se précipita plus vite qu'un coup.

"Ouisticram?" Dit Sacha. "Tu en es sûr?"

"Ouistiouisticrammm!" Répondit Ouisticram, en faisant quelques gestes.

"Tu veux vaincre Paul, pas vrai?" Dit Sacha.

Ouisticram approuva.

"Alors, qui suis-je pour dire non." Ria Sacha.

* * *

"Rien du tout." Répliqua Brandon.

"Menteur." Dit Olly.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda Jim à Olly.

"En bien, quand j'ai dit qu'il avait laissé Cynthia mourir." Répondit Olly. "C'était peut-être une réaction un peu exagéré, mais... Une minute!"

Il regarda Jim.

"Comment es-tu entré ici de toute façon?"

"Il est ici en tant que mon invité." Dit Harrison.

"Oh, on dirige un club maintenant." Remarqua Brandon.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Cynthia?" Demanda Jim. "Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?"

Brandon soupira.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir."

* * *

"Alors qui d'autre comptes-tu utiliser?" Demanda Flora, alors que elle, Pierre, le Professeur Chen, Délia et Silver s'approchèrent vers l'endroit où Sacha choisissait ses Pokémons devant l'océan.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai Pikachu et Ouisticram."

"Hé, Sacha." Dit Silver. "Ton adversaire a des Pokémons puissants, pas vrai?"

"En effet." Répondit Sacha.

"Si tu veux l'emporter, tu devrais y aller avec un mélange de rapidité et de puissance."

"Je suis d'accord." Avoua le Professeur Chen. "La variété est mieux que de procéder d'une seule façon et de ne pas avoir de plan précis."

"Je vais faire un autre pas dans cette direction." Dit Sacha. "Jungko, es-tu avec moi?"

Jungko siffla, et prit une pose de combat.

"Ça fait trois." Remarqua Sacha. "Je voulais faire un petit entraînement rapide avant le match de demain."

"Qu'en est-il de moi?" Demanda Nightmare, en curant ses dents avec une brindille. "Je veux battre ce salaud stupide."

"Cela sonne comme une approbation enthousiaste de confiance pour moi." Dit Délia.

"Merci." Sourit Nightmare.

"Alors, tu as un type électrique, feu, spectre et plante." Résuma le Professeur Chen. "Cela commence à sembler très bien équilibré."

"Je crois que je vais également opter pour Lucario." Dit Sacha, alors que son Lucario le regarda d'une façon interrogatrice. "Tu veux sans doute battre Paul autant que moi."

Lucario jappa d'approbation.

Flora regarda à travers l'océan, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose au loin.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que ce sont des Pokémons?"

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder, voyant plusieurs grandes formes bleues s'approcher à distance.

"On dirait des Lokhlass." Commenta Pierre.

"Lokhlass, hein." Dit Sacha, alors que Dracaufeu s'envola dans le ciel. "Hé, où est-ce que tu vas!"

Dracaufeu survola vers les Lokhlass entendu, et commença à communiquer avec le chef.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, Nightmare?" Demanda Flora.

"Dracaufeu demande à Lokhlass ce qu'elle fait ici. Lokhlass dit qu'ils ne font que passer dans le coin." Traduit Nightmare.

Dracaufeu continua à rugir. Lokhlass répondit, d'une douce voix musicale.

"Dracaufeu dit qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés avant. Lokhlass est..."

"LOKHLASS!" Cria Sacha, en se dirigeant vers la plage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Je crois le savoir." Sourit Pierre, alors qu'il suivit Sacha.

* * *

"Lokhlass!" Dit Sacha, alors que le chef du troupeau se blottit contre son cou. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis Johto."

"Est-ce que c'est ton Lokhlass?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Je crois bien." Répondit Sacha. "Je me suis lié d'amitié avec elle quand je voyageais à travers les Îles Orange. Elle nous a transportés moi, Ondine et Jacky d'île en île, alors que nous étions à la recherche de son troupeau. Ensuite, je l'ai vu à Johto où elle est devenue le chef du soi disant troupeau."

Nightmare pataugea.

"Lokhlass est très heureuse de te revoir." Traduit-il.

"Je crois que j'ai saisit le message." Rit Sacha, alors que Lokhlass lui lécha l'oreille.

* * *

"Quel est ton plan?" Demanda Anabel.

"Je vais tenter de le surpasser avec toute ma puissance." Répondit Paul. "Ça a très bien fonctionné dans le passé."

Paul aligna tous les Pokémons qu'il avait recueillit avec lui au cours de son voyage.

Torterra, son fidèle partenaire qui ne l'avait jamais déçu à travers vents et marées. Paul le rappela.

"J'en déduis que tu vas utiliser Torterra." Commenta Anabel.

"Bien entendu." Répondit Paul.

Dimoret, Corboss, Moufflair, Scorvol, Elekable, Maganon, Rhinastoc, Cizayox, Grolem, Ursaring, Magireve, Nostenfer, Mackogneur, Barbicha et Ninjask.

"Je crois honnêtement que n'importe quels d'entre eux pourrait battre ses Pokémons à un match total à six contre six."

Il s'allongea.

"Très bien, je veux toi, toi, toi, toi et toi."

Il pointa cinq de ses Pokémons, les ordonnant de s'approcher de lui.

* * *

"Alors, Cynthia s'est fait tuée?" Demanda Jim.

"Personnellement, je ne souscris pas ce point de vue." Répondit Brandon. "Mais je sais que lui oui."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Le Coppinger que j'ai rencontré m'a dit qu'il était responsable de sa mort." Expliqua Olly.

Il frappa furieusement le mur.

"Sale fils de pute."

"Es-tu sûr de ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Pourquoi mentirais-je à ce propos?" Répondit Olly.

"Dans ce cas, nous devons faire preuve de prudence." Dit Harrison. "Si quelqu'un est toujours là qui sait ce qui s'est passé, nous pourrions avoir des problèmes."

"Il semblait tout savoir." Avoua Olly. "Même le fait que j'allais être à bord du vaisseau."

Harrison sembla un petit peu nerveux.

"Tu étais la seule personne qui savait que j'allais être là."

"Ouais, mais tu oublies que cet endroit à un système..."

"Avait." Interrompit Olly.

"Avait un système de sécurité high-tech. Il aurait pu te voir sur les caméras, ou même sentir ta présence lorsque tu as commencé à fouiller le bureau."

Olly sembla songeur, avant de prendre les CD.

"J'ai réussi à estropier l'entreprise en supprimant le clonage de l'ADN des Chasseurs Pokémons et de leurs Drattaks." Répondit Olly. "Ainsi que quelques ADN non-identifiés, dont je ne sais rien du tout. Peut-être qu'il y a des réponses sur ces CD."

"Tu as bien fait de les prendre." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il écoutait de la porte. "Amène-les à Noland, qui va s'occuper à déchiffrer les données."

"J'y vais de ce pas." Répondit Olly.

Il commença à quitter les lieux, avant de se retourner.

"Nous sommes tous peut-être d'accord maintenant, mais je crois toujours que Claudia a ordonné la mort de Cynthia."

Olly quitta la pièce.

Jim se tourna vers Brandon.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il ai raison?"

"Qui sait." Dit Brandon. "Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est morte."

Brandon sembla un peu désolé.

"Mais peut-être que j'ai été trop dur de penser que tout était terminé."

"Ce n'est pas fini jusqu'à la fin du monde, et jusqu'à ce que les dragons règnent en maîtres suprêmes." Remarqua Lance. "Même si les choses peuvent sembler parfaites, nous devons continuer."

Jim se tourna vers Brandon.

"Si ces salauds sont ceux qui ont tué ma sœur." Dit-il. "Je veux vous aider à les arrêter."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Je veux intégrer les G-mens."

* * *

Olly laissa les CD à un Noland pas très appréciant.

"Je n'ai pas déjà assez de travail à faire?!" Hurla Noland, alors qu'Olly claqua la porte.

"Et est-ce que ça a l'air de m'importer?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il fit son chemin dans les couloirs.

"Ça devrait."

Olly soupira intérieurement.

"Tu n'as pas d'autres endroit où être?"

Le fantôme de Cynthia s'avança de façon nonchalante vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

"Je serais toujours avec toi."

"Comme j'ai de la chance." Marmonna-t-il. "J'imagine que tu ne peux pas me dire comment tu es morte."

"Désolé." Dit Cynthia. "Si je faisais ça, ce serait ce que tu voudrais entendre."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Olly.

"Je ne peux rien te dire de ce que tu ne sais pas sur moi." Dit doucement Cynthia. "Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus être avec toi."

Elle disparut.

Olly frappa le mur furieusement. Il n'était pas sûr contre qui il était en colère, mais il le sentit.

"Je suis en train de craquer." Marmonna-t-il.

Olly alla prendre l'air.

* * *

Il était assis sur le toit pendant un moment, lorsqu'il entendit de lourds pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Brandon?"

"Le jeune Jacobs a dit qu'il voulait se joindre à nous."

Olly était intrigué.

"Vraiment." Dit-il. "Et?"

"Nous avons décidé d'y réfléchir. Je suis préoccupé par ses raisons de vouloir le faire."

"Des données." Murmura Olly.

"Quoi?"

"Si nous le laissons entrer, alors il serait intéressant de lui rappeler de ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le chemin du devoir."

"Tu ne crois pas que je sais ça." Remarqua Brandon.

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le meilleur jugement ces derniers jours." Dit froidement Olly.

"Olly." Répondit Brandon. "Nous prenons tous de mauvaises décisions de temps en temps. Il s'agit d'avoir la force de l'admettre lorsque tu as un faux jugement."

Brandon regarda l'horizon.

"J'ai perdu la meilleure partie de ma vie lorsque les Coppingers ont assassiné ma famille, il y a de ça plusieurs années." Dit-il. "Une partie de moi voulait leur mort, mais une petite partie de moi savait que même lorsque j'aurai eu cette vengeance, ça ne serait pas une consolation. Ils seraient toujours morts, et je serais encore ici."

"Le truc le plus dur dans le monde est de vivre avec." Remarqua Olly.

"Je voulais juste que se soit terminé." Avoua Brandon. "S'est allé trop loin."

"En fait." Dit Olly. "Je ne crois pas que se soit encore allé assez loin."

"Tu le serais." Dit Brandon. "Tu as perdu quelqu'un que tu aimes, mais avec le temps, tu t'en remettras et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre."

"Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps avec que cela arrive." Ria Olly.

"Mais mon point est." Poursuivit Brandon. "Je sais ce que tu ressens, et je peux te dire que ça ne durera pas. Ne laisse pas cela aveugler ton jugement. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer aujourd'hui."

"J'aurais pu, mais ça n'est pas arrivé."

"C'est le genre d'excès de confiance outrecuidant qui t'a vu tomber dans le piège."

Olly soupira.

"Je sais, mais c'est une partie de ce qui me fait sentir mieux." Répondit-il. "Je me sens comme si j'avais besoin d'un énorme combat pour sortir une partie de la tristesse de mon système."

Brandon sourit.

"En fait, je crois pouvoir t'aider avec ça."

"Ah oui?"

"Demain." Dit Brandon. "Au cours de l'accumulation d'avant-match de la finale, ils veulent que je fasse une démonstration avec mon Pokémon légendaire avant la match pour tenter d'animer la foule. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le match."

"Vous voulez m'affronter?" Demanda Olly.

"Toi et ton Deoxys contre moi et mon Regigigas." Répondit Brandon. "Qu'en dis-tu?"

Olly sourit, avant de secouer la main de Brandon.

"C'est un de mes défauts de caractère." Sourit-il. "Je ne peux pas en vouloir trop longtemps."

"C'est une partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu es efficace dans les G-mens." Dit Brandon. "Ça n'affecte pas ton jugement."

Le Roi de la Pyramide sourit.

"En fait, ces arguments mineurs se produisent tout le temps. Nous devons nous en débarrasser et passer à autre chose."

* * *

"Alors as-tu choisi ton sixième Pokémon?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle tordit la fourchette autour de ses nouilles.

"En fait." Répondit Sacha. "J'ai fait mon choix."

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?"

_Sacha était assis au beau milieu de l'océan, sur le dos de son Lokhlass._

_"C'est vraiment génial de te retrouver." Dit-il._

_"Pika!" Approuva Pikachu._

_"Tu sembles si forte également, après avoir passée toute ces années à l'état sauvage." Remarqua Sacha. "Je parie que tu pourrais tenir contre n'importe quoi."_

_Lokhlass ouvrit sa bouche, et couina en accord._

_"Hé, Lokhlass." Dit Sacha. "Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie."_

"Mon sixième Pokémon sera Lokhlass." Sourit Sacha.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant va être une montée, puis le match dans le chapitre d'après.**

**Il y a une raison pour laquelle Ouisticram va être utilisé contre Paul. Je pari que personne ne saura ce qui va se passer dans le match. Excepté ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire en anglais.**

**Alors, Jim s'est porté volontaire pour rejoindre les G-mens. Vont-ils l'accepter? Seul le temps nous le dira.**

**Tout comme vous j'ai hâte d'en arriver au match de Paul contre Sacha.**


	83. Le Compte À Rebours Pour Le Match

Chapitre 83. Le Compte À Rebours Pour Le Match.

* * *

_Résumé. Après bien des discussions, Olly et Brandon ont réussi à revenir à une sorte de respect mutuel à contrecœur l'un pour l'autre. Jim s'est porté volontaire pour rejoindre les G-men, tandis que Sacha a retrouvé un vieil ami des îles Orange dans ses Lokhlass, qui a accepté de l'aider contre l'équipe de puissances sélectionnée que Paul était susceptible de lui envoyer._

* * *

"Ce dont le monde a besoin est..."

Olly éteignit la télévision. Il n'était pas d'humeur à regarder les théoriciens apocalyptiques sur la façon dont le monde allait tomber dans l'anarchie.

"Je savais déjà que cela allait ce produire." Marmonna-t-il, en référant à la prophétie qui avait été collé sur le mur à côté du calendrier de surfeuses de Bastien.

Il n'avait pas pu dormir depuis le moment où le tapis fut traîné hors de dessous ses pieds, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un océan de misère et de haine pour les Coppingers.

"Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire." Dit-il, tout haut.

Il entendit des pas, et Spectra entra dans la pièce.

"Es-tu toujours debout?" Bailla-t-elle.

"Non." Répondit Olly. "Je donne juste l'impression de quelqu'un qui est réveillé. Je suis vraiment endormi."

"Pas besoin de faire du sarcasme." Dit Spectra, alors qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?"

"Il est deux heures du matin." Lui rappela Olly. "Si j'arrivais à dormir, je serais sans doute au lit."

"Sans blagues?" Remarqua Spectra.

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu n'es pas le seul qui peux faire du sarcasme."

Olly sourit.

"Ouais, mais je peux faire mieux."

L'acte de bravoure ne trompa pas Spectra.

"Quelque chose te tracasse." Dit-elle.

Olly ne répondit pas.

"Non, il n'y a rien."

"Mais..."

"Mais rien du tout." Répondit Olly. "Je vais bien. Et pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Je me suis réveillée." Dit Spectra. "Et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir."

"Je vois."

"Sérieusement, quelque chose semble te tracasser." Dit Spectra. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Rien..."

"Et si tu dis rien du tout, je vais sortir mon Teraclope et te forcer à le dire."

"C'est en quelque sorte le problème." Murmura Olly.

"Hein?"

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où Spectra étais assise.

"J'arrête pas de voir des fantômes."

"Ça semble être un problème." Avoua Spectra.

"Pas un genre de spectre, comme un Spectrum ou un Tenefix. J'arrête pas de voir un fantôme spécifique."

"C'est elle, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Spectra.

"Mais comment as-tu...?"

"J'ai observé la façon dont tu as agi ces derniers jours." Expliqua Spectra. "Lorsque tu entraînes des types spectre, il est utile d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le langage du corps, car cela peut t'aider à mieux les comprendre. Tu te sens coupable de quelque chose."

"Tu m'observais?" Demanda Olly, changeant de sujet.

"Ne change pas de sujet." Dit Spectra. "De quoi te sens-tu coupable?"

Olly était sur le point de répondre à la question, lorsque le bâtiment commença à trembler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Dit-il, alors que plusieurs objets commencèrent à tomber des murs.

"Ça ne sent pas bon." Cria Spectra.

Olly bondit de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte. Spectra le suivit.

Puis, presque aussitôt qu'ils avaient commencé, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

"C'était inhabituel." Remarqua Spectra, alors que plusieurs G-mens commencèrent à venir dans la pièce, réveillés par les tremblements.

* * *

Pikachu sauta hors du lit, et commença à gratter à la porte.

Sacha l'entendit, et ouvra brusquement les yeux, forçant sa tête hors de l'oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il, alors que quelque chose commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la porte.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Nightmare décala.

"Bon matin." Répondit gaiement Nightmare. "Une belle journée pour être dehors, une belle journée pour un match."

"Nightmare?" Dit Sacha, confus. "Tu ressembles à Nightmare, tu as la même couleur shiny que Nightmare, mais..."

"Ah, j'ai bu du café toute la nuit." Dit Nightmare. "Cela ne correspond vraiment pas à ma personnalité."

"Pourquoi es-tu allé boire du café toute la nuit?"

"Ces tremblements, mec." Expliqua Nightmare. "Effrayants."

"Des tremblements?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais, ça ne t'as pas réveillé?" Demanda Nightmare. "Je les ai senti, et j'étais vraiment nerveux. Jusqu'à ce que, tu sais que je me souviennes que j'avais la capacité Lévitation alors j'allais bien. Mais, je suis sorti pour aller boire."

"Depuis quand as-tu commencé à boire du café?" Se demanda Sacha, alors qu'il écrasa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Nightmare flotta plus près.

"Eh bien, ça aurait été quelque chose à base d'alcool." Répondit-il. "Mais, tu voulais que je me batte contre Paul demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais probablement pas été en forme pour le match, Alors j'ai opté pour le café."

"Euh... Merci." Dit Sacha. "C'était bien de ta part."

"Content que tu le prends comme ça." Rit Nightmare. "Parce qu'ils t'envoient la note dans les dix prochaines minutes."

Sacha grogna.

* * *

"Voilà qui était inhabituel." Commenta Lance.

"Mais pas inhabituel à ce point là." Lui rappela Tanguy. "Ça arrive de temps en temps."

"Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'aise." Dit Lance. "Ces tremblements. Je pense qu'ils sont un présage de ce qui nous attend."

Brandon et Noland entrèrent.

"Nous sommes sur le point de nous diriger au stade." Expliqua Norman. "Vous venez, les gars?"

"En fait, j'ai envie de regarder ce que ces deux dresseurs peuvent montrer au monde." Remarqua Lance. "J'embarque."

"Spectra, Adrien et Noland restent ici." Grogna Brandon, alors qu'il vérifia s'il avait ses Pokéballs avec lui. "Olly et Faith nous retrouvent là-bas."

"Je devrais aller voir Noland, avant qu'on parte." Dit Tanguy. "Voir s'il a trouvé quelque chose sur ses disques."

"Ce n'est pas l'homme Artikodin." Remarqua Norman. "Donne-lui une chance."

"J'ai confiance en la capacité de Noland à travailler avec le travail à disposition." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le petit labo de Noland. "Allez-y, je vous rattraperai."

* * *

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Noland, alors que Tanguy entra.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose sur ces CD?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Je ne les ai pas regardé en détail pour l'instant." Répondit Noland. "J'ai eu un défilement rapide tout à l'heure, mais je suis en fait plus préoccupé par les tremblements."

Le Chef de l'Usine fouilla sous son banc de travail et en sortit une étrange boîte avec une antenne parabolique sur le dessus.

"C'est une machine qui envoie des ondes sonores dans le sol, afin de mesurer la quantité de dommages causés par un tremblement de terre potentiel."

Noland le déposa sur son bureau.

"Première chose tout d'abord." Dit-il. "Je vais envoyer Spectra et Adrien s'en occuper."

Tanguy ne sembla pas impressionné.

"Pourquoi?"

Noland sourit. "Un passe-temps."

Tanguy soupira. "Passe simplement bientôt aux choses sérieuses."

* * *

"La caméra tourne!"

"Nous sommes ici, à la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Dit Carlton Bond, de l'arène. "Pour assister à un match de proportions véritablement épiques. Baigné dans la majesté des quatre tours, en moins de cinq heures, les deux dresseurs, Sacha Ketchum et Paul Reed s'affronteront sur cette grande surface."

Carlton frappa le sol à coup de pieds.

"Pour décider qui entrera dans l'histoire en tant que champion de la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon."

La caméra panorama pour montrer les rangées de sièges vides, qui commençaient même à se remplir très lentement.

"Nous avons une couverture intégrale de l'événement, alors restez à l'écoute après les annonces, nous allons faire un retour en arrière sur les actions de ces derniers mois avec plusieurs dresseurs qui ont participé à ce tournoi, ainsi que des analyses de premier ministre de notre équipe d'experts, ainsi que la façon à laquelle ces deux dresseurs sont arrivés en finale."

Les commerciaux commencèrent à passer.

* * *

Sacha ne pouvait pas manger. Tout ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche était comme une combinaison de papier de verre et de poussière. Ça voulait dire...

"Nightmare!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Arrête de jeter de la saleté dans ma nourriture."

Nightmare ria alors que son dresseur toussa la nourriture avariée dans une serviette. "Joli!"

Pikachu joua avec la bouteille de ketchup, avant que Nightmare ne décide d'aller trouver un peu plus de café.

Sacha ouvrit la bouteille pour Pikachu, qui commença à remercier en léchant le ketchup.

Sacha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire alors que Pikachu a presque laissé tomber la bouteille et finit couvert de ketchup.

"Pika!"

"D'accord, l'ami." Dit-il. "Allons te nettoyer."

* * *

Paul mâcha sur son sandwich, avant de regarder par-dessus l'océan. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment remarqué, en dépit d'être sur le balcon au moins deux fois.

"C'est beau, pas vrai?" Ria Anabel de la porte.

"C'est sans aucun doute la deuxième chose la plus belle par ici." Répondit Paul.

Anabel rougit légèrement, à ses mots.

"Et tu sais que je le pense." Continua Paul.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain?" Demanda Anabel.

Paul regarda à travers l'eau.

"Je ne le sais vraiment pas." Dit-il. "Peu importe ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, demain sera une déception."

* * *

De retour en studio, Carlton se prélassa dans son fauteuil, en attendant que les publicités finissent de passer.

Alors que le caméraman lui donna le signal, il se redressa et prit son meilleur visage pour les caméras.

"Bienvenue à la couverture de la finale du CCP dans la Forteresse, où en un peu moins de quatre heures et demie, les deux dresseurs vont sortir sur le terrain prêts pour le match."

Carlton regarda à travers les deux canapés rempli d'experts.

"Pour discuter des points de discussion du tournoi et du match d'aujourd'hui, nous avons doublé la difficulté sur les canapés d'aujourd'hui, avec le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon, le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville Norman Maple, le Maître des Concours Marc Waterfall, un membre de l'Élite Quatre de Kanto Olga Williams, le Maître Dragon Lance Stevens, le Professeur Samuel Chen et la Reine de Pike Lucy de la Ligue Extrême."

Carlton ria.

"Une séance d'identification que vous auriez envie dans notre équipe de rêve de dresseurs pour surmonter à peu près tout, donc dans quelques minutes, nous allons obtenir leurs opinions sur le match à venir, mais d'abord nous allons retrouver Cathy Pride qui va annoncer le gagnant de la compétition."

La caméra passa à Cathy qui était debout dans le portique à commentaires, en train de boire une tasse de quelque chose de chaud. Le vent soufflait sur ses longs cheveux rouges sur son visage.

"Merci, Carlton!" Cria-t-elle dans son micro. "Et le gagnant est Jakala Briggs d'Oliville."

"Merci, Cathy." Dit Carlton. "Est-ce qu'il y a énormément de vent dehors?"

Elle lui lança un regard sale.

"Incroyablement." Répondit-elle. "Le vent est vicieux ici, et j'espère que ça s'arrêtera bientôt, sinon, Nicky pourrait finir par souffler au large de la chose."

"Nicky Heller fouine l'extérieur du stade pour le moment." Rappela Carlton à ceux qui regardaient. "Nous le retrouverons aux intervalles réguliers."

La caméra revint à une Cathy qui sembla en avoir marre.

"Cathy." Demanda Carlton. "Que sentez-vous du match qui approche. Croyez-vous que cela passera à l'histoire?"

"Sans aucun doute." Répondit Cathy. "Nous avons abordé plusieurs matchs au cours du tournoi, et aucun de ces dresseurs n'a eu un parcours facile à la finale, mais ils ont tous deux réussi à y arriver de façon assez convaincante, alors je crois que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose de spécial qui se passe en dessous de nous."

"Essayez de ne pas tomber, Cathy." Ris Carlton, alors que la caméra panoramiqua vers lui.

Il se tourna vers son armée d'experts.

"Très bien, qu'en pensez-vous?"

* * *

Sacha ne pouvait pas croire combien de personnes étaient autour de la mouture en dehors de la Forteresse.

"Wow, Pikachu." Murmura-t-il. "Il y a au moins des milliers de gens déjà présents, et le match n'est même pas sur le point de commencer."

Il poussa les gens à travers la foule, avant de sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Sacha Ketchum?"

Il se retourna et recula tout de suite d'avoir un micro poussé sur son visage.

"Nicky Heller de Pokésports. Je peux avoir un mot avec vous?"

"Ouais bien sûr, je crois." Répondit Sacha.

"Attendez un instant." Dit Nicky, alors que le caméraman s'approcha. "Souriez vous passez à la télé!"

"Attendez!" Cria Sacha.

"Comment vous sentez-vous avant votre grand match aujourd'hui?" Demanda Nicky.

"Bien, je crois." Répondit Sacha.

"Quelles stratégies avez-vous prévu utiliser dans le match contre votre adversaire?"

"Désolé." Dit Sacha. "J'aimerais vous le dire, mais je ne le ferai pas en espérant qu'il regarde."

"Que comptez-vous faire si vous l'emportez?"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé." Dit honnêtement Sacha. "Célébrer sans doute."

Il sourit. "Peut-être sauter un peu de haut en bas."

"Merci, Sacha." Dit Nicky, alors qu'il le tapa sur son bras. "Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui."

"Merci." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il disparut à travers la foule.

* * *

"Et c'est parti pour le plan A." Dit sarcastiquement Paul.

"J'imagine que je te dois ça." Ria Anabel, alors qu'elle lui donna de l'argent.

"Non, garde-le." Répondit Paul. "J'ai juste dit que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez stupide pour crier sa stratégie à la télévision nationale."

Anabel remit l'argent dans ses poches.

"Je vais me diriger là-bas dans la prochaine heure." Remarqua Paul.

* * *

Alors que Sacha soupira, il vit Olly se diriger vers le terrain.

"Bon où est-ce qu'il va?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Monsieur Ketchum." Dit la réceptionniste.

Il se retourna et elle lui donna la clé.

"C'est pour votre vestiaire, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre match."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il prit la clé offerte.

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs!" Cria Cathy dans le micro. "Mon micro fonctionne!"

Le stade commença à se remplir. D'où elle était, niché dans le portique près de l'une des tours, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait peut-être trente mille personnes déjà assises.

"Mais maintenant. Donnez une main d'applaudissements pour ces deux poids lourds titanesques."

Olly et Brandon se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

"Dans l'accumulation de ce concours, nous avons un match spécial entre le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon!"

Il y avait une brève poignée d'applaudissements pour Brandon.

"Et tout droit venu de Bonaugure! Olly Lowe!"

Il y avait une poignée d'applaudissements un peu plus rauque pour Olly, qui fit du jogging sur le terrain, en saluant la foule.

"Ces deux dresseurs vont nous offrir un avant-match d'une qualité divertissante, alors profitez-en pendant que ça dure. Et une note aux dresseurs. Devenez fous. Le terrain est commuté et se au moins quatre fois au cours des prochaines heures, alors ne vous inquiétez pas de causer trop de dégâts."

Olly leva les yeux, et fit une fausse salutation.

"Alors applaudissez-les!"

Les applaudissements recommencèrent.

"Regigigas, je compte sur toi!" Cria Brandon, en envoyant le gigantesque robot blanc.

"Et le Roi de la Pyramide choisit un Pokémon qui a déplacé les continents. Olly ferait mieux de choisir quelque chose de susceptible de causer des dommages à ce Goliath."

"Deoxys!" Cria Olly, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "Sors de l'espace!"

Olly envoya Deoxys, qui réduit immédiatement la foule au silence.

"Et il le livre." S'exclama Cathy. "N'oubliez pas, c'est un match de trois minutes pour les deux Pokémons pour infliger autant de dégâts que possible l'un sur l'autre. Le Pokémon qui semble moins susceptible de perdre sera le vainqueur."

"Après vous, Brandon." Sourit Olly.

"Regigigas!" Dit Brandon. "Utilise Poing De Feu!"

Le robot blanc géant lança un poing brûlant vers Deoxys.

"Forme Vitesse, esquive-le."

Deoxys évita rapidement le poing lent.

"Maintenant, passe en Forme Attaque, et lance Surpuissance."

Deoxys passa vers la Forme d'attaque et envoya un puissant coup de poing dans la zone où se trouvait probablement le visage de Regigigas.

Le grand Pokémon grogna de douleur.

"Le Début Calme constitue une entrave à la fois pour l'attaque et pour la vitesse de Regigigas. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir."

"Deoxys, attaque Psyko!"

Deoxys se concentra et envoya une puissante vague d'énergie vers le Regigigas exploité.

Regigigas frissonna, avant de se secouer.

"Onde Folie!" Ordonna Brandon.

"Plus que deux minutes." S'exclama Cathy.

Regigigas envoyé un flash de lumière sinistre à Deoxys qui devint confus par l'attaque.

"Oh oh." Dit Olly.

"Regigigas, attaque Ultimapoing!"

Regigigas envoya un coup de poing dans le Pokémon ADN pataugeant, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Oooh!" Hurla la foule en tant que collectif.

"Maintenant, utilise Ecrasement." Dit Brandon, avec satisfaction alors que Regigigas réussit à passer à pleine puissance.

Le Pokémon Prodigieux éleva un des ses énormes pieds, et l'envoya en direction de Deoxys.

"Esquive avec Forme Vitesse!" Ordonna Olly. "Et ensuite utilise Psyko Boost!"

Deoxys dévala du coup de pied écrasant de Regigigas, et créa une boule d'énergie jaune.

"FEU!"

Deoxys envoya l'attaque s'écraser sur l'énorme façade jaune dans le milieu du corps Regigigas.

Le Pokémon Prodigieux fut projeté quelques pas en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

"Psykoud'Boul!" Cria Brandon.

"Plus qu'une minute!" Rappela Cathy a tout le monde. "Ça se corse."

La façade jaune commença à briller avec une énergie multicolore, alors que Regigigas fonça vers Deoxys, avec la stupeur de tout à l'heure disparu.

Deoxys cria de douleur alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser dans les gradins.

"Attention!" Cria un des gardiens.

"Pardon." Cria Brandon.

"Deoxys, Soin."

Deoxys se releva, et se mit à guérir ses blessures.

"Regigigas, Ultralaser!"

Regigigas tira un puissant rayon orange énergétique vers Deoxys.

"Psyko!"

Deoxys éleva ses bras, et arrêta la puissante attaque facilement.

"Non!" S'exclama Brandon.

"Hé, Deoxys." Sourit Olly. "Retour à l'envoyeur."

Deoxys envoya le rayon énergétique s'écraser dans Regigigas qui causa une douleur atroce par sa propre attaque.

"Termine avec Surpuissance!"

Deoxys passa automatiquement à la Forme Attaque et envoya son poing s'écraser dans Regigigas, le forçant à reculer.

"Et le temps est écoulé!" Cria Cathy. "Malgré le fait que Regigigas a envoyé plusieurs coups puissants, je dirais que c'est Deoxys qui a ombragé ce match."

* * *

Sacha le regardait à la télé dans son vestiaire.

"Wow." Murmura-t-il, alors que Nightmare s'étira dans le coin. Pikachu courait autour de la pièce à haute vitesse, en travaillant sur son agilité. Ouisticram et Lucario se montrèrent avares, tandis que Jungko travaillait sur ses mouvements.

Il avait du mal à croire combien d'espace il y avait dans le vestiaire pour lui permettre de le faire. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'il y ai assez d'eau pour laisser Lokhlass sortir.

Il regarda Lucario bornée vers Jungko et commença à le défier.

Jungko refusa catégoriquement.

Sacha sourit, avant de se demander où était Flora.

Il se le demandait toujours, lorsque Pierre entra. Tout seul.

* * *

"Eh bien." Dit Carlton. "Après ce scintillant avant-match divertissant, nous sommes sur le point de revenir en arrière sur la façon dont ces deux dresseurs en sont arrivés là. En Premier lieu, Paul Reed, tel que racontée par Alec Seaking"

Une musique mélodique un peu sombre fut lâché, alors que des images des matchs de Paul flashèrent sur l'écran.

"Paul Reed est venu ici, et s'est qualifié en tant que vainqueur de groupe. C'était à peu près une douce navigation dans le groupe, en dépit d'avoir fait match nul lors de son premier match contre Max Maple, il a poursuivit en battant José Laz et Anne Whiteshadow de façon tout à fait convaincante. Il a ensuite battu son ancienne rivale Elektra Aragon, Cynthia Jacobs, Olly Lowe et Jim Jacobs pour se rendre en demi-finale, où il a eu quatre points de ses deux matchs pour en arriver ici."

"Et maintenant nous avons la voie de Sacha Ketchum, avec Gabby Glauber."

De la musique joyeuse commença à jouer, alors que des images des matchs de Sacha commencèrent à jouer.

"Sacha Ketchum n'a pas commencé son tournoi de la plus belle méthode, mais deux matchs nuls et une victoire furent suffisants pour l'envoyer à travers la phase de groupes. Après avoir lutté contre Lullaby Jackson, Sacha a battu de justesse Carlos Rui, lui donnant une meilleure chance de passer. Ensuite, il a fait un match nul contre Olly Lowe, qui est passé de trois Pokémons à un pour en arriver à un match nul. Ensuite, Sacha a affronté Steven Stone, Régis Chen, Silver Ketchum et Doug Wilson, tout en remportant chacun d'entre eux pour se rendre en demi-finale, où trois points contre Cristal Manners lui ont suffi à le faire passer à travers."

"Merci à Alec et Gabby." Dit Carlton, alors qu'il était de retour.

* * *

"On a ramené cette machine!" Cria Spectra.

"Merci." Grogna Noland, alors qu'il écarta ses yeux de l'écran.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Adrien.

"Un petit rigolo a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de bloquer tout le contenu de ces disques avec des mots de passe spéciaux." Répondit Noland." J'ai essayé de les contourner depuis la dernière demi-heure."

"T'as eu de la chance?" Demanda Adrien.

S'il aurait pu tuer, Adrien aurait été mort avec le regard que Noland lui donna.

"De quoi avez-vous de besoin?" Demanda Spectra, essayant de calmer la rage du Chef de l'Usine.

"Rien pour l'instant." Répondit Noland. "Allez simplement regarder la télé et je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous."

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais." Sourit Adrien.

* * *

Paul traqua dans le vestiaire, avec impatience.

"C'est trop long." Dit-il, à tout les cinq minutes.

"Calme-toi." Lui rappela Anabel.

Paul prit plusieurs respirations profondes, avant de continuer à arpenter.

"Plus qu'une heure." Dit Anabel.

* * *

**Est-ce que les tremblements ont une signification quelconque? Qui sait.**

**Où est passé Flora?**


	84. Le Match Ultime 1ère Partie

Chapitre 84. Le Match Ultime. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Paul se sont préparés pour leurs plus grand match de leurs vies, alors que la Coupe Centenaire Pokémon touche à sa fin._

* * *

"Où est Flora?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je ne l'ai pas vue." Répondit Pierre, perplexe.

"C'est étrange." Dit Sacha, avec désinvolture. "Je croyais qu'elle serait la première à venir m'encourager."

"Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil rapide." Dit Pierre.

"Non, je suis sûr qu'elle est juste couchée." Répondit Sacha. "Si elle ne se montre pas à temps pour mon match, je serai inquiet."

* * *

"Alors, le terrain est en place." Dit Carlton. "Pour la finale, afin de tester les dresseurs nous allons reprendre la formation dans les premiers stades où le terrain changera à la pause. Nous pouvons mettre Nicky Heller sur la ligne de touche qui peut nous donner un aperçu exclusif de ce que sera le premier terrain."

La caméra passa à Nicky qui était debout sur la ligne de touche.

"Merci Carlton." Dit-il. "Eh bien, heureusement, le vent a cessé, et le terrain vient d'être gelé, de sorte que si vous avez été assis dans le stade lors de la dernière demi-heure, nous pouvons révéler en exclusivité que cela va être un terrain glace durant les trois premiers tours."

"Merci, Nick." Dit Carlton. "Nous sommes presque prêts à commencer et dans quelques minutes, nous allons nous diriger sur le terrain pour l'hymne populaire des dresseurs avec Chrissie Morrison, ancienne chanteuse des Tiploufs."

* * *

Le téléphone d'Olly sonna, alors qu'il alla prendre un siège.

"Ouais."

"Olly, c'est Noland." Dit le Chef de l'Usine de l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il arrêta pour s'appuyer contre une porte.

"J'ai découvert quelque chose d'étrange. Peux-tu te ramener ici?"

"Bien sûr, tu veux que j'amène quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non, je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec la moitié d'entre eux parce qu'ils sont à l'antenne."

Olly entendit Noland rire.

"Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est sûrement rien."

"Je pars à l'instant." Dit Olly, alors qu'il raccrocha.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche, avant d'entendre une toux derrière lui.

"Tu dois éteindre ça ici."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Répondit Olly, étonnant le gardien de sécurité.

"Hé!" Dit indignement le garde, alors qu'Olly sentit une puissante main sur son épaule.

Il pouvait immédiatement affirmer que c'était la main d'un Machopeur.

"Voulez-vous vraiment que je fiche la pagaille?" Se retourna un Olly irrité, en enlevant la main.

Le garde recula visiblement alors qu'il reconnu Olly.

"Désolé." Dit-il, en se reprenant. "Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre."

Olly éleva une main.

"Aucun problème." Ria-t-il. "Vous ne faites que votre boulot."

Olly s'éloigna, laissant le garde fumer silencieusement. Il se tourna alors vers la porte qu'Olly avait été appuyé en parlant au téléphone.

Il prit une clé de sa poche, et la glissa dans la serrure. Il la retourna, et se glissa dans la pièce.

* * *

"Et donnez une main d'applaudissements pour Chrissie Morrison!"

La chanteuse populaire aux cheveux corbeau prit son micro et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à chanter l'hymne formateur populaire, Tu Peux Le Faire.

_Ouvrez vos yeux à un nouveau jour_

_Regarde autour de toi les dons que tu as_

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance le long du chemin_

_Le temps de finir ce que tu as commencé_

_Ai la foi, tu es le seul_

_Jette ton chapeau vers le haut - vers le soleil_

_Maintenant, face à ton plus grand test_

_Utilise la leçon que tu as appris_

_Ton but est d'être le meilleur_

_Et de réclamer le prix que tu as gagné_

_Depuis que tu étais jeune_

_Tu as gardé un œil sur le plan principal_

_Pour atteindre le sommet et toucher le ciel_

_C'est ton destin de déployer tes ailes et voler_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Déploies tes ailes et apprend à voler_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment vraiment_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Atteindre le haut et toucher le ciel_

_Fais confiance à ton cœur et tu survivras_

_Déploies tes ailes et apprend à voler_

_Suis tes rêves ..._

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment_

_Déploies tes ailes et apprend à voler_

_Tu peux le faire si tu essaies vraiment vraiment."_

La foule éclata en applaudissements, en entendant l'hymne que son ancien groupe, Les Tiploufs l'avaient rendu célèbre.

"Merveilleux." Commenta Nicky. "Et la chanson était bonne aussi."

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sacha attendait le signal dans le tunnel pour pouvoir sortir.

Ses nerfs commencèrent vraiment à ressortirent, lorsqu'il entendit le bourdonnement de la foule, et plusieurs commentaires des commentateurs.

Et il se demandait toujours où était passé Flora.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt pour ça?" Demanda Anabel.

"Je n'ai jamais été plus prêt." Répondit Paul, avec désinvolture. "J'ai un grand sentiment pour cela."

Anabel lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. "Je devrais sûrement me diriger vers les gradins, mais je te verrais à la pause."

Anabel s'en alla, laissant Paul seul.

"Au revoir." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Et les deux dresseurs se dirigent vers le terrain!"

L'onde sonore éclata alors que Sacha et Paul marchèrent sur le terrain à partir des extrémités opposées de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Nous sommes sur le point de commencer dans les cinq prochaines minutes, alors allez quelque part à vos risques et périls."

"C'est une manière un peu artificielle de dire d'aller nul part."

"Hé, j'ose être différent."

"On ne plaisante pas avec les classiques."

Sacha et Paul se dirigèrent vers le milieu du terrain congelé, où l'arbitre commença à leur parler.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Ce sera un match à six contre six et vous pourrez tous deux faire des substitutions. Le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat, et le gagnant sera déclaré le champion. Il y aura une pause de quinze minutes lorsque l'un de vous aura perdu trois Pokémons. Êtes-vous parez?"

"Oui." Répondit Sacha.

"Est-ce qu'on a fini?" Demanda Paul.

"Attention à la dissidence, Monsieur Reed." Répondit l'arbitre, alors qu'il prit une pièce de monnaie. "Il est temps de voir qui commence."

Il envoya la pièce dans les airs.

"Pile ou Face?"

"Pile!" Cria Sacha.

L'arbitre attrapa la pièce.

"C'est Face."

Il se tourna vers Paul.

"Monsieur Reed, quel commencement aimeriez-vous?"

"À vrai dire ça m'est égal." Répondit Paul. "Mais si je dois en choisir une..."

* * *

Pierre se glissa dans son siège, à côté de la plupart des connaissances de Sacha sur ses voyages. Régis, Ondine, Ritchie, Délia, Silver.

_Mais sans blagues, où est passé Flora?_

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de commencer, alors que les deux dresseurs se sont dirigés vers leur zone de dresseur, et qu'ils ne font que se dévisager du regard."

"La première victoire va être vitale. Celui qui l'obtiendra pourra prendre le match en main, et..."

"L'arbitre élève son drapeau, et nous sommes sur le point de commencer."

"Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre!" Cria Paul.

Paul lança la Pokéball, et son Dimoret apparut.

"Et le premier Pokémon de Paul est celui qui peut négocier facilement le terrain congelé."

"Comment Sacha va-t-il contrer cela?"

"Dimoret, hein." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Lucario, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Lucario, qui jappa furieusement en regardant Dimoret.

"Et Sacha fait vraiment un bon choix dans la surface."

"En effet, Lucario a un double avantage contre Dimoret en tant qu'attaques de types combat qui sont puissantes contre les types ténèbres et glace."

"Voyons voir." Ria Paul. "Après toi, Sacha."

Sacha fut légèrement perturbée par la marque de confiance, mais il l'écarta.

"Lucario, lance Aurasphere!"

Lucario créa une boule énergétique, et la lança vers Dimoret.

"Disperse-la avec Casse-Brique."

Presque aussitôt que ses mots quittèrent la bouche de Paul, les poings de Dimoret commencèrent à briller avec lumière alors qu'il les décrocha sur la sphère, la détruisant.

Le sourire sarcastique de Paul rendit Sacha furieux.

"Lucario, lance Forte-Paume!"

Lucario fonça vers Dimoret, essayant de garder ses pieds sur la glace.

"Dimoret, Hate." Dit calmement Paul.

Dimoret s'enfuit loin de l'attaque, laissant Lucario confus.

"Maintenant, enchaîne avec Vibraqua."

C'était le tour de Dimoret de créer une sphère énergétique bleue, alors qu'il lança l'attaque dans le dos de Lucario.

Lucario grogna, avant de se retourner.

"Et Dimoret utilise le terrain à son avantage!"

"Et ce coup semble avoir causé beaucoup de dégâts à Lucario!"

"Lucario, lance une autre Aurasphere!" Ordonna Sacha.

Lucario chargea une autre attaque, et la lança à Dimoret.

"Puisque nous ne pouvons pas l'esquiver." Répliqua Paul. "Utilise de nouveau Casse-Brique."

Dimoret dispersa l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Dimoret, utilise Tranche-Nuit!"

Les griffes de Dimoret commencèrent à craquer avec de l'énergie noire, alors qu'il fonça vers Lucario.

"Utilise Massd'Os!"

Lucario créa une bâton fait à partir de l'aura, et tenta de frapper le Pokémon approchant.

Il rata son coup, et Lucario grogna d'un léger inconfort alors que les griffes ratissèrent l'ensemble de son estomac.

"Dimoret fait un fou de Lucario, et malgré le désavantage du type, Dimoret semble celui qui a le plus de chances de gagner."

"Lucario, utilise Dracochoc!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Dimoret, réplique avec Blizzard."

Lucario lança une onde de pouls énergétique bleue et grise à Dimoret, qui répliqua en envoyant un coup de hurlements de neige et de glace dans l'abîme.

La foule hurla dans l'excitation, alors que les deux attaques s'annulèrent l'une l'autre.

"Et Dimoret continue à tenir tête à Lucario, coup pour coup."

"Je me demande ce que le Pokémon Aura peut faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas?"

Sacha essaya frénétiquement de penser à une stratégie, alors que Dimoret frappa Lucario avec une autre attaque Vibraqua, apportant une acclamation de la foule.

D'un seul coup ça le frappa.

"Lucario." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Aurasphere."

Lucario se résigna à charger une sphère énergétique de l'Aura pour la lancer en boule.

"Tu n'as pas encore compris?" Demanda Paul, alors que Dimoret se prépara à la disperser avec une autre Casse-Brique.

"En fait..." Dit Sacha. "Lance-la, et ensuite poursuis avec Forte-Paume."

Lucario lança la sphère, puis fonça par la suite.

Dimoret fut distrait par le Lucario qui s'approcha, et rata complètement le pivotement.

La foule haleta, alors que Dimoret fut jeté sur la glace par la force de l'Aurasphere.

"Maintenant, termine avec Vitesse Extreme!" Cria Sacha.

Lucario se concentra, avant de courir vers le Dimoret abattu, et décrocha un puissant corps sur lui.

Dimoret fit instantanément un bond en arrière en place, et tenta de frapper le Lucario en retraite avec ses griffes.

"Et Dimoret perd son sang-froid ici bas."

"Dimoret, poursuis-le avec Hate!" Cria Paul.

Dimoret commença à courir après Lucario.

"Retourne-toi et frappe-le avec Forte-Paume!"

Alors que Dimoret s'approcha, Lucario se retourna, et envoya un puissant poing s'écraser dans son visage.

"Ooh!"

"Et Dimoret va s'en souvenir demain matin."

"Il va le sentir maintenant, plutôt que demain matin."

Dimoret s'effondra sur la glace, et ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Dimoret est hors combat. Lucario, vainqueur."

Sacha éleva son poing, alors que Lucario jappa joyeusement.

La foule était en délire, alors que Paul rappela Dimoret.

"Beau travail." Avoua-t-il, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball de sa ceinture.

Paul lança un regard noir à Lucario.

"J'ai battu un de ces trucs avant, et je vais le refaire!" Déclara-t-il, en lançant une autre Pokéball.

"Maganon, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Paul envoya Maganon, qui commença rapidement à faire fondre la glace là où il était debout.

"Et c'est au tour de Paul d'essayer de jouer la carte de l'avantage."

"Vous avez raison. Maganon a effectivement l'avantage du type sur Lucario."

"Je me demande si Sacha envisage de rappeler Lucario."

"Tu veux continuer, Lucario?" Demanda Sacha.

Lucario approuva.

"Alors, utilise Aurasphere!"

* * *

Olly entra dans le bâtiment G-men, où la première chose qu'il vit était Adrien et Spectra enroulés sur le canapé ensemble.

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" Dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Adrien.

"Noland m'a appelé." Répondit Olly, en jetant un regard rapide sur la télé pour voir ce qui se passait dans le match.

"Sacha est en tête." Dit Spectra.

"Eh bien, je vais aller voir ce que veux Noland." Dit Olly.

Il s'y dirigea, avant de retourner sa tête.

"Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas." Ria-t-il.

"Ce que tu ne feras pas pendant longtemps." Répliqua Adrien, avant de réaliser qu'il avait franchi la ligne jaune.

L'objet qui fut craqué à l'arrière de son crâne était assez pour le lui rappeler.

Adrien grimaça de douleur, en se frottant la plaie là où la Pokéball vide l'avait frappé.

* * *

"Maganon, utilise Lance-Flamme!"

Maganon éleva son bras canon, et envoya une explosion de flammes chaudes vers Lucario.

"Esquive avec Vitesse Extreme!"

Lucario fonça hors de portée, essayant de ne pas glisser sur la glace.

"Maintien l'attaque!" Ordonna Paul.

Maganon maintenait son canon armé sur Lucario, essayant de décrocher des flammes mortelles sur son corps.

"Lucario ne peut pas s'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir attaquer!"

"S'il le fait, alors Maganon va le rôtir."

"Lucario, retour!" Cria Sacha, en le rappelant.

"Et il prend l'intelligente décision de rappeler son Pokémon."

Sacha prit une autre Pokéball.

"Maintenant, Lokhlass!" Dit-il. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Lokhlass, en tirant une certaine acclamation de la foule, qui montra des signes visibles de plaisir à voir un tel Pokémon rare.

"Et il y va avec un beau et rare Lokhlass. Pourra-t-elle surpasser Maganon?"

"Peut-être. Le problème avec Lokhlass c'est qu'elle est en partie un type glace, et Maganon pourra peut-être exploiter cela."

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Sacha a choisi son Lokhlass." Commenta Ondine. "Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis Johto."

"Il l'a recapturé hier." Répondit Pierre. "Il voulait de son aide pour combattre Paul."

"Un coup brillant." Remarqua Régis. "Lokhlass est un Pokémon puissant."

"Elle semble plus forte depuis que nous l'utilisions comme transport dans les Îles Oranges." Remarqua Ondine.

* * *

"Lokhlass, utilise Pistolet A O!"

Lokhlass envoya un souffle d'eau de sa bouche, qui frappa Maganon directement dans la poitrine.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha.

"Et c'est un coup direct de Lokhlass!"

"Mais ça n'a pas causé énormément de dégâts."

"Hein!" Haleta Sacha.

"Maganon." Dit Paul. "Utilise Deflagration!"

Maganon éleva son canon, et lança un puissant souffle de feu sur Lokhlass.

Lokhlass gémit de douleur, alors que son corps fut brûlé par l'attaque.

"Lokhlass, lance Vibraqua!" Ordonna Sacha.

Lokhlass balança sa tête, et lança une sphère aquatique à Maganon.

"Esquive-la!" Cria Paul.

Maganon fléchit ses jambes, et sauta dans le ciel.

"Maintenant, atterrit sur Lokhlass!"

Maganon utilisa son bras canon pour augmenter la puissante de ça descente vers Lokhlass.

"Utilise Berceuse!" Cria Sacha.

Lokhlass ouvrit sa bouche, et une mélodie paisible commença à être entendue.

Maganon se sentit somnolent, et s'écrasa sur la glace.

"Poursuis avec l'attaque Plaquage!" Cria Sacha.

Lokhlass tendit son corps entier, avant de se propulser dans les airs.

Elle atterrit sur le haut du Maganon endormit, l'écrasant presque.

"Il semblerait que ça ai causé énormément de dégâts."

Maganon ouvrit ses yeux.

"Et maintenant je t'ai là où je le voulais." Ria Paul. "Maganon, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Maganon se concentra, avant de foudroyer Lokhlass d'électricité.

Lokhlass gémit dans la douleur, glissant de Maganon.

"Maintenant, termine avec Ebullilave!"

Maganon éleva son bras canon, et le pointa à quelques pieds de la tête de Lokhlass.

"Feu!"

Lokhlass cria alors que la lave bouillante couvrit son corps.

"Lokhlass!" Cria Sacha, alors que son Pokémon s'effondra au sol.

Lokhlass ne pouvait plus se relever, et l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Lokhlass est hors combat. Maganon, vainqueur!"

"Il semblerait que Lokhlass n'ai pas pu supporter la chaleur."

"Merci, Lokhlass." Dit Sacha, en la rappelant. "C'était un très bel effort."

Il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Ouisticram, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Alors que vouliez-vous?" Demanda Olly.

Noland fouilla sous sa machine, et la montra à Olly.

"Vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici pour me montrer un morceau de métal?"

Noland le regarda.

"Désolé." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il prit une télécommande et la pointa à l'écran.

Des photos apparurent.

"Il s'agit du moment où Adrien et Spectra ont scanné l'ampleur du tremblement de dommages sous l'Île."

Olly regarda les photos.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Tu peux le voir toi aussi." Remarqua Noland, faisant référence à la mystérieuse forme noire.

"On dirait un Pokémon." Commenta Olly. "Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être?"

* * *

"Alors, Ouisticram." Commenta Paul.

Ouisticram sembla légèrement nerveux d'affronter son ancien dresseur.

"Maganon, utilise de nouveau l'attaque Tonnerre!"

"Ouisticram, utilise Roue De Feu!"

Maganon lança une puissante explosion d'électricité à Ouisticram qui accéléra vers lui en un éclair de feu.

Maganon ne répliqua pas, alors que le Pokémon Chimpanzé le percuta.

"Écrase-le!" Ordonna Paul.

Maganon éleva un de ses pieds, et l'écrasa sur Ouisticram.

"Maintenant, attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Maganon commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il l'éleva.

"Ouisticram, attaque Griffe!" Cria Sacha.

Ouisticram éleva sa main et frappa faiblement Maganon. Ce fut suffisant pour faire en sorte qu'il perde sa concentration.

"Merde." Dit Paul. "Utilise Lance-Flamme!"

Maganon pointa son bras canon vers Ouisticram, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer.

"Est-ce que le deuxième Pokémon de Sacha serait sur le point d'être vaincu?"

Ouisticram hurla alors qu'il fut couvert de flammes.

"Ouisticram!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Pokémon était obscurci par les flammes.

Il y eu soudainement un éclat lumineux entre les flammes.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

Aussitôt que les flammes furent dégagés, Maganon fut soudainement lancé dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Sacha, alors que Ouisticram se leva.

Seulement il n'était plus Ouisticram.

Le nouveau Pokémon était toujours d'une couleur orange vive, seulement il était plus grand et il avait une queue ressemblant à un Salameche. Il avait aussi des marques bleues et rouges sur son visage, ainsi que de la fourrure blanche autour de son cou, et quelques bandes d'or autour de ses bras.

"Chimpenfeu!" Cria-t-il.

"Ouisticram... a évolué." Chuchota Sacha.

"Tut tut tut, tu ne voulais pas évoluer pour moi!" Cria-t-il. "Tout de même, je t'ai remplacé par quelque chose de mieux. Maganon utilise..."

"Attaque Mach Punch!" Cria Sacha, se souvenant que Chimpenfeu apprenait le coup aussitôt qu'il évoluait.

Chimpenfeu se retourna, et fonça vers Maganon, décrochant un puissant coup de poing dans la poitrine.

Maganon toussa, envoyant de la fumée empoisonné vers Chimpenfeu.

"Chimpenfeu, utilise Combo-Griffe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Chimpenfeu griffa Maganon plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le grand type feu n'en pouvait plus.

Il s'écrasa au sol.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Maganon est hors combat. Chimpenfeu, vainqueur."

Sacha envoya son poing dans les airs.

"Wow, merci Chimpenfeu." Dit-il.

Chimpenfeu se retourna et lui montra du pouce.

"Paul a perdu deux Pokémons, tandis que son adversaire en a encore cinq."

"Que compte-t-il faire pour revenir dans la course?"

Paul lança une Pokéball.

"Mackogneur, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Mackogneur.

Le grand Pokémon à quatre bras rugit furieusement à Chimpenfeu, qui l'ignora.

"Et Paul choisit Mackogneur, qui est certain de tester les limites de Chimpenfeu!"

"Chimpenfeu, tu peux le faire!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Chimpenfeu ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un souffle de flammes vers Mackogneur.

"Bloque-le." Ordonna Paul. "Et ensuite lance Coup-Croix!"

Mackogneur éleva ses quatre bras devant lui-même, et bloqua l'attaque.

"Et Mackogneur fait un superbe bloc pour se protéger."

Mackogneur chargea vers Chimpenfeu, et le frappa avec ses quatre bras, créant un hématome en forme de X sur le corps de Chimpenfeu.

"Mach Punch!" Ordonna Sacha.

Chimpenfeu balança un poing, et le relia à la mâchoire de Mackogneur.

Le Pokémon Colosse recula.

"Poursuis avec Roue De Feu!"

Chimpenfeu se lança vers Mackogneur, roulant dans une boule et se couvrant de flammes.

Mackogneur grimaça, alors que son visage et son corps furent brûlés par l'attaque.

"Et Mackogneur ne semble pas dérouté."

"Vous devez absolument voir ça." Sourit Paul, alors que Mackogneur attrapa Chimpenfeu par la queue. "C'est un fou."

Mackogneur envoya Chimpenfeu s'écraser sur la glace.

Chimpenfeu gémit de douleur, mais réussit à se relever.

"Chimpenfeu, retour!" Cria Sacha, prenant la décision de rappeler Chimpenfeu.

"Et Sacha rappelle Chimpenfeu!"

"Il joue ça de façon intelligente."

"Mais qu'a t-il qui peut à la fois encaisser et réserver un châtiment à ce Mackogneur psychotique?"

Sacha sourit.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Nightmare, qui fut immédiatement accueilli avec un crescendo d'abus de la foule.

"Ahh, pourquoi est-ce que vous laissez tomber un Ectoplasma?" Gémit-il.

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha. "Le Mackogneur."

Nightmare regarda en direction du Pokémon Colosse qui craquait ses poings.

"Quoi, cette fillette?" Demanda-t-il.

Mackogneur s'enflamma au commentaire, et chargea.

Nightmare ria, alors que les coups de poing traversèrent son corps.

"Regardez-moi, je suis un grand abruti armé de quatre bras." Ria-t-il.

"Mackogneur, utilise Clairvoyance." Ordonna Paul, non-amusé par les commentaires de Nightmare.

Alors que Mackogneur regarda Nightmare, l'Ectoplasma devint soudainement nerveux.

"Oh oh."

* * *

"Maintenant cette Ectoplasma va y goûter." Dit Régis. "Clairvoyance permet à des attaques de types normal ou combat de toucher un type spectre."

Littéralement quelques secondes plus tard, Nightmare alla s'écraser sur le tableau de bord.

Il se releva, et se dépoussiéra.

"Nightmare, utilise..." Commença Sacha.

"Laisse tomber!" Hurla Nightmare. "Personne ne me fait ça, et s'en tire à bon compte."

Tout ça alors qu'il chargea une Ball'Ombre.

"Alors lance-la!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare tira une puissante boule énergétique rouge et noire à Mackogneur.

"Attrape-la!" Cria Paul.

La foule haleta alors que Mackogneur saisit l'attaque, et réussit à passer ses doigts autour d'elle.

Nightmare ria, puis fonça vers Mackogneur. Il glissa sur la glace, alla entre les jambes de Mackogneur, et lança un coup de poing vers le haut.

Quasiment tous les hommes dans le stade grimacèrent là où Nightmare avait frappé Mackogneur avec un Direct Toxik.

* * *

"Ouille." Commenta Pierre. "Je suis ravi que Cradopaud ne m'ait jamais fait ça."

Mackogneur avait une expression de douleur sur son visage, ce qui rendit cela plus grave par le silence autour du stade.

Nightmare commença à sembler un peu inquiet.

"Je compte foutre une raclée à cette merde." Chuchota-t-il, alors que Mackogneur bascula au sol dans l'agonie claire.

"Ou peut-être pas."

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Mackogneur est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur."

Nightmare poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Paul rappela le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

"Et après cette attaque légèrement non-orthodoxe." Commenta Cathy. "Nous sommes sur le point de prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

"Aïe!" Commenta Nicky. "Je crois que tout le monde dans le stade a ressenti la douleur de Mackogneur."

"Sacha a l'avantage. Est-ce que Paul peut rattraper son retard, Nick?"

"Tout peut arriver."

Sacha et Paul quittèrent le terrain dessous eux.

"Tout peut arriver."

* * *

**AYOYE! Mackogneur s'est prit un méchant coup. Je suis content de ne pas avoir été à sa place.**

**Quel genre de Pokémon Noland a-t-il trouvé sur le sonar?**

**Ouisticram a évolué!**

**Toujours aucune trace de Flora.**


	85. Le Match Ultime 2ème Partie

Chapitre 85. Le Match Ultime. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Paul se sont affrontés l'un contre l'autre dans la course pour devenir le meilleur dresseur. Sacha a commencé avec Lucario, tandis que Paul a utilisé Dimoret. Après un match intense, Lucario a réussi à envoyer Dimoret au tapis. Paul a poursuivi avec Maganon, tandis que Sacha a envoyé son Lokhlass récemment recapturée. En utilisant une combinaison d'électricité et de feu, Maganon a réussi à vaincre le Pokémon Transport. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Ouisticram, qui fut d'abord surpassé par Maganon, jusqu'à ce qu'il évolue en Chimpenfeu. Chimpenfeu a par la suite vaincu Maganon. Paul a ensuite envoyé Mackogneur, qui s'est avéré être étonnamment résistant aux attaques feu de Chimpenfeu. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Nightmare, qui a réussi à vaincre Mackogneur d'une manière tout à fait unique. Mais qui va gagner entre ces deux dresseurs visant à être le meilleur?_

* * *

"Ça a eu l'air douloureux." Commenta Anabel.

Paul avait laissé sortir Mackogneur, et le Pokémon Colosse s'écrasa sur le sol des vestiaires.

"Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer." Répondit Paul, alors que Mackogneur laissa échapper un gémissement aigu.

"En fait, je peux presque ressentir la douleur de Mackogneur." Dit Anabel.

Paul ne répondit pas.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, pas vrai?" Continua-t-elle.

Paul fronça les sourcils. "Il a simplement eu de la chance."

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois?" Demanda Anabel, surprise.

* * *

"Chimpenfeu." Dit Sacha, en prenant ses pattes dans ses mains. "Tu as évolué pour vaincre Maganon."

Chimpenfeu sourit, alors que Pierre lui donna une tape de félicitation dans le dos.

"C'était merveilleux." Remarqua une voix familière.

Sacha leva les yeux et vit le beau visage de Flora Maple en regardant à travers la porte.

"Flora!" Dit-il, joyeusement.

Chimpenfeu et Pikachu coururent pour l'accueillir.

"Où étais-tu passée?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora réussit à faire un petit sourire. "Je préfère ne pas en parler. Vas-y tout simplement, et botte-lui ses fesses."

Elle toussa, et s'en alla de la pièce.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" Demanda Sacha, confus.

"Je vais le découvrir d'ici peu." Répondit Pierre. "Écoute Sacha. Tu n'as pas encore gagné, alors ne perds pas ta concentration, et tu pourrais finalement vaincre Paul."

Sacha prit cela en note.

"As-tu la moindre idée de quels seraient ses trois derniers Pokémons?" Demanda Pierre.

"Je crois qu'il conserve son Torterra pour la fin." Répondit Sacha. "Quant aux deux autres, je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Je pense que l'un d'eux pourrait être Elekable." Remarqua Pierre. "L'autre pourrait être n'importe quoi."

Sacha écoutait attentivement ce que son vieil ami lui disait.

La cloche sonna, et il savait qu'il devait y retourner.

* * *

"Les deux dresseurs sont de retour sur le terrain, et nous sommes sur le point de poursuivre!"

"Le terrain a changé en un terrain de type de roche. Cela permettra aux combattants de se déplacer plus facilement ici-bas, mais cela va également faire plus de dégâts s'ils atterrissent maladroitement."

"Cela promet d'être passionnant, puisque Paul a encore trois Pokémons, et que Sacha a encore cinq Pokémons, mais trois d'entre eux ont déjà combattu, se préparent à aller à la gorge. Ce sera le dresseur qui prendra les meilleures décisions qui ira sur la voie de devenir champion."

"Et nous sommes sur le point de reprendre!"

Paul foudroya Sacha du regard.

"Tu as une bonne première mi-temps." Avoua-t-il. "Mais c'est loin d'être terminé!"

"Amène-toi, Paul!" Répondit Sacha.

"Elekable, prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya Elekable.

Sacha regarda Elekable, avant de lancer une de ses propres Pokéballs.

"Jungko, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Jungko, qui siffla à Elekable.

"Et..."

"Allons-y tout simplement!"

* * *

Flora décala vers les gradins.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée?" Demanda Pierre, avec inquiétude.

Flora regarda la déchirure de sa chemise, et la ligne rouge de sang qui marqua la zone autour d'elle.

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit-elle, en s'effondrant sur son siège.

* * *

Elekable. Tout comme Pierre l'avait prédit.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, et pensa à sa stratégie.

"Jungko, attaque Balle Graine!"

Jungko ouvrit sa bouche et envoya plusieurs graines dorées vers Elekable.

"Défense Abri!" Contra Paul.

Elekable créa un bouclier autour de lui, repoussant l'attaque.

"Et Elekable se met à l'abri de l'attaque du même nom."

"Elekable, lance Poing-Eclair!"

Elekable fonça vers Jungko, et le frappa avec un puissant coup de poing soutenu par l'électricité.

Jungko grogna, alors que la charge passa à travers son corps.

"Attaque Lame-Feuille!"

Jungko éleva son poignet vers le haut, créant une lame énergétique verte.

Il frappa Elekable avec la lame, alors que le Pokémon jaune et noir essaya de sauter loin.

Elekable haleta, alors que la lame trancha l'ensemble de son estomac.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!"

"Attaque Ecras'Face!"

La queue d'Elekable commença à briller avec la lumière, alors qu'il sauta en l'air.

Jungko claqua un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Elekable, avant d'être écrasé par la force puissante des queues jumelles.

"Je crois qu'Elekable a peut-être tout simplement l'avantage lorsqu'il s'agit de contrer ses puissantes attaques."

"Jungko!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Soleil!"

Jungko bondit loin et commença à absorber la lumière du soleil.

"Elekable!" Ordonna Paul. "Utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Elekable commença à tourner ses bras avant d'envoyer une puissante explosion de foudre à Jungko.

Le Pokémon Forêt immobilisé frissonna, alors que le choc passa à travers son corps, avant de pétiller sur le terrain.

"Lance-Soleil, maintenant!"

Jungko ouvrit sa bouche, et lança l'attaque dévastatrice à Elekable.

"Abri!"

La foule hua, alors que Elekable créa le bouclier, et bloqua l'attaque.

"Aussitôt qu'il en a de besoin, Elekable se défend bien contre ses puissantes attaques."

"Maintenant, Vive-Attaque, suivi de Casse-Brique!"

"Utilise ta propre Vive-Attaque, et poursuis avec Lame-Feuille!"

Jungko et Elekable coururent à travers le terrains à des vitesses élevées, préparant leurs attaques.

Elekable claqua un coup de poing dans Jungko, qui le frappa avec ses lames.

La foule retint son souffle, alors que les deux Pokémons s'éloignèrent après avoir encaissé de lourds dégâts.

"Elekable, attaque Tonnerre!"

Elekable rugit à Jungko, et le foudroya d'électricité.

Jungko hurla, alors que son corps commença à être couvert de fumée.

"Maintenant, termine avec Poing De Feu!"

"Poing De Feu!" S'exclama Sacha, alors qu'Elekable sauta dans les airs et frappa son Pokémon avec un poing brûlant dans sa bouche qui envoya Jungko s'écraser dans les rochers.

"Jungko!" Cria Sacha.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Jungko est hors combat. Elekable, vainqueur."

"Eh bien, que voulez-vous?"

"Un type électrique qui réussit à surpasser un type plante."

"Merci, Elekable." Dit Paul.

Sacha rappela Jungko.

"Tu as fait du bon travail, Jungko." Commenta-t-il, alors qu'il lança une autre Pokéball.

"Lucario, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Il a choisit Lucario!" S'exclama Pierre.

"Il n'est pas conscient qu'Elekable peut causer énormément de dégâts à Lucario avec ses attaques de type feu et combat?" Se demanda Régis.

"Il peut y arriver." Remarqua Flora, en toute confiance.

"Il peut y arriver."

* * *

"Lucario, attaque Aurasphere!"

Lucario créa une boule compacte de l'Aura, avant de la jeter à Elekable.

"Écrase-la avec Casse-Brique!" Hurla Paul.

Elekable éleva son poing, qui brillait lumineusement. Il l'abaissa sur l'attaque, la dispersant facilement.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Fatal-Foudre!"

Elekable hurla à Lucario, et envoya une puissante explosion d'électricité au Pokémon Aura.

Lucario aboya de colère, avant de se secouer des effets.

"Lucario, utilise Charge-Os!"

Lucario créa furieusement un bâton fait par l'aura, et fonça vers Elekable.

"Attends-le!" Cria Paul.

Elekable ne bougea pas.

"Maintenant, esquive-le et lance Casse-Brique!"

Elekable échappa aux oscillations sauvages du bâton, avant de percuter un coup de poing dans la tête de Lucario.

Lucario s'effondra sur le sol en tremblant.

"Elekable, utilise Poing De Feu!"

Le Poing d'Elekable commença à briller avec les flammes, alors qu'il sauta sur Lucario, et commença à le frapper au visage à plusieurs reprises.

Sacha grimaça, alors que Lucario gémit à la raclée qu'il se prenait.

"Forte-Paume!" Cria-t-il, désespérément.

Lucario percuta son poing, et réussit à repousser Elekable.

"Maintenant, utilise Dracochoc!"

"Fatal-Foudre!" Cria Paul.

Lucario créa une onde de pulsation énergétique bleu-gris qui fut envoyé à Elekable.

Elekable prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'envoyer une puissante rafale de foudre dans le trou.

La foule retient son souffle, alors que les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène. L'électricité commença à tourner rapidement grâce à l'énergie, créant un effet tire-bouchon.

"Le problème en ce moment est..."

Cathy fut interrompue, alors qu'Elekable sauta en l'air, et claqua un Poing-Eclair dans le tourbillon.

La foule haleta, alors que le mélange d'Aura et d'électricité s'écrasa dans Lucario, l'engloutissant.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha. Il avait si bien commencé, et il était sur le point de perdre un deuxième Pokémon face à Elekable?

Lucario était couvert de fumée par l'impact de la boule électrifiée de l'Aura, alors que Sacha retint son souffle.

Elle se dissipa, et Lucario s'était évanoui.

La foule applaudit Lucario, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Lucario est hors combat. Elekable, vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il rappela Lucario.

"Merci l'ami."

"Et Sacha n'a plus que trois Pokémons. Ils sont de nouveau en terme!"

Sacha trouva la Pokéball mauve familière, et l'éleva dans les airs.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Nightmare, qui apparut instantanément et fit un geste de la main obscène à la foule, en prévision des mauvais traitements qu'il allait recevoir.

* * *

"Nightmare a vraiment toute une personnalité." Commenta Régis.

"Ouais." Répondit Flora. "Dommage qu'il peut être une ordure parfois."

"Tous les Pokémons ont leurs uniques traits de personnalité." Remarqua Silver. "Vous ne pouvez pas dire que cet Ectoplasma est un mauvais Pokémon, parce qu'il aime plaisanter avec la foule."

* * *

"Nightmare." Cria Sacha. "Tu as battu cet Elekable avant, alors vas-y et recommence."

Il faisait référence de ce qui était arrivé la nuit où il avait capturé Nightmare. Quelque chose que Paul n'avait pas oublié.

Nightmare ria, et chargea une Ball'Ombre.

Paul sembla un peu inquiet, alors qu'Elekable hésitait.

"Goûte-moi ça!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il lança l'attaque sur Elekable.

"Repousse-la avec Casse-Brique!" Cria Paul.

Elekable repoussa l'attaque à l'aide d'un coup de poing.

"Fatal-Foudre!"

Elekable envoya une puissante vague d'électricité dans Nightmare, qui sourit.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?" Rit-il.

"Lechouille!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare avança vers Elekable, et passa sa langue sur le visage du Pokémon Foudrélec.

Elekable grinça des dents, avant que ses articulations se grippent.

"Et Ectoplasma a paralysé Elekable."

"Nightmare, termine avec une attaque Direct Toxik." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare sourit, alors que son poing commença à briller avec une lumière violette.

Elekable alla instantanément protéger la partie inférieure de son corps avec ses deux grands bras.

Dommage, Nightmare le frappa plutôt sur le visage.

Elekable s'effondra sur le sol dans la douleur, et ne se releva pas.

Nightmare courra instantanément à travers du terrain roche, et fit un bruit de chuintement de la foule qui se moquait de lui.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Elekable est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur."

Ectoplasma continua à provoquer la foule, alors que Paul rappela Elekable.

"Un travail démarquant." Complimenta-t-il son Pokémon, avant une autre Pokéball.

"Attendez une minute." Dit l'arbitre, alors que Nightmare commença à provoquer la foule. "Monsieur Ketchum, gardez votre Ectoplasma sous contrôle, ou je serais contraint de le disqualifier."

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Comportes-toi mieux!"

Nightmare lui lança un regard à contrecœur, alors qu'il trotta vers le milieu du terrain.

"Si tu veux provoquer la foule, fais-le après le match!" Exhorta Sacha. "Pas en plein milieu."

Paul donna un coup d'œil aigre à Nightmare.

"T'as bientôt fini?"

Nightmare ria.

"Presque."

Paul lança son cinquième Pokémon.

"Corboss!" Hurla-t-il. "Prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya le Pokémon qui avait l'air d'un énorme corbeau noir.

Nightmare ria.

"Voilà qui va être intéressant!"

* * *

"Nightmare va peut-être affronter quelque chose qu'il aura du mal à contrer." Commenta Silver.

"Ouais, mais au moins les coups de types spectre sont efficaces contre les types ténèbres." Soutint Ritchie. "Alors ce ne serait pas comme s'il avait envoyé un type psychique."

* * *

"Nightmare, utilise Lechouille!"

Nightmare flotta vers Corboss, la langue exposée.

"Esquive-le avec Vol!"

Corboss vola dans le ciel, évitant Ectoplasma.

"Corboss, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

"Nightmare, réplique avec ta propre attaque Ball'Ombre."

Nightmare et Corboss lancèrent des attaques l'un l'autre, ce qui provoqua une égalité.

"Et ces deux puissants Pokémons continuent à jouer à des jeux l'un l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'est prêt à décrocher le coup de grâce."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Proclama Sacha. "Nightmare, utilise Direct Toxik!"

Nightmare fonça vers Corboss à pleine vitesse, le poing brillant d'un poison mauve.

"Corboss, Reflet!"

Corboss créa des clones de lui-même, entourant Nightmare et le rendant confus.

"Oh oh." Dit Nightmare.

"Corboss, Vibrobscur!"

Corboss poussa un cri, avant d'envoyer une vague d'énergie sombre de son bec dans le dos Nightmare.

Nightmare rugit de douleur, alors qu'il tomba sur un genou.

"Corboss, Bec Vrille!"

Corboss commença à tourner, alors qu'il vola vers l'Ectoplasma au sol.

* * *

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Noland.

"Négatif." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il continua de passer en revu son Pokédex. "Je n'ai rien trouvé qui ressemble vaguement au Pokémon montré sur les analyses."

Noland se retourna sur sa chaise.

"Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vu." Commenta-t-il.

"Je suis un dresseur depuis bien longtemps." Répondit Olly. "J'ai vu beaucoup de Pokémons depuis ce moment-là. J'en ai également attrapé beaucoup, et même si je suis prêt à admettre que mon Pokédex n'est pas complet, je peux dire honnêtement que je ne peux pas le trouver."

"Jette un œil sur le système de l'Usine de Match." S'exclama Noland. "Je viens de me souvenir. Mon Arène Extrême a toutes les données de chaque Pokémon découvert. Je vais aller voir de plus près."

Noland sauta sur un terminal de secours et commença à taper frénétiquement.

"Vous devriez y aller moins fort sur le café." Commenta Olly, alors que le site Web de l'usine de Match apparut sur l'écran.

* * *

Nightmare cria alors qu'il s'écrasa dans les panneaux publicitaires.

"Et Ectoplasma reçoit une raclée d'un Corboss qui semble assoiffé de sang."

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Pokémon se leva paresseusement.

"Quel heure est-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Euh...Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Est-ce que tu..."

"ULTRALASER!" Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il lança le puissant rayon d'une lumière orange vers Corboss, le prenant par surprise.

La foule fut silencieusement surprise, alors que Corboss s'écrasa sur un rocher, envoyant des cailloux voler dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire?"

"C'est un Ectoplasma spécial, Il semble au tapis pour le compte, et ensuite il se relève et fait ça."

Nightmare atterrit au sol. Il sembla épuisé après l'effort.

"Corboss. Relève-toi!" Dit brusquement Paul, avant de reculer.

_Non! Je ne compte pas recommencer cela. Je refuse! Si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors pour Anabel._

"Aller Corboss." Supplia Paul. "Tu dois te relever!"

Corboss réussit à se reprendre, et à s'envoler vers le ciel.

"Et Corboss a en quelque sorte survécu à cela!"

"Mais comment...?"

"Corboss, attaque Pique!"

Corboss scanna Nightmare, cherchant un point faible.

Nightmare se releva lentement.

"Nightmare, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, avant que Corboss s'écrase sur son Pokémon et qu'il envoie Nightmare dans les airs.

"Termine avec un combo Vibrobscur - Bec Vrille!" Rugit Paul, détectant d'une chance d'abattre ce satané Ectoplasma.

Corboss commença à tourner dans les airs, vers Nightmare qui tomba toujours.

Alors qu'il décrocha le puissant coup, le Pokémon Big Boss envoya plusieurs vagues d'énergie noires, causant encore plus de dégâts à Nightmare, qui s'écrasa au sol et ne pouvait pas se relever.

"Non!" Marmonna Nightmare, avant de s'évanouir.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau sous les applaudissements de la foule.

"Ectoplasma est hors combat. Corboss, vainqueur!"

Sacha éleva la Master Ball, et rappela Nightmare.

"Merci de ton aide." Dit-il. "Tu as été parfait."

"Putain oui." Dit Nightmare de la Pokéball.

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, malgré la situation.

Lui et Paul étaient à peu près dans la même situation désormais. Ils avaient tous deux un Pokémon qui n'avait pas combattu, et un qui avait combattu.

_Il va sans doute avoir encore Torterra. Alors, je vais conserver Chimpenfeu pour ça._

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu à ses côtés.

"Tu es prêt, l'ami?"

Des étincelles commencèrent à jaillir des joues de Pikachu, alors qu'il sauta sur le terrain.

* * *

"OUAIS, Pikachu!" Cria Flora, avant de tousser.

"Sans blagues, que t'est-il arrivée?" Demanda Pierre, alors que la blessure au côté de son estomac commença à saigner.

"Je te le dirais après le match." Insista Flora. "Je veux juste voir Sacha gagner."

* * *

"Nous avons un Pikachu contre un Corboss. Sur papier, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur."

"Ouais, mais les matchs Pokémon ne sont pas gagnés sur papier."

La foule encouragea l'entrée de Pikachu sur le terrain.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "Donnons-leur une attaque Tonnerre!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu envoya un puissant souffle d'électricité vers Corboss.

"Vol!"

Corboss vola hors de portée.

"Corboss, lance l'attaque Pique!"

Corboss commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il scanna Pikachu pour des signes de faiblesses.

"Pikachu, attend qu'il s'approche, et ensuite lance Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche alors qu'il sauta dans les airs.

Corboss fonça, seulement pour interrompu par un puissant coup de la queue de Pikachu.

"Maintenant, utilise Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Corboss commença à tomber du ciel.

Pikachu tomba après lui, des étincelles de ses joues, alors qu'il envoya la puissante attaque couler dans chaque muscle, chaque os, chaque centimètre du corps de Corboss.

Corboss frappa la terre, et était incapable de bouger.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Corboss est hors combat. Pikachu, vainqueur."

Sacha éleva son poing, alors que Pikachu célébra.

Il n'avait plus qu'à vaincre un Pokémon de Paul, et il allait être le champion.

Paul rappela Corboss, donnant à la Pokéball un petit sourire.

Sans dire un mot, il envoya Torterra.

"ToooorrrTeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa !"

"Et le Torterra de Paul entre en scène!"

"Voilà qui va être une conclusion pour le moins excitante. Paul va devoir mettre toute la gomme pour s'en sortir."

"Torterra." Dit calmement Paul.

Il prenait de profondes inspirations pour s'empêcher d'exploser.

"Utilise Tempeteverte!"

"Pikachu, saute par-dessus, et utilise Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu essaya d'esquiver le flot apparemment sans fin de feuilles rasoir pointues. Il ne pouvait pas garder la concentration nécessaire pour utiliser Queue de Fer puisque plusieurs des feuilles pointues ratissèrent l'ensemble de son pelage jaune.

"Pikachu, utilise Electacle pour passer à travers!" Cria Sacha.

"Et voilà un mouvement étrange de la part de Sacha, puisque Electacle ne blessera pas Torterra."

Pikachu fonça, se couvrant d'électricité. La statique agit comme une barrière le protégeant contre plus de feuilles, jusqu'à ce que le petit Pokémon jaune jaillisse de l'abîme.

"Maintenant, vas-y avec Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu utilisa l'électricité conservée pour ajouter plus de puissance à la Queue De Fer. Alors que l'appendice lumineux blanc craquela avec l'électricité, il l'envoya s'écraser sur la tête de Torterra.

Torterra rugit, plus de colère, que de douleur.

"Torterra, lance Ultralaser!" Dit Paul, en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Torterra ouvrit sa bouche, et alors que Pikachu atterrit, il tira un puissant rayon lumineux dans le dos du Pokémon considérablement plus petit.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cria Pikachu alors qu'il fut jeté à travers le terrain, et s'écrasa dans plusieurs roches.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors que son meilleur ami vint jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui. Il pouvait affirmer que Pikachu ne serait pas en état de continuer.

Ainsi l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Torterra, vainqueur!"

Sacha donna des coups de pieds dans le sol, alors qu'il prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Merci pour ça, Pikachu." Dit-il, en caressant don Pokémon. "Tu as été génial."

Sacha plaça rapidement Pikachu dans son sac, et prit sa dernière Pokéball.

"J'espère tout simplement que tu as assez de force pour l'emporter." Dit-il, en parlant à la Pokéball. "Mais désormais Chimpenfeu, tu es mon seul espoir."

Sacha lança la Pokéball aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait.

"Chimpenfeu, je te choisis!"

Le Chimpenfeu de Sacha apparut sur le terrain rocheux, semblant intentionné et prêt à se battre.

* * *

"Cela pourrait être serré." Commenta Ondine. "Les deux Pokémons semblent puissants."

"Mais ce Torterra est un monstre." Répondit Pierre. "Malgré l'avantage du type, je crois que Chimpenfeu pourrait avoir du fil à retordre."

* * *

"Alors, il a fallu qu'on en arrive là. Le Torterra de Paul contre le Chimpenfeu de Sacha. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur."

Sacha regarda Paul, pour essayer de lui faire peur. Paul lui a tout simplement lancé un regard noir.

"Chimpenfeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Torterra, attaque Ultralaser!"

Chimpenfeu hua de colère, alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une explosion chaude de feu sur le Pokémon Continent.

Torterra répliqua, en annulant l'attaque avec un autre puissant rayon énergétique. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, cependant. Il poursuivit son chemin et frappa Chimpenfeu.

Chimpenfeu hurla, alors que sa fourrure fut brûlé par la force de l'attaque.

"Ne laisse pas cela t'abattre!" Hurla Sacha. "Roue De Feu!"

Chimpenfeu fonça vers le Torterra immobile, se transformant en une boule, et envoyant des flammes de sa bouche pour faire d'avantage de dégâts.

Torterra rugit, alors que Chimpenfeu s'écrasa sur sa tête.

"Torterra prend de sacrés coups sur la tête!"

"Chimpenfeu, utilise Mach Punch!"

Chimpenfeu courra à travers les roches, et percuta son poing sur le visage de Torterra.

"Morsure!"

Torterra mordit la main de Chimpenfeu, l'empêchant de bouger.

Les yeux de Chimpenfeu s'agrandirent dans la douleur, alors qu'il hurla et hua de colère.

"Chimpenfeu, utilise..."

"Torterra, un autre Ultralaser!" Cria Paul. "Et cette fois, fais en sorte de vaincre ce salaud!"

Torterra lança Chimpenfeu, et commença à charger une autre attaque.

La foule attendait avec impatience alors que Torterra tira une autre attaque Ultralaser dans Chimpenfeu, qui fut jeté sur le terrain, hurlant de douleur.

Il atterrit aux pieds de Paul, qui lui fit un regard sarcastique.

"Et je crois que Chimpenfeu est au tapis!"

L'arbitre éleva lentement son drapeau.

* * *

"Non!" Cria Flora.

"Je ne peux pas y croire." Dit Pierre. "Il l'a anéanti."

* * *

Le sourire sarcastique n'échappa pas à Chimpenfeu, alors que Paul le regarda.

Il sentit la honte et la terreur qu'il avait été forcé d'endurer pendant ces mois terribles où le monstre au-dessus de lui avait été son dresseur.

_Non! _Pensa-t-il. _Je refuse de tomber de cette façon. Pas devant lui!_

Chimpenfeu ferma ses yeux, et commença à briller avec une lumière.

Le public haleta alors qu'il commença à changer de forme.

"C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!" Cria Paul, les yeux exorbités en état de choc.

"Incroyable! Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de ce genre, Nick?"

"Jamais, Cathy, jamais!"

"Il évolue de nouveau!"

Chimpenfeu grandit légèrement, alors que la lumière disparut, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il y avait maintenant une énorme flamme sur sa tête. Il y avait plus de fourrure blanche sur son corps, et il avait acquis plusieurs plaquettes d'or autour de son corps pour se protéger.

"Simiabraz!" Dit Paul, toujours sous le choc.

"Wow." Commenta Sacha. "J'imagine que tu veux vraiment gagner."

Simiabraz sauta vers lui, et hocha la tête.

"Alors, utilise Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha.

Simiabraz ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un souffle de feu blanc chaud vers Torterra, qui rugit de douleur.

"Maintenant, lance Mach Punch!"

Simiabraz fonça, et percuta un poing dans le visage de Torterra.

"Simiabraz, utilise Close Combat pour l'achever!"

Simiabraz ne bougea pas. Torterra non plus.

"Hein?" Dirent Sacha et Paul exactement en même temps.

"C'est étrange."

"Quelque chose semblent avoir empêché les Pokémons de bouger."

Alors que tout le monde essaya de comprendre ce qui se passe, une boule énergétique noire tomba du ciel.

Elle frappa le sol du terrain, et explosa.

"Terrrrrrrrrra!"

"Braaaaazzzzz!"

Torterra et Simiabraz furent tout deux repoussés et mis KO par l'attaque.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Cria Paul, tandis que tout le monde pouvait entendre un battement d'ailes.

* * *

"Hé!" Cria Adrien. "Vous feriez mieux de vous ramener ici les gars!"

Quelques instants plus tard, Olly et Noland sortirent de la pièce, et se pressaient devant la télévision pour des protestations d'Adrien et de Spectra.

"Quelque chose d'étrange vient tout juste de ce produire." Remarqua Cathy. "Et maintenant il semblerait qu'un Ptera est sur le point d'atterrir sur le terrain."

Alors que les quatre regardèrent, le Ptera atterrit, et la cavalière descendit. Personne ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait, en raison d'une capuche qui masquait son visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela me semble familier?" Murmura Olly, alors que la cavalière tapa ses mains, et que plusieurs Demolosses apparurent devant eux.

"Des Pokémons Mirage!" S'exclama Spectra, alors que la cavalière retira sa capuche pour révéler des longs cheveux bruns, et un sourire cruel.

Olly eu le souffle coupé.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit-il. "C'est impossible."

Le personnage encapuchonné était nul autre que Claudia Coppinger.

* * *

**Sacha a apparemment un Simiabraz désormais. Cela doit être dans les records mondiaux de l'évolution la plus rapide.**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Flora?**

**Comment se fait-il que Claudia Coppinger soit là? Elle n'était pas sensée être morte?**


	86. Le Stratagème De Claudia

Chapitre 86. Le Stratagème De Claudia.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Paul ont continué à ce battre. Paul a envoyé Elekable pour vaincre le Jungko et le Lucario de Sacha. Sacha a ensuite envoyé Nightmare pour se reprendre, qui a facilement surmonté l'Elekable. Paul répliqua avec Corboss qui a battu Nightmare. La réponse de Sacha fut d'appeler Pikachu, et après un bref match, son premier Pokémon a réussi à vaincre Corboss. Ensuite, Paul a appelé son Torterra. Le Pokémon Continent a vaincu Pikachu assez facilement, ce qui incita à Sacha d'appeler Chimpenfeu. Torterra avait d'abord l'avantage, mais après avoir pris deux attaques Ultralaser en succession rapide, Chimpenfeu a évolué en Simiabraz. Sacha et Simiabraz ont pris le combat à Paul, et auraient probablement gagné si Claudia n'était pas apparue._

* * *

"Qui es-tu?!" Exigea Paul. "Comment oses-tu interrompre ce match."

"Silence." Rompit Claudia.

Sacha alla examiner son Simiabraz fraichement évolué. Il ignora complètement le grondement des Demolosses qui avaient surgis de nul part, alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux de son Pokémon.

"Tu vas bien?" Dit Sacha.

Simiabraz hocha la tête, et hua.

"Ces Pokémons sont pitoyables." Commenta Claudia.

Sacha se releva furieusement.

"Non mais pour qui tu te prends?!" Rompit-il. "T'introduire ici, en blessant nos Pokémons."

La femme sourit, alors que plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent d'elle pour l'escorter dehors. Elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient là pour ça.

Elle claqua des doigts, et la horde de Demolosses bondit sur eux.

Sacha et Paul reculèrent tout les deux alors que les intendants furent violemment attaqués.

"Maintenant vous allez me prêter attention." Dit-elle froidement.

* * *

"C'est impossible." Répéta Olly.

Noland regarda les photos du stade.

"Mais que diable veut-elle?"

"Et quel est le but de faire ça?" Se demanda Spectra.

"Elle est folle." Remarqua Adrien. "Pas vrai?"

* * *

"J'ai un message pour le monde!" Cria Claudia.

De plus en plus de Demolosses Mirages firent leur apparition dans le stade. Plusieurs personnes crièrent alors qu'ils étaient entourés par les bêtes sauvages qui salivaient.

"N'ayez pas peur!" Cria Claudia. "Ils n'attaqueront pas à moins que je leur en donne l'ordre."

Elle regarda Sacha et Paul qui rappelèrent leur Pokémons, et qui reculèrent.

"Mon nom est Claudia Coppinger, et j'ai un message pour le monde."

Plusieurs Machopeurs de sécurité s'approchèrent maintenant.

Claudia rit, alors que son Alakazam sauta du toit du stade, et les léguèrent hors de l'existence avec une Brulure Psy. Les Machopeurs rugirent alors que leurs esprits furent brûlés en cendres par la puissance mentale de son superordinateur vivant.

La foule commença à paniquer, alors que les Pokémons apparemment puissants furent vaincus.

"Je compte être entendue."

* * *

Faith, Jim et Élias étaient assis très hautement dans le stade.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle se leva.

Un Demolosse à proximité grogna furieusement. Faith le regarda, en essayant de l'intimider.

* * *

Claudia vit apparemment cela.

"Restez où vous-êtes!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Si vous bougez de votre siège, vous êtes morts."

Elle regarda la jeune fille se rasseoir de nouveau et elle se déplaça pour se lever sur le podium de l'arbitre.

"Pour ceux qui savent qui je suis, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis toujours en vie." Ria-t-elle. "Vous croyez que j'étais morte."

Alakazam et Ptera rirent.

"Vous avez fait la malheureuse erreur d'assumer que vous aviez gagné."

Elle fit signe à Alakazam, qui lança une autre Brulure Psy dans la foule.

Il y avait des cris alors que quelqu'un fut touché par l'attaque. Mais ils ne s'enfuirent pas de peur d'être attaqués par les Demolosses.

"Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter!"

* * *

"Elle est définitivement cinglée." Remarqua Olly. "Une qualité pure de travail de coup!"

"Nous devons nous déployer." Dit Spectra. "Aller sur les lieux, et l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne blesse d'avantage de personnes."

Noland secoua sa tête.

"C'est trop risqué." Dit-il. "Si nous y allons maintenant, alors nous pourrions causer plusieurs pertes. Nous devons attendre le bon moment."

"Quelqu'un a déjà été blessé!" Cria Adrien.

* * *

"J'étais fin prête à être une légende, lorsque les Pokémon G-mens ont fait irruption dans ma vie et m'ont tout enlevé!" Dit furieusement Claudia.

Sa rage était presque visible.

"Mais mon erreur a été de mettre toute ma puissance dans une grande orbe facilement visible et cassable."

Elle hurla. "Écoutez-moi, G-mens! Je ne compte pas reproduire cette erreur!"

Claudia éleva une main, et le sol commença de nouveau à trembler.

"Ma mort n'était que le début de mon ascension!"

Des spectateurs apeurés s'accrochèrent à leurs sièges pour essayer de ne pas tomber.

"Je vous présente, ma puissance!"

Claudia se mit à rire maniaquement, sa voix presque amplifiée par le son du silence.

"Je suis morte dans le but d'être ressuscitée!"

Les tunnels qui menaient aux vestiaires commencèrent à s'effondrer sous les ondes de chocs.

"Mon ADN a été fusionné avec l'ADN d'Arceus et ça fait de moi une déesse!"

* * *

"Oh seigneur dieu." Dit Noland.

"N'est-elle pas théoriquement qu'une demi-déesse?" Se demanda Adrien. "Vous savez, seulement à moitié fusionnée avec..."

"Ça importe peu." Rompit Spectra.

"Non!" S'exclama Olly. "C'est ce qu'était l'ADN dans les fichiers informatiques. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus à de l'ADN humain ou de l'ADN Pokémon, mais plutôt à un mélange des deux. Je n'ai pas fait le lien alors, mais..."

"Inutile d'être dur envers toi-même!" Dit Spectra. "Contentons-nous..."

Alakazam lança une autre Brulure Psy dans la foule. Les hurlements étaient facilement entendus sur les ondes.

"Ça va vraiment mal se terminer." Dit Olly. "Je vais là-bas."

Olly lança une Pokéball, et son Deoxys apparu.

"Fais un Teleport là-bas!"

* * *

"Essayez de m'enlever cette puissance maintenant!" Ria Claudia. "Rien ne peut m'arrêter désormais."

La foule était réduit au silence. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets maintenant.

"Alors mon message pour le monde!" Hurla Claudia. "Je viens te chercher!"

Alakazam et Ptera furent rappelés, alors que Claudia éleva leurs Pokéballs dans ses deux mains.

"Maintenant, au cas où vous penseriez que je bluffe."

Le sol commença à craquer sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle ria. Du magma commença à couler, envoyant de la vapeur dans l'air.

"Je vous présente Groudon!"

Alors que Claudia disparu dans les airs, un grand visage rouge et noir jaillit de la terre.

Le visage d'un Groudon.

Claudia réapparut dans les stands.

"Et maintenant, ma belle petite armée Mirage!" Cria-t-elle, alors que les Demolosses salivèrent à ses mots.

"Anéantissez-les! Tous et chacun!"

* * *

Dans le studio, Brandon, Norman, Lance et Lucy se levèrent, dans le but de se diriger là où se déroulait toute l'action.

"Où allez-vous comme ça, les gars?" Demanda Carlton, de derrière sa chaise.

"Nous devons aller arrêter Groudon!" S'exclama Brandon.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la porte, elle s'ouvra bruyamment.

"Cacturne, mon chou, utilise Spore Coton!"

Un barrage de spores vola dans le studio, ce qui fit en sorte que les quatre dresseurs s'arrêtent et halètent dans la douleur.

"Maintenant, lance Dard-Nuee!"

Un puissant éclat d'aiguilles pointues s'écrasa dans la pièce.

Les quatre dresseurs hurlèrent de douleur, alors que l'attaque s'inclina à travers eux.

Un grand dresseur pénétra dans la salle, un Cacturne à ses côtés.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez gagné, G-mens!" Cracha-t-il.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Marc, en se remettant sur ses pieds.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu." Couina l'homme. "Marc, vous êtes mon idole."

Norman réussit à atteindre une Pokéball, avant que l'homme aux cheveux mauves écrase sa main.

"Non!" Cria-t-il. "Vous êtes le père de cette salope, Flora, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui êtes-vous?!" Exigea Norman, alors que l'homme lui donna un coup de pied en pleine figure.

"Mon nom est Harley, chéri."

Harley sortit un couteau taché de sang, et se mit à genoux à côté de Norman.

"Cela contient le sang de votre salope de fille." Rit-il. "Je crois que j'aimerais bien voir sa douleur sans son père à ses côtés!"

"Pas si vite!" Cria Olga. "Lippoutou, à toi de jouer!"

Olga envoya son Lippoutou, aux rires déments de Harley.

"Vous envoyez un type psychique pour affronter un type ténèbres." Ria-t-il. "Comment êtes-vous d'abord entré dans l'Élite Quatre?"

Olga sourit.

"Tu sembles oublier que Cacturne est en partie un type plante, tandis que Lippoutou est également un type glace."

Le sourire de Harley s'effaça rapidement, alors que Lippoutou créa une boule de glace.

"Tu as de la chance Maple." Dit-il, comme ils se glissèrent hors de la pièce.

Alors qu'il claqua la porte, toutes les personnes présentes l'entendirent donner un  
ordre.

"Demolosses, soudez cette porte en place avec un fabuleux Lance-Flamme!"

Marc enleva instantanément sa main de la pognée de porte alors qu'elle commença à devenir chaude.

Il se retourna, avec résignation sur son visage.

"Nous sommes coincés ici."

* * *

Groudon rugit, sa puissante voix entendu par-dessus les cris des dresseurs, qui avaient envoyé leurs Pokémons dans une tentative de repousser les Demolosses Mirage.

Sacha et Paul sprintèrent loin du monstre, mais alors que Groudon tendit une énorme main griffue, il prit une partie des panneaux publicitaires, et envoya la pièce délogé de gravats s'écraser devant eux, bloquant la sortie.

"Nous sommes sans défense." Réalisa Sacha, alors qu'il fouilla pour ses Pokéballs.

Paul ne dit rien, alors que Groudon étendit de nouveau son bras, et l'envoya s'écraser vers les deux dresseurs.

* * *

"Je crois que nous devrions y aller." Dit Adrien.

"D'accord." Approuva Spectra, alors que Noland disparut.

"Hé, où allez-vous?"

Noland réapparut quelques secondes après, avec quelques rouleaux de papier grand format dans les mains.

"Nous avons besoin d'un plan." Dit-il. "Se précipiter à l'aveuglette ne fera que nous tuer."

Noland laissa tomber les papiers sur la table, et les déroula pour leur monter qu'il s'agissait d'une carte.

"C'est la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Expliqua-t-il.

Noland commença à souligner différentes parties du stade.

"En utilisant ma connaissance tactique, j'en déduis que les projecteurs ont dû être placés dans ces quatre positions pour obtenir une efficacité maximale, et le maximum de chances que les Demolosses ne disparaissent pas parce qu'il est intensifié à l'extérieur de la zone de projection. Si vous pouvez en désactiver un, chacun d'entre eux ne seront plus opérationnels."

"Alors, si nous pouvons atteindre l'un d'eux, alors..."

"Vous pouvez arrêter avec les victimes." Dit Noland. "Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont susceptibles d'être surveillés, et ils sont incroyablement difficiles à détruire."

"Nous devons tout de même tenter le coup!" Insista Spectra. "Je fais équipe avec des spectres. Je ne veux plus être créé à ce stade!"

* * *

Flora, Pierre, Régis, Ondine, Silver, Ritchie et Délia avaient été coincés par les Demolosses, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de se frayer un chemin.

Cradopaud, Flobio et Steelix luttèrent vaillamment, tout comme Brasegali, Tortank, Leviator, Corayon, Maraiste, un autre Tortank, Maganon, Drattak, Aligatueur, Drascore, Dracaufeu, Pikachu et Tyranocif.

Mais ils étaient désespérément en infériorité numérique. Alors que de nombreux Demolosses semblaient être vaincus, il y en avait plus pour prendre leurs places.

"C'est impossible!" Hurla Silver, alors que son Aligatueur utilisa une attaque Surpuissance qui aurait cassé la colonne vertébrale d'un Pokémon ordinaire. Le Demolosse se secoua, et continua à essayer de ripper des trous dans la peau Aligatueur.

"Ces trucs ne sont pas normaux!" Murmura Ritchie, alors que Sparky et Cruise firent équipe pour abattre un Demolosse qui s'évapora en rien du tout.

Il y avait un cri, et plus de gens et de Pokémons se joignirent au combat. Faith, Élias, Jim, Harrison, Tanguy et Bastien remplirent une piscine encore plus de Pokémon rares.

Grahyena, Delcatty, Fouinar, Pingoleon, Carchacrok, Togekiss, Maganon, Mustebouee, Heledelle, Macronium, Brasegali, Demolosse, Charkos, Elekable, Raichu, Luxray, Hariyama, Mackogneur et Charmina.

Alors que plus de Pokémons se joignirent au combat, plus de Demolosses apparurent, laissant tout le monde se demander si c'était un cas de s'ils allaient perdre le combat.

Et leur vie.

* * *

Sacha ferma les yeux, alors que l'énorme poing se rapprocha de lui.

Il s'attendait à sentir le coup, le coup qui allait lui enlever la vie.

Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Il ouvra lentement les yeux, juste un peu, et il vit quelque chose retenir le bras de Groudon. Non, attendez, deux choses. L'une était d'une couleur rouge foncé, et l'autre était une légère nuance d'orange.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'avantage, et vit un Dracolosse et un Deoxys qui retenaient Groudon avec toute leur puissance.

"Quelqu'un m'aime." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se leva.

"Non, pas moi." Sourit Olly près de lui.

"Pingoleon. Raz De Marée!"

Pingoleon commença à briller d'une lumière bleue, alors que Sacha attrapa le bras de Paul et se retira.

Dracolosse et Deoxys pensèrent également que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de d'escarper alors que Pingoleon envoya l'énorme vague d'eau dans le Groudon type de sol, qui rugit de colère.

"Eh bien, il ressent quelque chose." Murmura Olly, alors que Groudon balança à nouveau sa main griffue, et démolit la moitié du stand en face de lui.

"Deoxys, Psycho Boost! Dracolosse, lance Ultralaser!"

Olly lança d'avantage de Pokéballs. Teraclope, Coatox, et Dracaufeu apparurent.

"Continuons à attaquer!" Cria-t-il.

"Teraclope, Ultralaser! Coatox, utilise Toxik et ensuite Ball'Ombre. Dracaufeu, utilise Tempeteinfernale!"

* * *

Spectra et Adrien se dirigèrent à travers les couloirs du stade. Ils avaient été téléportés par le Noctunoir de Spectra, qui les escortait.

Adrien avait également envoyé Maganon, Simiabraz, Pyroli et Galopa, tandis que Spectra avait envoyé Tenefix, Teraclope, Branette et Magireve.

Noland était resté à leur offrir des conseils tactiques à distance. Ils n'avaient pas pu entrer en contact avec les autres G-men pour leur dire ce qui devait arriver, donc Noland s'était également porté volontaire pour rester si quelqu'un d'autre ne savait quoi faire s'ils étaient abattus.

"Une décision vraiment brave." Marmonna Adrien.

"Qui, Noland?"

"Ouais." Dit amèrement Adrien. "On pourrait se faire abattre, et..."

Ils entendirent tout deux une toux à travers les écouteurs qu'ils portaient.

"Je peux toujours t'entendre." Dit Noland. "Nous avons tiré au sort qui devait rester derrière, et j'ai perdu."

"Nous sommes presque près d'une des portes." Remarqua Spectra, en essayant de changer de sujet.

"Merveilleux." Répondit Noland.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elle, et Adrien attrapa la poignée. Il la tordit, et elle est sortie dans ses mains.

"Merde!" S'exclama-t-il, en jetant le morceau de métal inutile de côté.

Il se tourna vers ses Pokémon, avant de s'en remettre à Simiabraz.

"Simiabraz, casse cette porte avec Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Simiabraz commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il l'a percuta la porte qui sembla lourde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Simiabraz hurla de douleur, alors qu'il soigna sa main endommagée.

"Ça ne fonctionnera pas." Dit Noland. "Ces portes sont pratiquement inattaquables. Tu ne peux pas espérer la percer avec ce que tu as."

Adrien prit cela comme un défi, alors qu'il se tourna vers Maganon.

"Maganon, lance Ultralaser!" Ordonna-t-il.

Maganon arma son bras canon, et fit sauter la porte avec une puissante vague énergétique orange et rouge.

Alors que l'énergie disparut, la porte n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

"Je te l'avais dit." Dit ironiquement Noland.

Spectra sourit.

"Si tu veux faire quelque chose parfaitement, passe directement à travers et au diable les conséquences."

Elle se tourna vers son Noctunoir.

"Passe à travers la porte, et vois s'il y a une poignée de l'autre côté."

Noctunoir approuva, et flotta vers la porte.

Il tendit la main, et essaya de se forcer à travers, mais peu importe à quel point il essaya, il échoua.

"C'est bizarre." Dit Spectra, alors qu'elle donna à Noctunoir une tape dans le dos. Cela toucha Principalement son ego plus qu'autre chose.

"Je vous l'avais bien dit." Répéta Noland.

Adrien jura de colère.

"Alors comment doit-on...?" Cria-t-il, avant qu'ils entendent les aboiements des Demolosses.

"Merde!" Dit Spectra, avec une légère crainte dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils entendirent les créatures redoutables qui approchaient.

"Nous sommes perdus." Réalisa Adrien, alors que le premier des Pokémon Ténèbres chargea en vue.

"Teraclope, écrase-le avec Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope lança un poing des ombres, et envoya le Demolosse s'écraser loin.

Adrien prit la main de Spectra.

"Si nous devons mourir, alors emportons-en avec nous autant que possible." Murmura-t-il, avant de la regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé de nous avoir conduit à notre perte."

Spectra réussit à décrocher un petit sourire.

"Ce n'est rien. Au moins nous mourrons ensemble."

Les deux continuèrent à se tenir la main, alors qu'ils coordonnèrent leurs Pokémons pour repousser les Demolosses aussi longtemps que possible.

"Pas sans se battre." Déplora Spectra.

* * *

Noland entendit ceci, et les Demolosses en arrière-plan.

"Non, non!" Dit-il.

_Ça ne sent pas bon. Adrien et Spectra sont coincés. Olly a déserté, et qui sait où se trouvent tout les autres. Très vite je pourrais être le seul qui reste._

Il n'accepterait pas ça.

Noland vida le contenu de ses poches, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le truc qu'il cherchait.

"J'arrive!" Cria-t-il. "Vous ne serez pas seuls pour ce dernier combat."

Il trouva un morceau de papier et commença à écrire quelques notes dessus.

* * *

Groudon souffla Coatox avec des flammes, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon à la Peau Sèche s'évanouisse.

Olly la rappela. Teraclope et Coatox avaient déjà tous deux été vaincu par Groudon.

Il commença légèrement à penser qu'il avait peut-être rencontré son combat.

Ensuite Pingoleon frappa Groudon avec un Hydrocanon, et il pouvait commencer à voir les effets des agressions répétées de tous ses Pokémons.

_De plus, il semblerait que l'attaque Toxik semble abaisser sa force. Si mes Pokémons peuvent tenir un peu plus longtemps, alors ça pourrait être la goutte qui fait déborder le dos du Camerupt._

* * *

Alors que leurs Pokémons commencèrent à s'effondrer d'épuisement, Flora sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur elle. Cela semblait puissant, et commença immédiatement commença déjà à couper dans son corps délicat.

Elle grimaça de douleur, alors qu'elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de la chose qui la tenait.

Ensuite elle sentit un coup à l'arrière de la tête, et elle abandonna tout prétexte de résistance.

"Flora!" Hurla Pierre, alors qu'il se retourna. "Une minute, un Cacturne?"

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Pierre qui cria de douleur, alors que la chose qui la retenait la poussa vers l'avant.

* * *

Noland se dirigea vers la forêt, où se trouvait la petite bande d'herbe.

Il vit la fierté et la joie de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il avait construit de ses propres mains d'à peine rien.

_Parce que, j'ai toujours été bon pour construire des choses. Mes parents avaient l'habitude de plaisanter en disant que si j'avais les outils, je pourrais construire une civilisation._

Il était à peine capable de garder les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'il monta dans le cockpit de son avion.

"J'arrive." Murmura-t-il. "J'arrive."

Il enclencha les moteurs, et essaya doucement de la taquiner dans les airs.

* * *

Harley se dirigea vers l'entrée, où sa nouvelle patronne l'attendait. Son Cacturne se tenait à côté d'elle, avec une forme très familière dans ses bras.

"Tu as réussi à désarmer les G-mens dans le studio?" Demanda Claudia.

"Je l'ai fait." Confirma-t-il.

"Et qu'elle est la signification de ceci?" Demanda-t-elle, se référant à la forme inconsciente de Flora Maple qui était maintenu par le Cacturne qui lui était si précieux.

Harley avala. Le ton de sa voix ne sembla pas aussi indulgent.

"C'est quelqu'un qui m'a méprisé." Avoua-t-il. "Je me suis infiltré dans sa chambre ce matin, et j'ai essayé de la torturer pour me venger de m'avoir enfermé dans cet asile. J'avais seulement à moitié réussi, quand elle a eu le dessus sur moi, et qu'elle a réussi à s'échapper. Je voulais finir le travail."

Claudia ri.

"J'admire ton honnêteté, ta ténacité ainsi que ta série de vengeance." Dit-elle. "Il y a un avion qui nous attend sur les quais. Si nous arrivons là-bas, et à Verger, alors tu pourras faire absolument de ton pire sur elle."

Harley était abasourdi. Comment avait-il trouvé une aussi bonne patronne?

"Allons-y, et fait en sorte de seller cette porte." Demanda Claudia. "Ensuite, demande aux Demolosses de calciner cet endroit."

Harley et son Cacturne suivirent Claudia de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il relâcha son Demolosse de la Pokéball, et lui ordonna de seller la seule sortie de ce stade.

Harley prit la puce de contrôle Mirage, et parla dedans.

"Il est temps de réchauffer grandement l'ambiance, mes chéries."

* * *

Dracolosse était au tapis.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il rappela son Pokémon confiant dans la Pokéball. Dracaufeu avait également été vaincu quelques minutes plutôt, laissant seulement un Pingoleon rapidement épuisé, et un Deoxys encore en état de continuer à se battre.

"Pingoleon, utilise Raz De Marée!"

Pingoleon commença à utiliser l'attaque, mais Groudon envoya une puissante rafale de boue chaude grésillant au Pokémon Empereur, qui fit en sorte que son partenaire pousse des cris d'agonie.

Olly ferma ses yeux, alors que Pingoleon s'évanouit.

Il les ouvrit par la suite pour rappeler son cher et meilleur ami.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-il.

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant de regarder vers Deoxys qui avait l'entière attention de Groudon.

"Aller!" Hurla-t-il. "Nous sommes allés trop loin pour que cela se termine ici!"

Deoxys hocha la tête et passa à la Forme Vitesse pour échapper à l'attaque.

Olly sentit de la fumée, alors qu'il se retourna.

Les énormes quantités des Demolosses Mirage avaient cessé d'attaquer les spectateurs, et avaient commencé à mettre le feu au stade.

Il entendit un cri de douleur de Deoxys, avant le battement de moteurs dans le ciel.

Olly commença à se demander ce que c'était, avant qu'il sentit la force de Deoxys s'écraser sur le sol à côté de lui.

* * *

Sacha et Paul se dirigèrent vers le reste du groupe.

"Sacha!" S'écria Délia. "Tu es vivant."

Sacha regarda autour d'eux.

"Où est Flora?" Demanda-t-il.

Pierre secoua la tête, avant de frotter son estomac.

"Elle a été enlevée par un Cacturne, il y a de ça quelques minutes." Expliqua-t-il. "J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais..."

Pierre grimaça de douleur, alors que ses doigts sortirent de sa chemise couverte de sang.

"Où sont-ils partis?" Demanda Sacha.

Pierre pointa une direction plutôt timidement.

Sacha se précipita dans cette direction.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Anabel?" Demanda Paul.

Tout le monde ici présent se regardèrent les uns vers les autres, en secouant leurs têtes, avant que Groudon rugisse un hurlement de victoire.

* * *

"Ils continuent tout simplement à se rapprocher et à se rapprocher." Cria Adrien, alors que son Simiabraz plongea dans une mer de Demolosses et déclencha un puissant arsenal de coups de poing et de coups de pied.

Pyroli, Galopa, Teraclope et Branette avaient tous été vaincus, laissant les deux dresseurs avec peu de ressources alors qu'ils continuèrent à essayer de se défendre contre les assauts apparemment sans fin.

* * *

Sacha trouva la sortie, et alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur la poignée, il estima qu'elle ne tournerait pas.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, en donnant un coup de pied à la porte.

Il accomplit rien, excepté une douleur dans le pied pour la peine.

Sacha entendit ensuite le clic de griffes sur le sol, et sentit la présence de quelque chose de dangereux.

Il se retourna et vit trois des étranges Demolosses qui le regardaient avec un regard affamé.

"Oh oh."

* * *

Leurs Pokémons étaient au tapis.

Et alors que les Mirages hurlèrent de victoire, Adrien et Spectra sombrèrent sur le sol dans la défaite.

Spectra eu quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'Adrien passa son bras autour d'elle.

"Ferme simplement tes yeux." Chuchota-t-il, alors qu'elle le serra d'avantage.

Elle le regarda.

"Nous avons passé ces derniers jours ensemble." Lui chuchota-t-elle, alors que les créatures avancèrent vers eux. "Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord l'un envers l'autre, mais je sais une chose. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie sur ce vaisseau, et quelques jours depuis, je me suis rendue compte combien tu es spécial."

Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration des créatures devant eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Adrien, malgré le fait qu'il le savait déjà. L'odeur âcre de la fumée commença à le faire pleurer.

Même si c'était l'excuse qu'il utilisait.

* * *

Noland pouvait voir les piliers de fumée s'élever du stade alors qu'il commença à faire sa dernière approche.

"J'espère que cela fonctionnera." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il prit un cigare. "Sinon, je vais passer pour un imbécile."

La tentative cœur léger à l'humour le fit sourire, si ce n'était que brièvement.

Alors qu'il commença sa descente, il vit la tête de Groudon.

Cela le faisait sursauter au point de perdre sa concentration, mais il garda son accent.

Noland maintint le cap, en visant l'une des tours.

"Adieu tout le monde." Dit-il à personne, alors qu'il prit ce qui serait sûrement son dernier souffle.

Il réfléchissait toujours lorsque son avion s'écrasa dans une des tours.

* * *

Olly fut temporairement aveuglé et assourdi par l'explosion.

Il pouvait sentir des morceaux de bois et une pluie de briques lui tomber dessus, mais il réussit à échapper à une énorme partie de bâtiment qui l'aurait aplati comme une crêpe.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Noland, le Génie Extrême de l'Usine de Match avait fait voler un avion construit sur mesure dans les tours d'un stade de 200 000 places.

Groudon rugit alors que des morceaux de la tour s'écrasèrent dans sa partie supérieure du corps, causant une douleur atroce.

Il n'avait pas le choix, mais peu à peu de se replier dans le sol, ne laissant qu'un immense cratère comme un signe qu'il avait été là.

* * *

Adrien et Spectra entendit un écrasement, et se séparèrent de leur câlin pour voir les Demolosses Mirages disparaître.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda Adrien dans l'inquiétude.

"On s'en fiche." Rit Spectra, alors qu'elle se releva. "Nous sommes en vie."

Elle commença à sauter de haut en bas dans l'allégresse, faisant sourire Adrien.

Sous la surface, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment et pourquoi.

* * *

"Non!" Cria Brandon, alors qu'il vit l'explosion de la fenêtre du studio.

"Noland." Dit lentement Norman.

"Il ne peut pas..." Se lamenta Lucy.

Lance marmonna quelque chose, alors que la tour effondrée commença à brûler.

"La corruption du créateur. La mort d'un champion. La tour infernale. Le sacrifice d'un seul."

Il se tourna vers les trois autres G-mens.

"Les ténèbres approchent."

* * *

Sacha fut surpris que les Demolosses disparaissent presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à l'une des tours s'écrasa à travers le toit, et brisa la porte ouverte.

"Il est temps d'y aller!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il courra à travers eux.

"J'arrive, Flora."

* * *

**Alors, Harley fait parti des Élites Coppingers. Il semblerait qu'il déteste toujours Flora.**

**Alors, il semblerait que Noland était celui qui se sacrifierait pour sauver les autres. Étonnamment, il semblerait que Blue Bongo ai eu cette idée dans un rêve.**

**Est-ce que Sacha sera en état de sauver Flora de Harley et Claudia? Est-ce que Paul va être réuni avec Anabel?**


	87. Les Larmes D'Artikodin

Chapitre 87. Les Larmes d'Artikodin.

* * *

_Résumé. Claudia et Harley ont attaqué lors de la finale du CCP, avec une armée de Demolosses Mirage et un Groudon. Tous ont essayé de se défendre autant que possible, mais les créatures ne faisaient que s'approcher et s'approcher. Jusqu'à ce que, Noland fasse le sacrifice suprême..._

* * *

Sacha essaya de courir vite. Il devait les rattraper.

Il pouvait les voir au loin. Deux personnes, et un Cacturne.

"Aller!" Voulait-il à lui-même, en souhaitant qu'il avait au moins un Pokémon disponible pour se défendre avec, si cela se gâtait.

_Eh bien. L'important est de les rattraper._

Il réalisa qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les quais.

_Pourquoi se dirigent-ils vers les quais?_

Sacha sentit un mouvement dans son sac, et il réalisa que Pikachu était sans doute réveillé.

"Désolé, l'ami." Haleta-t-il, entre les souffles. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter pour l'instant."

* * *

"Non." Chuchota Faith, alors que quelqu'un qui utilisa un Pokémon eau commença à essayer d'éteindre les flammes qui brûlaient la tour.

"Qui c'était?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'Olly grimpa dans les marches, en se dirigeant vers eux.

Olly avait un regard triste sur son visage.

"Cette personne." Dit-il. "N'était nul autre que Noland."

"Le Génie Extrême?" Demanda Élias.

"Lui-même." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il essuya la suie de son visage avec le dos de son bras. "Cet homme a fait le sacrifice suprême pour sauver tout le monde dans ce stade."

Il se retourna, et salua la tour larvée qui avait agi comme un bûcher pour Noland.

"Repose en paix." Dit-il. "Mon ami."

Olly se retourna pour voir la fenêtre du studio, où Brandon et les autres étaient coincés.

Il pouvait voir qu'ils secouaient les bras pour se faire sortir de là.

"Je vais aller libérer ces gars." Soupira-t-il, alors qu'il s'en alla.

Élias passa un bras autour de Faith, alors qu'ils regardèrent les Pokémons continuer à éteindre le feu.

* * *

"Anabel!" Cria Paul, alors qu'il courra à travers les couloirs. "Où es-tu?"

Il l'a cherché depuis les dernières minutes, et il commença à devenir désespérément inquiet.

_J'espère qu'elle va bien!_

Paul grinça des dents, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans son vestiaire.

"ANABEL!" Hurla-t-il, plus de peur que de colère.

Paul entendit l'éraflure de métal, et Anabel passa la tête hors de la pièce.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont partis?" Demanda-t-elle, légèrement apeurée.

"Ouais." Répondit Paul. "J'étais inquiet pour toi."

Anabel sembla un peu honteuse.

"Je suis allée me cacher." Avoua-t-elle. "Je n'en suis pas fière, mais aucun de mes Pokémons n'aurait pu tenir tête à ces Demolosses. Et je ne tiens particulièrement pas à être déchirée."

Anabel continua à avoir l'air inquiète, alors qu'elle et Paul s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Mais sais-tu ce qui m'a fait le plus peur?"

"Vas-y." Répondit Paul.

"Ce n'était pas l'imminente mort possible, ou le fait que les Demolosses n'avaient pas d'âme. C'était la chance que je ne pourrais jamais te revoir. Je suis venu te chercher, mais j'ai senti ces choses proximité. Je me suis cachée et j'ai survécu."

"Tu as fait le bon choix." Dit Paul, en la rassurant.

* * *

"Pika!"

Sacha s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et pour laisser Pikachu sortir de son sac.

Pikachu sembla très heureux d'être sorti de l'enceinte à l'étroit, et courait maintenant après ce que son dresseur avait pris en chasse.

_Je ne sais juste pas à quel point Pikachu se sent pour se battre si je dois en arriver là._

* * *

"Dracolosse, Ultralaser!" Cria Lance.

Son Dracolosse rugit, et fit sauter la porte non-ouvrable avec un puissant rayon lumineux orange.

La porte grinça, avant de commencer à fondre.

"Leviator!" Dit Marc. "S'il te plait congèle-la avec un beau Laser Glace!"

Son Leviator gela la porte avec une pulvérisation artistique de glace.

"Maintenant, Monaflemit!" Dit Norman. "Attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Le Monaflemit de Norman éleva un gigantesque poing, et réduit la porte en morceaux.

"Excellent." S'exclama Brandon. "Maintenant nous pouvons sortir d'ici."

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Olly entra.

"Je vois que j'ai perdu une excursion." Remarqua-t-il.

"Retrouvez le gars qui nous a piégé!" Ordonna Brandon. "Il ne peut pas avoir déjà quitté l'Île."

Olly soupira. "Ça nous conduit en bas."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit quelques Renaissances.

"Très bien, j'y vais." Dit-il, en envoyant Deoxys.

Il prit l'objet, et pulvérisa la poudre sur son Deoxys abattu.

Deoxys se releva, qui sembla à moitié en forme.

"Soin!"

* * *

"Stop!" Cria Sacha.

Les deux qui se dirigèrent vers un hydravion vers les quais l'avaient apparemment entendu.

Ils se retournèrent.

Sacha reconnu l'un d'entre eux en tant que Harley.

_Pas étonnant que ce Cacturne me semblait si familier._

Le Cacturne en question avait Flora dans ses bras. Sacha le foudroya du regard.

"Encore toi!" Railla Claudia.

Sacha sentit la colère le submerger. Il essaya de mettre de côté ses sentiments de peur pour Flora, mais ça ne comptait pas se produire.

"Pika!" Cria Pikachu.

"Doucement Pikachu." Dit Sacha.

"Sacha!" Dit Harley. "Quelle surprise déplaisante."

"Je peux en dire autant." Répondit Sacha. "Tu n'étais pas à l'asile?"

Harley ria.

"Ouais, mais ma fantastique patronne a réussi à me sortir de là."

Il pointa Claudia.

"Ce n'est pas fabuleux?"

"Terrifiant." Marmonna Sacha. "Une vrai psychopathe."

"Je ne suis pas une psychopathe!" Cria Claudia.

"PikaPikaPika!"

"Ton rat devrait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il dit." Dit froidement Claudia.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez avec Flora?" Hurla Sacha.

Harley sourit.

"Ce serait te le dire."

"Rendez-la!" Dit Sacha.

Harley ria de nouveau.

"D'accord... NON!"

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu sauta vers l'avant et commença à se charger d'électricité pour une attaque.

Claudia ria.

"Emmène-la à l'avion. Je m'occupe de ça."

"Abattez-le lentement." Ria Harley. "Allons-y Cacturne!"

Harley et Cacturne commencèrent à partir, alors que Claudia lança une Pokéball.

"Mammochon!"

Claudia envoya Mammochon, qui fut immédiatement frappé par l'attaque Tonnerre de Pikachu.

L'attaque ne donna rien, dû au fait que Mammochon soit en partie un type sol.

"Oh non!" Dit Sacha.

"Mammochon, utilise Stalagtite!"

Mammochon se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, et tira un coup de lance de glace à Pikachu.

Pikachu cria alors que la glace s'écrasa sur lui, et l'envoya s'écraser à l'envers.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, apeuré pour son Pokémon. Pikachu s'écrasa dans un arbre, et ne bougea plus.

Claudia fronça les sourcils à sa tentative de mettre fin à sa.

"Tu dois élever ton jeu!" Dit-elle. "Ce rat ne peut plus te sauver désormais."

Elle le pointa par la suite.

"Mammochon, attaque Ultralaser!"

Mammochon se dressa de nouveau et ouvrit sa bouche.

Sacha essaya de se préparer au laser strié vers lui.

"Draco!" Cria quelqu'un. "Défense Abri!"

Un long Pokémon bleu fonça devant lui, et dévia l'attaque.

Sacha leva les yeux et vit un Draco un peu familier.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Doug, alors que lui et Lance s'approchèrent.

"Mieux maintenant." Avoua Sacha.

Claudia rit.

"Alors, vous pouvez survivre à ça." Railla-t-elle. "Je finirais par vous avoir."

Claudia et son Mammochon commencèrent à s'évaporer en rien du tout.

"Encore!" Cria furieusement Doug. "Elle est dure à traquer."

Sacha ignora cela, et décida de poursuivre Harley.

"Je dois y aller!" Cria-t-il, en commençant à courir.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut s'occuper de Pikachu jusqu'à mon retour?"

Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Pikachu, mais il pensa que l'un des autres gars prendrait soin de lui.

* * *

Harley et son Cacturne arrivèrent à l'avion, où l'arrière était ouvert.

"Bientôt." Ria-t-il, en tapant la forme sans connaissance de Flora. "Bientôt, je vais te tuer."

Il se retourna pour regarder vers l'océan.

"Tout comme j'ai tué cette satané ancienne championne de Sinnoh."

Harley sentit une présence à proximité.

Il se retourna, et vit un Olly qui sembla grandement en colère à l'intérieur de l'avion.

"Devine les cinq mots que tu n'aurais pas du dire." Dit-il, alors que son Dracolosse et son Deoxys apparurent derrière lui.

"J'étais..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que quelque chose lui dise que ça ne marcherait pas. Il l'avait déjà admit dans la pratique. Harley vint rapidement avec une autre idée.

"Cacturne, s'il s'approche d'avantage." Dit-il, en remarquant qu'Olly avançait lentement vers lui. "Casse le cou de cette fille."

Olly s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Tu vois, c'est ta faiblesse." Rompit Harley, alors que son Cacturne plaça une main griffue sur le cou de Flora. "Tu n'es pas prêt à faire ce qu'il faut."

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Peut-être que je ne le suis pas." Dit-il.

"Et voilà." Chanta Harley. "Tu peux parler encore et encore, mais tu ne peux pas..."

"Dracolosse, Aeropique!"

Dracolosse couru à travers le petit écart, et clapota dans Cacturne.

Harley fut étonné, alors que son précieux Pokémon et son otage furent envoyés dans l'eau.

"Non!" Cria-t-il. "Cacturne."

Il regarda Olly, et Dracolosse, avant de rappeler le Pokémon.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que Sacha entra en scène.

Harley savait qu'il était en infériorité numérique à ce moment.

"Vous croyez avoir gagné." Ricana-t-il. "J'ai gagné, parce que je vous ai enlevé quelque chose que vous ne récupérerez jamais."

Harley prit une autre Pokéball.

"Au revoir!"

Harley envoya Branette.

"Teleport ma chérie."

Harley et Branette disparurent, laissant Olly furieux.

"Putain!" Cria-t-il, en frappant furieusement le côté de l'avion.

"Flora!" Cria Sacha, alors que sa forme inconsciente disparu sous l'eau.

Il courra à travers les quais, et plongea dans l'eau après elle.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il fouilla l'avion pour tout ce qui pourrait lui dire où était allé à Harley.

Il fut que légèrement surpris, lorsque la forme fantomatique de Cynthia apparut devant lui.

"Y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

Olly soupira encore.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment là."

* * *

Sacha essaya de scanner l'eau sombre et glauque pour retrouver Flora, seulement pour voir désormais un signe d'elle dans les profondeurs.

_Aller Flora, où es-tu?!_

Il vit une légère ombre rouge dans l'eau, et il nagea vers elle.

_Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie!_

Alors qu'il se rapprocha, il vit la forme de Flora posée dans les limbes. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Ses jambes et ses poumons éclatèrent, il réussit à se forcer à travers elle et enroula ses bras autour de son corps.

En perdant l'usage de ses bras pour flotter, ses jambes étaient à l'agonie, alors qu'il commença à aller vers le haut en essayant de remonter à la surface.

_Non, non, non, non, non!_

Il était en train de perdre sa force, et il se demandait s'il allait y arriver.

Sacha vit quelque chose de blanc dans l'eau à quelques pieds au-dessus de lui, qui s'agitait autour.

Il voulait lui-même aller plus vite, et il tendit la main pour essayer de récupérer celui-ci.

Sacha échoua à la première tentative.

_Aller Sacha aller tu peux le faire tu peux y arriver._

Sacha fit une nouvelle tentative pour l'atteindre, et réussit à le gratter avec ses doigts.

_ALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRRRRR!_

Il essaya à nouveau, et se força à faire un dernier effort.

S'il échouait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait rassembler l'énergie pour un autre essai.

Il tendit un bras et réussit à s'emparer de l'objet blanc, ne sachant toujours pas ce que c'était.

Sacha ferma les yeux, ses poumons et le cerveau absolument en feu alors qu'il se sentit tiré à travers l'eau.

Il déglutit avec gratitude de l'air qui le perça comme une balle alors qu'il revint la surface. Alors que sa vision revint, il vit que c'était Olly qui l'avait tiré d'affaire.

"Me... merci." Haleta-t-il, alors qu'Olly afficha une énorme quantité de force de le traîner lui et Flora près de la jetée.

Lance et Doug rodèrent également autour, pour les aider à sortir hors de l'eau, tous les deux. Pikachu était assis sur l'épaule de Doug.

"Tu veux un coup de main?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il sauta dans l'eau, et qu'il donna une poussée au deux.

Alors qu'ils atteignirent la terre ferme, Flora commença à tousser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Sacha." Chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix rauque d'avoir avalée de l'eau de mer.

"Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement." Ria Sacha.

* * *

Au Quartier Général des G-mens, Brandon, Tanguy, Bastien et Norman étaient assis en essayant d'absorber ce qui s'était passé.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit plus là." Dit Norman, en ouvrant sa bière.

"Il va tous nous manquer." Dit Tanguy.

Les quatre élevèrent tous leurs bouteilles en même temps.

"À Noland."

Olly, Lance et Doug entrèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait un regard amusé puisque Olly et Doug étaient trempés.

"On dirait que vous êtes allés nager dans l'océan." Commenta Bastien.

"C'est marrant que tu dises ça." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils s'assirent lui et Doug.

"Des chaises!" S'écria Norman.

"Doucement." Remarqua Doug. "Nous brûlons cet endroit à terre, pas vrai?"

Brandon lui donna un regard sale.

"Nous ne tolérons pas d'incendie comme une méthode de cacher des choses."

"Moi oui." Dit Olly, alors qu'Adrien et Spectra entrèrent dans la pièce.

"C'était bizarre ce qui s'est passé au stade." Dit Adrien.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Spectra.

Les G-mens étaient silencieusement étonnés.

"Vous voulez dire..." Dit Lance.

"Vous ne le savez pas." Termina Bastien.

"Tant que Tanguy et Brandon ne me jettent pas de nouveau dehors." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'il était suivit par Harrison, Faith et Lucy à travers les bois vers le repère G-men.

"Ils ont essayé de te jeter dehors?" Remarqua Harrison.

"L'accentuation sur le mot essayé." Répondit Jim.

"Jim avait un médaillon spécial qui les a empêchés de le faire." Dit Faith à Harrison.

Harrison haussa les épaules.

"Je ne le savais pas." Dit-il. "J'ai été profondément infiltré à ce moment."

"Nous sommes là." Annonça Lucy, alors qu'elle poussa la porte.

"Non!" Cria Spectra.

Adrien sembla surpris alors qu'il donna un coup de pied à la chaise.

"Fils de..." Dit-il, furieusement. "Pourquoi a-t-il...?"

"Il a sauvé nos vies." Répondit Olly, en lui coupant la parole. "Pas juste nos vies, mais les vies de tout le monde au stade."

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Faith, Jim Harrison et Lucy.

"Désolé de l'interruption." Dit Harrison.

Brandon toussa.

"OK, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents." Dit-il. "Il est temps de discuter du problème en main."

Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'agents durant cette attaque, ainsi que notre cher ami, Noland."

Il déroula le papier.

"J'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure." Dit-il, en tremblant légèrement. "C'est une lettre de Noland, qui nous dit pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait."

Brandon racla de la gorge, et commença à lire tout haut.

"À quiconque qui trouvera cette lettre. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous êtes prêt à faire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez poussé à le faire. J'apprécie le temps que j'ai passé à connaître chacun de mes collègues des G-men, et j'espère que ce que je vais faire ne va pas me faire baisser dans votre estime. Souvenez-vous de moi tel que j'étais. Kevin Noland."

Brandon tremblait toujours, alors qu'il lâcha la lettre sur la table.

"Alors vous l'avez." Dit-il. "Un véritable ami pour tous et chacun."

"Bravo." Toussa Harrison.

Brandon racla de nouveau la gorge.

"Nous avons désormais besoin d'un plan sur ce que nous allons faire par la suite." Dit-il. "Plusieurs d'entre vous ont entendu le discours des Coppingers au stade, et c'est plus inquiétant si ce qu'elle dit est vrai."

"Je crois qu'elle bluffe." Répondit Harrison. "J'ai passé six mois en sa compagnie. Je sais quand elle ment."

"Dans ce cas, Collison." Dit sarcastiquement Doug. "Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?"

"Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée." Répondit Harrison. "Ce qui est au moins deux fois plus que ce que tu as."

"Messieurs, messieurs." Cria Tanguy. "Ce n'est pas la façon de faire les choses."

Brandon se frotta le menton.

"Il y a peut-être un moyen." Avoua-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le coffre-fort.

"Comment?" Demanda Faith. "Si elle est, comme elle le prétendait, une demi-déesse, alors la poursuivre ne s'avère pas plutôt inutile?"

"Elle n'a pas tort." Remarqua Bastien. "Comment mettre en cage quelque chose de ce genre?"

Brandon ouvra le coffre-fort, et en sortit quelque chose.

Il s'approcha.

"Elle est morte dans le but de renaître. Ce que je suppose que cela signifie, c'est que ce que nous avons vu dans le stade n'est pas la vraie Claudia Coppinger. La vraie Claudia a été tuée. En fait, elle était plus que juste tuée. C'était une mise en scène, pour que les gens arrêtent de croire qu'elle était vivante. Ensuite, ils ont fusionné son ADN avec celui d'Arceus, et nous avons maintenant une abomination qui erre."

"Alors, votre point est...?" Demanda Adrien.

"Si elle est une demi-déesse." Conclut Brandon. "Alors nous devons trouver Arceus pour l'arrêter."

Olly toussa quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement comme "La Corruption du créateur."

"Merci de soulever ce point." Dit Brandon, en voyant à travers lui.

Il regarda autour.

"J'ai fait quelques recherches, et je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de restaurer Arceus à sa splendeur d'antan."

"Comment?" Demanda Lucy.

Brandon cligna des yeux, alors qu'il entonna quelque chose qu'il avait enfoncé profondément dans sa mémoire.

"Il y a des millions d'années avant cela, Arceus a prédit que quelque chose de ce genre pourrait se produire. Alors il a étendu son pouvoir en dix-sept plaques différentes, chacune d'un type spécifique de Pokémon.

Brandon se tourna vers Olly, alors qu'il termina de parler.

"Si ces dix-sept plaques sont réunis dans la présence d'Arceus, alors le pouvoir pourrait être en mesure de les surmonter."

"Comme un Antivirus?"

"Exactement."

"Mais où se trouvent ces dix-sept plaques?" Demanda Spectra.

Brandon sourit.

"Je peux vous dire où se trouvent deux d'entre elles."

Il pointa Olly.

"Son Pingoleon a la Plaque Hydro."

Et il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau d'argent en forme d'Arceus.

"Est-ce que c'est...?" Demanda Jim.

"Oui, Jim." Dit Brandon. "Ton médaillon est en fait la plaque du type dragon d'Arceus. La Plaque Draco."

Brandon soupira par la suite.

"Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais je crois que les quinze autres plaques sont dispersés autour de Verger. C'est probablement là que se trouve Arceus."

Tanguy se leva.

"Nous avons besoin de volontaires pour aller fouiller les lieux."

Doug se leva.

"J'embarque." Dit-il.

Olly et Faith se levèrent également.

"Faith." Dit Tanguy. "Je veux que tu fasses équipe avec Olly là-bas. Ça n'a rien de personnel, c'est juste que tu es toujours techniquement une recrue."

"D'accord." Marmonna Faith.

Tanguy regarda autour par la suite, et vit Jim appuyé contre le mur.

"Monsieur Jacobs." Dit-il.

Jim leva la tête.

"Nous semblons avoir besoin de vos services." Dit-il. "Veux-tu toujours te joindre à nous?"

Jim avala, avant de prendre sa décision.

"Oui!" Répondit-il.

"Excellent." Dit Brandon. "Nous allons tous prendre un peu de repos, et se rencontrer ici demain matin pour ton entraînement."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

"Heledelle, Aeropique!" Cria Jim.

Heledelle plongea du ciel, et cloua Hariyama avec son bec.

"Attrape-le!" Hurla Bastien.

Hariyama balança un énorme poing et enveloppa ses puissants doigts autour du corps d'Heledelle.

"Essaie de te libérer avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Supplia Jim avec son Pokémon.

Heledelle lutta, avant d'évaser ses ailes, se libérant de l'emprise de Hariyama.

"Maintenant, lance Picpic!"

Heledelle tourna, et percuta son bec sur Hariyama, le mettant KO.

"Zut!" Ria Bastien. "J'imagine que tu as passé le dernier test."

* * *

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour les funérailles de ceux qui sont morts dans la tragédie de la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

Sacha regarda, alors que le prêtre continua à parler de la façon dont plusieurs personnes avaient été enlevés d'eux durant les événements terribles. Il y avait beaucoup de gens ici. Il avait déjà vu Scott, le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême près de l'avant de la foule, qui avait l'air tout à fait sombre dans un costume noir plutôt que le maillot bleu et les shorts forts qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il y avait également plusieurs Génies Extrêmes et champions d'arène présents. Goodshow était là lui aussi.

Il sentait Pikachu dormir sur son épaule, et vit Flora s'assoir à côté de lui.

_J'aurais pu perdre bien plus que ce que j'ai fait. Donc, je n'ai pas gagné le tournoi, mais bon, j'ai obtenu deux nouveaux Pokémons, et je suis plus heureux que je l'étais depuis un certain temps._

Alors qu'il sentit la main de Flora sur la sienne, il était heureux, en regardant par-dessus l'océan.

"Les cendres de Noland sont contenues dans cette urne sainte." Dit le prêtre, en désignant le grand vase.

"Je pense que je parle pour tout le monde ici, quand je souhaite que ce brave homme ai une vie après la mort sûre et agréable."

Il y avait soudainement une grande ombre projetée sur le sol, sous la forme d'un oiseau.

Tout le monde leva les yeux, et haleta alors qu'Artikodin fondit sur les centaines de personnes qui étaient sortis pour assister aux funérailles.

"Qu'est-ce que cela fait ici?" Murmura Brandon.

Artikodin survola l'endroit où l'urne était, et atterrit à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il regarda les restes de son ancien ami, des gens debout à l'avant pouvaient jurer avoir vu des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de l'oiseau légendaire de glace.

Le prêtre semblait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout quand Artikodin évasa ses ailes et s'envola vers le ciel. Il saisit l'urne dans ses serres et continua à voler.

Le prêtre commença à dire quelque chose, mais décida de ne pas continuer.

"Kevin Noland était un homme brave, pour se sacrifier ainsi pour que les autres vivent. Il est particulièrement approprié que même une légende parmi les Pokémons le reconnaisse."

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas du tout le cas." Chuchota-t-il, furieusement.

"C'est parce qu'ils étaient amis."

* * *

Alors qu'Artikodin vola vers le soleil couchant, personne ne pouvait discuter avec lui.

Après plusieurs requiem de plus pour ceux qui avaient péri, et aussi l'une pour Cynthia, la foule se dispersa dans les bars à proximité et un café pour tenir une veillée funèbre.

Alors que Paul et Anabel se dirigèrent à travers les rues, ils furent approchés par Scott.

"Bonjour patron." Dit vivement Anabel.

"Bonjour, Anabel." Ria Scott. "Ne m'appelle pas patron."

"Alors, vous êtes Scott." Remarqua Paul.

Scott le regarda attentivement. "Tu as un frère pas vrai?"

"Oui." Répondit Paul. "Reggie."

Scott tendit la main. Paul l'a prise, et la secoua rapidement.

"Monsieur Reed, je voudrais vous parler d'une proposition d'affaires."

Paul éleva un sourcil.

"Je vous écoute."

Scott sembla un peu honteux.

"Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile, mais je tiens à vous offrir la place à Noland sur la Ligue Extrême."

Paul continua à sembler perplexe.

"Avant le tournoi, j'ai affecté plusieurs dresseurs qui pourraient avoir la capacité de devenir un Génie Extrême."

Le léger regard d'embarras Scott se tourna vers un large sourire.

"J'ai été impressionné par la façon dont vous avez atteint la finale, et compte tenu de la recommandation éclatante que j'ai pris d'Anabel."

Anabel devint légèrement rouge.

"Je n'ai aucune hésitation à t'offrir ta propre arène Extrême. Si tu le désires."

Paul sourit. Anabel serra sa main, comme signe d'affection.

"Je pourrais tout simplement prendre cette offre." Dit-il. "Mais ne devrais-je pas réussir la Ligue d'abord?"

Scott ria.

"En fait, je suis prêt à faire une exception dans ton cas." Dit-il.

"Comment ça?"

Scott frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Hé, tu as été en finale d'un tournoi ce qui est probablement plus difficile que de remporter la Ligue Extrême. C'est plus que suffisant pour moi."

Paul sourit.

"Vous voulez que je commence quand?"

Scott ria.

"Tout doux le tigre. Ça va prendre quelques mois pour que ta propre installation soit au point. En attendant, je veux qu'Anabel te montre comment ça marche."

Paul sourit.

"Si c'est quelque chose comme une autre de ses marques d'entraînement."

Anabel sourit.

"Tu rêves." Rit-elle.

* * *

Olly trouva Jim qui se tenait dans un coin, avec un air triste.

"Hé." Dit-il.

"Hé." Répondit Jim.

"J'ai su que tu as passé les tests." Remarqua Olly.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim.

Olly décida de vider son sac.

"Jim, je suis désolé pour Cynthia, mais il y a toujours une décision à prendre. Que veux-tu faire avec ses Pokémons?"

Jim le regarda. Il n'y avait pas songé.

"Je m'occupe d'eux pour le moment." Dit Olly. "Mais, qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Jim essaya de garder un visage impassible. Il était inquiet, il pourrait se décomposer. Ses funérailles avaient été assez dures.

"Donne-les à ma grand-mère à Sinnoh." Toussa-t-il. "Laisse-la décider."

Olly sourit.

"Il semblerait que je dois rentrer chez moi alors."

* * *

Sacha et Flora étaient debout sur le sable, à côté de l'océan, à la recherche de l'obscurité.

Flora trembla légèrement à la brise froide provenant de la surface de l'océan, Sacha lui avait donné la veste de son costume.

Il prit deux de ces Pokéballs de sa ceinture, et les jeta en l'air.

Dracaufeu et Lokhlass apparurent.

"Tu les renvoi?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha approuva.

"Lokhlass a besoin d'être avec son troupeau." Dit-il, alors que le Pokémon Transport s'approcha et commença à lui lécher le visage ce qui supposait que c'était un au revoir.

"Au revoir Lokhlass." Dit Sacha. "Au cas où je ne te reverrais pas, prends soin de toi."

Lokhlass gémit, alors qu'elle se retourna et commença à nager

"Oh et Lokhlass!" Cria Sacha.

Lokhlass craqua son cou.

"Merci."

Lokhlass commença à chanter, alors qu'elle nagea dans les sombres profondeurs de la nuit.

Sacha se tourna vers Dracaufeu.

"On dirait qu'il est temps de rentrer à la Vallée Dracaurifique." Avoua-t-il.

Dracaufeu approuva, et le souffla avec du feu.

"Pas le costume!" Cria Sacha. "Je l'ai loué!"

Il arrêta de sauter de haut en bas, pour câliner Dracaufeu.

"Merci pour ton aide, l'ami."

Dracaufeu renifla, et commença à s'envoler.

"Au revoir Dracaufeu!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"Pika!"

Alors que la flamme sur sa queue disparu dans le ciel de nuit, Sacha se tourna vers Flora.

"On dirait que ce n'est que toi et moi pour se diriger à Verger maintenant." Dit-il. "Pierre m'a déjà dit qu'il allait rentrer à Argenta, alors..."

Flora sourit.

"Tout va bien se passer." Ria-t-elle. "Nous avons l'un l'autre pour l'instant."

"Et Griknot." Remarqua Sacha, alors que le Terrequin chancela au bord de l'océan.

Flora ria à la remarque.

* * *

Faith et Élias avaient trouvé un endroit tranquille, et profitèrent d'une boisson, lorsque Olly se montra.

"Hé!" Dirent-ils tous les deux.

"Hé, Olly." Dit Élias. "Tu peux nous acheter une bière?"

Olly ria. "As-tu une fausse carte d'identité?"

"Non." Répondit Élias.

"Alors, je sais que tu ne mens pas sur ton âge." Rit Olly, alors qu'il prit quelques billets de sa poche, et les mit sur la table.

"C'est pourquoi au juste?" Demanda Faith.

Olly sourit. "Je dois rentrer à Sinnoh pour quelques jours, mais je te retrouverai à Verger par la suite."

Il prit une carte de sa poche.

"À Amitimia."

"Alors, c'est pourquoi l'argent?" Demanda de nouveau Faith.

"Pour t'acheter un guide." Répondit Olly.

Il sourit de nouveau. "Partenaire."

Il tendit la main, et Faith envoya sa propre main dedans.

"Partenaire." Répéta-t-elle.

Olly tapa Élias sur l'épaule.

"Fais en sorte qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide d'ici les quatre prochains jours." Ria-t-il.

"Dans quel style?" Demanda Élias.

Olly sourit.

"Qu'elle ne se fasse pas blessé, viré, enlevé ou quelque chose d'incroyablement mauvais, d'artificiel ou de cliché."

Olly se retourna pour partir, mais avant qu'il le fasse, il se dirigea vers le bar et leur acheta de la bière à tous les deux.

"Ne commencer pas une bagarre." Avertit-il.

"Elle avait gagné." Répondit Élias. "Quel serait le but?"

Olly riait toujours lorsqu'il quitta le bar.

* * *

Sacha et Flora repartirent vers l'hôtel, lorsque Paul se pointa devant eux.

"Paul." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Paul sourit.

"Est-ce que tu acceptes réellement ce que Goodshow nous a dit?"

_Goodshow racla sa gorge, alors que Sacha et Paul étaient debout sur la scène derrière lui._

_"En raison des circonstances tragiques ayant eu lieu durant la finale." Dit-il. "Il est impossible de recommencer le match, donc après réflexion, nous déclarons ces deux dresseurs tous deux gagnants. Ils partagent l'honneur d'être couronné champion."_

_La foule applaudit, alors que Goodshow remis à chacun d'eux une médaille._

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas?" Demanda Sacha.

Paul prit une Pokéball, et l'a tournoya entre ses doigts.

"Tu sais ce que je veux." Dit-il.

Sacha prit une de ses Pokéballs.

Paul lança la sienne dans les airs.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre."

Le Torterra de Paul apparut.

Sacha lança sa propre Pokéball, et son Simiabraz apparut.

"Simiabraz je te choisis!"

"Je te laisse même commencer." Sourit Paul.

"En effet." Rit Sacha.

"Simiabraz, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Torterra, attaque Ultralaser!"

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**La traduction est terminé.**

**À tous ceux qui ont suivi et/ou aimé l'histoire j'aimerai que vous preniez la peine d'aller remercier Blue Bongo de m'avoir laissé vous traduire son chef-d'œuvre. N'oubliez pas que si ce n'était pas de sa permission je n'aurai pas pu vous la traduire.**

**Si vous ne savez pas parler ou écrire l'anglais, alors utilisez Google Traduction et le tour est joué.**

**Maintenant la question que je suis sûr que bien nombreux se sont posés, vais-je traduire la trilogie au grand complet?**

**La réponse est : Oui. C'était prévu depuis le tout début, j'avais juste envie d'étirer un peu le suspense.**

**Je commencerais la prochaine partie dans quelques jours. Quand? Je ne le sais pas encore.**


End file.
